<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Ball's In Your Court by mago_teung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859259">When The Ball's In Your Court</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mago_teung/pseuds/mago_teung'>mago_teung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu@Hogwarts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Ballroom Dancing, Care of Magical Creatures, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Dance, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flying, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Magic, Oblivious, Potions, Quidditch, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Room of Requirement, School Dances, Sexual Tension, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Switching, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mago_teung/pseuds/mago_teung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"1, 2, 3, 1, 2-""Congratulations, you can count."<br/>"I think Semi's been staring at me this whole time..."<br/>"Go on!  Get out of here!  I didn't need your dick anyway!"<br/>"Iwa-chan-!  Wait, where are you going?"<br/>"If my boyfriend doesn't fuck me in the ass right now then these exams will be the one taking my virginity."<br/>"I hate it here."<br/>"Shut yer trap!"<br/>"I don't tell people I like them.  It makes their ego blow up like a balloon."<br/>"Lev was hanging upside down a tree today....oh, he didn't do it intentionally?"<br/>"If words could describe how much I want to punch you in the face right now, I wouldn't need to punch you in the face."<br/>"Is Bokuto-san crying?  Or is that just his natural state?"<br/>"I think I love you way more now than last year.  Yeah, last year you were a pretty big asshole."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N - Let's go, part 3!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke/ Terushima Yuuji, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu@Hogwarts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. December 5 1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think I can see without my glasses now.  Here let me-oh, never mind.  Give them back."</p><p>Hogwarts.  Lively.  Bright.  Awestruck.  Magical.  </p><p>Hogwarts was home to many people.  Students and teachers alike, they were many who felt safe and wanted here.  There wasn't a soul in sight that a ghost didn't want, not a professor who didn't want to see their student excel, and not a student who didn't want to work hard to be the best wizard or witch they could be.  </p><p>"Welcome."  Headmaster Akaashi's voice bellowed in the full Great Hall, silencing all the students there.  All the students meaning pure bloods, muggle born and those in between.  "I trust your journey here was...eventful."</p><p>Things at Hogwarts weren't necessarily back to normal, but that wasn't a bad thing.  In fact, there was a different sort of glow to it that wasn't there before, and everyone felt a little lighter even though the amount of students doubled.  </p><p>"I will be first speaking as a headmaster.  A person of authority," headmaster Akaashi went on.  "I've apologized before, but I will apologize again, and for the rest of my life I will continue to apologize.  Because I believe that there will be nothing I can do or say that can amount of suffering every student in here has experienced and compensate somehow for the ignorant action I took.  As someone who will never understand what you are going through, the only thing I can do and will continue on doing is using everything in my power to make a change.  And an apology as the absolute minimum."</p><p>There was a bit of a roar from the crowd, a lot of sounds of disbelief and cheering, a sort of comforting to headmaster Akaashi.  Though no one said it, he understood what it meant - <em>it wasn't your fault</em>.</p><p>"As a small update of what is happening in the Ministry of Magic and the board, we are doing everything we can to pick out those who have been involved with the discrimination of muggle borns, and any other species other than pure wizard born at that.  From giant to elf, from pure blood to muggle born, there must be an equal opportunity for all with no exceptions.  This is a lesson I hope all of you bring once you leave Hogwarts, in order to make the world a brighter and better place."</p><p>There was a cheer from the crowd, something the headmaster and everyone at Hogwarts should be used to.  But it sounded different this time - both nostalgic and new.  Some of the staff were tearing up.</p><p>"Now, I would also like to speak as a parent," headmaster Akaashi continued on, taking his cloak off and showing the simple outfit he was wearing underneath, indicating that he wasn't on duty right now.  That he wasn't 'headmaster'.</p><p>"Words cannot encapsulate just how happy and relieved I am to see every face here tonight," headmaster Akaashi laughed nervously, making the silence in the Great Hall both stiff yet comfortable.  Like people wanted him to talk about this, appreciate the acknowledgment.  But no one said it wasn't going to be hard.  This topic, the words headmaster Akaashi needed to say, it wasn't easy for anyone no matter how many times you go through it.</p><p>That was why the students were ever more grateful that it wasn't them standing on a pedestal to represent the heroic perspective, and a respective adult instead.</p><p>"As someone who has a child, I think it's fair of me to say that putting someone else's child in danger was not in any way or shape, acceptable.  Whether I knew or not is not an excuse, and I will never act like it is.  So to those who had to leave, and those who had to watch others leave, please let me help make the difference for the future."  No one from the crowd responded, no excessive cheering or claps.  Headmaster Akaashi didn't expect any anyway.  He wouldn't know how to feel if that was the reaction either.</p><p>"To see you guys safe and here should have been my one and only concern.  I cannot begin to imagine how terrifying it must have been for most of you, if not all, to be sent away.  And, I have reflected on why that was a terrible, terrible decision," headmaster cleared his throat.  He wasn't looking down at a paper anymore like how he was before apologizing as a headmaster.  So it was fair to assume that everything he was saying was from the heart.</p><p>"After a discussion with fellow students that I know represent a typical teenager well," from the Gryffindor table Bokuto and Kuroo were doing a fist bump with each other, "it has come to my attention that an acceptable way to minimally compensate, even just a little bit, for this year and most probably this year only, we will be taking away the mid term exams for everyone and all grades."</p><p>That's when the cheers started, laughter around that headmaster Akaashi couldn't help but smiling warmly at since it's been a while since he's heard such happiness at Hogwarts.  His eyes watered but he held it in, needing to finish his speech.</p><p>"Alternatively, instead of occupying your time studying hard, though I do trust you will still hand in assignments and do your homework," there was a mocking of 'boo's and banging on the table that headmaster Akaashi just laughed at, knowing it was all (hopefully) a joke.  "We will be instead, focusing our attention on something else that I believe none of you have yet to experience.  And to be fair, it is a once in a life time chance."</p><p>All of a sudden the interest around the room perked up and headmaster Akaashi was more than happy to watch the anticipation.  </p><p>"This year, Hogwarts will be holding," he paused for dramatic effect for fun.  "After decades, no, I think centuries by now," he looked back at Ukai which made the students groan in impatience. "Professor, has it been a century now?"<br/>"Certainly didn't have anything of the sort when I attended here."  Headmaster Akaashi chuckled, turning back to the crowd of eager and expectant students, taking the time to enjoy something he briefly thought he would never be able to see again.  On one hand, he thought children were simple, forgiving right away and putting aside the potential bias, the assumption that headmaster Akaashi was in on the separation intentionally as well, and altogether easily forgiving after being put through such an experience.</p><p>On the other hand, headmaster Akaashi knew they were stronger than any for understanding why forgiving was important and necessary.</p><p>"This year, Hogwarts will be holding," everyone was on the edge of their seats, eyes wide as they waited for headmaster Akaashi to finish his sentence, anticipating and jittering.  They were already excited about now mid terms!  What could get better?</p><p>"A ball."</p><p> </p><p>As the halls filled up once the dinner was over, the feast leaving almost nothing to clean up and the students buzzing with more excitement than ever, a certain group of 16 were finding their way to their respective destinations, leaving no room for slow nights or wasted times.</p><p>"C'mon, Kageyama!  We're gonna be late!"  A very hyper Hinata, more than happy to be back at Hogwarts exclaimed as he pushed Kageyama's back, leading him down the halls and corridors of the school.  "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"</p><p>Hinata has been home for almost 4 days now and things were almost back to normal.  His room looked exactly the same except for the Polaroid Kageyama ended up putting on his side table (Hinata didn't question putting his own on his side table too).  His roommates were much more understanding and kind when Hinata wanted to shower first (well, except for Lev.  But there was way more than one 4 stalls in the bathroom now).  And classes were also pretty good, Hinata groaning about homework right away which Takeda would just laugh at and pat his head, telling him he could get through anything now.  Which was definitely truer than ever.</p><p>Then, there were things that drastically changed ever since Hinata returned that he surely didn't want to go back to normal.  Tendou, for example, was much nicer, actually calling him by his name instead of 'Shrimp-chan' all the time.  Muggle studies was back on the curriculum so Hinata finally had a class that he didn't have to struggle passing in.  The food always managed to be his favourite in front of him and easy to reach every single meal.</p><p>And his favourite change of all was, one Hinata never ever wanted to get taken away from him, was Kageyama's.  Kageyama was giving Hinata more attention than ever!  Kisses were a normal, and Kageyama basically doted on him.  The cold face was still there, but Kageyama's heart definitely softened for his boyfriend.</p><p>God, Hinata prayed, forbid that to change.</p><p>"Calm down," Kageyama grumbled, but started walking in the direction Hinata pushed him, faster when Hinata pinched his side.  At first, his reaction was to hit Hinata on the head, but his muscles stopped and instead of bonking him, Kageyama ruffled his hair.</p><p>Something that Kageyama has trained himself to do these days, refusing to give Hinata a hard time until things were back to 'normal'.</p><p>"Mmm," Hinata grinned, stopping in the hallway, which Kageyama was about to yell at him for since a second ago Hinata was literally pushing him to walk, but all of a sudden Hinata was pointing to his mouth, a grin playing on his face as he went on his toes so he was barely eye levelled to Kageyama, knowing that Kageyama wasn't going to refuse him so easily anymore.  The way Kageyama gritted his teeth, blushing furiously and turning away to mentally prepare himself - Hinata has never felt such power before.</p><p>"Boke," Kageyama whispered, and man did Hinata miss it.  In a split second, Kageyama leaned down, pecking Hinata on the lips quickly before tying to turn away but Hinata was faster, pulling Kageyama, wrapping his arms around his neck and aggressively yanking him until their heads hit each other.</p><p>"Ow!"  Kageyama yelled, making everyone else in the hallway stop to see what was wrong.  Hinata laughed, hugging his head and forcing Kageyama to put him at his chest before kissing him sweetly on the forehead where he headbutted Kageyama.</p><p>"Next time kiss me properly then!"</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi wasn't sure what he was doing, but he sure as hell wasn't going to piss Oikawa off by letting go of the tank of helium while Oikawa held a piece of rubber at it's mouth, watching it blow up into a ball of rubber gas with the words 'Happy Birthday' printed in gold cursive on it.  Yamaguchi had a history of upsetting Slytherins, and it never ended well or falling in love.  And the last thing he wanted to do was fall in love with Oikawa.</p><p>"Good job, Yama-chan!  Now for the-" once Oikawa let go of the balloon it made a loud farting noise, flying around the Ravenclaw Common Room and zipping past fellow students before circling back to Oikawa and hitting him on the back of his head.  Flinching with a curse, Oikawa took the deflated balloon and threw it on the other side of the room where it landed on Nishinoya's head.</p><p>"For fucks sake!  That's the eighth time!"<br/>"I told you, fucking dumb ass," Iwaizumi stepped in, taking the tank of helium from Yamaguchi and doing the exact thing Oikawa did, holding the entrance of the balloon to the mouth of the helium tank, turning the tank on and filling up the balloon in a matter of seconds.  At the end when the balloon was a decent size, Iwaizumi tied it up and bumped it lightly to Oikawa with a scowl.  "You have to tie it so it doesn't do that.  Listen for once, won't you?"</p><p>Sometimes, when Yamaguchi saw couples like this, he would get confused.  Was it really okay to argue in such a way?  Shouldn't there be agreements rather than fights?  Or was it the fact that they both were arguing that was unsettling to Yamaguchi?  What even was a relationship?</p><p>"Oh, Iwa-chan.  You're so cool and manly-""Shut up!"  Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, hitting Oikawa in the stomach.  "You're so annoying."  Oikawa just laughed, sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi before hitting the balloon back at him, making Iwaizumi more outraged but he didn't fight back.  Yamaguchi thought he saw Iwaizumi side glancing at him and that was what made him stop, which Yamaguchi considered to be quite thoughtful of him.</p><p>"Where's your friend?"  Iwaizumi asked, helping Yamaguchi blow up more balloons.  "Sorry?""Uh, glasses," Iwaizumi clarified, waiting till the balloon was blown up before tying it and bumping it to the other side of the room.  "He's not joining us?"</p><p>Yamaguchi didn't know.  He hasn't had a proper conversation with Tsukishima since maybe the beginning of the school year?  And after that they were just back at square one with Yamaguchi following him around.<br/>And it was confusing for sure.  Because Yamaguchi was so sure that they were making progress, Tsukishima coming onto him and somewhat admitting feelings to him, and even though he didn't want to be 'out' then that was fine too, Yamaguchi would slow his pace down for Tsukishima.  So what happened?  It was all so confusing, and these days Yamaguchi was going at his own pace too with things because maybe, like Tsukishima would tell him, he just needed to be quiet - including his mind.</p><p>In the Slytherin Tower, however, Tsukishima was being dragged in his room undeservingly by the leg, trying to wiggle out of a grip that seemed so unnecessarily strong.</p><p>"Hands off, Your Highness!  Forget it, this won't make me go!"<br/>"Get your lazy ass off itself!  I don't want to be the only one awkward there!"</p><p>For the past maybe 5 minutes, after Kageyama barged in with an angry expression like always, Kageyama has been trying to force Tsukishima to come out of his room to join him for the birthday party that Tsukishima was certainly not invited to.  <br/>But Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi was going.</p><p>"Where's your boyfriend, asshat?  Don't you wanna keep him company?"<br/>"He has friends there, alright?  I don't wanna make him feel like he has to glue himself to me just because I won't talk to a few people," Kageyama gritted his teeth, pulling Tsukishima's foot but Tsukishima just wiggled him off, his pants slowly pulling away from his body as he tried a new method of acting like dead weight.  "Just come!"</p><p>Tsukishima didn't want to go.  Because he would see Yamaguchi there for one, and two, he would see Yamaguchi having fun.  He really didn't want to see that, not after knowing how their 'relationship' ended.</p><p>Relationship?  Or Tsukishima being curious?  Either way, it hurt.  </p><p>Because Tsukishima knew he wasn't curious.  He really did love Yamaguchi.</p><p>"If you don't come with me, I'll-I'll-"<br/>"You'll what?"  Tsukishima spat out, kicking Kageyama on the thigh, making Kageyama finally let go of him.  "You're gonna unfriend me or something?""Yes!  I will," Kageyama huffed, stepping on Tsukishima's shin, unadmittedly paining Tsukishima but he didn't dare let out a grunt or scream.</p><p>"I'll unfriend you.  And become best friends with Yamaguchi!"</p><p>Now Tsukishima didn't want <em>that</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou?"  Kenma called out softly, handing Hinata a few bags filled with treats like cookies and cakes and candies.  "Do you mind setting these on the table for me please?"  Hinata took them with a wide smile, nodding and giving Kenma a thumbs up.  "You can count on me, Kenma-san!"</p><p>Ah, how Kenma missed this.  The sun radiating on his face with just a smile, his heart feeling a lot lighter now that he knew it wasn't going anywhere.  How warm he felt, how at peace he could be now.</p><p>"Oi, Kenma," Kuroo's arm wrapped around his neck, Kenma 'oof'ing when he felt the weight on his shoulders.  "Have a job for me?"</p><p>It wasn't that Kenma wasn't happy Kuroo's home.  Even though he hasn't jumped for joy screaming his head off like Nishinoya, or had an intense make out session like Tendou and Ushijima which he could guess turned into something more (lucky), Kenma was glad Kuroo also came back in one piece, safe and sound, back in Kenma's sight and these days also his embrace.  Which was actually the bigger problem here.</p><p>Kenma these days, has been so joyous and excited that he didn't know what to do with himself.  There was a tightening in his stomach and chest every time he so much as made eye contact with Kuroo that it made him want to puke.<br/>And Kenma didn't want to puke in front of Kuroo.</p><p>"Not really," Kenma said softly, leaning his head to the side so Kuroo could fit his face in his neck.  "You'd probably fuck up any job I give you anyway."  Kuroo laughed, taking his arms away from Kenma's neck and instead wrapping them around his waist, chuckling softly in his ear.</p><p>"Want me to fuck something else up instead?"</p><p>Not fair.  Not fucking fair, Kenma turned red and around before hitting Kuroo in the stomach.  "You're so-" Kenma felt like he was about to burst, not finding anything funny about the situation and couldn't stand seeing Kuroo laughing at him.  How was this laughable?  How could Kuroo stand so tall after coming back and making moves as if Kenma and him didn't just go through the worst separation in their lives?</p><p>How was Kuroo so calm?</p><p>The answer, Kuroo could tell him if Kenma just asked, was that seeing Kenma in front of him again was enough to make all the bad memories go away.</p><p>"Eh?  What's wrong?"  Kuroo asked softly, leaning down to kiss Kenma on the forehead which just earned him a light hit on the cheek.  "You were so forward before?  What happened to that, hm?"<br/>"I changed my mind," Kenma answered coldly, turning his head away.  "Hanging out with Nishinoya made me realize we could have fun in other ways.""Oh?  Are you saying I should hang out with Nishinoya more?"</p><p>Not.  Fucking.  Fair.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya, on the other hand, has never been more gentle with someone in his life.  And maybe, just maybe, that was the influence of hanging out with Ravenclaws this whole time.</p><p>"Do you need help?"  Nishinoya asked softly, watching as Asahi was braiding streamers together of light blue, navy and silver.  Asahi flinched when he touched his shoulder, a pang of guilt running through Nishinoya until he saw Asahi smiling at him.</p><p>"No, no, I'm okay," Asahi responded with a small chuckle before shifting to the side to make room for Nishinoya to sit.  "You can just keep me company though.  If you want."  Of course Nishinoya wanted to!  There was no question in that, he definitely wanted to keep Asahi company for the rest of his life!<br/>But the words didn't come out of his mouth, deciding that he didn't want to overwhelm Asahi right now.</p><p>Which has been the way Nishinoy's mentality for a while now.  Before doing something, he would think about how Asahi would react.  Would he be shocked?  Would he get frazzled?  Overwhelmed?  Anxious?  Before doing anything, those thoughts would run through him first, and if he decided that there was something negative coming out of anything, then Nishinoya would refrain, no matter how badly he wanted to.</p><p>Obviously, his plans weren't exactly full proof.</p><p>"Where's Tanaka-kun?"<br/>"You're thinking about him?"  Nishinoya pouted, looking up at Asahi then immediately regretting it because of how selfish such a statement must seem.  Instead of confused and flustered though, Asahi just laughed.</p><p>"I just wanted to ask a few questions," Asahi shrugged, focusing back on making the streamers pretty.  "Want me to ask something about you then?   What's on your mind?"  Nishinoya pursed his lips, feeling like Asahi was treating him like a child but decided he wouldn't complain about it for now.</p><p>"Asahi-san is always on my mind," Nishinoya said coolly, and though he had to admit he liked the way Asahi's face turned pink, he wished he could edge him on even more with flirting.  For tonight though, maybe this was enough.</p><p>"Noya-kun is on my mind a lot too," Asahi responded in a quiet voice.  "Constantly.  I'm not even sure if it's healthy anymore."</p><p>Asahi has changed after coming back.  Who wouldn't?  He wasn't as timid or scared, though his gentle heart would always be in place.  He was still cautious and nervous, a bit anxious when Bokuto broke into the Hufflepuff Tower in the form of an owl to ask if he wanted to watch a movie with him and Kuroo, but Asahi had to admit, he wasn't as scared of things anymore like before.<br/>Especially his relationship with Nishinoya.</p><p>It wasn't a secret that Asahi has hesitated before.  He's rejected Nishinoya before even and has tested his feelings (which was absolutely not fair at all!  How could Asahi even question him?) so it was fair to say that Asahi hasn't been 100% confident in himself nor the relationship.</p><p>From now on though, he's vowed to change that.</p><p>"Asahi-san.  Do you know what that sounds like?"  Nishinoya chuckled nervously, clearing his throat and looking down at his lap.  "I mean, it kinda sounds like-""I am," Asahi confirmed, leaning closer to kiss Nishinoya on the cheek, getting a very obvious, shocked reaction.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>Nishinoya didn't know how much more gently he could be anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, look at them, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, pinching Iwaizumi's arm which got him a punch in the gut back.  "We should be making out too.""They're not making out," Iwaizumi replied with a disgruntled groan, shaking his head.  "They're just having a moment."</p><p>Oikawa took the balloon from Iwaizumi, bonking it on his head.  "We should have a moment too then," Oikawa giggled when he saw Iwaizumi turning red with anger.  "We can't have moments when you insist on being a little shithead."<br/>"But you like it when I'm being a little feisty, don't you?"</p><p>Oikawa smirked when he saw Iwaizumi's red anger turned into pink embarrassment, slamming the balloon against Oikawa's face and storming off away.  "Oh, Iwa-chan, come back!  Iwa-chan!"  Oikawa laughed, enjoying seeing his face getting all flustered like that.</p><p>"Are you a sadist or something?"  Nishinoya asked, making Oikawa jump in surprise since he wasn't expecting him to come to him so quickly after just seeing him and Asahi having a 'moment' somewhere else.  When he looked back, he saw Kuroo and Asahi chatting away, he realized why he left.</p><p>"Eh?  What does that mean?"  Nishinoya tsk'ed at Oikawa's confusion, but Oikawa knew for a fact that Nishinoya just learned it from Akaashi or Kenma.  "Means you're a bitch.""You-" Oikawa huffed, taking Nishinoya by the neck and rubbing his knuckles on his head.  Just because they didn't try killing each other all the time anymore didn't mean that Oikawa and him stopped fighting altogether.</p><p>"Hey, you guys.  Make yourself useful," Kenma huffed, giving Nishinoya some of the streamers Asahi finished braiding.  "Go hang these up."  Nishinoya nodded, saluting to Kenma which Kenma just rolled his eyes at before taking his wand out and pointing it at the streamers.  Using a levitation spell (<em>Wingardium Leviosa</em>), Nishinoya was able to put them up on the ceiling, connecting them from corner to corner.</p><p>"You made it crooked," Oikawa said, pulling out his wand and pointing it up, trying to overtake his magic and hang the streamers himself.  "Let me do it.""No," Nishinoya growled, shoving Oikawa over.  "I'm doing it!  Kenma asked me."<br/>"But you're not even doing it properly."<br/>"I am!  You're just being picky!"</p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes, hitting his hip against Nishinoya's shoulder before taking over and making the streamers hang loose and nicely unlike Nishinoya in Oikawa's opinion.  "You've gotten soft," Oikawa chuckled, pinching Nishinoya's cheek.  "Not that hard to beat you anymore.""I'll beat your ass any day, you fucking Slytherin."</p><p>Only Oikawa knew that Nishinoya no longer counted that as an insult anymore.</p><p>"Guys, he's coming!"  Iwaizumi interrupted them, taking Oikawa's hand and pulling him, shooing Nishinoya away to hide.  "Go, go!  The streamers look fine now!  Everyone hide!"</p><p>One would argue that Iwaizumi looked jealous by taking Oikawa away from his new friend, but that wasn't the case at all.  Oikawa knew that, Iwaizumi knew that and that was all that mattered.  Iwaizumi wasn't jealous because he knew the way Oikawa treated the people he loved and the way he made friends.  And frankly, it's been a while since Iwaizumi has seen Oikawa have so much fun with someone that wasn't Iwaizumi.</p><p>And it made Iwaizumi happy as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, I already said we can hang out in the Gryffindor Tower.  It's much more fun there anyway."<br/>"Nonsense!  It's your day, we should be doing things all about Akaashi!"</p><p>Akaashi groaned when he heard Bokuto continue on insisting that his 'big birthday celebration' should be celebrated in the Ravenclaw Tower to 'pay tribute to the Akaashi's'.  In reality though, Akaashi would have been more than happy to hang out at the Gryffindor Tower, calling Kenma to join as well.</p><p>The Gryffindor house had a lot of Akaashi's friends, thanks to Bokuto, while in the Ravenclaw house though he had people he talked to, perhaps he didn't want to celebrate his birthday with them.  <br/>For lack of better words, because he knew not many of them were fun.</p><p>"Okay, okay," Akaashi sighed, holding Bokuto's hand and squeezing it.  "Let's walk slower though, okay?  I would prefer spending more time with you on my birthday."</p><p>Akaashi never cared for his birthday, or rather he just never thought it needed to be made a big deal out of.  But every year, despite his protests and his disregard, Bokuto would always try and make it special no matter what.</p><p>Even though Akaashi insisted it was plenty special just having Bokuto there with him.</p><p>"I wanted this year to be good for you though.  Since I thought I would have to hold back," Bokuto whimpered, his har deflating along with his smile, an expression that Akaashi's heart couldn't take for more than a few seconds.  "Is that so wrong?"</p><p>It was a weak point in Akaashi that he never thought would get stronger, and frankly, he was fine with that.</p><p>"There is absolutely nothing wrong with that," Akaashi confirmed, turning away because he didn't know if he could handle the light in Bokuto's eyes.  It was already enough that they were basically cuddling in the hallways as they walked.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want anything specific for your birthday?"  Bokuto asked with another pout that Akaashi quickly kissed away.  "I ended up getting you something random.  I'm not even sure if you'll like it..."</p><p>It took everything in Akaashi not to say something like 'you're all I need for my birthday' because he had a feeling one day in the future he would be using that line when he desperately needed to.  This year, Akaashi felt, wasn't that year.</p><p>"I'm sure you know me well enough that you chose something good."  Though Akaashi knew from experience that Bokuto, if not given any point of reference, ends up buying something <em>he </em>enjoys rather than what the receiver likes.  Which, Akaashi didn't think was too bad.  At least he'd have an idea of what to get Bokuto for Christmas.</p><p>"And it's not like I can complain," Akaashi muttered softly as they approached the entrance of the Ravenclaw Tower, stopping before the portrait can speak a riddle and looking up shyly at Bokuto.  "You coming home safe was a present to last a lifetime."</p><p>Akaashi didn't think he could ever forget what the whole experience was like, surreal and insane, something that would be charted in history even though it didn't look like it now.  But he didn't join in activism because he wanted to be apart of history - he joined so that Bokuto could be apart of it too.</p><p>"Saying things like that, Akaashi," Bokuto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.  "It makes my heart...stop."  Akaashi bit his lip, nodding as he put his hands on Bokuto's shoulders leaning up.  It looked like Bokuto was backing away, about to say something but Akaashi didn't give him the chance.  There was no one here, the Ravenclaws inside wouldn't mind nor care.  It was now or never.</p><p>"Don't stop, Bokuto-san," Akaashi whispered as he leaned in for an intended passionate kiss, Bokuto's hands on Akaashi's hips as they started to make out.  It quickly got intense as Akaashi pushed Bokuto against the door, not planning on opening it since he didn't know who was inside, but enough of a 'thump' for whoever was on the other side of the door to notice.</p><p>"Wait, Akaashi-""Yeah, I know," Akaashi quickly shut him up with another kiss, not letting Bokuto talk much longer.  He didn't want to stop in the middle.  So maybe there was one birthday present Akaashi wanted.</p><p>"No, Akaashi, I mean-"<br/>"It's my birthday, Bokuto-san," Akaashi interjected, bringing Bokuto's hand up to his mouth to kiss his wrist.  "Shouldn't I be unwrapping my present?"</p><p>Akaashi could practically see Bokuto's head explode, his neck turn red and the reaction Akaashi wanted in the first place.  Even though Bokuto looked hesitant, Akaashi knocked on the door, waiting for the riddle to be asked.</p><p>Instead of a riddle though, the door opened on it's own.</p><p>"SURPRISE!"</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure why, but Sugawara wasn't all that shocked when he saw Akaashi and Bokuto making out at the entrance of the Ravenclaw Tower.  In fact, he was expecting it?  Or understood why it was happening.  Because he liked to be a little more clingy to Daichi these days and there was no shame in it at all.  In fact, clinginess was expected!  Why wouldn't you get clingy?  That would just be insulting.</p><p>But he also understood why Akaashi was turning red in front of everyone while Bokuto stood there nervous and flushed.</p><p>"Sur...prise..." Bokuto added lamely after with a few small claps that Akaashi just sighed at and nodded.  Without addressing the obvious embarrassing situation that just unfolded before them, Akaashi cleared his throat and straightened his sweater up, but his cheeks and neck were still madly pink.</p><p>"Evening, everyone," he saw without too much strain.  "Thank you for...setting this up.  Bokuto-san, you knew about this?"  Sugawara had to hold in a laugh as he watched Bokuto struggling between an 'I tried to tell you' and 'yeah, I knew'.  Daichi elbowed Sugawara's side to make sure he held it in.</p><p>"I see," Akaashi offered a small smile and bowed to everyone in one go, Tendou quietly bringing him a party hat and placing it one Akaashi's head.  Akaashi didn't push it away or scowl.  Just smiled.</p><p>"You really didn't...have to-""Nonsense!"  Sugawara interrupted, wanting to get the party started already, going over to pull Akaashi by the hand and bring him to the nicely assorted dessert table that Hinata worked very hard on with Iwaizumi.  There were cookies and cakes and other things found at the shops at Hogsmeade, which apparently Kuroo had to stop himself from getting things from the Joke Store, or hold Kageyama's hand to make sure he didn't wander off.<br/>Sugawara didn't go to Hogsmeade because according to Daichi, 'he should rest more before straining himself'.  Whatever that meant, but Sugawara took it as an opportunity to get his well deserved 'Daichi time'.</p><p>Speaking of Daichi, Daichi looked like he was about to pounce at any moment now and it should've unsettled Sugawara way more than it should.  The reason he didn't though, was because he knew what was keeping Daichi on his toes.</p><p>"Wait, Kageyama, let Akaashi take one first," Daichi hissed when he saw Kageyama reaching for one of the dessert's on the table, Kageyama looking slightly stunned but then nodded and backed away from the table.</p><p>"Wait, Tendou, keep still-" Daichi demanded after Kuroo gave him the Polaroid camera after asking to take a photo with Tendou and Sugawara, Bokuto too busy with a slice of cake already in his mouth and Daichi refused to take a shot of that.  What did Tendou need to keep still from?  That's up to the imagination.</p><p>"Kenma?  Kenma?  Kenma, please, off the...game of yours.  This is a party."</p><p>Sugawara just had to laugh!  Daichi didn't need to do things like this, but here he was, making sure things ran smoothly.  And why?  Because that's who Daichi was, and honestly, Sugawara wouldn't want it any other way.</p><p>"How old are your siblings now?"  Sugawara asked, the two of them relaxing when Akaashi's little party-get-together was finally in session, Kuroo having taken a bunch of Polaroids that he was handing out to people one by one.  When Kuroo finally got to Sugawara, he handed him one, Sugawara making a face because he didn't remember Kuroo taking a photo of him so it had to be a creepy candid one that Kuroo took without him knowing.</p><p>"Oh, just look at it!"  Kuroo exclaimed, walking away to show Hinata one of him and Kenma, pointing out how Kenma never usually smiled like that.</p><p>Begrudgingly, Sugawara looked down at the fully developed Polaroid and a sweet smile formed on his lips.  He wasn't sure if he could still thank Kuroo for it though, because it was still kind of creepy.</p><p>"What's this?"  Daichi asked as he came to Sugawara with a bunch of different sweets on a plate that Sugawara asked him to bring, looking over his shoulder to look at the photo Kuroo took for him.  Daichi raised an eyebrow then rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Honestly, that kid-""I want it," Sugawara stopped him, taking the plate of dessert and putting the Polaroid of him and Daichi laughing with each other by the Ravenclaw window, talking as the shining stars twinkled on them.</p><p>"I'll just ask Kuroo to take another one then."</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Tendou unfortunately had to leave the party a little earlier than the rest of them, meaning Ushijima had to part as well.  He'd be back though, was his excuse.  He already gave Akaashi a present anyway (one of his old 6th year textbooks with notes already taken in them.  So he can 'use it for next year').  What Tendou gave him, Ushijima wasn't quite sure.  That was fine though, as long as he gave him a present in general.</p><p>Even if it was a questioning looking cactus that would poke Akaashi right when he opened it because Tendou didn't bother wrapping it properly.</p><p>"Alright, Waka-chan," Tendou said as he took a deep breath, stepping outside and coughing as the cold wind reached his skin, pressing lightly and kissing against him.  Tendou felt like he could fly if he just jumped and let the wind carry him.</p><p>"Wolfsbane-""You drank at earlier," Ushijima cut him off coldly, doing that glare that Tendou never thought he would receive but he had to remember there was a first time for everything.  "Ah, you're so skeptical, Waka-chan," Tendou chuckled lamely after with a nod before backing away nearer to the edge of the outskirts of the school, taking his sweater off and shivering as a cold breeze hit him.  He was cold now, but in a few seconds hell would break loose and fire would emerge within him.</p><p>Oh how much Tendou hated that fire and wanted Ushijima to be the one to put it out.</p><p>"Fuck-" Tendou choked as the full moon started to burn a light in his heart, taking deep breaths as the familiar feeling of transformation started to approach him.  He couldn't believe that he hasn't gotten used to this after all these years.</p><p>"Tendou-""No," Tendou gulped, holding his hand out to stop Ushijima from coming any closer.  "No, don't.   Don't."  Even though Tendou so desperately wanted to pull Ushijima closer with him, drag him into the forest and maybe never come out, Tendou had to stop himself from that urge.  There was no way he could do that to Ushijima and ruin his life.  Tendou already felt like a burden with this small quirk of his.</p><p>But of course, Tendou would never say that out loud.</p><p>"Shit!"  Tendou felt his muscles strain and grow, the burn of his skin as claws sprouted out from his knuckles and his teeth baring as Ushijima stepped back.  This was never a good way to meet your first love, however Tendou never asked what it was that made Ushijima so intrigued by his wolf form that he went as far as calling him 'beautiful' each time.</p><p>For Ushijima, it was the way Tendou's eyes stayed the same.  No matter how intense the night got, how soft they were in the morning when he apologized and the glossy way they looked off into the distance when Tendou was doing deeper thinking even though no one believed Tendou even thought in general.  Ushijima never had the courage to ask what was on his mind, but the day he could muster up a faint voice to say as much was coming.  Ushijima could feel it.</p><p>"Tendou..." Ushijima let out a shaky breath, not wanting to look as scared as he felt, but the more human Tendou grew, obviously the wolf version of him was growing too.  And now, in his wolf version a good few heads taller than Ushijima, it was getting more and more intimidating.</p><p>Then, Tendou howled.  A big howl that Ushijima just instinctively covered his ears for because of how loud it got.  There were a few distant howls from the forest beyond that Ushijima chose to ignore, and before he knew it the bright, red wolf in front of him was running towards them as well into the dark abyss, mixed with trees and other creatures that Ushijima would never fully know were there unless he joined Tendou inside one day.</p><p>One day.  Just not today.</p><p>"Cold?"</p><p>Ushijima jumped a bit then turned to see Sugawara with two cups of something steaming.  Once Ushijima took it he realized it was hot lemon water with honey.  Of course, Sugawara would be kind enough to remember that Ushijima wasn't the biggest fan of chocolate.</p><p>"You think people are finding out now?"  Sugawara asked softly, taking a seat beside Ushijima and looking into the forest with him.  "I mean, he hasn't been hiding it all that well these days."  Which wasn't inaccurate to say, Ushijima did notice how Tendou hasn't been all that passive about his whereabouts.  He hasn't shouted 'hey guys, by the way I'm a werewolf!' to anyone yet (to which Ushijima had to admit was surprising up till now) but he hasn't been coming up with amazing excuses and lies anymore whenever he had to leave a session early or get up in the middle of class and head straight to the hospital wing.</p><p>Whatever happened at that odd school of there's, Ushijima has been a bit hesitant to ask.  Neither had he the heart to ask though.</p><p>"I mean, that would be bad though.  I think," Ushijima replied, dodging the question completely because he didn't want to answer what he was feeling.  "All I want is Tendou to be safe.  So even if that means...you know, then I think..." Ushijima trailed off, losing his words, which in retrospect did not happen often at all.  It was supposedly only happening whenever he thought of words to describe or talk about Tendou. </p><p>In short, Tendou always left Ushijima speechless.</p><p>"You'll be here all night, right," Sugawara said, taking his wand out and pointing it to the ground before making a small little fire.  "Winter is colder nowadays.  Don't get sick," Sugawara smiled softly before getting up and seemingly to completely dismiss Ushijima's discomfort with the whole Tendou conversation.  And Ushijima could never have felt more thankful or relieved for such a gesture.</p><p>When he heard another loud howl in the distance, followed by a few more echoing after at different paces and tones, Ushijima couldn't hold back a smile, having to cover his mouth because his cheeks were starting to ache.</p><p>Was it bad that he was excited whenever he could tell which one was Tendou's?</p><p> </p><p>The next morning at breakfast Akaashi was wearing the sweater Asahi knit for him.  Even though it was a bit bright and proud, a mixture of blue and red with a purple heart in the middle, once people heard Akaashi thanking Asahi for it no one dared made fun of him.  <br/>Obviously because of Asahi's sweet smile and bow with a cute 'not a problem, it was fun making it!' right after.</p><p>"I think I got taller.  Measure me, Kenma!"  Kuroo exclaimed, standing up from the table and pinching Kenma's side.  Kenma just tsk'ed, jolting away as he tried to focus back on his game, intensely staring down at it.  Kuroo just tsk'ed back.</p><p>"I shouldn't have bought you that.  It's getting bad for you!"<br/>"So it's not just me," Akaashi mumbled, glaring down at the focused Kenma, sighing in defeat when Kenma didn't even blink.  "I tried.  I really did, but you really are addicted."  Kenma didn't care, just happy he was able to get his game back when Akaashi was distracted making out with Bokuto once the muggle borns came back.</p><p>"Hinata!"  Bokuto greeted when Hinata and Kageyama walked to the breakfast table, holding hands which was getting less and less surprising every day.  What was a bit more shocking was the softening and familiarity in Kageyama's face that was adjusting.</p><p>"Morning, morning," Hinata giggled with a bright smile, Kageyama just scowling at everyone but Hinata's excitement made up for whatever lacked.  "Nice sweater, Akaashi-san!""Want me to make you one too, Hinata?"  Asahi asked with a smile, already at breakfast too with a bouncing Nishinoya beside him, trying to talk to everyone and tell them about the cool spell he made this week.  "I'm thinking about making everyone one for Christmas.  Oh, I could make some matching ones for you and Kageyama!""Forget it," Kageyama huffed, finally sitting down in his seat and pulling a plate from thin air towards him.  "I just want breakfast."</p><p>"Come on, Your Highness.  No one likes a pain in the ass," Tsukishima's voice crawled through Kageyama's skin, his head whipping around towards the Slytherin table and glaring at Tsukishima who wasn't even looking up from his book.  But damn, Kageyama could still see that stupid smirk on his face.</p><p>"I'll make you feel what a pain in the ass is like!"<br/>"Eh?  You have a boyfriend though," Tsukishima cocked his head at them, giving them the finger but was aiming for Kageyama more.  "Or am I wrong?"  Kageyama almost jumped out of his seat but Daichi was luckily there to stop him.</p><p>"Oi, oi," Sugawara tsk'ed, sitting beside Tsukishima, Daichi beside Kageyama.  "Not so early in the morning, you two.""Tell that to him!  He started it!"  Kageyama insisted, but all Daichi did was flick his head while Sugawara coaxed at Tsukishima like a child.  Guess that was the difference between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.</p><p>"Ow!  Oikawa, let go!""Give me back glasses then!""You look fucking dumb with them on!  I refuse!"  Iwaizumi scowled at Oikawa, making sure his arm was far enough from Oikawa so that he couldn't reach the new pair of spectacles his parents sent for him because Oikawa kept complaining to the professors he couldn't see the words on the blackboard.  "Give them back!  I can't see your face!"  Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa's face away from him, groaning as Oikawa started applying pressure on his thigh and actually getting a painful reaction.  Finally, Iwaizumi pinched Oikawa's arm hard, making Oikawa scream and tear up.</p><p>"Mean!  Mean, Iwa-chan.  All you are is mean!"  Iwaizumi would never, ever, ever, ever tell Oikawa what Oikawa in glasses does to him.  Ever.</p><p>"Feeling better, Tendou-san?"  Yamaguchi asked as he walked Tendou to the Slytherin table carrying Tendou's jacket after bumping into him in the hallway.  Ushijima was there too, and naturally he offered to hold it and let Yamaguchi be on his merry way, but of course Yamaguchi wasn't going to miss an opportunity going to the Slytherin table.</p><p>That and Ushijima had actual prefecting duties to tend to this fine early morning.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone!  I hope everyone had a nice rest last night," Takeda went up to the podium, wand at his mouth to amplify himself before the students became silent to pay attention to the morning announcement no one was really expecting.  "If it's okay to have your attention for a bit.  Then you can go on with your delicious breakfast."</p><p>Ushijima from the back of the Great Hall gave Takeda a nod, indicating that all the students have entered.  Takeda cleared his throat, smiling brightly before beginning his little report.</p><p>"As you know, headmaster Akaashi has planned and anticipated for a ball to happen this year at Hogwarts."  There was a few quiet cheers from the Hufflepuff table while the Gryffindors banged their feet on the ground in excitement.  "Yes, yes, what a pleasant endeavour, isn't it?  And to make things a little more organized, we have devised a little bit of a system in order for things to run smoothly, and to make the most of the ball this year."</p><p>Ukai handed Takeda over a big, shiny goblet, silver with gems and to big handles that were much bigger than Takeda's hands.  He huffed as he lifted it to show everyone before quickly putting it down.</p><p>"We took a vote and it was pretty unanimous, but it seems all the students here at Hogwarts would rather have a random partner picked for them than having to ask someone themselves.  Understandably so."</p><p>There were murmurs from the Gryffindor and Slytherin table, a specific small group to be exact.  "When was this vote?"  Kuroo muttered under his breath.</p><p>"On Halloween, the party committee took it upon themselves," Takeda went on while Kuroo and Bokuto and everyone else nodded in realization, "to ask about what the preferences of a party - or a ball - would be.  So, to make things appropriate we have first made two balls - one for 1st to 3rd years and another for 4th to 7th years.  Just to keep the numbers and ages appropriate."  Made sense.  A 7th year with a 1st would certainly be very eye catching.</p><p>"And, to make sure we make things fair for everyone and no one has a hard time, for the next week the grades will be choosing their partners from this Goblet," Takeda said, using his wand to lift up the silver Goblet passed to him, showcasing it to everyone.  "The partners will be completely random and based on nothing of personality or compatibility.  Well, I don't know that for sure, the Goblet does have a mind of it's own.  But all in all, it will be quite random who your partners will be."</p><p>There was some discussing in between, mainly people getting excited about being set up, potentially with someone who could become much more than a dance partner in the future.  The people getting excited were all unsurprisingly single as well.</p><p>So you could imagine, people like Hinata, Ushijima, Oikawa and Kenma - dear god, <em>Kenma </em>- were not as gleeful about the situation anymore either.</p><p>"I do understand that some people would've much preferred choosing their own partners," Takeda calmed everyone down and silenced the Great Hall once more.  "But please keep in mind, it's not an arranged marriage or anything.  This is simply a fun event for you students to get to know others, to have a good time that's stress free with no exams or O.W.Ls to worry about and most importantly, to celebrate the unity of Hogwarts and how we're one school, one family."</p><p>That small speech earned Takeda an applause, the professor blushing lightly before continuing on.  "We will begin the drawing of names tonight at dinner, starting with the 1st years and then the 2nd years tomorrow night at dinner and so on and so forth.  Then, after a week we will begin the dance lessons that will take up the one class in everyone's schedules.  I think they have been adjusted already though," Taked explained to everyone, hoping they would be able to retain the information os early in the morning.</p><p>"Then, on Christmas day will be the ball!  We will have to prepare lots and anticipate more, but the main issue should be us enjoying ourselves.   So sit back, relax, and let's let the fun unfold before us on it's own.  I'm sure everything will run smoothly and as planned."</p><p> </p><p>With these 16 - and now potentially more - we know that nothing <em>ever </em>runs smoothly or as planned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh, I'm so excited for part 3!  To those readers new and old, I'm so happy you decided to join me for this story!  I hope we all enjoy what happens and the plot - I hope you stay along for a good long 45 chapters haha!  Please keep in mind that unfortunately I am getting a bit busier (but I'm sure you guys are as well!) so my updates won't be too frequent anymore (I'm aiming for twice a week these days!).  I apologize and I hope this doesn't bore the story &gt;&lt;</p><p>Again, thank you everyone who clicks this story, chooses to actively read it and any kudos or comments!  I hope you all have a good week!  Happy reading, all!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kageyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Kageyama Tobio</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : December 22</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 4th Gryffindor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Kageyama Tobio originally planned on attending Durmstrang Institute, but fortunately chose Hogwarts once he received an invitation in the mail.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's age never bothered him.  Rather than his age, his birthday specifically.  Even though he was technically younger than Hinata, the age difference never felt real.  Sure, he turned his age later than everyone else born in his year, and his birthday fell relatively close to Christmas but his family was never the type to combine presents and actually doubled what he got under the tree.  If anything, Kageyama has never, ever paid attention to his date of birth and when the day came once a year, he didn't make it anything special.</p><p>Never once had he thought he'd hate his parents so much for having sex in April.</p><p>"Eh, so Kageyama-kun, you're one of the first to choose a name tomorrow," Bokuto said with a cheerful laugh, a group of them in the Gryffindor common room playing Wizard's Chess.  Kageyama was watching Kuroo basically obliterate Bokuto as his knight smashed his last rook into pieces.</p><p>"I guess," Kageyama mumbled.  They found out when the 1st years were doing their draws of partners on the first dinner that they were going from youngest to oldest just to make things easier.  Kageyama didn't quite understand why they had to draw random partners in the first place though.  It wasn't his fault if there were people that didn't have anyone to ask - make friends or something.<br/>Like he could tell other people to 'make friends' so easily.</p><p>"I hope I get Kageyama," Hinata said proudly, focused waxing his broom.  Ever since they came back, flying has been a very important thing to Hinata, especially for sunrises and sunsets.  Maybe because Kageyama has been maintaining Hinata's since he was gone, or because he missed the feeling of being in the air so much.  Either way, Hinata was making his broom sparkly clean, ready for the first Quidditch game of the year which would happen in a few weeks after a bit of practice.</p><p>"I hope I get someone that can dance!"  Terushima exclaimed as he jumped on the couch from behind, landing right on Kageyama and making him yelp in surprise.  "I don't want to look dumb just because my partner has two left feet!  Kageyama-kun, can you dance?"  Terushima asked teasingly, taking Kageyama's jaw and forcing him to look straight at Terushima.  "I think you can," Teurshima smirked, leaning in and almost kissing Kageyama.</p><p>Until suddenly Terushima was pushed off of Kageyama's lap, grunting in pain.  Next thing he knew, Hinata was smacking Terushima on the back.  "You're disgusting!"  Hinata shouted, broom on the ground next to the <em>'Shine, Shine, Go Away Grime Broom Wax</em>' Kageyama leant him.</p><p>"I was just kidding, calm down!"  Terushima chuckled, ruffling Hinata's hair but Hinata just smacked his hands away.  "You!"  Hinata scowled, pointing at Kageyama now and glaring down at him.  "Show some reaction!  You didn't even flinch!"</p><p>It was true, Kageyama didn't.  He didn't get startled or anything because he didn't really, well, <em>feel </em>anything either.  It was just Terushima being stupid, so he couldn't see what the big deal was, especially because Hinata was much closer to Terushima than Kageyama would ever be.  But if it made Hinata this upset, then he'd try to remember and hit him next time or something.  Better yet, avoid a next time altogether.</p><p>"Who knew our little Chibi-chan had a jealous streak," Kuroo hummed under his breath as he intensely stared down at the chess board, his red pieces dominating it while Bokuto's white ones were nearly non existent.  How was their game still going?  "Kageyama-kun seems like the aggressor, no?"  Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows at them, putting his <em>'Witch Weekly' </em>down on his lap.</p><p>"Huh?  What's that supposed to mean?"  Kageyama asked angrily, not appreciating Kuroo and Bokuto's laughing.  "Nothing, nothing," Kuroo waved his hand at Kageyama, making another move, Bokuto immediately moving after him.  "We're just observing.  Nothing that important, don't worry."  But Kageyama did worry.  If Kuroo was saying something about him, he wanted to know.  Did Hinata think the same thing?  Was it a bad thing they were thinking?  Kageyama wanted to know!</p><p>"I really hope I get Kageyama now," Hinata huffed, dropping back down on the ground and started waxing his broom with much more aggressive strokes.  Kageyama didn't see what the big deal was with what was happening or why Hinata kept repeating 'I hope I get Kageyama'.  Like professor Takeda said, it wasn't like they were getting married to whoever they picked from the Goblet.  It was just a ball and they would do one dance together.  For the rest of the night, he could spend it with Hinata.</p><p>Some people about now would refer to Kageyama as 'slow' or 'oblivious'.</p><p>"You're quite popular though, aren't you, Kageyama-kun?"  Terushima asked, putting his legs on Kageyama's lap and stretching on the couch.  Since Hinata didn't look at them weirdly or anything, Kageyama just let him.  "You get a bunch of confessions and whatnot?  Must be nice."</p><p>Kageyama had to think about it for a moment before nodding slowly with a hum.  If the definition of 'popular' was being confessed to over and over again, then perhaps Kageyama was a bit popular.</p><p>"It's not that big a deal though.  Once I tell them I'm not interested they leave me alone.""Hah?"  Hinata looked up from his broom finally and glared down at Kageyama. "You tell them you aren't interested?  Don't you tell them you have a boyfriend?"</p><p>Terushima held in a laugh while Kuroo and Bokuto avoided eye contact while Hinata started stomping towards Kageyama and glared down at him.  "You said you told every single girl that confessed to you that you were in love with someone else!  Didn't you?"  Hinata shouted making Kageyama wince at the sound, tempted to hit him back but he actually looked genuinely pissed off. And if Kageyama has been doing anything these days, it's been making Hinata as comfortable and happy as possible.</p><p>"I-I did!"  Kageyama responded, trying to keep a cool image on him.  "I mean, I do!  But-But-""But what?"  Hinata asked, knitting his eyebrows down at Kageyama.   "What is it?""But when I tell them I have a boyfriend they start laughing.  No one ever believes me when I say it!"</p><p>The answer got everyone in the Gryffindor room quiet, even Lev and Kogane trading Chocolate Frog cards in the corner and couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the action.  Hinata's face went pink at the answer and an annoyed sound came out of his mouth.</p><p>"Wha-What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Before Kageyama could even attempt to explain, Bokuto was cheering, jumping up in the air with excitement.  "I won!  I won again!"  All while Kuroo groaned in frustration and disappointment, burrowing his shamed face in his hands.</p><p>"I knew it!  I'm smarterer than Kuroo!"<br/>"It's <em>'smarter</em>', you fucking idiot."</p><p> </p><p>The next day Kageyama assumed to treat it like normal.  Because it was indeed a normal day with normal classes and a normal Hinata.  Ah - <em>almost </em>normal Hinata.</p><p>"If you get another boy then you have to make sure they're bigger than you, okay?  You won't like someone bigger than you," Hinata started rambling while Kageyama brushed his teeth, only half listening but from the tone of his voice he could guess this was some sort of continuation from last night.  Whatever Hinata was worried about, Kageyama wasn't entirely sure.  He just wished Hinata would shut up about it soon.</p><p>"And if you get a girl, then don't be mean or-or too nice to her either!  She might get the wrong idea.  And make it very, very obvious to her that you have a boyfriend, okay?  Tell her straight up that you're taken and that you have no intentions of-"<br/>"What.  Is.  Your.  Problem."  Kageyama hissed after spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth, pointing to Hinata's chest and poking at it to emphasize his words.  "You've been babbling nonsense since I opened my eyes.  I'm not even choosing my partner until later tonight and your already giving me instructions-""They aren't instructions!"  Hinata whined.  "They're rules!"</p><p>Kageyama couldn't have rolled his eyes harder, but instead of saying something back he just continued with his morning routine like normal, rinsing his mouth out and washing his face.  Hinata didn't say anything after but Kageyama could feel the daggers from his eyes as Kageyama avoided looking at him.</p><p>They made it back to the bedroom though, where Lev and Izumi were discussing who they hoped to get for the ball.  Not the best topic to hear right now considering Hinata's very evident strain in feelings towards the whole even itself.</p><p>Which was a bit disheartening to Kageyama because he thought Hinata would have fun for an occasion like this.  Mingling and whatnot.</p><p>"Like I was saying," Hinata went on as they changed to their uniforms, Kageyama holding in the biggest groan as Hinata went on with his 'rules'.  "You can't wear a nice suit, alright?  I'll choose the suit for you.  And your hair too, don't make it like that!  Make it like 'whoosh' to the back and-here, I'll show you," Hinata jumped on the bed so he was taller than Kageyama, messing with Kageyama's hair first thing in the morning which wasn't something anyone wanted.</p><p>"Oi, what are you-boke!"  Kageyama screamed as Hinata started slicking Kageyama's hair back, exposing his forehead and hairline cleanly, nodding in approval.  "Like that," Hinata said firmly while Kageyama pushed him away and messed with his hair again so he had his front fringe back.</p><p>"Why are you discussing my hair now?   We still have, like, 3 weeks for that!  I don't even care what I'm going to look like anyway if you're not my partner."<br/>"That's the <em>problem</em>.  When you don't care is when you look the best!"</p><p>Kageyama had no idea what that meant and he was too tired to ask.</p><p>Their banters went on during classes, Hinata whispering more 'rules' into Kageyama's ear during Herbology, Potions ended with Kageyama blowing his up and the cauldron (he was escorted by a chattering Hinata to the hospital wing of course) and after lunch during History, Kageyama was pretty sure that was the first time he stayed awake for the full class.  He didn't think that Hinata could talk more than before, but here he was smashing Kageyama with a big '<strong>WRONG</strong>' stamp on his forehead.</p><p>"Oh, and don't forget to eat a lot during the dinner, okay?  It'll be bad if she thinks you have manners, when in reality you eat like a pig-""That's.  It."  Kageyama grabbed Hinata's head with one hand and started dragging him to the nearest bathroom.  Classes were over and they were originally planning to just head outside and practice a bite of Quidditch, but Kageyama didn't know how much longer he could stand listening to Hinata's nonsense rules.<br/>When was the last time Kageyama's blood boiled like this?  Probably not too long ago, honestly.</p><p>"You keep-You're just-I don't even know where to begin!"  Kageyama shouted as he pushed Hinata into the bathroom, accidentally making Hinata's back hit a wall and erupting an 'oof' from him but Kageyama didn't have time to apologize.  Instead, he just pointed at Hinata.</p><p>"'Don't do this, don't do that'. What nonsense are you spewing out so early in the morning and during times I'm just trying to relax.  I don't know what your problem is but you have to stop it now before I actually get angry with you!"  Kageyama's voice raised without him knowing, and for a moment he actually thought Hinata was going to cry.  His eyes were covered with his fluffy bangs and there was no reaction for a split second.<br/>For a moment, Kageyama considered apologizing.</p><p>That was until Hinata's head lifted and a crazy look in his eye that Kageyama hasn't seen before shined, like the twinkling of a full moon or the stars that Kageyama couldn't read to save his life.  Kageyama's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"You-" Hinata launched himself towards Kageyama, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down.  "<em>I'm</em> spewing nonsense?  What about you?  Not even once have you complained about this whole ball or being paired with someone else!"  Hinata pulled at Kageyama's hair making Kageyama scream in pain and push at Hinata's stomach to make him stop.  "You're really okay with socializing, you big ball of awkward?  Just being given some random person and <em>dancing </em>with them?  You haven't even danced with me yet!"<br/>"Is that what you're so upset about?"<br/>"No!  Well, yeah, I wanna be your first dance.  But that isn't it!"</p><p>Before Kageyama could ask what the actual problem was - because he was genuinely curious of course - Hinata was already biting his arm hard, Kageyama exclaiming in shock and discomfort.  "Oi!"  Hinata didn't let go, forcing Kageyama to use full force and hit his back so he would at least stop biting him.</p><p>"Listen to me-"<br/>"You're so annoying!  I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?!"  Hinata was about to launch himself at Kageyama again but this time Kageyama was ready, catching him by the wrists.  Hinata didn't give up, forcing himself against Kageyama and using all his strength to push Kageyama against the wall.</p><p>"You are, so listen for a second-"<br/>"No!  You haven't been listening to me all day!  Do you think I wouldn't notice?  I told you I had a unicorn as a father that birthed me through his horn!"  Hinata shouted, kneeing Kageyama's stomach.  Naturally it made Kageyama's body buckle and his defences were down for a millisecond, giving Hinata more than enough time to get Kageyama into a headlock.  Kageyama was chocking and finally went to his last resort that he didn't want to rely on, but he had no choice.<br/>Kageyama took his wand out, pointing it at Hinata's neck.</p><p>Now, they were both glaring at each other.</p><p>"Fine," Hinata scoffed, letting go of Kageyama and letting them separate.  "Of course you'd need magic to win a fight against me.  I am stronger after all."</p><p>Instead of using that comment to start another fight, Kageyama just took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his fists and cracking his neck.  Talking.  Kageyama just had to talk.  It was easy - Hinata did it all the time!</p><p>"What has been your fucking problem recently?"  Kageyama asked, gritting his teeth and doing his best to hold in the rage he was feeling.  "You keep going on and on about me and my partner when I don't even have one yet.  What if it does happen to be you, huh?  Will you keep your mouth shut then?"</p><p>Hinata looked up at Kageyama, biting his lip that began trembling then finally looked away, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment, something that Kageyama definitely could recognize right away.<br/>Hinata was hiding something, so it was Kageyama's 'job' or whatever to ask what it was he was hiding.  Oh how Kageyama just wished he could read Hinata's mind.</p><p>"It's just me," Hinata mumbled.  Kageyama took a step closer, pulling a face and leaning an ear closer.  "Hah?  Speak up, I can't hear you!"  Hinata clenched his jaw and fist before looking up, his eyes watering but he wouldn't cry.</p><p>"It's just me!  You haven't said <em>one </em>thing about me having a partner.  And that's because I'm not popular and I get that!  But you - whoever you end up with is going to be proud bringing you into the dance and having you on their arm.  It's pissing me off because it's just me who has to worry and you're not doing anything at all!  I mean, do you even care that I'm going to be spending time with someone else more than you for the next few weeks?  Show me a reaction once in a while!"</p><p>Kageyama's eyes widened as Hinata expressed what was on his mind, not expecting that to be the current concern but it appeared that it's been on Hinata's mind for a while, or at least long enough that he could formulate exactly what it was that was annoying him.   Kageyama didn't...know what to think.</p><p>"Er, I mean-""Forget it," Hinata scowled, beginning to walk past Kageyama.  "I'm being stupid.  Let's just go, I don't care anymore."</p><p>It wasn't until Hinata's hand was on the door that Kageyama finally moved, turning around and taking Hinata's wrist, Hinata stopping and turning around to look at Kageyama expectantly.  Kageyama opened his mouth, but no words came out. <br/>That was until Hinata looked like he was going to say something first.</p><p>"Kageyama, I-""I'm worried," Kageyama cut Hinata off before he could go on.  Because if Kageyama didn't say what was on his mind, it didn't matter how much Hinata talked.  He couldn't talk for the both of them forever.</p><p>"Of course I'm worried.  Because you can get along with anyone and you have a lot of friends.  If I'm not there, you don't worry about being alone because you can make friends with anyone around you.  And-And of course that would worry me!  Because sometimes it feels like I need you more than you need me."  Kageyama wasn't sure what he was saying anymore, but the softening of Hinata's face felt like he was doing something right.  So he continued to speak from the heart.</p><p>"But that's what I like about you!   You're kind and you shine brighter than anyone else.  You can make anyone feel comfortable just by being yourself, even someone as quiet and awkward as me.  No matter who you're with, you make them feel like they belong.  When-When you were gone it was hard for me, so of course I'm worried!"  Kageyama went on, letting go of Hinata when he found he wasn't going to leave, but Hinata just caught his hand again to hold it.  Kageyama squeezed it back.</p><p>"Even still, I don't worry about you dancing with someone else, as long as you like me, right?  It doesn't matter who that stupid Goblet gives us because in the end, you like me, right?  So why would I worry about something as silly like that when I'm already worried about so many other reasons why you would leave me?"  </p><p>Hinata's eyes widened and started watering again.  He jumped, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck and hugging him tight.  The reaction was delayed due to shock, but Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and hugged him back.</p><p>"Promise?"  Hinata grumbled, pulling his face back to look at Kageyama.  "Promise you won't say words like that to anyone else?"  Kageyama raised an eyebrow, his neck turning red but his head nodding on it's own.</p><p>"I don't think I can ever say those words again, to be honest."</p><p> </p><p>The fateful dinner came and once the food was magically placed on the table, the names were called for the 4th years to pick who they were going to be with for the ball.  It was exciting because it was the first batch of students choosing who they'd end up with for the senior's ball.</p><p>"Who'd your sister get again?"  Nishinoya asked Hinata, stuffing his face full of some pork katsu and rice.  "Asahi-san's sister, I'm pretty sure," Hinata answered.  "Osahi-chan, right?""No way!  That's cool!  I bet she'd really soften Osa-chan up a bit.  She needs someone to make her smile," Nishinoya chuckled, going back to his meal quickly before listening up for people's names.  Everyone in their little Gryffindor group was obviously waiting for their 4th years names to be called.</p><p>"Kageyama Tobio," the Goblet's voice sounded out - from where, only the headmaster would ever truly know - and all the Gryffindors were cheering for Kageyama as he stood up.  Kageyama gave Hinata a bit of a glance, watching the usually messy eater picking at his food and looking down.</p><p>"Whoever I get, they won't be a better dancer than you," Kageyama said as he ruffled Hinata's hair before walking over to the front of the Great Hall where the Goblet was placed, blue mist erupting from it, probably accumulating different names for whoever was up.  Kageyama knew that the magical element to this was that the Goblet knew exactly who would end up with who, no mistakes or odd numbers and everyone was going to get a partner.  Kageyama could get someone in their 6th or 7th year, or someone in the same year.  He could get a boy or a girl, someone he liked or didn't know.</p><p>If Kageyama wanted to think dark though, he could technically get <em>Oikawa</em>.</p><p>But let's think happy thoughts.</p><p>"Before Christmas, Kageyama-kun!"  Bokuto shouted, making Kageyama blush and scowl at him.  Like the man he was, Kageyama stuck his hand right in the Goblet, grimacing at the cold feeling of the mist swirling around his hand and a piece of paper magically getting stuck to his hand.  Looked like he didn't have much of a choice.</p><p>When he pulled the paper out it was folded neatly, a yellowish-brown parchment that Kageyama was all of a sudden nervous to open.  He didn't have to open it now, did he?</p><p>Without opening it and quickly shoving it in his pocket and walking back to the Gryffindor table.  Everyone was excited as he sat down, crowding around him which he did not appreciate at all. Hinata had to to be the one to ask the question everyone was thinking.</p><p>"Why aren't you opening it?"  </p><p>Kageyama sighed, looking down at Hinata, his eyes wide with anxiousness and question.  "I'll wait for you to get yours first," Kageyama answered, turning back to his food and stuffing his mouth so he didn't have to talk.  Hinata seemed half satisfied with that answer, so he left it alone until his name was called.</p><p>The names went on and on.  When Yamaguchi was called up, Kageyama eyed Tsukishima and watched the tense in his neck.  Surely he would bug him about it later.  </p><p>Tsukishima was called up as well, and eventually more and more went up, Goshiki, Kogane.  If Kageyama remembered Goshiki's birthday correctly - and he at least hoped he got the month right - then they were in July and June was coming up.<br/>So Hinata's turn.</p><p>"Hinata Shouyou."</p><p>Hinata jumped up on his feet, game face on and a stern nod towards Kageyama before walking up to the Goblet, the usual skip Kageyama noticed through the years nonexistent.  He hoped it was because Hinata was learning how to walk like a normal person.</p><p>When Hinata stuck his hand in the Goblet, Kageyama was holding his breath, watching as the slip of paper came out with Hinata's hand.  Hinata shakily looked at it before walking back to the table and taking his seat back next to Kageyama, a lopsided smile on his face as he presented the folded piece of parchment before him.</p><p>"Should we do it on three?"  Hinata asked, the both of them looking down at the unfolded pieces of paper.  Kageyama nodded, getting ready to open the paper so they could find out who they needed to get along with for the next 2 to 3 weeks, and pray that it wasn't anyone who genuinely took this whole 'ball' thing seriously so they didn't have to be completely committed to dance lessons and such.<br/>That would definitely be something if they ended up with someone like that.</p><p>"One," Hinata started the count down, also thumbing the crease of the paper so that they could open it together.<br/>"Two," Kageyama continued, already starting a small opening of his paper.<br/>"Three!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Name : Yachi Hitoka </em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : September 4</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 4th Hufflepuff </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Yachi Hitoka can speak, read and write English fluently, from the 1800's style to current fashion.  English classics happens to be Yachi Hitoka's favourite genre of books.</em>
</p><p>Kageyama stared at the paper for quite a long time, unsure what his feelings were about Yachi.  She wasn't bad, obviously.  They weren't friends either though, so he didn't know too much other than she apparently likes English.  </p><p>He knows she was sent away with Hinata, and she gets along with Hinata fairly well too, so she must be friendly.  For the rest of the evening, Kageyama had a strained face on himself, trying to figure out how he can be more friendly, but not flirtatious or anything to give Yachi (or Hinata) the wrong idea.  The only thing was Kageyama didn't know what 'flirting' constituted of.  It wasn't like he tried flirting - he wasn't even sure if he's flirted before!  Was it touching?  Or complimenting them?  He didn't want to be rude and <em>never </em>compliment Yachi though.  He at least would say she was a good dancer or looked good in her dress.  At least.</p><p>"You look like you're about to shit yourself," a familiarly irritating voice melted into Kageyama's ear and out of habit he flinched with a fist to swing beside him.  Tsukishima was a step quicker, used to the way Kageyama attacked by now. </p><p>"I think I will," Kageyama groaned softly, taking the small paper he was keeping in his pocket of his uniform, handing it to Tsukishima.  "Do you talk to Yachi?""Mm, not really.  But I bet she'll get bullied now that you're her partner."</p><p>Kageyama's face scrunched up, punching Tsukishima in the gut because he assumed it was an insult.  It sure sounded like one.  "You haven't even seen me dance yet, asshat!"  Kageyama growled, Tsukishima getting a surprising attack while reading Yachi's 'Fun Fact', grunting and holding the place Kageyama hit.  "You idiot!  You really know nothing!"  Tsukishima glared at him, but as usual didn't hit him back.<br/>Kageyama didn't know why, but Tsukishima never got physical unless his literal life was in danger.  He wouldn't ask the reason though.</p><p>"Who'd you get?"  Kageyama asked, nodding his head over at Tsukishima.  "You'll find out soon.  We have the dance class together anyway.""Ah.  So they're in 4th year too."</p><p>The students quickly found out that if there was a difference in age with your partner and you, the dance class you'd attend would be of the older.  So if Kageyama got someone in their 5th year, he'd be joining them in their 5th year dance class instead and Kageyama would be leaving Hinata with the 4th year dance class.</p><p>Except, unfortunately, it was the other way around.</p><p>"Boy or girl?"<br/>"I told you you'd find out."</p><p>Kageyama didn't think that his and Tsukishima's friendship progressed necessarily, but if Hinata wasn't there during a meal for some reason, then Kageyama could rely on Tsukishima to quietly sit in front of him without asking any embarrassing questions.<br/>So maybe he was good for one thing.</p><p>"Guessing it's not Yamaguchi-""Your Highness, do you have ears?"  Tsukishima growled, looking judgmentally at Kageyama over his glasses.  "I told you you'll see who I got.  Isn't that enough for you?"  Tsukishima scoffed, stretching his arms over his head.  "It's not like it's you."</p><p>Kageyama watched as Tsukishima pretended it wasn't a big deal that he didn't get Yamaguchi, nor did it bother him.  Even though Kageyama could see right through it - because he was dumb but not <em>that </em>dumb, right? - Kageyama knew Tsukishima was thinking about Yamaguchi constantly and how to resolve their problem, which honestly, Kageyama still had no idea what the full story was.  Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima around and then what?  Bam - no more friendship.  Was that how friendships worked?  If so, then Kageyama would have to work hard to make sure he didn't fuck up the few he had.</p><p>"You really have to talk to him.  I see him in class sulking around all the time," Kageyama scowled, hitting Tsukishima on the back of the head.  "Hinata keeps pestering him.  Don't you think it's time to do something?"</p><p>Kageyama didn't know who he felt like giving this kind of advice, but it felt like if Tsukishima didn't hear it from someone, he'd never get to making up with Yamaguchi.  And to Kageyama's knowledge, Tsukishima had just about as many friends as Kageyama. </p><p>"You say it likes it's that easy, Your Highness," Tsukishima said, his tone getting a bit more serious so Kageyama decided not to hit him for the nickname.  "Yamaguchi is...precious to me.  So I have to make sure if I fix it, I fix it in a way so that we don't get broken again."</p><p>Kageyama nodded his head slowly, though he still didn't get it.  What was the big deal?  Go over to him, apologize, get it over with.  Though he could see why it would be a problem if Tsukishima has been a dick since birth.  Now Kageyama had a vivid image of baby Tsukishima smacking his wand on baby Yamaguchi's head over and over again while baby Yamaguchi crawled towards Tsukishima all the time.<br/>Not something he wanted to be thinking about right now, but maybe he'd tell Hinata about it later.</p><p>"You'd understand, Your Highness.  When was the last time you apologized?"  Kageyama's head snapped at Tsukishima, a disgruntled 'tsk' escaping his mouth before he punched Tsukishima on the arm.  "You and I are different!  I haven't been making people mad since birth!""I would like to take that up for debate."</p><p>The two of them continued their pestering and arguments until they reached the Slytherin Tower, where Tsukishima tried so desperately to shake Kageyama off, but fortunately got Kageyama to come up to his room and discuss why unicorn hair was a stronger wand core than Phoenix feather.  By the end of the night, Kageyama forgot who won that argument.  (Obviously Kageyama though).</p><p> </p><p>"I think Yachi is scared of boys," Hinata said as the two of them got ready for the day, the next morning without bickering (surprisingly), tying the tie of his uniform.  "So you might as well not try.  She'll run away from you, you know?" </p><p>Kageyama sighed, unsure what exactly that was supposed to mean, but instead of hitting Hinata like usual, he pinched Hinata's nose and kissed his forehead.  "I'll keep that in mind when I talk to her."</p><p>Hinata whined, kicking Kageyama's shin lightly before grabbing him by the arm and swinging from it, Hinata being that small (alternatively Kageyama being that big) as to have Kageyama carry him from the bedroom to the staircase where Hinata finally let go so they could walk down to breakfast.  "You really are cool, Kageyama!  You can't be like that constantly!  Or else her friends are going to definitely fall for you!  Don't fall for their tricks, Kageyama!"</p><p>With a tired sigh, Kageyama just nodded, not up for any disagreements or fighting because today, Kageyama was going to actually talk to Yachi.  A terrifying thought, making friends.  But Kageyama wasn't apposed to the idea.<br/>Especially when Yachi was Hinata's friend too.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going?"  Hinata asked as the two of them entered the Great Hall together, Kageyama going in the direction of the Hufflepuff table with a mission in mind while Hinata was going towards the Gryffindor.  "Aren't we going to eat breakfast?"</p><p>This time, Kageyama's face twisted in confusion, like the words coming out of Hinata's mouth made no sense at all.  Hinata grabbed Kageyama by the arm and pulled him towards the Gryffindor table.  "Come on, let's eat!  Then we can get some flying in too before our first class."  But Kageyama didn't budge.  His face showed an expression of conflict, unsure if he should just listen to Hinata or go on with his intended morning because it wasn't like he <em>wanted </em>to not sit with Hinata.  It was just for a few days.</p><p>"I thought we would talk to our ball partner's," Kageyama said honestly, giving a casual shrug to Hinata.  "I mean, I know nothing about Yachi-san.  And you don't even know who your partner is.  I just thought...""We have dance practices next week, don't we?"  Hinata said, crossing his arms as he looked up at Kageyama.  "And we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs in the afternoon.  Just talk to her then."<br/>"But it isn't the same, talking to her in class.  Besides," Kageyama looked over at the Hufflepuff table where Yachi was laughing with a few other girls.  It was intimidating, trying to join a group of people.</p><p>"If she's a good friend to you, I at least want to put a bit more effort."</p><p>Hinata's face softened at that, unable to really get angry at Kageyama's defence.  He finally let out a sigh of defeat, nodding his head and shooing Kageyama away with a motion of the hands.  "Fine, fine.  Go at it, Kageyama-<em>kun</em>," Hinata scrunched his face up as Kageyama ruffled his hair, then pushed lightly at his chest.  "At least eat lunch with me later though!  You can't give her all your meal time!"  Kageyama agreed to that much.</p><p>So now, Kageyama was awkwardly stalking himself over at the Hufflepuff table, using that big brain of his to formulate what he should say to Yachi to make things as comfortable and friendly as possible.  'How's it going?' - too casual?  'So, you're my partner?' - a but creepy and obvious.<br/>This socializing thing was obviously not a strong suit of Kageyama but that was okay.  If Hinata has taught him anything, then lots of heart made up for what lacked.</p><p>"Er, Yachi-san?"  Kageyama called out quietly, aware that he could sound aggressive when he didn't mean to be, and watched as the blonde turned her head, her eyes widening when she saw Kageyama before her.</p><p>"Eh!  Kageyama-san!"  Yachi stood up, probably intending on a bow but in the process of jumping up she hit her orange juice glass, spilling the liquid all over the bottom part of her uniform.  "Oh no!"  Yachi exclaimed, her face turning incredibly dark as her friends giggled at her.  Kageyama watched as she frantically reached for a napkin but instead of successfully getting one she instead hit the person sitting next to her, resulting in a fit of apologies and cries of forgiveness.   <br/>"I am so sorry, Kageyama-san, I'm just going to-" as Yachi tried getting off the bench of the table, she tripped, almost falling face flat on the floor.  Almost falling - until Kageyama caught her.</p><p>"Careful," Kageyama huffed, lifting Yachi off of the bench (she was lighter than Hinata by at least 20 kg!) and making her stand on her feet.  "E-E-Eh!"  Yachi flinched as Kageyama took his wand out, pointing to the stain on Yachi's uniform.</p><p>"<em>Absorbio</em>," Kageyama watched as the orange juice started streaming out of Yachi's robes until the last drop was wrung out, then flashed the wand towards the nearest cup - which happened to be Yachi's - and let the orange juice reside there for now.  Hopefully Yachi would remember not to drink it.</p><p>"There," Kageyama grumbled under his breath, looking down at Yachi and trying his damn hardest not to look cold even though he had no idea what he looked like right now.  "Are you okay?"  Yachi's face went from dark to pink, looking up at Kageyama with trembling lips and shaky eyes.  What did Kageyama do now?</p><p>"Tha-Tha-Thank you very much!"  Yachi screamed, her voice trembling before she bowed 90 degrees.  She was standing way too close to Kageyama to bow though and ended up smacking her head on his chest, making Kageyama hiss in pain at the sudden hit.  "Ah!  I'm sorry!"  Yachi exclaimed, holding her forehead and walking over to Kageyama to pat his chest before flinching away when she realized what she just did.  "Ah!  Is it okay to t-t-touch you?  I'm sorry, I didn't-""Just quit it already!"  Kageyama shut his mouth quickly before he could overreact.  Yachi already looked scared as it was and Kageyama wouldn't do anything by yelling louder.</p><p>"Look," Kageyama started saying, taking out a copy of 'Great Expectations by Charles Dickens' - curtesy of Daichi who told Kageyama that girls shouldn't be treated the same way he treated Hinata - and handed it over to her.  "Here.  The stupid paper I got told me you liked English books s-so you can read this if you want!"  </p><p>Yachi's eyes widened, looking from the book to Kageyama, then the book again and Kageyama.  He could hear the giggling of the Hufflepuff girls, the gawks from the Ravenclaw boys, but Yachi's reaction, her eyes sparkling as she took it, carefully scanning it and flipping through the pages.  Kageyama cared more about that.</p><p>"Thank you, Kageyama-san!"  Yachi said with a bright smile, one that was a bit too similar to Hinata's for his liking.  Their hair was also a bit too close together on the colour scale (yellow and orange were similar, right?) and as far as he could tell, Yachi was as kind as they got.  The only thing he wouldn't be looking forward to is fighting, which Kageyama could live with with quite frankly.  He didn't want Yachi to end the year with bruises all over herself.</p><p>"I'm excited to be your partner for the ball!"</p><p> </p><p>There were things about Yachi that Kageyama could easily guess.  For example, she was apart of the planning committee for the ball (unfortunately meaning Kageyama would have to take this whole dance thing seriously) and put a lot of heart in the decor sector.  Yachi was pretty smart, proving in Herbology to be able to harvest and plant Moly better than anyone else (fo except maybe Yamaguchi).  Yachi also was a nice person and was very patient when Kageyama screamed in frustration.  Even if she looked terrified and was about to wet herself, Yachi didn't run away or scream back.  She was there as support.</p><p>Then there were things about Yachi that Kageyama didn't even consider about her.  For example, she was on the Quidditch team.  Not as a regular player, just a back up Seeker if something every happened to Yamaguchi, but he never guessed Yachi was one for sports.  Or that Yachi actually hated sweet things contrary to what she looked like and much preferred salty and spicy food over cookies and cakes.  And the last thing that Kageyama was very grateful for - Yachi already had her heart set out for someone else.</p><p>Who that person was, Kageyama didn't ask because that was personal information.  But he did find himself less strained when the two of them walked down the halls together now and people would whisper about their match up.  He knew that they both weren't ever going to end up romantically, so it didn't matter others had to say about them, right?</p><p>"I finished the book you gave me, by the way, Kageyama-san," Yachi said with a bright smile.  Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise.  "Eh?  It hasn't even been a full 24 hours.""I know!  I stayed up with it!  That's how interesting it got," Yachi giggled, the two of them walking side by side towards the Great Hall where the 5th dinner of the night was about to happen.  That meant Nishinoya and Tanaka and Akaashi and Kenma were going to draw names.</p><p>"How about Hinata-kun?  Are him and his partner getting along?"<br/>"I'm not sure, he hasn't talked to them yet," Kageyama shrugged, and if he were to be honest, when him and Hinata opened the paper Hinata got, they didn't even know who the person was.  Hogwarts was a big school, they couldn't now everyone!</p><p>"We just know they're a 5th year.  So Hinata will find out tonight, it seems," Kageyama said, Yachi nodding slightly.  As the two of them entered the Great Hall, they intended to start splitting up to their different respective tables.<br/>That was until he saw Hinata already there, chatting up with the other Gryffindors, Yamaguchi beside him probably have bee invited by Hinata.  That wasn't such a bad idea, was it?  Kageyama needed to get to know Yachi more if he wanted to make things less awkward for the dances.</p><p>"You wanna sit with me for dinner, Yachi-san?"  Kageyama ended up asking, without even knowing it taking Yachi by the wrist.  "I mean, all of us.  The whole Gryffindor house, is what I'm saying.  I mean, not <em>all </em>of us all of us, but some of us like Hinata and me and I just saw Yamaguchi there and even though he isn't a Gryffindor it still is nice to-""I'll sit with you, Kageyama-san," Yachi laughed, covering her mouth as she watched Kageyama fumbling through his words.  This was the scary Kageyama everyone was so intimidated, was what she was thinking.  What was so scary about such an innocent intended guy?</p><p>"Good!"  Kageyama said, quickly letting go of Yachi when he realized he was holding her arm.  "Hi-Hinata would like that very much!"  Kageyama started walking over to the Gryffindor table, trusting Yachi was following behind him.  He took his seat next to Hinata, the smaller fluff ball smiling brightly at him.  Kageyama dared saw he started smiling right back at him.</p><p>"Oh, hi, Yachi-chan!"  Hinata greeted friendly, looking at Yamaguchi then back at Yachi.  "Did you need something from Yamaguchi?""Huh?  Oh no, Kageyama invited me to sit with you guys.  Is that alright?"</p><p>Hinata's face, for whatever reason, started to fall.  Which was unlike him, usually Hinata would be gleeful and jittering and chatty, making Yachi feel welcomed and have his warm personality shining through.  "Yeah...that's fine."</p><p>Kageyama could tell something was wrong.  And it seemed that Hinata couldn't say it out loud.</p><p>"Was I wrong for inviting her?"  Kageyama whispered lowly, Yachi sitting adjacent to them and striking a conversation with Suzumeda, getting all pink and twinkle-eyed when a senior took notice of her.  "I mean, you invited Yamaguchi so I just assumed-""I didn't invite Yamaguchi," Hinata answered quickly, looking at Kageyama with furrowed eyebrows.  "No, his partner invited him here.  Yamaguchi's partner is-"</p><p>"Akaashi Keiji."  The Goblet's voice boomed loudly, Hinata and Kageyama turning their heads to see Akaashi walking up and taking deep breaths as he went over to choose his partner.  Nishinoya was cheering loudly, excitedly watching in anticipation, probably excited for his turn as well.  Kageyama didn't know what this whole 'excitement' was about or for though.  It was just a dance.</p><p>"Anyway," Hinata shook his head, taking his eyes off the front of the Great Hall looking up at Kageyama then bumping his forehead on his shoulder.  "I want to watch the sunset with you tonight.  Let's fly together, okay?"  </p><p>Kageyama was about to ask where the sudden request came from because he could've sworn that they were discussing who Yamaguchi got as a partner for the ball.  That was until he saw the look on Hinata's face.<br/>It was excited for a 'yes' yet tired of hearing 'not tonight'.  It was both yearning yet dejected, both anxious and calm.  Kageyama couldn't say no to that face.  Kageyama wasn't even sure if he could even say no to Hinata.</p><p>"Yeah, fine," Kageyama agreed, not regretting it one bit as he saw Hinata's face light up.</p><p>"Let's fly together."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha, the first POV!  I love Kageyama so much!  He's just a little baby that needs some help once in a while (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ</p><p>I have a few creator recommendations, so please take a look at them if you have the time!  :</p><p>|t33th.r0t - Instagram artist once again!  Haha, their art style is very interesting and they're a bit multifandom, so you'll get more than Haikyuu!  Go check them out!</p><p>|kohii0397 - Instagram artist that is currently on hiatus (October 2020) but honestly I don't blame them.  They have a cute art style and do quite a bit of comics.  If you have the time, please give them some love.  Being on a hiatus, the motivation and encouragement will definitely be needed!</p><p>|Do It For The Discount by The_Busy_Beee - This is my third work by this author, so I think it goes without saying that they are one of my favourites.  It's just some cute Asanoya fluff, a simple one chapter story.  I think with the business of lives today, short and sweet is very important for us!</p><p>That's all for now, I hope you guys liked this chapter!  I can't wait for a few reactions (don't feel obligated to comment though, please! Only if you want to!!).  I'll see you guys in the next chapter ;D &lt;3</p><p>|</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yamaguchi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Yamaguchi Tadashi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : November 10</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 4th Hufflepuff</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Yamaguchi Tadashi's first name is read as 'loyal'.  Very fitting for the House he was sorted in!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I really wanted a pretty girl.  Ah, this is whatever though, not like I care.  It's just a dance, right?"</p><p>This was what a lot of boys were saying a lot these days, Yamaguchi noted.  Yuki ended up getting an upset Yamamoto who told him he'd try and get them girls - which Yuki kindly explained how Yamamoto probably couldn't outsmart magic.  Inuoka got an indifferent Kunimi who flat out told him he wasn't going to be the 'girl' during the dance so he shouldn't bother trying.  Then in other houses, like Kindaichi from the Gryffindor house, who got older students.  Kindaichi and Matsukawa seemed to be getting along well, and Futakuchi wasn't too mean to Hana like how Aone worried.<br/>
The distribution of partners was beyond random, to which Yamaguchi understood why he ended up with his partner.</p><p>"Oi, Yamaguchi!"  Kuroo called out - no, Kuroo was <em>not </em>Yamaguchi's partner.  Yamaguchi made sure to pray very hard the night before because after seeing a jealous streak in Kenma, he wanted to keep his head.  </p><p>"Up for a game of Quidditch with us?  It's been a while, right?"  Yamaguchi gulped, looking past Kuroo and seeing Hinata and Bokuto fooling around with their brooms, playing a sword fight.  Hinata pretended to hit Bokuto on the stomach, to which Bokuto pretended to fall and die.  Hinata took his wand out and did a fake healing spell to bring Bokuto back to life.</p><p>"It's cold outside," Yamaguchi said, looking out the window.   It was early December and snow was falling like crazy lately.  Everyone at Hogwarts knew that Quidditch didn't stop with the weather though.  Rain or shine or storm, if there was a date set for a game then that date wouldn't move.  So complaining about the weather as someone on the Quidditch team, Yamaguchi wasn't being that great of a member.</p><p>"Fine," Kuroo scoffed, playfully flicking Yamaguchi's forehead.  "Don't whine when Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup again then!"  Kuroo said behind his back as he walked past Yamaguchi, Bokuto and Hinata greeting him as they followed.</p><p>"Where's Kageyama?"  Yamaguchi asked, looking around the hallway to see if he was coming out from another room.  "Him?  He's hanging out with Yachi-chan," Hinata said, without a pout or a tinge of sadness in sight.</p><p>"Oh?"  Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows in shock, more so because Hinata didn't seem bothered by it at all.  "And...what about you?""What about me?"  Hinata asked, blinking at Yamaguchi like he didn't know that just a few weeks ago Hinata was on the ground screaming about how he didn't want Kageyama to cheat on him.  Yamaguchi was there!  He witnessed it!  He even had to make some bullshit lie that Kageyama wasn't like that all even though he knew shit about Kageyama in that way.</p><p>"Are you...going to talk to your partner?"  Yamaguchi asked slowly, figuring that was a better to ask.  "Me?  Oh, I will.  When the dance practices start, anyway.  I don't really know who my person is to be honest."  Yamaguchi hummed, nodding his head.</p><p>"Who did you get again?"</p><p>Hinata told him the name and even the house, but Yamaguchi was a bit stuck too.  It didn't sound familiar to him, the name of Hinata's partner, even though he was sure he knew pretty much everyone at the school.</p><p>"But they're a 5th year?  So we'll be in the same dance class!"  Yamaguchi said excitedly, Hinata smiling brightly back at him.  It would be nice to know at least a few people in the class anyway so he wouldn't have to rely on his partner the whole time for social interaction.</p><p>"How about you?  Have you been talking to-""Yeah," Yamaguchi said with a defeated sigh, though Hinata could see that Yamaguchi was more tired than happy about it.  And it wasn't a bad thing being tired because Yamaguchi's partner was quite active!  He wasn't dejected or insecure or anything.</p><p>He was just drained.</p><p>"It would've been better if my partner was Tsuki though."  Hinata made a face at Yamaguchi's comment before hitting him lightly on the shoulder and tsk'ing.  Yamaguchi's eyes widened at the sudden gesture, snapping out of his daze.</p><p>"Honestly.  Good guys like you need more confidence!"  Hinata exclaimed, almost like he was angry with Yamaguchi.  It made the Hufflepuff flinch, but Hinata didn't hit him again.  "When in doubt, give Tsukishima a good smack on the jaw.  Works every time with Kageyama!"</p><p>"Oi, Hinata, let's go!  It's gonna be dark soon!"  Bokuto and Kuroo yelled over at Hinata, waving their hands in a 'come here' motion.  Yamaguchi assured Hinata it was fine and that Yamaguchi had something to do anyway so he didn't have to keep him entertained.</p><p>"I'll see you then, Tadashi!  Let me know how things go before the dance class!"  Hinata said, running back to Kuroo and Bokuto, laughing and joking with them about something that Yamaguchi was too far to hear by then.  <br/>
Maybe Yamaguchi should have joined them, just to practice a bit of Quidditch.  Maybe Tsukishima would be out there practising too.</p><p>Speaking of Tsukishima, Yamaguchi wondered who he got.  Did he also get a 5th year?  Would they be in the same dance class together?  All he could think about was how Tsukishima would be showing a side to someone else he's never shown Yamaguchi.  A twist of disgusting jealousy went through Yamaguchi's body and he had to shake it off to make sure he didn't get any weird thoughts either.<br/>
It wasn't like they were together anymore.  Yamaguchi fucked up a while ago and scared Tsukishima off.</p><p>"Oi, Tadashi-kun!"  From the end of the hall, a waiting Terushima was leaning against the wall, books in his hand and a quill in his pocket.  A bright smile on his face was welcoming and warming to Yamaguchi, but honestly, he could already feel the energy draining from him.</p><p>"Hurry up already!  I've been waiting so long!"  Terushima laughed, making Yamaguchi smile softly at him and nod, jogging up to Teushima.</p><p>"Sorry, Terushima-san.  I'm here now."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Name : Terushima Yuuji</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : April 18</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 5th Gryffindor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Terushima Yuuji takes classes above grade for maximum efficiency and education.  His main interest include Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures.</em>
</p><p>Terushima was one of the boys who 'wished they got a pretty girl' instead.  But it didn't take long for Terushima and Yamaguchi to hit it off with their bond of magical creatures, Yamaguchi showing his Deluxe Edition textbook Hinata gifted him.  They gushed about how the Banshees at night screamed at different octaves and what that meant.  How Yamaguchi met a Hippogriff and how Terushima was completely jealous about it and demanded Yamaguchi took him next time.  Terushima even started comparing magical creatures to regular muggle animals, which was fascinating to Yamaguchi and seeing the similarities and differences with the photos Terushima showed him.</p><p>All in all, Terushima wasn't a bad partner.  And slowly, Terushima was getting more and more glad Yamaguchi was his partner too.  That's what it looked like to Yamaguchi, anyway.</p><p>"How come you don't take the Care of Magical Creatures class?"  Terushima finally asked the question after two hours of studying in the library together.  Yamaguchi and Terushima took the same approach as Yachi and Kageyama, getting to know each other before the dance classes so that they wouldn't be awkward being so close together physically.  He didn't know how Hinata didn't have major anxiety not knowing a thing about his dance partner besides what the slip of paper told him.</p><p>"Oh," Yamaguchi started off slowly, laughing nervously because the answer always changed between persons.  Only Tsukishima knew the real reason why he didn't cross it off on his elective course sheet.  And Yamaguchi was learning why he needed to keep it that way too.</p><p>"I guess, it never really occurred to me that it was useful-""Bullshit," Terushima snorted, not looking up from his essay paper.  "You're so passionate about it, aren't you?  It's a bit of a shame that you didn't take it.  I would've really liked to hear your input about what they teach."  Terushima went on, another thing Yamaguchi has noticed about him.  Terushima liked to talk a lot and rambling wasn't uncommon.</p><p>"Oh?"  Yamaguchi mumbled, looking down at his empty paper.  He had to write an essay for something in history, a class he took because Tsukishima crossed it off on his elective course sheet.  And now they weren't even in the same class.</p><p>"Yeah, I like hearing your opinion," Terushima said bluntly, looking up just to give Yamaguchi a smile.  "It's always nice to hear from someone honest." </p><p>A pang went through Yamaguchi's head, then his heart, gulping when Terushima gave him what felt like an undeserved compliment.  'Someone honest'?  What was that supposed to even mean?   Because even though Yamaguchi was honest with his feelings and heart, he didn't think he was being honest right now.  He wasn't telling Terushima the real reason why he didn't take Care of Magical Creatures.  He didn't tell anyone who he really wanted to draw from the Goblet.  Yamaguchi didn't know if he would describe himself as an 'honest' person and it mainly streamed from him not completely understanding what an 'honest' person was.</p><p>"'Who is someone honest?'"  Yamaguchi flinched when Terushima started talking again, grinning at Yamaguchi's reaction.  "Is that what you're thinking?"</p><p>Yamaguchi's eyes widened, shocked that Terushima got it on the first try, nodding slowly.  Was he a mind reader?  "Someone honest is someone who I don't have to guess what they're thinking, I suppose," Terushima started answering, putting his quill down and stretching his arms and back.  The two of them have been sitting for quite some time, it seemed.</p><p>"Whenever Tadashi-kun says something, even if you're not telling me the complete truth, I can tell.  Because you're so obvious with your face," Terushima laughed but Yamaguchi didn't find it particularly funny.  In fact, Yamaguchi frowned completely, his face falling when Terushima suddenly called him out.</p><p>"See!  I can see on your face what you're thinking," Terushima laughed louder, earning a very stern shushing from the librarian.  He apologizing quickly as he stifled a laughter from his closed mouth.  Once Terushima calmed down a bit more, he looked back at Yamaguchi with a small grin on his face.</p><p>"It's not a bad thing!  It makes things a lot easier for me.  I know when I'm making you uncomfortable or when to change the topic.  You know," Terushima shrugged, taking his quill again and continuing writing from where he left his essay.  "Honest people are nice to hang around with.   So even though I wanted a pretty girl as my partner, I think I'd rather an honest and open person over anything.  It'd be hard for me if the person I ended up with wasn't able to tell me when they felt uncomfortable with something I was doing!"</p><p>Terushima's little rant left Yamaguchi speechless with more questions than he started out with.  So was that an honest person?  Someone who was obvious?  Yamaguchi was more confused than ever, but at the same time he knew more than before.<br/>
Yamaguchi never looked at himself as an honest person because he only ever used Tsukishima as a reference.</p><p>"An honest person..." Yamaguchi mumbled under his breath, Terushima look up at him in response.  He chuckled when he saw Yamaguchi's scrunched up face in deep thought, understanding right away the conflict that was probably going through Yamaguchi's head.</p><p>"You're an honest person, Tadashi-kun," Terushima reached from his end of the table to ruffle Yamaguchi's hair.  "Don't overthink it too much.  That's how an honest person falters."</p><p> </p><p>Transfiguration used to be one of Yamaguchi's least favourite classes, this year specifically because this year even though he took it, Tsukishima wasn't with him.  So now, Yamaguchi was sharing a table wth Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama, the four of them trying to cross breed a pixie and a humming bird.</p><p>"You do it," Hinata pushed Yamaguchi's shoulder, still intensely staring at the humming bird humming in it's cage, while the pixie in a separate cage was trying to break free.  "You study these things, don't you?"<br/>
"But I've never cross-bred any!"  Yamaguchi exclaimed, not even wanting to imagine what they would get if they were successful in cross breeding a pixie and a humming bird.  At least it would still be able to fly.</p><p>"I'll do it," Kageyama said, taking his wand out and pointing it at the two specimens with a nervous but determined face.  "I can-""No!"  Hinata stopped Kageyama before he could go any further, shaking his head aggressively.  "You're going to do something weird!  What if they die?"<br/>
"You-" Kageyama hit the top of Hinata's head, successfully making Hinata whine in pain.  "Have more faith in me!  I won't fuck it up."  Kageyama took a deep breath, pointing his wand at the pixie and humming bird, his hand shaking as he got his voice read for the spell.  Yamaguchi and Yachi found themselves holding each other's arms, afraid of the result and the possibility of them getting harmed as well.</p><p>"<em>Switch-</em>""Wait!"  Yachi screamed, her eyes squeezed shut and her nails clawing into Yamaguchi's skin.  "What?"  Kageyama asked, assuming right away that something was wrong, but Yachi just shook her head.</p><p>"Sorry.  I just got nervous."  Kageyama scowled at her, huffing as he put his wand down and slumped in his seat.  "Fine!  I won't try it then.  Someone else go!"</p><p>The stress and frustration that Kageyama and Hinata were emitting was easily influencing Yachi and Yamaguchi to become uptight, resulting in all four of them of just staring at the locked up creatures, banging on the glass cages and trying to get out in their own ways.  They could hear from another table someone accidentally setting a pixie on fire (that the Transfiguration professor quickly undid, thank goodness), so that just added to the reluctance.</p><p>"I think I'll just get some of the readings," Yachi said in a defeated tone, getting up and beginning to walk towards the front of the class.  "Should I get four sheets?""Yeah," Yamaguchi nodded, pursing his lips as he glanced at other tables attempting at cross breeding the pixie and humming bird, but no one has yet to be successful.</p><p>"Thanks, Hito-chan."</p><p>Both Yamaguchi and Hinata's heads whipped to Kageyama, eyebrows raising in surprise and suspicion.  "What did you just call her?"</p><p>Kageyama looked up from the table, equally as confused, a dumbfounded expression on his face as Yamaguchi and Hinata stared at him, waiting for an answer.  "What?  I just called her by her name."<br/>
"No," Hinata said slowly, pointing an accusing finger at Kageyama.  "You called her 'Hito-chan'.  You don't even call me 'Shouyou' yet!  You don't even call me 'Hinata' sometimes!"  Kageyama's face went pink when he was called out all of a sudden, visibly gulping.  Yamaguchi shrunk himself, not wanting to get involved.</p><p>"Not true!  I call you by your name!"<br/>
"No!  You go 'boke, Hinata boke'," Hinata flattened his hair and pulled an over exaggerated gloomy face that earned him an angry scowl from Kageyama and a kick in the shin that Hinata just shook off.  "Whatever!  You call her 'Yachi-chan', so I thought I'd try it!""Yeah, but you didn't have to call her by her <em>first </em>name."</p><p>It didn't take long for Yachi to come back with four parchment papers in her hand, giving one to Yamaguchi and about to give one to Kageyama and Hinata until she saw their arguing and slowed down her pace all at once.</p><p>"Did I miss something...?"  Yachi asked slowly, sitting back in her seat.  "Nothing.  This is their normal," Yamaguchi shrugged, letting the two argue as loudly as their hearts contented.  The professor will shut them up at some point in the class.</p><p>"You and Kageyama have been getting along nicely, huh?"  Yamaguchi mused as he looked down at the paper questions the professor prepared for the students who possible would fail the Transfiguration lesson.  They didn't fail yet, but Yamaguchi would much rather write down a few answers than make a pixie-humming bird baby.</p><p>"Yes, we have!"  Yachi said excitedly, clapping softly with a giggle.  "He's not as scary as I thought!  Thank goodness, I thought I would spend the ball being in a corner.  Well, I know Kiyoko-san will be with me too, but it would have been nice if the partner I ended up with also was interested in the ball," Yachi went on, never failing to mention 'Kiyoko-san' in her explanations and stories.<br/>
"He's also been helping with setting up.  Heavy lifting and physical stuff though, not planning.  Which is still nice of him!  He's especially getting the girls more excited," Yachi laughed lightly, glancing at Kageyama who was getting attacked by a red Hinata.  If Yamaguchi has watched such a scene various times - and he has - Kageyama probably said something unintentionally insensitive and Hinata was giving him a good beating for it.</p><p>As it should be.</p><p>"You got Terushima-san, right?"  Yachi said, keeping the conversation going.  "How has he been?"</p><p>Yamaguchi was honest with his answer, telling Yachi the stories of them hanging out together.  Terushima and him had a common interest, Terushima didn't mind hanging out with someone a year younger as long as he could keep up.<br/>
In fact, Terushima even offered to play Quidditch with him whenever (though Yamaguchi quickly had to refuse that offer because Kuroo would definitely say something if he caught them).</p><p>"Terushima-san is a good person, so I have no worries," Yamaguchi said with a small shrug.  "I feel a bit bad though.  He wanted a girl as his partner but he got me instead.  Sad, right?"  Yamaguchi laughed, intending it to be a light hearted joke with no offensive underlying.<br/>
But for some reason, Yachi was frowning.</p><p>"I don't..." Yachi started saying, mumbling off.  Yamaguchi leaned in before asking a blunt, "What?"  Yachi lifted her head, her eyebrows furrowing at Yamaguchi.</p><p>"I don't like when you talk about yourself like that.  Yamaguchi..." Yachi said louder, making Yamaguchi's eyes widened and drop his quill from writing.  "Yachi-""I don't like when you talk lowly about yourself.  Don't you know how that makes us, the people that care about you, feel?"</p><p>Yamaguchi didn't know.  In fact, he never thought much of it because to him it was just a joke.  Sure, sometimes it felt like he wasn't joking.  And sure, sometimes he believed himself.  But if he laughed at the end and said it was a joke, then it was a joke.</p><p>Even if sometimes he wasn't joking, it was still just a joke.</p><p>"Sorry, Yachi-"<br/>
"Don't apologize!  It's annoying!"  Yachi shouted, getting everyone in the room to look at their table.  Before Yamaguchi could try and stop her, Yachi's face was red in frustration and shame, but it seemed once she started there was no stopping.</p><p>"You're a good person, Yamaguchi!  A good person with a good heart and you deserve so much better than being a punchline of a joke!  I'd appreciate it very much if you would just for once see yourself as something more than-than-than-" Yachi huffed, out of breath, throwing her hands up as she lost her words.</p><p>"Than Tsukishima-san's dog!"</p><p>This time, Yamaguchi's jaw dropped.  Yachi realized what she said right when she said it, gasping and slapping her hands on her mouth.  Her eyes were wide and watering but the tears started from way before.  Everyone in the classroom was staring at their table of four, an awkward cough from Lev bringing some noise back into the room.  The Transfiguration professor's steps got louder and Yachi's shaking got more violent.  When he approached them, he did not look impressed.</p><p>"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Yachi-san?"</p><p>Hufflepuff lost 5 points that day.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright people, listen up!"  Hinata said in a serious tone, pointing at the big blackboard behind him of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.  He turned the end of his wand into a piece of chalk and with chicken scratch writing, wrote down in big block letters '<strong>INTERVENSHUN'.<br/>
</strong>Yamaguchi didn't have the heart to correct him.</p><p>"We are gathered here today because," Hinata pointed his chalk ended wand straight at Kageyama.  "This offender right here has stained the precious," Hinata then pointed his wand at Yachi who was shivering on a chair in front of the couch so she was facing Kageyama and Yamaguchi.  "Yachi-san.  Offender, do you have any claims or reasons as to why Yachi-san yelled at Yamaguchi?"<br/>
"Oi," Kageyama scowled, crossing his arms and glaring at Hinata.  "This is the stupidest thing you've done so far and we're already halfway through the year!"  Hinata pretended not to hear him, pointing back to the blackboard.</p><p>"Yachi-san isn't the type to yell at someone so easily!  I predict that being with Kageyama constantly is the result!"  Yachi shook as Hinata slammed the blackboard with the palm of his hand, chalk dust flying from it into the air.  Both Kageyama and Yamaguchi coughed, fanning away the dust.</p><p>All this started after that Transfiguration class.  Yachi apologized a countless amount of times while Yamaguchi assured her an equal amount that he wasn't bothered too much by it.  He even laughed it off which was the exact opposite reaction Yachi wanted.<br/>
Resulting into Kageyama this time yelling at Yamaguchi to have a bit more backbone.</p><p>That was when Yamaguchi put two and two together and realized where Yachi got 'Tsukishima's dog' from.</p><p>"I-I didn't mean to!"  Yachi insisted, whimpering in her secluded chair beside Hinata, grabbing her hair with her fists.  "It just slipped!  Yamaguchi's such a good person.  I didn't want to-""Exactly, exactly," Kageyama added on, which would have been a rude thing if Yachi wasn't on the brink of sobbing her eyes out.  "Yamaguchi doesn't deserve the treatment he's getting!  I was just getting an opinion of someone who actually lives with Yamaguchi.  I didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>Hinata nodded mindfully, stroking his chin before wiping the blackboard down and writing something completely new.  Yamaguchi didn't know what to make of the situation, but all he knew was that he was extremely uncomfortable.</p><p>"Yamaguchi..." Hinata wrote, erasing and rewriting a few times before he got Yamaguchi's name correct.  "Needs....confidence."  He spelled confidence 'confadense', again, Yamaguchi not having the heart to tell him that it looked stupid the way he wrote it.</p><p>"We all agree this is because of Yamaguchi's insecurities."""Yes-""No!"  Yamaguchi was the odd man out while Yachi and Kageyama were firm in their answers, even though Yachi was straight up about to burst into tears.  Yamaguchi could tell she was holding back a lot right now, but Kageyama was giving her the extra boost she needed in order to stake her claims.</p><p>"I don't like how glasses-boy treats you, Yamaguchi," Kageyama scoffed, turning his head away from everyone and puffing his chest out.  "I don't care what he says.  Seeing his face pisses me off."<br/>
"Bold words for someone who hangs around him constantly," Hinata muttered under his breath.  Before Kageyama could attack him, Yachi's shaky voice spoke up as well.</p><p>"For me, it's not Tsukishima-san that was the problem.  In general, Yamaguchi, I thought it was weird that you were down on yourself all the time."  Yamaguchi wasn't sure when this turned into some sort of help group for his lack of self-confidence, but it was making him squirm.  He didn't think this was necessary, all the attention was making him anxious and it did <em>not </em>help that they were pointing out the thing Yamaguchi hated about himself the most.</p><p>To think it was something that it was something Tsukishima held onto for Yamaguchi's loyalty - Yamaguchi didn't even want to consider it.</p><p>"But then I heard from Tobio-kun that-""'Tobio'?"  Hinata cut her off quickly, Kageyama turning red and tightening his lips.  Surprisingly, Hinata shook his head pointing at Yamaguchi and letting out a weird half sigh half strangled groan.  "I'll discuss that later.  But you, Yamaguchi," Hinata went on, a stern look on his face as he eyed down Yamaguchi.  "We need to talk about you!  This is something we're all concerned about and we need to get to the bottom of it!"</p><p>There were a lot of firsts in Yamaguchi's life.  His first steps, first spell, first year, first kiss.  This was the first time he ever wanted to yell at the top of his lungs about how much he hated the world.</p><p>"You guys really are-""Let's start with going around the room and saying one thing we like about Yamaguchi," Hinata cut Yamaguchi off completely, ignoring what he had to say and pointing to Kageyama.  "<em>Tobio-kun</em>, why don't you go first, <em>Tobio-kun</em>.""Shut up," Kageyama growled, facing Yamaguchi with his usual angry expression that didn't match the words he was going to say at all.</p><p>"I like how you play Quidditch," Kageyama said curtly, looking back at Hinata who wasn't impressed at all.  "What?  He's a good player and makes the game more interesting."  Hinata gritted his teeth but waved Kageyama off, pointing at Yachi next.</p><p>"Guys, you really don't need to-""Yachi-chan, your turn!"  Hinata didn't listen to Yamaguchi's protests.  "What is something you like about Yamaguchi?"  Yachi's face turned a dark shade of pink, her legs crossing together as she looked straight at Yamaguchi then back at Hinata.</p><p>"Yamaguchi is a kind person!  He-He's very sensitive and selfless and thinks of others!"  Yachi answered with a proud chest, clenching her fists in determination.  "Sometimes I wish that Yamaguchi was a bit more selfish though.  Because he thinks about other before himself and-and that's not good!"</p><p>Yamaguchi was starting to blush, his fact getting hot and palms clammy.  Hinata smiled widely, his turn to look at Yamaguchi as he pointed to himself.</p><p>"As for me, Yamaguchi's honesty is my favourite thing about him."  Yamaguchi's eyes widened, hearing that stupid word 'honest' again and his brain was going haywire.  "Hinata, I'm being serious, I-""Yamaguchi's an honest person with a good heart.  Everything about him is genuine and he doesn't dare make it otherwise.  Yamaguchi," Hinata went up to him, patting his shoulder and giving him a firm nod.</p><p>"You're a very honest person.  We all care about you as a friend."</p><p>Yamaguchi couldn't take it anymore.  His heart was pumping blood faster than what was healthy, and all that excess blood was rushing up to his head and through the course of his body.  His veins were pulsing, his neck dripping sweat.  It looked like he was about to pass out but that wasn't the case at all - in fact, Yamaguchi hasn't felt this rush in a long time.  Not before a Quidditch game, not before a meeting a magical creature.<br/>
Not even close to what he felt with Tsukishima.</p><p>"I hope this helped, Yamaguchi."  When Yamaguchi didn't respond, Hinata blinked at him a bit.  Kageyama was also looking at him and Yachi's face was filled with worry.  "Yamaguchi?  Are you alright?"<br/>
Now they were asking?<br/>
"If you needed us to say something else, we can!  There's lots of things we love about you, so let us know-""Shut.  Up."</p><p>Yamaguchi's eyes went dark, staring up at Hinata intensely, eyeing from Kageyama to Yachi and back to him.  He stood up, snatching Hinata's wand from his hand and throwing it on the couch behind him.</p><p>"E-Eh.  Yamaguchi?  Are you feeling oka-""I said shut up!  All of you, just sh-shut up!"  Yamaguchi didn't know when the tears started rushing down his face, but they were, his cheeks wet and the colour of his shirt staining but that didn't matter at this point.</p><p>"You didn't let me talk <em>once </em>this whole time!  So listen to me at least for now!"  Yamaguchi's voice boomed in the room, the Defence Against the Arts classroom opened for them when they told Ukai they needed to 'study'.  Yamaguchi wondered if he would have opened this room to just any students or if it was because Hinata, Yachi and Yamaguchi were the ones asking.</p><p>"You guys keep going on about these great qualities about me and I appreciate it or whatever, I really do!  But if you know anything about me you know that those things aren't true!"  Yamaguchi 's voice echoed, the three of them stunned into silence and listening loud and clear to what Yamaguchi had to say.</p><p>"I suck at Quidditch!  Hufflepuff loses constantly because I can't end the game by catching the Snitch and it's always my fault because it's my job!  I get that!"  Kageyama looked down at the ground, face shamed even though Yamaguchi was the one filled with guilt.</p><p>"And I'm not kind, okay?  I do things for people <em>because </em>it will benefit me!  I don't do it just because I want to.  It's not from the heart!"  Yachi was about to protest but after seeing the look on Yamaguchi's face she stopped herself.</p><p>"And you," Yamaguchi pointed a finger at Hinata, his whole body shaking.  Out of fear?  Out of frustration?  Oh how Yamaguchi would love to know.  "Do you think I'm honest?  Well, let me ask you something, Hinata."  Yamaguchi stepped forward, making Hinata walk backwards until his back hit the blackboard.  No one stopped him, Hinata didn't back down despite Yamaguchi staring him down.<br/>
This was Yamaguchi's moment of power, and never once had he felt both so powerful and yet so disgusting.</p><p>"If I was so honest, do you think you'd be having to do this for me right now?"</p><p>Hinata's face softened as he watched Yamaguchi break down, falling onto his hands and knees as he felt himself defeated.  Yamaguchi has lost a lot in his life.  Games, matches, socks, patience.  He's lost memories, words to his speech, song lyrics to his tune.  Yamaguchi has lost a fair amount of things altogether.</p><p>Never once had he considered that one day, he would lose to himself.</p><p>"I-I tried-" Yamaguchi choked up, rubbing his eyes as watered spilled down to the ground.  He felt a small hand on his back which he guessed was Yachi's, and footsteps on the other side of him that had to be Kageyama's.</p><p>Yamaguchi tried.  He's done what he could, he's done what he's told.  He's been in and out, up and down, chasing and longing and yearning and trying to be someone he wasn't, all because he wanted the attention of someone who wasn't even batting an eyelash for him.  He's lost breath, broken himself slowly and carefully, bit by bit, one by one.  And even though by years, Yamaguchi was young, it still didn't take back times that Yamaguchi has given himself away for a relationship in vain.<br/>
Maybe he was mad at the word 'honest' because he really actually <em>was </em>honest - yet Tsukishima never noticed when he wasn't.</p><p>"You did good, Yamaguchi," Kageyama gruffed out as Yamaguchi sobbed, standing up with the help of Kageyama.  Adolescence was tough and growing up was even harder.  If Tsukishima were to see him now, what would he be saying?  Doing?  <br/>
It wasn't healthy that that was what was on Yamaguchi's mind.</p><p>"Yamaguchi, there are lots of people who love you for who you are.  So can you lift your head up a bit," Yachi pressed, bumping him sweetly on the side.  "Please?"  Yamaguchi sniffled, rubbing his eyes hard as he looked up at everyone, eyes blood shot red and his vision blurry.  He could see Yachi clearly holding in her own tears, her face constipated as her eyes bulged out and watered.  Yamaguchi couldn't help but let out an ugly laugh.</p><p>"You-You can cry too, Yachi."<br/>
"No," Yachi whimpered, shaking her head vigorously.  "I-I said mean things to you today.  I don't have the right to cry," Yachi coughed clenching her jaw and taking deep breaths.  "This is the least I can do for you."</p><p>To him, this seemed like a failure.  All Yamaguchi do was cry and scream at his friends for trying to do something nice.  He was sobbing like a child for finally realizing that there were other people in this world who say qualities in him he's never taken into consideration.  That there were people who cared about him and saw him for more than just a follower and loyal companion.  Yamaguchi saw it as a failure, yet one more step to a success.</p><p>However, Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi all saw this as a victory.  Because this might have been the first time ever - no, this <em>had </em>to be the first time ever - that Yamaguchi was crying for himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever danced before, Yamaguchi?"</p><p> Terushima and Yamaguchi were easily back in the library, Terushima having promised to help with a history essay of Yamaguchi's he had to write in Latin.  Apparently Terushima was completely fluent?  Which was crazy to Yamaguchi because sometimes he had a difficult time understanding Terushima's Japanese.</p><p>"Sorry?"  Yamaguchi said, looking up from his paper and quill, noticing now that he's stopped writing that his wrist was impossibly sore.  "Dance?""Yeah," Terushima nodded his head, an excited grin on his face.  "Ballroom dancing.  Like what we're going to do on Christmas."</p><p>Yamaguchi had to think about it for a second, humming in thought as he recollected memories of parties his parents dragged to for the Ministry of Magic, wondering if he had ever danced in front of people before, no more with a partner.<br/>
If Tsukishima wouldn't dance with him, Yamaguchi was pretty sure he wouldn't have danced either.  And Yamaguchi has never seen Tsukishima dance.</p><p>"I guess not..."<br/>
"Because I don't want a partner that sucks," Terushima clarified, pointing a straight finger at Yamaguchi.  "You can't suck, you got it?  If you suck at dancing then I'll, uh," Terushima looked around, snatching the closest textbook to him and pretended to threaten Yamaguchi with it.  "Then I'll hit you.  I wanna dance good and try to get a date with a girl after.  You know, like one of those serious Ravenclaws.  Wonder what that'd be like!"</p><p>It was difficult, though Yamaguchi had thought long and hard about what he thought of himself, to really see himself as something more than what Tsukishima made him out to be.  Just because Yamaguchi was changing didn't mean the world was too.<br/>
So when comments like these came out, Yamaguchi wasn't sure what to say anymore.</p><p>It would be good practice though, Kageyama had told him, and Yamaguchi could figure out what he wanted to focus on doing in order to get a little more well needed confidence into his life.</p><p>"Uh, Terushima-san?"  Terushima raised his eyebrows at Yamaguchi, but was looking down at a book he was in the middle of highlighting.  "Uh, well, see, the thing is," Yamaguchi hesitated, trailing his words off and biting his lip, contemplating if this was even worth talking about.</p><p>What if Terushima laughed at him?  Told him it was just a joke and he shouldn't take it to heart.  What if Terushima became uncomfortable?  Treat Yamaguchi like a fragile piece of glass after just because he couldn't accept the fact that Terushima wanted to dance with a girl instead of the tall, lanky Yamaguchi.</p><p>Or worse - what if Terushima got <em>angry</em>.  Yamaguchi was unsure how to handle that.</p><p>"Uh, actually-" Yamaguchi was about to say 'never mind'.  Until, the library doors opened and a familiar blond head of hair with a pair of glasses stoked into the library, stone face on and completely oblivious of Yamaguchi's presence.<br/>
'For me, it's not Tsukishima-san that was the problem,' Yachi had said.  'In general, Yamaguchi, I thought it was weird that you were down on yourself all the time.'  </p><p>There were bigger things in this world than Yamaguchi.  Bigger things in this world than even Tsukishima.  But maybe, just maybe, Yamaguchi needed to make himself the bigger person.</p><p>"I-I get hurt if you say you don't want me as a partner.  I know you want a girl and I respect that!  You can even find one after our first dance, but, uh, what I'm trying to say is-" Yamaguchi's face was burning off.  He couldn't even look up because he didn't want to see the face Terushima was making.</p><p>"Pl-Please respect me as a partner first!"</p><p>Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Terushima to scream, laugh, yell, rant, anything at all that indicated that what Yamaguchi just said was the stupidest thing ever and he should just have kept his mouth shut.  In fact, Yamaguchi was just about to apologize.</p><p>"Sorry, forget I-""Oh, my bad," Terushima cut him off, Yamaguchi's eyes snapping open, his heart stopping because he wasn't sure if Terushima was being sarcastic.  From the sincere look on his face - borderline concerned - Yamaguchi didn't feel any mocking aura from him.</p><p>"I didn't realize.  That's my fault," Terushima offered a small smile, reaching over to pat Yamaguchi on the head.  "I'm actually really excited to be your partner!  I'm being serious!  Like I said, I'd rather have an honest Tadashi-kun than a girl who'll just entertain me for a night out of obligation."  Yamaguchi was still waiting for a laugh, some sort of indication that Terushima wasn't being true to his words and was just trying to get Yamaguchi to shut up.<br/>
All he got though, was the brightest smile Terushima has ever pulled so far.  </p><p>"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Tadashi-kun!"</p><p>Yamaguchi vowed that he wasn't going to cry again, so he held it in like the strong person he was and promised himself a good cry later that night.  First though, there was something on his mind he's been wanting to get through with for a while now and this conversation with Terushima was the boost he needed.</p><p>So that night, even though he didn't make an appointment or schedule a meeting, Yamaguchi made his way to the headmaster's office.  Head held high and heart heavy and tough, Yamaguchi's chest was puffed out, reminding himself of Kageyama's ever so insightful words.</p><p>'<em>Don't be a little bitch anymore</em>'.</p><p>"H-Headmaster?"  The nervous stuttering could still use some work, but baby steps were accepted.  "Hm?"  Headmaster Akaashi was at his desk, seeming to be writing in some sort of journal, but Yamaguchi wasn't there to pry.</p><p>"Is it okay if I speak to you?"<br/>
"Of course," Headmaster Akaashi closed his book immediately, motioning to the seat in front of his desk.  Yamaguchi has never noticed, but headmaster Akaashi seemed to prioritize his students a lot, which one could argue was a major weakness as a headmaster of a school with thousands of wizarding students.<br/>
Yamaguchi, however, couldn't be more grateful.</p><p>"Was there something on your mind, Yamaguchi-kun?"</p><p>Yamaguchi could have lied and said he just wanted to chat.  He knew headmaster Akaashi would've ate that shit up, talk about the latest news and his plans for the future of Hogwarts.  How Yamaguchi's parents were sniffing out all the dark souls and black magic users as they spoke and how Yamaguchi was always there to help bring a little light to their pitch black careers.  Headmaster Akaashi always liked a good Auror.</p><p>Yamaguchi could have lied.  But Terushima said he was an honest person.</p><p>Yamaguchi wanted to be an honest person.</p><p>"I would like to transfer into the Care of Magical Creatures class."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yamaguchi makes my heart go 'boom'.  I can see why lots of people love and relate to him.</p><p>Another chapter, another day!  I'm so excited with this plot and all of these characters.  Terushima needs to have his own subplot and an explanation for that tongue :)</p><p>So for my creator recommendation, I actually have a bit of a special one!  An amazing reader asked if they could make fanart for this fic and I'm so excited and super honoured that they started drawing and posting!  You can find their works with this link -&gt;</p><p>https://sorhii.tumblr.com/</p><p>Please go check them out, their art is so cool!  (They did a crossover of Demon Slayer and Haikyuu and it SLAPS).  Their first post is a Tsukishima and Yamaguchi one, but a bit of spoiler - they did make an Akaashi family portrait (headmaster and ALL).<br/>Please go support!  Art comes in different forms so let's enjoy all types together.</p><p>Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you guys have a good day/night! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tsukishima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Tsukishima Kei</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : September 27</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 4th Slytherin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Tsukishima Kei has a not so secret sweet tooth!  His favourite food is strawberry shortcake, preferably handmade.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima never thought of himself as someone who was easily bothered.  Never once has Tsukishima thought of himself as someone who would fidget or squirm or easily be uncomfortable.  Tsukishima never thought he would be the person to hide from someone when they passed by.</p><p>Yet here he was, hiding behind a display of a suit of armour, watching as Yamaguchi passed by with his ball partner.  </p><p>They were laughing, chatting, having a good time.  They were probably one joke away from holding hands and Tsukishima once upon a time ago would have come up to them and pretended he didn't care while trying to separate them.  Tsukishima was so sure that if this were Yamaguchi hiding behind the armour right now watching Tsukishima with his partner, then it wouldn't be too long before he came up and intruded on their conversation.  It wasn't necessarily wrong to do such a thing towards the person you liked, right?  Just for some confirmation.</p><p>So why was Tsukishima hesitating?</p><p>"Oi-""Holy shit!"  Tsukishima jumped in his hiding spot, almost hitting the suit of armour down but luckily it was caught before a commotion could strike.  Kageyama was glaring down at him, lips curled up in that nasty scowl Tsukishima found himself having nightmares about lately.</p><p>"What're you doing?"  Kageyama asked lowly, like he subconsciously knew not to expose Tsukishima right away.  His eyes, for one split nanosecond, shifted towards Yamaguchi and Terushima turning the corner and Kageyama's head whipped around to see the disappearance of a Hufflepuff uniform.  Tsukishima cursed, wondering when he became so obvious.</p><p>"You really are a lowlife."</p><p>Kageyama helped Tsukishima up from behind the armour, Tsukishima patting the dust off his cloak and pushing Kageyama off of him, glaring at the other even though he was helping.  Kageyama just glared back.</p><p>"What?  Are you jealous now that he's got another blond he's into?"<br/>"What?  No!"  Tsukishima gasped, hating that that was exactly what it looked like.  "I was just studying this suit of armour for history class.  Which is what you should be doing too since you don't even have a topic!"</p><p>Kageyama didn't look convinced but Tsukishima didn't bother trying to convince him because he knew these days it was getting more and more difficult.  Was this the time to drop Kageyama as a friend?  Perhaps, but Kageyama was the only who would ever actually put up with Tsukishima's shit that he didn't want to risk the thought of going through this totally alone.</p><p>He already lost Yamaguchi already.</p><p>"If you want to talk to him then go talk to him," Kageyama grunted, already looking like he was about to leave so Tsukishima followed, not wanting to stay behind that armour display for no reason.  "Your pathetic face is annoying to look at.  I'd rather you choke me with a snake."</p><p>These were the times Tsukishima couldn't understand Kageyama and he found the more he talked to him, he didn't want to understand.  "I don't want to talk to him because I know he'll get excited," Tsukishima explained lowly, letting out a disruptive sigh before shaking his head.  "No.  I need more time."<br/>"If you keep saying that there'll be no time left," Kageyama said, not looking at Tsukishima, the their destination unknown as they roamed the halls of Hogwarts.  In between classes were Tsukishima's least favourite moments.  Not enough time to do something productive but enough time that he got bored.</p><p>"What?"  Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, stopping Kageyama in the hallway by grabbing his wrist and forcing him to turn around.  "What did you just say?"  As expected, Kageyama was shocked by the sudden action, flinching away and gritting his teeth.</p><p>"You obviously heard me!"<br/>"Obviously not if I'm asking what you just said," but Tsukishima heard him loud and clear.  "Say it again.  I won't have what left?""Time!"  Kageyama screamed in his face, glaring at Tsukishima through his bangs.  "You won't have enough time.  Waiting gets annoying, even for someone as patient as Yamaguchi," Kageyama looked like he was holding something back because he kept shutting his mouth before his sentences, probably wondering what was appropriate to say.<br/>Was it too late to ask Futakuchi how to do the Legilimency spell?</p><p>"If you run for two hares you won't catch any at all."</p><p>Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows at Kageyama, not sure if he heard him right this time for real.  "Sorry?""If you want too many things in life you'll get spoiled!  You're asking for too many things, is what I'm saying," Kageyama huffed out, balling his fists up before lightly hitting Tsukishima on the side.</p><p>"One at a time.  You told me the same thing a while ago and I think you should take your own advice."</p><p>Tsukishima scoffed, crossing his arms and lifting his glasses up, staring at Kageyama over the frame.  "That's different.  It was for a Charms lessons and you wanted to do too many things.  Magic and relationships are different."<br/>"I don't think so," Kageyama shrugged, that dumb look on his face that Tsukishima wanted to wipe off with his knuckles.  "Both of them require effort and heart.  Don't they?"</p><p>This time, Tsukishima didn't have anything smart to say back.  Effort and heart?  Tsukishima wasn't even sure if he's put any of that into either magic or a relationship.  And he hated that it was Kageyama that had to point it out.</p><p> </p><p>Reading was easy.  Reading could transform a place into a person, a person into a home.  It could make a jumble of words move the heart, sway a country, jump over the moon and live in the galaxies.  Reading could transport you from place to place, make you into someone you'd never know, create a world you could never imagine.</p><p>Tsukishima loved reading.  </p><p>He didn't think he'd get so irked by reading before.</p><p>
  <em>Name : Koganegawa Kanji</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : July 9</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 4th Gryffindor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Koganegawa Kanji's main interests include Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts.  Koganegawa placed the 3rd fastest to defeat a Boggart during the 3rd year final exam.</em>
</p><p>It wasn't that Tsukishima hated Kogane.  No, no, it was the exact opposite actually.  Kogane was friendly and loud and active, never failing to smile at Tsukishima even though he was rude and cold.  He didn't make Tsukishima feel uncomfortable, took interest in whatever Tsukishima was doing and did his best to be a partner that Tsukishima wouldn't falter on or shove off because Kogane was excited for the ball.<br/>Kogane was even <em>smart</em>.  He had a whole conversation with Tsukishima about why Siren hairs were objectively the strongest potion ingredient despite Sirens not being a rare species and relatively easy to capture.  Tsukishima didn't even think he's had that conversation with a professor before!</p><p>Kogane was a good partner for Tsukishima and Tsukishima couldn't complain.</p><p>But boy, did he want to.  And that was a spoiled side Tsukishima thought he didn't have.</p><p>"Can I call you 'Tsuki'?"</p><p>Tsukishima chocked on his spit at the request, Kogane sitting next to him on on the balcony of the Slytherin Tower together, reading a book that they both agreed was interesting and mutually dissecting and discussing good points, reviewing and analyzing.  Purposefully, Tsukishima chose something in English in hopes to discourage Kogane a little bit and find something that he couldn't satisfy Tsukishima with.<br/>To his surprise, Kogane could speak not only English, but his mother was an English teacher at a high school in the muggle world.  </p><p>"Why?"  Tsukishima asked, pretending to be unbothered but his untimely choke gave him away.  "'Tsukishima' is too long," Kogane whined, putting his book on his lap to look over at Tsukishima.  "Takes up too much of my sentence.  Come on, it's not like I tell you to call me 'Koganegawa'.  Just let me call you Tsuki."</p><p>Tsukishima wavered, hesitating long and hard because no one has ever <em>asked </em>to call him something else before, not so much 'Tsuki'.  Yamaguchi started calling him that as they get older and Tsukishima told him to stop calling him 'Kei-kun' for whatever reason.  'Tsuki' was something he was indifferent to and the thought of someone else calling him that assumedly didn't bother Tsukishima either.<br/>Now that someone was <em>asking </em>him if it was okay, there was a lot to consider now.  It was his choice, wasn't it?  It was just a name.</p><p>So why was there so much hesitation?</p><p>"What about 'Tsuki-kun' then?"  Kogane suggested.  "If you don't like 'Tsuki'.  4 syllables is so much, especially when I'm calling you from the other side of the hall, you know?"  Kogane said as he pulled his book back up again and sighed loudly.  "Long names are too much.  Maybe I'll marry a man so that I have a chance at shortening it."</p><p>Tsukishima didn't know what to say in situations as random as this.  </p><p>Kogane(gawa), the more Tsukishima learned about him, the more he realized that he wasn't like Yamaguchi at all, but at the same time was similar enough that it made Tsukishima squirm every once in a while.</p><p>"Here, here, I put the fire out," Kogane said as he caught up with Tsukishima after their balcony reading session, waving his wand around very dangerously.  "Damn, it sucks that it started snowing.  You don't like the snow, Tsuki-kun?"  Tsukishima answered the question with a simple head shake, looking outside to see the snowflakes piling up on the window sill and making a small little hill of white flakes.</p><p>"I love snowball fights!  And snowmen and snow angels - ah, but Quidditch is a bit harder to play, in my opinion.  I have to wear so much gear and I end up getting it tangled with my broom," Kogane went on and on about snow - fucking <em>snow </em>- and made a whole conversation on his own about it while Tsukishima just nodded and shrugged and shook his head.  Kogane just kept talking to the point where Tsukishima was starting to feel guilty about the one-sidedness of it.</p><p>"Woah, your ears are red!"  Kogane exclaimed, putting a hand on Tsukishima's ear, making Tsukishima flinch away.  He wasn't used to too much physical contact with people he didn't know well, and it seemed Kogane noticed right away with how wide Tsukishima's eyes were.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, Tsuki!" </p><p>Kogane laughed, smiling widely, not thinking much about it.  But Tsukishima's legs stopped right where they were in the middle of the hall, gulping so hard that he wasn't even sure if he was breathing properly.</p><p>"Eh?  Tsuki-kun?"  Kogane blinked when he noticed after a few steps that Tsukishima wasn't beside him anymore.  "Tsuki-kun?  You coming?"  Tsukishima coughed awkwardly, turning around and blinking multiple times, nodding his head.  "I-I forgot something on the balcony," Tsukishima croaked out, blaming the cold for his hoarse voice.  "I'll see you later, Kogane.  It might take me a while."</p><p>Without question, Tsukishima started walking face paced back to the balcony, his vision getting blurry and his glasses fogging up.  His lips trembled and his hands shook and before he knew it Tsukishima was sprinting back into the balcony where the fire Kogane put out was still smoking.  Tsukishima had to step out where it was cold, putting his bare hands on the snowy ledge of the balcony, staring down at the white and green trees, the flakes slowly making their way down to ground and any surface they could hit first.</p><p>"Shit-" Tsukishima bit his lip hard, not wanting to let the tears that were threatening him fall because this was the stupidest reason to cry.  He didn't deserve to cry.  No, he didn't.</p><p>Yet, when he opened his eyes again, he couldn't stop and let out every tear out he's been holding in this whole time.  Something deep inside him was telling him this was going to be the first of many.</p><p> </p><p>"The dance lessons are going to start tomorrow," Hinata's very excited voice filled Tsukishima's ears from behind him, the final night of drawing names for the students being that dinner.  Tsukishima and Kageyama developed a habit of sitting behind each other in case they had something they needed to talk about and for some reason didn't want to physically get up and walk to the other.  Tonight, Tsukishima had a gut feeling that Kageyama would be pestering him a lot.</p><p>"I hate that I'm not in the same dance class as the 4th years," Hinata pouted, and even though Tsukishima didn't turn around he could practically see Kageyama's stupid stuffed face, looking dumbfounded at Hinata.<br/>Tsukishima one day had to tell Kageyama just how good he had it.</p><p>"It's not that bad, right?"  Kageyama said after swallowing whatever food he was chewing before.  "I mean, it's just an hour and a half.  It's not like we're breaking up-""You really don't get it, do you?"  Their conversation ended there, the Goblet's voice booming loudly in the Great Hall and calling out the names of the 7th years.  Tsukishima knew he didn't have any of them so he didn't bother watching, instead just focusing on his book in front of him.  Kogane would be done soon too so he had to at least keep up with him.</p><p>"Oi, Four-Eyes," Kageyama hit Tsukishima's back making Tsukishima turn around, raising an eyebrow at him.  Hinata was sitting in front of Kageyama so he could see the intense glare the short, orange-haired boy was giving him.  For some reason, it sent chills down his spine.</p><p>"You said you'd help me with my essay tonight," Kageyama reminded him and how could Tsukishima forget?  Kageyama reminded him every single time he saw him.  "Do you mind if Hinata joins?"</p><p>Weird.  Kageyama wasn't the type to ask for permission.  Especially if it involved spending time with Hinata and Tsukishima's comfort, Tsukishima didn't see him as the type to ask for if something was okay.  His lack of social skills and queues was the cause most probably, but also he probably just wanted to spend time with Hinata as much as possible.  So Tsukishima didn't answer for a good minute or two.</p><p>"Well?"  Kageyama growled, Tsukishima blinking as he snapped out of his confused daze.  "Forget I even asked.  Hear that, boke?"  Tsukishima's eyes went to Hinata, watching his glare intensify even more (surprisingly possible) and shoot beams of whatever illegal spell he was thinking of to harm Tsukishima.  At first, Tsukishima assumed it was because he was friends with Yamaguchi and if Tsukishima could predict accurately, he knew exactly just how shitty he's treated Yamaguchi over the years.  Hell, everyone who saw them interact over the past 2 could guess their relationship pretty spot on unless they were as hopeless as Kageyama.</p><p>When Hinata wouldn't break eye contact with Tsukishima though, uncomfortably so might Tsukishima add, he realized why Kageyama asked permission in the first place.  Hinata was the one that told him to.</p><p>"Hinata can come," Tsukishima answered, Kageyama's face lifting from his plate, grains of rice scattered over his mouth and chin. "-ah?"  Kageyama said with his mouth full, Tsukishima took a napkin and aggressively started wiping the mess of him.</p><p>"I said Hinata can join us.  He probably needs just as much help as you do."  Hinata looked like he wanted to throw the table at Tsukishima, but Tsukishima couldn't be less worried about little Hinata hurting him.<br/>Physically anyway.</p><p>”Oh, well," Kageyama coughed awkwardly, seemingly to not expect that response but Tsukishima couldn't care less if they were actually comfortable with the three of them in the same room.  In the end, Hinata was the odd one out was what Tsukishima was telling himself.</p><p>"Library," Tsukishima said as he got up, finishing half of his small plate of food.  He didn't need to stay for all of the 7th years partner choices since none of them were for him.  He had to prepare himself now because he was sensing Hinata's cold stare towards him and now he felt like he should be ready for something.  What should he be ready for?  Tsukishima was wondering that too.</p><p>The time Kageyama and him agreed on came soon, though Tsukishima was at the library much earlier than that due to both anxiousness and boredom.  Hinata made quite the entrance as the two of them entered, talking loudly about how Kageyama should at least wear a mask during the dance practices so no one could see his face to which Kageyama responded it would be hard for him to breath while dancing.  If Hinata wasn't there, Tsukishima wouldn't have known Kageyama came until he was at their table.</p><p>"Are we actually going to do an essay?"  Tsukishima asked, crossing his legs as he watched Hinata and Kageyama sitting next to each other, which wasn't wrong or anything.  But a couple with a third person always ended up in an awkward third-wheel situation that Tsukishima hated.  He's experienced it way too many times - Kuroo and Kenma, Futakuchi and Aone, Kunimi and Kindaichi - Tsukishima would rather not.</p><p>"Or is it just me watching you two flirt the whole time?"</p><p>Hinata's mouth tightened while Kageyama looked up at the ceiling.  It seemed that Tsukishima's intuition was correct and this study session of theirs was some sort of ploy.  For what, he still couldn't figure out, but he would act accordingly.  Whether it was worth it or not, Tsukishima would decide for himself.</p><p>"I know we don't talk to each other, but," Hinata looked at Kageyama's distant face, kicking his shin to get his attention.  Kageyama looked like he didn't want to be there anymore, but listened to Hinata as well.  "But we wanted to talk to you about Yamaguchi.  Specifically what you are to him and how you intend to treat him from now on."</p><p>Tsukishima gulped, figuring as much, but he still couldn't see where this conversation was going.  Did they want to say that Yamaguchi's been depressed these days?  They probably wanted Tsukishima to go talk to him and get him out of his rut of silence.<br/>But at the same time he's been hanging around Terushima.  So maybe Yamaguchi was getting clingy with someone else and it was getting too much?  Yamaguchi did have that tendency, like a loyal dog that Tsukishima took for granted.  All he needed was a bit more time and he could have Yamaguchi back with him-</p><p>"We'd appreciate it if you left Yamaguchi alone from now on," Hinata said with a firm nod, a stiff upper lip and a determined look on his face.  "You're not a good friend to Yamaguchi and he's been learning more about himself than ever.  So please," Hinata hit Kageyama on the side to make him nod in agreement.  "Please give Yamaguchi room to grow."</p><p>Now, Tsukishima did not expect <em>that.</em></p><p>In that moment, Tsukishima's world was a small square.  If he stuck his arms out he would hit a wall and if he stood up with good posture his head would bump another.  His legs felt cramped and the air around him was stuffy.  In that moment, Tsukishima's vision narrowed down to Hinata's serious face and Kageyama's uncomfortable shifting that looked too intone with the situation that he just possibly couldn't fathom a lie out of their aura.</p><p>Tsukishima was confused.  Tsukishima was exhausted.</p><p>And Tsukishima was <em>furious.</em></p><p>"Why is it you two telling me this?"  Tsukishima asked first and foremost because at the end, he wasn't rash or unreasonable.  Because any reasonable would find this as a reasonable solution to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's minuscule toxic relationship that Tsukishima was just about to fix if the universe just gave him a little more time.</p><p>Tsukishima was reasonable.  He was reasonable, but this wasn't making any sense.</p><p>Tsukishima liked it better when things make sense.</p><p>"Be-Because!"  Hinata shook, showing his more cowardly side now and grabbing Kageyama by the arm.  "Because you're not good as a friend to Yamaguchi, so-""No," Tsukishima's voice was coarse, glaring at them through his glasses.</p><p>"Why are <em>you</em> <em>two </em>telling me this?  Why isn't Yamaguchi talking to me right now?  This is our problem."</p><p>Was Yamaguchi actually that done with Tsukishima that he wasn't going to talk to him anymore?  Was he that tired now?  Was he fed up?  Tsukishima didn't think that this day would come so soon, not when they were so young and Tsukishima was about to fix himself up.<br/>Was he too late?</p><p>"Because he's still thinking about you," Kageyama huffed out, crossing his arms, Hinata hitting him on the arm like he wasn't supposed to say that.  "Why would you-""What?  At the end of the day it's true!"  Kageyama exclaimed, getting shushed by the librarian and told that if they were just there to chat they should just leave.  The conversation wasn't going to last much longer if the two parties involved would be equally as stubborn, however.</p><p>"Even if he's improving himself that doesn't mean he's totally over what you've done to him.  You really scarred him, you know?""Kageyama!"  Hinata scolded, hitting his side.  "We agreed we wouldn't talk about Yamaguchi like this!""What?  He deserves to know, doesn't he?"</p><p>As the two bickered, Tsukishima was taking in what the situation is and how he was going to act from now on.  The biggest problem was that Tsukishima didn't actually know what he was going to do.<br/>This day coming has never crossed his mind.</p><p>"Oi, Tsukishima!"  Kageyama yelled out, ignoring the shushes of the librarian.  "Oi, where do you think you're going?"  But Tsukishima was already walking out of the library, face red and flushed and feet not stopping as it made their way to the Hufflepuff Tower.</p><p>He didn't want to hear these words from Hinata and Kageyama.  They weren't some kids on a playground.  They didn't need a messenger, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have known each other for years.  How come Yamaguchi couldn't just tell him himself?  Did he ask Hinata and Kageyama to say such things to Tsukishima?  That would cut even deeper than them volunteering to.  Or maybe Yamaguchi didn't even know what they were up.<br/>If Yamaguchi didn't know, maybe Tsukishima would still have a chance.</p><p>Knowing exactly where Yamaguchi's room was, Tsukishima didn't even bother with asking around.  He ignored the stares and the gawks at him, running up the stairs and approaching Yamaguchi's door.  <br/>He didn't hesitating banging a fist on it first before giving himself permission to walk in.</p><p>Luckily, Yamaguchi was there, alone, by himself, reading a textbook.  The sight of him relaxed and calmed down made Tsukishima's heart skip a beat.</p><p>Watching his face turn into sheer horror made Tsukishima's heart drop.</p><p>"Tsu-Tsuki-""Come," Tsukishima growled, walking over and grabbing Yamaguchi aggressively by the wrist and pulling him, Yamaguchi's frail body not being able to resist.  "We're going to talk."</p><p> </p><p>The Astronomy Balcony was the perfect place to throw himself out the window if Tsukishima found out that Yamaguchi really didn't want anything to do with him.  The silence between them was awkward and Yamaguchi wasn't looking at Tsukishima in the eye, and if Tsukishima thought about it perhaps that was something he was used to.  He did happen to miss Yamaguchi's clinginess on him though.  It wasn't the same with Kogane.</p><p>"I heard...." Yamaguchi started with a soft voice, clearing his throat before looking up at Tsukishima and looking him in the eye.  Something new, something scary.  "I heard from Kageyama.  About your...your dad-" Tsukishima flinched, knitting his eyebrows down at Yamaguchi and scowling.</p><p>"He had no business-""No, but I did!"  Yamaguchi said suddenly, Tsukishima stepping back when a new found confidence Hinata was implying before was shining through.  So quickly, Tsukishima wondered if this was something Yamaguchi always had in him but Tsukishima was always choking him, holding him back.</p><p>"I have a business in that, don't you think?  I'm a boy and-and we were doing those things," Yamaguchi sighed, clenching his fist and for a brief moment looked down only to look up again.  Like he was determined to look at Tsukishima the whole time.  "If you told me, I could've helped you.  We could've worked together and thought of something."  Tsukishima's mouth opened to say something but he was quickly cut off.</p><p>"You're always like that!  Trying to fix things on your own, but this is a problem that involves the both of us.  And I know that now, I was apart of the problem.  I am to be blamed.  Bu-But you were too and you need to acknowledge that!" </p><p>Tsukishima knew for sure, this problem was mainly him.  He knew he lacked, he didn't communicate, he moved too fast, he didn't work with Yamaguchi.  He knew, he knew so goddamn well, but if the world just gave him a little more time he could've fixed it on his own!  He didn't need to bring Yamaguchi in on his family problems because it wasn't his problem.  It was something with Tsukishima and Tsukishima only.</p><p>"My dad's view on our relationship is nothing of your concern," Tsukishima responded calmly, watching as Yamaguchi's face softened.  "I don't want you to have that on your mind.  You would've blamed yourself too much and I didn't want tha-"<br/>"Don't give me that bullshit!"</p><p>Tsukishima's eyes widened as he watched Yamaguchi stomped towards him, the angriest expression he's seen on Yamaguchi - Tsukishima's seen on a person in general - and Tsukishima didn't have enough time to react before Yamaguchi's hands were on the collar of his shirt, yanking him down so that they were face to face.  If Tsukishima wanted to, he could kiss him silly right now.<br/>But maybe now, Yamaguchi might actually reject him.</p><p>"You're not strong, Tsuki," Yamaguchi said bluntly, his voice shaking and Tsukishima could see in his eyes that this was taking as much courage as possible.  Tsukishima would allow him for now.</p><p>"You're weak.  You only think of yourself.  You don't care about anything important.  You act like you don't care about things you actually care about!"  Yamaguchi's eyes were red, his hand one muscle spasm away from punching Tsukishima on the jaw.  Tsukishima wished Yamaguchi would just hit him in the face than in the heart like he was doing now.</p><p>"I thought it was me that was doing things wrong, but it was all you!  And you didn't say anything!  And now you want to go ahead and act like it was my fault for your bottled up emotions when all you had to do was tell me?  Don't give me that bullshit!"  Tsukishima's hand went on Yamaguchi's arm in attempt to calm him down but Yamaguchi just flinched him away.  To Tsukishima's surprise.</p><p>"Don't look down on me, Tsukishima Kei!  I'm stronger than you made me out to be and now it's you who has to put 100%!  Acknowledge me properly already!  Open yourself up to me!"  Yamaguchi's tears weren't coming out, and Tsukishima found himself wondering if it was because he cried too much or he told himself not to to cry anymore.  The muscles in Yamaguchi's jaw kept clenching and his whole body was shaking, but it couldn't possibly be from the cold.  </p><p>In that moment, Tsukishima's world was a small square.  A square with both him and Yamaguchi.</p><p>What a world Tsukishima wanted to be in.</p><p>"I'm right here!  What more do you still need?"</p><p> </p><p>Dance lessons were stupid.  Tsukishima didn't want to go and if it weren't for Kogane being so excited, perhaps Tsukishima would have skipped it.  </p><p>Everything hurt though.  His head, his eyes and most importantly, his heart.</p><p>"Tsuki-kun!  Tsuki-kun, wake up!"  Kogane's voice filled Tsukishima's ears, making him move on his side and throw a pillow over his head.  "Tsuki-kun, come on!  It's the first day of ball prep!  We should be more excited," Kogane laughed, oblivious to Tsukishima's mood and what he experienced the night before.  Tsukishima didn't want to have fun today, and frankly he didn't think he was going to have fun anyway.  No offence to Kogane.</p><p>"Come on!  Before I curse you with a Tickling Charm!"  Kogane threatened, using his hands to tickling Tsukishima's stomach, making Tsukishima flinch and hit Kogane's arm right away.  "Ow," Kogane winced, lifting the blanket off of Tsukishima and making Tsukishima groan.  He wasn't in the mood for this.</p><p>"Tsuki-kun?  Eh, Tsuki-kun?"  Kogane blinked a few times, probably inspecting Tsukishima first before making any sudden movements, then finally pressed the back of his hand on Tsukishima's forehead, eyes widening and making weird panicking noises.</p><p>"A-Ah!  Tsuki-kun, you're burning up!"  Kogane said suddenly, running around the dorm room, frantically looking for something to put on Tsukishima's head or to treat him in any way.  "Wa-Wait, Tsuki-kun!  I know what to do!  Just give me a few minutes!"  With that, Kogane left the room and didn't return for another hour and it wasn't even Kogane that was there to take care of Tsukishima.</p><p>It was Kuroo.</p><p>"Oi, what do we have here?"  Kuroo chuckled making Tsukishima scowl as he sat up on the bed, eyes sunken in and face paler than the snow outside.  "Sneaking out a little late, were you?""Please.  Too much noise and I think I'll puke," Tsukishima warned him honestly, holding his stomach which may be quite odd considering there wasn't much in it to begin with.  Tsukishima felt as though a broom got stuck down his throat and he was trying to throw it back up.</p><p>"Okay kid, calm down," now that Tsukishima was properly looking, Kuroo had a whole supply of things in his hand, a box filled with potions and medicines and towels to help Tsukishima through his fever.  It looked like Kuroo had a lot of experience with this sort of behaviour.</p><p>"Stay still," Kuroo said before sitting next to Tsukishima's bed and touching his forehead to feel his temperature before tsk'ing.  "Damn.  You must've been sick for a while.  You really pushed yourself these passed days, huh?"</p><p>Did he?  Tsukishima thought it was just the hot jealousy he had every time he saw Yamaguchi and Terushima walking by.</p><p>"Obviously I can't be here all day, so I'm going to call someone after I feed you," Kuroo said before taking out a bowl of soup and a spoon, getting a mouthful to hold up to Tsukishima.  "Come on.  Say 'ah'-""I'm not a child."  Tsukishima threw a hand to his throat, eyes widening when he heard his voice for the first time.  It was hoarse, barely there and the feeling of talking like a thousand knives piercing through him.  When was the last time he felt like this?</p><p>"You're not a child.  You're Tsukishima," Kuroo agreed flatly before holding the spoon to Tsukishima's mouth again.  "Now say 'ah' before I shove it down your throat and force feed you like I do to other adults."</p><p>Tsukishima opened his mouth this time, not able to think about how to argue when his voice sounded like a dying cow.  Kuroo did all the standard things you do when a person got sick, changing his shirt for him, wiping him with a cold towel and constantly checking his temperature.  After about an hour of Kuroo being the one to take care of him, there was a knock on the door before it burst open.</p><p>"Hey!"  Bokuto grinned at the both of them, him having his own little care package in hand.  "Time to switch shifts!"  Tsukishima had to hold in a groan because he could practically feel the pain in his throat from the attempted sound.  Kuroo got up, patting Bokuto's shoulder and saying something inaudible to him.  Tsukishima wanted to shake the both of them and tell them to speak up.</p><p>"How're you feeling, Tsuki-naminah..."<br/>"Fantastic," Tsukishima snapped, closing his eyes and covering his face with his arm.  "I'm going to sleep.  If you want you can leave.  I don't need a babysitter."  Tsukishima didn't hear anything for a little bit, then a few footsteps around his bed.  He actually thought Bokuto left and he'd be a bit shocked but grateful.</p><p>When he cracked an eye open and peered over his arm he saw Bokuto lighting a few candles with his wand, making Tsukishima jump up in his bed and watch Bokuto intensely.  "H-Hey!  What do you think you're doing?"<br/>"It's to help the air circulate," Bokuto answered with a grin on his face, looking at Tsukishima with a weird glint in his eye.  "You may be cold and rude and run your mouth like a broken motorboat that won't shut up," Tsukishima didn't even know what a 'motorboat' was yet he was still hurt by the comment.  "But you're still a person.  I think with a bit of growing up, you'd be a much better person, don't you think?"  Bokuto chuckled at the expression Tsukishima made, but Tsukishima couldn't tell you what his face looked like right now.</p><p>"And everyone's a bit of a bitch when they're sick.  So I'll let you go for now."</p><p>Tsukishima ended up falling asleep after Bokuto assured him it was fine.  It turned out those candles did help mug the air in the room, thickening it so Tsukishima's breathing settled down.  He ended being so sound asleep, when he woke up Bokuto wasn't there anymore.</p><p>"Are you hungry?"  Akaashi asked softly, a tray of food on the bedside table and Akaashi beside his bed where Kuroo and Bokuto both sat before him.  "I won't feed you if you don't want me to," Akaashi added, looking back down at his book.  "I don't pamper people like that."  Tsukishima wanted to say something smart like 'what about with Bokuto-san', but instead he held his tongue.</p><p>"You don't have to look over me," Tsukishima commented, taking the plate of porridge beside him, using the small spoon and giving himself a few bites.  It was smooth going down his throat and Tsukishima felt a little bit more strong than in the morning.  "I'm not a-""Child.  Yes, I know," Akaashi said bluntly, shutting his book loudly.  His jaw clenched and the hand around the spine of his book tightened.  Did Tsukishima do something wrong to Akaashi?  Because he didn't look as calm and refined as usual - even though everyone else would argue otherwise.</p><p>"You know, the more you say that, the harder it is to believe you."</p><p>The silent tension between them thickened as Akaashi offered Tsukishima a cup of water, not making eye contact with each other, Tsukishima about to lay down again and rest until Akaashi offered to wipe his back.  Now that he was conscious of it, Tsukishima did notice his body was still fairly warm and sweating a whole bunch due to the candles and his minor fever.  Getting a bit of a wipe down in the places he couldn't reach did sound nice.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?"  Tsukishima asked in a whisper, his shirt off and Akaashi gently rubbing a cold, wet towel across Tsukishima's back.  "You don't know me that well."  Akaashi didn't answer for a few seconds until he dipped the towel back in the water basin he was using for Tsukishima.</p><p>"'Why'?  Do you just want to hear that Bokuto-san told me to come here?"  Tsukishima didn't answer that question.  "I did it because it's helping someone," Akaashi continued on when Tsukishima didn't say anything, going from Tsukishima's back to his neck, patting lightly on his skin.  Tsukishima had to bite his lip and not let out any sounds to show how relieving it felt to be pampered like this.</p><p>"It doesn't matter who you were, I would've done something to help," Akaashi moved the towel from Tsukishima's neck to his shoulders and to his chest.  Now that Akaashi was close to Tsukishima's face he was really taking his features, how similar they were to the headmaster's and how Akaashi really did look part Veela this up close.  Was it because he was sick that Tsukishima was more observant?  Or was it because his world was still a small square that could only contain so much.</p><p>"Also, your father is important.  I don't want to get on his son's bad side."</p><p> </p><p>It turned out Tsukishima's body was as stubborn as he was and refused to be sick for more than 24 hours because the next day, Tsukishima felt fine.  Or perhaps the combination of Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi taking care of him did something and made his body weird stronger.</p><p>Sunday there were no dance lessons so Tsukishima had the liberty of doing what he wanted, which included reflecting and analyzing the situation he was in now.  It turned out, Tsukishima was in a bit of a pickle now and he didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think, didn't even know who to ask.  At a time like this, Kageyama was out of the question, mainly because he would say something blunt like 'just talk to him'.  Tsukishima did try and all it ended with was a fight.</p><p>He thought of Kogane for a brief moment, but quickly dismissed the consideration because him and Kogane were barely friends.  Iwaizumi was on the table, but lately he seemed like he was in too good of a mood that Tsukishima didn't want to depress him with his problems.  Tsukishima didn't have too many people to turn to, it turned out, and now that he realized it he was feeling more and more heaviness on his shoulders that he never thought would be so burdensome before.</p><p>"Hey, Tsukishima," Goshiki called out as Tsukishima finished dressing and was just about to leave the dorms.  Goshiki looked surprisingly bashful, fiddling with his fingers which was a weird look on someone as big as Goshiki.  His bangs were freshly cut (Tsukishima assumed for the dance classes so he could see) and he looked like he was about to ask Tsukishima something.  So Tsukishima waited for him to spit it out already.</p><p>"You-You're Kogane-kun's partner, aren't you?"  Goshiki asked suddenly.  Tsukishima nodded.  "Well, uh, I was just, uh, well, the thing is-""Please, Goshiki," Tsukishima sighed, moving his glasses up the bridge of his nose.   "While we're young."</p><p>Goshiki's face went pink and his straightened up, a strained look on his face that made Tsukishima step back.  "Ca-Can you put in a good word in for me to Kogane?  Please!" </p><p>If Tsukishima had the energy, his jaw would've dropped.  But there they stood, Goshiki with a tight face, his neck slowly turning red as he waited for Tsukishima to respond with something, but Tsukishima was as speechless as Goshiki was.  What was he supposed to say to that?</p><p>"Go-Shi-Ki," Tsukishima counted the syllables on his fingers.  "You'll be fine."</p><p>Without another explanation, Tsukishima left the room, not in the mood to give Goshiki a pep talk or whatever he was supposed to do.  Because Tsukishima had other things on his mind, the love life of others wasn't on his top priority list.</p><p>Instead, Tsukishima's stomach dropped as he went to go find the, maybe tenth?  Fifteenth?  Person on his list to talk to about personal things because that was how desperate he was right now.  <br/>God, was he desperate.</p><p>"Is Kuroo-san here?"</p><p>Kageyama gave him the password to the Gryffindor Tower back at the beginning of the year so that he could just come to his room and not wait for him in the common room.  So it was a bit weird when Tsukishima just let himself in during the middle of the day, looking around and trying to find Kuroo.</p><p>"Oh?"  Lev looked up from his game of Wizard's Chess with Inuoka on the ground.  "I think Kuroo-san's in his room studying," Lev answered, pointing to the boy's staircase.  "I think..." Lev was so stupid, Tsukishima noted.  Someone from another house just came in and was asking for someone and he didn't even ask what his business was.  He'd have to thank him for that stupidness in the future though, because it led Tsukishima to where he needed to go.</p><p>"-put in the basket!  I don't want us sharing underwear, Bokuto, goddamn it!"  Tsukishima could hear Kuroo screaming from one of the doors after he walked up the stairs and reached the 6th year floor.  It saved him the nonsense knocking on each door and figuring out which one was Kuroo's room was.</p><p>"Why not?  It'll get washed anyway," Bokuto retorted back, Tsukishima walking up to the big wooden frame and mustering up what he could to knock.  "Bokuto-san, please," a third voice said, making Tsukishima hesitate.  "That's really...gross."</p><p>Fuck it.  Tsukishima was doing this.  He knocked three times and there was silence for a bit before a few steps.  When the door swung open it was a shirtless Kuroo some normal joggers standing before him, confused at first but then quickly shocked when he saw Tsukishima.</p><p>"O-Oi!  You're sick, aren't you-""I'm fine," Tsukishima said curtly, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.  "C-Can I come in?"  Since when did Tsukishima stutter?  It seemed like there was a first for everything in life.</p><p>Kuroo let him in and it seemed that it was only Bokuto and Akaashi who was in the room as well.  The four of them now, sitting not so awkwardly on different beds in the room while Kuroo and Bokuto folded their laundry and segregated it properly.</p><p>"Did you..." Akaashi started off, trailing off and looking up at Kuroo.  "Come here for something?"  Kuroo finished off, looking at Tsukishima noticing how Tsukishima was fiddling with his fingers nervously.  He did come here for something, obviously.  It wasn't every day Tsukishima came to hang out on the 6th year Gryffindor floor.</p><p>"Uh, yes," Tsukishima cleared his throat, not wanting to falter now because he came all this way and he wasn't going to do it for nothing.  He came here for a purpose and he was determined to fulfill it.<br/>He came here with an intention and need.  An important part of his life based on this.</p><p>"I wanted to ask you something," Tsukishima said lowly, twirling his fingers together and coughing awkwardly.  "I need advise."  The three of them were now paying close attention to Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>He explained everything in detail, not missing a beat or a detail, not a word or fact.  He opened about his flaws, his problems, his concerns, his worries.  Tsukishima found every sentence was leading to another and each sentence needed an explanation after explanation.  He noticed that every time he saw a change in face from either three of them he wanted to keep talking, keep them listening.</p><p>Tsukishima noticed it when he finally paused at the end of his ranting that it wasn't that he was relieved he got it all out, though that was apart of it.  Tsukishima was glad he was getting <em>help</em>.</p><p>"Ah, this type of problem..." Kuroo started saying slowly, stroking his chin.  "You've waited too long, didn't you?  You're really stuck now."  Tsukishima's eyes widened, gulping hard and getting up in outburst.</p><p>"Don't say that!  I-I can't be too late.  We're not even proper adults yet!""Calm down, I didn't mean it like that," Kuroo cut him off before Tsukishima could throw some sort of fit that he was more than willing to.  Tsukishima would have screamed his head off if 'too late' was his reality.</p><p>"I meant that it'll be hard now.  Not impossible, but difficult," Kuroo reiterated, Bokuto nodding in agreement.  "Isn't it that you're scared of vulnerability and opening yourself up?"  Bokuto added, each word cutting knives in Tsukishima's pride.  "Hey, Akaashi, does 'vulnerability' mean what I think it means?""I hope so, Bokuto-san." </p><p>Tsukishima could feel his chest swelling up and now he really thought it was impossible.  "You don't open up yourself easily and someone as sensitive as Yamaguchi...it'd confuse him.  No one is as smart as you," Bokuto kept going, not noticing Tsukishima's visible discomfort with how Bokuto was calling him out.  "You thought you could fix the problem on your own when it clearly involves the two of you.  He should've known from the beginning.  Geez," Bokuto laughed, "even if you guys grew up together it seems like you know nothing about him!  Even I know Yamaguchi would've accepted all of you with open arms-"</p><p>"I know!"  Tsukishima screamed, the veins in his neck popping, his teeth jarring from his mouth.  "I know, okay?  That's why I came for help!  No matter what I do I fuck up and that's because all this time I've been doing everything on my own.  So can you just stop pointing out everything wrong with me and tell me how to improve myself because I can't stand it anymore and I'm about to lose the most important person in my life because of my stupid pride!"</p><p>Three of Tsukishima's seniors stared at him, stunned to silence as Tsukishima panted.  He finally sighed, flopping on Daichi's bed and holding three fingers to his forehead.  "I-I was out of line for screaming like that.  I'm sor-""You should start with your dad," Kuroo cut him off before Tsukishima could properly apologize, Tsukishima looking up at him and raising an eyebrow.  "Sorry?"<br/>"Your dad," Kuroo repeated, sitting down on the ground and facing Tsukishima.  "Start with him.  He seems to be the root of the problem right now.  Well, I guess you and Yamaguchi are, but he's a big chunk of it.  And I think if you don't resolve the issue with your dad first it might strain you eventually.  Maybe not now and maybe not tomorrow, but eventually."</p><p>Tsukishima's throat went dry because the mere thought of talking to his dad right now was making him stressed.  He didn't want to be disowned when he hasn't even graduated yet.  He didn't want to make Yamaguchi feel guilty for being a boy either.</p><p>"You underestimate the people around you too much," Bokuto hummed, sitting next to Kuroo, crossing his legs and leaning forward.  "Yamaguchi isn't the type to move on so easily," Tsukishima answered calmly.  "I don't want him to-""I didn't mean Yamaguchi," Bokuto interrupted Tsukishima before he could continue, Tsukishima cocking his head to the side in minor confusion as to what Bokuto was referring to.</p><p>"What?"<br/>"I wasn't talking about Yamaguchi.  Yamaguchi is a bit...I should say you know him better than anyone else, right?  This much I understand is true," Bokuto explained.  "I was talking about your dad.  I think you're underestimating him a little too much.  It might turn out that you're more wrong than you think."</p><p>This time, Tsukishima actually laughed.  He couldn't hold it in because Bokuto didn't understand.  Tsukishima's dad wasn't that easy to be swayed (Tsukishima had to get it from somewhere).  And it wasn't like Yamaguchi was just some random boy from Hogwarts making moves on his son.  Tsukishima's dad knew Yamaguchi and his whole family.  They had them over for dinner every Sunday and acted like family.  If Yamaguchi was a girl, they'd probably be arranged to get married by now!  If only.</p><p>"I know it's hard to imagine.  Adults are hard to talk to," Bokuto went on, making Tsukishima stop laughing when he saw the serious look on Bokuto's face.  "But at the end of the day, he's still your dad, isn't he?  And you're his son," Bokuto blinked at him innocently like the words coming out of his mouth made perfect sense.</p><p>"I think you should at least try.  If not for you, then at least for Yamaguchi."</p><p>Tsukishima had to admit, he's never thought of it like that.  Temporarily he began to come up with arguments about how absurd he sounded for even thinking that was an option because what did Bokuto know about parents?<br/>Harsh?  Perhaps.  But true.</p><p>"I-""If you want to go on with your life being untrue, go ahead," Akaashi stared coldly at Tsukishima, making him stiffen in his spot and gulp.  "But don't bring your problems to other people out of selfishness and convenience.  Not only is it rude, but it's stupid.  No one comes out of it satisfied.  So make your decisions wisely, Tsukishima."</p><p>Tsukishima blinked, looked down, adjusted his glasses, and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>That evening, Tsukishima asked headmaster Akaashi to allow him to visit his father's office that night, and with supervision Tsukishima was able to make it before the office closed that night.</p><p>Monday morning, Tsukishima came back to Hogwarts with a black eye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise it's only Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.  Ah, his character development was going to take longer than I thought ^^;.  I did this to myself but I'm telling myself he still has 2 more chapters where he's a main part so I will try and be patient and hopefully my writing will take it's coarse...</p><p>Creator recommendations!  I have a few c: :</p><p>|the galaxy is endless (i thought we were too) by cosmogony - I don't like angst, but this story hit me in good places.  It's a KuroKen fic and my heart burst with every word.  This author is very good so please check them out!!</p><p>|They Reminded Me of Your Eyes by xyamagucci - Fluffy Bokuaka which is something we all need nowadays.  It's a bit short but for some of us that's perfect!</p><p>|Say Yes by kazzydolyn - Another fluffy Bokuaka (I guess it's a Bokuaka week for me?) and honestly, I cried even though there was literally nothing sad about it.  So pure, so canon, so perfect.  Please check them out please!</p><p>Also, just a reminder to please check out :</p><p>https://sorhii.tumblr.com/</p><p>They've been making fanart of this fic and another bit of a spoiler - Kageyama in a Quidditch uniform ツ .  So please support!</p><p>Thank you for reading, I promise that the next chapter and the chapters in the future will be more light hearted and fun.  It's literally just Tsukishima and him being an angsty boy.<br/>Thank you all and have a good day/night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Hinata Shouyou </em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : June 21</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 4th Gryffindor </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Hinata Shouyou's patronus, though unknown to him, is extremely rare.  His animagus is equally as intimidating so proceed with caution.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>If Hinata wasn't so friendly all the time, maybe the situation he was in right now would be more uncomfortable.  However, Hinata had many 5th year friends, talked to people easily and could make the most of any situation.</p><p>"Shouyou!"<br/>"Noya-san!"  Hinata greeted excitedly before even making his way to the entrance of the dance lessons, walking to where Nishinoya and Tanaka were waiting as well.  He had classes with the 5th years since his partner was a 5th year, but to this day Hinata still had no idea who he was dancing with.</p><p>"Do you know them?"  Hinata asked, showing the paper to Nishinoya, but it looked like Nishinoya was a bit more occupied with Tanaka and them discussing their own partners.  From what Hinata could tell, they both got boys.</p><p>"Eh!  I wanted Kiyoko-san so badly.  I prayed so hard last night," Tanaka huffed, clutching his paper in his hand before shaking his head.  "I don't even know that much about Ennoshita!  I just talked to him maybe once?"<br/>"He's a Ravenclaw, isn't he?  He'll be very, er, reasonable then!"  Nishinoya Tanaka on the side a little bit, grinning at him before taking his paper out and showing it to Hinata.  "Look at mine, Shouyou, look at mine!"</p><p>Hinata looked at it but didn't recognize that name either.  Maybe it wasn't that Hinata was popular, but he just talked a lot to a lot of the same people because now that he was seeing all these unfamiliar names, Hinata realized just how many people he <em>didn't</em> know.</p><p>"Oh, this person!"  Nishinoya snatched the paper out of Hinata's hand without asking permission and read the name, showing it to also Tanaka.  "You oughta be careful with this one Shouyou, you hear?  Because there's more than one!"  Hinata cocked his head to the side, a clearly confused look on his face because last time he checked people came in sets of one.  There were things like a Two-Headed-Dragon or a Three-Headed-Dog, but Hinata was pretty sure those wouldn't be his partner for the ball.</p><p>"Hinata," Yamaguchi greeted suddenly, startling Hinata but all of a sudden his attention was facing elsewhere, smiling at Yamaguchi who looked like he got a good night's rest.  "Oh, you're here too!"  Hinata said excitedly, looking behind Yamaguchi to see Terushima socializing with the other 5th years already.  It seemed like Yamaguchi did have the right idea like Kageyama to at least know who their partner was.  Hinata didn't even know the face of who he was looking for.</p><p>"Still don't know your partner?"<br/>"Eh, it's not like they were looking for me either," Hinata shrugged, only now realizing that his partner as well didn't even bother saying anything to Hinata, which wasn't that big of an issue anyway since he was spending his days with Kageyama as much as possible.  Nothing to complain about at all.</p><p>"Alright youngsters.  You guys seem all giddy and excited," Ukai came with his uniform robes on and wand out.  It was surprisingly odd to see him in those clothes again after only a few months of seeing him in regular casual wear.  Yet at the same time, Hinata couldn't feel more at home with everyone dressed like this.</p><p>"Get in there," Ukai chuckled as he unlocked the closed room - one Hinata has yet to go in yet since Hogwarts was made of millions of rooms to explore - pushing the first person in line in affectionately and ruffling a few kids's hair.  It was clear Ukai as well was happy to be home.</p><p>Hinata started to look around to see if he could maybe guess who his partner was based solely on intuition.  He doubted his partner knew who he was by name if they haven't said something by now, and the more Hinata looked around the room he could see every single unfamiliar face.</p><p>"Oh, Shouyou," Kenma called out softly, walking over to Hinata and Hinata's face lit up like a candle in a dark room.  "Kenma-san!  Thank goodness, can you help me-""I have to find my partner first Shouyou, sorry," Kenma cut him off before he could ask his favour.  "Wait, Kenma-san, it's not that-""I should check their name now, right?"  Kenma mumbled, taking out the paper out from his robes and as Hinata looked at there was one thing he noticed right away.  </p><p>"Did you..."<br/>"Oh?"  Kenma's paper was disheveled, broken, torn and mucky.  "I forgot to take it out when I washed my robes," Kenma shrugged nonchalantly, like it was no big deal Kenma had no idea who he was partnered up with, and in a way it wasn't a life or death situation, but still.  Shouldn't Kenma care at least a <em>little </em>bit more?</p><p>"I'll find them eventually.  Not like I'm in charge of them," Kenma sighed, giving Hinata a soft smile and waving to him.  "I'll catch you later, Shouyou.  Maybe we should have dinner together tonight."<br/>"Wait, Kenma-san-" but Kenma was already walking back to the door, probably planing on waiting for their partner or realizing that they were in a different class than them if they were older than Kenma.  That would certainly be interesting.</p><p>"Uhh," Hinata looked down at the paper then looked up, watching as people were pairing up, some still trying to find their partners.  If Hinata waited long enough then maybe the last one standing without a partner would be revealed and he'd just assume that was his partner.  Now that he stared at the name, he couldn't tell if he was looking for a girl or a boy.  Kageyama told him it was a unisex name, so he might have a girl.</p><p>A 5th year girl dancing with 4th year Hinata?  Hinata couldn't help but turn pink.</p><p>"Are ye Hinata Shouyou?"  A very male voice said, Hinata reacting with a scared jump and dropping his paper on the ground.  So not a girl.</p><p>Turning around slowly, Hinata blinked when he saw who seemed to be his partner, much taller than him, disinterested look on his face with his pockets in his robes, blinking at Hinata before yawning widely.  Hinata didn't mind having a boy as his partner - at least, he didn't <em>think </em>he would mind.</p><p>"Y-Y-Yes," Hinata nodded with a gulp, reaching down to pick up his piece of paper and looked down at the name again before looking up and back at the paper.  Now that he was in front of Hinata, it felt a bit awkward because he had no expectations.  </p><p>"Are you Miya Atsumu-san?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Name : Miya Atsumu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : October 5</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 5th Slytherin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Miya Atsumu enjoys playing pranks on students in the other houses, especially the juniors.  Every Hogsmeade trip never goes without visiting the Joke Shop at least 3 times before curfew.</em>
</p><p>"S-S-So-""I'm not gonna be the girl," Atsumu snapped as he looked down at Hinata, cocking his head to the side and taking Hinata's hand.  "It won't work.  Physically, I mean."  Hinata shook as he felt Atsumu's hand in his, rough and much bigger than his.  This was much scarier than he pictured in his mind.</p><p>Everyone was getting in their positions now, the teacher in the middle of the room.  From what Hinata could tell, the first few minutes of the class was finding your partner and figuring out what position was who.  The teacher labelled them as 'A' and 'B' but Hinata knew in reality it was 'boy' and 'girl'.  One thing he figured out was that usually the 'B' ('girl') was smaller because that's how the dance was designed.<br/>So basically, he had no choice but to comply.</p><p>"I'm not no girl!"  Tanaka basically screamed, very angrily as he poked Ennoshita on the chest with his finger.  Ennoshita looked less than unbothered.  "Forget it!  If you think I'll be playing the girl then you're crazy!"<br/>"But I'm taller," Ennoshita pressed, not backing down either and taking Tanaka's right hand while putting his left on Tanaka's waist.  "Don't be like this.  It's embarrassing for the both of us."</p><p>Hinata gulped as he looked away, for some reason his face getting hot when he saw how close you were going to stand with your partner.  So Kageyama was going to do that with Yachi?  It didn't seem so bad, him and Yachi didn't look like anything weird would happen between them.  Still, he felt upset that he wouldn't be the first to be that close to Kageyama and dance in public with him.<br/>Was Kageyama feeling the same thing too?</p><p>"Look up when you dance," Atsumu said, kneeing Hinata on the side and forcing him to look up before grabbing him by the waist.  The teacher in the middle waved her wand before playing some classical music.  There were no instructions or steps yet so Hinata just stood there frozen on the ground.  Atsumu looked like he just didn't want to be there.</p><p>"U-Uh, Miya-san?  It's nice meeting you," Hinata managed to stutter out, beaming out a smile to Atsumu shakily.  Atsumu looked down at him, pursing his lips before looking back up and around the room without saying anything.</p><p>Talk about rude.</p><p>"Eh-Miya-san!  So you like to play pranks, huh?"  Hinata continued on, wanting to at least make conversation with him so being this close to Atsumu wouldn't be awkward or uncalled for.  "That sounds like fun!  Let me know the next time you plan one so I can help-"<br/>"Shut up," Atsumu stopped Hinata from talking and Hinata was one breath away from screaming at Atsumu to listen to him.  "The lesson's about to start."</p><p>Hinata learned a few things about Miya Atsumu in the span of 3 minutes.  1) He had a bad mouth and Hinata wasn't talking about his dialect.  He used short words, didn't talk much and when he did open his mouth it was for something absolutely impertinent.<br/>2) He had no interest in this dance, or at least, no interest in dancing with <em>Hinata</em>.  And even though Hinata had no interest in Atsumu either, the least he could do is show some effort.  There would really be no fun if Atsumu didn't even try to make the most of the situation.</p><p>And 3) Miya Atsumu had his hair dyed silver. </p><p>Why he chose that colour, Hinata was sure he would've asked if Atsumu would just <em>answer his goddamn questions properly.</em></p><p>"Alright class!  The music has started!  Prepare your body, your mind, your hearts," the teacher had a shrill voice as she spoke, humming along to the tune and waving her wand around, making a few sparkles float around the room.  Maybe to set an ambiance or something.</p><p>"Feel the music.  Take your partner firmly and feel the beat!"  Everyone straightened up like proper ballroom dancing, Hinata knowing from TV that good posture was important.  It seemed that Atsumu knew as well because he also straightened himself up, firmly placing his hand on Hinata's waist and grasping his hand.  Hinata placed a hand lightly on Atsumu's shoulder, gulping as they started taking the first few steps of the basic ballroom dance.</p><p>"Good, good!  Now, follow along," the teacher waved her wand again and all of a sudden everyone had light up tiles underneath them.  For Hinata, his were a bright orange, the letters 'R' and 'L' alternating with Atsumu's silver ones.  Assuming he needed to follow them, Hinata's head went down to stare at the steps, following Atsumu's feet and soon the basic ballroom dancing turned slightly more complex.</p><p>"Eyes up!"  The teacher waved her wand again and Hinata felt a force lifting his head up to look directly at Atsumu, Atsumu's gaze just atop Hinata's head.  He looked so calm and cool, Hinata felt like he had to be on that level as well.</p><p>"That's good, everyone!  Make sure the bond between you and your partner is good.  Yes, yes, that's nice.  Nishinoya-san, be careful to not kick your partner in the groin.  Yes, that's right, good everyone, good!"</p><p>Good bond?   If that was a feature about this dance that was necessary then maybe Hinata needed a new partner.</p><p>"Yer on the Quidditch team," Atsumu said suddenly, making Hinata flinch then quickly nod.  Now that he had an opening, he could talk properly.  "Do you play Quidditch too, Miya-san?""Wouldn'ya know if ya versed me already?"</p><p>That was true.  Now that Hinata's thought about it, perhaps he should've paid more attention to his opponents instead of him Kageyama the whole time.  He could only name other players based on whether he was friends with them outside of Quidditch or not.  But that wasn't a bad thing, was it?</p><p>"Ya really don't know who I am?"</p><p>Atsumu dipped Hinata down while Hinata lifted a leg, trusting Atsumu's arms to keep him from falling.  He tilted his head back before standing up straight again, shaking his head and twirling under Atsumu's arm.</p><p>"Sorry.  I need to pay more attention, I guess," Hinata mumbled, not sure if he should feel embarrassed or indifferent.   But he was more happy than anything that now Atsumu was talking to him normally and they were actually having a conversation.  Hinata made another friend and that was what mattered.  </p><p>"It doesn' matter tha'much, honestly," Atsumu shrugged as they backed away from each other only to walk back into the dance, holding their hands up and walking in a circle as their wrists connected.  The teacher was counting the beats to the song and humming to the tune, going from pair to pair and checking up on them.</p><p>"So you're a 5th year," Hinata commented, looking down at the steps from time to time to make sure he was still accurate to the beats of the song and even trying to memorize the directions he needed to be going.  "What classes are you in?"<br/>"Nothin' that special," Atsumu shrugged, Hinata had to hold in a groan.  He hated those answers, he just wanted to be told straight forward.  If Atsumu wouldn't even answer simple questions like this, what more if Hinata asked him more personal questions?</p><p>"Do you have any siblings?"  Hinata finally asked, the music stopping and Atsumu and Hinata finishing standing in front of each other with their arms to their side and bowing.  Atsumu finally showed a different expression besides stone, raising his eyebrows amusedly at Hinata, cocking his head.  </p><p>"Ah," Atsumu chuckled - low and cocky in a way that Hinata recognized a little too well - before giving Hinata a short nod.  "That explains a lot."</p><p>Hinata wanted to scream at him to answer the fucking question.  He wasn't smart enough to understand these passive answers indicating other meanings.  He couldn't even wrap his head around basic spells!  What more did Atsumu want from him?</p><p>"Oi, oi!"  A loud growl from across the room, Atsumu looking behind Hinata with that same disinterested face.  Of course, out of curiosity Hinata also turned around to see who it was.</p><p>"A-Atsumu-sa-" Hinata gasped, looking back at Atsumu again, then turning back to another Atsumu, then again the other Atsumu - no, <em>his </em>Atsumu.  Unless the Atsumu charging at them right now was a clone or...</p><p>"Ya promised you'd dye yer hair blond," Atsumu 2 hissed, charging at Atsumu 1.  Both of them had the same undercut, the same dyed hair and the exact same face.  The only difference was that Atsumu 1 had a calm expression while Atsumu 2 looked pissed.</p><p>"I wasn'bout to dye ma hair no piss colour," Atsumu 1 scowled coldly, the first time Hinata heard that tone and all of a sudden he was grateful Atsumu 1 talked to him in a much lighter way.  So maybe it was just his personality.</p><p>"This defeats the purpose of why I dyed ma own hair!  Ya pisshole-" Atsumu 2 gritted his teeth, clenching his fists.  "Listen to me for once, would ya?""If one day ya start to make sense, I'll think about it."</p><p>Hinata was frozen in his place as he realized the situation, carefully analyzed his surroundings, and watched as the situation and fight unfolded before him.  It took a while, Nishinoya's words from before were making sense now, and Hinata felt like he's been just a little bit cheated.</p><p>There were 2 Miya Atsumus in this world, and Hinata got the wrong one.</p><p> </p><p>"I told ya - dye yer hair ma colour and I'll dye mine yers!  I went through this old man grey hair just for ya though I told ya it was a stupid colour!"<br/>"Well I wasn't about to make ma hair look like the inside of a toilet either.  Maybe choose a nicer colour next time."</p><p>Hinata was looking back and forth between the 2 Miya Atsumus, clearing his throat to try and get their attention but the fight seemed too intense to interrupt.</p><p>"This was yer idea anyway.  Don't lump me with yer mistakes."<br/>"Ya seriously don't care about me, do ya?  Ya chump stick!"<br/>"Don't talk to me like 'at either, ya ass wipe!  I'll tell mum all about yer behaviour!"</p><p>Hinata flinched as Atsumu 2's hand went up about to hit Atsumu 1, but he was quickly stopped by someone else taking hold of his wrist and pulling him back.  More people Hinata didn't know and now, he felt like he was in a jumble.</p><p>"Hands off," another cold voice hissed, Hinata's eyes turning to a narrow-eyed assumingely 5th year.  His hair was parted in the middle and his expression wasn't too far from Atsumu 1's with a more prestigious feel to it.<br/>Was Hinata thinking prestigious meant what it really meant?  He felt that it described this random person well.</p><p>"Aren'ya supposed to be with the 6th year dance class?  What're'ya doin'ere?"  Atsumu 2 tsk'ed before Atsumu 1 rolled his eyes and pinched his brother on the side.  Hinata was confused as to what was going on, but knowing some names would be nice.</p><p>"Suna-san, this isn't your class!  Please, go to your room!"  The teacher's high pitched voice demanded, noticing Suna's misplacement right away, most likely because of a charm on the room or something.</p><p>"I'm going, I'm going," Suna replied coolly, taking Atsumu 1's hand squeezing it before looking down at Hinata finally.  A cold chill went down Hinata's spine as he was glared down at, causing him to gulp out of both intimidation and lack of words to say.  He wanted to be upfront and tell Suna right away that he wasn't scared, but in reality they were all towering over him and there was no Kageyama or Bokuto to protect him.</p><p>"So he's your partner?"  Suna said with an unimpressed look.  "I don't know what I was so worried about."</p><p>Hinata gawked, unsure what the right response to that was, but he wasn't going to let him get away with it.  "H-Hey!  Hey, I think I'm-""I'm leaving.  Don't want to keep my partner waiting.  Osamu,"</p><p>Without batting an eye, Suna took Atsumu 1 - Osamu, Hinata learned and he really wished he learned it sooner - by the chin and forced him to look, tilting his head up before leaning down and kissing him right on the mouth.  Even though Hinata's done this before (not to brag or anything) he couldn't help but turning away, his face getting hotter because there was no hesitation with the use of tongue or mouth movement.  In fact, right at the start Suna forced Osamu's mouth open in a kiss Hinata hasn't even dreamed about doing with Kageyama.  Not explicitly, at least.</p><p>"Oi, that's ma brother," Atsumu huffed, making Suna pull away from the kiss, lazily turning to Atsumu.  It seemed like nothing phased this guy, not a threat or a scream that could make him have some sort of reaction.  Hinata was finding out more and more that there were so many people in this world to face than he thought.</p><p>"Oh really?  I would've never guessed," Suna replied sarcastically before giving Osamu one last peck on the lips and letting him go, giving one last look to Hinata and scoffing.</p><p>"Not worried at all," Suna muttered before turning around and heading to the door, not turning around once, Osamu watching his back longingly.  Hinata wondered what kind of face he was making right now.</p><p>"That was-""Yer really a piece of turd," Osamu cut Atsumu off, pushing on the shoulder lightly.  "Go to yer partner already.  Yer gettin' annoyin' in here."</p><p>Atsumu's face exploded, puffing his cheeks in frustration but the dance teacher told everyone to go to their partners before things could get carried away.    Hinata coughed awkwardly, watching as his real partner left the two of them together, so many questions running through his mind but if there was one thing he knew about Osamu was that he didn't like answering questions that much.</p><p>"So you're not-"<br/>"Nah," Osamu hummed as he took Hinata's hand again so they could prepare for the next dance, his hand on his waist as Hinata put his on Osamu's shoulder.  "We switched per ma brother's request.  Sorry if I ain't the one ya wanted."</p><p>Hinata quickly shook his head because that wasn't the problem.  It was more he was shocked and confused the whole time, but he didn't mind that he didn't get the partner he was assigned.  But if Osamu and Atsumu switched their partners, that meant it was possible after all and the Goblet wasn't almighty like how everyone thought.</p><p>"How did you guys-"<br/>"It ain't that easy," Osamu answered, not even listening to Hinata's full question.  It seemed that Hinata wasn't the only one who wanted to ask.  "Ma shitty brother is unbelievably spoiled.  So if it's for somethin' 'e wants, 'e'll be able to get it some'ow," Osamu explained as he lifted Hinata by the waist, twirling him around like everyone else in the room was doing with their partners.  Hinata and Osamu let go, clapping at the same time, turning and clapping again before coming back together to continue dancing.</p><p>"I can do it too!  I'm capable!"  Hinata insisted with confidence even though he didn't even know what Atsumu went through in order to switch partners.  Who was Osamu's partner anyway that Atsumu wanted to switch so badly?</p><p>"Nah, not even I would go through that trouble.  Or else I wouldn'ave been dancin' with ya ri' now, but with Suna," Osamu told him, giving Hinata a much more reasonable explanation than he thought he would get from him.  Maybe Osamu was just cranky earlier because of his brother and that was why he was adamant about answering Hinata's queries.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, Miya-san-""Ya can call me Osamu," Osamu said, following the steps on the floor and stopping when his stopped glowing.  It was Hinata's cue to circle around Osamu like how the glowing tiles told him to.  "Miya-san gets confusin' between the two of us.  Osamu-san is fine."</p><p>Hinata nodded, twirling around Osamu before landing back in front of him and now Osamu was turning around Hinata, taking his hand and going under it.  "Osamu-san," Hinata said with a nod.  "What house are you in then?  Are you in Slytherin too?""Nah, not me," Osamu answered, surprisingly to Hinata.  It confirmed his assumption that Osamu probably had frustrations he needed to take out on something before he could talk properly to Hinata.  "Ravenclaw.  Switched uniforms to make it more believable, but 'e 'ad to just run 'is fuckin' mouth 'n' shout at me."</p><p>Hinata gulped as he found out slowly that the topic of Atsumu was enough to make Osamu riled up and irritated, so maybe he should avoid any mention of Atsumu for now.  Even though asking what house Osamu was in had nothing to do with Atsumu in the first place.</p><p>The dance classes were about an hour and a half, a fifteen break in between to allow for rest and water.  There were times for conversation, Hinata found out that Yamaguchi and Terushima were actually good at dancing together once Yamaguchi broke out of his shell a little bit, Atsumu's efforts to change partners were all in vain because nothing got past a Ravenclaw, and Tanaka didn't mind being the girl when Ennoshita was actually able to lift him up for the spinning part in the second dance.</p><p>Would it be completely traditional?  Hinata hoped he got a chance to dance with Kageyama before the end of Christmas night.</p><p>"Last dance, all!"  The teacher announced, with a wave of her wand all the 'B' ('girl position's) all of a sudden got a fan in their hand, all of them plain except Hinata's had his name engraved on the handle.  Everyone who was the B position most likely had their names on it too.  "The headmaster requested a bit more of a ceremonial dance to end the dance part of the night.  So we'll be learning a bit of the 'Fan Dance' today," she hummed as she swayed with the new music, the regular violin and harp ensemble replaced with a <em>koto </em>and a <em>shamisen</em>.  Now, Hinata definitely was in for something interesting.</p><p>"Everyone in first position!  With your partners now," she waved her wand again and with a hum got the tiles on the floor to glow again, a more complicated foot pace and step, but Hinata was up for the challenge.  Osamu looked at him with the same uninterested expression, but maybe if Hinata was an incredibly amazing dancer it would change his pace a bit.  There was no way someone could ignore a good dance partner, right?</p><p>"Now," when the strums of the <em>shamisen </em>quickened the dance started and Hinata whipped his fan out dramatically, hard enough that his wrist hurt but he didn't show it.  "1, 2, 3, 4, and, 5, 6, 7, 8."  Hinata noticed that other students - pure blood specifically - already knew the dance somewhat, Osamu included because he didn't even look down to see where his feet should be.  Hinata wasn't going to lose to him though, so he tried his best mimicking the people around him, following the 'R' and 'L' signs on the glowing tiles, concentrating hard with the fan in his hand and his eyes alternating from the ground to Osamu.</p><p>"Good, good!  Now, switch!"</p><p>Everyone at the same time threw their fans in their air, a misty sparkle blowing in the air and swishing the fans from partner B and all the partner As caught it swiftly.  Ennoshita snatching it and closed the fan, Atsumu smirked as he caught the fan behind his back and Terushima thought to be interesting by catching it right in front of Yamaguchi's face.  </p><p>Sorry - everyone threw their fans in their air except for Hinata.</p><p>"Oh-" the slow realization didn't help because after everyone threw their fans in the air the dance was already proceeding.  But Hinata didn't want to be left out so easily! So he threw it a beat too late and Osamu missed the catch because he wasn't expecting <em>that.  </em>Especially not when Hinata threw the fan way too high in the air for Osamu to catch, two beats wasted on the throw and everyone was already four steps ahead.</p><p>Four steps ahead and Hinata was in the way of Akaashi, bumping his back into him.  "Oh, Akaashi-san, I'm sor-""Woah!"  Akaashi gasped, bumping into his partner who then bumped into Kenma.  Kenma, being the small framed boy he was fell onto the ground immediately with a curse escaping his mouth.</p><p>"Kenma-san!  Kenma-san, I'm so sorry-""Hey-" Kenma wasn't going to get out of the way for anyone after he fell, so he didn't care when Terushima tripped over his legs.  In fact, Hinata was pretty sure he saw Kenma stretching his legs <em>out. </em></p><p>"Terushima-san!"  Yamaguchi gasped, trying to catch him but Terushima fell on his ass, then bumping into Nishinoya, Nishinoya bumping into his partner as well chest to chest.  "Oi," Nishinoya huffed, shoving the other person down so he wouldn't fall.<br/>As expected, there was a domino effect throughout the whole room, Hinata's small little mistake resulting into a big commotion around the room and almost everyone was on the ground after being tripped or bumped into.</p><p>All because Hinata wanted to do the stupid fan dance right.</p><p>"I think," the teacher said slowly when she finally noticed the lack of students standing.  "That's enough for today."</p><p> </p><p>After the dance lessons were over, Hinata was more than ready to fly with Kageyama.  His feet were sore and he had a lot of steps to remember now because according to the dance teacher there would be no 'child's play' during this ball.  Having to wear a nice attire and dance like that?  Hinata wasn't sure if he could handle it.</p><p>"Don' think too much 'bout this ball, alri', Hinata?"  Osamu said, ruffling Hinata's hair with an ever so small smile that made Hinata's face jumble into shock and startle-ness.  He didn't realize Osamu could make a face like that.</p><p>"I'm-I'm not worried," Hinata scoffed as batted away Osamu's hand.  "I said, I was shocked when I found out there was two of you!  I'm not worried about no dance," Hinata crossed his arms with a determined look on his face, pouting his lip out and standing straight up.  Cracking an eye open he could see Osamu covering his mouth, his shoulder shaking as he looked down at the ground, nodding his head. <br/>Hinata's face went red.</p><p>"I'm not joking!  Quit laughing!"<br/>"Nah, it isn't anythin' like that.  Just," Osamu reached out and ruffled Hinata's hair again.  "Ye look like a little kid when you do tha'".  Hinata wanted to ask what a 'little kid' looked like, but before he could there were gasps and squeals in the room, the door opening and Hinata was as confused as Osamu when a young lady walked in, business attire and a bob-cut.  Her face looked oddly familiar, but Hinata couldn't quite put his finger on it.</p><p>"Hi professor!"  She bowed with a small smile, waving at everyone else.  There were gawks, which Hinata could understand because she was undeniably pretty.  There was something about this raven haired woman, her strong features and her intense stare, that attracted Hinata right away.</p><p>"Miwa-nee-san!"  Nishinoya screamed from the other side of the room, running over to her, the wind blowing Hinata's hair to the side as Nishinoya ran over to her with his arms wide open.  The teacher gasped as Nishinoya went in for a hug, Miwa chuckling and hugging him back, ruffling Nishinoya's hair without hesitation.</p><p>"Yuu-kun.  How've you been?"  She said with a small smile, and a tingle went down Hinata's spine.  She really looked familiar now.</p><p>"Reporter-san," Akaashi greeted with a bow, Miwa bowing back to Akaashi.  It seemed like a lot of the 5th years did know who Miwa was, so maybe she was some sort of teacher's assistant?  But if she was a reporter, then there must be more to it, right?</p><p>No.  She looked familiar and older.  Hinata was very sure he's seen her before, if not her herself then someone similar.  The face was very similar, the gestures, the actions - even the way she talked!</p><p>"Kageyama-nee-san!"  Yamaguchi greeted with a smile, waving from behind Hinata.  "It's been a while!"</p><p>Hinata gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth when he realized who exactly she was and why he should be shitting his pants right now.  Kageyama's sister?  The actual ones, not the black and white photos Kageyama kept of her in his drawer?  She was there, in the living, right before Hinata and Hinata didn't even <em>know</em>.  That was insane!  He should be the first one to greet her when she walked through the door!  Not some random other students - well, not completely random - but still!</p><p>"E-Eh, reporter?"  Hinata looked over at Osamu, again, uninterested about the commotion but more irritated that now the door was blocked.  "Ah, ye weren'ere, were ya?"  Osamu noted.  "She's a reporter that came for the rally back in November or somethin'.  She took an article for the Daily Prophet, that's why," Osamu answered, finding a gateway out of the room and starting to stalk over there but Hinata caught his arm.  He didn't know why, but he felt like anyone leaving wouldn't reflect well on Hinata.</p><p>And first impressions meant a lot to him all of a sudden.</p><p>"O-Oi!  Lemme go-""Wait," Hinata hissed, watching what Miwa was doing and waiting for an opportunity to get involved with her.  How could Kageyama not tell him she was in the school?  Since she couldn't come over for the summer, he's been waiting to meet her and now was his chance.  But Kageyama wasn't even there!</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt, professor."<br/>"No, no, Miwa-chan!  Go ahead, the lesson's over," the dance teacher said with much affection in her voice, and Hinata was suddenly much more interested in what was happening.</p><p>"Alright guys, if you don't know, the Daily Prophet wants a bit of insight of what's happening at the Hogwart's Ball of the century - maybe in two centuries actually," Miwa said, letting go of Nishinoya and looking at all the students.  She definitely stood out, not just her clothes but her face and demeanour.<br/>Now Hinata understood where Kageyama got it from.</p><p>"So if I could interview a few of you with your partners, that would be absolutely fantastic."</p><p>Like a fire on top of Hinata's head, an idea that maybe everyone would have in that situation erupted in his brain.  The gears turned and Hinata was walking, pulling Osamu with as much force as possible.</p><p>"Hey!  What d'ya think yer doin'?"<br/>"Come on!  Won't it be fun?"  Hinata persisted desperately, not necessarily wanting to do it with Osamu but if it was a partner thing he would surely do his best and pull him along.</p><p>"I don't wanna!"  Osamu yanked his hand away from Hinata, rubbing it on his robes - <em>rude </em>- then huffed.  "This isn't ma sorta thing.  Sorry, Hinata."  Hinata puffed his cheeks out, tempted to scream at Osamu but he didn't want to attract the negative attention of Miwa.</p><p>"Oh, me!   Me, nee-san!"  Nishinoya raised his hand, Hinata watching as Miwa wrote names down.  She couldn't interview <em>everyone, </em>even Hinata knew that.  So he watched as Terushima jumped to the occasion, a bashful Yamaguchi behind him and holding his wrist.  Tanaka of course got into the mix, a begrudging Ennoshita going along with it.</p><p>And then Atsumu.  Miya Atsumu, Hinata's <em>actual </em>partner, was raising his hand.  </p><p>"Wait-" Hinata started walking towards Atsumu, wanting to get his attention but he was being pulled in by Miwa already, most likely to get the interviews started.  "Wait!  He's my-" Hinata tripped on his own feet, falling face first on the ground with a groan.  There was a big circle behind him, crowding him and looking down at the poor 4th year making a fool of himself.  Some of them started whispering, but everyone was mainly staring.</p><p>"Shouyou!"  Nishinoya exclaimed, helping Hinata up with the help of Tanaka.  Hinata moaned in pain as he felt his chin ache and his forehead leaving a bruise.  When he was finally back on his feet he was face to face with what was more or less a female version of Kageyama, that same eyebrow scrunch of concern.  The only difference was, Miwa wasn't screaming at him for being a dumb boke.</p><p>"Ah," Miwa blinked a few times, touching the place Hinata fell on lightly making Hinata flinch.  "Are you...okay?"</p><p>Hinata's mouth went dry and he froze in place as Miwa looked at him.  Oh god, it was a little too similar to Kageyama that it was freaking him out, but being noticeably freaked out would just be awkward.<br/>So he just stood there.  Equally as awkward.</p><p>"Aren't you..." Miwa started saying, putting a hand on her chin as she looked down at Hinata.  "You're my brother's boy-""Alright kids," the teacher interrupted Miwa before she could finish that sentence, the teacher clapping several times and finally that stupid music stopping.</p><p>"Off you go!  Interviews will be held for the chosen students only.  We don't have all day!"</p><p>Miwa cleared her throat and nodded, reaching into her pocket and taking out a candy caramel, handing it to Hinata who ever so slowly took the candy from her.  "Helps the pain go away," Miwa winked before walking past Hinata, Nishinoya, Atsumu and Terushima with their partners walking away with her.</p><p>"Well then," Osamu started saying as he walked past Hinata, the entrance now cleared up and Suna out there waiting for him, fiddling with his wand as he slouched against the wall.  Osamu gave Hinata a stuck up side glance that he wasn't sure how to interpret but he didn't like the feeling at all.</p><p>"See ya tomorrow, Hinata.  Don't stir up too much trouble for yerself now."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhhhhh!!!" </p><p>Hinata screamed on the top of his lungs, letting go of his broom and fidgeting around so he could feel the control lacking but he didn't care.  If he fell, he fell.</p><p>"I messed up!  Why didn't you tell me your sister's coming?  You could've warned me!  We could've talked to her together!"  Hinata went on, looking beside him at a concentrated Kageyama zooming forward towards the sunset and even though on any regular day this would've been a hot image, Hinata was furious.  Kageyama didn't even look phased by anything Hinata said about his first dance lesson experience!  Not the falling, not the messing up - not the making a complete fool out of himself in front of Kageyama's legal guardian.  If Kageyama and wanted to marry Hinata, Miwa was the one sending him off - and now she knew Hinata as the face-plant boy.</p><p>"I didn't think it was that important," Kageyama shrugged, the wind in their ears making him need to shout.  "It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, she's only staying the night."</p><p>Hinata screamed again, leaning to the side and bumping against Kageyama like a Beater would during a Quidditch game so it wasn't dangerous, but Kageyama sure didn't like it.  In response he bonked Hinata on the head with a fist, making Hinata hiss in pain.  He already had a bandage on his chin from before.</p><p>"Don't worry, I've written all about you!  She thinks you're a miracle worker for being my friend," Kageyama huffed, giving Hinata a bit of a side glance. "I told her that you were special, so she'll like you."</p><p>Hinata felt his cheeks going pink, like they always did when he heard Kageyama saying sappy things like this.  At first, it was more shocking than flustering.  He didn't think Kageyama was capable of saying words like that and it made Hinata's heart race in the most unhealthiest of ways.</p><p>Then it got more endearing and all of a sudden, Hinata found himself looking forward to those little words of affection and affirmation, wanting to do things to make Kageyama say words that only Hinata would ever hear.  Yeah, only Hinata would hear those words.  So what was he so worked up about?</p><p>"I wanna take a break," Kageyama said, sitting up straight on his broom and grasping the front firmly so he could speed up and fly in front of Hinata to stop him.  "C'mon, the sun's about to set.  Let's sit somewhere."<br/>"Just a few more minutes!"  Hinata insisted, circling around Kageyama and flying behind him so he could sneak a kiss on the back of his head.  " I wanna practice my turning a bit.  Help me!  Act like a pole!"</p><p>So Kageyama did with an annoyed frown on his face, but he still did it.  It wasn't a big deal, Hinata was just flying circles around Kageyama and all Kageyama had to do was sit still and wait for Hinata to say he was satisfied.</p><p>But what Hinata started doing, every turn he made passing Kageyama, he would give a quick kiss on the cheek then zoom past him before Kageyama could yell at him.  By the third time though, Kageyama caught on and snatched Hinata by the back of his robes.</p><p>"Hey-"<br/>"Boke," Kageyama huffed, pulling him aggressively and stopping him from flying.  Now, the two of them were in the air, on their brooms, staring at each other as the sun started to set, the darkness of the winter season approaching a lot faster than usual.</p><p>If Hinata let themselves be, the stars would come out.  They would twinkle behind Kageyama and the lights pitch black sky would cover his blushing face.  Kageyama would blame it on the cold, but that was okay because it was a secret that he liked the look on Kageyama's face when he was embarrassed.  Because it was a look only <em>Hinata </em>could make.  So if Kageyama lied about cute things like that, he didn't mind.</p><p>"We missed the sunset," Hinata whispered, looking past Kageyama, the final few rays disappearing on the horizon.  Kageyama whipped his head and cursed when he saw Hinata was right, letting go of the smaller before turning to glare at him.</p><p>"It's your fault!"</p><p>It was.  Yet Hinata didn't regret it at all.</p><p> </p><p>"How's dancing with Yachi-chan?"  </p><p>The two of them returned to their dorms after the night fall, after taking a shower and fixing themselves up for bed, they laid beside each other on Kageyama's bed for a bit reading a shared Quidditch magazine.  Their other roommates weren't back yet, probably in the common room discussing the first days of dance lessons.</p><p>"She's fine, I guess.  We don't make mistakes.  And the teacher says something about how we have 'good chemistry'.  I don't even know what that is."  Hinata didn't want to explain it because he really didn't know what Kaegyama's reaction would be.</p><p>"Is she a better dancer than me?"<br/>"How am I supposed to know?  I've never seen you dance before."</p><p>Hinata looked up at Kageyama, squinting at him and biting the inside of his cheek.  No, he didn't hate Yachi, nor had a it out to get her.  But he was a little bit jealous that she was stealing Kageyama's first dance from him.<br/>First dance in front of the whole school at that!  And Yachi wasn't just a random girl - she was Yachi!  She was pretty and small and polite.  Her and Kageyama didn't look bad together at all.</p><p>"I guess you'll see during the ball," Hinata humphed as he hit his head on Kageyama's pillow, looking at the same article over and over again in the magazine, but he wasn't reading it at all.  He could practically feel Kageyama's eye roll before he closed the magazine and put it on his side table.</p><p>"Then...would you..." Kageyama coughed, Hinata not being able to contain the grin that was spreading on his face.  Once Kageyama saw that he pushed Hinata off the bed right away.  "Forget it then!  I don't care," Kageyama hissed, Hinata groaning as he got up from the floor.</p><p>"Stupid-yama!"  Hinata exclaimed, throwing a pillow at the back of his head.  "Stupid!  You're stupid!"</p><p>Kageyama glared, turning around at Hinata with his face flushed and pink.  </p><p>"Dance with me then, boke!"</p><p>It was weird.  If anyone heard the way Kageyama requested a dance, then maybe they'd think Hinata was crazy for even considering Kageyama as a life partner.  Maybe they'd tell Hinata to look for someone more gentle, more his pace - more Hinata.</p><p>But Hinata's heart couldn't stop fluttering and he was smiling like a huge idiot.</p><p>Kageyama started the music with his wand, having to practice a few times before he final got the charm right.  The same ballroom music that triggered him not too long ago was making Hinata's body a lot more lighter.  <br/>And when the music started, Kageyama took Hinata's hand.</p><p>"How's your partner?  Boy or girl?"<br/>"Boy," Hinata answered with a defeated tone, the basic steps of the dance mindless, Hinata could do it in his sleep.  "We're not that-" Hinata was about to rant about Osamu, the switch he did with Atsumu and how he felt like there really wasn't anything to gain from their friendship.</p><p>Ideas stirred in Hinata's head constantly though.</p><p>"He's very sweet to me.  Ruffles my hair a lot and says nice things.  He's even a good dancer!"  Hinata bragged through his lies, wanting to see some sort of reaction from Kageyama, but that stupid indifferent face was still there.  Hinata pouted, trying again quickly before Kageyama could ask something else or change the topic.</p><p>"He puts his hand on my waist lower.  You should do that too, it feels weird."  Without question, Kageyama did.  "And he'd compliment me on my technique and dance!  He intertwines his fingers with mine like this," Hinata did it this time, lacing his fingers with Kageyama's.  When there was still no reaction, Hinata felt the frustration building up in him.  It wasn't supposed to be taken this far, but he would like at least an expression change from Kageyama!</p><p>"He-He puts his chin on my shoulder too!  You should do that, you big, dumb, stupid, moron!"  Hinata shouted, Kageyama flinching at the sudden volume change.  "So-Sorry, what did you say?"  Kageyama blinked at him dumbly.  The dancing stopped as well, but Hinata wasn't letting go of Kageyama's hand for the life of him.</p><p>"Did you..." Kageyama cleared his throat.  "Did you say something?""Yes!  I said many things!"  Hinata kicked Kageyama on the shin.  "Were you not paying attention to me?  Do you do this to Yachi-chan too?"</p><p>Kageyama actually went through the trouble of thinking about it, Hinata face palming at how the situation unfolded and he could practically see Yachi trying to get along with Kageyama while Kageyama was silent all the time.  It gave even Hinata second hand embarrassment. </p><p>"I-I guess-""What're you thinking about that's so important that you don't even hear me, huh?"  Hinata asked, making Kageyama blink blankly at him once more.  "Oi, you hear me, Kageyama-<em>kun</em>.  What's on your mind that-"<br/>"You in a suit," Kageyama answered quickly, his skin turning red, but surprisingly he wasn't turning away like how he usually would at a time like this.  "I-I was thinking about you in a suit.  I-I got distracted because the dance is kinda...new for me, so, uh, yeah," Kageyama let go of Hinata's hand and went to turn the music off.</p><p>"I said something weird.  Let me just-" before Kageyama could stop the music Hinata stopped him.  "Let me!  Boke, let go-" Hinata didn't let Kageyama have his way, instead jumping on him and wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck, pulling him in deeper.</p><p>Kisses for them have been getting much more frequent, but an adult kiss was something Hinata wanted much more practice with.  He started off with a simple on the mouth that Kageyama muffled protests.  Hinata didn't let go.<br/>The kiss went from an innocent frozen motion to a bit more skillful as Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, leaning in and pressing his lips on Hinata's with more force.  Experimenting, Hinata opened his mouth and maybe out of obligation or whatever, so did Kageyama.<br/>All of a sudden, Hinata's body felt hot.  He felt like he crossed a line between teen and adult, a line Bokuto described as more like a wall.  He didn't understand why until now why 'wall' was a more accurate description.</p><p>Because Hinata felt like a thousand bricks have been shattered just for this one kiss.</p><p>"Boke," Kageyama whispered as Hinata pulled away to breath.  "Were you holding your breath the whole time?"  Hinata was panting, nodding his head because pride wasn't a big issue for him right now.</p><p>Did Kageyama like the kiss?  Were they moving too fast?  Were they even doing it right?  He wished there was someone to tell him the answers to these questions.</p><p>"I-" Kageyama all of a sudden let go of Hinata, pushing him away with wide eyes.  This caused an obvious panic in Hinata as well, wondering what went wrong.  "Eh, Kageyama?"  Hinata watched as Kageyama fell on the bed, covering his mouth, right where Hinata shoved his tongue.</p><p>Was Hinata a bad kisser?  Did Kageyama have someone to compare him too?  Was Kageyama grossed out?  He wanted Kageyama to say something.</p><p>"Kageyama?  What's wrong?"  Hinata asked, but Kageyama wasn't looking at him.  Now, Hinata was getting anxious.</p><p>"Shit," Kageyama said with a flustered voice, looking at Hinata with a desperate expression, not exactly angry but he was very red and strained.  Now, Hinata felt like Kageyama definitely looked a lot cuter.</p><p>"I just...I just really love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I tell you I had a BLAST writing this chapter.  Oh my goodness, my heart...</p><p>Some creator recs! :</p><p>|it's tradition by hicsvntaracones - This is KyouHaba and it is very wholesome and sweet ^^.  One chapter long but it does have quite a bit of content.</p><p>|kaorii_ruby - An Instagram artist!  She does cute fanart but not limited to Haikyuu!</p><p>Also, please don't forget to check out :</p><p>https://sorhii.tumblr.com/</p><p>Their artwork is so good, their style is very smooth and adorable!</p><p>Thank you guys for another chapter, and I hope to see you in the next!  Have a great weekend :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Akaashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Akaashi Keiji</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : December 5</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 5th Ravenclaw</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Akaashi Keiji's parents's occupations are well-known, but the Akaashi family's lineage in general is a famous bloodline, stemming from one of the first Veela in existence from Slavic Europe.  So Akaashi Keiji has European blood in him!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As long as he didn't get in trouble, Akaashi didn't care what his partner did - this was the agreement they had.  </p><p>As long as Akaashi didn't get sent to the headmaster's office, he didn't care what dark magic or crazy shit they were up to.  He agreed to stay silent even though what they were doing was borderline Azkaban worthy (especially because of how much they had to go through) and even made a deal that if he was asked what they were doing, Akaashi would play dumb.  In exchange, Akaashi was still thinking about something to ask for.</p><p>At first, he couldn't deny, Akaashi was quite worried because initially he thought his partner liked <em>him </em>that much.  It didn't take long for Akaashi to realize that it wasn't him that his partner was aiming for, but rather his house.</p><p>"Dance with me, Keiji-kun!"  Nishinoya laughed as he took Akaashi's hand, humming along to the tune of the ballroom music that has been playing for the past few days.  Almost 2 hours every day the students have been practising and learning different dances to do during the ball on Christmas - dances Akaashi's mom made him do at a primary school age, but Akaashi wasn't going to say anything.</p><p>"You're partner B?"<br/>"If you're asking me if I'm the 'girl', then yes, I am," Nishinoya scowled, taking Akaashi's hand and getting into the start position of the Waltz - the one dance everyone was striving to perfect since it was the longest and most important dance of the night.  "What does it matter though?  I'm a better dancer than all those other chumps, so either position I'll stand out!"</p><p>Akaashi knew Nishinoya was just trying to cover up embarrassment by being cocky, and he had to condemn him because it was working quite well.  Perhaps if they weren't such good friends, Akaashi would've believed him.</p><p>"5, 6, 7, 8," Nishinoya had to look down for the first few steps but next thing Akaashi knew they were in fluid movement with each other, Nishinoya's posture surprisingly straight.  He remembered Nishinoya's mom's status, but that didn't mean he knew other sides of Nishinoya that may well be much more prestigious and well-mannered than his first impression of him.  Basically, Akaashi was shocked that Nishinoya could be so appropriate.</p><p>"Where'd you learn to dance?"<br/>"Hm?"  Nishinoya finally snapped out of his gaze at Akaashi's neck, looking up at him.  "Ah, my parents," Nishinoya answered as Akaashi twirled him under his arm, catching him by the waist and lifting him into a twirl.  Nishinoya was really light considering how much he ate during dinner.  By the way, the answer of being able to eat 5 slices of pie in one sitting is taking a shit right after.</p><p>"Their wedding dance is my mom's happiest memory.  They showed it to me when I was a kid and apparently I wanted to learn it?  So since I was 8," Nishinoya and Akaashi twirled together under their arms, backing away and pulling back in the dance after, "I've known how to do the waltz.  This is the first time I'm doing it as the girl though, so I have to learn different steps," Nishinoya explained. </p><p>"Are your parents, like," Akaashi stopped talking to catch a breath because Nishinoya was actually <em>really </em>good at the waltz, and now he had to keep up with his own movements, taking each beat seriously, his feet moving along with Nishinoya's.  Nishinoya's pace was perfect, their palms to their fingers in sync and the pattern of their swaying together as one.  Good chemistry was what the teacher said, and frankly, Akaashi had a lot better chemistry with Nishinoya than his assigned partner.</p><p>"Lovey-dovey?"</p><p>Akaashi noticed, after years of living with them and being under their care, his parents weren't the most affectionate with each other.  At least, that was what it was like when Akaashi was around.  They had to have liked each other a little bit at least, yes.  And Akaashi was made somehow (but he didn't want to think about that too much).  But it seemed every time they were together, it was a business aspect or one of them was too tired to keep a front.<br/>So now he was curious - were all parents like this?  Or was this just the Akaashi family because their occupations were too busy?</p><p>"Mm, I guess?"  Nishinoya answered as he spun twice under Akaashi's arm again, Akaashi catching him and dipping him in his arms.  They stayed in that position, Akaashi holding Nishinoya half way from the ground, while Nishinoya thought about his parents.</p><p>"They like to go away for vacations and stuff together.  So I was with my grandpa a lot too.  My grandpa and my grandma though, they're really lovey-dovey!  I want Asahi-san and I to be like that for sure when we're old and wrinkly!"</p><p>Akaashi couldn't help but smile, Nishinoya's perverted brain having a surprising innocent side to it too.  Love really is amazing.</p><p>"What did I walk into-" Kenma sighed as he opened the door to the dorm, Akaashi and Nishinoya turning their heads to look at him.  "You guys, really..." Nishinoya grinned widely and laughed, Akaashi lifting him back up and stopping the music.  Kenma didn't look too surprised, but he also looked tired and dead.  Not that new of a look, but Akaashi noticed the eye bags under his eyes forming again and getting darker.</p><p>"I thought the battery of your game ran out again?"  Akaashi said, walking over to Kenma and inspecting him, Nishinoya mimicking him though Akaashi was pretty sure he had not idea what he was doing.  "What have you been doing?  Your eyes are red."</p><p>Kenma groaned as he past the two of them, going to his bed and flopping on it hard, but he was so light that he jumped a bit as he fell onto the sheets.  "It's my partner," Kenma turned on his back to look at the two of them.  "He wants to do the dance well but I just don't...care."</p><p>Akaashi and Nishionya both were holding in laughter because they knew who Kenma's partner was and just the idea of Kenma dancing with someone that wasn't Kuroo was enough to wet themselves.  And since Kuroo wasn't necessarily the jealous type, he wasn't going to stop it.  <br/>Kenma really had himself in for an interesting ball.</p><p>"It isn't funny!  We've been practising nonstop for the past 3 days.  My legs will fall off," Kenma grumbled, throwing a pillow over his head.  "You two are lucky.  Your partners don't care.""Not true," Akaashi went over to Kenma, taking the pillow of his head which earned a very loud whine, but Akaashi didn't leave him alone.  "My partner cares.  Goes to the extent of fucking up the Goblet for it."<br/>"I thought that was kind of cool," Nishinoya commented as he sat on the ground next to Akaashi.  "Love really is amazing in that way!""Amazing until you get sent to the Ministry under suspicious acts," Akaashi corrected quickly, then nodded his head at Kenma.</p><p>"Go take a shower.  You stink of sweat."<br/>"Let me rest first.   God, I'm so fucking tired," Kenma had his eyes closed and with a loud exhale got quiet.  He really did look tired though, so Akaashi left him alone, planning to send him to the showers in hopefully the next half hour.</p><p>"Your dance is going well, Keiji-kun?"  Nishinoya asked as he snuck into Osamu's drawer and stole the bag of Exploding BonBons.  "He's lucky he has you as a partner!  You're really good at the lifting up part and spinning.  I felt like I was on the top of the world!"</p><p>Akaashi went over to Nishinoya, taking some of the BonBons - Osamu would suspect Atsumu anyway - then shook his head.  "No.  I'm not lifting him up," Akaashi said curtly, making Nishionya blink a bit at him and cock his head.</p><p>"What-"<br/>"What I'm saying, Yuu-kun," Akaashi lightly smiled at him and shrugged because the situation couldn't be helped.  Not like he minded anyway, a dance was a dance.  If it wasn't with Bokuto, he didn't want to make a big deal out of it.</p><p>"I'm the 'girl' for my dance."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi and his partner didn't talk before they found out they were paired together, and Akaashi didn't plan on talking to him after either.  Different houses already had trouble socializing most of the time, and though it did help that they were in the same grade, Akaashi actively chose not to.</p><p>Because his problems weren't Akaashi's and Akaashi's business wasn't his either.</p><p>"Thanks, Terushima-san!  I'll see you after class," Yamaguchi said with a cheerful voice as he waved at Terushima, dropping him of at the Transfiguration class 5th year Ravenclaws had with the Gryffindors.  Terushima was peppy and smiling as he went over to his seat which wasn't too far from Akaashi's and Kenma's.  Nishinoya was late for class - unsurprisingly - so the class started without him.</p><p>"Terushima's getting along with Yamaguchi," Akaashi whispered, not making eye contact with Kenma, not even lifting his head up, as they were writing down the questions the professor was making them scribe by hand.  Akaashi's wrist was about to fall off real soon, but he endured the pain.</p><p>"So?  Is that supposed to be meaningful to us?"  Kenma muttered under his breath in reply, doing the same thing as Akaashi and not actually looking at him so the professor wouldn't notice and hopefully wouldn't hear either.</p><p>"Shouldn't we be more like that?"  Akaashi tried saying, but all Kenma did was snort quietly.  "What's up with that?  You were the one who said that the partnering matchup was completely illogical and involuntary."</p><p>And Akaashi did.  At the start of the whole 'drawing the names' Akaashi treated everything in a casual manner, up to the dance class where his partner practically shoved him into a situation he did not want to be in and now all of a sudden they needed to be friends.  The main problem was, Akaashi didn't particularly want to make friends right now.  School was too much, the whole world was still recovering from these past few months (and would be recovering for as long as it needed) and his partner's pushy attitude wasn't helping Akaashi relax.</p><p>So how about actually being friends, was what Akaashi thought about just now, when he saw how someone as gentle and kind as Yamaguchi somewhat tame the loud and energetic Terushima.</p><p>"I was just thinking," Akaashi mumbled, looking up to see the chalk against the blackboard stopping in mid air, the professor looking around to see how much people have copied down.  Akaashi stayed quiet when the professor looked at them, then when he looked back at the blackboard to continue writing Akaashi continued talking.</p><p>"I'm just saying," Akaashi whispered.  "This dance is really important to Hogwarts.  We'll make the front page of the Daily Prophet."<br/>"Oh wow, how exciting," Kenma grinned coldly with a sarcastic tone in his voice that Akaashi found both annoying and funny.  "Let me do my hair and makeup too then.  Have to look good for all the people who are going to see the 1 centimetre version of my face on a black and white page."<br/>"Can you at least try to take me seriously for a second?"  Akaashi hissed.  "Just because you don't like your partner doesn't mean you have to be so prissy about everything."</p><p>Kenma quieted down finally, but of course Akaashi didn't miss the eye roll that came with it.  "I never said I didn't like my partner," Kenma grumbled like a child.  "I just wasn't expecting them.  And they're working a little too hard for something that-""Only happens once every two centuries?"</p><p>Kenma went quiet when Akaashi got him there, pointing out the rarity of the event, and even though Akaashi hasn't been trying his hardest either to make it the most memorable thing, the closer the date got the more anxious he felt about doing well.</p><p>Especially now that he might be in the Daily Prophet while being a face of the Akaashi family lineage.</p><p>"Nishinoya-san, how nice of you to finally join us," the professor said unimpressed as Nishinoya walked into the Transfiguration classroom halfway into the period, taking his seat at the table beside Akaashi and Kenma's desk and beside Tanaka.  As he sat down he saluted to the professor who levitated the papers and quill ink for Nishinoya.</p><p>"Ask someone for notes.  I will not be rewriting anything for you," the professor said, making Nishinoya shrug and turn to Akaashi, but Akaashi already had his hand held out with papers filled for Nishinoya.  Of course, for his friend he thought to make notes before he came into class because he wasn't even sure Nishinoya was going to show up in the first place.</p><p>"Thanks, Keiji-kun," Nishinoya chuckled, blowing on the pages since the ink was still pretty wet.  "I started writing when Tanaka-kun fell asleep," Akaashi made the excuse, but he still would've done it even if Tanaka was awake.</p><p>"Where were you?"  Kenma asked, leaning over so he could actually look at Nishinoya.   Was it only Akaashi, or did Kenma have a thing for Gryffindors?  Hinata, Kuroo, Nishinoya - all of them, Kenma had a weird soft spot for.  </p><p>"I was trying to find something," Nishinoya said with a shrug, trying to be passive but obviously it only made Akaashi and Kenma more curious.  So now they were both looking at Nishinoya, stopping their copying down of notes since the chalk stopped as well.  Nishinoya blinked a few times before realizing they were staring at him, then turned and smiled innocently with a shrug - classic Nishinoya.</p><p>"Finding what exactly?"<br/>"Oh.  Nothing."</p><p>It had to be bad if <em>that </em>was Nishinoya's answer that he wouldn't even tell Kenma or Akaashi.  Perhaps it was something illegal?  Or he snuck out during class hours to go to Hogsmeade without permission?  Whatever it was, Akaashi was just praying Nishinoya wasn't taking it too far because he couldn't handle another disaster at Hogwarts being somewhat related to Akaashi again.  If Nishinoya got involved in something, Akaashi was almost certainly going to get dragged down with him.</p><p>And Akaashi was really tired of blowing things up.</p><p>"Is it something your mother would be disappointed in if she found out you had it?"  Akaashi phrased the question so Nishinoya actually had to think about it, and seeing the boy hesitate definitely gave Akaashi something to worry about.</p><p>"I guess if she finds it."  Akaashi wanted to facepalm but the classroom was too quiet for that.</p><p>"It's nothing harmful or anything!  I don't even need to sneak out for it-""Nishinoya-san!  You come late and now you decide to disturb the class?"  As the professor snapped, Tanaka snored loudly awake, flinching and bumping his head on the desk.  Everyone giggled at the scene, especially Nishinoya who was patting Tanaka's now red forehead.  Obviously the professor looked less than impressed with their antics.</p><p>"Keep this up and it's detention for the both of you."<br/>"Wh-What?!"  Tanaka exclaimed, drool dripping out of his mouth still that Nishinoya wiped off for him.  "I didn't even do anything!""Tanaka-san, you're close to seeing me after class!"  Tanaka groaned, glaring at Nishinoya who was giggling under his mouth uncontrollably.  Ennoshita was Tanaka's partner, right?  He was in the class with them right now, so Akaashi found himself wondering for a brief moment if those two were getting along.</p><p>"I'll show you guys when I find it, don't worry," Nishinoya said with a small hum, leaning back in his chair and not even bothering checking the notes Akaashi gave him.  They could be inaccurate or wrong, but Nishinoya wouldn't know or care.  Maybe one day Akaashi would try just to mess with him a little bit.</p><p>"Unless it's something useful, I don't want anything to do with it," Kenma mumbled as he slowly pulled out the Gameboy from his pocket - fresh new batteries in, curtesy of Kuroo - then placed it on his lap under the desk and turned it on to start playing it.  There was an option to mute it that Akaashi begged Kenma several times to keep on every time Kenma played, but insisting that it made him play better when he heard the sounds, Kenma refused multiple times.</p><p>"You're going to get caught one day and I won't help you get it back," Akaashi hissed in his ear making Kenma flinch but started waving him off.</p><p>"Yeah, you always say that," Kenma pressed the buttons hard like he was about to smash it, making it very obvious that he wasn't doing his work but the lesson notes stopped and there was still 30 minutes of work time.  No spells or charms today.</p><p>"You always end up helping me though.  Don't you, Akaashi?"</p><p> </p><p>It was supposed to be just the dance.  Just the dance and Akaashi would go through this ball and come out alive.  Just a dance.  </p><p>Why did his partner want to do interviews for the Daily Prophet again?</p><p>"Yer the headmaster's son, aren'ya?  Shouln'ya be a li'l more spirited about this?"  Akaashi pulled a face while looking away because god forbid he looked ungrateful for an opportunity to look good for the cameras and reporters.</p><p>"Miya-kun, I-""Oi, I think I see Kageyama-Reporter-San!  C'mon, let's go 'fore she forgets about us!"</p><p>
  <em>Name : Miya Osamu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : October 5 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 5th Ravenclaw</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Miya Osamu has a twin brother that also attends Hogwarts.  Though their faces are identical, their personalities differ to the point of being sorted into different houses.  Don't get them mixed up now!</em>
</p><p>When Atsumu told Akaashi that he wanted to switch, it was a bit sudden.  He even admitted he wasn't going to tell Akaashi at all until Osamu told him that Akaashi was too smart to be played by someone like Atsumu, so he succumbed and ended up coughing up everything about his plan to make sure that Atsumu was paired with him.  And Atsumu did have to go through a lot just to barely pass by and get the Goblet confused until Christmas day.  After that if he got caught - and it was a very strong <em>if </em>- then Atsumu would pull rank and say what's done is done and his parents wouldn't be happy if the headmaster punished him for a past issue.</p><p>What Atsumu did, the thought of it made Akaashi's head hurt.  First he had to sneak into the dining hall which was already guarded at night with multiple charms that he had to counter, and given Atsumu's level on the score board after exams it must've taken him at least a couple hours including Anti-Intruder jinxes and Counter-Curses.  Then actually manipulating the Goblet, using a Confucius Charm, then a Forgetfulness Charm, topping it off with Revealing Charms and Tracking Spells to make sure the names planned for each person was correct and nothing suspicious would be tailed on him</p><p>All of this work for a mere <em>chance</em> that Atsumu would get time to spend with Sakusa.</p><p>Was this the real power of love?</p><p>"What kind of questions is Kageyama Miwa-san even going to ask us?"  Akaashi sighed to himself, Atsumu too caught up in the movement of the other students who were going to be interviewed that he probably didn't hear him.  It was a lot anyway, Akaashi didn't expect to get an answer right away.</p><p>"Akaashi!"</p><p>The familiar excited voice made Akaashi's heart speed up, turning around to see a flash of grey and black charging at him before his neck was glomped on tightly with a loud huff.  Akaashi's faint smile spread on his face before he was hugging back.</p><p>"Hello, Bokuto-san."<br/>"I didn't know you signed up for Miwa-nee-san's article!  That means we're going to be on the Daily Prophet together!"  Akaashi didn't have the heart to remind Bokuto that it would be him and the Goblet partner he got and not a partner he wanted.</p><p>"Oi, Keiji, c'mon!"  Atsumu called out, noticing that the 5th year partners chosen were going in.  Akaashi sighed, nodding his head before looking back at an as always excited and upbeat Bokuto, shooing him away.</p><p>"It's fine, it's fine.  Let's have a date tonight though, alright?"  Bokuto said as he leaned in to kiss Akaashi on the forehead before leaving him to go to Atsumu, and Bokuto probably to his own partner as well.  Who was Bokuto's partner anyway?  Akaashi forgot to ask because deep down inside he knew he didn't want to know.  But the upper, prideful layer of Akaashi was telling him to be mature about this and not doubt for a second.</p><p>Who could doubt Bokuto anyway?</p><p>"I'll see you then," Akaashi smiled with a small wave before turning to see an impatient Atsumu waiting for him at the entrance of one of the offices that other students were lining up for.  As him and Atsumu went in, Natsu and Osahi were leaving, talking about the interview the two of them just did for the article.  Akaashi wondered if Miwa was actually going to use all of it or if she was just entertaining them.</p><p>"Hello, boys!"  Miwa greeted with a smile, very different than Kageyama might Akaashi note.  The office was small, leant to her for the time being as she did the interviews with the students that volunteered.</p><p>"Here, help yourself," Miwa said, motioning to the table of treats and tea, the tea pot pouring itself into a tea cup, for now just boiled water but Akaashi has seen this special kind of tea pot before.  Once you said what kind of tea you wanted, it would change from boiling water to whatever flavour you said.</p><p>"Thank ye!"  Atsumu grinned as he sat down and helped himself like Miwa said, munching on the nearest cookie.  Akaashi slowly sat next to him, holding in a groan as Atsumu got a bit confused with the boiling water until he shouted 'I want Jasmine!'.  Miwa must be used to young tyrant boys that always made fusses because all she did was smile at them.</p><p>"Alright, so it's not going to be too long.  Just a few questions about the dance and the plans for it.  A bit about you two though, Miya Atsumu-kun and Akaashi Keiji-kun," Miwa's smile was very bright that he couldn't see a single feature that was similar to Kageyama's.  "I'm honoured you two chose to volunteer for this by the way.  I know it takes a lot of courage in order to do these sorts of things, so I appreciate it."  Miwa had manners as well.  Kageyama had a nice influence in his life.</p><p>"First thing," Miwa cleared her throat, taking out a Quick-Quotes-Quill and a parchment, crossing her legs and letting the magic quill do it's job.  "These partners are completely random, right?  How did you feel about that?  I've been hearing lots of students wanted to choose their partners, and that's completely understandable.  What about you two though - and don't hold back, there's no wrong answers."</p><p>Atsumu did not hold back.  He went on and on about how he wish he could've asked the person he liked - though he did remember to add that Akaashi was an exquisite partner - and continued on saying how he was grateful he was still the 'boy' for the dance.  When Miwa asked about the dances and how they were going, Atsumu did not hold back, expressing the tiredness it was and how it was smart of headmaster Akaashi to cancel mid term exams for this event because there would be no time or energy to study.  When Miwa asked about personal lives and how it's intervening, Atsumu went on about and on about Quidditch and classes and clubs.<br/>Atsumu did not hold back at all, whatsoever.</p><p>Akaashi though, he said two words out of the 20 minutes he was there.</p><p>"Are you excited about the ball happening, Akaashi-kun?"<br/>"I guess."</p><p>Because Akaashi has seen these reports go on before, and even though he didn't necessarily doubt the Kageyama family, at the end of the day Miwa was a reporter that needed money.  If Akaashi said something stupid and let something slip out, what would happen to him?  To his family?  It was a silly doubt, it wasn't like a stupid comment from a teenage boy was enough to plateau the status of his parents that took decades to build, but habits started somewhere.  Akaashi's dad was already under a lot of pressure these days with the trial of the Minister and the changes in the world, and his mom was someone he wasn't in the mood to mess with ever.<br/>So Akaashi didn't say much, not because he didn't want to, but because rather he wasn't sure how.</p><p>"Thank you for your time, boys," Miwa smiled, standing up and bowing at them.  "It was a pleasure."</p><p>Out of curiosity and nothing else, Akaashi peered at the words the Quick-Quotes-Quill took down.  A pang of guilt hit him when he saw it was a word for word copy of all of Atsumu's answers with a small section for Akaashi's 'I guess'.</p><p>"The pleasure was all ours," Akaashi replied with a bow, Atsumu as well joining along.  As the two of them left, the next two people approached for their turn, and Atsumu's face lit up like nothing seen before.</p><p>"Omi-kun!  Yer here!"  </p><p>Sakusa's eyes widened when he saw Atsumu, then a disinterested gaze blinked at him before nodding and looking away.  "I didn't sign up.  It was my partner," Sakusa huffed, passing by Sakusa and nodding at Akaashi as a greeting.  They weren't friends or anything, but acknowledgement for each other existed.</p><p>"I don't understand," Akaashi said as the two of them left fully, the interaction between Sakusa and Atsumu short and unnecessary.  "You haven't had too much progression with him since we've been partners.  Was it really worth it to switch?"</p><p>There was a fond smile on Atsumu's face before he looked at Akaashi and grinned like a dumb idiot.  Akaashi didn't hate Atsumu, but perhaps Osamu would've been more suitable so he wouldn't have these odd rushes of wariness or uneasiness constantly.</p><p>"Love is weird.  Don't you think so, Keiji?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's definition of a 'date' was just as long as Akaashi and him were together then nothing else mattered.  Akaashi, personally, wanted to hurry up and go on dates outside of the Hogwarts Quidditch field where him and Bokuto were spending their days on long walks, warming up in the Gryffindor Tower after with some hot chocolate.  </p><p>"-and then I blasted Kuroo to the other side of the classroom!  Hah!  The idiot didn't see it coming!"  Bokuto shouted, hand tightly holding Akaashi's in his jacket pocket as their footprints made dents in the snow.  If Akaashi looked closely, their size difference wasn't too far off even though Bokuto was significantly taller and bigger.  In fact, Akaashi's hands were bigger than Bokuto's if they compared it, and holding hands Akaashi noticed right away with the way his hand ate up Bokuto's.  Not by a lot, but he wondered if Bokuto worried about it.</p><p>"Akaashi?  Akaashi, are you listening?"</p><p>Akaashi blinked a few times, stopping his tracks and looking over at Bokuto, completely forgetting what Bokuto just said.  Since it was winter they were both bundled up pretty well, Akaashi wearing a beanie to cover his ears while Bokuto was brave and didn't wear anything to cover up his face at all and just a big jacket.  If Bokuto had it his way he'd probably wear nothing but a shirt.</p><p>"I am," Akaashi lied.  "Uh...Kuroo?  And you...got into a fight.""Right, right!  Like I was saying, I took out my wand and then <em>bham </em>and <em>whoosh</em>.  If you were there you'd think I was so cool, Akaashi.  If you'd seen me!"  Akaashi smiled at Bokuto and nodded, believing every word he said.</p><p>"How was your day?"  Bokuto asked, pulling Akaashi so they could continue walking, now finishing the lap around the Quidditch field so they drifted off to by the moat of the school where the water was now ice and snow covered every tree into pure white.  "Had fun with Atsumu-kun, hm?  On a first name basis."</p><p>It was really weird how Bokuto could say it so simply when the fact bothered Akaashi altogether.  When Akaashi looked at him, Bokuto showed no signs of jealousy or disgust towards Atsumu, in fact seemed happy for Akaashi that he was getting along so well with him.  Which shouldn't bother Akaashi as much as it did.  It wasn't that he wanted Bokuto to get angry or lash out, but it would be nice to know he was mildly concerned.<br/>But that was where Bokuto was gentle and kind and reminded Akaashi who was older.</p><p>"I suppose," Akaashi answered as he stopped again to look down at the untouched snow.  If they kept walking then the perfect scenery would be damaged.</p><p>"Aren't you worried?"  Akaashi ended up asking without thought, blaming his pink cheeks on the cold.  "Eh?"  Bokuto looked back at Akaashi, hand still in his in Bokuto's pocket.  Akaashi had gloves in his own pockets but refused to use them when Bokuto thought he didn't have them.</p><p>"Worried...?"  Bokuto looked confused at first, so Akaashi gave him time to think about his answer since he wasn't going to ask it again.  </p><p>"Am I cooler than Atsumu-kun, Akaashi?"</p><p>The question had Akaashi shocked to the point of widening his eyes, but he quickly went back to his neutral face and nodding his head, confidently without hesitation.  "Without question."</p><p>"Then why should I be worried if Akaashi thinks I'm the coolest?"  Bokuto laughed, his eyes squinting upwards as the biggest smile spread on his face.  Akaashi felt his heart racing, it might just beat out of his chest.</p><p>"You're right," Akaashi sighed, squeezing Bokuto's hand in his pocket.  "You have nothing to worry about."</p><p>With that same big smile that made Akaashi's whole body warm, Bokuto let go of his hand, slipping Akaashi's out of his pocket before he ran into the snow, jumping into a big pile that was would surely melt and make all of Bokuto's coat and skin cold and wet.  "Come on, Akaashi!"  Bokuto laughed, sitting up in his small pile of snow, waving at him with a child like radiance Akaashi wondered if he ever emitted at least once before.  "It's not every day snow falls like this!"</p><p>Bokuto was right.  It wasn't every day snow fell from the sky. It wasn't every day him and Bokuto could have time like this together.  This exact moment, this exact time - well, they could use Time-Turner, but still it wouldn't be the same and Akaashi didn't even know if reliving a loving memory was a valid reason to register it - this exact feeling.   None of this can be relived, or at least, Akaashi didn't want to relive it.  He wanted to live in this moment now.</p><p>"I'm coming, Bokuto-san!"  Akaashi called out, running onto the snow and ruining the pure whiteness of it with his footprints like how Bokuto did, running over to him and planning on jumping on him but Bokuto was quicker and stood back up, running away quickly.</p><p>"Catch me, Akaashi!  Catch me first!"</p><p>Akaashi wasn't exactly athletic.  He didn't run often.  He was already losing breath the first few steps of sprinting, the cold made the air shallow and his legs numb that it was hard to keep himself up.  Akaashi didn't run.</p><p>But if it was to keep up with Bokuto, then Akaashi would sprint across the world if it meant he could at least watch him from behind.</p><p>"Akaashi-" Bokuto tripped mid laugh, faceplanting in the snow and staying motionless.  Panic rushed through Akaashi and he ran even faster to check if he was okay.  </p><p>"Bokuto-san!  Bokuto-san!"  When Bokuto didn't respond the first few calls, Akaashi kneeled down on the snow, shaking Bokuto before flipping him over on his back.  His whole body was wet with melting snow, every inch of his skin turning red from both the cold and the possibility  of frostbite.</p><p>"Bokuto-san," Akaashi gasped when Bokuto didn't open his eyes, taking his wand out and hoping he could muster up some sort of spell to help him.  "Bokuto-sa-" Before Akaashi could do anything else, Bokuto's hand caught Akaashi's wrist, Bokuto's eyes slowly opening and his lips curling into the sweetest smile that gave Akaashi's head a good swing.  It was freezing outside, but Akaashi's chest has never felt warmer.</p><p>"I caught you instead, Akaashi."</p><p>What else was Akaashi supposed to do than laugh?  This was stupid, they looked like idiots.  It was dead winter, the leaves on the tree branches long gone, the moat of Hogwarts frozen probably mid way, the world outside them was burning to ashes (hypothetically, of course) and after all their foolishness, Akaashi and Bokuto were probably going to have the worst sickness of their youth.</p><p>Yet all Akaashi did was lean down and kissed Bokuto with a drive he never thought would come out of him.</p><p>"You caught me, Bokuto-san," Akaashi chuckled, Bokuto's hand catching the back of Akaashi's neck and pulling him for another kiss that Akaashi didn't hesitate to comply to.  Bokuto didn't hold back as his other hand went on Akaashi's waist, pulling him strongly so that Akaashi landed on his body, keeping Akaashi's body from the ground.  It would be a later concern to ask Bokuto if he was really comfortable being the one on the cold ground, though Akaashi could see him making some sort of cheesy excuse on how Akaashi's love  was all he needed to keep warm.</p><p>"So don't let me go."</p><p> </p><p>Like Akaashi predicted, the two of them were incredibly sick, showing symptoms only a few hours after their walk outside.  With the help of the amazing nurse in the hospital wing and their good friends Kenma and Kuroo, they would be healed in no time.</p><p>"Should we take walks in the snow, Kenm-""No."  Kenma answered sharply as he spoon fed Akaashi some miso soup.  Kuroo was on the other side of the hospital wing with Bokuto, getting him to have some soup as well.</p><p>"I wanna sit with Akaashi!"  Bokuto whined, his voice in the early stage of becoming hoarse and sore, Akaashi told him many times not to speak too much or else he'll really lose it.  But Bokuto was reaching his arms out all needy, all Akaashi could do was reach his arm out playfully and send him an air kiss.  Bokuto caught it quickly and put it on his heart with a squeal.  "Ah!  Akaashi's the sweetest!"</p><p>Kenma pretended to vomit beside them as he got Akaashi some potion the nurse told him to take so that Akaashi and Bokuto could be healthy in time for the ball.  "Ugh, you two are so gross."  Kenma groaned as he watched Bokuto give Akaashi all the air kisses he could.</p><p>"We could be like that Kenm-""No."  Kenma cut off Kuroo before finishing that sentence as he fed Akaashi the potion, Akaashi opening his mouth widely with a small smile.  In times like this, he felt like a normal - wizard - student.  No status, no lineage - just Akaashi.<br/>These people liked Akaashi for Akaashi, didn't like things about Akaashi, knew things about Akaashi.</p><p>These were the things Akaashi was worrying about these days.  How long until they realized Akaashi was just a son of prestigious parents and there was nothing special about him?</p><p>"You two really like going to extreme extents," Kenma tsk'ed, shaking his head in disappointment.  "But I gotta thank you.  It gives me time to sit down and not count up to 8 for at least a few hours," Kenma was in deep thought, staring intensely at Akaashi that it sort of freaked him out, but it looked like Kenma was thinking about something serious so Akaashi chose not to disturb his process.</p><p>"Maybe you should stay sick until Christmas."<br/>"Kenma," Akaashi said disapprovingly, making Kenma hiss in adamancy.  "You don't get it!  He's too energetic and he likes me a little too much.  And Kuroo isn't doing a thing about it!""I'm not doing a thing about it because <em>you're </em>not doing a thing about," Kuroo defended himself from the other side of the room, also feeding Bokuto some medicine so that he could be back to his bouncing  Bokuto self in no time.  "If you don't like him dragging you around everywhere then tell him!  He's not stupid, Kenma."<br/>"I'll say," Kenma huffed, putting down the now empty bottle he fed Akaashi.  "He can't take a hint is all I'm noticing about him."</p><p>Akaashi reached out for a cup of water that Kenma took and offered to help Akaashi drink but Akaashi assured him he could at least do that much.  "What about you, Kuroo-san?  Who did you get again?"<br/>"Ah, someone from my house, so it's not awkward at all."  Kuroo answered with a grin, giving Akaashi a thumbs up.  "And our chemistry is definitely undeniable.  I just hope we can stand out during the dance though, since we're just kinda normal together."</p><p>Akaashi eyed Kenma who was shifting in his seat, and if he knew Kenma as well as he thought then the idea of Kuroo getting along with his partner while Kenma wasn't must have been bothering him.  Hell, it would've bothered Akaashi too.</p><p>"Atsumu-kun isn't giving you too much trouble, is he?"  Kuroo asked, keeping the conversation of the ball going.  "Don't want him stirring up trouble.  Ah, but he's real good at pranks!  I wanna join him for one one day."<br/>"I would not recommend that," Akaashi replied almost immediately.  "He'll just take it to the extreme for no reason whatsoever."</p><p>The room went quiet after that, Bokuto falling asleep due to the potion from the nurse and Akaashi as well feeling drowsy.  It was Kuroo and Kenma's cue to leave and in the morning Akaashi and Bokuto would be as good as new.</p><p>"Don't worry, I wont make Uncle Akaashi mad," Kuroo chuckled as he went to say goodnight to Akaashi, covering him with an extra blanket.  Akaashi scowled at him, but appreciated the extra blanket Kenma didn't think to give, but somehow remembered to give Bokuto an extra pillow.</p><p>"Besides, I don't need Atsumu-kun to do a good prank.  I'll turn into a cat, Bokuto will turn into an owl and we'll be unstoppable.""Please, Kuroo-san, don't be that sort of example," Akaashi sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling the drowsiness overcome him.  "You know who my parents are.  It wouldn't be good."  Even though he couldn't see his face, Akaashi knew the expression Kuroo was making right now and it made him sick to his stomach.</p><p>Why did it always come down to that?  However it could be argued it was Akaashi's fault for bringing his parents up on his own record.</p><p>"I was just teasing you.  Don't worry, I know better," Kuroo gave Akaashi one last pat on the head that Akaashi slapped away.  "Night, guys.  We'll come for you in the morning."</p><p>Even though it didn't seem like it, Akaashi was grateful for friends like Kuroo to make Bokuto feel more comfortable and like himself.  Someone that was on his level because he knew Bokuto's insecurity of 'not being enough' though Akaashi knew it was complete and udder bullshit for him to be feeling that way. <br/>It sounded selfish, but there were moments Akaashi thought that maybe, perhaps, just on the scale of might, if Akaashi was born in Kuroo's situation then things would be easier for him and Bokuto.  Because Bokuto wouldn't need to worry about a status that meant nothing Akaashi, and Akaashi wouldn't have to think about whether or not he really knew what Bokuto was thinking despite him being the most transparent person ever. </p><p>When thoughts like this came to Akaashi, he remembered that youth wasn't always a beautiful thing.</p><p>"Akaashi?"  Akaashi gasped as he felt weight on his bed shifting, turning around to see a sulking Bokuto.  His hair was down, covering his face, nothing but the light from outside shining on them.  "You're awake!"  </p><p>Akaashi's face softened and he turned on his side so he could share the cramped up hospital bed with Bokuto.  Two fairly grown boys on the tiny mattress risked one of them waking up on the floor, but it gave Akaashi the excuse to cling onto Bokuto with dear life and never let go.</p><p>"I had fun today," Bokuto giggled, kissing Akaashi on the jaw.  "Even though we almost got sick and it was freezing like a dead body," Akaashi didn't ask too many questions, "the time I get to spend with you is precious to me.  I hope you know that."</p><p>When thoughts came to Akaashi at 2 AM and he started to doubt himself, remembering Bokuto's words like this swerved his mind and all of a sudden the world was good.</p><p>"I know I'm not reliable a lot of the time," Bokuto started saying and Akaashi's heart just <em>sank</em>.  Where was this coming from?  "But if there's something on your mind, then I hope you can tell me one day.  Because even though I'm not the most reliable like Kuroo or Kenma, I don't want you to rely on anyone else more than me."</p><p>Akaashi never thought this was a concern of Bokuto's, and his one worry turned into a thousand.  What else was Bokuto thinking about then if this was something he was anxious about?  Was there more Bokuto thought about that he didn't tell Akaashi?  What exactly did Bokuto think Akaashi was worrying about then?</p><p>"Bokuto-san, I-""Ah," Bokuto yawned, snuggling closely to Akaashi, his arm firmly wrapped around Akaashi's waist, face buried in his neck and pushing Akaashi to his neck which of course Akaashi did.</p><p>"I'm beat," Bokuto sighed, one leg tangling itself into Akaashi's while the other was wrapped around Akaashi's hip.  "Goodnight, Akaashi.  Dream of me only, okay?  No one else!"</p><p>When thoughts came to Akaashi, they were 9/10 times about Bokuto.  Whether it was worrying over him, fantasizing him and their future, or just normal things like what he was doing, Akaashi was most likely thinking about Bokuto and over time the infatuation he had just grew dangerously.  And Akaashi didn't even notice just how much of his heart was taken over by Bokuto to the point where he couldn't imagine a life without him.</p><p>Love...really is an amazing thing.  Isn't it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SakuAtsu will make an appearance again, don't worry, don't worry.  All Bokuaka emits to me is fluff energy, so of course I had to throw some in there.</p><p>I don't have any creator recommendations today :(  Exams are coming up so I didn't have time to look for any (it's October 2020 right now) but I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe!  The days are getting colder where I am, so for those in the same situation please bundle up and don't have make out sessions in the snow!</p><p>That's all for now.  Thank you guys so much for reading and I can't wait to see you in the next chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kenma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Kozume Kenma</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : October 16</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 5th Ravenclaw</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Kozume Kenma has specialized in various potions and mastered a mass amount of textbooks and complex mixtures.  This love for potions comes from his father, a director of Potioneer 'N More, brewing his passion and understanding for the art.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't care.  Not once did he think that this ball was going to be fun, or that he was going to feel embarrassed that he was going to dance in front of hundreds of people and reporters.  He didn't get jealous when Kuroo got paired up with someone he actually liked, and he didn't get upset when Kuroo and him spent less time together because of the dance classes.  No sarcasm in that sentence, Kenma felt indifferent about it.</p><p>Due to his lack of care though, Kenma really didn't put much effort onto his own side of things.  When he drew the name out of the Goblet on the fifth night, all he did was shove it in his pocket and forget about it immediately.</p><p>"You still haven't checked it?"  Akaashi asked the night before the first dance class because even though Kenma told Hinata he washed his robes, it was actually Akaashi who did it for him because it was something Kenma forgot to do periodically (it was his parents's fault though for making the house elves do it at home).</p><p>"Check what?"<br/>"Your partner," Akaashi said, showing Kenma the shrivelled up paper that was damaged by the water, the words probably illegible by now so what was even the point in trying?  "What if they're older than you?  You're going to go into the wrong class."</p><p>Kenma didn't say anything because the level he was trying to beat had different strategies and techniques to it.  Since Kuroo came back, he hasn't been playing in the middle of the night anymore so Akaashi had no reason to take it away.</p><p>"Kenma, are you listening to me?  Kenma," Akaashi nagged and nagged on, but Kenma didn't really look interested in all he had to say because this level was much harder than he thought.  He had to do a trick where he pressed A and B together and it was just a lot for his tiny thumb to handle.</p><p>"Kenma!"  Akaashi finally snatched the game away from him, now getting a proper reaction.</p><p>"Hey!"  Kenma exclaimed, trying to get the game back but was unsuccessful because of the height difference between him and Akaashi.  "Give it back!""Did you hear what I said?  You can't even read the name anymore on the paper," Akaashi sighed, throwing it Kenma.  "I know you don't care about these sorts of things, but honestly, put some more effort, would you?  Lots of people are trying hard.  The least you could do is pretend to care."</p><p>It felt like he was getting lectured by his parents.  He understood Akaashi was mature for his age, Akaashi had more responsibilities on his shoulders than the average teenage boy.  But that didn't mean he had to rub it onto Kenma and make them both suffer.</p><p>"I'll find out who it is tomorrow," Kenma sighed, giving up and flopping onto the bed on his back.  Akaashi always gave the game back if Bokuto asked him to.  If Kenma could get on Bokuto's good side tomorrow, then he'll have it by midday.</p><p>"Don't you think you're hurting their feelings too?  What if this person is really excited to have you as their partner?"</p><p>Kenma never thought about that because he couldn't imagine it.  He didn't talk to many people, didn't have too many friends right now.  If it wasn't Kuroo, he couldn't see anyone's eyes twinkling or their heart thumping by seeing Kenma's name on their slip of paper.  The thought of it too was kind of...gross, wasn't it?  Now Kenma felt a little bit sick thinking of someone fantasizing about him dancing.</p><p>"Kenma," Akaashi groaned, sitting on the bed with him.  "Can you at least pretend?"  In response to that, Kenma put on the fakest smile ever making Akaashi choke out what sounded like a laugh and a scowl mixed together.</p><p>"I don't know how to act.  If I don't like them, I don't like them."<br/>"Still," Akaashi sighed, laying on his back and putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.  "Be a bit more considerate from time to time.  It won't kill you."</p><p>Kenma didn't think he was inconsiderate.  In fact, he thought he understood people usually.   He knew when Akaashi was feeling upset or worked up so he would leave him alone and sometimes do the dorm chores instead for him to give him less to worry about.  He knew when Bokuto was feeling depressed, so he'd give him a pat on the shoulder to try and make him feel a little better.<br/>Then there was Kuroo.  Kenma liked to think that he understood Kuroo more than anyone else.</p><p>"Your partner is Osamu, right?"<br/>"I think so.  But Atsumu came up to me today and begged to switch, so I think he's my partner now," Akaashi said, making Kenma turn his head with his eyes slightly wide in surprise at the possiblity.</p><p>"Is that allowed...?"<br/>"Pfft, no," Akaashi closed his eyes and let out a soft breath, and if Kenma looked closely, Akaashi looked tired.  "He went through a lot to switch him and Osamu's partner.  I think he's relying on the fact that they're identical to make sure he doesn't get caught."<br/>"I still don't get it though," Kenma blinked a few times.  "Why would he switch with you?  I thought...I don't know, I didn't think he liked you."</p><p>Akaashi was a quiet and Kenma thought he fell asleep which wasn't weird since they've fallen asleep together before, especially after long nights of studying.  So Kenma was about to put a blanket on Akaashi, getting up from the bed and pushing Akaashi's body gently to get him under the covers.</p><p>"Some people are desperate for love, I guess," Akaashi answered, making Kenma flinch at the suddenty.  "Atsumu seems to be desperate for love."  Kenma didn't say anything, mainly because he didn't understand and therefore did not want to comment. </p><p>How could love make someone desperate?  He wasn't desperate for Kuroo.  He didn't rely on Kuroo like a child and he didn't expect Kuroo to be waiting on him hand and foot.  Some people would say that Kuroo was desperate, but Kenma didn't think that either.  Pushy, yes, and talk about persistent, but he's never seen Kuroo as desperate.  No, he had pride and was reliable and didn't demand Kenma to show love in a way Kenma wasn't comfortable with.</p><p>"Night, Akaashi," Kenma yawned, ending up that they were going to share a bed in the end.  Akaashi hummed, snuggling under the covers while Kenma sneaked his Gameboy open and muted it this time as he started to play a round.</p><p>Kenma might not learn about how love could make a person desperate, but he was for sure going to learn what exactly 'desperate' meant.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Kenma-san-"</p><p>Talking to Hinata always gave Kenma the strength he needed to face difficulties in the day.  It would've been nice if Hinata was his partner, but then maybe Kenma would get a little too excited for this dance and he'd eat his words.</p><p>"Kenma!"  Nishinoya greeted him excitedly, holding Kenma by the shoulders and jumping on him.  Every time he did this Kenma had to tense up so that he had at least a minimal amount of strength to support Nishinoya and make sure he didn't fall.</p><p>"Kenma, Kenma!  Who's your partner?"  Nishinoya asked eagerly, jumping like he was cursed around Kenma that it made the poor Ravenclaw dizzy.  "Oh.  I'm not sure yet," Kenma admitted, looking around to see if there was anyone looking for him.  Maybe his partner was a year older and he had to wait outside to see if there was anyone coming for him.  Or maybe he didn't have a partner?  Was this possible too?</p><p>"Who's yours, Nishinoya?"<br/>"Oh mine?  Mine is-""Nishinoya!"  A deeper voice from across the room called out so Kenma knew it was a boy.  He tried to look to see who it exactly was who called Nishinoya but gave up when it was just a huge crowd of 5th years (with a mix of 4ths like Yamaguchi and Hinata).</p><p>"I'll wait outside then..." Kenma mumbled as he went over to the door and waited outside, looking around from time to time to see if there was anyone coming for him.  The possibility of the person not even knowing who Kenma wasn't nonexistent, in fact Kenma thought that was very probable. If they were older especially, since not many seniors knew Kenma due to Kenma's distaste for them.  And he certainly wasn't involved with too many 4th years.</p><p>Ugh, this might be a lot more difficult than he thought.</p><p>"This is the 5th year class, isn't it?"  Suna's voice made Kenma startled, wondering if he was his partner.  This would be the first time the Slytherin talked to Kenma and it didn't seem like there was a special reason because it was so obvious that the room was filled with 5th years.</p><p>"Oh, yeah.  Uh, are you perhaps-""Did the fucker Atsumu dye his hair?"  Suna scowled, squinting into the room and watching the scene unfold, Shouyou in the middle of the Miya twins and Kema just noticing the hair colour change.  Good for them, Kenma for the life of him couldn't figure out who was who until one of them started talking, so it was a bit hard to catch up with one in the hallway to ask for notes.  Not like he ran for them though, he would just like to know if it was worth the effort to try and talk to them without knowing if he was talking to the right twin.</p><p>"I guess..." Kenma mumbled, figuring Suna wasn't his partner because he showed no signs of staying.  It wasn't until Atsumu's hand went up that Suna finally stormed into the room and made his presence known, leaving Kenma there with a bit of a pathetic feeling.  Now that he was just left there by himself, the lessons about to start, Kenma wondered if he should check the other classrooms to see if he really did have a 6th or 7th year as a partner.  If he had a 6th year, at least he could be in the same class as Kuroo.</p><p>"Kozume-san!  Kozume-san, I'm sorry I'm late!"</p><p>Kenma's whole body froze as he was called out, turning to see the lankiest, tallest, most flustered boy Kenma thought existed, watching as he tripped over his own feet, his uniform a bit small on him.  Kenma could already imagine how much his arms were going to hurt from reaching up constantly.</p><p>"Kozume-san, I made it!  Oh, that was a workout-"</p><p>Kenma gulped as he watched, how his partner put his hands on his knees to catch his breath and for a second Kenma thought the height difference wasn't too bad.  Until he stood up straight again and Kenma had to crane his neck up just to look at him properly, doing the calculations in his head for how much his arm had to stretch out just to wrap it around his neck or put on his shoulder.</p><p>So this was his partner?  What was his name again?</p><p>"I'm so happy I'm your partner, Kozume-san!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Name : Haiba Lev</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : October 30 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 4th Gryffindor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Haiba Lev comes from a Russian family on his father's side.  Though he was supposed to go to Durmstrang Institute, the Haiba family has a long history of attending Hogwarts, so the opportunity could not be passed up.</em>
</p><p>Kenma didn't start out hating Lev.  No, it was a process that was all Lev's fucking fault.  </p><p>Kenma didn't start out hating anyone, really, though it may seem that way to a lot of people.  It starts off with indifference.  Neutrality.  It should be like that for everyone, really, because even though he admired a few people, thought a few were interesting, Kenma never went to judge without having a proper conversation first.  So when he first met Lev, Kenma didn't hate him or dislike him.  Sure he talked a lot and said unnecessary things, but Kenma was friends with Bokuto.  He could take a few annoying words.</p><p>"Look up, Kozume-san," the teacher said, and even though she would wave her wand to make everyone's chin stick up and out, Kenma's head just went back down.  The size difference between Kenma and Lev was too big so he was worried Lev would step on his feet - because Kenma learned early Lev was incredibly clumsy - and looking up at him was starting to strain Kenma's neck.  </p><p>"Sorry, Kozume-san," Lev chuckled nervously, their dance being a bit rusty since Lev didn't know how to do it well, but Kenma didn't mind.  Kenma didn't care.</p><p>"It's whatever," Kenma said softly, shaking his head and trying to keep his head at a medium perspective but the stupid dance teacher kept walking over to make sure Kenma's chin was up and he was looking at Lev.  Not only was it awkward and painful, but now it was getting irritating and Kenma was finding more and more reasons to hate this stupid ball.</p><p>"Good, Akaashi-san!  Miya Atsumu-san!"  The teacher praised just a few partners away from Kenma, Akaashi and Atsumu dancing together like they were in a music box or something.  Akaashi's slim figure, gracefully moving along with the violins playing while Atsumu's more sturdier structure was able to support Akaashi's.  It was an ideal situation and they both seemed to be putting a lot of effort.</p><p>"Eh, I want to dance like that too..." Lev sighed, looking longingly at Akaashi and Atsumu then back at Kenma.  "It's a bit sad, isn't it?  I haven't been able to learn how to dance so nicely growing up."</p><p>Kenma didn't think it was sad.  It wasn't like dancing was an end-all skill.  But since Lev looked so interested in it and Kenma couldn't get Akaashi's stupid words from the night before out of his head, with a loud sigh Kenma tightened his hand around Lev's and stood up straight.</p><p>"Come on," Kenma said with a firm nod, making Lev's expression perk up in excitement.  "I'll give you some tips."</p><p>Like Akaashi, Kenma was taught basics at a young age.  And thanks to Kuroo, Kenma learned the minor amusement and entertainment dancing with a partner could offer.  In hopes to get along with Lev so that this wasn't the absolute worst event in Kenma's memory, he tried to explain to Lev that when he lifted Kenma up he couldn't twirl him around to fast or else it makes Kenma feel sick.  He told Lev that instead of holding his ribcage, try holding lower on his waist ("I know it's low for you Lev, but it makes the dance better").  Kenma suggested that Lev next time didn't wear too many layers because all the fabric was getting tangled in Lev's limbs and he keeps trying to stop himself from tripping every five beats.</p><p>Kenma <em>tied his hair up </em>for this.  And what did Lev repay him with?</p><p>"Ow!  Lev!"  Kenma hissed for the 10nth time that dance as Lev stepped on his shin again.  "I told you it's 'right, left, right, left'.  Don't you listen?"  Kenma scolded him over and over, he was starting to feel like a broken record at this point.</p><p>"Sorry, Kozume-san.  I'll do it right this time!"</p><p>If Kenma looked around, everyone else's dances were going just fan-fucking-tastic.  Akaashi and Atsumu looked so graceful, their height difference barely there so they were like one movement together.  Hinata and Osamu also looked like they were doing the dances correctly, but Hinata was always perfect in Kenma's eyes.  Even Tanaka and Ennoshita, who started the class off with a loud, one-sided argument, were dancing so happily together now, Kenma wanted to revert his eyes.</p><p>Now Kenma looked stupid.  Trying to navigate Lev, and for what?  He wasn't supposed to care about this stupid dance.</p><p>When the Fan Dance was announced to be practised, Kenma was so close to giving up.  Lev's eyes twinkled as Kenma was given a gold and black fan with his named etched on the handle with cursive on it, and for once he looked confident.</p><p>"I-I know the 'Fan Dance', Kozume-san!  This one I can definitely do!"</p><p>After hearing multiple 'I'll get it this time, Kozume-san'-es and 'I definitely will do it better next time', Kenma was starting to get a bit fed up.  It was frustrating to see everyone else progressing well while Kenma and Lev were pretty much starting from square one every single time and Kenma's efforts were going to waste because Lev couldn't follow simple instructions.  Doesn't matter though, he didn't care that much about this dance.</p><p>"Alright," Kenma answered simply, nodding his head and getting into the start position for the dance.  "Let's do it."</p><p>Surprisingly, Lev wasn't lying.  It was the one dance that Kenma was a bit behind on, not knowing it by heart so he had to follow the instructions of the glowing tiles beneath him, and he had to follow the teacher's movements and try to keep up.  It was the one dance where Lev was better than him at.</p><p>Whoever the dumb fuck that trampled everyone over was, Kenma really didn't want to know.  What he was more upset about was the fact that Lev was right there in front of him and didn't have to common sense to catch him.<br/>Wasn't that something you just did?  Granted, Nishinoya pushed his partner down so he wouldn't fall - and Kenma was very close to pushing Lev down for his stupid lack of reflex - but Kenma thought it was obvious that he needed help at least getting up.  Yamaguchi attempted to catch Terushima, Atsumu helped Akaashi up right away.  What the hell was Lev doing?</p><p>"Ah, Kozume-san," Lev finally reacted by walking up to him, trying to help him up but Kenma was already in a bad mood, waving Lev off and scowling.  "I'm fine, I'm fine," Kenma insisted as he got up on his own, not in the mood to see Lev's face anymore.  Now that the stupid dance lesson was over they could part ways until tomorrow where they had to do this stupid routine again.  But at least tomorrow was tomorrow and today was over.</p><p>"Kozume-san, you need to practise the fan dance.  You didn't do well for it."</p><p>And that was when Kenma's attention snapped and he was glaring dead at Lev because what the <em>fuck </em>did he just say?</p><p>"Hah?"  Kenma's glared tensed up along with his shoulders.  Last he remembered Kenma was the one that was leading the whole dance despite Lev playing the boy role and Kenma was the one enduring Lev's steps on his feet like the man he was because Lev couldn't do it right and Kenma was the one who was making sure they were doing everything properly.  For fucks sake, who the fuck did Lev all of a sudden think he was?</p><p>"I mean, the Fan Dance is a traditional Japanese dance.  Shouldn't you know it better?"</p><p>Kenma felt his head go hot with both anger and irritation.  Lev's face was just so fucking punchable and oblivious to his stupidity that Kenma was ready to pounce.  If it wasn't for Nishinoya and Akaashi coming up to them and looking between them, the tension thick and obvious.</p><p>"Uh, are we interrupting something?"  Nishinoya asked skeptically as he looked back and forth between Kenma and Lev, but Lev was already gripping his fan tightly and shoving it in his robes.  No, he didn't have the time to fight with Lev or lash out at him.  It wasn't even worth his time.  He was half Russian, right?  Maybe it was that Lev's Japanese was absolutely shitty and he didn't know how to phrase things properly yet.</p><p>"This dance practise has me beat!  Let's go the cafeteria and ask the kitchen for some snacks."<br/>"I wouldn't advise that, Yuu-kun," Akaashi said plainly as they started walking towards the door, Kenma behind them but was abruptly - and talk about rudely - stopped by Lev grabbing his wrist.  Now what did he want?</p><p>"Kozume-san, I would really like to do well during the ball," Lev started out making Kenma squint at him.  He didn't like where this was going.</p><p>"So if we could practise outside of class hours, that would be great!  In fact, I'm free tonight.  Can we meet here again and practise some more?"  Lev suggested while Kenma stood there silent, unsure what to say.  He didn't want to - that's what he wanted to say.</p><p>"You really need to work on the Fan Dance.  That's why..." Lev chuckled, letting go of Kenma to scratch the back of his neck.  "So what do you say?"</p><p>If Hinata didn't excitedly greet Kenma by giving him the warmest back hug that made all the bad thoughts in Kenma's head go away, maybe Lev would be dead right now.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma hated it when people called him jealous.  He wasn't.  Did he seem like the type?  That was just his face!  He didn't not like the people Kuroo talked to, he just didn't want to talk to anyone new.  It's not that he didn't want to make new friends, but when everyone was already in their cliques it would make him the centre of the attention no matter what.  Kenma didn't hate Kuroo's partner - they just didn't know each other.</p><p>Kenma wasn't jealous and neither was Kuroo.  Because their relationship was healthy and had trust and Kenma wasn't a little bitch whining about how he should have been destined with his boyfriend and the world would end because he wasn't doing one silly dance with him.  That thought of clinginess was enough to make Kenma puke.</p><p>No, Kenma wasn't a jealous person - but now that Lev has entered his life, he was starting to get a bit more irritated he didn't get Kuroo.</p><p>"And then when you throw the fan," Lev started explaining even though Kenma was clearly uninterested and phased out, for the past thirty minutes of Lev's explanation actually.  "You have to catch it in your right hand so that I take your left.  Then we start on the right foot!"</p><p>Kenma yawned, scratching his head but Lev didn't look offended at all.  "Shall we try it, Kozume-san?"</p><p>This wasn't Kenma's idea.  He didn't want to show up in this room with just him and Lev and their wands making music together that would play during the Christmas ball.  Kuroo was the one who pushed him by saying things like 'get along' and 'be a good senior'.  What was so good about being a senior?  Age had nothing to do with influence or maturity.  It was about impression and experience!</p><p>But since Kenma was a perfect fucking boyfriend, he went.  Lev was also in Kuroo's house, so this was the least he could do.</p><p>"Good job, Kozume-san!  You've gotten better!"  And now it felt like Lev was just mocking him.  'Good job' wasn't something Kenma wanted to hear from someone who couldn't do a simple ballroom dance correctly but had so much confidence for being able to do one traditional one. </p><p> "Lev, we also have to do the waltz, you know?"  Kenma reminded him, gritting his teeth hard.  "And you suck at it."  Maybe bluntness would get through to Lev since expressions and tone weren't.  Lev wasn't a mind reader after all.</p><p>"Ah, I know.  Don't worry though, I'll definitely improve!"</p><p>Yeah, Kenma has heard that quite a few times.  Lev insists he's improving and Kenma just nods his head.  Bluntness wasn't working though, perhaps emotionally but Lev wasn't actually improving like he said he would.</p><p>"Let's do this, Kozume-san!  We need to be excellent dancers for the ball, so let's keep practising."</p><p>With a scowl on his face, Kenma did take Lev's hand and they continued on with Lev's persistent begging.  Kenma thought they would be done after one dance because that sounded about right - one round for one dance.  Lev wanted to do the Fan Dance and Kenma did it.  Simple as that.</p><p>"Again, Kozume-san!"</p><p>Kenma blinked at him a few times as Lev was setting up his wand to repeat the same song.  "What?""We should practice it till we get it perfect, right?"  Kenma blinked at him and gulped, wondering if Lev was fearless or just stupid.  He was in Gryffindor, so maybe this was the reason why.  How could he say he wants to practise again when Kenma was ready to leave and spend some time with his boyfriend.  Kenma would even walk Lev to the Gryffindor Tower!  So what did he want to keep practising with Kenma for?</p><p>"Kozume-san, it's an important event, so I think we should try our best, right?"  Kenma made a face at Lev that made Lev sweat with nervousness, but he didn't back down.  No matter how hard Kenma pushed, Lev's light head didn't get it through his thick skull.</p><p>"I don't want to dance anymore.  My body hurts and I'm tired," Kenma said without a stutter, shocking Lev in one go.  He probably didn't expect the quiet Kenma to say something so abrupt or rude, but that was just it.  If Lev thought Kenma was going to allow him to drag him around and get stepped on like some rat, then Lev had another thing for him coming.  Kenma wasn't going to take <em>shit</em>.</p><p>"Even if you say that, you should at least try," Lev went on before Kenma could give him more reasons why they should stop practising now and how this whole ball was just an even for entertainment and Lev shouldn't be taking it so seriously.  "Kuroo-san is putting a lot of effort into it too.  I see him helping his partner out with decoration and planning, so don't you think it's fair to put hard work into the dance."</p><p>Kenma gulped when Lev started to bring Kuroo into the mix.  That wasn't fair, it was a weak point for Kenma.  When he saw Kuroo's face working hard, his body sore not just from dancing but from helping with setting up and having to learn new spells in order to be useful, plus the workload of school since Kuroo wasn't one to slack off easily, all of a sudden there was a guilt weighing Kenma down.<br/>The thing was, if Kenma flat out told Kuroo he didn't care, Kuroo wouldn't have minded.  Because that's how Kenma was.</p><p>Now Kenma felt even more pissed off.</p><p>"We need to practise the waltz too," Kenma  gritted his teeth as he took his wand out of his pocket and put it on the ground, not wanting it to fall out when Lev lifted him up and twirled him around.   Maybe Kenma should have been a little more grateful his partner was bringing in the lack of interest Kenma had and made up for it.  If Kenma was actually paired with Suna, it was likely they wouldn't know what to do the night of the ball since they would both not pay attention during class.</p><p>"Yes, yes, Kozume-san!"  Lev laughed as he took Kenma by the waist, not asking questions when Kenma put ballroom music instead of the traditional Japanese song Lev put on.  Now, they were practising the way Kenma wanted to.</p><p>"By the way, Lev," Kenma started saying, ignoring the fact he was out of breath just trying to keep up with him.  "You're from Russia, right?  Is it difficult for you to speak Japanese?"</p><p>Lev's face went from cheerful to gleeful in the creepiest way as he shook his head and laughed.  "No, don't worry, Kozume-san!   I was born and raised here.  My Japanese is perfect!  In fact, I don't know an ounce of Russian!  I should get on that though, my father is pretty disappointed I didn't pick it up like my sister did.  Do you know my sister, Kozume-san?  She's the prettiest girl in the world!   She deserves a good boyfriend who can provide for her.  Ah, but her status is quite good, so maybe it's too much to ask for..."</p><p>Kenma tuned Lev out halfway and focused on the dance because honestly, he didn't care about anything after 'my Japanese is perfect'.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to practice again?"  </p><p>Akaashi was shocked at the fact that Kenma was mildly rushing out of Defence Against the Dark Arts, a lesson about Iguanas and now an essay due for them.  It's been almost a week of this, Kenma rushing after his second class in the morning to lunch time so him and Lev could practise, then after classes ended they'd have a longer practise time together that lasted till dinner time.  Kenma's whole body was so close to breaking apart.</p><p>"Yeah," Kenma grumbled with an unpleasant tone.  "I'll see you at dinner, Akaashi."  Kenma said before speed walking out of the class and trying to make it to the Ravenclaw Tower where he and Lev agreed to meet up at and had their practises.  Kenma had to be there to open the door since Lev was never able to solve the riddles.</p><p>Kenma didn't want to do this.  Obviously he didn't want to do this, this was Kenma we're talking about.  His feet were aching every step he took, his arms were numb from the hours of reaching up all the time, he felt like his eyes were stinging from the attention he had to pay so he didn't step on Lev accidentally and most importantly, Kenma has actually been sleeping properly because of how incredibly exhausted he was at the end of the night.  Oh, for the love of Merlin, he was so <em>tired.</em></p><p>He wasn't doing this because Lev asked him though.  Not because Lev was pushy or needy, not because he himself wanted to make a good impression during the ball and keep that perfect momentum everyone else had. <br/>It was because when he closed his eyes and saw Kuroo, Kenma's chest throbbed.  There was something about Kuroo being satisfied with Kenma at his absolute worst that made Kenma want to give Kuroo his undeniable best.</p><p>Love fucking sucks is what Kenma concluded to.  And it was tiring as hell.</p><p>"Kozume-san!"  Lev greeted with a wide smile and wave, Kenma scrunching his face up with disgust as he made his way to the door so he could just answer the riddle and go in.  It was a pretty simple one this time, "<em>What answers the call, takes the fall and leaves them all</em>."  Kenma was glad at least he hasn't lost his head yet.</p><p>"Today, can we practise wearing the costumes?"</p><p>Kenma turned to look at Lev but didn't stop walking.  First Kenma liked to drop his books off in his dorm before their practise, and if Lev forgot to go to the Gryffindor Tower first then Kenma would keep them in his room too.</p><p>"What costumes?"  Kenma asked, finally looking at Lev properly and seeing that he was carrying a small bag with him, just the size of Lev's palm.  A chill went down Kenma's spine as he opened the door to his dorm.</p><p>"My sister sent them from Paris for us to wear for the ball!"  Lev exclaimed excitedly as he made a home inside of Kenma's room, sitting on his bed and opening up the bag.  From inside, Lev started to pull out what was a full outfit in a plastic bag, his much bigger than the small bag itself so Kenma guess it was one of those charmed ones that looked small but could carry at least 5 people in it if you squeezed them tight enough.</p><p>"She said she'd love to see us wear it!  Here, take a look."</p><p>Kenma did take a look as Lev pulled out another smaller plastic bag, fumbling the clothes inside and handing it to Kenma.  He didn't want to ask how Lev's sister got his measurements, and instead left that to his imagination. </p><p>Kenma's 'costume' was a bit more feminine, and understandably so.  He didn't mind though, he's never hated wearing things like dresses or something.  As long as it fits.  It was a nice blue kimono that wrapped around his waist snuggly, the sleeves covering all the way to his wrist and the skirt part went up to his ankles.  It had embroidered gold lace running along the front and the sleeves.  Lev had a matching one but instead of a skirt he had pants.</p><p>"Isn't it pretty?  My sister's so talented," Lev hummed proudly.  "She sewed it for you?""For us!"  Lev exclaimed with the biggest grin on his face.  "She was a bit disappointed that she can't come and see it like Kageyama-kun's sister, so I think she wants to support me as much as she can from Paris," Lev said, making Kenma face down, just running his hand through his new kimono for the ball.</p><p>So Lev actually had some sort of story.  Not like Kenma asked for it.</p><p>"We can practise it together now with these on.  So we can get comfortable," Lev said, stripping right in front of Kenma and Kenma did the same thing to change into it.  He didn't feel like arguing about how it didn't make a difference because the feeling of the cloth wouldn't be too different from their robes.  Besides, Christmas was in just over a week.  This will all be over soon and him and Lev can go their separate ways.</p><p>"We need to work on your form for the dance, Kozume-san," Lev went on as he started tying his kimono over his waist, his pants still off so at first Kenma couldn't take him seriously.  "You jump too early and it's hard to lift you up like that.  I think we should focus on that part today."</p><p>When Kenma thought he could finally tolerate Lev, he always said something stupid that made Kenma's blood boil and they were always back to square one.  "What?"  Kenma hissed.  "<em>I </em>don't need to work on anything.  You're the one leading this dance."<br/>"Still," Lev insisted as he finally completed his outfit.  It looked good on him, but Kenma was looking at him with disgust.</p><p>"Even if I'm taking the lead, you need to do your part as well.  It's a two person job."  Kenma's face puffed up, not sure how else he was able to say it.  He's told Lev he sucks, he's told Lev he needs practise.  What more did he need before Lev got the message?</p><p>"Maybe we're not good as partners?"  Lev went on, Kenma already taking the kimono off and putting on his regular uniform again.  "Could it be that we aren't compatible?  I can see that-eh, Kozume-san?  Kozume-san, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Your Japanese is perfect.  Now you're just bullshitting me," Kenma growled coldly, stuffing the delicately hand sewed kimono back into it's plastic bag, throwing it back at Lev.  "I didn't choose you, Lev!  I didn't ask to be your partner for this!  If you don't like me as your partner then go ask a fucking Miya twin how they switched themselves up, but as for me, I don't care!  Merlin's sake, if only you were Shouyou!"</p><p>Kenma burst out of nowhere, but it was probably the complaints he's been keeping in this whole time that he should have just told Lev upfront from the beginning (even though Kenma thought he did).  Kenma was at fault too.<br/>Lev was just at fault even more.</p><p>"Eh, Kozume-san?  Kozume-san, where are you going?"  Kenma didn't answer as he passed by Lev, so fed up and annoyed.  Age didn't matter usually to Kenma, but did Lev not learn how to treat his seniors?  If he was born and raised in Japan then there was no excuse!</p><p>So Kenma left with a confused, and a little sad, Lev.  Of course, Kenma didn't hesitate going straight to Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you doing?"<br/>"Seducing you."</p><p>Kenma was laying stark naked on Kuroo's bed, watching as Kuroo came from a shower, his hair still wet but unfortunately clothes still on.  It felt like a long time since he's seen Kuroo, so it was a bit refreshing.</p><p>"You're just laying there."<br/>"Mhm."<br/>"You look like a dead body."<br/>"Yeah."</p><p>Kenma wasn't going to say it out loud, but seeing Kuroo's face alone was enough to calm him down.  He felt a lot more calm now than when he saw Lev's face though, that was for sure.  So now, Kenma was laying in Kuroo's dorm, trying to pass some time until he felt like going back to his own.</p><p>"How's your dance goi-""I don't wanna talk about it," Kenma grumbled, closing his eyes and feeling the weight of Kuroo on the bed joining him.  Bokuto was with Akaashi, Daichi was probably somewhere off with Suguawara or something, and there were other 6th years in Kuroo's dorm that Kenma couldn't remember the names of.</p><p>"You can talk about your dance though, if you want," Kenma said, cracking an eye open to see Kuroo reaching for a parchment of notes that looked like decoration plans.  It wasn't Kuroo's hand writing, so Kenma knew it was his partner's right away.  "You want a massage?  You've been working hard."</p><p>Kuroo's eyes widened at the offer, Kenma actually found himself really liking that expression.  "'Massage'?  I thought you were tired.""Yeah, but you're more tired.  I can do that much, right?"  Kenma watched as Kuroo contemplated, putting the parchment on his side table before turning on his stomach and giving Kenma a cheeky smile, wiggling his eye brows.  Kenma rolled his eyes but did sit on the small of Kuroo's back and started massaging his shoulders.</p><p>"Tickles," Kuroo mumbled in his pillow, making Kenma hit him on his shoulder blade.  "Ow!  It's a massage!""Then don't complain.""I wasn't," Kuroo laughed, turning to look at Kenma, reaching out to tuck a hair behind his ear.  "Feels nice."</p><p>Kenma's face went pink, but he'd deny it did in the first place.  "I'm taking it you're not getting along with Lev?"</p><p>Even the name made Kenma's skin crawl, and now all he could think about was Lev and his stupid dumb face telling Kenma he needed to improve.  "He's a bit enthusiastic, right?  That's why you're frustrated."<br/>"It's not just that," Kenma huffed, kneading his hands into Kuroo's back, though unfortunately knew he probably wasn't doing anything for Kuroo's knots.  "He tells me I need to 'improve, improve'.  It's him that needs to improve, not me!"  Kenma gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw and next thing he knew he was thumping Kuroo's back with little punches.  "It's not my fault!  He sucks at every single dance but the Fan Dance and now he thinks he can boss me around.  It's not logical!"</p><p>Kuroo took the hits that Kenma didn't mean, what probably felt like little pats on his back.  Kenma eventually vented out all he could before falling onto Kuroo's back with a loud groan, his small body barely covering Kuroo's back.  Kuroo's sweater felt weird rubbing onto his skin.</p><p>"Be a good senior, Kenma," and Kenma just wanted to smack Kuroo.  Didn't he hear what he just said?  "Lev isn't as mature as you, okay?  He was babied by his sister a lot and Daichi and I haven't been the best house heads helpers to fix that."<br/>"Yeah.  He's spoiled."</p><p>Kuroo laughed as he changed his position, turning on his back and throwing a blanket on top of them.  Now, Kenma's naked body was pressed against Kuroo's clothed one.  If Kenma really wanted to he could grind on Kuroo right now and tease him till they had the long awaited sex Kenma has been pushing for.  But Kuroo's face looked serious so reading the mood he didn't become a weird pervert in this situation.</p><p>"I think," Kuroo said slowly, playing with Kenma's hair gently.  Kenma shut his eyes, leaning his face into Kuroo's palm, resembling a small cat much similar to Kuroo's animagus form.  "That you are very mature and understanding and kind-" Kenma was about to stop him but Kuroo shut him up with a squeeze on his ass.  "And will know what to do about Lev.  Because I'm sure you don't want to go through the trouble of talking to Uncle Akaashi and changing partners.  And you'd probably hurt Lev's feelings, right?"</p><p>Kenma opened his mouth then closed, slowly fluttering his eyes open to see Kuroo's face smiling warmly down at him that made Kenma's head dizzy and his heart heavy.  If Akaashi's thought of love as an asset then Kenma secretly thought of it as a necessity.</p><p>Kuroo made Kenma a better person.  Something that Kenma didn't think he needed.</p><p>"Fine," Kenma grumbled begrudgingly, bumping his head on Kuroo's chest.  "Just know, I'm not happy at all."  Kuroo's laugh was like music to his ears, settling down Kenma's anxiety and maybe even making him laugh too.</p><p>"Don't worry.  I'll make you happy," Kuroo said as a promise, taking Kenma by the chin and making him look up.  "For the rest of our lives, I'll make you happy."</p><p>Kenma's heartbeat couldn't be any louder.  Kuroo didn't comment on it because he knew Kenma would beat him off if he did, but it was okay because Kuroo's heartbeat was equally as loud.  Kuroo cupped Kenma's face and pulled him in for a kiss, one that made Kenma grab Kuroo by the neck and pull him in.  Now that he thought about it, how long has it been since they've kissed?  It might have been a while because for a moment, Kenma thought he forgot how to, but Kuroo lead in strongly, prying Kenma's mouth open and sneaking his tongue into Kenma's mouth.  Of course Kenma was going to moan, especially when Kuroo grabbed him by the ass and pulled him incredibly closer, his hands tangling into Kenma's hair as Kenma's arms squeeze around Kuroo's neck to make sure he wasn't going to let go.</p><p>"Someone's gonna come-"<br/>"I swear to <em>god </em>Kuroo, if it isn't me then we're going to have some major problems."  Kenma's dick was already hard and pressing against Kuroo's.  If Kuroo wasn't going to do anything then he was going to start thinking Kuroo was suffering from impotence.   </p><p>"Kenma," Kuroo said with a scolding, making Kenma hiss and hit Kuroo on the head.  "If I make up with Lev, will you let me blow you?"  Kenma end up compromising up front, knowing the conversation was just going to be Kuroo explaining why they needed to wait till they were 'both 10000% ready' or whatever.  </p><p>"If you make up with Lev..." Kuroo hummed, like he was thinking about it.  "Make up meaning...?""I'll be a good senior.  I'll even wear the kimono his sister made for me for the ball," Kenma said confidently, sitting up on Kuroo's lap.</p><p>"It's a skirt."</p><p>Kenma could feel Kuroo twitching underneath him.  He didn't move though, because Kenma was the perfect boyfriend that didn't push Kuroo into doing something he didn't want to.  Just minor shoves, that's all.</p><p>"If it's like that, then I think I might end up fingering you."</p><p>Kenma jumped off the bed and dressed himself again, praying that Lev was still in the Ravenclaw Tower.</p><p> </p><p>Apologies weren't difficult for Kenma.  Especially since now there was an incentive, Kenma thought it would be an easy process to go to Lev, mumble an 'I'm sorry', and Lev would be satisfied with that.</p><p>Who knew it would be Lev helping Kenma graduate from being a virgin.</p><p>"<em>Aguamenti</em>."</p><p>Kenma stopped when he heard the spell, not necessarily because of the spell casted but because of the voice.  He turned to see the doors to one of the balconies open, letting in cold air that made Kenma shiver.  Slowly, Kenma started walking to the balcony, and like he thought, Lev was there, but he wasn't alone.</p><p>A small black cat was nuzzling on the back of Lev's hand, a small bowl of water and dead mice most likely stolen from the Owlery laid in front of him.  Kenma recognized the cat right away and the annoying feeling he had with Lev moments ago came back.</p><p>"Hey!  That's my cat!"</p><p>Technically it wasn't his cat.  Kuroo tried giving him the cat before leaving to the hell school, but Kenma refused it because he didn't want a constant reminder of Kuroo's absence.  He didn't think Kuroo gave it to Lev though! </p><p>"Oh, Kozume-san," Lev greeted with the same smile like Kenma didn't yell at him just a few hours ago.  "Have you cooled your head down a bit?""I <em>did</em>," Kenma huffed before pointing at the black cat that seemed to take a huge liking into Lev.  "He's mine!  That's my cat."</p><p>Lev blinked slowly at Kenma then looked down at the cat before looking up at Kenma again.  "No," Lev said slowly.  "Kuroo-san gave me this cat-""No, Kuroo gave him to <em>me </em>and I said no so I let him return it.  Not give it to someone else."  Kenma was supposed to be apologizing but obviously that wasn't working out too well.</p><p>"But...he did give it to me.  I had to let someone else take care of it while I was gone, but she's mine," Lev said, lifting the cat up and showing it to Kenma.  "By the way, she's a girl.  Her name is YaYa."</p><p>It was the stupidest name Kenma's heard.</p><p>"Give me my cat back!"<br/>"No!"  This was the first time Kenma's heard Lev yell and he didn't like the tone at all.  "Kuroo gave her to me first.""You didn't even know she was a girl until I told you!""I would've known sooner if you gave her back!"</p><p>Kenma didn't yank the cat out of Lev's hands or anything because that could end messy, but he did stalk closer to him, reaching his hand out in hopes of reaching for her.  "She was a present for me Lev, not you.  She's my cat."<br/>"But you already said no!  She's our cat now!"  </p><p>That was when Kenma stopped, his shoulders relaxing though he didn't even realize they tensed up.  "'Our'?"</p><p>"Lev!"  Kenma turned to see 6th year Yaku coming in with a bucket of more dead mice, a big smile on his face that faded slightly when he saw Kenma there as well.  "Ah, hi, Kenma-kun," Yaku greeted with a small wave.  "It's nice to see you again.  You're Lev's partner, right?  Must be nice to have such a good dancer, I'm assuming," Yaku wiped his hands as he put the dead mice down and took YaYa from Lev's hands.</p><p>"You guys are going to go practise, right?  That's why you came?"  Kenma cleared his throat because no, that wasn't why he was here.  "Lev, you're listening to Kenma, right?  He's really smart so don't go on and on with your nonsense."  Lev's face went pink, laughing nervously and shrugging.  "Mm, I'm not really that good-""He's listening," Kenma lied before Lev could tell the truth.  "H-He's a go-goo-good partner," Kenma felt a bit of vomit at the edge of his throat as he said that.  "I'm really...lucky."</p><p>Kenma wasn't sure why he lied because it was obvious Yaku knew exactly how difficult Lev could be.  How unbearable open and blunt and clingy he could get.  There were sides worse than Kenma has seen up to now that Yaku was more than used to, and for some reason he understood just why Lev was the way he was.  It didn't make it less annoying, but it certainly did give Kenma more empathy.</p><p>"That's good to hear!"  Yaku said excitedly, giving Lev an affectionate pet on the head.  "As long as you both don't tire yourselves out then it should be okay.  I was really shocked when I heard you were the one Lev was partnered up with, Kenma-kun.  I didn't think you'd go along with his tiring antics."</p><p>Yaku was a good student.  He was smart - obviously a Ravenclaw -  and like most pure bloods came from a high status family.  Yaku was nice, a good senior to his juniors, selfless, charismatic.  He had a lot of good points on him and even though he was a few centimetres shorter than Kenma, Kenma was sure that when Lev danced with him he was imagining he was dancing with Yaku.</p><p>Kenma understood now that Lev wasn't trying to be perfect because it was a ball that happened every two centuries.  Lev was trying to make it perfect because Yaku was going to be there too and the slight chance Yaku saw him meant that every step, jump and twirl was critical.</p><p>How tiring.</p><p>"I'm...leaving," Kenma grumbled, not liking that he was the odd one out.  He did give them a small wave as he exited the balcony, with a wave of his wand blowing all the snow off so that they didn't have to suffer with the melting or the extra cold surfaces.  </p><p>So now that Kenma understood, he also understood the different meanings of love to people and how his was a lot more simple than he thought.  What was Kuroo's meaning and understanding of love?  He wanted to know now...</p><p>Whatever it was, Kenma was just glad that Kuroo's love was all for him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used 'but' and 'because' a lot in this one... I promise I know English!!</p><p>You SakuAtsu shippers must be rea-ea-ea-eally hungry!  I put 3 sentence of barely SakuAtsu in the last chapter and there was a lot of excitement - at least OsaSuna kissed!!</p><p>Haha, I'm just teasing ~  I do have a few creator recs though, so that's exciting!!</p><p>|After The Match by M3zzaTh3Mez - You know those score keepers during the very first middle school game between Hinata and Kageyama?  Yeah, them....<br/>I don't know, it was just...I loved it though, so-</p><p>|matto_noya - An Instagram artist that does basically AsaNoya all the time.  And I LOVE it!  Please go check them out!!</p><p>Also, don't forget to check out sorhii on tumblr - gender bent Goshiki gives me a reason to live.</p><p>Thank you guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nishinoya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Nishinoya Yuu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : October 10</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 5th Gryffindor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Nishinoya Yuu invented the technique of 'Broom Surfing' - a way of flying done while standing on a flier's broom and looping around upside down and side to side.  Though not yet recorded in history, Nishinoya Yuu proves strength counteractive towards looks, so don't underestimate his abilities.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Swallow, swallow, swallow, swallow!"</p><p>Nishinoya sealed his mouth tight as Tanaka held a hand over the lower half of his face.  This was the third round into the game, considered early for the group of 5th year Gryffindors - consisting of Tanaka, Terushima, Yamamoto, Kyoutani and of course Nishinoya - and now, Nishinoya felt like he was losing.</p><p>"C'mon, Yuu!"  Tanaka screamed, clinging his hand onto Nishinoya's face so he wouldn't spit out what was in his mouth.  "You can do it!  You're not a pussy-bitch, right?"  Nishinoya shook his head but there was a reaction from his body that was saying otherwise.</p><p>Seeing through his watering eyes, the other three Gryffindors were expectant and waiting for Nishinoya to lose the game and spit out his Every-Flavour-Jellybean out.  The game of chance was always a thrill and to this day Nishinoya has stood as untouchable.  Not necessarily because he could handle bad flavours, but Nishinoya's luck was so good that he always got good flavours, unlike Yamamoto who now knew what earwax tasted like, or Terushima who didn't know that dog's toenails were even edible.  Nishinoya knew this day was coming, and he told himself he would be able to handle it.</p><p>But the taste of someone else's vomit was utterly disgusting.</p><p>"No, Yuu-" Nishinoya pushed Tanaka off him and reached for the emergency bucket the five of them had in their dorm (for obvious reasons) and spit out the jellybean, such a small chewed up piece of plastic, now put Nishinoya's life on the line.</p><p>"Ehhh!" <br/>
"Suck it, Yuu!"  Yamamoto shouted, all of them screaming in delight.  The motto of this game - of all their games, really - 'It's okay as long as it's not me'.</p><p>"Guys," Nishinoya groaned, rubbing his throat and drinking a glass of water that Tanaka gave him.  "Ugh, that was so gross," Nishinoya wiped his tongue with his hand, trying to get the taste out of his mouth, alternating between drinking and wiping.</p><p>"Penalty!  Penalty!  Penalty!"  They all chanted, even Tanaka joined in after awhile.  "Guys," Nishinoya didn't like losing, but usually he wasn't a sore loser.  Today was an exception though, because Nishinoya had a long scolding from both his partner and his boyfriend about the dangerous situations he wasn't allowed to be in for at least till after Christmas and the ball.  Also, his boyfriend was worried about him constantly (worried about a lot of things, actually) so there was that.</p><p>"Asahi-san doesn't like it when I do things like this."<br/>
"Then don't play next time if you aren't gonna be a man."</p><p>Nishinoya gritted his teeth, hating how that was all it took for him to be escorted out in the dead of winter in the middle of the night with nothing but his underwear on, freezing and shivering and suffering while doing it all.</p><p>"Asa-sa-sahi-sa-san w-w-on't be h-h-hap-happy-"<br/>
"What's he gonna do?  Talk to me?"  Terushima stuck out his stupid pierced tongue at Nishinoya making Nishinoya stomp in attempt to intimidate him but that of course didn't work.  No one could take a person seriously when they were half naked.</p><p>"Go on, Yuu!"  Yamamoto laughed, handing him a nice loop of Gillyweed as they approached the bank of the moat of Hogwarts.  Kyoutani went over and with his wand, obviously he didn't use a spell to make a crack in the water, but the but of the stick and stabbed the ice violently to get a big enough hole that was big enough for Nishinoya to dive into.  It didn't take long - apparently Kyoutani had a bad day.</p><p>"Dive, dive, dive, dive!"  They all chanted, watching as Nishinoya took off the towel draping him and chucking it to the side of the hole on the ice.  He looked down at the Gillyweed Kindaichi gave him, making a face at it before shoving it into his mouth.  It wasn't good, but it certainly was better than the taste of vomit.</p><p>"He's doing it!"  Tanaka exclaimed, watching as Nishinoya twitched under the influence of the Gillyweed, gills growing out of his neck and his finger webbing like a fish's fins.  Nishinoya waited until everything grew properly, taking his socks and shoes off when his feet also turned webbed, even tempted to just go skinny-dipping altogether but decided he wasn't going to risk a weird water creature biting his beloved self off.</p><p>"I'm not scared..." Nishinoya whispered to himself before jumping in the hole Kyoutani smashed for him, starting out holding his breath and feeling the freezing cold water on his body.  The Gillyweed already had full effect, so Nishinoya was using his new grown gills, testing them out in so he could actually handle being under water for that amount of time.  He started to swim around, realizing a little too late that he forgot his wand at the surface, but it was fine.  Nishinoya would make do otherwise.</p><p>Blinking a few times, Nishinoya started getting used to the light of the ocean, barely able to see anything but as his eyes adjusted he could make out figures and colours.  He swam a bit further down, seeing the seaweed at the bottom, sand and dirt covering the ocean floor.  If only he had his wand, then he'd easily be able to make some light.  </p><p>The penalty was more or less always the same.  Go into the moat, grab a rock from the bottom and come back up.  During the winter it was always harder because not only did you have to swim back up, but you had to find the hole in the ice to come back up and breath.  They always used Gillyweed as well, so they had about an hour to finish their penalty, and if someone in an unlikely even was unsuccessful then they'd have to do it again.</p><p>Nishinoya has never done this unwillingly before.  Maybe he could get this done in the next five minutes.</p><p>Swimming was much harder than flying, he noticed a few minutes in, because you actually had to move on your own.  Nishinoya wasn't a big person to start with, so he couldn't rely on the laws of gravity to make him sink to the bottom.  He actually had to kick and move his arms to push the water and allow himself to swim to the bottom that seemed so close but was so far away.  How long has he been flailing his limbs around?  His gills were still there so it hasn't been an hour.  It certainly felt like it though.</p><p>When Nishinoya thought he was about to reach the ground though, movement struck him from behind.  He felt the presence of another being swimming which shouldn't be as shocking as it was.  When Nishinoya turned around and nothing but darkness was there, he started swimming at a rapid rate to the bottom of the moat, trying to pick up the nearest rock there was.  Slimy, cold and hard, Nishinoya found one that should be able to do for his penalty.</p><p>"<em>Swimming~</em>"</p><p>Nishinoya opened his mouth in instinctive gasp, but no sound came out.  Instead a bunch of water flooded his lungs, thankfully his gills were still there to help him breath.</p><p>"<em>Swimming~</em>"</p><p>A sweet voice sang out and this time, when Nishinoya turned he finally saw it.  Blonde, pale skin, green eyes and a body that Nishinoya only needed to see the top half to not care about the bottom.  Rumoured but not inaccurately beautiful, a voice of an angel to enchant the men at sea and keep them company.</p><p>Nishinoya never thought he'd actually meet one, but here she was.  A siren.</p><p>"<em>Swim to me~"  </em>she sang, her voice like church bells, her hair waving perfectly in the water as she twirled herself, holding a hand out to Nishinoya.  "<em>Swim to me now~</em>"</p><p>Everyone's heard of stories of sirens, making sailors fall in love before drowning them and eating them for sustenance.  Tanaka and Nishinoya always said they wouldn't fall for a fake woman - especially one with a tail - but now that he was in the situation, it wasn't just looks that was worrying Nishinoya and making him waver.  It was the voice, the gesturing, the gentleness, the offerings.  The way she made Nishinoya swim closer and closer, probing Nishinoya to reach his hand out and take it.  For a moment, Nishinoya was about to.</p><p>Asahi though.  Asahi wouldn't want him to.  Asahi probably didn't want him in this stupid moat, yet here Nishinoya was, swimming around like a fish! </p><p>"<em>Swim to me-"</em>"Shut up-!"  Nishinoya's voice was muffled in the water, but his words were clear.  And the siren did <em>not </em>like it at all.</p><p>Her beautiful green eyes rolled back, her pale skin turning a sickly green-ish grey, her blonde hair stringy and peeling off of her scalp and the one siren multiplied into five within a matter of seconds.  Nishinoya remembered the taste of vomit way too soon.  </p><p>"Shit-" Nishinoya cursed, turning around to swim away and swam up.  In a split second one siren grabbed his ankle, pulling him deeper into the moat, Nishinoya shaking and kicking her in the face before trying again.  Another gross hand grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him down once more, when Nishinoya looked down the siren was hissing at him, making Nishinoya gasp in more water in his lungs.</p><p>"Fuck-<em>Rolling</em>-" Nishinoya tried to start off his spell but another siren yanked him by the hair while a third was pulling him by the waist, all of them dragging him down.  Another yank to his leg and Nishinoya was kicking off two at a time.</p><p>"<em>Rollin-</em>" Nishinoya coughed out, feeling his gills starting to grow back in, disappearing, starting with the ones on his jaw.  His hour was coming up and he was being attacked by sirens left and right - all because he couldn't swallow a jellybean.</p><p>"<em>Swim to me!</em>" A siren seethed, grabbing Nishinoya by the neck and pulling him down deeper, Nishinoya could see the bottom of the moat again.  Why did they even have sirens at Hogwarts?  To keep dark magic out, right?  Sirens were basically dark magic!</p><p>"<em>Rolling Thun</em>-" All Nishinoya needed to do was stick his hand out, but two sirens were holding him down.  He needed something to help him, needed an extra boost or strength because five on one wasn't a fair fight.  Using his head, Nishinoya started attacking.</p><p>Literally.  Nishinoya head-butted the siren choking his neck with all his force, the rock in his hand to smash it on one of the sirens that was gripping his wrist, then with his free hand reached up towards the surface where ice froze almost halfway down.</p><p>Without being able to hold his breath anymore, Nishinoya screamed.  "<em>Rolling Thunder!</em>"</p><p>Lightening hit, the ice cracks making all the sirens let go of Nishinoya, cowering in fear when they saw the lightening strike the ice above them.  Like an avalanche, it started breaking down, the weight of each iceberg heavy enough to sink it to the bottom faster than he thought.  Nishinoya had to swim up after the sirens let him go, dodging each chunk of ice, sharp and round and cold.  Some of them hit him on his limbs, but in desperate attempt to get back to the surface, Nishinoya was swimming back up.</p><p>Finally, he made it back on the surface, now half of the Hogwart's moat back to it's original watery form.</p><p>"Yuu!"  Tanaka screamed, a towel in hand to give to Nishinoya, warmed up as he wrapped it around his best friend.  Nishinoya coughed up water, his whole body blue and shivering as he handed the rock to Terushima.</p><p>"Holy shit!"  Terushima's eyes were wide, looking from Nishinoya to the lightening struck moat, laughing in disbelief.  "Yuu, you're fucking crazy!"</p><p>Nishinoya laughed and nodded, feeling Tanaka put him on his back, giving him a piggy-back ride back to the school.  "We were wondering what took you so long," Tanaka said as he used an Summoning Spell to get Nishinoya a cup of hot tea, Yamamoto making a fire with his wand and holding it close to Nishinoya.</p><p>"Sirens..." Nishinoya mumbled tiredly.  "Five of them.""Were they hot?"  Kyoutani hit Yamamoto hard in the stomach, glaring at him, and Nishinoya could only laugh.  "Mm...not as hot as Asahi-san."</p><p>Tanaka laughed, hitting Nishinoya's thigh lightly.  "Even at his dying breath you're whipped for that man!"</p><p>Nishinoya could feel the tiredness of fighting off 5 deadly sea creatures weighing on him, his eyes drifting as his limbs got heavy and now he was dead weight on Tanaka's back.  "Yeah..." Nishinoya grumbled, the warm fire from Yamamoto keeping him warm.  </p><p>"I am."</p><p> </p><p>The next day, it was like it never happened.  Nishinoya heard a brief comment from Daichi about 'oh, the moat melted a bit.  Is that possible?', but other than that no one suspected anything of the mischievous fifth years.</p><p>"<em>Du dum, du dum, du du-u-u-u-um</em>," Terushima went around the common room, dancing by himself, laughing when Bokuto joined him swiftly in the middle of it, taking Terushima by the waist and hand.</p><p>"Not bad for dancing the girl's part."<br/>
"Of course.  Dancing isn't about position, it's about skill," Terushima leaned his neck back as Bokuto dipped him down.  Terushima had a tight grip around Bokuto's neck, everyone watching in amusement as Terushima and Bokuto danced actually pretty good.  It seemed like the lessons were paying off.</p><p>"Come on," Kuroo stuck his hand out to Nishinoya with a big grin on his face.  "I'm guessing you're already the girl with your actual partner."  Nishinoya glared hard at Kuroo but didn't deny it, taking his hand.  Tanaka started playing the music on his wand, and before they knew it the Gryffindor common room was all practising the waltz, different partners than what they were assigned but dancing the part they were given.  Unlike Terushima's and Yamaguchi's duo shock, where people couldn't believe Yamaguchi was a few centimetres taller and therefore taking on the 'boy' part of the dance, Nishinoya's position was obvious to almost everyone.</p><p>He didn't mind it though.  He liked being in the air and lifted up.</p><p>"<em>'Head up, Nishinoya-san</em>'," Tanaka put on a mimicking shrill voice like the one the dance teacher had, mocking her and making the Gryffindor common room laugh.  "<em>'That's it everyone.  Feel the music!'"<br/>
<br/>
</em>"'<em>Don't be shy now, grip your partner firmly, and stride,</em>'" Yamamoto added with Tanaka, making the both of them burst into laughter over the stupidity of the statements.  Nishinoya threw his head back in laughter as he twirled under Kuroo's arm, Kuroo catching him by the waist before lifting him up and spinning him.</p><p>"You guys got a fun teacher, huh?"<br/>
"6th years got it bad with the most boring ghost of all time," Bokuto groaned before spinning along with Kuroo and having them switch partners with Terushima and Nishinoya so now Nishinoya and Bokuto were dancing and Terushima and Kuroo were too.  Not apart of the dance, but just a little fun for the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>"Ghosts can't even dance," Bokuto grumbled, clapping in time as Nishinoya trotted around him on beat.  "I would take an annoying human over a boring ghost any day."<br/>
"At least your teachers are teaching you how to waltz," Kindachi chimmed in, practising with Suzumeda Kaori, a 6th year on the planning committee with Kiyoko and Yachi as well.  She seemed a bit more on the quiet side right now, but maybe because she was surrounded with predominately boys.</p><p>"The 4th year dance teacher is making us perfect the Fan Dance," Kindaichi took his wand out and swiftly waved it around, yelling '<em>accio fan</em>' and making on appear, handing it to Suzumeda.  She giggled and bowed taking, everyone else clapping at his little trick.</p><p>"Is that so..." Daichi hummed mused, his temporary partner being a concentrated Hinata who had his eyes on the floor and desperately trying to look up from time to time.  Kageyama was having a surprisingly good time with Misaki Hana, also a 6th year on the planning committee with Suzumeda, knowing where to put his hands and actually how to do the dance.  Nishinoya even was a little bit envious, wanting to know what it was like leading the dance.</p><p>"Guess there's always something to complain about," Bokuto let go of Nishinoya once the song ended, everyone separating and bowing to their partners like how they were taught to.  Nishinoya thought it was good practise to do this once in a while out of hours for the dance.</p><p>Too bad his partner will always find something Nishinoya was doing wrong.</p><p>"Not bad everyone," Daichi said, clapping his hands and giving everyone a thumbs up with a loud grin.  Nishinoya and Tanaka looked over at each other before smirking and at the same time jumped on Daichi in a tackle hug.</p><p>"Woah-" Daichi gasped, falling on the ground with a heavy Nishinoya and Tanaka on him, Bokuto whining about he wanted a hug too and jumping on top.  Kuroo joined for shits and giggles while Hinata dragged Kageyama on as well.  Now half the common room was on Daichi, probably making it a bit hard for him to breath, but it wasn't like they were killing him.  "Off!  Everyone off!"  Daichi screamed but Tanaka and Nishinoya just laughed.</p><p>"Ah, to be loved!"  Kuroo sighed as he helped everyone off of Daichi, letting the poor Quidditch captain breath.   "Come on guys, classes are about to start.  We don't wanna be late," Kuroo said as he helped the juniors get ready for class, handing everyone their textbooks - how Kuroo had that sort of patience every morning, Nishinoya would never know - then watched as Daichi also contributed by helping them fix their uniforms and get their butts out the door.</p><p>"Yuu, go first.  I'm meeting Ennoshita before class to give him a book."</p><p>Nishinoya stopped in his tracks, turning around and giving Tanaka the most bewildered look.  "A <em>what</em>?""A book," Tanaka answered plainly.  "You know, the thing you read-""I know what a book is!"  Nishinoya spat, flailing his arms aruond.</p><p>"But why are you giving Ennoshita-kun one?"<br/>
"He leant it to me," Tanaka said, showing Nishionya a copy of a blank front book - so that meant it was boring if there was no pictures - then passed by Nishinoya in a nonchalant manner.  "I'll be in class on time though, alright?  Don't wait up!"</p><p>Nishinoya blinked as his eyes followed his best friend - or who he thought was his best friend.  Since when were Tanaka and Ennoshita so close that Tanaka would read a <em>book</em>?</p><p>"You never know, huh?"  Kuroo sighed, walking to Nishinoya's left.  Nishinoya flinched when Bokuto walked up to his right, wiping a fake tear from his eye.  "They grow up so fast," Bokuto sniffed, patting Nishinoya on the back.  The two of them gave Nishinoya a warm, enriching smile that just made Nishinoya feel more creeped out than anything because he had no idea what they were talking about.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Bokuto patted him once more before walking off with Kuroo, leaving a confused and even more questioning Nishinoya than before.</p><p> </p><p>"Polyjuice potion, you all know, is very complex.  Takes about a month to make, a long dreading process for a bad drink and an hour of your time," the Transfiguration professor went on, Nishinoya not really paying too much attention and instead trying to balance his quill on his upper lip, highly focused on that instead.</p><p>"However, there is a possibility with the Polyjuice potion that we will learn about today," the professor started writing on the black board in big cursive English characters Nishinoya didn't understand all that well.  </p><p>"The Switching Spell should have been taught in 3rd year Transfiguration class, introduced in your 2nd.  Can anyone guess where I'm going with this?"</p><p>Almost all the Ravenclaws in class raised their hands, including Nishinoya's partner himself.</p><p>"Miya Osamu-san?"<br/>
"Body switching," Osamu answered, making some of the Gryffindors buzz with excitement, including Nishinoya who paid a little more attention to the lesson now.  "You can switch bodies with someone for however long the potion lasts.  It depends on how you make it."<br/>
"Good.  5 points to Ravenclaw," the professor said as he wrote on the chalkboard the words 'Switching Spell + Polyjuice potion' and underlined it before writing under the words 'Body Switching Potion'.</p><p>"It's not limited to humans, but I wouldn't recommend to switch bodies with an animal either.  The person who makes the potion is the only one who can reverse it.  Does anyone know how you can choose whose body you switch with?"  Again, all the Ravenclaws put their hands up.</p><p>"Ennoshita-san?"<br/>
"The two people that drink the potion are the only ones affected," Ennoshita answered.  "No strands of hair needed.""Good!  Another 5 points to Ravenclaw," the professor said as he wrote 'no hair needed' on the chalkboard next to the other notes.</p><p>"The person administering the spell is the one in control of the body switching.  If I made the potion and say, gave it to Kozume-san and Akaashi-san, I'm not affected.  Only Kozume-san and Akaashi-san will be.  A bit unfair, isn't it?"<br/>
"I'd want to switch with Ushijima-san," Yamamoto whispered to his friends, right behind Nishinoya so he was in on the joke too.  "See if his height is true in other places."  The group of them laughed at the immature joke, Tanaka high-fiving them and getting them 10 points off of Gryffindor.</p><p>"As I was saying," the professor cleared his throat to get everyone's attention once again.  "This potion is a bit dangerous, but was used for good back in history.  It stopped wars, changed opinions for the better.  Like everything else powerful, please use this knowledge for good," the professor went on.  "Now turn your textbooks to page 234.  And we'll go around reading the deadliness of the Polyjuice potion in history.  Professor Takeda will be proud of everyone's knowledge after this class."</p><p>Transfiguration class ended another 30 minutes after, Nishinoya and Tanaka falling asleep on each other before the professor clapped on their desk hard.  Another 5 points each were taken off of Gryffindor, and Nishinoya had a feeling Daichi wold know exactly who got 20 points taken away from their hourglass at dinner.</p><p>"I think that a Body Switching Potion is something married couples would come up with," Tanaka groaned, yawning loudly when his mid class nap finished and the last few minutes were used for free time talking.  "Bet some whining wife was yapping about how men aren't good at shit."<br/>
"That's sexist and rude," Akaashi scolded, making Tanaka growl at his berate but he didn't say anything back, especially when Ennoshita came to join them.</p><p>"But wouldn't it be interesting?  Seeing the world from a different angle," Kenma pointed out, rocking back and forth on his chair.  "Maybe I'll switch with Ushijima-san.  I'd get to look down at people for a day."<br/>
"I'd want to switch with Tendou-san and know what it feels like taking it up the ass," Terushima laughed, sticking his tongue out at the disapproving looks from the Ravenclaws for his perverted and graphic joke.  "You don't need to change into Tendou-san for that," Nishinoya pointed out, laughing even harder as Terushima blushed, hitting him on his back multiple times and telling him if he were ever to be in a gay relationship, he sure as hell wasn't going to be the bottom. </p><p>The bell rang shortly after that, alerting the students for the last class of the day - in other words, dance class.</p><p>"Yuu, I heard it's someone's Death-Day party today," Tanaka exclaimed loudly, Yamamoto by his side as they were getting ready to leave class.  "Should we crash the place?""Oh, hell yeah!"  Nishinoya said excitedly, putting his sack over his shoulder and about to run to catch up with them.</p><p>"I call dibs on Sir Headless Nick's-"</p><p>"Nishinoya!"</p><p>Oh, that voice.  Nishinoya's whole body tensed up, knowing now he had nowhere to run despite the door being only a few steps away.</p><p>"Come on," his partner said, standing beside but god forbid he take his hand.  "I don't want to be late.  Tardiness is just an intangible form of messy."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Name : Sakusa Kiyoomi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : March 20</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 5th Ravenclaw</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Sakusa Kiyoomi prefers not to use magic when it comes to cleaning.  Standard, manual methods seem to have much more effect on tough, unseeable spots.</em>
</p><p>When Atsumu first asked Nishinoya to switch partners with him, promising a guarantee in safety and a trip-free card from the headmaster's office, Nishinoya rejected the offer right away for one reason and one reason only.</p><p>"Your partner is Shouyou?  But if he's with me, he'll be learning the boy steps.  It'll confuse him when he dances with Tobio-kun after."</p><p>Having his beloved junior in mind, Nishinoya said no to Atsumu's offers, his bribes, and his empty promises because Nishinoya always got sent to the headmaster's office anyway, even when it wasn't his fault.<br/>
Entirely his fault, he should say.</p><p>But now, a week and a half into practice and Nishinoya understood why Kenma couldn't stand him.  He didn't hate Sakusa or anything, but there was a limit to how picky a person could be.  At first, he thought Sakusa wouldn't have cared for such an event and only half assed it at best.</p><p>To his surprise, Sakusa, like a lot of other students including Nishinoya, was making the best of the situation.</p><p>Too bad Sakusa didn't touch Nishinoya without fucking gloves on.</p><p>"It makes my hands sweat," Nishinoya groaned when Sakusa gave him a freshly washed cloth pair, a nice silk fabric that didn't get so much as a speck of dust on it so easily.  "I promise I'm hygienic.  Here, smell me," Nishinoya said as he lifted his arm, probing himself towards Sakusa but the Ravenclaw just gave him the most disgusted look, using his wand to swat Nishinoya away.</p><p>"Don't attack me like that!"  Sakusa exclaimed, putting his gloves on as well before pushing Nishinoya away.  "We have to do this dance, alright?  I'm already so close to you.  The least you can do is wear these!"</p><p>Nishinoya wasn't raised wrong, he knew that he shouldn't ask why the fuck Sakusa was obsessed with keeping things cleans, or why he had to shower before and after practise or else Sakusa would sit in the corner and not talk to him.  The more intense the conditions got though, the more Nishinoya was getting fed up and irritated because none of these things had rhyme or reason as to why he should be doing it.  At one point, Nishinoya thought he was messing with him.</p><p>"Good, everyone," the teacher said, rising everyone to their feet, indicating the practise was about to start.  "We'll be going over the steps to the waltz!  Remember, the feelings of the actual night will be much different, so try and create the, <em>je ne sais quoi</em>, in the situation."  Nishinoya rolled his eyes as him and Sakusa got in the starting positioning, not knowing what <em>jenemenah</em> meant but he knew he didn't have it with Sakusa.</p><p>"Eyes up," Sakusa whispered as he glared at Nishinoya, the bottom half of his face covered up by his turtleneck.  Which was another thing Nishinoya has noticed but didn't say anything about it - he's never seen Sakusa's full face.  Not up close, anyway.  Or maybe he has but wasn't paying attention.  Either way, Sakusa was a huge mystery to him and in normal circumstances he wouldn't necessarily care.</p><p>"Wah, Omi-kun!  Whatta good dancer ye'er!"  </p><p>Nishinoya flinched when he heard the familiar dialect, Atsumu's hair now back to blond like it was around the end of October and no longer matching with his twin.  "Ye really carry the duo of ye, don'ya?"</p><p>Nishinoya pretended he couldn't hear and so did Sakusa, going on with the dance and keeping his eyes barely on his head.  It was a good idea to switch partners with someone who looked identically like you, that was one thing.  But Nishinoya was realizing that it was also strategical on Atsumu's part.</p><p>Nishinoya was friends with Akaashi.  Akaashi - Ravenclaw.  Ravenclaw - Sakusa.  Nishinoya was also friends with Oikawa.  Oikawa - Slytherin.  Slytherin - Atsumu.  So it even though Atsumu's plans didn't go the way he wanted it too, he was still having the upper hand in the situation by having closer relations than what he would've had if he remained partners with Hinata.  Sly fucking bastard.</p><p>"Dance, dance, step, step, and lift-!"  The teacher instructed, everyone in unison doing the steps, Nishinoya holding onto Sakusa's shoulders as he was lifted and twirled in the air.  So Sakusa was a good dancer, who cared.</p><p>"That's good everyone!  Let's take a little bit of a break then."  It was 45 minutes into class and another 40 to go, Nishinoya about to leave Sakusa behind so he could talk to his friends, but the Ravenclaw had other plans as he gave Nishinoya a paper.</p><p>"This is what we're wearing on Christmas.  Don't argue with me."</p><p>Nishinoya hesitated because if he took the paper that would imply consideration, basically meaning he would agree.  Well, it wasn't like he had anything planned or whatever, so he did take the paper.  Instead of a drawing or a store though, it was more like instructions.  Measurements and fabrics.</p><p>"What is-"<br/>
"Come to my dorm tonight," Sakusa demanded, which wasn't a difficult task or anything since he shared a room with Kenma and Akaashi, but he still felt weird with the way he said it.  "I need to measure you properly."</p><p>Nishinoya blinked a few times, unsure if he was interpreting Sakusa's words correctly or if he was just imagining it.  "Uh, why?"  Nishinoya asked in a skeptical tone, making Sakusa glare at him again, scowling.</p><p>"Just do!  Or else I'll do much worse than making you wear gloves."</p><p>With nothing to lose, Nishinoya just nodded, clearing his throat as the end of their five minute break came and they went back to dancing.  Sakusa wasn't a bad person, just weird and socially awkward and goddamn mysterious that Nishinoya wanted to ask him endless questions.  However, he held back.  Like Takeda said, this wasn't some sort of marriage between the two of them and Nishinoya and Sakusa weren't exactly getting along.</p><p>After Christmas, Nishinoya doubted they would talk to each other ever again.</p><p>"Don't forget to come to my dorm.  Right after dinner, no exceptions," Sakusa didn't give Nishinoya time to ask questions as he started leaving the practise room.  "Eh, wait-"  Nishinoya chuckled in disbelief, looking back at Akaashi and Kenma who seemed to be having a conversation about their dance practises.</p><p>"Do you believe this guy?  So demanding for no reason."<br/>
"Who?"  Kenma asked, looking past Nishinoya then nodding.  "Oh, the bench-player.""Stop calling him that," Akaashi scolded lightly, shaking his head.  "It's not nice.  He practises as hard as the rest of us."</p><p>Nishinoya didn't hear Kenma's reply as he looked at the doors, Sakusa stopping briefly before turning to the hallway.  It didn't occur to Nishinoya until much after that Sakusa might have heard them.</p><p> </p><p>Like Sakusa demanded, Nishinoya made his way to the Ravenclaw Tower, the same piece of paper Sakusa gave him earlier at dance practise and after a freshly taken shower.  He even put extra soap this time, just to prove that he wasn't a jerk to Sakusa and was quite considerate.</p><p>Also, Kuroo made it very clear to Nishinoya that he smelled like sweat and garbage, so Nishinoya thought it wouldn't be bad to freshen up a bit.</p><p>"-and I told him to it was dumb, but I wouldn't say <em>dumb </em>dumb, you know?  Just dumb.  Gryffindor dumb, I wasn't trying to offend."<br/>
"Good for you.  You're a really good person, aren't you?"</p><p>Nishinoya felt relief wave across him as he turned to see two Ravenclaws - one with short black hair, the other with a lighter brown and both much taller than Nishinoya.  But he was relieved because he knew for the life of him he wouldn't be able to solve the riddle on his own to get into the Ravenclaw Tower and like Sakusa said '<em>tardiness is just an intangible form of messy'</em>.  Or something like that.</p><p>"Ah, sorry," Nishinoya moved out of the way, the two of them looking down with blank faces, like they were waiting for Nishinoya to ask.  Weren't they just going to go in?  "Uhm, don't mind me," Nishinoya gestured to the door, watching as the two Ravenclaws eyed him down.  "I'm just...a visitor."</p><p>Now that Nishinoya noticed a bit more, the one with black hair was familiar.  Kindaichi's partner, Matsukawa Issei, and the two of them being one of the few pairs that had an age gap bigger than a year.  Kindaichi didn't have any complaints about him, so Nishinoya didn't think he was mean.  That was just right to assume, wasn't it?</p><p>"Say, Mattsu," the other one said, looking down and leaning in towards Nishinoya.  "What do you think we have the Ravenclaw riddle for at our door?""I think, Makki," Matsukawa grinned, leaning down with Hanamaki and grinning at Nishinoya.</p><p>"It's to keep invaders out."</p><p>Nishinoya narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, not liking the tone they were taking with him and the attitude they had towards him.  Sure, it was a bit funny, but Nishinoya was more worried about what Sakusa would do to him if he was late - was worried the right word?  He was worried about how annoyed he would be by Sakusa's constant nagging about how 'tardiness is messy' or whatever.</p><p>"5 Galleons," Hanamaki finally said, the two of them leaning back in unison and Nishinoya came back to his senses.  "No, 10 Galleons.  10 Galleons and we'll let you in.""Now, now, Makki, no need to be cruel," Mattsukawa chuckled, taking Hanamaki's hand in his.  "It's his first time playing this game after all."</p><p>Nishinoya's jaw locked with the way they were talking to him, not believing that there were Ravenclaws.  This wasn't Ravenclaw behaviour at all!  They were definitely Slytherins, they had to be!  Nishinoya was about to yell at them to let him until he was cut off once again.</p><p>"I need the money though.  Christmas is coming up and I don't have a gift for you yet," Hanamaki said, completely ignoring the fuming Nishinoya in front of them.  "I don't need anything," Matsukawa said, pinching Hanamaki's cheek.  "You're enough."</p><p>Oh, Nishinoya wanted to puke.</p><p>"Hey!  Let me in, you two assholes!  Sakusa's gonna have my ass before my own boyfriend does!"  Nishinoya burst, about to take one by the collar but before he could the door to the Ravenclaw Tower was opening, Sakusa there and instead of a turtleneck over his face it was an actual mask.</p><p>"Nishinoya, what are you doing?"  Sakusa asked in disappointed, Nishinoya's jaw slacking in disbelief.  It wasn't him!  He didn't do anything, it was those two fucking <em>Ravenclaws </em>that should have been wearing green ties instead.</p><p>"Who knows.  Nishinoya-kun was just standing out here," Hanamaki shrugged innocently, winking at Nishinoya discretely before walking in with Matsukawa following him, Nishinoya sputtering nonsense at the quickness of the escalation and deescalation of the situation.  Nishinoya used to have a strong hatred for Slytherins, but as he matured he realized that every demographic of people had their shitty apples.</p><p>"Just come inside," Sakusa sighed, leaving the door open for Nishinoya.  Without complaining or question, Nishinoya walked in, following Sakusa all the way to the dorm where he shared a room with Kenma, Akaashi, Osamu and Ennoshita.  So there was a few photos with Nishinoya hung in the dorm, mainly on Kenma's side of the room.</p><p>In fact, if Nishinoya would take the time to look around, he would notice that there were more photos of Nishinoya than there was Sakusa.</p><p>"Wh-What is that for?"  Nishinoya exclaimed as he saw Sakusa taking out rope, binding it around his hand a few times before walking up to Nishinoya, his eyes not stopping that glare of his.  "Get away from me with that!"<br/>
"Calm down," Sakusa scoffed, taking his mask off and neatly putting it on his drawer in a jar and sealing it tightly.  Now that his mask was off and face uncovered, Nishinoya's was gaping at the new sight before him.  This was the first time he would be seeing Sakusa so up close to him.</p><p>"Woah," Nishinoya's fear of being attacked easily washed away now that Sakusa didn't look as intimidating.  It was definitely just his glaring at gave Nishinoya the chills.  "You're pretty."</p><p>Sakusa's face went pink with the sudden comment, flustered by how easily Nishinoya was able to say something so embarrassing so easily.  "Wh-What are you saying?  That's-""I'm just telling the truth," Nishinoya blinked, going over to Kenma's bed and flopping down, sitting up right after and laughing.</p><p>"It's weird, isn't it?  I feel more comfortable with you now that I know what you look like.  But in reality I know nothing about you!"  </p><p>Sakusa blinked a few times before gulping, nodding his head before walking over to Nishinoya again with the rope.  "Stand up.  I'm going to measure you."  So Sakusa's demanding mouth was still there.</p><p>"Why do you wear that thing anyway?  Covering your face and stuff?"  Nishinoya asked, now not feeling as pressured to be 'polite' when there was no one around to hit him for asking invasive questions.  Besides, Sakusa could always say he didn't want to answer, right?  It's not like Nishinoya was demanding an answer (though he obviously would if he was really curious about what the answer was).</p><p>"..ergies," Sakusa answered as he measured Nishinoya's waist first, the first time he's been so close to Nishinoya with no face covering or even gloves!  "What?""Allergies," Sakusa said louder, writing down Nishinoya's waist measurements.  "Pixie dust, Angel's Trumpet, Ginger Shavings, Cinnamon Powder - any potion ingredient that can be chopped up and thrown like confetti is basically what I'm allergic to," Sakusa answered in a frustrated tone.  "And that stuff is coating Hogwarts."</p><p>Nishinoya was a bit surprised to have Sakusa answer so honestly, actually not expecting him to be so open right away.  But then again, Nishinoya's never asked.</p><p>"Ah, so you can't even use magic to clean it up or else...""Yeah.  Even the hospital wing doesn't have too much medicine I'm able to take."  Somehow, Nishinoya felt guilty despite having nothing to do with Sakusa's condition.  Was this just because he felt bad?</p><p>"What are you taking my measurements for?"  Nishinoya asked, wanting to stray away from the personal topic but still wanting to talk.  "Are you going to order our outfits specially from somewhere?""No," Sakusa answered and before Nishinoya could have a follow up question, Sakusa wrapped the rope around Nishinoya's neck.</p><p>"I"m going to sew us one."</p><p>Nishinoya's eyes widened, feeling the rope loosen around his neck and watching as Sakusa wrote the measurement down.  "Eh?  But that's a lot of work!  Are you sure?""I'm sure," Sakusa scowled, glaring at Nishinoya but his eyes were less cold now that Nishinoya could see the tension in Sakusa's neck better and the way his lips pursed.  "I don't want a random place in Hogsmeade that doesn't wash down their equipment and fabric properly.  It's better this way."</p><p>Nishinoya still had the measurements and different colours and instructions on it.  "So what's this for?"  Nishinoya asked, Sakusa looking at it then clearing his throat.  "When you go on the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday with everyone, I want you to buy these things.  It'll make it easier for me."<br/>
"What?  Why can't you just buy it on your own?"<br/>
"I don't go to those field trips," Sakusa answered blankly, measuring Nishinoya's chest next.  "It'll be embarrassing to have something happen to me.  I'd rather...not."</p><p>The more they talked, Nishinoya realized how complex Sakusa actually was.  He wasn't just a bench-player like Kenma said, but he wasn't some almighty being like Atsumu treated him.  He was...a kid.  Like Nishionya was one, but Sakusa seemed to have a lot more going on in his head than Nishinoya gave him credit for.  Ever since becoming friends with Oikawa though, anyone was on the table as far as Nishinoya was concerned.</p><p>"I'll be there though," Nishinoya said, the surprised look on Sakusa's face a lot more concerning than Nishinoya thought.  "If something happens to you, I'll be there.  You don't have to handle those things alone, even if they are embarrassing," Nishinoya grinned, laughing now at how shocked Sakusa looked.  "Besides, if you go your whole life without being embarrassed even once, then the smallest things will get to you easier.  Isn't that just hard?"</p><p>Sakusa stopped his measuring for a minute, clearing his throat before shaking his head writing it down.  Nishinoya felt the tension between them all of a sudden and felt like he said something wrong, but when Sakusa came back to measure his arm length, his eyes were averted.</p><p>"Would you...talk to me too?"</p><p>Nishinoya couldn't have felt more excited at the little step Sakusa was taking, nodding his head vigorously.  "I would, I would!  And you can talk to my friends and make even more friends!"  Nishinoya went on eagerly, overwhelming Sakusa by the look on his face, but Nishinoya felt good to be back to his chattering self around Sakusa.</p><p>"Now that you mention it, aren't there people who like to talk to you?"  Nishinoya was explicitly referring to Atsumu, but he wasn't sure if someone like Sakusa understood those social cues so he didn't mention a name.</p><p>"No.  No, I don't..." Sakusa cleared his throat and shook his head.  "I know who you're talking about.  But no," Sakusa shook his head again, closing his eyes.  "It won't go well.  I know it won't, so it's better if I just..."<br/>
"There you go again.  And here I was, scared of the way you look at me," Nishinoya sighed, walking over and pulling Sakusa by the rope, careful to not touch him.  "If you go on with your life like that, isn't a bit...sad?  You're just going to regret your youth when youth is the best part of life!"</p><p>Sakusa visibly gulped and something in Nishinoya told him that he knew what he was talking about all too well.  So what made it different when Nishinoya said it?</p><p>"Isn't life a bit better when you have someone to spend it with?"</p><p>Sakusa's whole face softened, letting go of the rope that Nishinoya was now holding onto, smiling widely when he felt the message get across.  "Eh, don't get sad now!  Come on, finish measuring me."</p><p>Holding his arms up, Nishinoya waited for Sakusa to continue his measuring process, not exactly sure how Sakusa got the numbers he got to write down but trusted the process all the same since it was Sakusa.  Instead of measuring him more though, Sakusa reached into his drawer, taking out a larger piece of parchment, folded into fours were two flaps were intersecting in the middle.  At first glance, it looked blank.</p><p>"Where did you..." Nishinoya blinked a few times, watching Sakusa gulp again.  "You're looking for this, right?"  Sakusa said, holding up the blank parchment Nishinoya has been searching for desperately all over Hogwarts, every secret passage, every tree route and ghost coffin.  All for <em>Sakusa Kiyoomi </em>to have.</p><p>"How did <em>you </em>get the Marauder's Map?"</p><p>Nishinoya was beginning to think it was just a rumour, a silly story the pranksters of Hogwarts spread around to mess with their juniors because how perfect would it be to have a magical map that told you where people were at current time, no matter what charm or spell or invisibility cloak they had on them?  How did Sakusa get it?</p><p>"You are.  Right?"  Sakusa asked again, a different look on his face than Nishinoya has seen before.  "I'll give it to you," he went on, and Nishinoya could feel the 'if you' that was coming right after.  Everyone had conditions, and Nishinoya was sure they were no different.</p><p>"I'll give it to you if-if you help me practise socializing," Sakusa sputtered out, looking down with a shamed face, Nishionya could practically hear the 'stupid, stupid, stupid' gritting in Sakusa's mind.</p><p>"By the end of the year I want to be able to talk to Atsumu-kun!  So until that day, I'll hold on to this tightly.  So Nishinoya, from now on, please look after me!"</p><p> </p><p>Why would Nishinoya want the Marauder's Map?</p><p>Well first off, why <em>wouldn't </em>he?  It was the perfect thing, just the thing actually, he needed in order to play the best prank with Tanaka, monitoring the professors as they walk in the halls, the other students they were playing pranks on, the prefects monitoring the halls.  The Marauder's Map would be able to tell Nishinoya where everyone was, if he used a Time Turner it would even work then, down to the deceased and the smallest creature, from Polyjuice potion to Switched bodies.</p><p>But that wasn't why he needed it.  Not now, at least.</p><p>"Asahi-san!"  Nishinoya called out, waving his hand like a maniac, watching as his lovely boyfriend flinched before turning around with the warmest smile that made Nishinoya melt.  This was why he needed the Marauder's map.</p><p>"Done with your prefects meeting?"</p><p>It happened only a few days ago, but apparently Ushijima recruited Asahi to be a prefect after noticing the 1st and 2nd years heavily intimidated by Asahi's looks that he didn't even need to say anything to get them to go to their rooms at curfew.  Ushijima was the only other one on the prefects team old enough to monitor the hallways at midnight.</p><p>"Yes," Asahi hummed, Nishinoya taking his hand.  He could see the blushing on Asahi's face, but he knew that didn't mean to stop.  "Where are you going now?""I was just going to visit the garden," Asahi said, looking out the window.  Now that there was snow it definitely was a lot more difficult to tend to h the plants even though they were all in the greenhouse.  The one's outside, Nishinoya helped wrap them safely but he knew Asahi was still worried about them.</p><p>"Let's go together then," Nishinoya said, pulling Asahi so they could walk faster.  Time for the two of them was precious nowadays, especially alone, so he wasn't going to let an opportunity slip so easily.</p><p>So the two of them went, the garden still in perfect condition thanks to Ushijima and Asahi working together to keep it alive, Nishionya's favourite flowers growing at the front of the door.  Daichi said Asahi probably did it subconsciously which Nishinoya found adorable.</p><p>"These ones are growing well," Asahi said softly, pulling Nishinoya by the hand and pointing to the white roses in the middle of the garden, surrounded by different coloured ones, but Nishinoya always found Asahi focusing on that particular coloured rose.</p><p>"How are you and your dance partner, Asahi-san?"<br/>
"Hm?  Oh, we're getting along nicely!"  Asahi smiled, eyes crinkling as he let go of Nishinoya's hand but Nishinoya retrieved it quickly.  "I mean, since we're in the same house it makes it nice. Things aren't awkward."<br/>
"But you'll still dance with me at the end of the night.  Right?"</p><p>When Asahi's face blushed, Nishinoya used to get worried.  Was Asahi not comfortable?  Was he not conscious of Nishinoya?  Was he not used to Nishinoya despite the years they've spent together?<br/>
It worried Nishinoya because he never had those sort of thoughts before.  Getting worried, getting scared - it's never occurred to him as necessary to feel that way.  What was the point of having such feelings if it was only going to hold you back?</p><p>Then, Nishinoya noticed, that these feelings only came with Asahi.  And even though worries and concerns and overthinking was starting to branch out into things that didn't come with Asahi, it felt nice that even he could have thoughts an adult would have about the world.</p><p>And maybe one day, Nishinoya could catch up to Asahi, but instead of worrying with him, he could assure him in a more mature way why he shouldn't be.</p><p>"Dance with me," Nishinoya said, taking Nishinoya's other hand and leading it to his waist, the blush on Asahi's face only getting darker.  </p><p>"Wh-What?  We don't have music!"<br/>
"We don't need music," even though Nishinoya could have easily made music with his wand, he didn't.  For some reason the silence between them felt good and the music didn't feel necessary.  Just the two of them was...enough.</p><p>Asahi's face softened as Nishinoya put his hand on Asahi's shoulder, beaming like a ray of sun as Asahi followed his steps, despite being the leading part, following Nishinoya's movement. </p><p>"I thought I would be more jealous.  The thought of you dancing with someone else and having a good time," Nishinoya admitted slowly as the two of them danced around the garden, the flowers more muted in colour, the cold frosted windows blurring whatever or whoever was outside around them.  "But I wasn't.  And I got really, <em>really </em>excited that I wasn't.  Because I guess that means...I've matured."</p><p>Asahi's eyebrows rose when words like this came out of Nishinoya's mouth.  "Oh?""Mm," Nishinoya rested his head on Asahi's chest, smiling softly when he could feel and hear Asahi's heartbeat at an unhealthy face pace.  Maybe that's what should have been worrying him more than blushing, but Nishinoya was too busy having his heart at an equal speed.</p><p>"By the way, Asahi-san," Nishinoya said, looking up at Asahi, their dancing stopping and looking at each other.  Damn, did Nishinoya want to kiss him.</p><p>"Do you know if there's any plants that can help with a Pixie Dust allergy?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I clearly love Nishinoya so much ^^;</p><p>I don't have lots of creator recs this time :(  But still, I want to try my best! :</p><p>|bblyari - A TikToker who does hilarious skits - this person loves Matsukawa and MatsuMaki and actually has given me a lot of inspiration as to how I'll incorporate them in this fic XD</p><p>|the usual by entrechat - A OsaSuna hehe - we need more!  It's such a sweet Barista!AU and I think suited their character dynamic well &gt;&lt;</p><p>That's all for now!  Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and of course, see you in the next chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Daichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Sawamura Daichi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : December 31</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Gryffindor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Sawamura Daichi plays as the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and is Hogwarts's best goalkeeper in the Gryffindor house from the past 50 years.  His records hold highest so far, and will only increase in his final 7th year.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Daichi is good at a lot of things. </p><p>In his first year of Hogwarts he was the kid that was flying on his broom before anyone, zooming through the skies and getting considered for the Quidditch team for his second year by late September, earlier than any other student they could think of.  <br/>During classes, Daichi may not get hundreds, but he was always one of the highest, which was impressive considering his busy schedule being a house head helper, taking care of everyone in the Gryffindor house indefinitely.<br/>His athletic ability doesn't only limit to Quidditch.  Daichi can do pushups with Hinata on his back, squealing in laughter as he went up and down for at least 20 reps, and the reason why he can catch Tanaka and Nishinoya by the collar and pull them with effortless strength.<br/>Plus, Daichi came from a good family with a pretty good financial situation and a happy, long atmosphere.  So Daichi had a good life, a good condition, and was just <em>good, </em>both at doing things and just being a person.</p><p>Daichi is a good at a lot of things, but dancing was <em>not </em>one of them.</p><p>"It was funny at first, but now this is getting sad," Kuroo said as he held onto Daichi's hand, dancing the girl part even though he was a good few inches taller than Daichi.  But Bokuto had the part of telling Daichi what he should be doing while Suzumeda and Hana were giving him pointers and making the tiles light up beneath him to help him with the steps.</p><p>"You're too stiff, captain," Kuroo insisted, squeezing Daichi's hand and hitting his back, making Daichi 'oof', eyes bulging out.  "I'm trying," Daichi mumbled, shaking it off and taking a deep breath before letting the music start again to practise.</p><p>So far, Daichi's gotten away with minor movement and steps.  The waltz was a complicated dance, but somehow Daichi's managed to fake it with cool movements, when they were learning the basics, and just doing things periodically without any need for feeling or passion.</p><p>Now just over a week to Christmas and Daichi has fumbled and fallen during the waltz at least once every four steps.</p><p>"What're you gonna do?  Christmas is coming up," Bokuto pointed out, after an hour and a half of hopeless practise with Kuroo, now the group of 6th years taking a break and sitting down, sipping on some pumpkin juice each.</p><p>"It's fine, Sawamura-kun's a looker!  No one will notice even if you fall down!"  Hana exclaimed, slamming her palms on the table, probably not noticing the ruckus she makes whenever she gets pumped up like this.  "I'm sure your partner won't mind at all."<br/>"I think the problem is more of Daichi-chiin's pride," Kuroo smirked, rubbing his foot on Daichi's inner thigh making Daichi scowl in discuss and kick Kuroo in response.</p><p>"I appreciate the concern from all of you, but I'm sure this is just something that needs practise," Daichi said, getting a few snickers from Suzumeda. "Yeah, you've been practising for 2 weeks now and still look like a toddler learning how to walk."<br/>"Kaori-chan!"<br/>"Hey now," Daichi and Bokuto said at the same time while Kuroo and Hana laughed along with Suzumeda.  "I'm just joking," Suzumeda said, lightly patting Daichi's back.  "You'll be fine, you'll be fine."</p><p>Sitting like this as 6th years, Daichi sometimes felt the age even if they were still teenagers.  Compared to the stupid competitions and games they would play during their first year at Hogwarts, talking about simple things with the only worry being if they were able to lift a feather with magic or not.  He remembered, for example, meeting timid-at-the-time Hana for the first time, and how much she's grown out of her shell since then.<br/>Thoughts like this, Daichi would have from time to time and a nostalgic feeling grows stronger in him.</p><p>"How's the party planning going?"  Daichi asked, knowing Suzumeda, Hana and now Kuroo were on the team, Kuroo more doing heavy lifting than actual planning though.</p><p>"Mm, it's fine," Hana answered, playing with the cap of her pumpkin juice bottle.  "Kiyo-chan is a really, <em>really, </em>good leader, so it was intimidating at first.  But she seems to know what to do all the time no matter what the situation.  It's admirable."<br/>"And she gets soft when that 4th year comes around.  As long as Hitoka-chan is around, my guess is that's why some of us aren't dead yet."  </p><p>The group of them laughed, and even though Daichi didn't know Kiyoko that well, he knew her partner for the ball, so all he knows about her is what he's heard.  But he couldn't imagine such a responsible person having too much of a temper.</p><p>"She just wants to have the ball as a fun event.  Being in charge of something that happens every two centuries, you'd be stressed too," Kuroo defended her like how Daichi expected from him.  "I can't really blame her for wanting it to be perfect."</p><p>Daichi nodded his head in agreement and soon the conversation drifted from the ball to the classes this year to the new professors to the exams that would probably twice as tricky considering how the didn't have any midterms this year.  Being normal like this - or at least as normal as a wizards student can get - Daichi wanted to appreciate these days a little bit more.  These past weeks before the return of the muggle borns has made him...tired.</p><p>"It's curfew," Kuroo said with a loud yawn, looking over at the big grandfather clock in the corner of the common room.  "Everyone should be back by now, right?  Should we check first?""Mm," Daichi nodded his head, stretching his arms up and out.</p><p>It was a return the seniors made up when Daichi noticed how easy it was for students to slip out of the dorms, especially when Tanaka owned a freakin' invisibility cloak, and they were losing points for Gryffindor nightly.<br/>Now the seniors did it because they were genuinely concerned about where the juniors would go if they weren't in their beds by at least 10.</p><p>"Night guys," Suzumeda and Hana said at the same time, waving off as they parted at the staircase to go to their respective towers, Kuroo and Bokuto taking years 1, 2 and 3 while Daichi checked on 4th and 5th years.</p><p>"If Hinata and Kageyama are fighting again, knock them out!  You all are deep sleepers, but I can hear their constant yelling!"<br/>"At least it's not fucking," Bokuto pointed out, the two of them going off to the first year dorms to make sure everyone was in bed and tucked snuggly while Daichi went alone to the third years hallway to make sure of the same thing.</p><p>Quietly, Daichi would open the doors, looking in to see if they were all tucked in and sleeping, definitely giving him peace of mind when the lights were off as well.  Little lumps on each bed, just praying that no one would try and sneak out at times like this.  He couldn't forget, the world was still hectic.  Just because the school was now protected didn't mean that there weren't current events still happening, well, <em>currently.</em></p><p>He could always tell Nishinoya was in bed because he splayed out, so it was hard for him to disguise his bed to look like just a bunch of lumps.  Kageyama and Hinata were the same except they also didn't have the mischievous eexpertise of Tanaka and Nishinoya yet to sneak out stealthily (and Daichi feared the day they did).  Then there was people like Kindaichi and Kogane who were smarter in sneaking out, but Daichi always guilted them into spilling by saying things like 'I ask because I want you safe'.  Lev would never do it and Daichi was too scared to tell Mad Dog no.</p><p>"Night Daichi-san," Hinata mumbled when Daichi cracked the door open and saw little Hinata working by a little fired lantern, writing down a bunch of numbers.  When he asked Hinata what it was, Hinata had to call Daichi in and whisper quietly in his ear, "Kageyama's birthday is coming up.  I'm saving the allowance my mom gives me and I'm trying to figure out what I can buy him'.  As long as he wasn't sneaking out though, Daichi was okay.</p><p>Yawning, he made it back to his own dorm where Bokuto and Kuroo were already getting ready for bed, Bokuto stripping into nothing but underwear and Bokuto putting on a full pajama set, their other roommates already fast asleep so they worked their way quietly.</p><p>"Christmas is coming soon.  What should I get Akaashi this year?"  Bokuto wondered in a whisper as Daichi splayed himself on the bed, stretching big before just laying there on his bed and looking up at the canopy above him.  Daichi was the one who did it, but the top of his had a sewn dream catcher in it.  Daichi insisted that it worked catching his nightmares, but to be fair Daichi didn't dream in general at all.</p><p>"Make him something.  He can buy whatever he wants," Kuroo answered, and even though it came off as rude, Daichi didn't say anything because he was right.  "I'm getting Kenma batteries this year.  He won't stop nagging me," Kuroo hissed as he kicked the blanket up and over him, snuggling under the sheets and turning onto his stomach.</p><p>"What about you, Daichi?"  Bokuto asked, him also lying down but head turned to look over at Daichi.  "What are you getting Sugawara this year?"</p><p>Daichi admittedly didn't have that much time to think about it up until now and the main reason was because Sugawara hasn't told him what he wanted yet.  What did he even get Sugawara last year for Christmas?  Probably chocolates or something, he couldn't remember quite well.</p><p>But because this year was more eventful and they'd be actually be spending the holidays together and not in their hometowns with their families, maybe he should be getting Sugawara something with more thought into it.  Sugawara these past years has always been thoughtful in his gifts, so maybe this was the year it was Daichi's turn.</p><p>"Maybe a bag?"<br/>"Why?  Because he's getting tired carrying the relationship on his back?"</p><p>Daichi took the initiative of getting out of his comfy spot to whip his pillow right at Kuroo, hard enough that his bedhead swooshed to the other side the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>The first Quidditch game of the year was always the most nerve wracking because it gave the impression and motivation for the rest of the year. A loss on the first match was always discouraging for a team, any sport really and not just Quidditch.</p><p>So every year, Daichi tried to train his team hard to set a momentum and standard.  Even though Kuroo and him agreed to switch captain positions, Kuroo ended up being okay with being vice-captain in the end.  Daichi asked him if he was sure, but he couldn't lie and say that he was rather excited for it.</p><p>"Okay guys," Daichi said, his broom in hand as his Quidditch uniform that was once heavy with anxiousness and unbearable weight in his 1st year, now was a weight he enjoyed carrying.  Especially now that he was carrying the most weight for the team.</p><p>"Ravenclaw has techniques that only advanced over the weeks.  We gotta make sure we one up them in physical abilities because that's where we have the advantage."<br/>"And don't forget to stay focused on the Snitch," Kuroo said, patting Hinata on the back.  "Not just Chibi-Boy here, but all of us.  If we find it, we signal right away."  Daichi nodded in agreement, glad Kuroo managed to bring up points he'd inevitably forget because Daichi's mind was racing with thoughts constantly.  </p><p>"The game's about to start.  Game faces on!"  Daichi put his hand in the middle of their huddle, Kuroo placing his on top and one by one the team of 7 had a hand stack in the middle of their circle.</p><p>"Gryffindor!"  They all yelled together, breaking the huddle up before leaving the Gryffindor corner, Kuroo hitting Daichi on his back as they walked out onto the field, the white snow piled up a few inches but it didn't matter since they'd be in the air anyway.  </p><p>Daichi could see from the corner of his eye Kageyama and Hinata discussing, their usual plans segregating them from the rest of the team and Daichi allowed it.  As long as Hinata got the Snitch, it would be fine.</p><p>It was fine until Hinata pulled Kageyama by the collar down and into a more intense kiss than necessary.</p><p>"Not during a game!"  Daichi yelled at them, finally turning so he could scream properly.  Hinata let go, snickering at Daichi while Kageyama looked dazed and fazed out.  Daichi was unsure who the influence was, but these days Hinata was getting more difficult to take care of and there was no way Kageyama was the one teaching him these things.  Maybe Daichi should be watching Kuroo and Hinata's interactions more...</p><p>"Everyone, mount your brooms!"  Ukai shouted over the cold winds of winter, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw facing each other on the ground first before mounting their brooms.  Daichi and Ushijima were facing each other at the front of the team, their position as captains.</p><p>"All the best luck to you," Ushijima said, looking intensely at Daichi which Daichi admits was intimidating last year when he first was captain.  Now that he knew Ushijima named his flowers in a shared garden with Asahi, it was less scary.</p><p>"You too, Waka-chan," Daichi teased, not even making Ushijima flinch.  "I hope you like snow," Ushijima said, kicking himself off the ground and flying up, Daichi not skipping a bit to be barely a second behind.</p><p>"Because that's where I'm about to drive you and your team.  That is, if we don't catch the Snitch first."</p><p>Daichi gritted his teeth when he wasn't able to come up with something to say back because Ukai blew the first whistle.  The quaffle was thrown up in the air and Daichi's eyes were on it,  a few seconds before Ushijima.</p><p>When Daichi hit it with the butt of his broom over to Kuroo, the game officially started.</p><p>2 hours in and Gryffindor was behind by 10 points only.  Daichi was running out of breath, not because of the tiredness but the cold was becoming much more difficult to cope with.  At the same time, he kept sweating because of all the movement.</p><p>"Did you find the Snitch?"<br/>"Not yet," Daichi panted, wiping off the sweat on his neck as Kuroo came to hit his back.  "It's hard to see in the snow.  I think Hinata is having a hard time seeing."  Kuroo nodded his over to Hinata who was more in the corner of the stadium, squinting around at the bright white scenery, everything sort of blending together.</p><p>"Oi," Daichi said softly as he noticed Kenma now, flying in random directions, his eyes forward and focused in one particular direction.  He started going lower and lower and lower and Daichi had a feeling until Kenma zoomed forward, leaning on his broom and having his hand sticking out.</p><p>"Snitch!"</p><p>Daichi looked over but Hinata was already rushing towards Kenma, in only a few seconds getting to the other side of the stadium in unbelievable speed, only a small circle of orange was visible to the human eye.  Daichi had to remember he was still goalkeeper and the game was still going on.  On the Ravenclaw side, Akaashi had the quaffle in his hand and was flying towards Daichi, arm hanging back and about to shoot into one of the goals.</p><p>Except Akaashi didn't throw it in and instead threw it back to Yaku, who was on the opposite side and caught the quaffle, quickly whipping it in the goalpost.  Daichi was only a few centimetres off but Ravenclaw got another 10 points.</p><p>"Shit," Daichi panted, looking up to see Akaashi and Yaku high-fiving.  "It's okay, Daichi!"  Kuroo screamed from where he was in the stadium.  "Hinata's going for the Snitch!"</p><p>Daichi was watching both Kenma and Hinata at an equal speed, racing for a small little fluttering gold ball.  Hinata's right hand was out, Kenma's left and they were side by side, pushing each other lightly to try and throw each other off their focus.  Daichi's heart pounded as he watched Hinata getting closer and closer because they were so close to winning, all they needed was that stupid Snitch.</p><p>"Hinata!" Kageyama screamed when he saw a bludger about to hit Hinata, Kageyama flying at maximum speed towards, it and taking the hit before he could hit Hinata, smashing the ball against his shoulder.  Daichi's eyes widened, about to instinctively go over and help him but he saw another Ravenclaw player with a quaffle coming at him and Kogane already going over to help Kageyama stabilize himself on the broom.</p><p>How much longer would this go on?  It's almost 3 hours now and they were so close.</p><p>In the bleachers, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were pretty even when it came to cheering.  Daichi could feel the energy as the red banners flew around and the commentators Bokuto and Hana getting excited with each goal.</p><p>Sugawara as well, though no Slytherin was happy about it, always wore something red to support Daichi.</p><p>"Come on, Hinata!"  Daichi screamed on the top of his lungs from the goalposts.  He wasn't sure if t was because of him or because Kageyama took the nastiest hit of a bludger on the shoulder that would surely bruise for tomorrow morning, but Hinata was flying even faster, not even visible as a solid figure, but blurred orange and red and black on a broom, passing Kenma by a few centimetres and hand grasping into the air.</p><p>A whistle went off from Ukai on the side and everyone stopped.  Everyone, even Hinata who stopped abruptly and almost fell off his broom but Kageyama was faster, catching him by the waist and helping him back up.  <br/>Now everyone knew what happened as Hinata looked at Daichi with the biggest smile, proudly holding his arm out and showing it in is hand, a small, gold and shiny that even from Daichi's spot he could see it clearly.</p><p>Hinata caught the Snitch and Gryffindor won the game.</p><p> </p><p>"Three cheers for Gryffindor!"</p><p>Back in the Gryffindor common room, everyone was celebrating the first win of the season and hopefully the first win of many.</p><p>"To our wonderful Seeker," Kuroo laughed as he ruffled Hinata's hair, Hinata beaming brightly and pumping a fist up in the air.  "Who caught the Snitch with much force and fierceness.  Don't lose that now, kid," Kuroo said, Daichi unsure why he had to say it like that.  Their age gap wasn't that big in the first place.  But there was heart in it, so Daichi didn't tell him to stop.</p><p>"And to our captain!"  Kuroo said, voice booming in the common room, a lot of the Gryffindor students crowding together, snacks and drinks being passed around.  "Lead our team well this year, Daichi-chiin!  Don't go losing to the Slytherins."</p><p>There were cheers from everywhere, Bokuto and Kuroo slapping his back over and over again, laughing as Daichi turned red but was laughing as well.  Winning and celebrating was always fun, and since Quidditch was important to the Gryffindors, these moments in times Daichi cherished a lot.</p><p>"Let's enjoy then.  So that when practise comes again, Kuroo can actually play the game instead of screaming at everyone."  Everyone laughed, Kuroo gritting his teeth and squeezing Daichi's arm, but everything was just a joke and the celebrating continued easily after.</p><p>The whole Gryffindor team was given food first, something that just naturally ended up happening.  Suzumeda was very intent on feeding their captain and vice-captain, scolding Bokuto to leave at least half for the rest of the house instead of eating everything so selfishly.  Kageyama and Hinata always ended up in their own little corner talking with each other, and these days Daichi could even catch Kageyama smiling from time to time.  Tanaka and Nishinoya always devoured the snack table together to the point where Daichi always has to stop them and tell them to save it for more people, especially their juniors.  Kogane was the most behaved, but he also almost always left to go to the bathroom after so Daichi ended up worrying when he didn't come back after 15 minutes.</p><p>"Oi, Daichi!"  Bokuto called out, Daichi turning his head to see where he was, a bit surprised to see Bokuto at the door.  "Er, someone's here for you."</p><p>Suddenly excited, Daichi thought it was Sugawara here to congratulate him on his win.  So he put his plate of food down on a table, walking over and making sure to wipe his hands properly on a tissue and his breath wasn't as bad.  Good thing he's only been eating sweet things so at least kissing would taste good.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks Bokuto," Daichi said, but when he saw Bokuto's face it had a tense, awkward expression, slowly patting Daichi's back.  "What?"  Daichi asked slowly, taking the door handle, still unable to see who it was outside.</p><p>"No, nothing," Bokuto said with a shrug, but it obviously wasn't 'nothing'.  "You just look excited," Bokuto said slowly, walking away with his lips pursed and his steps striding and slow.  Daichi was a bit confused but shook it off, opening the door and getting ready to see his boyfriend.</p><p>Except it wasn't Daichi's boyfriend, but Daichi's partner.</p><p>"H-Hi!  Sawamura-kun...uhm, good job playing today," the shorter female said with a blush on her face.  "I-I thought that I could come and congratulate you!  Is that...okay?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Name : Michimiya Yui</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : August 1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Hufflepuff</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Michimiya Yui's specialty lies in Astrology and Astronomy classes.  Her coordination with the stars is always aligned and her passion to fortune-tell exceeds most.</em>
</p><p>Michimiya confessed at the beginning of the year, so Daichi knew there would be tension that was inevitable.  However, for Daichi, that tension was always going to be there even if Michimiya was acting normal.</p><p>"Oh," Daichi said slowly, unconsciously looking behind her to see if Sugawara came to visit as well, but it must of came out as rude because Michimiya's face just turned even more red with embarrassment.</p><p>"Ah, I mean, it was nice of you to come," Daichi said, offering a small smile to Michimiya.  "But it's pretty late.  I wouldn't want you to miss curfew and get in trouble," which was true, Daichi didn't want to trouble Michimiya with that.  But if Sugawara was the one standing in front of him right now, he'd probably be saying something different.</p><p>"Right," Michimiya sighed, biting her lip, not showing too much sign of leaving.  Now with the awkward tension between them, Daichi was unsure of how to leave this conversation without looking abrupt.</p><p>"Can I-"<br/>"Do you want to-"  they said at the same time, stopping and waiting for the other to proceed.</p><p>"No you go first."<br/>"No, no, go ahead," Daichi cleared his throat, motioning his hands for Michimiya to continue.  "I, uh, what I have to say isn't really all that important."  Daichi was going to offer to let her in for the celebration, but it was a bit weird when he thought about it and he wasn't quick enough to cover that so he really needed Michimiya to say something first.</p><p>"I, uh, I just wanted to talk with you.  Properly."</p><p>Over the past 2-ish weeks, Michimiya's and Daichi's conversations have remained curt and short, both being captains of the Quidditch team and both taking on leadership roles in their houses, it was bound to happen at least a few times that they had to leave practise early.  However, Daichi may have made it more obvious how rushed he wanted to leave the class after and it ended up Michimiya and him haven't had too much of a 'proper' conversation.</p><p>Daichi knew it was because he subconsciously wanted to avoid the awkward confrontation of Michimiya's crush.</p><p>"I'm not a weird person, you know!  So don't just assume I'll attack you or something," Michimiya mumbled, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment, but Daichi somehow ended up even more embarrassed. </p><p>"Girls don't attack..." Daichi said, not sure where he was going with that comment, but it managed to slip out on it's own.  Michimiya's face changed from embarrassed to a more determined look, her eyebrows furrowing down and fists clenched.  Since Daichi didn't notice and had his head turned to the side, when Michimya suddenly stomped her foot it startled Daichi, making him flinch and turn to see her now slightly angry, frustrated expression.  Her bottom lip pursed and her eyes much more intentional, Michimiya didn't look like the cute girl that confessed to Daichi a few months ago anymore.</p><p>"Do you know why I started liking you, Sawamura-kun?"</p><p>The question was too sudden that it shocked Daichi and all he could do was sputter out nonsense.  Michimiya didn't give him enough time to answer.</p><p>"You probably don't remember it, but last year when I became captain of the Hufflepuff team a lot of people didn't believe in me.  I was the first girl to become a captain in over 50 years, so even the Hufflepuff house head was hesitant when I was given the position."</p><p>Daichi did remember it though.  It was buzzing around the school for a good few weeks that Hufflepuff really got desperate to have a girl as a team captain, which Daichi thought was ridiculous.  As long as she did a good job, then it didn't matter what gender Michimiya was.  And Michimiya was a phenomenal captain who pumped her teammates on and cheered them up even if Hufflepuff lost quite a few times.</p><p>"At our first loss with Slytherin, you said something to me after that I'll never forget," Michimiya's eyes were more determined, like back when she confessed, and even though Daichi didn't feel anything he had to admire her courage.</p><p>"'As long as you keep fighting, you'll make it.  So don't give up'."</p><p>Did Daichi say that?  It seemed like something he would say to anyone.  He definitely has said it to Bokuto going through a depressing period, and he probably mentioned something similar to Hinata at least a few times being at Hogwarts.  Not wanting to be even more rude than he already intentionally has been, Daichi just nodded.  It was then Michimiya's determined face deflated and she sighed in defeat, her knees buckling and looking down.  Daichi instantly began to panic, wondering if he did something wrong and instinctively reached out to catch her, but Michimiya just waved him off.</p><p>"You said this, but the more I knew about you the more I realized," Michimiya chuckled a bit as she looked up at Daichi with a defeated smile.  "You treat everyone like this.  Don't you?"</p><p>Daichi wasn't sure how to respond because she wasn't wrong.  Michimiya was like another person to Daichi, not necessarily special which sounded mean but it was true.  She didn't hold a special place in Daichi's heart and he wasn't even sure if they would ever be close friends at the rate they were going.</p><p>"Sawamura-kun, I get that you're a good person.  And this was actually wanted to talk to you about for a really long time," she stood up straighter, rubbing one hand on her arm, fidgeting with her cloak as she tried to look literally anywhere else but at Daichi.</p><p>"You probably don't mean to, and really, I know how good of a person you are.  That's why I started to like you," Michimiya laughed nervously, her cheeks remaining the same pink colour for the whole conversation.</p><p>"But to treat the girl you rejected so nicely.  Don't you think you're making me look pathetic?"</p><p>Out of all the things Daichi was expecting her to say - and there weren't many to begin with, admittedly - Daichi wasn't expecting <em>that.</em></p><p>"I'm sorry-"<br/>"I mean," Michimiya cut off his confused apology which was probably a good idea.  "Whenever you're considerate or sweet to me, it makes me feel so confused.  I'm starting to get the impression that you're doing it out of pity.  You already rejected me once and I got the message loud and clear.  So you don't have to be like that anymore, you know?  I'm not some weak, obsessed girl," Michimiya mumbled the last part out, crossing her arms and raised an eyebrow at Daichi.</p><p>"Got it?"</p><p>Daichi never thought that being nice to someone was a bad thing.  It wasn't his intention to be 'too nice', or whatever.  He wasn't pitying Michimiya either when he did something nice because that was just how Daichi was raised.</p><p>What was he supposed to do now?</p><p>"Oh...yeah," Daichi ended up saying because he didn't want to make an argument over it or insist that that's just who he was because wasn't that a bit cocky?  "I'll...stop."</p><p>Was being too nice a problem?  Daichi didn't even think he was 'nice' per se, he was just doing the standard amount of civil for a human.  Maybe he needed to reevaluate the word 'nice' because no matter how he thought about it, Daichi has definitely had a conversation like this before.</p><p> </p><p>"Suga, am I too nice?"<br/>"Yes."</p><p>Sugawara didn't even blink when he answered, so that should have been the first indication that Sugawara wasn't lying to him.</p><p>"You didn't even think about it!"  Sugawara pursed his lips out and shrugged, not looking up at Daichi.  "Didn't have to think too hard about it."</p><p>The two of them were hanging out regularly, this time in the Slytherin common room since all the Slytherins were busy today doing individual things like practising for the dances (because the Slytherins just had to look perfect) or having extra Quidditch practise (because they had to win their first game too) or scamming juniors to get money to buy Christmas presents for their friends (Tendou dragging Kunimi and Shirabu along).</p><p>So the two of them alone was such a nice thing, especially when it seemed possible at a boarding school where you shared a room with 4 other people.  But instead of using his precious 'Suga Time' doing teenager things, Daichi brought this topic up.  Because it's been bothering him.</p><p>"Where did this come from?"  Sugawara asked, raising an eyebrow at, the two on the couch, Daichi's arm snuggly tucked around Sugawara's shoulders, cuddling closely with each other by the fireplace.  "Someone say something to you?  Want me to beat them up?"</p><p>Sugawara was adorable when he made those joking threats.  Even when he said it with a scarily serious face.</p><p>"I've just been thinking about it," Daichi sighed, looking up at the ceiling of the Slytherin common room.  So much green.</p><p>"Was it Michimiya-san?"  Sugawara asked, tone indifferent but Daichi was shocked he got it on the right try.  "How did you know?"  Sugawara shrugged in response, looking back up at Daichi.  "Intuition."</p><p>At first Daichi treaded lightly with the topic of Michimiya, not wanting to make things awkward with Sugawara as well because it was awkward enough with just Michimiya.  However, Daichi noticed that Sugawara really didn't <em>care.  </em>Maybe 'not care' wasn't the right way to phrase it either, because Sugawara did ask from time to time if she was getting clingy - 'didn't mind' was how Daichi thought right after.</p><p>"Look," Sugawara sighed, sitting up straight from his slouching position, to sit up, Daichi moving his arm so that Sugawara could move comfortably.  "As a person who got rejected by Daichi-kun multiple times-"<br/>"I did <em>not </em>reject you.  You misunderstood me multiple times," Daichi flicked Sugawara's forehead lightly.  "As I was saying," Sugawara cleared his throat, ignoring Daichi completely.  "I know the position she's in.  You said no to her confession, but the way you treat people, Daichi-kun, it's a bit," Sugawara shrugged, flailing his arms weakly before laughing it off.</p><p>"Misleading."</p><p>Daichi's jaw dropped, not believing what he was hearing.  Daichi was <em>not </em>misleading.  Misleading would imply that Daichi hasn't answered the confession and was rudely leading Michimiya into thinking she had a chance.  Daichi was <em>not </em>doing such a thing.</p><p>"I'm not-"<br/>"I know, I know, you're not intentionally doing it," Sugawara said defensively, holding his hands up in surrender.  "But I would argue that it's difficult," Sugawara said slowly, "to tell whether or not it's flirting or 'being nice' with you.  Especially with a girl, it might make things confusing for her."</p><p>Daichi understood nothing that came out of Sugawara's mouth.  How was he being 'misleading'.  Things like 'too nice' or 'too sweet' - was there such a thing?  If anything, it was a habit from having younger siblings!  How was he supposed to stop a habit so easily anyway?</p><p>"Oh look.   You're concerned now."<br/>"Of course I am!"  Daichi scoffed, letting go of Sugawara completely, missing how Sugawara's eyes widened in shock and 'oof'ed behind Daichi on the couch as Daichi separated and sat on the couch, crouching in a thinking position.  This was a big problem.</p><p>"How many people have I misled?"  Daichi mumbled to himself, his forehead scrunched up and hands cupping his chin.  "Do you think there are others I've misled?  I don't want them to-eh, Suga?"</p><p>Sugawara was laying behind Daichi, a big pout on his face as he faced Daichi's back.  "Who cares?"  Sugawara said, writing the words 'Dai' on Daichi's back then 'love' beside it.  "I mean, shouldn't the only person you're concerned about is me?  How do I feel?  Hello, I'm your boyfriend," Sugawara said the last part in a more mocking tone, waving his hand in Daichi's face before he went back to tracing patterns on his back.</p><p>"They know, I know and you know.  So stop worrying about such minor things.  The nice Daichi is the one I fell for anyway."</p><p>Weird.  Michimiya said something similar but when Sugawara said it Daichi's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and fly right into Sugawara's hands.  When Daichi looked down at Sugawara something sparked in him and the worry of other people lifted off him.  He turned around properly, wrapping his arms around Sugawara, feeling like he fit perfectly in them with how small framed Sugawara actually was.</p><p>"I can be mean too, you know?"</p><p>Sugawara raised an eyebrow, almost challengingly before nodding and sitting up on the couch, wrapping his legs around Daichi's waist and pulling him closer with much force.  Small frame, but a weird amount of strength.</p><p>"I want to see that then," Sugawara smirked as he watched Daichi's eyes widened and his cheeks heat up.  "Be mean to me, Daichi-kun," Sugawara grabbed him by the back of the neck, pressing their foreheads together and squeezing Daichi's waist with his thighs.</p><p>"But be mean to only me.  Okay?"</p><p>Daichi gulped as he watched Sugawara let go of his neck but didn't stop, kissing down to his jaw and getting straight  to it.  Even if though Daichi was expecting it more these days, he still couldn't get used it.  Not yet at least.</p><p>"What's wrong, Daichi-kun?"  Sugawara asked, licking the side of Daichi's neck in way that just made Daichi <em>shiver.  </em>"What happened to being mean?  Be mean to me or else I'm gonna start getting jealous."</p><p>It wasn't fair, Sugawara wasn't giving him enough time!  Daichi was about to pin him down on the couch but before he could Sugawara flipped them, pinning Daichi down on the couch instead, using his whole weight to sit on Daichi's thighs, smirking down at him.  Daichi let out a shaky breath as he felt Sugawara's hands on his chest, feeling the sting on the freshly new hickey on his neck.</p><p>"Or do you want <em>me </em>to be mean to <em>you</em>?"</p><p>Ah.  Maybe Daichi did suite 'too nice' more than any type of 'mean' after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Take the blindfold off, Kuroo, I can't see."<br/>"That's why I'm holding your hand, right?  Just trust me, captain, it's not too far from now."</p><p>Later that night, Kuroo practically dragged Daichi from the hallways, pulling him back to the Gryffindor common room and without the consent of Daichi wrapped a cloth around his eyes tightly and held his hand to lead Daichi into whatever weird place Kuroo had in mind.  </p><p>And Daichi wasn't that excited for it.</p><p>"Alright..." Kuroo helped Daichi up the steps and honestly, Daichi could guess with muscle memory that they were going to their own dorm, Daichi's <em>own </em>dorm, so he wasn't sure why he was blindfolded.  If Kuroo was going to try something inappropriate, Daichi's wand was out and ready to attack at any moment.</p><p>"Alright!"  Kuroo said, opening the door and pushing Daichi in, closing the door and untying the blind fold.  When Daichi opened his eyes and adjusted to the light he started blinking rapidly, adjusting to the light.  He gasped when he saw Suzumeda, Hana and Bokuto there, their wands with sparks at the end of them - Suzumeda's and Hana's, not Bokuto's actually, his was just a '<em>lumos</em>' spell - and a banner on Daichi's bed at the foot posts that said 'Happy Birthday'.</p><p>"Happy birthday!"  They all cheered, clapping excitedly.  Daichi was clearly surprised at the celebration, also considering it wasn't even his birthday.</p><p>"Uh, thank you?  But it's kinda early for this.." Daichi said, grateful for the thought, but still a bit confused.</p><p>"Well, you know how we always celebrate your birthday before we leave for the holidays?"  Kuroo reminded him, taking the cake from his side table, the words 'Happy Birthday Daichi' messily frosted on it, he could tell they weren't used to making cakes on their own.</p><p>"Since we're busy with the ball this year, we wouldn't have time before we left.  So we decided now when we still had some free time, we could at least do this much.  Right?"  Daichi looked behind Kuro where Bokuto, Suzumeda and Hana had little props for a party in their hands, smiling excitedly, anticipating for a good time.</p><p>With a defeated sigh, Daichi beamed at them, crossing his arms and shaking his head.  "You guys are too much."</p><p>Squealing in delight, Hana was the first one to jump at Daichi for a hug, Bokuto settling with a headbutt since they hugged every day anyway.  Presents were distributed as well, Daichi opening them one by one - his favourite was Suzumeda's who took the time to get Daichi's measurements for new padding for his Quidditch uniform - and thanked everyone graciously because he was really not expecting it.  Bokuto took care of the food where he was surprisingly much responsible.  He had full meals planned, using his wand to reveal them under an Invisibility Charm, which Kuroo yelled at him for because invisible didn't mean gone and anyone could have knocked into it!  Bokuto just sneered back at him with a 'well no one did, did they?'.</p><p>"Everyone would want to celebrate Daichi-chiin's birthday, but since we're your best friends," Kuroo grinned, the night getting later, but Daichi didn't want to tell them to stop if they had more planned.  </p><p>"We have a special celebration for you."</p><p>Daichi was sitting on the bed, Suzumeda beside him and putting a birthday hat on him.  He waited patiently, eating some cake that he was thinking of Sugawara tomorrow to try.  "How'd you guys plan this?"<br/>"Not that hard when you're a busy person too," Suzumeda laughed, and their small talk ended when the lights of the room dimmed down, Daichi looking around to see what was happening.  All of a sudden there was a spotlight on Kuroo, grinning that eerie grin Daichi told him explicitly to stop directing at him.</p><p>"Daichi-chiin!"  Kuroo exclaimed, using his wand as a microphone, Daichi flinched at the volume.  "We know you are a good captain," Kuroo said, pausing for dramatic effect.  "But every captain has a favourite, right?"  Daichi stiffened, unsure where this was going but with the look on Kuroo's face it would be funny for everyone except Daichi.</p><p>"So tonight, we'll find out who really is your favourite out of us.  And you, Daichi-chiin, will be the judge.  Let's do this!"  The light flickered away and Daichi saw Suzumeda using her wand, mumbling Latin words so that solved one mystery.</p><p>All of a sudden the lights of the room were being manipulated once more and Daichi could see in the corners of the room Bokuto and Hana doing some individually while Suzumeda from beside him kept mumbling things like '<em>lumos</em>' and '<em>colovaria</em>'.  The room now looked more like a stage than anything.</p><p>Daichi jumped when the spotlight was on Kuroo again, wand in hand and up to his mouth so he was going to use it as a mic.  Daichi still was really confused as to what was going on, but it didn't look dangerous at least.</p><p>Then the music started.  A weird string instrument and some percussion, things Daichi's never had never heard before.  He was about to stand up but Suzumeda sat him down again, giggling uncontrollably.</p><p>Kuroo looked so serious and so stupid being serious, Daichi wanted to hit him.</p><p>"<em>Guess mine is not the first heart broken~<br/>My eyes are not the first to cry~<br/>I'm not the first to know there's~<br/>Just no getting over you~"</em></p><p>"What is he doing?"  Daichi asked in a disappointed tone, but Suzumeda beside him was just laughing her head off.  Daichi's head was spinning from Suzumeda to Kuroo, watching as Kuroo's forehead scrunched up in concentration.  His voice wasn't...terrible.  But Daichi wasn't expecting it either.</p><p>"Stop, Kuroo, this is-"</p><p>"<em>You know I'm just a fool who's willing~</em><br/><em>To sit around and wait for you~</em><br/><em>But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do~</em><br/><em>I'm hopelessly devoted to you~"</em></p><p>Daichi gasped when Kuroo opened his eyes, going on the ground on his knees and crawling between Daichi's legs, forcing them to spread out.  Daichi yelped in shock, pushing Kuroo away as Suzumeda laughed harder, jumping off the bed and escaping the situation luckily.</p><p>"Don't touch me, Kuroo-" Daichi growled but Kuroo was persistent.  It was a joke, Daichi got that.  But the intensity Kuroo had was alarming.</p><p>"<em>But now there's nowhere to hide~<br/>Since you pushed my love aside~"</em></p><p>Daichi shivered as Kuroo pulled him by the hand, clearly getting into it as he intertwined their fingers.  Daichi grimaced, not in disgust, but he wasn't enjoying this either.  "Kuroo, don't touch me," he said, but didn't shake Kuroo off anymore either.</p><p>"<em>I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you~<br/>Hopelessly devoted to you~<br/>Hopelessly devoted to you~</em>"</p><p>Daichi wasn't sure where the song was from and he wasn't sure if he wanted to either with how cheesy it was.  Daichi ended up laughing as well though, his whole body shaking, covering his face when he felt it heating up.</p><p>He could feel Kuroo standing back up, using one hand to uncover Daichi's face and hold him by the chin, forcing him to look up.  How could Kuroo look so serious?  His dedication to the song was...admirable.</p><p>"<em>My head is saying fool forget him~</em><br/><em>My heart is saying don't let go~</em><br/><em>Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do~</em><br/><em>I'm hopelessly devoted to you~</em>"</p><p>Daichi's jaw dropped as Kuroo took his cloak off that he's been wearing the whole time, revealing a shirtless Kuroo that was covered in sweat.  Daichi thought it was intentional but with how hot he was right now too, Kuroo probably didn't plan to be glistening under the fire light Suzumeda created for him as a spotlight.</p><p>"<em>But now there's nowhere to hide~<br/>Since you've pushed my love aside~"</em></p><p>So much feeling.  So much fierceness.  Where was this supposed to go?  Kuroo looked like he was out of breath, practically out of breath, but Daichi could feel the end of the song coming.</p><p>"<em>I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you~<br/>Hopelessly devoted to you~<br/>Hopelessly devoted to you~</em>"</p><p>Kuroo opened his eyes again, pointing straight at Daichi as he ended the song, the lights going down with Suzumeda's wand.  Daichi clapped weakly while Suzumeda stood up to give him a standing ovation of some sort.</p><p>"Why is he saying I have to choose a favourite though?"  Daichi whispered, still a bit befuddled by the situation.  It wasn't until Suzumeda smirked at him, using her wand to flick the lights open, now another spotlight on Hana, the cute little Hana, wearing a small smirk and a big Gryffindor sweater so really was an adorable outfit.  She almost looked like a cheerleader, but Daichi didn't know what those were.</p><p>The beat of the next song started and Hana was popping her hip out with every beat that came.  Her face was pink so she was obviously embarrassed, but Suzumeda was cheering her on.  Daichi clapping and 'whoo'ing her in the process.  It seemed it gave Hana more confidence.</p><p>"<em>Oh Mickey, you're so fine~</em><br/><em>You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey~</em><br/><em>Hey Mickey~"</em></p><p>Daichi figured these were all songs from the muggle, which he didn't particularly mind, but it was a shame he couldn't sing along with them.  He guessed the fun was also finding out what the lyrics were.</p><p>"<em>Oh Mickey, you're so fine~</em><br/><em>You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey~</em><br/><em>Hey Mickey~"</em></p><p>The chorus played again and Daichi figured Hana was doing an actual performance, a much more legit one than Kuroo did at least.  She actually had a dance routine planned instead of Kuroo just weirdly touching Daichi all over and thinking that would work.  <br/>Gripping her wand properly, Hana got into a start formation to begin her routine that Suzumeda whispered in Daichi's ear she worked really hard on.</p><p>"<em>You've been around all night and that's a little long~</em><br/><em>You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong~</em><br/><em>Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey~<br/></em><em>'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't~<br/></em><em>You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't~<br/></em><em>Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey~</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>It looked like Hana did really practise.  She was jumping around the room, her steps memorized and by the middle of the song she was already out of breath.  Daichi was amazed by the dedication and how she was willing to take time out of her day, especially being in the part planning committee already, Hana was a kind enough friend to make up a dance routine for such a silly occasion. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>And people said Daichi was 'too nice'.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"<em>Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand~</em><br/><em>You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand~</em><br/><em>Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand~</em><br/><em>It's guys like you Mickey~</em><br/><em>Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey~</em><br/><em>Don't break my heart, Mickey~"</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>So Hana started off embarrassed and shy, but now in the middle of the song she was pumped up, pointing at Daichi and targeting him before taking his hand to stand.  Daichi didn't notice but Kuroo was also sitting beside him after his little performance, but he looked like he was recovering from his...energetic efforts.</p>
  <p>"<em>Now when you take me by the hooves everyone's gonna know~</em><br/><em>Every time you move I let a little more show~</em><br/><em>There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Mickey~</em>"</p>
  <p>Daichi laughed as Hana forced him to dance with her, no longer 'forcing' though because Daichi was getting into it.  Even though he couldn't dance, Hana managed to make up for what he lacked, singing into her wand at the same time as Suzumeda was flickering with the lights, changing the designs and the patterns of it.  Hana wasn't laughing though, since she was so into her performance, so it did make it confusing to Daichi, but he was enjoying it nonetheless.</p>
  <p>The chorus was sung after and the song ended with Hana pushing Daichi back on the bed, ending off with a star pose and pointing right at Daichi, Suzumeda and Kuroo laughing as the lights dimmed down.</p>
  <p>"What is this?  I'm still so confused," Daichi laughed nervously, knowing that Bokuto was the last one, but he wasn't sure what to expect anymore.  "I'm telling you, you have to pick your favourite," Kuroo said, patting Daichi on the back and grinning at him, Kuroo's cloak back on him after he wiped the sweat off.</p>
  <p>"Don't touch me.  I'm still grossed out by your performance," Daichi lightly pushed Kuroo away but Kuroo just went back to him, sitting so their thighs touched.  Hana was sweating as she came and sat next to Suzumeda, still in her cute skirt and oversized sweater.</p>
  <p>"Ah, Sawamura-san, I hope you liked that!"  Hana exclaimed with small claps, Daichi nodding at her and giving her a thumbs up.  "It was great!  You guys really didn't have to take the time to do this though.  It must have been a lot of work."</p>
  <p>Before Kuroo or Hana could insist that they did it out of love for Daichi, a spotlight was on Bokuto.  And if Daichi thought that Kuroo and Hana went all out, then maybe he should've revised that and say that Bokuto had already won.</p>
  <p>First off, he wasn't using a wand.  He was using a mic.  A real, silver, long posted mic that Daichi has only ever seen on the muggle TV Sugawara showed him when he visited over the summer.  And Bokuto was actually wearing a proper costume, a pair of nice pants with a dress blazer that looked a bit too small on him so he assumed he borrowed it from Akaashi.  It accentuated his muscles for sure, the fabric tightly wrapping around him with a white shirt underneath.</p>
  <p>Then a saxophone started playing.  Bullfrogs were harmonizing in the background.</p>
  <p>And Kuroo and Hana couldn't laugh any harder.</p>
  <p>"<em>They say it's a man's world~</em><br/><em>Well that cannot be denied~</em><br/><em>But what good's a man's world~</em><br/><em>Without a woman by your side~</em><br/><em>And so I will wait u</em><em>ntil that moment you decide~"</em></p>
  <p>"Oh god," Daichi groaned, looking beside him at Hana who was on the bed, laughing like a maniac as Bokuto's heart and soul was poured out into the song.  "What did you guys tell him?  Did you say I would like this?"<br/>"No," Kuroo laughed beside him, hitting Daichi's thigh repeatedly.  "No, we-we didn't-"</p>
  <p>"<em>That I'm your man and you're my girl~</em><br/><em>That I'm the sea and you're the pearl~</em><br/><em>It takes two, baby~</em><br/><em>It takes two~"</em></p>
  <p>"I don't like this," Daichi sighed, gasping when Bokuto opened his blazer, the white shirt perfectly see through and inappropriate for any occasion that needed a blazer.  And he especially didn't like it when Bokuto reached out his hand for Daichi's.</p>
  <p>"Go!"  Suzumeda and Kuroo said it at the same, pushing Daichi off the bed hard enough that he landed on Bokuto.  "Oh no-"</p>
  <p><em>"A king ain't a king~</em><br/><em>Without the power behind the throne~</em><br/><em>A prince is a pauper, babe~<br/></em> <em>Without a chick to call his own~</em><br/><em>So please darling, choose me, </em> <em>I don't wanna rule alone~</em><br/><em>Tell me~"</em></p>
  <p>"Hands off my ass, Bokuto."  Bokuto gave Daichi an innocent smile, taking his hand off and putting it on his waist instead.  In the heat of the moment, Daichi ended up going along with the stupid slow dance.</p>
  <p>"<em>I'm your king a</em><em>nd you're my queen~<br/></em><em>That no one else c</em><em>an come between~</em><br/><em>It takes two, baby~</em><br/><em>It takes two~"</em></p>
  <p>Daichi tried pushing Bokuto off of him, but Bokuto was weirdly strong, gripping Daichi's waist and dancing along with the drum beats, even going as far as twirling Daichi under his arm.  Didn't these people see the more they did this the less chance they had at winning.</p>
  <p>But maybe the real win was seeing how uncomfortable Daichi got because all the other three were doing were laughing like maniacs.</p>
  <p>"<em>Lancelot had Guinevere~</em><br/><em>Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick~</em><br/><em>Romeo had Juliet~</em><br/><em>And Liz, well, she has her Dick~<br/></em><em>They say it takes two to tango~</em><br/><em>Well, that tango's child's play~</em><br/><em>So take me to the dance floor a</em><em>nd we'll twist the night away~"</em></p>
  <p>Daichi finally surrendered with a sigh, letting Bokuto take the lead with the dancing.  "Bokuto, you're really-"</p>
  <p>"<em>Just like Frankie Avalon~</em><br/><em>Had his favorite Mouseketeer~</em><br/><em>I dream of a lover, babe~</em><br/><em>To say the things I long to hear~</em><br/><em>So come closer baby~</em><br/><em>Oh and whisper in my ear~"</em></p>
  <p>Daichi shivered and before he knew it, Kuroo and Suzumeda were dancing beside them as Hana scarfed down some of Daichi's birthday cake in the corner on her own.  Bokuto was very focused on dancing Daichi so Daichi indulged, but started to lead this time, making Bokuto shocked but he didn't stop singing either.  </p>
  <p>"What?  You don't like it?"  Daichi could dip Bokuto and keep him still.  Daichi was strong too, Bokuto wasn't the only one with a bigger, beefy figure, honestly.</p>
  <p>Bokuto's shock didn't last long though, because he was having fun now too, letting Daichi do the 'boy' part and leading, and soon the slow dance turned into a waltz that Daichi, rather than just thinking about the steps, was just having fun.</p>
  <p>"<em>That you're my girl a</em><em>nd I'm your boy~</em><br/><em>That you're my pride a</em><em>nd I'm your joy~</em><br/><em>That I'm the sand a</em><em>nd you're the tide~</em><br/><em>I'll be the groom i</em><em>f you'll be my bride~</em><br/><em>It takes two, baby~</em><br/><em>It takes two, i</em><em>t takes two, baby~</em><br/><em>It takes two~"</em></p>
  <p>The song was ending with the saxophone and percussion and Daichi out of breath.  Bokuto stroked Daichi's cheek in a strangely affectionate way, Daichi swatting his hand away.  With an off key high note and the bullfrogs harmonizing, the song finished and he let go of Daichi.</p>
  <p>"You guys really shouldn't have," Daichi laughed, clapping at everyone.  A small voice in his mind said 'you really shouldn't have' but he didn't say it out loud.</p>
  <p>"So," Kuroo said, standing up, Bokuto going over to the window and opening it so the bullfrogs could go, Suzumeda turning the lights back on.  The room was a mess by now and Daichi could see what was hidden in the dark the clothes in the corner Bokuto and Hana changed into, the food they ate was sort of spread and luckily only on Daichi's bed.</p>
  <p>"Who's the winner?"</p>
  <p>Daichi rolled his eyes, shaking his head and motioning his hands at everyone.  "Everyone's a winner, okay?  I can't choose just one."</p>
  <p>They all groaned in disappointment, Bokuto hitting Daichi on the back more aggressively than usual.  "Eh, not fair!  I worked hard on my song!"  And Daichi believed him but he didn't think it was fair to give a 'winner'.  This was all just for fun anyway, even though Daichi didn't ask for it nor did he quite understand what just happened and why.  All he knew was that Kuroo, Hana, Bokuto and Suzumeda put a lot of effort into something they thought Daichi would like.</p>
  <p>Yeah.  Maybe Daichi was a little too nice.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it's official that Bokuto has 2 older sisters and you can bet my UNI tuition that I'm going to find a way to put them in this fanfic. </p><p>Daichi needs more crack.  Like, in general.  This is just my opinion.</p><p>Some creator recs!! :</p><p>|here comes your man by newamsterdam - A part of a series but I've only read this one.  It's a wholesome Daisuga/Iwaoi and I loved it so much, I wanted to burst with fluff!!</p><p>|Moonlight Confessions by sleepinginthe_library - I've been in a MattsuMakki mood and this definitely hit a good spot with a light confession forced by their favourite captain.</p><p>That's all for now!  Thank you everyone and stay safe out there &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING : This chapter contains MILD SMUT.  If this makes you uncomfortable, please be cautious around the third paragraph.  Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Kuroo Tetsurou</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : November 17</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Gryffindor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : One of Kuroo Tetsurou's favourite pass times includes the silent act of studying.  Which is surprising considering his obnoxiously loud spirit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"One, two, three, four, five, six, one, two, three, four, five, six.  Good, good," the ghost of dance or whatever their name was, started prancing around, floating and playing jokes on the kids by swooping through them and giggling stupidly.  The only reason why Kuroo hasn't said anything is because he felt bad the poor man was already dead.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah," the ghost tsk'ed at Kindaichi, making him and Matsukawa stop in the middle of their routine.  "You have to be more alert!  Look at your partner.  Swoon.  Lock eyes.  You should have spirit!  Have what I don't, my dear children."</p><p>Kindaichi made a face before looking up at Matsukawa unsurely.  Matsukawa just shrugged.</p><p>"You heard the ghost, Kuroo-kun," Kuroo's partner said with a smirk, kneeing Kuroo lightly on the thigh with a laugh.  "Have eyes for only me.  Capture my spirit.""What he said was not as poetic and you know it."</p><p>
  <em>Name : Suzumeda Kaori</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : April 19</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Gryffindor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Suzumeda Kaori's family is from a small island called Crete, a hotspot for Amazonian Dragons to live thanks to the hot climate.  Suzumeda Kaori's family is known to dragon tame and study the docile creatures, so her knowledge is noticeably abundant in the subject.</em>
</p><p>"You kids...really have it good," the ghost said, looking out longingly at the window, the stain glass colours reflecting through his translucent self.  This was where the class got a bit bored because then the ghost goes into his life when it was, back in the 1200-1500s.  Kuroo never really listened after the first few ridiculous adjectives describing his basically normal life.  All he wanted was to taste food again.</p><p>"The world is bright!  My life was too.  So alluring.  So thrilling.  Galavanting through the fields with my one and only beloved.  How I envy!"  Kuroo rolled his eyes and Suzumeda stuck her tongue out.  The music kept going but everyone stopped dancing.  Not like the ghost would notice.</p><p>"I too, wish I could be at a ball.  Taste the food you taste.  So tired of mold and dead mice."<br/>
"Well," Matsukawa mumbled so pretty much everyone but the ghost teacher could hear.  "It's not like he has to eat those things.  He doesn't need to...survive."  Which was a very good, valid point in Kuroo's opinion.</p><p>"Enjoy life!  Enjoy life while you can, young ones!  Time waits for no one and before you know it life is snatched from your noses.  Hold it firmly in your hands, you hear me?  Or else you'll surely regret it."</p><p>What kind of teenager wanted to hear those words.  Over-thinkers like maybe Ushijima who was intensely listening at the speech the ghost was giving, would take it to heart.  And sometimes, Kuroo would.  He would think about what he was doing with his life, what he wanted to do with his life, where he could see himself in 5 years or 10.  He would do the math, wonder about what world he'd live in.  Where was Kenma in all of this.</p><p>Then he remembered he was a fucking kid and this shouldn't concern him right now.</p><p>"What should I eat for lunch?"  Bokuto crawled all the way to Kuroo, all the 6th years with their partners sitting down now, tired from the 30 minutes of dance practise and now just chatting amongst themselves, careful not to get too loud or else the ghost would actually notice.</p><p>"I'm kinda craving chicken.  Weird, right?  Maybe my body's trying to get lean for the ball."  Kuroo gave Bokuto a weird look, punching Bokuto's arm which felt like a stick of muscles.  What did Bokuto even do to get bulked up like that?  He didn't even play Quidditch!</p><p>"Don't talk about food," Suzumeda groaned, covering her ears and shaking her head.  "I don't want to break my diet.  I've been so good for at least a week.""Hah?"  Kuroo and Bokuto said at the same time, not quite understanding what Suzumeda was talking about.  A diet?  Suzumeda was skinny!  It didn't even matter if she wasn't though, who cared about how much she ate?  Who would notice?</p><p>"Diet, diet.  Don't you know anything?"<br/>
"We've been on one together!"  Hana came in, wrapping her arms around Suzumeda's neck, joining in the conversation on her own.  "Us and Yui-chan!  Kiyo-chan said she would try, but she already is good at self resistance so I can't tell if she's struggling or not..."  Bokuto and Kuroo still had that dumb face on them, not knowing where they were going with this or what the point of the diet was.  Health reasons, right?</p><p>"I don't get it," Bokuto said bluntly, Kuroo was about to smack him before he said anything stupid.  "Plump girls are good.  Gives you something to grab."</p><p>Suzumeda's and Hana's faces were horrified, scoffing at Bokuto in disbelief, Hana going back to her partner Futakuchi and even though he wasn't better company, he was still better to look at than Bokuto right now.  Bokuto looked at everyone confused, even Kuroo sighed in disappointment.</p><p>"Oh, Bokuto."<br/>
"What?"  Bokuto asked, blinking blankly at Kuroo.  "What?  What did I say?"  Kuroo just hit the back of his head, tsking.  It was too much of a pain to explain it when Bokuto would just make a weird excuse about how what he said wasn't inappropriate.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bells of Hogwarts rang, indicating classes were over, including their barely dance class that the ghost spent most of the time talking about his rather mediocre life and how he missed it.  "Ah, the time has passed!  Like I said, it waits for no one!"  Kuroo helped Suzumeda up, letting her dust her pants off before walking with her out the door.  Since they go to the same Tower anyway, it was convenient so they could talk about the dance and what they should practise on for next time.</p><p>"When we go to Hogsmeade on Saturday, let's look for something matching," Suzumeda said, giggling softly as she winked at Kuroo.  "Let's make my boyfriend jealous, okay?"  Kuroo pursed his lips, not liking the idea but at the same time loving it.</p><p>"Alright.  But only if we make my boyfriend jealous too."  Suzumeda and Kuroo laughed with each other, knowing full well it was a joke, but on Kuroo's side mostly.  Suzumeda was dating a Hufflepuff, a tame boy that was very understanding and timid that Kuroo just wanted to squeeze him into the tightest hug ever and cry that he was just dancing with Suzumeda and wasn't going to disrespect her in any way.  And Kenma...well, we know Kenma.</p><p>"How is he doing though?  With his partner," Kuroo asked, keeping a conversation going because it was something he was good at no matter who the person was.  "I think he's doing okay.  Do you know Mai-chan?"<br/>
"Nametsu-san?"<br/>
"Yeah, her.  She's very nice.  And pretty.  I think he'll be fine," Suzumeda answered truthfully, and if Kuroo were to be honest, he learned a lot from her.</p><p>It was hard to not be jealous, right?  When Kenma starts making friends, Kuroo doesn't feel special anymore.  And even though he's supportive and pushes Kenma to be more social and outgoing, when he actually succeeds, there are moments where Kuroo doesn't mind the thought of trapping Kenma in his arms, wrapping him up and locking him so the world wouldn't have that special, warm taste Kenma had.  Having it only for Kuroo, was that so wrong?</p><p>But then he saw people like Suzumeda, who instead of working hard to keep the one thing she loved the most to herself, chose to share it.  Because she knew well that beautiful things needed to be shared every once in a while.  So Kuroo learned from her, watched as instead of degrading and getting bitter when a beautiful, kind girl started talking to her boyfriend, she would compliment her and befriend them genuinely.  And soon, Kuroo found he was doing that too.</p><p>"You really are a good girl, Suu-chan.  You'd make a good wife."<br/>
"Tell that to him," Suzumeda nodded her head forward, Kuroo looking to see the Hufflepuff uniform worn by said boyfriend.  Soon Suzumeda was waving to Kuroo, walking over and greeting him with a warm hug.  "See ya, Tetsurou-kun," Suzumeda smiled, her arms remaining around her boyfriend as they started walking the halls with each other, leaving Kuroo alone and heading to the Gryffindor Tower.</p><p>At least, he thought he was alone.</p><p>"Thought she'd never leave."</p><p>Kuroo jumped when he heard the quiet voice, looking down and sighing in relief.  "Goodness," Kuroo put an arm casually around Kenma's shoulders, kissing the top of his head.  "Scared me.  Why didn't you just greet me like a normal person?"<br/>
"Didn't want to be rude and interrupt the conversation," Kenma answered normally, but Kuroo had a feeling it was more that Kenma didn't want to small talk with Suzumeda nor walk there awkwardly silent.</p><p>"Alright, alright," Kuroo didn't make a big deal out of it though.  "You did well, Kenma.  Let me reward you, hm?"  And Kuroo just <em>loved </em>that excited look on Kenma's face.</p><p> </p><p>'Reward' could mean lots of things.  To a dog, it was a treat.  To a child, it was candy.  To an adult, maybe a day off?  To Kenma, it was sex.  Real sex, not that fake shit Kuroo thought he could get away with until Kenma calmed down a bit.  Kenma's reward was sex.</p><p>Reward to Kuroo though, was cuddles.</p><p>"I'm...suffocating!"  Kenma groaned, pushing Kuroo's huge body with all his might, trying to get Kuroo off of him but Kuroo just turned into dead weight on him, a cheeky smile on his face as he felt Kenma's tiny arms attempting at being strong enough.  "Get off me- Kuroo!"<br/>
"It's so nice like this though," Kuroo chuckled, squeezing his arms around Kenma and giving him the biggest hug while Kenma just screamed, hitting Kuroo's back multiple times.  "Stop it!  Kuroo, you're so goddamn annoying!  Let me go!"</p><p>Kuroo just laughed harder, humming contently as Kenma started to slowly give up and give in.  The two were in Kuroo's dorm this time, since it was more likely for Gryffindors to be out and about than the Ravenclaws.  They'd have the room all to themselves the whole time, but had to keep track of the time since dinner was coming up and people would be coming back at least for a second to pick something up or drop something off.  Daichi and Bokuto included, who probably didn't need to remember they weren't the only ones who used this dorm to hang out with their boyfriends.</p><p>"Can you breath?"<br/>
"Barely," Kenma scowled, hitting Kuroo one last time on the back before flopping into dead weight and accepting Kuroo's.  "God, you piss me off.""Only you."</p><p>In all honesty, Kuroo saw this as recharging more than anything.  To get a bit of energy back spending leisurely time with Kenma, not having to cast spells or carry heavy boxes for Suzumeda or Kiyoko all the time.  Having to lean down to talk to Yachi - it was taxing on the body.  So to be like this, just laying in peace and quiet without having to worry about a task to complete, it was quite nice.</p><p>Until Kuroo felt a small hand go in his pants, wrapping itself around his clothed dick.  Then Kuroo got a little suspicious.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?"<br/>
"What do <em>you </em>think I'm doing?"</p><p>Kuroo sighed, finally sitting up and Kenma surprisingly let go faster than usual.  There were times he really thought Kenma would rip his poor Kuroo Junior off.  "Can't I just lay down with you without you trying to touch my dick?"<br/>
"I don't know.  Can I just try to touch your dick without you asking me not to?"<br/>
"Okay," Kuroo sighed, not wanting to stop his sentence there, but Kenma was ahead of him.</p><p>"I caught Yaku-san and Lev."  It took Kuroo a bit of time to understand what Kenma meant but once it clicked in his head Kuroo's jaw dropped.  "No!""I did!  Kuroo, Lev is younger than me!  He's a whole year younger than me and you're Yaku-san's age!  What's stopping us?  No, I know the answer - <em>you're </em>stopping us!"</p><p>Kuroo knew it was him, and he should've been smarter about the situation than he has in the past.  Expressing interest in sex that was mutual with Kenma was enough to get Kenma to insist on the idea, curious about a new realm, a new feeling that Kuroo has only given Kenma and taste of and he had his reasons, he really did!  But to make Kenma properly stop insisting, he should have just lied and said he wasn't interested or comfortable at all.  Then Kenma would have stopped seriously and maybe even lost interest in sex as well.<br/>
Now look at what Kuroo created.</p><p>"Is it me?  Is it because I'm small?"<br/>
"No," Kuroo shook his head, sighing in frustration because explaining that he didn't want Kenma's first time to be filled with bad memories and make sex a complete turn off for him was just too long and Kenma wouldn't hear the end of it.  It was just better to hold off as best as he can.</p><p>"Is it because we don't know what we're doing?  I did my research, I told you."<br/>
"No, it's not that," Kuroo shook his head again, thinking about what kind of screams or faces of horror Kenma would make when he realized having anything else but shit up his ass was painful and messy.  Sure, other people have done it before, but this was Kenma.  Kenma barely liked being on his broom for too long because it hurt his thighs.</p><p>"Then what is it Kuroo?  Is it be-" Kenma gasped, covering a hand over his mouth, eyes wide at Kuroo.  "Don't tell me.  Is it because I'm a boy?"  </p><p>Now that triggered something in Kuroo that put up red flags everywhere.  Kenma was starting to get insecure, picking at little things that shouldn't be a problem but would keep on going till he realized it was all a problem until Kuroo said anyway.  Kuroo had to stop it now while he could.</p><p>"No!  No, no, no, why would you even-" Kuroo grunted, rubbing his face before reaching out and taking Kenma's hands in his.  "No.  No, you have to <em>listen </em>to me Kenma."   Even though Kenma looked dissatisfied and annoyed, he let Kuroo take him, shake him and stayed silent.  Kuroo didn't have a lot of time before Kenma's patience wore thing though, and he was going to have to be straight to the point with it.</p><p>"I don't know where this is coming from or where your curiosity stroke first-"<br/>
"Why wouldn't-"<br/>
"Let me finish!"  Kuroo exclaimed, shutting Kenma up right away.  Kenma's dejected, stubborn face made Kuroo's heart ache and he wanted to kiss the pout off his lips, but this needed to be said.  </p><p>"I don't know why you're so on the fact that we haven't had sex yet and I get that you want to.  I really do.  But Kenma, do we really have to do it now?  When we're still young and growing?  I mean, what if you turn out to not like it?  So much preparation for what?  I don't want such a big moment to disappoint you, okay?  So until the day you've calmed down a little maybe we should...we should hold it off."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kuroo realized he finally said it.  No loopholes or sugar coating, told Kenma straight out that he was going to wait <em>until </em>Kenma wasn't so excited so at least when that day came the disappointment would lessen and the pain after wouldn't be emotionally grieving.  Maybe now that he's explained it, Kenma would understand properly.</p><p>For a few minutes, Kenma didn't respond.  Understandable, it was a lot to take, Kenma was probably doing the math in his head how long that would take, and if he had to imagine a day where he wasn't pushy about sex then Kuroo was starting to think he'd be blue balled for a while too.</p><p>"Dammit," Kenma huffed, letting go of Kuroo's hands and covering his face.  "For fucks sake!"  He groaned, hitting himself with the palms of his hands on his forehead multiple times, Kuroo gasped and tried to stop him by catching his wrists.  </p><p>"O-Oi!  Kenma, what're you doing?"<br/>
"Stupid! I'm so stupid!"  Kenma hissed, shaking Kuroo off but Kuroo didn't like watching Kenma hitting himself over and over again.  "I'm so-so, argh!"  Kenma screamed in frustration, turning over and suffocating himself in Kuroo's pillow, thrashing around like a child in a tantrum which was a first for Kuroo so he had no idea what to do.  Was this a...good reaction?  He wasn't quite sure to be honest.</p><p>"I'm so lame!"</p><p>When Kenma stopped hitting himself Kuroo decided to just wait it out.  He was probably getting a lot out of his system, Kenma, and since he didn't do it often then maybe this was his once a month ordeal.  So Kuroo sat there, sighing every few seconds when Kenma would hit his head on the pillow.</p><p>Finally though, Kenma peaked.  Shifting his head to the side to see Kuroo still there, glaring holes through his skull as Kuroo simply raised his eyebrows at him, waiting for some sort of answer.</p><p>"-irst n...m....." Kenma mumbled, making Kuroo lean in to try and hear him better.  "What?""First name!  Suzumeda-san called you by your first name and I got jealous, okay?"</p><p>Kuroo flinched when Kenma suddenly yelled, then when he processed what had just been said, he panicked while his heart fluttered.  Kenma jealous.  Kenma jealous and <em>admitting </em>he was jealous.  All in one day?  There was only so much Kuroo could take.</p><p>"It's not my fault, okay?  I've been call you Te-Tetsu-your first name longer but you were a cat and I didn't know!  And you got this pretty girl as your partner while I'm stuck with lanky, tall dumbass number 3!"<br/>
"Who's number 1 and-"<br/>
"Tendou-san and that blond bastard that gives Kageyama a hard time!"</p><p>Kuroo didn't think it was a good idea to correct Kenma with the name 'Tsukishima'.</p><p>"I didn't say anything because I didn't care and Merlin, I still don't!  But then I heard her calling you by your first name and-and I don't know!  I just-I couldn't-argh, I'm so stupid!"  Kenma screamed louder into the pillow while Kuroo just rubbed his back, stroking it calmly and hoping Bokuto wouldn't walk in because he surely wouldn't make the situation better.  Hopefully they could get through this slowly yet in the quickest way possible.</p><p>"Alright, alright.  Stop crying now, Kenma-"<br/>
"I'm not crying!"  Kenma snapped, whipping his head so Kuroo could see his whole face.   Kenma was in fact, not crying.  "This isn't a crying worthy situation!  I don't even know what I was thinking.  I know you want to wait and whatever and I-I'm patient, I'm trying to be at least!  Oh for fucks sake, I'm a mess!"</p><p>Kenma screamed in the pillow once more, hitting his fists on the bed, making small bouncing vibrating movements.  Kuroo really wasn't sure what the appropriate answer was anymore because everything seemed to irk Kenma.  So like before, he just waited it out till Kenma said something first.</p><p>The clock ticked and maybe after five more screams and Kuroo yawning, Kenma's outburst was finally over.  All that was left was pacing breath and a sigh before Kenma's whole body went limp and still.</p><p>"Finished?"<br/>
"Yeah."  Kuroo smiled weakly, pulling Kenma to his side and laying down behind him, spooning Kenma closely and kissing his temple.  "I don't mind if you called me by my first name.  I never thought it was weird."<br/>
"It'll be weird for me though."  Kuroo laughed, his hand subconsciously rubbing up and down Kenma's stomach since that's where he was hugging.  Kenma was so skinny.   Kuroo would have to feed him more often and force him to eat a lot once in a while.</p><p>"Do you promise that if you hate it, you'll stop me?"</p><p>Kuroo could practically feel the shock and the sudden fire inside of Kenma when Kuroo asked that question, turning around to face him, eyes wider than ever and heart racing so loud and upbeat that Kuroo could feel it.</p><p>"Are you saying-"<br/>
"Not all the way," Kuroo clarified quickly.  The drop in Kenma's face was a bit discouraging.  "But I'll get you to get used to it.  At least a little bit so you can tell me if you <em>actually </em>want to do it or if it's just your Ravenclaw brain wanting to know everything."</p><p>Kenma didn't laugh, instead his lips tight with a determined face, the most motivated and focused Kuroo's ever seen it.  With only pause and no hesitation, Kenma nodded.</p><p>"I promise.  I'll tell you right away if I hate it."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo wasn't dumb.  He didn't want anyone coming in, watching him finger his boyfriend and probably scar all parties involved.  So Kuroo put a sign on the door saying '<strong>DO NOT ENTER - EVEN IF THIS IS YOUR ROOM, PLEASE KNOCK WE MIGHT NOT BE DONE</strong>'.  He hoped at the very least Daichi would understand.</p><p>"We're doing it," Kenma let out a scoff of disbelief, already completely naked on the bed, legs shamelessly spread that Kuroo himself was blushing.   "I'm going to be an adult.""We're not going all the way," Kuroo reminded him, rummaging through Daichi's stuff to find whatever he used on Sugawara because he knew for a fact it was Sugawara providing that muggle shit Kuroo didn't need to buy before.  </p><p>"Ah, got it," Kuroo smiled, holding a half used bottle of lube.  "Alright, lay down.  And remember, if anything feels wrong you-""Stop you, I know, I know."  Kuroo chuckled, crawling on the bed and between Kenma's legs, an eager face on both of them but mostly Kenma.</p><p>Kuroo wasn't sure what was sexier - Kenma begging, or Kenma like this.</p><p>"Ready?"  Kuroo asked, looking up at Kenma from his angle, and even though he's done this multiple times while giving Kenma a blowjob, something about this time was different.  Was it because they were going a step further?  Or was it because Kenma was watching so intensely that it made Kuroo's whole body burn?</p><p>"Mm," Kenma said, nodding his head before bumping his thigh on Kuroo's cheek lightly.  "I trust you, Kuroo.  I didn't think I'd have to say it though."</p><p>And maybe that was what Kuroo was waiting for because as soon as those words escaped Kenma's mouth, a new sort of fire went through Kuroo's brain that made him short circuit and throw away all the restrain he's had for over a year now.  His curiosity stemmed from Kenma and only Kenma, and now that he actually had the opportunity to do something so intimate, so naughty, both of them consenting and both of them wanting - could a situation be so perfect?</p><p>"Tickles," Kenma sighed, not in disappointment, but in relief as Kuroo started kissing his inner thigh, wanting to get Kenma hard at least first so if this didn't go as smoothly as he hoped then at least he'd have a back up plan.</p><p>"Only tickles?"  Kuroo teased, now using his tongue to lick closer and closer, watching as Kenma's semi hard quickly stood up straight, hearing the shaking breath heavy and Kenma's hands reach down brace Kuroo's shoulder.  Next thing Kuroo did was start the way Kenma liked it, slowly taking the head in his mouth, engulfing it in warmth before going down all the way at a steady pace so he could feel every inch, heat him up all around in Kuroo's mouth and turn into a mess if Kuroo wanted him to.</p><p>"Ah-" Kenma gasped, back arching.  Maybe it was just Kuroo, but now Kenma seemed more sensitive.</p><p>"Not too much, you idiot!"  Kenma gritted out, trying to push Kuroo off, but Kuroo insisted to keep going.  "Do-Don't try to end it with this!""Trust me," Kuroo hummed, pulling Kenma out of his mouth and giving him a sweet kiss on the thigh.  "I won't end it here, I promise."  The look on Kenma's face seemed like he didn't believe Kuroo, but if that was the case he certainly didn't say anything.</p><p>"Alright," Kuroo kept kissing around Kenma's thighs, lifting his leg up and putting it on his shoulder to spread him out more easily, Kenma letting out soft sounds indicating that the feelings were there and all he was doing was waiting.</p><p>"It's going to hurt," Kuroo said, coating his fingers heavily with lube - thank you, Sugawara - and started to slowly stroke Kenma with the other hand, hopefully so the pain in the lower regions would be balanced with the pleasure of jacking off.</p><p>"But I know you want to do this.  So you can scream, you can curse, but I'll only stop at 'no'.  You hear me?"  Kenma took in the instructions, probably trying to think of the reason why Kuroo would be laying the ground rules though the concept was simple.  After the year of rejection, the failed attempts of trying to suck Kuroo off back and the constant nagging about how serious-faced-no-sex-appeal Ushijima bangs Tendou at least once a week, Kenma was figuring it out in one split second.</p><p>Kuroo wanted to do this just as badly as Kenma.</p><p>"Do it," Kenma nodded firmly, squeezing his eyes shut at first but then opening it a crack to see what Kuroo was up to.  "Okay," Kuroo responded with a strained voice, kissing the back of Kenma's thigh a consistently before pressing his finger against Kenma's tight entrance.</p><p>When Kuroo said it was going to hurt, he didn't exaggerate it enough.</p><p>"Fuck!"  Kenma screamed, the hands once bracing Kuroo's shoulders now over his mouth and biting down, as to not let Kuroo see how painful it really was but it was useless.  He saw and now everything was going to stop, was basically what Kenma's face said as the horror washed over him that he let such an obvious reaction out.</p><p>Except, Kuroo didn't stop.  He left half his finger there, letting Kenma adjust and once the feeling wasn't as bad and Kenma's lower body just felt weird instead of aching, wide eyed he stared down at Kuroo.</p><p>"I said I'll only stop at 'no'," Kuroo reminded him, licking all the way from Kenma's inner thigh to the back of his knee, sucking hard so the mark would be red and purple once they were done.  And oh, Kenma <em>shivered</em>.</p><p>"It-It's weird," Kenma cried out, Kuroo taking it as a green light to push his finger further so he was at the knuckle.  Kenma yelped at the intrusion, his hands shaking over his mouth, but he didn't dare let that stupid two letter word escape his mouth.  He worked too hard for this.</p><p>"Not as fun as you thought?  Not like the magazines?"<br/>
"Are you serious right now, Kuroo?"  Kenma groaned, kicking Kuroo's back with his heel.  "I hate you!""Mhm.  I bet," Kuroo chuckled lowly, taking Kenma's leg and forcing him to wrap it around him as to lock Kuroo between his legs.</p><p>"Do you hate this too?"</p><p>That's when Kuroo started to slide in and out of Kenma slowly, sort of letting him feel what thrusting would feel like one day, the sensation of emptiness turning into fullness, the pacing, the roughness or the sweet, gentle slow that Kuroo was capable of as well.<br/>
Kenma grunted, squirmed, cursed, hit the pillow beside him and even had his eyes water.</p><p>But not once did Kenma say no.</p><p>"I'm gonna add another one, alright?"  Kuroo warned him, adding even more lube.  He noticed the bottle was now only a corner done from the half it started at, and he wondered if maybe he went a little overboard with how much he needed to use.  It looked like Kenma needed it anyway though, so he decided it was for the best.</p><p>"O-Okay," Kenma's voice quivered, and for a second Kuroo hesitated.  If Kenma was just refraining from saying no because of his stubbornness, then that was as bad as him shouting no over and over again without restraint.</p><p>"I-I think I want more."  Kuroo's whole cool-guy facade dropped and so did his morale.</p><p>"Ow!  Kuroo!"  Kenma gasped when Kuroo did what he said, adding in a second finger, trying to go as gently as possible but the only way to do this and be successful was by forcing as much as he could.  Since Kenma was still really tight and not used to it, it was best to just go for it if it was too difficult since Kenma was stronger than he looked anyway.  Like ripping the bandaid off in one go.</p><p>"Shh, look at me," Kuroo sat up, letting Kenma's leg drop beside him but Kenma just slid his feet up, his knees propped in the air and spreading his legs.  Whether it was instinctive or voluntary, Kuroo would never know.</p><p>"Hey, look at me.  Kenma, come on," Kenma sniffled, the watering of his eyes turning into actual tears.  "I won't stop."  Kenma nodded his head, and even though Kuroo didn't stop per se, he didn't move either, doing what he did like with the first finger and waiting for Kenma to at least stop thrashing or squirming, and hopefully go from pained to uncomfortable to at least tolerating the feeling.</p><p>"I won't stop so let it out," Kuroo clarified and as soon as he said it Kenma mewled pathetically, covering his eyes with his arm.  "It hurts!  It hurts so goddamn much.  Why do people do this?"  Kuroo let out an airy laugh, leaning down to kiss Kenma on the forehead to preferably let out some tension between them.</p><p>"Who knows," Kuroo hummed, pulling his fingers out about half way before inserting them in again, letting the motion familiarize Kenma's body and loosen up.  Kenma yelped and while his mouth opened Kuroo put his free hand in Kenma's mouth, making Kenma look at him, finally.</p><p>"Bite."  Kuroo thrusted his fingers in deeper this time and Kenma screamed, biting hard on Kuroo's hand so there would surely be a mark of his own after.  "Ah-" Kuroo winced, but Kenma didn't hold back either.</p><p>This went on for a good few minutes, Kuroo trying to let it go smoothly, and eventually it did.  He was fingering Kenma slowly, what was to be expected for a person's first time and he was really impressed with how much Kenma held out.</p><p>But it was probably around the time both Kenma and Kuroo got limp that Kenma was getting tired, and sadly, gave up.</p><p>"Ku-Kuroo," Kenma sniffed, shaking his head and putting his hand on Kuroo's chest.  "I-I'm sorry.  I'm sorry, I-I can't," Kenma opened his eyes slightly, looking down at Kuroo's soft cock, probably not knowing how long it's been like that and didn't notice until he unintentionally glanced.  </p><p>"N-No.  I can't anymore."</p><p>Kuroo didn't hesitate pulling out, using his blanket to start cleaning them up because there was no way he was going to leave Kenma on the bed alone just to get a towel.</p><p>"I'm sorry.  I'm sorry, I forced you and-"<br/>
"Shh, don't," Kuroo quieted Kenma down quickly, starting off with his poor whole, puffed up and raw, clearly just experienced a less than pleasant experience for the first time.  "There's nothing to apologize for, alright?  We tried and it didn't work.  It's not a big deal, okay?"</p><p>Kenma didn't say anything else though it looked like his head was racked with so many things he wanted to say.  The silence between them wasn't awkward or tense, filled with the rustling of sheets Kuroo used to clean them up.  He threw the blanket aside and pulled the bed sheet off of him, carefully maneuvering Kenma gently so that Kenma didn't have to move at all while Kuroo tried to make his bed comfy and warm for the both of them.</p><p>After putting a Cleaning Charm on the blankets and his bed, Kuroo used a cup of water on Bokuto's bedside table to wash his fingers, making a mental note to change it for Bokuto later, then went back to bed where Kenma lay, that same exhausted expression he wore but this time it was mixed with noticeable dissapointment.</p><p>"It wasn't bad," Kenma started off with, and Kuroo could tell he's been rehearsing it in his mind over and over again while Kuroo was cleaning them up.  "I just saw you weren't into it and that made me not into it.  It was taking too long and it was messy.  I just thought-"<br/>
"Thought we would get it on the first try?"  Kuroo chuckled when he saw Kenma nod, facing down on the bed and hiding himself in Kuroo's pillows.  "Like I said, it isn't a big deal.  It's not like we're getting a mark in this or anything.  This is something just between you and I, so it's okay to take our time with this.  You listening to me, Kenma?  Oi," Kuroo kicking him lightly on the side but Kenma just moaned weakly, waving his hand dismissively.</p><p>Letting out a weak laugh, Kuroo rolled over, wrapping an arm around Kenma.  If he looked at the time, they should probably start getting ready for dinner because soon Daichi would be barging in, telling Kuroo to hurry up so that they could eat dinner like a family at the Gryffindor table.  But Kenma was more important, so checking the time wasn't an issue.</p><p>"Besides.  We have the rest of our lives to figure it out.  Right, Kenma?"</p><p>He was met with silence, and Kuroo didn't mind because when it came to Kenma, it was normal, and patience wasn't something he was an expert in but he'd wait an eternity if it meant Kenma would stay by his side.  So he didn't push for an answer, squeezing the smaller into his chest and making sure his love was being shown in other ways than words because sometimes that was important too.</p><p>"Yeah," he heard Kenma mumble weakly and Kuroo's heart just exploded.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Crinus Muto</em>," Kuroo pointed his wand, watching as Bokuto's black hair grew the grey streaks from the roots, the random patches getting their colour back.  "There, that okay?""Mhm!  Thanks," Bokuto grinned as he looked in the mirror, fixing his hair by spiking it up since Kuroo always asked to work with it down to make his aim of the spell easier.  This happened about every 6 months where Kuroo fixed up Bokuto's hair.  And every 6 months, Kuroo asked him why.</p><p>"I'll tell you after I tell Akaashi," Bokuto would answer and he never understood why, to be honest, but it was one of the few topics Bokuto would open up about.  "Fine, whatever," Kuroo would respond with, acting like it wasn't a big deal when in reality, he just didn't want to push Bokuto into talking about something he didn't want to.</p><p>"What're you getting Akaashi this year for Christmas?"  Kuroo asked, the two of them going down to the common room to play their semi-nightly game of wizard's chess.  "I'll find something when I'm at Hogsmeade," Bokuto answered with a grin on his face, one that told Kuroo exactly that Bokuto had no idea either.</p><p>"I think I need to get Kenma more than batteries," Kuroo mumbled, the two of them sitting down at the table, the common room itself pretty lively but it was pretty much Kageyama and Nishinoya that were making the most noise by practising spells for Defence Against the Dark Arts with each other.  Daichi and Suzumeda were discussing some things for the future of the Quidditch team, new uniforms or something, and Kogane looked like he was reading but Kuroo swore he saw him dozing off a few times.</p><p>"Oi, Bokuto," Kuroo said softly, making Bokuto set up their pieces before leaning in, Bokuto humming in response to let Kuroo say something and indicating he was listening.  "How far have you and Akaashi...gone?"<br/>
"Gone where?"  Kuroo hated how lack-of-mockery that question was.  </p><p>"You know," Kuroo pressed, shrugging because he really didn't think he had to spell it out for him.  "Like...touching.  Have you guys...done it?""Oh.  Sex?""Argh!"  What was it with people and saying the things so openly?  It wasn't like Kuroo was embarrassed or anything, and he could say something like that too if he wanted to!  It didn't mean that it had to be a word thrown around so carelessly though.</p><p>"But yeah," Kuroo nodded, pressing on the topic and letting his whispers rise to a normal talking voice.  "Have you and Akaashi, like, <em>done </em>it yet?"  Bokuto shook his head making Kuroo groan because now his one person he was sure had the same issue as him wasn't experienced either.</p><p>"I told him to wait a year with me, so," Bokuto said, making the first move with his white chess piece, mumbling a 'pawn to E3'.  "Why?  Is it harder than you thought?""You don't even know," Kuroo grumbled, making his move on the chess board as well.</p><p>After a few more moves there was a slam on the table and a piece of paper flailing around, Kuroo jumping in a bit of shock to see Kindaichi standing there with stacks of paper tucked under his arm of what looked like the same thing printed over and over again.</p><p>"Join Slug Club," Kindaichi said boldly, like that was how you made a person join a club that sounded absolutely disgusting.  "Okay," Bokuto said without skipping a beat, taking the paper Kindacihi gave them.  "What do you guys do?"</p><p>Kuroo looked at Bokuto in disbelief and repulsion, wondering why someone would agree to something before even asking what it was about.  "Stuff," Kindaichi answered, turning around and looking like he was looking for people instead of just handing it out like what normal clubs would do.  "Don't join!"  Kuroo scolded, snatching the paper away from Bokuto's hand before he could even figure out what it was about.</p><p>"Why not?  Sounds cool."<br/>
"You're gonna end up vomiting slugs by the end of the year, you hear me?"  Kuroo insisted, tearing up the paper right away as Kindaichi went up to Kageyama and gave him one too, then Nishinoya, then Daichi.  It was weird, Kindaichi asking select students instead of just doing an announcement like a normal person.  Maybe Kunimi told him to only choose certain people or something since there was only a select amount of people he could stand.</p><p>"I think it'll be cool though.  Maybe Akaashi would join too!  Oh, and then we'll have even more time to spend together!  Won't that be fun, Kuroo?"<br/>
"Eh," Kuroo shrugged, making his next move and successfully smashing Bokuto's rook into pieces with his knight.  "Kenma won't be into that.  He'd probably just end up in the corner playing his game."</p><p>And that wasn't a bad thing.  Kuroo would never, ever blame Kenma for not wanting to touch a bunch of slugs. </p><p>"Well, if I join, will you join?"  The question always made Kuroo roll his eyes because the answer was always so obvious.  "Of fucking course I would join then, you turdhead."  What was a best friend for anyway if not to do stupid shit together?</p><p>"Tetsurou-kun," Suzumeda called out, walking over to the table where Bokuto and him were playing, a few sheets of paper in her hand with Daichi standing next to her.  "Sorry, we know it's your free time, but can you help us out with something?  It's just for the party.  We need to make sure these new spells professor Takeda gave us work," Suzumeda explinaed, Kuroo and Bokuto looking up to see Daichi as well flipping through certain pages and reading intensely.</p><p>"Do you need more help?"  Bokuto offered and Kuroo was relieved Suzumeda looked more grateful than annoyed.  "Sure!  Maybe that'd be best.  Bokuto-kun, you're good at Charms, right?""Ah, yes.  At least, Akaashi says I'm charming, so I'd like to think so!"</p><p>Kuroo didn't hold back his face palm and almost left Bokuto alone there to think about what he just said.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Kuroo-san.  I think that'd be enough though," Kiyoko bowed as she watched Kuroo use his wand to make sparks with barrels of Verdimillious Powder, creating a fireworks like effect.  Their aim was to make the fireworks make a few dancing candy-canes and gingerbread men, but apparently Kiyoko was asking for various colours since Christmas would be a crescent moon and wouldn't clash with the white, bright orb in the sky.  Not everyone on the team was able to do it and now Kuroo was proving intellectual usefulness for the first time for them.</p><p>"Not a problem," Kuroo grinned, standing up from the barrel, Ushijima as well getting up from the other side and keeping his same straight face that Kuroo never noticed until now.  Kenma telling him that he knew for a fact Ushijima and Tendou had sex frequently was something that would haunt his days and changed his perspective of Ushijima a lot.</p><p>"Let me know if you need me to do this on Christmas.  I don't mind, as long as it's after the dance."<br/>
"That would be nice," Kiyoko smiled softly, pushing her glasses up as she looked down at her clipboard and sighed.  "I think though, if Hitoka learns, she'll be able to do it instead.  It's a bit dangerous though, so if I ask you to supervise, you won't mind, would you?"<br/>
"Of course not!  Yaa-chan will be able to do it though, I'm sure."</p><p>The party conversation lasted another few minutes before Kiyoko dismissed everyone for the night.  Now that Christmas was coming up, things were obviously getting more intense and busy and everyone just wanted everything perfect.</p><p>"Thanks for teaching me that spell, Ushi-kun.  Never thought I'd need to know how to make green powder turn red."  Ushijima nodded in response, not uttering a word as the two of them walked, Bokuto and Daichi long gone after Suzumeda asked them to help her and Yukie in the kitchen.  So it left Kuroo with Ushijima and an imaginative mind that wouldn't stop racing with the thought that if him and Ushijima were just a little bit closer, maybe the hesitance to ask him a bit more of a personal question wouldn't be there.</p><p>"Kuroo-kun.  You happen to be friends with Nishinoya-kun...right?"</p><p>When Ushijima asked the first question, initiating a conversation, Kuroo stopped walking.  Was today his lucky day?  Or maybe Ushijima could read his mind.  Whatever it was, he grabbed the opportunity to spark a new, hopefully useful, friendship.</p><p>"I am, I am," Kuroo played it off coolly, having to treat his junior to something later for this.  "Why?""Oh.  I was just wondering if you knew..." Ushijima trailed off, looking like he was thinking hard about something so Kuroo didn't interrupt his thinking process.  It was interesting to see someone like Ushijima show such a face of what looked like confusion and confliction, as if he was thinking about rather <em>how </em>to ask the question rather than what he was asking.</p><p>"I was wondering if you knew why Nishinoya-kun hates Tendou so much."</p><p>Now, Kuroo wasn't sure what to say.  Because Iwaizumi has never went up to Kuroo asking why Nishinoya was trying to kill his boyfriend all the time before, and Aone never picked a fight when Futakuchi was sent to the headmaster's office with Nishinoya beside him.  Never once did Kindaichi blame Nishinoya whenever Kunimi scowled at the Gryffindor Tower, nor when Osamu looked a bit conflicted talking to a Gryffindor when Suna was around.<br/>
Not once did anyone complain about how Nishinoya acted around Slytherins, or asked why he was like that.  And certainly never asked <em>Kuroo</em>, who wasn't particularly a genius on Nishinoya either.</p><p>"I mean," Kuroo cleared his throat, unsure what the <em>right </em>response was.  "Ah, aren't you close to Asahi?  I'm sure he has a better answer," Kuroo laughed inwardly, knowing it was a shitty move to pass the problem onto someone else, but he really didn't know what else to say.  Besides, Asahi won't say anything about it, right?</p><p>"Oh, I tried asking him already," Ushijima admitted to Kuroo's surprise.  "He says that he doesn't think that's true though, so I thought it was my imagination.  But then I saw Nishinoya-kun and Tendou fighting, so now I'm a bit...worried," Ushijima coughed out the last part, furrowing his eyebrows down and sighing.  "I'm not good with people, usually.  So I think if Tendou has any enemies, I won't be as reliable as I'd like to be."</p><p>Kuroo stood there beside Ushijima, mouth empty of words and brain rummaging through his social skills bin, trying to figure out where to begin with this sort of topic.  It wasn't that Kuroo's never dealt with a blunt person before.  He's had Kageyama in his life long enough to know that there were people who will just say the first thing that comes to mind.  And Tsukishima wasn't too far behind him, only that vulnerable side was hidden in places while Kageyama's either didn't exist or mixed with all his other sides so he couldn't tell the difference.<br/>
Bokuto too.  Bokuto sometimes was too honest, it hurt his head.</p><p>So yeah, Kuroo has dealt with honest, harsh, straight forward people before, but maybe the difference was this was their first <em>damn conversation </em>and Kuroo needed to be friends with Ushijima because he in desperate need for the proper sex talk his dad never gave him because sex was a bit different in Kuroo's case.</p><p>"Uh, I mean," Kuroo tried to start off again, wanting to be as helpful as possible because he thinks he knows what the actual problem is.  "What I'm thinking is..." Kuroo bit his lip, shaking his head as to say he wanted to start again.  He needed to tread lightly with this.</p><p>The problem wasn't Nishinoya not liking Tendou.</p><p>"I think, Ushi-kun, that maybe, just possibly..."</p><p>The problem was Ushijima <em>thinks </em>lots of people liked Tendou, when in reality Tendou just forced people to talk to him most of the time.</p><p>"Maybe Tendou is..."</p><p>Kuroo wasn't one of those people!  He liked Tendou, but there were others that he knew for a fact Tendou was way pushier than he needed to be and ended up driving them away.  Who was a good example?  Probably Oikawa or something, but Kuroo couldn't say confidently.  It looked like those people just hated Tendou.</p><p>"I think that it looks like, perhaps, in my opinion and my opinion only-""Ushijima-san!"  Both Kuroo and Ushijima turned around to see Goshiki waving excitedly with an excited expression on his face, Shirabu beside him looking off into the distance and Sakusa behind the both of them a few metres away, glaring behind both their backs. </p><p>"Shirabu, look, he looked at us!"<br/>
"Shut up!  He's talking to someone."</p><p>Kuroo gaped at the little fanclub of Ushijima, the way it multiplied with a few 1st and 2nd years gathering around and Kuroo realized in that specific, particular moment how fucking <em>oblivious </em>Ushijima exactly was.  "Oh," Ushijima nodded, bowing a bit to Kuroo as a salutation.</p><p>"I regret having to cut our conversation short.  I'd like to talk to you again though, Kuroo-kun," Ushijima said so formally that it made Kuroo a bit uncomfortable.  "Uh, yeah," Kuroo nodded, waving awkwardly as Ushijima started to make his way towards the small group of juniors that was starting to get not so small anymore.  "I'll catch you later, Ushi-kun."</p><p>Ushijima stopped turning around with a concerned expression, Kuroo was fooled to think something happened.  "I would not advise that.  Your figure looks too weak to catch someone as heavy as I am.  Please think before doing something so carelessly," was the last thing Ushijima said before he finally approached Goshiki and Shirabu, talking to them about something prefect related before it got into Goshiki asking if he looked taller to him.</p><p>Kuroo wasn't sure if Ushijima was serious or if that really just was his personality.  He doubted Ushijima was the type to make a joke like that though, and with how serious Ushijima was it didn't seem like it would ever be a joke.  His blunt character and ignorance towards social capability, the way he kept a straight face in the middle of a group laugh, even going as far to look confused which indicated everyone was laughing at something Ushijima said.  He wondered if Ushijima ever felt embarrassed or even thought to ask about it instead of just assuming he was in the right all the time.</p><p>Kuroo did believe he officially lost however, because <em>that </em>was also who he was going to try asking sex advice from.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really wanted them to have a successful first time.  Really, I did.   But they...didn't... :(</p><p>Alright!  A few creator recs!  :</p><p>|Haikyuu!! Domestic Fics by the_forgotten_daydreamer - Literally what the title says.  Just a bunch of fluffy domestic stories of literally all the ships in this fic.</p><p>|novaasoph - This person is pretty popular, but they're an Instagram artist who does the absolute most beautiful artwork.  They're a big Tsukishima fan, so if anyone is interested, please check them out!  (same account name on TikTok as well).</p><p>That's all for now!  Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.  See you guys in the next chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bokuto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Bokuto Koutarou</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : September 20 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Gryffindor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Bokuto Koutarou's hometown is Tokyo, the lively capital city of Japan which suits the same heart he does.  Though the population of wizards is low in the city, the amount of appreciation for magic grows when people like Bokuto Koutarou come in to spread the joy he has for the wizarding world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi!"</p><p>How could a person be so beautiful?  So calm and peaceful in the dark evening when silence was so fragile that a single tap could break it.  How could a person look so poise and refined, so elegant and strong?  How could a person be so gentle and endearing, yet so focused and intense?  How could someone be of the world of logic but know that sometimes, not saying anything was all they needed?</p><p>And how could that someone be with Bokuto Koutarou as if they needed him?</p><p>"Ah, Bokuto-san," Akaashi greeted him with a sweet kiss on his cheek and Bokuto's heart soared.  "I'm glad you could make it."  Of course Bokuto would make it.  If it was for Akaashi, he'd probably stop time just for him.</p><p>Even if it was to have dinner with Akaashi's mom, who reminder, did not like Bokuto at all.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to wear that?"  Akaashi asked, and the tone wasn't rude or judgemental which was made it worse.  "Does it...look bad?"  Bokuto asked worriedly, going over to the nearest window to see his reflection.  Stupid Kuroo, telling him that white matched his skin tone - whatever that meant - and insisted the outfit was good for Christmast time.  Bokuto always wore darker colours to these dinners which seemed like they were happening much more frequently than he'd like.  Only for the reason that his nervous, shaking hands would do something stupid for sure and Bokuto would spill the darkest coloured soup on himself.</p><p>He didn't want that to happen during dinner with the Akaashi family.</p><p>"No, no," Akaashi shook his head, straightening Bokuto's tie up.  Akaashi did say dress a bit more formally, and maybe Bokuto took it a bit overboard.  But Akaashi was wearing nice sweatshirt with a collared long sleeve underneath (of course blue) and had his hair brushed much neater than usual.  It made Bokuto extra nervous.</p><p>"Did you...dye your hair?"  Bokuto was shocked that Akaashi even noticed, but he also did take note that Kuroo went a bit intense on the roots this time so maybe Akaashi actually could see the difference now.</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't want your mom to think I don't take care of myself," Bokuto said as if it were the obvious answer.  "Aren't we going to be late?"  Akaashi didn't have time to ask a follow up question, looking out the window and nodding when he saw the moon high up in the sky.  It should be around 7 PM and if Bokuto knew anything, punctuality was important to the Akaashi parents.</p><p>The dinner was the same as last year in terms of location and tension, but this time instead of barely breathing, Bokuto was <em>dying.</em>  First, the stupid white button up was tight.  He borrowed Kuroo's and sure Kuroo was taller than him but Kuroo was also a lot thinner so the arms around the armpit part of the shirt was tight and made reaching for his fork a challenge.  <br/>Then there was the tie.  Daichi did it for him, explaining that he had to do it tightly or else it'll fall off, but Bokuto couldn't swallow properly with how snug it was around his neck which resulted into an uncomfortable way of chewing and headmaster Akaashi asking Bokuto twice that night if he was okay.<br/>Then there was Akaashi's mom.  And all her questions and Bokuto's lack of appropriate answers.</p><p>"You're graduating next year, Koutarou-kun," Akaashi's mom said, not looking at him thought.  It was true she was going a bit lighter considering what happened just a few months ago, but he cold still feel the disapproval from his side of the table.</p><p>"Do you have any plans for after your years here at Hogwarts?"</p><p>Bokuto has rehearsed this and even though he felt guilty for lying about it, he needed an answer to at least be considered considerable in Mrs. Akaashi's eyes. </p><p>"I-I plan to go into a potions career.  Preferably something in agricultural studies.  Something...with healing."  It wasn't how Kuroo told him to say it, that's for sure, but it was an answer and Akaashi's mom, believe it or not, actually quirked up at the answer.  Even headmaster Akaashi looked somewhat impressed.</p><p>"Oh?"  She looked interested.  Too interested.  "Exactly what do you want to do with these potions then?  Healing potions don't come out from thin air."  Bokuto's mouth went dry and instinctively looked over at Akaashi for some support.  </p><p>"Ah," Akaashi blinked, clearing his throat and straightening up, his focus from picking at his vegetables on his plate shifting.  "Bokuto-san plans on, uhm, plans on..." it was too late to realize Akaashi wasn't paying much attention to the conversation because the reaction was too late and Akaashi's mom caught on too quickly, giving Bokuto a disapproving look, pursing her lips and sighing in disappointment.</p><p>"If you're going to lie to me, Koutarou-kun, I would suggest you prepare a bit more for it."</p><p>Bokuto cursed under his breath, very softly, looking at Akaashi with a sheepish smile of embarrassment while Akaashi just gave him a reassuring, apologetic look for not being there when he needed him.  It was Bokuto's fault anyway, so Akaashi had nothing to apologize for.  He'd tell him that later though.</p><p>"Is it 8 o'clock already?  My dear, look at the time," headmaster Akaashi said, wiping his mouth and standing up.  "My apologies for having to leave so early, but I have a meeting with the Board.  Please, feel free to have dessert while you're here, Koutarou-kun," headmaster Akaashi said with a warm smile, Bokuto silently begging him to stay, his eyes pleading and hair deflating as he reached a weak hand out for his headmaster, but it seemed like he didn't even notice.  Headmaster Akaashi was a busy man after all.</p><p>"I'll see you in the morning," he went to Akaashi first, kissing the top of his head, then over to Bokuto to ruffle his hair, then finally his wife.  "Goodnight, my love," he said softly, taking her hand and kissing, probably not wanting to do anything too awkward in front of Bokuto because at the end of the day, he was still the headmaster of Hogwarts.  "Enjoy the rest of your evening.  I trust you won't break curfew too much."</p><p>And with that, headmaster Akaashi was gone and so was Bokuto's confidence.  Akaashi was still there, but it wasn't the same because he had no serious leverage with his mom.  Now it was up to Bokuto to make a good impression.</p><p>A good impression, Bokuto did not make.</p><p>"Bokuto-san!"  Bokuto gasped as he spilled the soup on Akaashi in attempt to give him more when he noticed Akaashi finished his bowl.  "Oh, I'm so sorry, Akaashi-" as Bokuto tried to go down and wipe the stain off he hit his head on the table, hissing a loud 'fuck!' that made him flinch in realization just who he said it in front of.</p><p>"Charming," Akaashi's mom said sarcastically, the three of them now a bit later into the night and the conversations limited to Akaashi's mom asking bland questions Bokuto thought he was ready for but she proved spontaneity by throwing questions Bokuto didn't even realize were important in a son-in-law.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry, Mrs-""I think it's time to retire for the night," Akaashi's mom said, giving Bokuto a tight smile and wiping the corners of her mouth, lipstick still in perfect condition.  "It was lovely seeing you again."  Bokuto froze at just how cold her tone was.</p><p>"Man," Bokuto groaned softly, still in the position being half on Akaashi's lap, head still aching from the bump on the table.  Akaashi, on the other hand, was stifling a laughter that Bokuto just scowled at. </p><p>"It's not funny."<br/>"Well.  It's better than most times," Akaashi's hand was so warm - and not from the hot soup - the way he touched Bokuto's cheek so softly, caressing it before placing a pliant kiss on his forehead that made all of Bokuto's bad thoughts go away.</p><p>"Come on, Bokuto-san.  Help me clean up a bit."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo could tell right away dinner was a shit show without having to ask so for the rest of the night it was him and Daichi trying to cheer him up.</p><p>"And it's not like you're marrying his mom," Daichi pointed out, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, Bokuto sulking as he hugged his pillow.  "Like, I get being good with the family is something important and all, but it's not his mom that you want to be with.  It's Akaashi."<br/>"Mhm," Kuroo nodded, trying to feed Bokuto a slice of a brownie but Bokuto just pushed his hand away.</p><p>"I miss Akaashi," Bokuto huffed, flopping on the Gryffindor common room couch, staring up at the red ceiling and trying to count how many dead Cream Canaries were still there even though he was pretty sure Nishinoya and Tanaka said they cleaned them all.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I miss erasers and lead.  You know what the difference is?  You're going to see Akaashi in the morning."  Daichi didn't ask what an eraser or lead was, but did write it down so he cold ask Sugawara in the morning.</p><p>"Oi," Bokuto called out, sitting up from the couch and looked at both Daichi and Kuroo seriously, dead in the eyes, each of them.  The fire from the fireplace was flickering and just adding to the intensity.  Daichi and Kuroo both sat still, waiting for Bokuto to finish his sentence.</p><p>"Do you two think I'm reliable?"</p><p>Bokuto did not appreciate the pause.  The way Daichi opened his mouth then closed it and looked over at Kuroo.  The way Kuroo had to think about it for a few moments before that slow head nod that didn't convince Bokuto at all he was telling the truth.</p><p>"Forget it!  You two suck at this!"<br/>"At what?"<br/>"Being good friends!"  Bokuto cried out, taking one of the throw pillows and covering his face.  "Hey now, Bokuto," Kuroo tsk'ed, trying to take the pillow off of him but Bokuto's grip was too tight on it.  "I was going to say yes.  You are reliable.  In your own way."</p><p>Even though Bokuto's marks weren't as high as Kuroo's, or his skills weren't as sharp as Daichi's, he knew 'in your own way' was a nice way of saying 'rarely, but when you're lucky, maybe'.  If only Bokuto could see the world in Akaashi's light, perhaps he could be a little more reliable.  Instead he had to be plain, complicated Bokuto that was emotional and dumb and talked too loud or too much or too stupidly.</p><p>Just...Bokuto.</p><p>"Bokuto, come on.  Look at us," Daichi tried this time, as if he had a better chance than Kuroo to get Bokuto to cheer up.  "We're not lying, okay?  You are reliable.  You just do it in a different way that's not our style.  Hell, Kuroo and I have different styles of being Quidditch captains."<br/>"Yeah, exactly," Kuroo agreed, actually making Bokuto peak out from under his pillow to see their sincere faces.</p><p>"What do you mean?"<br/>"Well, for starters," Daichi went on, humming in thought.  "I'd say Kuroo's more emotionally supportive than I am.  In terms of Quidditch, at least.  While with me, I think I look more at technique, skill, form and strategy."<br/>"Oi.  You're making me sound like a captain who doesn't care about the game," Kuroo grimaced, pulling a face that made Daichi chuckle nervously.  "What I'm saying is, Kuroo and I have different styles of being a reliable leader.  And you're no different, Bokuto.  You have your own style.  Bokuto's style."</p><p>Even though he didn't particularly like the message, Bokuto did like the sound of 'Bokuto's Style'.</p><p>"What's got you so stressed out, Bokuto?"  Kuroo finally asked, like it was question that was itching to be answered, but if Bokuto were to be honest, it wasn't anything.  He was just thinking about life and the stupid dinner with the Akaashi family had him even more worked up.</p><p>"I don't think it's anything specific.  Don't you guys have days like this?  Or are you <em>so </em>perfect?"  The lack of answers got Bokuto even more irritated, throwing the pillow on his face at them and huffing in frustration.</p><p>"We're joking," Daichi insisted, catching the pillow instead and walking on his knees over to the couch, gently lifting Bokuto's head and putting the pillow under it instead before fluffing his hair out in a soothing way that despite Bokuto wanting to push him away, he let Daichi play with his hair.</p><p>"I don't like those jokes," Bokuto pouted, turning on his side and scrunching his body up into a big ball as he tucked his face away in the couch cushions.  "My place in the Gryffindor house is clear.  You don't need me."<br/>"That's not true," Kuroo said, patting Bokuto on the back.  "We do need you, alright?  You're just letting Akaashi's mom make you think differently."</p><p>It surprisingly wasn't Akaashi's mom either though.  Even though he would've liked to blame it on her, tonight wasn't the worst he's had it, like Akaashi said, and to be fair he did mess up right when he lied about wanting to be a Potioneer or whatever Kuroo told him to say.  So he couldn't say for sure it was Akaashi's strict family or stiff dinner he had with him, or the fact that not even a long, linger, heated kiss with Akaashi before splitting up at the Ravenclaw Tower wasn't even enough to make Bokuto riled up with excitement. </p><p>"I'm sleeping here tonight.  I bet no one else will notice me here."<br/>"They'll all definitely notice," Daichi said, his fingers locking into Bokuto's strands of mixed grey and black that would soon go back to it's dark colour in a few months and he'd have to ask Kuroo once again to make it grey again.  "You're important to us, Bokuto.  We'll say it as many times as we need to before you get it."</p><p>Yes, Bokuto liked to be reassured, and yes, being pampered like this once in a while was nice and all.  But what was it that was tipping him off all of a sudden?  More than usual, at least.  Bokuto couldn't quite put his finger on it, but for now he allowed Daichi to carry him back up to their dorms like some big baby and insisted on being tucked in properly so that tomorrow morning he could feel like he was wrapped in Akaashi's arms only to be disappointed with how cold it actually was without him.</p><p> </p><p>"You made a mistake.  Again."</p><p>Piercing eyes.  A glare that made Boktuto unknowingly flinch and a draft blowing up his spine despite all the windows and door being closed.  This.  This was the cause of Bokuto's suppressed stress.</p><p>"You can do it wrong all you like, but when the time comes I think it'll be foolish of you to dance like this in front of your own lover's father."</p><p>The tight grip on Bokuto's shoulder made every other part of his body go stiff.  The way when his partner jump and turned light all of a sudden threw him off when he had to land him and Bokuto ended up splaying all over the place each and every time.</p><p>"You really need to practise.  If you insist, I could help.  But I know you'd rather have someone...else than me."</p><p>
  <em>Name : Kita Shinsuke</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : July 5</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Ravenclaw</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Kita Shinsuke's patronus is a grey fox, originating from his homeland where foxes are the representative animal.  Showing great pride in this animal not only as a spirit protector, Kita Shinsuke was able to emit a patronus at the young, impressive age of 13, being the youngest student at Hogwarts to perform such a complex, difficult spell.</em>
</p><p>It was very subconscious.  Bokuto probably didn't even notice just how difficult Kita actually was.  Some people warned him, others gave Bokuto stares when he followed Kita around like a lost puppy, and Kita never mentioned once actually hating Bokuto.</p><p>It was more of Bokuto thinking he didn't find people difficult that was the cause of the not-so-obvious strains of stress he's been experiencing.</p><p>"Hold me properly, Bokuto-kun, or else I'll drop."  Kita was dead serious as he forced Bokuto to squeeze his waist, literally to a point that Bokuto thought he was going to bruise him.  "Are you sure, Kii-kun?  Wouldn't want you to-"<br/>"I asked you not to call me that," Kita reminded him as the two danced, not the worst in the class but it was clear the 'chemistry' between them didn't really exist.</p><p>"What about KiKi then?"<br/>"Is there something wrong with my name that you just have to tamper with it to your liking?"</p><p>Was that the normal reaction to giving a new friend a nickname?  If so, perhaps Bokuto should ask people before calling them cute, friendly pet names.  Was this why he's never given Akaashi one up till now?</p><p>"You've improved," Kita said coldly as the dance ended, the ghost going on about some boring story of how he met his one true love or whatever, and all the 6th years with their partners took seats scattered around the room.  Kita - along with other diligent students like Ushijima or Asahi - actually were reluctant the first few times, cutting the dance practises short and having a bunch of free time for a good hour.<br/>But if no one was there to dance with you, maybe it was better to just give up.</p><p>"How's your 'foxy' partner?"  Matsukawa leaned in, Hanamaki behind as they snickered in Bokuto's direction.  "Don't let him fool you.  His bite is much bigger than his bark."</p><p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki these days enjoyed picking on Bokuto, not in a bad way or anything.  Since they were in the same year and the same house as Kita however, it was easy to tell Bokuto straight up - this friendship isn't going to work.</p><p>"Even for a Ravenclaw, the way he acts is a bit," Hanamaki chuckled, shaking his head before nodding it over to Kita who was in a deep conversation with Ushijima, probably about some sort of essay or paper due soon.  "I mean, even Ushijima-kun has a couple limits.  Who knew that fox-head would go as far to calling you an incompetent slob.""He called me <em>what</em>?""Oh," Hanamaki and Matsukawa giggled to themselves, waving their hands at Bokuto dismissively.</p><p>"Don't worry about it then," Matsukawa shrugged, a small smirk playing on his face.  "Though I am surprised he hasn't said it directly at you yet."</p><p>Bokuto never saw a problem with Kita, but the more he heard about how 'difficult' it was or how 'troublesome' he was, the more Bokuto did sort of see it.  But at the same time, Bokuto still couldn't see it!<br/>Because Kita was a <em>person.</em></p><p>No matter how cold or quiet, no matter how serious or unfriendly, Bokuto believed there at least had to be some sort of person that could get along with them, and Bokuto had many sides he could show.  So why not find the one that was compatible with Kita?</p><p>"Ah!  I know!"  Bokuto said to himself as an idea formed in his mind, snapping to himself before Kuroo came over and sparked a conversation with Bokuto about the next prank they should play on Kageyama for his upcoming birthday.  It wasn't till the end of class when Bokuto caught up to Kita again, smiling widely and warmly before throwing an arm around his neck, shocking Kita into jabbing Bokuto in the gut.</p><p>"Ow-!"<br/>"Oh."  Kita blinked at Bokuto with no remorse.  "You don't just come up to people like that, Bokuto-kun.  It's surprising."  Bokuto let out a weak laugh, nodding.  "I just wanted to ask," Bokuto cleared his throat, rubbing his sore ribs before standing up straight again and back to his regular, taller than Kita posture.  </p><p>"Come with me to the Gryffindor Tower tonight.  Let's play a game of wizards chess."</p><p>Bokuto wasn't amazingly good at the game or anything, but he's beat people before out of sheer luck and that was enough for him to gain confidence in asking Kita for a game.  Kita looked...displeased?  Uninterested?  Eager?  Bokuto wasn't sure if could tell (or even guess) but he knew Kita was considering because of the silent thinking he was doing staring at Bokuto.  Maybe he was thinking about if Bokuto was serious or not?</p><p>"Fine," Kita finally said and a wave of pure joy and genuine relief washed over Bokuto.  "But I have a Quidditch meeting with Wakatoshi-kun right now.  I'll arrive promptly at 5:30 in the evening.  That will give us 30 minutes before dinner to play a game.  Is that enough time for you?"<br/>"Yeah, sure.  It's plenty of time for me to beat you twice."</p><p>And that was the first time Bokuto has ever seen Kita mildly shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Kita was unsurprisingly good at wizards chess.  Arriving at exactly 5:30 in the evening like he said, Bokuto already had the game set up and ready to go.  Kita didn't care about who was what colour (thankfully because Bokuto care a lot) and then the game started without any small talk whatsoever.</p><p>Not even to Bokuto's shock though, Kita was owning his ass.  </p><p>Bokuto was down to three pieces - his king, his queen and a rook - while Kita still had most of his set in tact.  It was more surprising that Bokuto has lasted this long by doing the same 2 moves over and over again so he could save his king, and by now he could tell Kita was getting skeptical.  This game wasn't for a winner or a loser and it wasn't to improve chess skills either.  Bokuto just wanted to spend time with Kita and hopefully soften him up a bit.</p><p>It was hard to have a conversation though, when the game you were playing required silence and hard thinking.</p><p>"I think," Kita started saying slowly before Bokuto could make his next move, the words 'rook to G6' about to escape for the third time.  "If you do the same move again then by default I'll win," Kita stated, the same indifferent expression that was making Bokuto wonder what he was thinking.</p><p>"If that is alright with you.  After this game I'll go wash up for dinner."  Bokuto's eyes widened, realizing too late that Kita really thought this game was just for the sake of playing chess and not to have fun together even though there wasn't really any 'fun' involved right now.  It stressed him out even more because now he had to think of another move that wouldn't involve Kita's obvious win.</p><p>"Bokuto-san!  Here, I got you the rhubarb root you were asking for," Terushima called out, a jar of said root in his hand, but Bokuto was too busy racking his tensed brain trying to think of another move.</p><p>"Ah, chess!"<br/>"Wizard's chess," Kita corrected Terushima without skipping a beat before looking at Bokuto once again.  "I apologize, Bokuto-kun, but I too get bored sometimes.  Please, if you are going to take long in making your next move then is it too much to ask if I can go now-"<br/>"Queen to E7."</p><p>Kita and Bokuto both looked down at the board after Terushima's direction, watching Bokuto's white queen move slowly to E7 on the board.  She took out her concealed sword and smashed it on Kita's last knight, giving her an open way of Kita's king.  Since Kita's strategy was to surround his king with as many pieces, and as a result of Bokuto's lack of attacks, Kita's remaining pieces surrounded his king to protect it.<br/>That was until Terushima smashed the last knight into pieces, leaving one single opening for Bokuto's queen to attack right at Kita's king.  No other piece could move, the king had nowhere to go, and now...</p><p>"Checkmate," Terushima smirked softly, watching as Bokuto's last three pieces danced on the boards where they were as Kita's pieces sulked to themselves, one knight even going as far as putting on a show of death.</p><p>"Good game though.   Real close," Terushima chuckled, both Bokuto and Kita looking up at Terushima with a look of disbelief, but Bokuto's more evident.  All Kita did was lock his jaw and stare intensely at Terushima.</p><p>"That was...impressive," Kita mumbled, standing up and putting his cloak back on.  "Like I said though, I'll be washing up for dinner.  It's already 5 minutes to 6 o'clock."  Kita said as he started walking while Bokuto panicked because not one word besides chess moves were spoken between them.  He knew nothing about Kita - <em>nothing!</em>  While Kita knew probably how big Bokuto's dick with with how much he talked and initiated things, his loud mouth and friendly attitude stirring the impossible-to-talk-to Kita.  Bokuto didn't want to give up now that he was so close!  He could almost see him and Kita frolicking in the gardens if he just had one more game of wizard's chess.</p><p>Instead of Bokuto grabbing Kita by the hand, however, Terushima was one step ahead of him.</p><p>"Hey now," Terushima caught Kita's wrist, looking slightly down at Kita, a minor height different between the two of them that Bokuto didn't notice till now.  Kita blinked up at Terushima, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>"How about we play another game sometime?  I can show you cooler moves than that one."<br/>"I didn't play that game with you though," Kita responded, nodding his head over to Bokuto.  "I played it with him.  Before you rudely interrupted and made a move without asking for permission first."<br/>"Then how about we play a game just the two of us.  So that I can ask permission before making other types of moves instead."</p><p>Kita gave Terushima confused, congested look, furrowing his eyebrows and looking over at Bokuto for some sort of translation.  All Bokuto could do was shrug because he also didn't know what Terushima was trying to accomplish right now.</p><p>"If you're asking me to play another game of wizard's chess with you, I will accept if it fits in my schedule.  Please, will you let go of my wrist already?"  Terushima did let go, but he stayed dangerously close to Kita, a small smile playing on his face.</p><p>"How about after dinner then?  One game.  We can even make it interesting with prizes for the winner."<br/>"What kind of prizes could you possibly be suggesting?"</p><p>That was when it started.  A spark, a blossom, a seed that Bokuto wish he saw sooner but was blinded by Kita's upfront attitude that he was convinced it was near impossible.  Yet here he was, watching, listening and realizing that love really did exist anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Bokuto-san.  Where's your partner?"  Terushima asked eagerly in the hallway, one week away from the ball and everyone was getting more and more anxious about the perfection, the steps, the outfits.<br/>Decor.<br/>Everything.  And Bokuto was no exception of course, wanting to be able to choose any extra fine suit to wear, on the field trip to Hogsmeade coming up on Saturday.  </p><p>"Oh, uh, I dunno.  Probably in the Ravenclaw Tower?"<br/>"Not gonna meet up with him today?"</p><p>Terushima hummed happily beside Bokuto, skipping to the beat of his tune and Bokuto didn't mind.  In fact he joined in, recognizing the song Terushima was humming and the two went about the hallways together like this until they reached the Gryffindor Tower.</p><p>"Bokuto-san!  Where're you heading?"  Another day and Terushima was uncoincidentally finding Bokuto leaving the Gryffindor Tower around the evening time when curfew was supposed to be happening.  Bokuto was a little confused, wondering if Terushima was caught him like this before because usually he would be with his friends playing pranks or something.  But there was a first time for everything, right?</p><p>"Going to go see Akaashi," Bokuto answered.  "Oh, so you're going to the Ravenclaw Tower.  Can I tag along?"  Bokuto wasn't exactly sure what to say to this since no one has ever asked to voluntarily third wheel before on a date, and he wasn't so sure Akaashi was going to like it.</p><p>"Uh, I mean, I can't stop you, I guess-""So is that a 'yes'?"  Before Bokuto could answer though, Terushima was already passing by him, through the Gryffindor doors and looking back, waiting for Bokuto.  Akaashi was not happy that night when he saw Terushima behind Bokuto as they entered the Ravenclaw Tower.</p><p>"Wait up for me, Bokuto-san!"  Around the third time this had happened, Bokuto started catching on.  Not that he didn't immensely enjoy Terushima's company or anything, but he noticed that Terushima had been putting a lot more effort into finding Bokuto and making it very obvious of his presence.  He would look around a few times before having a slightly disappointed face, but never left Bokuto on his own until they needed to separate.</p><p>"Teru-kun, you have to go to your dance class," Bokuto said, Terushima have long passed his room for the dance class, but didn't walk in despite almost all the 5th years with their partners already being in there.</p><p>"Just a second," Terushima insisted, pushing past Bokuto and sticking his head in the 6th year dance class hall, giggling excitedly when he saw Kita already their talking with Ushijima.  "Hey, Bokuto-san, you don't mind telling me their relationship, do you?"  Terushima nodded his head over at Ushijima and Kita talking to each other and a weird face pulled on Bokuto's face, borderline horrified.</p><p>"Friends!  They're just friends!"<br/>"Good," Terushima took the opportunity to walk in like he owned the place, walking up to Kita and striking up a conversation that Bokuto couldn't hear from where he was.  </p><p>"Ew." Bokuto turned to see Suna and his partner Hanamaki standing there, judgingly watching Terushima try his best at a conversation with Kita.  "Kita-san doesn't look that irritated though.""He probably doesn't know what flirting is if it smacked him upside the head."</p><p>And Bokuto was confused with the commentary, but he knew it didn't make him feel that great.  "Teru-kun is doing his best!  You should be cheering your friend on instead," Bokuto pouted, Suna and Hanamaki just staring at him before stifling laughs themselves.  It made Bokuto a little more frustrated but he didn't try to insist on it because watching Terushima use cringe-y, not so smooth as he thought pick-up lines was...hilarious.</p><p>"See ya then, Shinsuke-san!"<br/>"Goodbye," Kita nodded at him, Bokuto's jaw dropping and not even saying goodbye to Terushima when he heard the name flown into the air like it was no big deal.</p><p>"How come he gets to call you by your first name?"<br/>"Hm?"  Kita looked at Bokuto absentmindedly, looking back at Terushima then shrugging.  "I mean, you can call me that too.  I just don't appreciate your disturbing nicknames that make absolutely no sense."<br/>"That's not fair!"  Terushima screamed from the door, Bokuto jumping because he really thought Terushima left.  "I worked hard for that first name status!""I've known Shinsuke-kun longer!"  Bokuto screamed back, the first name calling making Terushima flinch.</p><p>"That's not fair!  Shinsuke-san, do something!"  Kita sighed in exhaustion, shaking his head.  "Terushima, go to your dance class.  Being this loud is disturbing for everyone in the room."</p><p>The curt voice made everyone watching awkwardly silent and Terushima's face went red before walking off in defeat and a frustrated groan echoing.  It wasn't a new scenario, Kita has probably told Terushima to bug off, so it wasn't something to worry about too much.  So dance class went on normally, Kita telling Bokuto that he's barely improved (but improved still, Bokuto would tell himself).  Then the ghost would stop mid way in class and talk about his less than fascinating life he had in the 1200's or something like that.</p><p>"Bokuto-kun," Kita whispered, surprisingly Bokuto since by now Kita would be off with Ushijima and discussing some sort of smart Ravenclaw thing or whatever.  Not to say he wasn't excited to talk to his partner - and Kita was even initiating the conversation!</p><p>"Did I...make Terushima upset?"</p><p>The heartbeat in Bokuto's chest was so loud it was pulsing in his ears.  The room was filled with chatter but all he could hear was Kita.  There was a long pause between the two of them, Kita waiting patiently for a response.  Bokuto didn't know whether to be proud or concerned - a mix of both was what ended up happening and now he just felt dizzy.</p><p>"Oh," Bokuto managed to sputter out lamely, looking around for help but that was useless too.  Only Bokuto could help him.</p><p>"I think, maybe, it's possible," Bokuto started off with and the look on Kita's face told him nothing.  "But it's something that can be fixed!  Trust me, Teru-kun is a very forgiving person.  I promise, you just have to apologize and it'll be like it never happened!"<br/>"Apologize for what though?"  Kita asked, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap like a child.  "I didn't do anything wrong.  He was acting on his own.""Yes, that's true," Bokuto nodded, stroking his chin and going into deep thought on how to explain it.  Akaashi would probably have a better time dealing with someone like Kita after all, so Bokuto tried to put himself in Akaashi's place.  What would Akaashi say right now?</p><p>"Even if you don't see it as your fault, Teru-kun might be thinking otherwise.  Communication would be best in a situation like this."</p><p>And Kita actually looked like he was considering it.  A roll of excitement waved in Bokuto's mind like a windmill and he thought that maybe this was how him and Kita were going to become friends.<br/>Finally.</p><p>"I can help you, yeah?"  Bokuto offered, overly eager and enthusiastic.  "I know which room he's in.  Yeah, you can surprise him!  Do a little spell, give him some flowers.""Is that necessary?"  Kita asked, and Bokuto did notice it was an actual question than his regular 'that's nonsense'. </p><p>"It is!  For someone like Teru-kun, it is," Bokuto nodded his head firmly, in reality thinking about Akaashi the whole time.  He could go on an anecdote about how even if Bokuto wasn't particularly upset with Akaashi, Akaashi always tried to cheer him up with a kiss or something sweeter.  Obviously Kita couldn't kiss Terushima right now, but maybe a little bouquet was fine for now.</p><p>"You are positive about this?"  Kita looked conflicted, and for a brief moment Bokuto was going to tell him that if it was too much then he didn't have to.  But in the end, he couldn't say that - giving up wasn't an option!  And Bokuto knew how much it would mean for Kita to put in an effort at least a fraction of what Terushima's been offering.  From this, maybe Kita could figure out the rest though and their love would blossom into the big bouquet of flowers they deserved.</p><p>"I'll be there with you," Bokuto suggested, making Kita quirk an eyebrow at him questioningly.  "Be there?  Isn't that...awkward?""Not <em>there </em>there, but I'll be there.  I'll be..." Bokuto looked around, trying to find some sort of inspiration that would hopefully make sense.  When he looked up at the sad ghost, looking out the window, his translucent figure allowing Bokuto to see out the window and at the snowy trees, an idea popped in his head.</p><p>"Ah!  I'll be in the wall!"<br/>"The wall."  Kita repeated, thinking about it for a moment before slowly nodding his head.  "Okay.  Okay, I think that maybe that should work," Kita agreed, surprisingly quickly.  Before Bokuto could ask even more questions though, the bell had already rung and Kita was looking the most frantic than Bokuto thought was possible.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Orchideous.</em>"</p><p>A lovely bouquet of flowers appeared in Bokuto's hand and he handed them to Kita, the two of them standing in the middle of Terushima's dorm that he shared with Nishinoya and them.  Bokuto even teasingly pointed Terushima's bed and asked if Kita was interested.  Of course, Kita had no idea what he meant.</p><p>"This seems disturbing," Kita mumbled, brushing the dust off of his pants, uniform changed into a regular outfit that Bokuto said would be better for meeting up with a friend.  "Breaking into his room like this.  I wouldn't appreciate such a gesture."<br/>"That's why it's surprise," Bokuto insisted, knowing at around 4:30 PM every day after class, Terushima was always the first one to get back to the dorm to drop his textbooks off (no one else in this dorm cared to bring their school supplies around) and then go about his day after.  So it was the perfect time for Kita to surprise him.</p><p>"Oh, it's time!"  Bokuto exclaimed, looking at one of the bedside table clocks and then rummaging through Tanaka's drawer before taking out two ears, one connected by a string.  Kita grimaced in disgust but Bokuto didn't apologize.</p><p>"I'll listen to you guys through this.  If you need help on what to say, just cough and I'll whisper through this, alright?"  He handed the detached ear to Kita, making the Ravenclaw flinch.  "I'm not touching that."  <br/>"Come on!"  Bokuto scoffed, putting it in Kita's pocket without his permission.  "Are you that confident to be able to say the right thing on the first try?  This isn't Ushi-kun."  That made Kita shut up, but still a bit hesitant and contemplating.  Which was fine, it was his first time with this obviously.  Not that Bokuto was an expert, but he didn't mind helping a friend as much as he could.</p><p>"Only if you need me to help you," Bokuto reminded him before taking his wand out and putting a Penetrable Charm on the wall.  "I'll be here if you need me.  Remember.  Cough!"  Bokuto said before walking into the wall, actually not sure what to expect.</p><p>It was dark.  Cold.  A little cramped and uncomfortable and when Bokuto hit the wall again it was back to it's solid state.  Hopefully he wasn't secretly claustrophobic or else this situation would be very, very bad.</p><p>"<em>Oh-</em>" Bokuto jumped when he heard his Extendable Ear start to produce sound, but got excited when he heard Terushima's voice.  "<em>Shinsuke-san.  What are you doing here?</em>"  Bokuto placed himself on the ground, eagerly waiting for the conversation to start with Kita to say his smart words and remarks.  He probably didn't need too much with how blunt he was anyway, so Bokuto didn't expect to have to help as much.</p><p>Until Kita coughed.  And Kita coughed loud.</p><p>"What the hell!"  Bokuto hissed in the Extendable Ear so Kita could hear him.  "Apologize!  That's what you're there for!""<em>Apologize</em>," Kita ended up blurting out on his own and Bokuto just had to facepalm.</p><p>"<em>Apologize?</em>"  Terushima repeated slowly, Bokuto could hear him putting his books down.  "<em>You want me to apologize?</em>""No!""<em>No.</em>"  Kita cleared his throat and Bokuto could hear the ruffling of something crinkling, guessing Kita was giving the bouquet of flowers.  "<em>Uh, I wanted to.  To apologize, that is.  For...making you upset.</em>"</p><p>It was going fairly well so far, nothing too difficult to deal with.  There was a pause and Bokuto realized he should have brought snacks.</p><p>"<em>I'm not a girl.  You don't need to give me these things</em>."  Nonetheless, Terushima took the bouquet and placed them down.  Bokuto could hear everything.</p><p>"<em>Do you not want them then?  I can take them back.</em>"<br/><em>"I want them!"</em></p><p>Bokuto snickered a bit, keeping the Extendable Ear close to him, trying to listen in on the conversation as best as he could, but it seemed pretty normal.  "<em>I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt your feelings even though I did nothing to hurt you.</em>"<br/>"<em>You say that but you're hurting my feelings right now.</em>"</p><p>Bokuto couldn't help but feel like Kita was a bit helpless in this sense, most likely because he's never dealt with having a crush.  Has someone had a crush on Kita before?  It wasn't helpful to ask Kita though because he'd probably not know either.</p><p>Their conversation kept going on, Kita in his bluntness and smashing Terushima's gross pickup lines down, but they were still having a pretty good conversation and it was good enough for Bokuto to just listen in and make sure Kita wasn't going to scream (could Kita scream?  Bokuto would be very interested to hear that).  </p><p>Bokuto thought he was doing well with sitting still, something he usually couldn't do well especially if he was bored, but again, this was for a friend.  This much should be fine, and it wasn't like he was somewhere unfamiliar.  It was just Nishinoya's dorm inside his wall.</p><p>Until Bokuto felt something fuzzy start to brush up his leg.  That's when regretted every bad decision in life.</p><p>"No-!"  Bokuto squeaked, slapping a hand over his mouth because he didn't want to ruin Terushima and Kita's moment.  He couldn't see anything well even though his eyes adjusted to the light.  Even still, he didn't want to look down and see what furry creature was under him that brushed up against his leg because he knew he wouldn't be able to contain his screams for that long.</p><p>"Bokuto-san!"  Bokuto gasped, wondering how the creature knew his name, but if he paused to take in the voice he'd recognize it slightly.</p><p>"It's just me!  Don't worry, I was just trying to feel the floor for where I was going."</p><p>Bokuto blinked, taking his hand off his mouth slowly before he saw a figure standing, the whites of their eyes making it easier to identify it was a person.  Then the longer he stared, the more he noticed the hair sticking up and the slim frame and tall build.</p><p>"Yamaguchi?"<br/>"Hi, Bokuto-san!"  Yamaguchi laughed with a small wave.  "Sorry I scared you.  I didn't realize someone else would be here."</p><p>Technically, Yamaguchi was supposed to be the 'someone' else, but it seemed that Terushima was smarter than he already clearly proven.  "But, what are you doing here?"  Bokuto asked, a sheepish smile on Yamaguchi's face as a response.</p><p>"Yuuji-san asked me to be here.  In case something happens."  Bokuto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, another question popping up right away.  "How did you know Shinsuke-kun would be here?"  At this, Yamaguchi did blush a bit, shrugging weakly with a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Intuition?"<br/>"You're a terrible liar."</p><p>Yamaguchi sighed, nodding his head at Bokuto's cloak pocket, Bokuto not having changed out of his uniform since he was rushing Kita so they could get to Terushima's dorm in time before him.  Bokuto patted the side of his cloak, his eyes widening when he felt a small lump that wasn't his wand, taking out a detached ear, it's lobe wiggling around helplessly.  Through it, he could hear the flush of a toilet and the faucet running.  Terushima must have forgottenL the other ear in the bathroom then.</p><p>"Ew," Bokuto grimaced, but put the ear back in his pocket.  "Explains why I had a hard time finding a pair in Noya's drawer though.""I was shocked when I saw it too," Yamaguchi admitted with a soft chuckle.  "Ah, but we didn't hear anything weird.  It was about the end of the class and we heard your advice to surprise Yuuji-san, so."  Bokuto didn't take it to heart, though he was a bit sad the 'surprise' part of the surprise was a fail.</p><p>"Should we sit down?  I think their conversation will be a while."</p><p>Yamaguchi was right, Bokuto listening in the ear that had the pair with Kita's, just Terushima and Kita discussing why wizard's chess was an exceptional way of flirting and Kita should have seen it sooner.  At least it was progress.</p><p>"How're you, Yama-kun?"  Bokuto asked, noticing at the moment that him and Yamaguchi haven't talked since the separation of schools before Yamaguchi was sent back earlier than everyone else.  "Feeling better these days?"<br/>"Oh, yes!  Kuroo-san and I have been practising Quidditch a lot together, so I think I'm bulking up," Yamaguchi showed off his bicep which was still rather frail compared to Bokuto, but Bokuto indulged and wow'ed at the actual difference.</p><p>"What about your friend, Glasses?  He's good too?"</p><p>It was a soft spot, Bokuto knew, but the way Yamaguchi's face smiled sadly, as if it were a fond memory - Bokuto didn't know if he should feel sad as well or relieved that at least Yamaguchi could smile about it.</p><p>"It...I hope we both find happiness soon.  It's been too much so I think we both need a break."<br/>"Right.  Those bruises though gotta hurt.  Ah, I can't imagine what that would be like, even for me."</p><p>The way Yamaguchi's head whipped to face Bokuto, all Bokuto needed was a mouthful of chips and chip dust on his face to make it a lame comedy sitcom.  </p><p>"What?"</p><p>Ah.  So when Yamaguchi said they both needed a break, they really weren't talking to each other.</p><p>"Oh.  I just thought you knew," Bokuto said slowly, not sure if it was his place to mention anything, but it seemed like he already dug a gravy half way down without noticing.  "Uh, but it's not something you have to hear from my mouth.  You should be asking Glasses this, not me."</p><p>Bokuto knew.  Bokuto knew Tsukishima's been coming to school with marks on his face that were obviously not from a lover, that the way he walked was no longer as poised and straight as it used to be.  His head wasn't held high, his voice was getting quieter by the day and there was no telling if Tsukishima was going to stay in Hogwarts much longer with the way he's been leaving to go to his father's office every few nights just to come back even more broken and disappointed.</p><p>Yet, Bokuto also happened to know, this was the first time Tsukishima has put so much effort into something he cared about.</p><p>"No, tell me," Yamaguchi demanded pliantly, crawling closer to Bokuto all of a sudden so Bokuto could feel his breath.  "I want to know.  Why is he bruising?"  Bokuto gulped, cursing his big mouth for once.</p><p>"Eh, it's nothing.  I'm not the person you can ask."  Yamaguchi's face went from that soft, delicate gentleness into upset and angry and not the cute kind.  Yamaguchi's eyes could probably kill Bokuto if he wanted them to.</p><p>"Tell me, Bokuto-san," Yamaguchi growled, his hand going into his pocket and Bokuto knew it was for his wand.  "While I'm asking nicely."  Bokuto gulped audibly, backing away but not too much because he didn't know how far this wall could go.  Yamaguchi just crawled closer with every scoot Bokuto backed away with and now Yamaguchi was pointing his wand at Bokuto's neck.  "Bokuto-san?"</p><p>"<em>-I like you</em>."</p><p>Both Yamaguchi and Bokuto gasped when the Extendable Ear heard those words, Bokuto and Yamaguchi both scrambling to hold it close to theirs so they could hear what was happening.  "<em>Can I expect a reply from you soon?</em>"  Terushima's voice was surprisingly not as confident as it usually was.</p><p>"<em>Oh,</em>" Kita said slowly, for a moment Bokuto expecting to hear some coughing of some sort.  He was surprised when instead of a cough though, it was a reply.</p><p>"<em>If you mean romantically, then I think you have misunderstood the situation.  I don't like you</em>."</p><p>Bokuto gasped while Yamaguchi held a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide in disbelief at how someone could be so hurtful. </p><p>"<em>You're loud and obnoxious.  You don't know when to stop whenever I tell you to stop pestering me and you think it's appropriate to show off when it's completely unnecessary.  You're intelligent, but act like a complete fool for no reason except for the mere chance to entertain people who don't hold any right to approve you, and your taste in style makes me want to gauge my eyes out.</em>"</p><p>The silence in the room and the wall was tense.  There was no reply to that and Bokuto would have understood completely if Terushima cried his heart out and told Yamaguchi to get out of the wall and comfort him.<br/>If those words were said to Bokuto, he would have broken down by the time Kita said 'obnoxious'.</p><p>"<em>And yet,</em>" Kita went on, shockingly no crying in the background.  "<em>When I saw you upset earlier, it was the first time I felt so unsure of something.  I didn't know what to do, I didn't even know what I said to make you feel like that.  Usually when I speak my mind my consideration lacks because I don't see a point.  However,</em>" Kita took a deep breath and Bokuto held his in.  "<em>Seeing you not smiling made me uncomfortably confused.</em>"</p><p>Bokuto felt like he was going to cry and this time for different reasons.</p><p>"<em>I think...I like it better when you're smiling at me</em>."</p><p>Yamaguchi and Bokuto both sighed in relief, putting the ear down because anything after this didn't matter.  Kita said what he needed to say and Terushima was smart enough to interpret it.</p><p>"That was scary."<br/>"So very." </p><p>Yamaguchi and Bokuto sat there in silence, glancing up at each other from time to time until Bokuto said something first.  "Bokuto-san-""I told Shinsuke-kun that communication is how you get through things.  No matter what the situation, communication is the best way."  That guilty face on Yamaguchi's face was enough for Bokuto to understand that Yamaguchi knew that all too well.</p><p>"I'll say the same thing to you, alright, Yama-kun?"  Bokuto said in a serious voice, patting Yamaguchi's head as he said it because every once in a while, you needed to be pampered by someone who knew what it felt like to be pampered.</p><p>"Finding happiness isn't something that you follow steps for.  You can't wish it to someone without telling them.  So maybe instead of just sulking around, telling Glasses what you're feeling should be enough.  And if he doesn't listen, well then, that's how you know that your happiness stops at him."  Good thing it was dark.  Bokuto could ignore the sniffles Yamaguchi was emitting as he wiped his face.</p><p>"If you keep something like this up, then all you'll be left with is disappointment.  So stand tall, Yama-kun, and puff out your chest.  You've got a lot of fight in you that even someone like me can see that."</p><p> </p><p>Every time Bokuto saw the owls flying for owl post in the morning, he'd get a bit jealous at their freedom to fly without a care in the world.  Then he experienced having to send mail to people once and realized, he wasn't missing out on much.</p><p>"Awesome!"  Bokuto cheered to himself as he opened the pouch of Galleons he was sent by his uncle, Hinata and Kageyama beside him and looking in, eyes wide in envy.  "Aw man.  My mom isn't able to send something like that!"  Hinata groaned and Kageyama pouted because everyone knew it wasn't that his family didn't have the money, they just didn't trust him with it.</p><p>"Here, Kuroo.  My uncle said to split it with you," Bokuto said, taking out 8 galleons and handing them to Kuroo.  "Hm?  I only need half of this though.  You can take the rest.""Nah, you can keep it.  I'm sure I can find a good suit with these babies!"  Bokuto giggled excitedly to himself as he felt the coins in his hands, loving the thought of going shopping with Akaashi for the first time for clothes.  It might be a bit of a minor 'first', but all firsts with Akaashi were important to Bokuto.</p><p>"You got a letter too," Kuroo pointed out, chucking it at Bokuto with a disturbed look on his face.  "Don't forget to say thank you, you spoiled brat.  Read the words he sent you too!  They're more important than galleons."<br/>"I was getting to that!"  Bokuto glared, taking the envelope which was weird because usually his uncle didn't send a letter when he sent money since he sent letters every week anyway.  But when he opened the letter, Bokuto's eyes widened in realization that this wasn't just any letter.</p><p>"I'm done eating!  Thank you for the food!"  Bokuto stuffed one last huge spoonful of meat and rice in his mouth, gulping it down with a cup of water.  Before Kuroo could scold him about table manners and how he finished all the beef on the table, Bokuto was already racing to the Ravenclaw table, where Akaashi and Kenma were eating with their friends peacefully.</p><p>"Akaashi!  Akaashi, come here!"  Bokuto's voice was booming, waving his hand over and trying to get his attention which didn't take long.  He could see Akaashi standing up, cleaning his plate and pushing it to the middle of the table where it evaporated into thin air, Kenma waving him off and continuing his conversation with Osamu instead.  </p><p>"Good morning, Bokuto-san," Akaashi smiled softly, looking at the papers in Bokuto's hands before back up at Bokuto.  "Is there something you want to tell me?""Yes!  But not here," Bokuto said, grabbing Akaashi's hand and pulling him out the Great Hall without letting Akaashi say much.  "Just trust me, okay?"  Akaashi didn't say much, blindly following Bokuto as the two of them went about the school, Bokuto leading him outside where the snow piling up, but today it was just there.  Not falling, not melting, but a beautiful bright, white scenery that Bokuto was too eager to get to and the two didn't have a jacket.</p><p>"Are you cold?"  Bokuto asked, taking his cloak off and wrapping it around Akaashi.  "Thank you, but Bokuto-san, aren't you cold as well?""Not really."  Bokuto wasn't sure why Akaashi laughed, but the sound of it made his heart flutter.</p><p>"Look what my uncle sent me," Bokuto flailed the paper around so Akaashi wasn't able to read it properly, but Bokuto was already explaining with an excited tone to his voice.  "My parents's wedding vows.  Cool, huh?"</p><p>Akaashi's face softened, no matter how many times Bokuto reassuring him that he wasn't bothered by the fact he'd probably never be able to speak to his parents ever again and they'd never know him, Akaashi didn't see how Bokuto could come to terms with it.  But Bokuto did in his own, unique, Bokuto sort of way.</p><p>"I want to read them, but I want to read them with you.  Or, well, to you," Bokuto laughed softly, yet Akaashi still looked so unsure.  "My uncle says it's because my dad and I have similar personalities, so I'd like to think that this is something similar I'll write one day.  Of course, it'd be a lot different with me!  I won't steal my dad's vows.  That's really uncool."  Now that Akaashi looked more relaxed, Bokuto felt better too.</p><p>"I'll start then, okay?"  Bokuto said, holding the paper up and clearing his throat, feeling the way Akaashi stared at him and yeah, he really didn't need the cloak to keep him warm.</p><p>"'My dear', oh, it's my mom's name.  I'll say 'Akaashi' though, okay?"  Akaashi chuckled and nodded, a soft 'okay, Bokuto-san' whispering through his lips.  "Alright.  'My dear Akaashi.  To think someone like you would ever someone like.  For the rest of your life, you're planning to commit to me.  Let me ask in front of everyone before we go through with this though - are you sure?'"  Akaashi and Bokuto both laughed before Bokuto continued on.</p><p>"'I'll hear your 'I do' and we'll kiss, but I still won't believe it.  The day after tomorrow, when we go on an airplane to our honeymoon, I still won't believe it.  Next month, when you wake up beside me, because I know you'll always wake up before me, I still won't believe it.  5 years from now when we fight because I probably did something incredibly stupid and will beg on my knees for your forgiveness, I still won't believe it.  One day when we have a family, I still won't believe it.  And the day one of us moves on to our next life, I still won't believe it.  Because you, my dear, sweet Akaashi, are a person that is completely and utterly unbelievable.'"  Bokuto sniffed, wondering what face his mom was making when words like this were spoken.  The face Akaashi had now though, was enough for him.</p><p>"'The moments I spend with you are moments I will never regret.  With every fight and argument, I will never look back.  And every night I spend on the couch, because I'm sure that will happen as well, I won't say that it was a mistake loving you.  So please, Akaashi, hear my vows,'" by now, even Akaashi looked so intense and serious listening.</p><p>"'If you lie to me, then let me lie with you under the stars and we can look up at them together and I can count all the reasons I have for loving you.  If you steal from me, steal my heart, because I'll gladly give it to you with no hesitation.  If you kill, then kill time with me, since everything we do together makes my life feel whole and better than doing it alone.  And if you cheat, then let's cheat death together, so that I can spend an eternity showing you a fraction of how much you mean to me.  Akaashi, please accept my vows, and one day I promise to rewrite them in the stars so the universe will know, in our next life and our next life and our life after that, I'll meet you once more and we can be together.'"</p><p>Bokuto folded up the paper, clearing his throat before letting out a soft laugh of disbelief.  The quiet response made Bokuto hang his head low, unsure if it was too much to say to Akaashi out of the blue.  But he was just so excited to share such a touching letter to Akaashi at the same time.</p><p>"They got married on Christmas," Bokuto said, scratching the back of his neck.  "I thought it sort of fit.  With the ball and everything.  Ah, but you don't have to think about this too much.  I just thought it was kinda cool that my dad was so cheesy-"</p><p>The kiss was sudden, but not unwelcomed.  Bokuto held Akaashi in his arms, fitting him perfectly between them while Akaashi's wrapped around his neck.  It wasn't innocent, the way Akaashi's mouth moved onto his, the years of clumsy and inexperienced paying off with how <em>good </em>this sensation was.  Yet there was a sweet, underlying aroma, only Akaashi could have such an effect that made Bokuto's head spin yet his body calm.</p><p>"I'm selfish," Akaashi whispered against his lips.  "I'm quiet and I bottle up my emotions until they explode.  I'm too honest sometimes and my family is completely impossible-""Not impossible."  Bokuto didn't want to hear Akaashi rambling about parts he hated about himself because even if it was Akaashi, he didn't like it when someone said cruel words about the person he loved the most.</p><p>"What?"<br/>"If it's with you, Akaashi," Bokuto smiled softly, taking his hand and pressing his forehead against Akaashi's, the cold air still, as if it knew not to disturb the two outside.  The whiteness of snow reflected, it made Akaashi's face brighter, yet the world was secluded to only them.</p><p>"It's not 'impossible'.  Maybe it's just 'hard'."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bokuto-kun,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've looked tired these days.  It's a bit worrisome, but I can assure you your dancing has improved.  Please don't overwork yourself.  I have high expectations for someone like you, as you do me, so don't think otherwise.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I made these 'onigiri' as you described to me, and I asked around how to perfect them.  They may not be as delicious as the ones in Tokyo, but I hope you can use them to regain energy so we both can do our best at the ball.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't strain yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kii-kun.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a chapter.  Ah, I hope you guys enjoyed this one.  They're unintentionally getting longer and longer but it's because I feel bad for giving some characters significantly less than others....<br/>Anyway!  Creator recs!  :</p><p>|A Bouquet of Flowers by guyfierimpreg - Please bear with me for the name, it's a MatsukawaxHanamaki and it is both hilarious and unbelievably sweet.  I think the author really pinned down the MattsuHana relationship and dynamic really well, and of course the whole Aoba Johsai team is there to support!</p><p>|Soldier, Poet, King (The Oh Hellos) - This is a bit different, but it's actually a song recommendation!  Haha, I was listening to it and I thought it fit the aura of this story well (the tune itself, the lyrics only a bit and only for some parts).  I think reading it while reading some chapters of these fics will be very appropriate, so if you'd like, please give them a try!</p><p>That's it for now!  Again, thank you so much for reading. Hope everyone is doing well and see you in the next chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ushijima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Ushijima Wakatoshi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : August 13</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Ravenclaw</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Ushijima Wakatoshi is left handed, making his wand's gripper one of the most rare in the entirety of the wizarding world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ushijima-san!  Here, I got you your jacket.  It's very cold outside today," Goshiki said as he excitedly chased after Ushijima with a large coat, handing it to Ushijima while Ushijima looked over at him.</p><p>"Oh. Thank you, but I have no need for it.  If something dangerous were to happen, the weight of the coat will slow me down from sprinting.  I will lose a Warming Charm for my early morning monitoring."  Goshiki looked up at him in admiration, nodding his head in understanding and taking the jacket back.  Since he joined Ushijima for morning monitoring, it wasn't weird for him to follow Ushijima around, but Ushijima wished sometimes he would stay at his post.</p><p>"Ushijiima-san," Ushijima heard a soft mumble behind him, making him turn and see Shirabu holding a cauldron of something steaming.  "It's cold outside, so," Shirabu cleared his throat, handing Ushijima the sleek, coal cauldron that didn't look like the ones they used in class.</p><p>"Before going out, drink this.  It'll help you from catching a cold."  Ushijima blinked slowly before taking it, looking inside to see it was just a regular miso soup with tofu and seaweed mixed into it.  "Oh.  Thank you, Shirabu-"<br/>"It would be a major pain if the prefects head were to get sick, you know?"  Shirabu added quickly, his face turning and coloured pink.  He joined prefects that year and Ushijima was impressed at how dedicated he was for showing up so early in the morning and so late at night even if he didn't have to.</p><p>"I see.  I appreciate your efforts," Ushijima took the cauldron by the handle, planning to drink it from it's brim before going outside.  </p><p>"Wakatoshi-kun."  Ushijima turned around, trying to see who was calling for him.  He turned his head to the left, then to the right, but no one was there.  "Here."  Ushijima turned around again where he was originally facing and quirked an eyebrow when he saw Sakusa standing there, eyes glaring with his turtleneck covering the lower half of his face.</p><p>"Hello," Ushijima greeted.  Ever since Kita had pointed out Sakusa has been trying to get his attention for a while, Ushijima has been more mindful about what he said to Sakusa these days so there would be no conflict.</p><p>"I can see you."  Sakusa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Ushijima's abrupt comment but he just shook his head.  "I just wanted to ask about the future Quidditch match.  And if I would be able to play since Osamu will be sitting out for the next one."<br/>"You asked me this yesterday," Ushijima pointed out, cocking his head to the side.  "I already said it was okay.  You're in the first in the side line up after all."  Sakusa's eyes widened slightly before nodding his head sheepishly, clearing his throat and turning away, much like Shirabu.</p><p>"Oh..."<br/>"Write it down next time so you won't forget," Ushijima suggested, taking another sip of his cauldron miso soup.  "So that you don't have to keep seeing me.  I can see you for much more useful things later on in the day."</p><p>Sakusa looked like he wanted to say something, but Ushijima cut him off.  "I have to go to my post soon.  If you'll excuse me," Ushijima bowed his head slightly as a greeting before walking off, figuring if Sakusa wanted to tell him something then maybe he could do it later. </p><p>Ushijima never thought about how Goshiki followed him around constantly.  He didn't think about how Shirabu was always coincidentally there even if Goshiki couldn't make it, or how he could feel a cold stare from far away at times yet didn't look around to see Sakusa there in the corner not saying anything.  He didn't think about the 1st years who gawked at him in the hallways, or the 3rd years who placed bets on who could get a greeting from Ushijima first.</p><p>Because to Ushijima, it wasn't something that needed much thinking about.</p><p>"If you do your job diligently, of course you'll be recognized."</p><p>Tendou didn't look that convinced with the answer, pursing his lips as he humming.  He would join Ushijima early in the morning before the sun even went up, walking with him around for morning duty as a prefect even though Tendou was one of the top students to look out for.  </p><p>"I don't think it's that, Waka-chan," Tendou said unsurely, skipping on the ledge of one of the path of rocks, Ushijima holding his hand to make sure if he lost balanced he'll be caught and unharmed.  "I think our little Tsutomu-kun has a crush on you."</p><p>The expression on Ushijima's face was as stunned as it could get, a slight tilt in his head that made Tendou let go of his hand so he could cup Ushijima's face.  "But...I have Tendou.""Mhm, you're right.  But some people like people who have other people.  Especially someone like you, my dear, sweet, Waka-chan," Tendou gushed, jumping onto Ushijima and wrapping his legs around his waist, kissing the top of Ushijima's head.  Ushijima had no other choice but to hold him so he didn't fall in the snow, Tendou not listening to Ushijima when he told him to wear proper shoes for the weather so he disliked it when Tendou walked in the snow.  Cold feet could get you sick.</p><p>"I think lots of people like Tendou better, however.  Because you're so friendly."<br/>"Nah, not really," Tendou shook his head, making Ushijima carry him for the rest of the way, his legs swinging behind Ushijima's back.  "Waka-chan, you have a lot of fans.  Trust me, I know you're smart, but this is something I know for a fact," Tendou giggled, showing no signs of jealousy whatsoever.</p><p>"Waka-chan.  Is.  Popular."</p><p>What did 'popular' mean.  To Ushijima's understanding, it was being liked by a significant amount of people.  Not too many people approached Ushijima, and it wasn't like he was hanging around new people every day.  Ushijima was just...Ushijima.  And Ushijima was many things, but 'popular' couldn't possibly be one of them.</p><p>"What do you want for Christmas, Waka-chan?"  Tendou asked, fiddling with the front of Ushijima's hair as they walked - Ushijima walked.  Tendou was being carried - changing the conversation completely.</p><p>"I have nothing I particularly need."<br/>"It doesn't have to be a need.  Just a 'want' is okay too.""Oh," Ushijima said softly, not having this question asked before.  Last year, Ushijima asked for potion ingredients when Tendou asked what he wanted, and the year before that Ushijima needed a new notebook for note taking in History class.  He didn't need anything this year since there were no exams to study for anymore and he's had a relatively easy time getting things these days with the help of his juniors.</p><p>"Forget it, I'll just buy you something," Tendou groaned when Ushijima took too long to think about it.  "But you can't complain with what I choose, alright?""I don't think I can," Ushijima said seriously.  "Anything Tendou gives me, I'll cherish it."</p><p>Tendou's cheeks went red, most likely because of the cold.  His heart beat sped up, most likely because of the altitude change as Ushijima walked him up hill.  He went silent, most likely because he didn't have anything else to say.<br/>And he kissed Ushijima then and there, most likely because he was touched by Ushijima's shockingly loving choice of words.</p><p>"And you say you aren't popular," Tendou scoffed, Ushijima stopping his steps so he could focus on keeping Tendou safely off the ground, but it turned into Tendou squishing his cheeks together and pecking him all over the face over and over again.  Ushijima couldn't tell him to stop so he just waited it out as usual until Tendou thought the amount of kisses he gave was good enough.</p><p>"At this rate you better watch your mouth.  You can only get more popular from now on, Waka-chan."</p><p> </p><p>Suna Rinko.  A first or second year, Ushijima didn't ask.  She was crying outside of the Slytherin Tower, stomping a foot angrily as tears ran down her face and Ushijima was awkwardly standing there.<br/>Well, it wasn't awkward for Ushijima.</p><p>"Are you going to go in?"   He asked, but she wasn't responding.  In fact, she looked like she didn't even hear Ushijima's question with how hard she sobbed.  Ushijima noticed a bit after that she was holding a dress - half of it at least.</p><p>"Aniki is <em>mean</em>."  She hissed kicking the door, but wasn't physically able to.  Every time she tried there was an invisible barrier that she hit instead, waves rippling with every hit.  Ushijima recognized it as an Impenetrable Charm right away but when he tried to touch it he found it was possible.  So the Charm was only aimed at her.</p><p>"Oh," Ushijima nodded, about to open the door and just walk in since it wasn't exactly her problem, but reevaluated the situation.  If she was crying this hard, there must be something wrong.  So her purpose to go inside the Slytherin Tower must be rather serious.  And the way she held onto her ripped dress made it so that Ushijima believed someone inside the tower - her brother, if Ushijima heard correctly - must have done something to the dress and related it to making her cry.</p><p>"Oh my god, I said when you stopped crying I'll let you in," Suna groaned, opening the door and poking his head out, glaring down at his little sister.  "If you can't stop crying I'm not letting you back in."<br/>"This is my house!  Where else am I supposed to go?"  She sobbed, and at this Ushijima interfered.  It was a different story if this was her House Tower because then that would be violating a lot of Hogwarts rules about spells and discrimination.</p><p>"Excuse me.  You need to let her in," Ushijima said stiffly, walking between Suna and his sister, covering her completely with his much larger frame.  "If this is her house, for her safety she must go inside.  No other house is allowed to take her in and let her sleep there.  It will break the rules in the Hogwarts Prefect Code Book of Rules and Regulations.  In chapter 54, subsection 3.4 clause b that states all students must be in their dorms promptly at 8 PM unless told otherwise by a professor or proper authorization.  I would dislike writing up a first year for breaking such a simple rule, but if that's what I need to do to enforce justice, then I will not tolerate it."</p><p>Suna scoffed in disbelief, something that Ushijima surprisingly got used to, then rolled his eyes - again, something Ushijima was used to.  </p><p>"I'm not actually gonna leave her here," Suna whispered, looking over Ushijima's shoulder at Rinko who was still sobbing her eyes out.  "I was just teasing her a bit.  She's been crying so loud and I was getting annoyed."<br/>"That is no excuse," Ushijima stated, turning around and looking down at Rinko.  She was just at Ushijima's chest so Ushijima's neck was a bit craned, but hers probably more so with how much she had to look up.</p><p>"What is the problem that made you cry like this?"  When Ushijima asked it was like the sobbing automatically stopped, Rinko left in sniffles as she wiped her cheeks and eyes, holding up half her dress, long sleeved and up to the waist.</p><p>"It-It ripped.  And-And I wanted aniki to just sew it back together and-and he told me to do it myself but I don't know how!"<br/>"I said you need to learn.  It's because you're lazy," Suna fought back but Ushijima held his hand up to stop the fighting.  A powerful, silent gesture that got both Sunas to quiet down.</p><p>"I will sew it," Ushijima said, taking the dress from Rinko's hand and inspecting it.  It was a bad rip - literally half the dress gone.  "Where is the bottom part?""Aniki has it!  He won't give it back!"  Rinko screamed, trying to run past Ushijima to chase after him and even though Suna reacted all that happened was Rinko bumping into the invisible forcefield, so hard she bounced off and Ushijima had to catch her.  </p><p>"Ow!"<br/>"Waka-chan?"  Tendou popped his head out next and Ushijima greeted him with Rinko in his arms, rubbing her head.  "What's going on?" Tendou asked, tilting his head curiously from Rinko to Suna.  "Sibling troubles?"<br/>"It makes no sense for you to expect your sister to sew her dress back together if half of it is with you," Ushijima explained.  "Tendou.  I was just about to see you.  However, I was stopped by your colleague Suna-kun performing an act of rule violation and sibling abuse."<br/>"Don't call me his colleague," Suna groaned, holding his hand out at Ushijima.  "Just give me the dress.  I'll fix it for her, god.""God has nothing to do with this," Ushijima said, too busy inspecting the dress to notice the judgemental stare from Suna.</p><p>"Tendou, I will accompany you later.  This will not be more than an hour."<br/>"Impossible," Suna scoffed, Ushijima putting his sister down on the ground so he could take the other half from Suna.  "Sew a whole dress in an hour?  You have to be a maniac or really talented."<br/>"I'm really talented," Ushijima said with confidence but nor arrogance.  "Please give me the other half.  'Impossible' will be making a whole dress with only half of it." </p><p>Tendou amusedly watched as Suna slouched, going into the Slytherin Tower for a few minutes before coming out and shoving the other half of the dress in Ushijima's hand, begrudgingly and irritated.</p><p>"Whatever.  As long as she quits crying."<br/>"I hate you!"  Rinko screamed making Suna glare down at her before leaving.  Tendou hummed, quirking a grin at Ushijima before walking up to him, Ushijima fixing the dress together so he could figure out which parts to sew together.</p><p>"Can I come with you guys?  Or is this a 'Sewers Only' club?"<br/>"If that were so then she would not be allowed to join either," Ushijima said, pointing at Rinko, who's eyes were still swollen and red but at least she stopped crying.  "She doesn't know how to sew either."<br/>"Rinko," Rinko said softly, looking up at Ushijima, no longer annoyed, not even scared.  "My name is Suna Rinko.  1st year, Slytherin."</p><p>And that was how Ushijima, Tendou and Rinko spent the next hour in the Needlework room, Ushijima explaining both to Rinko and Tendou how sewing works, but he finished the dress on his own.  He let Rinko do a few stitches when she asked, but when she messed up one he took it back and just gave her a scrap of cloth to practise with.  Tendou joined in, humming a fun tune that he thought Rinko would like, but her and Suna weren't related for no reason.</p><p>"I thought I would be the wife," Tendou snickered quietly, for Ushijima to laugh at but he didn't.  Rinko though, heard the crude comment as well.</p><p>"You can't be a wife," Rinko stated bluntly.  "You're a boy.  Boy's aren't wives."  Tendou narrowed his eyes at Rinko, tsk'ing as he shook his head, putting his cloth and sewing work down while Rinko continued with hers.</p><p>"I can be whatever I want.  And you can too!  If I want to be Waka-chan's wife, I'll be his wife.  No one can stop me," Tendou said, sticking his tongue out Rinko who didn't appreciate that at all.  </p><p>"Well, if you can be Ushijima-san's wife..." Rinko said softly, putting her sewing work down, a determined look on her face as it turned red with either embarrassment or frustration, Ushijima wasn't quite sure.</p><p>"What if I want to be Ushijima-san's wife?  What will you do then?"  Tendou gasped at the sudden declaration, raising an eyebrow and placing his work down properly now that war has risen for the first time in the room.  Ushijima continued to sew Rinko's dress.</p><p>"Hah?  You don't even know Waka-chan's first name yet."<br/>"You're a boy!  Boy's can't be wives!  It's impossible!"<br/>"Fine then, I'll be his husband.  Can't do anything about that, can you?"<br/>"A man can't have a husband!  That's weird!"</p><p>Ushijima lifted his head up for a moment so he could stretch his neck but then looked back down as he concentrated on the glitter part of the dress.  It was a bit more complicated here since he didn't want the knots to be seen.</p><p>"Oi, your brother's gonna have a husband too, you know?  So you shouldn't say things like that."<br/>"Aniki?  Aniki's not gonna have a husband."<br/>"Then who's Osamu to you?"<br/>"Aniki says he's a personal chef for us.  That's why he comes over during the summer.  To make us food."</p><p>Tendou scoffed, looking over at Ushijima for some sort of reaction but all Ushijima did was sew.  He was almost done the dress and both Tendou and Rinko were fascinated as he lifted it up to show them the finished result, Rinko's black and blue sparkled, long sleeve dress looking perfect as ever.  And Ushijima seemed to not hear the fight the two had just a mere seconds ago about who was going to end up as Ushijima's husband or wife.</p><p>"Waka-chan, who're gonna marry when we get older?  Rin-chan or me?"  </p><p>Ushijima blinked slowly between Rinko and Tendou, thrown off by the question but didn't hesitate to answer.  "Tendou.  Why would I marry her?""Bleh," Tendou stuck his tongue out at Rinko and the poor younger Suna just rolled her eyes, taking the dress from Ushijima's hands, her angry eyes softening up at Ushijima.</p><p>"Thank you, Ushijima-san," she said cutely, her cheeks blushing in a way that Tendou couldn't help but roll his eyes at.  "Yeah, yeah, get outta here already.  Your brother should've lifted that Impenetrable Charm by now."</p><p>Rinko pursed her lips, looking like she wanted to stay longer but had no reason to.  So she left after a lot of hesitation and reluctance, Tendou and Ushijima sitting there in silence as Ushijima cleaned up his work area.</p><p>"Did you have an argument with a 1st year?"  Ushijima finally asked, making Tendou laugh loudly. </p><p>"'Argument'?  You could hardly call it that," he replied, standing up and walking over to Ushijima to give him a back hug.  "Tendou, I can't move like this.""I was just teasing her.  I know my dear, sweet, Waka-chan can only marry me.  Right?"</p><p>The unexpected silence made Tendou loosen his hug on Ushijima's waist until his arms dropped, allowing Ushijima to finally turn around and clean his table further.</p><p>"Wakatoshi?  You can only marry me.  Right?"</p><p>Ushijima didn't answer again because the way Tendou phrased the question was tricky.  "If we're talking about possibility, then my answer would be no," Ushijima said bluntly, making Tendou step back a bit like he was shot in the chest.</p><p>"Technically speaking, I don't <em>have </em>to marry Tendou.  I would like to, but in situational perspective, the likelihood and the possibility match.  So I can say that I would like to marry Tendou.  I hope I marry Tendou.  But I can <em>only </em>marry Tendou?  It's not the case."</p><p>Ushijima has dated Tendou long enough to know that silence for more than a minute was bad.  So when he turned around to check and make sure Tendou wasn't crying or getting angry, he was more relieved than shocked when Tendou dived in for a kiss,  Tendou's hands pressed against his chest as he was pushed against the table.  Ushijima reacted instinctively, his hands on Tendou's waist and holding him close.<br/>This much, Ushijima understood the message Tendou wanted to convey.</p><p>"You're right," Tendou giggled, pecking Ushijima's lips multiple times over and over.  "I might get sent to Azkaban one day, right?  You can't marry a criminal."</p><p>That innocent smile Tendou gave Ushijima had something unfamiliar to him, the cold shrug he gave to Ushijima as he walked off looked exactly like his normal one, but the aura being emitted from him made the room the same temperature as the mid day in late December.  The way Tendou skipped as he walked, humming the same tune he hummed like always, acting like that statement was nothing.<br/>Ushijima before would believe that nothing was wrong.  A nagging feeling was at Ushijima's brain but he couldn't unlock it as to what it <em>was.</em></p><p>"Waka-chan?  You gonna stay here long?"  Tendou asked at the door, holding his hand out so Ushijima could take it and for a split second, Ushijima thought everything was okay.</p><p>Unfortunately, for the rest of the day Ushijima couldn't stop thinking about Tendou.</p><p> </p><p>"You kids need spirit!  Ambiance!  <em>Life!"</em></p><p>Ushijima didn't understand why people didn't like their dance teacher.  He believed Sir Xavier Charles Dior Clianche III was an exceptional dance instructor and had a lot of insight on life since he's completed at least one.</p><p>"How about a demonstration," Hanamaki suggested, and most people would notice it was sarcastic.</p><p>"Beautiful thought!  What a thing to expect from a young, breathing, living boy," Sir Xavier Charles Dior Clianche III clapped, looking around the room and humming, Tendou's hand sprouted up as he tugged on his partner but Sir Xavier Charles Dior Cliance III just flew through him.</p><p>"Ushijima-san.  Kiyoko-san.  You two have that feeling I want.  Why don't you two show the class what a dance <em>should </em>look like?"</p><p>
  <em>Name : Shimizu Kiyoko</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : January 6</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Ravenclaw</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Shimizu Kiyoko started her wizarding education at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from year 1 to 3. She arrived at Hogwarts in her 4th year and has flew top broom into managing the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and overseeing the Quidditch games along Professor Ukai's side to keep the games as tidy and fair as possible.</em>
</p><p>"Let the music start, ladies and gentlemen.  Let's watch what a powerful, <em>magical </em>dance can look like.  The elements it holds!" </p><p>Ushijima and Kiyoko stood in the middle of the room, everyone looking at them, watching.  Some yawned, some played with their wands and etched their names on the floor.  The boys who wanted Kiyoko scowled at Ushijima like he was a piece of scum, muttering things once in a while how it wasn't fair someone who was already getting laid had a goddess like Kiyoko to dance with.<br/>And the people who wanted Ushijima for the dance watched him intensely, in admiration and awe.</p><p>The two Ravenclaws danced, swiftly, smoothly.  <em>Perfectly.  </em>Not an error in sight, the way their bodies moved together like a spell enchanting everyone, from the most out-of-it as Suna to the most antsy of them like Bokuto.  Everyone was paying attention by the time Ushijima lifted Kiyoko up, having her jump and spun her around before twirling her into a dip that Ushijima's arms captured her in a stable manner so Kiyoko could tilt her neck back.  Every time she did that her glasses would slip off a bit.</p><p>And every time she came back up, Ushijima's hand would be there to adjust them back on for her.</p><p>"Well done!"  The ghost cheered, wiping away his invisible tears as Ushijima and Kiyoko finished their dance, chests touching and panting softly, even up to that was in-sync.  "Now <em>that's </em>what dance is!  It is life!  Look at how their heart beats together!  Their breaths in tune with the music!  The way their feet glide with the rhythm - you kids don't know how wonderful breathing is, do you?"<br/>"I mean, it's not like we have anything to compare it to," Matsukawa muttered loudly making everyone who heard laugh.  Everyone except Ushijima and Kiyoko.</p><p>When the bell rang everyone didn't even bother hearing Sir Xavier Charles Dior Clianche III's dismissal, self dismissing themselves as they packed up their bags and some changing their shoes from ones meant for dancing to their regular black school ones.</p><p>"What a pair, huh," Konoha commented somewhere in the class as he packed his sack up.  "I wanna be like them when I grow up.""Good luck," Hanamaki scoffed, him and Matsukawa buttoning up their cloaks back since most students liked to take their uniforms off while the dance class happened so they wouldn't sweat as much.  "That air of maturity is something you're born with.  No way anyone can look good like that doing something so silly."<br/>"Ballroom dancing is not silly," Semi chimed in, crossing his arms at them.  "It's an art form.  You guys are just sexist and disappointed with the fact that Ushijima-kun got a girl for the dance.""Yeah.  So what if we are," Suna quirked an eyebrow at Semi, shouldering his bag on, the group of them about to head out mid conversation.  "I'm not.  But I'm sure there are lots of people who are."</p><p>While the group of 6th (and some 5th and 4th) years started leaving their practise room, outside was a group of more students, about 10 or 15 of them, crowding around.  Among them included Suna Rinko, Shirabu and Goshiki.  Sakusa was in the back trying to play it cool but it was getting more and more obvious with his convenient coincidences that his bumping into Ushiijma weren't accidents anymore.</p><p>"What do you want?"  Suna hissed at his sister, Osamu's eyes widening when he saw him revealing such an aggressive side so quickly, yanking his sister to the side of the entrance.  "You're blocking the way."<br/>"I'm not here for aniki," she whined, flinching her arm away from her brother, making Suna's eyes widen more before narrowing in annoyance.  "Then what <em>are </em>you here for?"</p><p>"Ah, Shirabu!  Shirabu I'm here."<br/>"Oh.  Good for you," Shirabu said, shrugging Semi off as he waited as well beside Goshiki, Semi raising an eyebrow and trying to get Shirabu's attention again but he just shrugged him off again.  "Oi,  what's with you?  I thought we're gonna practise your Recovering Charm.""Oh.  Maybe next time."</p><p>Goshiki wasn't an exception to this, however he did do something that made him different from everyone else.  Which was, of course, addressing the distraction.</p><p>"Ushijima-san!"</p><p>It wasn't a secret that Ushijima's popularity amongst juniors has increased significantly during the months.  Goshiki kickstarting it and dragging Shirabu along for the ride with Quidditch practises and prefect meetings.  It wasn't just them though, obviously - Suna's younger sister who joined recently was in a line of many juniors who sought out Ushijima for some sort of attention in a way that no one else really understood what for.</p><p>Yaku had one younger brother attending Hogwarts that took a liking to Ushijima watching him lead the Quidditch team to the Quidditch cup way back during Ushijima's first year as the captain and Yaku has expressed his worry for his second younger brother attending next year that he would fall into the same admiration pit as everyone else.<br/>Ennoshita's younger brother was mesmerized by Ushijima's skills in Charm class, volunteering one year to demonstrate the Disillusion Charm for a 2nd year class and ever since then has been trying to talk to the Quidditch captain but was too intimidated each time.</p><p>Even Hinata Natsu, who was warned many times by her brother that Ushijima was scary and would eat her in her sleep if she did so much as get in his way, had an obvious attraction for towering, scary figures, and made a friend by teaching him how to braid hair.  She wasn't his biggest fan, but she did end up cheering for Ravenclaw if Hufflepuff wasn't playing.</p><p>"Oi," Suna sighed, standing beside Tendou as they watched Ushijima stare back a the group of younger grades waiting outside for him, probably wondering something like why they were there.  "Am I missing something?  Does Ushijima have an illegal pet I don't know about?"<br/>"If you're talking about his dick, it is very legal."  Suna gagged at Tendou's vulgar joke.  "But I'm not sure," Tendou sighed, crossing his arms and laughing as Ushijima shook his head at a question then started to try and walk towards Tendou before getting stopped by Matsukawa's little sister, her hair in pigtails and swaying as she jumped on Ushijima's arm.  Ushijima caught her without much effort.</p><p>"Waka-chan!"  Tendou called out, Ushijima turning and a sense of relief washing over him which was followed by confusion on why he would feel relieved in the first place.  "I'm coming."</p><p>Why should Ushijima feel this way?  Too many emotions for such a trivial situation.  It was just a few younger students who wanted to be tended to, and even though Ushijima didn't explicitly say that they could come to him for anything, perhaps it was implied by being one of the head prefects to help and guide them.  As a prefect, it was his duty to make sure they followed a proper path to become the best student and member of society they could be.</p><p>"Waka-chan!  I'm waiting," Tendou sang out, waving his hand, Suna already having left when he got bored and Tendou standing there alone, excitedly flailing his arms around.</p><p>In a sea of people, even then, Ushijima could only see red.</p><p> </p><p>"'Popular.  Definition - liked, admired, or enjoyed by many people or by a particular person or group.'"  Ushijima read it out loud, closing the big dictionary and looking up with a few blinks to process.</p><p>"What do you think?"<br/>"What do you mean?"  Asahi asked, cocking his head to the side.  "I think that's an accurate definition, I suppose.""No," Ushijima shook his head, pushing the dictionary towards Asahi because maybe hearing it wasn't enough.</p><p>"I meant do you think I'm popular?"</p><p>If Asahi was supposed to laugh, he certainly fulfilled his job correctly.  "No," Asahi spat out, holding his stomach as he shook his head, fanning his hand at Ushijima.  "No.  Not to be mean, but you're not popular."<br/>"You are not being mean if it is true," Ushijima stated with a firm nod.  "I believe this though.  And I thought so too, but these days Tendou has enjoyed using this word.  So I thought I should study a bit more on the issue."</p><p>At this, Asahi rose an eyebrow, opening the dictionary again and humming softly, stroking his chin.  "'Popular'," he repeated slowly, "'liked, admired, or enjoyed by <em>many </em>people or by a particular person or group'.  I guess you're popular to Satori-kun."<br/>"Correct," Ushijima said with a slight nod.<br/>"I enjoy your company too."<br/>"Likewise."</p><p>Asahi hummed softly, tapping his fingers on the desk before shrugging.  "I dunno.  I mean, Noya-kun likes to call me pretty but I don't see it.  Maybe it's just something that happens when you start dating someone," Asahi giggled softly.</p><p>And maybe Asahi's explanation wasn't as absurd as Ushijima initially thought.  To Tendou, Ushijima must be popular since he was very much liked and admired by him.  And that meant to Ushijima, Tendou was even more popular.</p><p>"I think I understand now," Ushijima said softly, taking the dictionary from Asahi and reading the definition again.  "Perhaps I should look more into it though.  More than one source would definitely be useful."</p><p>Asahi and Ushijima spent a bit of their time in the library looking for some material for an assignment, discussing the different purposes of Unicorn Blood and it's power, discussing the relationships between spells casted and potions the spells cast on, how the moving pictures worked at Hogwarts (answer : magic).<br/>Then, the topic of popularity came up again.</p><p>"Would you say Nishinoya-kun is popular?"<br/>"Oh, definitely," Asahi nodded his head confidently, stroking his chin in thought.  "Many people like him.  He also treats his juniors well and is very sociable.  It isn't difficult for him to make friends."</p><p>That sounded about right.  Popular people were liked in many ways, but the key part to Ushijima's understanding was that <em>many </em>people liked them.  Still, the nagging feeling of Tendou's voice kept edging his brain and all he could think about was that Tendou had to be right in some way.  So Ushijima was trying to solve the Tendou-Problem in his head as best he can, proving further that Tendou was definitely the most interesting specimen on this earth than anything could ever be to Ushijima.</p><p>"Would you say you are popular, Azumane-kun?"<br/>"Me?  Oh no.  Goodness, no," Asahi laughed softly, scratching his temple in slight fluster.  "I think...I think I'm liked.  But not popular.  God, this is embarrassing," Asahi said with a flustered smile, shaking his head.</p><p>"Why is this embarrassing?  You are answering a question I asked."<br/>"I know, but talking myself in this way...no.  That's my final answer," Asahi said with a firm nod.  "I don't think I'm popular, but I think I'm liked."</p><p>Ushijima wasn't sure if he felt the same because to be honest, he never thought about it before.  Whether or not he was liked by anyone else than Tendou, perhaps it was a bit out of his interest level.</p><p>"Do you like me, Azumane-kun?"  Ushijima ended up asking, his experiment implementing in another direction as he was trying to find a way to see the world through Tendou's eyes.</p><p>If only Ushijima could, who knows.  Switch bodies with Tendou for a day or something.</p><p>"Of course I do!  And do you like me, Ushijima-kun?"<br/>"Yes.  I would say so," Ushijima answered truthfully, in the moment flinching slightly when he felt an arm around his neck.  For a euphoric second, Ushijima thought it was Tendou.</p><p>"Ushijima-san!"  Rinko called out, behind her Sakusa who was the last person anyone thought would be supervising an acquaintance's younger sister.  "Say, can you teach me how to sew again today?  Please, please, please!"<br/>"I have no time today," Ushijima said bluntly, not taking into consideration Rinko's age or gender and talking to her as a person.  "I must finish my assignments and homework, then supervise the prefects in training for the winter season.  I have no time for you today."</p><p>The look on Rinko's face was unreadable, Asahi and Sakusa both watching to see if she was going to cry or scream or sulk.  She did neither three.</p><p>"Can I join you then?  I won't make any noise!  I'll just stand there quietly."  It seems having Suna as a brother numbed her.</p><p>"If it's quietly then I suppose it'll be doable," Ushijima said with a small nod, pointing to a chair next to him, Rinko already sitting down in it.  "If you have any questions, please address me.  I believe your older brother knows you're with me?"<br/>"Not really."<br/>"I see," Ushijima blinked, turning to see Sakusa standing there awkwardly.  He was another minor inconvenience Ushijima wasn't sure how to address just yet because of how he misinterpreted Sakusa's approaches to him.  However Kita stated that Sakusa was trying to get his attention, so perhaps he should start there.</p><p>"You can join," Ushijima said, pointing to the seat next to Asahi that was empty, Asahi still stiff in his seat and wondering under his breath why he was still even there.  "Unless you wish to take up unnecessary space in the library."</p><p>Sakusa's eyes widened in shock, gulping but no one would be able to see it in the turtleneck.  "If that is the case, we do not need to be in the library to study.  The Ravenclaw common room would be adequate as well."</p><p>To anyone else, the statement was cold and Ushijima's tone was no warmer.  However, Asahi and Sakusa both looked at him in slight shock, understanding that implication that Sakusa was invited to the point where Ushijima was willing to switch locations just to have him there.  So Sakusa sat down in his place next to Asahi, clearing his throat and slowly pulling his turtleneck down.  Unfortunately, right when his nose was exposed he was sneezing like crazy, pulling it the cloth back up and shaking his head, his hair framing his face even more and covering him up like a curtain.</p><p>"Ah.  Did the Fire Flower not work?"  Asahi asked, groaning softly and clicking his tongue.  "I thought for sure it would...I guess we can try the Dragonfly Heart, but even that won't be enough."<br/>"What seems to be the problem?" Ushijima asked as he noticed that there was already some sort of relationship between Sakusa and Asahi he didn't know about.  "Sakusa-kun has a problem?"</p><p>"Kiyoomi!"  Sakusa blurted out without thinking, clearing his throat and turning away.  "Ah, uhm-""Kiyoomi-kun has a problem?"  Ushijima corrected himself without skipping a beat.</p><p>"Oh, he has allergies.  To...everything," Asahi laughed nervously, unsure if it was his place to say but Sakusa wasn't saying anything.  "We've been trying to come up with a cure this whole time, but it seems like nothing is strong enough.  Or it works for one thing and not the other, or if there is something to add to make the potion perfect then he's allergic to that.  Something like this, Sakusa-kun has been struggling a lot."</p><p>The new information processed in Ushijima's brain and he was trying to find a solution.  It would be problematic if Sakusa had allergies acting up during the future Quidditch games coming up where he was subbing in, and he knew breathing behind a turtleneck would be hard for him to breath in and he'd need to take it off.  That was probably the main reason why Ushiijma took his spot those years ago in the first place.  Sakusa wasn't able to focus with the turtleneck covering his face.</p><p>"Will you allow me to help you, Kiyoomi-kun?"  Ushijima asked, already putting potion ingredients in his head along with other substances he was sure Asahi wasn't thinking about before.  "I believe this is something within my capabilities.  If you would."  Ushijima had to ask permission instead of just doing it on his own freewill, mainly because he didn't want to waste his time is Sakusa said no, but also because Asahi was already there helping him.  Asahi was more than capable, so maybe the issue was just that they really haven't found a cure yet.</p><p>"Yes," Sakusa nodded his head, clearing his throat quickly after.  "I mean, uh, if you can.  I'm not asking you for help, but it'd be fine if you were to help."</p><p>Rinko kept her promise the whole time and didn't make a single sound as she followed the three boys to the Potions classroom where Ushijima began his project on Sakusa's allergy cure.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiyoko-san?"<br/>"Yes, Ushijima-san?"<br/>"Would you say you like me?"<br/>"I think you are a diligent, hardworking person that finishes tasks efficiently.  I think Ushijima-san is admirable in many ways and is easy to talk to when the topic is about school or Quidditch."</p><p>Ushijima hummed, nodding down her answer in a small notepad.  Kiyoko was so far the tenth person that morning he asked this question.  She was another person - along with Kenma, Akaashi, Matsukawa, Kita, Hanamaki and Ennoshita - to answer something like this.</p><p>'Ushijima, you have a lot of good points.  But to say 'I like you'...?'</p><p>"Do you mind bringing this upstairs to the Astronomy Tower for me.  We're going to put the constellation show there.  Also the fireworks will be launched from the balcony there, so I think just placing them there for now will be enough," Kiyoko requested, making Ushijima put his notepad in his cloak pocket and nodding, taking two barrels of powder and potion finery in his arms and started carrying them without levitation.  He didn't need it.</p><p>"Wah," a familiar sound from a familiar voice made Ushijima turn around.  "My boyfriend is so strong!  Carry me too, Waka-chan!"</p><p>Carrying two barrels and Tendou wasn't as difficult as someone would think, especially when Tendou kept kissing Ushijima's neck and cheering him on. </p><p>"Party planning is hard.  You think it'd be this hard for a wedding?"  Again with the marriage talk.  Not that Ushijima particularly minded, he did intend on taking Tendou's hand in marriage and no one else's.  Still, shouldn't finishing school and setting a proper career be the first priority?  Ushijima believed it was more important to to establish a stable future before having any sort of bonuses.</p><p>"I believe not," Ushijima entertained the idea a bit.  "I would assume that since it is something we both are planning for our enjoyment then 'hard' isn't the right word to use.""Stressful?""Why should it be stressful?"  Because Tendou didn't get stressed that often.  Did he?</p><p>"I dunno.  Waka-chan is a beast when it comes to thinking, so maybe it's just me."<br/>"I'm not a beast though."<br/>"No, no, I know.  That's me."</p><p>Ushijima's mouth did a lopsided from, out of instinct and nothing else at all.  When he finished climbing up the Astronomy Tower, Ushijima put Tendou down first before the barrels of equipment.  Once Ushijima's hands were unoccupied, they were filled again with Tendou's body, Tendou jumping and wrapping his legs around Ushijima's waist and having him basically tackle Ushijima, but of course the Ravenclaw was stable and didn't fall over.</p><p>What did fall though, was Ushijima's notebook.</p><p>"Eh?  What's this, Waka-chan?"  Tendou said teasingly, jumping back down and picking it up, reading the opened page and raising an eyebrow as he read the scribing then let out a weak laugh.  "You've been asking people...if they like you?"</p><p>Ushijima was unsure why Tendou was laughing so hard.  He was taken aback when Tendou started slapping his thigh, holding his stomach so and tearing up, Ushijima actually started panicking when Tendou started heaving.</p><p>"It-It wasn't mean-It wasn't meant for <em>homework,</em> Waka-chan," Tendou burst out, his arms wrapping around Ushijima's neck and pulling him closer.  "I didn't think you'd-you'd take it this seriously!"</p><p>Ushijima let Tendou finish his laughing, standing there and watching as Tendou dropped for a moment - and Ushijima caught him effortlessly - laughing harder and harder every time he saw Ushijima's face.<br/>Finally, after a solid five minutes, he calmed down.</p><p>"I mean, I guess I'm happy.  I thought I was worrying on my own," Tendou said, and before Ushijima could ask what he was worrying about Tendou was already talking.  "Ah, this is hilarious.  But this really is something you'd do," Tendou hummed, a purring smile creeping on is face as he put the notebook back in Ushijima's pocket and leaned in for a hug, Ushijima reciprocating it without question and of course, waiting for Tendou to say something.</p><p>"What I meant by 'popular' was that Waka-chan is followed a lot.  For someone as cold and heartless as you, you definitely have a lot of people who like you.""I have a heart," was the first thing he said, taking Tendou's hand and placing it on his chest right above where his heart was, Tendou able to feel the beating of it, slow and steady and paced.  How many times has he heard this heartbeat, and yet it was always constant.</p><p>"Yes, Waka-chan, you do have a heart. A heart only reserved for me," Tendou reminded him, making Ushijima just stare at him.  "Ah, this is my fault, isn't it?  You were worrying without even knowing to the point where you wasted your precious paper.  So I'll come clean, since Waka-chan has been good to me this year."</p><p>Ushijima was still a bit lost, but instead of getting frustrated or confused, he sat down.  Crossed legged on the ground with Tendou on his lap, Ushijima stopped and listened.  Because this was Tendou - and Tendou liked to talk.</p><p>"When you said it wasn't impossible for you to marry someone that wasn't me, I got hurt," Tendou admitted flat out, putting a finger on Ushijima's lips so he wouldn't interrupt with his blunt commentary.  "I got hurt, but I understood what you were saying.  So it was a bit annoying because I couldn't get it out of my head."  Ushijma never knew this.  He didn't know because no one told him.<br/>Now that Tendou was telling him though, things <em>should be</em> fine.</p><p>"Then I started to think about it even more," Tendou said softly, putting his finger down and fiddling with Ushijima's collar.  "'What if I <em>do</em> get sent to Azkaban one day?''Will Waka-chan get hurt one day because of me?''What will my parents say when they meet you and realize you've been taking care of me this whole time?'  Things like that.  You know Hinata?  Shrimp-chan?  I had to rely on him during the December moon.  Pathetic, right?"  Ushijima remembered, but didn't bring it up because Tendou asked him not to.</p><p>"And yet, I got worried on my own.  While Waka-chan was here, worrying on <em>his </em>own.  I'm sorry."  There was no need to apologize.  Tendou didn't do anything wrong.  In fact, Ushijima was in the wrong, assuming that the whole situation was revolved around him and his facing with popularity and how to process it.</p><p>It took a while, but Ushijima realized what he was worried about so much was Tendou being jealous.  Indirectly and mildly jealous because Ushijima never thought that someone could get jealous over him.  Of him, more probably, but over him?  It never occurred to Ushijima.  It was because he didn't think about it in general and just assumed that Tendou was a strong, independent person that didn't need reassurance all the time, nor did he think it would be a problem of someone else romantically taking interest in Ushijima.  Should this be something to consider now?  Or was it a one time thing?</p><p>"See.  You're thinking again."<br/>"Well, yes.  It's a natural human process." Tendou chuckled, nodding his head as he pressed his forehead against Ushijima's and pecked the bridge of his nose, swinging back and forth in Ushijima's lap.  </p><p>"I know you think it's silly, and maybe even impossible because it's not impossible," Tendou said softly, whispering in Ushijima's ear like he didn't want the world to know about his secret insecurities, ones that Ushijima hasn't figured out completely because Tendou was a lot more complex than he thought.  </p><p>"Can you just say it?"<br/>"Say what?"<br/>"That you'll only ever be with me."</p><p>Ushijima froze, almost like a wire in his brain that was refusing to say such a statement because it just wasn't possible.  Lots of things could happen in life that could stop them from being together that made the 'impossible' situation not as impossible as Tendou wanted it to be.  It was simply logic, no matter how many times they said it, no matter how hard they wished or hoped - there could come a day where Tendou or Ushijima wake up and all of a sudden it wasn't the two of them anymore.  Ushijima didn't <em>want </em>that day to come and certainly didn't <em>wish </em>for it.  But he couldn't say it wasn't impossible.</p><p>The way Tendou clung onto him, no different than any other day, as hard as when they were making love and as desperate as when Tendou came back from a night under the full moon.  It was a way that made Ushijima's heart stir in different directions, in a way that made Ushijima's chest ache in the best and worst way possible.</p><p>In a way that only Tendou could do.</p><p>"I..." Ushijima said slowly, whispering in Tendou's ear this time, so it was a secret.  Like he didn't want anyone else to know that this illogical, childish, clingy side of Ushijima existed somewhere deep down inside.</p><p>"I will only ever be with you, Tendou.  This, I can swear to you with my life."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, Ushijima is so much aloof and fun!!  Can't wait to write Tendou's chapter though &gt;&lt;</p><p>Some creator recs!  :</p><p>|Cold Shoulder by KarasunoVolleygays(ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor) - A sweet, canonically time set domestic fic with Ushiten!  It takes place when Ushijima is in Poland and Tendou comes to visit him!  So cute!!</p><p>|Not One For Mooning But Suddenly I Can't Sleep At Night by ofperspicacity - A KageHina flowershop AU.  I think that's enough said about it &gt;.&lt;</p><p>That's all for now!  Thank you so much for reading and I can't wait to see you in the next chapter XP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Oikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Oikawa Tooru</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : July 20 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Slytherin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Oikawa Tooru is the only student in recorded Hogwarts history to have completed his/her O.W.L. studies applied and accepted for every N.E.W.T..  His older sister's influence may be responsible, but Oikawa Tooru has proven perseverance and determination in more things than just studies.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's not funny.  Stop laughing."</p><p>But Oikawa couldn't.  He couldn't stop laughing, holding his stomach as he felt compressions of his laughter tightening his muscles.  His face was red by now, and it's been red for the past 15 minutes or so.</p><p>"I don't know why you're like this."</p><p>Oikawa shook his head, tears coming out of his eyes now as he kept laughing, his throat beginning to ache and his head straining from how hard his laughter got because every time he saw that pissed off, angry face it was just a reminder.</p><p>"If you don't stop laughing I'm going to ask for another partner."</p><p>Now Oikawa didn't want <em>that.  </em>Not when he had it so good, but it was just too hilarious that he couldn't not laugh.  Eventually he fell out of his chair and on the ground on his hands and knees, looking up quick enough to dodge the kick that was about to hit his face.</p><p>"I said stop laughing!"<br/>"I can't!"  Oikawa's first words were when he finally caught his breath, fanning away his tears but looking down at bother their papers - both their names side by side - Oikawa had to just let it out somehow and screaming wouldn't do him any good.</p><p>"Th-This- I-I-" Oikawa sat back down on his chair, covering his face with his arms as his shoulders shook, his mouth blocked so the noise wasn't there but everyone could tell his body was having some sort of reaction.</p><p>Laughter.  Smiles.  Happiness.  <em>Perfection.</em></p><p>
  <em>Name : Iwaizumi Hajime</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : June 10</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Slytherin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Iwaizumi Hajime collects Chocolate Frog cards as a side hobby and so far is only missing 2 extremely rare collectables in his set.  These two card include : Salazar Slytherin and Ukai Ikkei.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa didn't meddle with the partners chosen.  Honestly, he didn't.  He went up on the sixth night, open-minded and telling himself that whoever he got wouldn't ruin his Christmas even though they weren't Iwaizumi.<br/>Hell, even if Oikawa got Kageyama, he was ready for it.</p><p>But then he opened the paper and was struck.  How was this not a message from the wizarding gods that him and Iwaizumi were just made for each other?</p><p>"If you did something to that Goblet, Oikawa, I fucking swear to Merlin, you're <em>dead</em>!"<br/>"I told you, I didn't!"  </p><p>Too bad Iwaizumi wasn't as convinced as Oikawa that the universe just wanted them to be together.</p><p>"You didn't?  Are you sure?"  Iwaizumi asked, his voice screaming and neck pulsing veins out to the point where Oikawa was scared they would pop.  "There are hundreds of students from the years 4 to 7 and you're telling me <em>we</em> ended up together?  That's a....how many students are there from years 4 to 7?"  Iwaizumi asked, turning to look at Kunimi who, like always, had his nose buried in some sort of informational book.</p><p>"Approximately 500."<br/>"500 students!  That's a 1/500 chance that we got paired up!  That's a 0.002% chance for us to be together!  Do you know how slim that is?"  Iwaizumi went on with his rant and Kunimi didn't even look up from his book.</p><p>"God," Oikawa whispered huskily, narrowing his eyes at Iwaizumi.  "You're sexy when you talk numbers.""Argh!"  Iwaizumi shouted, pulling at his hair before glaring up at Oikawa and pointing to the door of the Slytherin Tower.</p><p>"Go apologize to the headmaster and have him give us our real partners!  Now, Oikawa!  Before it's too late!"</p><p>Oikawa let out a scoff of disbelief, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.  "Wow, Iwa-chan.  You seriously don't believe me?"  Iwaizumi's face said it enough that he in fact, did not.  "I'm telling you, for the thousandth time," he took Iwaizumi by the face, cupping it and squishing his cheeks before pecking him on the lips.</p><p>"I didn't rig the Goblet.  We're meant to be!"</p><p>Honestly, Oikawa was a bit hurt Iwaizumi didn't believe him the first time, but he couldn't particularly blame him either.  Oikawa obviously had a history of fiddling with the system in order to get what he wanted, mostly to do with Iwaizumi but even beyond that.  Oikawa's motivation had a lot to do with his capabilities, but even nowadays Iwaizumi along with the other Slytherins have noticed it - Oikawa was getting powerful.</p><p>And with getting powerful, Oikawa was getting scary.</p><p>"If I find out you're lying then I'm really killing you."<br/>"Kill me then.  I'm sure Iwa-chan can't go a day without me."</p><p>It wasn't like Oikawa was aware of the effects he was having on people lately and how he was growing.  It was just...happening.  His studies have improved significantly to the point where he was on the score board at a top rank every time, he was capturing the attention of not only the girls in the hallways, but the professors in the classes that also took note of Oikawa's improvement at school, and most importantly, Oikawa has been a lot more considerate of his juniors and everyone in general on how he was treating them.</p><p>Being a good captain, a good student, a good person - Oikawa these days, he was doing it all.</p><p>And the more he was improving, the more suspicious people were getting <em>of</em> Oikawa.</p><p>"I'll believe you for now," Iwaizumi huffed, finally giving up after hours of arguing with Oikawa, only to have Oikawa win out of pure stubbornness.  Oikawa wasn't one to take it to heart though, especially when it was Iwaizumi. </p><p>"But if we get sent to the headmaster's office again, you're going by yourself!"  Iwaizumi screamed in Oikawa's face before Oikawa pulled him down for a kiss, Kunimi mocking a hurling voice and Atsumu covering Tsukishima's eyes.  </p><p>That was how the first week started.  Fast forward to almost Christmas and Iwaizumi and Oikawa were still being...well, themselves.</p><p>"Shitty-kawa!  Lift me up!"<br/>"Lose some fucking weight then!  You're all muscle, I can't even push you down if I wanted to at this point."</p><p>One inch.  Not even, half an inch.  Oikawa was taller than Iwaizumi but half an inch and that was by default making him the boy of the dance even though Iwaizumi was much better at leading and actually strong enough to lift his partner up and twirl them around.</p><p>"Do you not have any upper body strength?"  Iwaizumi asked in disbelief as Oikawa tried his best to attempt at at least dipping Iwaizumi down, his whole forearm shaking and barely keeping Iwaizumi up.  Iwaizumi was doing most of the work though, standing himself up and not putting all his body weight in the trust of Oikawa.</p><p>"Goodness," Iwaizumi sighed, standing up properly, Oikawa pursing his lips in embarrassment because he knew that he should be able to lift Iwaizumi up, at least as his pride as a man he should be able to.  It wasn't even his fault - Iwaizumi worked out!  He was a beater!  Oikawa just flew around and threw a ball around while Iwaizumi literally took a bat and swung it around with all of his strength while using all his upper body to body check people flying around.  It made sense that he was all muscly and firm.</p><p>"I'll lead the dance," Iwaizumi stated firmly, after a full week of practising and Oikawa having to skip parts that involved lifting Iwaizumi up in any way at all.</p><p>"Huh?"<br/>"What?  You can't hear?"  Iwaizumi asked aggressively, taking Oikawa firmly by the waist, the ghost much more focused on how Konoha and Suna refused to put their faces any closer than it already was.  "I said I'll do the leading.  I'll just make myself an inch taller for Christmas somehow," Iwaizumi scowled, Oikawa knowing that height to Iwaizumi was a bit of a sensitive topic (for a stupid reason of just not liking being shorter which was absurd.  Iwaizumi was making up in other points that height didn't even matter).  "One inch!  Not even, just a few millimetres.  No one can tell the difference, even like this!"</p><p>That was how a week before Christmas, Iwaizumi and Oikawa ended up relearning the whole dance, step by step and practised outside of the given class times.</p><p>"It's like a date," Oikawa described it one night as Iwaizumi dipped him on the Slytherin balcony, an Impenetrable Charm put around them as snow lightly hit the invisible force field slowly, like they were under a gazebo.   </p><p>Iwaizumi dropped him.</p><p>"Oh shit," Iwaizumi said, helping a whining Oikawa up back on his feet, Oikawa feeling sore on his back and ass now since the balcony wasn't exactly made of soft pillows.  "Why would you do that?"  Oikawa sniffled, rubbing his behind, Iwaizumi taking initiative and brushing the dirt off of his back.  Late at night when the cold air didn't hit anymore, how was he not supposed to get so flustered with the person he loved the most?</p><p>"It was an accident," Iwaizumi mumbled making Oikawa furrow his eyebrows a bit but he forgave Iwaizumi as quickly as Iwaizumi dropped him.</p><p>"Let's start again then," Oikawa grinned, taking the wand at the side of the balcony that was placed strategically so they wouldn't have a spell accidental hit anything around them (yes, that can happen, Oikawa can testify himself) and started the song again before going up to Iwaizumi and taking his hand and shoulder, Iwaizumi looking down to place themselves properly before starting the waltz for the fifth time that night.</p><p>"The ball's next week," Oikawa said softly, the hours turning into minutes which turned into seconds closer to midnight.  "What are you going to wear?""Wear?  Clothes."  Oikawa flicked his neck out of frustration.</p><p>"Don't get smart with me."<br/>"Not that difficult."  Oikawa made a face and Iwaizumi stopped the bickering right away.  "I dunno.  I was just gonna wear some random suit or something.  I heard a few kids are planning on wearing traditional kimonos though.  You want to wear that?"<br/>"Can we find something like that at Hogsmeade?"  Oikawa wondered out loud, tilting his head to the side and humming in thought.  "I think that would be better.  It'll be easier to dance.""And it'll be easier to eat too."</p><p>The two of them laughed, talked, kissed, danced.  Under the stars, under the winter sky, and under the influence of young love that Oikawa prayed would stay fresh and passionate for as long as they lived.</p><p>"I know I got mad at you at first for being my partner, but I think it's because of how unlucky I've been with my feelings for you in the beginning," Iwaizumi admitted that night, the moonlight reflecting on Iwaizumi's face as they sat down to finish for the night.  Oikawa made the best hot chocolate but Iwaizumi would never admit it.</p><p>"It seemed too surreal.  Which is silly considering it's just some school dance-"<br/>"A dance that last happened over two centuries ago," Oikawa reminded him so that 'silly' could easily be omitted from that sentence.</p><p>"Right, " Iwaizumi chuckled softly, leaning his head on Oikawa's shoulder, Oikawa leaning his head on Iwaizumi's.  "I didn't think I could get that lucky.  So I yelled at you.  I'm sorry."  Right.  Iwaizumi hasn't apologized for that.  Iwaizumi rarely apologized and Oikawa never minded nor noticed because Iwaizumi's conveying of love wasn't like that and that was okay.  Oikawa's words always made up for it at least.</p><p>"So what you're saying, Iwa-chan, is that being with me is something so lucky to you to the point it's unbelievable?"</p><p>Oikawa's voice was teasing, a joke that Iwaizumi was supposed to hit him for.  But even though Oikawa was ready for a punch at the gut or a slap on the face, none of it came.</p><p>"Yeah," Iwaizumi whispered, turning his head so he could nuzzle into Oikawa's neck, kissing him lightly.  The smell of Iwaizumi's hair was mixed with the smell of trees and hot chocolate.  "It's unbelievable.  You're unbelievable, Oikawa."</p><p>And that was how Oikawa fell in love with Iwaizumi all over again.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya didn't like the Slytherin Tower for obvious reasons.  But Oikawa didn't like the Gryffindor Tower either.</p><p>Nonetheless, whenever they hung out Nishinoya always won and they ended up in the sea of bright red and proud lions.</p><p>"<em>Oppugno.</em>"<br/>"<em>Orbis</em>"</p><p>While Oikawa was attacked by a swarm of parchment papers, Nishinoya sunk into the ground after a big black whole appeared underneath him.  The hole closed up but Nishinoya popped out of the ground behind Oikawa, his wand already pointing out at him.</p><p>"<em>Relashio</em>!"</p><p>Oikawa gasped when suddenly his wand fell out of his right hand, catching it with his left and unsteadily pointing it at Nishinoya.  "<em>Glacius</em>!"  Oikawa panted, watching as Nishionya went mid spell but froze, a mist covering him in place and now he was frozen in ice.</p><p>Except, since Oikawa's hand was a bit unstable only Nishinoya's right half was frozen, including his wand and his right leg.  Since his left side was still moveable he reached his hand out, palm facing Oikawa.</p><p>"<em>Tarantellegra</em>!"</p><p>All of a sudden Oikawa's whole body was spasming out, jittering like there were rats in his robes, to the point where he dropped his wand.  His body jumped around out of will, Nishinoya not even able to stop him since he was breaking the ice on himself with his fist.  "Yu-Yuu-Yuu-ch-chan-!"  Oikawa screamed, trying to reach his wand but his whole body kept flipping around uncontrollably.  This charm was insane, why did Nishinoya have to choose this one!</p><p>"Y-Y-Yuu-""Ah!  I'll chabe you, Oik'wa-'an!"  Nishinoya half screamed since only half of his mouth was able to move, still beating the ice with his fists, trying a few spells but it seemed like he used his wand-less magic on the duelling.</p><p>"'M chorry!  Ju't wait, Oikawa-'an!  I almost got it-" Nishinoya was nowhere near unfreezing himself.</p><p>"Hang in there, Oik'wa-san!  I'm almost there-""<em>Surgito</em>."</p><p>Oikawa stopped spasming out like a cursed, possessed kid, falling on the ground panting.  Even though it was out of his control and he didn't really do anything, flipping around like that really made him lose a lot of energy.  Then there was Nishinoya, who was looking behind Oikawa at who said the counter charm to help Oikawa, smiling as he used his left hand to hold out a big thumbs up.</p><p>"Thanks, Tobio-kun!  You really helped us there!"</p><p>It was instinctive for Oikawa to scowl, hearing that name sending a hateful shiver down his spine that he hasn't learned to get rid of yet.  Which was silly, even Oikawa knew that much.  But he couldn't help that immature side of him that still completely despised Kageyama with quite a significant amount of his being.</p><p>"Oikawa-san?"  Kageyama looked down at him, holding out a hand for Oikawa to take and all Oikawa could do was glare.  "No thank you," Oikawa said breathily, slapping Kageyama's hand away as he stood up on his own, stumbling a bit but he refused to be caught by Kageyama as well.  He'd rather just fall.</p><p>"I just battled one of the strongest wizards in Hogwarts.  I don't need help standing up."</p><p>It was petty and prideful and stubborn, he knew that the most.  Oikawa knew that this resolve with Kageyama needed to happen and not just because Iwaizumi would tell him every time they passed by each other in the hallways.</p><p>"Oh.  I guess," Kageyama mumbled, one of the many things Oikawa couldn't stand about him.  "Nishinoya-san," Kageyama gasped, realizing that they've completely neglected him because of their tension, running over to him with his wand held out.  </p><p>"<em>Incend-""Incendio</em>."  Oikawa said before Kageyama, and he so desperately wanted to say it was by accident.  Kageyama's eyes widened when he saw how big the fire Oikawa made, almost having it burn Nishinoya's blond streak off yet Nishinoya didn't even flinch.</p><p>The ice melted off of Nishinoya's body, a puddle of water disappearing with the heat of the fire and Oikawa put away his spell and his wand shortly after.  Now Nishinoya was damp, but at least he was warm.<br/>"Ah, thanks," Nishinoya sighed softly, patting his chest and giving Oikawa a soft punch on the chest.  "That was a lot of fun!  I even got to try a new spell today!""Yeah, and it almost killed me," Oikawa humphed, crossing his arms and turning his head away.</p><p>"Aw, come on," Nishinoya groaned, patting Oikawa's back lightly.  "You were fine.  Besides, our Tobio-kun came to save us!  We were both safe in the end!"</p><p>Did Nishinoya have to say it like?  <em>Save </em>him?  Kageyama didn't save him.  And even if he did, it didn't have to be Kageyama.  Anyone could have, literally anyone else though Oikawa would have much preferred if he saved himself (or Iwaizumi, either or).  Nishinoya probably didn't mean to make Oikawa's mood go sour but it did and now he was sulking on his own for a reason only he knew.</p><p>How pathetic, right?</p><p>"I still don't understand what your deal with Tobio-kun is," Nishinoya sighed, the two of them now on the steps of the Gryffindor Tower entrance, occasionally having a fun ride as the stair cases moved around.  "He's a good kid.  Serious and kinda mean, but he's good."  Oikawa didn't want to hear it, yet he felt like he heard it constantly.  Especially ever since Tsukishima started playing with Kageyama more, he's noticed the presence in the Slytherin Tower just feeling...complete.  And he hated it.</p><p>"It's a me problem," Oikawa said, gulping down a whole bottle of pumpkin juice in one go, Nishinoya having more ready for them to chug.  A whole duelling match was always enough to tire a few boys out.  "He thinks he's so good at everything.  Can do everything so perfectly without even lifting a finger," Oikawa gritted his teeth, squeezing the glass bottle till his knuckles turned white and his fingertips turned red.</p><p>"Punks like that...are the worst to me." </p><p>Nishinoya was quiet when Oikawa finally admitted what it exactly was about Kageyama that annoyed him, and saying it out loud in words actually felt good, surprisingly.  If Nishinoya thought it was a poor attitude, then fine, but it wouldn't convince Oikawa otherwise that people like Kageyama are people he just couldn't stand.</p><p>"But...he works hard."  The statement was blunt, and someone like Nishinoya didn't seem like the type to lie so easily.  "I mean, I get it's frustrating.  I remember in his first year, Tobio-kun was too straightforward and he couldn't make friends.  But once he did something like a cool spell or scored a random ball in the Quidditch posts, people would start to talk to him.  He's really popular, but he can't talk easily."</p><p>Oikawa wasn't sure where Nishinoya was going with this, but he kept quiet to let him continue.  "You don't see it, but Tobio-kun admires people like you for something he lacks, and to me it's much more important than any cool spell or trick he can do on a broom."  Pausing to take a drink, Nishinoya looked over at Oikawa properly for the first time in their conversation.</p><p>"Heart."</p><p>Oikawa makes a face at Nishinoya, obviously not getting it right away, but maybe it wasn't the insensitivity, but rather the fact that they were talking about <em>Tobio-chan </em>and not a normal, everyday kid.</p><p>"He works hard in ways you don't," Nishinoya explained, and Oikawa has noticed a lot now too, Nishinoya has been becoming more mature.  Slightly.  sort of.  "Whenever I see him struggling to talk to someone, I feel bad.  'What can I do to make him comfortable?' or 'How can I make it so it's easier for him?' - sometimes I think about it and then i realize, I really have no idea what's going on in Tobio-kun's mind," Nishinoya laughed stomping his foot loudly before holding a fist in his air.</p><p>"Ah, but Tobio-kun is so popular!  Life just isn't fair for some people!"  Oikawa, at this point, didn't know where Nishinoya's point was going.  He supposed that was something he should have been used to with Nishinoya though.</p><p>"Things that you are effortless in, Tobio-kun is jealous of you too.  So don't go around thinking it's one-sided.  This is what I'm trying to say."</p><p>Blinking slowly, Oikawa processed exactly what Nishinoya was trying to tell him.  And even though he's known this to an extent for quite some time, putting into words made Oikawa squirm.  Nishinoya was smiling like an idiot, hitting Oikawa too hard on the back and making him spill some of the pumpkin juice in his mouth, having it dribble down his mouth.</p><p>"Just something I should tell you.  It's so awkward to see you two, that's why!  Especially when we both know, Tobio-kun probably has no idea how much you despise him."</p><p>'Despise' wasn't the word Oikawa would use to describe the way he felt about Kageyama.  If he despised Kageyama he wouldn't watch his Quidditch games so intensely even if he wasn't playing Slytherin.  If he despised Kageyama, he wouldn't be checking his name on the score boards of exams and feel a little sense of shameful pride when he realized he did better than him at Kageyama's age.  If he despised Kageyama, then wouldn't it be weird for Oikawa to secretly compare himself to him with an underlying bitterness that stemmed from the mere fact that Oikawa just wasn't him?<br/>If he despised Kageyama, then Oikawa wouldn't have admired him so much.</p><p>"If that runt's jealous of me, I wouldn't blame him.  I'm pretty great," Oikawa grinned cheekily, Nishinoya hitting him on the side, probably thinking he wasted smart words on such a mild response, but that wasn't the case at all.</p><p>In fact, maybe not now and maybe not tomorrow, but maybe eventually, Oikawa could actually, truly believe that he was pretty great.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya and Oikawa's duel wasn't for nothing.  They didn't fight for no purpose anymore like the good old days, and now there were even alternative motives.  Oikawa was getting stronger, powerful, scary-</p><p>And he was going to beat the shit out of Iwaizumi in front of the whole 6th year Slytherin and Gryffindor class.</p><p>"Alright!  Partner up!"  Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Ukai hollered, watching as people went to their usual partners - Sugawara and Daichi, Kuroo and Bokuto - the usual - and stood in their own circles in the classroom that was meant to be their little ring for duelling.  This used to be Oikawa's least favourite lesson, only because of how humiliating it was whenever Iwaizumi had him pinned down or his short-lived victories to find out his attack didn't count because a single toe was out of line.</p><p>Oikawa has been practising though, getting better and today he vowed he was going to surpass Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Wands at the ready!"  Ukai called out, everyone in their circles and holding their wands in front of their faces, walking to the middle of their circles.  Iwaizumi and Oikawa stepped a little closer than they needed to.</p><p>"Scared, Oikawa?"<br/>"I bet you wanna make out with me so badly right now."</p><p>Iwaizumi scowled while Oikawa sang 'you didn't deny it'.</p><p>"Fair duelling.  No blood, no hexes, no dying.  Understood?"  Oikawa always thought Ukai should be saying these rules before people got in their circles, but he supposed to each their own.  "I said 'understood'?"<br/>"Yes sir!"  Everyone repeated together in tough unison, stepping away from the middle of their circles to their own ends, Iwaizumi facing Oikawa and Oikawa facing Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Loser washes the winner's back?"<br/>"Hair too.  I want a massage while you're at it."  Iwaizumi snickered while Oikawa stuck out his tongue.</p><p>"Easy now...Duel!"</p><p>"<em>Flipendo!" </em> Iwaizumi attacked first, flipping Oikawa out of the circle but Oikawa has been attacked like this hundreds if not thousands of times by Nishinoya.  By now, he's learned how to land on his feet.<br/>Without skipping a beat, he pushed himself off the ground, jumping himself back in his and Iwaizumi's circle, holding his wand out at Iwaizumi.</p><p>"<em>Colloshoo</em>."  Oikawa aimed at Iwaizumi's feet, watching as the bottoms of Iwaizumi's shoes started to spread, melting to the ground and sticking itself.  Iwaizumi tried to move, scowling when he realized what the spell did and now was unable to move from his spot.  Even when he tried to take his feet out of his shoes it was no use.  Throwing him off guard, it gave Oikawa enough time to shoot another spell.</p><p>"<em>Fier</em> <em>Storma!"  </em>All of a sudden there was a ring of fire around Oikawa and Iwaizumi's circle, made so that Iwaizumi wouldn't be able to see the things he could grab or use outside sources with his wand and only intimidated him further.  Nishinoya has used this technique before and that fight, Oikawa admits sadly, he lost.</p><p>"Shittykawa," Iwaizumi hissed, sweat dripping down his face, before pointing his wand at him, not giving up.  That was the Iwaizumi Oikawa treasured and loved so much.</p><p>"<em>Alarte Ascendare!</em>"  Oikawa gasped as he was blasted in the air, screaming as he soared over the big fire he created.  Flailing his arms around, Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi using another anti-jinx to get himself unstuck from the ground.  In that moment he was back in the zone, diving head first back into the circle, crashing right on Iwaizumi which was another technique he ended up learning from Nishinoya - a wand wasn't the only weapon you had.</p><p>"Shit!"  Iwaizumi screamed as Oikawa lande right on him, both of them dropping to the ground, dangerously close to the fire.  "<em>Everte Statum!</em>""<em>Expulso!</em>"  Both of them said at the same time, causing a huge explosion between them, blasting backwards and out of the circle.  The fire was blown out by Iwaizumi's spell but not completely, both boys coughing up smoke, soot on their faces and a bit of burning on the ends of their hairs.</p><p>"<em>Tripenga!</em>"  Iwaizumi shouted when he saw Oikawa running towards him to attack, making his beloved boyfriend trip and fall mid-way from the classroom.  Everyone by now was invested in Iwaizumi and Oikawa's rather than their own with how intense it was getting, even Ukai was watching carefully.</p><p>"<em>Oppugno!</em>"  Oikawa shouted back, watching as several ink pads lifted up and had it's ink splatter all over Iwaizumi, covering him in the sour smell of black ink and staining places that would be hard to wash out.  Oikawa didn't intend for ink, but anything would do.  </p><p>"Ow-!"  Iwaizumi hissed when some got in his eye, giving Oikawa enough time to do another spell, running back into the circle even though by now it didn't even count and both boys were disqualified.  He just wanted to win against Iwaizumi, this Oikawa.</p><p>"<em>Windalum Duo!</em>"  Oikawa said, a loud voice yet a soft tone, watching as winds swirled from the thin air towards Iwaizumi, blowing his robes and hair up, strong enough so that the ink splatters were coming off of him and pushing his whole body to the point where his feet were sliding.  Iwaizumi's eyes squinted no matter how hard he tried to open his eyes, attempting to cover his face with his arm but it was a bit useless.  For a moment, Oikawa smiled proudly to himself, just waiting for Iwaizumi to drop in defeat.</p><p>"<em>Boggart Appearum</em><em>!</em>"</p><p>It was said loud enough through the wind that the spell obviously worked.  A mist of black smoothly poured out of the tip of Iwaizumi's wand, watching as it approached Oikawa and started to take a shape, a figure, a familiar body structure that made Oikawa's stomach sick to it's core because he knew where this was going.</p><p>Oikawa's biggest fear had something to do with Iwaizumi and that was what his Boggart turned into.</p><p>Everyone was waiting for something to happen.  Iwaizumi stopped the wind-jinx, panting and taking deep breaths, not even realizing what was happening on Oikawa's end of the classroom and how there was literally another Iwaizumi on the other side of the classroom, walking towards Oikawa with a soft smirk on it's face.</p><p>Oikawa stood very still, not moving an inch, even as the Boggart Iwaizumi took him by the chin, caressing his cheek with his other hand.  He wasn't warm, Oikawa noticed first.  Therefore he really wasn't Iwaizumi.<br/>Was that his biggest fear?</p><p>"You failure."</p><p>Eyes wide, heart thumping, body still.  Oikawa didn't even hear as Iwaizumi shouted '<em>Riddikulus</em>' and vanished the Boggart in no time.  Daichi was the one who caught Oikawa as he stumbled, but Iwaizumi was there in a few seconds to hold him properly, slowly letting lean on Iwaizumi.  Now Oikawa was light-headed and didn't feel all that great no matter how warm this Iwaizumi was.</p><p>"Ah, I shouldn't have done that one.  My bad, Oikawa.""I-It's all good," Oikawa mumbled, pulling himself up again, wincing.  Now that he was more aware of his surroundings, Oikawa took note of the soreness in his lower half of his body, his face that was filled with powder and when he licked his lips it tasted like coal.  Iwaizumi let him use his body as support to get him to the side of the classroom.</p><p>"Do you hurt anywhere?"  Iwaizumi asked in concern, leaning down in between Oikawa's legs as he started to wipe away the soot from Oikawa's face with his robe.  "Nah," Oikawa shook his head, waiting for the opportunity to ask if Iwaizumi heard what his Boggart said.  Did he even see it, Oikawa wondered.</p><p>"You got better.  Too bad there's no winner."<br/>"Are you kidding me?  I owned your ass," Oikawa laughed making Iwaizumi flick him, but even that was in affection.  "You used new spells, I noticed.   I hope you're not beating yourself up just so you can win a duel though, Oikawa.  You know you shouldn't get so worked up over this.  It's just a class."</p><p>Even though he knew it was 'just a class', Oikawa still felt like doing whatever he could to be the best was near necessary to be, for lack of better word, <em>Oikawa.  </em>Improvement, dedication and hardworking, Oikawa was striving for all these things and even though he wasn't born with it like Kageyama or Iwaizumi, perhaps if he worked hard enough he could be on their level, surpass them even.  <br/>It wasn't like it was impossible.</p><p>"Scared I'm gonna be better than you one day?"  Oikawa joked but Iwaizumi didn't laugh.  Instead, he gently smiled, looking up at Oikawa before shaking his head, a radiance of affection Oikawa hasn't felt before washing over the two of them as the duelling of the other students continue behind them.</p><p>"I'm telling you this now," Iwaizumi started off, and at first Oikawa thought it was going to be a threat.  "I can't wait for the day you beat me at my own game."</p><p> </p><p>Duelling took out a lot of energy, meaning that Oikawa and Iwaizumi took a bath right after class and ended up late for lunch.  It was fine though, Oikawa would much rather spend his time naked in a tub with Iwaizumi than in a crowded dining hall where he would have to share Iwaizumi. </p><p>No, this was much better.</p><p>"Have you told your parents we're dating yet?"  Iwaizumi asked making Oikawa let out a strangled chortle, the two boys in a small tub that the Slytherin bathroom had (because Tendou <em>insisted</em> on having one and ended up making 5).  He pulled Iwaizumi closer and even though their bodies weren't the same size like when they were in their first year, the tub getting more and more cramped every new year, Oikawa just loved the lack of distance even more.</p><p>"No," Oikawa scoffed, leaning his head back on the ledge of the tub.  "They won't even be surprised.  I think, at least," Oikawa said, believing it was true since his parents always doted on Iwaizumi anyway.  He was always at the Oikawa household and vice-versa, so it wasn't like they were unfamiliar with him.  And the Oikawa family was close to the Iwaizumis, obviously showing that with their work status and their plan to make their children best friends to make work events easier on them.<br/>Who knew that they would end up in love though.</p><p>"I'm thinking about telling mine during the holidays.  Just to get it out of the way, you know?"  Iwaizumi said, leaning his arms on the side of the tub.  Only his upper half was out of the tub while Oikawa was neck in, staring at Iwaizumi to see if he would notice.  When Iwaizumi just closed his eyes though, Oikawa started sliding his foot on Iwaizumi's thigh, making Iwaizumi's eyes snap in shock and push him away.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?"<br/>"You're in a tub with the person you love and no reaction," Oikawa pouted, sitting up so now his upper half was showing too.  "This is peak honeymoon phase and all you can do is talk to me.  Goodness, Iwa-chan, have some romance in your life sometimes."<br/>"Not my fault.  Sure, we're in a 'honeymoon phase' but at the end of the day I already-" Iwaizumi cut himself off, turning his head away and Oikawa knew he stopped himself because he thought he would hurt Oikawa's feelings.  Which was sweet and all, but sometimes Oikawa wished the consideration Iwaizumi put in his words were distributed properly.</p><p>"What were you saying?"  Oikawa asked, scooting slowly closer to Iwaizumi before wrapping his legs around his waist from the side, pulling Iwaizumi closer.  The heat from the tub mixed with the heat of their faces, skin turning red and Oikawa's breath was mixing with the steam by now.  Iwaizumi's embarrassed face was a sight Oikawa wished he could keep for himself for the rest of their lives.</p><p>"Nothing.  Never mind, I don't want to say it."<br/>”C'mon, say it!”  Oikawa pressed, playfully biting on Iwaizumi's shoulder, Iwaizumi lightly pushing Oikawa's head to the side but not as hard as usual.  So that meant Iwaizumi was really thinking about something.</p><p>"Were you gonna say something like 'I already know what you look like naked?'  And now you don't want to hurt my feelings?"  Iwaizumi's blushing face only got more red to the point where Oikawa could feel his own face heating up as well.  Now all he could do was laugh.</p><p>"Iwa-chan has gotten soft!  Hah!  Iwa-chan, you used to not care at all and now look at you!  Really thinking about me.  You're actually head over heels for me, aren't you?  Just admit it!  All you can think about is me-woah!"</p><p>Oikawa gasped when he was suddenly taken by the back of the neck, pushed down in the tub up to his chin.  Iwaizumi changed their position using his strength, pinning Oikawa down.  His hand stayed on the back of his neck so he could keep Oikawa's face above the water but his knees were pressing Oikawa's legs closed, his face still red but now scowling in frustration, not looking Oikawa in the eye.</p><p>"Just shut up already!  If you know then don't say it!"  Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, looking away.  Even though he had Oikawa pinned down by the legs, Oikawa could still move his arms, so he took the aftershock slowly to put his hands on Iwaizumi's shoulders, sliding to the back of Iwaizumi's neck before pulling him down in the tub, down in the hot water where none of them could breath.</p><p>The kiss was different.  Not just because they were underwater, even though that was a different sensation Oikawa never thought he would experience before.  It wasn't just that though, the lack of air they had or the lack of breathing he could feel on his face from Iwaizumi.  It was the way Iwaizumi reciprocated, letting Oikawa take control and pulling him down.  The way Iwaizumi followed, allowing Oikawa to wrap a leg around his waist and squeeze him tighter, shutting Iwaizumi up.  How Iwaizumi clawed at Oikawa's arms desperately because he couldn't breath but he didn't want to break the kiss.</p><p>Iwaizumi was the one though, who pulled them up for air.  Oikawa let him.</p><p>"Dumbass," Iwaizumi whispered against his lips, but this time didn't hit him.  "I couldn't breath.""I'll give you air," Oikawa whispered back, pulling Iwaizumi for another open mouth kiss, this time with much more force and heaviness.  Iwaizumi didn't hesitate to respond back with an equal amount of passion.  Even if it was inexperienced, sloppy, a bit confusing and who knows if they were actually doing a good job, Oikawa enjoyed it and Iwaizumi enjoyed it, so who could tell them to stop?</p><p>"Are we ever going to talk about your Boggart?  Or is this something else you want to keep bottled up to yourself?"</p><p>Not exactly what Oikawa thought Iwaizumi was leading up to, but it certainly did give tension to the mood.  "What?""I saw what it was, but I didn't hear it," Iwaizumi admitted, sitting up in the tub properly this time, going on his end while Oikawa stretched his legs to reach him.  "I just...I'm worried about what I said.  I probably didn't mean it anyway - well, it wasn't even me who said it!  It was a Boggart-"<br/>"Iwa-chan's getting cuter by the day."<br/>"I'm being serious!"  Oikawa knew and sure, it was nice of Iwaizumi to be so considerate.  But did they have to talk about this now?  While Oikawa was getting worked up in a tub?  </p><p>No, this was an important conversation.  Oikawa would want to know what Iwaizumi's Boggart was too, especially if it was Oikawa himself.  It was only fair, and he understood the feelings Iwaizumi was probably going through.</p><p>"You called me a failure," Oikawa said with a sweet smile, putting his foot on Iwaizumi's thigh and this time he didn't push it away.  "That's all.  Out of ghosts and beasts and tarantulas that crawl the school, Iwa-chan calling me a failure is my worst fear.  Seems like I'm pretty strong, huh?"  Iwaizumi's face did not seem convinced whatsoever.</p><p>"Ah, it's fine," Oikawa shook his head, dipping himself back in the water but Iwaizumi was quick to pick him back up.</p><p>"Look at me."</p><p>Iwaizumi's voice was a borderline growl, an intense stare that Oikawa wanted to be reserved for himself.  His demand wasn't difficult, but Oikawa couldn't bring himself to properly look Iwaizumi in the eyes, it took Iwaizumi's hand to lift Oikawa's chin up and forcing him.</p><p>"You are <em>not </em>a failure, you hear me?"  It was easy to put in words, and Oikawa could have shrugged it off with a 'yeah, I know' because that's all that was needed to end this conversation.  And yet, he couldn't even say that.</p><p>"I don't know where you got that idea from.  But you're not a failure."  Iwaizumi's words were comforting, warm and sincere.  So why couldn't Oikawa believe them so easily? </p><p>"Say it Oikawa."  It was more believable that Iwaizumi has been in love with Oikawa since the womb, which was basically what Iwaizumi told him but Oikawa shrugged that off too.  If Oikawa could tell his younger self something, despite him still being relatively young, then would it be something that involved Iwaizumi?  Or perhaps, something that had to do with uplifting himself even more.</p><p>"I-I'm-" Oikawa's voice shook, something that rarely happened.  Confidence and pride and all that aside, Oikawa began to think about what he really envied in Kageyama - out of all times, <em>now </em>- and why <em>he </em>wanted it so badly.  </p><p>"I'm-" Oikawa coughed, pushing Iwaizumi's hand gently away from him.  "I'm sorry."  </p><p>Instead of yelling or shouting, instead of telling him he had to stop being so pitiful or scared or weaselling away from the hard, cold truth.  Instead of being upset or angry, Oikawa felt arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to a chest that Oikawa was happy to say he was getting much more familiar with.</p><p>"Even if it takes the rest of my life, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi mumbled in his hair and Oikawa wondered if Iwaizumi knew he could hear him.  "I'll make you say it.  Eventually."</p><p> </p><p>After the steamy bath, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were getting ready for supper.  Changing out of their uniform and making their way down the steps of the Slytherin Tower, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sure they were just going to make it peacefully downstairs without any conflict or issues.<br/>But it was the Slytherin Tower.  What more could they expect?</p><p>"You piece of shit!"  Oikawa dodged the vase that wasn't aimed at him but was thrown in his general direction and hitting right beside his head.  Iwaizumi pulled him by the arm out of the way but another vase was thrown right after.</p><p>"I told you it was <em>mine</em>.  Quit touching my things!"<br/>"And I told you to stop putting things on my side of the room," Suna responded calmly as Shirabu got a hold of another vase, about to throw it but Semi stopped him.  "Oi, oi, now.  There's no need to get physical."</p><p>Shirabu stopped, eyes red and veins pulsing.  "You're right," he panted softly, Semi not letting go but loosening his grip.  For a second, Shirabu was actually quite calm, putting the vase down - each one halving to be at least a few hundred gold coins.  For a second, he was still.</p><p>Until Shirabu took his wand out and pointed it right at Suna.  "If it was on your side of the room you should've just left it alone."  Suna didn't even flinch as he took out his wand.  Before anyone could strike, Atsumu jumped in, pointing his wand at Shirabu, making Semi point his wand at Atsumu and Suna as well.</p><p>"Get out of the way, Hyogo, I know he isn't your friend or anything."<br/>"Nah.  But 'es ma brother's lover so I gotta take responsibility while 'e ain't 'ere," Atsumu clicked his tongue, squinting at Shirabu and Semi.  "Leave 'im alone, would ya?  It was just a few galleons."<br/>"Galleons I needed for my Christmas presents, you turdheads!  I don't have sketchy part time jobs like the lot of you!""Sketchy?"  Tendou pouted from the other side of the room, standing up from his seat on the ground and walking over to the commotion.</p><p>"I'll have you know my part-time jobs is not sketchy.  It's innovative.  You're just jealous I'm getting money on my own."<br/>"Obviously.  I'm surprised you haven't reached the blackmarket yet," Tsukishima mumbled under his breath but everyone could hear him.  "I'm more surprised you think he hasn't," Kunimi added on, not as quiet as Tsukishima.</p><p>"Hey, guys," Sugawara tsk'ed disapprovingly.  "What people do in their own time is their business.  Don't say mean things," his words left the impression to Oikawa that there was peace between the Slytherin common room, even if it was a small percent.</p><p>"Besides, you're telling me Shirabu-kun's spoiled ass getting money from his parents is any better?  At least Tendou is working for it."<br/>"Say it to my face, mudblood!"</p><p>The arguing started to get more heated and more intense, Shirabu throwing another vase that Atsumu caught and handed to Suna who placed it down carefully.  Somehow Goshiki got involved when Shirabu was attacked again but this time by Yahaba who was screaming that Shirabu's things were getting messy in the room and he had to learn to clean up after himself.  Sugawara didn't look impressed and Semi was starting to get fed up with the way Tsukishima and Kunimi were just adding to the fuel with their unnecessary scoffs and rude commentary that was just no help at all.  All they needed was Tendou to continue selling his black market products or whatever and Daishou trying to negotiate that it should be sold for a cheaper price over the noise of the fights and arguments - which <em>did </em>end up happening when Daishou walked into the room bragging about his potential girlfriend.<br/>So much noise in unharmonious matrimony - Oikawa couldn't take it.</p><p>"<em>Enough!</em>"  Oikawa screamed over the noise, holding his wand up in the air and letting out a boom of smoke that got everyone to shut up in an instant.  "Slytherin meeting, <em>now</em>.  No one's going to dinner until we solve this!"</p><p>So now, most of the Slytherins were in the common room, people who were fighting with each other not sitting anywhere close to each other, Suna had shards of vase on his shirt and Yahaba somehow got soot on his face.  Oikawa and Iwaizumi were at the front along with Sugawara and Semi, as the (responsible) seniors of the Slytherin house.</p><p>"You're all getting really spoiled here.  I get that it's been a hard few months, but this behaviour is unacceptable," Oikawa said sternly, getting a few eye rolls but it wasn't something he wasn't used to.  "The Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs rarely fight like this, and the Ravenclaws discuss rationally.  It's something we need to learn how to do too.  I know it doesn't seem ideal, but at the end of the day this team is a family too," Oikawa insisted, getting a few uncomfortable shifting this time which was better because it meant he was getting to them.  "I'm telling you this now.  We need to get along."</p><p>It wasn't only for the house points or the Quidditch team either.  Oikawa hoped that they could get along like a family soon since they were stuck with each other inevitably, and his worry of getting separated again was underlyingly there.  Besides, it wasn't healthy to fight all the time, especially physically or using magic against each other.</p><p>"I have an idea," Oikawa snapped his fingers, looking around and grabbing one of the vases that Shirabu was about to throw at Suna just a few minutes ago, placing it down on one of the tables and pointing at it.</p><p>"Starting today, every time we say something or do something mean to each other, we write one thing nice.  Yes.  That sounds like a great idea!"  Oikawa laughed to himself, not noticing how the looks of thought turned into grimaces of confusion. </p><p>"Oikawa," Iwaizumi whispered to him from behind, "are you sure you wanna do this?""Of course," Oikawa whispered back, not seeing the problem with a plan like this.  "Trust me," he cleared his throat before looking back at the group of Slytherins staring up at him.<br/>"Like I was saying, you write one thing nice in here before having a fight and at the end of the week we'll read them all!  And it'll remind us of all the <em>good </em>points we have.  Understood?"  There was no clear answers, in fact all that he was met with was silence, but Oikawa didn't give up.</p><p>"This is about teamwork, guys.  How are we supposed to expect to be taken seriously if we can't even get along with our own house?"  No one responded to that either, so Oikawa thought maybe they needed a demonstration instead.</p><p>"Fine.  I'll go first," Oikawa offered, looking around and ripping a piece of parchment and a nearby ink pad and quill.  "I'm going to write something nice about Iwa-chan," Oikawa said as he scribbled down 'Iwa-chan is very handsome and strong', blowing on it to dry and folding it up before placing it in the vase.  "See!  It only took a few seconds to do.  Fighting like children all the time is immature!  Ridiculous!"<br/>"This whole thing is ridiculous," Tsukishima mumbled in the back, tucking away his chin in his shirt, but Oikawa heard him perfectly.</p><p>"Hey, see," Oikawa pointed right at Tsukishima on the spot.  "That wasn't very nice.  Come up here, Tsukii-in, and write something nice about, ah, well, me!"  Oikawa smiled, pointing to the table.  It took Tsukishima a few tentative moments before he figured it was just easier to play along, standing up and walking over to the table where he took the quill and the ink, sighing loudly.</p><p>"Do I have to do this?"<br/>"Yes!  This will build up house morale," Oikawa insisted, waiting for Tsukishima to write something.  A minute passed, then two, then five.  Oikawa was turning red, crossing his arms and pouting as Sugawara and Iwaizumi snickered behind him.</p><p>"Is it that hard to think of something nice to write about me?"<br/>"Yeah," Kunimi scoffed making Oikawa snap and point at him this time.  "Mean!  That's mean too!  Akira-kun, up here now!  Write something nice."  Kunimi groaned softly but got up, standing beside Tsukishima and waiting for his turn with the quill.</p><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea, Oikawa?"<br/>"Of course!"  Oikawa reassured his boyfriend, waving his hand off of his shoulder.  "I'm the Quidditch captain for a reason.  I should be able to handle situations like this," Oikawa said, putting his hands on his hips now and watching as Tsukishima and Kunimi discussed what they were going to put on their papers to say something nice about Oikawa.  It couldn't be <em>that </em>hard could it?  <br/>Could it?</p><p>"Oh.  Hair," Tsukishima ended up mumbling making Kunimi groan.  "Now what am I supposed to talk about?""Think about it yourself," Tsukishima huffed, writing down something before folding it and throwing it in the jar.</p><p>"Oi, you smudged it!"  Oikawa screamed, sticking his hand in the vase to grab it so he could see if the words were ruined.  Putting his hand in the vase was no problem since Oikawa's arms were slender and thin and slipped in perfectly.<br/>Getting his hand back out though.  Oikawa figured out what he did wrong quite quickly.</p><p>"Uh," Oikawa stuttered, looking at Iwaizumi shrugged helplessly.  "Iwa-chan, help me," Oikawa whispered, nudging his head over to get him to come to his side.  "What?"  Iwaizumi asked, walking over, raising an eyebrow when he saw Oikawa trying to pull his hand out of the jar helplessly.  "Oh," Iwaizumi said softly, rubbing his forehead and shaking his head.  "You dumbass."</p><p>"Oi, Kunimi-kun!  Maybe ya should talk 'bout 'ow Oikawa-san can giv'us a laugh every now 'n then," Atsumu said from where he sat beside Suna, giggling along with the other Slytherins, Oikawa's face turning pink.</p><p>"Guys," Sugawara tried to get them to stop but Kunimi was quicker with his snarky remarks.  "Ah, I was about to put down that he shows us what <em>not </em>to do in life."  The laughter increased as Oikawa tried to pudge his hand out of the vase, cursing softly.</p><p>"Maybe you should talk about how his annoyingly stupid good mood makes you realize there are worse things in life," Suna mumbled beside Atsumu, getting a few laughs as well while Tendou raised his hand to go next.</p><p>"You can write about how he talks nonstop but it's all nonsense!"<br/>"That's rich coming from you, Tendou!"  Everyone laughed, Oikawa being the punchline of course, making him even more frustrated with the result of his attempt to build house morale.  </p><p>"You guys!"   Oikawa whined.  "You can say his high pitch, girly voice is enough to get everyone's attention," Yahaba added on, laughing with Goshiki even though the two were literally at each other's necks thirty minutes ago.</p><p>"At least they're building 'house morale'," Semi coughed making Sugawara choke on a laugh while watching Oikawa's face change colour.  Iwaizumi watched in amusement as Oikawa continued to try and get the vase off his hand, pulling and tugging helplessly, looking at Iwaizumi desperately.  Oikawa's frustration grew as the taunting from his fellow house mates increased, now starting to attack him on his thin frame and girly gestures.</p><p>"That's enough!  Keep being assholes for all I care but quit using me as a punchline for your jokes!"  Oikawa finally burst, smashing his hand on the table, on with it, the vase that encapsulated his fist that he tried so hard to take off before shattered into pieces before him.  It was successful in making every quiet again though <em>and </em>freed Oikawa's hand from the artifact.  <br/>Too bad that stupid vase, like the various other furnitures in the Slytherin house, was pure-blooded and expensive.</p><p>"Shittykawa..." Iwaizumi groaned softly in disappointed as Oikawa laughed nervously.</p><p>That was how Oikawa got sent to the headmaster's office <em>without</em> Iwaizumi for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sugawara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING - This chapter includes MILD SMUT.  If you don't feel comfortably reading please be careful around paragraph 5.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Sugawara Koushi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : June 13</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Slytherin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Sugawara Koushi can speak Parseltongue.  This fact is unbeknownst to even Sugawara Koushi himself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"A piece of rubber!  Look how ordinary and plain this is.  Pink and bendy, not good material at all.  And yet!  Here, watch!"  Tendou took his Doraemon mechanical pencil, scratching a piece of parchment and then using the 'pink piece of rubber', rubbing it against the led's effects and making the scratches disappear.</p><p>"A magic called 'science'.  No more messy, scratchy ink marks!  No mark nasty quill burns!  No.  More.  Mistakes!"  All the 1st and 2nd year Slytherins watched Tendou in awe as he took out pieces of rubber that came in all sorts of shapes - sushis, hearts, little cute cats with bows on it's ears - then started putting prices on them.  </p><p>"Two sickles for the plain ones, 5 sickles for colour!  An extra 3 sickles for the matching pencils.  Now that's a steal!  Come on, come up now!  Don't be shy kids, there's enough to go around for everyone."</p><p>Sugawara watched in disappointment as Tendou didn't notice him watching.  He thought Tendou asked for these things because <em>he </em>wanted to use them for class, not because he was going to sell them to poor, naive pure-blooded 1st and 2nd years, convincing them that Tendou's prices were an actual steal when in reality Sugawara got them free from his mom's daycare.  He waited to see if Tendou would eventually catch sight of him disapprovingly staring as he took money one by one, earning sickles and sickles, he's probably added them up to a few galleons in just a few seconds.</p><p>Tendou didn't even offer Sugawara to join!</p><p>"Tendou!"  Sugawara hissed, pulling him by the ear as Tendou flinched, pushing him off.  "What?""Don't 'what' me!  What are <em>you </em>doing!  Selling these cheap items to 1st years, they don't know that these things are for decoration and not use!"  Because the erasers at a daycare were secretly secondary toys to make the kids want to learn how to write.  Not that Sugawara didn't take home the Cardcaptor Sakura wand pencils every once in a while.</p><p>"It's called 'marketing'.  Read about it in a book," Tendou grinned, holding out a pencil to Sugawara, another one <em>Sugawara </em>gifted to him over the summer.  "I'll sell this to ya for half the price.  Don't you think that's a steal?"</p><p>Sugawara snatched the mechanical pencil out of Tendou's hand, glaring at him and shaking his head.  "I'm not buying something <em>I </em>introduced to you," Sugawara huffed, shoving the mechanical pencil back into Tendou's chest and pursing his lips.  "What do you need the money for anyway?  Your parents work for galleons.  Unlike mine who don't have any clue how these wizarding coins work!"<br/>
"Yeah, but they're being stingy this year!  I mean, those Chocolate-Covered-Toads I bought last year weren't <em>that </em>bad of an investment!  Ah, whatever, I don't need their money," Tendou waved his hand dismissively, fishing through his pocket and pulling out the knutz and sickles he gathered from all the 1st and 2nd years, all in those five minutes Sugawara watched him advertise his mundane, muggle materials.</p><p>"I need to buy Waka-chan a good gift this year!  Since the ball only happens every few centuries, I thought I would make my present also at least a bit special," Tendou explained, and for a very, very momentary, brief second, Sugawara empathized.</p><p>"Besides, these pure-blooded brats wouldn't know a scam if it hit them on the head!  Waka-chan's gonna be so happy when I buy him a dragon egg!"</p><p>Sugawara's jaw clenched, stomping over to the table surrounded by 1st and 2nd years, ignoring Tendou's pleas and insists that he wouldn't sell it to anyone Sugawara cared about.  He wouldn't even try to sell it to Nishinoya, Tendou promised, but Sugawara wasn't listening.</p><p>"Listen up," Sugawara got everyone's attention, slamming the table.  "What you guys are buying, I can get you-""I'll give you 25%." Tendou whispered loudly in his ear, the 1st and 2nd years unexpectantly staring up at their seniors.  Sugawara stopped.  And thought.</p><p>"50%."<br/>
"That's too much!"  Tendou glared at him.  "Do you know how much a dragon egg costs?   And I have to go to the black market for that shit!""I supply these," Sugawara argued making Tendou 'tsch' very loudly before sighing in defeat.</p><p>"<em>Fine</em>."  With a big, innocent smile, Sugawara looked back at the 1st and 2nd years who were waiting for the rest of their senior's speech.</p><p>"As I was saying," Sugawara continued on calmly, taking his hand off the table.  "What you guys are buying, I can get you more.  Any shape, any colour, name it.  Let's start at 10 sickles per request, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Together they made about 14 galleons, giving 7 each to each other even though Sugawara would argue he deserved more for actually supplying <em>and </em>advertising different properties of the pencils and erasers that Tendou didn't know until Sugawara told him ('Did you know if you push this button, more of the writing stick comes out?  Here, try it!').  7 galleons was enough to buy a nice shirt and maybe a few accessories, but Sugawara would like to buy Daichi something nice too for Christmas.</p><p>"'Kou-chan.  What's a 'galleon' again-' ah!  No matter how I explain it, they don't know," Sugawara groaned, munching on a hefty loaf of bread while Tendou and Semi watched him read the letter out loud.  </p><p>Sugawara wasn't the only student at Hogwarts that was asking their parents for money around this time of year, especially with a fancy ball coming around.  Some kids had their parents sew their kimonos or suits, others got a few galleons and sickles here and there, and people like Sakusa were sent fabric so they could actually sew their clothes themselves (which Sugawara was starting to get tempted to do himself).</p><p>In Sugawara's case though, unfortunately, he had parents that had no idea what was happening in the wizarding world and no idea how it functioned.  They also haven't visited either even though they were technically allowed and Sugawara didn't mind being a tour guide.  Just, the timing was never there and as the years passed the opportunities did as well.  So now he was here, begging for money in a currency his parents couldn't even understand and making the whole Christmas fiasco frustrating.</p><p>"What do you even wanna buy Daichi anyway?  You shouldn't need more than a few galleons, right?"  Semi asked, him also eating some of his breakfast that morning, but kept his foods light since he had a singing practise that morning as well.</p><p>"I guess," Sugawara shrugged.  He did the math, a galleon should be about ￥745, so he did have a good amount of money saved from scamming 1st years.  But it was better to have too much money than not enough.</p><p>"Are you getting Shirabu-kun anything this year?"<br/>
"Hm?"  Semi looked over at the other end of the table where Shirabu and Goshiki were trading their Quidditch Cards with each other, the 5th year not paying attention at all.  Were him and Semi dating in the first place?  Sugawara always assumed with how they acted, yet the more he found out about their relationship the more he saw it as nothing more than two people who were just together.</p><p>"He said he doesn't want anything, but I'll probably get him something small.  Maybe some candy."<br/>
"Maybe some scissors," Tendou snorted.  "He should learn from Tsutomo!  His bangs are what kids should look like.   Shows character."<br/>
"Can Goshiki even see with those," Sugawara made a face as he looked down the table as well, Goshiki excitedly slamming a card down and cheering when Shirabu took it.  "Ah, I shouldn't judge.  These kids are the same ones that made the Hufflepuffs bleed during May's last Quidditch game before finals."<br/>
"Was it them?  Thought it was Atsumu-kun."<br/>
"Nah, that kid's not even in the starting line up."</p><p>As Tendou and Semi went on about their conversation with Quidditch teams and who should be on the starting line up next year (besides Tendou and Sugawara of course) and how Semi should definitely try out at least for the last year, Sugawara was still trying to find ways to save up money to get Daichi a good Christmas present this year.  Last year and the year before, all from back when they started talking in their 3rd year, Sugawara has made something.  Cookies, good luck charms, sweaters, Sugawara has made them all by hand. </p><p>This year, wouldn't it be nice to have something fancy and more adult-like?</p><p>"I'm getting Hanamaki something though," Semi said, getting Sugawara back into the conversation of gifts.  "We're doing a gift exchange for Choir Club.  Secret St. Nick or something like that. I got his name."<br/>
"Lots of secret picking names this year," Tendou humphed, crossing his arms and squinting at the table.  "I wanna choose Waka-chan!""What're you getting him?"  Sugawara asked out of curiosity, ignoring Tendou's pouting completely.</p><p>"He asked for a book. I guess it's limited edition or something because when I saw an ad for it on the Daily Prophet it had a huge line outside the bookstore. So I gotta get it quick this Saturday," answered Semi, which was quite admirable in Sugawara's opinion.</p><p>At first it didn't help though because he still didn't have a clue what to get Daichi for Christmas, something better than the years before preferably.  Until his big Slytherin brain wracked up, turning it's gears and finally an idea popped into his head, making him snap his fingers perking up.</p><p>"I know!"  Sugawara grinned, hitting the table lightly.  "Thanks Semi!  I think I know what I'm getting Daichi-kun this year."<br/>
"No problem?"  Semi raised an eyebrow unsurely with a small laugh.  "Hope it goes well then.  I wouldn't want Daichi to be disappointed.""Is no one going to ask what <em>I'm </em>getting Waka-chan this year?"  Tendou coughed loudly getting both their attention, to which Sugawara and Semi both rolled their eyes and responded in unison.</p><p>"We know.  A dragon egg!"</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara took a deep breath as he held onto the steering wheel, checking all mirrors again, making sure that he could see behind him and on the sides.  Trees, no road.  Bushes, no streetlights.<br/>
Hogwarts.  Not a driving school.</p><p>"I can't believe you're making me do this," Ukai sighed, puffing a smoke out the window, letting the cold in but Sugawara didn't complain since Ukai was doing this against his will.  "Don't crash my car.  Don't break my car.  Don't drive too fast either.  I'm still your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, meaning I can fail and blast you and make it look like an accident all together."<br/>
"Alright, alright," Sugawara said, pulling a face that showed he was half listening.  "I won't break your used car."</p><p>It wasn't exactly Sugawara's ideal first driving lesson, he had to admit, especially since he technically wasn't of age yet to get his license and still had half a year to go.  It ended up this way though, because was determined and was professor Takeda's favourite in Potion's Class.</p><p>"So what do I step on first?  This pedal?"<br/>
"No, turn it on," Ukai said, reaching over and turning the key for Sugawara.  "Press the brakes.""Which one is the brakes?"  Ukai groaned, pushing Sugawara's leg down for him, hearing the car turn on and engine roaring.  Ukai's car wasn't the newest, but it worked and that was what mattered.</p><p>"If you're nervous, get out," Ukai put the cigarette back in his mouth.  "A nervous driver is worse than a bad one.""I'm not nervous!  It's my first time, what do you want me to do?"  Ukai groaned loudly, puffing out another smoke out the window and shaking his head.</p><p>"Look.  You're still young.  Do you have to learn how to drive now?"<br/>
"Yes!"  Sugawara insisted, but he hasn't told Ukai the full reason yet.  "Now show me how to drift!"</p><p>Along with Christmas, Daichi's birthday was at the very end of the year.  Wouldn't it be romantic to have a nice drive through the city together?  It didn't even have to be far.  Just around the roads would be fine, while the snow fell slowly and they'd have to warm up a bit.  No magic involved or anything because that was cheating, but rather hard work and cool skills that Sugawara would learn.  He could do that thing when backing up, putting his hand on the back of the passenger's seat and turning his head, or maybe put Daichi's seatbelt on for him since he doesn't know what a seatbelt is, or even just park the car in an abandoned lot and make out in the dark.<br/>
Sugawara just needed to learn how to drive.  How hard could it be?</p><p>"Brake!  Brake, Koushi, holy shit!"<br/>
"Wait," Sugawara turned the car again, a little too far so he was about to hit a tree but barely scraped it.  Ukai's heavy breathing could be heard from miles away.  "Alright," Sugawara whispered to himself as he put the car in reverse, backing away.  Right now, Ukai was trying to teach Sugawara how to steer the car.</p><p>"Wait!"  Ukai screamed as Sugawara was awkwardly swerving in the courtyard of Hogwarts, big like a local parking lot like where most teenagers learned to drive for the first time (Ukai included) but no knowledge or expectations whatsoever.</p><p>"I got it," Sugawara said assuringly as he pushed on the gas pedal again and drove forward, straight in between two trees and going onto the grass instead.  Was this even allowed?  Maybe, maybe not.</p><p>"Koushi!"<br/>
"Yes, professor?"  Sugawara hummed, not taking his eyes off the 'road' as he drove at 80 km into the Quidditch stadium, starting to practise his turns around each high bench, careful not to drive into anything.  Sugawara's been good so far.</p><p>"Koushi, slow down!   This isn't the highway!"<br/>
"If I don't push the pedal I won't move."<br/>
"You will!  Just-Just slow down, would you?"  Ukai got rid of his cigarette minutes ago and now was much more focused on the driving lesson he didn't think he had to handle Sugawara with too much since Sugawara was a muggle and has probably watched his parents multiple times already.  Maybe Ukai too, forgot Sugawara was as childish as it got no matter how responsible he could seem.</p><p>"Did you get a partner for the ball too?"  Sugawara asked out of curiosity, something the students all have been talking about for the past few days when they noticed the Herbology Professor and the Astrology Professor talking more frequently, or how professor Takeda would be making more frequent trips to the Great Hall, specifically the kitchen so now people had speculations that he was paired with the head chef.  </p><p>"Eh?  Partner?  No I-Koushi, goalpost!"  Ukai yelled as Sugawara already saw it and swerved to the right, dodging it successfully.  "No, I didn't," Ukai sighed with a lot of tense stress in his throat, taking out his wand and a cigar, lighting it quickly and blowing a puff out the window.  They were now out of the Quidditch arena and going back to the courtyard where it started.</p><p>"You don't?"  Sugawara said with surprise.  "So you and professor Takeda are going together?""All the professors are going together.  It's called 'chaperoning'.  Make sure none of you stupid, uneducated-in-sex teens don't go frolicking around like animals," Ukai pestered making Sugawara purse his lips in disappointed.  He too, wanted to 'frolic around like animals' with Daichi, by the end of the night hopefully.</p><p>"If Daichi-kun and I were teachers I would take advantage of that right away," Sugawara mumbled, loud enough so Ukai would've heard if the window was closed.  "Well, it's not like professor Takeda and I keep it a secret.  We just keep it professional."<br/>
"If it was professional then the students wouldn't have found out."  Sugawara earned a flick on the forehead for that, making him break right in the middle of the courtyard.</p><p>"Not my fault you brats don't know how to knock!  God, I felt so bad for Takanobu-kun that day."<br/>
"It's fine.  It awakened something in him.  He should be thanking you, if you asked me."</p><p>There were tire tracks everywhere, leaving the evidence of the damage Sugawara had done.  Luckily nothing was broken, but there were a few unstable bolders that looked out of place, the Gryffindor flags from their bleachers was half hanging and there were a few windows open that faced the courtyard, most likely from professors or students who were wondering what all the commotion was.  Sugawara counted himself skillful they were even in one piece.</p><p>"Don't ask an adult about their love life, no less your teacher.  That's inappropriate."  Ukai didn't go on much with the scolding as he puffed another cloud of smoke.  When Sugawara asked to try Ukai just scowled at him.</p><p>"Stingy," Sugawara sighed, crossing his arms and slouching in his seat.  "Professor Takeda would've let me try.""Professor Takeda would kill <em>me </em>if he saw I was smoking in my very illegal muggle car with an underage student in the driver's seat," Ukai managed to emphasize every single word in that sentence.</p><p>"You know, I bet the students write stories about you and professor Takeda," Sugawara whispered loudly with a cheeky grin.  "You give me another driving lesson, I'll get you a copy.""Are you the same Sugawara Koushi I knew in November?  Because this one is making me uncomfortable."</p><p>Sugawara shrugged, not too sure what that meant because meant because even though he was responsible or whatever, he still liked to have <em>fun</em>.  If there was someone else more responsible than him, then why not?</p><p>"Hey, professor Takeda!"<br/>
"Shit," Ukai gasped, pulling the lever on the side of the chair and dropping, making sure he was out of sight from the window, but all Sugawara could do was laugh loudly, snorting a few times at the reaction.</p><p>"I was joking," Sugawara stuck his tongue out, opening the doors of the car and stepping out.  "I'll come back to you for our next lesson then, teach!  Don't forget that I'm one of the best potions students!"  Ukai scowled again, hissing some sort of curse that Sugawara just smiled at.  "Oh, come on!  Like you and professor Takeda don't have lame car dates!  Let me live my youth!"<br/>
"Maybe I wouldn't be so cranky if you weren't the first student to ask me for this favour."</p><p>At this, Sugawara's eyes widened, raising an eyebrow and going back to the car, standing outside the passenger's side where Ukai kept smoking.  "Someone else asked for driving lessons?""You don't think you're the only muggle born here, are you?  Besides, there are still 7th years that are missing a lot of the muggle world too.  A bunch of their muggle friends are driving too without their lessons, I hear.  Hell, it's 1997.  There need to be more standards!"<br/>
"As long as they aren't hurting anyone."  Ukai snorted at that but Sugawara wasn't joking.</p><p>"Just don't tell professor Takeda.  Or headmaster Akaashi.  Or anyone else really.  Especially your parents - god, don't go that far," Ukai sighed, Sugawara thought Ukai realizing that exact moment how much he's fucked up and how much he'd regret this later.</p><p>"Go inside!  You're gonna miss your dance practise."<br/>
"Yes, yes, I'm going," Sugawara said, waving his hand and about to turn around before stopping himself.  "One more question though."  Ukai looked like he didn't want to answer it but Sugawara asked anyway.</p><p>"What are you getting professor Takeda for Christmas this year?" </p><p>Sugawara had ideas from other people, and he did have his mind set on a specific present already, but it didn't hurt to get other ideas as well.  Like Tendou, he wanted to make this year a bit more special.  Daichi's birthday was in the same week so there shouldn't be a reason not to splurge anyway.</p><p>"Eh," Ukai flicked his cigarette in front of Sugawara's feet, a small smirk on his face.  "I know you kids are messing around.  Experimenting and stuff.  But there are things that I'm sure even you seniors don't know about yet.  And I'm not gonna be the one telling you."</p><p>It occurred to Sugawara for the first time, in that moment, ever so briefly, that there were still so many things in this world he still didn't know, and he only had a long way to go from here.</p><p> </p><p>"I have my Divinations paper due tomorrow.  I think my Potions assignment can wait, and the Transfiguration demonstration shouldn't be hard if the professor will give us time before to practise."<br/>
"Don't we have a History paper due at the end of the week too?"<br/>
"Shit," Sugawara sighed as he changed his regular school shoes to more comfortable ones suited for dancing.</p><p>"I guess we can't hang out after."<br/>
"It's fine," Daichi waved his hand dismissively, the two of them on the benches at the side of the classroom where all the students were getting ready for the dance practise.  "It's not like we never see each other.  We literally have every single class with each other."<br/>
"Classes and not classes are different!"  Sugawara whined, scooting closer to Daichi and resting his elbows on his knees.  "It would be nice to just relax already.  Why is school so stressful?  What's the reason?"<br/>
"So we have something to do.  Learning is important too," Daichi said with a teasing voice making Sugawara scrunch his nose up in response.</p><p>"Sawamura-kun?  Ah, hey!"  Michimiya came up to the both of them, most probably with the intention of talking to Daichi but Sugawara just happened to be there too.  "Sugawara-san, it's nice seeing you," she greeted very politely that Sugawara also had to smile.  "Yeah, it's nice to see you too."</p><p>Sugawara wasn't jealous.  No, that was too petty and easy.  If he got jealous by one girl that was forced to dance with Daichi then Sugawara would have died years ago watching all those girls confessing to Daichi consistently.  So no, Sugawara didn't worry or doubt Daichi in the slightest when he watched Michimiya and him dancing together, ever so gracefully, Daichi respectively touching her, holding her close.</p><p>It wasn't Sugawara that was jealousy that made the awkward tension rise, no.  Rather, Sugawara's partners lover that was adding the jealous tension in the room.</p><p>
  <em>Name : Aone Takanobu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : August 13</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House :  5th Hufflepuff</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Aone Takanobu's favourite series include Detective Conan and Crayon Shin-Chan, two muggle entertainment segments that focus on childhood and mischievous youth.  Try to spark a conversation with the quite Aone Takanobu based on these two topics - perhaps his shy personality can be broken like a Horcrux!</em>
</p><p>"Futakuchi-kun, please!"  Hana pleaded desperately from the other side of the room as Futakuchi stormed behind Aone like a shadow.  "You're supposed to be my partner!"</p><p>Futakuchi...did not leave Aone alone.  Therefore, Futakuchi did not leave Sugawara alone - and boy has it been an uncomfortable few weeks.</p><p>First of all, Futakuchi didn't like Sugawara a lot to begin with.  Mudblooded Slytherin was a red flag to a lot of purebloods, Futakuchi included.  Sugawara has lightly forced Futakuchi to help him against his will (for a good cause!), has messed up during Quidditch games Futakuchi worked hard on co-leading and countless other things that Sugawara wouldn't have noticed if someone like Atsumu or Oikawa didn't point out to him obnoxiously.<br/>
And now Sugawara had Aone in his arms for 75 minutes a day and will have him for an entire evening on one of the most important holiday events in Hogwarts history.</p><p>If Sugawara was jinxed, he wouldn't be surprised where it came from.</p><p>"Futakuchi-kun, come on," Hana whined taking him by the arm and yanking it but Futakuchi wasn't having it, especially when Sugawara raised an eyebrow testingly as he stood beside Aone.  All Futakuchi needed to do was give Sugawara the finger and Sugawara would take Aone by the arm.</p><p>"Futakuchi-kun!"  Hana scolded when Futakuchi stuck his middle finger up at Sugawara, prompting Sugawara to link arms with Futakuchi before going on the dance floor.  There was a low growl behind them that made Sugawara smirk in victory.</p><p>"Sugawara-san," Aone said gruffly, trying to pry out of Sugawara's grip but Sugawara just tightened himself.  "A few more seconds.  I want him to see."  Complying, both Aone and Sugawara turned slightly to see Futakuchi bright red and huffing in frustration as poor Hana attempted to calm him down.  Unfortunately not succeeding quick enough, Hana and Futakuchi were on the sidelines for a few minutes as Futakuchi tried to calm down while everyone else was getting ready for the first song.</p><p>"Someone needs to teach him a lesson," Sugawara tsk'ed as he took Aone's hand like he was supposed to, Aone's hands going in his and on his waist.  "You're the one to do it, Takanobu-kun.  Don't know why you don't."</p><p>The silent response told Sugawara exactly why he doesn't, but he didn't comment on it all during the first song, instead just focusing on the fact they were dancing and ended up not being the worst ones in the class. </p><p>"Feelings children, feelings!"  The ghost said with such passion in his voice, zipping through Bokuto and Kita, whooshing past Ushijima and Kiyoko while simmering through Kindaichi making Matsukawa pull him into his chest so he wouldn't get hurt.  "You have life in you, don't you?  Life that must be shared!  Take advantage of this life!  Live these lives - as I once did too...in my youth."</p><p>That was the cue for everyone to sit down and just listen as the ghost talked their ears off.  Good thing everyone else had interesting conversations too, so Sugawara ended up not being too bored.</p><p>"What would it be like to be a ghost, I wonder," Asahi said with a soft sigh, looking up concerningly longingly at the ghost that Sugawara just had to smack him on the back of the head.   "Ow!  What was that for!"<br/>
"Being a ghost means you're dead," Sugawara tsk'ed.  "Don't say things like that.  It gets me worried and annoyed."<br/>
"You've never thought about it before?"  Daichi asked in slight surprise as he took out a wrapped onigiri out from his pocket and started to eat it, splitting some of it between the three of them. <br/>
"Thought about what?"<br/>
"Death."</p><p>No, Sugawara hasn't.  Because to him, death seemed so far away, why concern himself with it now?  It wasn't even that relevent of a topic, hopefully, rather to an extent of just thinking of old age than just straight up death.</p><p>"Being a ghost does sound kind of cool though," Daichi commented softly.  "I wouldn't wanna haunt the halls of Hogwarts though.  I'd much rather fly around the world."<br/>
"Don't talk as if you're about to die soon," Sugawara pulled a face, hitting Asahi on the back of the neck again.  Asahi's eyes bulged out of his head, choking on the piece of onigiri he was about to swallow.</p><p>"Wh-What was that for!  I didn't even say anything!"<br/>
"It was for bringing up the topic in the first place.  Dammit, you really killed the mood."</p><p>And to each their own about death, but frankly, Sugawara didn't want to think about it too much. In fact, even being a ghost or reincarnated didn't sound like that much fun either.  He just wanted to live his current life now without having to think about what that sort of second (or more than second) version of himself would end up being like.  Was this dance teacher ghost also this whiney when he was alive?</p><p>"Takanobu-kun, come closer," Sugawara said, gesturing a hand for Aone to come so that he wasn't left out.  Whether it be coincidence or intentional, not many people ended up sitting beside Aone whether it be in this dance class or any other classes, Aone never attracted much people.  Like two north magnets, Aone repelled people.<br/>
Sugawara didn't like the sound of that and he really hope it was just coincidence.</p><p> Aone obeyed though, sitting closer and joining the 6th year circle.  His forehead creased like he was concerned, but Sugawara has learned by now that it wasn't necessarily because he was mad.  It was just his face.</p><p>"Excited for Christmas, Takanobu-kun?"  Daichi asked, taking out another wrapped onigiri from his pocket - which made Sugawara stare at him weirdly - handing it to him like an offering.  Aone did take it though.</p><p>"More or less," he replied quietly, taking bites out of the rounded triangle then nodding in approval.  "Tastes good.""Bokuto made them," Daichi laughed, nodding his head over at Bokuto who was on the other side of the room, fooling around with Kuroo and Suzumeda.  "You should go say thanks to him!"</p><p>There was no protest as Aone stood up, walking to the other side of the room and surprising all of them by actually doing what Asahi said.  Sugawara just laughed, nodding his head like he should have known better.<br/>
"He wasn't put into Hufflepuff for nothing," Sugawara giggled, watching as Bokuto became flustered but quickly recovering and hitting Aone on the back.  "So loyal.  He kind of reminds me of a puppy."  Aone hit Bokuto back and he probably didn't mean to whack the life out of Bokuto in the process.</p><p>"He's a good person," Asahi mumbled, looking behind him at Futakuchi and Hana who were sitting alone in the corner quietly, Futakuchi glaring straight at Aone talking to Bokuto and now Kuroo.  All he needed was a church and he would've bursted up in flames!</p><p>"How did <em>that </em>happen?"  Asahi questioned, referring to the unjustifiably angry Futakuchi.<br/>
"Oi, can you really say that?  When your boyfriend is the definition of a ticking time bomb?"<br/>
"It's different!"  Asahi exclaimed, taking Sugawara by the shoulders and shaking him lightly.  "Ever since you and Takanobu-kun were placed together he comes to the Hufflepuff Tower constantly.  And he's been targeting me because of <em>you</em>!"</p><p>Sugawara gasped softly, this being the first time hearing Asahi's complaints.  "What?""I swear, he'll blow up the place!  And not Noya-kun's type of blow up either!  He'll blow himself up in the process if he has to."</p><p>All of a sudden the feelings Sugawara had towards Futakuchi became even more sour.  First he didn't acknowledge the fact that muggle borns were treated unjustly, then he used a Legilimency spell on Sugawara and now he was giving other people a hard time just because he was an immature, spoiled-</p><p>"Brat!"  Sugawara hissed, looking straight at Futakuchi's direction.  If it was instinct or not, Sugawara didn't know, Futakuchi looked straight at him, raising an eyebrow and Sugawara realized he must have heard.</p><p>"Hah?"  Futakuchi tilted his head, his face showing disbelief.  Before Sugawara could take his wand out and show Futakcuhi how he really felt though, Daichi was putting a hand on his chest, giving him a stern look.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?"<br/>
"What someone should've done way before me!"  Sugawara huffed, but knew that Daichi was right and he shouldn't be starting a fight with someone from his house.  From his house or not, attacking a fellow student wasn't acceptable.</p><p>Even if they were prissy and pissed Sugawara off.</p><p>"Takanobu-kun can figure it out," Daichi said calmly.  "He's his own person.  And if he needs help, then offer it.  As of now though," the three of them looked back at Futakcuhi who's eyes were following Aone's as he walked back to Sugawara, sitting back down beside him.  Out of spite and just the sheer satisfaction that Aone came back to him, Sugawara sat much closer so that their legs were touching.  Aone didn't even flinch.</p><p>"Suga," Daichi said disapprovingly but Sugawara pretended not to hear.  "Takanobu-kun, when we dance at Christmas together," Sugawara started saying, playing off an innocent smile but his fists were clenching when he saw Futakuchi walking up to them.</p><p>"Don't you think it would be nice to have matching ties-"<br/>
"What are you playing at?!"  Before Sugawara knew it he was grabbed by the collar, swung effortlessly like a doll.  Daichi and Asahi both had to pull him off which wasn't too hard since Futakuchi was quite small.</p><p>"What?  He's my partner, isn't he?"  Sugawara hissed back, not taking his wand out like Futakuchi already had, but man, did he want to.</p><p>"I know you're doing it on purpose, mudblood!"  Futakuchi seethed.  "Can't you people come up with more creative slurs?  'Mudblood' is starting to get boring."  With a scream, Futakuchi was about to attack.<br/>
Until a hand stopped Futakuchi midway, both Sugawara and him turning to see Aone, red in the face and heaving heavily.</p><p>"Futakuchi.  Stop."</p><p>Such simple words, yet Futakuchi's world looked like it was crashing down.</p><p>"What is happening here?  Hello, are any of you listening to my story?"  The ghost came to the commotion of the three, immediately seeing Futakuchi with a wand out and sighing.  "No.  Unacceptable. My story of the Blue Haired Horse, now gone to waste because of your distracting childishness," the ghost teacher tsk'ed.  "Futakuchi-san.   Detention after class.  No other punishment is suitable."<br/>
"What?"  Futakuchi gaped.  "It wasn't just me!  <em>He </em>started it!""But no one else has a wand out!  I won't tolerate unsolicited magic attacks!  It took me 500 years to get this position as a teacher and I won't stand for foolish, live immaturity!  10 points from Slytherin!"</p><p>Sugawara was as confused as everyone else as to why the punishment was given and the true intention on why it was just Futakuchi.  Nonetheless, he was happy he wasn't affected.</p><p>"Suga," Daichi whispered sternly.  "He's in your house.  Do something."</p><p>Sugawara looked at Daichi, then looked back at the ghost and Futakuchi.  Then he smiled.</p><p>"No.  I don't think I will."</p><p> </p><p>Daichi should be grateful the walls at Hogwarts were solid stone.</p><p>"Hng-Daichi-kun!  Daichi-kun, Daichi-kun, Daichi-kun-"</p><p>Sugawara panted softly, tightening his legs around Daichi's waist as he felt the headboard bang against the wall, the springs squeaking loudly as the four posts shook along with Sugawara's thighs.</p><p>"Oh-shit," Sugawara let out a strangled moan, throwing his head back as he felt Daichi thrusting in deeper, knowing all his good spots and where he was sensitive.  "Daichi-kun!  Ah, there-" Sugawara whined, clawing at Daichi's back.  He could feel Daichi's breath on his neck, the tenseness in his abdomen that indicated he was as close as Sugawara and the sweat dripping down on their chest that was mixing together.</p><p>"Suga," Daichi breathed out, capturing Sugawara's lips in his, the passionate kiss getting messier and messier as Daichi's thrusting turned sloppier.  Sex was awkward at first, the both of them still figuring out what they wanted and how to do it.  But now it felt amazing, like Sugawara's whole body was in Navada and Daichi was enwrapping him in the pleasure.  God, Sugawara hasn't felt more blessed.</p><p>"Daichi-kun!"<br/>
"Suga-"</p><p>"Daichi-san!"  The vigorously obnoxious knocking on the door stopped Daichi half thrust and both of them snapped their heads to make sure the door was locked.</p><p>"Daichi-san!  It's 8 PM!  You said you'd take Kageyama and me for late Quidditch practise!"  Hinata's voice rang like a bell.  "We don't wanna waste anymore time!  Daichi-san!  Daichi-san, are you sleeping?"</p><p>"Shit," Daichi turned to look at the clock on the wall, cursing again and shifting but wasn't pulling out from Sugawara.  Sugawara wasn't going to let him.</p><p>"Finish me off!"  Sugawara demanded, tightening his legs around Daichi's waist and forcing him to thrust all the way in again making both Daichi and Sugawara moan.</p><p>"Are you crazy?  They're outside!"<br/>
"And I'm under you.  Who do think has more control right now?"  Sugawara challenged, moving his hips against Daichi's and groaning in frustration when it wasn't enough, not like when Daichi's was thrusting in him like an animal.</p><p>"Daichi-san!"  Hinata tried again, knocking on the door harder.  "Daichi-san, are you actually sleeping?  Eh, Kageyama, what should we do?"  Hinata said and one of them trying to jiggle the door handle.  With how aggressive it was, Sugawara could guess Kageyama.</p><p>"Daichi-san?"  Kageyama tried, knocking on the door harder.  "Daichi-san, can we come in?  I think it's just him in there," Kageyama said the last part to Hinata.  "Daichi-san?  Daichi-san, are you alright?"<br/>
"Goodness.  What did you tell these kids?"  Sugawara asked in disbelief of their persistence.</p><p>"I told them I'd supervise their Quidditch practises at night.  I didn't think it was already 8," Daichi clicked his teeth, looking down at him and Sugawara's connection, then back at the door.  "We have to stop.  They're gonna come in if we don't."<br/>
"No!"  Sugawara scowled, kicking Daichi's back with his heel.  "You're really going to stop fucking me because Shouyou and Tobio wanna play a bit of Quidditch?"<br/>
"What else am I supposed to do?  I don't want them seeing us like this!"<br/>
"Let them!  They'll do it one day too!"</p><p>"Oh, do hear that?"  Hinata's voice said quietly but Daichi and Sugawara both heard.  "I think he's awake now!  Daichi-san!"  The loud banging continued again making Sugawara unintentionally tighten up and Daichi moan louder than he should've.</p><p>"Daichi-san!  Daichi-san, are you hurt?  Did he fall?  Kageyama, did he fall?"<br/>
"I don't know!  Let's just open the door already - Daichi-san, we're coming in!"</p><p>The panic in Daichi's eyes was usually a turn on but Sugawara couldn't help but feel majorly disappointed when Daichi actually pulled out, using all his strength this time to make Sugawara stop pulling him back in.</p><p>"I'll make it up to you, Suga.  Come on, we have to-""Daichi-san!  We're coming in!"  Hinata said with a cheery voice, Sugawara could practically see his bright smile.  </p><p>It was Kageyama who said '<em>Alohomora</em>', honestly Sugawara thought they'd have at least 15 minutes to get their shit together.  But Kageyama seemed to be better at magic than he thought because the door actually unlocked.</p><p>"Shit!"  Sugawara gasped, Daichi falling off the bed when he tried reaching for any article of clothing to cover him up.  </p><p>"Daichi-san, we're ready-oh, hi Sugawara...san..."</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata stood there, fully clothed in Quidditch gear and brooms in hand while Daichi's naked ass was on all fours on the ground and Sugawara's half hidden under the blanket.  The four of them were still, frozen, unmoving, in the same room together just looking at each other. </p><p>"Hey guys," Sugawara greeted softly with a laugh as Daichi slowly tried to reach for his boxers but he couldn't move much without revealing his half hard on that still hadn't calmed down since he was inside Sugawara just a few seconds ago.</p><p>"Chibi-chan!  What's taking you so long-oh shit!"  Kuroo started laughing when he got a glimpse of inside the room, holding his stomach as he went to cover Kageyama's eyes since both him and Hinata hadn't looked away yet.</p><p>"Kuroo?  Kuroo, what's taking them so long-oh!"  Bokuto was there now and Sugawara finally turned red with shame.</p><p>"Oh no!"  Bokuto gasped, pushing Hinata and Kageyama out of the way and running past naked Daichi.  "You dropped my photo of Akaashi and I!""How do you know it was us?""Because you were banging!"</p><p>Kuroo was still laughing like a maniac and of course that just had to waste more time before another member of the Gryffindor house joined in.</p><p>"Kuroo-san, I thought we were gonna practise Quidditch-ah!"  Nishinoya screamed when he also saw half naked Sugawara and bare naked Daichi that seemingly preferred the word to see half his ass than his whole dick.  "You guys are gross!  Leave Daichi-san alone!"</p><p>Nishinoya was the one to pull Hinata out, telling him to erase that from his memory and Kuroo took Kageyama by the shoulders and told him that one day, the could be him too.  Kageyama scowled, hitting Kuroo on the side while Hinata whined that he wasn't a child and he understood completely what was going on.</p><p>"We'll give you guys a bit to clean up," Bokuto said as he was the last to leave, finally giving Daichi the chance to put his boxers and stand up properly with the last bit of dignity he had left.  "Er, or you can finish.  Your choice."</p><p>With a disheveled coloured face and unsteady breathing, Sugawara went up to Daichi, patting his head softly, reassuring him it was okay and that 'at least it was their friends'.  True, but it would still definitely be awkward from now on now that everyone knew what Daichi's ass looked like.</p><p>Sugawara joined the Gryffindor Quidditch practise that night and everyone made jokes, asking if the way he rode his broom was as fast as when he rode Daichi's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Iwaizumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING - This chapter includes IMPLICATIONS OF SMUT.  If this makes you uncomfortable please be cautious around the first paragraph.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Iwaizumi Hajime</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : June 10</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Slytherin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Iwaizumi Hajime collects Chocolate Frog cards as a side hobby and so far is only missing 2 extremely rare collectables in his set.  These two card include : Salazar Slytherin and Ukai Ikkei.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan do you actually like me?  Or are you just with me because you're my childhood friend?"</p><p>Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows down, his forehead creasing as he looked down at Oikawa in concern.  "What?""I mean," Oikawa sighed softly, putting his hands on Iwaizumi's shoulders.  "Do you really like me?  What do you like about me?  What is there to like for Iwa-chan?"<br/>"Oikawa, don't say things like that-"<br/>"It was just my worrying has been overcoming lately.  I can't believe you're mine, you know?"</p><p>Iwaizumi's face turned with concern as Oikawa kept going on about his insecurities.  He kept talking and talking, telling Iwaizumi how lately he's been feeling like he doesn't understand what he's thinking or it was hard not to get jealous.  Iwaizumi was too flustered and taken aback too suddenly that he didn't know what to say.</p><p>"-and lately you've been really compliant to all of my demands so now I'm starting to think it's all pity-"<br/>"Oikawa, don't say that!"<br/>"But it's true!<br/>"No," Iwaizumi groaned in frustration, cupping Oikawa's face and fixating his gaze on him.  Oikawa's breathing finally slowed down and paced, focusing on Iwaizumi.  He rested on the palm of Iwaizumi's hand, to which Iwaizumi took the opportunity to slap him lightly on the cheek.</p><p>"Don't say things like that while I'm <em>inside you</em>, Shittykawa."</p><p>It's been a hard few months with trying to get sex right.  Iwaizumi had to ask a lot of questions and in result got a lot closer to Sugawara than he thought he'd be, and Ushijima made some commentary too.  It was good getting both perspectives.<br/>And the first night they finally got it right, even though it did feel good Iwaizumi was immensely focused on the fact that him and Oikawa needed to <em>continue </em>getting it right, so even though Oikawa came so hard to the point of passing out, Iwaizumi had to finish himself off in the bathroom.</p><p>Leading them to now, actually enjoying sex but Oikawa just had to ruin everything.</p><p>"Answer my question," Oikawa pouted.  "I'm going soft."<br/>"Liar," Iwaizumi mumbled, not stopping his thrusts but did slow down a bit.  "I like you, okay?  Can I keep going?""Do you like me or do you <em>like </em>like me?"</p><p>Another groan of frustration left his lips as Iwaizumi just stopped, pulling out slowly.  Oikawa whined but he didn't Iwaizumi didn't let him talk.</p><p>"What's going on?  Why are you asking me this now?"  Iwaizumi questioned and although his tone was aggressive, Iwaizumi was legitimately concerned with how Oikawa whenever Oikawa acted like this.  Because it wasn't like Iwaizumi was a big confidence booster a lot of the time either.</p><p>"I was just thinking about it," Oikawa shrugged like it was a no big deal, Iwaizumi almost hit him.  "I mean, how many childhood friends do you know turn into a couple and actually end up happy?  We've known each other since diapers!"<br/>"Are you not happy?"  Iwaizumi asked suddenly, making Oikawa's face freeze in shock.  "Is that what you're saying?"</p><p>"What?  No!"  Oikawa gasped in disbelief, reaching over to get a pair of boxers to cover himself up and Iwaizumi did the same.  There went his hard on.  "I should be asking Iwa-chan that question.  With your scary face and mean words - I never know what you're thinking!"</p><p>One good thing that has happened so far though, Iwaizumi noticed, was that Oikawa has been more open with his complaints.  Not just 'mean, Iwa-chan' or 'stupid, Iwa-chan' anymore.  Actual concrete, justifiable complaints Iwaizumi could work on improving.</p><p>"Don't smile if it's unnatural!"  Oikawa exclaimed when Iwaizumi made a poor attempt at smiling, Oikawa looking much more disappointed to Iwaizumi's dissatisfaction.  "It was just a thought I've been having.  I guess a worry, you could call it."<br/>"In the middle of...<em>doing </em>it?"  Iwaizumi chuckled in disbelief.  "Am I really not that good?"</p><p>Oikawa gasped, shaking his head and jumping himself on Iwaizumi with a bearhug.  "No, Iwa-chan!  You're amazing at doing me!  It was my fault I killed the mood, I promise!"  Oikawa insisted, kissing Iwaizumi on the face over and over again, peppering his skin with light lips, making Iwaizumi both blush and warm up at the affection.</p><p>"Then can we continue?"  Iwaizumi asked slowly, looking up at Oikawa and cupping his face which Oikawa instantly nuzzled into his hand.  "Of course we can!  We can even go two-no, three rounds tonight!  Quidditch practise is cancelled tomorrow, remember?"</p><p>That night Iwaizumi and Oikawa went on for four rounds - because youth was something to take advantage of - but for Iwaizumi, he spent the whole night making sure just exactly how much he loved Oikawa.</p><p>
  <em>Name : Oikawa Tooru</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : July 20 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Slytherin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Oikawa Tooru is the only student in recorded Hogwarts history to have completed his/her O.W.L. studies applied and accepted for every N.E.W.T..  His older sister's influence may be responsible, but Oikawa Tooru has proven perseverance and determination in more things than just studies.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"If salamander blood makes it a Vanishing Potion, then what changes to make it an Appearing Potion?  Bokuto-san?"<br/>"The power of believing in yourself."</p><p>Professor Takeda gave him a soft smile.  "Another snarky response like that and I'm taking 5 points from Gryffindor."  Bokuto clicked his tongue as Kuroo and Daichi hit him on the stomach and the back of his head.  It was Oikawa who raised his hand to answer.</p><p>"Not putting the salamander blood is the only thing you need to do.  Since the properties of salamander blood is what makes the Vanishing Potion work."<br/>"Good, Oikawa-san!  5 points to Slytherin."</p><p>A smug face came onto Iwaizumi's face as his boyfriend wrote down the notes from the chalkboard down diligently, of course Iwaizumi following along.  But these days he was getting more and more interested in Oikawa's side profile when he wrote something and now, Iwaizumi found himself staring.</p><p>"If you keep doing that, I'll kiss you," Oikawa whispered, not even looking up from his paper.</p><p>"Kiss me then."<br/>"You want me to?"<br/>"I told you to."</p><p>Oikawa put his quill down, turning to Iwaizumi and leaning in.</p><p>"Professor Takeda!  Iwaizumi and Oikawa are flirting during class!"  Kuroo screamed obnoxiously, making everyone in the class turn to look at them.  In reaction, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away, making him yelp as he fell off his chair.</p><p>"Boys!"  Takeda scolded, crossing his arms.  "Stop fooling around!  Just because you don't have exams doesn't mean you can stop your education."</p><p>"Professor Takeda," Suzumeda took the interruption as an opportunity, raising her hand.  "I heard that Amortentia is going to be moved to the 6th year curriculum.  Is that true?"  Everyone, including Oikawa who was dusting his pants off and sitting back down, was silent, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Ah, is that what you heard?"  Takeda as well went stiff, shifting in front of the classroom.  "Well, you're not wrong."</p><p>"So we'll be learning about Amortentia this year?"  Bokuto asked in surprise since everyone knew they first learned it in their 4th year, so repeating it would be counterintuitive and give a lot of 6th year students a free pass and now were in a way wasting a Potions lessons with things that they already learned.</p><p>"Something like that," Takeda said slowly, putting his chalk down and leaning against the table.  "Mm, we'll be learning Amortentia again, but this time we'll be learning more about what it can do to you and long term effects.  Not just how to make it," he explained with a small smile.  "It'll be more essays and such.  But if I'm correct, I don't think Hogwarts will ever be making Amortentia as a potion again."</p><p>Everyone started mumbling around, whispering in shock as they realized what that meant.</p><p>Iwaizumi side eyed Oikawa to see what his reaction was, and to Iwaizumi's surprise, he seemed normal.  He was more surprised more people weren't looking at Oikawa though since he was a person everyone related Amortentia to for the past 3 years.</p><p>"It's not a bad thing!  Of course, it'll be nice to have a class like Potions more hands on.  So I'll try to make that section shorter.  But headmaster Akaashi emphasized that he wanted to make sure Amortentia is highlighted as a potion that is very difficult and complex. It's not a toy that's just for kids to see who they have a crush on," Takeda explained further before shaking his head and taking his piece of chalk back.</p><p>"Anyway!  We should continue on with the lesson.  Vanishing Potions!"</p><p>Iwaizumi took the time to lean in closer to Oikawa, trying to see if his expression of indifference was genuine, or if he was just holding in a scream.  "Oikawa?""Iwa-chan?"  Oikawa replied with smile.  Iwaizumi had to resist the urge to kiss him.</p><p>"Give me your Potions notes after.  I wasn't paying attention."<br/>"Eh?  You're slacking, Iwa-chan!  I'm gonna surpass you in studies too if you keep this up!"  Oikawa grinned cheekily, and Iwaizumi wanted to ask so badly if the smile was true.</p><p>'<em>Are you smiling because I tell you that's when you're the prettiest?  Are you smiling because that's the only thing you can think of to do?  But you whine and scream and shout all the time.  So when do you really smile, Oikawa?</em>'</p><p>"You'll remember from last year the Polyjuice Potion and it's properties.  Right now the 5th years are learning that the Switch Spell mixed with the Polyjuice Potion can result into body switching.  Can anyone guess why this wold be relevant to the Vanishing Potion?  Sugawara-san?"<br/>"The salamander blood will have the same reverse effects even if it is the Polyjuice Potion.  You can actually get rid of a person completely and take their body if done correctly."<br/>"Good!  Another 5 points to Slytherin," professor Takeda wrote on the board basically what Sugawara said but in point form.</p><p>'<em>Do you smile because I tell you to?  Or do you smile because it's me?  Because I've seen you smile at many people before.  It's selfish to ask you to reserve your smile only for me, so I let you.  But I know if I ask you to stop, you would.</em>'</p><p>"The Polyjuice Potion mixed with the Switching Spell can go much further than just switching bodies with someone.  You can actually take over someone's whole being with just three drops of salamander blood.  So," professor Takeda started to write more notes on the chalkboard, everyone but Iwaizumi copying them down.  Like he asked for, Oikawa would just share his notes after.</p><p>"Be careful when making this potion.  Be careful making any potion, really.  But in history, Polyjuice Potion and Switching Spell mixing together with salamander blood has never ended well.  So avoid these combinations at all in any way you can."</p><p>'<em>If I asked you if your smile was real, would you even tell me the truth?  Or is it another thing you think you have to face alone?'</em></p><p> </p><p>Just because Iwaizumi and Oikawa were dance partners, roommates and boyfriends didn't mean they'd have every second of the day with each other.  Sure, it's happened a bunch of times, but that didn't mean every single day.</p><p>For example, today.  Oikawa had a captain's meeting for the Quidditch team discussing on what the plan would be for the winter games since they had to cut 2 of them already due to the ball preparations and lack of exams meaning more assignments and dance practises.  So Iwaizumi was spending Friday afternoon on his own for what Oikawa predicted to be about an hour ("if that runt Ushiwaka can let me talk").</p><p>"Iwa-chan!"  For a brief second, Iwaizumi got excited.  Except when he turned around and saw Kuroo and Bokuto running up to him, his face fell.</p><p>"Aw, don't be like that!  C'mon, let's go and practise some Quidditch.  So far you're the only Beater that's sent me to the hospital wing."<br/>"It's a snow storm outside," Iwaizumi grimaced, looking out the window and pointing at the blizzard of weather.  "No thank you.""Aw, come on.  Is that what the Quidditch captain's boyfriend should say?"</p><p>Iwaizumi ignored them at first but did walk with them down the hall.  He wasn't sure where they were going, but Iwaizumi was aiming for the library.</p><p>"How's your dance practises going?"  Iwaizumi asked, starting up a conversation since he could see Bokuto itching to say something.  "Not as good as yours, apparently," Kuroo chuckled, making Iwaizumi blush for some reason.  It wasn't something to get flustered over.</p><p>"Shinsuke-kun has been getting nicer," Bokuto said proudly.  "Or you're getting less annoying," Kuroo said back making Bokuto whine in protest.  "I was never annoying!  Shinsuke-san was hard to get along with too, it's not one sided!"<br/>"Keep your voice down, you loud mouth owl!"<br/>"Mean!"</p><p>Why did Bokuto's and Kuroo's bantering sound so familiar?  As if Iwaizumi has heard it before.</p><p>"Are we gonna go study?"  Bokuto asked excitedly, which was a bit out of character.  "Maybe we'll see Akaashi there!  In the library, I mean."<br/>"My goodness, you really only have tunnel vision," Kuroo scoffed in disbelief, making Iwaizumi shift in his steps uncomfortably.  "'Akaashi, Akaashi'.  Must be nice to have such a light head, huh?"<br/>"Oh shut up!  You make it seem like I'm the only one whipped!"</p><p>Iwaizumi tiled his head in confusion because he was sure this dialogue wasn't the first time he's heard it.  Who has said something like this before though?  Was it <em>to </em>Iwaizumi?  Or maybe to Oikawa <em>about </em>Iwaizumi.</p><p>"You're as obsessed with Kenma as I am with Akaashi!"<br/>"If I agree then would you just shut the fuck up already?"</p><p>"<em>If I agree then would you just shut the fuck up already?</em>"  The memory of Iwaizumi saying those exact words to Oikawa past through him like a gust of cold air.  Coincidence?  Hopefully not, but Iwaizumi payed much closer attention now that he was more interested in what they were saying.</p><p>"You could choose your words much nicer, you know?  No need to be so vulgar."<br/>"What are you, a girl?"</p><p><em>"What are you, a girl?"  </em>Iwaizumi hissed at the memory of saying that to Oikawa too, flashbacks of their first time and the unsuccessful process haunting him.  He thought if anything were to bring back that cringe memory it would be Oikawa teasing him about how he got better, or even just those random days thinking, masturbating even, and the random moment would appear in his mind like a ghost he needed to desperately get rid of.<br/>Not from Bokuto and Kuroo's intensifying bickering.</p><p>"Everyone needs to get nicer around here," Bokuto humphed, crossing his arms and pointing.  "Or else I'll seriously start getting mad.  Don't underestimate my power!""Alright, you owl-headed butt," Kuroo snickered when he saw Bokuto reacting.   "Let's see how long you last.  You probably couldn't even dodge a fist if you tried."</p><p>Bokuto screeched as he attacked Kuroo, hitting his on his back as Kuroo caught his hand mid way.  Bokuto proved more skill than he let on though, using his other hand and snatching the back of Kuroo's neck, squeezing it hard.  Kuroo - and Iwaizumi - had their eyes almost bulge out of their heads at Bokuto's sudden strength, his cocky laugh making Kuroo scowl in irritation as he tried to fight back but Bokuto was much stronger than he anticipated.</p><p>And this whole scene, the whole time Iwaizumi was thinking - </p><p>'<em>Oikawa and I have definitely fought like that before</em>'.</p><p>"Oi, we're making Iwa-chan uncomfortable," Kuroo huffed, pushing Bokuto off, and even though it wasn't necessarily the case, Iwaizumi was glad they stopped.  "Hey, you alright, Iwaizumi?"  Kuroo asked in concern when he noticed Iwaizmi actually not having any real reaction to their fighting, instead just standing their still like a statue, as if he was petrified or stupified even into place.</p><p>"Huh?  Oh, yeah," Iwaizumi shook it off, shaking his head and waving his hand passively.  "Just got a bit distracted, that's all," he half-lied as he gave both of them an awkward smile.  "Let's go the library then."</p><p>But Iwaizumi's mind kept wandering, even though they were studying in the library on topics that should be stressing Iwaizumi out.  Instead of looking up how dragon eggs could affect the whole climate of the North Pole, Iwaizumi was thinking about how him and Oikawa were - specifically how their relationship has changed from being best friends to being boyfriends.  There had to be a difference, right?</p><p>"Oi, asswipe," Kuroo kicked Bokuto's shin under the desk when Bokuto let out a loud snore, falling asleep very obviously with his head on the desk and arm covering his eyes.  "If you're gonna sleep then do it on a bed."<br/>"Beds aren't for sleeping.  They're for sex."</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes widened when he realized the very clear answer was in front of him.  At least, a clear help to the answer was right in front of him.</p><p>"You two have boyfriends," he stated as a fact.  Kuroo and Bokuto were both perked with interest at the word 'boyfriend' and Iwaizumi began to compare how Oikawa looked like when someone said 'Iwaizumi'.</p><p>"Ah, I was actually...I wanted to ask," Iwaizumi coughed softly, realizing a little too late how weird it might've been to ask something so suddenly.  Kuroo and Bokuto weren't his best friends or anything, but they were reliable and good friends, and they certainly got closer over the past few months at the god-forsaken school.  Honestly, even though Iwaizumi was someone people could talk to, talking to people for Iwaizumi was also a hassle - especially such a sensitive topic like Oikawa.</p><p>"Boy troubles?"  Kuroo grinned with a little chuckle, Bokuto also smirking knowingly.  "O'kawa finally got to you?""No, it's not that," Iwaizumi said quickly, not wanting the misunderstanding to leak out like that.  It wasn't Oikawa - it was never Oikawa.<br/>The problem, to Iwaizumi at least, never lied deeply in Oikawa, but rather himself.  This time, and as they grew older, he wanted to take more responsibility.</p><p>"I mean, I was just wondering," Iwaizumi cleared his throat, feeling his face turning flustered but ignoring it in hopes that he could just be out with the question already.  "How you're different with your p-partners after getting together.  Like, what would you say is the main difference...or something like that."</p><p>It was an weird phrasing, mainly because Iwaizumi couldn't particularly ask them considering that their positions were different.  Kuroo didn't know Kenma since birth like Iwaizumi knew Oikawa did, and Bokuto and Akaashi were both similar in public affection with each other (hell, Akaashi was a flaunting sign of attention!  Who wouldn't know Bokuto and him were dating if you added Bokuto's loudness to the mix).  So asking them might've been a bit off, but it was better than nothing.</p><p>"Different?"  Bokuto repeated, humming softly.  "I suppose we kiss now."<br/>"That's not what he's asking," Kuroo spat, looking back at Iwaizumi.  "Listen," Kuroo said slowly and for some reason Iwaizumi felt like a child who was about to get a scolding.  "You and Oikawa have something Bokuto and I only wished we could have."</p><p>It took Iwaizumi a bit but he looked up at Kuroo with a confused expression, wanting him to elaborate.</p><p>"Stability."</p><p>Iwaizumi's blank face urged Kuroo to keep going.</p><p>"Oikawa and you have a foundation no one can ever break.  You guys have known each other for so long, you probably know each other more than yourselves.  It's a bond that can't be broken, even by you two."<br/>"But isn't that scary?"  Bokuto whispered quietly and unsurely.  "Knowing a person to that extent...the vulnerability is uncanny."</p><p>They both had good points, Iwaizumi noticed.  Taking this into consideration he started thinking harder.</p><p>"If they get into fights though, isn't this better?  You'll know what Oikawa's thinking," Kuroo said and Iwaizumi made a face at that, shaking his head right away.  The shocked look on Kuroo's and Bokuto's face made it obvious that they clearly didn't realize that Oikawa and him weren't siblings or anything.  Oh god, thank Merlin they weren't.</p><p>"No.  No, that's not the case," Iwaizumi said, but tried to keep a defensive tone.  He <em>wanted </em>to know what Oikawa was thinking.  That's what his problem was.  "I can guess.  I can speculate and think about it.  But in the end, I have no idea what he's thinking.  We're different people."<br/>"But you grew up together," Bokuto insisted, as if that were enough explanation to justify his point.  "My sisters always know what's on my mind.  No matter what, they can guess what I'm thinking."<br/>"That's because you're an open book, Bokuto," Kuroo tsk'ed, shaking his head and looking back at Iwaizumi.  "What are you saying, Iwaizumi.  You think you don't know enough about Oikawa?"</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head again because it wasn't that either.  It was hard to put it into words for Iwaizumi, having to start from the beginning and explain that he's been hiding his feelings for Oikawa as long as he could understand what love was.  That him having Oikawa in his arms was a dream he thought he wouldn't be able to chase after in fear of ruining their perfectly fine friendship, and now that they were inevitably going to be with each other for the rest of their lives whether they wanted to or not, Iwaizumi was starting to get worried.</p><p>Because nothing's <em>changed</em>.</p><p>"You know who you should ask," Kuroo started saying when Iwaizumi's troubled face told them to take the topic a little more lightly.  "Glasses.  Tsukishima," Kuroo told him, Iwaizumi making a face because he's never once considered that.</p><p>"Same problem, different root."<br/>"Ah, but you should tread lightly with him," Bokuto pouted, looking down at the desk and resting his chin on it so it made his cheeks puff up.  "Angsty one, he is.  Doesn't like to be questioned too much."<br/>"He's talked to me before," Iwaizumi nodded his head, mainly to himself.  "About a few problems.  I guess my suggestions didn't work though."<br/>"Don't take it to heart," Kuroo said even though Iwaizumi didn't show he was disappointed in finding out that he wasn't the best advice giver or anything.  It wasn't like he was holding himself accountable for Tsukishima's failed attempt at facing his homophobic father.</p><p>"Anyway," Bokuto cleared his throat.  "This issue you're having with Oikawa.  Maybe it's okay to just talk it out with him.  He's not the type to be phased by those things.""I know..." Iwaizumi said slowly.  Having that said to him was refreshing and a first.</p><p>"Whatever it is, you two will get through it though," Kuroo added on encouragingly, hitting Iwaizumi lightly on the back.  "After that whole rally and stuff you two did together - anything's possible after trying to change the world together, isn't it?"</p><p>Perhaps Kuroo was right.  And asking them how they knew about the rally and that him and Oikawa were heavily involved, Iwaizumi would ask on a day where they had time.  Instead, for now, as he heard the high, melodic 'Iwa-chan' calling him for behind, Iwaizumi will let his mind wander off to the youthful problems he can enjoy right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan, what if I told you I want to wear makeup for the ball?"</p><p>Iwaizumi didn't even look up from his textbook.</p><p>"Go for it.  Just don't look like a mess."</p><p>Oikawa didn't ask about the conversation with Kuroo and Bokuto and him had because it didn't look as serious as Iwaizumi thought the outside could see.  Then again, Oikawa wasn't even able to see his face at the time, so maybe it was more of Oikawa not knowing than lack of concern.</p><p>"I don't know how to do makeup though," Oikawa said, sliding himself on half of Oikawa's lap.  The two were on the common room couch, a good amount of Slytherins passing the time on a Thursday night.  Dance practises were over, but Iwaizumi knew some students would continue on their own time like how Oikawa and Iwaizumi did the first few lessons.</p><p>"Neither do I," Iwaizumi shrugged, putting his textbook down and placing it to the side so Oikawa could occupy more space.  "What should we do?"</p><p>Oikawa hummed, looking around the rom casually, but with how he hummed and his lax face, Iwaizumi felt like Oikawa already had a request.</p><p>"Yahaba-kun's boyfriend," Oikawa whispered, looking from the couch, behind Iwaizumi's shoulder.  "He does some sort of eyeliner look.  I'm wondering if he really does makeup."  Iwaizumi gave him a look before turning his head to see Yahaba and someone else with him a the table, a delinquent like slouch and his uniform not on quite right.  He didn't particularly look familiar, but Iwaizumi assumed it was because they weren't in the same year.</p><p>"Ask him how he does it."<br/>"What's his name?"  Iwaizumi sighed, though he didn't quite understand why he had to do it when Oikawa was much more sociable.   Iwaizumi just assumed it was because of the other day when literally everyone in the Slytherin room was targeting him.  </p><p>"Mad Dog."<br/>"Oikawa, that's not nice."<br/>"No, I'm serious!"  Oikawa exclaimed quietly.  "That's what everyone calls him.  Obviously it's not his real name, but I don't know what else to call him."</p><p>Iwaizumi pursed his lips, not thinking it was that nice of a name, but perhaps it was a nickname.  Even still, since they weren't friends - him and Mad Dog - Iwaizumi thought it wouldn't be polite to just call him that.  He'd have to find out his real name first.</p><p>"I'll ask him now," Iwaizumi said, pushing Oikawa lightly off his lap and turning, Oikawa giving him an admiral look, beaming.  "Iwa-chan is the best!"  He gave Iwaizumi a thumbs up and Iwaizumi will never say out loud just how much that encourages him. </p><p>"If he hits me-"<br/>"I"ll be there to clean the blood," Oikawa smiled widely, shooing Iwaizumi away and hiding half his face behind the back of the couch, watching Iwaizumi with wide eyes.  Iwaizumi just shook his head, telling himself Mad Dog was just another student like him and he shouldn't be scared.<br/>Even if he did look like at Yahaba like he was going to crush him in a thousand pieces.</p><p>"Uh, hey, Yahaba-kun," Iwaizumi greeted quietly, getting the couple's attention.  It was awkward for a second, but since they were both expectant, Iwaizumi just kept going.</p><p>"And, uh," Iwaizumi noticed papers on the desk, homework they were working on, and Iwaizumi noticed right away the big, messy writing at the top that there was a name that wasn't Yahaba's.</p><p>"Kyoutani-kun.  Sorry, do you guys have a minute?  I just wanted to ask..."</p><p>Iwaizumi trailed off because he noticed right away the way Kyoutani's eyes widened, gaping at him with a glow he's never seen before.  Iwaizumi looked at Yahaba who also looked quite shocked, turning from Iwaizumi to Kyoutani.</p><p>"How did you know his name?"  Yahaba asked, almost angrily.  It took Iwaizumi back a bit.  "Hm?""His name?  How did you know it?""I didn't," Iwaizumi answered quickly, not liking Yahaba's tone, mainly because it was so sudden.  He pointed at their papers, giving them both a weird look.  "It says right here.  I can read, you know?"  Iwaizumi laughed softly, trying to make the atmosphere lighter but Kyoutani was still looking at Iwaizumi like some sort of deity and Yahaba was now glaring.</p><p>"His name is Mad Dog-"<br/>"What can I do?"  Kyoutani cut Yahaba off quickly.  Iwaizumi noticed first just how gruff Kyoutani's voice was.</p><p>"Huh?  Oh, right," Iwaizumi cleared his throat when he reminded himself what he was here for.  "I was just wondering, uh, your eyes," Iwaizumi said awkwardly, realizing how weird he must sound for asking.  "Is it...makeup?"</p><p>Yahaba burst out laughing, obnoxiously and rudely, holding his stomach like the funniest thing on Earth was just said.  Both Yahaba and Iwaizumi looked at him, trying to see what was so funny, but Yahaba just kept laughing.</p><p>"It's not," Kyoutani answered quietly, making Yahaba stop laughing and stare at him stunned.  "Uh, but I know how to!  How to do makeup, I mean," Kyoutani followed up quickly, like he wanted to make sure Iwaizumi knew.  "Did you need help with something?"<br/>"Oh, my boyfriend wanted to do makeup for the ball, is all.  So if you could help us out, that would be great."  Iwaizumi grinned at him softly, reaching out and patting Kyoutani on the head.  'Mad Dog' didn't suit him.  Just 'Dog' would've been fine.</p><p>"Oi," Yahaba hissed all of a sudden.  "What's up with you?"<br/>"He needs help," Kyoutani growled at Yahaba, his face softening when he looked up at Iwaizumi this time.  "Whenever you have time, I can show you.  I don't mind when."  </p><p>Iwaizumi looked between the two of them, unsure what this feeling was, but this wasn't too far off with how him and Oikawa were like.  At first sight at least, Iwaizumi decided to normalize it, nodding his head shortly at Kyoutani and giving him another pat, this time on the shoulder.</p><p>"Alright then.  I'll see you around then, Kyoutani-kun."</p><p>And that's when Kyoutani started to follow Iwaizumi around like a lost dog rather than a mad one.</p><p>Iwaizumi thought it was a coincidence at first.  Kyoutan's boyfriend was a Slytherin after all, it was a bit inevitable they would run into each other in the Slytherin house a few times in the year.  Maybe it was because he officially met him, but Iwaizumi was noticing his presence more and more.</p><p>"Hey, Kyoutani-kun," Iwaizumi greeted with a wave as they passed by each other in the hallway, Kyoutani mid bite in a sandwich.  When he saw Iwaizumi he choked on the bread, Iwaizumi instinctively running over to pat his back and try to help him stop choking.</p><p>"Woah, you alright," Iwaizumi gasped when Kyoutani kept coughing, Iwaizumi having to <em>accio </em>a cup of water from the Great Hall.  If a house elf was drinking from this, Iwaizumi would apologize later.</p><p>"Here, drink," Iwaizumi said, giving Kyoutani the cup of water, watching him gulp it down till the cup was empty.  Iwaizmi patted his back a few more times to get him to stop choking and when Kyoutani finally calmed down he scowled to himself, wiping his mouth.</p><p>"Thanks," he mumbled, making Iwaizumi raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"No problem."  He almost wanted to ask if Kyoutani usually choked on his food when someone talked to him, but something told him Kyoutani wouldn't get the joke.  "You heading somewhere?  The Slytherin Tower is on the other end."  So was the Gryffindor Tower, but he's never seen Kyoutani there.</p><p>"Oi, Mad Dog!"  A voice on the other end of the hall called out, Iwaizumi turned to see the regular trio of Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi standing there.  "You better have your ass going to class!"  Kyoutani scowled at this, Iwaizumi noticing right away.  </p><p>"Class?"  Iwaizumi had to look outside the window and did notice it was still midday.  For 6th years spares weren't uncommon, and for Iwaizumi he had a free pass since he was given a note from the Divination professor he would be studying for his N.E.W.T. - which was bullshit.</p><p>"Mad Dog, get to class," Kuroo tsk'ed, the three of the 6th year Gryffindors coming beside Iwaizumi, Bokuto having one arm on his shoulder and Kuroo on the other.  "If you keep skipping you'll end up staying at Hogwarts for the rest of your life.  I get this place is good, but it ain't that good, kid."</p><p>Iwaizumi raised both eyebrows this time, looking at Kyoutani with a curious expression.  "You skip often, Kyoutani-kun?"</p><p>The question wasn't supposed to be demeaning or anything, Iwaizumi was just curious.  He wasn't trying to rude, it was more of him wanting to know more of the situation.  He didn't even know much about Kyoutani to begin with, so Kuroo certainly had more of a say on Kyoutani's studies.</p><p>Iwaizumi wasn't trying to be intimidating, but the way Kyoutani's eyes widened, backing away until he fully turned away and sprinted down the hall before Bokuto or Kuroo or Daichi could stop him - Iwaizumi felt like he was partially at fault.</p><p>"Ah, that kid," Daichi sighed, shaking his head.  "I don't know how to make him study."<br/>"And he doesn't even talk about his family or anything," Bokuto added on, looking at Iwaizumi and shrugging with a tight smile.  "So we don't know how to help him.  It's a shame, he's a good wizard."</p><p>Iwaizumi thought it was a shame too.  Look at Oikawa now, instead of being so caught up in looking good, now his studies were through the roof, not just being a good wizard but also a good student.  Maybe Kyoutani had that potential too.<br/>Or rather, Kyoutani needed a motivation.</p><p>That night, Iwaizumi made an effort to find Kyoutani again and it proved to be much harder than he thought for a school that didn't let you off it's property so easily.  </p><p>From the Gryffindor house he learned quickly Kyoutani didn't have many friends to begin with, at least not ones close enough to know where he was in the middle of the day.  It begged the question how Kyoutani even got into a romantic relationship, but once he found him he could hopefully ask.<br/>It was almost impossible to find him though.  <br/>Kitchen, library, Quidditch field, all the different towers.  Iwaizumi was starting to forget why he was looking for Kyoutani in the first place.  But he started his search so he might as well finish it, and there was only one more last resort that he had left.</p><p>"Yahaba-kun," Iwaizumi called out, seeing his underclass Slytherin about to go up the stairs to the dorms after a dance practise.  "Glad I caught you.  I was wondering if you've seen Kyoutani-kun around-"<br/>"<em>You</em>," Yahaba hissed sudddenly, making Iwaizumi step back in shock.  "What did you do to Kyoutani?"  Iwaizumi was confused right away at the question because he hasn't spoken to Kyoutani at all since their first meeting.  Well, the run-in in the hallway also had some exchange of words, but nothing else.</p><p>"I haven't seen Kyoutani-kun all day-"<br/>"Mad Dog!  He's Mad Dog to you," Yahaba eyed Iwaizumi intensely, biting the inside of his cheek.  "Ever since he's met you he's been showing up to class and actually doing his homework instead of making me do it!  So I don't know what you said to him or what you did but I want you to take it back right now!"</p><p>Yahaba was gone too quickly before Iwaizumi could ask what the hell he was talking about, now speechless as he walked back down the steps.</p><p>"Looking for Mad Dog?"  Kunimi hummed amusedly as he passed by Iwaizumi.  "Game Keeper's hut," Iwaizumi didn't even ask, "I saw him walk down there.  Don't mind that crude jerk Yahaba.  He's just upset Mad Dog has a new owner."</p><p>Iwaizumi had no idea what that meant, but the answer to his question as to where was Kyoutani was answered, so he pushed down the weird behaviour of Yahaba and grabbed a jacket so he could make his way down to the Game Keeper's hut, a place Iwaizumi's never been before.  Students told stories of how they would visit the small place once in a while, but never go in since the Game Keeper wasn't exactly friendly, and Iwaizumi just never needed to go.</p><p>What was the worst that could happen?</p><p>"Kyoutani-kun!"  Iwaizumi called in the cold wind, shivering a bit and wand in hand.  "Kyoutani-kun!  You down here?"  Why would someone come here voluntarily during the winter?  It was so dangerous!</p><p>"Kyoutani-kun!  Kyou-ah!  Kyoutani-kun!"  Iwaizumi saw the blond headed boy coming out of the hut, a box in hand that looked a little heavy.  "Kyoutani-kun!"  Iwaizumi said excitedly, to which Kyoutan's eyes widened and he stumbled back in the snow, landing on his butt.</p><p>"Oh!"  Iwaizumi trudged through, going over to him and trying to help him up but Kyoutani flinched when Iwaizumi touched his arm.  "Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." 'You'd probably hurt me first,' Iwaizumi thought but didn't say it out loud.</p><p>"What's this for?" Iwaizumi asked as he helped Kyoutani lift the box up, carrying it for him instead since Kyoutani probably was still in shock.  "Oh that," Kyoutani mumbled softly, scratching the back of his neck.  "That's the makeup...the makeup you asked for.  I was getting some so I could show you tonight how to use it and whatever."</p><p>Iwaizumi tilted his head and looked at the Game Keeper's hut, then back at Kyoutani, waiting for an explanation.  "My sister," Kyoutani grumbled, glaring at the snow as he started walking up hill, not waiting for Iwaizumi to follow.</p><p>"My sister's the Game Keeper for Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi didn't ask any questions, not as Kyoutani led him up to his dorm that Iwaizumi quickly learned he shared with Nishinoya and everyone else, settling down the box of makeup.  Kyoutani made a fire in the middle of the room that Iwaizumi didn't warn him was dangerous to do because by the looks of it, Kyoutani knew.</p><p>"You're not gonna ask?"  Kyoutani snarled, the mood in the room changing completely.</p><p>"Ask what?"<br/>"I dunno," Kyoutani looked at him, Iwaizumi sitting on the floor and taking his socks off to dry next to the fire.  "People always ask questions.  Gets annoying."</p><p>Iwaizumi almost wanted to laugh.  'Mad Dog'? - this boy was closer to a puppy than a dog.</p><p>"I won't ask then," Iwaizumi grinned, taking off his jacket and cloak next that Kyoutani took from him, beating in it profusely which confused Iwaizumi at first, but quickly realized it was to take the snow off.  "Wouldn't want to annoy you."</p><p>So he didn't ask.  It was quiet between the two of them as they warmed up and Kyoutani opened the box to reveal what was indeed makeup and different supplies Iwaizumi could sort of guess since he's been in his parent's room before and has seen his mom's vanity.  Even Oikawa's sister had a lot of this stuff too!</p><p>"Your boyfriend?"  Kyoutani asked, taking out a foundation bottle and shaking it.  Iwaizumi wondered if Kyoutani would make a spell do the makeup for him but when he took out a sponge and applied the liquid that was only a few shades lighter than Iwaizumi, he realized he was doing it by hand.</p><p>"He won't be able to do it on his own.  Or he'll whine about it at least," Iwaizumi said with a small smile, looking down when Kyoutani handed him another bottle, this time opaque and white with English writing on it.<br/>"Put it on your face first," Kyoutani said, not as a suggestion but as a demand.  "Before I start."</p><p>Without question - because Kyoutani found that annoying - Iwaizumi did, not really caring about how much or how he did it, just slathering the moisturizer or whatever onto his face all around and on his neck before closing his eyes and leaning in for Kyoutani to start.</p><p>"Don't close your eyes," Kyoutani demanded gruffly, making Iwaizumi snap them open right away.  "You want to learn so you can do it for him, right?  Don't close your eyes.  So you can see what I'm doing."</p><p>It seemed like a logical explanation, so Iwaizumi did close his eyes.  Kyoutani started patting the sponge on Iwaizumi's face, lighter and gentler than what Iwaizumi was expecting.  The foundation went all over, Iwaizumi finding a spot on Kyoutani's neck to stare at so it wasn't too weird or awkward to be so close to each other, especially when Kyoutani was already looking at him so closely.</p><p>"I'm not skipping class anymore," Kyoutani muttered lowly as he took out a small bottle of another foundation looking product, but instead it was shades lighter again.  Kyoutani took the wand out and put it on Iwaizumi's under-eyes, forehead and the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"This whole week, I went."<br/>"That's not my business," Iwaizumi shrugged and he was admittedly shocked at the way Kyoutani's shoulders dropped.  "But that's a good thing.  I'm proud."  Like before, Iwaizumi patted him on the head, closing his eyes when he saw Kyoutani pick up the sponge up again and assumed he was going to use it.  When he didn't feel Kyoutani patting his face after a few minutes he opened them, only to see Kyoutani's expression constipated with confusion, not looking up.</p><p>"You alright?"  Iwaizumi asked, sitting up straighter and trying to get Kyoutani to look at him.  "You don't have to explain yourself to me.  I wasn't going to tell you to do better or anything.  I'm not your mom."</p><p>Kyoutani didn't say anything again and now it was getting a bit tense in the room.</p><p>"Kyoutani-kun?"  He tried again, and this time Kyoutani looked up.</p><p>"My name," Kyoutani said slowly.  "You...How did you know it was my name?"  The question made Iwaizumi a bit speechless at first, either because it was an odd question or because it was the first time he's even been asked that sort of question.</p><p>"It was on your paper," Iwaizumi answered truthfully, gasping when Kyoutani took him by the chin and started patting his face with the sponge on again.  Iwaizumi closed his eyes.  "The name that wasn't Yahaba's.  I assumed it was yours."<br/>"Could've been Yahaba's first name."<br/>"No.  The hand writing was different," Iwaizumi said, not being able to hold in a smile.  "Why?  You were impressed."</p><p>Kyoutani let go of his face and he wouldn't tell Iwaizumi about the red mark he left on his chin.  Iwaizumi opened his face to see Kyoutani's indifferent, mildly concerning, face. </p><p>"I was," Kyoutani admitted with a small nod.  "It was the first time I got called my name by someone not family. So it was shocking," Kyoutani went back to his box of makeup, taking out a small rectangle and unfolding it to reveal different squares of various colours.  He also took out a few small brushes that went with it, dipping it into one of the lighter colours.</p><p>"I've seen you play Quidditch as a Beater.  You were really cool and manly.  When you asked about makeup my image of you fell."  Iwaizumi took offence to that and was about to explain to Kyoutani why that concerning, but then Kyoutani went on.</p><p>"But then you said it was for your boyfriend.  Then I thought, 'Ah.  So it's like that'.  But I later found out, that wasn't what was bothering me either," Iwaizumi closed his eyes and leaned in, feeling the light tickling of the brush as Kyoutani started putting on eyeshadow on him.</p><p>"It was because of how far you'd go for your boyfriend."  Iwaizumi felt his cheeks going warm, something he had to learn how to stop because the topic of Oikawa shouldn't make him as self conscious as it did.</p><p>"I want to do Yahaba's makeup like this one day.  Without having him ask me."</p><p>Iwaizumi opened his eyes slowly when the brush was taken away, looking at how red Kyoutani's cheeks turned, how he fumbled with the brushes and dropped a few by accident, how he cursed and mumbled to himself how he shouldn't have said anything in the first place.</p><p>So that was it, Iwaizumi thought to himself as he smiled unconsciously.  Kyoutani didn't remind Iwaizumi of Oikawa - he reminded Iwaizumi of <em>himself</em>.</p><p>"What about Yahaba-kun?"  Iwaizumi asked as he closed his eyes again, leaning in so Kyoutani could continue.  "Did he find out your name on his own too?""No.  Yahaba couldn't," Kyoutan said, and even though he couldn't see it or even imagine it, Iwaizumi swore he could feel Kyoutani smiling.</p><p>"Yahaba...he asked for my name instead."</p><p> </p><p>After wiping the finished product off his face, Iwaizumi took some of the makeup products with him so he could show it to Oikawa and asked what kind of look he wanted.  Before Christmas they could experience a bit and hopefully by Christmas he wouldn't look like some unfinished painting.</p><p>"Wonder if I can ask him now..." Iwaizumi thought out loud to himself, still pondering about how Oikawa and him are still acting like friends, just with more intimacy.  Was that okay in a relationship?  He wondered if Oikawa was okay with it.  It probably hurt being bullied by his boyfriend all the time, and if that was the case Iwaizumi wanted to stop.</p><p>But if he were to be honest, Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he could picture a world where he <em>wasn't </em>competing with Oikawa.  Should that scare him?</p><p>"Ah, I'm hungry," Iwaizumi patted his tummy, looking down as his stomach growled loudly.  With the makeup lessons from Kyoutani, he ended up skipping a bit of a snack before breakfast, so with the intention of going to the Great Hall, Iwaizumi made a detour.</p><p>Was Hogwarts always this big?  Or was Iwaizumi just that distracted he ended up getting lost?</p><p>"Great Hall should be..." Iwaizumi looked up at the single wooden door, not the big, fancy double doors he was used to.  He was more than sure this wasn't the Great Hall, but in terms of location this couldn't be anything else.  If Iwaizumi knew anything about Hogwarts though, it fucked you up a lot.</p><p>So with much hesitation and contemplating, his empty stomach made the decision for him and Iwaizumi was opening the regular door, turning the knob and able to open it.  When he walked in it wasn't the Great Hall (that should be obvious).  Instead, it was a dark room, nothing too special about it, but it looked endless. </p><p>The door closed when Iwaizumi stepped in.</p><p>"Hey, no-" Iwaizumi gasped, dropping the box of makeup on the ground and turning quickly, jabbing at the door knob and jiggling it.  Of course it had to lock him in.  "No.  No, no, no, let me out!"  Iwaizumi growled, punching the door with all his strength and kicking it. <br/>"Anyone out there!  Hey, let me out!"  Iwaizumi yelled, banging on the door furiously, if someone were walking by they just had to hear.  "Hey!  Anybody!  Oi, can you hear me?!"  Iwaizumi tried again but it was hopeless.  He made the dumb decision due to hunger and now was stuck in this ominous, creepy, dark room.</p><p>And when Iwaizumi turned around to see if he was alone he almost smashed his head.</p><p>"This isn't funny," Iwaizumi took his wand out, mumbling <em>'Alohamora</em>' at the door but it wasn't opening.  He tried again, punctuating his wand movements and saying the spell louder but nothing was working.  If he blasted the door open maybe it would work, but he's been apart of 2 too many school disasters that Iwaizumi wasn't risking a third on his own.</p><p>"For fucks sake," Iwaizumi turned around, glaring at what it was that made him want to leave this stupid room faster.</p><p>It was Iwaizumi, the room, and a bright crystal ball in the middle.</p><p>"I CAN'T READ YOU!"  Iwaizumi screamed, hating the reminder that he was potentially a freak that can tell the future.  He wasn't even sure if he was an <em>actual </em>Seer, it was just him being a horny teen and thinking of Oikawa all the time.  </p><p>Yet, the crystal ball glowed, blinking as if it were teasing Iwaizumi to read it.  After minutes of contemplation, Iwaizumi went up to it, not necessarily out of his own will, but possibly because he was being dragged in.  Like there was an invisible string pulling him to it.  Maybe he was born for it after all.</p><p>"You-"  when Iwaizumi realized what he was doing, coming closer to the crystal ball and looking into it, he got even more upset with himself.  Out of anger and frustration, Iwaizumi raised his hand up in attempts to push the ball off the table, planning to crash it on the floor and have it break and shatter into a million pieces.</p><p>Instead, Iwaizumi just touched it.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Big day, big day!  Oi, Ushiwaka, smile, won't you?  And Akaashi-Akaashi-kun, why don't you at least </em>try <em>to act like Bokuto is beside you.  It's not nice to look so glum.  Where are the flowers?  Flowers!  Flowers!  We need the flowers!  I swore I ordered them-"</em></p><p>
  <em>Kuroo's voice.  But...it wasn't Kuroo's voice.  It was his voice, but much deeper, more mature and Iwaizumi was hearing it clearly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Iwaizumi!"  Kuroo called out and out of instinct Iwaizumi turned around.  There Kuroo was, but it wasn't Kuroo either.  No, this was a taller, more put together version, where his bedhead wasn't as drastic and his face was more defined.  He was wearing a tux, holding some sort of silver box that lit up when he touched it and several small little coloured boxes kept popping up on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't just stand there!  You have things to do too," Kuroo pushed Iwaizumi - Iwaizumi in an adult Iwaizumi body - into a different room with other people and that's when Iwaizumi was starting to get the situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's going on?"  Iwaizumi tested his voice and notice right away his voice too was lower, but still sounded similar to what he was used to.  "Sorry, what am I supposed to do?""My god," Kuroo groaned, waving his hand into the room and showing Iwaizumi who he was dealing with.</em>
</p><p><em>"The groom's party, Iwaizumi!  Goodness, do I have to do </em>everything <em>here?  You people," Kuroo tsk'ed before leaving the room on his own, leaving a very confused Iwaizumi in a room of familiar people.</em></p><p>
  <em>There was Ushijima and Atsumu.  Tsukishima and Kunimi and Nishinoya and Sugawara.  A few others that Iwaizumi didn't directly recognize, but for the most part they were Hogwarts students that Iwaizumi didn't have to pretend to know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in the middle of it all, the one wearing the fanciest tuxedo with a bright orange flower in the chest pocket, was Kageyama.</em>
</p><p><em>'</em>At least this isn't my wedding', <em>Iwaizumi thought to himself quickly before clapping his hands and adapting to the situation.  If he revealed himself and made it obvious he wasn't apart of this timeline it could mess up the whole thing.  And he didn't want to mess up Kageyama's wedding.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Uh, so," Iwaizumi said, already gotten used to his own voice.  "I guess we're gonna go down the aisle today.  Congratulations, Tobio-kun."  Everyone clapped, Tsukishima gulping down a whole glass of champagne.  If Iwaizumi looked out the window, the sun would still be high up in the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Any questions?"  Iwaizumi said, unsure of what his job actually was.  It seemed that everyone though knew what they were doing and Iwaizumi didn't have to pretend all that much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, Iwaizumi-san," Kageyama took over.  Him too, looked much more like an adult that Iwaizumi wanted to cry.  His hair was slicked back coolly, his tie on properly and Kageyama has clearly been working out with the way his dress shirt clung to his abdomen and revealing an outline he knew Hinata would abuse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And thank you to all of you.  For being apart of my lineup and actually showing up.""I told you, I was joking," Tsukishima said, surprisingly not slurring his words just yet.  "Yes, yes, I know.  I can definitely count on a best man like you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now Iwaizumi didn't expect that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anyway," Kageyama went on, looking down at a watch, so small and sleek with orange and blue lining decorating it.  If Iwaizumi knew more about wristwatches, he'd know it was one for kids.  "It's almost time for the big day.  So I just wanted to get a few last words in before I finally give myself away."<br/>"'Bout time!"  Atsumu hollered making everyone in the room laugh, even Iwaizumi who didn't really know the situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out of curiosity, Iwaizumi as well looked down to see if he was wearing a ring.  He'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed when he felt an empty finger on his left hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No magic.  Remember, we're in the muggle world so we can't have anything giving us away.  That includes you, Kunimi.""If the bar doesn't serve enough alcohol then I'm gonna break some promises tonight," Kunimi mumbled, and out of that Iwaizumi realized that muggles and wizards still haven't sorted out their differences.  Which in a way was even more disappointing than not being married to Oikawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Also," Kageyama went on taking a deep breath.  "No pictures if I cry.  That's it.  Thank you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi coughed out a laugh.  So Kageyama was still the same too, it seemed.  In that, his heart warmed.</em>
</p><p><em>"Iwaizumi-san," Kageyama whispered softly, nudging him on the shoulder, Iwaizumi was a bit shocked that it was him Kageyama was going to.  What happened over the years?  Did him and Iwaizumi reconcile?  Did him and </em>Oikawa <em>makeup?  That would certainly be something.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Do you mind if you just check the venue again, please?  I know I asked already but I just really, really, really don't want anything bad to happen," Kageyama requested in a slight panic that made Iwaizumi amused since it was the first time he's seen this before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"With Hinata's and my luck combined I know something will fuck up and I don't want it to be in the first 5 minutes.  You know?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi chuckled softy and nodded, tempted to pat Kageyama on the head but he noticed that Kageyama was still a good few inches over him.  Which was a lot more disappointing because that meant Oikawa was probably still taller too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I'll go," Iwaizumi nodded, taking the chance that he might also see adult Oikawa there.  Of course he was wondering why people younger than them were getting married before them, but knowing him and Oikawa there had to be a logical reason to this.  So Iwaizumi left the room, following the signs to the chapel where Iwaizumi promised to make sure it was okay or whatever Kageyama wanted.<br/>However, when Iwaizumi walked in his heart bursted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oikawa."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked different.  His hair wasn't in that long, swooped style anymore, cut much shorter and styled to a more professional look that suited him surprisingly.  He was cleaned up, his face was still the same with just a bit more refinement.  His body was more toned, even Iwaizumi could see that under the suit, and unfortunately Oikawa got taller as well, at least from where Iwaizumi was standing it was noticeable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And yet, when Oikawa turned around when his name was called, the smile was the same.</em>
</p><p><em>"Tobio-chan sent you?"  Oikawa hummed, walking over to Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi's breath hitched when he saw just how </em>good <em>Oikawa looked.  "Shou-chan sent me.  Maybe they chose us on purpose."  </em></p><p>
  <em>Since when were Hinata and Oikawa friends?  He's literally never seen them talk so that means in the future him and Hinata become close somehow.  At least close enough Oikawa is on his groomsmen lineup as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where's your ring?"  Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow when he took his hand.  Even Oikawa's hand got bigger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hm?"<br/>"Oh, you took it off when you were doing Tobio-chan's hair, right?  I told you not to forget it," Oikawa whined, pulling Iwaizumi's hand up and biting his ring finger playfully.  "Now people will think you're single again!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa was still the same, wasn't he?  Did Iwaizumi change?  Most likely not if Oikawa was still acting like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I..." Iwaizumi tried saying before letting go of Oikawa and feeling in his pockets.  If he was still as smart as he was when he was a kid, then that meant- "Ah," Iwaizumi felt a small dent in his front pocket, reaching in and as he predicted a small, golden ring was in there.  When he took it out the first thing Iwaizumi did was inspect it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna get married again!"  Oikawa groaned, sitting on one of the seats in the chapel, leaving a space for Iwaizumi beside him.  Iwaizumi sat down, still looking at the ring.  He was wondering if they were still the lame, love-sick teens at heart.</em>
</p><p><em>"Remember our wedding?  It was so much fun."<br/>"Mhm," Iwaizumi said absently, looking inside and like he thought, '</em>Oikawa' <em>was engraved in the ring. There was something else etched but Iwaizumi guessed from how often it was worn it was starting to wear out.  He still wanted to read it though.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Oi," Oikawa kicked his shin, making Iwaizumi's focus shift.  "Say it like you mean it!""I do!"  Though Iwaizumi remembered nothing from their wedding since he didn't experience it.  "Tell me about it.  Reminisce."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That seemed to do it for Oikawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I liked the musicians we had for our wedding.  They nailed our first dance song."<br/>"The food?"<br/>"Oh yeah!  Yuu-chan threw up with how much he ate.  Good thing Asahi was prepared.  Wouldn't have known how to handle that!"  Nailed it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And," Oikawa hummed thinking to himself.  "I liked your vows very much.  They were really sweet.""You think they were that good?  After yours?"  Iwaizumi had a 50/50 chance of getting the order right.<br/>"Eh, mine were normal!  Compared to yours though - you know, Takeru-chan teared up?  That kid, really..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa, smiling softly.  In a world where he didn't even know what was going on, Oikawa was still the same.  Still smiling, still happy.  Still loving Iwaizumi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What should we do for our anniversary?"  Iwaizumi ended up asking, wondering if he could get the date of their wedding from Oikawa.  "Anniversary?"  Oikawa repeated, looking up as he thought about it.  "It's been 5 years, right?  Guess we should do something special."</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>5</em> </strong> <em> years.  Him and Oikawa have been married 5 years.  How old were they now?  When did they get married?</em></p><p>
  <em>"I guess I still haven't taken you to Paris.  We could go there this year since our Hawaii trip got cancelled."<br/>"This year?"<br/>"Yeah.  Remember, your birthday.  Ah, what a mess.  I wanted to swim in some fresh waters..." Iwaizumi's question meant 'this year we're going to Paris?' but he was glad he got to know that him and Oikawa travelled frequently.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And the kids?"  Iwaizumi tried, wondering if they had some sort of family.  5 years of marriage, it wouldn't be weird.  Even though they still looked pretty young, Iwaizumi was curious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kids?"  Oikawa looked confused, answering Iwaizumi's question.  Until Oikawa made a look of realization, laughing softly.  "Ah, the dragons.  They'll be fine.  Tetsu-chan has them under control anyway.  I feel bad every time we leave them though.  Kenma-chan never joins him, you know?  I don't know if he told you.""He didn't," Iwaizumi said honestly.  It was nice to know a lot of the couples in Hogwarts were staying together and strong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oi, you two!  No flirting on the job!"  Kuroo hissed, storming into the chapel with Bokuto and Daichi by his side.  The scene was way too familiar it made Iwaizumi nauseous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leave them, Kuroo," Daichi said calmly, patting Kuroo on the shoulder.  "You'll have your special day eventually.""The wedding is about to start!  You're all too mellow," Kuroo humphed, crossing his arms.  It was quite interesting to see the roles reverse between Daichi and Kuroo for a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is Shouyou and Tobio we're talking about," Bokuto said, fiddling with a big, brown box with a bigger circle in the middle, similar to Kuroo's Polaroid camera but it looked even more fancier and professional somehow. Like Iwaizumi would know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If things are a disaster then we know it's really their wedding."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of them laugh and Iwaizumi had a feeling of nostalgia run through him.  They were still them, still the same Hogwarts students, everyone was there.  Just older.  Wiser.  The same, yet different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here, let me take a picture," Bokuto said, raising the camera up to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, pushing Kuroo out of the way.  Iwaizumi took note of the ring on Bokuto's finger as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Married people only."  Kuroo growled at Bokuto but before he could attack Daichi was already holding him.  "Alright, Oikawas.  Smile!"  Iwaizumi tried to but when he took in that Bokuto referred to them as 'Oikawas', something went through him, as if a revelation of some sort.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi took Oikawa's name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, Bokuto-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The camera clicked and a flash of light was the last thing Iwaizmi saw.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi was back in the dark room.  The crystal ball now gone and Iwaizumi was positive he was out of breath.</p><p>"Oikawa!"  His voice was back too.  </p><p>Iwaizumi picked up the box of makeup, testing the door and sighing in relief when it actually opened.  Hogwarts was still the same, though the students passing by seemed to not notice Iwaizumi coming out of the normal door.</p><p>In fact, it wasn't normal anymore.  When Iwaizumi turned around to make sure it was still there, it was no longer a wooden door with nothing special to it.  It was the Great Hall double doors and students were coming in and out of it like crazy.</p><p>"Iwa-chan!"  Iwaizumi turned to see Oikawa, still the same, young face, smiling brightly at him.  It was the same smile it's always been and always will be.</p><p>"What're you-oh, is that makeup!"  Oikawa exclaimed excitedly, looking down at all the products.  "I notice this one!  My sister has this one.  Ah, and this one too, I remember it from my mom's drawer.  Wow, you really did your homework- Iwa-chan?"</p><p>Iwaizumi dropped the box of makeup between them, stepping over it before cupping Oikawa's face and pulling him in for a kiss.  Not caring about who was watching or who was judging, not caring if a teacher were to pass him.  Oikawa was startled at first but quickly took in the situation, putting his hands on Iwaizumi's hips and pulling him closer for a kiss as well.  Without any hesitation the sweet kiss heated up quickly and Iwaizumi forced himself to kiss harder, more passionate, more intense.</p><p>Because he needed Oikawa to know how desperate Iwaizumi was for him.</p><p>"Iwa-chan?"  Oikawa giggled as Iwaizumi pulled away for air.  "Are you alright-""I love you."  </p><p>In the middle of the hallway where everyone could see.  Did it matter though, if one day they'd be in front of a chapel, declaring their commitment to each other till death do they part?</p><p>"I love you, Oikawa.  I love you."</p><p>Oikawa was frozen in shock before registering what he just heard.  And whether it was the emotions welling up, the timing or the place, Oikawa started to tear up.  And then he smiled.</p><p>The same smile Iwaizumi has been doubting.  It was a smile Iwaizumi could bring out without even trying.</p><p>"I love you too, Iwa-chan!"</p><p>Iwaizumi would tell Oikawa later, but in this timeline he would be sure Oikawa took his name instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Tendou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Tendou Satori</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : May 20</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Slytherin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Tendou Satori's parents own their own clothing store named 'Ten Seams-In'.  A perfect store to have for an upcoming ball!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"10 sickles Shirabu believes I'm a Death Eater," Tendou mumbled lowly, giving his ball partner a bit of time to think about it.</p><p>"15 sickles Shirabu spreads it around the house," they challenged, now making Tendou think, a little bit harder than he should have.  Would Shirabu do such a thing?  No, not with how much he idolized Ushijima.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Standing up, Tendou watched, Shirabu soon being fed possible false information, his eyes widening and darting to Tendou without any shame.  Tendou teased him with a little wave, enjoying the scowl Shirabu gave him in return.  He was probably thinking something along the lines of 'he's not suitable for Ushijima-san' - ah, if only Tendou could read minds too.</p><p>After the rumour started, Shirabu shifting uneasily under Tendou's stare, but eventually didn't care as he stood up and made his way to Goshiki and whispered something in his ear this time.  The way Goshiki's eyes immediately went to Tendou made Tendou's pocket feel 15 sickles lighter.</p><p>'Death Eater' was a term used now for someone who studies dark magic, no longer having any nuances that you followed some sort of weird cult of snake people, so Tendou wasn't particularly offended.  In fact, he was amused that Shirabu would believe such a lie so easily when he didn't even have proof of Tendou possessing such magic.  It was a compliment Shirabu thought he was capable.</p><p>"Cough up," Tendou's partner grinned, holding their hand out.  Tendou rolled his eyes but quickly put the money in their hands, scrunching his face up in dissatisfaction.  Now he had to go and sell stupid rubber deleters or whatever they were called, to some mindless first years and get that money back.</p><p>"Told you he would believe me.  Because it's me after all."<br/>"Nah.  Shirabu just hates me," Tendou beamed, as if it were something to be proud of.  "Don't get cocky though.  I'll get those 15 sickles back from you in no time!""Oh yeah?  What should we bet on next then?"</p><p>Tendou hummed thoughtfully, looking around the room and squinting, trying to find another victim of their whims, stroking his chin as his eyes landed on Kunimi, an idea popping like a torch lighting up above Tendou's head.</p><p>"Kunimi will believe anything about Oikawa."<br/>"Even that he's actually 18 but has been failing for the past 3 years?"<br/>"And there's even a charm that makes it look like he's passing but in reality, he's not."</p><p>Tendou smiled, jumping up from his and making his way to Kunimi who at the time was reading a book like usual.  Tendou never payed attention to what he was reading because he never cared, but this time to strike up conversation he at least looked at the cover.</p><p>"'Magical Creatures in Training'?  How interesting!"  Tendou exclaimed over enthusiastically, sitting down in the seat in front of Kunimi, resting his elbows on the table.  Kunimi peered from behind his book, sighing as he looked back down.</p><p>"Whatever it is you need me to say, I'll say it.  Just please, don't bother me."</p><p>That did it for Tendou, standing back up and turning to his partner, giving them a thumb's up, enjoying the dreaded expression they had as they took out the same 15 sickles Tendou gave them earlier.</p><p>"Oikawa is actually 18.  He's been failing school and charming everyone into thinking he's still young!"<br/>"I knew it!"  Kunimi gasped, closing his books.  Tendou was shocked that such a weird lie was so effective.  "I'm telling Kindaichi now!  He owes me 2 galleons!"  All Slytherins were the same, weren't they?</p><p>"Money makes the world go round," Tendou sang softly as he snatched the sickles away from his ball partner - sickles Tendou worked hard for, mind you - sitting back down on the couch and giggling to himself.  Selling muggle products were hard!  And getting them from Sugawara was even harder ever since he found Tendou selling them.  And it was borderline illegal if the Ministry found out, but Tendou was willing to risk it!</p><p>For Ushijima's Christmas present, it was worth the risk!</p><p>"Ah, I have to go now,"  Tendou's partner said suddenly, getting up from the couch and taking a significant amount of weight off and Tendou losing the leg warmth beside him.  "Choir practise.  Christmas is only a few days away now, remember?"  Tendou clicked his tongue and nodded because he knew that.  That's why he needed money now so he could save enough before the Hogsmeade trip this Saturday.</p><p>"Don't strain your voice!"  Tendou demanded out of both selfishness and concern.  "I wanna be able to talk to you Christmas night.  It's not fun if I talk to myself."<br/>"I highly doubt that in your case, Tendou," they chuckled, patting Tendou lightly on the cheek before waving.  "I'll see you after.  Don't skip curfew this time.  We're already so close to Christmas - it'd be a shame if we lost a bunch of house points just because you can't keep it in your pants."</p><p>Scowling, Tendou got up too but said partner was already speed walking towards the door with a goofy look on his face, sending one final smile behind his back, waving at Tendou.  In turn, Tendou stuck his tongue out, smiling back.</p><p>"Semi, you ass!  I'll get more sickles out of you for sure!"</p><p>
  <em>Name : Semi Eita</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : November 11</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Slytherin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : One of many gifts Semi Eita has includes the talent of music and voice.  His skills branch from the violin to the harp to the flute, all learned since a young age.  Hogwarts is more than fortunate to have such an angelic chord singing in our choir.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The dated Hogsmeade trip was definitely a student favourite, Tendou not being an exception.  Especially now that he had enough money for more than just a butterbeer and some snacks, Tendou felt like this trip would actually be worth it this time.  He would even get Ushijima his present!</p><p>"You're not <em>actually </em>going to buy a dragon egg, are you?"  Semi asked in concern, him and Suga on either side of Tendou as they went down the corridors with the other Slytherins to go to the front of the school where they would meet everyone else going on the trip.  That included Ushijima!</p><p>"I thought that was a joke," Sugawara said quickly after, his face in a bit of shocked panic when it seemed that Semi was earnestly concerned and not just edging Tendou on using the classing 'don't do that, Tendou' theme that seemed to be in their little friend group.  "Or at least some sort of toy.  Not an actual dragon egg, Tendou."  The way Sugawara said 'Tendou' was in a stressed, disappointed groan.</p><p>"But he'll love it!"  Tendou insisted, the bag of dozens of sickles and galleons jingling happily in Tendou's little handmade pouched from Asahi.  "It'll be a reminder, you know?  It'll be like our first child!"<br/>"Don't compare a chid to a dragon," Semi sighed, rubbing his temple, he didn't have to let Tendou know he was the source of the headache.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right, SemiSemi.  Children are a lot harder to take care of!"</p><p>The conversation ended when they reached the front, students of year 5 and 6 crowding in one big group.  Since it was winter you weren't able to see anyone's uniform that well, but with the various coloured scarves and hats it was a bit obvious they were from Hogwarts.  You could even tell who was in which house!</p><p>Like second instinct, Tendou began to search for blue and silver, knowing Ushijima believed in the power of bundling up for the winter and was most likely geared with a big, bulky scarf and a hood.  Ushijima was twice the size of many of the students here too, so he was never too hard to find anyway.</p><p>"Tendou?"  Tendou's heart did a leap when the deep voice called out from behind him, turning with a bright smile before running towards the supervising prefect.  </p><p>"Waka-chan!"<br/>"Don't run.  You might slip."  As cautious as ever.  Tendou still jumped on him.</p><p>"What're you gonna buy at Hogsmeade today?"  Tendou asked curiously, the two of them staying behind from the group since Ushijima had to make sure everyone was in line and being one of the physically bigger students, the teachers decided to let him be alone supervising in the back.  Kiyoko was there as well, but she was doing her job (which was impressive considering the amount of boys who insisted on following her from behind).</p><p>"Clothes for the dance, I suppose.  And a few supplies for the garden.  Azumane-kun and I will look together."</p><p>Of course Ushijima wouldn't mention buying a Christmas for Tendou <em>to </em>Tendou!  That would ruin the element of surprise!  Tendou wouldn't tell him either then.</p><p>"What about Tendou?"<br/>"Nothing illegal, obviously," Tendou said with a strangled smile, making Ushijima quirk an eyebrow curiously before nodding.  "I see."  Sometimes Tendou felt guilty for the trust Ushijima had in him - and how Tendou would abuse it to his benefit.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"  Ushijima asked, looking around first before reaching down and taking Tendou's hand, slipping it into his before hiding their PDA in Ushijima's pocket.  Tendou's heart did a little flip as he clung onto Ushijima's side.</p><p>"Me?  Much better now!"<br/>"I meant," Ushijima said slowly, not looking down at Tendou and keeping his gaze straight at the other students.  "Do you feel sick."</p><p>It's been a while since December's full moon happened weeks ago and yet Ushijima still had the worrying memory in his thoughts.  How bothersome, Tendou would think to himself, but he understood where Ushijima's worry came from so he let it go for now.</p><p>"No," Tendou answered shortly, hoping the topic could pass.  Ushijima being Ushijima however, didn't allow that either.</p><p>"I should have told you to stay at Hogwarts.  It might be overwhelming to go outside right now-""It's day time, Waka-chan," Tendou sang in tight frustration, forcing it down with his usual sweet tone he chose to have.  "I don't need to be locked inside a tower like a princess.  But Waka-chan likes to treat me like a princess sometimes.  It's because Waka-chan is also my prince!"<br/>"I think 'knight' would be a more suitable role," Ushijima stated, this time making Tendou actually laugh.</p><p>Tendou didn't want to be reminded of the full moon.  Not December's, not November's, not even the coming January's that would be even worse than December's because it was in the smack middle of winter and would last a fucking lifetime.  Tendou didn't want to be reminded, didn't like being reminded, especially now with <em>Shrimp-chan </em>holding an invisible anchor over his head that he could let go of at any time.</p><p>Hinata hasn't approached Tendou since that night on the train back to Hogwarts.  From what everyone told him though - everyone being Sugawara - Hinata helped him.</p><p>"Are you alright?"  Ushijima asked, stopping in his tracks right before their train to Hogsmeade.  Everyone was taking their tickets out.</p><p>"Yeah?"  Tendou said with a bit of a confused look because what was it now with Ushijima?  Tendou didn't want to stay at Hogwarts and that was that! </p><p>"You look...troubled," Ushijima said, as if he too was unsure about the fact.  "I may be misreading your face though.  Please, tell me the truth."</p><p>Times like this, Ushijima played unfair by being oblivious <em>and </em>knowing.  He could read Tendou's face perfectly fine, he's gotten better at it - curse Hinata for making Tendou think negative thoughts in the presence of Ushijima! - yet Ushijima still doubted that he could.  The communication Ushijima had, or rather lacked, just didn't get the words across to other people and made Ushijima think he couldn't read the room right.<br/>Or maybe Ushijima couldn't tell when it was people not Tendou.  Now <em>that </em>thought made Tendou's heart flip.</p><p>"If I was troubled, I would tell you," Tendou said, using his other hand to cup Ushijima's face, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth before the train director came up to ask for their tickets.  Both Ushijima and Tendou showed him theirs, the tickets punching a hole in themselves, then after letting them promptly enter in.  Tendou found a cart where Semi and Goshiki were already sitting and Tendou swore with the look on Goshiki's face when he saw Ushijima, Goshiki would've fainted then and there.</p><p> </p><p>"Daichi-kun, I'm cold," Sugawara pouted as the students started to depart from the train when it stopped at Hogsmeade's station.  "Oh," Daichi looked at him before taking off his own jacket and draped it over a beaming, smugly smirking Sugawara.  </p><p>"Better?"<br/>"Very much so."</p><p>Tendou looked at the couple, blinking a few times before looking up at Ushijima.  "Waka-chan, I'm cold," Tendou said, even though he wasn't.  Ushijima looked down at him, as if he was inspecting to see if he was <em>actually </em>cold which was a bit typical, was almost he was caught.</p><p>"Okay," Ushijima looked around at the entrance of Hogsmeade until he saw one of the nearest clothing stores, at the window a headless mannequin showing off a flashy fur jacket with dragon print running down the tail of it.  It looked like it was purely for fashion purposes, so even if Tendou were to pay for it himself Ushijima would have strongly advised against it, however he felt a tug towards the store and saw as Ushijima pointed.</p><p>"I can buy you another jacket.  Will that make you warmer?"</p><p>Tendou's eyes twinkled in delight at the reaction, finding that much more romantic than giving Tendou his.  Then Ushijima would have been cold too!</p><p>"I wanna try that," Semi breathed out, taking his face out of his scarf and looking down at Shirabu who was surprisingly faithful in finding Semi after the train ride and walking beside him.  "Shirabu, I'm cold."<br/>"The hell you want me to do about it?"  Shirabu hissed, giving Semi a disgruntled look before walking faster, leaving Semi behind.  "Oi, Shirabu!"  Semi groaned softly, making a distasteful face as Sugawara and Tendou giggled amongst themselves.</p><p>"Oh, shut up," Semi hissed, walking faster so he could catch up with Shirabu but not too fast since he didn't want to make it too obvious.  Tendou sometimes felt bad, but then remembered Shirabu believed he was a Death Eater so he let Shirabu walk fast and slip on the ice on the side of the path.  Goshiki would pick him up or something, Tendou would just giggle to himself in empowerment.</p><p>"Tendou-san!"  </p><p>Tendou froze - and not because it was cold - as the familiar, squeaky voice called out.  Maybe 'familiar' shouldn't be the word though.  A voice he's heard before, a voice that anyone could hear from the on the other side of the hallway, a voice that many people seemed to like apparently with how popular he was in friends.<br/>But it wasn't a voice Tendou was familiar on a day to day basis.</p><p>"Oh, Hinata!"  Sugawara greeted beside Tendou as Tendou grabbed Ushijima by the arm and dragged him into the nearest store.  "Eh, Tendou, where are you-" But Tendou was long gone before he could hear Sugawara's predictable question.</p><p>"Tendou-?" Ushijima was also puzzled as he was pulled into one of the clothing stores, not the one with the dreadful dragon jacket, but rather a women's dress store so Hinata wouldn't think to go in.  Thanks to their long legs and the bustling of business in Hogsmeade that Saturday morning, Tendou was able to at least stop hearing the calls of sweet, little Hinata, and get away from him for now.</p><p>"Tendou?  Is everything alright?"<br/>"Fine," Tendou tightened up, giving Ushijima a small salute.  "Just fine, Waka-chan.  I just wanted a...a dress!  Yeah, for my mom.  For Christmas."<br/>"Isn't your mom a seamstress?"  Ushijima stated, cocking his head a bit to the side in wonder.  "Why would you need to buy her one when she makes beautiful dresses on her own?"  Tendou didn't have an answer to that. </p><p>"Tendou-san!"  Hinata called out again from outside the store and this time Ushijima heard it too.  "Kageyama, did you see him go in anywhere?""I don't think so."  Tendou groaned inwardly.  Hinata even had helpers to help find him.</p><p>"Tendou-"<br/>"Shh," Tendou put a finger over his lip to silence Ushijima and it worked for the time being.  The two of them were squatted under the windows of the store, looking inside at all the dresses, only a few employees along with a couple female witches dress shopping as well, most likely for Christmas.  The sight of two Hogwarts students, boys over everything, definitely made them stand out.</p><p>"Why are you avoiding Hinata?"  Ushijima asked in a low voice.  If only he didn't say Hinata's name, it would have made Tendou much more riled up.</p><p>"I'm not," Tendou lied with a smile, patting Ushijima on the shoulder reassuringly.  "I'm simply...playing hide-and-go-seek."<br/>"What does that mean?"<br/>"Ah, a complicated game it is!  I wouldn't want to-" Ushijima gripped Tendou's arm hard, not too hard though since Tendou bruised easily.  Even when he was so intense, Ushijima was so sweet.</p><p>"Tendou," Ushijima bellowed, looking at him in a way that Tendou just had to look at him back.  "Why are you avoiding Hinata?  You told me you were able to talk to him."</p><p>Right.  Tendou lied to Ushijima, abusing his trust a teensy bit more just so he could avoid the Hinata conversation because that would inevitably lead into a scolding about how he had to be more careful.  Ushijima never blamed Tendou, no, he couldn't, but the area of precaution that Ushijima had for Tendou was something that Ushijima would occasionally plead Tendou to have for himself.<br/>Of course, Tendou loved seeing Ushijima beg.  But for this, every single time Tendou's heart would break just a little.</p><p>"I wanted the Hogsmeade trip to be a date for us.  Is that too much to ask?"  Tendou pouted, crossing his arms like a child.  When Ushijima's face softened Tendou felt a pull of relief at his heart, yet a weight at his stomach in guilt.</p><p>Ushijima was too trusting.  For someone like Tendou to use that too their advantage - Tendou must be the worst.</p><p>"I suppose that makes sense," Ushijima said slowly, scratching the back of his head in clear confusion that Tendou just wanted to grab his face and kiss him hard.  "As a prefect though, I must supervise the students that joined us today.  I cannot simply wander around without purpose."<br/>"Of course you can't," Tendou hummed, his eyes narrowing as he started to calm down a bit.  "Speaking of, I thought this field trip was only for 5th and 6th years. What're those 4th year brats doing here?"<br/>"Since it's the holidays the professors thought it was a good idea to have more frequent trips," Ushiijma explained, about to stand up but Tendou stopped him in reflex since he was still wary about Hinata being there.  Unquestioning, Ushijima complied.</p><p>"Should we split up for the beginning then?"  Tendou suggested making both him and Ushijima shocked (even though Ushijima didn't show it).  "'Split up'?""Uh, yeah?"  Tendou chuckled nervously when he saw the confusion in Ushijima's face rise.</p><p>"I-I mean, not for the whole day, obviously!  I was just thinking, you know, until lunch time!  So that you can do your prefecting duties and I can...I can...." 'Avoid Hinata at all costs', Tendou thought.  'And even buy your gift.  But I really don't want to talk to Hinata'.</p><p>"You can...?"  Ushijima raised an eyebrow, waiting for Tendou to finish his sentence, Tendou didn't even notice he trailed off.<br/>"I can..." Tendou hummed, his brain frying as he tried to find another lie to tell Ushijima.  So many lies piling up to one huge lie and it hasn't been a month.  What would happen when Ushijima found out?</p><p><em>'They're just tiny lies.  They're not going to hurt him.  In fact, don't you think they'll <strong>protect</strong> him?</em>' A terrible, terrible part of Tendou inside whispered to him cruelly.</p><p>"I need to help SemiSemi choose a gift for Shirabu, yeah?  I think it'll be best if you aren't there.  Shirabu would follow you around," Tendou giggled, and once again Ushijima seemed to be thinking.  Again, he believed Tendou.</p><p>"I see," Ushijima nodded shortly, Tendou could practically see Ushijima listing the pros and cons in his head in a big chart with heavy writing in each column.  "That would make sense.  Even if Shirabu doesn't follow me around, I understand why you have concern," Ushijima said listlessly, Tendou had to hold in the sigh of relief he was holding in his gut.  </p><p>"Oh, Shirabu follows you around," Tendou scoffed, "all the time too.  You just don't notice because you're only smart with a book."</p><p>Ushijima looked at Tendou, almost dumbfounded with his furrowed his eyebrows and quirking lip.  Sometimes Tendou forgot that even though Ushijima was one of the top wizards spread across all wizarding schools, undeniably skilled with a quill and a <em>Ravenclaw </em>- there were still things he needed to spell out for him.</p><p>"How else can you be smart if it's not with a book?" </p><p> </p><p>Tendou and Ushijima split up, the lack of reluctance making Ushijima noticeably suspicious but he didn't voice out his concern like usual.  It must be for some reason, but Tendou took the opportunity to roll with it and dipped as soon as he could.</p><p>His dragon egg seller sent him an address using an Apparation spell and giving him a parchment in his room just the day before.  They should be at the entrance of Knockturn Alley.</p><p>"Are you-" Tendou gasped when a raspy voice appeared from behind him appeared, turning around with his wand out and holding it up in defence.  A large figure suited in a black cape with a face covering was standing in front of him.  Tendou forced himself not to shiver.</p><p>"Baywolf?"</p><p>Tendou wasn't giving his real name to strangers, he learned that young and so should other young kids.  Especially if they one day wanted to buy a sketchy dragon egg from a mysterious man in a dark alleyway.  Also, if they were underage, don't give your real name.</p><p>"Yes," Tendou tried disguising his voice too, not able to come up with a spell fast enough so he resorted to his imitation of Ushijima voice.  "Do you have my egg?"  The dark figure looked side to side even though their eyes were covered before unveiling his cape, revealing what was under it.</p><p>Like Tendou imagined, it was a bright, red, beautifully crested dragon egg.</p><p>"Woah," Tendou gasped, reaching his hand out slowly, letting his voice higher up to it's regular pitch.  "Can I touch it?""Where's the payment?"  The dark figure swished their cloak around the egg again, covering it as if the cloak were a protection.  In the wizarding world, that cloak could have been the strongest protection ever made and the only way Tendou could find out is if he were to try and kill them.</p><p>"It's right here," Tendou clicked his tongue, taking his pouch of scammed money, shaking it in the air and letting it jingle.  "20 galleons, right?  I even threw in a few sickles to make sure you can feed your family for the winter."  Also because they were sickles Shirabu gave him after losing a game of wizard's chess and Tendou wasn't sure if they were real.</p><p>"I"ll count them first then," dark figure held their hand out, and even though Tendou was hesitant and really didn't want to give the money without the egg, he didn't have time to negotiate.  Besides, 20 galleons for a rare dragon egg that was illegal?  <em>And </em>they were willing to sell it to an underage Hogwarts student?  Tendou wasn't in a position to ask for more, so with a heavy sighed he plopped the bag of money in their notably large hand.  Tendou waited as they opened the pouch, counting the money as it was.</p><p>"Interesting..." the dark figure hummed, lifting their head up.  "How did a Hogwarts student get all of this money?"</p><p>"Eh, it wasn't that hard!  I simply, let's say, <em>worked my magic</em>," Tendou chuckled at himself for the smart pun.  "Anyway, you counted it, right?  Give me my dragon egg already," Tendou demanded, stepping forward to reach for the egg, but the figure took a step back.</p><p>"How do I know these galleons are real though?"<br/>"Oh for fucks sake," Tendou groaned, peering his head out of the Knockturn Alley entrance, straining his neck to check the big clock in the middle of Hogsmeade.  He only had a maximum of 10 minutes before a prefect noticed that they were short one student - or maybe they'd realize it was Tendou and not say anything at all.</p><p>"What do you want me to do to prove it then?"  Tendou asked desperately, eyeing the dark figure's torso, seeing the glow of the dragon egg through it.  If he aimed his wand just right, maybe he'd be able to Charm him, Jinx him, then hit him on the top of the head and sprint-</p><p>"Please stop selling illegal muggle objects to 1st years."</p><p>Tendou's eyes widened in realization when the dark figure's voice changed, in a blink of an eye the cape and face covering coming off and Tendou was frozen still where he was.  Now, he just felt dumb.</p><p>"Tendou," Ushijima said in serious disappointment.  "Why are you buying fake dragon eggs?"</p><p> </p><p>Him, Ushijima and a surprising visit from Sugawara and Semi were sitting the Three Broomsticks, no butterbeer for Tendou because 'butterbeer was for rule followers' according to Semi.  Ushijima still got him one.</p><p>"You snitches," Tendou huffed when they had the opportunity for the three of them, Ushijima up to buy the butterbeers since he didn't feel like the nice old lady who waited tables should be moving around too much.  "I thought I had a real, authentic dragon egg!  You ruined it for me."<br/>"Tendou, you dumb idiot," Semi groaned, flicking his forehead making Tendou flinch.  "Don't you get it?  There's never <em>been </em>a dragon egg!  It's always been us leaving you those letters.  There was never an illegal dealer, never been an illegal dragon egg."</p><p>Tendou gasped as if he's been personally offended.  "You-You <em>scammers</em>!  Abusing my trust like that.""You thought we would have let you buy an illegal product from some sketchy wizard at the sketchiest alley in all of Hogsmeade," Sugawara scoffed as he sucked on <em>Freezing Zubbers Lollipop </em>that was making his tongue and lips a neon blue.  "Yeah right.  You shouldn't have told anyone about it.  Should've just gone and did it."</p><p>Tendou pouted like a child even when Ushijima came back with four butterbeers in hand and placing them down at the table, one for each of them, then sat down next to Tendou.  Tendou didn't like the scolding he could feel happening.</p><p>"Tendou-"<br/>"I know, I know," Tendou tsk'ed, waving his hand as he hit his chin on the table, pushing the butterbeer aside while Semi was already half way done drinking his.  "I won't do it again.  I learned my lesson."</p><p>All three of them, especially Sugawara, didn't look convinced.  Which was not only very offensive, but also discouraging.  Obviously <em>now </em>he wanted to buy more illegal dragon eggs if people expected him to.  Then again, he'd want to buy illegal dragon eggs even if no one told him not to.  If someone told him not to and trusted he wouldn't, he'd still buy them-</p><p>The point was Tendou liked the rush in the end.  And it was frustrating that they were constricting him.</p><p>"Tendou, if you get caught it's not just a suspension," Sugawara said in a quiet voice, ignoring Semi's curious, confused face.  "You should know that better than anyone."</p><p>Again, Tendou sank down in his seat, crossing his arms and this time he didn't even care if Semi was asking questions continuously because what was so taboo about Tendou's existence that one of his close friends wasn't even allowed to know?  Wasn't that frustrating?  Because Tendou certainly thought so.</p><p>"I'm aware," Tendou humphed on the table, resting his chin on the back of his hand and letting his cheeks squish upward.  "You guys don't need to tell me.""Am I missing something?"  Semi asked, looking between Sugawara and Tendou.  "I thought illegal transactions can lead to 2 weeks suspension.  I mean, I know Tendou did something wrong but it's not like he's hurting anyone."<br/>"Didn't you hear about what happened with Haruki two years ago?  She was selling cauldrons in Knockturn Alley and now look!  She's serving time as a house elf tender."  Both Semi and Tendou looked equally horrified at that outcome and that was cauldrons - what would they do to Tendou when they found out he was trying to buy a dragon?</p><p>Not just buying an illegal magical creature though, it would've been nice if the punishment stopped at that.  Doing background checks and thoroughly having his life inspected, Tendou didn't think that part through because he was so determined to buy this dragon egg for Ushijima for Christmas that he completely through out the fact he was a werewolf out the door.  If only he could do that every day and dismiss his true form.  That would definitely make life easier.</p><p>"Why aren't you saying anything?"  Tendou turned to Ushijima who was just staring down at his deflating butterbeer.  "I thought you would be the one lecturing me the most."</p><p>The look on Ushijima's face - though changed only in the most minuscule way - Tendou could tell he hit a nerve.  How or why, Tendou wasn't sure, and to be honest he never thought he ever would with how cool and collected Ushijima was most of the time.  He worried, he got concerned, he even raised his voice once or twice before when Tendou almost got caught transforming.  But Ushijima was always gentle and kind and sweet and warm-</p><p>Tendou has been abusing his trust too much.</p><p>"You said you were going to buy a gift for Semi," Ushijima ended up saying in a very clear voice that it made Tendou shake.  "You lied to me."</p><p>The cut of guilt has never landed so deep in Tendou's heart before.  From the look on his face to the unsteadiness in his voice, Tendou felt like a stupid, dumb idiot that couldn't put his own selfishness aside for the person he loved the most.  Lying got him nowhere - in fact, it was a much worse place than he could imagine.  Tendou should have counted himself lucky that he didn't get kidnapped or sent to Azkaban, but the sad, perplexed look on Ushijima's face made Tendou's head spin and his stomach plummet into an abyss of regret that he couldn't crawl out from.<br/>Why did he have to persist on getting Ushijima a dragon egg?  A regular egg would have made him happy as long as it was useful.</p><p>"Did I ever say I wanted a dragon egg?"  Ushijima asked, Tendou wincing even though there was no abrupt scolding or shouts.  Ushijima wouldn't shout at him, he never did.</p><p>"No," Tendou said quietly.  "Then why did you try to buy one?  I don't understand you-""You don't have to!  I never asked you to!"  Tendou burst out of nowhere, even he was shocked with himself.</p><p>"And you never will so can you just quit it already!  All of you!""Tendou," Sugawara said calmly out of sheer concern that for some reason a burning in Tendou's abdomen fuelled.  He didn't want to say cruel things to his friends.  All they were doing was trying to help.  He didn't know why he was getting all heated or angry, he didn't even know what the problem was.  If anything Tendou was the problem for doing his stupid antics even though he's been told over and over to be careful.</p><p>Tendou couldn't go to sleepovers.  </p><p>Tendou couldn't go out at night.</p><p>Tendou couldn't go to school.</p><p>Tendou couldn't do a lot of things.</p><p>Why were there so many rules for <em>Tendou</em> exclusively?  Even if he knew the answer, Tendou hated it even more that it was so obvious yet no one knew.</p><p>"Tendou, we're trying to help-"<br/>"You don't even know what we're talking about Semi, so stay out of it!"  Tendou never talked to Semi like that before.  It showed on Semi's face too.</p><p>"I wanted to do something and you guys just had to get involve.  That's it!"<br/>"It was my Christmas present," Ushijima stated gruffly, contributing once more, Tendou was tempted to cover his ears.  "So it will involve me.  I also happen to be Tendou's lover.""If you are then why don't you support me!  I didn't even do anything to hurt anyone, so what's the big deal."<br/>"Tendou, what you did was <em>illegal, </em>" Sugawara smartly pitched in.  "That's the big deal."</p><p>Illegal this, illegal that.  Didn't these people remember Tendou's <em>existence </em>was illegal?  What more if he bought a sketchy, probably fake dragon egg?</p><p>"Did you even want to buy that for Wakatoshi-kun?"  Sugawara asked the question that maybe all of them were thinknig, including Tendou himself.  "Or was there something else."</p><p>Tendou gritted his teeth, the back of his mind racking itself to know the answer and if Tendou screamed maybe he'd get it.  The manager of Three Broomsticks looked out from the bar, probably expecting some sort of physical fight to break out and getting ready to put a lifetime ban on the Hogwarts students if they did make the wrong move.  If Ushijima wasn't ready to catch Tendou, perhaps all of Hogwarts would hate Tendou more than they do now.</p><p>"I..." Tendou started off, glancing at Ushijima as best as he could before he just went and turned to him.  Ushijima didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation anymore, just staring down at the now cold drink.</p><p>"Waka-chan?"<br/>"Tendou lied to me," Ushijima mumbled softly before standing up and tucking his chair in.  It took Tendou that long to realize Ushijima didn't even take his jacket off.</p><p> </p><p>Could you call this a fight?  Tendou didn't want to but with the awkward days of Christmas approaching and he still hasn't talked to Ushijima, it started feeling like a fight.  A one-sided one at that that involved Tendou running away whenever he saw Ushijima in the hallways, too embarrassed to face him after not even running after him when Ushijima left the Three Broomsticks that day.  </p><p>Not only was Tendou anxious now, he was also lonely.</p><p>As of now, he was sulking on the Slytherin Tower balcony as he gulped down his third bottle of pumpkin juice in the snow.  He didn't even bother with an Impenetrable Charm, didn't scrape the snow off the marble floor and just watched as he felt snowflakes landing on the tips of his hair softly and creating little mountains.  </p><p>Was this heartbreak?  Or was Tendou just being dramatic at this point.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Tendou said out loud, hoping he could practise a bit on his own but no matter how he said it it was a extremely awkward.  Because he didn't even know what he was apologizing about.<br/>Was it the big scene he caused at the Three Broomsticks?  Or was it because he tried buying an illegal dragon egg?  Was it because Tendou was causing trouble for the Slytherin house and making Ushijima's prefect job difficult?  Or was it because he sucked at keeping his cool during a full moon?</p><p>"You're gonna get sick out here."</p><p>Tendou jumped a bit when he heard an unfortunately not so deep voice.</p><p>"Let me get sick.  I happens once a month anyway," Tendou mumbled sarcastically, even only he would get the joke.  He still watched as Semi sat next to him, brushing the snow off the ground and taking Tendou's pumpkin juice from his hand so he could drink it.  Tendou didn't protest.</p><p>"I think that's the most expression I've seen on Ushijima's face," Semi said, not looking at Tendou but even hearing Ushijima's name got a reaction out of him.  "And I haven't seen you this depressed before.  Even when we went to that god awful school you seemed fine."<br/>"That's because Waka-chan wasn't mad at me!"  Tendou insisted strongly, the first time he's gotten to talk about it properly, even Sugawara hasn't brought up the topic when they were together.  He would just let Tendou be sad quietly.</p><p>"Mad?  You think Ushijima's mad?"  </p><p>This got Tendou's attention quickly because for one, how could he not know what Ushijima was feeling?  Tendou knew Ushijima the best out of everyone, he would know if Ushijima were to get mad!  <br/>Has he gotten mad before?  Upset, yes.  Frustrated, occasionally.  And worried on a daily basis, but now that Tendou's thought about a 'mad' Ushijima - he couldn't put a face to it.</p><p>"We tried telling you not to buy from sketchy places so but you didn't listen to us," Semi explained, but Tendou was only half listening.  "So we needed to bring in the big gun.  Just to teach you a lesson though, we decided to do that.  I'm not gonna apologize."<br/>"I wasn't asking for an apology."<br/>"Yeah.  You should be the one apologizing."</p><p>Tendou slumped at the correct commentary.</p><p>"Ushijima was really worried about you, you know?"  Semi said with a sigh, finishing Tendou's third bottle of pumpkin juice with one big gulp.  "I felt bad but I didn't know what to say.  He looked constipated the whole time."<br/>"Ah.  That's something new he's been doing," Tendou said with a found smile, leaning his head back.  "When he wants to say something but he doesn't know if it'll hurt someone's feelings.  Well, he never knows, but when he's debating, it's too obvious in his face."</p><p>Ushijima was stoic.  His face was hard and his expressions were almost nonexistent.  When his features did move everyone would shake, startled that his face could even move.  Ushijima wasn't an expressive person, yet somehow Tendou knew exactly what he was feeling or thinking every time, and even when he was unsure his guesses were just as good.</p><p>"I think," Semi said slowly, scooting closer to Tendou and patting his back.  "You're the only one that knows that Tendou.  And I think Ushijima knows that too.  Because he trusts you more than anyone."</p><p>Fights were so stupid.  Tendou didn't want to fight either!  He just wanted to tell Ushijima that what he did was wrong and that he wouldn't do it again.</p><p>Tendou wouldn't lie to him again, no matter how small the lie.</p><p>"SemiSemi, you're the best ball partner I could've asked for!"<br/>"Yeah, yeah," Semi chuckled affectionately, standing up and dusting the snow off his clothes that landed on him as the two talked.  If snow bothered Semi, he certainly didn't say anything about it.</p><p>"Now go!  Seeing both of you depressed at the same time makes me double depressed!"</p><p> </p><p>Rebellion.  Risks.  Rush.</p><p>That was <em>youth.</em></p><p>Tendou didn't have a normal childhood and he would never have one.  No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't simply get suspended if he got in trouble, even an expulsion wouldn't be enough in society's eyes.  He wasn't feral, he wasn't monstrous, he wasn't crazy (at least, not as much as people thought).  Tendou could never have a normal life in his state, even if he tried desperately to normalize it himself, even he acted like things were normal three weeks out of the four in a month.  It wouldn't happen - </p><p>Tendou wasn't normal.</p><p>But that was okay.  Even if he wasn't normal, it was okay.  </p><p>Ushijima's eyes have looked passed Tendou way before Tendou realized what 'normal' should be.</p><p>"<em>Euk</em>-"  Tendou stopped on his way to the Ravenclaw Tower, hearing sniffles and muffled cries from one of the corners of the staircases, out of his way to check.  He should have kept walking and ignored it, and it was Tendou's usual nature to do so.</p><p>Since he was in a good mood though, he decided maybe his apology could wait just a few minutes.</p><p>"Oi.  Someone here?"  He poked his head under the staircase to see a crunched up ball of whimpering crying and a blond fluffy head to top it.  It took Tendou a bit to realize what the situation was and what he stepped in on, and all of a sudden the thought of leaving the poor kid there to cry on his own weighed on him.  Maybe because Tendou was feeling a bit more sensitive these days, or maybe he was becoming a nicer person.</p><p>Or maybe because the crying head looked up and saw Tendou there watching him.</p><p>"Ah, TsukiTsuki!  What a coincidence seeing you here."<br/>"Piss off, Tendou."</p><p>Tendou bit the inside of his cheek at the backtalk, so tempted to just leave Tsukishima there.  Until he realized there was something wrong with Tsukishima's face - and yes, Tendou knew he was crying, but it was something else.</p><p>"Eh," Tendou actually walked in with Tsukishima under the staircase, the dark corner only chilling Tendou's back.  "Where're your glasses?  I would've called you 'Glasses' by now, if I think about it-"<br/>"None of your business!  Just-Just go where you need to go," Tsukishima growled, his red puffy eyes again covered by his arms.  It wasn't like they were friends so Tendou wasn't exactly sure why he was being so persistent.  It was just a gut feeling.</p><p>"I won't leave crying kids by themselves.  Even I'm not that cruel."<br/>"I'm not a kid."<br/>"Oh?  Then you're not a Slytherin either then."</p><p>Tsukishima sniffled again as Tendou came closer to him, flinching away but Tendou didn't back up.  Instead he sat next to Tsukishima, similarly to how Semi did earlier but Tendou was much less warm.  He knew that though.</p><p>"You can go," Tsukishima let out a soft exhale, and now that Tendou was so close to him he realized what was making him cry.  </p><p>Who wouldn't sob their eyes out when they had a big fat bruise on the back of their neck?</p><p>"Got freaky with your lover last night?"<br/>"I said you can go!"  Tsukishima growled, getting up and turning to glare down at Tendou.  "I'll just go myself then.  Why can't people like you take the hint!"  Tendou knew he must have crossed a line, but how much farther could he cross?</p><p>"Eh, TsukiTsuki,  you're being kinda unfair, you know?  I just asked a question."<br/>"You're dense."  Tsukishima's statement was cold and firm, but he didn't stop moving, storming out from the stairwell.  "I-" Tsukishima stopped himself but didn't stop walking as he ran up the staircase, and unknowingly Tendou followed.</p><p>"TsukiTsuki!  TsukiTsuki, you can't run from your problems forever, you know?  They'll catch up eventually."</p><p>Tsukishima finally stopped where he was, turning his head slightly so Tendou could see the quirk in his lip going down.  "Watch me."</p><p>Tendou's eyes widened at the declaration, a rush of chasing Tsukishima going through him, he almost forgot that he had to visit Ushijima and apologize.  The mark on Tsukishima's neck was barely being covered by his uniform, the boy would need to use a scarf for the rest of the month, and now that Tendou could see him in the light Tsukishima's eyes were stinging red and tear stains dried on his cheek.<br/>From experience Tendou knew it wasn't just today Tsukishima was crying.</p><p>"Oi, you know," when Tsukishima kept listening, not moving an inch, Tendou grinned.  "I used to think you were kinda plain and boring.  Is it safe to assume I was wrong?"  Tsukishima scowled at this, eventually turning and coming towards Tendou, just like how Tendou expected.</p><p>"You think this is funny?  You don't know-"<br/>"Mm, I think I know more than you do, sweetheart."</p><p>The stare the Slytherins had on each other was intense, like a fire sparking between them, emitting a flame that would never be blown out, not by anything normal anyway.  They didn't pull out their wands, didn't hold up fists - they didn't even glare.</p><p>It wasn't until Tsukishima started laughing that Tendou flinched, shocked at the unexpected reaction.</p><p>"O-Oi.  Are you-"</p><p>Tsukishima kept laughing, holding his stomach as he hunched over.  Tendou could officialize it himself - this kid was insane.</p><p>"What's so funny?"  Tendou asked irritated, clenching his fists as Tsukishima took a few deep breaths after his fit of uncalled for laughing.  Tsukishima finally looked up at Tendou, all he needed was his stupid glasses to push up to make the scene worth of a harsh slap.</p><p>"Alright, <em>darling</em>," Tsukishima gulped with a small smirk.  "I'll play your game."</p><p>Tendou wasn't exactly sure what it was that went through his mind, and he couldn't read Tsukishima's either.  All he knew that the lightening between them was burning down trees, the tension between them only intensified -</p><p>And now, Tsukishima wasn't crying.</p><p>Tendou believes he's found someone on his level.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Asahi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Azumane Asahi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : January 1 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Hufflepuff</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Azumane Asahi is the oldest out of 4 siblings, and the first and only son.  His practicality skills are greatly valued from magical healing potions, to cooking a warm meal with his own hands.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Asahi-san, are you finished with my dress yet?"<br/>
"Eh, almost!  Just need to connect the bodice."   Asahi gasped when the sewing needly pricked the tip of his finger, letting out a drop of blood.  He quickly sucked it better and kept going.</p><p>"Azumane-kun, do you mind if you add sequins on the bust part?  I just heard Mia-chan has some on hers and I wanted us to match."<br/>
"Oh, sure!  What colour would you like?"  Asahi groaned when he dropped the box of sequins and creating a multicolour mess on the floor that he took hours to sort back into their colours after.</p><p>"Azumane-san!  Can you sew kimonos too?  It should be the same thing as a dress, right?"<br/>
"Uh, I haven't done that before....but I guess I can try?"  Asahi spent his Hogsmeade trip nervously choosing fabrics for 12 different people.  He had notes written down but in the end was overwhelmed and had Ushijima help him decide (a.k.a. decided for him).</p><p>It all started when Asahi's ball partner pointed out to everyone that Asahi was sewing a dress for his sister and Natsu since they were partners.  'It would be cute if you matched', he said to them, and despite a scowling Osahi, they both agreed.  Natsu looked cute in yellow like the true Hufflepuff she was, and Osahi chose green out of impulse since she didn't care about how colours suited her undertones.<br/>
In the end, Asahi was successful and sewed them both beautiful ball gowns that Natsu promised she'd never grow out even though Hinata told her she shouldn't wish for the impossible.</p><p>Rumour got out and now Asahi was crouching on the Hufflepuff common room table, needle and thread in hand and sweat covering his neck.</p><p>"Asahi-san?"  Yamaguchi called out softly, two seeping mugs in his hands and Asahi's heart warmed at the endearing gesture.  Like he predicted, Yamaguchi put down the hot coco on the table where Asahi had fabrics and scissors and needles spread out obnoxiously, he was almost embarrassed that he didn't notice it until now.  There were probably people who wanted to study but Asahi was taking up the whole table...</p><p>"Why would you agree to do all of this?"  Yamaguchi asked in awe, not necessarily judgmentally but rather just curious.  He was looking at the sketches Asahi made on a parchment paper - right now working on Daishou's suit he wanted oddly tightened around the chest - then looking at the different cutout patterns Asahi has been working on since this morning.</p><p>"It's fine," Asahi laughed softly,, deciding to take a break to rest his fingers.  "We don't have exams anyway, so it's not like I don't have time."<br/>
"Still.  Are they even paying you?"<br/>
"Er..." No, they weren't but Asahi could argue that he didn't ask for payment.  Sewing was a fun hobby he liked to do so he didn't think it was bad that he was listening to people's demands.  It would be nice if they said please once in a while though...</p><p>"Did you remember to make one for yourself at least?"</p><p>When Yamaguchi brought up the thought of having his own attire for the ball, Asahi's eyes almost popped out of it's sockets.  He completely forgot!  Not that he wasn't thinking of himself, he's had ideas and him and his partner expressed excitement over matching.  But now that Asahi looked at the calendar and realized just how close Christmas was, his heart started thumping loudly at the realization that he might not have enough time to make his own suit!</p><p>"I can just buy one," Asahi reasoned with a small hand wave, half towards Yamaguchi and the other half towards himself.  "It's not that big of a deal. If Noya-kun was my partner then maybe it would be worth the fuss.  Since he's not though, I should be fine."</p><p>Yamaguchi didn't look all that convinced.  "Isn't Hogsmeade going to be closed though?  Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."</p><p>Asahi choked on his hot chocolate, turning away so he didn't accidentally stain Daishou's suit.  He had to flip through his notes to look at the calendar again, whimpering softly when he realized he forgot to cross off days since the 22.  He thought he still had tomorrow, but it turned out he didn't even have time for that.</p><p>"I-I can write a letter to my mom!  She can send me-"<br/>
"Will it make it on time?  The owl, I mean.  Don't you live on the countryside?"  Yamaguchi asked, not in a sarcastic tone, but in a weirdly genuinely curious way that just made Asahi even more overwhelmed.</p><p>"Eh, I-I don't know...if I give them enough mice to fuel them then I hope so!"<br/>
"Maybe you should just as a professor to lend you something to wear," Yamaguchi suggested, innocently sipping on his hot chocolate, getting a bit of foam on his upper lip.  "I'm sure professor Ukai has something that would fit you."</p><p>Asahi didn't want to cause trouble by asking a professor for something to wear, and honestly he didn't think Ukai's clothes would fit him anyway.  "I'll...figure something out," Asahi said unconfidently, Yamaguchi could see the way he worried but unfortunately didn't look like he could offer a lot of help.  Since Asahi was a much different size than the average student, there wasn't many he could ask to borrow from, and even if he did not many students just had an extra suit laying around.</p><p>"I feel like you shouldn't look so stressed for someone who loves sewing," Yamaguchi said, this time in pure concern as he scrunched his face up disapprovingly.  "How about you take a break?  I could help you!"<br/>
"Do you know how to sew?"  Asahi asked in more excitement than he should have because Yamaguchi's face faltering felt like they got pumped for nothing.</p><p>"Never mind," Yamaguchi mumbled, adding a, "I don't wanna get on Daishou-san's bad side after all."</p><p>Before Asahi could even ask how Yamaguchi was doing - how rude, not asking yet Yamaguchi was so nice to bring him hot chocolate!  Asahi felt embarrassed - he was already standing up, looking at the big grandfather clock in Hufflepuff's common room.</p><p>"I should get to bed," Yamaguchi yawned, stretching with his now empty mug in hand.  Asahi only took a few sips so far.  "Christmas Eve is gonna be busy for us, right?  Oh, you're also helping set up too, I heard.   But you're so busy!"<br/>
"Right," Asahi groaned softly, admitting his tiredness when he was reminded of his agreement to Kuroo to help set up the Great Hall for the Christmas ball, specifically with the heavy lifting.  That meant Asahi needed to finish Daishou's suit by tonight.</p><p>"Asahi-san, you really gotta give yourself a break," Yamaguchi chuckled softly, offering him a soft pat on the back.  "I bet Nishinoya-san is worried.  Must be nice having someone to dote on you while you're working so hard."</p><p>Yamaguchi these days was a lot brighter than Asahi noticed before, smiling and offering advice whenever he could.  He's been saying no to people more, hanging around kids from different houses and even standing up for himself by saying he didn't like it when people yanked at the little floop on the top of his hair.  Asahi could say proudly that he admired Yamaguchi for growing in such a short amount of time, even if he didn't know if there was a specific reason Yamaguchi started changing, or he was simply just growing up.</p><p>"Night, Asahi-san.  Don't stay up too late."<br/>
"Goodnight, Yamaguchi-kun!  I'll make sure I'll sleep before the sun rises."</p><p> </p><p>When the sun came up later that day Asahi said the f-word for the second time in his life.</p><p>"Azumane-san!"  Michimiya came up to him with a bright smile, running down the stairs from the girl's dormitory.  Her pyjamas were still on and Yachi was following her cutely, tired and yawning but there nonetheless.</p><p>"Azumane-san, it's Christmas Eve!  We have so much to do!"  Michimiya exclaimed, not noticing the project Asahi was working on and passing by him swiftly.  "We need to start with clearing the Great Hall.  I'll be there with Suu-chan, and Yuki-chan and I will be able to finish our decorations, and ah- Ushijima-san promised to help out too!  I should meet him at the Ravenclaw Tower.  He's probably doing his morning rounds!"</p><p>Yachi looked like she was about to collapse from exhaustion, Asahi wasn't sure what she did all night but he did make an effort to catch her when she slumped in front of Asahi.  "E-Eh!  Yachi-chan, if you're tired you should sleep!"<br/>
"Kiyoko-san is waiting for me," Yachi whined softly, making Asahi a bit worried about her motivation.  Though, he can't really say much in his position.</p><p>"At least wash up first then," Asahi said, abandoning Daishou's finished tux with the mess of his works still littering the table, as he helped Yachi walk towards the Hufflepuffs girls stairs first and encouraged Yachi to at least brush her hair a bit.</p><p>"Ah, Azumane-san!"  Michimiya said quickly, getting Asahi's attention before he could even take one step up with Yachi.  "Before we forget," Yachi blinked at Michimiya, regaining a bit more energy as she let go of Asahi, rubbing her eyes vigorously as she watched Michimiya come towards him with a present in her hand.</p><p>"Since we're going to be busy tomorrow, we're going to give out Christmas presents today.  This one is from the planning committee," she said as she gave Asahi a bigger box of what seemed to be chocolates.  If Asahi looked under the Hufflepuff Christmas tree that was set up weeks ago, he'd notice there were many presents and at least half of them were of the same wrapping, most likely the same thing to thank everyone who volunteered for the Christmas party.</p><p>"And this one's from me!"  Michimiya said with a bright smile, a smaller envelope inside, most likely a Christmas card with a few muggle bills inside Asahi could spend on his break.  Yachi perked up at this, nodding alongside Asahi.</p><p>"Ah, Azumane-san, I have a a present for you as well.  Please, wait here!"  Yachi said quickly, running over to the Christmas tree, and Asahi's heart thumped in heat as he saw Yachi coming with a big box, even bigger than what was from the planning committee - which admittedly made Asahi nervous.</p><p>"Er, my presents for you guys are in my room.  And not as big..."<br/>
"Oh, don't mind the size.  But when I saw it at Hogsmeade I couldn't help it!"  Yachi laughed nervously.  The three of them decided to go down altogether to the common room, where Asahi's mess was still there but he was giving his mind a rest.  Instead, they sat near the Christmas tree together, opening a few presents since all of them were involved with the set up for the next day and might not have time like the other Hufflepuffs.</p><p>"Morning, everyone."<br/>
"Yamaguchi-kun!"  Yachi greeted happily, her energy now back but face still unwashed.  Yamaguchi looked like he just woke up too, walking over to them and sitting next to Asahi. </p><p>"Opening presents already?"<br/>
"We might have time tomorrow," Michimiya explained, "but you can join us, Yamaguchi-kun.  Here, Yachi-chan made you something."  The blush on Yachi's face as she handed Yamaguchi over a softly wrapped present, not nearly as big as Asahi's gift but knowing Yachi, the love in the present was equally as abundant.</p><p>"Thank you, Yachi-chan," Yamaguchi chuckled, reaching over to get a few presents of his own and started handing them out, one to Asahi, one for Yachi and an envelope for Michimiya.  As a Hufflepuff, it was pretty common to at least make as many people as possible a Christmas card at the least.</p><p>"I have your guys's gifts upstairs," Asahi said in haste as he got up, not wanting to be the only one without something to give.  "If you can give me second-""Give it to us later, Azumane-san!"  Michimiya insisted, waving her hand in a motion to get Asahi to sit down again.  "Or at least open your gifts first!  I wanna see your reaction!"</p><p>Asahi was hesitant but did as she said, sitting back down and taking Yachi's gift first, most curious about that since it was the largest gift a school mate has given him.  Careful with the wrapping paper, he was able to see at least the label of it.  Asahi's eyes widened in a gasp.</p><p>"How did you get a sewing machine at Hogsmeade?"</p><p>Yamaguchi was peering over to see as Asahi opened the present completely, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  "What's a 'sewing machine'?""Makes sewing faster.  It's a muggle thing."  Michimiya answered when Asahi couldn't talk over his sputters of excitement.</p><p>"It's a <em>treasure</em>!"  Asahi exclaimed.  He could tell it was second hand used with the box being a little roughed up, but it didn't matter because a sewing machine was more than Asahi could ask for.  If Yachi gave him this a week ago he wouldn't have stayed up all those nights making dresses for people!</p><p>"Yachi-chan, you shouldn't!  No, I can't take it," but Asahi's voice was so obvious that he wanted it.  "I-I actually held back a lot when I was buying it," Yachi admitted with a soft voice, her cheeks turning red and flustered.</p><p>"When I passed by it the first time I didn't think it was the real thing until I saw the store," Yachi told her story, Asahi still focused on the sewing machine box but he was listening.  "It was a store selling muggle items!  And-And when I talked with the owner they explained it was muggle items thrown away and left at the Shibuya entrance where there's a charity site.  So they started selling muggle items at Hogsmeade for researchers to pick up.  This sewing machine was only 10 galleons, Azumane-san, so please don't have it on your conscious!  I was so excited when I saw it and I couldn't stop thinking about how much you'd use it.  So I couldn't help myself..." </p><p>As expected from Yachi.  10 galleons was a lot to a kid, and even though technically Yachi was well off, it still felt a bit wrong to accept such a present, especially since Asahi wasn't able to make Yachi something for the ball.</p><p>"I'll use it every day, Yachi-chan," Asahi smiled, crawling over to her and giving her a small pat on the head, unsure if a hug was appropriate even though he would have loved to show his gratitude in any way he could.  "The first thing I make with it will be something for you."</p><p>Yachi beamed at this, nodding excitedly as she herself initiated a hug with Asahi, her small arms wrapping around his neck and squeezing tightly.  Hopefully Nishinoya will be okay to have the second thing being made by the sewing machine for him because Asahi was sure that's where all his creations would be given to.</p><p>"Alright!  Azumane-san, go get your presents!  We can't kill the mood now that things have gotten good!"</p><p>Before breakfast all four of them were able to open their presents they gifted each other.  Yamaguchi got Asahi a nice sweater with little fairies at the sleeves of them while Michimiya got him a traditional omamori with 'Courage' on the back of it to help him through Defence Against the Dark Arts this year.  Asahi knitted everyone different clothes - a sweater for Yamaguchi, a hat for Yachi and some gloves for Michimiya - then apologized when he explained he couldn't write them cards this year with how busy he ended up being.  Reassuring him it was fine, Asahi still felt a bit bad when he saw the singing Christmas Card Yamaguchi charmed for Yachi, and Yachi's fireworks surprise in Michimiya's card that spelled 'Merry Christmas'.  <br/>
Asahi learned that it wasn't the present that should matter, it was the person giving it.</p><p>"What did you get Nishinoya-san this year?"  Yamaguchi asked, the two of them offering to help clean up the mess they made at the Christmas tree while Michimiya and Yachi went to go get ready for breakfast.</p><p>"Ah, Noya-kun really wanted a new broom, so I tried to make him one."<br/>
"Did you?!"<br/>
"No.  I just bought one at Hogsmeade," Asahi laughed when Yamaguchi's face showed slight disappointment compared to how impressed he looked seconds before.  "If I asked my dad, he would've made one.  But I wanted it to be from my hands, so I worked hard to get the money for it.  I hope he likes it," Asahi sighed, in the process cleaning up the mess from the tux making last night at the Hufflepuff table, carefully putting away excess fabrics and his needles so no one would get hurt.</p><p>"What about you, Yamaguchi-kun?  Did you get presents for Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun?"<br/>
"Mhm!"  Yamaguchi answered with a bright face, both of them heading to the Hufflepuff bathrooms so they could also get ready for the day.  "I got them matching pyjama sets, actually.  I hope they like them.  Even though they don't seem like the couple to match."</p><p>Asahi avoided asking what Yamaguchi got for Tsukishima because he knew they weren't talking again.  Hopefully they'd make up by Christmas though because Christmas was the best time to be with the people you loved most!<br/>
And Asahi knew Yamaguchi loved Tsukishima the most.</p><p>"I did make him something," Yamaguchi said quietly, hovering over the sink, Asahi just noticed he wasn't scooping the toothpaste out of it's bin.  "I can basically hear you think whether or not you should ask me."<br/>
"Not true!"  Asahi protested, not bothering with pretending otherwise.  "I already made up my mind I wasn't going to ask you."  Yamaguchi laughed at this, wetting his brush while Asahi was already brushing his own teeth.</p><p>"I want to give it to him tomorrow though.  And I'll be giving him his last chance too."  Asahi stopped, freezing in his position mid brush, in fact he looked a bit silly but the instant shock was too much that he didn't care.</p><p>Last chance?  Did Yamaguchi mean...</p><p>"If he can't give me a definite answer tomorrow, I think I'll give up for now," Yamaguchi sighed with a sad smile, looking up at Asahi and laughing coldly.  "Sorry, did I ruin your Christmas Eve, Asahi-san?"</p><p>Slowly, Asahi shook his head side to side.  Not ruin.  Just made him worry.</p><p>"We're kids," Yamaguchi explained with a shrug, looking like he was cool with it but from the profile visual of his face Asahi could see, Yamaguchi's jaw was clenched.  "Maybe we need to both grow up before I can expect something from him.  Or even, we weren't meant to be at all."</p><p>Asahi didn't say it out loud, but Yamaguchi did darken his Christmas Eve just a little bit that day.</p><p> </p><p>”Woah, Asahi-kun.  Not bad!"  Asahi let out a sigh of relief when Daishou had no complaints and actually liked the overly tight suit like how he asked.</p><p>"Here," Daishou said as he dug through his school sack, taking out a little cinched up cloth that jingled when it moved.  "Is 5 galleons enough?  That's about how much they are at a regular dress store, but I went on and gave myself a discount since we go to the same school."</p><p>Asahi's eyes widened when he was being pushed money, not expecting at all since Daishou would be the first person offering to pay.  Out of instinct Asahi just shook his head, waving his hands in refusal. <br/>
"N-No need, Daishou-kun!  I had fun making it!"<br/>
"Eh?  It's not a big deal," Daishou insisted, when Asahi didn't take it he just put the small bag on the floor in front of Asahi.  "You did a bunch of other people's dresses too, didn't you?  Consider it payment from all of us.  Then that's like, 15 sickles a person or something.  Much cheaper than a store, right?"  Well, when Daishou put it like that...</p><p>It did feel nice getting paid for doing a service, no matter how much Asahi loved sewing.  He wondered if Daishou saw his eye bags and felt guilty so he used up his last bit of Hogsmeade allowance impulsively.<br/>
Then again, Daishou wasn't the type.  He probably thought of paying Asahi from the beginning just didn't tell him until now.</p><p>"Thanks again, Asahi-kun," Daishou grinned as he took the tux off, giving Asahi a thumbs up before patting him on the shoulder.  "You should consider a career in sewing or something.  Eh, I guess that's a girl's job though, huh?"  Before Asahi could correct Daishou and tell him it didn't matter what gender you were, sewing should be a basic skill, Daishou was already humming out of the boy's bathroom, walking down the Slytherin hall in a much better mood.</p><p>Asahi left the bathroom only a few minutes after, feeling a little bit lighter now that he had Daishou's attire for the ball delivered.  Only 12 more to go!</p><p>And that's how Asahi ended up unintentionally spending his Christmas Eve morning.  He started with the Slytherin house since he was already near their tower, having a total of the majority deliveries, 4 dresses and 1 more tux for Atsumu who also wanted it tailored a bit tighter on the thighs (that one Asahi could understand more than a <em>chest</em>).  Next stop was Ravenclaw where Matsukawa and Hanamaki asked for matching kimonos even though they weren't each others partners - 'we still want to match though.  It's <em>us </em>spending Christmas together, isn't it?'.  Then there was the Gryffindor house where 2 more dresses were requested and a begrudging Kyoutani who unknowingly had his lovely boyfriend corner Asahi in the bathroom one day and demanded he made one for Kyoutani since he wasn't taking the initiative to dress up on his own.  Asahi made it, though it was a bit difficult to take measurements from someone who rarely went to school - good thing Iwaizumi was there to watch and make Kyoutani feel much more comfortable staying still!</p><p>Asahi finished at the Hufflepuff, making the last round with a redeliver to Natsu since he underestimated just how tiny she was, and another 6th year who was at first really shy to ask but eventually mustered the courage to ask Asahi to make him a pretty ball gown like he did for Natsu.  Asahi was more than happy to agree.</p><p>"How does it fit, Natsu-chan?"<br/>
"Better now!"  Natsu said excitedly, coming out from behind the curtain, Asahi suggesting they tried it in his dorm since the rest of his roommates were out and about and Asahi wasn't allowed in the girl's dormitory.  "How does it look?""You look really cute, Natsu-chan!"</p><p>Natsu seemed a lot more happy to be back at Hogwarts than anyone else, it seemed, and Asahi could only assume it was because of her age.  She wasn't young enough to be that oblivious as to why they were sent away and what was going on, but she also wasn't old enough to realize that there were people in this world that were just plain nasty for no reason at all besides their dark heart and desires.  In the end though, Asahi was just glad that his sister ended up with such a bright ball partner.</p><p>"Did you get to see Noya-nii-chan today?"  Natsu asked as she went back behind the curtain to take the dress off, a few grunts and pushes here and there since it was a bit difficult to get off herself, but Asahi didn't want to get all flustered by asking her if she needed help.</p><p>"Ah, not today.  It's fine, he's most probably busy anyway.  Such an active boy," Asahi laughed a bit just thinking about Nishinoya intensely working on Christmas gifts for everyone with a concentrated focus no one could break through, maybe not even Asahi.  It was a bit sad how busy they were, but Asahi wasn't a greedy person and decided it would be okay for a few weeks to have some time to focus on their friends and the holidays instead.<br/>
Of course, Asahi made this decision on is own...and now it's been a whole week and Nishinoya and him haven't seen each other properly...and it's been a bit lonely...</p><p>"By now, Noya-kun would have come to see me, right?"  Asahi found himself asking out loud without meaning to, gasping as he slapped a hand over his mouth.  Did he just say that <em>out loud</em>?  </p><p>"Did you say something, Azumane-san?"<br/>
"N-No!  Don't worry about it!"  Asahi said with a furious blush that in this situation made him look like a pervert, but if the outside party knew just what was going on in Asahi's mind they'd realize just how innocent he was.</p><p>It's been one week, and usually Nishinoya would complain about <em>hours </em>of separation.  Asahi never noticed distance or time apart because he never had to - Nishinoya was always just <em>there</em>.  Now that it was clear to him that the reason Nishinoya was always just there was because Nishinoya put an effort to be there, the stupidity Asahi felt was immense.  Hogwarts was huge, it wasn't like Nishinoya and Asahi could coincidentally bumped into him all the time when they were in different houses and grades as frequently as they did.  It hit him like a truck just how much time Nishinoya must have wasted finding him, catching up to him, and actually being beside Asahi.</p><p>Was he tired of looking for Asahi now?  Was that why the distance has increased?</p><p>"Noya-nii-chan is so cool," Natsu giggled, coming out from behind the curtains, now in her regular jumper and pants.  Since there wasn't any classes, many students were dressing more comfortably.  "Especially when he does those dares.  Ah-" Natsu's eyes widened and she covered her mouth like she let something slip out that she wasn't supposed to.</p><p>"Oh, but Azumane-san knows too, I guess," Natsu relaxed after, Asahi watched as she was going through her own reactions and emotions on her own without giving Asahi time to respond.  "He was so cool doing his spell the other night," Natsu swooned, carefully placing the dress in the plastic Asahi delivered it in, to be clean and ready to be worn out for tomorrow.  "I wanna make my own spell too.  Stupid nii-chan doesn't know how to yet though, so I can't learn."</p><p>Asahi didn't know anything about Nishinoya doing his spell any time recently, and he certainly didn't know anything about dares.  Has he been doing them this whole time?  Has he been doing them frequently?<br/>
Knowing the whole damn Gryffindor house Asahi knew for a fact too that the dares were unquestionably dangerous!</p><p>"Let's get you back to your dorm, Natsu-chan," Asahi feigned ignorance, getting up to escort Natsu to the girl's staircase so she could put her dress away, while Asahi told her he would be down in the common room to help with some Christmas ball set up - that was the first lie Asahi told on that Christmas Eve.</p><p>"Asahi-san!  Ah, oh, where are you heading?"</p><p>Asahi didn't answer Yamaguchi's question as Asahi started to make his way out of the tower, practically stomping through the halls towards the Gryffindor's.  Knowing Nishinoya the chances of him actually being there right now were slim, but that was Asahi's best start.</p><p>"Asahi!"  Daichi greeted when the door of the Gryffindor Tower was opened after he knocked.  Unconsciously, Asahi was looking behind Daichi, trying to see if Nishinoya, or anyone in their 5th year really, was there.</p><p>"Looking for Noya-kun?  Just left," Daichi said, making Asahi's heart pound a little louder.  "Just went over to the greenhouse.  I thought he was looking for you-oi, Asahi!  Don't run, you're gonna trip!"</p><p>Asahi didn't listen, not even realizing he was running as he skipped steps down the stairs, heading towards the direction of the greenhouse, not even remembering what he was wearing (sweatpants and a sweater with house slippers - how embarrassing!).  But Asahi was more concerned when he saw Nishinoya inside of the greenhouse by himself, holding up a big bucket, and from the contents spilling as it swayed side to side Asahi could make out that it was water.</p><p>"Noya-kun!"  Asahi called out from outside the greenhouse, proving to be a bad idea when Nishinoya flinched, dropping the bucket, and in result, the water inside.  Gasping in shock, Nishinoya looked up to see the cause behind such a surprise, face softening when he saw Asahi.</p><p>"Noya-kun, are you alright?"<br/>
"Don't come in yet!"  Nishinoya beat Asahi to the door, blocking his way but with how much bigger Asahi was he could clearly see the water streaming all across the floor and covering the bottom.  But he didn't care about that.</p><p>"Did you hurt yourself?"<br/>
"No!  No, don't come in," Nishinoya pushed Asahi's chest but it was useless.  "Let me make sure.""No!  No, check me outside!   Not here!"  Nishinoya groaned when Asahi still wasn't budging, of course Nishinoya let out a frustrated grunt when he wasn't moving.</p><p>"Noya-kun, let me-"<br/>
"You can't come in yet!"  Nishinoya pressed on, Asahi finally letting him win and taking one step back.  "Wh-Why?""Because I said so!"  Nishinoya's face was red, and now Asahi noticed his pants were too from the spill of the water.  The water stopped spreading out, now creating small puddles in the corners that they had to clean up but he didn't mind much, just that Nishinoya was safe.</p><p>It felt a little downing of course, being bluntly rejected by Nishinoya when he was just trying to see him, and this was the first thing Nishinoya said to him when they saw each other after a week.  Was Asahi the only feeling lonely?</p><p>"I'll clean it up!  Wait here!"  Nishinoya screamed, turning around and slamming the greenhouse door in Asahi's face (which in retrospect was a bit stupid when the greenhouse was literally made of glass).  Asahi could see from where he stood, Nishinoya taking his wand out and of course cleaning it up with magic, putting all the water back in the bucket and placing it carefully in the corner.  The bucket had to be at least half the size of Nishinoya.</p><p>When he was finished though, Nishinoya went to the door, opening it for Asahi with a big smile on his face, arms wide for Asahi to run into.  "I'm ready!"</p><p>And Asahi hearts almost beats straight out of his chest so Nishinoya can catch it.</p><p>"Noya-kun!"  Asahi breathes out, grabbing Nishinoya with his arms and squeezing him till the air knocked out the both of them.  Nishinoya's arms were stuck to his sides with how tight Asahi was, but the squirming indicated how much he wanted to hug Asahi back.</p><p>"Asahi-san?  Are you feeling alright?"  Nishinoya asked, getting Asahi to snap out of his impulsive wave of need for affection, but he didn't let go.  Not when he had Nishinoya in his arms, burying his nose into his hair which smelt like the familiar scent of sweat and shampoo Nishinoya used.  Nishinoya did manage to wiggle his own arms out so he could hug Asahi back, rubbing the small of his back slowly.</p><p>"Were you lonely?"</p><p>Nishinoya's tone was joking, teasing Asahi a bit with a small pinch on his side.  But Asahi's answer was a nod.</p><p>"Eh?  Really?"  Nishinoya finally used all of his strength to push Asahi away a bit, this time Asahi letting go to look down at him.  "Were you actually lonely?"  Asahi's face went pink, not because he was ashamed at admitting it, but the question was so blunt and out there, to actually say it to Nishinoya's face was embarrassing.</p><p>To Asahi's surprise, Nishinoya's reaction was quick.  He started laughing.</p><p>"It's not funny!"  Asahi whined, feeling even more bashful, covering his face that only heated him up more.  He wasn't really sure what to expect from Nishinoya after saying those words, especially since Asahi and Nishinoya were quote-unquote 'the cheesiest couple ever' (which Asahi thought was very hypocritical coming from Daichi's mouth) being honest with each other was never difficult.<br/>
Even still, admitting his lonliness just from not seeing Nishinoya for a week - Asahi admired how Nishionya was so open about his feelings all the time.</p><p>"Sorry," Nishinoya let out the last little giggle, walking over to Asahi to hug him again, chin resting on his chest as he looked up at Asahi with a bright grin.  "It's just, I'm happy.  I thought I was the only one."</p><p>Asahi's chest swelled up, leaning down to cover his face in Nishinoya's shoulder while he tried to rack his brain to make a coherent sentence.  Nishinoya must have been holding back from seeing Asahi because of how busy things were getting.  Even though Nishinoya was lonely, he thought of Asahi first - </p><p>Maybe Asahi could continue being greedy for today.</p><p>"Noya-kun-"<br/>
"Look up," Nishinoya suddenly said, making Asahi a bit surprised and obeyed immediately.  When he looked up his face went even more red just after cooling down a bit, gulping visibly, especially stiffening up when Nishinoya playfully nipped on Asahi's collarbone.</p><p>"You know what a mistletoe means, don't you, Asahi-san?"</p><p>It wasn't just conveniently over them, the mistletoe.  No - the whole greenhouse ceiling was littered with mistletoes, it took Asahi a second to realize who was the culprit for such a creative mess.</p><p>"I didn't want to bother you while you were doing important school things.  Actually, I did want to bother you.  Daichi-san made me hold back."  Asahi would tell Daichi not to meddle in his romantic life another day when Sugawara wasn't around to hit Asahi.  "Ushijima-san let me come in here when I found out you've been spending less time here.  I tried taking care of the plants, er, but I killed a few..." Asahi let out a breathy laugh, watching Nishinoya gleam under him.</p><p>"But the mistletoes were my idea alone!  And they'll only come out when it's the two of us in the room."</p><p>Of course.  Nishinoya can make his own spells, what more were making his own charms?</p><p>"So?"  Nishinoya pressed, almost whining.  "I endured a week.  I swear, tomorrow I was going to come see you because of how long I've held out.  I'm even surprised I lasted almost 3 months without you!"  Asahi wanted to argue they've snuck out multiple times, but decided instead, he'd just kiss Nishinoya.</p><p>Mistletoe or not, Asahi would have kissed Nishinoya, it wasn't a question of why or where.  Rather, he was scared of collapsing with how hard his heart raced, how fast he blood rushed to his head and neck, how tense his chest would get as Nishinoya slipped his tongue inside of him, obviously wanting more than just a peck.</p><p>For now, Asahi fought back the scared, anxious side of him.  Because above all else, Nishinoya was right there to save him - like how he always is.</p><p> </p><p>"You still don't have something to wear for tomorrow?  They're gonna take pictures of us though!  Won't it be sad if you're the only one wearing plain clothes?"</p><p>
  <em>Name : Shirofuku Yukie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : June 20</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Year and House : 6th Hufflepuff</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : Shirofuku Yuki is an extremely rare breed of Metamorphmagus.  Her abilities to change her appearance, from animal to eye colour to person, is extremely useful in both dangerous and fun situations.  It also allows her to expand and shrink her stomach on command, explaining her huge appetite for not only knowledge, but food!</em>
</p><p>"I guess," Asahi sighed, him and Yukie skipping Potions class to 'help with Christmas set up', but in the end ended up in the Great Hall with snacks and conversation.  Yukie was stuffing her face with rice and beef - which was a snack to her - after she expressed her hunger multiple times on their trip here.</p><p>"I can't do anything about it anymore.  That's why I'm telling you now," Asahi said, his eyes getting big in hopes of getting on Yukie's softer side.  Asahi knew how important this dance was for a lot of the girls, and Yukie being on the planning committee, she might be more affected.</p><p>"Is it okay if I just wear regular clothes?"</p><p>Yukie blinked a few times, a few rice pieces stuck on her mouth and chin that Asahi wiped off with a napkin.  "Why are you asking me for permission?"  Yukie asked, genuinely confused.  "It's your choice.  Your clothes. I mean, I'm more worried about you," Yukie admitted, going back to her bowl of rice, sighing when she realized her rice to meat ratio wasn't up to proportion and had to take her wand out to make more.</p><p>"As long as you're comfortable.  We can make it work somehow."</p><p>If Yukie wasn't on the other side of the table, Asahi would have hugged her.  He was at first nervous having Yukie as his partner, even though it was considered a blessing having someone his year and house to make the awkwardness of getting to know each other out of the way.  But it was more that they didn't talk to each other even before and this partnership was just a highlight on that fact.</p><p>But then Yukie ended up being really cool - like, <em>really </em>cool.  And all of a sudden Asahi was in a good place again.</p><p>"You're the best, Yukie-san!"<br/>
"Mhm," Yukie smiled with her mouth closed, most likely happy about how her meat was complimented excellently with her rice this time.  "Don't mention it.  I assume you'd do the same thing for me."<br/>
"Of course!"</p><p>"Azumane-kun doesn't have an attire for the ball tomorrow?"  The deep voice startled Asahi, surprisingly, but he calmed down when he turned and saw it was just Ushijima and Kiyoko walking in.  They were the real operation behind everything.  Asahi wondered what it was like holding that much power.</p><p>”Oh, yeah," Asahi said with a soft laugh, scratching his head with a shrug.  "It's not that big of a deal though.  I can still have a good time without wearing fancy clothes!"  Asahi insisted, but Ushijima looked unconvinced.</p><p>Or maybe he was indifferent.  Or annoyed.  Or delighted.  Asahi couldn't really tell.</p><p>"We are about the same size," Ushijima said, leaning in, inspecting Asahi's chest first.  Then he started trailing down to Asahi's thighs which took Asahi by major surprise and jumping back. </p><p>"Hey now," Yukie giggled at the scene.  "Ushijima-kun's as wild as a tiger!"  </p><p>Both Ushijima and Asahi didn't comment on it, instead Ushijima started writing something on his notepad with a quill he took out from his pocket, then he went back in and inspected Asahi again.</p><p>"How much do you weight, Azumane-kun?"<br/>
"Uh, I don't know to be honest."</p><p>Without asking, Ushijima suddenly picked Asahi up, this time making Asahi actually squeal.  "Ushijima-kun, what're you doing?!""Measuring," answered Ushijima straight forwardly as he placed Asahi back down at the table.  </p><p>"Me-Measuring for what?"<br/>
"I have several suits I keep for prefect events to the Ministry Magic building," Ushijima told him as he wrote down a final number, predictions to what Asahi's size was and if he could actually fit into Ushijima's suits.</p><p>"I assume that it should be fine.  Though some of them are tailored for myself personally.  I would advise you stay clear of those ones."<br/>
"I-I couldn't!  Those are your clothes," Asahi said with a soft chuckle, mainly not wanting to accidentally ruin Ushijima's clothes if something happened to them because he just wouldn't have the money to pay for it.  Knowing how excited Nishinoya was going to be and how prone he was to knocking things down, Asahi couldn't take that risk.</p><p>"But," Ushijima said slowly, blinking a few times as he took his eyes off his notepad to look at Asahi.  "Azumane-kun is my friend.  This is something a friend would do.  Correct?"</p><p>Asahi gulped, wanting to tread lightly with his response.  Asahi didn't seem like the type to get upset if he were to say no, or even 'we're friends?'.  But Asahi didn't want a misunderstanding either since Ushijima was a precious friend to him as well.  <br/>
Besides, Ushijima was saying something true, and heartwarming.  It was really on Asahi for rejecting.</p><p>"Still," Asahi shrugged.  "Don't you think it's a bit rude?  I don't want to borrow something that you bought."<br/>
"Don't think of it for yourself then," Kiyoko suggested, pushing her glasses and looking over at Asahi.  "How do you think it would look if someone showed up to the ball so casually?  Isn't that an insult to us, the committee, who has worked so hard to set up the whole thing together?"</p><p>Asahi's stomach plummeted at the thought of offending anyone and that's how he ended up in the Ravenclaw Tower with Ushijima, Kiyoko and Yukie, trying on several suites Asahi forgot to ask where Ushijima kept.</p><p>"Ushijima-kun, you must have some really thick biceps," Yukie whispered, munching on a bowl of popcorn she placed in her lap, sitting between Ushijima and Kiyoko so she could share.  "Asahi's arms are swimming in them."</p><p>It made Asahi a bit self conscious, but he did notice that his arms were feeling a little loose.  Not only there though, his chest and thighs as well were a bit baggier than in fitting clothes.  If he remembered correctly though, after a few failed attempts from standard suits, Asahi began trying on Ushijima's tailored ones.</p><p>That meant Ushijima was just <em>beefier </em>than Asahi, and Asahi hasn't even noticed till now!  It didn't take a genius to realize why though.  Ushijima was the Beater of the Ravenclaw Quidditch and carried Tendou in his arms almost everywhere if they were together.</p><p>Should Asahi start carrying Nishinoya places more?</p><p>"Hmmm," Ushijima stroked his chin, Asahi felt slightly uncomfortable being inspected by three different pairs of eyes.  "I expected this much however," Ushijima admitted with a soft sigh.  "We have a bit of a height difference after all.  I just thought it would be able to work."<br/>
"I appreciate the help though, Ushijima-kun.  Really," Asahi laughed nervously, tugging at the blazer that was even a little too baggy on the shoulders.  "I'm sorry if it might seem offensive, but I really don't have time to buy something anymore.  Christmas is tomorrow..."</p><p>All three of them, Kiyoko, Ushijima and Yukie, were thinking hard about what they could do in order to make something work for Asahi, maybe even somehow make a new suit just for him.  But knowing from making clothes nonstop these past few weeks, making a suit in a few hours that was presentable enough for a ball was near impossible, even with a wand.</p><p>The answer to their question though, of how they were going to dress Asahi tomorrow for the ball, came in a shocked, slightly irritated, Matsukawa and Hanamaki coming in to their dorm.</p><p>"Oi.  If there was a party, I would've liked to be invited," Matsukawa chuckled, Hanamaki clicking his teeth in annoyance when he saw saw how crowded it was.  Ushijima made everyone sit on his bed though, in respect of his roommates, so they couldn't complain.</p><p>"This is not a party," Ushijima said, "those are prohibited in dorms due to the noise.  In the rule book, Volume 3 edition, it states in chapter 12-""Yes, yes, Ushijima, we got it," Hanamaki smiled sarcastically at him.  "I was just joking."</p><p>Ushijima opened his mouth then closed it.  Asahi had a feeling this conversation wasn't that unfamiliar.</p><p>"We were looking for something for Azumane-kun to wear tomorrow," Kiyoko filled them in, making both Matsukawa and Hanamaki raise their eyebrows in surprise.  Asahi knew the two of them were one of his 'customers', so it might be a bit of a surprise that Asahi didn't have anything for himself yet.</p><p>"That's odd," Matsukawa said what was on his mind.  "You made a bunch of people things for the ball but didn't make something for yourself?  Kinda makes me guilty."<br/>
"Your mother sent you a package," Ushijima informed Matsukawa.  "I thought that was your attire for tomorrow.""What did we say about the word 'attire', Ushijima?"  Hanamaki interrupted, unapologetically stripping to his boxers in his dorm, but Kiyoko and Yukie didn't even react.  "Wait till you're 40 before you use it in your day to day vocabulary."</p><p>"As I was saying," Ushijima cleared his throat, "I assumed that was what you were going to wear for tomorrow."<br/>
"Yeah, but it isn't matching with Makki," Matsukawa shrugged.  "Didn't wanna wear it anymore.  It's fine, my mom understands.  Not like it was gonna kill her."</p><p>Ushijima looked at Kiyoko, Kiyoko looked back then they both looked at Asahi.  They looked at Asahi then at Matsukawa, then Asahi again.  Yukie just kept eating her popcorn.</p><p>"You are closer in height than me with Azumane-kun," said Ushijima.<br/>
"And your body proportions are similar," added Kiyoko.</p><p>Asahi could see where they were going with this.</p><p>"Eh, you can take a look at it if you want.  I don't mind," Matsukawa shrugged, flopping on his bed with Hanamaki joining him.  Ushijima looked unbothered so it seemed like this was a nightly thing for them.</p><p>"But I don't know if you'll like it, Azumane.  It's not a style for everyone."</p><p>Asahi didn't understand what Matsukawa meant by that because he didn't realize just how far fashion could stretch.  Being with 3 sisters, it would be a bit more expected that Asahi knew what the possibilities of clothing could stretch to.  It was almost like Asahi's worst expectation was just girl's clothes.</p><p>Then he opened Matsukawa's package.  Asahi began to wonder what else was possible with just a piece of fabric and thread.</p><p>"Is this really okay?"  Asahi asked unsurely, both to Matsukawa and Kiyoko.</p><p>"I'd rather you wear this than your uniform," she answered honestly, standing up and bowing slightly to everyone.  "It's about past curfew now.  Yuki-chan, I'll walk you to the Hufflepuff Tower safely."<br/>
"You're so cool, Kiyo-chan," Yukie giggled, the both of them leaving promptly when Asahi's fashion disaster seemed to be fixed, but Asahi was still a bit perplexed.</p><p>"Matsukawa-kun, are you sure I can wear this?"<br/>
"Well, I'm not going to," Matsukawa shrugged, Hanamaki already asleep on his chest while Matsukawa was reading <em>Witch Weekly </em>by the candle light.  "It's up to you.  But, it's up to offer.  I don't think I'm gonna send it back to my mom either since it's such a heavy package."</p><p>Asahi made an unsure noise, taking it out from the box.  It looked like it would fit better than Ushijima's clothes, but Ushijima's plain style suited Asahi much more.  He began to wonder what kind of clothes Matsukawa wore outside of school that prompted his mom to buy this for him.</p><p>"Is there a problem, Azumane-kun?"  Ushijima asked when he noticed how conflicted Asahi looked, startling Asahi a bit but he quickly calmed down and shook his head.  </p><p>"Er, not particularly," Asahi answered honestly because he couldn't find something explicitly <em>wrong </em>with it.  It just wasn't Asahi's style.</p><p>"Are you perhaps," Ushijima started asking slowly, "worried Nishinoya-kun will not approve?"</p><p>Asahi looked at the outfit again, taking a deep breath as he thought about it.  Knowing Nishinoya, knowing his tastes and what he liked about Asahi physically, knowing what Nishinoya has asked him to wear and knowing what Nishinoya wears outside of school, Asahi could figure out the answer. </p><p>Looking at the outfit one more time, then looking at Ushijima with a soft, embarrassed look, Asahi chuckled weakly.</p><p>"Not only do I think he'll approve," Asahi said first, making Ushijima raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"I think he'll like it <em>too </em>much."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This wraps up the first arc!  Thank you guys so, so, so much for staying this long!  I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of this story and hopefully will anticipate Christmas day!  I know it's been a busy few weeks, and if you're like me and in school it is definitely difficult to find time for yourselves.<br/>Please try to find it in you to relax!  It may be hard, but it's so important!  Know you're loved and that there's a community here to make you feel accepted and safe.</p><p>That's all for now!  I hope to see you guys in the next chapter.  Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. December 25 1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Name : Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DOB : Approximately the 9th Century</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Founders : Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fun Fact : The Hogwarts official motto goes as such : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.  Meaning 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Christmas at Hogwarts was never too lively.  Students would usually go home for the holidays, celebrate with family, perhaps send an owl or two to those who stay at the school.  For those who do stay however, they get to enjoy the magical entities Hogwarts can offer, from constantly hot chocolate to forever-suckable candy canes which never lost its flavour, and never get smaller as long as you want it for.  </p><p>This year, however, was a little bit different.</p><p>The Christmas Ball, a first in over two centuries, was being bustled and busied about for both staff and students as everyone got ready for their somewhat perfect day.</p><p>Young ladies were dressed in fancy ball gowns sweeping the floor, looking more stunning than usual.  The boys were reluctant, but excited at the same time as they tied their bowties and buttoned down their freshly ironed suits.  Even the teachers, who were usually more cramped this time of year with work and preparations for the new term, completely ignored when Tanaka and Yamamoto flooded the Slytherin bathroom for a "final '97 prank battle'.  </p><p>Christmas was more a less, a good time for Hogwarts.</p><p>The decorations, Kiyoko was proud of her team for doing such a phenomenal job.  There were fairy lights glowing through all the hallways and rooms instead of the regular torches.  The Charmed roof in the Great Hall now spread through all the ceiling views of the castle so the whole place was lit with the night sky.  Even down to the scent of constant pie and chocolates fuming the air in a sugary delighted catastrophe.  The only thing missing was a carriage ride to the party.</p><p>Good thing Hanamaki and Matsukawa existed.  For the very good deal of 5 Galleons a ride (per person), you and your beloved partner can be ridden down to the Great Hall on a Charmed carriage, pulled by a white horse itself (no animals were harmed in the process).  Several partners were interested, most not being able to afford it, but many scavenging their last bit of Christmas shopping money to just about make the ride.  Inuoka managed himself a ride despite Kunimi's protests in disinterest, and Kindaichi was utterly confused when his very own partner Matsukawa showed reluctance on giving him a free ride because they were partners.</p><p>But anyway, Christmas was lovely.</p><p>The actual Great Hall itself was magnificent, basking in the glory of what was a result of hard work and team effort.  From an ongoing chocolate fountain that changed types of chocolate depending on who was using it, to the unlimited supply of food on the table, Semi's mouth watered as he watched the set up happening, having been at the front and singing for the past few minutes as people were stepping in.  Since he was head of the choir, it was difficult to catch a break, only few minutes of water sips in between - but the awestruck look Shirabu gave him, not being able to turn away - how could Semi stop?</p><p>Hogwarts never took a holiday lightly, not one, simply because magic could make everything so much better, much more epic and awesome.  Why waste away talent and opportunity when you could put it into something everyone could enjoy?</p><p>Christmas at Hogwarts was truly a gift in itself for the sacred 25th of December.</p><p>Too bad Kita fucked it up because he was trying to help Kogane masturbate.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-kun, you look very dashing tonight!"</p><p>Yachi was dolled up like most girls that night, her hair waved at the end so it framed her face nicely but of course she has her signature small ponytail at the side of her head, this time with a Christmas bow keeping it up.  She had light makeup on, glowing like the sweet angel she was and beaming happily as she entered the Gryffindor Tower to meet with Kageyama.  Her dress was flowing on her body, only slightly draping the floor, the light blue complimenting her skin tone and sparking under the starry sky.</p><p>"Thanks.  You look..." Kageyama all of a sudden forgot a bunch of adjectives.  How were you supposed to compliment a girl?  "Different."</p><p>If Daichi or Kuroo were behind Kageyama then, he was sure he would have felt a smack on the back of his head.  Instead though, he heard the high pitch laughter, watching Yachi's body shake in amusement, covering her mouth - Kageyama noticed her nails were different colours too now.</p><p>"Thank you, Tobio-kun!"</p><p>Kageyama was very lucky he had Yachi as his partner.</p><p>"I hope I remember the steps," Yachi said with a nervous breath, the two of them walking down the hallway together towards the Great Hall where the ball was happening, starting up with a bit of light music.  Kageyama thought about offering a carriage ride, but his empty pockets didn't allow it.</p><p>"You will," Kageyama said with confidence, hitting Yachi on the back in attempt to encourage her.  The small squeak she let out indicated her surprise, even fumbling a bit forward, Kageyama had to catch her.</p><p>"Sorry!"<br/>
"Eh, it's fine!"  Yachi said with a small, nervous laugh.  "You're right, though, Tobio-kun!  I'll remember the steps!  Because we practised hard together and I won't let that practise go to waste!"</p><p>The two of them walked a little farther until they could see the cluster of students in front of the Great Hall, one of the ghosts taking their photos on the Portrait cameras, not telling them until after it would be 10 sickles.</p><p>"Want a photo, Hitoka-chan?"  Kageyama asked when he noticed her eyeing the station a bit, the crimson blush spreading on her face before she nodded shyly.  Kageyama luckily heard that the ghost didn't ask for money before taking the photo, so they were able to do that much (and run after so that the ghost didn't demand for his money too loudly).  It was a special night, and Yachi was a special person not only to Hinata, but to Kageyama now too.</p><p>So even though Kageyama's smile was awkward and he had to lean down a lot in order to rest his chin on Yachi's shoulder and Yachi couldn't stop laughing when Kageyama didn't know where to wrap his arms around her waste, the photo ended up being one that Kageyama would look back on, and smile fondly at.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's take a photo, Tadashi-kun!"  Terushima said with too much energy while Yamaguchi was still doing the laces of his dress shoes.</p><p>"Look here!"  Terushima said, holding up a huge silver box with a circle at the front that Yamaguchi stared confusedly at because it looked like the regular Portrait cameras Yamaguchi was used to, except this one had way more parts and was the size of Terushima's palm.  When it flashed, Yamaguchi flinched, blinking profusely afterwards in attempts to see straight again.</p><p>"Terushima-san," Yamaguchi groaned, rubbing his eyes so hard he could see fireworks.  "I'm not done getting ready yet."<br/>
"I know, I know!"  Terushima laughed as he looked down at the cube, shaped figure, showing it to Yamaguchi.  Yamaguchi was surprised to see the photo, this time on a screen instead of papers like he was used to.  Another muggle invention Terushima would have to explain to him later.</p><p>"You're so funny," Terushima chuckled as he kept swiping, when Yamaguchi finished with his outfit, fixing up his bowtie so it tightly snugged his neck, he stood up straight and looked over Terushima's shoulder to see what he was looking at.  </p><p>Apparently, Terushima didn't stop at just photos of Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi and his photo wasn't the first.  Terushima had most of Gryffindor house's photos taken, Yamaguchi found out that Hinata was wearing a traditional kimono, Daichi wore a suit and Kuroo was wearing this odd combination of both that for some reason he was pulling off really well.  There was a photo of Terushima on Bokuto's back doing a peace sign, one with Yukie and Suzumeda kissing Terushima's cheeks on either side of him (the photo after that was a blurry shot of both of them pushing Terushima on the ground), there was even a photo of Kageyama giving the camera a confused thumbs up with Hinata in the background laughing his ass off.</p><p>Sometimes, only sometimes, very rarely really, Yamaguchi wished the Hufflepuff house was as lively as the Gryffindor one.</p><p>"You wanna take one?"  Terushima offered, showing Yamaguchi the camera and how it worked.  Yamaguchi gulped, feeling the cold metal on his hands, scared he would drop and break it.  Terushima reassured him it was fine though, so it led Yamaguchi to believe that this thing was cheap.</p><p>"Here, take a photo of us," Terushima took the camera again, flipping it so the circle was facing them before giving the camera back to Yamaguchi.  "Press the button on the top when you're ready for it.  Alright?"  Terushima instructed as he got behind Yamaguchi and did a checkmark with his thumb and index finger, Yamaguchi doing a simple peace pose before pressing the button like how he was told to.</p><p>The photo ended up blurry due to Yamaguchi's unfamiliar hand positioning and shaky nervousness.</p><p>"It's just a dance, Tadashi-kun," Terushima hit him on the back a little too hard.  "Don't be so nervous!"</p><p>Yamaguchi offered a slanted smile, pressing his pocket as he felt a small indent, a letter in the other and a small, faded memory in his head of a strawberry scent that just couldn't be washed away from his mind.  Was the world always as blurry as the photo Yamaguchi took?</p><p>"I won't be," Yamaguchi said with an assertive, yet underlying unsure tone.  "I'm a different person from when you met me.  I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima's body was the definition of hurting and it didn't help with how excited and oblivious Kogane was.</p><p>"Tsuki-kun!  Tsuki-kun, look, they have pumpkin cupcakes!  Do you wanna split one?"</p><p>Tsukishima's lower back was aching like crazy, his neck was covered in yellowing bruises that he managed to cover with the collar of his tux and every time he lifted his arm, Tsukishima winced just a little bit.</p><p>No one noticed.  If they did, they certainly didn't ask him about it.</p><p>"No, I'm fine," Tsukishima said curtly, turning to look at the Great Hall and how it changed for Christmas.  Tsukishima didn't help out in any way so it was interesting to see the creation the committee was able to come up with.</p><p>Tsukishima particularly liked the balcony that was covered in literal fairy lights that flew in the air slowly, trapped by an invisible Impenetrable Charm.  It was like being in the endless galaxy, where it was just him facing the world.</p><p>What he would give to just go out and never come back.</p><p>"--kun.  Tsuki-kun!"  Tsukishima snapped out of his trance, blinking at Kogane's excitedly blank face a few times.  The two of them were seated at a table, just the two of them right now even though each circular table was able to seat 8 people.  Tsukishima wanted to get a seat the closest to the doors so that when this was all over he could leave as quickly as possible.</p><p>"Sorry?  Did you ask me something?"  Tsukishima said, uncrossing his legs to lean into Kogane to listen to him.  "No!  You looked distracted, is all," Kogane smiled, nodding his head in the direction beside Tsukishima with a small smile.</p><p>"Not so bad, huh?"  When Tsukishima looked behind him, he knew that Kogane was talking about Goshiki in his tux, knew that he was motioning over to tell Tsukishima he wanted to switch seats so him and Goshiki had a better chance at talking to each other, and just knew that Kogane was silently asking Tsukishima to be a good wingman and get Goshiki's attention somehow because this might be the best, if not only night they had the chance to let inhibitions free.</p><p>Yet, Tsukishima couldn't stop staring at Yamaguchi walking through the doors, with someone else holding his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Osamu-san.  I'm kinda hungry now."<br/>
"Mhm.  I agree."</p><p>Hinata gritted his teeth in mild frustration, knowing now wasn't the time to be so full of himself but he couldn't help it.</p><p>He knew he liked Kageyama - no, Hinata <em>loved </em>Kageyama.  There was no doubt in his mind when Kageyama was getting some punch from the self serve table, two glasses in hand which neither were for Hinata, he got a little worked up.  <br/>
Who wouldn't though?  When you see someone as externally cool as Kageyama, who also was supposed to be your faithful boyfriend, serving punch to a beautiful girl at a table much farther than you thought was going to be, it was just a normal human reaction to feel a soft pang in the chest and an unbelievable desire to run to him without looking back.</p><p>However, Hinata had a bit of competition.  Because nothing prepared him for how Osamu acted with Suna.</p><p>"Stop staring.  It's getting old."<br/>
"But yer starin' at me as well, aren'cha?"</p><p>Hinata watched in jealous disgust as Osamu and Suna kept looking at each other, occasionally breaking out into quiet laughters that were proceeded with unprompted kisses.  It was weird - they didn't seem lovey-dovey.  Osamu was way to stoic and Suna looked like if the world were to burn he wouldn't move an inch.</p><p>Yet when you put them together, even if they didn't smile much, it was like the world was a bubble and you couldn't pop theirs.</p><p>"You get used to it," Konoha, Suna's partner, stretched his arms out straight up.  The set up at their table right now was Konoha, Suna, Osamu and Hinata, with other 5th years partners that over powered Hinata, especially Osamu who refused to sit with 4th years where Kageyama and Yachi were, understandably so.  Hinata didn't want to be in a table of 5th years either when he had a 4th year table gawking at Kageyama the whole night.<br/>
The only difference was, Osamu won the argument.</p><p>"I'm getting some punch," Hinata grumbled, still having quite a bit of time before the opening dance started.  "Osamu-san, you want some?"  It was like Hinata didn't even exist.</p><p>"Rin, did ya do somethin' with yer hair?  Smells nice."<br/>
"Mm, I hoped you'd like it," Suna hummed, grabbing the back of Osamu's neck to pull him in, kissing his cheek softly.  "But I like your smell the best, 'Samu."</p><p>Hinata felt like he was going to vomit if he didn't turn around quick enough to the refreshment table so he could be anywhere but there.  The sad thing was, Hinata was more jealous than grossed out because he'd give anything to do that with Kageyama right now.</p><p>"Shouyou-kun, is there free seats at your table?  I think Atsumu-kun would very much appreciate sitting, ah, with his brother?   I think he would, anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi remembered hearing Bokuto saying he was going to wear a kimono, so naturally, Akaashi had to wear one too.  </p><p>Even though Atsumu refused to wear a traditional piece due to the intense 'unflattering pieces of fabric', meaning that Akaashi and him wouldn't match like how other couples were, Akaashi didn't back down either and went for the traditional look tonight.  </p><p>Unfortunately, it was also his first time wearing one, and now his shivering body and clattering teeth were making him pay.</p><p>"If you keep that up, you're gonna chip your teeth," Nishinoya warned him, sitting beside him at the table. Nishinoya heavily insisted that they sit together, and considering each of their partners it didn't take too much of Akaashi's Ravenclaw intelligence to tell him why.</p><p>"It's so cold," Akaashi shook, wrapping his arms around his waste, looking around to see if Bokuto was anywhere in the Great Hall yet, but like most 6th and 7th years, he was running a bit late to give the younger grades enough time to find seats.  He wouldn't be surprised if he also got dragged to help out with the 1st to 3rd year ball, knowing how much Bokuto loved the attention when they awed at him.</p><p>Akaashi wanted to give Bokuto attention too though...</p><p>"I just want to be able to dance well tonight," Nishinoya clicked his teeth, looking at the time and watching as the seconds hand was ticking slower than normal, "and get it over with.  The first dance'll be done and Asahi-san will be mine for the rest of the night!"</p><p>Nishinoya took the ball-like approach with a suit and bow tie, the bow tie having a statement of polk-a-dots on in a maroon red.  It matched with his underwear apparently, but Akaashi gracefully stopped Nishinoya before he could show the whole Great Hall what he was talking about.</p><p>"Keiji-kun, I'm just gonna get ourselves some punch, alright?"  Atsumu offered, Akaashi nodding at the gesture because he couldn't be bothered to talk if unnecessary.  "Anyone else want somethin' from the refreshment table?"</p><p>The question was spoken for everyone, but Akaashi knew there was only one person Atsumu would be willing to get something for.</p><p>"Get Suna and I somethin' to eat-"<br/>
"Get it yerself, ya lazy turd!"  Atsumu burst when Osamu pulled away from some weird scenting session with Suna, his face red with frustration as his brother blinked at him.  "Ye asked if anyone wanted anythin'!  Quit yer yellin', would'ya?  It's why yer so lonely."</p><p>Atsumu gritted his teeth, storming off to the refreshment table where Hinata was still at, taking his sweet time with drinks himself.  Akaashi side-eyed Sakusa who looked unsure, yet so bored at the same time.</p><p>"Oh god-" Akaashi felt the biggest shiver go done his spine, jolting in the cold as he squeezed his thighs together in discomfort.  If he saw Bokuto in something not remotely as close to what Akaashi was wearing, he would definitely have it in for Bokuto and make him pay somehow.</p><p>"You want my jacket?"  Nishinoya asked in concern, already taking his blazer off, but Akaashi refused quickly.  He at least wanted Bokuto to see him in this, and not in the clothes of another man.</p><p>"Reminds me though, isn't Kenma wearing something similar?  He's sensitive too, don't you think he'd be cold?"  Nishinoya had a point, so the both of them looked around the Great Hall, wondering if Kenma made it to tonight.  In retrospect, it wouldn't have been that much of surprise if Kenma blew off the whole night and just stayed in his room.  Alas, they did find Kenma tables away, wearing the kimono Lev's sister made for him-</p><p>And he didn't look happy.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma wasn't the oldest at his table.  It certainly felt like it though.</p><p>"I bet Kageyama-kun can't spend a whole night without mentioning Hinata at least <em>once</em>."<br/>
"I'll bet your dumb tongue piercing that I could go a whole night without sticking my tongue out for the world to see every five seconds!"<br/>
"I think Yuuji-san's tongue piercing's cool though."<br/>
"To-To-Tobio-kun, there's no need to get worked up!  Really, the less fights, the better!"</p><p>Kenma clicked his teeth as he watched Terushima laughing chaotically every time he poked fun at Kageyama, and maybe if Kenma wasn't so tired from doing the extra dance practises Lev forced him just an hour before the dance, perhaps he would have stepped in.</p><p>"Who knew all you could eat refreshments were this dangerous," Yamamoto burped loudly, his partner Yuki beside him grimacing in disgust and fanning away the smell.  Yamamoto told him bluntly to 'man up'.</p><p>Kenma was sitting in the middle of the mess, his arms and legs crossed as he took deep breaths every five minutes to get his mind off of the night.  The kimonos Alisa made for them didn't have pockets, so he didn't even have his game to play (Kuroo would be disappointed if he saw him playing all night anyway).  Kenma's plan was to do the dance and leave as quickly as he could, no matter how much Lev begged him to stay.</p><p>"Kozume-san, try this!"  Lev said with excitement, coming back to the table with 3 plates of food in his hands and placing it down.  </p><p>"Lev, it's not even dinner yet.  You're going to get a stomach ache."<br/>
"It's fine!  I have to eat like this anyway," Lev smiled, stuffing in a stuffed mushroom in his mouth.  Kenma could see Kageyama's mouth watering in jealousy.</p><p>"As long as you don't puke on me during the dance," Kenma hissed, taking a carrot stick and biting into it loudly.  "And don't complain to me later about having to shit!  That's your problem then," Kenma scolded, some of his carrot bite on one side of his cheek, puffing it out a bit.  With Kenma's cold tone, the whole table's fun momentum silenced and they were all scared for the next initiation of sound.</p><p>"Talk!  I'm not stopping you!"  Kenma banged the table, not liking the awkward silence.  He didn't want to kill the mood or anything - he just didn't want to be there.</p><p>"Ah-" Yamamoto flinched, laughing nervously but eventually started the conversation up again with Terushima and Kageyama about the next Quidditch tournament and how Gryffindor was definitely going to take home the Quidditch cup.</p><p>Kenma zoned out almost as quickly as he glared at Lev when he spilled his glass of water on the table, almost damaging Kenma's new and fancy kimono.  Kenma was much too focused on getting the night over with to realize how numb his legs went from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello."<br/>
"Hello."<br/>
"No.  Hello."<br/>
"Hello."<br/>
"Hello."<br/>
"Hello?"<br/>
"It's not a question.  Hello."<br/>
"Hel-Screw this."</p><p>Sakusa groaned softly, resting his chin on the table as he helplessly looked behind him at Atsumu, who was chatting up with Hinata at the refreshment table.  "I'm never gonna talk to him.  It's fine."  Sakusa sighed as he shook his head.  "I'll just be lonely forever.  I don't care."</p><p>"No!"  Nishinoya exclaimed stubbornly, not liking the tone Sakusa was taking all of a sudden, hitting him on his back with much force.  "We're going to talk to him if it's the last thing you do, Kiyoomi-kun!  I know you can do it!"</p><p>Normally Sakusa would be scolding Nishinoya for being so loud and tell him to quiet down at least a little bit because of how embarrassing it was for people to find out how socially awkward he was in reality instead of the cool and cold aura he omitted.  So far, only Nishinoya knew how cautious and slightly anxious Sakusa actually was, and it was a bit admittedly shocking that Nishinoya was so good at handling him.</p><p>But Nishinoya was dating Asahi - he could handle a little anxiety.</p><p>"Asahi-san should be here," Nishinoya's focus shifted a bit as he turned to look at the entrance of the Great Hall, the doors opened wide and letting in the gusts of wind from several opened windows.  Since Nishinoya was wearing traditional dress robes (curtesy of Sakusa himself) the cold wasn't too bad to handle, but he was definitely worried about Asahi.  In fact, Nishinoya wasn't sure what Asahi was going to wear.  Either way, he didn't want Asahi to be cold!</p><p>"Woah!  Seniors are really on a different level, aren't they?"<br/>
"Ah, I'm so jealous about their partners!  They all look so good together!"<br/>
"Ushijima-san really looks good in formal wear!  Ah, I want to talk to him!"</p><p>Nishinoya's jaw dropped - and watered - as 6th years made an appearance no one was expecting, yet everyone knew there could be no less from them and their extra asses.</p><p>And when Nishinoya caught a glimpse of Asahi, he almost fell out of his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi, of course, was at the front leading the seniors into the ball like a pack of wolves.</p><p>Sugawara, Tendu, Ushijima and Oikawa were on his right while Bokuto, Kuroo, Asahi and Iwaizumi were on his left respectively.  It wasn't intentional that they were set up like that, though it did happen when they entered.  All 9 of them stood at the doors, looking around the almost filled room of Hogwarts students that stared at them in slight awe at the flawless coordination (and it didn't hurt that they were all wearing formal wear and looking their best).</p><p>The triangle formation quickly broke up though after such a dramatic entrance.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, let's sit near the middle!  We can get up and dance whenever we want then!" Oikawa exclaimed happily, taking Iwaizumi who was rolling his eyes but did take Oikawa by the hand to go to such a table.</p><p>"Oi, Bokuto, you dumbass, don't run!"  Kuroo scolded when Bokuto almost tripped on his kimono that tangled through his legs when he attempted to run towards Akaashi's table.  "His table is full anyway.  Come on, call Kita.  Let's sit together."</p><p>"Waka-chan, you're leaving already?"<br/>
"I must check that everything is in order.  There is nothing to worry over since Kiyoko-san will be my partner anyway.  I will not want her to share the burden of a perfect night on her own."  Tendou looked like he wanted to say something but he just nodded, hitting Ushijima on the back hard.  "I'll be waiting for my prince though!  So hurry your ass up!"</p><p>And Daichi was more than happy to take Sugawara by the hand to find a seat for them and their partners.</p><p>The four of them ended up seated near the middle of the dance floor as well, Tendou saving a seat for Semi which left 2 free seats.  It wasn't too much of a surprise when Futakuchi stormed in, dragging a very beautiful and under-appreciated Hana by the hand, forcing himself at the table.  Sugawara would handle that though because Daichi promised himself a night of babysitting-free fun.</p><p>"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Daichi turned to see professor Takdeda in a suit as well, red with green stars in it to uphold the festivities of Christmas that should be the focus for tonight.  "I am excited to present to you the first Christmas Ball at Hogwarts in 225 years, today!"  All the students cheered loudly, clapping and applauding together as Takeda adjusted the wand at his mouth.  The choir was already stepped down from the front so now Semi was at his seat at their table as well.</p><p>"We have no announcements for right now, but later in the night we will be talking and reflecting on our years, a few games as well, so please look out for that.  For now though," Takeda swished his wand to the side, a line of instruments glowing a ring of soft gold and levitating up.  The violins played a few chords while the percussions started of a light beat.</p><p>"Let's start with the opening dance, shall we?"</p><p>Daichi was more than tempted to take Sugawara by the hand and get them to dance together, but he knew that wasn't how the night was supposed to go.  And if Daichi was anything, he was a gentlemen.<br/>
So with a warm smile he turned, looking at Michimiya who looked stunning that night, wearing a style of makeup that matched her bright red ball gown and a diamond necklace Daichi felt guilty she had to take out for tonight.  Reaching his arm out, Michimiya didn't hesitate to take it so they could go on the dance floor together.</p><p>"You look beautiful tonight, Michimiya-san."<br/>
"Thank you, Sawamura-kun."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Suzumeda lacked little, but what they did miss during the ball dance, was shame.</p><p>"You think if I lift up my skirt a bit, my boyfriend would look at me?"  Suzumeda whined softly as she twirled around Kuroo, the song only four beats in and they were both eyeing their significant others for some sort of reaction.</p><p>"Don't do that.  Women should have a sense of pride," Kuroo said as he lifted Suzumeda up to spin her around, clapping when she landed and taking her hand again.  "But if it works, let me know.  I'd be willing to show a bit of ass to get Kenma to look my way."</p><p>The opening ball dance took just over 5 minutes and with everyone in the centre all coordinated together in synchronized movement, it was more than enchanting.  Photographers for the Daily Prophet had angles of several students, taking photos from behind and above to capture the magical Christmas night at Hogwarts.  All the teachers and headmaster Akaashi were watching fondly, some even joined when deemed appropriate.  Kuroo himself, was just having fun with Suzumeda.</p><p>"He looks like he's having fun," Suzumeda grumbled as she looked behind Kuroo's shoulder, her hand gripping his a little firmer.  "Kozume-kun too.  Oh, never mind."</p><p>Sure enough when Kuroo turned to see Kenma and Lev dancing, Kenma looked disturbingly irritated, scolding Lev every few beats.  The poor half-Russian was flustered and laughing nervously every so often that when Yaku passed by them during the dance he snuck in a short pat on the back to make sure Lev wasn't completely fumbling terribly and making Kenma even more upset than he already was.</p><p>"Isn't he cute?"<br/>
"You're a really loyal man, aren't you, Tetsurou-kun?"</p><p>The two of them laughed, Kuroo dipping Suzumeda during the dance, the 6th year ghost dance teacher in the corner wiping away his version of tears of joy from his pale, translucent cheeks.  In all honesty, Kuroo was confident whoever his partner was he'd end up having a good time, or at least make it a good time.</p><p>Though, it would have been the best time with Kenma, obviously.</p><p>"How did you and Kozume-kun start dating anyway?  It seems like two people like you may never cross paths."  Suzumeda asked curiously, cocking her head to the side, turning under Kuroo's arm and ending with their wrists touching together as the opening ball dance transitioned into one of the formal partner dances.  Kuroo and Suzumeda flawlessly stepped into it while a few people on the floor took a break, Kenma included (dragging Lev by the arm).</p><p>"Well actually," Kuroo smiled proudly, puffing his chest out.  "It's a bit of a funny story."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto never thought he'd live to see the day Kita would vomit in a cauldron he was holding that was supposed to be filled with soup from the kitchen.  Alas, here he was.  Holding a cauldron.</p><p>And Kita was vomiting in it.</p><p>"Was it something you ate?"  Bokuto asked in concern as he patted Kita on the back, realizing a second too late that it was stupid to ask someone with their mouth clearly occupied, a question of any sort.  So he waited it out, Kita and Bokuto standing at the side of the entrance of the outside of the Great Hall, Bokuto awkwardly smiling to the reporters and journalists exiting and entering the room.</p><p>"I don't know," Kita grumbled, rubbing his stomach in slow circles, not looking up for a good few minutes.  He was taking deep breaths like Bokuto instructed (during his vomiting session, so perhaps it didn't quite help him as much as Bokuto thought it would), then finally pushed the cauldron away from him, averting his eyes from even accidentally catching a glimpse of Bokuto.  The two missed the first few dances because of this.</p><p>Originally, it was just Bokuto stepping out when professor Ukai asked him to go grab more supplies from the kitchen, in the process a few house elves struggling to get a cauldron of soup from the kitchen to the dining table on their own.  Bokuto was more than happy to help despite their reluctance for a master to give a hand, but Bokuto was humble and patient and reassured all of them that one cauldron was no problem.<br/>
When Bokuto saw Kita coming out from the Great Hall, he just thought Kita got lonely.</p><p>It was a bit of an underestimate to say Bokuto was shocked when Kita began to vomit in the empty cauldron.</p><p>"That was so inappropriate," Kita sighed, wiping his mouth with a tissue from his pocket, Bokuto and Kita wearing matching kimonos Kita's parents sent all the way from Hyougo itself.  It was traditional, made fabric Bokuto didn't know he was able to afford to look at.  Bokuto appreciated it very much (even though they were blue and bronze, Bokuto didn't have any complaints).</p><p>"Are you feeling sick?"  Bokuto tried asking, but Kita looked so reluctant with his answer, Bokuto's next question was close to being 'are you pregnant?'.  But it wasn't <em>morning </em>sickness, so he quickly scraped that query.</p><p>"I think it's all the people, actually," Kita finally admitted, holding a hand to his mouth.  "I just need a bit of fresh air."</p><p>Bokuto so badly wanted to see Akaashi dance.  Even if it wasn't with him, he wanted to see the way his body moved under twinkling lights against a rhythm and a beat Bokuto hasn't seen before.  It would be the first he'd see Akaashi dance too, such a graceful sway that he wanted his eyes to take advantage of in the moment, not to mention his personal excitement in seeing Akaashi in something formal - that was another experience in itself.<br/>
Bokuto was pumped, blood pulsing with adrenaline to sweep Akaashi into the night and make it a Christmas for them.</p><p>"Would you like some company, Shinsuke-kun?"  Bokuto asked with a lopsided smile, patting his back.  "Come on.  I think the balcony is empty." </p><p> </p><p>Everything looked as planned and organized.  After the first few dances were over the students were encouraged to sit back down, Ushijima and Kiyoko working together to get everyone a seat with their partners and quiet down so that headmaster Akaashi could start the feast.</p><p>Ushijima's and Tendou's fights never laster long, the most recent one included.  With Tendou's soft spoken apology and promise that he would never lie to Ushijima again, Ushijima kissed him on the forehead without any hesitation, nodding his head and forgiving Tendou right away.</p><p>And still, Ushijima's focus couldn't move away from the flaming red hair sitting way close to the front so Ushijima couldn't see his face as well as he would have liked to.</p><p>"I think it's time," headmaster Akaashi started saying after setting himself up at the podium, wand in hand like a mic and getting everyone's attention right away.  "To feast-" he was quickly cut off with the cheers of students at the word 'feast, but silenced them with just a wave of his hand.  Ushijima sometimes wondered if headmaster Akaashi was ever scared of the power he held over people, not just in Hogwarts, but the wizarding world itself.</p><p>"I would first like to thank the staff who had helped organized this and sacrificed their time and agreed not to give you guys middle of the term assessments so we can enjoy Christmas as a Hogwarts family," headmaster Akaashi gestured to the staff sitting at the long table behind, all the students in the Great Hall cheering for them as well, Ushijima looking up when he heard Nishinoya's uncalled for hollering and Kuroo banging on the table.  Kiyoko stopped him before Ushijima could request them to show their appreciation in a more quiet and appropriate manner.  The unnecessary noise soon was over though, and headmaster Akaashi chose to continue.</p><p>"I would like to thank the prefects and party planning committee with tremendous support.  Without them we wouldn't be able to have such an enchanting and magical night tonight.  So if you could please stand where you are or stay where you are if you're already standing," headmaster Akaashi started an applause as several 4th and 5th 6th and 7th years got up from tables, the few prefects in charge staying where they were in the corners of the rooms.  Kuroo stood up and Asahi was shy at first but stood up as well (as they should, in Ushijima's opinion, because they did help a significant amount).  Goshiki looked so proud when he got up, he turned to Ushijima and saluted at him - Ushijima was very confused, but nodded anyway.</p><p>"And last but not least, the house elves who took the time to prepare the food for you.  They're in the kitchen as of now and are a bit shy to come out, but let's still give them a warm thank you."  Only headmaster Akaashi would acknowledge such a status.  Even Ushijima's own parents did think anything of house elves or any elf for that matter.</p><p>"Now, finally," headmaster Akaashi said with a faint smile, waving his wand.  Everyone watched as the refreshment table turned into to a buffet, all sorts of foods steaming hot from aluminum trays with fires underneath them to keep them hot, separated from things like sushi or rice cakes that were meant to be cooled.  The drinks of juice and water became sparkling water and alcohol-less champaign with wine glasses to give the mature mood for the junior students.  Everyone turned very excited at this, watching and waiting for headmaster to give the signal.  Ushijima prepared himself for the most major single file line he's had to administer in his life.  Everyone was anxious, on the edge of their seats, grinning from ear to ear as they eyed the first things they wanted to get, ready to push anyone in their way for it.<br/>
Kids were animals.</p><p>"Feast!"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi could wait for their food, or at least till the line got shorter.  They were more than happy to keep themselves entertained anyway.</p><p>"There's a thread coming off of your skirt," Iwaizumi said, grabbing the side of Oikawa's hip to keep him still.  "Wait, I think I'm gonna unravel it if I pull it.  Don't do anything weird," Iwaizumi demanded, though Oikawa didn't understand why until Iwaizumi went down with his mouth to bite the thread off himself.</p><p>"Iwa-chan!"<br/>
"I didn't even touch you!"  Iwaizumi growled, his face growing pink when he came back up, showing the long piece of thread he bit off and chucking it at Oikawa.  "There.  If I didn't do that for you I'm sure someone would have ruined your dress."<br/>
"Your voice really doesn't match your words, Iwa-chan.  You need to work on that."</p><p>Oikawa playfully bit the air towards Iwaizumi when Iwaizumi glared at him, flicking his forehead in the process.  "C'mon, Iwa-chan, lighten up.  It's Christmas.  I need to be in the happy, holiday spirit!"</p><p>At their table, Oikawa was mainly excited that Iwaizumi scooted his chair closer so he could put his hand on Oikawa's thigh (or vice-versa).  As for the people though, Oikawa didn't realize just how in danger his pride was.</p><p>"Kyoutani-kun!  You're eating for 10!"<br/>
"So?"  Kyoutani's face was covered in gravy and mashed potatoes, wiping his mouth as Shirabu looked at him in disgust.  "I'm hungry."</p><p>"Oi, oi," Matsukawa and Kindachi came back to the table with their own food, Hanamaki and his partner, Shinji Watari, behind them with piles as well.  "Chew with your mouth closed.  Merlin, you look like a child."  Kyoutani glared up at Matsukawa, but when he saw Iwaizumi looking at him with a curious look on his face he started to quiet down.</p><p>"Should we get our food now?"  Oikawa said as he stood up, watching the line getting shorter.  He didn't understand what the rush was when the food was magically unlimited.  Sometimes people forgot how fortunate they were and even though most would call that humble, Oikawa found it ignorant.</p><p>"Your dress is tangled," Iwaizumi scolded, leaning down to unwrap Oikawa's mindless accidental mix up with the legs of his chair and the slits of his dress, looking down to see Iwaizumi straighten it out for him.  "It was fine when you were dancing.  Watch out a bit, won't you?"</p><p>At first it was a joke.  Oikawa playfully said he would wear a dress to show that 'he didn't care what people thought' and that Iwaizumi didn't have to be so worried about Oikawa's sudden interest in makeup.</p><p>It was a bit of a surprise when Iwaizumi actually started pointing dresses out on the Hogsmeade trip, shocking Oikawa into wearing one of the most beautiful teal mermaid slit ball gowns they could find.  It had a built in shawl that he could unbutton when the dancing happened, and Oikawa even took the time to learn a hair removal spell (that he tested on several rats before) to remove his hair on his legs and underarms.  Iwaizumi matched with a simple dress shirt and suit that had teal cufflinks their parents sent them.  And the makeup was curtesy of Kyoutani, but Iwaizumi's hands learned skill.</p><p>"Don't know why you're so pent up," Oikawa's playful grin made Iwaizumi's fists clench.  "This dress isn't staying on the entire night anyway."</p><p> </p><p>How was a person supposed to eat when a 6 foot, angry boy was staring at you like they were trying to start a fire on the top of your head?  You don't, Sugawara concluded.  The pasta in front of him looked unappetizing and was getting colder by the second.</p><p>"SugaSuga, aren't you gonna eat?"  Tendou nodded his chin over at Sugawara's very full plate, compared to Tendou's at least that only had a few slabs of meat and a bit of salad.  Sugawara never got around to asking before, but he wanted to know why Tendou's appetite was always so small for someone who literally killed live animals for sustenance. <br/>
Then again, maybe that was why Tendou didn't take a liking to eating as much as others.</p><p>"I want to," Sugawara mumbled, glancing up as Futakuchi stabbed his mackerel sashimi with his chopsticks, pointing the dead slab of fish at Sugawara before stuffing it in his mouth, full eye contact and everything.  "But my stomach has been feeling...uneasy for a while."</p><p>"Uneasy?  Do you want me to get you an elixir from the hospital wing?"  Daichi said, putting a hand on Sugawara's stomach suddenly, only having half listened to what Sugawara said because he was in a very intense conversation with Hana just a few seconds ago about whether vampire rights should be on par with the centaurs, and how their existence is much more important than wizards think - or something like that.</p><p>"No, no, I'm fine," Sugawara reassured him quickly, kissing Daichi's temple in haste.  Whenever it had to do with other Slytherins, Sugawara was already wary about Daichi getting involved ever since he 'forced' an apology out of a group of them tormenting Sugawara up till last year.  The bullying definitely slowed down, but Daichi still got upset whenever even a minor thing nudged at Sugawara in the wrong way.</p><p>Sweet, yes.  But Sugawara was more than capable of blasting these motherfuckers to the ground.</p><p>He just...chose not to.</p><p>"I didn't eat anything at all today.  I wanted to feast, that's why.  Bit of a regret now though.  I can feel the stomach acid piling."  Daichi gave Sugawara a weird look, obviously because he didn't know what stomach acid was.</p><p>"Never mind," Sugawara gave him another kiss on the cheek before turning to Aone.  No, Sugawara didn't have the chance to pull his wand out and threaten Futakuchi with a spell that would make him see stars for days - but there was someone wearing matching kimonos with Aone that Christmas night and it was <em>not </em>Futakuchi.</p><p>"Aone-kun, don't eat too much.  We have one more dance before dessert," Sugawara said, wiping a bit off sauce off the corner of Aone's mouth and almost instantly Futakuchi yanked at the table cloth.  Hana had to calm him down with a pinch to the side.</p><p>"Futakuchi-kun!  Quit that already!"<br/>
"It's his fault-"<br/>
"Futakuchi," Aone said disapprovingly which was Sugawara's signal to start eating his own food.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked overwhelming hot in a dress and it was making Iwaizumi sweat so badly, he really thought he was about to drown.</p><p>"Shitty-fucking-kawa.  Give me my bread-roll back!"</p><p>Oh, but Iwaizumi wouldn't say <em>that </em>out loud.</p><p>"I can't tell," Matsukawa said, swallowing his bite before pointing his fork at Iwaizumi, deciding to go the traditional European style with cutlery unlike everyone else.  "Are you two dating or related?  You fight nonstop."<br/>
"If they were related they would have the same name," Hanamaki pointed out smartly.  "Therefore they're not related."<br/>
"You can be related and have different names.  What if they're related by their mom's side?"  Kindaichi pointed out, Matsukawa scolding him for talking with his mouth full and wiping his face that was covered in pasta sauce.  "It's not entirely impossible.  Aren't most purebloods related in one way or another?"<br/>
"You saying Makki and I are related?"  Matsukawa questioned, raising an eyebrow making Kindaichi purse his lips and shake his head.</p><p>"Iwa-chan and I aren't related!  We're dating!  Date-ing. Stop it with your weird accusations."<br/>
"Not an accusation.  A simple observation," Hanamaki corrected him smartly, a small smile on his face when he saw Oikawa profusely frustrated.  Iwaizumi did so much as laugh.</p><p>Before, perhaps Iwaizumi would have been a little more defensive over their relationship.  He would spend all night thinking about Matsukawa and Hanamaki's words, concerned over what siblings act like and what a couple acted like.  What was the line, the difference between growing up with someone with the same last and just someone.  Iwaizumi's Christmas could easily be ruined with these sorts of thoughts and no one would be having fun.</p><p>Slowly though, Iwaizumi was learning that relationships came in all sorts of forms.  His and Oikawa's may be different, but they were happy and that's all that mattered.</p><p>"Oikawa-san is kind of cool though," Kindaichi mumbled under, earning a hard slap on the back of his head from both Hanamaki and Kyoutani.  "What?"  Kindaichi groaned, but Iwaizumi could see the sickeningly prideful look on Oikawa's face.  "He is!  At least, when he's leading Slytherin as captain, I think so..."<br/>
"Yes, yes, Kin-chan!  Tell me more!"</p><p>It was Iwaizumi's turn to hit Oikawa on the back of the head.</p><p>"There are reasons you shouldn't think Shitty-kawa here is cool," Iwaizumi said, stuffing his face with meat and rice, Kindaichi, Kyoutani and Watari all looking at him with wide eyes like Iwaizumi was about to give some timeless wisdom.</p><p>"First off, he still can't cut his nails on his own."</p><p> </p><p>Tendou always posed Semi as a loyal man.  But the way he was treating Tendou tonight, he was curious why Shirabu was always so mean to him.</p><p>"You can put your hand lower on my waist," Tendou said, squeezing Semi's shoulder, the two engaging in another ballroom dance that most of the 6th and 7th years knew from their practises (the ghost made them do it).  Since Semi was singing most of the time and didn't get to experience the first dance, Tendou offered they dance the rest of the night away (if Semi wasn't singing at the front).  Such a beautiful voice must have been a blessing and a curse.</p><p>"I'm a gentlemen," Semi said, his eyes flickering behind Tendou's shoulder.  "And Shirabu's watching me.  I'm not trying to be dumped on Christmas."</p><p>Tendou and Semi both established earlier in their partnership that they didn't celebrate Christmas like most kids at Hogwarts, or at least not all out like this, so they had a mutual understanding that Christmas was only important because people around them deemed it important.  Other than that though, Tendou and Semi didn't care too much about the 'Christmas' ball necessarily.</p><p>Which is why Tendou thought it was the perfect time to try putting eyeliner on.</p><p>"I want to scratch my eyes so badly," Semi whispered as Tendou released him then pulled Semi back in his arms so Semi's back was against Tendou's chest, the two of them swaying to the beat before letting go of him again.  When Tendou pulled him back in now Tendou's hand was on Semi's waist, switching places so Tendou could go as low as he wanted.  Semi didn't look like he minded.</p><p>"Don't.  You'll ruin the eyeliner."<br/>
"Better not be some sketchy black market eyeliner-" Tendou made a face that Semi laughed at, squeezing his shoulder affectionately.  "Joking, joking.  Don't sulk on me tonight."</p><p>Tendou did wonder what would have happened if Semi wasn't his partner and if he got someone like Kiyoko or Aone instead - of course he had limits.  If Tendou had Hinata?  Goodness, he couldn't even begin to imagine.</p><p>"Shirabu is looking.  Get your hands off my ass!"<br/>
"No.  I want him to look," Tendou spun Semi suddenly so his eyes were on Shirabu now, smirking slightly.  "I don't know why, but I wanna bully him.  He gives Tsutomu-kun a really hard time.""And you don't give Sugawara a hard time?"</p><p>Semi and Tendou both looked back Sugawara who was having a way too good time chatting with Aone until Semi and Tendou both realized he was having way too good of a time as he glanced at Futakcuhi who was missing steps and messing up by bumping into Hana.  The poor girl's hair was frazzled and her dress crumpled by the middle of the song.</p><p>Slytherins were real scumbags, weren't they?</p><p> </p><p>Asahi didn't know too much about the Matsukawa family.  He didn't know much about Matsukawa Issei to begin with other than that he was nice enough to lend his clothing to Asahi for the night, even going as far as to wash it for him in the morning.  He didn't know what the Matsukawa was into, didn't know what they did for a living, if Matsukawa had any siblings.  What was Matsukawa's favourite colour?  What was his favourite season?  Favourite movie?  Asahi didn't know.</p><p>All he knew about Matsukawa and the family was that they were all ahead of their time.</p><p>"Is that Asahi-san?  He looks really cool tonight though."<br/>
"I used to think he was kinda scary.... Wait, Hufflepuff?"<br/>
"He has a girlfriend though, I think - what do you mean 'boyfriend'?"</p><p>It was a normal two piece, red for some reason since he thought blue would be more suitable, but it worked out because Asahi liked wearing red.  The blazer was tight on the biceps but he could roll it up to his elbow if he wanted to, the fabric shining like silk but was actually a softer cotton so it wouldn't break easily.  The pants accentuated the crotch area, if Asahi got a boner he'd be screwed, but his thighs were bulging as well that made that whole area pop.<br/>
That wasn't what people were noticing though, not right away first.  The shirt of the suit under the blazer was pure white, a simple drop of soup would ruin it completely.</p><p>And it was made purely out of lace.</p><p>"It looks better without the undershirt," Yukie assured him, smiling softly as she held up a sausage to Asahi's face, offering it to him for a bite but Asahi politely declined.  "You look very nice tonight, Azumane-kun.  Be a bit more confident."</p><p>The lace collared long sleeve wasn't completely see through.  A soft sort of mesh was between the holes so there was still something to be left to the imagination.  Still, it was a bit tight so Asahi's abdomen could clearly expose the lines defining his muscles, and his chest was out in the open if you were only a few metres away.  When Asahi suggested wearing something under, simply trying it on made Yukie and Yachi reject the idea easily.</p><p>"Don't move your head so much.  The braid is coming out."  Yachi was nice enough to do Asahi's hair, pinning it half up-half down with a complex braid he'd have to learn after Christmas.  Asahi did feel good, felt pretty.</p><p>He would have really liked to hear it from Nishinoya though.</p><p>"It's getting kinda hot," Asahi mumbled, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his long sleeve nonchalantly and unknowingly as a table of 5th years ogled beside him. </p><p>"Oh, the Fan Dance is coming up!"  Yukie exclaimed excitedly, her plate of thirds empty as she tugged on Asahi's hand to get him to stand up.  They danced a lot that night, Asahi only being able to side eye Nishinoya a few times.  It was mature of Nishinoya to stay calm that night, but again, Asahi ended up feeling quite lonely as a result.  It seemed the more Nishinoya matured, the less mature Asahi was getting.</p><p>"Come on, Azumane-kun.  I bet we can make it in the Daily Prophet if we stand in the middle."</p><p>Asahi didn't notice the amount of girls who took their partners to follow them up, and a Nishinoya in the back turning green with suppressed jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>Kita wasn't quite sure what it was that was making him this sick.  Was it something he ate?  Was it something he drank?  He a balanced breakfast and lunch, prepared accordingly for the ball and even got in a small jog before to make sure he had the energy to keep up with Bokuto for the night knowing how excited he was for the dancing portion of the ball.  Kita would say he was too healthy to be throwing up his stomach in a cauldron to the point of almost overflowing it.</p><p>The walk of shame as he went to the bathroom to clean it out was embarrassing.</p><p>"Ng....Hng..."</p><p>Kita flinched.  He chose the Slytherin bathroom as the furthest from the ball so he wouldn't inconvenience anyone (and no one would catch him throwing his vomit out).  He didn't think anyone would be in here too.  Were Slytherins really that uncomfortable with sharing bathrooms with other houses?</p><p>"Heng-Goshi-"</p><p>Kita gulped when he realized what the sounds were.  Only one step in the bathroom and he was situated in such a position.  Kids were truly a weird species."</p><p>"No!  Argh, dammit!"  Kita didn't recognize the voice, but he could tell as much that it was a bit distressed and frustrated.  His cauldron of vomit was fermenting the longer he stood at the door so instead of choosing to find another bathroom he just went in, planning to quickly get into one stall, throw out what he needed to throw out, clean the cauldron and leave the bathroom as quickly as possible so he could.  He would return the cauldron to the kitchen where Bokuto was supposed to take it, then join the ball again and pretend like nothing happened.</p><p>"E-Eh-So...annoying...."</p><p>Kita tiptoed quietly as he went to the closest stall to the door, pouring what was in the cauldron into the toilet, not even thinking of putting a Silence Charm, which he should have much too late once he heard how loud pouring ended up being.  Whoever was jacking off a few stalls away certainly heard and stopped what they were doing.</p><p>"Ah-Ah!  Is someone there?"  Kita flinched, feeling like he was caught red handed when he didn't even do anything wrong.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Kita answered, "yes.  Yes, I am."  There was no point in acting like he wasn't there when he blatantly heard Kita in the stalls anyways.</p><p>"My bad!  How long have you been there for?"  They sounded earnest, like they were genuinely sorry.  Which was a bit weird to be genuine about, but Kita appreciated it.  "Not long," Kita promised.  "I'll be quick.  Then you can, er, continue."</p><p>Kogane really shouldn't be doing this in a public bathroom, but Kita just wanted to go in and go out as quickly as possible.</p><p>"This is kinda shameful...ah, I'm really sorry, alright?  Do you know who I am?"<br/>
"No," Kita wanted this conversation to be over already.  There was no point in talking if what they were doing was so 'shameful'.  "Ah, I guess that's a good thing," Kogane mumbled, Kita cutting off whatever else he wanted to say by flushing the toilet.</p><p>"Koganegawa Kanji." Kita internally groaned, taking a deep breath.  "It's nice to meet you!"</p><p>Kita wondered if this was his way of easing tension.  Perhaps it was to make it less awkward?  Understandably so, but if Kogane had just shut up from the start then this wouldn't be the case and Kita would be done and out of there and Kogane and him would have never met.</p><p>"What's your name?"  Debating whether or not he should answer, Kita stepped out of the stall to wash out the cauldron (he couldn't just give a vomit-y cauldron to the kitchen), staying silent for a few steps.  He managed to even figure out which stall Kogane was in.</p><p>"Kita Shinsuke," Kita finally answered, not looking up as he started the faucet.  "Ravenclaw.  6th year."</p><p>The silence between them might have been tense, especially on Kogane's end, awkwardly in his bathroom stall with his legs pressed up against his chest with his pants and underwear mid thigh.  Really, there was an explanation for all this, Kogane could explain!</p><p>"Master finds near the Great Hall unsuited?"  A shrilly, high pitch voice voice called out from the floor, Kita who was just about to be finished washing his cauldron.  He sputtered, not exactly expecting an elf to be in here with a cart of cleaning supplies ten times it size and looking like they were tired and struggling.</p><p>"Oh.  No, that's not it-"<br/>
"Master is cleaning!"  The house elf shrieked in horror, pointing at the cauldron in Kita's hands, making Kita flinch.  "No, master!  Don't clean!  No cleaning for master!  It's Kuri's fault for not coming here sooner!  Forgive me, master!"  Kuri the house elf started banging his head against the nearest sink pipe, Kita gasping in shock and putting the cauldron down, still filled with water to the brim.  The water inside splashed around, spilling only a bit.  Kita mindlessly put it on Kuri's cleaning cart.</p><p>"Kuri has failed master!  Kuri begs for forgiveness.  Punish Kuri, master!  Punish Kuri for his wrong doing."<br/>
"No, Kuri-san, don't hit yourself with the pipe-"<br/>
"'San'?  '<em>San'</em>?  Kuri is not worthy!  Not worthy of master's kindness."</p><p>Kita has dealt with house elves before, he one at home even.  But these ones at Hogwarts were a whole other level.  Not that Kita was blaming headmaster Akaashi for this result, it was more the bagged history of the elves that made them think they were ultimately inferior to a wizard.  Kita - nor Kogane - wasn't sure how to deal with with one so persistent to be in the wrong.  It was a bit...odd.</p><p>"Calm down, Kuri," Kita took off the formality to make Kuri a bit more sedated, which worked mildly since they were close to breaking the sink pipe off from hitting themselves.  "Kuri, it's okay.  I only came in here because...er, because..."</p><p>If Kita were to say he was sick the house elf might find a way to blame himself again.  The food, the atmosphere, or whatever it was, the house elves were pretty much responsible of it in terms of creating it with magic.  Kita didn't want to make matters worse.</p><p>"Koganegawa-kun and I were having a conversation.  A private one."</p><p>The house elf's eyes widened, looking around the bathroom, Kita could hear the tiny gasp from Kogane's stall.</p><p>"Master...?  Another master is here?"<br/>
"Yes.  We're doing something private.  So perhaps you could come back here in half an hour, we should be finished.  Is that alright with you, Kuri?"</p><p>Kogane wasn't done his business yet either, so getting rid of Kuri, making the bathroom empty along with giving Kuri a demand was like hitting two birds with one stone.  "I'm sure you have many important tasks to do for headmaster Akaashi and the ball.  The Slytherin bathroom can wait."</p><p>Kuri at first looked unsure, like he didn't want to defy the master who sent him here, but Kita was also a master so he couldn't disobey him either.  It took a few minutes on Kita's part, patiently waiting for Kuri's response.</p><p>"Kuri <em>does </em>need to change the table cloths.  And dim the candles.  Oh, and refill the punch bowl...there's much for Kuri to do."<br/>
"See?  You can come back here when you're finished all those tasks.  Not too many people are here anyway so you don't have to worry," Kita said calmly, going down on one knee and patting Kuri's shoulder lightly.  "Keep up the good work, Kuri."</p><p>Kuri's eyes filled with shine and happiness as Kita praised him for working hard, nodding without a second thought as he pushed his cart of cleaning supplies (wizard cleaning supplies, mind you) out to the exit of the bathroom.</p><p>"Kuri thanks master for his kindness!  Please, enjoy the ball, sir!"<br/>
"Of course, Kuri.  Don't hurt yourself now."  Kita decided that the small blood splatters from Kuri's self punishment could be cleaned up much later.</p><p>"Kita-san?"  Kogane whimpered softly, opening the stall slowly and poking his head out.  Now that Kita actually had a face to the name, he recognized him from Quidditch games and visits to the Gryffindor tower that Kita slowly realized were more and more frequent than ever before.</p><p>"Thank you.  For, uh, for handling that."<br/>
"No need for thanks.  Just don't do what you're doing right now in a public setting ever again."  Kita said, voice stern and face hard.  "It's unsanitary.""Yeah, well, I thought I was going to be done quickly, but," Kogane laughed nervously, offering a flash of a small smile to Kita.  Kita just looked at him.</p><p>"I'll be off to the ball then," Kita said, clearing his throat, turning around to grab the cauldron once again so he could return it to the kitchen where it belonged, but when he reached to grab for it-</p><p>It wasn't there.</p><p>"My cauldron," Kita blinked, patting down the sink counter like it was going to make it appear again.  "Where did it go?"<br/>
"Your what?"<br/>
"My cauldron.  Koutarou-kun let me borrow it and..." Kita stroked his chin thoughtfully, not remembering where he put it anymore since he was so caught up in calming down Kuri.  Now he was flustered, having lost such a big pot.  He couldn't even remember if it was totally clean anymore!</p><p>"Oh, right!  Kita-san is Bokuto-san's partner.  You should go to the ball then, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting."  Kita looked at Kogane, wondering if it was worth it to tell him that Bokuto probably didn't notice Kita was gone (which was not the case at all, in this point in time Bokuto was frantically searching for Kita like a panicked parent playing a game of hide-and-go-seek with a kid who could fit in any small space).  </p><p>"That cauldron though.  I need to find it first.  It doesn't belong to me," Kita stated, fixing his kimono up before heading to the door.  Before he could leave though, Kita turned to Kogane, quirking an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Are you going to stay here, Koganegawa-kun?"<br/>
"Hm?"  Kogane's smile loosened, his blush returning as he nodded slowly.  "Yeah.  If I see him again I might...yeah, I think I'll stay here."</p><p>Of course Kita was worried leaving Kogane all by himself.  For a brief moment he considered just staying to help make sure no one else disturbed Kogane even though it was highly unlikely anyone else would use this stall.<br/>
But Bokuto helped Kita first and he didn't want the efforts of Bokuto's work to falter just because Kita lost one cauldron.  Kogane said he was fine anyway, so maybe it wouldn't be too bad to leave him.</p><p>"Are you sure, Koganegawa-kun?"<br/>
"Yes, Kita-san, thank you!  Besides, I don't know what I'm supposed to ask from you anyway," Kogane laughed, Kita clearing his throat in realization that there wouldn't be much to do in fact, and his presence would probably make Kogane uneasy anyway.</p><p>"Alright then.  Enjoy your evening, Koganegawa-kun."<br/>
"Thank you, Kita-san!  I hope you find your cauldron!"</p><p>Kita opened his mouth then closed it, his hand on the door handle.  A shiver went down his spine even if there was no draft, an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach plummeting.  It was just a cauldron.  What was the most that could go wrong?</p><p>"Yes.  I hope so too."</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't Kuri the house elf's fault.  He was doing a job, given a task that he fulfilled.  It wasn't his fault at all.</p><p>It wasn't his fault that he had to refill the punch bowls with different flavours of punch as per request of the students who didn't want citrus juices anymore.  It wasn't his fault that he was so small and couldn't use his arms to lift up the punch bowls on his own and needed to use magic.</p><p>And it certainly wasn't his fault that there were two cauldrons of clear liquid on his cleaning cart that looked exactly the same.</p><p>"Oh!  Master must have put it for Kuri!"  Kuri said to himself, choosing one randomly and picking it up with his wand, levitating it so he could pour some of what he thought was extra punch, into the punch bowl slowly.  No more citrus and just sparkling water.</p><p>It wasn't Kuri's fault that cauldrons were used for potions.  It wasn't even Bokuto's fault for giving the cauldron to Kita, and it wasn't Kita's fault for cleaning the cauldron in the Slytherin bathroom because it was the most inconvenient one there.</p><p>It wasn't anyone's fault that magic lingers in every nook and cranny of Hogwarts and was always going to interfere with every little thing these innocent students were apart of.</p><p>"<em>Switcherium</em>," Kuri said as he switched the two cauldrons together, pouring in the second one he thinks the masters gave him to use for the punch bowl, humming happily as he fulfilled this task of his like how master Kita said to.  And thus, the punch bowl was filled.</p><p>And ready to drink from.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was the first one to drink from it.  He was thirsty from dancing and Yachi was too busy talking to Lev about how gerbils should be allowed as a pet at Hogwarts (mainly Lev talking to Yachi) because they were considered rodents like rats.</p><p>Panting softly, Kageyama poured himself and Yachi a cup of the new drink, taking the smallest of sips.</p><p>"Eh," Kageyama smacked his lips, looking at the drink.  "Bubble water?  What am I, 30?"</p><p>"Learn some manners, Your Highness," Tsukishima scoffed as he joined Kageyama by the self serving table, looking down at the cups Kageyama poured.  Without really caring, Kageyama poured the drink he got for Yachi back in, sparing her from that gross taste.</p><p>"Look who's talking," Kageyama scowled, leaning back on the table.  "Taste this.  It tastes like someone swallowed it then vomited it back out.""Why would I try it if that's what it tastes like?"  Kageyama burned Tsukishima with his eyes before Tsukishima reluctantly took the cup and took the smallest sip out of it.</p><p>"Oh, that tastes horrendous."<br/>
"Right?"  Kageyama didn't want to pour the drink back like what he did with Yachi's drink since he's already drank out of it, but now he didn't know what to do with it.  There wasn't even a plant he could pour it in near by.</p><p>"Try giving it to Lev," Tsukishima suggested when he saw Kageyama struggling with what to do with it.  "He'll probably drink it."<br/>
"Hm," Kageyama considered it, looking over at the table, Lev looking like he was scaring Yachi with his enthusiastic rant about gerbils at Hogwarts.  "Were you that bored that you came up to me?"  Kageyama asked, noticing Tsukishima was up here but he wasn't getting anything from the table.  Tsukishima just shrugged.</p><p>"Kogane isn't back from the bathroom yet," Tsukishima said, pushing his glasses up.  "Thought I should bother you a bit."<br/>
"You're really trash," Kageyama scowled, eyes shifting when he saw Tsukishima's neck only slightly under his collar.  Yellowing, spotted and getting thicker as it went down.</p><p>"Oi," Kageyama started saying, opening his mouth, Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him.  "What?"  Tsukishima said when Kageyama didn't say anything.  How was he supposed to say it?  How was he supposed to bring it up?  Kageyama wasn't good with words to begin with - how could he ask?  What would Tsukishima even answer with?</p><p>"Nothing," Kageyama ended up grunting.  "I'm giving this to Lev.  Go find Kogane, you shitty partner.  What if he's waiting for you?"<br/>
"The only reason why I'm doing what you're saying is because I'm a <em>good </em>partner and want to find Kogane on my own.  Just letting you know."  Kageyama didn't roll his eyes as he watched Tsukishima's back leave the Great hall.  Did Tsukishima know that he was limping?</p><p>"Lev," Kageyama went back to the table, handing the cup to Lev, his face looking angry as he handed it to him.  "Drink this.""Where's ours?"  Yachi asked with a small pout, looking up at Kageyama, but Kageyama just shook his head.</p><p>"Give me that!"  Kenma growled, taking the cup from Lev, which was fine since Lev was just staring at it skeptically.  "Thanks Kageyama, but my throat is killing me."  Because Kenma has been asking Lev to get him a drink for the whole night yet never once stood up even though he said he would get it.</p><p>Kenma would have gotten himself, he really would have.  But if he passed by Kuroo he didn't know what he was supposed to say.  Did he say hi?  Ignore him maybe since he had a partner to focus on for the night?  Whisk him away into the the bathrooms and have a passionate make out session?  Every option was equally possible that it made Kenma so overwhelmed with options and in the end, just gave up.</p><p>"Oh, Kozume-san, wait-" it was too late and Kenma was already gulping down half the cup of sparkling water before coughing it out right after.  He swallowed most of it except for the little that spilled on his chin.</p><p>"Ew!  What is that!"<br/>
"That's why I said to wait," Kageyama hissed, taking the cup from Kenma and getting a napkin to clean his face up.  "It was supposed to be for Lev to try.""So you were trying to give me a gross drink?"  Lev whined, crossing his arms but everyone ignored him.</p><p>"Has anyone seen Shinsuke-kun?"  Bokuto made an aggressive appearance to the table, slamming his palms down to the point of making Yachi squeal.  "I've been looking for him everywhere but I can't find him!  I'm seriously starting to get worried!"</p><p>Bokuto has spent the past 30 minutes checking every room near the Great Hall, the Hufflepuff boy's bathroom and the Ravenclaw's that was on the other side of the school.  He checked supply closets, the balconies - hell, Bokuto has knocked on the girl's bathroom door and asked Michimiya and Kiyoko to make sure Kita wasn't doing anything weird (you never know with people!).  His searching was in vain though because the whole night not once did Kita and Bokuto dance or eat together.</p><p>"He was throwing up earlier and now I'm worried.  What if he fainted somewhere or maybe he's stuck in <em>Gooping Globbering Gloobsticks </em>or even, or maybe he's-""Calm down, Bokuto-san," Kenma said with his usual quiet, taking the cup Kageyama came to the table with, sliding it to Bokuto slowly.  Lev and Kageyama and Yachi's eyes widened at Kenma's gesture.</p><p>"Here.  Have a drink," he said without hesitation.  "You'll find him."</p><p>"Kozume-san-" Kenma cut Kageyama off with a finger, silencing them as they all watched Bokuto taking the cup and taking a few sips out of it.  He sighed in satisfaction, wiping his mouth and nodding his head as he sat down in Kageyama's empty seat.  Kenma was smiling proudly.</p><p>"I need to find Shinsuke-kun."<br/>
"That you do," Kenma agreed with a small nod, waving his hand off.  "Why don't you continue your search then.  Bring the drink with you too.  In case you get thirsty.""Thanks, Kenma!  You're a really good friend!"  Kenma gave him a sarcastic thumbs up with a toothy smile while Kageyama's jaw dropped, finding it unfair that if he were to do the same thing, Bokuto would end up running away in fear.</p><p>Speaking of Bokuto, the poor boy hasn't been able to talk to Akaashi all night.  He didn't even know if he caught a glimpse of him and obviously this wasn't intentional.  When Bokuto lost Kita though, he ended up changing his focus, panicking because he didn't know anywhere else Kita could <em>be </em>- Terushima was sitting next to Yamaguchi.</p><p>"Bokuto," Iwaizumi called out, Bokuto having stepped out of the great hall for the nth time that night.  "You good man?"  Iwaizumi looked concerned, but it seemed like he wasn't out there specifically for Bokuto.</p><p>"Not really," Bokuto whimpered, "I lost Shinsuke-kun.  I really don't know where he is anymore."<br/>
"Oh, Kita-kun?  Eh, can't help you there," Iwaizumi leaned against the wall, putting a foot up and crossing his arms.  "Where was the last place you saw him?"  He asked, the same way you'd ask if someone lost their keys.  </p><p>"What are you doing out here?"  Bokuto asked, disregarding Iwaizumi's question altogether.  "Shouldn't you be in there with Oikawa?"<br/>
"Got in a fight with Kyoutani-kun.  They've been at it for over 30 minutes and I couldn't take it."<br/>
"Oh," Bokuto pouted, not realizing Kyoutani was causing such a big ruckus at the party.  He really needed to get that kid in line.  If only Kyoutani showed his face to people other than Yahaba once in a while.</p><p>"What's that?"  Iwaizumi nodded his head at Bokuto's cup, reaching out for it.  "Kinda thirsty.  Can I?"<br/>
"For sure!  It's actually really good," Bokuto said proudly as he handed it to Iwaizumi, watching in anticipation as he took a few sips.   Iwaizumi cocked his head to the side, smacking his lips before scrunching his face up as if he drank something incredibly sour.</p><p>"What is that?"<br/>
"Dunno," Bokuto shrugged.  "Kenma gave it to me.  Probably just some punch.  You don't like it?"</p><p>Before Iwaizumi could answer though, Tendou and Sugawara joined outside, giggling like maniacs before they stopped in front of Bokuto and Iwaizumi, continuing their giggle fest with each other.</p><p>"On a date?"  Tendou asked cheekily, Bokuto pursing his lips and Iwaizumi rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Shh, shh," Sugawara laughed, turning around to look inside the Great Hall then back out.  "If Daichi asks, I went to the bathroom.""And if Waka-chan asks, I went with him!"  They said proudly, making Iwaizumi and Bokuto both equally suspicious. </p><p>"Is that alcohol?"  Sugawara asked excitedly, nodding his head at the cup Iwaizumi's was holding, looking into it with an eager expression.  "You naughty kids!""It's not.  Bokuto got it from Kenma."<br/>
"Don't be stingy!"  Tendou exclaimed, snatching the drink from Iwaizumi right away and taking a sip from it, Iwaizumi not reacting fast enough to tell him to stop.</p><p>"Eurgh-" Tendou spat it out as soon as he sipped it, still getting a bit into his system.  Sugawara took it next, taking his own sip from it, curiosity getting the best of him with a sip as well.  He raised his eyebrows at the taste, licking his lips.  There was only one more drink left in the cup.</p><p>"It's not...terrible."<br/>
"I liked it!"  Bokuto said proudly, taking the cup back, about to take the last drink of it, not much left.  "I'm gonna finish it guys, okay?  You're missing out-"</p><p>"Ack!"  </p><p>Asahi stumbled in between the four of them, panting softly as he closed the doors of the Great Hall quickly and looking up at all of them in a state of shock and panic.  He was sweating, the lace of his long sleeve shirt now fitting much more tightly to his skin but it didn't look like Asahi noticed. </p><p>"Asahi, you oka-"<br/>
"Women are scary!"  Asahi gulped, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  They all gave him a tired look, knowing Asahi was oblivious to how charming he looked most of the time, but really, tonight should have been more obvious.  Asahi really needed more confidence.</p><p>"Bokuto, give him a sip."<br/>
"Eh?  But he might not like it," Bokuto whined, but Iwaizumi was already taking the cup and handing it to Asahi.  "He looks like he's about to pass out," Iwaizumi insisted, giving the cup to Asahi and putting the brim to his mouth, patting Asahi's back.  "Here, Asahi-kun.  Drink the last of it.  It's not that much."  Asahi nodded, giving an unsure smile to Bokuto, but he was so out of breath it didn't even matter.  He needed something to drink.</p><p>And thus, the last bit of the cup was finished.  The disgusting, sour, maybe a little bit good drink that no one was quite sure was in it, but tried it anyway either out of desperation or curiosity.  It was done, gone.</p><p>Only 8 people drank it that night.  Kuri took it away quickly after when he realized that one of the cauldrons given to him was <em>not </em>from the master in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Hogwarts was filled with magic.  Wonder, excitement - <em>life</em>. </p><p>However, do you ever find yourself wondering how life would be like when you were on the other side of the court?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys!  Thank you so much for your patience for this chapter.  I know it's long so if you made it up to here, thank you so much!  December is a busy season for a lot of us so I hope everyone gets their rest and spends lots of time with their families and loved ones.  Please take care of yourselves, stay safe and stay healthy!</p><p>This chapter was really a long one, I don't know what I was doing, but I still hope you enjoyed it.  Happy holidays to all!  &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Kageyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 26 1997</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Green.  All Kageyama could see was green.</p><p>Kageyama couldn't tell you what happened after 10 PM on Christmas night.  He didn't consume alcohol, he didn't overexert himself, he didn't even get into a fight with anyone despite multiple 4th years stepping on his feet during the free dance later in the night.  It was a shame, because Kageyama was sure it ended with him and Hinata clumsily making out behind one of the curtains, Hinata's small hands clasping on the small of Kageyama's back like his life depended on it - that definitely would have been a nice memory.</p><p>But Kageyama didn't.  He didn't remember how the night ended, but surely it should have ended with him going up the Gryffindor Tower and taking his suit off.  It must have involved him washing off the sweat and tiredness from the evening, maybe even walking Yachi to the Hufflepuff Tower since Daichi said her feet would hurt from wearing heels all night (even though Kageyama had no idea what that had to do with walking, but he would do what Daichi said).  Assumingely, Kageyama at the latest would have whisked Hinata to the balcony for Christmas time together, give each other gifts and end the night off with a warm kiss that would seal Kageyama up for the rest of the year.</p><p>That's not what he remembered though.  </p><p>And that's definitely not what he woke up to.</p><p>At first, Kageyama thought he had a sleepover with Tsukishima again.  It was less common ever since Hinata came back for sure, but he wasn't unfamiliar with sleeping in the same bed as Tsukishima anymore, specifically when they had an assignment to do, and because of the lack of Slytherins that left during the separation, Kageyama ended up not minding the whole Slytherin house either.  So when he opened his eyes to see the snake edged poles and a green frayed canopy, Kageyama assumed he just fell asleep beside Tsukishima again and Hinata went off with a friend of his before the holidays separated them.</p><p>But if Kageyama was in Tsukishima's room, then why were Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the bed beside them, cuddling?</p><p>Not being able to process it fast enough, Kageyama yawned softly, rubbing his eyes as he managed to wake himself a little bit more.  He stared up at the canopy, not expecting to see anything different since Tsukishima was boring and didn't like putting up Quidditch posters or photos of his family - unless you counted school notes before exams, then Tsukishima put something there.  Other than that though, the canopy was always blank.</p><p>Why did Tsukishima all of a sudden have photos of Sugawara and Daichi together posted up there?</p><p><em>'Weird,' </em>Kageyama yawned to himself again as he stretched his back and arms, sitting up on the bed.  His eyes blurrily looked at the clock, but even Tsukishima's bedside clock (that Kageyama graciously gifted him since he hated using the sun to tell time) wasn't there.  Neither was the photo of Yamaguchi Tsukishima kept folded, or the strawberry scented candle Asahi gave him last year that was half used.  There was only more pictures of Daichi and Sugawara, this time framed, some magazines, a book that was bookmarked in a not-so-Tsukishima way (folded at the corner the way Tsukishima absolutely despised) and a half drunken glass of water.  This didn't look like Tsukishima's bedding area at all.</p><p>Now that Kageyama noticed though, <em>Tsukishima </em>wasn't next to him either.</p><p>"Hm?"  Kageyama adjusted to the lighting in the room, looking around for the first time that morning.  He was expecting to see Kunimi and Goshiki, maybe a Kindaichi since Christmas was a time to let loose.<br/>But he didn't.  </p><p>Kageyama saw Tendou.</p><p>Tendou and Semi and an empty bed that belonged to either Iwaizumi or Oikawa if they weren't stuck together on the same one.  Why was Kageyama in their dorm?  Did he make Tsukishima mad to this extent?  Was he sent here out of spite since it was Oikawa's dorm too?</p><p>One, two, three, four...there were supposed to be five people in here.  Who was the fifth person?  Or maybe they didn't show up that night.  Whatever it was, Kageyama didn't care, he just wanted to get to the Gryffindor Tower as fast as possible because 6 AM was approaching and that meant sunrise.</p><p>Before Hinata left for the holidays, Kageyama wanted as much time with him as possible.</p><p>"Ah shit-" Kageyama's eyes widened when he heard the voice that came from his throat, quickly putting a hand to his neck.  What was wrong with that voice?  It wasn't his, even if it was a bit groggily and hoarse first thing in the morning.  It was higher, squeakier, not like Hinata's but certainly not Kageyama's either.</p><p>Putting his feet down on the floor, Kageyama even felt different.  When he stood up, things looked different.  There was something about the way his steps felt, the way he touched the doorknob and twisted it, the way he scratched his bag and let out a sigh.  It was all different.</p><p>He just couldn't pinpoint exactly <em>what </em>was different.</p><p>Kageyama started trudging out of the room, expecting that the way to the boy's bathroom was the same way.  He went down the hall, all the way to the end, scratching his stomach tiredly.  </p><p>"<em>I feel soft,</em>" Kageyama thought mindlessly.  "<em>Did I eat that much last night</em>?"</p><p>Another yawn and Kageyama was in the bathroom, grumbling.  The sun wouldn't be up for another 40 minutes, so he still had time to wake Hinata up and get some flying.  Hopefully Hinata would find it romantic or whatever if they were to fly up to the highest part of Hogwarts, offering his jacket since it would be so cold and Hinata never listened when he told him to bring an extra sweater.  Kageyama would put an arm around his shoulders, force Hinata's head to rest on his shoulder and watch the sunrise switch from the colours of Kageyama's hair to Hinata's, to a glorious mix of colours that was breathtaking but nothing compared to Hinata's smile when Kageyama took him by the hand.</p><p>And maybe even...they could...</p><p>...<em>kiss</em>.</p><p>Kageyama groaned, feeling himself turning red and shaking his head.  He really needed to wash his face.</p><p>Turning the tap on, Kageyama started to wash his face, splashing cold water on him, shivering a bit.  Now that he thought about it though, his pyjamas felt so light.  Like silk even though Kageyama didn't invest on pyjamas and just wore old sweaters and sweats to sleep.  <br/>No, Yamaguchi bought him pyjamas this year (and Kageyama got him a pair of omnioculars to help him watch magical creatures from afar).  So this might make sense.</p><p>This made sense.  Kageyama made sense.  He started standing up straighter, the mirror in front of him displaying his reflection perfectly.  His sight was no longer blurry, Kageyama no longer felt tired.</p><p>And Kageyama screamed.</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Silver hair, brown eyes and a mole under his left eye.</p><p>When Kageyama lifted his left arm up, the mirror lifted his.  When Kageyama turned his head, the mirror reflected him.  When Kageyama opened his mouth, letting out a gasp and slapping a hand over his mouth - the mirror did as well.</p><p>"What's going on?!"</p><p>Semi ran into the bathroom, clearly still half asleep with his sweater dropping on his shoulders and eyes barely shut.  Kageyama turned to him, stepping back a bit in shock, Semi panting as he leaned on the door fram.</p><p>"You okay, Sugawara?  I heard a scream."</p><p>
  <em>Sugawara.</em>
</p><p>As far as Kageyama knew, Sugawara wasn't in the bathroom.  He wasn't anywhere near here, he was supposed to be in his room if not Daichi's, Sugawara wasn't here!</p><p>But why was Sugawara there when <em>Kageyama </em>looked in the mirror.</p><p>"Sugawara?"<br/>"What's all this noise so early in the morning?"  Suna yawned, scratching his side as he entered the bathroom as well, going up to the sink beside Kageyama and turning the faucet on like it was nothing.  No questions, no speculations - as if Kageyama belonged in the Slytherin bathroom.</p><p>"Sugawara?"  Semi called out again, this time stepping in and waving a hand in front of Kageyama's stunned face, Kageyama flinched at the sudden movement.  "You good?  You look like you saw a Boggart."</p><p>Kageyama's mouth went dry and he turned his head again to look at his reflection - no, not his reflection.  He turned his head again to look at <em>Sugawara </em>staring back at him.  When he gulped, Sugawara's throat bobbed up and down.  When he opened his mouth to say something, so did Sugawara.</p><p>Kageyama wasn't looking at a Sugawara who was in a mirror - he was looking at himself who was in Sugawara.</p><p>"Sugawa-"<br/>"Move!"  Kageyama grunted, pushing Semi harshly to the side and running out of the bathroom, too panicked and pent up to care if Semi fell and hurt himself.  He had to get out of there and he had to get out of there quickly.</p><p>This bad dream was taking it too far.</p><p>"Sugawara?  Where're you heading-"<br/>"Sugawara-san!  You're up early-"<br/>"Eh, Koushi-san, why are you running-"</p><p>'Sugawara' or 'Koushi' kept calling out for Kageyama no matter how fast he ran, no matter how far he tripped, the same name that wasn't his was following him constantly.  What was happening and why - a question that Kageyama had no time to think about yet.</p><p>'<em>Get to the Gryffindor Tower</em>,' Kageyama thought to himself, panting softly.  Sugawara's body was a lot more athletic than Kageyama thought for being able to endure Kageyama's pushes.  Either that or with switching into Sugawara's body, Kageyama was able to still have his capabilities.</p><p>He'd have to find out on his own.</p><p>The Gryffindor Tower was only a few steps away, Kageyama could see the staircase moving towards it.  Perfect timing too, as he jumped up on the steps, skipping every two.  Sugawara had good stamina it seemed because Kageyama wasn't even losing a breath.  Whether or not Kageyama's stamina and abilities stayed with him as he switched, it was impressive because even getting to the door, Kageyama wasn't tired at all.</p><p>"<em>Holly</em>."  Kageyama said the Gryffindor password, watching as the door opened, the painting on the door still sleeping.  The sun was coming out slowly, lights peering into the common room that Kageyama was much more familiar with.</p><p>Not that snake infested, green muck Kageyama woke up to.</p><p>"Sugawara-san!  Good morning!"</p><p>Kageyama's eyes widened, shocked that someone else was here so early in the morning.  He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Nishinoya, acting completely normal and didn't notice anything wrong.<br/>Right.  Nishinoya joined Kageyama for the sunrises a few times when Hinata was gone.  He was an early riser too.</p><p>"I think Daichi-san is still sleeping though.  You're here early."  Nishinoya pointed out, wearing a large shirt and shorts and doing a set of morning stretching.  "To be honest, I thought he would have slept in your dorm last night.  Ah, but I guess when we have roommates it isn't good.  I would've joined Asahi-san then if we had separate rooms!"   Kageyama just stood there, too overwhelmed with the series of events that have happened so far that he couldn't respond right away.</p><p>"Wanna join my morning workout then since you're waiting for Daichi-san?  You really tired him out last night, Sugawara-san.  Good job!"  Nishinoya laughed, giving Kageyama a thumbs up.  "There's definitely a lot to learn from you, even if you are a Slytherin."</p><p>Kageyama didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say.  He wasn't even sure what he was looking at right now - it was his home, yet not.  It felt wrong, but so right at the same time.  First off though, how did this happen at all?</p><p>Before Kageyama could answer any of those questions though, he needed Nishinoya to shut up already.</p><p>"-and Asahi-san told me that I wouldn't be able to give him his birthday gift till after the holidays, but apparently Osahi-chan is staying at Hogwarts?  Doesn't make that much sense to me-"</p><p>What happened last night that would result into Kageyama waking up in Sugawara's body?  What did Kageyama do differently last night - or even what did <em>Sugawara</em> do that made Kageyama come into his body?</p><p>"-but I told Daichi-san that the Quidditch team needed a new Beater if he wasn't going to let me do my Broom Surfing anymore because honestly that's what's keeping the team together-"</p><p>Kageyama's body was just upstairs.  If he went up pretending he was going to meet Daichi, then maybe he could meet with his own self.  Was Sugawara in his body too?  Surely he had to be because if Kageyama was in his body, that would make the most sense - right?  </p><p>"-even if Ryuu and I beat Iwaizumi-san, it wouldn't make a difference to the point score if he doesn't keep up those grades!  Maybe I should start studying then....nah-"</p><p>This was magic.  Magic was sometimes irreversible and Kageyama was <em>praying </em>this was not one of those instances because he wasn't sure how much Hinata would love him if he was in Sugawara's body.  Why did that thought make Kageyama so sad though?</p><p>"-never once have I defeated a dragon intentionally though.  It's hard with all the fire-oh, morning, Shouyou!"</p><p>Kageyama's (or Sugawara's now) neck almost snapped in half with how fast he turned his head.  Watching as <em>his </em>boyfriend walking down the staircase that they walk down every morning.  He was up early, earlier than usual without Kageyama waking him up.  Could Hinata tell that something was wrong?</p><p>"Morning, Noya-san," he yawned, looking right at Kageyama, staring him dead straight in the eye, then smiling.  "Good morning, Sugawara-san."</p><p>And Kageyama's heart just <em>dropped.</em></p><p>"You're up early.  Where's Tobio-kun?"<br/>"He's still asleep," Hinata pouted, scratching the back of his fluffy head that Kageyama realized he took for granted for too long.  "I knew he didn't like big crowds, but sleeping so quickly...""Well, Christmas was a lot," Nishinoya pointed out sympathetically, "and he hates crowds.  It might've taken a toll on him."</p><p>It was weird that they were talking about Kageyama right in front of him without knowing.  In this situation maybe someone like Oikawa would take the opportunity to find out just what people said about him behind his back, just how many people hated him or maybe even liked him a little bit, but not Kageyama.  No, he couldn't care less who liked him right now - he needed to find out if the body-Kageyama upstairs was taken over by someone else and how the fuck he was going to get back in it.</p><p>"Waiting for Daichi-san, Sugawara-san?"  Hinata asked, making Kageyama flinch.  Even if it was just a simple question, Kageyama could tell how different the tone was.  How when Hinata talked to him his voice was softer, more child-like, not looking to pick a fight.<br/>Less affection.  It wasn't the same.</p><p>"Eh, of course he is!  After Sugawara-san left so suddenly last night, Daichi-san must've felt bad!"  Nishinoya laughed, holding his hands to his stomach.  "You shoulda seen Daichi-san's face when you took Tendou's hand instead of his.  To think - Daichi jealous of a Slytherin."<br/>"Huh?"  Kageyama blinked slowly.  Sugawara was acting weird too last night then?  So that meant something surely happened to Sugawara.</p><p>"Anyway," Nishinoya completely disregarded Kageyama's confusion, going back to his morning stretches, sliding his feet down into a split and stretching himself forward into a semi fold.  "No classes today.  Shouyou, you gonna wake up Tobio-kun?   Sun's already risen."<br/>"I'll wake him up before breakfast."  </p><p>'<em>No</em>,' Kageyama thought to himself, but the words refused to leave his mouth.  '<em>I'm right here, boke</em>.'</p><p>"Morning everyone," another groggily voice, just woken up, came down the stairs of the boy's staircase, and for a moment Kageyama thought it was himself.  He was about to scream and shout and tell whoever the fuck it was in his body to get out and reverse this thing right now because there was no way he was about to spend the rest of his life in Sugawara's body when he was Kageyama.  He just couldn't!</p><p>But it wasn't Kageyama walking down the stairs.</p><p>"Oh, Suga," Daichi greeted with a fond smile, walking towards him and wrapping an arm around his waist - Kageyama froze still.  "This is a nice surprise."</p><p> </p><p>From what Kageyama knew about Daichi and Sugawara, they were quite affectionate.  Not that he actively watched them whenever they displayed public affection, but he has caught them in a few kisses and handholds, not to mention walking in on them fucking.  So yes, he knew how Sugawara was <em>supposed </em>to react.</p><p>But Kageyama wasn't Sugawara!  He couldn't do it!</p><p>"You feeling better?"  Daichi asked in tired concern, putting a hand on Sugawara's forehead.  Daichi wasn't that much taller, but Kageyama hasn't been this short in a while.  Daichi still had to look down and it wasn't something Kageyama was used to.<br/>In fact, he hated it.  He was more than 10 centimetres shorter and he hated it.</p><p>"Not so early in the morning," Nishionya whined, sort of saving Kageyama because it distracted Daichi for a bit.  "Making me jealous.  But Asahi-san wasn't feeling well either last night, so I should be checking up on him."<br/>"Asahi-san too?  I thought he looked fine," Daichi shrugged, mindlessly taking Kageyama's hand, thinking it was Sugawara but Kageyama felt like pulling away wasn't the right thing.  "To you maybe," Nishionya sighed, shaking his head.  "Actually, maybe you're right.  I didn't even get to see him most of the night.  It's probably me just hoping he didn't like all the attention all those girls were giving him..."</p><p>Kageyama didn't have time to join the conversation, nor try to intervene or act 'normal'.  Because Daichi was squeezing his waist and getting all cuddly so early in the morning, Kageyama couldn't think!<br/>He was too stunned to even punch Daichi in the face.</p><p>"Maybe I'll wake up Kageyama now," Hinata yawned, scratching his eyes and turning.  "It's weird that he's still not up.  I have to-""I'll come!"  Kageyama said without any idea why or what excuse he was going to make.   All he knew was that he didn't want Hinata waking up that fake Kageyama right now.</p><p>Because lately Hinata has been kissing Kageyama awake.</p><p>"Suga?"  Daichi rested his forehead on Kageyama's temple, this time Kageyama squirming out of his grip.  There was nothing wrong with Daichi, really.  Daichi just wasn't Kageyama's and he had no intention of stealing him away.<br/>He didn't want to.  Kageyama didn't want anyone stealing Hinata away either.</p><p>"I'll come with you," Kageyama said again, everyone in the common room right then and there giving him equally confused looks, stemming from Daichi's mostly tired squinting to Nishinoya's cocked head.  <br/>Hinata's unsure face was the most hurtful.</p><p>"Uh, did you want to?"  Hinata asked, making Kageyama's (Sugawara's) heart thump faster and faster.  He knew it wasn't Hinata's fault, but that didn't stop him from wanting to yank Hinata by the neck and push him to the wall, yell at him to realize his boyfriend was in this body.</p><p><em>Wanted</em> to.  Kageyama didn't.</p><p>"K-K-Kageyama is hard to wake up," Kageyama said, doing his best to lie, a supposedly simple fib, but someone as honest as him wasn't able to do it without jittering.  "If-If you needed so-some help-"<br/>"Not really!  A kiss should wake him up right away-!"<br/>"NO!"  Kageyama bellowed, Sugawara's voice echoing in the room.  The first thing Kageyama noticed right away, without even needing to think about it too much, was that Sugawara's voice was nowhere near as intimidating as his own.</p><p>"What's wrong, Suga?"  Daichi asked, his voice more clear indicating his tiredness gone and now more alert about what was happening to his supposed boyfriend.  Even though it wasn't Kageyama's fault he was in Sugawara's body, he couldn't help but feel guilty.</p><p>"You're acting weird."<br/>"I-I-I-" Kageyama stuttered, turning to see Daichi coming for another hug.  Unfortunately, by instinct, Kageyama pushed him this time.  Full force using the palm of his hand, pushed Daichi without hesitation.</p><p>Hinata's jaw dropped.</p><p>"This is awkward," Nishinoya whispered, plenty loud enough for everyone to hear.  From Daichi's face, Kageyama felt a pit in his stomach that might've been Sugawara's body Love-For-Daichi-Reflex, but now the guilt was weighing even heavier.  Daichi looked so confused, so hurt, Kageyama couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to be seriously pushed away by Hinata and here he was pushing Daichi away.</p><p>But it wasn't Kageyama's fault!  He wasn't Sugawara!</p><p>"Did I do something?"  Daichi softly, obviously not wanting to have this conversation here.  "Maybe we should talk outside-""You did do something," Kageyama said with full strength, feeling his inner Slytherin popping out from him (because the Sorting Hat never got a student wrong).  Kageyama didn't know what was happening today, if Tsukishima was playing a prank on him or if this was just a really bad dream that was a little too real.</p><p>Then again, anything was possible at Hogwarts.</p><p>"I...I did?"  Daichi asked with a slight tremble in his voice.  Just how much power did Sugawara hold over him?  </p><p>"Yes," Kageyama cleared his throat, feeling a twinge in his neck jerk and his palms sweat.  This was just like Quidditch, he told himself.  Strategic.  If you don't know the plans of your opponent, then you have to think fast and present.<br/>What could Kageyama do now, and what could Kageyama handle later?</p><p>"Y-You didn't kiss me goodnight!  I was waiting so long!"  His face was red, the embarrassment and blushing heating up his whole body as he squeezed his eyes shut.  He's heard this before, Sugawara's excuse for picking fun at Daichi at the breakfast table.  He's thought once or twice that that was such a stupid reason to torture your boyfriend, but found himself bullying Hinata for not being able to reach his face for a kiss.<br/>Never in his life did Kageyama think he'd ever say those words though.</p><p>"Ehhh," Nishinoya gagged, Hinata giggling in a way that made Kageyama's heart thump in a much nicer way.  "You two are sick!  Not even 8 AM and I'm already loaded with sweetness."</p><p>It was cringey, a little selfish and a lie, but the smile on Daichi's face was worth it because of how much it proved to convince Daichi that his Sugawara was still Sugawara.  Maybe Daichi didn't feel Kageyama stiffen in the hug he got, nor the flinch when he kissed Kageyama on the forehead, thinking it was Sugawara.</p><p>"I'm gonna go wake up Kageyama now.  Makes me jealous seeing couples kissing," Hinata mumbled turning around to go back up the stairs without noticing Kageyama reaching out his arm, but now it was too short to reach him.</p><p> </p><p>What could Kageyama do that Sugawara couldn't?  Kageyama was trying to think about it all morning.</p><p>He wasn't even sure how he managed to squeeze his way out of the Gryffindor Tower, nor did he think his excuse of not wanting to sit with Daichi due to the menu of breakfast that morning made a convincing push (he had to thank Tanaka for pulling Daichi away).  Kageyama wasn't a genius like Tsukishima, and he wasn't skilled at quick thinking like Kuroo or Daichi.  Kageyama had to figure out what to do and at this rate he was about to do it on his own.</p><p>No.  He couldn't do this on his own.  He had to tell <em>someone.</em></p><p>His body, Kageyama's, didn't come down for breakfast.  Hinata was sitting in the corner talking cheerfully with Nishinoya and clapping when Hana did a Transfiguration spell on her fork to turn it into a spoon.<br/>Nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>He wasn't going to look for Hinata for advice because obviously the Kageyama now wasn't doing anything weird so Hinata wouldn't believe him.  How that was possible, Kageyama would have to think about later.  Then there was the issue of Sugawara - was Sugawara in Kageyama's body?  Was Sugawara suppressed inside still and trying to claw Kageyama out?  Kageyama didn't even want to think about whether or not Sugawara maybe didn't even <em>exist </em>anymore.</p><p>Who to tell...Who would believe him?</p><p>When Kageyama turned his head to look down the Slytherin table, his heart swallowed itself when he saw Tsukishima there.  Sitting quietly, eating his food, occasionally looking around once in a while.<br/>Tsukishima wasn't with Kageyama all Christmas, but maybe he would at least indulge in Sugawara's presence.</p><p>Just a little step, Kageyama told himself.  Do it slowly.</p><p>"Tsukishima-k-k-kun," Kageyama greeted unsurely, because he never actually saw Sugawara and Tsukishima talk before.  Was it weird he was suddenly approaching him?  Perhaps Tsukishima didn't like Sugawara for being muggle born?  No, Tsukishima wasn't like that.  If Tsukishima and Sugawara ever didn't like each other, it wouldn't be over something stupid.</p><p>"Oh," Tsukishima looked up, eyes wide in an expression Kageyama has never seen before.  He didn't look indifferent or bored or annoyed or blank - he look startled.  Like he wasn't sure what to do if someone approached him.</p><p>"Su-Sugawara-s-s-san-" even the voice, though it was Tsukishima's, was so unsure and shaky.</p><p>"What...What are you...eating?"  Kageyama cleared his throat, finding out too late how awkward and weird this was.  How was he supposed to approach this?  How was he supposed to ask Tsukishima, how was he supposed to mention that he wasn't Sugawara but actually Kageyama in Sugawara's body?  Tsukishima didn't even look like he was open to have a conversation with Sugawara at this point.</p><p>"Sugawara-san-"<br/>"Never mind!"  Kageyama quickly cut him off before Kageyama could make Sugawara look more like a fool.  He had to be considerate of Sugawara too, he wasn't just some random person.  He was Sugawara.</p><p>"Er, I just wanted to say that you should be more careful.  Your bruises are showing," Kageyama probed in instead, because he actually was concerned about Tsukishima's scars and bruises he's been hiding, but never found a time to ask Tsukishima about it.  Maybe if it came from a senior though, Tsukishima would be less suspicious.  Did Tsukishima really treat different people differently though?  Because Kageyama has never gotten this shy treatment before and has never heard Tsukishima stutter so badly.</p><p>"Take care of yourself, Tsukishima."</p><p>What could Kageyama do that Sugawara couldn't?  Sugawara was smart.  Caring.  Resourceful.  Strong.  He played Quidditch well, he was a good boyfriend, loving and took care of his juniors even if they didn't show him the most love all the time.  He was powerful and skilled and could hold Daichi with one hand if he wanted to (Kageyama was a witness!).  What could Kageyama do that Sugawara couldn't?  He had to think about it now before he went about his day.</p><p>"Suga!"  Kageyama gulped, turning his head slowly to see Semi - Semi Eita?  Pretty voice, pretty hair was what Kuroo called him - walking towards him with a smile that looked a little too warm.  "Have you seen Tendou?  It's been all morning and he hasn't shown his face yet."</p><p>Tendou.  Tendou Satori.  Sugawara's best friend?  Why else would he be asking Kageyama right now if they weren't.</p><p>"Also, are you okay?  You were so antsy this morning-" Kageyama flinched away when Semi almost put a hand on him, his mouth gapping a bit.  He couldn't keep this up all day.  He had to be normal, be Sugawara, eventually.</p><p>"Oh, uh," Kageyama cleared his throat loudly, looking around.  Daichi was looking the other way and Hinata was cleaning up his table constantly looking at the door.  Kageyama's body still hasn't come down for breakfast.</p><p>"I'll get him!"  Kageyama said over enthusiastically.  Sugawara was enthusiastic, right?  Now that Kageyama thought about it he couldn't be too sure.  His little memory of Sugawara and being around him was starting to fade more and more now that he was in desperate need of it.</p><p>"He's probably just...sleeping."  It didn't seem to work convincing Semi but Kageyama was too fast turning around that Semi didn't have a chance to stop him.</p><p>What could Kageyama do that Sugawara couldn't.  What could Sugawara do that Kageyama couldn't?  If Kageyama couldn't answer these questions in the next 5 minutes then maybe it wouldn't even matter.</p><p> </p><p>Avoiding Daichi was much easier when you weren't his boyfriend.  His skill as a leader and a parental figure Kageyama hasn't had since he was in his 2nd year proved that much.</p><p>"Suga-"<br/>"Shit!"</p><p>How did Daichi know he was hiding in the Owlery?  He couldn't even ask that.  </p><p>"It's just me," Daichi said like it was obvious, walking up the steps of the Owlery.   Kageyama didn't know why he felt like he had to cover his face when the whole morning proved he looked exactly like Sugawara - he <em>is </em>Sugawara.</p><p>"What're you up here for?"  Daichi asked, almost about to hold Kageyama by the waist until he swiftly shifted over to the other side of the Owlery, pretending to feed a few of the owls, his smartest move yet because of the amount of letters and postage they were doing this year.  Daichi paused in a confused manner, Kageyama didn't answer him in those 15 seconds of awkwardness.  </p><p>"I feel like you're acting weird today," Daichi pouted, making his way over to Kageyama again, this time Kageyama had to inch slowly so it wasn't too obvious that he didn't want to touch Daichi.  "I feel like you've been...avoiding me."</p><p>Daichi with Sugawara was much different than Daichi with Kageyama.  He was soft, needy, sweet, his voice was gentler and he didn't curse at him to stop hitting Hinata every five seconds.  And let's not get started on how fucking <em>clingy </em>he was.  It wasn't even lunch and Daichi has found Kageyama hiding in 8 different places without fail.</p><p>No.  Daichi found <em>Sugawara </em>in 8 different places.</p><p>"I-It's, uh, flu season," Kageyama coughed, turning his head away, again for no particular reason other than believing Daichi would truly know Sugawara wasn't in his own body once he took a good look in his eyes.  "Don't wanna get you sick."<br/>"Ever since last night, you've been acting weird," Daichi sighed, leaning against the window of the Owlery.  Kageyama still didn't look at him.  "If you have something on your mind, you should tell me.  That's one of my jobs as your boyfriend, you know?"</p><p>This wasn't the time to be impressed with Daichi's patient boyfriend personality.  Kageyama couldn't stay here long and he couldn't lead Daichi to believe that things were normal when they clearly weren't.<br/>Would Daichi believe him if he told him?  Probably not.  And he might get upset, even mad, probably would assume Kageyama had something to do with this too.  Not because Daichi was irrational or jumped to conclusions with a hot head-</p><p>But because this involved Sugawara.</p><p>"I...uh..." Kageyama didn't know what to say.  He had to think and clearly thinking wasn't his strongest suits if it didn't involve Quidditch.  Instead of thinking about what Sugawara would say because that clearly wasn't working, Kageyama decided to try another method.</p><p>What would Kageyama say if he was still in his body and Hinata was worried about him.  What would Kageyama say if the person in the Owlery beside him wasn't Daichi, but Hinata.  He watched as one of the greyer owls nipped as his finger, probably waiting for a letter to deliver.  Could this owl tell that Kageyama wasn't in the right body?</p><p>"Don't worry so much about me," Kageyama said, his voice getting lower but it was still Sugawara's.  "You're looking at me too much, that's why.  If you keep looking at me...I'll really hit you!"</p><p>Oh for fucks sake.  Kageyama felt his neck turning red and burning.  Those words weren't meant for Daichi but they might as well be.  He couldn't stop himself from squeezing his eyes shut, letting out a shaky breath.<br/>It was surprising when he felt two arms go around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder.</p><p>"You're being awfully cute today," Daichi whispered in his ear, making Kageyama shiver and stiffen.  "And frustrating.  I feel like I haven't seen your face properly at all."  He felt a small kiss on the back of his neck and Kageyama felt like his heart really was about to explode and not in a good way.</p><p>"Dai-Daichi-san-" Kageyama finally said, weakly putting his hands on Daichi's arms to try and loosen his grip.  Was Sugawara always this small compared to Daichi?  Or did Kageyama just never notice.<br/>But Kageyama didn't even need to try to get Daichi's arms off him this time.</p><p>"'San'?"  Kageyama knew he fucked up when Daichi crossed his arms in the same way he did when he caught Hinata and Kageyama duelling in the common room.  "Who are you calling 'san'?"  Kageyama gulped, finally lifting his head up.  He didn't look like Kageyama right now.  He was Sugawara.</p><p>"Uh..." Kageyama couldn't think that fast!  What was his excuse supposed to be?  Why would Kageyama suddenly call Hinata '-san'?  What would be a good reason?  "Just wanted to try it out I guess-"<br/>"If I did something then you need to tell me," Daichi sighed, which Kageyama wasn't expecting.  He was expecting a scolding, but he shouldn't be.  Because he wasn't Kageyama, and Daichi didn't scold Sugawara apparently.</p><p>"I mean, if you don't say anything then I won't know, right?"  Daichi went on, almost whining.  "I tried giving you space all day but you kept running away that I couldn't even tell what was wrong.  Even last night you ran away from me and when I tried finding you you were already in your dorm.  Was it because of Michimiya-san?  Because I won't talk to her for the rest of the year if it bothered you <em>that </em>much.  I'll only talk to her for Quidditch related things!  I'm sorry I didn't get to give you that much attention last night, but the way you're acting is really starting to annoy me, Suga, if you'd just open up-"</p><p>"For fucks sake, quit running your mouth already!"  This was the first time - a lot of firsts for Kageyama today - that he's heard Daichi ramble.  It was always curt and concise words when he talked to Kageyama.  Demands of 'do this' or 'do that', nothing complex.  He liked Daichi for the leader and almost older brother like he was.  Not this worrying, sputtering, flustered person that needed constant attention apparently.</p><p>Kageyama's patience and temper were wearing thin.</p><p>"I told you already, nothing's wrong!  If you keep talking and talking like some badgering Bandicoot then of course I'm gonna get mad!  When can you take a fucking hint?"  Kageyama didn't mean it.</p><p>But the falling face of Daichi, the way he backed up to the middle of the Owlery and gulped visibly so Kageyama knew without context that he was startled.  This time, for real, Kageyama <em>fucked </em>up.</p><p>"If I did something, Suga-"<br/>"Fucking forget it," Kageyama scowled, not being able to fix this situation without giving himself away.  The guilt in his stomach churned, almost making him stay where he was but his feet had a different plan as it walked to the stairs.  "I don't want to see you right now.  I'm leaving."</p><p>And if Kageyama saw Daichi's face as he reached the bottom of the stairs, maybe he would've have stayed to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>Making Daichi sad.  Not being able to talk to Hinata.  Kageyama's body was nowhere to be find (or at least Kageyama hasn't found it).  What did it all mean?  What was he supposed to do?  What was the right thing to do?<br/>Headmaster Akaashi?  Professor Ukai?  Who...</p><p>"Oi!  Mudblood!  Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>Surely that bastard, whoever called out like that, they weren't talking to Kageyama. Because Kageyama wasn't a mudlblood, he didn't have to worry about being attacked like that.  No, whoever called out that slur wasn't talking to Kageyama.  They wouldn't dare.</p><p>"Oi, mudblood.  Did you go deaf too?"  The voice was getting closer, Kageyama didn't even notice the footsteps approaching him.  "I'm talking to you, fucking Sugawara-" Kageyama's eyes widened when he felt a hand on the back of his neck, pushing him to the nearest brick wall.  He hasn't been attacked like this, not by surprise at least, since Hinata fought for the last place on the Quidditch team.  Good thing Daichi was a good captain though, and let them both play in the end after seeing about their potential.</p><p>"What the fuck-"<br/>"I still haven't forgiven you for last night, eh?  Aone has been nagging me since this morning and it's pissing me off-""What the fuck is your problem?!"</p><p>Kageyama was getting fed up.  First Hinata doesn't recognize him, he's made Daichi upset and now, some random piece of shit was pushing him against the wall for a reason Kageyama didn't know.  How did Sugawara put up with this on a daily basis?</p><p>"Don't come up to me with your nonsense, stupid ass!"  Kageyama elbowed whoever it was behind him, taking him off his guard before turning and flipping themselves so now Kageyama was pinning him against the wall.<br/>And for some reason, even though he's never spoken to this person ever, swore he's never seen them before, he knew his name was Futakuchi.</p><p>"Who the fuck do you think you are, asshole," it was clear Futakuchi hasn't been attacked back by Sugawara before with the initial shock he was in the middle of experiencing.  Good.  Kageyama could make sure he never touched Sugawara ever again.</p><p>Sugawara was a wizard, he didn't deserve this sort of treatment of 'mudblood'.  Though Kageyama hasn't cared before, this was just despicable.  Sugawara was a great wizard!  A wizard...with a wand.<br/>A wand somewhere on his body.  It had to be.</p><p>"Ah," Kageyama grinned darkly as he pulled out the wand from Sugawara's pants, on command like it really was his.  The wand chose the person, Ollivander would say.  And if this wand chose Sugawara, did that mean it wouldn't be compatible with Kageyama?</p><p>Guess they'd have to see.</p><p>"You really are scum, fucking Slytherins," Kageyama scowled, completely forgetting Sugawara was one as well.  He put the wand to Futakuchi's neck, tightening his grip to cut off any air.  It's been a while since Kageyama has hit someone that wasn't Hinata.  It felt weird, but also like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.  Not that Kageyama liked hitting Hinata all the time, rather, it was the only way he knew how to express his emotions.  <br/>"Really.  I'm not the one who needs to learn some manners here."</p><p>Kageyama was about to do it.  Just a small jinx to Futakuchi's neck to make sure he never uttered another bad word to Sugawara ever again, a little push and he'd never speak a word again.  Kageyama was so close.</p><p>"Sugawara-san?"  Kageyama almost dropped the wand.  </p><p>"Sugawara-san, what are you doing?"  Hinata asked in sheer panic, his teeth clattering as he watched the outburst of fighting, Kageyama needed to turn to make sure it was him.  And surely there he was, Kageyama's sweet, small Hinata, red and scared as he watched a senior attacking a junior like it was nothing.</p><p>"Hinata-" Kageyama choked on his words as he let go of Futakuchi, ignoring the gasps of relief.  "Hinata, wait-""I-I need to call Daichi-san!"  Hinata said with such assurance, Kageyama almost wanted to take <em>him </em>by the neck and shake him awake to realize.  </p><p>'<em>It's me!' </em>Kageyama wanted to scream.  '<em>Look at me!  Look at me, Hinata-boke!'</em></p><p>"Hinata-kun, is everything alright?"  Yachi voice was recognizable to Kageyama by now and when he saw her turning the corner with a few stacks of paper in hand, Kageyama didn't know if he should be expecting his own body to be following her.  Literally anything to help him in this controversial situation.  If Kageyama saw his own body walking in the hallway anywhere, he'd grab them aggressively without question.</p><p>"Sugawara-san good afternoon," Yachi greeted politely with a smile, Futakuchi has already run away by now so she couldn't see the aftermath of his damage.  Only Hinata's scared, unsure look made her question the situation.</p><p>"Sugawara-san," Hinata said again, his face much more determined, most likely because Yachi was here.  Kageyama knew Hinata wouldn't hide behind Yachi, but if Kageyama was there with them in Kageyama's body then Hinata would be hiding by him.<br/>Before, Kageyama would hit him for it.  Now he'd want nothing more.</p><p>"Hi-Hinata-"<br/>"Yachi-chan!  Let's go," Hinata said with a strong face, lifting his chin up proudly and puffing his chest out, keeping Yachi behind him.  For some reason Kageyama's guilt and bitterness churned back into the anger he was feeling towards Futakuchi a few seconds ago even if he wasn't mad at Hinata exactly.<br/>Who else was Kageyama supposed to be mad at though?</p><p>"Hinata!"<br/>"Sugawara-san-" Hinata hissed, holding his wand out towards Sugawara, Yachi behind him with wide eyes and sputtering nervously.  Hinata was the type to respect his seniors, this must have been the first.  It definitely was for Kageyama.</p><p>"Daichi-san isn't in the Gryffindor Tower right now.  I d-don't know where he is, but you won't find him there!"  It was so wrong to think about how cute Hinata was trying to act tough.  He's gotten better for sure, but Kageyama wanted to hit him so hard.  "So if you'd excuse us."</p><p>Kageyama did want to hit him yes, but mainly because of how blind he was right now.  No, he couldn't blame Hinata for having this happen.  He had no one to blame, unfortunately (he'd love to blame Futakuchi but it looked like he was just a bully).  Who was he supposed to blame then?  Himself - that was a joke.  Kageyama's rage needed an outlet, some sort of way to let it out and if he could get Hinata to look at him for Kageyama then he'd just be hitting two birds with one stone.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going, Hinata-<em>boke</em>!  Don't walk away from me!"</p><p>Hinata's head almost snapped turning around.</p><p>"HAH?!"  Kageyama gasped, such a disgusted look on Hinata's face breaking out.  "What did you just say to me, Sugawara-san?!"  Never before did he think Hinata would ever be this irritated, this annoyed, this <em>repulsed </em>by being called what was literally a petname for each other.  Sure Hinata whined and cried, but each 'boke' was met with a kiss and each 'dumbass' led to an 'I love you'.<br/>Kageyama really really thought it was going to work.</p><p>"Come on, Yachi-chan!  Let's go!"  Hinata huffed, grabbing Yachi's wrist, practically yanking her frail body forward, jerking her so that she'd move.  Yachi turned to look at Sugawara with wide eyes, Kageyama could have sworn he saw them watering as well.</p><p>"Go then!"  Kageyama screamed when Hinata was halfway down the hallway.  "See if I care!  Go!  Go to your precious <em>Kageyama </em>if that's what makes you happy!"  Kageyama had nothing to lose.  Hinata didn't notice and he even went as far as pretending not to hear even if Kageyama was basically screeching.  Hinata didn't notice and it wasn't his fault.  It was no one's right now, and Kageyama couldn't be more furious.</p><p>It hasn't even been a full day yet.</p><p> </p><p>When night came, Kageyama didn't even feel like eating.  He was confused, frustrated, didn't know who to turn to.  He was questioning, obviously, unsure and very, very, very sad.  So discouraged after Daichi didn't come looking for him anymore, a twist in his stomach that wouldn't go away after seeing Hinata look at him in pure repulse when he called out to him.  Should he try harder?  Or should he just...give up.</p><p>Even if he went to professor Takeda and asked for a potion to turn him back to normal, where was Sugawara right now?  Kageyama didn't have full details and couldn't just rely on someone to fix this problem.  He needed to at least find out if he was the only one affected because the only thing he can think about that was different from last night was that there was a fucking <em>Christmas Ball </em>that happens rarely.</p><p>If only Kageyama had Sugawara's brain right now.  Maybe he could've figured it out.</p><p>"Sugawara-san!"  Kageyama flinched, not turning around and keeping his eyes on the white snow outside.  He was currently sitting on the steps of the entrance of Hogwarts, basking in his self loathing and stupidity.  <br/>Kageyama wasn't in the mood to talk to Yachi right now.</p><p>"Sugawara-san, aren't you cold?"  Yachi asked, sitting beside him, wearing a huge jacket that Kageyama was sure was Yamaguchi's with the size difference compared with Yachi's body.  She was looking right at him, smiling as bright as Yachi did.  Were Sugawara and her close but Kageyama didn't know?  </p><p>"Hinata has been moody all day," Yachi said slowly, rubbing her legs up and down vigorously.  She was only wearing tights and a skirt, so Kageyama took his jacket off to cover them for her.  It was only a cloak, but he'd rather that than Yachi being cold and getting sick.  "I guess because his boyfriend has been acting different all day.  It was weird how sweet it started off, Hinata was flying over the moon."</p><p>Kageyama scowled at the thought because he knew it wasn't him.  So the person who was responsible for this had a crush on Hinata?  Or maybe they hated Kageyama that much.  Either possibility was highly realistic - it could have even been both!</p><p>"But during dinner, he came up to me and started saying how this whole day's just been weird.  And how he wanted you to go back to normal-" Kageyama snapped his head to look at Yachi, face scrunched up tightly.</p><p>"Why're you telling me this-?"  Kageyama almost choked, stumbling back on the steps, Yachi looked so calm and content.  How...</p><p>"You think I can't tell when it's you, Tobio-kun?"  Yachi laughed, clapping her hands, standing up and reaching her hand out to him.  "I've been with you every second of the day for the past 3 weeks - don't underestimate me as a friend, please."</p><p> </p><p>Now that it's been established that Yachi was a true friend, Kageyama was trying to find it in him to not find Hinata and slam him on the wall to notice already.</p><p>"So you don't know how this happened?"  Yachi repeated after Kageyama explained the whole situation, though there wasn't much to explain in the first place.  Kageyama woke up like this and that was it.  And he's been spending the whole day trying to figure out what to do, but he couldn't even figure out where to start.  Now that he had Yachi though, things should go smooth sailing from now on, right?</p><p>"Shouldn't we tell an adult then?"  Yachi asked, her voice more fearful, the Yachi Kageyama knew much better.  "Professor Takeda must have some sort of potion that can help you!  If anyone can do it, he can!"<br/>"If I do that, I don't know what's happening with Sugawara-san," Kageyama explained, already having thought of that idea and quickly shutting it down when he thought of Sugawara.  "I need to consider him too.  If I'm in Sugawara-san's body, then I need to find out what happened to Sugawara-san," Kageyama went on, letting out a frustrated sigh.  The two of them were still outside, shivering a bit now but neither of them suggested to move the conversation inside.</p><p>"How was I today?"  Kageyama asked, now realizing that Yachi must've seen Kageyama's body at least once, maybe even multiple times.  "Was I doing anything weird?  Do you think Sugawara-san is in my body?"<br/>"I can't say...I definitely think whoever is in your body likes Hinata-kun a lot though," Yachi admitted with a soft laugh.  "I don't know Sugawara-san too well though, but I don't think he'd be that enthusiastic to be Hinata-kun's boyfriend."</p><p>Kageyama was now stumped.  What happened Christmas night to result into this, and who the <em>fuck </em>was enjoying being Hinata's boyfriend so much that they weren't even trying to find Kageyama right now?</p><p>"So what should we do now?"  Yachi asked, trying to get the conversation to move forward.  Even Kageyama knew that they couldn't just pretend this wasn't happening and trusted that magic would solve itself.  They were in control right now, and there wasn't much they were working with as of now.  What could they do right now, what should they be planning in order for this to end smoothly? <br/>How were they supposed to find out where Sugawara was and who was in Kageyama's body?</p><p>"We could start with Daichi-san," Kageyama ended up saying.  "Bring it up to him.  Let him know that I'm not...I'm not Sugawara-san."  When Yachi was quiet, Kageyama knew she was disagreeing.  He crossed his arms, looking down at Yachi with a questioning scowl that made Yachi vibrate with anxiety.</p><p>"It-It's not a terrible idea!"  Yachi said, shaking her hands and head.  "I mean, I see where you're coming from..."<br/>"But?"<br/>"But..." Yachi smiled nervously with a shrug, the tips of her ears red from the cold.  "Daichi-san...<em>really </em>loves Sugawara-san, doesn't he?  Even if he's a good captain and leader, he might lose his cool and go straight to problem solving without even thinking about the consequences.  That's what I noticed when we were setting up for the ball.  If it's Sugawara-san his compassion raises to the roof."<br/>"I've known Daichi-san for a long time.  I don't think that's the case," Kageyama said honestly, because it was true and he did think he knew Daichi well enough to know what he would do in this situation.  That and Daichi was one of the few people who would probably be the best people to ask for help.</p><p>"If there's a person who can find out who's Sugawara-san then it's Daichi-san.  We'll just bring up the problem and then work together from there."<br/>"How will you prove you're Kageyama Tobio then?"  Yachi asked, going with Kageyama's plan since she knew, Kageyama would be too stubborn to have it go any other way.  "If Kiyoko-san came up to me one day and told me she was Tobio-kun, it'd take a lot of convincing for me."<br/>"I don't...I don't know," Kageyama said honestly, letting out a puff of air he watched disappear as it went upwards.  He really must have done something bad in his past life for something like this to happen.</p><p>The silence between Yachi and Kageyama was the same as if it were him in his own body.  Comfortable.  Yachi was a good friend, an important person now that Kageyama's gotten to know her, and honestly, he was grateful out of all people, it was her that found Kageyama like this.</p><p>"Hinata-kun didn't even notice you were <em>you</em>, Tobio-kun," Yachi said quietly, but it made Kageyama wince and his heart clench.  "How sure are we Daichi-san will be able to find Sugawara-san?"</p><p>Kageyama didn't know lots of things, but an instinctive feeling told him Daichi would rip the bricks of Hogwarts to find Sugawara.  Because Kageyama would have done the same thing to find Hinata.</p><p>"I'll hit Hinata later for not noticing it's me," Kageyama sighed, walking up a few steps of the Hogwarts entrance, Yachi standing up to follow him.  "For now though," he continued reaching a hand out to help Yachi walk through the snow.  If maybe Hinata never existed and Kageyama and Yachi were straight, maybe, perhaps, just maybe, Kageyama would have been slighted interested in considering Yachi.  She was such a good friend.</p><p>"'l'll just think about how much I love him.  Maybe I should show him how much once I get my body back."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy holidays, guys!  I'm so happy to greet you before the end of the year and I hope you're all doing well.  Before the holidays are over though, I have a bit of announcment.</p><p>I opened an email for fanfic requests!  During the holidays I would love to give back to those reading and supporting this little fanfic of mine and if you'd like I would love to make your headcanons come to life and hopefully live up to them &gt;&lt;.  It'll also help me with practising writing, so I would be very happy if you guys would enjoy!  </p><p>Email : mago.teung@gmail.com<br/>Tumblr (if email isn't for you) : teungteungah<br/>Please keep in mind I have the right to refuse for any reason and I will have to ask questions for confirmation and authorization purposes.</p><p>Again, thank you guys and enjoy your vacations!  I hope to see you in the next chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sugawara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 26 1997</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara wasn't a cheater.  He hated cheating, hated the word, hated the action, hated the thought.  If Daichi ever cheated on Sugawara for fucking sure he was not going to make it to an apology because Sugawara would have already sliced his neck.</p><p>Yet, here he was, waking up in the arms of another man and Sugawara had no clue what to do.</p><p>It went without saying, the morning after Christmas was a bit of a startling experience.  From hearing screaming in the Slytherin bathroom that made him wake up, to realizing his hands didn't look like his anymore, all down to Oikawa clinging onto him like a leech, Sugawara figured out what was wrong within the first 30 minutes of waking up and he hadn't even looked in a mirror yet.</p><p>"Oh-" Sugawara choked when he finally accidentally glanced at a piece of metal from a fixture, a deformed reflection but he could see himself fine.  Sugawara was <em>not </em>himself and he definitely wasn't prepared for it whatsoever.</p><p>He's seen his body once the entire day.  Once, that was it, before it started disappearing into different places, like a ninja of some sort flying from room to room (or wearing an invisibility cloak since they were in Hogwarts after all), and Sugawara's body was never seen again.</p><p>And Sugawara might have just a slim chance of finding himself again.  But those chances were changed from slim to nonexistence as quickly as he woke up in someone else's body.</p><p>"Iwa-chan!"</p><p>Oikawa was good.  He never let Iwaizumi out of his sight, never let go of him, didn't let the man breath from what Sugawara could tell.  Oh, how jealous Sugawara was of Oikawa's irritating determination.  He couldn't even get mad either - Oikawa was doing something Sugawara wished he could.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, should we take a shower now?"  Oikawa asked first thing in the morning, Sugawara barely managed to strangle himself out of that one.  Sugawara has seen enough of Oikawa and Iwaizumi to know exactly how Iwaizumi would react, and hopefully he could get away with a straight hit in Oikawa's gut.  <br/>
"Ow!"  Oikawa would squeal and Sugawara would take that opportunity to run full sprint out of there - he managed to make it to the Great Hall in one breath.</p><p>That would be around when Sugawara saw himself for the first time, his body at least, talking to Tsukishima with such frustration and anger.  There was someone else in his body and he was so close to getting to them, so close to asking questions and so close to getting answers.<br/>
"Iwa-chan!  If you wanted breakfast then you should've just said so!"  Sugawara winced when he turned to see Oikawa, face washed and hair brushed.  What did Sugawara look like right now besides being Iwaizumi?  Probably tired and panicked.</p><p>Around the afternoon Sugawara was trying to find himself again but it was proven to be useless with how close Oikawa kept to him.  "Iwa-chan, you wanna come to the library with me?"  Oikawa asked but already had a hand in Iwaizumi's.  Was it natural for him to just drag Iwaizumi everywhere?  "Let's study together!   I'm definitely going to beat you in the N.E.W.T.s next year, just you wait!"  Sugawara swore he saw Daichi running down the hallway and he almost punched Oikawa straight in the face for it.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, you aren't eating!  Are you feeling okay?"  Dinner time was the one chance Sugawara had but he couldn't find his body in the Great Hall.  They too were probably trying to find out where Sugawara was and reverse this sick prank that someone thought was funny.  Without even thinking, Sugawara was glaring straight at Futakuchi, stabbing his fork into the slab of meat put in front of him by Oikawa.<br/>
"Iwa-chan, you've been quiet all day.  Haven't said a single word and it's starting to worry me," Oikawa said but Sugawara wasn't listening.  Who would do something so stupid, so vile.  Who would target Sugawara specifically?  Futakuchi was looking really suspicious as he read the stupid Daily Prophet and ate his bok choy.<br/>
"And Iwa-chan didn't even come for me last night after you left!  I've been waiting all day for you to apologize but you just-"<br/>
"Oh shut up already," Sugawara growled, the first thing he's said all day.  Standing up and dropping his fork on his plate, Sugawara didn't even think about it as he stomped towards Futakuchi.  He needed to get out of this body right now if it was the last thing he did.</p><p>No, scratch that.  He was going to get out of this body, beat the <em>shit </em>out of Futakuchi, then that would be the last thing he ever did.  </p><p>"You," Sugawara hissed, going straight up to Futakuchi, he hated that dumb look on his face.  "Come with me," he said as he grabbed Futakuchi by the collar and lifted him from his seat.  It seemed that Sugawara not only possessed Iwaizumi's body, but also his physical capabilities which were coming in handy right about now.</p><p>"Wai-Iwaizumi-san-"<br/>
"Shut up!"  Sugawara was furious, absolutely disgusted.  Did Futakuchi not know he switched with Iwaizumi?  Was he trying to get rid of Sugawara completely or was this just some sick joke Futakuchi was pulling until Sugawara was begging for some sort of redemption?</p><p>For fucks sake, if people in the Great Hall would just stop staring at him, Sugawara could get this done quickly.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san, wait!  Your hand-"<br/>
"'San?'"  Sugawara didn't care before about being called 'Mudblood' but now being called with such an honorific was pissing him off.  Probably because it wasn't even meant for <em>him.  </em>"Just come with me, Futakuchi!  You have a lot of explaining to do!"</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara decided to drag him to the Dark Arts hall, throwing him against the wall.  Futakuchi look so startled and confused that Sugawara for a single moment felt sympathetic - he was considering letting him go.</p><p>"What the hell, Iwaizumi-san?!  Is everything alright?"</p><p>Pure rage soared through Sugawara as he remembered all the 'mudblood' comments and constant torment, yet here Futakuchi was not even resisting a rough treatment from a <em>pureblooded </em>senior.  Before, Sugawara thought nothing of it, his care flew out of his body when Tendou and him became friends and Daichi reassured him, acknowledged him. <br/>
Daichi.  Prayers to him that he realized quickly Sugawara wasn't Sugawara.</p><p>"What did you do?"  Sugawara growled, instinctively taking his wand out and pointing it to Futakuchi.  "Undo it, whatever you did.  Right <em>now, </em>Futakuchi-""I don't know what you're talking about!"  Futakuchi put his hands up defensively that Sugawara just scowled.  What was with this weak demeanour all of a sudden.  Sugawara ended up feeling more pissed the more he looked at Futakuchi.</p><p>"Don't play dumb!  Or you don't know which body you put me in?  Thought you were going to get rid of me?"<br/>
"I don't know what you're saying!"  Futakuchi yelled, putting his hands down, but surprisingly didn't take out his wand.  Which was a good thing, Sugawara wasn't even sure if he could use Iwaizumi's wand without blowing up the place.</p><p>"I know it was you!  There's no other person, Futakuchi, you're honestly pissing me off!"  It was arguably not like Sugawara to jump to conclusions.  He wished he could take his time thinking about what was happening, to process it all.  He had all day though to come to this conclusion, and already Sugawara did <em>not </em>like being in Iwaizumi's body.  He needed to get someone to help him, even if it was Futakuchi who was looking the most guilty right now.  Sugawara needed to do <em>something </em>and just waiting for his body to return back to it's normal wasn't a very active thing to do, especially when Oikawa seemed to not have noticed anything out of the ordinary.<br/>
So far, at least.</p><p>"All fingers are pointing in your direction!  So just admit it already and give me my body back!"  Sugawara demanded, watching as Futakuchi's face laxed out, standing a little straighter.  Maybe Sugawara was being a little hard on him.  </p><p>"Iwaizumi-san...you're really out of it today, aren't you?"</p><p>Sugawara screamed, pushing the tip of his wand to Futakuchi's neck, digging the stick into his skin.  Why wasn't Futakuchi fighting back?  Why wasn't he taking out his wand?  It was almost like Futakuchi was hesitant to defend himself, which was complete and utter bullshit compared to how many times Futakuchi has taken his wand out to attack Sugawara for no reason.  Unless you counted the taunting and torment Sugawara made him go through these past few weeks being the one in Aone's arms, then fine, Sugawara did a few things occasionally.  </p><p>"Put me back in my body, Futakuchi.  While I'm asking nicely."<br/>
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  Futakuchi hissed, now starting to act a little more irritated.  Good.  Maybe that would work instead.</p><p>"I know you know!"  Sugawara screamed, his voice - Iwaizumi's voice - echoing in the hallway a few calls back.  "Just change me back and I'll pretend it never happened.  I'll even leave Aone-kun alone-"<br/>
"What does Aone have to do with this?"  Futakuchi stopped him abruptly, putting a hard hand on Sugawara's wrist, the one that was holding the wand to his neck.  "Aone has nothing to do with us.  You don't even talk to him."<br/>
"Right..." Sugawara said slowly, finding out quite quick what it was that was turning Futakuchi's focus.  What riled him up.</p><p>How interesting.</p><p>"Aone-kun won't like it when he finds out," Sugawara whispered darkly.  He just wanted to get out of this damn body - no body shame to Iwaizumi though - and run to Daichi as fast as he could.  He hadn't seen Daichi all day.  Has Daichi noticed yet?  Was it Iwaizumi in his body right now?  He didn't even like thinking about it, the fact that Daichi was chasing someone who wasn't Sugawara - and it wasn't even his fault!</p><p>"Aone won't like what exactly?"<br/>
"Your little pranks," Sugawara could feel Futakuchi stiffening.  "He won't appreciate it when he finds out you put peoples lives in danger," Sugawara went on, lowering his wand slowly.  "He won't like knowing his boyfriend is just an outright <em>bully</em>-"<br/>
"Stop it!"  Futakuchi pushed Sugawara off him, catching Sugawara off guard so it actually worked.  "Iwaizumi-san, I don't know what happened, but you don't have to take it that far!  At least tell me what's the problem!"</p><p>Sugawara's face went red when he was starting to realize, a good half an hour later, that perhaps, just maybe, there was a slight chance - Futakuchi wasn't responsible for this.</p><p>"I thought I told you to keep those comments about me quiet," Futakuchi went on, scratching the back of his head.  "But I guess I really annoyed you.  There's no way around it, I guess.  What can I do to help?"</p><p>Sugawara's eyes went wide and he wasn't sure what to say.  If Futakuchi knew right now that Sugawara was the one he was talking to and not Iwaizumi, what would his reaction be.  Probably outright pissed.<br/>
But if Sugawara didn't tell Futakuchi what was wrong right now, then there was no way of getting his help.  If Sugawara couldn't explain in detail what was wrong, then Futakuchi wouldn't be of much help either.</p><p>Sugawara needed help though.  He couldn't do this alone and right now, Futakuchi was the only person he's spoken more than 5 words to today.  Who else was he supposed to go to?  Oikawa?  He'd probably rage and do something stupid to get everyone involved expelled.<br/>
Daichi?  He wouldn't believe it, or even run away before Sugawara had time to explain.  How was he supposed to prove it anyway.<br/>
Sugawara's body...they were probably trying to find a way out of there too.  Maybe it was Iwaizumi too.  Maybe someone completely different.  Now Sugawara genuinely wished that it was Futakuchi who was behind all this because it would have been easier with Futakuchi right in front of him.</p><p>"I need help finding someone," Sugawara ended up saying.  Maybe by the middle of it when they were getting closer and closer to finding out how to undo this whole thing, that would be a good time to mention that the senior Iwaizumi Futakuchi was talking to right now wasn't actually Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Can you do something with that?"<br/>
"Who are you looking for?"  Futakuchi crossed his arms, cocking his head a bit to the side.  "Someone specific, I'm assuming."<br/>
"I know you can do Legilimency," 'you did it on me before,' Sugawara wanted to add but held back.  "I just want you to do it on a few people and tell me what you see.  Can you do that?"</p><p>The request was met with an unsure, hesitant response that left Futakuchi quiet for a good minute or two.  Out of all times, he was hesitating now?  Sugawara knew exactly who Futakuchi has done it on before, all to meet with Aone and to mess with Sugawara.<br/>
Why was Sugawara Futakuchi's favourite victim anyway?  There were other mudbloods in the school.   Because he was Slytherin and mudblood?  Just wait until Sugawara revealed himself in the end of all this.</p><p>"Headmaster Akaashi said I can get sent away if I do Legilimency again," Futakuchi admitted softly, scratching the back of his neck.  "I promised my mom I wouldn't.  Besides, I need my dad's wand to do it and I don't have it right now.  My wand can, but it's really weak compared to his.  Don't get me wrong, any other spell doesn't end well when I use his, but for some reason this one works great.  So I can't help you in that way."</p><p>Sugawara bit his lip, unsure how to approach the situation now.  Legilimency would have been a great way to tell who was who without having to beat around the bush, literally going into their mind and finding out who was who.<br/>
Now, Sugawara wasn't sure what to do.</p><p>"If it's the mind though," Futakuchi went on, "I think I can still help you."</p><p>This was new for Sugawara, Futakuchi willingly helping him.  Of course he knew it wasn't for him, he knew Futakuchi thought he was doing this for the cool, strong senior Iwaizumi.  Sugawara would just put that to his advantage though, just for a little bit.  Just for the time being.<br/>
For the greater good and balance in the universe.  Not just because Sugawara was worried about Daichi kissing up another person without his knowledge.</p><p>"Alright, Futakuchi," this might have been the first time Sugawara has said Futakuchi's name neutrally, even though it wasn't his own voice (which in it's own way was sad).  "I'll trust you.  But this has to be quick.  I don't have time."<br/>
"Don't worry about it, Iwaizumi-san," for the first time ever in front of Sugawara, Futakuchi smiled.</p><p>"I don't mind helping if it's paying a debt.  I know you'll treat me to some butter beer after anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi was truly, undeniably cool.  He wouldn't manipulate a poor junior who believed in him and for sure Iwaizumi wouldn't have threatened their life without proper explanation.</p><p>Or maybe he would.  Sugawara didn't know a lot about Iwaizumi.</p><p>All Sugawara could do right now is to try his best and act like Iwaizumi while Futakuchi put a plan and helped 'Iwaizumi' out, which Sugawara still couldn't wrap his head around.  Futakuchi was perfectly fine with getting in serious trouble just to do a Legilimency spell on Sugawara, but for some reason hesitates when it came to actually helping people.  Futakuchi was a weird person, that's all Sugawara could calculate.  But at least he's helping now.</p><p>It was getting late, dinner was over and the students were currently doing some evening relaxing and getting ready for bed.  This student population included Sugawara - Sugawara in Iwaizumi's body and Sugawara's body somewhere.</p><p>The Slytherin Tower and house was big and there were a lot of Slytherins objectively.  Sugawara should be able to find his body somewhere.</p><p>"Iwa-chan!"  Sugawara winced, looking behind him at Oikawa who was more than happy to see Iwaizumi even though he literally told him to shut up a few hours ago and left him at the dinner table.<br/>
Sugawara needed to remember exactly how Oikawa and Iwaizumi's relationship was like in order to understand perfectly.</p><p>"Iwa-chan ran out of dinner so suddenly.  Gave me a scare," Oikawa hummed happily as Sugawara started taking steps back.  He was just about to go to the bathroom to check if there was anyone there.  The least he could do was offer a shower to Iwaizumi.</p><p>"But I think I know what's wrong," Oikawa kept walking until Sugawara was pressed up against a wall, a classic move Sugawara should've seen coming.  Oikawa pressed a hand right beside his head, leaning down and in, Sugawara could now see the distinct height differences between the two of them.  One inch really did make a difference.</p><p>"If you don't tell me, I won't know," Oikawa whispered before getting down on his knees, playing with the waistband of Sugawara's - Iwaizumi's - pants and very clearly in the moment misinterpreted the situation.</p><p>"Wait!  Oikawa-"<br/>
"Mm, you finally talked to me.  I knew something was wrong," Oikawa giggled, looking up with such an affectionate look that Sugawara wondered if he saw past Iwaizumi's face.  "You should be more open about these things, Iwa-chan.  Or else I'm not gonna be able to help you."</p><p>It was nice Oikawa was so considerate, and honestly, this was probably the route Sugawara would go too.  But he couldn't just stand here and let fucking Oikawa suck him off, even if it was still technically Iwaizumi's body. <br/>
Even though there was a lot of guilt in him as he did it, Sugawara pushed Oikawa down with all his strength, which unfortunately equated to Iwaizumi's strength, and Oikawa got the breath knocked out of him and landed flat on the floor.</p><p>"You'll thank me later!"  Sugawara screamed, not even thinking about telling Oikawa the situation because everything was happening too fast.  Sugawara sprinted out of there, leaving Oikawa stunned and confused, not in a state to be told that his boyfriend switched bodies with someone and Sugawara had no idea with who.  If Daichi were to tell him he was someone else, Sugawara actually wasn't sure what he would do.<br/>
Probably...not believe him right away.</p><p>"Ow-"</p><p>With all the thinking that was happening, Sugawara accidentally got distracted, bumping into someone he didn't mean to and crashing right into them.  Sugawara didn't think of looking up at first until his shoulders were grabbed and forced to look up.</p><p>"You good?" </p><p>It was Sugawara.  It was Sugawara's <em>body </em>at least, but Sugawara nonetheless.  'You good?' - was this something Iwaizumi would say?</p><p>"Uh-" Sugawara opened his mouth, unsure what to say.  There was a serious look on his face right now, obviously not Sugawara's usual style of smiles and expressive faces.  Multiple thoughts were wracking in Sugawara's mind right now and now, he wasn't sure what to say.<br/>
He even had a thought out plan when he saw himself again.  He'd demand to know who was in his body, force them out of there.  But now that he was in front of himself it was so weird and so awkward just staring at himself.  How was he even supposed to ask?</p><p>"Watch where you're going next time," the Sugawara body scowled, glaring upwards, now looking less intimidating because Sugawara was taller than himself now.  Meaning Iwaizumi was taller, and that scary look on his own face wasn't as bad as he thought.</p><p>"I mean, you might hurt yourself, Iwaizumi-san-," they said, causing Sugawara to gasp.<br/>
"Eh-"<br/>
"Iwaizumi-san!"  Sugawara and whoever was in Sugawara's body turned to look at who called out that name and Sugawara almost threw his body at Futakuchi for ruining the perfect moment to figure out who was in his body.</p><p>"Oh, and...," Sugawara's eyes widened, realizing Futakuchi wasn't taking the time to call out 'mudblood'.  Was it because Iwaizumi was here right now?  Was that how much power he had over juniors? <br/>
Sugawara's face, his actual one, grunted disapprovingly, looking at Futakuchi and Sugawara found out that maybe his scowl was scary, just not towards Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san, I finished the preparations," Futakuchi mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the body-Sugawara and looking at the Iwaizumi-Sugawara.  Even though Sugawara was the one who asked for help, now that he had his body in front of him and not going anywhere, did he really need Futakuchi?<br/>
Technically yes, just for confirmation.  But he could just ask because Sugawara was 110% sure whoever was in front of him right now wasn't him.   And it didn't feel like it was Iwaizumi either.</p><p>"Oh, thanks, Futakuchi," Sugawara offered a shaky smile, losing his confident, cool demeanour now that there was no need for it.  He could just ask now!  In front of Futakuchi who absolutely despised Sugawara and would find out that he's been doing a favour for the mudblood in a pure blood's body.<br/>
Yeah, not a chance.</p><p>"I'll meet with you later, alright?  We can-"<br/>
"Oh no, you have to look at it now," Futakuchi said curtly, making Sugawara's eyes widen only slightly and the body-Sugawara realize that this conversation wasn't worth staying in as they awkwardly shifted their body in another direction.</p><p>"Like, right now.  I can't keep it for long."</p><p>The timing couldn't be worse right now.  Futakuchi was unknowingly ruining Sugawara's chance of getting back to normal, and maybe if it wasn't Futakuchi there in front of them Sugawara would have said something.<br/>
What was stopping Sugawara from screaming that he wasn't in his body?  What was holding him back?  He wasn't scared of Futakuchi, he didn't think Futakuchi could actually hurt him.</p><p>"Oikawa's back there," Sugawara ended up saying to the body in front of him, waiting for body-Sugawara to have some sort of reaction.  If it was Iwaizumi that switched with him then they would surely have some sort of reaction.  Dilated pupils, a twitch in their neck, a clench in their fist - <em>anything.</em></p><p><em>"</em>Oh," they said with a short nod.  "Okay."</p><p>Deflating into his own wallowing, Sugawara realized what it was that was holding him back and it wasn't Futakuchi.  Curse Daichi for rubbing his kindness off on Sugawara.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Iwaizumi-san'.</em></p><p>Someone younger?  Or someone who looked up to Iwaizumi?  Sugawara hasn't used formalities with Iwaizumi before so he knew it wasn't some sort of suppressed spirit of his that was making Sugawara prance around.  And it wasn't Iwaizumi either because the person was very casual in saying, presumably because they were used to calling Iwaizumi that.  So now that begged the question, what were Sugawara's options?</p><p>What happened Christmas night that could have led to this moment, was maybe a better way to phrase it.</p><p>Last night Tendou and Sugawara decided to mess with Goshiki a bit by telling him a few 'secrets' about Ushijima which were actual fun facts about Team Rocket from Pokemon in the specials on the back of Sugawara's mangas.  When Shirabu came in and kicked Tendou's shin to get him to stop they started messing with Shirabu next (obviously).  Once the later hours came, Sugawara and Tendou stepped out to get some air, giggling fanatically because their last statement to Sakusa was that Ushijima thought blonds were just naturally skilled and he immediately glared at Atsumu (because he wasn't 'actually born blond' or something), and then that's around the time they bumped into Iwaizumi.</p><p>Iwaizumi and Sugawara didn't even talk long.  What happened after that?</p><p>When Sugawara went back in the Great Hall, that's when him and Daichi started making plans to head out, earlier than most people but the dancing was done and dessert was being served.  He said he would walk Michimiya to the Hufflepuff Tower at least, which Sugawara didn't mind, but that also meant he had to wait outside the hallway longer, alone.</p><p>But Sugawara couldn't even remember what happened after that.</p><p>Tendou was probably around the Slytherin house as well.  Right now if not with Ushijima, he had to be somewhere.  Maybe he could get proper help from him, the day has been so crazy that Sugawara didn't even think about bothering Tendou with this.</p><p>Tendou shouldn't be affected by this.  Right?</p><p>"-aizumi-san?" Futakuchi snapped Sugawara out of his thoughts, the two of them walking down a few corridors and hallways, Sugawara didn't even ask where Futakuchi was taking him.  He just knew that if things weren't resolved soon, Sugawara would need to think of a more serious solution.</p><p>"Yes?"<br/>
"Nothing.  But we're here," Futakuchi said, nodding his head to a door that Sugawara assumed Futakuchi wanted him to go into.  Sugawara looked at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow, his hesitance in trusting Futakuchi still there.</p><p>"Merlin," Futakuchi groaned as he opened the door for Sugawara, what looked like a normal supply closet until Sugawara took a few more steps in.  There was an eery, creep feeling to it that Sugawara was a little bit cold towards, but Futakuchi followed him in so it shouldn't be dangerous.</p><p>"You wanted something that revealed the mind without Legilimency.  I hope this will work," Futakuchi admitted as he lit a torch to reveal what was in this little supply closet of his.  Sugawara came face to face with his reflection again, a big mirror in the middle that showed Iwaizumi's face looking back at him, the first time in the whole day Sugawara has seen Iwaizumi's body completely.<br/>
It was borderline terrifying.</p><p>"No matter who it is, the mirror of <em>Erised</em> will reveal someone'e true mind.  It isn't as affective as a Legilimency spell, but it will be able to still show what a person's heart is.  It can show enough, is what I'm saying."<br/>
"But this," Sugawara didn't want to ask how Futakuchi got it, scared of what the answer would be.  "only the person in the mirror can see, isn't it?  How am I supposed to know what it is they truly desire?"<br/>
"You can ask them," Futakuchi said simply with a shrug, reaching into his pocket and taking out the smallest bottle of potion that Sugawara has only seen in textbooks.  Of course - Futakuchi, the sneaky bastard.</p><p>"Veritaserum only needs three drops to work.  Anything more and they'll be telling the truth for the rest of their life," Futakuchi chuckled, giving it Sugawara as if it were a bottle of water.  "Did you need anything else, Iwaizumi-san?"</p><p>Sugawara wasn't sure if he should livid with anger or utterly grateful that Futakuchi was stupid enough to go this far to help Iwaizumi out.  No matter how you looked at it the way Futakuchi treated other people was so different than how he treated Sugawara that it was laughable.  It definitely explained why Aone never pushed to breaking up with Futakuchi because as far as Sugawara knew he was a complete jerk while Aone was one of the sweetest people he's met at Hogwarts.  For the longest time, Sugawara didn't question and didn't care how people treated him for being muggle born, and Futakuchi wasn't an exception.  But now, seeing how much Futakuchi can do, how much he actually learned how to care for the other people in the house, isn't a little bit of curiosity expected?</p><p>"Why go this far?"  Sugawara asked in a soft whisper, looking into the mirror of <em>Erised</em>.  He didn't change back to his original, surprisingly.  So did that mean he was going to get Iwaizumi's greatest desire instead?</p><p>"Hm?"  Futakuchi crossed his arms behind him, cocking his head a bit to the side.  "What do you mean?"<br/>
"'What do I mean'?"  Sugawara scoffed dryly.  "You're asking me that?  The mirror of <em>Erised </em>is banned from Hogwarts and Veritaserum is an authorized spell that the Ministry will track you down for using," Sugawara went on, watching the mirror carefully.  "Why are you going this far to help me when I haven't even told you the problem."</p><p>Futakuchi made a face Sugawara wanted to make, one of confusion and disbelief.  "I mean, it is weird and all," Futakuchi shrugged nonchalantly, Sugawara just noticed that Futakuchi was taller than him by at least an inch.  "But you're in my house.  It's the least I could do."</p><p>And Sugawara's blood just <em>boiled.  </em>It wasn't even intended towards Sugawara and yet that just made it even worse.  No, Sugawara couldn't care less that Futakuchi treated him like shit, but the realization that Futakuchi treated him like shit because he was fully muggle born meant he had to be treating other full muggle born kids like this too.  The fact that Futakuchi could say something so fake, so untrue, and yet do it so casually.<br/>
Did people like this actually exist?</p><p>"Don't spew shit like that!"  Sugawara raised his voice, making Futakuchi flinch in the most pitiful way.  "Saying something like that and then going treating muggle borns like shit.  Treating-Treating," would it be suspicious if Sugawara outed himself specifically?  Or would it just be one of Iwaizumi's cooler moves?</p><p>"Eh?  What's this suddenly?"  Futakuchi went back to his regular, smug look, smirking slightly as he looked Sugawara up and down - looked <em>Iwaizumi </em>up and down.  "Don't act like you care about them suddenly.  You saw how they were treated back at that stupid shitshow school they were sent too.  If it wasn't for our regular pure bloodedness, we would've been suffering along side them where they belong-"</p><p>Sugawara couldn't listen to him anymore, pushing Futakuchi down with much force, upset and hurt and angry.  Today was frustrating, the world was upside down and all Sugawara wanted was to get back in his body, to see Daichi and touch him again without the fear of being rejected.</p><p>Was it actually his fault that he was born in a muggle family?  He didn't ask to be a wizard in the first place.</p><p>"Making me think like how I thought in 3rd year," Sugawara grunted as he smooshed Futakuchi's face with the palm of his hand, back in square one where Sugawara had the opportunity to show his anger towards Futakuchi, this time not holding back.  "I was in a good place.  What the fuck's your problem with muggles?!"   Sugawara didn't bother to get his wand out, using his hands to cover Futakuchi's mouth, straddling him with his thighs and pulling a fist back.<br/>
One hit.  That's all he had to do.  Hit Futakuchi's face once.</p><p>Sighing in defeat when he saw the tears in Futakuchi's eyes start, Sugawara let go.  He didn't want to show Futakuchi he was right, that muggle borns weren't civilized and didn't deserve to be wizards.  Even if Futakuchi didn't know it was Sugawara he was talking to, it still didn't feel right.</p><p>"I don't understand," Sugawara sighed, scratching his head and getting off of Futakuchi, sitting on the ground next to him.  Futakuchi sat up, coughing for air.  "I don't understand why you go through all that trouble to torment me-I mean, Sugawara.  It doesn't make sense to me."</p><p>Futakuchi had to calm down first, looking over at Sugawara.  Sugawara took a few seconds to feel himself, how muscular he actually was, how big his arms were compared to Futakuchi's.  Did Iwaizumi work out often?  Or maybe it was just luck.</p><p>"It's about Sugawara, huh?  I didn't know you were friends."<br/>
"Does that matter?"  Sugawara scowled, turning away quickly.  "Does it matter if we're friends or not?  Treating someone like that...it's despicable."  That seemed to get Futakuchi's attention good because from the corner of his eyes Sugawara saw him gulp.</p><p>"You're not the first to tell me that," Futakuchi grumbled, hugging his knees up to his chest, closing off but this may be the most vulnerable Sugawara has seen Futakuchi.  "I'm not proud of how I treat him, you know?  He really gave me a good beating today to show me."</p><p>Sugawara winced, turning to look at Futakuchi's serious face as it looked down at his lap.  "Is that so?"  Now Sugawara was getting somewhere.  "What happened?"</p><p>Futakuchi looked like he didn't want to talk about it, or at least hesitated to talk about it.  He seemed like a normal student, not just a bully.  "I called him mudblood as usual and he flipped out.  Guess I got on his last nerve."  Sugawara twitched.  How thick could a guy get?</p><p>"Well, it's something no one should be saying," Sugawara confirmed, hoping that if it came from a pure blood maybe Futakuchi would take it more seriously.  "Not only is it derogatory but it's also hurtful.  The best thing to do is to apologize to him and explain why," Sugawara thought about it for bit before clearing his throat, "and maybe you can practise on me.  To make sure you don't say anything else unintentionally hurtful."</p><p>Futakuchi looked like he was contemplating what even was life anymore.  Sugawara knew Futakuchi came from a heavily pureblood background, to the point where he was sure Iwaizumi and Futakuchi were probably related somehow down the line.  If Futakuchi was suddenly announced to be royalty, Sugawara wouldn't be surprised.  It would explain a lot actually.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm telling you this," Futakuchi groaned softly to himself, shaking his head.  "I'm only telling you this because I owe you.  That's all."  Something Iwaizumi has done in the past probably.  Thank you Iwaizumi, for being a cool senior.</p><p>Futakuchi scooted closer to Sugawara, now being able to see each others features in the fire lit room.  It almost made Sugawara uncomfortable how close he was, for some reason checking the door to see if it was possible for anyone to come in but knowing Futakuchi, he probably Charmed it.  Now, it was like they were sharing a secret.</p><p>"I'm not actually a pure blood," Futakuchi whispered, Sugawara choking on a gasp staring wide eyed at Futakuchi to see if he was being serious.  His face looked as serious as possible.  "I...I was given up for adoption.  It just happened that I was a wizard too and a pureblooded married couple took me in."  Futakuchi explained with a tight, pained smile.  "I'm a mudblood too.  Ironic, isn't it?"</p><p>What were you supposed to say to such a statement?  It was like finding out the outrageously homophobic kid is actually crushing on you hard, or actively vegan person in the friend group goes hunting as a hobby.  </p><p>"How...How did that happen?"  Sugawara managed to stutter out.  Was it weird that Futakuchi actually looked relieved at the question?</p><p>"I don't know.  My parents weren't ready for me, I guess," Futakuchi shrugged.  "I didn't find out until a lot later though.  When I got my letter from Hogwarts, they explained to me the situation.  Then they told me what would happen to me if I was put in Slytherin," Futakuchi said with the quietest voice, no trace of the tormenting bully Sugawara was used to.  The anger he once held was releasing ever so slowly, but that didn't mean he forgave Futakuchi right away.</p><p>"What does that have to do with being a bully?"  Sugawara asked, unplanned bitterness in his voice.  "That doesn't mean you can go around treating other muggle born kids the way you do.  It's not right."  Futakuchi looked like he's been told this a thousand times before.</p><p>"I can't help it," Futakuchi's voice shook,  curling himself up and covering his mouth with his forearm so now his voice was muffled.  "I just...when I see them so happy, so comfortable being themselves, I can't help it.  Their parents want them <em>and </em>they're proud of being mud-muggle born.  Sugawara seemed to be the happiest of them all and he's a Slytherin.  It made me think, why did I even need to hide it?"  Sugawara was about to ask something else but he was cut off.</p><p>"I read his mind earlier in the school year.  I tried Legilimency on him when he asked for help."  Funny.  Sugawara was asking Futakuchi for help again for something similar.  "And his mind was nothing but happiness and kindness towards people.  In the shittiest situation possible, after I've been treating him like some sort of dog, he was still so bright.  It made me feel worse about myself."  Sugawara was about to mumble 'good' but held it in.</p><p>"I want to be happy like that, but I know I can't.  Not in that way anyway."  Futakuchi finally sat up straighter just to nod at the mirror of <em>Erised</em>.  "I thought I would see myself with Aone in the future or something.  Or something that had to do with Aone at least - getting married, having kids," Futakuchi gulped and Sugawara realized, he's never seen Futakuchi cry before.  "But I didn't.  I didn't even see my parents," Futakuchi's lips trembled and he hid himself behind his arm once again. </p><p>"I wasn't a Hogwarts student.   It was just me, in a room I've never been in before, no wand, no magic.  I hated staring at it."</p><p>Sugawara didn't know what to say anymore.  Futakuchi was pouring his heart out to someone he didn't want to hear from at all, unintentionally spilling every little thing in his heart.  Did he accidentally sip some of that Veritaserum?  If he did, Sugawara wouldn't deem it his fault.</p><p>"Aone-kun knows about this?"<br/>
"Of course," Futakuchi sighed, "except about the mirror.  He'll be mad if I tell him how I got it."</p><p>Sugawara let them sit in silence, taking in what Futakuchi just admitted to Sugawara and actually for once, there was no tension.  All Sugawara could do now was comfort a peer, a classmate, and offer what he could.</p><p>"Being born in a situation doesn't make you who you are, Futakuchi," Sugawara thought Iwaizumi's voice was rough and hard, like he was.  Right now though, it was gentle.  "You build yourself up from the bottom.  From your birth till now, you're your own person and that won't change.  So maybe you should think about what kind of person you want to be before you go around making statements of what you're expected to be," Sugawara saw Futakuchi's shoulders hunch themselves over.  At least they weren't shaking.</p><p>"If it's advice you're looking for, I think it's not too late to start fresh and fix hearts you may have damaged," Sugawara went on, watching to see if Futakuchi would react, at least a little bit.  "Words can impact a person's life forever.  So even if you haven't attacked anyone, it might hurt even more just reminding someone that they'll never be what people expect them to be.  So think a bit before you act."<br/>
"Coming from the person who attacked me twice today."  This time, Sugawara actually laughed.</p><p>"You know what I mean," Sugawara said, patting Futakuchi's back softly.  "Whether you want to tell people you're not actually a muggle born or not is your decision.  But just know, people who only take you seriously because of how you're born aren't people who actually respect what you can do.  Those are the same people that will let go of your hand when you need to hold them.  You're a really good wizard, Futakuchi.  Powerful and skilled," Futakuchi's whole body relaxed under Sugawara's hand, a hand that wasn't even his but Sugawara hoped Futakuchi could still feel the warmth he was trying to give.</p><p>"But when I see you I don't see 'pureblood'.  I see 'Futakuchi'."</p><p>Futakuchi's eyes widened slightly and he finally perked his head up.  Was this something Futakuchi needed to hear?  Has Aone never said something like this before?  Or did Futakuchi need to hear it from someone who didn't love him unconditionally?</p><p>"Ah, this is weird," Futakuchi let out with a shaky breath.  "Iwaizumi-san...I didn't say this, but," Futakuchi looked over to Iwaizumi with a weird smile, brighter than usual and not sarcastic at all.  </p><p>"You're <em>really </em>cool."</p><p>Sugawara helped Futakuchi up and told him he'd help the cut on his jaw in the hospital wing while Futakuchi started listing all the muggle stories he's heard around Hogwarts that Sugawara decided to correct him another time.</p><p>The mirror of <em>Erised </em>was found on accident by professor Washijou and immediately sent to Romania so it would never encounter Hogwarts again.</p><p> </p><p>Just because Futakuchi was practising his apologies to the muggle borns and bettering himself as a person did not mean Sugawara had fixed his own problem.  It was still pretty bad, being stuck in Iwaizumi's body like this with no sense of how he was going to get out.</p><p>Now that Sugawara has gotten rid of Futakuchi, splitting up at the hospital when Aone came into the room admitting he followed them when he saw them in the hallway, and even better, giving Sugawara the opportunity to leave before midnight, Sugawara could start finding other people to help him.</p><p>Headmaster Akaashi was out of the question.  Sugawara has been apart of two too many almost expulsions and this was just another way to get him kicked out.  Professor Takeda?  There must be a potion that could get Sugawara out of this body.  Then again, he still didn't know where Iwaizumi was so that might not be the best option right now because he certainly wasn't in Sugawara's body.<br/>
Futakuchi helped him, sure, but now Sugawara felt like it wasn't the right time to ask for more.  If he went to his own body, the fake Sugawara walking around, who would Sugawara expect to find?  Where were they right now even?  It was midnight, so maybe they were already at the dorms, meaning that Sugawara needed to get them to talk in private before Oikawa could hear anything too.</p><p>Oikawa.  Sugawara will apologize on his knees, but there was no way he was letting Oikawa give him a blowjob.</p><p>"Iwaizumi!  You should get to the dorms now before Ushiwaka catches you.  Don't wanna make Slytherin even more behind on points."</p><p>Sugawara felt his - Iwaizumi's? - heart stop, almost plummeting to the floor as he turned around slowly to see bright, radiant Daichi walking down the hall in the way he does that Sugawara hadn't noticed before until now.  He walked like he owned the hallway, with his head held high and his shoulders back.  Maybe it was a Gryffindor thing, but Sugawara never realized just how attractive it was till now.</p><p>"Daichi-kun!"  Daichi blinked as he hesitated his next step.  Did Sugawara say it too enthusiastically?  Or maybe Iwaizumi didn't call him that and it was a first.  It didn't matter though, Sugawara felt like he was going to explode if Daichi didn't know!  They should be able to solve this problem together anyway.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-"<br/>
"Daichi-kun, you have to listen to me," Sugawara had no idea what Iwaizumi looked like when he was desperate with wide eyes, but he was pulling that innocent look Sugawara would do whenever he wanted to get Daichi to cancel Quidditch practise.  "I know it'll be hard to believe, but you need to hear me out, okay?  It's important."</p><p>Daichi looked questioning, almost like Iwaizumi and him wouldn't have some sort of serious question at midnight in the middle of the hallway where no one was around to see what happens.  Completely innocent.</p><p>"Uh, okay," Daichi said, stopping where he stood so Sugawara could come up to him.  It was weird.  It was Sugawara and Daichi, Daichi and Sugawara standing in front of each other, looking at each other, usually this being a romantic context where Daichi would take Sugawara by the waist and kiss the breath out of him.  Daichi wouldn't hesitate taking Sugawara's hand to intertwine with his, whisper sweet words in his ear until Sugawara couldn't take it anymore and whisked him away under a stairwell where they wouldn't be able to go all the way, but just enough to satisfy him until it was Daichi's turn with the dorm to himself.</p><p>It was Daichi and Sugawara - so why was Daichi looking at him like that?</p><p>"Iwaizumi?"  Where was Sugawara's confidence?  Where was his enthusiasm to tell Daichi that it was him, Sugawara, in Iwaizumi's body and he needed help getting out.</p><p>"Iwaizumi?"<br/>
"Sugawara."  It was an accident to blurt it out so suddenly, but at least he got it out.  That's all he needed to start with.  "I'm-I'm Sugawara. I mean, I'm Sugawara in Iwaizumi's body and I just woke up like this..."</p><p>Daichi's face said everything.  He didn't believe Sugawara at all, not one word.  His expression twisted from confusion to just plain out weirded out, stepping back.  What was wrong with Sugawara right now?  He felt like he should be screaming in Daichi's face, upset that he wasn't noticing right now who the hell was in front of him.  Why was his voice stopping itself?  His throat closing up, his motivation dwindling down.</p><p>Daichi was supposed to help him out of this body.  Love him no matter what he looked like.</p><p>"I'm...I'm yours..." Sugawara coughed out and that seemed to get Daichi to flinch, gulping in panic.</p><p>"Er, Iwaizumi?  Are you feeling okay?"  Short answer, no.  Sugawara didn't feel okay at all.  He didn't feel like himself.</p><p>Arguably, he wasn't himself right now.  He was in Iwaizumi's body, sure, but he had his own memories and personality.  Daichi should be able to see that even if he wasn't his strongest right now.  Who could blame him though, it's been a really tough 24 hours and now Daichi was flat out basically rejecting him, but this was horribly worse than when he was 'rejected' for two years on end.</p><p>Because this time Sugawara couldn't blame Daichi.</p><p>"If you're Sugawara, does that mean I'm Oikawa?"  Daichi laughed, trying to make the mood lighten a bit but that just made Sugawara feel even more pitiful.  He was supposed to be shaking Daichi right now to make him see that he was Sugawara, right now at least, Sugawara was thinking to himself that he'd punch Daichi in the stomach until he got it through his beautiful little head that the love of his life was standing in front of him.</p><p>"Iwaizumi, you should be getting to your dorm now, shouldn't you?  Like I said, before Ushiwaka catches any of us.  I'm just out here because, you know, Gryffindors."  It was like Daichi didn't even hear what Sugawara had to say.  It was like Sugawara's first confession all over again where Daichi would brush it off like it was nothing.  Did Daichi think Iwaizumi was crazy now?  Or maybe he thought this was a prank.</p><p>"December 31," Sugawara heard himself say, still not his own voice, yet it was shaking as if it were his.  "174 cm.  Your favourite food is shoyu ramen.  You have 4 siblings now ever since your mother gave birth in October to twins, and you hate that Hogwarts doesn't add boiled eggs to the breakfast even if you've asked multiple times already for them to serve it."  He had no idea what he was saying anymore, but this much had to prove he was Sugawara.</p><p>"You prefer running over flying so that's why you jog in the morning.  You use lemon scented soap bars because of that one time I told you you smelt really good and now you use it all the time.  When you were 8 you thought vampires would come and suck your blood if you didn't finish all the radishes on your plate.  Your mom is a lawyer and your dad is a politician but now the Ministry is hanging that position on a tight thread."  Daichi at this point looked terrified.  It pushed Sugawara a little harder.</p><p>"When we're in bed together you like it when I suck you off but you pretend not to because you want to spoil me!  You like being loud but keep your voice in because you're scared of people hearing you.  You like it when I'm on top-"</p><p>"Enough!"  Daichi looked like he's both been punched in the face and vomited on, an expression Sugawara never thought he'd see himself having to be concerned with.  "Iwaizumi, that's...that's..."</p><p>Daichi gulped visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.  Now was the next step.  Sugawara literally took a step closer to Daichi, holding a hand out to touch his cheek, trying to get him to look at him, <em>really </em>look at Sugawara and not the Iwaizumi he was hiding behind.</p><p>That was the first time Daichi has ever hit him.</p><p>"Iwaizumi, it isn't funny anymore!  Merlin, you really need to get some sleep.  Hallucinating and-"<br/>
"How the hell do I know those things then?"  Sugawara shouted, starting to seriously get irritated with the way Daichi was taking this.  Sure he didn't know it was Sugawara, and Sugawara was just putting facts out there instead of showing Daichi he was Sugawara.  But Sugawara didn't have time to show who he was - it took Daichi 2 whole years to <em>see </em>him.  Now Sugawara was trying to do it in a night.</p><p>"Iwa-chan!"</p><p>Timing couldn't have been worse.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, there you are!  I've been looking for you everywhere.  Ah, and Dai-chan!  You two are here awfully late."  Sugawara could feel an arm go around his neck, adding a weight he never knew he could hate so much.</p><p>"Yeah.  We are," Daichi said bitterly, turning around.  "You two need to head upstairs.  Let me know if <em>Sugawara </em>is there too.  Safely."  Sugawara winced at the way he said his name.  Does that mean whoever was in Sugawara's body was doing a good job being Sugawara?</p><p>"Eh, how are we supposed to let him know?"  Oikawa asked, but Daichi was already walking down the hall, too far to hear the valid question.  It left Sugawara and Oikawa there, together.  Outwardly they looked like they belonged to each other.</p><p>If only Oikawa knew.</p><p>"Come on Iwa-chan, let's go.  I'm getting tired," Oikawa yawned, kissing Sugawara on the forehead, this time Sugawara didn't push him away.</p><p>If Daichi didn't believe him, then Oikawa probably wouldn't either.  Sugawara had to find someone else to help him, someone who <em>would </em>believe him without needing exterior proof.  Maybe someone who was experiencing the exact same thing as him, maybe someone who knew more about body switching than Sugawara.  Maybe someone who knew what happened to him for this to happen.</p><p>That's when Sugawara noticed Bokuto's ass sticking out of a window trying to sneak back into Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Iwaizumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 27</em>
</p><p> </p><p>How was Iwaizumi supposed to know that the Hogwarts front doors locked when the sun went down?  Literally anything with dark magic could break in, locking a <em>door </em>wouldn't protect any of them.</p><p>Unfortunately, Iwaizumi learned the hard way that Hogwarts seriously protected their students by using various charms to keep things out - things included students apparently because Iwaizumi spent a good 2 hours trying to figure out how to get back in.</p><p>Rewinding to the morning after Christmas, Iwaizumi thought it was a prank when he woke up in a tub shirtless with only boxers and dress shoes on.  Or maybe Oikawa and him really went all out?  Whatever it was, Iwaizumi never thought he'd wake up in a bathtub with Kuroo out of all people, and yet there he was, sleeping on his lap like it was the most normal thing in the world - and was that <em>Daichi </em>sleeping beside them?</p><p>Slowly getting out, Iwaizumi decided that the wisest choice was just to get out of there and let Kuroo know that if he had stiff neck when he woke up, 'sorry!'.</p><p>However, as Iwaizumi passed the bathroom to get out, he noticed when he walked by the mirror that there was a whip of grey hair passing by.  Which shouldn't have gotten Iwaizumi's attention too much, reflections played tricks on people all the time, especially at Hogwarts where Peeves liked to hide in them and pretend to take off students's heads.  Iwaizumi should have just kept walking, assuming that he was just seeing things.</p><p>Except he didn't.  He looked in the mirror.  </p><p>And screamed.</p><p>"Oi," Kuroo groaned softly as he started waking up from the other side of the bathroom where the tub was, Daichi's eyes creepily snapping open like it was a siren call.  "God, what happened last night?  My neck's stiff."</p><p>Iwaizumi choked on his spit as he looked over at Kuroo and Daichi waking up, whipping his head back to the mirror then back at them.  This wasn't right.  Iwaizumi had to be dreaming - nightmaring - because there was no way he could be in Bokuto's body, in the Gryffindor bathroom, with Kuroo and Daichi staring dead at him.</p><p>"Oi, Bokuto, get back here.  Sun's not even out yet."</p><p>That was a lie.  The sun was out.  It was a new day.  Christmas was over and now, Iwaizumi was panicking.</p><p>"Bokuto!  Bokuto, where're you going?"</p><p><em>'Stop calling me that!' </em>Iwaizumi screamed inwardly as he turned without a single sound, walking out of the bathroom half naked.  This was just a bad dream and Iwaizumi was going to treat it as such by doing what he did in all bad dreams.</p><p>Go straight to Oikawa.</p><p>"Morning, Bokuto-san," Hinata greeted as Iwaizumi walked down the hallway, his eyes widening slightly. Hinata looked half asleep as he headed in the direction towards the stairs.  Again with the 'Bokuto'.  Iwaizumi didn't want to respond.</p><p>"Hello-"  Iwaizumi slapped a hand over his mouth when he heard the voice change, turning it into a cough into his fist.  Hinata didn't seem to notice as he passed by Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi holding his breath when he thought about the chance of getting figured out.</p><p>That wasn't a bad thing though, if someone found out he was really Iwaizumi, was it?  They could help them get out of this stupid body (no offence to Bokuto).  Then again, this was just a bad dream.  If Iwaizumi just kept going, he could get to Oikawa and wake up again!  Yeah, that's all he needed.  This wasn't real.  He wasn't in Bokuto's body, that stuff only happened when magic was involved and last time Iwaizumi remembered he didn't do any serious magic or potion making in the past week or so.</p><p>This was a bad dream.</p><p>"Why'd you leave so quickly?"  Daichi yawned as he stepped beside Iwaizumi, Kuroo on the other side of him scratching the back of his head and patted Iwaizumi on the back.  "I thought we were gonna go on a jog together..."<br/>
"Let me change first," Kuroo mumbled quietly to himself, his eyes falling again.  What time was it right now?  The sun was just above the horizon, so maybe around 8 AM?  Would Iwaizumi still be asleep at 8 AM?</p><p>"We have to take the tree down," Daichi groaned, stretching his arms over his head, Iwaizumi noticed that Daichi was still wearing his dress shirt but only boxers.  Kuroo had on shorts and only a tie.  Why couldn't Iwaizumi remember what happened last night?</p><p>"I-I-I have to-to do something," Iwaizumi was trying to get used to the voice, even though it was just talking, he couldn't trust when he opened his mouth it was him talking.  Just a dream - this was all a bad dream and he'd wake up next to Oikawa in a few minutes.</p><p>"Do something?  Like what?"  Kuroo questioned suspiciously - which first off, kind of mean - and Daichi was inching closer looking at Bokuto like he was expecting him to be lying.  Iwaizumi gulped hard enough for all of them to hear before wiggling his way out between the two of them, turning his back so they couldn't see his face.  Just a bad dream, so it shouldn't matter if they could see Iwaizumi struggling hard to keep his composure, and yet he was putting so much effort.</p><p>"Meeting Akaashi or something?"  Kuroo helpfully filled in for him and without thinking, Iwaizumi nodded.  "You're going dressed like that?"  Right.  Iwaizumi was still just in a pair of boxers and dress shoes.  He needed to at least look decent before stepping out.</p><p>"Er, I'll..." where was Bokuto's dorm even?  Iwaizumi didn't know at the top of his head, he needed some sort of guide.  When Iwaizumi patted down his body, he didn't even feel a wand.  How was he supposed to get out of the Gryffindor Tower without any problems?</p><p>"I'm gonna go and take the tree down," Daichi said, passing by Iwaizumi as he went down the hall.  "Meet at the front, I guess.  Wear something warm."  Iwaizumi stiffened up as Daichi got so close, pausing right beside him then patted his shoulder.   Were Gryffindors always this touchy? </p><p>As Daichi left, it was just Iwaizumi and Kuroo standing there, and to Iwaizumi's memory Bokuto and Kuroo were best friends.  So close in fact, that if something were wrong with Bokuto, Kuroo should notice right away.  Even if this was just a bad dream, Iwaizumi still in denial that this was the state he woke up in, maybe if he were to tell someone then it would jolt him awake.  Even if the person he was telling wasn't necessarily Oikawa.</p><p>"Eh, Kuroo-"<br/>
"Put on a sweater, dumbass.  You're shivering," Kuroo grumbled, trudging his feet forward and rubbing his eyes with his head hanging low.  It seemed that Kuroo Tetsurou was not a morning person.</p><p>"Kuroo," Iwaizumi tried saying again, the foreign roll off the tongue feeling as smooth as it did when Iwaizumi said 'Oikawa'.  "Kuroo, wait, listen to me.  Something's off with today-""Mhm," Kuroo yawned big again, covering his mouth with a fist.  "Tell me at breakfast, Bokuto.  I'll listen to you all you want then."  </p><p>Iwaizumi sputtered helplessly as he followed Kuroo all the way down to what seemed to be their shared room, going in and finding everything that would be a part of a 6th year boy's room.  Just not Iwaizumi's.</p><p>"Ugh, stupid Daichi," Kuroo groaned softly as he flopped onto on of the beds and covered his head with pillows, blocking any sound that Iwaizumi could try producing.  Even though he looked like an absolute lunatic right now it was exactly what Iwaizumi needed to tiptoe his way out of the room, so Kuroo wouldn't stop him again.  Grabbing a sweater and a pair of sweatpants, not knowing if they belonged to Bokuto, Iwaizumi started stepping out.  If he could sneak out just a little bit, get to Oikawa, then he would wake up.</p><p>Because this was all a dream.</p><p>"Bokuto-san, good morning," Yamamato greeted him with a small bow, Iwaizumi just naturally so he could walk down the hallway.  "Morning, Bokuto-san," a first year greeted next, just out of their bedroom still with Christmas pyjamas.  Iwaizumi greeted them back of course.  "Bokuto-san, you're awake!" This time it was Tanaka, already changed in the morning, but Iwaizumi wouldn't know that was unusual.  "Surprising!  Thought you'd be out cold from all that running you did last night!"</p><p>Were all the juniors in the Gryffindor house so respectful?  Not that Iwaizumi particularly minded that the younger Slytherins didn't greet him so enthusiastically in the morning, he never really noticed.  But all the Gryffindors seemed to be very closely knit, not just simply respectful.</p><p>"Y-You didn't kiss me goodnight!  I was waiting so long!"</p><p>Who was that?  Sugawara?  It sounded like Sugawara.  As Iwaizumi stepped down the stairs, creeping slowly.  When he turned to see over the corner who was there, it shouldn't have shocked him that there were so many Gryffindors, so many Gryffindors he knew.</p><p>"You two are sick!  Not even 8 AM and I'm already loaded with sweetness."  Nishinoya's voice was next, making Iwaizumi gulp.  He had to get out of the tower in the most natural way possible. Iwaizumi almost went down another step, a small creak in the step, but he kept telling himself that it wouldn't matter if he interrupted their conversation.  He was Bokuto, just another Gryffindor.  He just had to walk.</p><p>"Bokuto-san!  Eh, why're you here?"  Running into Hinata again, Iwaizumi thought it might be a blessing but it ended up making him more worked up.  Bokuto and Hinata were like apprentice and mentor, teacher and student, older and younger brother.  And yet Hinata hasn't noticed anything weird yet.</p><p>"I mean, are you going downstairs?  Breakfast?"  Hinata filled in for him, making Iwaizumi choke on nothing.  Was all a person needed to be themselves was their outward appearance?  No, Iwaizumi hasn't even opened his mouth yet.  Perhaps Iwaizumi just needed to open his mouth so Hinata would know Bokuto was not him.</p><p>"Keiji-kun!  Merlin, is everyone here to see their boyfriends?  Where's Asahi-san when I need him?"  Iwaizumi heard Nishinoya say and that made Iwaizumi just <em>panic.  </em>Hearing the name, he already knew he couldn't stay.  Even if he was telling himself this was just a bad dream, even he wasn't this delusional.</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn't see Akaashi.  Not when he was in Bokuto's body.</p><p>The constant panic Iwaizumi has been pushing down his heart for the past 20 minutes or so has finally erupted and he had to think on the spot how he was going to get out.  Dream or not, this was a flight or fight response and Iwaizumi was more than ready to fly as far as he needed.  He put the sweater on and the sweatpants luckily the right way before frantically looking around to find some sort of escape route.</p><p>"He's probably not awake yet," Akaashi's voice was clear, as if he didn't just wake up.  "I can wait for him here.""Oh no, he's awake.  I think he's coming down to you."  Fuck Daichi.  Good friend, but right now Iwaizumi didn't need this support.</p><p>"Bokuto-san?"  Hinata's wide eyes as he stared at him, fists clenched together and expectant, as if he were waiting for instructions.  It wasn't too long ago that Iwaizumi and Hinata were in the Forbidden Forest together, running away from dragons and werewolves.  If it weren't for Hinata, Iwaizumi wouldn't be dating Oikawa right now.  He basically owed Hinata his life because of that, whether he knew it or not.</p><p>"Sorry, Hinata.  But I can't talk right now," Iwaizumi still wasn't used to his new voice - <em>new</em>?   No, temporary! - so when he started inching away to the window, he refused to say another word.  Hinata looked at him confused, unclenching his hands and cocking his head to the side.</p><p>"Bokuto-san?"</p><p>Iwaizumi punched the window open and jumped out as he heard Akaashi's footsteps climbing up the Gryffindor boy's dormitory stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi liked to think of himself as a rather calm person.  Collected, fast thinker.  That was what made Oikawa so special.  The fact that he could rile Iwaizumi up without even trying hard, energy filling his veins as he saw Oikawa projecting new spells, making potions or even just sitting there being pretty.  When it didn't come to Oikawa though, Iwaizumi could sit still and think of solutions rather quickly without too much panic.</p><p>There's a first for everything.  And this was the first time Iwaizumi's heart was racing so fast it could burst out of his stomach <em>without </em>anything to do with Oikawa.</p><p>December was a cold time of year.  Even Iwaizumi was having a hard time running in socks through the snow as he went through the snow, heading to Merlin know's where, and he didn't even have a plan.  What was even going on?  Iwaizumi just woke up.</p><p>Finally, after finding a nice tree to sit under, Iwaizumi took a rest.  A good distance from Hogwarts now so even if someone came after him, Iwaizumi would have a huge head start.   Now all Iwaizumi had to do was to fix this.</p><p>Body switching.  This could have only been done with a potion of some sort unless someone like Nishinoya who could make spells was able to find a way to switch him and Bokuto's bodies.  No one hated Iwaizumi that much to target him though, at least Iwaizumi hoped so, so whatever this was it had to be some dumb prank or an accident at worst.  So that meant if this was unintentional, then <em>no one </em>but Iwaizumi and Bokuto.</p><p>If Bokuto was Iwaizumi's body.  Iwaizumi didn't know for sure yet and the last thing he should be doing was jumping to conclusions.</p><p>"No. I have to assume things," Iwaizumi shivered as he contradicted himself, beginning to draw a pattern in the snow with his finger.  No wand, no jacket and no Oikawa - what a nightmare Iwaizumi was living.</p><p>"Last night.  Oikawa and I got ready," Iwaizumi mumbled to himself, teeth clattering as a gust of wind trailed down his back.  "Ball.  Dancing.  Eating-" Iwaizumi gulped as he drew a chicken leg to indicate food.</p><p>Food.  That was the only way he could process a potion.  Food or a drink.</p><p>"Nothing was weird though..." Iwaizumi tsk'ed, drawing a big circle around the cup and chicken he drew in the snow.  The food was fine last night, nothing out of the ordinary.  And even if he did drink or eat something bad, lots of other people had to have consumed it too.  Statistically speaking that meant there had to be at least one other Gryffindor that was experiencing the same thing.</p><p>"Or at least one per house," Iwaizumi did the math in his head, putting down numbers of how many people per house there were - useless facts Kunimi liked spitting out to impress Kindaichi - then the probability of how many people would have consumed a potion if it was in the food.</p><p>"No.  There would be a lot of people," Iwaizumi crossed out his calculations, letting out a big sigh.  "Think about it differently.  How did I get into <em>Bokuto's </em>body?"  Because Iwaizumi was dating Oikawa and problem solving was like a hobby.</p><p>"Bokuto...Bokuto..." it was weird that he was saying Bokuto's name while being in his body.  Iwaizumi was coming to terms that this wasn't just some big nightmare and he actually was trapped inside of here.  Bokuto was probably in his body, or somewhere at the very least.  The thought of Bokuto having to pretend to be him was concerning and it made Iwaizumi grimace.  Hopefully Oikawa caught on by now something was wrong with him - if he was even awake right now.</p><p>"Bokuto...Boktuo..." Iwaizumi closed his eyes, squeezing them shut.  Bokuto and him last night.  They talked a bit, Iwaizumi didn't want to interfere with Oikawa and Kyoutani (especially when Kyoutani started growling).  "Bokuto...Bokuto..."</p><p>
  <em> "Kinda thirsty.  Can I?"</em><br/>
<em>"For sure!  It's actually really good,"</em>
</p><p>Gasping like he found out the biggest mystery of life itself, Iwaizumi snapped upwards, realizing what happened.  And if his guess was correct, and Iwaizumi was praying it was, then Bokuto made him drink something nasty that would affect his life drastically if they didn't find a solution.</p><p>"No," Iwaizumi gasped louder in realization as he looked down at his little cartoon chart of events. There was him and Oikawa at the top, Oikawa in a dress.  Then with a connected arrow him and Oikawa dancing.  Then the food with circles and crosses through it.  Iwaizumi was pretty proud of it for something being drawn in the snow, but he could have kicked it into disappearance right now for all he cared.</p><p>"We weren't the only ones who drank it."</p><p>Iwaizumi was pacing around now, not caring if the snow was melting and soaking his socks.  It was like he just found out the hugest secret of the decade when in reality he was sharing it with others and he needed to tell someone <em>now.</em></p><p>"Who else though.  Who else," Iwaizumi whispered to himself the cold no longer a problem even though his cheeks were flushed red and he was probably going to get frostbite if he were to stay there a few minutes longer.  But Iwaizumi needed to figure this out and tell other people, as soon as possible too!  Who should he start with?</p><p>"Bokuto...Bokuto, Asahi," Iwaizumi listed as he remembered the events of the night before, wracking his brain crazily.  "Asahi.  Sugawara.  Tendou."  That's who he remembered, that's who was with him last night and drank that weird drink Bokuto was so insistent on tasted good.</p><p>But were there more?  More people who drank it?</p><p>Bokuto said it was good, encouraged people to drink it.  Did that mean he made it?  </p><p>"No.  Bokuto wouldn't do that," Iwaizumi felt his brain hurting more and more as he kept the complex thoughts rolling.  It wasn't something he wasn't used to, so he was beginning to wonder why it was getting so hard to problem solve.  He started wondering if he was in this body, what did it mean to be in Bokuto's body?  He was still Iwaizumi, he had his memories and thoughts.  But did he have Bokuto's strength?  His abilities?  Could he use Bokuto's wand?</p><p>Body switching.  Iwaizumi wasn't paying attention when this was being taught.</p><p>Curse Oikawa once more for being a distraction.</p><p>"Hogwarts," Iwaizumi realized with a small gasp, looking back at the big castle building, the whitest snow covering it beautifully, it could be a tourist attraction.  "Find Bokuto.  No, find myself!"  Iwaizumi decided to take that little step first.  If he found at least his body first then that he'd at least have one person experiencing what he was going through.  It would be better if they left headmaster Akaashi out of it too so one, they wouldn't get expelled, and two, he could focus on more serious matters in life.</p><p>Taking his first step was already a big mistake though because all of a sudden Iwaizumi's shoulder was tugged on and he was pulled back with strongest force possible.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi wasn't sure exactly where his feet were getting dragged, but he knew it wasn't the same direction as Hogwarts.</p><p>"Let go!"  Iwaizumi screamed, Bokuto's loud voice booming in the cold air.  "Let go!  Dammit, I said let go!"  Iwaizumi screamed once again, taking the hand that was on his shoulder and pulling it hard as he would in any dangerous situation.  He gasped when he felt the body dragging him go over his head, squeezing his eyes shut and flinching when he heard the 'thud' in the snow.  Iwaizumi's eyes widened when he saw the body laying in front of him, face down and wand in the opposite hand of what they used to drag Iwaizumi.</p><p>'<em>Damn', </em>Iwaizumi thought to himself.  '<em>Bokuto's big arms aren't for nothing</em>'.</p><p>"Who are you?"  Iwaizumi asked as intimidatingly as possible as he walked towards the body, stepping around it and carefully inspecting it, making sure it wasn't anyone dangerous.  They had hair that came up to their shoulders and a bag that was lumpy with stuff inside.  Were they unconscious now too?  Iwaizumi started feeling slightly bad, but it was their fault for trying to drag him away from his home.</p><p>"Oi," Iwaizumi nudged it with his foot.  By the shape of their body they had to be some sort of human, or at least something that looked like one.  Iwaizumi didn't know how he felt about just leaving them there, so he stayed a little longer.  If they didn't wake up though, he'd leave.</p><p>"Oi, you good?  Are you gonna-" Iwaizumi gasped when their hand snapped, grabbing Iwaizumi by the ankle and pulling him to make him fall in the snow on his back.  "Hey!  Hey, let go-" Iwaizumi was muffled by the snow that landed in his mouth as he was dragged, the figure lifting themselves up and letting their hair fall in front of their face as they looked down at Iwaizumi, still holding him by the ankle.  This person had to be incredibly strong if they were able to drag <em>Bokuto's </em>body in the snow for goodness sake.</p><p>And this person also happened to be a woman.</p><p>"Hogwarts student?"  She spat in the snow, right next to Iwaizumi's - Bokuto's - head.  "No wand though, huh?  Non verbal magic?  Potion?"  She yanked Iwaizumi by the leg again with a soft growl, one that sounded kind of familiar.  "What do you got under your perverted, disgusting sleeve, huh, kid?  What's your deal?"</p><p>Iwaizumi felt a rush of adrenaline as he was yanked by the ankle again, gasping loudly as he was dangled off the ground, now not being held by a hand, but levitated with a wand.  The woman had blond hair and sunken eyes that looked like they haven't slept in a long time.</p><p>"Nothing, huh?"  She said with a much more amused voice, sticking her bottom lip out and nodding her head.  "Alright.  Just a weirdo with a thing for the cold, huh?  Whatever then," she said, dropping Iwaizumi on the ground causing him to groan loudly in pain.  Whoever this girl was, Iwaizumi didn't like her all that much already.</p><p>"Hogwarts is far and you look like you're cold," she said, turning away and beginning to walk in the snow.  She had thick layers on, Iwaizumi just noticed, a huge fur coat that dragged as she walked.  She was walking towards the little hut down the hill of Hogwarts, a trail has Iwaizumi has only been down once.  That's when it started clicking in his head who she was and why she had a familiar aura to her.</p><p>"What're you waiting for?"  She yelled behind her, looking back at Iwaizumi who was fumbling to stand up and shaking in the freezing weather.  "My house has hot cocoa.  If you can make it before I close my door then I might let you have a cup."</p><p>Looks like Kyoutani's behaviour wasn't learned from nowhere.</p><p>"If this is a gimmick and you're friends are going to come out of nowhere just to see what my bra size is, I'll let you know there are students that have disappeared after I showed them kindness," Kyoutani's sister took out a knife and a loaf of bread, but the knife was thrown right beside Iwaizumi's head at the entrance door.  If Iwaizumi turned to look at where exactly it landed he would see a deep cut in the exact same spot.</p><p>"And I don't mind getting rid of another."</p><p>Girls have it hard already.  Iwaizumi wouldn't want to mess with this one especially.</p><p>"Uh, I was just on my way back to Hogwarts though.  I don't want to impose on-"<br/>
"Sit," she demanded with a harsh voice, slamming two tea cups down, surprisingly keeping the hot chocolate inside.  "Snow storm's coming anyway.  Might as well stay."  Iwaizumi had a strong feeling he just shouldn't argue with her.</p><p>"So?  Name, age, house," she asked, sitting down, Iwaizumi slowly sitting down in front of her.  The little hut was nice and cozy.  A bit small but considering she lived on her own and only had Kyoutani visiting her, it was pretty nice.</p><p>"Sorry," Iwaizumi apologized, but he didn't see a good time before this to introduce himself.  "My name is Iwai-"</p><p>Should he introduce himself as 'Iwaizumi'?  That he's in Slytherin?  Act like how he'd usually act?  Or did he have to put on a Bokuto personality just for a little while so that there'd be no conflict if Bokuto actually met her?  What was even the chance Bokuto would meet her?  He was friendly and pushy, with Kyoutani especially since he barely went to class, so maybe Iwaizumi should be careful with how he went about this.</p><p>"Hey!  Are you listening?"  Kyoutani's sister hissed, punching a fist on the table making Iwaizumi flinch.  "Name!  Age!  House!"  Iwaizumi's eyes went wide, not used to older sisters being like this.  At least Oikawa's wasn't.</p><p>"Bokuto!  16!  Sly-Gryffindor!"</p><p>All of a sudden her face softened, like what Iwaizumi just said triggered something in her to calm down a bit.  She put the tea cup down on her saucer, relaxing her shoulders a bit as she looked up at Iwaizumi, nodding her head slowly.</p><p>"Oh.  So you're in my brother's house?  Kyoutani Kentarou."</p><p>Oh.  So that's where her soft spot was.</p><p>"Yes," Iwaizumi half lied, feeling a lot better, to the point where he was able to reach for the cocoa and trust whatever weird potion she put in - if she put in one - was taken out with some sort of advanced, non verbal magic and making it dissolve.  Iwaizumi took a small sip that instantly warmed his whole body.</p><p>"Are you friends with him?"  She questioned, narrowing her eyes and leaning across the table.  Iwaizumi just smiled.</p><p>"I try to be, honestly.  But he's hard to get along with, so I can't say for sure."  And that much wasn't too much of a lie.  Iwaizumi did take a liking for Kyoutani, but to say they were friends was a bit difficult.  He decided that maybe it wasn't bad that he got along with Kyoutani though, in this particularly situation.</p><p>"He's always been like that," her voice softened again, relaxing on her chair with a small sigh.  "I thank you for trying.  He's really hard to get along with, so I understand why he's in here a lot of the time.  I can't tell him to leave though.  He's too cute to say no to!"  Maybe it was because Iwaizumi was an only child, but he found it very easy to say 'no' to people.  (Oikawa didn't count, obviously).</p><p>"He helped me a lot this Christmas, actually," Iwaizumi said, finding himself telling the truth this time, now feeling more comfortable in her presence.  Besides, it wasn't a totally unbelievable lie since Bokuto had a boyfriend too, and it wasn't even a total lie if Iwaizumi was still himself, just in another body.  "I asked him to help me do makeup on my boyfriend and he got a bunch of things ready for me.  Really came in handy, actually."</p><p>Kyoutani's sister looked really shocked at that statement, a little impressed in fact.  Kyoutani was really antisocial, or at least so closed off that even his own sister was aware, shocked to the point where even helping a person was odd.  Iwaizumi felt a weird specialness to the attention Kyoutani was giving him all of a sudden, but it did beg the question.</p><p>Did Kyoutani's sister not know her brother had a boyfriend?</p><p>"That's good to hear...Bokuto-kun," a twinge of guilt went through Iwaizumi when she called him by a name that wasn't his.  He felt like he was imposing, doing something illegal with a fake name even though what he was doing was relatively harmless.  Iwaizumi just felt like he was being a fraud.</p><p>"Keina," she said softly, taking another sip of her drink, Iwaizumi doing the same.  "Kyoutani Keina.  I haven't told many people that name, alright?  So consider yourself lucky, Bokuto-kun.  I'll slit your throat if you let anyone else know it though."</p><p>As soon as she said it a gust of strong wind hit the hut, smacking the wood and seeping through the cracks so that Iwaizumi shivered as if he were outside again.  Without even looking Keina took her wand and hit the fireplace with one strike, the fire spiking up and heating them even more, even the hot chocolate started to smoke a little more.  Keina was terrifying, a good explanation as to why Kyoutani was too.<br/>
Iwaizumi liked her.</p><p>"Now, Bokuto-kun," she sighed, standing up to walk to the window, looking outside and squinting at the blizzard.  Iwaizumi gulped, knowing he couldn't go back to Hogwarts easily in that condition, even with magic from Keina.  Iwaizumi didn't have a wand himself and he wasn't about to ask her to send him back safely.</p><p>"There's a storm.  I'll let you stay for now because you don't seem to bad," when Iwaizumi looked a her she could really see Kyoutani's face it was almost creepy.  She had hair that went up to her shoulders and now that it was dryer he noticed how curly it was so now it was up to her jawline.  Her eyes even matched Kyoutani's, darkening around the waterlines to give some sort of eyeliner effect but Iwaizumi was coming to realize it was just the shape.  Even the scowl was the same!</p><p>"One weird move though, I'll let your boyfriend and the whole school know!  Headmaster Akaashi isn't scared of getting rid of disrespectful perverts!  Especially ones that underestimate me just because I'm a woman."<br/>
"Oh, there's no need for that," Iwaizumi assured her, nodding his head slowly.  "I know a lot of strong women in my life.  I don't need a warning."  She seemed unconvinced, yet relaxed at this, nodding back slowly and sitting down back in her seat.</p><p>"So, Bokuto-kun," Keina said, fiddling with the holder of her cup, twirling her finger around it shyly.  "Tell me more about how Ken-chan is at school."</p><p> </p><p>The blizzard didn't end until much later in the day, the evening in fact.  It was almost midnight when the winds started calming down and the snow stopped whirling around like a typhoon.  The hut, though cracked and shook a lot, kept them safe.  Iwaizumi even got another cup of hot chocolate.</p><p>"So Ken-chan isn't on the Quidditch team?"  Keina asked again with a bit of disappointment in her voice.  "Well, I guess with his lack of attendance in class it makes sense.   Still!  Professor Ukai should cut him some slack!"</p><p>Iwaizumi learned a lot about Kyoutani's sister the whole day he was there, and honestly, he was very thankful.  It gave him time to relax, get used to being in a body that wasn't his and clear his mind a bit without being worried about someone catching him.  He was able to forget about Akaashi looking for him this morning, was able to think about how he was going to handle the situation - he even got a delicious meal and a nap!  This was a really good privilege and he hoped Bokuto and whoever else was affected got the same opportunity.</p><p>"Storm's over," Keina said, looking out the window.  The snow was high, but Iwaizumi could manage, especially with Bokuto's height so the snow would only reach his calves instead of almost his knees where it would be with his own body.  And Bokuto was fit so he'd be able to trudge.</p><p>"Thanks, Kyoutani-nee-san," Iwaizumi bowed as he was sent to the door, Keina with a fond smile as she went on her toes to pat Iwaizumi on the head, a nice feeling Iwaizumi hasn't gotten in a while because Hogwarts was like any other boarding school and he had to wait to see his parents again.  It did feel like Kyoutani was a little spoiled when he thought about how often he was able to visit his family.</p><p>"Visit me again, Bokuto-kun.  I'll make you your favourite food then."</p><p>Even though there was a heavy weight on Iwaizumi's chest, wanting to tell her the truth, maybe it was okay not to for now.  When this problem was solved, then Iwaizumi could tell her everything and she had to believe him.  Anything was possible with magic.</p><p>"Yeah, I will!" Iwaizumi said, waving big at her before walking down the trail.  The snow was piled like he thought it would be, so Iwaizumi had to trudge on his own, plowing through, but with Bokuto's body it wasn't too difficult.  Hogwarts was a bit far and up hill, so even though it was cold and a hassle, Iwaizumi now had a clear clean cut plan that was going to help him fix this little problem.</p><p>Before New Year's at least.  He'd like to be back in his own body.</p><p>Hogwarts protected itself in many ways.  For example, the Charm it had against muggles whenever they saw Hogwarts and made it so that they'd see a 'No Trespassing' and 'Keep Out' sign.  There was a huge ass squid in the moat that surrounded Hogwarts - that moat as well a way to protect the students and staff in a very minimalistic yet affective way because only certain people could create the boats that brought the students to the school.  Of course, that was only for the 1st years who were admiring Hogwarts for the first time, so the carriage rides the rest of the grades got were protected as well by special charms and extra surveillance from the professors themselves.</p><p>Hogwarts was a safe place, one of the safest places in fact.  </p><p>Never once though did Iwaizumi think Hogwarts would protect itself from him.</p><p>"Huh?  Iwaizumi made it to the front of the school, a long journey and walk, it had to be past midnight by now.  He thought it was the most logical, the front door had to be opened for professor lookouts and such.  When he tugged on the lever of the door it kept pushing back at him like a hard force.</p><p>"Hello!  Anyone in there!"  There had to be.  Maybe not a prefect that could let the pass curfew rule slide, but a professor, the headmaster, the deputy headmaster, the cleaner - literally <em>anyone</em>.  Someone had to be there to let Iwaizumi in.</p><p>"Hello!  This is Iwa-Bokuto!"  Iwaizumi called out, hitting the door with much force now the side of his hand turning red with the pressure on the wooden material.  "I'm a Hogwarts student!  Please let me in!"  No answer.  Iwaizumi was starting to panic.</p><p>"Aw man," he sighed, figuring that no one would be able to let him in right now.  He should have stayed back at the hut and maybe asked to sleep in there for a bit, but when he looked back it seemed like Keina had already turned her lights off.  Iwaizumi didn't want to (and was to scared to) bother her again.</p><p>"There has to be another way," Iwaizumi mumbled under his breath, sighing as he looked around, maybe a professor monitoring the halls would be able to help him.  When 5, 10, 15 more minutes passed, Iwaizumi had no luck and just started walking on his own.</p><p>But Iwaizumi wasn't just 'responsible' like everyone thought he was, though he really was.  He's sneaked out before a few times, maybe one too many times, so he knew how to get back in without using the front door where staff might be.  It's just, he'd end up in the Slytherin hall and have to sneak into the Gryffindor Tower without knowing the password and no wand somehow.  Maybe he could sleep on the stairs tonight and tell people he was doing an experiment.</p><p>When Oikawa showed him how to climb the rugged stones of the Slytherin Tower, the exterior part specifically that led to the window just outside the Slytherin stairs, Iwaizumi hit him on the side of the head.  Now, he wished he had more practise.</p><p>"<em>Start with the small stone.  It's counterintuitive, but the steps at the top will be much easier then since the climbing comes naturally.  Don't worry Iwa-chan, I'll catch you if you fall!</em>". The memory made Iwaizumi smile fondly.</p><p>"Alright," Iwaizumi clapped his hands, clenching and clenching them, looking down and letting out a soft sigh.  They were different hands but they should work the same.  That would make sense at least.  And sure, the weight would be different, but Bokuto was fit enough that Iwaizumi didn't think he'd have any problems.</p><p>And to his surprise, he didn't.  Things were going much smoother than he thought, following Oikawa's advice and starting with the smaller stones, as he got higher on the tower able to get on bigger, more stable steps.</p><p>"<em>If you hang onto the vine, it'll break easily.  So avoid it at all costs.</em>"</p><p>Now that he was up here he could see how grabbing the vine would be tempting, especially with how thick it was and making it seem like a sturdy option.  He kept going, eyes up and looking at the window that only seemed to be getting bigger the more he climbed up.  Almost and Iwaizumi could sneak back into Hogwarts, then maybe start looking for the people who also drank that weird drink on Christmas.</p><p>The actual trouble was when Iwaizumi had to open the window and get in with as little noise as possible.  He looked into the castle, checking to see if any prefects were passing by, possibly a couple students passing curfew as well which made Iwaizumi feel a bit better.<br/>
Maybe even someone else who drank from Bokuto's cup last night.</p><p>When the cost was clear though, Iwaizumi knocked the window open with his fist, a little more open than he'd like but it got him inside.  </p><p>"<em>You have to enter feet first.  You might land on your head if you go head first and the drop from the window is a long way down.  So it is better feet first.</em>"</p><p>Iwaizumi suck in a big breath before hauling his whole body up, putting his first foot forward and sticking his leg in the building.  Not wanting to do anything to bruise Bokuto's body, Iwaizumi wiggled himself so he was saddled on the edge of the window sill, now trying to shimmy awkwardly to get his next leg into the castle.  The drop was much higher than when you looked at it from the ground, a good 8 or 9 metres that Iwaizumi didn't want to risk.  So following Oikawa's advice he stuck his next leg in, accidentally leaning forward so now he was bent down on the sill, any passer by-er being able to have a good view of Bokuto's ass.</p><p>"Ah, shit," Iwaizumi huffed softly, the sill right in the pit of his stomach as he tried to slide down, looking from the corner of his eye where he was going to land.  "Slowly, slowly," he told himself, sliding down the wall little by little to make the drop shorter even by a few centimetres.</p><p>"-and Iwa-chan shouldn't be running around like that or else we would have lost more points and you would have left me alone all by myself-" Iwaizumi gasped, hearing Oikawa's voice and dropping from the window with a loud bang.</p><p>"What was that!"  Oikawa gasped, turning around, Iwaizumi groaning on the floor and turning a little too late because he only saw a glimpse of Oikawa before he was being pushed by another person.  Not just Oikawa though - Oikawa and someone else on the other side of him were walking together.</p><p>"Curfew has passed exactly 4 hours and 32 minutes ago.  We must go to our dorms-"<br/>
"What about you, Mr. Prefect?"  Oikawa said in a mocking tone, but went in the direction of his dorms nonetheless.  "Whatever.  Come on, Iwa-chan, let's go."</p><p>For a split second Iwaizumi really though Oikawa knew right away that Iwaizumi was in Bokuto's body.  He really assumed Oikawa was that good, but when he stood up he saw Oikawa walking with someone beside him, only less than an inch taller and wrapped around in Oikawa's arm, the two of them heading towards the Slytherin Tower together.</p><p>"Do I actually walk like that?"  Was Iwaizumi's first wonder before he started walking after them, wanting to talk to whoever was in his body.  He really thought he would catch up to them.</p><p>"You too, Bokuto-kun," Ushijima's deep voice startled him, turning to look at the prefect, his whole face in it's usual stoic expression.  Tendou drank the drink last night too.  Did Ushijima know by now as well?</p><p>"Curfew has passed long ago.  Please get to your dorm."  </p><p>Iwaizumi's mouth went dry thinking about going to the Gryffindor Tower where he didn't know the passwords or the where his room was even.  He wouldn't even make it to the common room without breaking down in frustration so he shouldn't be worrying about a bed to sleep on.</p><p>"Bokuto-kun?"  Ushijima waved a hand in front of him when Iwaizumi didn't respond.  Shaking his head, Iwaizumi had to think fast, imagining himself as Bokuto and what he would say, what would be believable?</p><p>"Ah, Ushijima-a-a-a-a," Iwaizumi whined, throwing his arms over Ushijima's shoulders and giving out a big sigh.  "You know, it's kinda dark now and everything!  I can't possibly go alone in the hallways!"  Iwaizumi wanted to know if Tendou has switched too.  Bokuto was sociable enough, this wasn't totally unbelievable.</p><p>"I will escort you to the Gryffindor Tower then.  It is my duty as a prefect to make sure all students are safe and well kep-"<br/>
"And I kinda forgot the password to the tower, yeah?  Prefects know everything so you must have the password, right?"  Iwaizumi tried, scratching the back of his head and yawning widely.  This was just his interpretation of Bokuto, he didn't actually know if he was like this with Ushijima.  All he could do was pray he was.</p><p>"Oh," Ushijima nodded, not even pulling away from Bokuto even though he was literally on him.  "I do know the passwords and ways to get into the different houses.  Though I'm not authorized to open without supervision-"<br/>
"C'mon, Us-Shi-Ji-Ma," Iwaizumi pulled him by the arm - were Ushijima and Bokuto really this close in height? - "Just let me in!  I'm tired.  Wanna go to sleep already.  If you want you can tell me the password and I can just go alone."<br/>
"I cannot do that either," Ushijima shook his head, "in the case that you are only disguised as a Gryffindor and wish to seek revenge on another member of the house, I am not permitted to share the password with those that the headmaster has not allowed me to share with."</p><p>Sweat dripped on the back of Iwaizumi's neck - Bokuto's neck.</p><p>"However," Ushijima looked at the time, "I suppose it will be rude to wake one of the professor's up at this hour.  I can accompany you to the Tower and let you in.  I'll watch you go in and make sure you safely get to your room without any problems."</p><p>Ushijima wasn't a bad guy.  Iwaizumi was starting to wonder what Oikawa hated about him so much.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he said, Ushijima walked him to the Gryffindor Tower. He said the password (which changed weekly apparently so this wasn't the first time a student forgot), let Iwaizumi in and Iwaizumi thought it ended there.</p><p>But it didn't.</p><p>Ushijima wanted to make sure Iwaizumi got to his dorm safely.  </p><p>His bedroom, literally inside the Gryffindor Tower, Bokuto's bedroom that Iwaizumi had no idea where it was.  Ushijima wanted to see him go inside there and if Iwaizumi joked far enough, he would get Ushijima to tuck him in too.</p><p>"Ushiwaka," Iwaizumi chuckled nervously when they were in the common room together and Ushijima still wasn't leaving him alone.  "I can get to my room on my own from here.  You can leave me alone."  And Iwaizumi would need to quietly look into every single dorm to see where Bokuto's was, and if he remembered correctly it would be with Kuroo and Daichi.  He's been to their dorm once for that movie night and even though he was given instructions on how to get there months ago it was still a lot to remember.  They were in the middle of a bunch of dorms, it was going to be hard.</p><p>"I can accompany you that far," Ushijima said with a stiff voice, unmoved and waiting patiently to follow Iwaizumi up the stairs.  "As a prefect it is my duty to-""Yeah, yeah, I get it," Iwaizumi sighed, now understanding why headmaster Akaashi chose Ushijima for the Ravenclaw house.  "I'm going, I'm going."</p><p>Would Ushijima believe Bokuto was stupid enough to forget where his room was?  Iwaizumi didn't think so, even though Bokuto wasn't Ravenclaw smart, he did see how people underestimated him a lot with his loud, vulnerable personality.  Maybe it was because Iwaizumi has actually versed Bokuto in Quidditch or has seen him during the exams and his performance, but Bokuto's intelligence wasn't limited to being able to sneak into professor Ukai's office for strawberry flavoured lube (which reminded Iwaizumi he had to buy some off of Tendou soon, him and Oikawa were running out).  Bokuto was smart.</p><p>Bokuto was pretty smart.</p><p>"Ushiwaka!  Let's play some chess, hm?  Wizard's chess!  I'm not tired yet!"</p><p>Telling Ushijima about his problem, that Bokuto wasn't actually Bokuto, didn't seem right.  Knowing how loyal he was to the headmaster that would probably the first place he'd go to and tell him earnestly, and even though that was probably the most ideal thing to do, Iwaizumid didn't need another trip to the headmaster this year.</p><p>He didn't even know all of the details of this predicament he was in.  How was he supposed to explain himself?</p><p>"Chess?"  Ushijima rose an eyebrow, looking at the time.  "But curfew has passed and we must be going-""Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time," Iwaizumi sighed exaggerating, flopping down on the couch.  Ushijima was hovering over him from behind, looking down at Iwaizumi curiously.</p><p>"But no one else is awake, Ushiwaka!  I don't wanna sleep yet and you're the only one who can entertain me!"  Iwaizumi noticed the intonations Bokuto used came naturally too.  He just needed to be a bit louder and he would've nailed his Bokuto impression on the head.</p><p>"Bokuto-kun, I think it is more wise to go to sleep now.  Tomorrow will be another day-"<br/>
"I don't wanna go to sleep now!"  Iwaizumi half screamed, sitting up on the couch.  If Ushijima was startled he didn't show it.  "Wizard's chess!  Wizard's chess!"  He chanted over and over again, making Ushijima look at the time once more.</p><p>"If you want to leave, Ushijima-a-a-a, you can then," Iwaizumi elongated his name, cutely so if he may add, propping himself on his knees and leaning towards Ushijima from the other side of the couch.  "But if you stay I'm not going to my dorm.  I wanna play wizard's chess with you.  One on one."</p><p>Ushijima showed no expression of hesitance or wavering.  He didn't even look like he was thinking about it. </p><p>"Alright," Ushijima said, walking over to the table where wizard's chess was already laid out.  Iwaizumi's eyes widened, not really thinking the possibility of playing would come up.  But there Ushijima was, sitting down on a chair, rolling his sleeves up and motioning to the other side.  The chess pieces started moving on their own to their respective places, someone else having already played a game earlier. </p><p>"Bokuto-kun.  Are we going to verse each other?"</p><p>Iwaizumi started standing up, blinking slowly when he realized that it was either this or dumbly trying to find his room.  But then again, if he went to the dorm he would have to handle Daichi and Kuroo, two people who knew Bokuto very well.  So Ushijima right now was better company.</p><p>"Alright, Ushi-Ushi," Iwaizumi's tone was that of talking to a baby iguana.  "But if I win don't cry about it!"  Ushijima looked dead straight into Iwaizumi's soul, Iwaizumi was almost sure he was going to get caught in Bokuto's body.</p><p>"I can assure you, I will not cry.  The only outcome is my victory."</p><p>And boy, did Ushijima hold Iwaizumi to that. </p><p>One hour passed.  Then two.  Then three and four and five.  Ushijima put lots of thought and care into his moves, but never went over a whole minute of thinking.  Iwaizumi could have just left it at him losing, but there was something deep inside of him that was forcing him to play his best.  It was crazy!  Iwaizumi didn't even like wizard's chess all that much since him and Oikawa liked playing Quidditch much more.</p><p>"Kita-kun wasn't exaggerating when he said you were skilled in the game," Ushijima praised in his own way, when it was about 4:30 AM and Iwaizumi's eyes were falling slowly.  "This is the longest game I have played of wizard's chess."</p><p>Ah. So that was it.  Iwaizumi was slowly extracting Bokuto's qualities.</p><p>Why did that make him more scared?</p><p>"I have no intention of losing though.   Knight to F5."  Iwaizumi couldn't believe it.  Ushijima didn't even have dark eyes, he hasn't yawned once and now, Ushijima was only straightening his back to proper his posture.<br/>
Ushijima was...another type of person.</p><p>"Oh Merlin," Iwaizumi sighed softly to himself, feeling his heartbeat raising on it's own.  "Ushiwaka, you-" Iwaizumi didn't even know how to ask.  Ushijima looked at him, waiting for the rest of the sentence but Iwaizumi just shook his head, the little Bokuto soul inside of him wanting to finish the game.  "Nothing.  Queen to B6."</p><p>The game continued until Ushijima was down to a pawn, his king, two rooks and a queen.  Iwaizumi had his king, had his queen smashed two moves ago, and his two knights.  It should be obvious who was winning, but Ushijima deemed it not a true game until checkmate.</p><p>"I can't," Iwaizumi groaned to himself.  Why did he have to be so stubborn and didn't just make Bokuto look like a fool trying to find his room?  It wasn't Iwaizumi's problem once he got out of this body.  It was believable Bokuto was that stupid, so why didn't he just do it?  Now he had to sit there and think about what he's done while playing a never ending game of wizard's chess because he didn't think it would be nice for Bokuto to look dumb.</p><p>What a mistake Iwaizumi has made.   He had to think resourcefully from now on and only think of himself.</p><p>"You have not lost yet, Bokuto-kun.  Don't give up."  Iwaizumi groaned louder after Ushijima made his move.  "Is it 7:30 AM already?"  </p><p>Gasping in shock, Iwaizumi's whole body shot up, his eyes bloodshot red from staying up all night and looking at the big clock in the Gryffindor common room.  It <em>was </em>7:30 AM!  7:30 in the goddamn fucking morning and Iwaizumi hasn't gotten a wink of sleep.  He was so tired and just wanted to lay down, even the couch would do at this point.  How was Ushijima so perfectly fine right now?</p><p>"I will have to apologize, Bokuto-kun.  However, I must cut this game short.  I have morning patrol duty," Ushijma said, standing up and putting his cloak back on.  "It was fun spending time with you.  Your competitive nature was a gust of wind that kept me up."</p><p>Iwaizumi felt a clog in his throat that made his voice stop as he watched Ushijima's back leaving the common room and the Tower itself.  For a minute he was stunned shocked, not believing it was that easy to get Ushijima to leave.<br/>
But then relief washed through his body.  Now, Iwaizumi could close his eyes and sleep, right there on the table where the chess pieces laid on their own, just as still as Iwaizumi was, knocking out almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up, wake up, wake up!  C'mon Bo, it's time to wake up!"</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes snapped open, jolting awake when he felt a huge smack on the back of his head.  What time was it?  Noon?  Maybe Iwaizumi slept through the evening.  He felt like he barely closed his eyes but he was already being woken up!</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at the time, trying to see how long it's been and his lungs closed in on themselves when he saw it.</p><p>
  <em>7:35 AM</em>
</p><p>"Morning jog!  Morning jog everyone, let's go!"  Daichi's voice boomed, a group of Gryffindors including Hinata, Kuroo, Nishinoya, Tanaka and of course Daichi were going down in sweatpants and sweaters, all faces refreshed with excitement.</p><p>"Who'd you play wizard's chess with last night?"  Kuroo asked, stretching on the side lines.  Could he not see Bokuto's stained face with veins pulsing from his under eyes?  "Did you duplicate yourself again?  I told you, you're gonna fuck something up if you keep doing that!  Next thing you know you lose a liver!"  <em>Bokuto could do that?</em></p><p>"Anyway, let's go!  Morning jogs in the winter are refreshing.  Just what you need after being MIA all day yesterday!  You're gonna get a real earful from Akaashi."  Iwaizumi didn't have enough time or energy to protest as Kuroo took him by the shoulders, lifting him up.  Since Iwaizmi just stole sweatpants and a sweater from Bokuto yesterday he blended in perfectly with the rest of the Gryffindors going out running.</p><p>"Ugh, you stink already.  You're so lucky Akaashi is too nice to say anything."  Iwaizumi had so much to think about, but now his main concern was clear.</p><p>How was he supposed to face Akaashi.</p><p>"Two rounds around Hogwarts to start!  Let's get-eh, where's Kageyama?  Hinata!  Where's Kageyama?!"<br/>
"I don't know!  He wouldn't wake up..."<br/>
"Then you should've forced him!"  Hinata's whole face went red, looking away when Daichi looked annoyed, hands on his hips and sighing loudly to show how disappointed he was. Did it matter that much that Kageyama joined them.</p><p>"Kageyama's been weird lately.  I don't want to talk to him."</p><p>Everyone went silent at Hinata's declaration, and Iwaizumi felt a small tug in his chest.  What if Akaashi noticed something?  Should Iwaizumi just tell him what was happening?  Maybe that would make things better, they could figure it out together.</p><p>"Honestly, I feel him," Kuroo whispered to Iwaizumi, stretching his arms, Iwaizumi decided to copy him.  "Kenma has been acting odd lately too, but I guess it's because of the break coming up.  I offered to let him stay at my place but that seemed to make him even more upset."  Iwaizumi was listening carefully, trying to remember if Kageyama and Kenma were involved last night in any way.  When Bokuto gave him the drink it was almost finished, but there was still a huge hole in his story.</p><p>"Hope they're okay though.  Headmaster Akaashi's been really busy lately and I guess it's our fault.  Still, I wouldn't want him to be involved in anything complicated.  Did Akaashi tell you anything about the Ministry?"  No.  Iwaizumi unfortunately got Bokuto's love for wizard's chess, not his memories.  So he shook his head.</p><p>"Shame.  We should do something for uncle Akaashi, you know?  I thought about baking something but knowing how I'm the least favourite he's just gonna throw it out.  I'll make it and you give it, Bokuto.  He'll eat it then."  Everything that Kuroo said made sense but Iwaizumi understood none of it.  There was so much about Bokuto he didn't know, pulling off acting like him was becoming less and less possible.</p><p>All he knew was that now, he couldn't bring any burden to the Akaashi family.  He needed to find Bokuto as quietly as possible and get his body back and if he could find everyone else involved in last night's adventures, that would just be a bonus.</p><p>"Let's go then!  Akaashi's gonna be so happy when he sees you."  Iwaizumi gave a lopsided smile as he followed everyone out of the Tower.  Maybe he should have lied about being sick and just stayed inside to sleep longer.  No, it would make Akaashi worried.  He just had to keep his distance for now but try not to act suspicious.</p><p>The group of them went down the stairs, Daichi letting everyone follow him as they walked down the corridors towards the nearest exit where some other students were waiting, most Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs in the mix.</p><p>"Asahi-san!"  Nishinoya screamed in excitement, Iwaizumi couldn't help but look.  When Nishinoya ran to him, arms wide out and open Asahi looked straight at him.  As Nishinoya jumped, planning to wrap his whole body around Asahi, Asahi moved to the side, Nishinoya missed and fell right into the snow.  The look on his face was one Asahi has never seen before, one that looked so satisfied with Nishinoya's fall, no concern at all like regular.</p><p>Asahi drank last night.  Asahi was affected.</p><p>"Asahi," Iwaizumi heard himself saying, walking towards him, but Asahi didn't look up.  Asahi was Iwaizumi's friend.  If something happened to him and Iwaizumi could do something...</p><p>"Asahi-" Iwaizumi felt two arms wrapping around his torso, slowly sliding hands up and down his chest.  A cheek pressed against his back making his heart beat at 100 beats per minute and Iwaizumi could take a wild guess who was behind him right now.</p><p>"Missed you, last night.  Bokuto-san."  Akaashi's voice was so quiet, so soothing.  Iwaizumi has never felt so guilty before.</p><p>"So warm.  Maybe we should skip this run and cuddle inside.  What do you say, Bokuto-san?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Bokuto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING : This chapter consists of HOMOPHOBIA and PHYSICAL ABUSE.  If this topic makes you uncomfortable please be cautious around the third paragraph.  Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 27</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Life is hard.  Very hard, so tiring, so draining - so hard.</p><p>Without Akaashi, that is.</p><p>"Morning," Bokuto trembled as he was greeted once more, but the greeting wasn't for him.  This was day two already and Bokuto was freaking the fuck out every time he looked down at his thin, pale hands.  He refused to take a shower and didn't realize how the blurry the world was until now.</p><p>Oh, what cruel thing did he do in his past life for such a cruel fate?</p><p>"I can't believe ya!  Give'em back, ya shitheads!"  Atsumu called out to a rowdy giggling crowd of 5th years that looked like they had a bunch of clothes on.  Atsumu stepped out of his room with two pillows covering his front bottom half and his back bottom half.  </p><p>Slytherins were scary, Bokuto learned quickly.  And there was a reason why he wasn't sorted in here.</p><p>"Oi, Semi!  Get yer boyfriend to give me ma boxers back!  Arentcha jealous he's touchin' another man's underwear?"<br/>"Not really," Semi said, unbothered with a small, fond smile on his face.  "Looks like he's having fun to me.  Besides, it's not like he took them because he likes you," Semi scoffed as he walked down the stairs, already changed and ready for the day.</p><p>"Turd," Atsumu huffed, walking slowly down the stairs, following Shirabu, Yahaba and Suna, looking back and snickering as they saw Atsumu struggling to follow them.  Bokuto too would be panicking if his pride and dignity were on the line for the world to see.</p><p>"Oi, Suna!  How'd ya like if ma brother finds out yer an utter, complete asshat!"<br/>"Who do you think told me to take your clothes, dumb bitch!"</p><p>The three of them laughed as they got to the common room, a huge space where everyone would be able to see Atsumu's almost naked state.  Slytherins were not only scary, but ruthless, mean and so very, very cunnning.</p><p>Bokuto really thought he could be friends with anyone, but this was a really big stretch.</p><p>"Oi, glasses," Atsumu scowled, nodding his head down the stairs.  "Mind givin' me a hand then?"  Bokuto wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.  He didn't think one day someone would be calling <em>him </em>glasses either!</p><p>"I mean," Bokuto gulped, having barely gotten used to this new voice.  It seemed so much quieter but if he wanted to shout he could.  "I don't think I should get involved-""Miya Atsumu!  Quite running around naked, won't you!  There are 1st years here!"  Oikawa scolded from down the hallway, shirtless with toothpaste seeping out of his mouth.  He was getting ready for the day, and the distraction was taken greatly by Bokuto as he started sliding down the stairs quietly.</p><p>"Tell'em to give me my clothes back then!  They can't just take it and run!"<br/>"Are you telling me you don't have any other clothes to wear?"  Oikawa asked sassily, pointing his toothbrush at Atsumu.  "Go change into something else before someone takes that pillow off!  No one wants to see that."<br/>"I'll bet otherwise."</p><p>Bokuto successfully made it down to the bottom of the stairs, sighing in relief.  Just make it to breakfast and everything will be okay.  Eat a meal and everything will be okay.</p><p>"I told you to give me back my Fruity Fools Fungi!"  Kunimi gritted his teeth as he pulled a potted plant from Goshiki's hand, Goshiki's face looking constipated as he pulled the plant towards himself.</p><p>"Ushijima-san needs it for a potion."<br/>"And I need it for <em>my </em>potion," Kunimi's voice got louder as he pulled the plant once more, some of it's soil spilling on his shirt.  "Now let go before I blast your ass to the other side of the room with only your stupid bangs as proof of your life ever happening."</p><p>Oh sweet, dear god.  Bokuto did not belong here.</p><p>"Tsukishima!  Help me!"  Kunimi called out, Bokuto hasn't even made it to the bottom step before he was called out so suddenly.  No, he didn't want to help anyone in a fight, especially when it was over a rare plant that Bokuto had no idea what it did.  </p><p>Everything was a mess.  Why couldn't Bokuto just go back to normal already?</p><p>"Oi, Tsukishima!  Come back here!"  Bokuto was already running out the door, pretending like he couldn't hear as he was being called over and over again, a name he wasn't unfamiliar with but never thought would have to respond to.</p><p>Bokuto still had no idea what was going on.  He didn't know what to do or what caused this.  Bokuto was clueless, blind to the situation.</p><p>And he wasn't even sure if Akaashi took notice.</p><p> </p><p>The option of screaming out that Tsukishima wasn't Tsukishima was definitely on the top of Bokuto's list.  In fact, the morning he screamed his head off after looking at himself in the morning and confirming that he was in fact in Tsukishima's body, Bokuto was going to do just that.  Sprinting out of the Slytherin Tower to find Akaashi as soon as he could, Bokuto heard something from professor Ukai and professor Takeda that made him stop and reconsider his actions very profusely. </p><p>"Headmaster Akaashi found that in the sinks of the Slytherin bathrooms?  Really?  How was that even allowed?"<br/>"Who knows.  All we know is that the cauldron where the Polyjuice Potion residue had accidentally got into the ball.  That means quite a few students drank it.  We need to be extra wary before they leave for the holidays."<br/>"Should we just take every student and ask them if there's anything wrong?"<br/>"No," Ukai let out a shaky sigh.  "Headmaster Akaashi has a lot on his plate right now.  We shouldn't bother him."</p><p>Bokuto didn't want to bother headmaster Akaashi.  So many things have happened these past few months that it didn't seem fair at all.  He needed to figure out the solution to this pickle of his alone.</p><p>Or at least before someone else found out that there was something wrong with him.</p><p>"Tsukishima," this was Sugawara's third time today coming up to him, harsh and almost shy to talk to him.  Bokuto assumed it was because Sugawara didn't talk to Tsukishima a lot, but recently he has just been greeting him and it did make him a bit suspicious.</p><p>"I mean, er," Sugawara shook his head, Bokuto almost reached out for his hand.  Maybe Sugawara found out something was wrong with him because of how good of a senior he was.  Was this Bokuto's chance?</p><p>"Eat properly already!  You eat like snail slug, you're never gonna get meat on your bones with that sort of diet!"  Sugawara half screamed, leaving Bokuto there at the dining table of the Great Hall, a bit startled but mostly annoyed.  </p><p>This was how his days went lately.  Someone so close to saying something about Bokuto's before, or 'Tsukishima's', but then last minute dismissing the idea.  If it came from Bokuto's mouth then it would be Bokuto's fault, but if it came from someone else, then it would be theirs.</p><p>That logic wasn't flawless, but it worked for Bokuto.</p><p>"Hey, Tsukishima!"  Goshiki waved at him, a bright smile on his face.  Bokuto couldn't even make friends in his new body because of how sad he was!  "You don't collect Chocolate Frog Cards, do you?"  Oh, Bokuto did.  But did Tsukishima?  Probably not.  So he shook his head.</p><p>"What a bummer.  I needed a Helga Hufflepuff to complete my set," Goshiki sighed, holding cards out to show him, Bokuto was so impressed with how many he had.  "Ah, it's okay.  I'll just buy more over the break.  Say, Tsukishima, are you going home for the holidays?  Mind buying me a Chocolate Frog from your side of town?"</p><p>Before Bokuto could answer - and fully register the fact that he could potentially be spending the <em>holidays </em>with the Tsukishima family for two whole weeks - Bokuto felt a hand grabbing his shoulder, making him turn around, eyes wide when he stared up at Sugawara who he thought left him just a few minutes ago.  Were Tsukishima and Sugawara this close?  Bokuto wouldn't know.  Even if this was his best friend's boyfriend, he didn't know much, too preoccupied with much more interesting Ravenclaws.</p><p>"Tsukishima collects Chocolate Frogs," Sugawara said with so much confidence, it almost made Bokuto squeak.</p><p>Oh.  Did Tsukishima?  Bokuto wouldn't know.</p><p>"He has a whole bunch of them.  The full set in doubles, even," Sugawara's voice was lower than Bokuto remembered, maybe even huskier.  His eyes were much more dark, more stern, but if Bokuto remembered correctly Daichi's perception of Sugawara was much different than how Sugawara actually was.</p><p>"Eh?  You lied to me, Tsukishima?"  Goshiki gasped, putting a hand to his chest and pouting.  "I'm hurt!  Very hurt, in fact!  You couldn't give me just one Helga?"  Bokuto opened his mouth, about to apologize because he really didn't know.</p><p>"Find Helga yourself," Sugawara said, sitting down next to Bokuto and crossing his arms, glaring right at Goshiki.  Even though Goshiki was now a good half a head taller than Sugawara, there was sort of a scary aura around him that made Goshiki deflate and leave the table, pouting a bit as he rejoined Shirabu and Semi for breakfast that morning.  At least Bokuto now knew not to get Sugawara mad.</p><p>"Tha-Thanks?"  Bokuto accidentally phrased it as a question but Sugawara was already standing up, leaving the Great Hall.</p><p>"Ah, eh, wait!  Suga!  I mean, uh, Sugawara-san!"  Bokuto tried to call out for him but Sugawara was already walking towards the exit for a second time, it was making Bokuto wonder why he would come to him again in the first place.  Maybe he had a soft spot for Tsukishima secretly and though Goshiki was bullying him.</p><p>Times like this, Bokuto wished that he wasn't so Akaashi centric.</p><p>"School starts on the 7th?  Eh, no way, I thought it was the 12th!"<br/>"Is he requesting to duel <em>me</em>?  Clearly he doesn't see the dangers in getting an ass whooping of the decade!"<br/>"I think I added too much wolf sperm.  Give me the textbook."</p><p>Not being able to talk to anyone was killing Bokuto slowly from the inside.  He was fidgeting now, trying to keep his mouth shut like Tsukishima Kei did frequently, save for when he needed to speak.</p><p>How did he do this?  Bokuto had so much to say!</p><p>"Tsuki?"  Bokuto jumped as he heard a voice behind him, turning around and squinting a bit when he saw who it was.  He pushed up his glasses (which by the way were undeniably cool) and blinked a few times.</p><p>"Yamaguchi?"  Yamaguchi looked like he was equally surprised Bokuto turned around, and all of a sudden Bokuto's - Tsukishima's - heart was pounding faster than a dragon being chased by hunters.  Bokuto didn't know if it was because he's talked to Yamaguchi lately or because a little bit of Tsukishima's soul was still here.</p><p>"Tsuki, er Tsukishima," Yamaguchi had a brave face on as he stood up straight, posture so dignified it almost intimidated Bokuto.  Good thing he was still at a height where he had to look down at Yamaguchi. </p><p>"Let's talk," he said with a firm voice, not letting Boktuo reply in time as he started walking out - what was with people and walking out on Tsukishima when they barely talked to him - but with nothing else to do Bokuto just followed, wondering what could be the issue now.<br/>That's when it hit Bokuto, slowly but hard.</p><p>Yamaguchi was probably going to discuss something with Tsukishima that Bokuto should <em>not </em>be apart of.  Hiding in the wall with Yamaguchi while Kita and Terushima started talking about feelings was different than straight up talking about feelings together.  These weren't even Tsukishima's feelings and heart - they were Bokuto!  The reason why Bokuto didn't answer Yamaguchi's questions in the first place was <em>because </em>he didn't want to get involved.</p><p>This was more than getting involved, in Bokuto's opinion.</p><p>"Here," Yamaguchi said, taking Bokuto by the wrist and dragging him to the Hufflepuff staircase, a place Bokuto was not at very often admittedly.  "I'll try to make this fast because you...you don't look like you're ready to talk.  Bu-But I'm tired of waiting!  So I'll give you one chance to give me an answer, Tsuki!  Before I-I let go forever!"</p><p>Oh.  Bokuto's heart dropped - or maybe Tsukishima's, it was hard to tell.</p><p>"So?"  Yamaguchi looked at him like he was expecting some sort of answer.  Of course he was expecting some sort of answer!  But the answer to what, Bokuto didn't know.  Because he <em>wasn't </em>Tsukishima, unfortunately, and poor Yamaguchi didn't know.</p><p>Bokuto couldn't say anything.  What was he supposed to say?  He didn't know what Yamaguchi wanted to hear, didn't know if he should be confessing his love or pushing Yamaguchi down (certainly not the latter, no, not the Tsukishima Bokuto knew).  But other than stand there and wait for questions, Bokuto didn't know what to do and he didn't even know if he should be saying anything.  This wasn't his conversation, not even his business!</p><p>"Are you going to respond to my letter or not?"  Yamaguchi asked, much more aggressive.  Bokuto did remember him and Kageyama spending a bit more time together, but he sort of thought Yamaguchi was friendly with many people anyway.</p><p>"Tsukishima!"  Yamaguchi snapped Bokuto out of his blank thoughts, waving his hand in front of his face.  "I'm tired of waiting already!  This is the last chance I have to give you and you're wasting it on silence?"  Bokuto cleared his throat, gulping hard.  He needed to not intervene with Yamaguchi's and Tsukishima's relationship without making Tsukishima look bad by not responding to Yamaguchi's last opportunity he was so graciously giving to Tsukishima, assumingely Tsukishima had many to begin with.</p><p>Simple, right?</p><p>"I mean, I know this is sudden.  We haven't talked in a while and we've been giving each other lots of space," Yamaguchi went on, not letting Bokuto say anything, which wasn't a bad thing.  It gave Bokuto time to think.<br/>"But this is important to me.  Not only are you an important person to me, but you're so precious to me that I can't just let go of you so easily.  In my letter, I know I said it, but Tsuki, I can't forget everything we've done together.  And I know you can't either!  I don't know what else to do and at this point, I can't even blame myself anymore.  What's happening with your family, I understand if you can't tell me now.  But it's a burden I'm willing to carry with you, you know?  Being partners, being lo-lovers," Yamaguchi turned pink at the word, "it means overcoming things together.  And I want to be that person for you.  Why can't you open your heart a little bit more for me?  I can only be so patient."</p><p>Oh...no...</p><p>"So Tsuki," Yamaguchi's hand shook, hesitant but he took Bokuto's - Yamaguchi took Tsukishima's hand.  "If you don't want me anymore, say it now.  I won't bother you from now on.  I won't...I won't pursue you anymore.  I'll give up with pride."</p><p>Bokuto can't get involved.  He couldn't, he simply couldn't, that was common courtesy.  Yamaguchi was saying such heartfelt things, such an emotionally draining speech must be something he prepared over nights because Bokuto could relate to those sort of repetitive cycles.</p><p>Ah.  What was he supposed to say to that?</p><p>"I gave you time to think," Yamaguchi huffed, letting go of Bokuto, looking up at him, thinking he was staring at the face of his most important person when in reality it was Bokuto.  "So please.  Give me your response now."</p><p>Bokuto's response?  If he could he would run miles away from here, drop to the ground and crouch into a ball until Yamaguchi got the message that he wasn't the person he wanted.  Bokuto couldn't think fast enough to get out of the situation without messing up Tsukishima's and Yamaguchi's relationship, he couldn't even find it in himself to change his expression to something a little more thoughtful.<br/>Bokuto was dumbfounded and confused.  Not a good look.</p><p>"I'm not Tsukishima," Bokuto blurted, not much running through his head as he said it and he almost punched himself in the mouth for it.  "I'm not...I'm not Tsukishima, I'm, uh, Bokuto?"  It wasn't intentional to phrase it as a question, and it didn't sound any better when the voice was Tsukishima's.  But the concern right now wasn't Bokuto's hesitance, nor was it the fact that he said it with so little confidence.</p><p>It was Yamaguchi's reaction.  And how his pink face turned red with anger.</p><p>"You're-You're the absolute <em>worst</em>!"  Yamaguchi screamed, the staircase above them moving so the echoing was louder than usual.  Bokuto knew he fucked up when he felt a strong shove to his chest, Tsukishima's frail body falling over right away.</p><p>"Terrible!  Absolutely terrible, you-you-" Yamaguchi groaned in frustration, stomping his foot in attempts to kick Tsukishima but everyone knew he wouldn't be able to.  "Rip up my letter!  Pretend you never read it - ugh, Tsukishima you're honestly so selfish and horrible!  Think of someone other than you for once!"</p><p>Bokuto was shocked, dazed, even hurting a little bit for Tsukishima in this case because of how passionate Yamaguchi was.  Of course there was an ache in Bokuto's chest that was telling him he should just explain even further what was happening to him and why he was acting this way.  No, Bokuto wasn't even acting - he actually <em>was </em>Bokuto!  He needed to prove it somehow, the timing couldn't be worse!</p><p>"I don't know when your birthday is," Bokuto said, the first thing that came to mind.  "I mean, if you were to ask me when is your birthday I wouldn't know.  I can't answer it."</p><p>Yamaguchi's face was red but now, it was down to his neck.  He was shaking, his little floop in his hair like an antenna in the wind and Bokuto sort of wanted to grab it.  The situation would be much more appropriate if Yamaguchi wasn't shaking from sheer ferocity and on the verge of crying.</p><p>"Don't talk to me," Yamaguchi huffed, turning around and not looking back.  "I've had enough.  Goodbye, Tsukishima."</p><p>Maybe if Yamaguchi was Akaashi, he would cry.  Maybe he should be sobbing about now or on his knees, pulling Yamaguchi back and asking for forgiveness.  In all honesty, Bokuto had no idea what to do.  He was staring at Yamaguchi's back, feeling like it was his fault when it should be Tsukishima standing right here, taking the fall and calling back someone who he loved dearly - should Bokuto do it for him?  No, that wasn't a good idea.</p><p>"Tsukishima.  I'm glad I saw you here," the familiar authoritative voice called out making Bokuto flinch.  </p><p>When he turned and saw headmaster Akaashi he started to internally freak out.  Did he get caught?  If so, why was there a twinge of relief inside?</p><p>"Let's go now.  The train is waiting for us," headmaster Akaashi said, as if this were a regular thing and Tsukishima just casually went on train rides with headmaster Akaashi every so often (if that was the case Bokuto would have been very upset).  Headmaster Akaashi though, he didn't even wait up for Bokuto, just walking down the hall without looking back as he made his way to the front of the school where the big doors were.  Bokuto just noticed he was dressed warmly.</p><p>"Headmaster!"  Bokuto called out, a voice that wasn't his booming as the staircases moved again.  Bokuto could hear a few first years squealing in surprise.  "Is it okay if I get my coat first?</p><p> </p><p>The train ride was exactly as it sounded - on a train.</p><p>The silence between them wasn't awkward or anything, not on Bokuto's side anyway.  But it was a bit weird to be with your boyfriend's dad and they think you're someone else not even remotely related to them.<br/>Bokuto wanted to say something, maybe mention that there was a bit of a weird mishap on Christmas night.</p><p>But the eye bags under headmaster Akaashi's eyes definitely made him hesitate.</p><p>"You know, Tsukishima," headmaster Akaashi said suddenly which made Bokuto flinch a bit.  "You can tell me anything.  I'm not your parent or guardian, and I know I can't go to every student personally and ask how they are.  But if you come to me, I promise I'll be of any help as possible."</p><p>Bokuto suddenly started getting an idea of where they were going.  Something Tsukishima has asked about before, has worried about on his own.  As his friend, what should Bokuto be doing now?</p><p>"Thank you, sir."  Bokuto ended up saying with such a quiet voice, but headmaster Akaashi almost looked shocked.  Was this the first time Tsukishima has responded to the statement?  Or maybe Tsukishima just didn't talk.</p><p>Bokuto wasn't Tsukishima, nor did he know much about what Tsukishima's been up to.  However, it went without saying, Bokuto cared deeply about his friend.</p><p>"Alright, Tsukishima," the train stopped all of a sudden and Bokuto stood up when headmaster Akaashi did.  From this angle he could really tell how similar headmaster Akaashi's face was to Akaashi, and usually it was a little unsettling but right now, Bokuto's the most calm he's been these past 2 days.  <br/>"I'll be waiting for you, as always."</p><p>Bokuto followed quietly, even though he wanted to scream.  He was being taken to the Ministry of Magic headquarters, a place he did not want to be at all, but was being led through the halls, passing through doors and rooms similarly to a real office.</p><p>This actually might be the first time Bokuto's ever been in the Ministry of Magic.  It wasn't as exciting as he thought it would be.</p><p>"There you are," headmaster Akaashi stopped, Bokuto bumping into his back but quickly recovering from it by stepping back.  Headmaster Akaashi noticed the fumble in actions, contradictory to Tsukishima's usual collected demeanour, but he didn't say anything about.  "Good luck, Tsukishima-san," headmaster Akaashi said as he patted Bokuto on the back, when he turned his head Bokuto noticed the golden plaque saying 'Tsukishima' on the door.</p><p>A chill went up Bokuto's spine even though he was wearing layers upon layers of wool to keep him warm in the deep winter of December.  Taking a deep breath, Bokuto turned the knob of the door and walked through.</p><p>Now, Bokuto wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting out of this.  He didn't have much respect for Tsukishima's father in the first place, so he definitely wasn't planning to sit still and do absolutely nothing, but Bokuto also didn't feel like it was his place to meddle into the Tsukishima family affairs.  If anyone out of the people Tsukishima confronted, it should be Kuroo.  How did it end up being Bokuto standing there?<br/>Bokuto didn't also know what he wanted to see on the other side of the door.  A black glob monster?  A set of knives and torture devices?  A Boggart?  Bokuto didn't know - he never thought he'd be in this situation.</p><p>"Kei," a deep voice said and Bokuto felt like he was being evaluated to be sent out to war.  "Sit."  It wasn't a suggestion.</p><p>Bokuto has been around some scary adults, scary people.  Who was the scariest?  Probably Akaashi's mom.</p><p>"I'm confident that your week went well," Tsukishima's didn't look like Tsukishima.  He was blond, but didn't wear glasses.  His features weren't similar, so Bokuto assumed he took after his mother, and that suit was definitely made by elves in Italy begging to be given more work after years of brainwashing them.  Bokuto started looking around the room, curious as to what kind of man Mr. Tsukishima was.<br/>No photos of his family except one with his wife.  Plaques and awards from an 'Tsukishima Akiteru' on the walls.  Work and books neatly placed around the room in towering bookshelves.  </p><p>A person Bokuto deemed deserving of being in the Ministry.</p><p>"I'm sure you have gotten used to our routine," Tsukishima's father let out a soft sigh as he began to stand up, and what Bokuto didn't notice was a leather belt was already in his hand.  Bokuto's eyes widened, sliding back on the chair that was in front of the big desk he sat at, the only thing separating Bokuto from Tsukishima's dad.</p><p>"I'll start off simple," he snapped the belt like it was a threat.  Bokuto's breath quickened, unsure where to go from here because headmaster Akaashi was literally right <em>outside </em>and now his life was on the line.  Did the headmaster really not do anything all this time?</p><p>"How do you feel about Yamaguchi Tadashi?"</p><p>The question seemed so harmless.  The answer shouldn't have mattered, but by the healing bruises on Tsukishima's body he had a feeling that the answers haven't been changing through the weeks.<br/>Bokuto wasn't going to weaken Tsukishima like that.  That was too disrespectful.</p><p>"I love him," Bokuto didn't think it should count as a lie, and he felt weird saying it.  There was no way he was going to let Tsukishima's dad win that satisfaction of hearing the submission of societal 'norms'.</p><p>"Kei, Kei, Kei," Tsukishima's dad tsk'ed in disappointment, the tone making Bokuto's heart sink.  He's never had a parent directly disappointed in him, though he's had unimpressed countless of times.  It was different with Tsukishima's dad though because you can't <em>help </em>who you fall in love with.  And here Tsukishima was, loving someone whole undeniably loved him back, being punished for it.</p><p>How sad was that?</p><p>"You know what I have to do, don't you?"  </p><p>Bokuto's eyes flashed, watching as Tsukishima's dad brought their arm back, belt wounded tightly around their hand and about to lash down, and from his force being used to bring it down, Bokuto knew it wasn't going to be a light hit.</p><p>From the bruises Bokuto woke up to, to the yellowing scar on Tsukishima's arms and legs, Bokuto knew that something like this had to be going on.  How could a parent do this to a child?  How could an adult do this to a kid?  For something they couldn't control, for something so vague as who they fell in love with, Bokuto couldn't understand it at all and even though it was in front of him, right now, him experiencing it to the fullest, he still didn't understand.</p><p>So out of instinct, in the quickest way, Bokuto dodged the whip.</p><p>The way the belt cracked on the chair, that harsh slap made Bokuto wince even as he stood, watching Tsukishima's dad pant softly, his eyes widening as he registered what just happened.  Bokuto couldn't help it - he didn't want to get whipped!</p><p>"Hey!" His dad said in such a calm yet raged voice.  How was that even possible?  "Get back here, Kei!  Show your father some respect."  A part of Bokuto wanted to tell him he wasn't his son, that he could do an exorcist and check but Bokuto would never be his son and that if he wanted to keep Tsukishima Kei's as his he needed to stop this right now.  The way Tsukishima's dad tightened his fist around the belt though, told Bokuto he had to wrap this up quickly.</p><p>"Ge-Get away from me!"  Bokuto screamed back, taking a book from the shelf and throwing it at Tsukishima's dad.  But he didn't want to <em>damage </em>Tsukishima's dad, he just wanted to startle him a bit.  He threw it like a frisbee and hit Tsukishima's dad right on the thigh.</p><p>Gasping in shock, Tsukishima's dad took out his wand and Bokuto knew he fucked up, just a bit.  "Come back here, Kei!  Your father is telling you to do somethi-""No!"  Bokuto yelled, taking another book and holding it over his head as defence.</p><p>Did Tsukishima endure this every Saturday?  That kid...</p><p>"I'm tired of this!  I don't care who you think I should love!  I'm going to love Aka-Ah, I mean," Bokuto chuckled a bit to himself, which was bad timing because the second whip was coming at him, Bokuto dodging it right away.  The belt hit the books behind Bokuto, knocking a few down onto the ground.  Bokuto went down and grabbed a few more as a sort of ammo to throw at him if he kept attacking, which Bokuto thought was likely.</p><p>"You saw how Yamaguchi turned around, taking a liking to men," Tsukishima's dad almost growled.  "He's weak.  He has nothing to offer to the wizarding world.  Do you want to end up like that, Kei?  Or do you want to run away like Akiteru-"<br/>"I just want to love who I want to love!  Is that too much to ask?"</p><p>Maybe because Bokuto didn't grow up with biological parents.  Maybe it was because Bokuto had a fairly good relationship with his uncle and never struggled to get out what he wanted to say, wasn't shunned for coming out as dating Akaashi and didn't need to fight for a spot to love who he wanted love.</p><p>Fighting for muggle borns, standing up for what was right - Bokuto couldn't just sit still when this was happening to his friend.  No matter how long he was going to be in Tsukishima's body, that wasn't who he was.</p><p>"You're <em>insane</em>!"  Bokuto gasped when another lash of the whip was taken down at him, watching as Tsukishima's dad's eyes went red, his wand still in his hand.  It seemed that he still found Tsukishima as his endearing son that he couldn't exactly kill.  How kind.</p><p>"Headmaster Akaashi!  Headmaster Akaashi-!"  Before Bokuto could run out of the room to get to a trusted adult, Tsukishima's dad held him at by the back of the collar, choking Bokuto and pulling him back, Bokuto barely missing the doorknob.  He groaned softly at the pull, falling on the floor on his ass, Tsukishima's father took the liberty of standing in front of the door with his wand pointing right at Bokuto.</p><p>"This conversation isn't over, son," Tsukishima's dad was scary when he was towering over you.  Bokuto couldn't imagine what it was like when Tsukishima was a little, tiny, baby.</p><p>"You need to look me in the eyes and tell me exactly how you feel about Tadashi.  No brainwashing influence from him.  How <em>you </em>feel."  How dare he assumed his feelings weren't real.</p><p>Sure, they weren't Bokuto's.  But to be questioned about who you loved so blatantly, no respect for the probability - Bokuto's heart felt wholeheartedly for Tsukishima.  Even though he swore he wouldn't meddle in Tsukishima's life, wouldn't bother headmaster Akaashi, this wasn't right.</p><p>Bokuto needed to do something.</p><p>"I love Yamaguchi," it felt weird saying, yet with Tsukishima's voice it was so right.  "If you have any pride as a father you'll let me love whoever I choose.  Yamaguchi isn't hurting anyone, wouldn't even hurt the smallest creature on Earth.  He won't hurt me," Bokuto gulped, standing up slowly as he watched the only adult in the room relax his shoulders, like the words weren't making sense but he'll listen to Tsukishima for now.  "And I won't hurt him anymore."</p><p>The lack of response was killing Bokuto.  Even a scream would be okay, but he couldn't read Tsukishima's father's face.  This was a new person, a new room and definitely a new opinion.  Imagine if Akaashi's father was like this too.</p><p>"I gave you a chance, Kei," he finally whispered, taking his wand out and pointing it straight to Bokuto's neck - Tsukishima's neck.  "I gave you a chance to go back to normal.  To choose the right side," he tilted his wand up, just under Bokuto's chin, grazing it in a way that was ticklish but Bokuto wasn't laughing.  He couldn't even move, frozen in shock that monsters didn't have to look ugly or disturbing in order to be the most terrifying.</p><p>Monsters were the scariest when you couldn't even tell if they're walking among you.</p><p>"Kei, Kei, Kei.  My son," he sighed, almost like everything Tsukishima did in his life, his short life that only stunted in its teens.  "You truly need to learn discipline and respect.  Where did I go wrong?"</p><p>Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Tsukishima's father flick his wrist, gasping and last minute trying to push away even if he didn't want to run away.  He was expecting a blast, a cut, a rip, a tear, a burn - anything.</p><p>"That's enough now," headmaster Akaashi's voice never sounded more calm.  "Tsukishima-san.  Get out of the room."</p><p>Bokuto snapped his eyes open, looking at the scene before him.  Headmaster Akaashi had Tsukishima's father in his arms, his wand at his temple and sleeping soundly.  That's when Bokuto registered that he was talking to him.</p><p>"Slowly.  Get to the train station and wait for me, yeah?"  Bokuto couldn't even say thank you, he didn't get any time to.  "Go now, Tsukishima-san.  I'll take care of this."  </p><p>Bokuto has never ran so fast in his life.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't kill him, did you?" </p><p>Headmaster Akaashi never looked so terrified before, at least not in front of Bokuto.  Currently the two of them were on the train ride back to Hogwarts, headmaster Akaashi of course taking care of Bokuto (or Tsukishima as he thought) by getting him something to eat, Bokuto stuffing his face with beef sandwich and a Chocolate Frog for dessert.  He'd be sure to leave the card in Tsukishima's drawer after he's eaten it.</p><p>"What kind of man do you think I am, Tsukishima," headmaster Akaashi laughed nervously as he got himself a spoon and took the bowl of soup he personally ordered.  Maybe Bokuto should have eaten that instead because the bone chilling feeling wasn't going away.</p><p>"Then how come you've never helped me before?"  Bokuto asked, his mouth filled with bread and meat, probably very different than how Tsukishima ate but at this point he was so tired, physically and of being Tsukishima.  Being Tsukishima was hard!  Bokuto didn't know he did it.</p><p>Headmaster Akaashi's face was unreadable.  It looked like he was confused as to why Tsukishima was asking the question, and at the same time he looked like he also was thinking of an answer.  Bokuto was more concerned with how much time it took for him to respond though, as if he didn't know either.  But headmaster Akaashi was the most responsible adult Bokuto knew, if not the best.  The wisest maybe.<br/>What did he do wrong this time?  Was it another situation headmaster Akaashi didn't see?</p><p>"I asked you every night, Tsukishima.  If anything is wrong," headmaster Akaashi said softly, Bokuto putting down his sandwich.  "I am not your parent.  I am not even related to you in any way other than being your headmaster.  It would not be my place to speak over matters I have no proof of and I couldn't begin to believe what would happen if I just kept checking on you often.  Even if I'm not always at school, I know the students pretty well."  It was true, Tsukishima would have probably hated being asked a bunch of questions over and over if he was trying to keep everything so secretive.</p><p>"As a parent I didn't know what I should do, if I were being honest," he went on, straightening himself up on his seat.  "To get involved, to wait it out.  All I knew though is that if you kept denying anything happening, there was no way for me to easily get involved with the position I stood in your life.  It would be different if I was your uncle or a relative, but it wasn't that easy.  I hope you can forgive an adult like me for my hesitance."</p><p>Bokuto couldn't forgive him for anything.  Not when he had nothing to forgive.</p><p>"Let's hope we can resolve this issue in the least messy way possible.  Whether it's counselling or getting the law involved as well.  Does your mother know, Tsukishima?"  Bokuto didn't answer but it didn't seem like headmaster Akaashi minded.</p><p>"Anyway," headmaster Akaashi cleared his throat, shaking his head.  "You need a lot of rest.  You've been through so much, and not even out of school.  I can't begin to imagine what he put you through," headmaster Akaashi put a hand on Bokuto's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, and if Bokuto felt guilt these past few days then nothing compared to right now, like the whole castle of Hogwarts itself was sitting on his stomach.</p><p>"Eat up.  When we get back to Hogwarts I hope you can find the time to relax.  I will also be sending a form to your mother that you will not be returning for the holidays."  Right. The Hogwarts students still had the option to spend the New Year with their families, adjusting the two weeks to be the first two weeks of January instead of the holidays of December and January, and this year Bokuto was planning on actually going to his uncle.</p><p>He should really get his body back by then.</p><p>"Headmaster Akaashi?"  Headmaster Akaashi looked up him, raising his eyebrows as he waited for Bokuto to say something.  Now wasn't the time to get all excited for having bonding time with Akaashi's dad, but he couldn't help it.  It felt nice knowing that he liked Bokuto even if Bokuto wasn't in his body, though arguably it didn't really count in this stance.  Still, Bokuto's optimism wasn't wearing down.</p><p>"What did you do to Tsuki-ah, I mean, my dad?"  'My' dad felt weird saying.  Bokuto wondered how weird it was for Tsukishima.</p><p>"Just a simple Draught Spell.  When he wakes up he'll read the note I left for him," headmaster Akaashi gave another smile, but this time it wasn't reassuring nor was it happy.  It was a sad smile, like he understood how difficult it was being a parent, but before being a parent you were someone else's kid.  However, headmaster Akaashi really knew his students well because not once did it feel like he was pitying Tsukishima.</p><p>"Tsukishima-san, you don't have to think so little of yourself.  Humility shows strength, but once you lose confidence then you've already lost the battle."</p><p> </p><p>When Bokuto got back to Hogwarts he felt sort of...empty. </p><p>He needed to tell Tsukishima about what happened obviously but it was impossible when he didn't know where Tsukishima was.  Maybe Tsukishima and him were sharing his body right now and Bokuto didn't know!  That would explain why he was so tactful during the fight of Tsukishima's dad.</p><p>"No.  I'm just that great!"  Bokuto laughed, putting his hands on his hips and leaning back.  He's gotten much more comfortable with this body in the past almost 48 hours, more so exhausted of pretending to be introverted and stoic that he just needed to let it out a bit.</p><p>"Tsuki-kun!"  Someone called out as Bokuto was walking down the halls.  Turning, Bokuto was a bit shocked but excited to see Kogane.</p><p>"Kogane!"  Kogane stopped walking where he was, walking slower and that's when Bokuto realized how he <em>should </em>be acting.  "Ah, ahem, I mean, uh, hey, Koganegawa..." Bokuto corrected himself.  That seemed to do it for Kogane though, smiling at Bokuto widely, Bokuto almost wanted to smile back.</p><p>"Whatcha doin' in on the Gryffindor side?  Here to see Kageyama-kun?"  Bokuto snapped his neck around, looking to see where he was in the castle.  It must have been muscle memory that made Bokuto go all the way here without thinking, his feet not really having a destination and just landing here.  He needed to get back to Slytherin Tower and try to sit in his own thoughts to try and found out how he was going to find Tsukishima. <br/>Scream at everyone?  Use a spell?  Or maybe he could just find his own body and make whoever was in it get out and Bokuto could return to his own body.  Where was his body anyway?</p><p>"Ah, I'm just...walking," Bokuto said, now getting back to that Tsukishima calmness that he didn't miss.  Did Tsukishima usually have so many thoughts rounding in his head?  Because right now, Bokuto's thought process was infinite!  How did Tsukishima do it?</p><p>"Ah, well, Tsuki-kun, do you mind helping me study for something?"  Kogane asked, Bokuto gulping at the request without even thinking.  "Study?  We don't have classes though," Bokuto quickly recovered.  "If you mean after the break then that's fine."  Hopefully everything will be fixed by after the break.</p><p>"Eh, but this is about the book we're reading together," Kogane blinked a few times, Bokuto almost asked '<em>you're smart enough to keep up with Glasses?</em>' but kept his mouth shut.  "I was wondering about your thoughts about the recent chapter and I lost my dictionary.  Mind helping me study a bit of English for the next few?"  Oh, so this book wasn't even in <em>Japanese.  </em>Bokuto knew he was going to struggle eventually being Tsukishima, but he didn't think it would be this shameful.</p><p>"I-I'm kind of busy right now," Bokuto stuttered nervously, backing himself up, not in the direction of the Slytherin house, but anywhere but there would be amazing.  "If we could do it another time that would be great-"<br/>"What're you doing now then?"  Bokuto swore he saw Kogane's little hair streak flop with his disappointment.  "This book was your choice!  Don't tell me it's boring to you, Tsuki-kun!"  </p><p>Bokuto liked Kogane.  Really liked Kogane, he was fun and energetic and strong.  If he didn't have Tsukishima's body right now, he'd be confident to take him in a duel.  But Bokuto didn't even have a wand right now, so pushing him down wasn't an option.  Bokuto just needed to get out of there as soon as possible, hopefully find a nice small corner he could cover himself in as he remembered that there was no definite way of getting out of this body and he'd eventually have to get headmaster Akaashi to help him even more.</p><p>The longer he waited, Bokuto realized, the more trouble he was causing.  Bokuto wanted to be reliable, but he couldn't even get himself to backtrack and find out how this problem started.  What was he doing wrong?  What did he need to do now?</p><p>Man, Tsukishima's brain was so filled with thoughts and doubts Bokuto wasn't used to.  He really wanted his body back.</p><p>"Oi, Glasses!"  Maybe Bokuto should stop calling Tsukishima 'Glasses' too.  "Here for Kageyama?  He's in his room," Kuroo's voice never sounded so annoying before, but Bokuto found comfort in it as he turned around and saw him walking with Hinata and Daichi.</p><p>"Ah," Bokuto felt his heart aching as he saw them together, missing the Bokuto to the Kuroo, the Bokuto to the Kuroo and Daichi, the Bokuto to the Hinata.  It felt like there was an empty space there, yet why did it look filled?</p><p>"Eh, has anyone seen Bokuto-san lately?"  Now it was Suzumeda's voice coming out of the Tower, at the top of the stairs with Hana, the two of them looking around worriedly.  "His wizard's chess set went missing.  I wanted to make sure he's doing okay.  He's been acting weird lately too..."<br/>"Ah, he's probably with Akaashi again," Kuroo laughed, jumping on the staircase and skipping every other step.  "Not to worry.  Let him enjoy the youth of romance as he should."</p><p>Bokuto's heart pumped faster at the thought of someone else being with Akaashi right now but in Bokuto's body.  How dare they!  Akaashi wasn't with him for his body (even though it might be a bit understandable these days, Bokuto has been running every morning), and he certainly didn't think whoever this person was would be half as interesting as the real Bokuto!  He didn't want to be in Tsukishima's body anymore.  There were too many thoughts, much adrenaline running through his body but he couldn't do anything about it.  Bokuto would have cried and screamed by now.</p><p>"Is he really with Akaashi-kun?"  Suzumeda asked as Kuroo went beside her at the top of the stairs, Kogane looking up as well but getting closer to Bokuto.  "The last time I saw Bokuto-san, Bokuto-san was trying to get to the greenhouse.  Does Akaashi take Herbology?"<br/>"How am I supposed to know?  I'm not his school schedule," Kuroo scoffed, "we don't even have classes right now.""Yeah, but knowing Akaashi-kun he probably would still want to catch up on his work."</p><p>No.  Akaashi would want to spend time with Bokuto about now.  Bokuto knew him better than anyone else!  </p><p>"Akaashi is probably reading in the library right now," Bokuto said proudly, beaming as everyone shifted their focus on him.  "He's most likely reading the new textbooks for the year.  I would know, he told me."<br/>"Oh?  Okay," Daichi said, shrugging.  "But we weren't looking for Akaashi-kun.  We were looking for Bokuto."<br/>"Ah, it's fine.  I just wanted to let him know his wizard's chess set went missing.  I don't want him yelling for the rest of the night about it."</p><p>Bokuto wouldn't yell about it!  Upset, maybe, because he really loved that game.  But then who wouldn't yell about their favourite game being lost?  Getting your hands on wizard's chess nowadays was hard!  It was all about trading cards these days.</p><p>"Now that I think about it, was Bokuto here at all today?"  Daichi asked, looking out the window.  "This is the second day already he ran away.  Where is that guy going without telling anyone?""My guess is the Owlery," Kuroo said, leaning on the ledge at the top of the stairs.  "Probably tries communicating with the birds."</p><p>"But Bokuto-san can!"  Hinata said with such confidence, it boosted Bokuto's confidence like a rollercoaster.  "Bokuto-san talk to any animal if he wanted to!  I've seen him do it with a pigeon before," Hinata whispered to Daichi like it was a secret but everyone could hear him.  "The pigeon was hungry."<br/>"Bokuto, that guy," Daichi didn't look that impressed which was a bit offensive to Bokuto in his opinion, but this was the first time he was watching, <em>hearing </em>his friends talk about him.  Daichi didn't know Bokuto was standing in front of him.</p><p>"Bokuto will come back by tonight.  I'll give him an earful about running away, but until then don't worry about him too much," Daichi calmed everyone down, even Kogane was back to his little smile.  "He's old enough to look after himself.  And he's capable.  Stop treating him like a little kid."</p><p>Bokuto couldn't take it anymore.  He was about to burst like a balloon filled with water about to pop, he took a deep breath, puffing his chest.  It was Kogane who noticed first, about to ask 'Tsuki-kun, what's wrong?'.</p><p>"You idiots!  I'm right here!"  Bokuto screamed, not with his voice, but definitely with his passion.  "It's me!  Bokuto Koutarou and none of you have noticed!  I know I'm in Tsukishima's body, but can't you tell it's me?!  Ah, you guys really - I'm Bokuto!  It pisses me off that none of you have realized it by now!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Tsukishima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 27</em>
</p><p> </p><p>How irritating was this.  Tsukishima felt like he was stuck in a corner and couldn't get out even if there were so many openings around him.  He wanted to both smash a rock and lay down in the moat outside of Hogwarts just floating like a leaf.</p><p>He was both liberated, yet wrapped around the neck with a chain that was choking him.</p><p>
  <em>Body switching is the art of where the mind and soul are swapped with the physical appearance being the anchor.  This is possible with a normal Polyjuice potion with the influence of a Switching Spell that can only be produced with the ingredient of salamander blood.  Without the perfect dosage and produce the spell will be ineffective or have major side effects that could possibly lead to permanent consequences.</em>
</p><p>Such a specific potion and procedure.  Was it possible Tsukishima could get tied into it so easily?  Christmas time, there were a lot of people so maybe it wasn't totally <em>impossible, </em>but it couldn't be this easy.  At best, it was a once in a billion chance.</p><p>"Not planning to take someone's place on this Earth, are you?"  Tsukishima flinched when someone came behind him, god forbid Tsukishima ended up in a body that was sociable.  The universe was not on Tsukishima's side this time.</p><p>"No," Tsukishima hated this voice now too.  It was pitchy and annoying, he didn't want to talk even more because of it.  How was he supposed to get enough information about this body though without asking questions?</p><p>"Ah, well," Shirabu shrugged, sitting next to Tsukishima, Tsukishima trying his best not to ask what the hell they wanted with him because that would be too out of character.  "You like to be weird, don't you?  Ushijima-san does good by taming you to normal."</p><p>Tsukishima gritted his teeth, not believing he was feeling sympathetic for someone like <em>Tendou, </em>but he's been noticing a pattern with Tendou and the people that surrounded him.  He always assumed Tendou was talkative, a little annoying but understandably so.  He thought the people that talked to him were actual friends that wanted to be in his company, but he's realized it was much, much more sad.</p><p>"Ushijima-san doesn't need any distractions for the coming Quidditch season.  And the prefect training," Shirabu said, almost scowling as if he were angry with Tsukishima - angry at Tendou - for...giving Ushijima too much attention?</p><p>"Ushijima-san needs to have someone who can support him properly," Shirabu went on, stroking his chin.  Tsukishima could have sworn that Shirabu was in a relationship with someone else, so shouldn't he be more concerned about them?  "If he has someone that keeps pestering him it may stress him out.  Goshiki thinks the same thing as I do, of course," Shirabu went on, "And Ushijima-san's meals lately have been a lot of carbohydrates.  You should be giving him something more healthy, you know?  As his partner it should be instinctive that you look out for him carefully."</p><p>Tsukishima couldn't really believe what Shirabu was saying, not because it was rude and very invasive, but because he wasn't the first fucking person that day.  Did Tendou hear this frequently?</p><p>"Wakatoshi-kun is going to win the Quidditch cup this year," Sakusa said just earlier that day, wearing this black half mask that only covered the bottom part of his face and not the turtleneck Tsukishima was used to.  "So don't get in his way.  Slytherins don't stand a chance."</p><p>"Ushijima-san is so cool!  Tendou-san, you really do have it lucky," Goshiki later on beamed at Tsukishima, it was weird to see his roommate acting so formal instead of the bratty, demanding boy Tsukishima was used to.  "You better make sure he's getting enough sleep though!  He's been doing so many morning rounds these days, you haven't been joining him lately too!  It would be sad if he collapsed from sleep deprivation."</p><p>And maybe it was because Shirabu was the close to the tenth person that day nagging Tsukishima over and over to take care of Ushijima, but he was starting to get irritated.  Especially with the way he talked, dropping formalities on a senior, Tsukishima was used to the lack of respect from someone a year older but Shirabu took it too far with Tendou.  Even if it was 'just Tendou', the amount of nerves Shirabu and everyone else has gotten on today was uncountable.</p><p>"Oi, Bangs," Tsukishima hissed, standing from his seat in the library and slamming his book shut.  "Let's get one thing straight," he pushed the textbook in Shirabu's chest, startling the 5th year and making him take a step back.  Good.</p><p>"I take care of Ushiwaka-san just fine.  If you have a problem with the way I take care of him then I suggest you make him fall in love with <em>you </em>and take care of him yourself."  Shirabu's eyes went wide, gulping.  Did Tendou not stand up for himself whenever people raided him about Ushiwaka?  If not then this was the time to get all of them off his case, because this was taking it to another level of 'looking out for Ushijima-san'.</p><p>"Other than that, get out of my way already, <em>Kenjirou.  </em>The way Ushiwaka-san and I are together is none of your business.  If he's happy then so am I."</p><p>Tsukishima was filling in names, making it so his words matched with the Tendou face he was wearing right now.  Even if he had no intentions of bumping into Ushijima any time soon to avoid complications, Tsukishima felt that it was his burden to get everyone off his sent about not being Tendou.  Maybe then he could peacefully find a solution to his own personal problems and get out of this <em>stupid body.</em></p><p>Yamaguchi was waiting for him.  Tsukishima wasn't going to make him wait any longer.</p><p>"Te-Tendou-"<br/>
"Tendou-<em>san,</em>" Tsukishima snarled, passing by Shirabu.  He was glad at the moment that he got stuck into someone tall and intimidating.  "I'll take care of your <em>Ushijima-san </em>for you.  Does that make you feel better?"</p><p>Without waiting for Shirabu to reply, Tsukishima was already walking out of the library, taking deep breaths as he walked down the hallway.  Now that his one perfect hiding spot was gone, Tsukishima had to make his way to find a new one.</p><p> </p><p>The only explanation for last night was that horrid drink Kageyama force fed Tsukishima on Christmas night and Tsukishima has never wanted to murder His Highness so much and that said a lot.  The only problem is that with the logic of blaming Kageyama, it meant Kageyama had also taken effect to the drink or potion or whatever, and if the two of them didn't switch bodies then more people drank this stupid thing.  Hence why Tsukishima was in Tendou's body and not Kageyama's.</p><p>Meaning that Tsukishima didn't actually know who else got to take a sip of that thing.</p><p>"Shouyou, is there anything you want me to get you from Hogsmeade?  I think I'll be going over the break."  Yeah, Kageyama was not in his body.</p><p>But since Tsukishima was not completely sure as to who was where, exactly how many people are involved and where Kageyama was, to keep it as organized as possible Tsukishima kept it to himself until he knew exactly who was Kageyama.</p><p>Which was almost an impossible task with the amount of 'friends' Tsukishima has made over the past 4 years at Hogwarts.</p><p>"I told you to stop calling me Shouyou!  It's getting annoying, you know!"  Tsukishima watched Hinata and 'Kageyama' walking down the hallway together, Hinata's face red and hair ruffled while Kageyama's expression was the calmest Tsukishima has ever seen it.</p><p>"But your name is Shouyou-"<br/>
"You don't hear me calling you Tobio, do you?!"<br/>
"You can if you want to."  Tsukishima did his best to keep his eyes forward, but did walk slower in hopes to drive clues from 'Kageyama's behaviour.  He was acting different, but Tsukishima couldn't match it with anyone else's attitudes, especially towards Hinata.  Who would willingly go along with dating Hinata?</p><p>"Well, is there anything you want from Hogsmeade?  I think I'm going to go with my...sister...over the break..." the slowness wasn't out of character, but 'Kageyama' really looked like he was thinking just then, not about going to Hogsmeade but about having a sister.  Even Kageyama wasn't <em>that </em>stupid (although Tsukishima could have a very long debate about how that was debate-able). </p><p>"Why are you offering me?"  Hinata asked, almost in sheer horror, Tsukishima snickered.  "God, these days you're really acting weird.  Get away from me!""Shouyou!"  'Kageyama' gasped in shock as Hinata sprinted down the hall without warning, even Tsukishima was shocked that he was so abrupt and quick enough to find that there was something, in fact, wrong with Kageyama.  Even if he didn't know what it exactly was, Tsukishima was impressed.</p><p>Maybe that was just how much Hinata paid attention with Kageyama when no one was noticing.</p><p>"Oi," Tsukishima grabbed 'Kageyama''s wrist, making him turn and even though the height difference now was only slight, it was noticeable that Tendou's body had to look down in order to properly look at Kageyama.  It was a different type of power Tsukishima secretly wished would continue even when he got his body back.</p><p>"Can I help you?"  Kageyama wasn't that refined to ask like that.  So whoever was in his body had manners, or at least on a level of Tsukishima.</p><p>"You can, actually," Tsukishima said, tightening his grip on Kageyama's wrist, making him wince.  No, Kageyama wouldn't have showed if it bothered him, and with Tendou's strength it probably didn't have a real effect on someone with Kageyama's body.  It was more of a mental reaction.</p><p>"Remind me, what's your sister's name again?"  It looked weird, Tendou asking a question such as this, but Tsukishima needed answers.  If Kageyama didn't even know the name of his own <em>sister</em>, then obviously there was something wrong and he could confirm it.</p><p>"Wh-What's that got to do with you?"  'Kageyama' narrowed his eyes at Tsukishima, skeptically and suspicious.  "What do you want with her name?""I asked a question.  I just wanted an answer."  It looked like Kageyama and Tendou were about to get in a fight.  In reality, Tsukishima was about to punch the unknown person out of Kageyama's body if that's what it went down to.</p><p>"Miwa," 'Kageyama' answered calmly, raising an eyebrow at Tsukishima.  "Is that good enough for you?"</p><p>Tsukishima blinked a few times, his hand loosening on Kageyama's wrist, but he had no intention of letting him go.  Instead, when 'Kageyama' tried getting away, Tsukishima took him by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall, a <em>thud </em>echoing in the hallway.  'Kageyama''s eyes widened and he didn't fight back.</p><p>Didn't this person know, whoever they were, that Kageyama could obliterate Tendou's body if he wanted to?</p><p>"Don't fuck with me," Tsukishima growled.  "When's your birthday?  What's your favourite food?  Favourite Quidditch team?  What's mark did you get in Potions last evaluation?  Or I know," Tsukishima didn't like the idea of Kageyama not being Kageyama, similar to how he did not like the idea of someone else being in his body right now and having Yamaguchi following them around, maybe right at this minute and Tsukishima wouldn't know.</p><p>"Who are you <em>actually</em>?"</p><p>Tsukishima wouldn't say it out loud, maybe never.  But Kageyama was his <em>friend.</em>  He wanted to make sure he was okay.</p><p>"Oh?"  'Kageyama' raised an eyebrow, looking straight at Tendou before putting a hand on his wrist, the wrist Tsukishima was using to hold him down.  "So it wasn't just me?""Obviously," Tsukishima spat, not loosening his grip once.  "So tell me.  Who are you?"</p><p>It took 'Kageyama' time, not responding and simply staring at Tsukishima like he was trying to figure out whether to trust him or not.  Which was fair, Tsukishima was Tendou right now and it wasn't common for him to be talking to Kageyama.  Maybe this person also cared about Kageyama and was thinking of the consequences of using a severe potion, didn't want to rat out Kageyama like that.</p><p>"Who are <em>you</em>?"  'Kageyama' questioned, pushing Tsukishima in the chest and unfortunately successfully pushing him off.  "I don't know much about you, <em>Tendou-san</em>.  Please, tell me, why should I be telling you anything when we aren't friends."</p><p>Tsukishima opened his mouth then closed it.  What was this person playing at?  They were being skeptical too and that wasn't how it was supposed to work.  They were supposed to be intimidated by Tsukishima, Tendou's face as the bridge to it and a step closer to figuring out how to get everyone back in their bodies safely without the Ministry getting involved, or better, the headmaster.<br/>
Tsukishima has one too many trips to headmaster Akaashi and he needed a break.</p><p>"You little," Tsukishima huffed, taking out his wand which was actually Tendou's.  He didn't know if the wand knew Tendou wasn't himself right now, but he could try.</p><p>"Hm,"  'Kageyama' snorted, crossing his arms.  "Go ahead.  Try.  It won't work," they turned their head to the right, then to the left, almost like they were making sure they wouldn't get caught.  "I already tried."</p><p>This made Tsukishima even more confused, narrowing their eyes at the Kageyama in front of him.  If Kageyama switched with someone else, and this person wasn't Tendou, more then three people were involved in this little predicament of theirs, and that meant the possibilities were endless.<br/>
If Tsukishima couldn't figure it out on his own in the next week - no, not even - the next few <em>days, </em>he would need some serious help.  Who would believe him though?  Who would <em>help</em>?</p><p>"T-Tendou!"</p><p>Both Tsukishima and whoever was Kageyama right now looked to where the voice came from, Tsukishima hiding his wand quickly so it didn't look like he was attacking a junior.  When he spotted who it was, Tsukishima felt a bead of sweat going down the back of his neck, gulping a bit.<br/>
How could he forget?</p><p>In the fastest of flash, 'Kageyama' pushed Tsukishima off and ran in a whole other direction, a little awkward and a little floppy, not the athlete that Tsukishima was used to.  In turn, he looked back at the now other person in the hall that seemed to have completely missed everything.</p><p>"Sugawara-san - ah," he would have to get used to that.</p><p> </p><p>All Tsukishima has witnessed of Sugawara so far is him getting harassed by other Slytherins (and Tsukishima unapologetically letting him know he witnessed and didn't do anything at all) and him becoming friends with people outside of his house, infamously so that they eventually thought Sugawara was telling other houses the Slytherin Quidditch plays and making it difficult for them to win the Quidditch cup (except Slytherin won the past 2 years Sugawara was on the team) so Sugawara didn't particularly belong in a 'clique' when it came to Slytherin.</p><p>Tsukishima didn't think so though.  Sugawara was caring and friendly warm, always made Tsukishima feel his age when he was around him which was a bit annoying at times, but he didn't mind exactly.  Since Sugawara good with people and could understand social cues, this might would have been a more so simple task to get through the day with him as a 'best friend' and maybe play it off as being sick.</p><p>So this person, whoever Tsukishima was walking beside right now, was definitely, absolutely, 100% <em>not </em>Sugawara.</p><p>"Si-Since we don't have any <em>6th </em>year classes, I guess we'll have to find another way to spend our time."  The awkwardness was what perked up Tsukishima at first because Sugawara could almost always get a conversation going on his own as long as the other person responded.  So when the fidgeting and hesitation to say something began, Tsukishima knew that something was off.<br/>
Best friends weren't usually so awkward with each other, were they?</p><p>"I-I mean, er, I'll be going back to my <em>muggle </em>family, so I'm not sure if I can send you an owl or anything-"<br/>
"Why wouldn't you be able to send me an owl?"  Tsukishima asked, raising an eyebrow.  The Sugawara beside him pursed his lips then looked away, obviously not thinking that far ahead.  Another thing, Tsukishima noticed right away was that they made it a goal in speech to prove their identity as Sugawara somehow, as if it needed to be proven to someone like Tendou.  Did this person not know the relationship him and Tendou had?</p><p>"Well, uh, I was just thinking, since we're both in <em>Slytherin, </em>sending owls shouldn't be something we prioritize, you know?  Not really...uh, because <em>snakes...</em>you know?"</p><p>Tsukishima was so dumbfounded at how stupid this person was that he at a moment believed that it could be Kageyama in Sugawara's body.</p><p>"Are you okay?"  Tsukishima asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway, a few students passing since it was nearing meal time and everyone was making their way to the Great Hall.  No one noticed what was happening, because it was normal to see Sugawara and Tendou together. <br/>
Nothing to see here.</p><p>"Huh?"  Sugawara asked dumbly, looking at Tsukishima with wide eyes and mouth slightly ajar.  "Eh, uhm, yes?  Yes, I am..." Sugawara blinked a few times then motioned to Tsukishima.  "Are you okay?"</p><p>Yeah.  Not Sugawara.</p><p>"I'd like to think so," Tsukishima grabbed Sugawara's wrist - he's been doing that a lot today - pulling him to a nearby stairwell that just finished moving so they had a good 20 minutes to half an hour to settle this.  If Tsukishima was wrong about this and Sugawara was just going through something he promised himself he wouldn't feel guilty for too long.</p><p>"Eh, Te-Tendou!"<br/>
"What did you drink Christmas night?"  Tsukishima asked, getting right down to it and not wanting to waste any more time in this body.  "Did you drink something weird?  Eat something weird?"  Tsukishima pressed, backing Sugawara back into a wall.  "Do something weird?"</p><p>For a moment Tsukishima thought he saw Sugawara about to cry.  His eyes narrowing down and shrinking himself as he looked up at Tendou.  It almost looked like Tendou was bullying Sugawara right now, which maybe to some people didn't look all that weird.  Tsukishima almost let himself off of Sugawara and just left it at that.</p><p>"Oi," Sugawara's tone changed drastically and all of a sudden Tsukishima felt a hand to his neck, pushing him down to force him to look at the ground.  "If you know, you know!  Why the hell didn't you say anything in the first place?!"  </p><p>Without warning, Sugawara put Tsukishima in a headlock, pulling him up and pressing him against Sugawara's chest in a more than uncomfortable position, Tsukishima could barely breath.  It was shocking, Tsukishima hadn't expected it at all and started hitting Tsukishima's elbow with a fist, but Sugawara took care of that with his other hand and twisted his limb, causing Tsukishima to let out a groan of pain - all in Tendou's voice of course.</p><p>"What the he-"<br/>
"Who are you?"  Sugawara asked, whispering in Tendou's ear, which Tsukishima didn't understand at first until he heard a group of giggling Hufflepuffs walking past the stairs.  </p><p>"What are you going to do to me if I tell you?"  Tsukishima asked softly.  This potion was serious, body switching in general was a ticket to the headmaster's office and a possible expulsion.  He wasn't going to give away his identity that easily.<br/>
Or worst case scenario, Tsukishima would blame everything on Tendou.</p><p>"Who are you?"  Sugawara pulled at his neck harder, making Tsukishima choke, Sugawara let go of his other hand and covered his mouth quickly so no sound was heard outside of this staircase.  Whoever this was, they really knew how to put up a fight.<br/>
But so did Tsukishima.</p><p>"Let me ask you again-" Tsukishima elbowed Sugawara in the gut, catching him off guard and in time letting Tsukishima turn around and push Sugawara to the ground.  He landed on his ass, giving Tsukishima a chance to straddle him and pin him to the ground.  It was weird fighting with a senior as kind as Sugawara, but knowing it wasn't actually him gave Tsukishima enough motivation to continue.</p><p>"Who am I?  What about you?"  Tsukishima hissed, watching Sugawara's body flail, realizing the size difference between him and Tendou quickly.  Tendou was skinny, but he was bigger than Sugawara.  It was a fact.</p><p>"I know you're not Sugawara-san either.  So either speak up or I'll-I'll-" What would Tsukishima do?  He couldn't use his wand, he might actually kill someone and he didn't want it to be Sugawara.  And he's never fought with anyone minus Kageyama, but that didn't count.  Tsukishima didn't want to get in trouble either, that was so bothersome.</p><p>But, however, there was that little thing.  The fact that right now, Tsukishima was <em>not </em>Tsukishima.  And everything he did in Tendou's body would in the end be blamed on Tendou.</p><p>That realization was brief, until Tsukishima realized if he ever wanted his body back he would have to admit he was Tsukishima, and therefore the brief grand idea that gave Tsukishima so much relief definitely subsided.<br/>
For a second though, Tsukishima felt like he was free.</p><p>"I'll tell you, alright?"  Sugawara spat, hitting Tendou in the face with the palm of his head.  "Just get off of me first, dumbass!  Fucking-it's been hard!  I can't be Sugawara-san forever!"  They cried out, as if it was all Tsukishima's fault and Tsukishima had the solution to this problem which he unfortunately did not.</p><p>"Ah, I just want my body back!  Get off me already, <em>boke</em>, you're fucking heavy!"</p><p>Tsukishima gasped, jumping off of Sugawara - no, <em>not  </em>Sugawara - his heart pumping hard now that he's got confirmation at just who was in front of him.</p><p>"King?"</p><p>Kageyama's eyes widened - Sugawara's - and his jaw dropped.</p><p>"4-Eyes?"</p><p> </p><p>Never once did Tsukishima think that he would find comfort in Kageyama before.  Granted, he's never actively thought of Kageyama as a 'comforting' person, so maybe it was something he was more suppressing down that Kageyama was a comforting friend and never wanted to admitted that knowing he was beside him gave him...well, comfort.</p><p>"This is your fault."<br/>
"You think I haven't figured that out?"</p><p>Kageyama's personality surely shined through Sugawara, the bark and the bite equally as feisty, and maybe even a little intimidating.</p><p>"So that means Tendou-san and Sugawara-san both drank your stupid drink too," Tsukishima sighed, leaning his head back, the two of them sitting on the ledge of the stairs leading up to the Astronomy Tower.  Since there were no classes no one was really going to different towers unless they were planning to get busy and make out or something.  Not that Tsukishima and Kageyama were planning to make out.  They just needed a lot of privacy right now.</p><p>"It wasn't mine," Kageyama huffed, leaning his head back too.  "I got it from the big punch bowl during the ball.  Someone must've pulled some sort of dumb prank."<br/>
"You think it's that easy?  When that whole planning team was basically betting their lives on that ball?"</p><p>Tsukishima still had a lot of unanswered questions and he was getting more and more anxious the closer he got to answers.  Now that he was sure that the stupid punch was what got Tsukishima to switch bodies with Tendou, he wondered who else drank.  Who else drank and Kageyama didn't know about?  Who else was apart of this unfortunate event and would they be willing to beat Kageyama with Tsukishima once they found out?</p><p>"Well it wasn't me who caused this!"  Kageyama insisted.</p><p>"I know," Tsukishima said, matter of factly.  "You're not smart enough to pull something like this off.  Alone, at least."</p><p>Kageyama looked offended, but he didn't argue with Tsukishima any longer.  Which was a good idea because the longer they fought the more time they wasted <em>not </em>figuring out a solution.</p><p>"Does anyone else know about your, er, about you?"  Kageyama asked, making Tsukishima nod slowly, not wanting to admit that he was ready to punch Kageyama's body to get the imposter out of him.  That would be admitting too much about how he felt about Kageyama.</p><p>"I think.  But I don't know who it is," Tsukishima told him, almost disappointed in himself.  "It was whoever is in your body.  But I'm guessing it's not Sugawara-san.  You didn't see me literally fighting them?"<br/>
"Hm?  Not really..." Tsukishima moaned at Kageyama's oblivious stupidity that was definitely going to slow them down.  "I was trying hard to get ready to talk to you-I mean, Tendou-san.  I didn't know how to start the conversation."  Tsukishima let it go, just this one time.</p><p>"To be honest, I shared that drink with a lot of people," Kageyama groaned softly, holding his head in his hands.  "Kozume-san, Bokuto-san took it.  I don't know who else drank it."</p><p>Tsukishima sighed again, finding out quite soon that this was going to be a lot harder than he planned.</p><p>"What about you?"  Tsukishima asked.  "Anyone find out about you?"</p><p>Whoever found out Kageyama was in Sugawara's body, Tsukishima had to automatically assume that they actually listened to Kageyama because he didn't play a good Sugawara.  Not that Tsukishima was a good Tendou, but he definitely did him more justice than awkwardly talking to everyone and bringing more attention than needed to him.</p><p>"Yachi," Kageyama confirmed, making Tsukishima a little bit shocked.  "Yachi?  Your ball partner?""Is there another Yachi you know in this school?"  Kageyama looked a bit agitated too and Tsukishima could only assume it was because he missed his own body too.</p><p>"She's actually the one who suggested that it was, erm," Kageyama coughed, "'my' fault when I told her what happened last night and complained about that disgusting drink," Kageyama said, and of course Kageyama didn't find out on his own.  "She's been trying to help me all this time too, but we haven't gotten far.  I think you're the first person we found.  Whoever's in your body though, I can't tell.  And I can't just ask them."<br/>
"Why not?"</p><p>Kageyama looked at him like he was crazy, and what was even crazier was that it was Sugawara's look of befuddlement.  "Do you want me to get kicked out of Hogwarts?"</p><p>Tsukishima thought about, cocked his head to the side, then grinned.  "Better you than me, right?"</p><p>As if they were themselves again, Kageyama pushed Tsukishima on the chest while Tsukishima pliantly let himself get pushed because he never fought back.  He laughed as Kageyama shook him, screaming at him 'what the fuck is your problem, you shitty, 4-eyed piece of turd!', and it was as if him and Kageyama were back in their own bodies again.</p><p>Obviously though, Tsukishima would like his back.</p><p>"Such a shitty personality."<br/>
"Hm," Tsukishima nodded when Kageyama finally stopped tormenting him once he remembered the damage would be on Tendou and Tsukishima would only be mentally offended.  "Well, guess that's why we get along."</p><p>Another few minutes went by and Kageyama and Tsukishima couldn't find out a solution.  Even with two heads together there wasn't much they were left to do, Tsukishima was so close to just admitting to hit a dead end.</p><p>"Have you been in the Gryffindor Tower at all?  You know, dating Daichi-san or whatever."  Kageymaa grimaced and it made Tsukishima smile. <br/>
"I guess," Kageyama shrugged.  "But there isn't much I could do.  I mean, there's only so much I could do.  Hito-chan suggested I find my body and make sure its a student in there, but she did tell me to be careful.  We're not exactly on the Ministry's side right now."</p><p>Which Tsukishima hoped Tendou and Sugawara were more than aware of, and they probably were.  If the Ministry found out about a crazy potion breaking loose in Hogwarts, affecting more than one student and possibly (though unlikely) changing the children of the parents at Hogwarts who faithfully sent their child for a good education.</p><p>"So how are we supposed to fix this?"  Kageyama groaned, scratching his head hard and crouching on the ground, squatting.  "I really don't know this time.  I can't even tell Daichi-san."<br/>
"Why not?"  Though Tsukishima never attempted on telling Ushijima either.</p><p>"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kageyama didn't sound like he was joking.  "The 6th years are bullying him.  They started doing imitations and Kuroo-san crept in his bed and put a Charm on his voice so he sounded like Sugawara-san.  And he believed it!  Now he really won't believe it if I say something."<br/>
"That's not nice," but it was funny.  Maybe because it was Kuroo though, that's why Tsukishima found it more troublesome.</p><p>"What about Bokuto-san?  Have you seen him?  You said he drank it too, right?"<br/>
"Yeah, but I'm not a Gryffindor right now.  It's not easy getting in that Tower and if I do, Daichi-san's basically glued to me!"  Life was looking more and more grim for those two boys, and the unknown others that they still had no idea were affected.  But at least now, they had an idea.  </p><p>If Sugawara and Tendou were affected, Bokuto and Kenma, that was 6 people in total.  They still didn't know if there were more, and at this rate there were too many possibilities to narrow down.  They needed to focus on what they knew.</p><p>"What about you?  Have you seen yourself in the Slytherin Tower?  You definitely have a better chance than I do."<br/>
"Whoever's in my body must be quick on their feet because I haven't caught them at all," Tsukishima hated to say it out loud, but every time he tried finding himself it was hard.  They kept moving, so fast and every time he caught a glimpse of them by the time he made it to the corner they turned they were gone.</p><p>And of course, Tsukishima was getting worried since it was Saturday.  He hoped whoever was in his body, they thought of something on the spot to get out of that personal situation, and if not maybe he'd <em>obliviate </em>them after.</p><p>"Oi, 4-Eyes."  Was it weird that Tsukishima actually missed his glasses?  "I know this isn't the time or anything, but," Kageyama started mumbling, looking at the ground shyly.  Whichever heroine female thought Kageyama was a cool guy that could sweep him off their feet so confidently, Tsukishima hoped they were doing okay.</p><p>"I can see the bruises on your body.  You don't do a good job hiding them."</p><p>Tsukishima's eyes widened, only slightly though, as Kageyama said something Tsukishima wouldn't know he didn't have the courage to say in his own body.  And he couldn't even blame him.  Bringing up the situation itself was hard enough with what they're going through, considering Kageyama's personality in general, he probably didn't know when to say anything and overthought the whole process.<br/>
Should Tsukishima then condemn Kageyama for his efforts?</p><p>"So?"  Tsukishima gritted his teeth, looking away.  He never bothered hiding the scars, maybe in hopes that some<em>one </em>would have noticed.  But for now he'll just say it was because he didn't care in the first place.  "What are you to me that that matters?"</p><p>Shitty.  So shitty.  Tsukishima felt shitty.</p><p>"I guess not what I thought," even if it was Sugawara's voice, the hurt was still there, it almost made Tsukishima gasp.  "But if it wasn't me you told, it should've at least been Yamaguchi."  The name made Tsukishima wince, not having heard it out loud in a while.  Who's fault was that exactly?</p><p>"You said so yourself, I'm not good with people.  So I don't know what you're thinking, and I don't know what to say to you," Kageyama sighed, getting up from the floor, looking like he was about to leave.  How long have they been up there for anyway?  It was still midday, they could have stayed there longer and no one would think it was weird.</p><p>"But Tsukishima," Kageyama sighed again, shaking his head.  "This time I really I don't know what you're doing."</p><p>Tsukishima hated admitting Kageyama was right, and it rarely ever happened.  Once in potions in their 2nd year Tsukishima accidentally used lavender root instead of rose but he wouldn't tell Kageyama he gave him the right ones in the first place but was too stubborn to believe it so used the ones Goshiki had instead.  Once in their Defence Against the Dark Arts class Kageyama actually did a spell right but had his eyes closed so Tsukishima was able to tell him he didn't make anything happen.  Once, Kageyama told Tsukishima he was a shitty friend, the shittiest out of all of them.</p><p>This time, Tsukishima had to admit it though.  Kageyama was right.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he had to think smart.  No more sulking, no more second guessing - no more <em>doubts.  </em>Tsukishima was going to get his body back, let no adults actually find out and <em>then </em>get Yamaguchi to be by his side once again.</p><p>Properly this time.  Treat him the way he deserves to be treated.</p><p>"Tendou."</p><p>For fucks sake.  Everything always had to start with 'Tendou' and ruin Tsukishima's whole plan.  Now his trip to professor Ukai's potion class was out the door.</p><p>"It is almost January and you have not come to me once.  Is there a problem?"</p><p>Why did it sound like Tendou was taking some sort of counselling?  And it didn't help that the person's voice in his ear was so aggressive and firm, as if they were genuinely waiting for Tendou to come to them.</p><p>"Tendou?"  Ushijima was very persistent.  <em>Curse you, Tendou, for being a clingy boyfriend.</em></p><p>"Hey, Ushijima-s-" he quickly stopped himself, Tsukishima remembering that couples don't use honourifics with each other, at least not this one.  "Ushijima.  Hello, Ushijima."  Tendou was a lot more energetic and 'romantic', so Tsukishima had to learn how to be that in the next 5 seconds or else Ushijima was really going to know something was up.</p><p>Why would Tsukishima not tell Ushijima about this problem?  Obvious reasons.</p><p>"My patrolling duties have not started yet," Ushijima said, trying to look at Tendou's face and even though Tsukishima knew perfectly well that physically there was no way to give himself away, subconsciously he tried to hide himself.  "It is almost curfew.  Would you like me to walk you to the Slytherin Tower?"</p><p>Tsukishima had no idea what their relationship was like.  What could he do to make sure the 'Tendou essence' was implemented and Ushijima wouldn't be scented off.  What was he supposed to do to be Tendou?  Who <em>was</em> Tendou?<br/>
Last time Tsukishima talked to Tendou it was at his weakest moment and he managed to make him feel strong again even if it was in the most condescending way.  He was snarky, didn't take bullshit.  Not too different than Tsukishima actually, so maybe he could just continue acting as himself?</p><p>"Er, well," it was going to take a bit of time when Ushijima was so close to him.  "I would...wouldn't mind, necessarily."</p><p>Ushijima was different.  He was too different, yet Tsukishima understood so well what it was like not wanting to say anything unnecessary or when it didn't need to be said.  Different though in terms of Tendou.  Too different, Tsukishima walked beside him and just kept wondering how him and Tendou were dating and how the hell they made it worked.  How long have they been dating anyway?  2 years?</p><p>Surprisingly, Ushijima didn't ask any questions the whole walk.  It was like he believed in giving Tendou space when he needed it and maybe now it was obvious that Tendou needed some peace and quiet.</p><p>Yeah right.</p><p>"We have made it to the Slytherin house," Ushijima pointed out, the two of them at the bottom of the stairs, silently looking up at the entrance way.  Tsukishima supposed that it wasn't all that bad that he switched with someone in the Slytherin house and he didn't have to finagle his way into another Tower, but it made it even more frustrating that he couldn't find his own body.  Who the hell was using Tsukishima's body to run around like a maniac?  Just stay in the dorms!</p><p>"Nishinoya-kun."</p><p>Ushijima's voice was so sudden, Tsukishima just realized how deep it was.  </p><p>"What?"  Ushijima looked at Tsukishima, his face stiff and serious as always, but somehow Tsukishima was getting the feeling he was angry.  It was like an aura, one Tsukishima never had an instinct for but right now, Ushijima's outline was pure red.</p><p>"Nishinoya-kun," Ushijima repeated and Tsukishima didn't know how to respond.  Was it a stupid game Tendou made him play?  Or did Tendou fight Nishinoya again?</p><p>"Hinata."</p><p>Now Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows, unsure where he was going with his.  What was he talking about?</p><p>"Sugawara."</p><p>He was just saying names at this point, none of them being 'Tendou'.  But it was weird, because there was no intonation to it, no nuances, no purpose that Tsukishima could think of right away.  Maybe he wanted Tendou to stop fighting with them?  Maybe he wondered if Tendou would react to these?</p><p>React?  Why would Tendou need to react to these names?</p><p>"Miya Atsumu-kun," Ushijima's voice was the same, no tension at all.  "Tanaka-kun."</p><p>If Ushijima knew without even hearing Tsukishima say more than one sentence, not only was Ushijima was completely insane, but also very impressive.  But that was impossible, there was no way Ushijima could just come to that conclusion without any more contexts.  He couldn't have figured it out that quickly, something else had to have given it away.  Maybe someone else knew and told Ushijima.  Or maybe Ushijima was the cause!</p><p>"Ushijima-"<br/>
"If you would like to pose as my lover, then perhaps my first assumption would be that you were interested in me."  Impossible.  Ushijima couldn't be that intuitive, he was oblivious as it comes!  Not that Tsukishima would know that well.</p><p>"However, I am more concerned over Tendou.  So please, do not feign stupidity."</p><p>Tsukishima's mouth went dry, looking everywhere in the hallway, pretty much giving himself away.  Ushijima was observant, a good captain, a prefect, a member of Ravenclaw (a house that Tsukishima was about to be sorted into, mind you).  Ushijima was very admirable, but Tsukishima never thought that he needed to beat him one on one.</p><p>He needed to break through this stupid wall now that Ushijima has built.  How was he supposed to push through?</p><p>"Kuroo-kun," Ushijima kept saying names, most probably in hopes of getting at the very least a flinch.  "Oikawa.  Oikawa?"  Tsukishima gulped.  He was getting a bit closer at the names and he was starting to sweat.</p><p>"Kunimi-kun.  Hanamaki-kun.  Tsukishi-"</p><p>"Tendou-san!!"  From across the hall a high, squeaky female voice screamed at the top of their lungs, both Tsukishima and Ushijima looking to see Yachi and Sugawara there.  'Sugawara', Tsukishima remembered.  It was really Yachi and Kageyama.</p><p>"Tendou-san, I need your help," Yachi said, walking over to them, almost stomping, Kageyama walking behind her.  It was weird seeing Sugawara and Yachi walking together since this was so sudden, but it might be even more difficult to picture Yachi coming over to Tendou and asking for help.</p><p>"So come with me!"  Yachi finally made it to him, taking his wrist and looking over at Ushijima.  Almost instantly she shrunk down, her shoulders shaking in fear, trembling under people twice her size.</p><p>"E-Eh, e-e-excu-cuse m-me, U-U-Ushijim-m-ma-san!"  Yachi's voice trembled, pulling Tsukishima by the wrist and Tsukishima let her.  "We-We-We'll be go-go-going!"  Yachi pulled Tsukishima down the hall and from Kageyama's face - Sugawara's eyes - he told Yachi everything.  Does that mean he also told Hinata at this point?  Who else knew?  Tsukishima was confused, but needed to get out of there as fast as possible that he didn't care.</p><p>"Tendo-"<br/>
"Ten-Te-Tendou-san, let's go!"</p><p>Yachi pulled with her small body, her face flushed red while Kageyama walked behind them.  Tsukishima took one final look at Ushijima, looking back at his serious face, but now that aura that was once red around him had turned blue.<br/>
What was he thinking?  If Tendou were there, he would know.</p><p>"Thanks, Your Highness," Tsukishima mumbled under his breath, Tendou's voice surprisingly calm when it was quiet.  Kageyama didn't look at him at first.</p><p>"I wish you were still wearing glasses," Sugawara's voice was so soothing even when it was Kageyama's underlying tone.  "Maybe you could see how stupid you are."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Tendou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 27</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The amount of power Tendou had right now was absolutely hilarious.  Like a chance has been place softly on his lap, as if the universe was giving him a message, a very clear message that Tendou would happily respond to without hesitation.</p><p>"Asahi-san!  I'm over here!"</p><p>Tendou pretended not to hear, humming to himself happily.  In retrospect, Tendou actually wasn't used to being called 'Asahi' and was not responding to many people that were calling their name.  Just because it was Nishinoya didn't mean it was specifically towards him he was ignoring.  Though, it was pretty targeted that if he were to ignore someone, Nishinoya would be the one.</p><p>"Asahi-san!  Asahi-san!"</p><p>Nishionya's voice was surprisingly very, very high.  Squeakier than Tendou remembered whenever they would argue in the hallways.  Then again, he never stayed long to hear what Nishinoya had to say.</p><p>"Asahi-san!  I'm right here!  Wait up!"</p><p>Tendou kept walking, his head held high.  Asahi was pretty tall, it was really cool.  Tendou was the same height, but there was something about being in Asahi's body, the buffness he guessed, made him feel even more confident and powerful.  He was basically strutting at this point.  Now Tendou really couldn't understand why someone like Asahi was so timid when he had a body like this!  He was basically towering over everyone.</p><p>"ASAHI-SAN!!"</p><p>Tendou flinched, finally turning around when Nishinoya made the decision to use his wand as a voice amplifier, having no choice but to give him the attention he wanted.  When he turned around, Nishinoya was at the end of the hall, a big smile on his face with his wand to his mouth, waving his hand rapidly.</p><p>"Ah, you looked!"</p><p>Tendou didn't know what to do with life now.  He didn't know how to undo it, didn't know how to track down the original person who made this happen.  Tendou didn't know, so he shrugged it off for now and went on with life until it was undone.<br/>Eventually Asahi would figure something out, the real one anyways.  He was smart.</p><p>"Wow, you've been walking fast these days!"  Tendou wouldn't be surprised if Nishinoya called Asahi's name from Paris and Asahi came running back to Japan just to respond.  "Where're you heading?"</p><p>Tendou wasn't sure where he was going either, but he didn't want to be cooped up in the Hufflepuff Tower, especially when Asahi had more friends than he thought (no offense or anything).  For example, Yachi liked trying new hairstyles on him and apparently has been curious about hair dying these days.  Michimiya liked having help with Quidditch and until Tendou came around she never got a proper quaffle thrown at her in worry that she'd get hurt.  Yukie - who was apparently Asahi's partner for the ball - continuously asked for Asahi to try new recipes that Tendou has never heard of.  Yamaguchi was his favourite one though - he actually saw him <em>cry</em>.</p><p>"Who knows," Tendou hummed with a smile, looking down at Nishinoya who was taking his hand, Tendou smoothly let go of it and just put it in his pocket.  Another thing that Tendou appreciated, he had a lot of clothes that were surprisingly stylish for a student, Tendou was choosing a lot more risky outfits that suited Asahi's body and face.  Again, how could someone like Asahi be so timid when he had so much going for him?</p><p>"Well, I'll join you still!"  Nishinoya said with such eagerness, Tendou wondered how rude he would have to get for Nishinoya to get the hint.  Did he not notice anything yet?  Did he not literally sense that Asahi was gone?  "Maybe we can stop by the greenhouse.  It's been a while, huh?"  Right, Asahi did gardening with Ushijima.  That's how they were friends.</p><p>"Ah, we'll see," Tendou shrugged, but he wanted to avoid any way of getting caught, the greenhouse being the biggest red flag to avoid due to obvious, 185 cm Wakatoshi reasons that would make Tendou admit that something was wrong right on the spot.<br/>And if Tendou knew Ushijima as well as he thought, Ushijima would have definitely noticed something was wrong by now.</p><p>"Do you wanna hear what Ryuu and I did today?  It started off with-"<br/>"I don't really want to hear about it."  Nishinoya blinked, looking up at Asahi, and his stupid grin didn't even falter.  "Oh, alright!"</p><p>How long could Tendou go like this?  How long could Tendou be normal?  Whoever was in his body, good luck to them because January was coming and the full moon was going to last a good 9 hours.</p><p>If Tendou could just last until January, then he'd be content, and he could say he knows what it's like to be a regular, wizard teenager.</p><p> </p><p>"Azumane-san!  Thanks for the lemon cake recipe.  My boyfriend really liked it.  Do you still need my coffee cake one?"</p><p>Hm.  Tendou had no idea who was talking to him right now.  He squinted a few times even though she was standing right in front of him, and he could tell by her sweater she was in Gryffindor (hopefully, Tendou wore Ushijima's sweaters all the time) but Tendou really didn't know who she was.  She was objectively pretty, the smile was genuine and she seemed friendly and nice as she gave a piece of parchment with a lemon cake recipe written on it in Asahi's clean handwriting.</p><p>"Er, no problem," Tendou slowly took the parchment, folding it and putting it in his pocket.  Now that he finally lost Nishinoya after he joined some other 5th year Gryffindors to do some sort of weird antics Tendou didn't ask about but Asahi would have definitely panicked over.  "Any time."</p><p>Smiling crookedly, Tendou tried walking away as fast as he could before this girl somehow unknowingly exposed Tendou's identity and Tendou didn't want that.</p><p>"But Azumane-san, didn't you want to learn how to make coffee cake?"  She said again, mentioning the dessert and Tendou was sort of tempted to just say yes so he could also make it for Ushijima one day. </p><p>'<em>No, no, Satori!  Stay focused!</em>' he thought to himself, shaking his head.  "Uh, no thank you!"  He chirped, continuing to walk down the stairs where they met, looking down to see if there was anyone else coming up or down, maybe looking like he was trying to focus on something else.</p><p>"Oh?  Did you learn how to make it?  I thought Noya-kun wanted to try it.  Did it come out good then?"  Fucking spoiled Nishinoya.  "Mm," Tendou was not sure how to respond, but nodded anyway just to keep up the conversation Asahi would be having with her.  Hopefully she didn't notice anything off yet, and they weren't secretly best friends that Tendou has just never seen at Hogwarts before.</p><p>"That's good," she nodded, making Tendou smile a bit, but it was really forced.  "Are you alright, Azumane-san?  You seem a little..." Tendou winced, believing right away that he got caught, but then she shook her head laughing it off.<br/>"Ah, never mind!  You look fine."</p><p>Perks of being in Asahi's body.  Any anxious face and flinches were completely and utterly normal.</p><p>"Well, I guess I'll see you around," she said, waving her hand as she left, Tendou said a little thank in his mind that she seemed to get the hint he didn't want to talk.  "Ah, but don't forget to tell Daichi-san about tomorrow!  See ya, Azumane-san!"</p><p>Tendou held in a gasp, turning it into a gulp because he did in fact not know what he was supposed to tell Daichi and in turn, forgot.  Eh, whatever.  It wasn't his problem.  It wasn't like Asahi was Daichi's agenda or something.  If it was important then Daichi would remember on his own.</p><p>What could Tendou do now?  Walking around Hogwarts without a care in the world, December coming to an end and January approaching like a newly hatched dragon egg (which Tendou was more than fond of now), he felt like he could float on a cloud and nothing would happen to him.  Maybe getting caught in Asahi's body would turn into a bad ending, but Tendou would rather that and get suspended than being sent to Azkaban.  Whoever was in his body could handle the full moon next month on their own while Tendou just relaxed.<br/>What could he do during the full moon?  Maybe walk outside?  Get a full night of sleep?  Eat whatever he wanted without vomiting it straight out?</p><p>If only Ushijima could spend it with him, that would make the whole night perfect.  Too bad.</p><p>Of course Tendou felt guilty.  Having to hide from Ushijima, avoiding him every time he turned a corner and not going to the greenhouse, Tendou did miss him, he really did!  But when could he have this opportunity again?  Never.  That was the answer.  This will never happen again so Tendou had to make sure he would abuse this opportunity as much as possible.  Maybe he could sneak out to Hogsmeade on the full moon.  Or maybe not since everything would be closed.</p><p>"-that's what I told Iwa-chan.  But I felt like his answer was really off.  Can you believe it?!"  </p><p>Tendou didn't have to hide himself as Oikawa and a few other Slytherins were walking down the hall together.  Yahaba was nodding along to whatever it was Oikawa was ranting about, but he looked a little absent minded which Tendou could totally understand.</p><p>"And get this," Oikawa whispered, but it wasn't really a whisper because Tendou could hear everything.  "I started talking about my 'brother' just to see if he was really listening, and he went along with it!  I don't even have a brother!"</p><p>Now, Tendou was listening.</p><p>"Did you try anything else?"  Yahaba asked, proving he was listening to a little bit more than what it looked like.  "The problem is that you think Iwaizumi-san lost his memory?  Isn't there potions to cure that?"<br/>"That's not it!"   Oikawa whined.  Tendou was following them slickly, but as Asahi he didn't look suspicious.  He was just another student walking down the hall. </p><p>"He's acting weird all together!  He won't look at me, won't hug me, won't talk to me that much!"  Yahaba opened his mouth, but before he could say 'that doesn't sound abnormal to me', Oikawa beat him to it.</p><p>"He hasn't hit me in a while too.  Not even a light hit."</p><p>Tendou stopped and started pretending to tie his shoelaces, refraining from humming to himself.  He also had to disregard the fact that Asahi's shoes did not have laces, and instead fiddled with the cuffs of his pants and socks.</p><p>"So...he didn't lose his memory?"<br/>"No, Yaha-chan!  I think so, at least," Oikawa pouted as the two of them stopped in the hallway as well.  Oikawa looked around, glanced at Tendou and for a moment, he held his breath.  Asahi wasn't a threat to Oikawa, Tendou knew that.  And he was proven correct when Oikawa didn't say anything, just looking back at Yahaba and whispering to him.  Good thing Tendou had sensitive senses and would be able to hear everything!</p><p>"....Christmas....Mad Dog-chan.....and.....to......switch-"</p><p>Huh.   Tendou gulped, trying to slide a little closer to Oikawa.  He was only a few metres away, Tendou should be able to hear him.  He was able to hear a muggle car from kilometres away, able to hear Sugawara and Daichi fucking from the common room even if they were in their dorm.  Was it because it wasn't the full moon?  No, it shouldn't be that.  Tendou should be able to eavesdrop to his heart's content right now.</p><p>"Oh?"  Yahaba's eyes widened, Tendou could see from the corner of his eye.  "So that means......but......Iwaizumi-san......"</p><p>Shit.  Tendou wasn't in <em>his </em>body and that meant he really didn't have any of his qualities that weren't mental.  Even though that was literally Tendou's whole reason for not finding a solution to his problem (and Asahi's), now that he actually needed the cool things about being a werewolf and now they were gone, he was starting to realize what the phrase 'the grass is greener on the other side' meant.<br/>But on the other side of the grass you didn't get sent to Azkaban!</p><p>"....if.....I can't.....ah-, is that it?"</p><p>Tendou bit his lip, standing up because it was pointless.  The longer he stayed there the more suspicious he would be anyway, so he might as well just pass by them slowly and get one full sentence than multiple broken ones that won't make sense.  As he passed by them, his pace slowed down, almost as if he were dragging his feet, trying to get a closer listen to their conversation without being too obvious.</p><p>"-means a potion?"<br/>"I can't think of anything else!"</p><p>Perfect.  The part Tendou actually needed of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>A potion?  A potion... Tendou aced potions easily with some tutoring from Ushijima, got a high score on the final and even was able to apply to take a N.E.W.T. for it but decided against it because of how much he loathed Wolfsbane.  <br/>A potion though... Tendou decided to go to the library for information like this!</p><p>"Switching Bodies...." Tendou mumbled to himself as he looked through the glossary of the <em>5th Year Potions</em> textbook, finding himself fiddling through the pages.  There was no specific section for it, which made it terribly confusing, so he picked it up from another textbook to see what was in there about body switching.</p><p>"Ah," Tendou sighed, looking through <em>2nd Year Spells, </em>"it's a spell.  Not a potion."  Meaning Oikawa was wrong, there was no way it could be some dumb potion.  Tendou would know if he drank a potion!  And he'd be aware if Asahi was drinking the same one.</p><p>Before Tendou put the textbook back though, he noticed a little footnote at the bottom of the page, the top of it titled '<em>Switching Spells and It's Possibilities'</em>.  Because Tendou remembered studying it when he was in second year, and plotted to change bodies with someone, just for a day so he'd know what it was like to be out during a full moon and not worry about listening to the professors gossiping about their least favourite students (though that was certainly a perk).  He swore he read the whole thing, top to bottom, the whole page.</p><p>
  <em>Body switching is the art of where the mind and soul are swapped with the physical appearance being the anchor.  This is possible with a normal Polyjuice potion with the influence of a Switching Spell that can only be produced with the ingredient of salamander blood.  Without the perfect dosage and produce the spell will be ineffective or have major side effects that could possibly lead to permanent consequences.</em>
</p><p>Tendou cleared his throat and decided to humble himself that day, going back to the textbook and looking closely at the procedure of different ways to switching bodies, and how it wasn't limited to a spell or a charm.</p><p>There was a diagram of Polyjuice potion - which in itself should take a month to make - and then a little cartoon wizard that could actually move if you touched the cauldron, shooting out a Switching Spell on it and then switched into another wizard that was on the next page.  Cute graphic, and it made Tendou understand a little more than he wanted to.</p><p>"Eh, no way.  Impossible," Tendou chuckled to himself as he watched the little cartoon again, touching the cauldron just to watch a Switching Spell being casted and the little wizard girl turning back into a boy, switching with the little wizard on the next page again.  It was a clear indication of body switching, Tendou understood exactly how the spell and the mixture of potion to spell ration worked.</p><p>But it was impossible.  The likeliness was too small.  There's no way it could have happened to him, not out of the hundreds of students at Hogwarts.</p><p>"Oi, Asahi!  What're you reading?"  Like it was a dirty magazine, Tendou shut the textbook right away and flung it off the table, the book hitting the ground with a soft 'thud'.  When he turned around and Daichi standing there, Tendou felt like he really did something wrong for some reason.</p><p>"Oh...kay," Daichi looked like he wanted to ask but instead ignored it.  "Uh, I was just gonna ask what you're doing this holiday.  Remember, we were supposed to go the temple."  Daichi was surrounded by muggle born wizards constantly, so the lingo he used and relations were very muggle, it would appear.  Good thing Tendou had learned to embrace muggle culture, and knew exactly what a temple was.</p><p>"Mhm.  I remember," Tendou lied with a smile.  "Good!  Also, you know what you want for your birthday?  I know you said it's fine, but think this year I really can get you a good present!  C'mon, there must be something you want."  Asahi's birthday was coming up too?  Good to know.</p><p>"Ah, what would you like for your birthday, Daichi-kun?"  Tendou tried asking, an innocent grin on his face as the conversation started and Daichi has only been suspicious once.  That's the best Tendou has done these past 2 days.</p><p>"Eh?  I thought you said you already had my gift."  Of course Asahi did.  Because he was a considerate, nice friend, probably also had a gift for Tendou even though Tendou didn't know when Asahi's birthday was.  "You don't have to get me a lot, you know?  I just hope Sugawara doesn't go overboard.  I don't think my Christmas gift was all that special and it's starting to make me think..."  Oh, what Tendou would give to know exactly what it was Daichi gave Sugawara on Christmas.</p><p>"I mean, I guess I want anything," Tendou shrugged, because he didn't know what Asahi liked in particular, what he had or didn't have.  An idea popped in his head and all of a sudden his eyes widened.</p><p>"You could get me some headphones."<br/>"Headphones?  What are those?"  Tendou remembered Sugawara using them once while making something for Daichi, and it reminded him of Ushijima sewing, which reminded him of Asahi who taught Ushijima how to sew. </p><p>"You know, uh, it's a string that goes into your ears.  And sound comes out!"<br/>"Huh?  Can't you just use your wand for that?"  Tendou supposed that was right, but Daichi was the one who asked for a gift suggestion!  It's not like Tendou knew what would be a good gift.  And apparently Asahi didn't either.</p><p>"Well, anyway," Daichi sighed, beginning to walk out of the library, not looking back.  Did he just expect Asahi to follow him?  Knowing Asahi, he would just follow Daichi blindly without really thinking much of it - he'd follow Tendou blindly too without question which was a big mistake.  </p><p>Man.  Asahi was so fragile.  Tendou needed to be careful.</p><p>"I haven't seen you in a while even though we don't have classes anymore.  And Nishinoya-kun has been saying you've been avoiding him," Daichi stated, making Tendou widen his eyes because it certainly didn't feel like Nishinoya felt that way.  "Are you alright?  You know, you can tell me anything, right?  I'm your friend.  I hope you know that."</p><p>What was the feeling in the pit of your stomach where it flipped in all sorts of directions and made you feel like shit?  Guilt?  It also made his palms sweat, his neck stiffen and the hairs on the ends of arms lift.  Tendou didn't like the feeling and blamed Asahi's body for it.</p><p>"I'm fine," Tendou lied again, him and Daichi walking out together from the library, Tendou hoped he could lose Daichi before making it to the Gryffindor Tower in case Nishinoya magically popped out of nowhere, which was very possible and at this rate, likely.</p><p>"Really, Asahi, if something's bothering you, you can tell me," Daichi said with such reassurance, Tendou almost gave in.  "I can tell you, these past few days Sugawara has been acting a bit weird," Daichi said with a low voice and a sigh.  "I don't even know anymore though.  I don't know if I did something or if I said something.  Usually Sugawara tells me when something's bothering him but right now," Daichi sighed again, "I'm not sure..."</p><p>Tendou listened to him, hearing about Sugawara acting differently making him feel a chill down his back.  Tendou hasn't seen Sugawara at all these past few days either, and it should be normal because him and Asahi weren't in the same house, but they were still friends.  Sugawara would probably spend lots of time with Daichi though, therefore in the Gryffindor Tower most of the time.  <br/>That's when it hit Tendou though.</p><p>"I'm sure if you talk to him, he'll open up," Tendou advised with hesitance.  "He's the type to tell you eventually.  I'm sure whatever it is he's going through, he'll tell you soon."  Daichi looked a little more brightened, but still unsure.  It was enough for Tendou though.</p><p>"Thanks, Asahi.  I offered to help you, but you helped me instead.  It's always like this though, isn't it?"</p><p>Tendou realized that pretending to be Asahi was going to be tough, much more difficult than smiling and acting shy and sewing and baking and being Nishinoya's boyfriend.  If Tendou wanted to get away with being Asahi quietly, he had to be more.</p><p>He had to be a genuinely good, caring person too.</p><p> </p><p>That was hard though.  Tendou couldn't become that in a matter of hours, not even days or weeks!  Months even was a very hard maybe.  So after pondering and thinking, some hard time alone under the Slytherin stairs where Tendou felt comfortable hiding, he made the clear cut decision.</p><p>It didn't matter if he had to transform into a werewolf in January again.  He had to get his body back before the wrong person finds out.</p><p>Who could the wrong person be perhaps?  Now that Tendou sat down and thought about it, the possibilities were endless.  If Shirabu found out, Tendou would not hear the end of that and he'd be in a scolding for his life from a junior that Tendou would just tease into more hatred.  Semi would definitely lash out on him, but it wouldn't be the regular yelling, it would start off quiet, along with some silent treatment that would make Tendou go cold and beg to be looked at again, and then Semi making Tendou reflect on his mistakes.  Suna wouldn't care, but he'd definitely write some atrocious for the Daily Prophet and Tendou didn't need that kind of attention.</p><p>"Asahi-san!"  There was the wrong person and the worst person who could find out.  Tendou didn't know how to handle either.</p><p>"Nishinoya-ah, Noya-kun," Tendou did his best to match the earnest affectionate voice Asahi would use whenever he merely talked about Nishinoya, and surprisingly all he needed was Asahi's voice and that was enough.  It was like his body was programmed for it.</p><p>"I had a hard time finding you.  Good thing I caught up to you this time," Nishinoya grinned, but Tendou was having a hard time telling if Nishinoya was actually happy about seeing him.  According to Daichi, Nishinoya did find something off or odd about the Asahi he was looking at, and Tendou wasn't that worried about it at first because Ushijima would be the exact same.  Now that he was trying to fix his Body Switching complex smoothly though, he needed Nishinoya to play dumb for a little longer, just until he knew how to reverse this.</p><p>"I swear, this thing is more useless than I thought," Nishinoya mumbled, Tendou hearing a crumpled paper in Nishinoya's pocket but he didn't take anything out.  "Asahi-san, if I show you something, don't get upset.  I'm showing you because I like you."</p><p>So demanding for such a small person.  But Tendou nodded because that's what Asahi would do or whatever.  "Show me."  Being Asahi though, Tendou quickly added, "is it dangerous?"  Nishinoya only smiled, taking out a folded piece of parchment that was folded into quarters, completely blank yet it looks like it's been used over and over again.</p><p>"What's that?"  Tendou didn't mean to sound so uninterested, but it seemed to get Nishinoya even more excited.  Taking out his wand - ah, Tendou missed doing magic - he pointed the tip to the parchment.</p><p>"<em>I solemnly swear I am up to no good.</em>"</p><p>Tendou's eyes widened, eyeballs almost popping out of their sockets.  Those words have only been used during stories, a stupid rumour Tendou only indulged in because he never thought of finding the Marauder's Map when it's been said to be impossible to find.  Only someone who inexcusably needed it was able to find it with such ease, almost like the room of requirement but most people tended to just throw out the Marauder's Map before even trying to use it since it just looked like a blank piece of parchment.</p><p>"How did you-"<br/>"Cool, right?!"  Nishinoya said eagerly, opening up the map and Tendou just gulped.  Because he's heard stories.  Stories of how it worked, how it was made, a few pranks that were made here and there using it and of course, that meant if it existed, some things just had to be true.</p><p>Things like even though Tendou was in Asahi's body, it would be Tendou's name to pop up.</p><p>"It says here that you're in...hm, the Gryffindor Tower!  But you're not there, you're here!  See!  This thing's broken," Nishinoya huffed, showing it to Tendou and thank god that Nishinoya's stupidity proved no limits because Tendou could see his name in dark cursive right in front of Nishinoya's.  He gulped harder, audible, but Nishinoya was too focused on Asahi's name that it didn't even matter.</p><p>"Gryffindor Tower...now you're going to the balcony...it doesn't make sense," Nishinoya sighed.  He mustn't have thought to see who was beside himself, or maybe Nishinoya just was that Asahi stir-crazy that he didn't bother to look at his own name.</p><p>"Anyway," Nishinoya shook his head, folding the map back, thankfully, and took Tendou's hand - Asahi's hand.  This time Tendou didn't pull away though, even if it felt so wrong.  Nishinoya's hand was so small and oddly warm but it wasn't sweating.  Tendou preferred Ushijima's hands much better, the were about the same size as Tendou's and he didn't have to lean down just to hold it.  They were always cold too, especially during the winter and Ushijima had to stay outside for patrolling.  Those were the nights Tendou appreciated Ushijima the most, realizing he would stay out just to wait for Tendou to be done with the night then held his hand in his pocket to warm him.</p><p>The more Tendou thought about it, the more he really missed Ushijima.</p><p>"I was just thinking about how the holidays were gonna go and then I thought about you!  So if you wanted to-eh.  Asahi-san?"  Nishinoya gasped, eyes wide, for a second Tendou didn't know why.</p><p>"Asahi-san, are you okay?  Why are you crying?"</p><p>Tendou felt the tears trickling down his cheek and now he felt like a big, sensitive baby.  This was the second time he started crying without realizing but right now it was something almost entirely Tendou's fault.</p><p>"Am I?"  Tendou laughed softly, finding an excuse to let go of Nishinoya's hand so he could wipe his tears.  "Ah, I didn't even realize.  Sorry, it might just be the weather.  The cold makes me cry."</p><p>What was Ushijima doing right now?  Was he looking for Tendou?  Was he scared?  Did he notice something off about his beloved boyfriend and best friend?  Did he find out where Tendou was?  <br/>Asahi.  Where was Asahi?  Was <em>he </em>okay?  Asahi was such a good friend, comforting Tendou during the separation, taking care of him along with others, and obviously was a good friend to lots of people with how many people relied on him.  Ugh, this feeling was terrible.  Tendou had to cover his mouth before he said something stupid, or even vomited with just how sick he felt from having such a bad attitude towards the world.</p><p>"Asahi-san?"<br/>"I"m really selfish," Asahi's voice didn't sound off whimpering, so Tendou was glad it wasn't his own voice.  "I'm really selfish.  Wait," Tendou coughed, trying to stop but once he started crying it was like he couldn't stop.  "I'm just...I'm just really selfish.  Oh Merlin, I'm just..." Tendou sighed, looking up and trying to stop crying again but his lips trembled.  Out of all times it had to be in front of Nishinoya?</p><p>"You're not, Asahi-san!"  Nishinoya said so aggressively it made Tendou wonder if that was supposed to make him feel better.  "You're the most selfless person I know!  You're kind and help people even if they walk all over you.  Which I don't like at all - b-but I like you, of course!  I like all of you, Asahi-san!"</p><p>Tendou felt even more guilt dragging at his heart as he heard Nishinoya professing his love, words not supposed to be aimed at Tendou but here he was taking it.  And he's been so <em>mean </em>to Nishinoya these days yet he had so much faith that Asahi was Asahi.  It wasn't like Tendou was oblivious to how much Nishinoya hated Tendou though, he's definitely been at a feud with Tendou for a few years now.  Tendou took that feud and just amplified it to Nishinoya's weakness, stooped so low.<br/>If Nishinoya was in Ushijima's body, what would he do?  Tendou felt even more sick thinking about it and now he really couldn't find an excuse.</p><p>"Nishinoya, you have to listen to me, alright?"  Tendou started saying, clearing his tears easily because he didn't want to be emotional while he told Nishinoya some shocking news.  "I'm going to tell you something serious and you're going to have to listen to me.  Do you hear me, Nishinoya?"</p><p>If Nishinoya knew Tendou didn't properly learn his name December 26 1997, what would Nishinoya's reaction be?</p><p>"Hm?"  Nishinoya blinked a few times, the corners of his lips turning in a frown which should already be a bad sign.  "Something...serious?"  Nishinoya repeated like a child, Tendou gulped again and nodded.</p><p>"Yes.  Something serious, so I need you to pay attention to me-"<br/>"NO!"</p><p>Without warning, Nishinoya started sprinting down the hall, so fast Tendou swore he lost sight of him for a second.  It happened to quickly, Tendou gasping and watching Nishinoya's back, his little legs taking him so far in so little time.  In a matter of seconds Tendou was running after him though, hoping Asahi's body was fit enough to catch up.<br/>Luckily, it was.</p><p>"Wait!  Nishinoya, come back!  Come back, you little-" Tendou held in the insult, feeling like now wasn't the good time to be swearing at him when he was already running away.</p><p>"NO!"  Nishinoya screamed again, flailing his arms around like a maniac before covering his ears.  "I'm not breaking up with you!  I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna!"  Nishinoya started chanting, getting further and further away from Tendou that it made Tendou want to just take his wand out and zap him still.  Since he couldn't though - and with this couple Asahi's wand probably had some sort of 'Anti-Hurt-Nishinoya' Charm on it - Tendou just had to push further and run faster.</p><p>"That's not it!  Nishinoya come back here!"  Tendou was panting as he was a good few rooms away from Nishinoya, sprinting through the Gryffindor halls, Nishinoya using his wand to levitate him off the ground and land on the top of a staircase. </p><p>"I don't wanna hear it!"  Nishinoya shook his head like it was vibrating.  At the bottom of the stairs Tendou caught his breath, putting his hands on his knees and looking up, Nishinoya looking at him with such horror.  Honestly though, Tendou would have done the exact same thing with Ushijima.</p><p>"If you have something important to say, say it from there!"  Nishinoya demanded, making Tendou sputter.  He couldn't scream it a staircase away, and Nishinoya probably wouldn't take it seriously if Tendou said it with the laughing, joking approach he would've taken in the first place.  He needed Nishinoya in front of him, taking him seriously as he asked so that Nishinoya could process the information and actually help them find Asahi!  And Tendou's body if Tendou could pride up and apologize soon enough.</p><p>"Nishinoya, come down from there!  You don't want to hear it from me like this-"</p><p>The staircase started moving, Tendou taking a jump back when it did because it was Nishinoya who was moving.  He saw Nishinoya's concerned face, eyebrows knit and lips pouting as he turned his head away from him and crossed his arms like the child he was.</p><p>"Nishinoya!  Nishinoya, you have to listen to me!  Nishi-" but the staircase was already turned and Nishinoya was running again down another hall.  Tendou wouldn't be able to make in time, so for now he had to just rest.</p><p>"Shit."  If Tendou just said something sooner then maybe they could have found other people who were going through this.  They could have found out who was in Tendou's body and they could have switched!</p><p>Tendou had to learn being born the way he was, he had to be grateful.  He was <em>born</em>.  He went to school, he spent time with friends.  He found Ushijima because of the way he was.  If Tendou wanted to live the day of a normal teenage wizard, then maybe it wasn't him who needed to change, it had to be the world.  He couldn't expect change to happen when he ran away from problems, posing as a different person, living their life and expecting to be happy.</p><p>Tendou had to work a little harder, yes.  But then Tendou wouldn't just be doing something for himself, but for werewolves all around the world.</p><p>"Can't do anything now," he grumbled, walking back to where he came from, hoping that maybe he could run into someone else useful.  Maybe a professor - a cool one, anyway - or Nishinoya again since he was sure Nishinoya had no idea where he was running by now.  <br/>But he had that stupid map.  Tendou should have stolen it while he had the chance.</p><p>"Hm..." Tendou noticed as he was walking back, a piece of parchment on the ground, plain and tattered and folded into quarters the closer he walked to it.  It wasn't written on but it looked so old he almost wanted to throw it.</p><p>Widening his eyes when he realized what it was, Tendou almost screamed with joy because this was exactly what he needed.</p><p>"Asahi, your wand better work.  Just this once."</p><p> </p><p>Asahi's wand was tucked safely in his drawer, because of course it was.  Tendou has heard countless times from Sugawara and even Asahi himself that magic made him anxious, the wrong spell gone wild would mess everything up in his life and he'd be sad for the rest of his life or something.</p><p>Anyway, Asahi's wand was out of sight, probably rarely used and Tendou's last hope to figure out where everyone was.  Now that he had the Marauder's Map he could track everyone he wanted to down, starting with Asahi.  Then he'd find out if Asahi had his body or if some other poor souls got trapped into this terrible whim of theirs.</p><p>If Daichi said Sugawara was acting weird, Tendou just had to assume Sugawara was in this too.</p><p>"Alright, Asahi-chiin," Tendou looked at Asahi's wand and bit his lip, trying to figure out if it would resist someone like Tendou.  Alder wood - which already was a bad sign - and Rougarou hair which just made Tendou snort and laugh.  </p><p>Did Asahi know that his wand was best used for Dark Magic?  He wondered if that meant Asahi was actually really powerful and could stop an army of dementours if he wanted to, but just lacked the confidence.  What a sad life to live.</p><p>"<em>I solemnly swear I am up to no good.</em>"  Tendou didn't even bother with hesitation because he didn't have the time.  He was in desperate need of this stupid map, hopefully finding people and avoiding Nishinoya while he was at it.  If Nishinoya didn't want to listen to Tendou, then fine.  He'll regret it after, it wasn't a big deal.</p><p>Tendou waited for the page to mark up with words like how Nishinoya made it happen.  With Nishinoya it was instant, the minute the wand hit the paper it was like it started activating.  For Tendou though, he wasn't sure if it was the wand or him but nothing was happening.  It was starting to make him panic a bit, his last helpful tool not even working properly.  He guessed he could be grateful for the castle not blowing up though.</p><p>"<em>I solemnly swear I am up to no good</em>."  This wand was supposed to be used for Dark Magic, or at least it specialized in it.  Rougarou wasn't particularly rare or anything, but it definitely was powerful.  It was even possible that Nishinoya was attracted to Asahi for a the power he possessed at first rather than who Asahi was (Tendou didn't know their love story, nor was he going to bother figuring out).</p><p>"<em>I solemnly swear I am up to no good.  I solemnly swear I am up to no good</em>."  His voice was definitely getting more desperate as Tendou waved the wand in different directions, gritting his teeth as he swooped it back and forth to get the stupid paper to open up.</p><p>Alder wood.  This wand was made for selfless wizards, and if Tendou proved anything today, he was anything but. </p><p>"Ah, it's no use," he sighed loudly to himself, putting the wand away and just thanking Asahi's gentle spirit that nothing bad actually happened when he was waving his wand around like crazy.  For all Tendou knew, he could have charmed someone and hexed them for life at this point.</p><p>Going back downstairs to the Hufflepuff common room, Tendou felt much more gloomy.  With the Marauder's Map in his pocket, tucked away safely, he started thinking of other ways he could begin his search for normality.<br/>Maybe he could start with looking for Ushijima.  He was a Ravenclaw, he could figure something out.</p><p>"Asahi-san!"  Tendou looked behind him, Yamaguchi with a much more uplifted face than earlier even though Tendou didn't do that much to cheer him up, simply watching his tears spill out as he said something about 'Tsuki' and 'no use'.  Yamaguchi wasn't a bad person, obviously, but he wasn't Tendou's friend.  And if Tendou knew anything about Tsukishima, then the brat probably deserved what was coming to him.</p><p>"I just wanted to thank you for earlier.  Listening to me and all," Yamaguchi was rubbing the side of his arm, and it begged the question of 'was just standing there enough to make you feel better?'.  It kind of made Tendou feel a bit bad.</p><p>"I mean, this whole year.  I just, I keep talking about Tsuki and you just listen and listen.  If there's anything you want for your birthda-"<br/>"Here," Tendou took out the Marauder's Map without hesitation.  No one else was in the common room except a few 1st years playing make up duels with their little figurines and explosives, practising spells.  </p><p>"'<em>I solemnly swear I am up to no good</em>'.  Say it.  With your wand out."  As if chance just dropped the best option on Tendou's lap.  He had no time to be nice about it and Yamaguchi didn't need sugar coating.</p><p>"E-Eh, Asahi-san?  Where'd you get this-"<br/>"Nishinoya-ah, er, Noya-kun," Tendou cleared his throat and shook his head.  "Anyway, I need you to open this for me.  I, uh, my wand is broken!  Yeah, broken," said Tendou with a soft laugh, pushing the paper into Yamaguchi's chest more, waiting earnestly.</p><p>"This is what I want for my birthday.  Say it."</p><p>Yamaguchi looked so perplexed, unsure where this was all coming from, and Tendou couldn't even blame him.  The Marauder's Map was a silly thing that 7th years told 1st years about all the time to get them to miss class looking for it.  It was just a legend, it wasn't anything serious.<br/>To see it before your eyes, something that actually worked, anyone would be shocked.  Tendou was just upset he didn't get his hands on it sooner.</p><p>"O-Okay," Yamaguchi blinked, taking his wand out.  Hufflepuffs weren't loyal for nothing.  "<em>I-I solemnly swear I am up to no good.</em>"</p><p>Was it terrible to feel jealous that Yamaguchi got in on the first try?</p><p>The ink started spiralling into a map of Hogwarts, the Marauder's Map title with it's slogan in pretty cursive and inked lettering.  Without a doubt in his mind, Asahi opened the map, hungrily searching for names as he slammed the map on the nearest table, pointing.</p><p>Right now, Tendou was in the Hufflepuff common room.  Yamaguchi was beside him.</p><p>"Eh-Why does it say Tendou-sa-"</p><p>Tendou put a hand over Yamaguchi's mouth, a shocked reaction that wasn't surprising.  Yamaguchi's muffled protests meant nothing to him.</p><p>"Waka-chan, Waka-chan, Waka-chan," Tendou mumbled to himself as he found Ushijima in the Slytherin Tower, Tendou's eyes widening but he didn't think it should be that unsettling.  The question was though, who was he meeting?  Did he already notice Tendou was acting differently?</p><p>"Come on," Tendou said, taking his hand off of Yamaguchi's mouth and pulling Yamaguchi by the shoulder to leave the common room.  Asahi's strength was more than Tendou expected, which just continued the question of why Asahi was so scared of everything.</p><p>"He-Hey!  Asahi-san, explain yourself to me!"<br/>"You have a wand.  I need you," Tendou didn't want to go into too much detail as he pushed Yamaguchi in front of him, looking at the map to make sure Ushijima was still in the Slytherin Tower.  So far, so good.</p><p>What caught Tendou's attention though, was the floating Nishinoya name that was coming closer and closer to the Hufflepuff Tower.  And it was insanely <em>quick.</em></p><p>"Let's go," Tendou said hastily, pulling Yamaguchi by the sleeve, starting with walking a speed walking pace, that only quickened to a light jog that soon turned into a full on sprint because Nishinoya was either flying or teleporting somehow.</p><p>Now Nishionya wanted to talk?  Tendou didn't need dead weight.</p><p>"A-Asahi-san, I don't understand-"<br/>"Don't have to," Tendou said curtly, gulping for air as they kept running.  "Just-Just do a spell if I ask you.  That will be my birthday present."  Tendou would have to get Asahi real nice for the way he was using his birthday as a get-free card.</p><p>"But-But I don't understand-"<br/>"If Nishinoya catches me now," Tendou was panting slowly, but if it was his actual body than he for sure would have stopped running midway.  "There's no way I'm making it out alive."</p><p>Yamaguchi didn't ask questions after that, but he did pull Tendou off of him so he could run beside him.  It was crazy, just how many people cared for Asahi, and not just Nishinoya.  If Tendou thought about it, who would do that for him too?  Probably not a lot of people.</p><p>Except maybe Sugawara.  Semi.  Daichi.  Shirabu by association with Semi.  Goshiki.  <em>Ushijima.</em></p><p>'<em>Ah,</em>' Tendou groaned inwardly, finally understanding the saying 'the grass is greener on the other side'.  There were so many people who cared for Tendou too.  People that wanted what was best for him.<br/>Why was that such a hard concept to grasp?</p><p>"A-Asahi-san!  Asahi-san, wait-"<br/>"Not now, Yamaguchi!"  Tendou growled, turning the corner quickly, he thought he could see the Slytherin Tower stairs right away.  Just a little further and then he'd be there.</p><p>"No!  Asahi-san-"<br/>"Later, Yamaguchi!"  Tendou wasn't holding him anymore, but Yamaguchi was taking him by the hand.  "Asahi-san!  That's not it!  It can't wait-"  Tendou slapped his hand away - not intentionally, it was just in the moment - turning his head to look at Yamaguchi with wide eyes and a more or else frustrated expression.</p><p>"What?!"  Yamaguchi was gulping, pointing behind Tendou.  At that moment, Tendou just knew.</p><p>"Nishinoya-san!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Asahi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter mentions PANIC ATTACKS.  If this makes you uncomfortable, please be cautious around the FOURTH paragraph.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 28</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rocking back and forth like a scared child on Halloween night for the first time alone was <em>not </em>a good way to spend the last few days in Kenma's body, but what else was Asahi to do?</p><p>There was little to no explanation as to how this could have happened, and Asahi wasn't one to push for answers, but this time would be a very nice time to get one.  Just a small confirmation that whatever was happening was undoable, reversible, and very, very temporary.</p><p>"-'n't seen Kenma in a long time," the voice of Ennoshita struck Asahi like a rod, by reflex squeezing himself into more of a ball than before.  Currently he was hiding in the chest in front of Kenma's bed, his now tiny body being able to fit anywhere.  It was a little cramped and Asahi had to open the chest up every few times for some air, but it was a pretty good place to shut himself from the world and wallow in his thoughts.</p><p>"Must be with Kuroo-san," Akaashi's voice has been the most distinct thus far, Asahi has heard it every single day.  "Must be nice to play around with him...""I won't ask if you don't want to talk about it."  Akaashi didn't reply back with anything to Ennoshita.</p><p>After Asahi heard the door closing he started to open the chest up a bit, looking at the time and seeing how it was breakfast, it meant that people were busy eating and wouldn't notice a Kenma body running around the castle frantically, trying to look for another place to hide. </p><p>Which, is what Asahi has been doing these past few days.</p><p>Asahi's has tried everywhere.  Ever single boy's bathroom, the vents in those bathrooms, closets, drawers, storage rooms, backs of classrooms.  Everywhere, Asahi has tried everywhere to calm himself down but it seemed that there just had to be <em>someone </em>else there whether it be a professor, a student or a ghost. <br/>And let's not talk about how many times Asahi has been inside the back of a classroom closet, stuffed with parchments and potion bottles and textbooks, just for a pair of horny students to come in and have a 'good time'!  Asahi shuddered as he remembered having to listen to Semi and Shirabu <em>getting it on </em>in the History classroom, no matter how hard he tried not being able to wash away the sound of Shirabu's whiny moaning and Semi's grunting.  He'd never be able to look at both of them the same.</p><p>Asahi didn't now how this happened, didn't know why it happened, and with all the stress of it happening in the first place couldn't even starting thinking about what to do.  It was too much, his little body so anxious and pent up and overwhelmed.</p><p>It was like this wasn't the first time Kenma's own body was feeling this way.</p><p>"-can't really believe that professor Ukai would reject me!  I'm already in my 7th year.  Ugh, he's just blind!  Stupid old man," Asahi hid immediately at the sound of a girl talking, even if he had no idea who it was.  He couldn't identify the voice, but he could surely make the smart move and just not get caught in the first place.</p><p>"Maybe he already has a girlfriend."<br/>"Oh please.  Professors don't have time for dating.  He should have felt flattered a young student paid attention to him." </p><p>Asahi had no interest in the latest 7th year gossip, but had no choice but to overhear the ignorant Gryffindor girls who were going on about professor Ukai and what kind of love he would look - they should have started out correct though and mentioned he was interested in men.</p><p>"Whatever.  Christmas wasn't a good time to confess.  Too stressful."</p><p>Now that, Asahi could agree on.</p><p>Not the confessing part, that was weird, but the stress.  It started out fun until girls started to talk to Asahi, and not just the Hufflepuffs that wanted the dress.  Lace seemed to be such a magnet towards the feminine community, and at first Asahi was telling them about the fabric and how lace was made, even giving credit to Matsukawa for lending it to him for the night (though he could understand why Matsukawa didn't want to wear it in the first place).<br/>Only to find out that these girls were not interested in Asahi's shirt - they were interested in <em>Asahi.</em></p><p>That's around when Asahi had to run away because he couldn't just call on to Nishinoya for help whenever he needed it.  That was so mean!  And Nishinoya was having fun with his partner Sakusa, it would be rude to just pull him and use him as a getaway from those girls.  <br/>It was exhausting talking to all of them though, and when one actually started to touch him, he just had to leave.  That was around the time he bumped into Iwaizumi and everyone and got to get a breath of fresh air.</p><p>After that he went on the balcony where he was met with lots of cold air and a lonely feeling he didn't like, but needed.  Of course he would need it, Asahi made dozens of outfits for this ball and they were all flaunting it like they just happened to stumble upon it!  No thank you from anyone except Daishou, who even went as far as giving Asahi a few galleons - which Asahi was thankful for, he bought Nishinoya's gift with that - and no recognition for his work.</p><p>All that effort, not saying anything and <em>this </em>was how the world repaid him?  Being separated from Nishinoya and in another person's body?</p><p>Another thing Asahi quickly noticed was that his thoughts were being altered from his heart and it was downright frustrating because Asahi knew he didn't think like this!  He liked sewing and making people comfortable.  The smiles on their faces as they bragged about their outfits were more than enough, he didn't mind!</p><p>It was tiring - that too, Asahi was just tired for no reason.</p><p>"Caught you."</p><p>The kiss on the cheek was so shocking, Asahi almost kicked whoever it was by reflex - a reflex that was not Asahi's - but quickly backed away when he realized who it was.  The panic that washed over Asahi at that moment was just incomparable.</p><p>"Been avoiding me?"  Kuroo asked, putting an arm around Asahi and squeezing his shoulder.  "Don't worry.  I found you, my little Seeker."</p><p> </p><p>Asahi was doing so well.  Sure, he snuck into the Gryffindor Tower here and there to try and find Nishinoya, running away at the last minute when Mad Dog burst in the room unannounced and glared at him.  But Asahi was doing well, so well at avoiding Kuroo.</p><p>How did he find him?  </p><p>"If you take a dragonfly's wings and crush it into a big pot, you think you can make dragonfly dust?"</p><p>Asahi didn't want to be Kuroo's boyfriend.  No offence to Kuroo, but Asahi really didn't think they were suitable for each other.  That and Asahi was in love with someone else and so was Kuroo.  <br/>Goes without saying, Asahi needed to get out of this situation and as soon as possible.</p><p>"-ma.  Kenma?"  Asahi blinked at Kuroo, gulping hard.  Was he always this tall?  Asahi has never had to crane his neck up to look at someone before, even his parents and especially not Kuroo.  <br/>Was this how Nishinoya saw the world?  Maybe Asahi should talk softer too from now on.</p><p>"Something on your mind?  You haven't said anything."  Asahi wasn't sure what Kenma was like with Kuroo.  He didn't even know what Kenma was like in general.  Maybe quiet, a little cold, but he was a nice friend to Nishinoya so he couldn't be all that bad.  Thinking hard, Asahi ended up just not saying anything at all, too busy thinking about what to say.  It was really, very frustrating.</p><p>"Kenma!"  Kuroo's voice rose by now making Asahi flinch but soon he felt guilty when Kuroo's face of instant regret plastered onto him with a sigh.  "Really, Kenma, if there's something wrong just tell me.  I won't get mad."</p><p>Mad?  Asahi wasn't worried about Kuroo getting mad.  He had more things to worry about than Kuroo getting <em>mad.  </em>For example - Kuroo getting furious.  Stressed.  Frantically searching for Kenma after he's found out even Asahi had no idea where he was because Asahi wasn't confident enough to find him on the first try and venture out into the world and therefore slowing down the process of ever getting his body back.</p><p>Asahi had more on his mind than Kuroo simply getting mad.</p><p>"I think I caught a cold," Asahi said weakly before coughing lamely, obviously fake in his fist and looking up with a sheepish look.  Asahi couldn't lie that well, and he didn't know how this body switching thing worked, but it seemed like Kenma couldn't either.</p><p>The only thing Asahi's has 'inherited' from Kenma being in his body was his social anxiety and that was <em>not </em>helpful nor did Asahi notice it right away.</p><p>"Eh?  Really?"  Kuroo stopped with Asahi, putting his hand on his forehead which made Asahi stiff everywhere.  "Your temperature feels fine though.  Open your mouth," Asahi sort of didn't want to, but he did anyway, lowering his tongue so Kuroo could see his throat even if there wasn't anything to find.  Kuroo looked so closely into his mouth, humming in thought which begged to question if Kuroo actually knew what he was doing.</p><p>"Your throat looks fine too.  It's not swollen," Kuroo said, patting Asahi on the head - his hand felt so big compared to his head - smiling down at him.  "Wanna go to the hospital wing just in case though?"</p><p>"No!"  Asahi slapped his a hand over his mouth, blinking rapidly.  "I-I mean-""Aw, are you scared of a little doctor, Kenma?"  Kuroo teased with a laugh, putting his arm back around his shoulders, which was very sweet of Kuroo.  But he wanted nothing more than to push him off right now.</p><p>Was Asahi a bad boyfriend?  He didn't realize how Kenma acted around Nishinoya, and even though him and Kuroo were friends he didn't know what their relationship was like.  Kuroo knew though, how Nishinoya and Asahi's relationship was because Nishinoya talked about it constantly, went into every little detail for nothing but it was so sweet so Asahi never stopped him.  Asahi knew nothing about Nishinoya's friend's relationship!</p><p>"What're you thinking of now?"  Kuroo asked, pressing his cheek on the top of Asahi's - Kenma's - head, squeezing his shoulder.  "I haven't seen you at all and we're about to leave for the holiday.  Right, you never answered me properly.  You gonna come over for the break?"</p><p>This question again.  The very first day when Asahi woke up in a panic, Kuroo was the first person he talked to and it was about going to his house and living with him for two weeks.  Asahi hasn't even done that with Nishinoya yet!</p><p>"I-I have to ask my mom..."</p><p>Asahi prayed that that excuse was good enough.  Kuroo looked at him funny, the panic in Asahi's eyes unlaughable but something about this situation was just an utter and complete joke.  Something in Asahi wanted him to calm down, to not care at all when he looked at Kuroo like that and just let loose.</p><p>Asahi's real mind though, his soul, wanted to buzz with discomfort and consternation.</p><p>"I see..." Kuroo said slowly, another smile that Asahi knew was fake, but he didn't know how.  "Go ahead.  Go ask your mom then," Kuroo said with his fake smile, letting go of Asahi's - Kenma's - shoulder, nodding his head from side to side.  "How are you going to ask?  Send a letter with an owl?  Or are you going to use floo powder?  I'm sure the Ravenclaw Tower has an unlimited supply."  Did they?  Asahi wouldn't know, he never stayed long enough to have a tour of the place.</p><p>"When's your mom's birthday again?  I completely forgot," Kuroo asked, keeping his head forward, arm completely off Asahi's shoulders and staring straight down the hallway that was approaching a turn.  Asahi knew he gulped loud enough for both of them to hear.</p><p>"M-M-My what-?"<br/>"Your mom's birthday," Kuroo said slower, that smug look no his face saying that he knew something was up.  "When is it?  Remind me, I wanna make a good first impression.  Maybe send her a gift, you know?"</p><p>The option to just tell Kuroo everything without any pretences was hanging there on a thread.  They weren't best friends, but they spent quite a bit of time together during that dreadful time at that wretched school and if that didn't make the students sent there closer then it sure made them more understanding.<br/>Kuroo would understand.  He would know it wasn't Asahi's fault and Asahi had nothing to do with this.  Asahi just had to tell him.</p><p>"Kuroo.  Kuroo, I-"</p><p>"Oi, oi, Kenma-san!"  Asahi turned his head, eyes widening when he saw someone even taller than him, taller than Kuroo!  So big and happy and skipping down the hallway.  "My mom sent some piroshki for Christmas!  Come eat with me!"</p><p> </p><p>How sad it was that Asahi's first double date was not with Sugawara and Daichi.  Nor was it with Kageyama or Hinata.  Not Yamaguchi and Tsukishima or Yukie and her first lover whoever that may be.<br/>It wasn't even with Nishinoya.</p><p>Asahi sat next to Kuroo, the two of them sitting in front of Yaku and Lev in the Great Hall where a few students were hanging out as well, none of which were Nishinoya.  Mainly 2nd and 3rd years trading Chocolate Frog Cards, and 7th years studying hard for interviewers for jobs in the future, Asahi had no escape or place to go to save him from the most awkward date that he wasn't invited to.  Yes, Asahi was <em>not </em>invited - Kenma was.</p><p>"It's meat, Kenma-san," Lev explained as he placed one in front of Asahi.  "Beef to be exact!  Even if my mom is Japanese, she crushes Russian recipes!  Eh, but I've never actually been to Russia before, so I can't compare..." Lev looked so happy to share his basket of Russian treats, piroshikis and cookies, dishes that Kenma should be enjoying but Asahi really wanted to try.  It had some sort of Charm on the basket so everything was still warm as well, which made it even better.</p><p>"We can half it if you want," Kuroo said, already slicing the piece in front of Asahi in half, letting out the steam from inside the baked dough out, a wondrous scent filling his nostrils that Asahi just wanted to bite into it.  It looked sort of like a meat bun, just with a different type of dough and obviously different seasoned meat.  Maybe Nishinoya would like it.</p><p>"I want the whole thing," Asahi said quickly, stopping Kuroo by the wrist and surprising maybe everyone at the table.  Was it so bad that Asahi wanted to eat?  Did Kenma not eat a lot?  These past few days of doing nothing but hiding, he was getting hungry!  There's no way Asahi was going to pass off the opportunity now.</p><p>"Oh..." Kuroo said slowly then shrugged, stopping mid cut and pulling away.  "Alright.  If you say so."<br/>"Do you like piroshkis, Kenma-san?"  Lev asked excitedly, showing Asahi the full basket of pastries and buns.  "I can share a lot with you then!  My mom sent lots!"</p><p>The missed chance to tell Kuroo that something was wrong disintegrated into the air, floating away for a temporary time because he couldn't just say it in front of Yaku and Lev.  That would raise suspicion for sure, and Yaku was a Ravenclaw!  He might tell a professor!</p><p>"Lev, you and Kenma had a fun time on Christmas, huh?"  Yaku said, starting a conversation as he used chopsticks to pick up a pelmeni - another Russian treat Lev's mom so graciously made for them - about to take a bite out of it.  "Didn't see the both of you after the dances.  Not bad."  If Asahi's memory did serve correctly, Kenma and Lev were in fact partners for the dance and were wearing the most beautiful pieces of cloth Asahi has set his eyes on.  When he asked Kuroo about it on Christmas night he told him it was fabric from Paris sent from Lev's sister which got Asahi a bit bummed out that it wasn't in his reach.</p><p>"Yeah, you guys left so quickly.  Especially you," Kuroo bumped Asahi's side lightly.  "Left before midnight.  What are you, Cinderella?"  </p><p>Asahi's face was too busy being stuffed with meat pies, half of it already finished, for him to listen.  Looking up at Kuroo with cheeks stuffed, he let out a lame chuckle, swallowing quickly.  "I guess, yeah.  Didn't feel all that well."</p><p>That same look Kuroo was giving him earlier, that smug looking face that just knew something was up, it made Asahi so tense with confusion that he wasn't even sure if he should still be talking at this point.</p><p>"Should have left me a glass slipper to find you with then," Kuroo said in a teasing voice making Asahi laugh lightly but nothing has been able to make him genuinely smile these days unless you counted the piroshki filling his belly.  Maybe he should ask Lev for the recipe.</p><p>"Ah, Lev-kun," Asahi called out softly, Lev looking up from his lap, face also stuffed with meat and bun, a bit of juice on the sides of his lips.  "Hm?""Do you perhaps know how to make this?"  Asahi asked, pointing to the piroshki, Lev blinking at him for a second.  "I want to learn how to make it.  If you don't, it's fine!  I can probably find it in a cookbook or something."  Asahi ignored the hard stare both Yaku and Kuroo were giving Asahi right now, like they were confused that Kenma had started showing interest in cooking.</p><p>"I wanna make it for you, of course," Asahi squeaked, looking back at Kuroo, but Asahi was still bad at lying and scared of getting caught, so even he could hear him not being convincing right now.  "You know.  You like this, don't you?"<br/>"Mhm," Kuroo hummed, taking another bite.  "You know how to cook?"  How was Asahi supposed to answer that? </p><p>"I have can ask my mom for the recipe!"  Lev quickly interjected thankfully, pointing to the basket of Russian goodies again.  "I can give you all the recipes if you want.  We can make them together then if you're going to try making them!  Nothing beats Russian blood making it!"<br/>"Oh, that would be great!  I would want someone who knows what they're doing to help me if possible," Asahi didn't even realize he was smiling right now, doing his usual habits of scratching the back of his head and letting his voice soften a bit.</p><p>"No worries!  I'll help you for sure, Kenma-san."<br/>"I would appreciate it very much, Lev-kun!"  Asahi felt a bit cheerful after having a normal, easy conversation with someone after over 48 hours of stressing and hiding and more stressing.  Lev seemed like a great kid too!  Kenma was lucky to have someone like him as his partner.</p><p>"You two are getting along quite nicely," Kuroo said slowly with suspicion in his voice that snapped Asahi back into the reality that he was not supposed to be here.  "Much better than during Christmas.  Something good happen?"</p><p>Asahi choked on his piroshki. </p><p>"N-No," he coughed, forcing himself to swallow, Yaku was quick to get him a glass of water which Asahi drank very quickly.  "No," Asahi sucked in a breath as he pulled himself together and started realizing what Lev's relationship with Kenma actually was.  "These piroshkis are just...are just so good," Asahi wasn't lying this time so it was easier for it to come out of his mouth, but even he knew that he was acting weird and no longer had any chance of getting away with his act.<br/>But it wasn't like Asahi was doing this because he wanted to!</p><p>"Kuroo, I was just saying-"<br/>"Kenma," Asahi was quickly cut off by yet another person, making Asahi panic in a different type of way when he turned around and saw Akaashi looking at him, half blankly and half shocked.  "You're outside.  I thought...I don't know, I didn't see you for days.  Thought you went home early or something."</p><p>Now Asahi knew lots about Akaashi.  Nishinoya talked about him and Bokuto talked about him constantly.  He knew Akaashi's birthday (he cooked for the surprise party after all), he knew Akaashi's favourite food, knew Akaashi's parents and the books he read.  Asahi could get away with Akaashi!</p><p>"Have you seen Bokuto-san though?"  Akaashi asked, looking over at Kuroo, ending the conversation with Asahi then and there.  "I haven't seen him all day again.  I thought we had an agreement to spend time with each other before the break."<br/>"Hm?  Bokuto?"  Kuroo this time was the one to freeze, glancing at Asahi then at Akaashi before plastering on an innocent smile.  "No.  Haven't seen him at all, actually.  Sorry."</p><p>Like a train hit Asahi on the side of the face, he knew exactly what happened.  Or rather, he remembered what happen.</p><p>"I have to go," Asahi said suddenly, getting up from the table, not really having anything else on his mind anymore.  All he knew was that he just had to leave.  Like, right now leave, he had to get out of there because the longer he stayed the less time he would have.</p><p>"Eh?  But Kenma-san, you haven't tried a Russian cookie ye-"<br/>"I said I have to go!"  Asahi rarely snapped at people - <em>never </em>would be a more accurate description - but right now he was in a hurry, his small legs jumping out from the table seats and passing by Akaashi, not taking a look back to see Kuroo's face.</p><p>December 28.  Christmas was 3 days ago.  Asahi felt stupid for not taking action sooner.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello," Asahi bowed, the long hair falling around his face something that he didn't find a bother since he was used to it.  "I am here in interest of the kitchen.  Is it alright to inspect for a little bit?"  The house elf looked up at Asahi with wide eyes, bowing to the ground before nodding frantically.<br/>Perk of being Kenma - he'd never get scared looks when it came to first impressions.  The first time Asahi came to the kitchen with interests of cooking, the poor house elves thought they were going to get stomped on, they ended up letting Asahi have every single ingredient and more for the whole weekend.  Headmaster Akaashi had to come and investigate before reassuring all of them that Asahi wasn't a mean person.</p><p>"Thank you," Kenma's voice could go soft which Asahi used to his advantage as he walked in, looking around to see if there was anything out of place in the kitchen.</p><p>Christmas night.  Iwaizumi let Asahi drink this fizzy, sort of gross concoction of some sort that started off as Bokuto's and that was the only thing Asahi could think of that was weird about Christmas.  There wasn't any spells casted, nor did Asahi get hit with something.  It wasn't until after he drank it that Asahi started feeling weird and next thing he knew he was waking up in the Ravenclaw Tower next to Akaashi's bed.</p><p>How did he not connect the dots sooner?</p><p>"M-M-Master would like something to eat?"<br/>"No thank you, Kuri," Asahi said without thinking much of it, waving his hand down.  "I'm just looking for something."  The little gasp made Asahi look down at the wide eyed elf who seemed to be bowing down with trembles.</p><p>"M-Master called my name!  Master knows who Kuri is!"<br/>"Oh, shoot," Asahi forgot he wasn't supposed to be himself right now, but he didn't think a bunch of house elves would care or figure it out in time.  "Yes, Kuri, you make lots of delicious food for us.  Now please, can you get back to what you were doing-"<br/>"Master is so kind as to know Kuri's name!  What a humble master!"  Asahi felt his face heating up, nodding sheepishly.  It was like meeting him all over again and Asahi remembered how odd the relationship between elves and wizards were.  He was glad his parents didn't get one even if there was so much to do at their house.</p><p>"Kuri, I really need to find something right now, so please-"<br/>"Let Kuri help you then, master!  If it's about the kitchen then Kuri knows!"</p><p>Asahi hesitated for a bit, wondering if this would backfire on Kenma one day.  Would it really matter though when Kenma was in someone else's body right now though?  Maybe he could take the risk and make the better of the situation with a small sacrifice.<br/>A sacrifice to Kenma's expense.  Asahi wasn't sure and now, the request was making him panic.</p><p>It was weird, almost laughable, that Asahi was stressing so much about this because literally anyone else right now in his position wouldn't have hesitated to ask Kuri for help.  Kuri could even do magic which was something Asahi didn't even attempt but knew he couldn't even do in his own body so what was even the point in trying in Kenma's?  The lack of confidence plus the stress was making Asahi feel even more anxious than usual, this whole situation in fact was making him sweat from the back of his neck to the soles of his feet, his breath pacing rapidly as his heartbeat accelerated into a pace he hasn't experienced for years.</p><p>Panic attack.  Asahi was having a panic attack.  He hasn't been through one for over 3 years ever since he was given medicine, and the adrenaline Nishinoya pushed him through on a daily basis always kept his mind at ease, his rush calming down by the end of the day and the next thing he knew he was calm.<br/>Nishinoya nor medicine were the answer right now, but Asahi sure wished it was that easy.</p><p>"Mph-" Asahi covered his mouth, feeling like the world was spinning around him. He crouched down, hand firmly on the edge of the counter as he began to count dragons in his mind, floating on top of a cooling river in smooth patterns.  Things his mom would tell him to do as a kid when the lightening was too loud or the room was too cold or the sky was too dark.  Deep breaths, in and out and in and out.</p><p>"Master?  Master, what's wro-"<br/>"Not now, Kuri, please," Asahi said with a breathy voice, sitting down properly and letting go of the counter so he could put it over his chest, feeling his heart and trying to calm it down.  This was when it was the worst.  <br/>When Asahi was <em>alone.</em></p><p>"Master!  If Master needs help, please let me!"  Asahi cracked an eye open, not even noticing the shaking and trembles in his hand.  Kuri looked so worried, it almost guilted Asahi if that was even possible at this point.</p><p>"No-" Asahi shook his head, not wanting to be selfish.  He could get through this.  He's been through this, actual monsters attacking him in class and spells hitting him.  He's jumped off a cliff, been trapped in the Forbidden Forest and watched Nishinoya die multiple times because his Boggart finally found his worst fear.  Asahi could handle this, just with a little bit of time and breathing.</p><p>"Water," Asahi coughed out without thinking much of it.  "Water.  Kuri, get me water."<br/>"Of course, master!"  Kuri said hurriedly, Asahi instantly regretting it because now he trouble Kuri as well.  The thoughts in his head were spiralling like a well, an endless pit of questions that were only making Asahi's body burn like a fire that refused to go out.</p><p>What was he going to do?  Was he going to get in trouble after this?  Would he be in Kenma's body forever?  Where was Kenma?   Was Kenma doing okay?  Was Kenma in Asahi's body?  Whoever was in Asahi's body, were they doing alright too?<br/>Then the whole thing with Bokuto and Christmas.  Asahi was sure that he wasn't the only one who drank out of that cup, and now, he was worried for everyone.  Would headmaster Akaashi find out?  Would his dad receive a letter?  How was Asahi going to get out of this?  Was there someone out to get him?  What about Nishinoya?  Had Nishinoya found out by now, was he doing something reckless?</p><p>"Master, your water!"  Asahi looked up at Kuri, expecting to see a cup of water for him, but instead of a cup, it was a cauldron.   A big, black cauldron that Asahi has only ever seen in professor Takeda's classes.</p><p>"What?"  Asahi squinted at Kuri, his vision going a little bit blurry, spots of yellow and green splattering around.  "What's that?"  Asahi asked, Kuri's proud face lighting up at the question.  "Water, sir!"  He answered, his high voice squeaking in Asahi's ears.<br/>"In a cauldron!  To maximize your drinking experience!"</p><p>Asahi looked at the cauldron and felt like he was going to vomit.  He didn't, but he wanted to.  There was no way they could use cauldrons for drinking, the residue of potions were so strong that it was dangerous!  And if Asahi remembered correctly, Nishinoya has been given cauldron scrubbing as detention before, and Asahi remembered lots about Nishinoya.  If people like Nishinoya were cleaning cauldrons, who else were?  Oikawa?  Kageyama?  They probably weren't even cleaning it properly, and that was even worse!</p><p>"Who told you to use those?"  Asahi managed to ask, his blinking quickening as he tried to stay conscious, head pounding as he started feeling more overwhelmed.  "Th-The cauldrons.  Who told you to use them?"<br/>"Kuri, sir!  Kuri had the idea!  The regular jugs for the punch on Christmas night could barely fill half the bowl!  Kuri can only use so much magic here, all house elves are limited.  So Kuri took some cauldrons from the potions room!"  Kuri looked so proud as he said it, placing the cauldron in front of Asahi, filled to the brim with crystal clear water.  "No worries, sir!  Masters  scrubbed it clean over the weekend!  Gryffindor masters, sir!  Such lively kids, they even gave Kuri extra because of their generosity!"</p><p>Asahi wanted to scream, pulling at his hair because now that he's piece in together the most logical answer, he couldn't stay awake to tell anyone.  Who was he even supposed to tell at this point?  He lost Kuroo, and now he didn't even know if anyone was going to find him.</p><p>"Kuri...Kuri, you-" Asahi's whole body was vibrating, too overwhelmed with emotions that a pill usually took care of to keep himself still.  The doubts and worries and fear were still in his mind, affecting his whole body, and now, Asahi couldn't stay up anymore.</p><p>Asahi was in Kenma's body.  This was Kenma's doing too.</p><p>"Master!"  Before Asahi knew it, his vision went black, laying on the kitchen ground with a spilled cauldron soaking his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Blinking his eyes open, Asahi knew instantly he still wasn't in his body.  On the hospital bed where he's laid almost as much as his normal bed in the beginning of the year, the mattress wasn't as sunken in and his body didn't cover it up as much.  </p><p>But he was alive.  And that was more than enough to be thankful for.</p><p>"Oi," Kuroo's voice made him freeze, but he was too nauseated to hear him completely.  "Oi, Kenma.  You awake?"  Kenma.  Asahi almost didn't want to respond, but he ended up nodding, believing again that the timing was just too off to tell Kuroo what was happening.  And it didn't hurt to give himself some time to recover from fainting on the kitchen floor.  He wondered who it was that carried him to the hospital wing.</p><p>"Doctor said you weren't eating.  No wonder all of a sudden you and Lev were getting all buddy-buddy.  Then you sprinted out of there like a maniac," Kuroo chuckled.  He was sitting on the chair next to Asahi's hospital bed, reading some sort of Latin book that just reminded how smart Kuroo was.  He needed to tell him now before it was too late.</p><p>"Kuroo!  Kuroo, you have to listen to me," Asahi said frantically, sitting up on his hospital bed quickly which made Kuroo hold him in a steady pace.  "Calm down," Kuroo said in such a soothing voice, Asahi almost did.  "Take it slow.  You've been unconscious for a day already, I don't want anything else happening to you."</p><p>Asahi suddenly completely forgot about telling Kuroo about his switching problem for a brief second, mouth numbing at this new information.</p><p>"A-A-A what?"  Asahi stuttered out in shock and slight concern.  "A <em>day</em>?  I've been unconscious for a whole day?"  Asahi was back at square one, his breath heaving coldly, his chest swelling up at the thought of wasting a whole 24 hours on just laying there doing absolutely nothing.  Everyone else was suffering right now!  Did they even know that there were cauldrons in the kitchen right now, mixing potions of all sorts with the food they were eating?  Probably not!</p><p>"Ku-Kur-Kuroo!"  Asahi was getting anxious again, the same thing that brought him into the hospital in the first place.  "I have medication.  I-I do, in my room.  I need you to get it for me, I can't-" </p><p>Magic was scary.  Hogwarts was terrifying.  And Asahi didn't know why these thoughts were piling up again when he's been here for 6 years, but they were.  He's been in Kenma's body for 4 days and the more he stayed inside of it, the more panicked he got.  If Asahi paid attention to potions class, and usually he did pretty well, he would know why, the unfortunate fate of being put in an equally emotional person with worries and anxiety and doubts.</p><p>'<em>Kuroo doesn't know.  He'll get even more angry once you tell him,</em>' one side of Asahi's thoughts nagged at him, louder than normal.  '<em>You waited too long.  You have to figure it out on your own.</em>' Asahi hated this side of him more than anything.</p><p>'<em>If Kuroo helps you,' </em> a quieter voice was in the back of Asahi's head, one that maybe has never talked to him, or perhaps never needed to come out.  '<em>They'll think you're helpless.  You need Kuroo to depend on.  But you don't.  You can do it by yourself.</em>'</p><p>No!  No, Asahi has never thought that once, not for a second did he think help was unnecessary, nor did he think he can do it by himself.  He had friends for a reason, relied on people for a reason.  When he needed help he would ask someone, he's learned that it was better to ask for help than to keep it in.</p><p>'<em>You don't want anyone looking at you, do you?  You'll only stand out next to Kuroo, so just do it yourself.  It's not even that hard.</em>' Asahi gulped, not liking this new voice at all.  He wanted to stand up, run around, get out of here.</p><p>'<em>Don't look up.  It'll force you to look people in the eyes.  You don't want that</em>.'</p><p>These were no longer just Asahi's thoughts anymore.  It's been close to a week of being Kenma's body so far - these were <em>Kenma's </em>thoughts.</p><p>"Kenma.  Kenma, you have to lay down-"<br/>"I'm not Kenma!"  Asahi snapped, fighting against the effectiveness of the potion which was pushing him to become even more weak than how he was feeling.  Never had Asahi thought he would be battling himself, not when he welcomed fear and anxiousness like it was apart of him, because it was.  Coping with it, getting through with and coming out stronger though - why shouldn't Asahi have both?</p><p>"I'm not Kenma, okay?  I'm Asahi.  A. Zu. Ma. Ne. A. Sa. Hi," Asahi got out of his bed, standing up on his own, his legs a little shaky but he managed.  It was still a lot, you couldn't just get over a scene like that in one go.  Fresh air and breathing hopefully would help though.</p><p>"I'm going to get Kenma though.  I don't know how, but I'm going to do it!  So sit tight, Kuroo.  I'll go-"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>If a pin were to drop right then and there, Asahi would know how many times it ringed bouncing back up and down.</p><p>"What?"<br/>"I know.  Or, I knew," Kuroo said again, making Asahi's - Kenma's - jaw drop.  Kuroo didn't look like he was joking, didn't crack a sheepish smile or chuckle.  He was as serious as serious could get and Asahi no longer knew what emotion was left in him to react.</p><p>When the silence dragged on and they were just staring at each other, Asahi felt the push to say something first.</p><p>"How did you know?!"  His knees felt a little stronger and the beat in his heart returned to a normal pace, just louder.  "Y-Y-You just stood there and-and watched me struggle?  Was that fun for you or something?"<br/>"What?  No, of course not!"  Kuroo nodded his head from side to side before letting out an airy laugh.  "Okay, well maybe a little bit-""Kuroo!"  Kuroo's eyes widened, sending a nervous smile Asahi's way before waving his hands in a calming way that did not make Asahi feel calm in any way.</p><p>"Well, even if I told you I know, there's nothing right now that I know of that I could do about it," Kuroo shrugged, Asahi still so flabbergasted that he just fell back onto the hospital bed, looking into the abyss and wondering what life even meant anymore.</p><p>"Not that I liked you being Kenma or anything.  I wasn't going to kiss you."<br/>"That's not what I was worried about!"  Asahi gritted his teeth, this time making Kuroo flinch.  "We could have worked <em>together </em>to fix this!  Do you even know where Kenma-kun is right now?  He could be anywhere!"<br/>"Well, Daichi and I have been narrowing down the options, to be honest," Kuroo admitted, the unfolding of everything making the pit of Asahi's stomach boil.  "And there's only so many people that could have been effected.  If it were more than we would have definitely known much sooner.  You're lucky Bokuto couldn't keep it in anymore and just screamed it to the world - he's Tsukishima-kun by the way."</p><p>Asahi didn't know what to think, holding a hand to his forehead as he felt himself heat up.  "You alright?""No," Asahi felt pissed, biting his tongue quickly so he wouldn't go on a rough tangent that wasn't very Asahi at all.  "Sorry.  Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me.  I just...I think I need to rest."</p><p>Whether it be Asahi was in Kenma's body right now, but the concern on his face looked so hurt and so genuine, he felt like reassuring Kuroo then and there everything would be fine.  It should be Asahi that was being given the reassuring though!  He was the one stuck in a different body!</p><p>"You...You're not acting like Asahi," Kuroo noted, leaning in closer to Asahi but for some reason Asahi didn't move away.  "Oi.  Asahi.  You're not acting like yourself, you know that?  You're talking back a lot for someone who fainted after seeing a cauldron."  Asahi gulped, knowing it was true but he had no idea what that had to do with what was going on right now.  He needed to do something soon, while he could and while he was in the semi-right mindset.</p><p>"Asahi," Kuroo said with a more stern voice.  "It's been 4 days since you've been in my boyfriend's body.  You're not feeling weird?"  Asahi felt as though he's been slapped in the face, glaring at Kuroo.</p><p>"You think I wanted to be in this body?  Not for a second did I ever <em>want </em>to be Kenma-kun!  I want to get back to Noya-kun too, so don't go blaming anything on me," Asahi huffed, almost feeling insulted.  The tension between him and Kuroo was thickening and this conversation had officially went from potential to an argument.</p><p>"You-You don't know the long term effects of Body Switching, do you?"  Kuroo clicked his tongue.  "And here I thought you were fighting it-" Kuroo took a deep breath and began pacing around the hospital, all around Asahi, rubbing his hands like he was cold.</p><p>"Whatever weird Kenma thoughts your having right now, I need you to stop it!  Stop thinking at all!  We need to fix this, so just stop thinking completely, you hear me?"  Asahi was more confused than he was panicked now, fidgeting in his bed and trying to put the pieces together because it felt like it was all happening so fast and he didn't even get a chance to say anything yet.  He didn't get time to explain to Kuroo what happened.</p><p>"Asahi, I'm telling you, if you keep this up," Kuroo started saying, cupping Asahi's face to force him to look up, squishing his cheeks uncomfortably but it did get Asahi to finally look at him.</p><p>"You're going to turn <em>into </em>Kenma, alright?  Permanently!  You have to resist it!  You can't let Kenma's thoughts influence yours, no matter what!"</p><p> </p><p>Asahi did <em>not </em>want to be Kenma.  If that wasn't obvious before then it sure showed now that he was up and sprinting out of the hospital wing, Kuroo trailing behind him like an obedient pet that attempted lightly to stop him.</p><p>"Wait, Asahi-just wait a second!  We have to think of this slowly!  This is why I didn't want to say anything-"<br/>"I've been in Kenma-kun's body for <em>4 </em>days.  Does that not bother you?"  Asahi didn't stop for a second, taking a sharp turn.  He was wondering why Kuroo wasn't physically stopping him, not grabbing his wrist or even stepping in front of him, but at least he wasn't going slowing Asahi down.</p><p>"Of course it does!  And I'm sure it'll bother Nishinoya when he finds out-"<br/>"Of course he's gonna find out!  You found out, didn't you?""Not on my own."  Kuroo sounded like he was admitting something, like he didn't want to say it out loud, but the sigh of relief that followed the confession made Asahi's short steps lessen in pace to hear Kuroo better.</p><p>"If Bokuto didn't say anything, I really would have never guessed.  I didn't even talk to you after Christmas once!  You kept hiding - you didn't talk to me either, you know?  You should have said something sooner too."</p><p>Of course Asahi knew that!  He's been loathing ever since, regretting not just screaming it out in someone's face sooner, but it was obvious that no one knew the reverse for this and now the people who did know were trying their best.  "What else do we know about this Body Switching stuff?"  Asahi asked in a mumble, glaring down the hallway as they went down the stairs.  Asahi was heading straight towards the Gryffindor Tower.</p><p>"You know why I couldn't say anything!  If I told you, would you have believed me?"<br/>"Well, I-" Kuroo sputtered in the moment, a little flustered.  "I mean, eventually, yeah.  I'd probably ask you where Kenma was-""I don't know where Kenma-kun is!  That's the <em>problem</em>."  Kuroo chuckled again which made Asahi even more frustrated but he had to remind himself to cool down and not let the emotions burst into a bubble of tears that he so desperately just wanted to let out right now.<br/>Kenma didn't look like it, but there was so much going on his mind constantly that it was just too overwhelming.</p><p>"I didn't know enough!  I didn't know what happened- but-but now I know!  I really know!  On Christmas night, we all drank something.  Something weird and gross but Bokuto gave it to all of us.  That just has to be it."  Kuroo looked like he was deep in thought with his side profile, nodding his head slowly.</p><p>"You think someone put a potion in the drink intentionally?"<br/>"Nothing was intentional.  They were using potion cauldrons to distribute the drinks.  It has to be the residue from whatever the hell was in there, it can't be anything else!"  Asahi's best guess was the most logical thus far.  No one could do something this cruel just for fun.</p><p>At the last step of the stairs, as if their luck this year could get any worse, the stairs started changing. The shift caused Asahi's now light body to stumble against Kuroo, Kuroo catching him skillfully and putting him back on his feet.</p><p>"You okay?"<br/>"Yeah," Asahi sighed in disappointment as he watched the hall towards the Gryffindor Tower get further and further away from him, looking down to see the floor they were shifted to was unfortunately a dead end and they'd have to wait for the stairs to change once again before they could get anywhere else. </p><p>"I know I'm at fault too," Asahi grumbled, looking down at the ground, hair covering the side of his face so he couldn't see around him.  For some reason, he felt like if he saw any more he'd get too anxious again.</p><p>"But you should have said something in the first place if you knew!  I was panicking the whole time and you wondering what to tell you.  It was getting to the point where I was just waiting for Kenma-kun to do something first.  If you were to just let me know, I would have-"</p><p>The soft meow that came from the ground made Asahi jump out of being startled and now he was looking down at a black feline that was nuzzling his calf.  It felt soothing, felt so calming, and next thing he knew, Asahi was on the ground with him, cuddling Kuroo's cat form.</p><p>"This brings back memories," Asahi sighed loudly, a brief flashback to when Kuroo had to do this for the first time in the Forbidden Forest, reminding Asahi of how Kuroo and him had many more moments than he remembered.  If Asahi could have just been a little more courageous, maybe something could have been done by now.  Wincing at the after memory of Nishinoya and his very first fight, Asahi began to get even more motivated.</p><p>"We're going to fix this," Asahi leaned his back on the ledge of the staircase, Kuroo purring in his lap which sent a calm sensation through Asahi's whole body - Kenma's whole body.  "I won't let myself be Kenma-kun forever.  For you too, Kuroo."  Kuroo just meowed at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Asahi!  Asahi, is that you?!"  Asahi's eyes widened, jumping up along with Kuroo in his arms who was still a cat, looking around to see who was calling him.  And there Asahi was - his body at least - standing on a staircase three floors up with a parchment in hand that looked a lot like a map.  He was waving his arms frantically and all of a sudden Yamaguchi was beside him as well.  Did Yamaguchi switch bodies too?</p><p>"Asahi, I'm so glad," the Asahi body looked around before beginning to lift one leg up on the ledge.  Asahi's heart plummeted when he realized quickly what they were trying to do.  "I was looking for you everywhere!  Then when I went to hospital wing you were unconscious," the second leg went up and now he was dangling his legs on the ledge of the stairs.  Three floors up, just hanging there.</p><p>"No," Asahi gasped when his body suddenly started falling from the stairs, dropping Kuroo (Kuroo turned back into a human mid drop and luckily landed on his bum), arms sticking out from the ledge in a poor attempt to catch his body even though with Kenma's lack of arm strength and the large distance between him and his body, Asahi was just being petty.</p><p>Whoever was in their body right now was reckless and skilled though because they landed on their feet, stabilizing themselves on one knee and hand before looking up at Asahi with a bright smile.  Just a staircase over but now on the same floor, once the staircases moved again they could reunite on the same platform.</p><p>"Asahi, let me tell you about <em>my </em>day now," Asahi - the real one - looked up to see Yamaguchi just standing there with his jaw dropped open, smacking his lips a few times before disappearing to race down the steps and meet everyone else.  Kuroo now was standing behind Asahi, looking at the Asahi body suspiciously.</p><p>"First of all, I found out where my body is.  Ah, and you wouldn't believe who it was!  Don't worry, I didn't touch your greenhouse, but you might want to get Nishinoya to calm down a bit because the last time I saw him he was tearing down a bunch of mistletoes from the ceiling very aggressively so I decided not to touch him-"</p><p>"Who are you?!"  Asahi and Kuroo said at the same time impatiently, the startled and cheeky look on Asahi's face being a first.  No matter how badly Asahi wanted to ask about Nishinoya and what he was doing, he didn't.</p><p>"Me?  Isn't it obvious?"  Asahi's voice sounded a bit more arrogant than usual, but Asahi didn't spend time listening to his own voice.  The two of them still stared, waiting for a follow up that was taking too long to let out.</p><p>"I'm Tendou!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys!  Kita washed the cauldron!  I promise they didn't drink his vomit, it was washed out!  I'm sorry for the confusion XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Kenma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 29</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was Kageyama.</p><p>Kenma was Kageyama, Kageyama was Sugawara, Sugawara was Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi was Bokuto, Bokuto was Tsukishima, Tsukishima was Tendou, Tendou was Asahi, Asahi was him.  Kenma found this out rather recently, but found out nonetheless.  How, one may ask.</p><p>Arithmetics.</p><p>Arithmetics and luck.</p><p>Kenma could cross himself and Kageyama out when he woke up suddenly in the Gryffindor Tower and in Kageyama's literal body.  So naturally his first instinct was to go and find wherever his own body was so they could find some way to reverse this dumb joke someone could call a prank.</p><p>But then Kenma never found himself.  For a whole morning he searched, even got into the Ravenclaw Tower and snooped around his stuff which didn't take long before he ran out like a suspicious thief, copying Sakusa and wearing the collar of his shirt high and covering his face.  So whoever was in Kenma's body was a hider and wouldn't let themselves be known.  Kageyama was out of the list then because he was almost certain Kageyama would be running around the school looking for answers like mad.</p><p>Kenma's next option was Kuroo.  Why wouldn't he tell Kuroo?  This was sort of a big deal and Kenma wanted to get help, so Kuroo was the best option as someone who was intelligent and cared about Kenma's well-being very, very much.  That first morning, when Kenma was about to sneak into his room and alert that Kenma was in quite a bit of a problem, another erupted like a ray of sunshine shining in Kenma's face obnoxiously.</p><p>"Kageyama!  You woke up!"  If Kenma woke up to Hinata jumping around with the widest smile on his face, maybe he'd smile a little more in a day.</p><p>"The weirdest thing happened today.  Bokuto-san jumped out a window!  And everyone's coming into the common room.  Come on, we're gonna go on a morning jog now.  Daichi-san said the team exercising starts tomorrow, remember? We gotta be faster than everyone and you're not even changed yet!"</p><p>There were lots of things in that sentence that should have concerned Kenma, but the only one that struck him was 'morning jog'.</p><p>That breakfast things were pretty obviously out of order.  He wasn't sure how anyone else couldn't sense it.  That meal, Kenma decided not to join, rather observing from afar to see if there was anything odd, noticeably odd, that pertained to Kenma's situation and it ended up becoming a game of Where's Waldo.</p><p>First off, Bokuto wasn't there to eat.  Which was out of order already, absolute first thing Kenma noticed.  Bokuto never skips meals, no matter what.  With an infinite buffet and Akaashi beside him, Bokuto's number one wish was practically in his lap.  So Bokuto was involved in this.</p><p>It also happened to click in Kenma's head, remembering Christmas only to an important degree, that this had to be something him and Bokuto both consumed.  Like a disgusting, fizzy, bitter drink.<br/>Kenma just had to sigh at the realization, shaking his head in disappointment.</p><p>Next was Tsukishima who was acting a little weird.  Kenma knew Tsukishima, 'took care' of him in a Forest where all he did was fight with Kageyama constantly.  And when Kenma would watch Kageyama from the Gryffindor table, noticing them eat together, Tsukishima was never uptight or anxious despite not talking to anyone at all.  So now, Tsukishima being all crunched and hunched up, stuffing his face with pancakes so early in the morning, of course he was acting different.  It made Kenma remember more from Christmas, how Kageyama brought the drink in the first place and the possibility of Tsukishima drinking it wasn't low.<br/>Tsukishima was eating a notably larger amount than normal, sad and lonely even if he was a lone wolf naturally - possibility of being Bokuto upped to 99%.</p><p>Who else was an obvious imposter?  Tendou.  That usual tall, lanky weirdo was a constant talking machine, going all around the tables and especially invading the Ravenclaw table to talk to his boyfriend.  Now he was silent, sitting there and when someone talked to him it was like he wanted to bite their arm off.  At first, Kenma wanted to say it was Kageyama in Tendou's body, but once he was later pushed against the wall so aggressively, demanding to know who he was without getting flustered or awkward, Kenma knew.  Tsukishima was Tendou's body for sure.</p><p>Where was Tendou then since he wasn't Kageyama?  Was he Kenma?  No.  Because Asahi has been acting very weird and of course in a house filled with Gryffindors, Nishinoya was there.  Naturally curious of what one of his best friends did when with other friends, one of his hobbies, it seemed, was talking about 'Asahi-san'.  The first clue were phrases like 'Asahi-san is acting different' or 'Asahi-san has been cold these days'.<br/>When Kenma saw 'Asahi-san' dodge a hug from his beloved Nishinoya and let him plummet in the snow so unapologetically, it was a little too obvious.</p><p>Kenma couldn't find the real Asahi that fast, but there were still others that Kenma found out much quicker, much more based on luck.</p><p>It was a coincidence Kenma snuck out that night when he overheard Ushijima scolding Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Daichi and Bokuto to go their dorms hours past curfew (Kenma couldn't sleep and he didn't have his game - it resulted into walking and hoping he'd find a stray cat to pet).  He overheard 'Iwaizumi' confessing he was Sugawara, and Iwaizumi's character wasn't one of a prankster.  Daichi didn't believe him so easily, but there had to be a reason and since Kenma knew it was very possible, he did the math and determined Iwaizumi was in fact Sugawara.</p><p>The person in Bokuto's body had to be Iwaizumi with how overtly dramatic he was.  Not that Bokuto wasn't dramatic, but this person tried a little too hard and it looked way too much like how Oikawa acted.  Whiny and foolish - Bokuto was a tasteful dramatic in Kenma's opinion.</p><p>So if Sugawara was Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi was Bokuto, Bokuto was Tsukishima, Tsukishima was Tendou and Tendou was Asahi that left Kageyama and Asahi as the possible Kenma body.  Christmas night, Kenma saw no one else drink from that bowl except for them, watching Bokuto take it out and then proceeding him the Sugawara-Tendou duo and soon a chased-out Asahi were out the door too before the punch bowls turned into hot chocolate and tea concealers.  Kenma noticed because he had nothing else to pay attention to and he was very curious as to what it was that made the drink so disgusting.  It was like the person who made it didn't even try.</p><p>Anyway, Kenma didn't want to think about gross potions because now he was narrowed down to Kageyama and Asahi.  The probability of anyone other than them 8 being affected was so low, too low.  The concentration of magic that had to be condensed in order for magical presence to notice magical presence was a minimum of 10 people, meaning that someone would have overtly noticed by now that something was off even if they didn't talk to Kageyama.<br/>At least, that's what Kenma learned in Arithmetics class.</p><p>So, Kageyama or Asahi in Kenma's body.  The last person that was left was also Sugawara.  Now, observing Sugawara, the awkward calamity screamed both Asahi and Kageyama.  But, Kenma noticed, his target was Tsukishima the first few days.  That was a massive hint.<br/>Fast forward to Sugawara approaching Tendou and now the two of them are talking nonstop, it cleared it up for Kenma right away, Kageyama was Sugawara and Asahi was him.</p><p>Perfect.  Now he knew.</p><p>Executing a plan, however, that was a little more tough.  Kenma knew things, he didn't <em>do </em>things.  So all he could do was study and research and try to find out all he could do.  He as a potion expert, not a reverse card.</p><p>Going to the library alone on the first day of being Kageyama was a very big mistake, it turned out.</p><p>"Aren't you going to play Quidditch with me?"  Kenma never knew Hinata's eyes could get so big.</p><p> </p><p>By the afternoon of the 27th of December, Hinata knew something was odd.  Praise him, but also it flared Kenma's anxiety up like a fire.</p><p>Why not tell Hinata that something was wrong?  Of course, the obvious decision was to tell someone at least - a professor, a friend, a Kuroo.  Now that Kenma had information about everyone and probably knew every single person involved, it was the best move.</p><p>A little ball of orange sunlight that crept onto Kenma's side constantly, glaring him down like a pile of dirt was the answer.  And Kenma never thought he would be on the receiving side of this menacing child.</p><p>"Something's up with you," Hinata whispered to him before entering dinner that night, not even 24 hours in and Kenma was already gulping.  "I don't know what it is, but I'll find out.  And I'm gonna hit you so hard when I do."  That was one of the reasons Kenma didn't join the Gryffindors for that dinner that night, but also his first observation happened at the same time, so he wouldn't sit with Hinata anyway.</p><p>The funny thing was though, after the declaration of war, something kickstarted in Kenma's - Kageyama's - gut that made him want to sort of prove something.  Kenma has never had a competitive streak.  If Ravenclaw lost, then they lost.  He knew when someone was better than him, or rather he's never found something he was passionate about enough to want to be the absolute best in it.</p><p>Until now.  Now, he wanted to show Hinata he was Kageyama even though he wasn't.  He didn't know the feeling, didn't recognize what it was at first, but it eventually turned into a game.</p><p>Make Hinata fall for him?  Make Hinata fall for <em>it</em>?  He didn't know.  All he knew was that every day, Kenma kept telling himself it would be the last day.  'Tell him tomorrow', he'd think repeatedly over and over again.  'Tell him right now', when the moment was right but the words never came out.</p><p>What was worse was that Kenma did like Hinata.  So it wasn't weird for him to try.</p><p>"Stop-Kageyama, stop it already!"  Hinata shook Kenma off of him, an advantage of being tall Kenma took immediately when he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.  "You're so-I said let go!"  Kenma let go right away, his face straight looking at a flustered, blushing Hinata.  For a brief moment, it looked like Hinata was fooled.  Convinced that it was Kageyama hugging him right now and his pink face showed it's fluster.<br/>Until Hinata looked straight, dead at Kenma in the eyes and got absolutely furious, running away in the fastest sprint possible.</p><p>Did Hinata just know?  How odd.</p><p>Then again, Kenma would probably notice that something was wrong with Kuroo if all of a sudden he was acting different.  He knew when Kuroo was sick but pretended like he wasn't so he could take care of others.  He knew when Kuroo got a low mark on an exam because of the way he would give Kenma a slice of extra apple pie because he wanted to be doted on.  He knew when Kuroo wanted a kiss so Kenma would tilt his head up in the most minor way possible to signal to Kuroo that it was okay right now. </p><p>So maybe, it wasn't so odd.</p><p>That didn't solve the Hinata problem though.  And for days, Kenma didn't know what he was doing wrong.  It turned into the most fun he's had ever since Kuroo bought him a knew racing game for his gameboy, and now that Kenma didn't have a device to fiddle with at night, he was playing this one.  He wanted to see how far he could get being Hinata's boyfriend, what was making him any different than Kageyama because Kageyama wasn't that <em>special.  </em>To Kenma he wasn't anyway.</p><p>It wasn't until one fateful day that Hinata called him out completely, and assured Kenma that he was not and never will be Kageyama.</p><p>"Play Quidditch with me."  Hinata caught Kenma reading again, apparently something Kageyama did rarely of so it was a dead giveaway.  Kenma had learned that he wasn't caring more and more though, just letting Hinata get suspicious.  Maybe he should try getting Hinata to guess?</p><p>"What?"<br/>"Play Quidditch with me," Hinata said again, broom in hand and equipment on.  "Now.  I want to play with you, one on one."  Kenma rose an eyebrow at him then looked down at his book.  Right in the middle of the chapter, the worst place to be stopped.</p><p>"It's winter," Kenma said without a blink, looking outside of the window where he sat for the best lighting to read his book.  "And cold.  There's snow-""We'll be flying!  A-And that's never stopped you before!"  Kenma bit his lip, trying to think fast but knowing Hinata, he was going to get his way.</p><p>"Hm," Kenma sighed loudly, standing up and towering over Hinata, a feeling Kenma has never had before and wasn't sure how much he liked it.  "Fine.  I'll go get changed."  Hinata didn't look excited, but rather more skeptical when he agreed, watching as Kenma started to go up the stairs, not following him in the usual Hinata fashion.  It also started to make Kenma wonder, did Hinata even like him?  Or perhaps Kenma wasn't giving his usual Kenma aura so perhaps that why he hated him so much.</p><p>What was it about teasing Hinata that Kenma was getting out of this, because around the 27th of December, he still wasn't that sure either.  All he knew was that right now he was on Kageyama's broom (that clearly knew he wasn't Kageyama but still got to ride it all the same), in the middle of the Quidditch field where Hinata was hovering in front of him with Quaffle in hand and game face on.</p><p>It wasn't a Quidditch game face though.  It was just...frustrated.</p><p>"Kageyama!"  Hinata screamed, the cold air revealing the frosty air when they opened their mouths.  "You're acting weird!  I'll give you one last chance before I throw this quaffle at you to tell me.  Or else I'll really get mad!"</p><p>Kenma kept his mouth shut, like a glue was sealing it.  What was holding him back from just saying it?  Spite?  Unfaithfulness to Hinata?  Entertainment?  Boredom?  Kenma wasn't sure, he was really considering giving up when snow started to pour and a semi blizzard was beginning.  Kenma didn't want to be outside playing when there was no real intention, no winner or team he was playing for.</p><p>So what chill went down his spine that made a rush of anguish spark in him?  Probably just the cold.</p><p>"Fine!"  Hinata whipped the quaffle straight at Kenma's face, but Hinata saw Kageyama's expression remain unchanging.  Kenma's hands were usually too small to hold the quaffle with one hand, but Kageyama's weren't - so he used those limbs and caught the quaffle skillfully with one hand catching and the other on his broom.</p><p>Hinata's snicker was the most enticing sound, even in the wind.</p><p>"What if I told you I'm a demon that possessed Kageyama?"  </p><p>Hinata screamed, zooming towards Kenma, but Kenma quickly dodged, Kageyama's broom sweeping him swiftly in a U-turn that made Hinata miss, but gave Kenma the perfect angle to throw the quaffle far and hard into Hinata's goalpost.  Kageyama's arms, though lean in his sweater, were actually quite strong and made a very big point of it when the quaffle was thrown so fast he lost sight of it.  Hinata hissed again, flying over to catch it.</p><p>"First to 50 points!"</p><p>What a long game this would be.</p><p>Now, Kenma knew how Hinata played.  He'd watch when Gryffindor played and the two of them played the exact same position, so of course he knew where Hinata was skilled.  He was fast, could follow the Snitch like a pro and despite the lack of length in his arm, he could snatch the Snitch under someone's nose when it seemed he was kilometres away.  The advantage Kenma had that Hinata didn't was that he knew how Hinata played and expected it.<br/>Hinata wasn't expecting Kenma's strategies.</p><p>"Hey-" Kenma wasn't fast, but he was quick.  When Hinata threw the quaffle, with the help of Kageyama's big hands and long arms he could just reach out and catch it.  It bruised his palms and turned them red, but it got him the ball.  When Hinata tried pushing him off his broom it was useless when he was twice Hinata's size, and when the final match point came, 40 : 40, Kageyama used Kuroo's favourite move, throwing the quaffle in the air and using the end of his broom stick to hit it in the goal.  Kenma could never do this in his own body, but it was like Kageyama was built for this.</p><p>"You-" Hinata gulped, not dressed for the cold weather and was up to his neck blue and freezing.  "I knew something was up!"  Kenma should have too.  When Hinata's flying slowed down but had enough energy to come up to him, face to face, so close that if Kenma were to lean in they'd be kissing.  Hinata's lips were blue too.</p><p>"You-I don't know who you are, but!"  Hinata's face was now purple, most likely a mix from the cold blue and now the frustrated red that spread to his hands.  Kenma reached out to take his hand to warm him, but Hinata flinched.</p><p>"You're not Kageyama."  Kenma didn't know how Hinata just knew, but the disbelief still irked him.  Was he not doing something right?  Was he not acting like Kageyama enough?  Was he too obvious?  He didn't even open his mouth much, didn't go contrary to Hinata, eventually gave up but how could Hinata just believe that Kageyama wasn't Kageyama?   People changed all the time, didn't they?</p><p>Like right now.  Why was Kenma so adamant on making Hinata believe him?</p><p>"Kageyama doesn't play to <em>lose</em>."  Ouch.  Maybe if Kenma cared about Quidditch that would have hurt a little more.</p><p>"But I won," Kenma said softly, reaching out again, this time Hinata was shaking and shivering so much he couldn't even pull back.  "I won by 10 points.""You <em>think </em>you won!"  Hinata's teeth was chattering but he looked so determined to finish his point that Kenma just let him.</p><p>"B-B-But-" the cold was getting to Hinata little by little.  Kenma watched, arms out and ready to catch him.  "B-B-B-But y-you didn't e-e-even n-no-no-notice m-m-me -go-going easy!"  Hinata let out another breath before falling onto Kenma, Kenma wrapping his arms around Hinata and sighing.  He didn't think he could lift him up, but to Kageyama's body it was like carrying a house elf.  Not that Kenma's ever tried lifting one up before.</p><p>"I see," Kenma nodded slowly, shifting Hinata awkwardly so he could get down back to the ground with one broom in hand and one Hinata over his shoulder.  "I understand now..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm turning into Kageyama."</p><p>Kenma closed the textbook calmly and closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh.  "Oops."  Because Kenma thought he was doing pretty well.  He thought his mindset was firm enough not to be shaken by Kageyama, but now look at him.</p><p>Competitive.  Bothered.  Hinata-centric.</p><p>Kenma just assumed that that was how he was.</p><p>"Sorry, Shouyou," Kenma sighed, looking down at the hospital bed, Hinata's colour coming back to him minute by minute.  Things like hypothermia in the wizarding world didn't exist when there were so many possible magical cures, so Shouyou's healing was quite quick and now it was more exhaustion that was keeping him asleep.  His lips were the so dry and his hands still felt frozen.</p><p>Not a good way to treat his friends.  But Kenma didn't feel like apologizing.</p><p>"He'll be fine, don't worry."  Kenma jumped a little bit at the voice, turning around and letting out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.  A bit shocking since they were a student, but wearing the coat that the hospital wing nurses wore in order to make sure blood and other things like potions or medicines wouldn't get on their actual clothes.</p><p>"Ennoshita.  I didn't know you were a...nurse?"<br/>"I'm just helping the real nurse before the holidays.  Lots of students have been getting injured and-" Ennoshita stopped, looking at Kenma with a weird look, Kenma took a full minute staring at Ennoshita to find out what he did wrong.</p><p>"-san," Kenma corrected himself and that seemed to satisfy Ennoshita.</p><p>"Lots of students have been getting injured," Ennoshita said again, taking a clipboard out of thin air and tapping on the first sheet of parchment where Hinata's name was at the top in bold letters.  "Just chose to volunteer.  Hinata-kun will be okay as long as he stays inside for now and takes a warm bath after this.  Not a hot bath, a warm bath."  Kenma was so tempted to say 'I know what warm means'.</p><p>"Kageyama-kun, are you okay?"  Ennoshita asked, and just confirmed in Kenma's face that he was doing a bad job at being Kageyama.  He didn't care, but it still bothered him.  "I know seeing Hinata-kun in the hospital must be a lot...but it's not like it's his first time, right?"  For Kenma it was.  Not like he was panicking, but it was still a shock.</p><p>"Chikara-a-a-a-a-oh!"  Kenma looked behind behind Ennoshita to surprisingly see a Tanaka standing there, shirt off and wide eyed when he saw that there were people in the very public hospital wing.  "Tobio-kun!  What happened to Shouyou?!"  Before Tanaka could run to Hinata's side, Ennnoshita grabbed him by the back of pants and pulled him back, probably giving him a wedgie of some kind.  The most calmest expression was on Ennoshita's face, almost smiling at Tanaka.</p><p>"Don't disturb them.  I told you to wait for me."<br/>"But I got bored when you left!  I need to move around, you know?  Gotta use all this energy somewhere."  Tanaka hit his chest 'like a man' while Ennoshita and Kenma just stared at him.  Kenma had to remember that Ennoshita probably got close after spending time together from being partners for the ball, so this shouldn't be a weird combination.</p><p>"Wait for me," Ennoshita demanded, so softly but it made both Kenma and Tanaka shiver.  "Okay," Tanaka squeaked, turning around and mumbling to himself something about 'I could punch him in the face' and 'I'll wait for him like a fucking boss'.  Kenma didn't understand Gryffindors sometimes, and it seemed like Ennoshita figured them out better than anyone else.</p><p>"As I was saying," Ennoshita sighed, looking back at Kenma.  "Warm bath and no more outside for at least 24 hours.  You can do that, right, Kageyama-kun?"  Kenma nodded slowly, having to acknowledge that fact that right now he was in fact younger than Ennoshita.  </p><p>"Alright.  When Hinata-kun wakes up you can head out.  Don't strain either of yourselves," Ennoshita said, offering a small smile before looking outside the curtains of their wing, most probably to see what Tanaka was doing right now, hopefully behaving.</p><p>"This guy...this isn't a detention to him, but he keeps showing up."  Kenma looked up - or rather, down because Ennoshita was shorter than him now too - a little curious and a little bored.  </p><p>"Detention for what?" asked Kenma, and the question was shocking enough to Ennoshita to prove just how unbothered Kageyama could be.  "Oh, well, I thought you knew?  Gryffindors are..." Ennoshita looked like he wanted to say something but then shook his head.  "Sorry, as I was saying.  Uh, Tanaka managed to pull a prank on Christmas night and now he's 'helping' me in the hospital wing.  Not that he's not capable, but he's more, er, <em>distracting </em>than I'd like."</p><p>Kenma stopped.  Turned to Hinata.  Turned to Ennoshita.  Then smiled.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>The eerie feeling Ennoshita omitted started to make Kenma more curious, stepping closer to him and feeling even more powerful now that he had height on Ennoshita.  Not that height made Kenma feel stronger or weaker - it did help though.</p><p>"'Prank', you said?"  Kenma didn't care about age.  "Tanaka-<em>san </em>pulled a 'prank'?"  Ennoshita visibly gulped but didn't look scared.  At the most mildly shocked that someone younger than him would dare step up to him like this.</p><p>"Er, I thought you were apart of it-"<br/>"I was not," Kenma was a Ravenclaw.  He figured out where everyone was, he was a problem solver and used technique.  "I was not apart of a prank.  Neither was Shouyou.  What 'prank'?"</p><p>Ennoshita was strained at first, but then quickly relaxed.  "They put something in the Slytherin bathroom.  Something in the water to make it gross when they washed their hands and stuff," Ennoshita shrugged as if it weren't a big deal.  Before Kenma could even ask what it was though, Ennoshita moved in front of him, pulling up Hinata's blanket to his chin when he noticed his constant shivering continuing even in his sleep.  Kenma should have been more attentive.</p><p>"They flooded their bathroom with salamander blood."</p><p>Ew.  That was absolutely, undeniably disgusting.</p><p>"I cleaned it before it could get into into different waters.  I guess that don't really understand how flow works-""Oh look, Shouyou is waking up," Kenma said suddenly but if you looked down at Hinata he wasn't moving a muscle.  "You can leave now, Ennoshita-san," Kenma's voice was a lot more strained, smiling tightly as he feathered Hinata's hair with his hand.</p><p>"I've heard enough."  Kenma didn't even give time to Ennoshita for processing the fact that Kenma wanted him out of there.  Ennoshita probably just thought Kageyama was a disrespectful, demanding junior, but that wasn't Kenma's problem.  Now with Ennoshita gone though, taking one final glance behind the curtain before leaving completely to probably go entertain Tanaka,  Kenma and Hinata were now alone.</p><p>It gave him time to think about what he wanted to do.</p><p>"To tell you...to not tell you..." Kenma mumbled to himself quickly, fingering Hinata's hair and tucking a strand behind his ear.  It's gotten long over the years, Kenma noticed.  Not as long as his, but he wondered if Kageyama said something about liking Hinata's hair long and made Hinata want to grow it.</p><p>No, Kageyama wasn't the type to care about looks, was he?  What an innocent mind.</p><p>"Would you hate me if I told you?"  To keep a secret like this for a few days, only because he was influenced by Kageyama's competitive nature and not his friendship with Hinata, it made Kenma's gut twist.  He didn't want to seem selfish, nor did he want to seem weak, but here Kenma was, looking down at Hinata and hesitating saying anything at all which was the worst thing he could do right now.</p><p>How could he help himself though?  He was scared of losing Hinata as a friend.</p><p>"-yama?"  Hinata shifted in his sleep, cracking an eye open before sitting up, rubbing his eyes as if he was just waking up from a nap.  "How long have I been in here?"  Hinata didn't forget anything.  He wasn't hugging Kenma right now - ergo, he wasn't hugging Kageyama.</p><p>"A few hours," Kenma answered calmly, giving Hinata time to look around at the hospital.  When he looked at Kenma's side, eyeing the textbook, that same frown he had for the past 2 days, upset and pouting but Hinata couldn't give a good reason why.  </p><p>"What are you reading?"  Kenma slapped the book off the side table, letting it drop on the floor.  "I'm not reading anything."</p><p>Unconvinced and annoyed, Hinata got up from the hospital bed and started walking, a little wobbly at first but got the hang of it eventually once he made it to the exit.  When Kenma heard the loud huff of annoyance he knew it was his cue to follow him.</p><p>Was it too late to tell Hinata?  Or maybe now was the best time... He couldn't tell, but Kenma knew he had to tread lightly now, much more light than if he had just been honest with Hinata in the first place.</p><p>"Shouyou-"<br/>"Stop calling me Shouyou!"  Hinata might as well had added an 'ARGH' at the beginning of the sentence.  "When you're back to normal, then come talk to me!  Until then, stop following me already!"</p><p>The words hurt just a little and Hinata's steps got faster, but his now long legs allowed him to keep up, walking beside Hinata the whole time.  Maybe because Kenma liked Hinata so much he was doing this, not just Kageyama's influence.  This stubborn attitude had no other explanation and it must have been frustrating for Hinata, but it was getting a little too much for Kenma too.  Natural air-heads like Kageyama proved dangerous because of this - so carefree, so unbothered.</p><p>"Shouyou, is there anything you want me to get you from Hogsmeade?  I think I'll be going over the break."  Kenma didn't know if this was true, and he had plans of at least changing back into himself by the break, so this wasn't a promise.  </p><p>No, Kenma had another plan.  As soon as he saw bright red hair on the other side of the hallway, he had a completely different plan.</p><p>"I told you to stop calling me Shouyou!  It's getting annoying, you know!" Kenma stayed calm, watching as the Tendou imposter was getting closer and closer, he as well slowing his steps and Kenma might as well having to but Hinata just kept speed walking like a maniac.  What was something so unlike Kageyama, so different than what he would say right now?  He's been in Kageyama's body for a few days now, he should know.</p><p>"But your name is Shouyou-"<br/>"You don't hear me calling you Tobio, do you?!"<br/>"You can if you want to." </p><p>Because Kenma, at this time, had no idea if his prediction about Tendou was right and it was either Kageyama or Tsukishima in that body if his observations proved true.  It was a simple guess, a 'hypothesis' as Kuroo would call it, though Kenma didn't completely understand idea what that meant still.</p><p>When 'Tendou' started perking his head up, lifting his chin from his chest and eyeing Kenma, Kenma knew he had him.</p><p>"Well, is there anything you want from Hogsmeade?  I think I'm going to go with my...sister...over the break..." Now this part, Kenma actually had no idea if this was true.  He remembered Kageyama Miwa being a reporter, but Kenma didn't know if there were more Kageyamas in this world.</p><p>"Why are you offering me?  God, these days you're really acting weird.  Get away from me!""Shouyou!"  Kenma stopped right when he was beside Tendou, waiting for him to say something, anything.</p><p>That delayed reaction.  It wasn't Kageyama.</p><p>"Oi."</p><p>Kenma's first confirmed person was Tsukishima.  And from then on, Kenma has only been working harder to get everyone back in their body.</p><p> </p><p>Bringing Kenma to the 29th of December, looking down at his long fingers and stretching his arms out to the fullest.  Kageyama's body was so cool, toned and long, he could probably reach the ceiling if he jumped high enough.</p><p>Maybe not the high ceilings.  A regular attic one looked more possible.</p><p>For the past few days, Kenma has been devising his plan slowly, searching up potions and staying late into curfew just reading up on potions and spells that could help the 8 of them get back to their bodies without any major side effects.  If a tail grew here and there, then that shouldn't be too much of a problem.  It was better than not switching back at all, which Kenma learned that he had exactly one week to do before things got out of hand.</p><p>He didn't know how strong the others mentalities were.  He had to be smart now and not over exert himself.</p><p>He just had to be Kenma!  That wasn't hard at all!</p><p>"Tobio..." Kenma had a blanket over him, hunched in a bundle of books that stacked all around, curling into as small of a ball as possible which wasn't that small now that he was over 170 cm.  Still, Kenma refused to make himself uncomfortable just to not look silly.</p><p>Yachi must have been shocked to see her Christmas partner - and now good friend - doing something he usually wouldn't.</p><p>"Oh," she said simply, her hands as well filled with books, potions and spells that didn't fit in her arms the same way it did for Kenma in Kageyama's body.  She was so small, even when Kenma was sitting.  Was this really how Kageyama saw the world?  Now wonder he could be arrogant sometimes.</p><p>"Hello," Kenma greeted, unsure how familiar he had to be with her.  Yachi wasn't someone Kenma was unfamiliar with.  She shows up to the Ravenclaw Tower very often to see Kiyoko - her girlfriend?  Kenma didn't know - and she helped a lot with school events, so he knew of her.  If Kenma's textbooks were correct and he could rummage through Kageyama's brain a little deeper, into his memories, maybe he'd pick up a fact or two, especially this late into the stage of body switching.</p><p><em>Calm yourself and immerse, </em>advised <em>The Tales of One Body to Another (NOT A SEXUAL BOOK)</em>.  <em>The mind and heart are one.  When submerged and combined create a memory.  At that point, anyone can enter.</em></p><p>"You can join me if you want," Kenma said, scooting over to the side to make a small space on the ground for her.  She stood there, still, until making small steps, each one turning her face and neck red.</p><p>Did she know?  Did she not?  Would she say something if she did?  Before she even sat down though, Yachi was turning, running away like a scared little squirrel that lost their way home.  Kenma just sat there, going back to the books like nothing happened, shaking his head a bit with a sigh.</p><p><em>When I was away on a holiday in Paris, there I saw it!  The potion that would change my life!  My cheating lover wouldn't know what hit him as I switched bodies with his mistress and fed him words that I have said before.  I watched him struggle, bothered by the repetition but not being able to pinpoint who exactly has said these sweet nothings to him before.  Like a dementor sucking his happiness, like a unicorn's blood dripping on a dead corpse - I was fuelled.   <br/></em> <em>Weeks passed however, and I noticed that my memories started to fade.  My mind was dragging, my thoughts were turning into dust.  No longer could I picture the face of my mother or my sisters, nor could I tell you where I was from.  My black hair looked natural blonde, and my brown eyes saw better in blue.  My lover, now searching for the first me with regret, has searched frantically for me.  Oh, what have I done to deserve-</em></p><p>"Yuna Sakashibe, you're wild," Kenma mumbled to himself as he closed <em>The Tales of One Body to Another (NOT A SEXUAL BOOK), </em>first looking at it for advice but stories with context surrounding it.  He thought he could find something that could help him, whether it be coping or solving, to the point where he even allowed the book to read to him so he could follow along with the words.  All he found though were sad stories of regretful loves and more or less depressing excuses for mistrust.</p><p>Nothing was helping.  Kenma couldn't remember a time he worked this hard before.</p><p>"-that's what I said before Bokuto started explaining.  Isn't that weird though?"</p><p>Perking up at not the words, but the voice that was speaking them, Kenma's head whipped.   His neck let out a loud crack but the aching didn't stop him at all as he stared at Gryffindor sweaters and serious expressions, in between the books on the shelves so he only had a crack of the scene behind it.</p><p>Even if they were in the same house now, Kenma felt like it's been ages since he's seen Kuroo.  And now, he was desperate to take a longer look.</p><p>"So what are we supposed to do?  Wait?"<br/>"I mean, what else do we have?  We only know 7 people for sure right now and there could be more!   If we wait though..."</p><p>What were they talking about?  Daichi was there too, but Kenma didn't care about him.  Kuroo looked so stressed out, more stressed than when he had to lead a game play after 4 years of not being captain, or before an examination when Kenma kept him awake all night long and distracting him instead of studying.</p><p>He didn't call out his name, just watched.  Because before, Kenma never stopped to just look at Kuroo before.  But even if he's only ever caught glimpses of him, there was no fact great enough to ever counter that Kuroo was just so goddamn good looking.</p><p>"Suga's gonna kill me."<br/>"I'll pray for you until that time comes.  May your soul rest in peace."</p><p>Kenma couldn't figure out the conversation topic, but he found that the topic didn't matter when Kuroo was just standing there looking better than ever.  Maybe it was true, after not seeing something for so long when you saw it again it looked completely different than how you remembered.</p><p>Because right now, Kuroo was looking <em>hella </em>good.</p><p>"Look on the bright side," Kuroo said, hitting Daichi hard on the back that the slap echoed through the book cases.  The librarian gave a loud hush that Kuroo just giggled at, Daichi covering his face in embarrassment and groaning.  Kenma didn't know why, he thought it was hilarious.</p><p>"Bright side?"<br/>"Mhm.  Angry sex."   Kuroo intended it for a whisper but Kenma could hear it, peaking through two books and seeing Daichi's face turn red while Kuroo grinned at him, letting out his quirky laugh that Kenma didn't know he would ever not get annoyed at.</p><p>The word 'sex' just flowed through Kuroo's mouth - Kenma thought he was some uptight prude this whole time.</p><p>"I'm not angry at him," Daichi tried keeping his face straight.  "A-And besides!  He has a right to be angry with me...I didn't believe him at all."  Were they talking about the body switching?  Kenma couldn't tell, he was so invested on Kuroo that the possibility just slipped his mind.</p><p>"Eh, well, I can't really blame him.  If a big, scary Iwa-chan came up to <em>me</em>-" Kenma gasped when his face pressed a little too hard on a book, pushing it down from the shelf and causing a loud crash on Kuroo's side of the shelf.  Both Kuroo and Daichi looked his way, now Kageyama's face being revealed through the crack spaces of the books and a bit of a dumbfounded face that has all three of them equally shocked.</p><p>"Oh, Kageyama," Daichi said with a bit of a laugh.  "It's just you."</p><p>Without even being asked, Kenma went around the shelves - leaving his wall of books there for a house elf or library helper to clean - seeing both Daichi and Kuroo but Kenma's tunnel vision went straight to Kuroo.  When he walked closer the lack of height difference kept getting more and more obvious until he was finally standing in front of him and revealing the now new eye level they stood at.</p><p>Kenma didn't have to crane his neck to look at Kuroo.  How refreshing.</p><p>"Kageyama," Kuroo greeted with a nod.  "You alright, kid?"  Kenma looked dead straight at Kuroo and all of a sudden, he missed being himself.  Being Kageyama was fun, he got to see sides of Shouyou he wouldn't have if they didn't switch bodies.  He understood Hinata much more, believed he could become a better friend now that more than just his bright sides have shown.  But that wasn't Kenma's lesson to learn, at least not the one he took out of this.</p><p>Kuroo at eye level was a new definition of charming and Kenma didn't know what to do with that information.</p><p>"Fine," Kenma finally said, his voice no longer soft and quaint, rather gruff and deep even if he was a year younger.  "I'm just fine.""Where's Hinata?"  Daichi so rudely interrupted their moment, but Kenma didn't turn his head, instead just keeping his focus on Kuroo the whole time.</p><p>"Who knows," Kenma answered, a dead giveaway that something was wrong.  He didn't sound irritated, didn't sound like he was even curious as to where Hinata was.    Kuroo was his focus, his outlook.<br/>Even if Kuroo wasn't even looking at him.</p><p>"Alright..." Kuroo said with a faint tone of awkwardness, but that was okay.  Kageyama's trademark in social interaction was awkwardness.  "Uh, were you in the library for something?  You're rarely here and-"</p><p>Kenma made another mistake.  It wasn't a huge one or anything.  All he did was grab Kuroo by the face and leaned in.</p><p>"Oi, Kageyama!"  Daichi exclaimed loudly, pulling him away from Kuroo, but Kuroo just stood there, stunned with his eyes wide.  It wasn't the first time Kenma saw this expression on Kuroo, but it certainly was when he didn't have to look up.</p><p>"What's wrong with-" Daichi gulped, not finishing the sentence and now, Kenma found out two things.  One, they probably didn't know every single person who body switched.  That wasn't a terrible problem, Kenma could fill them in all about it later.  </p><p>Two, Kuroo would have let Kageyama kiss him.  Wasn't that interesting?  Whether it be a joke or because he was stunned shitless, he would have let Kageyama kiss him. If that was the case, then what did he let Bokuto do to him?</p><p>"If you don't know be now, then I'll get mad," Kenma took a book off the shelf, a random one, and pushed it in Daichi's chest to knock the air out of him a bit.  "I never intended to make you uneasy.  My bad."  Kuroo was still standing there, jaw slightly slacked open and if Kenma were to put a hand on his chest, he'd definitely hear the loudest of beats than ever.  Which should alert him that Kuroo caught on by now too.  It was a shame that Kenma didn't quite care and was still upset.</p><p>"Kageyama-"<br/>"Maybe it's because Shouyou isn't here," Kenma sighed, cracking his neck to the side, "but I feel a little restless.  Maybe I should take a nap right about now.""Kageyama," Daichi called out this time, his voice more stern in a way that made Kenma jolt.  Looking back from the end of the cassette of books, Kuroo visibly gulping once more and taking a step forward while Daichi crossed his arms, Kenma smiled a bit.</p><p>He'd miss being eye level with Kuroo.  He'd also miss being Shouyou's partner.</p><p>But nothing beat fitting in Kuroo's arms perfectly.</p><p>"Come on. I found what we have to do to get our bodies back." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you guys need a reference for Tanaka's (and Yamamoto's) prank, go back to the Christmas chapter and it'll be hidden there somewhere ;)</p><p>This wraps up the first arch-ish!  Thank you guys so much for being patient in this busy time of life!  I hope we can continue this story with much fun and support each other constantly!  Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. December 30 1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I swear, it wasn't me!  If it was me then I would know!"<br/>"No you wouldn't!  That's how they got into this mess in the first place!"<br/>"Well if it wasn't you, and it wasn't me, then who was it?"<br/>"I think...I don't know-hey, don't throw that at me!"</p><p>Kogane was cornered and it wasn't fair at all!  Sitting in the middle of a group was so intimidating, despite being twice the size of half of them, Kogane felt like he was being pressured into telling people it was his fault.  It wasn't though!  He needed some support, anyone would do!</p><p>"<em>You </em>were in the Slytherin bathroom all night, weren't you?"  Semi pressed, his palms flat on the table and leaning in to Kogane, not giving a good first impression but of course that didn't matter right now.  "The house elf told us so!  Don't lie!"<br/>"I'm not lying," Kogane whined, trying to get out of the chair but he was bounded by charmed ropes so he couldn't move.  The light coming out of Yachi's wand was blinding him.</p><p>"Se-Semi-san, I-I-I don't think he's lying," Yachi whispered, but Semi kept his eyes straight at Kogane accusingly.  Kogane gulped while Yachi looked between Semi and Kogane, whimpering softly when Semi took her wrist and yanked it forward so the light shined straight into Kogane's eyes.  Kogane blinked furiously, scrunching his face up in discomfort.</p><p>"I want answers though..."<br/>"I don't think he can give them," Yachi whispered, but let Semi guide her arm as needed.  Because Yachi wanted to figure this out too!  It wasn't just Semi.</p><p>And it should be noted that it wasn't just Kogane, Yachi and Semi in the room.</p><p>"Semi-san, I think you're being too harsh," Yukie munched on a tub of liquorice at 10 in the morning, her lips turning a bright shade of red without lipstick.  "Let Kogane-kun breath for a bit.  Kogane-kun, would you like a liquorice stick?"  Kogane opened his mouth to be fed but Semi slapped the candy down.</p><p>"Oi, ya just wasted a piece of liquorice," Osamu tsk'ed, currently leaning on a wall next to Atsumu, the two of them watching on the sidelines and not wanting to get involved.  "Perfectly good piece of candy..."  Semi ignored them quickly and went back to staring down Kogane.</p><p>"Are you trying to blame someone else then?  Tell us <em>names, </em>Koganegawa."  Kogane opened his mouth again and Yukie swiftly placed a piece of liquorice in his mouth, making Semi slowly turn his head to look at Yukie, then back at Kogane who was chewing his candy innocently.</p><p>"Kogane-kun would never do something of the sort!"  Lev protested, looming over Semi so his shadow towered him.  "He's too kind!""Yeah," Kogane said with his mouth full of liquorice, opening his mouth for Yukie to feed him a little bit more.   "I'm telling you, it wasn't me.  If it were me I would be way more obvious about it." </p><p>The other students in the room hummed, including a grunting Aone, a nail-biting Suzumeda and Terushima who kept shaking his leg despite every five minutes or so being told to stop by Atsumu because it was giving him a headache.</p><p>"Kogane was there the whole night though," Semi borderline whined, pointing an accusing finger at him as Kogane opened his mouth a third time for another piece of liquorice that Yukie happily fed to him.  "There's no other evidence!  He's our main culprit-"<br/>"If there ain't no other evidence, then who's to say that it is him?"  Atsumu pointed out, him and Osamu doing the exact same crossed arm pose, back to the wall and one leg crossed over the other.  "Yer basically puttin' yerself on the spot, Semi-Semi."</p><p>"I propose," Kiyoko came out from the corner, a clipboard in hand, not because of this foolish meeting that was anonymously announced to ever single person in the room, but from prefecting duties she was pulled out of by Yachi.  "That if you are so curious as to what happened that night, perhaps try a truth serum.  The creation process is not hard to make.  Though it will be unethical."<br/>"Kiyoko-san!"  Yachi's eyes went wide, looking at her.  "That's an amazing idea!  Why didn't we think about that before!"</p><p>"No, no, no!"  Kogane screamed, his mouth opening to display the chewed up liquorice he's been stuffing in his mouth the whole time.  "I'm not drinking a <em>truth serum</em>.  You people need to believe me!  I didn't do anything wrong on Christmas!"<br/>"Then how come you chose to go to the Slytherin bathroom when the Hufflepuff one was the closest?"  Semi asked, grabbing Yachi's arm again to shine the light right in Kogane's eye, making him squint.  Kiyoko stepped in to take Semi's hand off Yachi, but Michimiya stopped her quickly.  "Wait," Michimiya whispered, hand on Kiyoko's arm.  "I wanna see where this is going."</p><p>"The Hufflepuff bathroom is known to be the closest to the kitchen, ergo, the Great Hall.  Why did you choose the Slytherin one, all the way on the other side of the castle?"  Semi asked, narrowing his eyes at a whimpering Kogane.</p><p>"Because!"  Kogane whined, squirming in his bounded chair, not wanting to tell the embarrassing truth that he was getting off to the thought of Goshiki in a suit, but also not wanting to say an obvious, blatant lie that would get him exposed without meaning to.  It was definitely a lose-lose situation for Kogane, unfortunately, but there was nothing more that he wanted than to just get out of there!</p><p>"I wanted to use the Slytherin one!  Is that so wrong?"<br/>"Lies!  He lies!"  Semi exclaimed, pointing his finger at Kogane, his face frustrated because they have been going at this for at least 30 minutes now.  That was why the meeting was scheduled for after breakfast so no one could complain.</p><p>"So what if he was the one that pranked the Slytherin bathroom?"  Sakusa asked calmly, Atsumu perking up at his voice and silencing everyone in a split second, though it wasn't needed since Sakusa stood out already from the looming corner.  "You caught him and what?  His mess was cleaned up before anything drastic could happen, right?  Let's just leave him alone already.  This is tiring."</p><p>No one agreed, but no one denied either, that the little prank a possible Gryffindor could have placed in the Slytherin side of the castle, was potentially just harmless.  That even if Semi did get it out of Kogane that he was the one that made the disgusting mess in the pipes of the first floor Slytherin bathroom, red blood of some sort spilling out unapologetically and affecting the showers for the first little bit even after Christmas, nothing <em>bad </em>necessarily happened.</p><p>"Even still," Semi mumbled.  "There's something wrong now.  Something really wrong.  Don't tell me you guys didn't sense it these past couple of days."</p><p>There was silence in the room for a little bit, no one really looking at each other and it seemed that Semi was the only one who was worried.  No one else looked like they understood what he was talking about.</p><p>"I mean, Tendou has been acting weird-"<br/>"<em>Tendou-san</em>?"  Atsumu spat with a laugh.  "Ya called an emergency meetin' of a bunch of people who don't talk to each other because <em>Tendou-san </em>is actin' weird?  Are ya fuckin' with me righ' now?"<br/>"'Tsumu," Osamu tsked, hitting him in the stomach.  "What's wrong with Tendou-san then if it's so important to call such a meetin?"  Osamu graced Semi with the chance to explain himself because anyone who knew Tendou wouldn't be able to categorize 'weird' easily in regards to Tendou.  In fact, what other way were you supposed to describe him?  Tendou being normal?  Mediate?  What a laughable combination of words.</p><p>"I mean, he-he's so <em>cooperative </em>these days!"  Semi exclaimed, he looked like he's let it out for the first time ever.  "He's been agreeing to everything and hasn't talked back to me once!  He hasn't sang a song, he hasn't been annoying as hell-"<br/>"Now that's concerning."  Osamu hit Atsumu another time.</p><p>"And what's more - he's so <em>quiet</em> now!  I can recite every single word he's said to me these past few days because that's how little he's been talking!  I know something's up, and I know it's been a thing since after Christmas!  I-I don't know what it is exactly, but I know it's a problem!  You guys have to believe me!"</p><p>The room again unfortunately, went silent.  It was like they all knew Semi was a sensible student, he wouldn't make something like this up.  But if something was in fact wrong with Tendou, that meant Semi had proof that something <em>happened, </em>not just Tendou was 'weird'.  So they waited for more explanation, and when Semi couldn't give it to them, the silence just thickened and left an awkward shift in the air.</p><p>"We get you're worried about your friend, Semi-san," Kiyoko said, covering her chest with her clipboard and hugging it.  "Let's do our best to figure out more in depth the problem is if you are that concerned.  Let's not use Koganegawa-kun as a punching bag though."  Semi's and Kogane's face both lit up at this, nodding frantically.  No one looked too enthusiastic about the idea, but Kiyoko's strong aura just lured everyone in to follow.</p><p>"We can start with tracing steps back," she suggested, writing something down that no one could see at the moment until she showed the paper, only with the date 'December 25 1997' at the top.<br/>It looked more like a game plan about to be drawn.</p><p>"Koganegawa-kun.  Did anything happen on Christmas night in the Slytherin bathroom you're leaving out?"  </p><p>Kogane hummed in thought, tapping his foot as he looked up at the ceiling.  His arms got used to the ropes that were tied tightly around his torso and keeping his hands behind his back on the chair, and his face looked much more calm.  Curling his lips into a smile, he nodded.</p><p>"Mhm!  I remember I met a new friend!"  </p><p>Everyone, even Sakusa, scrambled forward to listen more.  Kogane's eyes went wide at the sudden attention, but he just smiled wider, looking at everyone.  "Well?!"  Semi exclaimed.  "Name?  Year?  House?"<br/>"Ehh, Ravenclaw.  6th year," Kogane said with a small nod.  "And his name...ah..." Kogane furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at his lap.  "Hm, he told me it.  But then a house elf came in and I think I got the names mixed up...it started with a 'K' sound though!  K...Ki...Ku-something," Kogane answered, everyone groaning in frustration with the lack of information.  It wasn't that everyone was all of a sudden concerned with Tendou, but they wanted to solve this small mystery of Semi's and be relieved and irritated when they learned nothing was wrong.</p><p>"Kiyoko-san," Yachi managed to get away from the crowd, Semi now using Atsumu's arm and wand to flash a light in Kogane's face.  "Kiyoko-san.""Hm?"  Kiyoko smiled down at Yachi, brushing a hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.  The poof that went off above Yachi's head was adorable.</p><p>"Yes?"  Kiyoko asked, encouraging Yachi to finish her sentences instead of just staring at Kiyoko like a god-sent angel, which was flattering in some ways, but Kiyoko has expressed many times she liked hearing Yachi's voice and what she had to say.  Conversations were what made the time together fun.</p><p>"Uhm, I have a confession," Yachi squeaked, slapping herself mentally because she had to say something.  Semi called this 'meeting' so fast that she didn't have the time to tell Semi that he wasn't off, and Yachi thinks what happened with her friend is similar to what happened to Semi's.</p><p>Not to mention, Yachi knew who had Tendou's body!  If she didn't say something quickly then she'd be no help at all.</p><p>"Are you alright?"  Kiyoko asked softly, taking her to the side of the room, but Yachi shook her head, clearing her throat to try and get everyone's attention.  When it didn't work the first time and Kogane's interrogation continued, Kiyoko took matters into her own hands and slammed the wall with her fist, causing the room to shake and the silence to once again occupy their space.  Everyone's eyes were on Kiyoko, but she pointed right at Yachi.</p><p>"I think we have something important to listen to," Kiyoko said, looking back at Yachi who was taking deep breaths with all the eyes looking at her.  Kiyoko helped, giving her a reassuring nod and going into the crowd.<br/>The amount of calmness that waved through Yachi wasn't much, but it was enough to get words out of her mouth.</p><p>"Uhm, I-I know what Semi-san is talking about.  And I'm not sure how it happened..." Yachi's voice was still so soft, Atsumu rudely muttered 'I can't hear a thing' to Osamu.  Kiyoko responded by giving him a sharp, displeased look that sent shivers across the room.  She then nodded at Yachi to continue.</p><p>"I mean, uh, Semi-san isn't far off that there is something wrong with Tendou-san," she continued, making Semi perk up and lean forward, now more interested in what Yachi had to say.  That too, gave Yachi much more confidence.</p><p>"A-And I would like some help!  From all of you.  To get my friend back, and to-"</p><p>"Kita-san!"  Kogane interrupted with an excited shout.  "Kita-san!  It was Kita-san I met at the Slytherin bathroom on Christmas.  Hah!  He was so cool, I can't believe I forgot his name!"</p><p> </p><p>That lunch seemed to be the most normal out of all the days.  Minus the fact that Kogane, Yachi, Semi and Kita were huddled in a circle at the corner of the Hufflepuff table, everyone else in their own little pairs like Atsumu and Osamu, or Yukie and Suzumeda, but these four were the odd ones out and only one of them could really ask questions.  When Kita was pulled suddenly from his seat by a panicked and quick Semi, Kita didn't ask any questions or raise suspicions.  Simply followed.</p><p>"Hi, Kita-san!"  Kogane greeted loudly, Semi and Yachi had to quiet him down.  They already stood out with each of their colours bright and in everyone's face, but the Hufflepuffs weren't going to say anything.  Michimiya was making sure whoever got close to them was glared down by Aone anyway.</p><p>"I suspect this has something to do with me?"  Kita mused, Yachi for a moment thought sarcastically.  But when Kita's straight face stared her down like a cold gust of air, she shivered and decided that this was not a laughing matter.</p><p>"We have a few questions," Semi whispered in their little huddle, hand firmly around the back of Kogane's neck so he was crouching down, Yachi as well keeping a low profile.  Kita was the only one who had his back straight, posture refined and chin high.  Semi would make sure that changed in just a matter of seconds.</p><p>"And this had to be now?"<br/>"It's about Christmas."  Just like that, Kita was hunching over to meet their level.</p><p>"Christmas?"  Kita asked, raising an eyebrow, already looking a little bit suspicious to Semi, and even Yachi who was watching intensely, relying a lot on Semi to be the intimidating one between the three of them.  "What about Christmas?  Lots of things happened on Christmas."<br/>"What were <em>you </em>doing on Christmas?"  Semi asked with a hiss, like he was tight on time for Kita to answer.  "We need to know, so don't answer my question with a question!"  Kogane and Yachi backed him up with firm nods that made Kita tilt his head.</p><p>"I got food poisoning," Kita answered simply, sitting straight again and looking down at the three heads questioning him.  "I was ill for the first half, but fine by the second.  I thank you for your concern, but I feel fine now-"<br/>"Ugh," Kogane groaned loudly, sitting up as well, revealing the obvious height difference between him and the rest of the table, a notable difference between him and Semi who sat next to him.  "That wasn't the answer we wanted...sorry, Semi-san."<br/>"No," Semi yanked Kogane by the collar to bring him back in the huddle.  "I'm not finished with my questioning.  Kita-kun, come back here."</p><p>Kita looked at the three of them again, all sitting on the the opposite side of the table with hilariously serious looks.  Too bad Kita didn't laugh.</p><p>"I do not see what this has to do with me," Kita said honestly, not joining their huddle for the second time.  "If this is all you called me here to do, isn't it just better to talk normally?  I won't leave the table.  I'll eat with you."</p><p>All three of them, Yachi, Semi and Kogane, considered this.  Slowly, they sat up, keeping their eyes on Kita so he didn't do something crazy like run, but in the end he just stared right back at them.  If it was possible, he was looking all three of them in the eyes at once.</p><p>"All you got was food poisoning?"  Semi asked, making sure.  Kita was patient, however, and nodded as a plate appeared in front of him out of thin air, a bowl of rice and some side dishes as well.  He started picking up a mackerel that wasn't too far from them, Kogane eyeing it hungrily. </p><p>"I believe it was...er...a Western food of some sort, perhaps.  Lots of fried," Kita told them, picking a piece of mackerel and radish and putting it on his rice before taking a bite.  They watched in earnest, waiting for Kita to chew and swallow for something else that would lead them to a definitive conclusion.  But Kita just blinked.</p><p>"I won't remember the name that easily.  It was my first time trying it."</p><p>All three of them groaned, Yachi taking a plate as well, Kogane not too far to follow.  Eating was what they needed right now, but Semi's appetite wasn't there anymore.  Him out of all people that were concerned over the issue, the slow realization that the partners they had on Christmas night no longer laughed, talked or acted the same, it was getting to more and more of them and now, all of them were slowly getting invested.</p><p>Especially when Yachi confirmed that 'Body Switching' right now, currently, was happening.</p><p>"Did you say...Kageyama-kun is Sugawara-san?"  Kogane asked, completely ignoring the way Kita dropped the rice from his chopsticks when he heard the 'news'.  Yachi just pouted and nodded with a sigh, getting herself a piece of beef.</p><p>"And Tendou is Tsukishima?"<br/>"Looks like it," Yachi said sadly, ignorant to the way Kita had to spit his food out in a napkin because swallowing just got a little bit harder.</p><p>"Wait a sec-"<br/>"Bokuto-san is Tsuki-kun too," Kogane whimpered, cutting Kita off completely as he chewed a piece of pork, asking down the table for some soy sauce.  "And Kuroo-san said he would handle it.  But I'm getting nervous.  We're going to leave Hogwarts in 2 days.  I told my parents all about Tsuki-kun!"</p><p>The three of them sighed together, leaving Kita to look at them with wide eyes and a thumping heart because the conversation they had as a quartet had nothing to do with body switching at all.  If anything, it was just a confusing, falsely accusative one that made Kita a bit disinterested with any of them.</p><p>Not <em>body switching.  </em>That was a whole different story.</p><p>"You said...You said Bokuto-kun is in..." Kita started saying, making all three of them look up at Kita with saddened expressions.  "Bokuto is...is who?""Tsuki-kun," Kogane told him, still with a low voice that made him deflate on the table.  "Poor, poor Tsuki-kun.  I wish he asked for help once in a while.  I'd feel much less useless."<br/>"You're not useless, Koganegawa!"  Semi said, hitting him lightly on the back.  "I'm sure he just doesn't want to pressure you.  Or burden you.  Maybe that's why that ass <em>Tendou </em>didn't say anything either.  I don't even know who it was!"<br/>"And Tobio-kun probably wouldn't have said anything either.  Ah, but he was really obvious-"</p><p>"Bokuto is <em>who</em>?"  Kita got up from his seat, the whole Hufflepuff table looking at him which he did not appreciate, sitting right back down almost as quickly.  His face was getting a little more flushed, and he was starting to understand exactly <em>why </em>these three unlikely combination of people were targeting him.  When that same, wide eyed expression was Kita once more, like they were confused and Kita was at fault, Kita took it on himself to fill in the silence.</p><p>"You're saying that Bokuto-kun is not in his body?"<br/>"Yes," Semi said slowly, shifting his weight in his seat, then heard Kogane laugh nervously, followed by a Yachi that was shaking with her anxiousness.</p><p>"Did we not tell you that before?"</p><p> </p><p>So now that everyone was on the same page, after lunch the odd bunch of kids were huddled once more, mixes of colours (hairs and clothes) standing out in the Hufflepuff hallway - because the Hufflepuff Tower was obviously the safest one.</p><p>"I don't really understand why we can't tell a teach or somethin'," Atsumu said sitting next to Osamu and Suna against the brick walls of the castles.  No paintings were hanging that could gossip the message around, and Aone was given the duty of constantly looking through the walls to make sure there wasn't anyone eavesdropping for whatever reason they were interested in them for.</p><p>"Like, what's professor Ukai gonna do?  Send 'em home to the wrong parent?"  Osamu added on, the two of them uncannily making the same face and practically the same pose if it weren't for Osamu having an arm around Suna.</p><p>"If we tell a professor, they might get expelled this time," Terushima said, hands on his hips as he stated it like a fact.  "Do you even know who we're dealing with?  They blew up the school a month ago or something.  The Ravenclaw Tower is basically holding on to dear life at this point!"<br/>"Eh, but why am I here then?" Sakusa asked, glaring from behind his new face mask that Nishinoya gifted him for Christmas.  "I have nothing to do with the people affected.  Unless the Nishinoya I was talking to a few minutes ago isn't him - I'm pretty sure it was though."<br/>"Because," Semi said, crossing his arms and pouting his lips stubbornly.  "We're still a team in this.  Even if your partner wasn't affected, we have to help each other out in times like this!"  And they needed Sakusa because rumour has it he had the Marauder's Map - Semi would have to ask for that later though.</p><p>"Yachi-chan made a plan on how we can resolve this quick and easy.  Simple, so that no professor finds out and we can help the boys out too," Michimiya said, giving Yachi an encouraging pat on the back so that she was now in the front of the little crowd of people, a clipboard in hand like Kiyoko would have done it, and a racing heart that made her legs shake together.  Everyone's eyes were on her and for a second, she lost her words.</p><p>"Eh, uh, so you see, uh, Tobi-ah, I mean, Kageyama-kun is currently in Sugawara's body.  Which, Aone-kun, he was your partner...so, uh," the rattling of her paper made it a bit distracting and Suna started to whisper something in Osamu's ear (no, Suna wasn't invited, but he joined anyway).</p><p>"And, uh, we don't know where Sugawara-san is right now, but, uh, the way we can find out is, maybe, on, uh-""Yachi," Kiyoko interrupted her, the colour in Yachi's face just flushing.  Instead of telling her to stop though, Kiyoko gave her a smile, a fist, and blew a kiss for encouragement.</p><p>It didn't really help though.  All it did was make Yachi lose her breath.</p><p>"I'll give you some help," Suzumeda took the paper from Yachi's hands, patting her on the head.  "I'll explain what happened, Yachi-chan will be able to give you guys her plan," Suzumeda's voice loudened as she stood in Yachi's place, and of course the girls were telling her she did just fine and Suzumeda would just support her for a little bit.  What Yachi was more grateful for though, was that the others were taking it much more seriously now that a senior was at the front.</p><p>"Alright, listen up," Suzumeda cleared her throat, looking down at Yachi's bubbly hand writing, grazing through the words first so she'd know what to say.  "The body switching happened on Christmas night.  December 26th in the morning, Yachi noticed Kageyama-kun wasn't the same, confirmed that he was in Sugawara-kun's body, and now we have an idea of where we stand in terms of amount of people."</p><p>There was a pause for chance to digest the information and to really think about just how absolutely unfortunately insane that fate was.</p><p>"We don't know the cause yet, but the only thing that stood out about Christmas night was the prank Tanaka-kun and Yamamoto-kun did in the Slytherin bathroom-""Not me!"  Kogane fist pumped in the air, quickly silenced by both Kiyoko and Michimiya.</p><p>"The cauldron Kita-kun used in the bathroom disappeared.  It was a cauldron from the kitchen, which is what we know, but we don't know how it was taken-""House elf," Kita interrupted rightfully, Aone pulling a quill from his pocket and giving it to Suzumeda so she could wright it down. </p><p>"A house elf named Kuri took it.  I'm sure of it.  I don't know if he used mine specifically, but I know he took it by accident.  It was my fault too though, so."  Suzumeda nodded as she wrote it down, keeping the quill just in case.</p><p>"House elf.  Good.  Alright, so we know it made it to the ball.  That means it was a drink.  Yachi-chan says that Kageyama-kun didn't let her drink something because it wasn't good.  Do we think it's that?"<br/>"Ah, now that I think about it," Lev said suddenly, tapping his chin.  "He tried to give that drink to me!  But Kenma-san took it and drank it instead.  Immediately regretted it though and gave it to Bokuto-san."<br/>"Kageyama, Kozume and Bokuto," Semi repeated.  "That confirms three of them."  Suzumeda promptly wrote it down on the parchment right next to Yachi's notes.</p><p>"Yes, Bokuto-kun made it very clear that he was in Tsukishima's body," Suzumeda smiled softly, Yukie giggling in the back with yet another snack in hand - Osamu fed her some onigiris to try and she had no problem in being a taste tester.</p><p>"To be honest, I thought Tsukishima was just joking.  But-"<br/>"Tsuki-kun doesn't joke," Kogane said promptly, crossing his arms and nodding in confirmation as if that did something to his fact.  "Tsuki-kun doesn't joke at all.  Sometimes he laughs at what I say, eh, but not always..."  The awkward silence from no one knowing how to respond was so tense that Suzumeda almost didn't clear her throat to break it.</p><p>"Anyway," she went on, "Tsukishima drank it too.  Tsukishima is in Tendou's body...and Tendou is in-" that's where Yachi's notes ended.  Suzumeda looked up from the paper at Yachi who was takin deep breaths and trying her best to get her position back on with leading this group.  Small, little Yachi, not even in her 5th year at Hogwarts, leading a group of 13 other people (not including Suna who came on his own) in the weirdest plan of her life.</p><p>"We don't know who Tendou-san is yet," Yachi said, her voice getting a little bigger.  When she heard Suzumeda taking her place, reminding Yachi of what had happened to her friends - to <em>Kageyama </em>- it just encouraged her to do better.</p><p>Kageyama helped Yachi find confidence and pushed her beyond her limits, even if it was something as silly as dancing in front of everyone.  Kageyama was her friend.</p><p>What were friends for if not to save you from being stuck in someone else's body?</p><p>"We don't know who Tendou-san is, but we do know this."  Yachi took the paper from Suzumeda, smiling a thanks to her before putting the piece of parchment down on the ground and taking her wand out, tracing down a stagnant map of the school and also a chart.<br/>The chart consisted of names, numbers and possible spells and potions.  Some were written in red while others in the normal black ink.</p><p>"Potions and spells administered by the Ministry of Magic like body switching would have been called out by now if it were to happen.  I looked into the law books - body switching is something that would be consulted by the Ministry if more than 10 people are affected."<br/>"Which means less than 10 people drank it," Sakusa mumbled the fill in, eyes narrowed at Yachi's paper.  He was staring so intensely, it made Yachi gulp.  But she couldn't give up now.</p><p>"Exactly," Yachi's voice went soft for only a second before she cleared her throat and strengthened herself up again.  "Tendou-san, Sugawara-san, Kageyama and Tsukishima - those are the ones we know of for sure.  Kenma-san also drank it, meaning we have half of the possible people already.  The only others who drank it last night, we know, had to have drank it from Kenma-san's cup only - it was the only cup that had the drink before it got switched."</p><p>"Hmm," Kogane hummed, stroking his chin.  "That would be a bit difficult.  There's over hundreds of students per house.  Wouldn't it be hard to interrogate each and every one of them?"  Yachi cracked her knuckles and pointed to her chart of numbers with her wand.  All of a sudden the numbers started to move.  From three digits to two, each number in the columns were shifting around, calculating statistics that only Yachi knew so far.</p><p>"We can find out much faster by numbers.  We can't talk to every single person at Hogwarts, but we can track them.  Especially if there's a lot of people," Yachi explained, everyone waiting for her to tell them what the numbers meant in the first place.</p><p>"The average person walks 4,000 steps a day.  Students about 6,000.  Wizards though, almost 2,000," Yachi said, the numbers going up and down and up and down again.  "The people we're dealing with can't fly, can't use magic, can't even use floo powder.  Especially people like Tobio-kun that spends lots of time in the air - his steps will automatically increase ten-fold because of how much he's going to have to walk.  Along with that, when people panic the tendency to pace around increases as well.  An anxious, thinking person's average steps per day is almost 8,000.  Even for a wizard."</p><p>"So the number of steps will tell us who's been affected?"  <br/>"Sort of," Yachi said, looking up at Kita, and suddenly, she didn't feel as intimidated by him anymore.  "It's not like the Marauder's Map where even if the person is in a different form it's able to tell you where they are.  It's going by physical appearance, the body only.  So we'll know who's affected, but we still won't know who's who.  That's where we come in," Yachi pointed to her parchment again, this time at the map of the school.</p><p>"Whoever it is that switched bodies, one of us has to have some sort of relation.  We have all 4 houses here, we can definitely pin point them if we try.  So what I'm asking for is support - if you know the person, we need to get it out of them that they aren't who they are."</p><p>"Why don't we just flat out tell them that we know?"  Atsumu asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow down at Yachi.  "Tell'em how it is and flat out say they're full of shit.  Ain't it gonna be easier that way."<br/>"If you talk to them like that it won't be very affective, now would it?"  Terushima hissed, Atsumu making a face at him for it but they didn't break out to a fight.</p><p>"Terushima-san is partially right," Yachi said softly.  "To be honest, I was hesitant asking Tobio-kun while he was in Sugawara's body.  Because I myself didn't know either.  When I confirmed it, I was able to do so without hesitating, but if I couldn't tell then I would have left him alone."  Yachi nodded to herself and looked up at everyone.  The fear she had from speaking out like this melted away when her purpose changed.  Her focus was no longer 'just because' - getting Kageyama and everyone back safely in their bodies.  If Yachi could remind herself this constantly, then being scared seemed like such a waste of time.</p><p>"Right now everyone is probably scared and lonely.  We can't be too aggressive.  It was no one's fault, and we need to make sure they know that too.  So please, be gentle."  Atsumu's guilty face made Terushima snicker.  Before he could get kicked on the head, Yachi stood up.</p><p>"As for the potion that will get everyone back in their bodies," Yachi started saying, brushing the dust off of her pants and looking down at a second piece of parchment, only Yachi knew what was written on it.<br/>And maybe Kiyoko.</p><p>"I can handle it.  I've been researching this whole week.  I'll be able to make it before everyone leaves for holiday."</p><p>"And if we don't make it?"  Osamu asked, the first time outwardly showing concern, even Suna looked up from his lap.  "If we can't find everyone in two days.  That's when the potion starts becoming permanent.  What do we do?"</p><p>Yachi, unfortunately, didn't think that far.  Because she just assumed they'd succeed.</p><p>"We don't need an answer to that," Kiyoko said before Yachi could break a sweat for the third time that meeting.  "Because we're going to help everyone.  And we're going to make sure the Ministry doesn't find out."</p><p>On the list of steps students were taking a day, the top was Tsukishima - right now being Bokuto.  Second was Ushijima, but Kiyoko reassured that he was perfectly Ushijima and simply had that high number because of prefecting.  Down the line, each person could confirm why it couldn't be someone - 'it can't be Yamamoto-kun, I saw him doing Charms', 'not Nishinoya.  He blasted someone off the staircase just the other day'.<br/>Down and down the line until finally there was an uncertain name that didn't seem like it would make sense for them to have a high amount of footsteps - almost 10, 000 in a day.</p><p>"Huh," Lev said with a small pout.   "That can't be right.  I talked to Kenma-san just the other day!"</p><p> </p><p>The plan was simple.  Yachi didn't have any complex mindsets, nor did she have any major requests when it came to what she wanted.  All she needed was for everyone to cooperate, to follow orders and to trust her.</p><p>Not a lot to ask for, right?</p><p>"Kenma-kun-"<br/>"Ah!"  Osamu was startled along with Kenma when he was suddenly startled in the Ravenclaw dorm, a common place where five boys spent time together at least every night.  It belonged to Osamu, Sakusa, Ennoshita, Akaashi, and most importantly, Kenma.</p><p>Osamu and Sakusa stood at the door watching 'Kenma' rattled with everything and trying to find a pair of pants from Akaashi's trunk.  Maybe it wasn't obvious who's bed was who since almost everyone had no sort of decoration around (except for Akaashi with a small, framed photo of him and Bokuto).  Why would Kema have such a hard time finding his own belongings?</p><p>"Looking for something?"  Sakusa asked, raising an eyebrow at the suspicious-looking Kenma who was now visibly shaking.  As of now he was rummaging through Ennoshita's things, probably in the midst of realizing it was none of Kenma's belongings and neatly putting it back where he found them.  If both Sakusa and Osamu thought about it now, Kenma hasn't been in bed for the past 4 nights, at least not in the beginning.  He'd be there in the morning though so they just assumed it was the usual, difficult to fall asleep Kenma they were used to.</p><p>"Not in particular..." Kenma said with a soft voice, breaking a sweat at the back of his neck. </p><p>"By the way, Kenma-kun," Sakusa noticed right away that it couldn't be Kenma with how apologetic he was already when Kenma just a week ago had no problem with calling him a "benchwarmer".  He hated the term, found it so demeaning, and therefore never made friends with him.<br/>All of a sudden, Kenma wanted to listen to him.</p><p>"Have you seen a parchment in my drawer?"  Sakusa asked, going over to his bed which was the farthest from the door, Osamu closing and locking the door behind him, making Kenma gulp.  "I can't seem to find it anywhere.  You wouldn't happen to know where it went, do you?"  Sakusa obviously knew he gave it to Nishinoya when Christmas night ended and Sakusa successfully talked to Atsumu for 53 whole seconds about an upcoming assignment due after the break (how to put a freezing charm on an open fire!).  </p><p>When he saw Kenma panicking, most obviously turning red with sheer anxiousness, it almost made Sakusa feel bad.</p><p>"No," Kenma squeaked out, taking a step back as Sakusa took a step forward.  "No.  I haven't."</p><p>Yachi said to be kind to those who went through the whole body switching process.  It would be easier on them, soothe them, calm them down.</p><p>But tormenting them into admission was just so much easier.</p><p>"I thought I saw it around 'ere though, Sakusa-kun," Osamu chimed in, humming as he took steps in the room as well, making Kenma shrink even smaller than he already was.  Both Sakusa and Osamu towered over him, their shadows peering just over Kenma's head, it was almost comical.</p><p>"And Akaashi-kun hasn't been 'ere recently.  Nor Ennoshita."<br/>"Guess that leaves only one person," Sakusa agreed with a low voice, leaning over Kenma and looking him dead in the eye.  That fear, the dilation of his pupils, the gulping.  This wasn't Kenma, and frankly, Sakusa was fine with that.</p><p>Even Osamu noticed the little things despite being someone who didn't really care.  He was more than content with having Kenma a little less obnoxious since it might at least have the game noises in the middle of the night stop.<br/>But he didn't hate Kenma.  So why not just help.</p><p>"I-I, uh," Kenma started to stutter out of nervousness when both Sakusa and Osamu looked down at him, straight faces and unescaping.  To the point where this so-called Kenma pushed both of them, breaking through the middle and started sprinting out of the room.</p><p>Or at least, he tried to.</p><p>"Ah, I think I forgot something in here," Terushima bursted in before anyone could leave - anyone meaning Kenma - accidentally hitting Kenma with the door and making him fall on his butt with an 'oof'.    "Did one of you lock the door?  How cruel."<br/>"Sorry.  I thought the plan was to keep 'im in 'ere and just wait."<br/>"Or her," Sakusa said, narrowing his eyes at Kenma who seemed to be realizing what was happening.  "We don't know yet who it is."</p><p>"Kenma-san!"  Lev came in way too early, eagerly bringing a basket of pastries that were flowing the scent all over the room even if they were covered with the basket lid.  "My mom brought more recipes!  I'll share them with you if you just be a little honest, yeah?"<br/>"Not yet!"  Terushima hissed, pushing Lev's chest to get him out of the door frame but it was too late.</p><p>"You ruined it!  We were gonna pick on him a little more-""Or her.""And <em>then </em>you come in!  Ugh, Lev-kun, you really need to listen to instructions more!"  </p><p>Now, it was four against one.  And Kema was in the middle, small frame curled into a ball, but he didn't cover his face.</p><p>"We don't know if you're the one responsible for this or not, so we'll just say it," Sakusa said, pulling his face mask down, crouching so he was eye level to Kenma.  "You're in Kozume's body and you don't belong there.  Whatever your intention is, we'll just treat you like it's a bad one, alright?  Unless you have plans to just get out of there yourself.  We won't use full force on you then."</p><p>Terushima pulled his wand out, and so did Osamu.  Lev put his basket of goodies down and watched nervously behind the bigger (mentally) 5th years threaten his ball partner and beloved senior in a weak moment.</p><p>"Just get it over with then, Imposter," Osamu said, flicking his wand and making Kenma's hair pull back a bit in imitation of yanking it.  "Ya can't do magic.  So just let us know if ya doin' it for Kenma's money or somethin'.  We can deal with that after, but the longer ya stay in that bloody body the worst it's gonna get for you."</p><p>Never in a million years did anyone in that room think they'd see Kenma cry.</p><p>The new year was approaching, and therefore new beginnings.</p><p>"I-I-I'm sorry!"  Kenma teared up, making Sakusa flinch backwards.  "I-I-I-I took your map!  I didn't know it was yours u-u-until five minutes ago!  I-I-I wanted to g-g-give it back!"  Kenma hiccuped, not stopping to wipe his eyes.</p><p>"Not Kenma."<br/>"Definitely."</p><p> </p><p>The next suspicious name, quite close to the absurdity of Kenma's honestly, was Asahi's.  </p><p>At first Yukie and Michimiya were reluctant.  Asahi was the type to walk around a lot, especially with all the gardening he did and chasing of Nishinoya (and like Sakusa said, Nishinoya was definitely in his own body).  So at first there was a bit of hesitance when Yachi assigned them to ask Asahi a few questions.</p><p>"Asahi-san's step count is the same," Yachi admitted, looking at the parchment again as the numbers kept changing, from Tsukishima (Bokuto) being first, switching to Nishinoya by 4 PM, and then Hinata's quickly after sprouting up so now Tsukishima (Bokuto) was third.  "But something's been bothering me a bit about it."  Michimiya and Yukie looked at her, watching as Yachi's eyes lifted from the paper to look back at them.</p><p>"If Asahi-san's step count is the same, shouldn't he be matching Nishinoya-san's too then?"</p><p>So that's how it brought Yukie, Suzumeda, and Michimiya to start following Asahi, tailing him as he started going all sorts of crazy directions.  At first it was difficult since for some reason he was walking unnecessarily fast and always with someone - Michimiya pointed out his name was 'Yamaguchi', the boy he was with - and kept turning a corner at the last minute before any of them could shout his name.</p><p>The real test though, was when Asahi went into the boy's bathroom.</p><p>"I'll just go in," Michimiya said, the three of them standing outside the door as they inwardly cursed at gender.  "What are they going to do?  Kick me out?"  Suzumeda held her back by the collar of her shirt.</p><p>"Aren't you a metamorphmagus?"  Suzumeda nodded her head at Yukie who was currently eating some strips of bacon, chewing slowly as she looked up at the bathroom sign as well, but she could hear Suzumeda.  "Turn into a dude and go in.  Nothing suspicious."<br/>"Doesn't really work like that," Yukie said with a small smile and helpless shrug.  "I have to know what what I'm changing into looks like.  I don't really know what a man looks like...down there I should say."<br/>"You need to go that far?"  Michimiya asked, not necessarily for confirmation, but because she was shocked and curious.  Yukie giggled and nodded, looking at the both of them.</p><p>"I need to change my stature and height too, right.  If I change more than half of my features then my whole body just automatically changes as well.  So if I don't know what it looks like then I'll fail."  Suzumeda and Michimiya nodded, looking back at the bathroom door where Asahi went in - the alleged Asahi at least.</p><p>"So what should we do?"  Suzumeda didn't ask Yukie any more about the meaning of being a metamorphmagus because right now wasn't lesson time.  Weird that you think you know someone for 6 years and it turns out their whole species has rules.</p><p>"We can't go in."<br/>"I told you, I can just do it!"</p><p>Michimiya was so close to too.  Hand on door, about to push in until she was stopped, not by Suzumeda and certainly not by Yuki.  Instead, the large hand gently pulled Michimiya back and all three girls were looking up.</p><p>"This is the boy's bathroom."  Aone looked down at them, narrowed eyes and a slight frown, only Suzumeda wasn't aware that he was being endearing.</p><p>"Oh, Aone-kun!  Perfect!"  Michimiya exclaimed, pointing right at Aone with a big smile.  "Take your pants off and show Yuki-chan what a man has in their pants!  Then she could transform!"  Aone's face looked as horrified as it could (really just a quirk in his lip and a twitch in his eye), taking a step back as Michimiya reached for his pants.  Yukie didn't seem to have a problem, nodding in agreement with an innocent smile.</p><p>"Or!"  Suzumeda pulled her back yet again.  "Aone could just go in," she suggested quickly, making both Michimiya and Yukie nod slowly, letting out a harmonious 'ah'.</p><p>So Aone went in.  And lo and behold, there was Asahi and Yamaguchi standing there, hovering over a piece of parchment that they quickly hid in Asahi's pocket once they heard the door open.  Aone knew what was going on, so it wasn't like he was completely oblivious.  He knew he was looking at Asahi, watching to make sure he wasn't too affected and hopefully had a chance to still switch back.</p><p>"Hm, Aone-kun," even Asahi's tone changed a bit, still his voice but a lot more menacing than what Aone was used to.  "Hello there.""Aone-kun!"  Yamaguchi practically squealed out, slapping his hands over his mouth, probably to stop himself from saying anything that would give them away.</p><p>Yachi said to be gentle.  Aone would try his best.</p><p>"Hello," his voice was stiff as he made his way to the sink, looking down at it and racking his brain to find out what 'gentle' should look like.  Aone was told by Futakuchi many times that he had to be less aggressive, less intense.  Should he act like Yachi then?  Or Yamaguchi?  Asahi was pretty gentle too, the real one.<br/>The sink was starting to look a little deeper as Aone thought about 'gentle' and Yachi and her orders.  The people outside were counting on him to work with Asahi and get the person who was in him to admit that they were infiltrating on his friend.  He needed to think quickly, 'be gentle' and cooperate with Asahi and possibly Yamaguchi.  Now that he had a method though, he was thinking about how to execute.  If he could just find the right conversation starter...</p><p>"Aone-kun," Yamaguchi said again, this time in a softer voice.  "Uh, are you going to turn the water on-"</p><p>"I can't take it anymore!"</p><p>Michimiya slammed the boy's bathroom door open before Yamaguchi or Asahi could even say anything.  "Taking too long.  Azumane-kun, something's up, right!  Just say it already before I hex you!"</p><p> </p><p>Another person.  Less than 10 people, so there were only 3 possible people left.  But the top people in their list for the majority were confirmed 'normal'.  The ones that stood out though, were more so just hunches.</p><p>"Oikawa-san?"  Atsumu raised an eyebrow at both Semi and Kogane, the three of them assigned to the final person who seemed to be suspicious on the list.  "I think Oikawa-san is...he's an odd ball anyway, isn't he?"<br/>"Oikawa's steps have been increasing rapidly even if he's not playing Quidditch these days," Semi pointed out, looking down at the parchment that Yachi gave to them before they split up, tapping the feather of the quill on his lips.  Currently in the Slytherin common room, Kogane and Atsumu were intensely looking at Semi and the parchment, sitting together for over 30 minutes now to figure out who it could be.</p><p>"But Goshiki-kun is also moving," Kogane pointed out, Goshiki's name down at the 40's rank, Atsumu smacking him on the back of the head for it.  "Just saying," Kogane pouted as he rubbed the sting on the back of his head.</p><p>"7,000 steps," Semi mumbled, circling Oikawa's name.  Right under him was Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi was constantly moving too and if anything it just meant they were walking together.  Should that cancel each other out?</p><p>"We have nothin' to lose if we follow 'im, right?"  Atsumu pointed out.  "We're runnin' out of time as it is.  We might as well just try."  Atsumu was right.  It was getting closer to dinner time and their little group still didn't catch another person that could possibly have switched bodies.</p><p>"Or maybe," Kogane started mumbling, resting his chin on the table and looking up at his seniors.  "There are no more people left.  As long as it's under 10, right?"</p><p>Both Atsumu and Semi looked at Kogane, then looked at each other.  "It's possible that only 5 or 6 people got affected, you know?  Under 10," Kogane went on.  "It isn't a terrible thought, right?"</p><p>Semi had to admit, it did seem like it was quite possible that not 10 people were hit with the potion and body switched, in fact it was quite possible that Kenma was just walking a lot or Asahi was just anxious over something else.  It was possible, maybe likeliness unconsidered, but possible.</p><p>"Maybe," Semi sighed, feeling like they should be thorough with the search first before they could really claim that everything was fine.  A full week was coming to a close and now they were running out of time.  There was no benefit of just sitting there and trusting that everything was fine and they could fix things by waiting for things to be fixed.  Even if it was true and only 7 people were affected, Semi at least wanted to try.</p><p>"It's not like we're friends with 'im," Atsumu sighed, leaning back on his chair with a yawn and putting his hands behind his head.  "What difference would it make if we just left 'im anyways?  'e'll figure it out-ow!  Oi!"  Atsumu hissed when Semi smacked him on the back of the head this time, tsk'ing loudly.</p><p>"When you talk like that I'm reminded of just how big of a brat you are," Semi growled, making a disapproving face at Atsumu.  "Friends or not, won't you want someone to help you out when you need it?"<br/>"Eh," Atsumu shrugged.  "I woulda fixed everything by then.  Not that big of a deal."</p><p>Semi sighed, shaking his head and deciding not to waste his time trying to explain why that was problematic.  When Atsumu grew up maybe he'd realize just how important friends were.</p><p>"I feel sad," Kogane said with a loud exhale.  "I hope Tsuki-kun is okay.  I like Bokuto-san, but Tsuki-kun was a lot of fun in his body."   Semi gave him a sad smile, petting Kogane's head and nodding in agreement.</p><p>"I know.  I miss Tendou too."</p><p>Once again, teenage boys stuck without an idea in mind of how to fix their situation.  They weren't sure what to do, staring at the page Yachi made and how the steps kept changing, continuing to change, and not one odd thing was made obvious.  Names kept changing, numbers kept rising.  It was starting to look hopeless at this point, Atsumu even closed his eyes out of boredom.</p><p>"I don't want to."<br/>"Kunimi!"</p><p>Yahaba and Kunimi bickering wasn't out of order.  Semi just ignored them.</p><p>"But it's Oikawa-san-"<br/>"Exactly why I don't want to."</p><p>Now, Semi perked up.  Atsumu cracked an eye open and Kogane sat up straighter.</p><p>"But he's our captain."<br/>"He's the Quidditch team's captain.  Maybe actually try out next time if you'd like to claim him."  Yahaba clicked his tongue, the two of them only a few metres from Kogane, Semi and Atsumu as they kept discussing, and all three of them keeping their ears open for it.</p><p>"Kunimi, c'mon.  Don't you want to help him at least?  It's good for the house!  We might even get house points for it!"<br/>"Or possibly," Kunimi said slowly, sitting on the nearest chair and taking a book out from his pocket.  "We could lose points when they find out Oikawa-san is messing with Ministry administered potions again.  Ever thought of that?"</p><p>Yahaba didn't look all that happy with the comeback.  Letting out a deep sigh, crossing his arms and staring down at Kunimi seriously, almost glaring.</p><p>"This has to do with Iwaizumi-san too."  Semi, Atsumu and Kogane sat up, whipping their head in their direction.</p><p>And all of a sudden, Kunimi was paying attention too.</p><p> </p><p>The four houses of Hogwarts were originally made out of segregation.  Four different opinions, four different values and four different people.  Centuries later never did these four founders think that such differences would bring harmony to Hogwarts and create a balance which ended up being necessary for magic.</p><p>Even if Kenma was already brewing a potion.  Even if Oikawa was up to something.  Even if Yachi had plans that were efficient and advanced and even if Kogane had no idea what was going on right now.</p><p>Hopefully working together will be enough, and trusting that the people who you care about care about you just as much.</p><p>More important than trusting though, was <em>knowing </em>when the people that care about you will be there when you need them the most.</p><p>"There's still no spell to fix my eyesight.  I think I'll have to just make one myself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Daichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 31 1997 - 8 : 37 AM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday, Daichi-san!!!"</p><p>Being woken up by Hinata jumping on his bed repeatedly felt the exact same way it did on Christmas.  It didn't happen before since both of them left for holidays before Christmas, but it did happen this year and Daichi wondered how Hinata woke up his parents.</p><p>"Off," Daichi groaned, pushing lightly at Hinata's small chest but Hinata didn't get off right away, sitting on Daichi's stomach.</p><p>"Happy birthday!  Happy birthday, captain-"<br/>"I said off," Daichi groaned, turning on his side so Hinata shifted on the bed, but like he was used to it Hinata just stood up, waited for Daichi to turn, then sat back down on him on the side of his torso, much to Daichi's dismay.</p><p>"Time?"<br/>"8:40 in the morning!  Come on, come on, come on!  It's the last day for any of us to be here in 1997!  We gotta make it good!"</p><p>Hinata was unnecessarily energetic, which Daichi shouldn't be too surprised about, but considering how gloomy everyone had been, it was a bit of a shock.  Especially now that Daichi had a bit of new information about the happenings of Hogwarts and how it was affecting basically everyone he explicitly cared about.</p><p>Especially Sugawara.</p><p>The same Sugawara who tried to tell him the exact same thing only for Daichi to completely dismiss and ignore him.</p><p>But Daichi had reasons too!  Not only was it completely absurd and out of the blue, the whole Gryffindor house was teasing him the night of Christmas and the morning after too with Sugawara impersonations that Daichi thought it spread to the rest of the school.</p><p>Rewinding a little to explain, Christmas night when Sugawara left unannounced, it gave Daichi time with Kuroo, Nishinoya and other Gryffindors to mess around until way past curfew in the halls.  He didn't want to at first, but the fun games Nishinoya dragged him in and the loud frantic chants Tanaka would recite were so exciting that he couldn't resist.  Not to mention he was a little spiked on sugar, so that definitely added to the hype.</p><p>"You know," Kindaichi chuckled as they started tapping on the bricks of the Gryffindor hallway because Yamamoto said if they listened close enough they could find a snake.  "I can do voice impersonations.  Without magic.  My uncle taught me how."<br/>"That sounds dumb," Yamamoto snorted, his ear firmly pressed on a cold, hard stone.  "Do an impression of Noya!"</p><p>Kindaichi cleared his throat, standing up straight so he could get his vocal chords ready.  All of them, Daichi, Kuroo, Yamamoto, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Terushima all were waiting for Kindaichi to open his mouth and impersonate Nishinoya, for whatever reason in whatever way.</p><p>"Asahi-san is waiting for me guys, I'll catch you later!"  Kindaichi said, in a perfect Nishinoya voice that it made the group burst with laughter, even Nishinoya.  "That's awesome!"  Yamamoto exclaimed, Nishinoya patting Kindaichi's back with a wide grin.  "Do me next, do me next!"</p><p>Kindaichi cleared his throat again, concentrating with his eyes closed before beginning to say something else.  "Ah, I wish I had a girl as my partner for the dance!"  Kuroo howled with laughter, holding his stomach while Terushima slapped the wall.  It was so amusing, to think it was done without magic was magical in itself.</p><p>Such a stupid, dumb joke that Daichi didn't think would affect him at <em>all.</em></p><p>"Can you do it even if you've barely heard their voice before?"  Nishinoya was the one to ask, his eyes wide in fascination that Daichi didn't think it was anything mischievous - which was his first mistake.  Never assume Nishinoya was asking something out of innocence.</p><p>"Hm, I've never tried," Kindaichi admitted, stroking his chin.  "Give me a person, and I can try."  All of them were thinking, as if they needed a specific person and couldn't waste Kindaichi's voice on just some random kid.  It had to be someone worth impersonating.</p><p>"Kiyoomi-kun.  Sakusa-san," Nishinoya suggested with a wide grin that Daichi should have hit him for but was too busy trying to find the snake in the wall.  "You've heard him a few times, yeah?  Try his voice!"</p><p>KIndaichi cleared his throat a third time tonight, trying to remember a vague sound that only came these past few weeks when Nishinoya invited Sakusa to the Gryffindor Tower.  And when he opened his mouth, even Daichi was thoroughly impressed.</p><p>"I hope you washed your hands after that."<br/>"Yes!" Nishinoya cheered, Tanaka hi-fiving him in the process.  Kindaichi looked so proud of himself it was almost funny because it was such a mundane skill.  Or perhaps it was perfect for pranks.</p><p>"Kindaichi-kun," Tanaka and Nishinoya pulled him close, whispering something in his ear, Daichi and Kuroo didn't think much of it.  Instead, they just kept walking, Kuroo and Daichi not paying much attention to the fact that Bokuto 'left early' because Bokuto clearly said he was looking for Kita the whole time (quite frantically, Daichi might add.  He wondered if he should be offering to help him find him).  <br/>So yes, Daichi was defenceless.  But it was just a dumb, stupid prank that didn't matter, it wasn't life changing or anything.  Kindaichi had a cool skill that didn't need magic, it was fun and silly, Daichi didn't care.</p><p>"Daichi-kun!"<br/>"Oh my-!"  Daichi gasped and flinch, jumping in shock when he turned around and saw Tanaka screaming in laughter while Nishinoya slammed against the wall in exaggerated fashion while Yamamto joined them and Kindaichi giggled.  Kuroo started laughing too (starting with little stifles of attempt of holding it in), all finding it very amusing that their captain is able to have such a reaction.<br/>The usual put together, cool Daichi can be startled like a little kid too.</p><p>"Don't do that," Daichi whined.  "That's so creepy.""He really sounded like Sugawara-san though!"  Yamamto burst, hitting his thigh as their little joke on Daichi ended up being more funny than it was.  To Daichi, anyway.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough," Daichi tsk'ed, not one smile cracking because it was really eerie and odd as to how similar Kindaichi sounded to the love of his life.  To the point where, if Kindaichi were to wake him up using that voice, Daichi would probably reach up for a morning kiss.</p><p>And did that he did.</p><p>Not the first wake up, no, instead it was at 2 AM, around when Bokuto came back all dizzy and fruitlooped up for some reason, not being able to form coherent sentences.  He just kept lolling on, tugging at both Daichi's and Kuroo's shirts (which, looking back, Daichi should have seen this as a sign that December 26 wasn't going to be a normal day).</p><p>"Alright big guy," Kuroo guided him into the bathroom as they smelt vomit on his shirt, not sure exactly where the vomit scent came from but knowing it had to be somewhere on Bokuto because it was getting a much more pungent smell as time passed.</p><p>"Come on," Kuroo said as he started taking off Bokuto's kimono, untying the bodice part first and attempting to strip him quickly.  "I know I ain't who you want, but Akaashi's got some things to do right now-"<br/>"Akaashi!"  Bokuto screamed in Kuroo's face.  "Get 'im for me!""Mhm, I will."  If Daichi ever got pissed drunk - which wouldn't be happening any time soon - he would call Kuroo immediately.  It was like watching a parent caring for a dumb baby that could talk and walk on its own.</p><p>"Wait, no, listen," Bokuto whispered, taking Kuroo by the head and looking into his eyes.  Daichi already started the to run the water in the sink so they could wash off the sweat that Bokuto was rapidly producing even if he wasn't moving all that much.</p><p>"I need to talk to Akaashi now.  Like, <em>right now</em>," Bokuto's face looked so serious, Daichi for a brief second took him seriously.  He looked so concerned, so worried with his eyebrows knitted together and sweat dripping down his forehead as he pressed his clammy hands on Kuroo's cheeks.  Daichi, being the nice person he was, was about to hear Bokuto out about why he needed to see Akaashi.  The reason had to be a good one.</p><p>And then Bokuto spat in Kuroo's face.  All of a sudden Daichi realized why being 'too nice' was a problem.</p><p>"Okay," Kuroo said patiently, using Bokuto's kimono to wipe away the spit, but didn't say anything other than that.  Daichi just watched, mouth ajar at the two of them because he was really shocked it didn't turn into a fight.</p><p>"I don't know what's going on in your mind or what you ate to make you act like this-"<br/>"AKAASHI!"<br/>"But I need you to lie down," Kuroo whispered, leading the half naked Bokuto to the bathtub, laying him in there slowly, poor Bokuto looked so uptight and tensed.  Daichi stopped the faucet, now with just a pale of water to dunk on Bokuto but Kuroo stopped him.</p><p>"He doesn't deserve to smell good," Kuroo hissed, obviously annoyed with the inconvenience Bokuto brought them, but he did a good job holding it in that Daichi didn't bother telling him it wasn't the right thing to do.</p><p>"Wait, let me," Kuroo looked at the Bokuto that was just in boxers, then looked at fully dressed Daichi and decided to take the tie from Daichi's neck, not even asking permission, then putting it around Bokuto's neck instead.  <br/>"I'm too lazy to make a leash," Kuroo explained, going in the bathtub with Bokuto who was now knocked out asleep for some reason.  Daichi looked out the window to try and guess what time it was, but the moon was high up in the air anyway by now so it could be anywhere from 12 midnight to 5 AM.  He settled for a mid, steady 2 AM for now.</p><p>"You're going to sleep with him here?"  Daichi asked in shock as Kuroo started getting in the tub with Bokuto, scooting over a bit so they both had room.  At this time Bokuto had his mouth hanging open, his head lolling on the edge of the tub, Daichi had to place him more against it so he wouldn't wake up with a stiff neck.</p><p>"You wanna carry him back to our dorm?  Be my guest!"  Daichi looked down at Bokuto - his body, really, and noticed just how big he's gotten over the years - then looked at Kuroo as he debated in his head.</p><p>"Move.  I'm sleeping here too."</p><p>That was how the little sleepover with the 6th year Gryffindor boys happened, and how Iwaizumi found himself in Bokuto's body the next morning in a tub with Daichi and Kuroo.  During the night, Kuroo would start taking off clothes because of how hot it got and Daichi as well used his clothes for blankets and a soft cushion.  Why not use another tub?  Easy - what if someone in the morning needed to take a bath?  At least they occupied one tub only.</p><p>"I'm so tired.  This ball got me good."<br/>"At least you're staying here for the holidays," Daichi let out a big yawn as he closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion come over him.  "I still need to pack my things for when we leave."</p><p>Not a comfortable place to sleep, but they managed.  And Daichi didn't think about Kindaichi's stupid prank the whole night.</p><p> </p><p>But that was <em>Bokuto's </em>story.  The real trouble began December 26, bright and early in the morning, where Daichi thought he was taking down the Christmas tree with his lovely boyfriend beside him, who admittedly was not that different than usual.</p><p>Aggressively breaking each branch off, ten or so ornaments shattered and a scream that Daichi thought was caused going to wake up the forgotten ghosts.</p><p>Sugawara was acting relatively normal, in Daichi's opinion, even if other people were giving him weird looks as he stomped on a Christmas tree branch or grunting angrily to himself.  Because Daichi knew sides of Sugawara that no one else will ever see.  So no, he didn't think it was weird when Sugawara was being a little more intense.</p><p>"Daichi-kun!"<br/>"Yeah, babe?"</p><p>The stifles of laughter were at first ignored because Daichi didn't think they were intended for him.  He just continued with putting the Christmas tree away, taking out his wand to shrink it and put it as a simple plant in the corner of the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>"Babe?"  Daichi said, looking over at who allegedly was his boyfriend, turning his head and watching Sugawara confusedly trying to put the ornaments away by hand instead of using a wand.  A typical move for Sugawara though, being a muggle born and just not having magic as a first instinct.</p><p>"Suga," Daichi said, going over to him and taking his hand, flinching when Sugawara flinched but didn't think much of it.  "You called me.  Are you okay?"  The confused look on Sugawara's face made Daichi confused, but later it would just make him hurt.</p><p>"Hah?"<br/>"Oh, Daichi-san!"  Both Daichi and Sugawara turned to see Yamamoto and Kindaichi laughing together, Kindaichi less intense but Yamamoto was on the floor, banging a fist on the wooden planks.  "Man!  This isn't going to get old at all!"</p><p>And it didn't.  Unless adding onto the stupid joke by pretending to be Sugawara was a result of the prank 'getting old' then maybe.</p><p>But Daichi really didn't think it was that big of a deal.</p><p>"Captain!"  When the Gryffindors were leaving from breakfast, Daichi having a plan of going straight to Sugawara instead of entertaining his juniors even though he obviously loved to do so constantly, he turned around trying to quickly get through with what they wanted so that he could just go and see where Sugawara was.  Slytherin table, of course, but knowing Sugawara he would just leave if Daichi looked busy.</p><p>"I've fallen in love with you!  Please go out with me!"</p><p>Daichi didn't drink anything but he choked on his spit when all of a sudden was confessing when he saw Inuoko's mouth moving but the voice that came out was Sugawara's.  The close half of the Gryffindor table that Daichi was near burst out laughing with the reaction, causing Daichi to glare at them hard.</p><p>"What the hell guys?!"<br/>"Sugawara-san's voice is the easiest!"  Kindaichi defended, looking a little guilty but he was still wiping away tears from laughing so hard.  "I'm sorry, Daichi-san, I just had to teach them how to do it!  And even without magic!"</p><p>Daichi opened his mouth then closed, letting out a loud sigh before shaking his head because he couldn't bring himself to get upset.  The holidays were coming up for one, and two, they genuinely looked like they were having fun.<br/>It's been a rough couple of months for everyone and seeing his classmates laughing actually brought peace to Daichi, even if he was being the punchline of the joke.  It didn't particularly matter, because those smiling faces were no longer tensed and their worries were being faded as they remembered what it was like to be with friends again without having to wonder if they'd stay in Hogwarts.</p><p>Unfortunately, it didn't stop at lunch.  It didn't even stop at dinner.  Dessert was the worse when Nishinoya put whipped cream in his mouth and tried to lick Daichi with it while Tanaka held him down and Inuoko whispered in his ear sweet things in Daichi's voice.</p><p>Daichi told himself he'll put up with it for the rest of the year.  He'd just keep it going, for the night time and for their entertainment, just continue letting them have their fun for now and when the New Year came then he would tell them it was getting annoying (but Merlin forbid that they actually think it's funny when January came).<br/>So no, Daichi didn't think it bothered him per se, because he was doing it for the laughter of his housemates and the smile it brought to their faces when they saw their captain uncomfortable and squirming.</p><p>When it passed on to the Slytherin house though, Daichi for whatever reason, just couldn't hold it in anymore.</p><p>Daichi honestly couldn't say what the biggest trigger of that moment was.  The fact that his juniors would take the joke this far, or the fact that they got Iwaizumi in on it too.  It was past midnight, Daichi was <em>exhausted </em>after chasing Sugawara like a lost dog the whole day and having to put up with the harassment of his juniors, only for Daichi and 'Sugawara' to end off in a screaming match, that he ended up taking it out on poor Iwaizumi who probably was just equally as tired-</p><p>Or in this case, telling the truth.</p><p>"ARGH!"</p><p>Daichi pulled at his hair, night of December 27 when he found out that Sugawara was actually trapped in Iwaizumi's body.  Immature, stupid doubts and worries raised inside his head, inflating like a balloon when he realized how messed up any of this was.</p><p>How?  Why?  When?  Where?  The basics that formed into more - How did Sugawara even switch with Oikawa?  Why would someone do this?  When did it happen exactly?  And where did Sugawara find the time to be tricked?</p><p>Then the stupid questions, the questions that Daichi would hold in because he had to be the mature captain he was and put on an intelligent demeanour for his team.  Stupid questions like 'What if Sugawara never turns back?' or 'Is it too late not to switch bodies with Oikawa'?</p><p>"<em>What if Sugawara falls in love with Oikawa?</em>"  Daichi hated this one the most.</p><p>"You look constipated," Kuroo said, laying down on the bed next to Daichi which automatically resulted into Daichi pushing him off.  All Kuroo did was go back on with a wide grin, closing his eyes like a relaxed child.</p><p>"Tsukishima really put on a show for us today, huh?"  Kuroo chuckled, hands behind his head as he let out the tensions in his shoulders on Daichi's bed, making Daichi tense up in all sorts of places in his body.  They were both facing upwards, Daichi staring at the canopy above them and trying to figure out just why magic had to be so complicated all the time.</p><p>To this day Daichi still didn't know why people would sleep in his bed with him - Kageyama did so when Hinata left after Halloween.  Now Kuroo without permission (not the first time by the way) just had to crawl next to him and snuggle.  There were no real patterns, but Daichi allowed it anyway.</p><p>Maybe that's what got them into this mess in the first place.</p><p>"You're telling me you didn't believe a word he said?"<br/>"Eh," Kuroo shrugged, not opening his eyes but Daichi was looking at him.  "Bokuto today was fine.  Sure, he went MIA yesterday but he was here today.  He probably went to visit his parents or something."</p><p>Daichi bit the inside of his cheek.  Then, he smacked Kuroo on the face.</p><p>"Ow!"  Kuroo yelped, snapping his eyes open and looking Daichi.  "What the hell was that for?""This is <em>Tsukishima </em>we're talking about you idiot!"  Daichi hissed, having to keep it in a whisper since the normal people were trying to sleep.  "You think he'd just joke like that?  Even screaming is a big thing for him - that was a Bokuto move!"</p><p>Daichi wasn't close to Tsukishima in any way, but he was one of the few people that would ask Sugawara if he was okay.  According to Sugawara, and this was before the bullying issue was resolved.</p><p>"I mean, I guess it's a bit weird," Kuroo relaxed again, but Daichi was one dumb word away from another hit.  "But no one else said anything, right?  Wouldn't the school be going frantic by now?  Students running and rampaging through the halls?  The world is falling apart and only we can fix it?"</p><p>Daichi also closed his eyes, trying to find it in him to relax.  His brain was powering through for the past hour, from what 'Bokuto' said - if Tsukishima was telling the truth.  Daichi's gut could just feel it though that Iwaizumi really wasn't the type to mess around with him like that and Sugawara would have been the trusting boyfriend he is and try and tell Daichi everything as soon as he could.</p><p>Daichi couldn't blame anyone but his stubborn self.</p><p>"And besides," Kuroo scoffed quietly, turning onto his stomach and getting into his real sleeping position, stealing one of Daichi's pillows to cover his face.  "Not like Kenma's in this mess.  If it doesn't concern him or me, I don't care."</p><p>The next day when Bokuto told them story of how Kenma gave him a tasty, fizzy drink that him and multiple people shared, all of a sudden Kuroo started caring too.</p><p> </p><p>"How come you didn't say anything sooner?  I would've known sooner; I could have done something sooner.  You just stood there the whole time doing nothing!  Did you really think pretending to be my boyfriend was going to fix any of this?"</p><p>Daichi didn't want to scold Kageyama, especially when he looked exactly like Sugawara and it was breakfast time on Daichi's birthday.  Kageyama tried to greet him - and Daichi almost took the bait when he saw Sugawara's pouting face following him constantly after lashing out on him just last night.  A time Daichi didn't want to remember because even though it was Sugawara's face, somehow he saw Kageyama's expressions through him and it was much easier to scream.  If it was Sugawara, he definitely would be screaming back or have some sort of snarky remark to make regarding Daichi's abilities.</p><p>"Oi, Kageyama.  Are you going to say anything to me?"</p><p>Kageyama gulped, not looking up and just picking at his pants, making Daichi a little more frustrated, but he was patient.  He should have learned because being soft on his juniors is what got him into this mess in the first place, but who could blame him?  When Kageyama clearly felt bad, it was a lot easier to hold back.</p><p>"'m sorry," Kageyama mumbled, playing with his fingers in his lap - again, terrifyingly in Sugawara's body that Daichi almost kissed him.  "Yachi was helping me though.  So I wasn't doing a bad thing-"<br/>"Don't try and drag Yachi into this.  She's her and you're you.  I'm talking to <em>you, </em>Kageyama."  It was hard, but the more Daichi talked and realized that Kageyama wasn't hiding his personality anymore, it turned more into a regular interaction with Kageyama than an awkward guessing game of hesitation with Sugawara's face but not personality.</p><p>It told Daichi enough - in his eyes Sugawara was beautiful, but who he was as a person definitely made a huge difference.  </p><p>"Have you at least told Hinata yet?"  That uncomfortable shift happened again and Daichi took everything in him to make sure he didn't scream at him again.  Reminding himself it wasn't his fault - it wasn't like when Kageyama and Hinata would make a mess in the broom closets fighting or Kageyama would make a 1st year cry by screaming at them - Daichi decided to approach this as calmly as possible.</p><p>It was difficult though.  Kageyama wasn't giving him the answers he wanted.</p><p>"If never had the time to tell Hinata.  He was always surrounded by someone," Kageyama admitted, poking the side of his cheek out with his tongue.  "And him and Sugawara-san aren't on terms where I can just go up to him.  If I told him would he even believed me?"<br/>"Of course he wou-" Daichi stopped himself, unable to tell if the disappointed look on his face was for himself or for Kageyama.</p><p>"We need to tell Hinata as soon, you know?  He probably knows something's up by now."<br/>"Doubt it," Kageyama huffed, crossing his arms.  "If he did then things would be normal by now!"  Daichi didn't comment about how Kageyama basically admitted Hinata was a better wizard than him.</p><p>"Well, you need to tell him.  I'm not going to."<br/>"Why does he need to know?"  Kageyama scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning back.  They were in the common room, Daichi having told everyone to avoid it for now since he was going to have a long conversation with his 'beloved boyfriend', and since most people weren't there during the day anyway it didn't even matter.  Daichi didn't want the fact that Ministry administered potions were leaking in Hogwarts - it would just get them in trouble again and he didn't want that happening.</p><p>"Because," Daichi said slowly, "he's your boyfriend?"</p><p>Kageyama gave him that dumb look, blank and slightly annoyed.  It said, '<em>so what?</em>'.</p><p>"If it happened to Hinata, wouldn't you want him to tell you?"<br/>"Of course!"  Daichi left his jaw slightly open, hoping Kageyama could see his confusion.  (He couldn't).</p><p>"Okay," Daichi continued in an even slower pace.  "So shouldn't we tell Hinata then?"  Kageyama looked like he was seriously thinking about, furrowing his eyebrows and sticking out his bottom lip.  If this was really Sugawara, usually about then he would kiss him.</p><p>"I don't want him worried though," Kageyama ended up saying seriously.  "Hinata will be upset if I tell him so late.  And he'd want to do something.  I can't tell him now.  He might cry."  Each sentence just kept getting shorter, but with each sentence Daichi believed Kageyama sounded more like an adult.</p><p>"Kageyama, you do realize the longer you keep it from him, the more mad he's gonna get when he eventually does find out."<br/>"He won't find out though," Kageyama said with such confidence, it made Daichi worry.  "I'll fix this without him knowing.  It's just a spell or something, isn't it?  I'll find it somehow, Hinata won't have to know."</p><p>Daichi cocked his head to the side, crossed his arms this time, and squinted.</p><p>"Do you know who's in your body right now Kageyama?"</p><p>The genuine shock in Kageyama's face was either priceless or worrying because it seemed that Kageyama didn't even get a chance to see his own body in a long time.  Daichi couldn't even begin to imagine what that would be like.</p><p>"How did you find out who's in my body?"  Kageyama asked, standing up from the couch.  Now that he was a bit shorter than Daichi, Daichi felt like the authority he had as a captain was much better established (as shallow as that sounded).</p><p>"Doesn't matter," because Daichi didn't want to admit that Kenma laid it out on a silver platter for him and Kuroo not too long ago.  "The point is that Hinata knows exactly how weird everything's been since Christmas.  Don't underestimate him.  And don't think you're protecting him by not saying anything - that's just going to hurt him more int he long run," Daichi lectured, making Kageyama deflate once more, again, Daichi almost kissed him.</p><p>"So do you know where Sugawara-san is?"  Kagyeama asked, so earnestly, in a voice that almost sounded exactly like Kageyama's.  Now that Daichi thought about it, maybe their similarities were more abundant than he thought.</p><p>Originally, Daichi thought he was stupid for not noticing sooner that Sugawara was acting differently.  But now, he wasn't beating himself up too much about it.  Both Kageyama and Sugawara were strong, independent people.  They both spoke their mind, they both were skilled, and both oh so chaotic that it gave Daichi a headache sometimes but he'd never say it out loud because both Kageyama and Sugawara always looked like they were having fun.</p><p>Maybe Daichi was too nice - but Sugawara loved him that way, so he wasn't planning on changing that.</p><p>"I do," Daichi said with a soft smile, ruffling Kageyama's - which was actually Sugawara's  - hair.  "And we're going to fix this as a <em>team, </em>okay?  No keeping secrets from boyfriends."  Kageyama nodded, uncrossing his arms for the first time that whole conversation, and almost like he was admitting defeat, sat back down.</p><p>"So how are we going to do it?"  Kageyama asked the fateful question Daichi has been dreading.  According to Kenma, everything was sorted out and all he needed was a little more time to work on his potion.</p><p>According to Daichi, it was taking forever and he had no idea what the answer was.</p><p>"We're using a Reversing Potion," Daichi said - though he was making it as vague as possible - "and we're going to make you and everyone else involved drink it before we leave tomorrow.  It should take a while to have an effect though, just like this potion did.  So hopefully by tonight-"</p><p>"Who else got involved?"  Kageyama asked, completely out of curiosity.  Daichi opened his mouth, ready to answer because he really thought he could.  But then he closed his mouth, tilted his head to the left, then to the right.</p><p>"You, Bokuto, Kenma, Suga, Tsukishima-"<br/>"Tsukishima's Tendou."  Now that was news to Daichi.</p><p>"Okay, so that's six people...I guess that's everyone?"  Daichi didn't know.  He didn't know and it was frustrating because for a long time he thought he did.  Now that he thought about it though - and it's a <em>hard, real think</em>, Daichi didn't.  He didn't know, he doesn't and now he wasn't sure if he'd ever know.</p><p>How strange.  Daichi always assumed he just...knew.</p><p>"What if we don't have everyone thought?  What will happen if only six people drink it but it's not everyone?"  Since when was Kageyama so good at asking smart questions like that?  Questions that once again, Daichi couldn't answer.</p><p>"We'll know when it happens," he shrugged, trying his best not to get frustrated with the fact that perhaps, not everything needed to be known.</p><p>Daichi was 'too nice', and it wasn't a bad thing.  Being nice was relatively a good thing to some people, and being nice was more helpful than unnecessary.  Until Daichi realize that 'too nice' wasn't it.<br/>Daichi liked to be a role model.  Daichi liked to influence.  Daichi liked being responsible - or at least liked being given responsibilities because it always turned into an opportunity to showcase his abilities.  Daichi liked to be a senior, liked helping, liked guiding, liked to be independent and not rely on people too much for something he was capable of doing.</p><p>Daichi liked to be a leader.</p><p>So since when did a leader falter so easily?</p><p>"-ichi-san?"  Kageyama called out, snapping his fingers in front of Daichi's face.  "Are you okay?"  Daichi shook his head out of his daze, looking straight into Sugawara's face that he knew he couldn't grab because it was Kageyama in there.  If it were really Sugawara though, Daichi would have definitely held him right then.</p><p>"Yeah," Daichi reassured Kageyama, stretching his arms out in an exaggerated motion.  "Just thinking.  Of how we're gonna get out of this mess.  You know?"  Kageyama looked convinced enough, which was perfect for Daichi.</p><p>Because being weak now when his friends needed him wasn't an option.  Mustering up every little bit of energy and strength in him, the small amount of pride he had to face everyone (and possibly admit to his dumb, selfish mistake when it all started), it made Daichi unfathomably apprehensive.  </p><p> </p><p>"Stupid Daichi-kun!  All you are is stupid!  A real, big stupid-head!  Stupid!"</p><p>Getting yelled at by Iwaizumi was a lot more hurtful than Daichi thought it would be.  Then again, he never thought he'd be in a position where Iwaizumi's anger was being lashed out, along with multiple hits to the stomach and the back.</p><p>"I told you!  You didn't believe me!  Does it have to come out of Bokuto's mouth to make it true?"  Sugawara's hits hurt even more when his body mass increased significantly and Iwaizumi's hard cold stare pierced through his heart like a knife.  It was weird, but was even more insane was that it was sort of comforting.</p><p>"Daichi-kun isn't nice at all!  I take back everything I said about you being too nice - you're actually mean!  Mean, and dumb and stupid!  You hear me, jackass?"  When Sugawara started swearing Daichi decided it was time for him to intervene.  30 minutes of angry boyfriend was healthy once in a while, but now that it was going from 'you should have trusted me' to 'fuck you', Daichi had to put a limit.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'm sorry-"<br/>"I'm not done!"  Sugawara was angry.  Iwaizumi's angry face and voice was scary, but Daichi was just so glad it wasn't actually Sugawara's body either.  "I still get to be upset with you.   You probably were just cuddling with whoever the hell was in my body this whole time!  Do you know how long I avoided Oikawa for?  And then you did what?  I bet you <em>kissed </em>them, didn't you?"<br/>"No!"  Daichi exclaimed defensively.  "No, I didn't-"<br/>"Oh, I bet you did!"  Sugawara huffed, making his face go a bit chubby as he fumed from the head in anger.  "You kissed them thinking it was me!  Do you only like me for my body, Daichi?  Are you saying you don't like me now that I look like Iwaizumi?  I knew it!  You're breaking up with me!"</p><p>Daichi opened his mouth but quickly closed it, unsure how to reply to that.  He had no idea how their conversation lead to that.</p><p>"Well guess what!  I'm not breaking up with you, so it's invalid!"  A sigh of relief left Daichi's mouth.  "Once I say so, we are never breaking up, you hear me?  You have no say in the matter!"  Daichi didn't want to turn that whole thing into an argument either.  It's not like he wanted to break up with Sugawara any time soon or even at all.  But once Sugawara had his head cleared he'd explain why that wasn't a healthy thing to say.</p><p>"And another thing!"  Sugawara hissed, hitting Daichi's chest with a hard finger, glaring down at him.  Iwaizumi was only a few centimetres taller than Daichi, which did make him gulp a bit, but he tried not to get too intimidated.  Then Sugawara would be aware of the power he had and might just abuse it.</p><p>"You're telling me Bokuto told you on the 27th?  It's your birthday now Daichi!  Why are you telling me now?!"</p><p>Daichi felt like he was being pushed into a corner.  When his back hit a wall, he knew he was stuck.</p><p>Sugawara was right in every way, shape and form.  Daichi shouldn't have come to him so late and he should have been being more productive these past 5 days, if not looking for a cure then just at least finding Sugawara again and reassuring him everything would be alright.<br/>And if Sugawara was going to be in Iwaizumi's body for the rest of his life then Daichi would still love him.  It didn't matter, Sugawara was indeed still Sugawara.</p><p>Daichi loved Sugawara.  So much so that even though now he was Iwaizumi, Daichi would love him unconditionally.</p><p>"A lot happened," Daichi mumbled, now that Sugawara finally gave him that chance to talk.  "Kenma-kun found Kuroo and I.  And we talked.  And then, you know, the other Gryffindors are dealing with this too.  Bokuto and Kuroo are both frustrated-"</p><p>"<em>I'm </em>frustrated, Daichi!"  It took Daichi a while to realize, but this was into their first argument - a real one.  Not just Sugawara upset with Daichi for not kissing him goodnight.  Not Daichi scolding Sugawara for teasing the 1st years a bit for not knowing which direction their Towers were.</p><p>This was an argument.  A real lover's quarrel.</p><p>Why was Daichi's heart thumping so fast?</p><p>"Gryffindor is important.  I know Kuroo is important and Bokuto and Hinata and everyone, but aren't <em>I </em>the one you're supposed to prioritize.  I mean, I prioritize you over Tendou almost all the time!  I like how caring you are, but I have my limits too."</p><p>If they were married, would it be like this too?  If Sugawara and Daichi were to fight again about something serious another time in the future, what should Daichi do?  Bring him flowers?  Chocolates? </p><p>"I sound like a selfish ass now, asking you to only prioritize me.  But it's true, Daichi-kun.  I'm second place to them when it comes to who you want to help.  They're all old enough to know how to fend for themselves.  And when you do help me, it's almost like you're doing it because someone told you to.  That's not fair to me!"</p><p>No, Sugawara would say something about how chocolate would make him squishy.  What else could Daichi do?</p><p>"I like being independent.  But I like leaning on you too, Daichi-kun.  And you can lean on me too!  You can tell me when you need help, not wait basically a week on your own!  Daichi-kun, are you listening to me?"</p><p>Make up sex!  Sugawara would absolutely love that!</p><p>"You're not even listening!"  Sugawara snapped, making Daichi as well blink back into reality.  The fantasy of being together that long, long enough to fight, long enough to argue and long enough to make up.  It got Daichi distracted.<br/>Bad time, bad place, but boy did Daichi not regret it for a second.</p><p>"Suga."  It was the first time Daichi called the name to the actual one ever since the body switch happened.  When Sugawara turned, it was almost like Daichi could feel Sugawara's heart.  His presence.</p><p>And yeah.  It was the exact same as the one he fell in love with.</p><p>"No one can ever replace you in my life.  Have I ever told you that?"</p><p>Bottom lip trembling and shoulders shaking, Daichi didn't know if it was okay to hug Iwaizumi so suddenly.  In his heart he knew though that Sugawara would always be the one he loved and nothing would change it.</p><p>When they turn 30, Sugawara will look different.  When they turn 50, Sugawara will look different.  Maybe Sugawara will dye his hair.  Maybe Sugawara will build muscle.  Maybe Sugawara will gain weight, lose weight, get taller-</p><p>Or maybe his body will change completely.  Sugawara didn't look like what he looked like when they first met, and it was shocking.  It didn't matter though.  Because Daichi fell in love with <em>Sugawara </em>- not a body.</p><p>"Say you love me, you ass!"  Sugawara huffed, hitting Daichi's shoulder making Daichi sputter jibberish, but laughed it off.  "Is that even a demand?"   </p><p>If Daichi had to think about it, if Sugawara were to be in Iwaizumi's body for the rest of his life, then maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing.  Obviously he was going to be trying his hardest to get Sugawara's body back, but there was no way Daichi would stop loving him.</p><p>"Suga, even when we're 75 years old, I'm going to love you with all my heart.  I'm sorry I made you sad this whole time.  Forgive me?"  The pout on his face made Daichi remember Sugawara's actually face when he was on the brink of forgiving Daichi.  Except this time, Daichi could close his eyes and still feel that thump in his heart squeeze so tight and let go in the most freeing way possible.</p><p>"Just this once, I'll forgive you," Sugawara huffed.  "But don't kiss me!  I see that look in your eye, Daichi!"</p><p> </p><p>Now that things were more settled - not resolved, but settled - Daichi and Sugawara (which to everyone else looked like Sugawara and Iwaizumi) went to the library to start and research, which Daichi has done already and had honestly trusted Kenma to be successful with this whole time.</p><p>What they were researching wasn't about Body Switching or it's cure though.  They were just reading together.</p><p>"Does Oikawa know yet?"</p><p>Sugawara looked up, his gaze distant like he just realized something.</p><p>"No," Sugawara gasped, covering his mouth.  "Or at least he hasn't said anything if he did.  Oh god," Sugawara covered his mouth with both hands now.  "Oh no.  I should say something, right?  I was so focused on being mad at you that I forgot to tell him."  Daichi almost laughed hearing that.</p><p>"Oops," Sugawara sighed, closing his book.  The first few minutes of sitting in silence and reading felt like a lot of the time the two of them spent before dating (or at least before making it official), just spending time together alone not doing anything much.  It was peaceful, they were just with each other.  Comfort that would turn into a warm neediness that Daichi would never learn how to get rid of.</p><p>"Well, what have you guys been doing these past few days?"  Daichi asked, not out of jealous but rather out of curiosity and concern.  (And a little bit of jealousy).</p><p>"Mm, just talking?  He hasn't been that pushy," Sugawara admitted, tapping his chin.  "And he doesn't ask me too many questions.  He talked about his family for a bit, but that was the only time I panicked.  Nothing too difficult."<br/>"That's odd," Daichi mumbled, thinking about it for a bit.  Oikawa not being pushy?  That was new.</p><p>"Daichi-san!  Oh, Iwaizumi-san too!"  Hinata in the library was getting more and more regular these days for reasons unknown, Daichi wondered if he should be checking on him more.  "Aren't you going to spend time with Sugawara-san on your birthday, Daichi-san?  Ah, not that you're not good company, Iwaizumi-san.  Just asking!"</p><p>Hinata wasn't alone.  He was with other 4th years - Kindaichi and Kunimi being just a few of them - but what stood out was that there was no Kageyama.  It was almost like Hinata just didn't notice.<br/>Or perhaps, didn't care.</p><p>"Sugawara's busy," the voice was Iwaizumi's, but Daichi flinched anyway.  "What're you guys doing here though?   Aren't you going to have some fun before leaving for the holidays?  Last day at Hogwarts this year after all."<br/>"Mhm!  We're playing Hide-n-Seek - magic edition!"  Hinata said with such eagerness, it was like the world was okay with him.  "We're just looking for Kogane-kun now!  He was acting so weird, we thought to play with him to make him feel better."<br/>"Where's Kageyama?"  Sugawara asked, knowing full well that the real Kageyama was in his body right now, but Daichi and him were now unsure if Hinata knew.  If he did, it certainly didn't look like it.</p><p>And if he did, he certainly wouldn't be playing Hide-n-Seek.</p><p>"I dunno," Hinata replied with a shrug, looking dead when he heard the name.  "Doesn't matter to me anyway.  Hmph," Hinata sighed, walking away all sluggish, Kindaichi and Kunimi watched him and didn't bother following.</p><p>"He got like that every few minutes," Kindaichi explained, making Daichi and Sugawara both nod.  "Did they fight or something?  I wonder...""Why wonder?"  Kunimi asked weakly, scrunching his face up as he lifted his shoulders to let the collar of his sweater cover his chin.  "Doesn't concern you at all.""They're still my friends," Kindaichi tsk'ed, making Kunimi roll his eyes but they didn't fight like how Kageyama and Hinata would have started almost automatically.</p><p>"You kids should go play.  Before Hinata hurts himself," Sugawara said, mainly just trying to make them go away, Daichi was a bit happy that Sugawara had the will to do that.  Kunimi looked at Sugawara - at Iwaizumi - blinked, then looked the other way.</p><p>"Yeah," he said softly, reaching down to hold Kindaichi's hand.  "Let's go."  The two of them started going in the other direction, opposite from where Hinata went.</p><p>"O-Oi!  Hinata went the other way-"<br/>"Mhm."<br/>"Kunimi!"</p><p>Daichi didn't stop them.  Sugawara didn't stop them.  They looked at each other, paused, then started laughing.</p><p>Laughing, smiling, loudly and genuinely.</p><p>Something that Daichi knew only Sugawara could bring out in him.  And without Sugawara saying it again, Daichi knew that the person in front of him was 110% Sugawara.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!  I'm so excited to start the second arch!!</p><p>I usually don't like doing this but since this story is the longest out of the 3, I decided that maybe I should explain in case some have forgotten (since I upload every 5 days it's very possible!)</p><p>Body Switching:  </p><p>-All members have drank the potion by now.  <br/>-If they stay in the switched bodies for at least a week, the potion becomes permanent.<br/>-Only the person who has made the potion is able to undo it.<br/>-The only way someone can become the person's body they switched with (i.e. Asahi turning into Kenma) is only by WILL.  If they are able to fight it, or their character is strong enough (I think there's a reference to a dragon patronus as an example) then they will able to last longer.</p><p>In case anyone is confused!  There's a lot of information - I hope this is okay!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you're all staying safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Oikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 31 1997 - 12: 07 PM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mad Dog-chan," Oikawa snapped his fingers, holding his hand out behind his shoulders, the other hand occupied as he held his set of omnioculars in front of his face. </p><p>"Mad Dog-chan," he said again when he still felt his hand empty and behind him.  When there was movement from the set of omnioculars, showing a walking figure and few hops of some 189 cm something Gryffindor, Oikawa finally turned around.</p><p>"Mad Dog-chan!  When I say your name you give me what I need!"</p><p>Mad Dog - Kyoutani, Oikawa had to remind himself to refer to him as - was behind Oikawa along with Yahaba, the two of them putting their hands close to a fire Yahaba made right when he realized how long they were going to be outside.  Not only was Kyoutani and Yahaba were there though, but Kindaichi and Kunimi tagged along (against Kunimi's will, Oikawa had to thank Yahaba for that), and then a surprise visit from two Ravenclaws, Matsukawa and Hanamaki who were just there because they saw Oikawa bundled up in an impossibly hilarious amount of layers behind a bush, squatting as if he was doing a good job hiding behind sheer white sheets of snow and minimal bush.  "It was the best angle," Oikawa argued, but Matsukawa and Hanamaki just snickered and squatted behind him.</p><p>"You never told me what you needed though," said Kyoutani, roasting a marshmallow on a stick that Yahaba gave him. Kindaichi brought out crackers while Hanamaki made chocolate out of snow.  Once in a while, outings like this weren't too bad when you had the right supplies.</p><p>"You said you were going to help me!"<br/>
"No we didn't," Yahaba said with his mouth full with s'more, Kyoutani wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb and licked off the excess chocolate.  "You said, 'come with me, Mad Dog-chan, we're going hunting' and dragged him by the collar.  I came to make sure he wasn't going to murder you."<br/>
"I came because I smelt a fire and thought we were grilling something," Kindaichi smiled with a grin, his mouth filled with melted chocolate and hopefully turning to Kunimi to notice and maybe wipe off the excess with his thumb too.  Kunimi unfortunately didn't.</p><p>"He was holding my hand," Kunimi added on.  "That's why I came."  Oikawa looked at them in disbelief, pouting with his lips pursed.</p><p>"Thanks for asking as why we came," Hanamaki obnoxiously burst out loud, rather sarcastically actually.  "We saw Oikawa just crouching here like he was hiding or something.  Thought to ourselves, 'what could such a simple man be hiding?'."<br/>
"Turns out it's an obsession with a Gryffindor," Matsukawa snorted.  "What's his name again?  Koganegawa?"</p><p>Oikawa's face was red - it honestly, this time it was probably from the cold - but in that moment realized that he was basically working on his own with this because no one, and no one means absolutely <em>no one, </em>could think of a plan to do.</p><p>A plan for what, one may ask?  Oikawa's insanely intellectual logic that just surfaced to seem like a terrible delusion.</p><p>"You look disgusting like that," Kunimi scrunched his nose when he saw Kindaichi's face smothered in chocolate.  "I'm not licking it off like a dog if that's what you wanted.""N-No way!  Wh-Why would I want something like that?"</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa have been dating for less than half a year, but they've been together for<em>ever</em>.  Of course Oikawa was going to notice something was off!  Even if they weren't dating, he would know!  It was almost insulting that the Iwaizumi-Imposter even dared to think he could pass off as his beloved <em>Iwa-chan</em>.</p><p>"Make me one."<br/>
"Yes sir," Matsukawa said with a rather professional sounding voice when Hanamaki teasingly demanded him to make a s'more.  Matsukawa added an extra chocolate in between the crackers, holding it to Hanamaki's mouth with his other hand under so he could catch the crumbs and melted chocolate falling from it.<br/>
"Thank you, Mattsun."<br/>
"Mhm."</p><p>Iwa-poster - what Oikawa decided to start calling this guy - still hadn't admitted to their trespassings.  Whoever it was, Oikawa had to find them, had to find anyone else who was suspicious and anyone else that was acting like Iwaizumi.  It would be hard though, because Oikawa really thought that by now, Iwaizumi would have come to him.  Weird, because Oikawa really thought also, he was reliable and they were dating.  Dating people relied on each other.</p><p>"Kyoutani," Yahaba called out sweetly, making Kyoutani scowl but didn't hit him for it.  "Cold?""No," Kyoutani answered curtly.  "Why?"  Kyoutani added quietly after, looking down at the fire like he was angry at it for not keeping Yahaba warm enough.<br/>
"Are you?"</p><p>Kogane looked innocent so far, currently jumping around and being active as usual, but that's not why he was suspicious right now.  It's because of the company he was in.  Since when were Kogane and Semi such good friends?</p><p>"Uhm, Oikawa-san?"  Kindaichi called out, tapping his shoulder but Oikawa just responded with a disinterested 'mm?' as he zoomed in his omnioculars.  "Want a s'more?  I'm running out of crackers."<br/>
"I want it," Hanamaki declared, making Matsukawa reach out his hand so he could take it from Kindaichi.  Oikawa just waved them off, the group of them clearly not interested in Oikawa's antics as much as Oikawa was.</p><p>"Ugh, you guys don't even care about me!"  Oikawa cried out, slamming his omnioculars down in the snow (which should show just how spoiled Oikawa could be because those were 80 galleons!) turning around to glare at everyone who was just staring at him.</p><p>"I'm doing some serious work here and none of you are helping!  Are you even my friends?"<br/>
"Do you even know when my birthday is?"<br/>
"Not now, Kunimi!"  Oikawa growled, taking the omnioculars back and looking through them, this time rewinding what just happened in the Hogwarts castle to only see Kogane and Semi separating with Yachi - again, another person Oikawa found utterly suspicious for them being friends with.</p><p>"Why is he doing this again?"  Matsukawa asked, tracing names in the snow as the group of them continued on ignoring or mildly brushing off Oikawa.  "Social experiment?""Iwaizumi-san is missing," Yahaba answered non chalant.</p><p>And everyone just had to turn their heads.</p><p>"What-"<br/>
"WHAT?!"  Kyoutani stood up from the, glaring down at Yahaba and then glaring down at Oikawa.  His arm reached up, aiming for the back of Oikawa's head but Yahaba was a step faster and grabbed it, stopping Kyoutani from doing something stupid and could get him suspended.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?!  You said we were just keeping him company!"<br/>
"Because you were going to act like this!"  Yahaba was close to whining, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Kindaichi and even Kunimi all staring up at them in awe because Kyoutani's and Yahaba's fights were always so entertaining to watch (especially when it got physical, in Kunimi's opinion, because that's when other people can get involved too).</p><p>"And we don't even have any proof!  We don't know where he is."<br/>
"I could have helped!  I can do things too-"<br/>
"You weren't offering to help me when I asked for help!"  Oikawa hollered from his spot behind the bush, omnioculars still on and currently observing the Miya twins.  Oikawa sniffled and rubbed his nose, finding that the longer he stayed out here, the more he was getting used to the cold.</p><p>"Well I didn't know it had to do with Iwaizumi-san!"  Kyoutani defended making Yahaba roll his eyes, cross his arms and scoff.</p><p>"So if it's Iwaizumi-san you'll go running?"<br/>
"Yeah!"  Kyoutani screamed, making the snow on the trees fall from vibrations, a pile landing right on Kindaichi's head.  If Yahaba and Kyoutani weren't fighting, maybe they would laugh along with Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Kunimi.</p><p>"I'd sprint!  I'd get a broom and fly to help Iwaizumi-san.  Is that a problem?"<br/>
"It is a problem!  Would you even do that for <em>me</em>?"<br/>
"What does that have to do with anything?!"  </p><p>Kunimi dusted off the snow from Kindaichi's head, still giggling as muttered "pineapple" under his breath.  Kindaichi stuck his tongue out, which Kunimi grabbed playfully with his fingers, the only time he was willingly exposing himself to the cold.</p><p>"Oi, keep it down," Matsukawa sighed, but closed his eyes right after.  "You'll wake up some owls and they'll be nipping at your neck soon.  Just fight when we get back inside."</p><p>"No!"  Yahaba growled, looking straight dead at Kyoutani and pointing a very accusing finger at him.  "I need him to answer the damn question already!  Would you or would you not come running to me when I have a problem?  Or are you in fucking love or something with Iwaizumi-san?"</p><p>"I'm in love with Iwaizumi-san," Oikawa mumbled, now watching as Sakusa and Terushima were walking the halls together, making a quick note to check if those two were actually friends.  "Deeply.  Truly-"<br/>
"No one asked!"  Everyone yelled in unison but Oikawa just shrugged innocently, going back to his spying.</p><p>Back to Yahaba and Kyoutani, they were staring at each other, tension in the air that even the cold couldn't freeze into time.  Kyoutani wasn't backing down, and contrary to popular belief, neither was Yahab going to.<br/>
They were both stubborn.  Intense.  And annoyingly strong-willed.</p><p>"If I have to reassure you," Kyoutani spat, eyes narrowing at Yahaba.  "Then maybe you should get another boyfriend."<br/>
"You have to reassure me because you've been a real shitty one!"  Yahaba rose his voice, tsking when Kyoutani just looked away.  Neither of them looked like they were going to cry, which was absolutely fascinating because the rest of them sure felt like this was too serious of a fight to happen in front of a small audience.</p><p>"If we ever fight like this, let's just not," Hanamaki whispered to Matsukawa, the tired boy simply nodding with his eyes slightly cracked open.  If there was a storm right now, a huge blizzard of ice and snow, Yahaba and Kyoutani would probably still be fighting.</p><p>"Just break up with me then," Kyoutani huffed, turning around.  "Find someone who doesn't have to reassure you all the time."</p><p>Kindaichi's eyes widened, Kunimi rose an eyebrow, Hanamaki chocked on his spit and Matsukawa's jaw dropped (exaggeratedly).  Kyoutani was walking away, leaving Yahaba there stunned in place, his hands visibly shaking and his head vibrating both with anger and frustration.</p><p>"This is all your fault-"</p><p>"It's Bokuto!"  Oikawa exclaimed, standing up from the snow before Yahaba could even point fingers.  "<em>If you didn't call us out here,</em>" Yahaba was about to say.  "<em>We wouldn't have gotten into a fight over Iwaizumi-san</em>," he would accuse Oikawa right then and there.  But Oikawa's excitement shun brighter than the white snow on the ground and in his hair.</p><p>"C'mon, team!  We're going to save Iwa-chan!"</p><p>No one knew what Oikawa was saying, nor did they understand.  But for someone reason, every single one of them followed without question.</p><p> </p><p>Hiding behind the suit of armour as Oikawa spied on was Bokuto and Inuoka who were walking down the hallways together, slow paced because of some sort of discussion that Oikawa couldn't hear, but could see.  Not anyone's ideal way to spend their last day with their friends.  But Oikawa didn't care because he wasn't going to do this alone and he absolutely was not going to called crazy by people who didn't even know what he was doing!<br/>
These guys knew though.  Why else would they be following him?</p><p>"Get your own suit to hide behind!"  Kunimi pushed Yahaba out from his and Kindaichi's hiding place behind a suit of armour to the left of Oikawa, while Matsukawa and Hanamaki lazily sat behind the one to his right.  They were lolling their heads, whispering to each other and giggling every few seconds, looking over at Oikawa.  On a normal day, Oikawa would have let it get to him.  <br/>
Today was different though.  And Oikawa was more focused than ever.</p><p>"I still don't understand what we're doing," Kindaichi said to Kunimi, but Yahaba squeezed himself between them so that he could also hide behind the armour with them, ignoring Kunimi's irritated expression.</p><p>"Oikawa-san thinks Iwaizumi-san is in Bokuto-san's body," Yahaba filled them in, even though they sort of did know what was happening and Oikawa's concern with Iwaizumi.  Oikawa filled in Yahaba days ago, told him theories and gave him some concrete reasons as to why this was happening.<br/>
But it was Hogwarts.  Anything could be happening.  Oikawa could just be paranoid for all they knew.</p><p>"Eh, and?"  Matsukawa humphed, looking through the cracks of metal as he watched Bokuto and Inuoka talking, laughing loudly as a Bokuto does.  "Doesn't look that suspicious to me."<br/>
"You don't know Iwa-chan like I do!"  Oikawa hissed with a whisper, rewinding the omnioculars to watch Bokuto's hands movements once more.  His posture, the way he talks, even the few steps.  It wasn't Bokuto's mannerism already, but Oikawa could say that about quite a few people he's seen walk through the hallways the whole morning.<br/>
It wasn't Bokuto, but it looked a little too familiar in Oikawa's eyes.</p><p>"See, see!  Bokuto doesn't slouch.  He puffs his chest out like some warrior."<br/>
"Maybe he got comfortable," Hanamaki shrugged.  "Or humbled.  His boyfriend is quite quiet, you know?   Maybe he rubbed off on him.""No!  You don't understand," Oikawa shook his head, tsking.  </p><p>"Wouldn't you know if Mattsun-""Don't call me that.""-were to be acting different?  It's the same thing!"</p><p>Hanamaki looked at Matsukawa with a blank stare, blinking slowly.  "If I were to be in Oikawa's body, would you still love me?" asked Hanamaki, an underlying laugh threatening to spew out.<br/>
"Mm, Oikawa?  No.  Maybe a Bokuto though.  I'd date a Bokuto."<br/>
"I'd date a Bokuto too," they were both nodding together, making a joke out of Oikawa's claim of Iwaizumi being in Bokuto's body.  It was funny enough to make Kindaichi's laugh, and hurtful enough to make Oikawa put his omnioculars down and glare at them.</p><p>"Laugh all you want but I know I'm right!  I'll be the one laughing once my point is proven!"</p><p>Despite Oikawa having no proof as of now, he was confident.  So confident that he didn't bother interrogating or stalking any of the suspicious people because Bokuto was the one that stood out the most in probability of being Iwaizumi. </p><p>"Who else would you date?"<br/>
"Maybe...Maybe a Sugawara?  He's kind of cute."<br/>
"I'd totally date a Semi.  A Semi would treat me well, you know?  I'd probably wake up to breakfast and stuff."<br/>
"You're right.  But I'd take Sugawara over a Semi any day."</p><p>Oikawa tried to block out the sound of the idiotic conversation that was happening to the right of him because that wasn't the magic he needed right now.  It was nice that Matsukawa and Hanamaki weren't picking fun at Oikawa, but it would be nice if they were as interested in Bokuto as Oikawa was.</p><p>"How do you know it's Bokuto-san, Oikawa-san?"  Yahaba asked, out of all of them being the only one interested in Oikawa's antics.  Kindaichi would chime a question here and there but always got distracted by another Slytherin who liked poking fun at him back.  </p><p>"My heart tells me, Yaha-chan."<br/>
"I bet he's just faking it," Kunimi muttered to himself, loud enough that everyone could hear him.  Oikawa tsk'ed but didn't put down his omnioculars because he needed to rewind when Bokuto scratched his nose.  Iwaizumi scratched his nose too!  It was a sign!</p><p>"I think," Hanamaki started saying, only talking to Matsukawa at this point.  "I would definitely date a Daichi.  A Daichi is very dateable.""I was about to say that!"  Matsukawa laughed, the two hi-fiving each other right away.  Oikawa shushed them quickly, but it didn't work because they kept giggling to themselves about the different people they would date in the school if they were to switch bodies with them.</p><p>"How about a Kiyoko-san?"<br/>
"No, she's too uptight for me."<br/>
"But I would be in her body."<br/>
"You'd want boobs?"</p><p>Bokuto, as of now, was still talking to Inuoka like everything in life was just fine.  Oikawa bit his lip, zooming in on his omnioculars to check and see if there was anything else indicating suspicious - sweat profusely, nervous laughter - if Oikawa had an Extendable Ear, he would have made Yahaba walk over there and use that too.</p><p>"Hey, isn't that Iwaizumi?"  Hanamaki said, peering through the armour (which made him feel stupid after because why was he going with Oikawa's lame ideas?) and trying to get Oikawa's attention.  But Oikawa was zoomed in on Bokuto.</p><p>"Iwaizumi with Daichi."<br/>
"You think we manifested them?"  Matsukawa asked, as a joke of course, but it seemed very real to Hanamaki.  "They're an odd pair though, don't you think?  If anything it should be Oikawa and Daichi.  Quidditch team captains and all."</p><p>Everyone but Oikawa turned their heads as they watched Daichi and Iwaizumi walk right by them, the suit of armour being blocked by their bodies for brief seconds as their steps patted away.  Hanamaki dropped his jaw when Oikawa was just met with the great opportunity to talk to Iwaizumi who was with another man, but only groaned when his vision was blacked for a brief second because of said man.</p><p>"Oi, watch it!  I'm spying here!"  Oikawa exclaimed, stepping out from behind the suit of armour and glaring at Daichi and presumably Iwaizumi.  They were both in shock, but the real surprise to the Oikawa-Group was the fact that they didn't even seem to notice them in the first place when their hiding spot wasn't even good.</p><p>"The Iwa-poster!" Oikawa gasped, pointing at Iwaizumi.  "Hah!  You're in my hands now!  Nowhere to run-""I just told you," Hanamaki interrupted quietly, but he couldn't get loud enough to speak over Oikawa's voice.<br/>
"-and now I'll reveal you to all!  I know that you're-"</p><p>"I'm Sugawara."  Iwaizumi said.  Or at least, Iwaizumi's voice and body said.  </p><p>Daichi rose his eyebrows, Matsukawa coughed and even Kunimi came out from his little nest of a collar he used to cover his face.  No shame at all, Sugawara admitted it like it was no big deal.  This time, when Kunimi, Kindaichi, Yahaba, Matsukawa and Hanamaki followed Oikawa, it was more out of curiosity and actual interest.</p><p> </p><p>"So you don't deny that you took my Iwa-chan's body!  What was it for, hm?  Need some spicing up in your relationship?"</p><p>That blank stare Sugawara had in his face that made it looked like Iwaizumi's normal disinterested one almost hurt him.  "No," answered Sugawara calmly.  "I did not want to be in this situation, believe it or not.  I would like my body back."<br/>
"He <em>does </em>deny it then!"  Oikawa accused, booming his voice for the whole Slytherin common room to echo out (because by now Slytherin students were gone early for the holidays or doing other things that would just get them out of the tower).<br/>
Everyone except, of course, Yahaba and Kunimi, joined by Kindaichi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki surprisingly, who were sitting on the couch, facing behind them to watch the spectacle that was Oikawa making a fool of himself, but rightfully so.</p><p>"You should make him drink a Truth Serum," Matsukawa hollered from the couch, not because he wanted to take Oikawa's side, but because he wanted to instigate.</p><p>"I should!"  Oikawa didn't even look back at Matsukawa.  "You've been in Iwa-chan's body this whole time and said nothing!  I even tried to suck you off-""He <em>what</em>?"  Daichi - beside Sugawara and had an annoying close inch between the two of them - exclaimed in surprise, making Sugawara flinch.</p><p>"That's right!  And I almost did it!"<br/>
"Until I ran away!  You're not supposed to suck people off in the hallway where anyone can walk!"  Sugawara defended himself, making Oikawa pout out his lower lip, cross his arms, then shrugged.</p><p>"You have your relationship, I have mine."<br/>
"Oh?  And look how great yours is going.  Daichi-kun found <em>me</em>."</p><p>Oikawa's head snapped, glaring right Iwaizumi - Sugawara - but he didn't care if it was the face of his lovely, sweet <em>Iwa-chan.  </em>The Iwa-<em>poster </em>was nothing more than a sour personality, chaotic bundle of flames that Oikawa wanted to put out.</p><p>Some could argue Iwaizumi was the same, but to those people Oikawa just smiled at.</p><p>"My boyfriend is in Bokuto's body, right?  And I know that because <em>I'm </em>the great boyfriend.  So shut your mouth and let an adult handle this."<br/>
"Hah," Sugawara snorted, leaning back on the chair he was in and crossing his arms.  "If you happen to be a representation of an 'adult' then I'd believe your nephew was a grandpa.""Don't bring family into this!"  Oikawa hissed, not liking Sugawara's attitude at all.</p><p>Sure, Oikawa picked on him here and there before because of Sugawara's background.  And so what if Oikawa refused to help out when Sugawara was being sent away with muggle borns way back when - that was ancient history.<br/>
It didn't mean Sugawara had to be so cruel right now.</p><p>"I thought you were going to be nicer about it," Daichi mumbled in Sugawara's ear, trying to be slick about it but everyone could hear him. </p><p>"I <em>was</em>," Sugawara glared, crossing his arms.  "But then he had to scream at me that I'm an Iwa-poser or whatever-""It's an Iwa-<em>poster</em>!"  Oikawa screeched, glaring right back at him.  "And it's because you're still in his body!  Give my Iwa-chan back his body!"<br/>
"I told you, we're working on it!"  Sugawara spat, both of them slamming their hands on the table.  Kunimi was giggling and Hanamaki managed to <em>accio </em>a bowl of popcorn stolen from the Hufflepuff Tower (thank you Yuki!).</p><p>"Should we mention to Oikawa-san that we monitored Hinata for a bit like he asked us to?"  Kindaichi whispered to Kunimi, though that little mission of theirs was assigned first thing in the morning and Kindaichi was half asleep when Kunimi told him about it.<br/>
"I don't want to," Kunimi said back, resting his chin on the back of the couch as they watched Oikawa and Sugawara in Iwaizumi's body in a glaring contest.  If Sugawara wasn't in there right now, switched bodies or whatever, they would have definitely started kissing.</p><p>"He didn't even ask when you guys showed up," Yahaba pointed out, also having a handful of popcorn and watching the little scene of Slytherins fighting with a panicked Gryffindor watching between them.  "Man, I hope Kyoutani regrets yelling at me.  He better be ready to apologize."<br/>
"I don't think that's happening, kid," Matsukawa snorted, Hanamaki chuckling beside him.  "You're gonna be the one ending up apologizing to him with that attitude."</p><p>"So if this wasn't intentional-"<br/>
"Why would I intentionally take Iwaizumi's body?"<br/>
"Then how did it happen, huh?  What did you <em>do</em>?  What did Iwa-chan do?"</p><p>Sugawara flailed his arms around in annoyance, huffing loudly.  "I <em>told </em>you, I don't know!  We drank a weird drink and <em>poof, </em>I woke up being your big spoon!  Happy?"  Oikawa pointed at Yahaba and Yahaba started frantically writing in his notebook that he kept in his pocket the whole time (because Oikawa told him to).</p><p>"You hear that, Yaa-chan?  Potion!  I knew it," Oikawa made a fist, nodding his head firmly.  "If it's a potion then I got this.  I know exactly what I'm going to do to-""Kozume's already on it though," Daichi interrupted Oikawa's short monologue before he could even start it.</p><p>"Uh, I mean, Kozume had started working on it already.  And he's a master at potions, so I don't think he needs any help.  We just have to wait until tonight, that is.  Then we'll all be ready to leave for the holidays in the morning."</p><p>Oikawa looked at Daichi, blinked at him, then sat down with his lips pursed in a childishly petty manner.  "I wanted to be the one to save Iwa-chan-""Oh, just throw up on me already," Sugawara groaned, making Oikawa bang the table aggressively but Sugawara just puffed his chest out.</p><p>If Oikawa was ever intimidated by Iwaizumi physically, right now didn't show it all that well.</p><p>"Should we interfere?  It seems like Oikawa-san needs backup."<br/>
"Backup for what?  Not like he's breaking and entering somewhere," Hanamaki scoffed, Kunimi nodding quietly.  In between the couples was a pissed off, pretty annoyed and sad Yahaba that kept stuffing his face with popcorn even though he was full.  They ignored his side comments to things, the quiet 'Kyoutani's probably willowing in sorrow right now' s and 'ugh's that kept spilling from his mouth.</p><p>"Doesn't Kozume have to work on it for at least a week though?"  Oikawa pointed out, making Daichi tilt his head from side to side.  "Hm?""The reverse potion takes at the very least a week to make," Oikawa said like it was obvious.  "It's almost like a Polyjuice Potion.  It takes time," continued Oikawa, almost tsking.  He crossed his arms, a cocky smirk on his face as he looked both Daichi and Sugawara up and down with a raised eyebrow.  <br/>
About now, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were munching on their popcorn intensely.</p><p>"I mean," Sugawara started off, blowing air out of puffed cheeks that Oikawa wanted to slap in a big squish.  "We didn't really ask.  I wasn't even there...""But I trust Kozume-kun with my life!"  Daichi said too confidently that it made Hanamaki choke on a kernel from shock.</p><p>"He said he was going to do it so he'll do it-"<br/>
"Alright," Oikawa said, standing up as he placed a palm on the table.  "Since you begged, I'll do it."  Sugawara looked at him in disbelief, a face Oikawa has seen on Iwaizumi's a countless amount of times.  Funny how in that moment, not for a second did Oikawa's race.</p><p>"Begged you to...do what exactly?"</p><p>Oikawa looked at them, blinked, then smiled.</p><p>"Help with the potion, obviously."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa made Amortentia in his <em>3rd </em>year for crying out loud.  A complex potion most adults didn't know how to perfect.  He could make a reverse potion or whatever, he just needed steps and ingredients.</p><p>After Sugawara tried pulling him back to the Tower by tugging on his knitted sweater, to Daichi trying to talk it out with him and even a little pull from Matsukawa bribing Oikawa with the promise of a night free from torment, Oikawa refused to back down.  Stubbornly walking to the potions classroom, which wold also be professor Takeda's office and where Oikawa got his first trip to the headmaster's office, Oikawa didn't let anyone stop him.</p><p>Not an inquisitive Yahaba, not a confused Kindaichi and definitely not an uninterested Kunimi.  Kenma was in there right now?  Just down the hall in the potion's classroom?  Oikawa didn't even have to walk far!</p><p>"I caught you!"  Oikawa exclaimed, unsure what he caught as if he 'caught' Kenma doing something naughty.  Instead, he just found a student brewing up a potion carefully in the middle of the classroom with much concentration and several textbooks surrounding him.</p><p>It wasn't Kenma though.</p><p>"This was where you were hiding!"  Kindaichi smiled, waving from behind Oikawa - Oikawa actually didn't realize anyone followed him all the way - making the Kageyama in the classroom look up with such a cold stare, it stabbed Oikawa in the chest.</p><p>"Er, yeah," Daichi chuckled - again, another shock to Oikawa that people actually followed him all the way to the potion's classroom - and shrugged helplessly.  "Kozume took Kageyama's body.  They got mixed up too."</p><p>Oikawa didn't care if it wasn't actually Kageyama.  Looking at him, that stupid dark gaze, that expression that told Oikawa to piss off, and that natural prodigy head of his that Oikawa had to fight constantly that didn't even look like lifting a finger to Kageyama - he hated it all.  It was Kenma - and boy, did Oikawa really realize it was Kenma when he didn't even pay attention to him - but Oikawa saw Kageyama.</p><p>And it was Kageyama he was reacting to.</p><p>"Move, brat!"  Oikawa laughed as he attempted to push Kenma over from the table, gritting his teeth as he bared a smile.  "You barely made the potion yet, right?  Just let me do my thing and-"<br/>
"Don't get in the way," Kenma snapped, pushing Oikawa back without a slight trace of hesitation.  "I'm in the middle of something, Oikawa-san."</p><p>Oikawa gulped - <em>hard</em>.  "<em>It's Kozume</em>," he had to think to himself, taking a deep breath.  "<em>Kozume has been to your birthday party.  Kozume gave you vegetables when you got sick.  Kozume isn't a bad kid</em>."</p><p>When Oikawa say Kageyama's face looking him straight in the eyes, he wanted to push it away.</p><p>"By the way, Oikawa-san," Kindaichi whispered loudly, making Oikawa flinch in the slightest.  Daichi and Sugawara had already left from what Oikawa could see through the empty doorway, and Kunimi was standing there annoyed as he stared at the back of his head.<br/>
Yahaba as well, was mindlessly sitting down at a desk, staring off into space as he was probably thinking about how to punish or piss off Kyoutani when they finally talked to each other again.  </p><p>"Kageyama-kun is hiding from Hinata!  So make sure they don't meet.  We even played Hide-n-Seek like you asked."<br/>
"We were playing Hide-n-Seek?  I thought Shouyou was just running around..." Kenma said, trailing off as he shook his head and continued with the potion.  "Well, as long as he doesn't find me, then it's all okay."<br/>
"And why shouldn't he find you?"  Oikawa asked, crossing his arms as he looked at the boy, Kageyama having grown a lot in the past 3 years that it was making Oikawa angry.  If he got taller than him one day - because he was definitely taller than Iwaizumi by now - Oikawa might just have a fit.</p><p>"Because," Kenma said slowly, but that Kageyama voice of his was making his skin crawl.  "I haven't said a thing to him about the problem this entire week.  Before I even have time to explain myself, I need to make this potion.  But then telling him would be pointless.  If he ever does find out, then I guess I can tell him?  But right now, I'm busy."</p><p>A sentimental side of Oikawa wanted to scream at him and say that it telling Hinata in the first place was the right thing to do.  Sugawara tried and failed and looked where that got them.   But another, more rational version of Oikawa (which didn't come out too often) was telling himself that he should just leave them alone.  That it wasn't his problem.  Kageyama and Hinata could figure it out themselves even if they did fight or even break up.  It wasn't any of Oikawa's business. </p><p>"I'll help you with the potion then," Oikawa said confidently, not in an arrogant matter, but rather out of genuine desire to help.  His main focus was Iwaizumi, obviously, but now knowing there were more people involved - Sugawara and Kenma included - he felt like he was partially responsible, not out of liability, but out of being a person.</p><p>"What?"  Kenma gave him a weird look, the boiling of liquids in the cauldron bubbling to make white noise.  "But I'm making it now.""I mean, it's a potion that takes a week to make. You can't do it all by yourself."</p><p>The slow blinking was throwing Oikawa just a little bit off.  "<em>So what</em>?" his face said.  Oikawa recognized it right away.</p><p>"I'm doing fine working like this though," Kenma told him calmly, not a trace of ridicule, but for some reason Oikawa couldn't get the message that quickly.  "If I need your help, I'll let you know.  But it'll be faster if I just do it myself-"<br/>
"I'm not just some stand-by that you can call whenever you feel like!"</p><p>"<em>He's not Tobio,</em>" Oikawa kept telling himself in his head.  "<em>This is Kozume.  Kozume, Kozume, Kozume.</em>"  "Let me help you!  I'm sure two people doing it will get it done faster.  You need it by the end of the day, don't you?"<br/>
"And I'm half way done," said Kenma with the most gentle voice that Oikawa's heard come out of Kageyama's mouth.  "Give me another few hours and it'll be finished and ready for drinking.  It's not like you're the one directly affected.  Of course I'm going to try my hardest.  I got into this mess too."</p><p>Perhaps, just maybe, it was the voice.  The <em>way </em>he said it, not the words.  And that's how Oikawa heard the, "<em>I don't need you</em>"s and the, "<em>your help is unnecessary</em>".  If it were Kenma's face saying it to him though, would he be feeling the same way as he did now?  Oikawa wouldn't know, would never know, and right now he knew for a fact that the same dumb feeling he had in his 3rd year when he saw all those teachers that had so much confidence in Kageyama to do things that Oikawa has almost gotten <em>expelled </em>for - it was heating inside him.  Now he was back at square one, a mere, jealous child that can't keep his feelings under control.</p><p>"Just ask me for help, dammit!"  Oikawa slammed the table, making everyone in the potions room - the whole five of them - flinch in surprise.  "You can't do it on your own!  Just say so and I'll help you!"<br/>
"I can though!"  Kenma rose his voice, putting down a vial of Green Potion - Oikawa knew it came in step 14 out of 32 - and turned his whole body to face Oikawa.  "I'm telling you, it's faster if I just do it.  If you want to contribute so badly then just sit quietly and leave me alone."</p><p>Not Kageyama.  Definitely not, he would have excitedly let Oikawa help him, ask for tips and allow Oikawa to be the senior as he has proven to in the past.  So why couldn't Oikawa let it get past his head?</p><p>"If this potion isn't done by the end of the day, it's your fault!  You hear me?!"<br/>
"Oikawa-san!"  Yahaba gasped, following Oikawa out of the potions classroom in attempt to support him, but was stopped by Kunimi who just gave him a slow nod.  </p><p>"Let him sulk," Kunimi said coldly, Kindaichi about to scold him for it before Kunimi continued.  "He gets like that.  Everyone does."</p><p>No, Oikawa wasn't the leader of anything except for a small Quidditch team of seven players, not a prefect or a house head.  He wasn't expected to carry out responsibilities the same way those positions were.</p><p>Despite that, however, many people did look to him.  And this time, it would be no different.</p><p> </p><p>It was funny.  Oikawa didn't even bat an eye when Sugawara admitted he was in Iwaizumi's body.  He didn't think twice about yelling, didn't even have to hesitate when he threatened to hit him.  At first, Oikawa just assumed it was because he's hit Iwaizumi before.  Not abusively, obviously, that would be a very different story.  But he's fought with Iwaizumi, screamed at him, slapped him a few times when he wouldn't give back his Fanged Frisbee after it bit Iwaizumi on the cheek.  So Oikawa just thought he was familiar with the idea of fighting with Iwaizumi again, this time in Sugawara's body.</p><p>So why was it that when Oikawa looked at Kageyama, that same empty feeling in the pit of his stomach grew larger and larger, even when he knew for a fact it wasn't Kageyama in there.</p><p>"-and I told you, I want nothing to do with it!"<br/>
"Nishinoya, if you would just listen-"<br/>
"I'll do it myself!  None of you understand how <em>stupid </em>I must have looked this whole week!  And none of you said anything!"<br/>
"We didn't know either!"</p><p>Oikawa perked up his head.  Currently, he was sitting on a random staircase, the furthest from the potions classroom he could be.  Contemplating on his next move - which there weren't too many plans of at the moment - Oikawa began to think, reevaluate, and ponder about what it was that he needed to do.  Because sitting there and sulking about a Kageyama that didn't even know Oikawa was talking to him wasn't the way to spend his time while Iwaizumi was in a completely different body.</p><p>"Do you even know how to reverse a potion?"<br/>
"Eh?  I was just gonna use a spell!  What do I need a potion for?"  How insulting.  Oikawa tutored Nishinoya in potions.  How could he still not know?</p><p>"And besides, even if I am able to create a potion, I don't have time!  I need to fix this now before I take Tendou home to my parents-""Tendou-<em>san</em>-""No!"  Nishinoya was so loud going down the stairs, to his storming footsteps that disappeared when he started sliding down the ledge of the staircase, only dropping when the platform hit and making sure the staircase wouldn't move before going down the next one.  Oikawa looked up, watching as Kuroo was trying to keep up.</p><p>"Nishino-"<br/>
"Can't talk Oikawa-san!"  Nishinoya screamed as he went down the last few sets of steps, the ones where Oikawa was at the bottom, sprinting like mad.  "I have something important to do!  I'll talk to you later."</p><p>It was obvious what had happened, and the way Kuroo was moving frantically, debating whether or not to drop from the top of the third set of stairs down to the first where Nishinoya already was both made Oikawa snicker, and worried.</p><p>"Wait, Nishinoya-"<br/>
"I'll let tell you all about it in the new year, Oikawa-san.  Right now I have to go!"  How was this runt not panting?</p><p>"Nishinoya, I can help you though!"  Oikawa stood up, walking quick paces as he tried to speed up next to Nishinoya, ending up in a jog to just get behind him, then a full run just to end up beside him.  Nishinoya's breathing was regulated, soft exhales as he picked up the pace.  Oikawa's breathing was older louder than their footsteps.</p><p>"Help me?  You know how to make a Reverse Body Switching Potion?"<br/>
"I can," Oikawa nodded, doing his best to keep up with Nishinoya but he couldn't help his tired legs that were already stumbling one minute into the sprint.  What were Gryffindors doing to make their stamina this strong?</p><p>"You're not even going to ask for an explanation?  No "why"?"<br/>
"N-No," Oikawa gulped, making the turn at the corner when Nishinoya pointed.  They weren't heading to the potions classroom, which was odd, but Oikawa followed, not wanting to go back there anyway.</p><p>"I-I think I know what's up."</p><p>Nishinoya nodded as well, probably glad he didn't have to explain himself and instead just continued on running.  With the franticness of the Gryffindor's pace, the tense in his shoulders and lack of energetic sunshine radiance Oikawa was used to, the wild guess that Asahi was affected as well was more than accurate, Oikawa didn't even need to ask.  It was more wondering what Nishinoya's plan was that was getting to Oikawa.</p><p>"I have no idea how to make it," Nishinoya admitted, sprinting faster, pushing Oikawa to keep up.  Brooms were made for a reason!  Where was Nishinoya's?</p><p>"I was just going to keep trying until a poof of smoke came out - <em>alohamora</em>!"  Oikawa's eyes widened, looking straight forward again to see the Herbology greenhouse at the end of the hallway, the entrance of it anyway, where the rest of it was extending to the outside of it.  Everything was covered with gauze and cloths, strings tying them together as a regular garden would have during the winter.<br/>
It really was made by Asahi, it seemed, because only a muggle mind wouldn't think to put a charm in order to make it growing season every season.</p><p>"It's here somewhere.  It has to be!"  Nishinoya huffed, storming inside, finally stopping his movements but Oikawa could see he was still vibrating.  "I dropped it.  I had to have dropped it.  If I did, I know I did, I just-" Nishinoya wasn't panting when he was running, but for some reason his breathing just spazzed out and now he was pushing every single pot and plant out of the way, Oikawa caught three of them before they could drop in a span of 20 seconds.</p><p>"Wh-What are you looking for exactly?"<br/>
"It!"  Nishinoya answered, as if it answered the question Oikawa asked.  "Huh?"  Oikawa panted, putting the pots back before catching a fourth one that Nishinoya actually threw over his shoulder.</p><p>"I-I had to have dropped it!  I-I don't know where else it could be.  I checked everywhere," Nishinoya groaned loudly, going on his knees and searching the bottoms of trays, the corners where dirt and dust made a home, and even taking his wand out again to levitate everything and check once more.</p><p>"What are you looking for?!"  Oikawa raised his voice, making Nishinoya's neck snap to look at Oikawa.  The guilt on Oikawa's face showed when Nishinoya's flushed cheeks and red neck began to sweat - which was Nishinoya's equivalent of breaking out in frustrated tears.</p><p>"I lost the Marauder's Map..."</p><p>Oikawa choked on his spit. </p><p>"I don't know what to do now."</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya explained everything that happened with him from after Christmas till now.  How he thought Asahi was planning to break up with him before his birthday so he didn't have bad memories, but needed to do it before they left for holidays so Nishinoya wouldn't introduce him proudly to his parents.  He went on to explain that it was Tendou - another person crossed off Oikawa's list in terms of "<em>Who Else Is An Unfortunate Soul In Hogwarts?</em>" - that has been messing with Nishinoya this whole time and wasn't until he was guilt-ridden that he finally got the hint.<br/>
The last thing he mentioned was the Marauder's Map that apparently went missing days ago and Nishinoya had no idea what happened to it.  Which was a big problem in more ways than just one.</p><p>"So you saw Tendou-kun and Yamaguchi-kun and then..."<br/>
"And then they said they don't have it!"  Nishinoya exclaimed with a shrug, screaming for no reason but Oikawa knew it was just his regular voice.  "And of course I'm going to believe Yamaguchi!  He's a Hufflepuff for crying out loud."<br/>
"It doesn't really...work like that..." Nishinoya seemed like he didn't hear it.</p><p>"I lost it.  Kiyoomi-kun gave it to me and I lost it.  Asahi-san's relying on me to find him with it and I lost it!"  Nishinoya groaned, kicking a pot down, and this time actually let it smash to pieces on the ground.</p><p>"What's pissing me off is that no one told me at all!  Am I that incapable that I was the last one to find out?  Even <em>you </em>knew about it!"<br/>
"Mine was more intuition," Oikawa admitted with a scoff, blowing a strand of hair out from his face.  "Iwa-chan was acting weird - turned out it was Sugawara being an Iwa-poster.  Honestly, don't beat yourself up about, Noya-chan.  I'm sure we don't need the Marauder's Map to find everyone."</p><p>But it would've been a nice tool to help them.  If they had the Marauder's Map - which Oikawa didn't know even existed until today - they could find everyone without having to figure out who was who.  The map would just tell them.</p><p>"Argh!  I just need a potion or a spell or anything before the holidays!  Or else Asahi-san is going to be in whoever's body for the rest of his life!  I don't want that!  I want <em>my </em>Asahi-san back already!"<br/>
"Alright, alright," Oikawa said, using hand gestures to calm Nishinoya down, which were not working at all.  "We're going to figure something out.  Tobio-chan has-" no.  Not 'Tobio-chan'.  It wasn't Kageyama working on the potion.</p><p>"You talked to him?  Did something happen to Shouyou?"  Nishinoya asked with wide eyes, buzzing in place.  The realization was a slap across Oikawa's face, as if he was being sent into a reality when this whole time he assumed he was already in it.</p><p>"No," Oikawa answered quickly, making Nishinoya confused.  "No, I mean, uh, I talked to his body.  I talked to Kenma.  I talked to Kozume in Tobio - I mean, Kageyama's body.  I-""I see!"  Nishinoya stroked his chin, pacing around the greenhouse as if Oikawa's awkward and flustered self didn't seem to matter.<br/>
Another reason why Oikawa has become fond of Nishinoya - he understood <em>strange.</em></p><p>"So it's a big problem.  Not just ours.  Tobio-kun too is affected..."</p><p>What was so great about Kageyama that everyone just seemed to dote on him?  He was cold, rude, and damn fucking perfect at everything without even trying, Oikawa wanted to strangle him.  Perhaps, though, that was what people loved about Kageyama.</p><p>"<em>Even if it takes the rest of my life, Shittykawa.  I'll make you say it.  Eventually</em>."  Iwaizumi said this, and Oikawa wished he could be more confident, as confident as the way he acted around everyone.</p><p>If only it were that easy.</p><p>"Tendou probably lied to you," Oikawa said when his mind was back on Earth, his conscious straight once more and his focus unwavering.  Now wasn't the time to compare himself - he needed to be helpful; useful.</p><p>"If we get the map from Tendou, then I'm sure things will be easier.  We'll be able to find everyone for sure.  And I know for a fact that Iwa-chan is in Bokuto's body so..." Oikawa didn't mind that Iwaizumi didn't look like Iwaizumi anymore.  If Oikawa cared, he would be more stubborn about specifically changing bodies back quickly, would have gone to Iwaizumi directly and made him help fix this as quickly as possible.</p><p>But that wasn't the case.  Because Oikawa wanted <em>Iwaizumi </em>back and that was it.</p><p>"But Yamaguchi wouldn't lie.  Not to me."<br/>
"It's worth a try, isn't it!"  Oikawa wasn't going to lose hope now.  Kenma didn't need his help, that was fine.  But Oikawa wasn't going to be on the sidelines just watching when there were other things to do.</p><p>"We keep trying, okay?  We keep going until we've succeeded.  Don't just stop because you think you failed, alright?  Come on!  We're going to get that stupid map, and we're going to save everyone, and we're going to-"</p><p>"Wait, Oikawa-san," Oikawa was clenching his fists now, but he couldn't feel what emotion was making him do so.  "You keep saying 'we'.  Do you really mean that?"  Oikawa's eyes widened for a brief second, looking at Nishinoya in a sort of surprise at the genuine confusion and expectance.  <br/>
It wasn't like Oikawa who was making Amortentia alone, and it wasn't like Oikawa leading a Quidditch team to the Quidditch cup.  </p><p>What would this qualify as then?  "We," Oikawa confirmed with a nod.  "We.  We are going to do it."  The biggest grin on Nishinoya's face spread like the rising sun, shooting up on his feet and pumping his fist in the air.</p><p>"Alright!  So we go to Tobio-kun!  We get a potion done!  We trying talking to Tendou and-""Tendou-'<em>san</em>'-""And we get everyone's body back!  Come on, Oikawa-san, let's go now!"</p><p>Oikawa knew he was being petty.  Immature for thinking of Kageyama as a rival when in reality he had no idea where he was.  Just his face was enough to irk Oikawa, and that in itself said a lot. <br/>
Maybe this was a good think, though.  Not directly talking to Kageyama, but practising being face-to-face with him so that Oikawa could take Nishinoya's advice and be the good senior who let those past happenings just fade away.</p><p>Because Oikawa knew if he just let Kageyama in a little bit, they both could be better wizards.</p><p>"By they way, Oikawa-san," Nishinoya said, already at the door of the greenhouse, ready to leave.  "You said you knew how to make the potion, right?  Do you know if we Kenma has everything?  He doesn't tend to forget, but you never know.  When he's under pressure he might make quite a few mistakes."</p><p>Oikawa wanted to laugh at himself.  Instead of quietly observing, he just stormed out of that classroom without a second thought, assuming right away Kenma just didn't want him <em>there</em>.  He's messed up so far, but the day was still long.  They did still have time.</p><p>"I'll check again," Oikawa said with a nod, joining Nishinoya as they left the greenhouse.  Kenma said he had everything and he was halfway done, but it was true Oikawa didn't bother to check.  He had too many emotions in that classroom in the first place.</p><p>"This is something we have to do as a team.  So Noya-chan, I'm counting on you!"  Nishinoya looked more than pleased at the trust.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the hallway, unexpected and relaxed, came a calmly frantic, loudly silent Bokuto that was sliding his back against the stone walls in a suspicious manner that even Nishinoya had to question.  Oikawa didn't notice until he came a lot closer, and a Kyoutani was right behind him, following.  That angry look on <em>Mad Dog's </em>face seemed to get more and more red the closer he got to Oikawa.<br/>
If this was his way of apologizing to Yahaba for earlier, Oikawa would slap Yahaba across the face if he didn't forgive him right away.</p><p>"Oikawa," Bokuto's voice whispered, and for a second, Oikawa stopped, wondering if his predictions were right.  Because as of now, he actually had no confirmation.  Not like Nishinoya or Daichi, who had blatant admissions from people, Oikawa was relying his boyfriend skills to tell him.  So now he was just looking at Bokuto and Kyoutani, confused and a little bit underwhelemed.</p><p>"Kyoutani-kun said you knew," he side eyed Nishinoya.  Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek, put a hand on his hip and wondered to himself if it was the Bokuto, or the lack of Oikawa that was making him so foolish.</p><p>"So, uh, I was wondering if...you knew.  <em>Knew </em>knew.  If you-"</p><p>That was the first time Oikawa has ever hit Iwaizumi.  It was more like a slap across the face though.</p><p>"Of <em>course </em>I knew!  Who do you think I am?!"</p><p>Bokuto's face was shocked, but Oikawa could see Iwaizumi's expression.  The realization, the time it took to process what Oikawa meant, and the frozen time that melted away as Iwaizumi smiled brightly.<br/>
Even if he remained in Bokuto's body, maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.  As long as Oikawa could feel that warmth from his smile.</p><p>"Yes!  Okay," Iwaizumi cheered, clenching his fists on his knees as he bowed with relief.  "I've been - I thought I was <em>crazy</em>.  I mean, my predictions weren't clear in that crystal ball, but I was so scared-"<br/>
"Crystal ball?"  Oikawa stopped him, right as he heard the word because he was sure Iwaizumi absolutely loathed Divinations.  Even Nishinoya and Kyoutani could sense a long discussion coming together, so both of them slowly started taking steps back.</p><p>"What predictions?  What crystal ball?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Akaashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 31 1997 - 1:24 PM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I like you, Bokuto-san.  More than normal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eh?  No way!  I don't think I'm a good fit for you, Akaashi, I'm sorry.  You know I'm muggle born, right?  Maybe someone from your house would be better."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the time, Akaashi couldn't understand why Bokuto would even bring it up.  Muggle born was such a petty statement, unnecessary and didn't make up who Bokuto was as a person.  His family, his background - they weren't things Akaashi ever thought of when he found himself falling in love with Bokuto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What was it then that got Akaashi so intrigued by him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was the time Bokuto screamed at the top of his lungs his first Quidditch game, Akaashi only being in his 1st year.  That was the first time Akaashi saw him, he remembered.  Bokuto zooming on his broom through the skies, catching the quaffle and tucking it close in his abdomen before the Slytherin Beaters - at the time it wasn't Iwaizumi and Futakuchi, but 6th years who had graduated by now - could get to him.  He was fast, strong, intense-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was just getting Akaashi's attention though.  What was it that made Akaashi conscious of him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bokuto Koutarou.  Heard of him?"<br/>"Gryffindor?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Then yeah.  Everyone has, right?  They're saying he's going to be a Beater legend!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi listened in on the conversation he wasn't apart of, sitting in front of two older Slytherins that were a little too loud to care.  Though Akaashi was thankful, because now he was getting insight that he wouldn't have if he was a little less aware.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you hear about his parents?"  There was a silence that Akaashi found alarming.  "No...are they important?""Worse!" the other responded, making Akaashi clench his fingers around his quill as he pressed down the tip, creating an entire blob of ink that would take forever to dry.  He was going to throw this paper out anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Magic hunters!  They threw their own son out of the house!"<br/>"Are they any good at what they do?"<br/>"I heard they captured a dragon and a unicorn in the past month.  Rumour is, they're going after wizards next.  Could you imagine them taking back Bokuto-san?  How scary!  Hogwarts is in major danger now!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi slammed his textbook closed, turning around to stare at who was talking.  Later, Akaashi would learn their names and give them a quiet hard time (but we don't discuss what he did to them).<br/>Later, Akaashi would also learn that they weren't lying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, are you crying?"  That time when Akaashi left the gossiping Slytherin, he saw Bokuto in the hallway consoling a 1st year.  So tiny and fragile, the little boy didn't look like he was ready for Hogwarts, didn't even look like he was old enough to attend.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why're you crying?  You wanna tell me?"  As Bokuto talked, Akaashi watched from behind the corner, close enough to hear but far enough that he didn't catch Bokuto's attention.  The kid sniffled, shaking his head as he hid his face in between his knees.  Bokuto was crouching on the ground, not getting close enough to touch him, but sank down to his level.  Akaashi recognized it was the same way you would approach a cat or some sort of animal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I miss my mom," the young student choked out a sob, Akaashi couldn't tell what house he was in but for Bokuto, he probably didn't even ask.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You do, do you?"  asked Bokuto softly, a tone of voice he was not used to and probably was trying very hard to keep in order to not startle the 1st year.  "I miss my mom too.  But there are great friends here at Hogwarts that will definitely keep you company!  Should I introduce you to some?"</em>
</p><p><em>Akaashi's heart broke when one day he would find out how heavy those words were, Bokuto </em>actually <em>missing his mom, how it hasn't even been 2 years since he left the house and the fact that he was probably doting on this kid because he didn't want anyone else to feel as lonely as he felt going into Hogwarts.<br/>Bokuto didn't have a regular family, but it only made Akaashi want to be his family even more.</em></p><p>
  <em>So that confession, Akaashi putting out on the line that he liked Bokuto and the possibility of facing rejection, it was more than just a young teen romance.  Akaashi's intention were pure, for Bokuto, and for, well, ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When will you give up?  It's been a year since he rejected you, just leave it already," a 3rd year Kenma who was buried in books tsk'ed as he mixed his rose water with lotus leaf and still didn't get the lime colour green the textbook was telling him.  "Do you even know what that thing is used for?"<br/>"It's a ball, Kozume.  It can be used for lots of things."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi had no idea what those "lots of things" were, but he knew Bokuto would use it for something.  Exchanging Kenma's birthday and blood type for a Bokuto's Favourites list was so worth it in the end, and him and Kuroo now had a secret relationship they will never speak of in public.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not to mention, that volleyball was the reason why Bokuto finally said yes to the confession in the first place.  In Akaashi's mind, anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why was Akaashi so persistent?  He found himself having a hard time answering that question too.  But not for a second did Akaashi ever regret chasing after a star that seemed so far in the sky that even reaching his arm out seemed impossible.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"-aashi, wake up."</p><p>A pair of hands clapped above Akaashi's face, the bright sun streaming in intrusively as Akaashi blinked himself awake.  He opened his eyes completely, looking around to see where he was.  It shouldn't have been a shock that he was in his own room, but when he looked at the time it was way past noon and he was sure he woke up for breakfast this morning.</p><p>"Did I faint?"<br/>"No," Ennoshita looked at him weirdly, shaking his head.  "You just fell asleep and took a nap.  Come on, you missed lunch.  You'll really faint if you keep your stomach empty."  Akaashi didn't feel like eating, but he stood up anyways.</p><p>Everyone has been weird lately and Akaashi was the odd one out.  It started off with Kenma, not being able to find him at all and having to hang out with Ennoshita the whole time (and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that, Akaashi liked Ennoshita's company.  Just not when he was third-wheeling for him and Tanaka).  Then there was Nishinoya who used to constantly bug Akaashi to play Quidditch or even just a regular game with him, now all of a sudden was rushing around the hallways like a mad man and didn't even bother looking in Akaashi's direction when they saw each other in the hallway.</p><p>Then there was Bokuto.  Sweet, lovely Bokuto.  Who was avoiding Akaashi completely.</p><p>Akaashi tended to overthink, it was true.  And it was unquestionable that he would overthink about Bokuto specifically.  Was he eating?  Tiring himself out?  Was he sleeping?  Studying?  Did he get a cold?  Akaashi would think over and over again, only to be reassured by the more than healthy Gryffindor that he was going to live longer than Godric Gryffindor himself and master the art of magic before anyone can take his place.   Akaashi was an overthinker about many things, yes.</p><p>But never, not once, did he overthink about Bokuto's and his <em>relationship.</em></p><p>Because it was always smooth sailing, almost every day.  They didn't fight, Akaashi would never allow that.  And there was never a lack of spark.  There wasn't any distrust or miscommunication because Bokuto told Akaashi everything (sometimes too many things) and Akaashi would do the same.  So it was rare for Akaashi to be worried about something that he's felt was second nature.</p><p>"<em>Maybe I haven't been worrying about it enough,</em>" Akaashi thought to himself as he stepped out of bed, noticing he was still in his regular clothes for the day, looking down and noticing the suit case of clothes he packed for returning home for the holidays.</p><p>He was supposed to join Bokuto in the muggle world for a weekend.  Was he still invited?</p><p>"Kenma, can you-" when Akaashi turned to see an empty bed except for a few little lumps that proved Kenma was there not too long ago, Akaashi sighed.  Maybe this was a sign he needed to open his social bubble just a little bit more.</p><p>Where was everyone?  Akaashi felt so alone all of a sudden, a feeling he's never thought he had to feel because Bokuto was always there.  He was always constant, always present, always just...<em>there.</em><br/>Now he wasn't.  And Akaashi had no idea why.</p><p>It wasn't the same if the situation were more complicated.  If him and Bokuto were to fight, Akaashi would understand.  If Bokuto were to be upset with Akaashi for some reason, Akaashi would understand.  If Bokuto was sealed away in a magic box that could only open by the hands of Kuroo and Akaashi had to offer his life as a token of love for Bokuto in order to set him free, but that meant they couldn't be together anymore because one had to sacrifice themselves for the other, Akaashi would understand.<br/>But it was none of those things and Akaashi just couldn't figure out <em>why.</em></p><p>"Akaashi-kun, come down for lunch!"<br/>"I'm coming!"  Akaashi replied Ennoshita who called for him from down the hallways.  Akaashi had to put on his shoes again, scratching his head and yawning as he felt himself relaxing, then quickly tensing up as more thoughts filled his mind.</p><p>Bokuto has occupied Akaashi's life so much, and now, all of his youth.  How can he not be worried?</p><p>"Have you seen Osamu-kun and Sakusa-kun?"  Ennoshita asked as Akaashi walked out, joining Ennoshita down the stairs.  Ennoshita probably ate already, as a responsible boy did, so he was just looking out for Akaashi by telling him to eat now.  So nice of him, but Akaashi felt a little bit ashamed when someone was having to mother him.</p><p>"I don't think so," Akaashi said, not noticing until now, but those two were another two that he hadn't seen in a while.  It was almost like the entire world was avoiding Akaashi for no reason whatsoever.<br/>That couldn't be the case, though, right?  The world didn't revolve around Akaashi.</p><p>"I just hope they've eaten.  I don't want anyone fainting on the train ride home tomorrow."<br/>"Osamu-kun definitely ate.  And tomorrow is tomorrow - I'm sure they'll have had something to eat by then."</p><p>Ennoshita was a rather calm spirit.  Akaashi rarely ever saw him upset, and if he was he bore the strangest smile that made the atmosphere eerie.  Only once did Akaashi really spend time with Ennoshita before this week, and because of that the guilt of relying on him as a friend grew because it felt like it wasn't genuine.</p><p>Then again, only Akaashi would worry about such a thing as that.</p><p>The Great Hall was nearly empty as Akaashi made it late to lunch, a few of the house elves were even starting to clean up a bit.  Akaashi sat on the edge of the Gryffindor table where a few 1st and 7th years were fooling around (not together of course), and Akaashi sitting there alone because he wasn't going to make Ennoshita keep him company just because he was craving a little attention.</p><p>And would Akaashi really be Akaashi if he turned his head to try and see if Bokuto was there?  Obviously not.</p><p>But Bokuto wasn't there.  For the 6th day in a row, Bokuto wasn't at the Gryffindor table, chowing down on beef and rice with a side of salad that Kuroo made him eat.  For 6th day in a row, Bokuto wasn't at the steps of the Gryffindor Tower, patiently waiting like a puppy for Akaashi to come out so that they could eat together.</p><p>Now that Akaashi thought about it though, Bokuto was always the one waiting for him.  He assumed it was because Bokuto was eager, but maybe Bokuto's gotten tired of it by now?  Maybe Akaashi's been too passive with the relationship?  It was very possible!  Akaashi never picked Bokuto up for a meal, hadn't even tried waiting for him outside a class even though Akaashi memorized his schedule - because Bokuto was always there!</p><p>Was Bokuto tired of waiting now?  He's certainly never said anything about it.</p><p>"My Salazar Slytherin for your Helga Hufflepuff!"<br/>"Are you nuts?  Salazar-san is the most rare out of the house of four!"<br/>"But...my boyfriend's a Hufflepuff."</p><p>Akaashi chewed on his bottom lip, looking around one more time.  If something was wrong, Bokuto would have said something.  That's all Akaashi could think for now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Their first date, Bokuto and Akaashi's, wasn't at Hogwarts.  Not Hogsmeade or the Leaky Cauldron.  Not even in the wizarding world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto took Akaashi to a ramen stall in the streets of downtown Tokyo where Akaashi got to ride a muggle train for the first time - a bullet train, to be exact.  Fast, loud and crowded, the night was so dark, yet so young.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto looked like he belonged there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My uncle's a wizard at heart, you know.  But he keeps me in the muggle world so I'm not ignorant."  When Bokuto tried spelling the word "ignorant" in a letter, Akaashi had to reread it over and over again to make sure he wasn't "iglooing" on any muggles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And he has two daughters," Bokuto went on, Akaashi stiff from the amount of people on the train so Bokuto talked and talked to ease him.  It worked, even if Akaashi's shoulders were still tense, but maybe it was because he forced himself to get uptight so Bokuto wouldn't stop talking.  And when Bokuto put his arm around Akaashi's shoulders, that's when Akaashi found himself pleased with the results.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They're much older than me - one is 24, the other 26," so the age gap would be 10 and 12 years, "so they treat me like a kid.  I'm so spoiled, it's funny."  Bokuto looked so mature when it was them.  So cool, so admirable.  If this was a side that Bokuto showed no one else but Akaashi, he wouldn't have minded.  Even if everyone thought Bokuto was just some stupid goof that got a little too emotional sometimes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I call them sisters, but they're actually my cousins," Bokuto whispered the last part as if it were a secret, as if Kuroo or Daichi had no idea when Bokuto was basically an open book.  "And they know everything about me, which gets kinda annoying.  But actually, I rely on it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi hasn't had the chance to meet them just yet, but he knew the day was coming soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ramen was best eaten when the person you were with loved it a little too much.  Bokuto slurped it up so loudly, Akaashi was rather shocked at the sudden hunger for a meal that costed less than a single Every Flavour Jelly Bean.  Bokuto shared his favourite on the menu even if Akaashi just ordered a regular chicken base soup, the takoyaki ended up being 4/6 eaten by Bokuto, and the water was way too cold that Akaashi spit it out in surprise by accident.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Next time, we can go somewhere you want to, Akashi," Bokuto laughed, not getting Akaashi's name right, but at the beginning of their relationship, Akaashi thought it was a nickname.  "Mm, I think the wizarding world is fun, but if I were to be honest," the hesitance in his voice made Akaashi stop and look at his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How long has it been?  Akaashi looking at Bokuto's back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The muggle world feels like it needs a Bokuto Koutarou," he said with a proud grin, his mouth stretching from ear to ear as he laughed heartily.  "Wizards have all of these cool tricks and spells.  Muggles don't have the luxury!  We need a Bokuto Koutarou here!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto shouldn't have been talking about magic so freely in the open air where anyone could hear him, but Akaashi didn't stop him.  He watched in awe as Bokuto held onto a reality that was no longer his, a life that he'd never know for sure.<br/>If Akaashi asked "do you miss your parents?" he never got a straight answer from Bokuto.  Never a yes or a know - always a "sometimes".  Akaashi never asked further questions, not even about his "sisters".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How long do you wanna live, 'kaashi?"<br/>"Hm?"  Akaashi didn't know why he was asking, but Bokuto asked trivial things so often, this seemed to blend in with the other questions.  "A regular wizard's lifespan is about 100 years old.  So I guess, around then?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto laughed, smiling.  "I wanna live double that amount!  I'm making it to 200!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi thought he was joking at the time, but it still hit him that Bokuto was more than willing to go 100 years without Akaashi by his side.  In that sense, it ached, heart throbbing and chest squeezing in on itself when that realization came to life the next day, the next week and the next month.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though Akaashi's dad would tell him Bokuto was just being a boy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Not that I dislike the company of my own son," headmaster Akaashi started saying, making Akaashi kiss his teeth.  "But I do wonder, why is it that my son is 'hanging out' with his father on the last day he gets to see his friends?"<br/>Akaashi would like to ask where were all of his friends on the last day he got to seem them.</p><p>"Am I not allowed to be here?"  Akaashi asked back, almost sassing him but kept his tone mild because he didn't feel like getting nagged over the holiday break.  Even though both his parents were off to a foreign country for work for two weeks, Akaashi knew they'd send letters, and his mom was never scared of sending a Howler or two.</p><p>"Oh, be my guest, Keiji," his dad said with a sarcastic smile.  "But I'll have you know I have a very important meeting with the Ministry of Magic counsels in order to assign a new seat.  A Minister is in need to fill the position."</p><p>Guilting a child with such fancy words.  Did headmaster Akaashi have no shame?</p><p>It wasn't like Akaashi wanted to be in the headmaster's office either.  Last day of school in the year, the sun out and about as it shone through the sky, the snow no longer falling and just decorating the world like a big, fluffy bedsheet that was waiting to be snuggled.  How was it that Akaashi found the most beautiful day to be absolutely dreadful in the worst possible way?  He couldn't even begin to imagine what life would be like if Bokuto <em>actually </em>were to break up with him.</p><p>No, that thought was out the window and through the stomach of a centaur - unseen and refused to pry itself open.</p><p>"Did you possibly have your first lover's quarrel, son?"  Headmaster Akaashi was teasing his son by now, giving him a bit of a fake pout.  When the holidays were close, any holiday really, any parent would be a little more loose.  At least, Akaashi's dad seemed to be.  Maybe that was the perk of having a parent that worked at a school.</p><p>"If you aren't prepared to fight then you aren't prepared to love."<br/>"Is that why you and mother rarely argue?"  Akaashi bit back, making his dad purse his lips and shrug.  "Oh, well, I wouldn't want to argue against your mother, of course," headmaster Akaashi practically gagged.</p><p>"I like having a roof over my head."</p><p>Akaashi's parents weren't lovey dovey or romantic.  They weren't like Bokuto and Akaashi, they weren't even like normal parents.   That was all okay, except for right now, when relationships were hard to talk about.  And right now, Akaashi had nowhere to turn to.</p><p>"Father, er, no, uh, dad-""The fact that you hesitated calling me either should be what's worrying me the most right now."  Akaashi put down his teacup, watching as his green leaves swirled around.</p><p>If a Seer were here in the room with them, Akaashi would know exactly what his future held.</p><p>"Did mother tell you everything that was on her mind?"  The question was quiet, like he didn't want to hear the answer.  "Every single little thing?   No matter how small or how unnecessary those thoughts were?"<br/>"None of your mother's thoughts were unnecessary, I can assure you that," headmaster Akaashi chuckled, swirling his own tea leaves around as well.  Neither were Seers, and that was okay.  But to have one in your life wouldn't hurt either.</p><p>"She made sure I knew what I needed to know while I was courting her," his dad admitted, his face showing the reminiscent memory of not as long ago as all the students thought.  Their love story, if Akaashi had all the details, wasn't anything interesting.<br/>She went to Beauxbatons and he went to Hogwarts.  After one meeting during the Tri-Wizard Cup, they wrote to each other nonstop.</p><p>"But it wasn't until we got married that I knew her nasty sides too.  And if I were to be honest, I think it's best to keep it that way.  Therefore, the love you have will only grow stronger instead of becoming less enthusiastic."<br/>Akaashi could argue with that logic.  He could tell his dad that it should be better to speak about everything now while you still weren't in a committed relationship because then you'd know what you were getting into.</p><p>"If your mother were to tell me all her worries before we got married, perhaps that would have frightened me a lot more.  I would have been on edge, thinking if I'm even fit to be a husband.  Your mother had books published overseas, was doing interviews for the <em>Daily </em><em>Prophet</em>, and I'm pretty sure there were other men waiting for me to mess up so that they could have a chance fitting that roll."  Maybe it was because the holidays were literally tomorrow and Akaashi wouldn't have to see his dad for a whole 2 weeks.  In that case, he was thankful.  Even if his face wouldn't show it.</p><p>"If Koutarou-kun makes a decision, Keiji, it's because he knows what's best for him.  Don't let your mind race when there's nothing it's competing against."</p><p>Akaashi knew what that translated to and it made him feel sick to his stomach.  "<em>If Bokuto-san breaks up with you, don't cry.  You'll find someone new in no time."  </em></p><p>But Akaashi didn't want something new.  He wanted Bokuto.  If he wanted something new he would have not dated at all.  And now he was leaving the office with even more questions in his mind, overthinking and under-appreciating the fact that he and Bokuto had a successful young love blossom to a mature romance not many students experienced at their age.  Akaashi wasn't even sure if Bokuto was breaking up with him!  It was all in his head!</p><p>It may be concerning to think that Akaashi hasn't actually thought of what he would do if Bokuto were to ever break up with him.  Because he assumed that day was never actually going to happen and the future was on their side.<br/>Now that Bokuto was graduating in only over a little more than a year and Akaashi wasn't sure what he was going to do in the future, that anxious weight was pushing him down into an abyss of thoughts he didn't think his head could fit.</p><p>"If Bokuto-san were to break up with me..." Akaashi mumbled out loud, trying to hear what it sounded like.  The words "break up" being in an affirmative sentence with "Bokuto-san" made him want to tear up already.</p><p>And it wasn't even up for debate - Akaashi was never going to break up with Bokuto either.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akaashi and Bokuto have fought exactly once since they started dating.  At that time, Akaashi thought him and Bokuto were going to break up then too.  But when the fight was over, Bokuto hugged Akaashi, kissed his forehead, and said, "I still love you.  Even if you make me want to cry sometimes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So Akaashi tried not argue anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't go back to the muggle world!"  Akaashi sighed loudly, hands gripping his hips in frustration when Bokuto whimpered in the corner like a child.  When he got like this, Akaashi always assumed it was some sort of habit caused from past trauma and always tried to be gentle.  According to Kuroo, it was just the way he was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm telling you, my mom doesn't mind you staying here.  Your uncle and your cousins won't be home anyway-""My sisters!  They're my sisters, Akaashi!"  Bokuto wailed, his hair deflating with his posture as shrunk himself down to an even smaller size if it were possible.  Akaashi bit his lip hard, blood was seeping to come out.  Just a few more pushes, was what Akaashi was hoping would be the case.  A few more pushes then Bokuto would be warped back into Akaashi Land and they wouldn't be arguing anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get out of there, Bokuto-san.  Even if you don't want to stay at my place, it's fine!  You just can't go to the muggle world."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was over the summer.  Before the separation, which now that Akaashi looked back, all those meetings his dad went to probably were because of that.  This problem between Akaashi and Bokuto seemed so pathetic compared to the world's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna go back to my house!"<br/>"Your house is under...under...revolution?"<br/>"Renovation."<br/>"Exactly!  You can't go back home right now.  Your uncle entrusted you to me, so please Bokuto-san, stay here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't the fact that Bokuto was being a whiny brat, or that he was over dramatic and wouldn't even give Akaashi the benefit of the doubt that he was just trying to help and not take away his world from him.<br/>It was that Bokuto seemed to hate the wizarding world so much in that state that he would go as far as inconveniencing people just to get out of there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto didn't seem like the type though, right?  Whenever he would do an amazing Charm, or hex a pixie, he looked so happy just succeeding at it.  His eyes would grow bright, his cheering pumped the entire room in excitement, and Akaashi's heart would beat in an insanely loud thumping pace that he was sure the next time it happened, he'd collapsed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi didn't understand why Bokuto wanted to leave so badly.  Why not just stay here?  Stay where Akaashi was- and never look back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna go home already!  All the magic in the air is stinking up the place!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without any more ways to console him, Akaashi just stayed silent.  He sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and looking at Bokuto's back, not expressing any reaction, and simply waiting.  He didn't know what else he could do.  Bokuto wanted to leave him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was how they fought.  No words.  No screaming.  No smashing vases.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were just...there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going home tonight!"<br/>"No you're not."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi watched as Bokuto's shoulders lifted up and down and up and down, inhale and exhale, loudly then softly.  If Akaashi showed any reaction bigger than that, then the fight was going to become messy.  He didn't want messy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not fair!  Everyone else got to go home!"  Bokuto groaned, hitting his head on the wall with a 'thump', making Akaashi finally stand up and walk over to him.  "I just wanna eat taiyaki and go to karaoke!  Even Kuroo's going!"  Akaashi's eye twitched hearing that name.  Was Bokuto implying that singing into a metal stick was more fun than making potions with Akaashi?  Or perhaps Bokuto didn't find it entertaining when Akaashi made him fireworks out of thin air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bokuto-san, please-"<br/>"I wanna go back ho-o-o-ome!"  Bokuto groaned, hiding his head between his knees, similar to how owls hid their heads between their wing and chest.  His hair stuck out like leaves on a vine and Akaashi just wanted to yank it up and look Bokuto in the face as he coldly explained why he couldn't just "go back home".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, Akaashi didn't do that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Am I not good enough then, Bokuto-san?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The question came out quiet and unintentional.  Bokuto's head turned so quickly, like a gust of wind pushing Akaashi's face.  He didn't want to ask directly, he didn't even mean for Bokuto to hear him.<br/>It just became their new focus, as if the conversation was flowing naturally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're more than enough, Akaashi!  Y-You're warm and fluffy!  I don't need to go back home!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sudden change in personality should have startled Akaashi, but instead, it calmed him down.  "Say that one more time," Akaashi hummed, putting his hand on Bokuto's cheek, making Bokuto lean in on the touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't need to go back home, Akaashi!"  Akaashi smiled down at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No.  The first thing you said."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto blinked in confusion, a few seconds to process what Akaashi wanted until the realization in his face brightened like a lit fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're more than enough for me, Akaashi!  Definitely!  125%!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi wasn't a selfish person.  Before he met Bokuto, he never asked for anything all to himself.  Even being an only child, he never indulged in the luxury of taking and taking without having to share with anyone, never even bothered getting upset when he didn't get something he wanted because there were so many things to want.  Never, not once, did Akaashi complain.  Silent, never outspoken, and very well behaved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For Bokuto, if he had gone back to the muggle world for the week that summer Akaashi promised his uncle he would take him in for, perhaps Akaashi wouldn't have minded experiencing a tantrum for the first time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kicking and screaming and all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi!  Er, eh, Akaashi-san!  Akaashi-san, wait up!"</p><p>Tsukishima has never called out for Akaashi before.  Not this excited anyway, and never to Akaashi's knowledge.  When he turned around and saw Tsukishima waving at him.  That wasn't even the red flag though - it was what Tsukishima was wearing that got Akaashi's attention.</p><p>"Can I help you with something?"  Still dazed by the conversation with his father, Akaashi chose to entertain the idea of Tsukishima actually wanting to talk to him because he couldn't bear to be any more lonely than he already was.  Usually Akaashi liked to be by himself, however, now he realized what alone really felt like, there was a bit of confusion and inner conflict of whether he liked to be alone, or maybe he just never met people he wanted to be around.</p><p>"Actually, yes!"  Tsukishima smiled.  When Akaashi looked down he noticed his sweatpants were rolled up to reveal his calves and ankles, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as well and exposing every bit of skin to the cold.  The sweater in question though, looked way too big on him and had a big checkmark on it with the Greek goddess of victory's name in big bold letters in English.<br/>Akaashi was pretty sure that was Kuroo's sweater.</p><p>"I would like you to accompany me to study," Tsukishima said in a posh voice, curtseying like a maiden.  "In the library, if you please."</p><p>How odd.  And suspicious.</p><p>"Okay," Akaashi said with a shrug, because someone was finally willing to keep him company.  Even though the day was midway finished and Tsukishima was probably going to leave him after a few minutes, he didn't mind.  Maybe Tsukishima had an idea where Bokuto was too.</p><p>"Did you have something specific you needed help studying?" </p><p>Tsukishima didn't come prepared with textbooks or scrolls or parchments.  Not even a quill to write with and yet the two of them were still walking towards the library.  As they passed by the Gryffindor tower, Akaashi felt like someone was watching them, so naturally he turned his head to see if his intuition was correct.<br/>Surprisingly, it was not.</p><p>"Er, well, Akaashi-san is so smart so I was wondering if you could help me with everything!  I'd love to get to see you in action!"  Tsukishima punched the weakly with a pathetic laugh that Akaashi blinked at.  Whatever Tsukishima's problem was, Akaashi wouldn't want to listen, but he'll hear about it.</p><p>"So you want me to perform a spell?  In the library?"  Tsukishima gulped, turning around, making Akaashi turn too.  Still, there was no one there.</p><p>"Uh, no," Tsukishima said with a breaking smile, biting the air nervously.  "I just...wanted...ah, you know...library."  Akaashi blinked again, slowly, then stopped walking entirely.  Tsukishima naturally stopped with him.</p><p>"If you are choosing to spend time with me out of pity, Tsukishima-kun, I am finding it rather difficult to appreciate the gesture right now."</p><p>Tsukishima looked plain shocked when Akaashi said such a bluntly cold statement, and rightfully so.  Akaashi's hurt feelings may have gotten the best of him for a brief moment, but he wasn't lying when he considered just how weird Tsukishima was being right now.</p><p>"I-I wanna be with Akaashi-san because Akaashi-san is Akaashi-san!"  The bold statement made Akaashi's eyes widen, unsure how to process such a passionate declaration - from Tsukishima no less.<br/>Where was Yamaguchi?  Shouldn't he be the one receiving such kind words from Tsukishima?</p><p>"Okay," said Akaashi with such a disinterest, he even almost sighed.  "Just tell me what you need help with.  I will do my best to accompany you."</p><p>It turned out, even Tsukishima didn't know what he needed help with.  Because he was smart enough, Akaashi supposed, Tsukishima actually didn't need help, but just wanted a study partner or something.  And what better study partner than a Ravenclaw?  Even though it was a bit lonely these days, sitting with someone at a table and reading together wasn't so bad to spend a last day.<br/>It also gave Akaashi time to think.</p><p>"Akaashi-san, read this to me please," Tsukishima asked, tapping the book in his hand, a fictional one that Akaashi didn't expect Tsukishima to be a fan of.  "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?  I like that choice," Akaashi mused, having a mild memory of reading this to Bokuto to help him fall asleep whenever he would stay over at Akaashi's house.  The plan was that when they had one of their little sleepovers this year, Akaashi would undoubtedly read it again.</p><p>At this point, however, though he never told Akaashi,  Bokuto could recite the whole book by heart.</p><p>"Akaashi-san!"  Tsukishima interrupted him in the middle of the first chapter, tapping his feet anxiously.  The glasses on his face, Akaashi noticed for the fist time today, were a little crooked, and that checkmark sweater stooped down his shoulder like it was just a little too big for him.  Akaashi's impression of Tsukishima was a bit more neat and put together, so this should have come as more of a shock than it actually did.</p><p>"Akaashi-san, were you born smart?  Or did you have to study really hard?"  Such a childish question, Akaashi almost didn't answer it.</p><p>"Er, I suppose I studied...""But you're a Ravenclaw!  So you must have been born with some form of smarts, right?"  Akaashi could argue with so many logical counter reasons why his house had nothing to do with his abilities in academics, but Tsukishima was all of a sudden talking fast, cutting Akaashi off.</p><p>"Akaashi-san, do you happen to have any favourite songs these days?"  Tsukishima asked as Akaashi went to go put away 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' back on the shelf where it belonged, a bit sad that they didn't get to make it to the third page when Alice falls down in the hole, but perhaps that was a good thing.  "I've been really into jazz lately.  Maybe we should listen to something together."</p><p>Akaashi looked at Tsukishima, looked down at the table, then sighed.</p><p>"Tsukishima-kun, really, if you don't want to talk about school work then we should just leave-"<br/>"Akaashi-san, Akaashi-san!"  Tsukishima cut him off excitedly as he stood from the table, only to go beside Akaashi and sit next to him instead, much to Akaashi's surprise.  "Look, look, look," Tsukishima pulled out another book, a small pocket one this time.</p><p>"This book was written by 'Akashi Tetsuya' - it's so close to your name!"  Only Bokuto would say something so mildly interesting as that and only find it so amusing because it had something to do with Akaashi.</p><p>Tsukishima needed to stop spending time with Bokuto so much then.</p><p>"Akaashi-san, Akaashi-san!"  Tsukishima called out as Akaashi began to quietly clean up the studying space they occupied, silently alerting Tsukishima that he wanted to leave.  If they were just going to fool around then he'd rather do so where the escape route was easiest.</p><p>"Akaashi-san, look at me!"<br/>"Yes, Tsukishima-kun," Akaashi sighed again, looking at the sitting Slytherin who was holding up a folded crane.  "Isn't it cute?"  He smiled, a gesture Akaashi didn't realize Tsukishima could do so easily but it looked like it came so naturally right now.</p><p>"Very cute," Akaashi said with the ever bit slightest of disinterest, turning his head and pushing his chair in.  "Now if you'll excuse me-""Akaashi-san, Akaashi-san!"  Tsukishima called out again as Akaashi began to walk away.</p><p>"Akaashi-san, wait for me!"  What was up with everyone today?  It was like the world was backwards and Akaashi couldn't think straight.</p><p>"Akaashi-san!"<br/>"Yes, Tsukishima-kun," replied Akaashi in what sounded like the voice of a tired adult.  Was Akaashi tired?  He wasn't yawning.  Maybe he was tired because Bokuto wasn't there to feed his energy.</p><p>"Do you think I'm attractive?"</p><p>The innocent blinking, the fiddling of fingers and the smile that made Akaashi click his teeth was the final trigger to get Akaashi have a reaction larger than just a 'yes?'.  Sucking in a breath, Akaashi closed his eyes for exactly 4 seconds, then opened them to look straight at Tsukishima.</p><p>"Bokuto-san, I don't know what you're asking, but-"</p><p>Before Akaashi could even rant to Tsuksihima about his sudden childish endeavours, Akaashi was gasping, holding a hand over his mouth in realization of the mistake he just made, the guilt on his shoulders from at first not tending to his relationship only becoming heavier when he <em>misnamed </em>his boyfriend.</p><p>"Oh...Oh no-"</p><p>Tsukishima's eyes widened, taking a step back, then opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"No!"  Akaashi turned around, the fabric of his sweater whooshing as the air of speed caught in it.  "I-I apologize, I must be going-""Wait, Akaashi!"  Akaashi couldn't believe what he'd just done and he didn't need reminders.</p><p>He called someone else <em>Bokuto-san </em>all because of the similar speech and patterns of talking.  What was next?  Accidentally kissing Kuroo because he acted like Bokuto too?</p><p>"Wait!  Wa-Wait, Akaashi!"<br/>"Not now!"  Akaashi gritted his teeth, his walking turned into speed walking, that turned into jogging that turned into a run.</p><p>If Akaashi didn't see Bokuto right now he was going to go absolutely insane.  Even if seeing Bokuto right now would be the result of an ugly outcome.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Akaashi!  Do you think I'm attractive?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Undeniably, outrageously, it was hilarious how Bokuto could even question it-ly so.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In what way?"  Akaashi responded, not looking up from the issue of the Daily prophet that Monday morning, the last Monday of 1996 that they would spend together, and the first Monday that Akaashi would remember just how honest Bokuto was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean 'what way?'"  Bokuto whined, trying to get Akaashi's attention - which in retrospect, Akaashi liked a little too much - banging the table like a child begging for food.  "My face.  My body, my hair - my scent!  Am I attractive to Akaashi?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wasn't it obvious?  Akaashi thought sometimes he himself was too obvious, but Bokuto could be so oblivious sometimes it was adorable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I tell you my answer, will you believe me?"<br/>"Akaashi never lies to me.  So yeah."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Has Akaashi ever lied to Bokuto?  Maybe for his own well being and mental health, but that was really it.  Tiny lies that got Akaashi through the day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bokuto-san, there's more to a person besides how attractive they are that will make me want to be with them.  Who you are as a person is what makes me love you so much."  That and his chest.  Akaashi liked to lie his head on it and close his eyes and imagine he was on a tough, fluffy cloud.  It made it even better when Bokuto took it as a sign to play with Akaashi's hair, raking his fingers smoothly through and through, combing out mindlessly but it felt like a sweet sensation to Akaashi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but do you think I'm attractive," Bokuto asked again, smacking his cheeks with both hands and squishing them so he was puckering his lips to Akaashi.  "I need you to answer, Akaashi!  It's a life or death question!  Answe-e-e-e-e-er!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll answer when you've given me the chance to," Akaashi snapped, making Bokuto whimper and bow his head down.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My goodness, Bokuto-san.  Do you think I'm attractive then?"<br/>"Oh, without a doubt in my mind!  Akaashi-san, you're the definition of attractive!  When I look in the dictionary, I'm sure your portrait would be there as the reference!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red in Akaashi's face wouldn't wipe away no matter how hard Akaashi tried.  How shameless could a man be?  Bokuto really wasn't shy, and out of all things to compliment Akaashi on it just had to be physical appearance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean, your face shape is so perfect," Bokuto went on, touching Akaashi's jaw, making his breath hitch.  "And your arms are slender, but toned," Bokuto traced his fingers on Akaashi's bicep, not daring to flinch away.  "You're so thin, but defined," the next place Bokuto touched as Akaashi's torso, making Akaashi take a jump back but Bokuto only reached further in.  "And then your eyes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They stared at each other.  Akaashi was able to count to 10.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They're the most beautiful thing about you, Akaashi.  If I were to go blind, the only thing I would miss seeing are your eyes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi was on fire for the rest of the day and never got to answer Bokuto's, "Do you think I'm attractive?" question.  Because it should be obvious - Bokuto was nothing less than attractive.  He was literally starting to look like a Greek god through the years of getting more buff.  Bokuto should know!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From his chest, to his thighs, to his calves, to his hair, Akaashi knew Bokuto was attractive.  If Akaashi could draw, the only thing he would draw was Bokuto.  In fact, all the Polaroid sheets of paper or whatever Bokuto called them, all of Bokuto, and Akaashi hung them where he could.  Bokuto was attractive, undeniably attractive, and not just by physical appearance either!  He had so many friends, meaning his personality was attractive too!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Akaashi-san, you're a very pretty person," Kiyoko said bluntly one day when Akaashi was modelling for the Daily Prophet with his family.  Her mom and Suna's worked together for the photography line up and that day Kiyoko tagged along to help out.  They didn't talk much, but he guessed when he was in front of the camera and Kiyoko needed the photo to be as relaxed and realistic as possible, conversation began.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your mother is half Veela.  I would expect as much," she said with a blank stare going right through him.  "You have a very nice face.  I have taken notice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No blushing.   No embarrassment.  No flustered words or spits of "thank you"s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi then realized why Bokuto specifically asked him if he thought he was attractive.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I caught you!"</p><p>Tsukishima's slender hand caught on to Akaashi's wrist, holding him in place.  Akaashi was too startled with himself that the energy he would have had to push Tsukishima away was being used in his thoughts of regret, calling someone else his boyfriend's name.</p><p>If he got lonely that easily, was he even good enough for Bokuto?</p><p>"Let go of me, Tsukishima-kun.  While I'm asking nicely."  Panting, Akaashi was taking his wand out from his pocket, making Tsukishima let go right away.  Now they were both standing in the middle of the hallway, halfway to the Gryffindor Tower and hesitant of their next moves.</p><p>"I-I-I," Tsukishima started, the words coming out of his mouth becoming thick and more difficult as Akaashi glared at him.</p><p>"You <em>what</em>?"<br/>"I'm Bokuto!"</p><p>There was no echo.  No magic spark or sound effects like in a film.  Just Akaashi, staring into a an abyss that seemed to have no end.  Everything he was overthinking didn't seem to matter anymore, and now there wasn't anything to think.</p><p>"Don't say that, Tsukishima," Akaashi stuttered out in a whisper.  "It isn't funny-"<br/>"It's not a joke!"  Tsukishima screamed, taking Akaashi by the shoulders this time and staring right at him.  "I'm not letting you go, okay?  I know I sound insane, but you have to believe me!  When would I lie to you, Akaashi?"</p><p>There was no point in pulling such a hurtful prank on someone.  Not even the Daily Prophet could make a good story out of this one.  What would the headline even be?  '<em>Hogwarts Headmaster's Son Tricked Into Believing His Boyfriend Changed Bodies With A Mutual Acquaintance' ?</em></p><p>"You...what?"</p><p>After cooling down, Tsukishima - or Bokuto, rather - pulling Akaashi out to one of the back exits of the school and sitting on the freshly shovelled steps, Akaashi was staring at the snow, maybe even about to burn holes in it.  He couldn't think of anything right now-</p><p>Which was concerning for someone like Akaashi.</p><p>"How did this..." Akaashi gestured to Bokuto, making Bokuto chuckle and shrug.  "I dunno.  Just woke up and <em>bham</em>!  I needed glasses!"  Akaashi looked at Bokuto with such a loathsome stare, in disbelief of how calm he is right now.<br/>Of course.  Leave it to Bokuto though, to make the situation <em>funny</em> instead of fearsome.</p><p>"We need to tell my dad," Akaashi said, standing up on the steps, shaking his head as he let out uneven breaths.  "We need to tell him now.  He can fix this!  I'm sure of it-"<br/>"No!"  Bokuto exclaimed, but it was Tsukishima's desperate tone that made Akaashi stop.</p><p>"If we bother him again...If we bother headmaster Akaashi then that's bad!"<br/>"That doesn't matter!  Bokuto-san, you're in <em>Tsukishima's </em>body.  Are you telling me you want to stay in there forever?"  Akaashi wasn't frustrated or annoyed or sad or upset.</p><p>He was livid.  Angry.  And very, very hurt.</p><p>Why didn't Bokuto tell Akaashi in the first place?  Was Akaashi not trustworthy enough?  Was the whole Akaashi family just not good enough to help Bokuto?  Was Akashi not a good enough boyfriend that Bokuto could confide in?  Because there was a 110% chance that Bokuto told Kuroo.</p><p>"Well, I don't..." Bokuto said, so unsure, it made Akaashi flinch.  "I mean, I don't want to if Akaashi doesn't find me attractive-""That's not the problem!"  Akaashi screamed, voice booming through the trees of the forest that was only metres away.</p><p>It was Tsukishima's body.  His hair, his face, his eyes.  Yet when Akaashi yelled, he saw Bokuto shrinking in sorrow.</p><p>"Oh...Oh, Bokuto-san, I-I didn't mean to raise my voice-"<br/>"It's fine," Bokuto chuckled, smiling up at Akaashi weakly.  "I know we should have went to headmaster Akaashi.  I know, but, I didn't want to be unreliable anymore.  And I wanted to fix things on my own," Bokuto sighed giving Akaashi a tight smile, a shrug, and the feeling of guilt washing his heart like an ocean on the shore.</p><p>"In the end, I just give everyone a hard time."</p><p>The vague promise of a tomorrow with Bokuto was enough for Akaashi.  The youth they shared together was nothing less than a desire Akaashi wanted to fulfill.</p><p>The more he spent time with Bokuto, the more greedy Akaashi got.</p><p>For Bokuto, he would throw a tantrum.  Screaming, kicking, crying, sobbing - all of it for him.</p><p>During a tantrum, you didn't have to think.</p><p>"Bokuto-san," Akaashi said softly, sitting back down on the steps.  Putting his arm around Tsukishima was awkward, but the way he leaned on Akaashi's shoulder felt exactly like Bokuto.  Resting there, Akaashi knew neither of them were mad at each other.</p><p>"I know I don't tell you what's on my mind all the time.  Because there are so many things, I don't want to burden you with that."  Before Bokuto could refute with something unnecessarily romantic, Akaashi shushed him.<br/>"But telling you, I think maybe, I'll find it in myself to begin," Akaashi couldn't look him in the eyes.  "Being more open."</p><p>Unreliable.  Loud.  Obnoxious and cocky.  Akaashi's taste wouldn't waver because of a different face.</p><p>"Akaashi," Bokuto said weakly.  Akaashi could have sworn he heard Bokuto's voice too.  "Do you think I'm attractive?"</p><p>Akaashi almost burst out laughing.  Today, he chose not to show Bokuto that side, not because he didn't want him to see it, but because he wanted Bokuto to be laughing too.</p><p>"Yes, Bokuto-san," Akaashi looked at him, finally, and grinned.  This was undeniably the weirdest thing Akaashi has done in his teenage years, but with Bokuto as his boyfriend, maybe this wasn't going to be the last.</p><p>"I think you're attractive."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Yamaguchi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 31 1997 - 3:01 PM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>what</em>?"<br/>"I'm Bokuto!"</p><p>Yamaguchi's breath was steady, the slowest hand slap to his mouth in history covering his face as he forced himself not to make a single sound.  Currently, Yamaguchi was hiding.  Behind the wall of the nearest corner as a result of subconsciously following Tsukishima around, Yamaguchi was hiding.</p><p>And don't get him wrong, Yamaguchi's intention was to follow Tsukishima the whole entire time.  He just saw Tsukishima, and followed.</p><p>Weird, obsessive and just a little bit hypocritical, Yamaguchi was about the stop around the time Akaashi told him to let go.  But something was so off about the situation that Yamaguchi couldn't just leave that easily.  It should have been a sign, really, that Yamaguchi was letting go because that was what he was supposed to be doing.  After Tsukishima said some hurtful words, even pretending to be another person, Yamaguchi was supposed to be letting go.</p><p>"<em>I'm Bokuto</em>," were the words, the exact same words that Yamaguchi heard only a few days ago.  Except this time they weren't for Yamaguchi - they were for Akaashi.</p><p>Tsukishima wouldn't go that far.</p><p>"Don't say that, Tsukishima.  It isn't funny-"<br/>"It's not a joke!  I'm not letting you go, okay?  I know I sound insane, but you have to believe me!  When would I lie to you, Akaashi?"</p><p>Yamaguchi stopped blaming himself for things recently.  He stopped calling himself stupid or weak, he even stopped apologizing so much if at all really.  And he was making lots and lots of progress in his opinion.<br/>When Yamamoto spilled apricot juice on him the other day during breakfast, Yamaguchi didn't say sorry for being in his way.  When professor Ukai asked if Yamaguchi could help him distribute the cauldrons throughout the classroom before dinner, Yamaguchi actually said "no" because he wanted to make it for the choir performance that Yachi had a solo in before dinner was served.  When Yamaguchi passed by the Slytherin Tower, he didn't turn his head and try to look for anyone.</p><p>He was progressing.  Growing.</p><p>Now, he felt stupid again.</p><p>So Yamaguchi left.  Didn't bother hearing the rest of the conversation because he knew from the discussion, he didn't have to stay longer for details.  Because if Tsukishima - Bokuto or whatever - was telling Akaashi the same thing, there was no way it could be a lie.</p><p>And Yamaguchi's last chance was wasted, thrown away - </p><p>But not completely given up on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tsukishima,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas!  Every year, since I learned how to write, I was able to give you letters.  I loved writing them to you, because even though you wouldn't reply, you would reference them to me.  And then I'd know you read them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last Christmas, I gave you a new notebook that was able to erase things that you didn't need note of anymore or when you could remember what you wrote down by heart by using just the connection of your mind as its guide.  The Christmas before, I gave you a new set of glasses that were, waterproof, snow-proof, dirt-proof, fog-proof and fireproof so you never had to take them off or had to worry about getting anything in your glasses.  The Christmas before that, I got you the newest book by a muggle author you said you enjoyed reading from (is this a good time to admit Shouyou was the one who bought it and I paid him back with Potions notes?).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I gave you lots of Christmas gifts ever since the day I could understand the concept of galleons and sickles.  And every year, you have gotten me the same thing.  So where do I stand this year, now, that I feel the farthest from you than I ever did before?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My feelings for you have not changed, and at this rate, I'm sure they'll stay the same.  We have lots of years left, hopefully, so these feelings may subside or die down.  However, even if you think I'm weak, or small, or ill-willed, I want you to know that you're wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm more determined than before, and I hope you can watch me grow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If tomorrow were to come and it was 10 years in the future, I think Tsuki would surely acknowledge me eventually.  Can I say the same about myself, though?  Because even if you ignored me, casted me aside, and shunned me, I also know that you, Tsuki, never said anything about me being a Squib, or about that fake letter your father chose to send in order to admit me into Hogwarts, or how the scent you smelt when the Amortentia potion broke out last year wasn't something you were expecting to smell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The reasons are unknown to me, I admit.  But I can't possibly be that stupid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your way of showing love is different than mine.  I have to accept that.  I have been accepting that for over the past decade.  I will continue to accept that.  Until the day that love runs out, I will accept all of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I have also learned that me accepting your love is not a one-way transaction.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsuki.  You have to accept mine too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So until the day I get tired, exhausted, pent up and angry at you to the point where I can't stand to look at you, I'll wait.  I'm insane.  I'm driven.  I'm a little bit confused and sad.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, I realized that it's not just me anymore.  You need me too, Tsuki.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm growing tired.  This letter is to tell you that.  I'm so young, but I'm feeling more and more tired when I look at you.  When I remember how I feel around you, it's no longer pixies in my stomach, or a fluttering in my heart.<br/>I'm anxious.  And scared.   And I don't want to feel that way anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to go back to the way things were, and yet I don't want a life without Tsukishima.  Indulge in my selfish request, and give me an answer, because I think tiredness is turning into exhaustion.<br/>When I close my eyes, I don't know if they'll ever open again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to continue learning, and growing, and becoming stronger.  If I leave you behind, then perhaps I may never look back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas, Tsukishima.  I won't wait long for your response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yamaguchi</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yachi proofread it before he gave it to Tsukishima.  In fact, the final draft wasn't until the 27th letter, and by that time Hinata and Kageyama joined in to give their input.  Yamaguchi admitted, he wanted to keep the letter short and simple and to the point, but then it always ended up being a confession letter instead of an aggressive, impatient one that demanded Tsukishima's response as it was supposed to do.<br/>Yachi was the one who suggested to put in the "tiredness", when in reality, Yamaguchi wasn't tired at all.  He was more awake than ever before, and it was more than refreshing.</p><p>Hinata told Yamaguchi that if he says he'll stop waiting, Tsukishima will automatically stop trying.  People do that, and taking that risk wasn't worth it to anyone.  Even if it wasn't the point of the advice, however, Yamaguchi took it as support from Hinata.<br/>"I don't understand why you like him," he imagined Hinata eventually saying, sometime in the future or even in a fever dream Yamaguchi had.  "But since you like him, I'll have no choice.  I'll get Kageyama to beat him up if anything."</p><p>Kageyama didn't correct anything, didn't tell him to change anything, or even offered any sort of aggressive curse words that would make Yamaguchi uncomfortable, but a little curious to put in the letter.<br/>He just nodded, and let Yamaguchi do what he wanted.</p><p>Which was a very, very big help.</p><p>"Every year," Yamaguchi mumbled to himself as he looked in his bedside drawer.  He had nowhere else to run to, ending up back in his room because he wasn't sure where else he could go.  Find help?  Tell a friend?  Who would he even tell - who could he ask?  Maybe find Bokuto's body and pray that Tsukishima was there too.  Yamaguchi didn't feel too guilty though, since Akaashi didn't know either until now that Bokuto was in Tsukishima's body.</p><p>"Tsuki is in Bokuto-san's body."</p><p>When Yamaguchi said it out loud, it was outrageous.  But it also made it true.</p><p>Every year, Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi the same thing because it never failed to make Yamaguchi happy.  Yamaguchi would keep it, close to him, and even though every year it was the exact same thing, with the slightest of differences, he never, ever dared to throw them out.</p><p>"What year were you?"  Yamaguchi whispered softly as he took out a small chain necklace.  The pendant was always in the shape of a music note.  "1993.  Tsuki gave me to you late."  That was Tsukishima's 1st year in Hogwarts and left Yamaguchi lonely on Christmas night.</p><p>It always looked the same.  Every single year, it looked the same, and Yamaguchi loved it.  He didn't wear it, too scared to have it ruined or stolen or even accidentally ripped off during a Quidditch game or a Defence Against the Dark Arts class (duelling Hinata was hard!), so it was always in his drawer, but close to Yamaguchi so he never forgot it and could look at it whenever he wanted to.</p><p>This year though, before Tsukishima could give him another one, another exact replica that Yamaguchi would most probably cherish with his whole being even if it was just a cheap piece of metal, Yamaguchi made the first move.<br/>And gave Tsukishima the one he gave him last year, in 1996.</p><p>What did it represent?  A lot of things, Yamaguchi liked to believe.  The main one being that Yamaguchi wasn't going to hold onto the feelings of last year, but not only last year - last year, the before, the year before the year before and the year before that.  He refused to bear them and wanted Tsukishima to hold them, let him keep them for now until Tsukishima was ready to share it with Yamaguchi, and they could carry it together.</p><p>The other thing though, was that Yamaguchi didn't want to repeat things from their past.  If they were going to be together, there had to be change.  Whether they were together romantically, or just as friends.</p><p>"Every year, you made me so happy."  1993.  Yamaguchi was so lonely then, but waited for an owl every single day as he went to a muggle school with muggle students who hated his floppy hair, thought his house was weird for all the knick-knacks his family kept (which was funny since 90% of them were wondrous magical artifacts from his parents), and never let Yamaguchi play with them because Yamaguchi wasn't built for the muggle world and therefore couldn't kick a ball into a goalpost easily.</p><p>"This year again, work your magic.  Okay?"  Yamaguchi kissed the music note, standing up and dusting off the dirt on his pants.  When was the last time he cleaned his room?  Probably around the same time he bothered to realize it was dirty.</p><p>Yamaguchi knew where his first destination was without a doubt, and maybe, it would be the scariest yet friendliest ones in history.  It depends.  </p><p>It depended on how he reacted, how he saw Yamaguchi, and how he trusted him.  Back when Yamaguchi was a tiny 3rd year (so not that long ago) he was scared of him.  And right now, he was still scared of him.<br/>Even if he was in Asahi's body.</p><p>Tendou, despite dragging Yamaguchi almost everywhere he could for the past two days or so, never told Yamaguchi details.  All Yamaguchi was good for for Tendou, was his magic abilities.  It seemed when you switched bodies, magic was more difficult to do, especially when you didn't have your wand on you.  Yamaguchi couldn't imagine how Tsukishima has been doing without being able to control the situation.</p><p>Speaking of Tsukishima, that was why Yamaguchi needed Tendou.</p><p>He would know where Tsukishima is.</p><p> </p><p>"Tendou-san."</p><p>Yamaguchi knew exactly three facts about Tendou.  One, he was a Slytherin.  Two, he had red hair.</p><p>And three, Tendou was very underestimated as a wizard.</p><p>The rumour was (around the Slytherin house at least, according to Kuroo two years ago when he explained to Yamaguchi who was who on the Quidditch teams) Tendou was always overshadowed by others.  The most obvious person being Ushijima, as someone who excelled greatly without seeming to need much effort.  There were others - Sugawara eventually became noticeably better at things than Tendou.  Semi seemed to surpass him in classes until he was above Tendou on the examination result charts.  Even juniors, like Shirabu and Goshiki, have been catching up in the past few years, showing off their capabilities.</p><p>Yamaguchi could empathize and he could see though, that Tendou was much more powerful than he let on.</p><p>That's why right now, at about 3:30 in the afternoon on December 31, 1997, Tendou was hunched over the Marauder's Map with Yukie, Michimiya and Aone watching him in the middle of the common room on the floor.  They were so silent, Yamaguchi's voice echoed.</p><p>"You found out how to do magic on your own?"<br/>"Mmm," Tendou nodded, stroking his chin, fixated on the new beard he seemed to have.  "It seems that I have...or maybe because I stole my wand back, who knows?"  Of course Tendou would.  Even in Asahi's body, no one managed to catch him.</p><p>"I want to help.  Properly," Yamaguchi said firmly, walking up to Tendou and looking down at him.  It was Asahi's face, his body, and his features, but the aura was way off that Yamaguchi felt that same uneasiness whenever he made it up the Slytherin staircase.</p><p>"Help with what exactly?"<br/>"With getting everyone's body back," Yamaguchi replied earnestly, sitting down cross-legged, facing Tendou.  "I want to help. I want to be useful.  So tell me what to do and I'll do it with my all."</p><p>Even Aone's expression looked somewhat shocked.</p><p>"Er, give you orders?  Is that what you're asking from me?" </p><p>Not exactly, but perhaps Tendou wasn't far off.</p><p>"Right now, I only know about Asahi-kun in Kozume's body-"<br/>"Kenma-san?"  Yamaguchi gasped.  There were more people than he thought that were directly involved.  Ever since Michimiya stormed in the boy's bathroom just the day before, he was more than willing to assume half the school was aware of what was happening.</p><p>But the way things were so secretive, Yamaguchi could argue differently as well.</p><p>"Actually, YamaYama, I do need your help," Tendou said, putting his hands on his hips as he splayed his legs out, the map placed flat between his thighs as Yamaguchi looked down to see names moving around all over the place.  He wondered if Tendou was actually able to control who he wanted to see around the school - this map was magical, so the obvious answer was yes.  But how did Tendou know who to look for?</p><p>"You're good with magical creatures.  Right?"  The question took Yamaguchi back a bit, not necessarily because of the assumption, but the fact Tendou knew that the assumption was correct as well.</p><p>"I, uh, I mean," Yamaguchi shrugged, "I like them!  If they like me, that's their decision, but-"<br/>"Okay, so you're an expert," Tendou cut him off quickly.  It was so weird to be treated this way by the gentle Asahi, but then again this wasn't Asahi.  This was Tendou.  "Perfect.  Because I don't know how to reverse whatever happened, but we can't wait too long.  I need to meet Waka-chan's mom over the break and leave a good impression.  I can't go in Asahi's body."</p><p>"Waka....chan?"  Yamaguchi repeated slowly, unsure who Tendou was talking about but he could only assume it was Ushijima's first name.  "Wait, so, your plan is to only do something for yourself?  You're not going to help anyone else?"<br/>"Eh?"  Tendou looked up innocently - or maybe it was innocent because it was Asahi's face - then blinked like he didn't particularly understand Yamaguchi's question.</p><p>"Why would I help someone else?"</p><p>That concern never came to Yamaguchi before.  He always assumed that helping others were just a thing you did, perhaps unasked, and it was how the world worked.  "Why?" Tendou asked, well, Yamaguchi wasn't sure what the correct answer was.</p><p>"Because...they need your help?"  Tendou hummed at the answer, nodding slowly, as if he actually had to think about it and consider that he would be helping, benefiting and acknowledging someone else and their need for help.</p><p>"I see," Tendou nodded slowly, with intent and mindfulness.  "So you're also a pretty nice guy, YamaYama.  I'm sorry for harassing you back at the shit-school."  Yamaguchi cleared his throat, honestly speaking not remembering that torment because he wanted to wipe away that memory.  It wasn't even the worse attention Yamaguchi has gotten from kids at Hogwarts, because he was definitely sought out after when he was found to be Tsukishima's little puppy.</p><p>To be questioned because his parents were powerful Aurors - that feeling actually wasn't too bad.</p><p>"It's fine," Yamaguchi mumbled awkwardly, turning to see Yukie, Aone and Michimiya all staring at them intensely, as if they were waiting for something to happen.  Yamaguchi "uhh"ed for a good three seconds before realizing that them being there was a little out of place.</p><p>"Were you guys...going to help?"  Yamaguchi asked, realizing that if these three found out what was happening as well, then maybe there was no need for Yamaguchi's help after all.  Which was a little disappointing, but Yamaguchi would still be strong and offer.</p><p>"Well, we helped in finding most of the people that were hit by the potion," so it was a potion, Michimiya confirmed.  "But other than that, Yachi-chan has been doing all the work for making it.  So really, we've been waiting for Tendou-kun to tell us if there's something we can do.  And we're willing to!  Of course."</p><p>It was nice knowing that not only Yamaguchi was going to help Tendou, and also not only Tendou was going to get help.  This meant Tsukishima as well was going to change back if that meant anything.</p><p>"Why did you ask if I knew much about magical creatures, though, Tendou-san?"<br/>"Ah, well you see," Tendou started getting up from the floor, bringing the map with him of course.  Yamaguchi tried to catch a glimpse of it to see if he could see Tsukishima's name, but the only name in bold right now was Ushijima's, and Nishinoya's.</p><p>"Do you know what a <em>kneazle</em> is?"  Yamaguchi nodded automatically.</p><p>"It's like a feline.  A cat."<br/>"Yeah," Tendou said, scratching his head.  He must not have known how to tie up hair because Tendou has been keeping down Asahi's.  It was a bit weird to see it not in a bun or ponytail of some sort because Yamaguchi wasn't used to seeing it in this state, but it didn't look as messy or unkempt as Asahi's described it to be.</p><p>"The thing is, they can sense people.  If someone has bad intentions, if someone is hiding something," Tendou paused, looking up.  "If someone's lying."  Yamaguchi had a feeling he knew where this was going.</p><p>"So I was thinking, if the <em>kneazle </em>is able to sense someone lying," Tendou's sadistic grin seemed to transcend through bodies because Yamaguchi has never felt colder shivering.  "We can find out the bastard who made this mess and force him to suffer!  Or her - no discrimination."</p><p>Not what Yamaguchi thought where this was going.</p><p>"Or them!"  Tendou gasped, putting a hand over his mouth in realization.  "Hmm, I think that it has something to do with a Gryffindor though.  It always does.  My instincts are telling me that this is true."<br/>"Oh.  Do they?"  Yamaguchi mumbled sarcastically because almost every <em>cruel </em>prank is initiated by a Slytherin.  Tendou seemed to catch the snarky comment though, pursing his lips at Yamaguchi.</p><p>"You have a secret smart mouth or something?"  Yamaguchi squeaked, standing up straight and shaking his head.  "N-No!"  He said instinctively, used to submitting when trouble came, but the shame that followed was almost physically painful.</p><p>"Thought so," Tendou sighed, scratching his head harder as he looked down at the map again.  "Waka-chan is in the greenhouse again...you think it'd be weird for us to go there together?  No, right?  I'm sure he'd believe me.  But he's not alone..."<br/>"Is it...Can I take a look at that map, Tendou-san?"  Yamaguchi asked softly, reaching out for the map, but Tendou dodged him.</p><p>"Talk to the <em>kneazle </em>first.  Then you can look at it."</p><p>Unfair!  Yamaguchi opened that stupid map for Tendou in the first place and was helping him all day yesterday without knowing a damn thing!  Yamaguchi turned his head for a few hours and now Tendou thought he could do everything on his own.  The least he could do was let Yamaguchi look at the map!</p><p>"Wait," Yamaguchi stopped, realizing what Tendou just said.  "You have the <em>kneazle</em> right now?  At this moment?"   Tendou looked at Yamaguchi, hummed as if he was thinking about the answer, then shook his head.</p><p>"No.  But the Forbidden Forest has all sorts of magical creatures.  How hard could it be find one?"</p><p>Yamaguchi clenched his fists, closed his eyes tightly, and sighed.  Even without being told, he knew exactly what was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna go back in the Forbidden Forest!"<br/>"You said you were going to help though," Tendou sang out like an upbeat song with a high melody.  Protesting and denying the demands of Tendou did nothing because Yamaguchi found himself following him anyway.  A bit irritating, but there was a reason for everything.</p><p>"Besides," Tendou went on, holding a lantern in front of the two of them to light the way.  The snow storms of the year had ended - according to the Weather Predictor in the Astrology Tower anyways - so there was no need for magical shields or barriers to protect them.  Which was more unsettling than needing it in the first place.</p><p>"You wanted to see that map for a reason, right?  You looked a little too desperate to take a peaky-peak at it."</p><p>Yamaguchi clenched his jaw when he was exposed, being caught red handed with his stupid, honest face.  "So what?  I'll do it myself if anything."  Tendou turned around, scoffing at Yamaguchi's words.<br/>"You <em>do </em>have a secret smart mouth.  Not a secret anymore though."</p><p>Yamaguchi held in an eye roll.</p><p>"Where's Yachi-chan?"  Yamaguchi asked, turning to see Michimiya, Yukie and Aone following them, all equally shivering.  Michimiya had the hugest coat on that Yamaguchi noticed right away was Aone's, while Yukie was turning red, not from the cold, but actually from how hot she was right now.  Since she could transform to anything she could imagine, she changed her body to be a cold-blooded animal and get used to the temperature.  Yamaguchi has seen her do it before for Quidditch games so she had an advantage during winter matches.</p><p>"Cooped up in her room.  She's been working on this potion since late last night getting all the ingredients for it."  A pound of guilt hammered Yamaguchi's heart.  So even Yachi has figured it out before Yamaguchi.  He wondered if anyone had to tell her.</p><p>"She's a really good friend though," Yukie commented, teeth clattering.  She had a pocket filled with caramels so she only needed to take her hands out for a brief moment every 15 minutes or so to pop one in her mouth whenever she ran out.  "She noticed Kageyama-kun right away.  I didn't even notice Asahi-kun, and we're in the same house."</p><p>If Tendou heard, he pretended that he didn't.  Looking at his back, Yamaguchi could be fooled over and over again that this was in fact Asahi.  But it wasn't.  And the hammering guilt just hit harder when he realized it wasn't just Asahi and Tsukishima.</p><p>"K-Kageyama-kun?!"<br/>"Oh, yeah.  You didn't know?"  No!  Yamaguchi didn't even believe Tsukishima!</p><p>"Kageyama-kun is in Sugawara-kun's body," Michimiya went on explaining, almost like she was catching Yamaguchi up on the latest gossip.  "And Sugawara-kun...I'm not sure," her voice shook, wavering as she flinched from a cold gust of wind.</p><p>"I just hope Sawamura-san is doing okay."</p><p>How Michimiya was doing it, Yamaguchi wasn't too sure.  Being worried about the person your crush fell in love with, and hoping for their safety.  Especially, to Yamaguchi's memory, Michimiya was so confident that Daichi liked her back.  Telling everyone how nice he was, how he accepted the White Day chocolates, the Christmas candy canes and the Halloween cookies Michimiya poured her heart into.  All that effort, only to be rejected and beaten by a <em>boy. </em><br/>Yamaguchi wouldn't be surprised if it was evidently proven Michimiya was just stronger than the majority of Hogwarts.</p><p>On top of that, Michimiya was worried about <em>Daichi </em>- Yamaguchi wondered what Michimiya ate in a day to make her stomach so settled.</p><p>"Who else do you know?  That got affected, I mean,"  Yamaguchi asked.  The five of them were already a few metres into the forest.  They could still see Hogwarts, but the doors were getting smaller and the smoke at the top of the Slytherin chimney was becoming more of a landmark.</p><p>"We know Azumane-kun is in Kozume-kun's body."  Yamaguchi knew that too.  "We know Kozume-kun is in Kageyama-kun's body."  Yamaguchi did not know that.  "We know Bokuto-kun is in Tsukishima-kun's body!"  Yamaguchi knew that too.</p><p>The pause indicated that they were thinking.  Yamaguchi's heart sank just a little bit.</p><p>"Tsuki..?"  he followed up with a little bit of hope in his voice.  "Eh, I think Tendou-san knows.  But...he won't say anything."  A hint that Yamaguchi wasn't going to take for granted.  Yamaguchi wondered if Tendou was ever going to let go of that stupid map.</p><p>"Ah, here!"  Tendou interrupted their short conversation when he found some random tree, touching the bark of it and nodding.  "Yes, yes!  This is it.  The <em>kneazle </em>is here somewhere.  Ao-Ao, go check it out!"<br/>"Ngh," Aone grimaced, looking between the dark, snowy trees and blinking.  "I don't...no, I don't want to."<br/>"Ehh, c'mon!"  Tendou tsk'ed, patting Aone on the back.  "I can't go!  I can't ruin Asahi-kun's body so easily.  Don't want to return the merchandise with damages, you know?""Azumane-kun isn't a product."  Yukie's comment was disregarded quietly.</p><p>"And we can't make a lady go.  That's just rude."  Something told Yamaguchi that Tendou was just making up petty excuses at this point.  No need for those anymore though.</p><p>"I'll go," Yamaguchi said, rolling up his sleeves, the cold not bothering him at all.  "I'll go in there and bring back a <em>kneazle</em>."</p><p>"No, Yamaguchi-"<br/>"Settled!"  Tendou cut Michimiya off before they could make any other sort of excuse to choose another person, or give some solid justification as to why Yamaguchi was going down there besides "just because".<br/>They didn't even have enough time anymore.  Yamaguchi had to do it now if no one else was going to.</p><p>"YamaYama is a good choice too.  Magical creature expert and all."  The flattery didn't feel that good when Yamaguchi was staring down a dark hill of trees, bushes and unknown.</p><p>"Well, thank you for your service, YamaYama.  Come back here before dark.  We'll wait for you!"<br/>"In this weather?!"  Michimiya asked automatically, blushing as she looked at Yamaguchi sheepishly.  "I mean, uh, I don't have a problem or anything.  It's just-""It's fine," Yamaguchi said quickly, taking the first step down the unknown path.  Looking back, Yamaguchi should have asked how Tendou chose this specific spot and how he knew <em>kneazles </em>just lurked around this exact place.<br/>Was Tendou a magical creature enthusiast as well?  Maybe they should make a club with Terushima as well.</p><p>"I'll be back before dark.  If not then," Yamaguchi tried cracking his neck but ended up squeaking in surprise when he actually heard a <em>crick</em>.  "You can head back in.  The <em>kneazle </em>probably just liked me that much."</p><p> </p><p>Not even five minutes in, Yamaguchi was starting to regret volunteering.  He had his wand out, of course, and the bravest face he could muster.  Maybe because last year he had someone with him, but the Forbidden Forest wasn't as scary as it was right now.</p><p>The trees whistling in the wind like taunts.  The leaves rustling as if it were screaming at Yamaguchi to get out.  Even the vines and dirt in the ground were working together with the snow to make Yamaguchi almost fall flat on his face multiple times as if it were some sort of joke on Yamaguchi.  The Forbidden Forest was "forbidden" for a reason and Yamaguchi was never sure why until about now.</p><p>There was a lot out to get your neck.  Wizard or not, you could possibly not make it out of here alive.</p><p>"<em>Chck, chck, chck,</em>" Yamaguchi made the sound with his mouth in attempts to get a <em>kneazle's </em>attention.  He snapped his fingers a few times too.  "<em>Chck, chck, chck</em>," he <em>chck'</em>ed again, this time with soft claps.</p><p>According to <em>Feline and Fortunes - The Wizarding Ways to</em> Cats, this was how you attract a <em>kneazle.  </em>Terushima was actually the one who read the book to Yamaguchi, and gave him demonstrations of the sounds so Yamaguchi knew exactly what it sounded like.  Despite finding it silly, and Terushima looking like a good through it all, Yamaguchi was finding the little show of Terushima's rather helpful now.<br/>Yamaguchi wished he had some company right about now.</p><p>"<em>Kneazle,</em>" Yamaguchi called out softly, shivering when a bit of wind blew his direction and up his jacket.  Yamaguchi could have used a Heating Charm, but didn't want the <em>kneazle </em>to be intimidated by the change of body temperature around a new friend.  (Yamaguchi liked calling all magical creatures his "friend).</p><p>"Here boy.  Or girl," Yamaguchi whispered, crouching down on the ground, unsure of where the <em>kneazle </em>could be and had no indication whatsoever of the possible places either.  The <em>kneazle </em>could be in the tree for all Yamaguchi knew, he wasn't sure.  But he only needed one, so it wasn't a bad idea to choose the ground and stick to it until he encountered an adult <em>kneazle </em>and lure them back to Hogwarts only for a brief few hours.</p><p>Hogwarts - Yamaguchi was running out of time.</p><p>"<em>Chck, chck, chck,</em>" Yamaguchi made the sound again, humming a bit.  If only he had a rattle or something to attract the feline with like an actual pet cat.  Perhaps that could have helped as well.  "Here, <em>kneazle</em>.  Don't have to hide, alright?  I'm not gonna hurt you."</p><p>It was a good thing Yamaguchi was the one who came though.  He could imagine Tendou just throwing sticks around until one jumped out and attacked him out of fear.</p><p>"I don't have much time.  Please," Yamaguchi tried saying in a more desperate tone, possibly earning the sympathy of the <em>kneazle </em>instead.  "I need to get my friend back.  So if you could come out.  For me."</p><p>Like the gullible, naive fool Yamaguchi was, he thought the rustling in the bushes was an actual magical creature.  And because of that trust, Yamaguchi didn't run away.  The leaves shook in the wind like Yamaguchi's spine, the sound of whistling through the branches tickled Yamaguchi's ear as it blew left and right. <br/>Yamaguchi watched closely, the inside of that bush much darker than the rest of the forest, and it was barely evening.</p><p>"<em>Kneazle?"  </em>He whispered, calling out to a creature that couldn't understand him.  Yamaguchi was such a strong, gentle soul - if you were to tell him there was a puppy in a burning building, he wouldn't hesitate to risk his life saving it, caught up in the moment too much to be scared.</p><p>"<em>Knea-</em>AH!"</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima's disguise as a bush being only two twigs on his head and leaves on his face like a beard should have been the sign that there really was no one else meant for Tendou than him.  It was laughable how Yamaguchi actually <em>screamed in horror </em>at the sight.</p><p>"U-U-Ushijima-san!"<br/>"Hello," he greeted, seemingly unaffected by Yamaguchi's sheer fear and the absolutely low temperature weather that should be making anyone uncomfortable, no matter how stoic and serious they were.</p><p>"Is it possible that you have come here with a purpose?"  Ushijima asked, making Yamaguchi grimace in the awkwardness between them.  Yamaguchi and Ushijima - not the best match.  Pair.  Duo - what would you even call their relationship?</p><p>"I, uh," Yamaguchi stuttered when Ushijima started standing up, towering over Yamaguchi like he was a child - and to be fair, he <em>was </em>a child - but by that definition, so was Ushijima.  And it wasn't like this was Yamaguchi's first time encountering Ushijima.  They've played Quidditch against each other, and Yamaguchi being a Seeker, almost every game both Beaters never hesitated to beat Yamaguchi up to a pulp just to guarantee a win (and almost every game, it worked).</p><p>"I mean, I do have a-a purpose-"</p><p>The realization struck to Yamaguchi a little too late, but it made him facepalm without thinking.</p><p>Tendou didn't send Yamaguchi down here because he believed the <em>kneazles </em>were wandering around, waiting for Tendou to use.  He sent Yamaguchi because he knew <em>Ushijima </em>was down here (maybe he didn't know he was hiding as a bush, but he knew he was here).<br/>And Ushijima still probably didn't know Tendou was in another person's body, specifically Asahi's.</p><p>So Tendou needed to send someone else.  Someone who would be able to do the job and alert Ushijima that he wasn't here alone - and that Tendou was here too, though not by body.  </p><p>Which, sure, was clever.  But Yamaguchi felt used and annoyed that Tendou tricked him into believing real magical creatures were lurking around here.  There probably was somewhere, but Yamaguchi was more excited for the <em>kneazle.</em></p><p>"Are you too, trying to catch a dragon toad?"<br/>"What?  Er, uh, no," Yamaguchi said hesitantly, taking steps slightly closer and closer to Ushijima, like Ushijima was a feline of some sort.  While Ushijima took his leafy sticks off his head, feathering away the leaves on his face as well, Yamaguchi felt himself barely relax.</p><p>"Ushijima-san.  Perhaps you're here for a purpose...as well?"</p><p>Ushijima nodded instantly, looking down at Yamaguchi, unintentionally intimidating him.  Yamaguchi was pretty tall, he liked to think.  He was eye level to lots of other boys and looked down on the average junior.<br/>Next to Ushijima though, Yamaguchi felt like he could get run over and not be seen.</p><p>"I need the essence of a dragon toad for a potion I must perform."  Yamaguchi's head perked up, wondering if Ushijima as well was working on a solution for the Tendou problem.  "It seems that no remedy for Kiyoomi-kun's allergies will be or has been successful."  Yamaguchi deflated in disappointment.</p><p>Did Ushijima even notice?  Someone as diligent and detailed as him should have at the very least notice something a little bit odd.  And with Tendou constantly around him, the sudden quiet and awkward should be enough to say that something was wrong.  <br/>Though Yamaguchi wondered if obliviousness wasn't limited to Kageyama.  Maybe Ushijima was intelligent by a textbook definition, but knew nothing of emotion and feelings and expression!  It wasn't entirely impossible.</p><p>"Ushijima-san, there's something you have to know-"<br/>"I see one," Ushijima silenced Yamaguchi almost immediately, crouching down to the ground, attentively seeking out this dragon toad.  The snow covered the possibility of finding one and Yamaguchi wasn't sure if his help would do Ushijima any good.</p><p>"Uh, Ushijima-san?  There's something I would like to tell you."<br/>"Must it be now?  You can wait for my attention.  However," Ushijima dived into the snow, snatching a dragon toad in his hand skillfully, faster than Yamaguchi has seen anyone hunt for an animal so small.</p><p>"The dragon toad waits for no one."</p><p>It was ridiculous.  Ushijima was looking the most attractive right now than ever before.</p><p>"Ah, sorry," Yamaguchi wasn't sure what he had just apologized for, but shook his head snapping out of his trance of staring at Ushijima with a little reptilian in his hands, stroking it's head to pat it to sleep.  "As I was saying, I need to tell you something important.  It's about Tendou."</p><p>Ushijima stopped at this, still and inquisitive, just not visually.  Yamaguchi could feel it though - Ushijima was wondering.</p><p>"Tendou?"  Ushijima cleared his throat, nodding his head over behind him.  Yamaguchi was an honest person, there was no denying it now and he was coming to terms with the fact that it will be difficult to lie to someone.</p><p>"He is waiting for me on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest."</p><p>An honest person can tell easily see through another honest person.</p><p>"Liar," Yamaguchi huffed, looking up at Ushijima.  "You know!  There's no way you don't."  If Tsukishima were to have switched bodies with someone one day, Yamaguchi was sure he would know who he was.  <br/>This week proved entirely against it.</p><p>Ushijima looked down at Yamaguchi - as he had to do for many people at Hogwarts - raising an eyebrow, the most emotion he's had so far in their interaction.  "Hm."  Ushijima, now that Yamaguchi was looking at him properly, did in fact look like a normal student.  He had an awkward outfit on, pants a little too big, sweater a little too baggy.  He didn't have any winter accessories to keep him warm, yet he wasn't shivering at all.  Ushijima was only in his 6th year, so it made sense.  It was more Yamaguchi's fault for thinking he was some sort of adult just because of his height and impounding maturity level.</p><p>"Tendou is waiting for me on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest," Ushijima said again, making Yamaguchi clench his fists.  "There is no way I wouldn't know this.  I even saw him before coming in here-"<br/>"That's not Tendou!"  Yamaguchi didn't even see Tendou's body before they came here!  He was probably waiting somewhere, whoever was in Tendou's body, for the right moment to get rid of Ushijima, only for Ushijima to be unfazed by their unfaithfulness to wait for him, taking advantage of his personality like that.</p><p>"Tendou is with <em>me</em>.  And he-he doesn't look like Tendou, but he's here!"  Yamaguchi insisted, clenching his fists in the process as he found himself admitting the body switch happened without even giving Ushijima any context, or Tendou any warning.  </p><p>Ushijima deserved to know.  This was probably Yamaguchi's logic.</p><p>"Where?"  Ushijima asked, and right when he did Yamaguchi thought it was the stupidest question ever.  What did he mean "<em>where</em>"?  He was there, in Asahi's body, until Yamaguchi realized that Ushijima was right in asking and there actually was no one else but the two of them down there.  <br/>Not even a <em>kneazle </em>to interrupt.</p><p>"He's right-" Yamaguchi stopped himself, looking around, just about to point in the direction where he came from.  Except, now that he was looking properly, just about every direction looked exactly the same to him.  The trees were identical, the paths were whisked away in snow so Yamaguchi's footsteps weren't obvious where he walked, and it wasn't helpful that this whole time Yamaguchi was walking in circles so fresh footprints were littering the area and making Yamaguchi even more confused.</p><p>"Uh, well, he was here!  And he's waiting for me back up at the main path!"<br/>"He's waiting for me too," Ushijima said, without a trace of doubt in his voice.  "I told you.  Tendou is waiting for on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest."</p><p>Ravenclaws were amazing.  They really did know everything.</p><p>"Oh...Oh, I see," Yamaguchi gulped, absolutely in awe and curiosity of how Ushijima picked up on things so quickly.  Perhaps emotion, or lack of in this case, was a strength more than it was an inconvenience.  Yamaguchi could judge Ushijima for not knowing when someone felt sad or angry, but at least he could solve simple problems on his own, and complicated ones with little help.<br/>He didn't even need to ask when Ushijima took out a compass and waited for it to point North, because of course Yamaguchi didn't think to bring one either.</p><p>It wasn't just Ushijima who was working in on this though.  Yamaguchi also had to be aware that Tendou had also contributed to this plan of alerting Ushijima, and guiding him in to send a subtle message that Tendou was doing find and people knew.</p><p>What was Yamaguchi doing for Tsukishima right now?</p><p>"Shall we go now?"</p><p>Then again, what has Tsukishima done for Yamaguchi up until now?  These days, questions like this popped in Yamaguchi's head like wildfires.</p><p>"Yes," Yamaguchi said with a small voice.  It was unfortunate - Yamaguchi really wanted to meet a <em>kneazle.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Yamaguchi-kun!"</p><p>Getting back to Hogwarts, Yamaguchi has never felt more cold yet heated at the same time.  His face was flushed, but his fingertips were frozen as he was passed a hot chocolate from Yachi, as if she was prepared for this day to come.</p><p>"You must have so many questions.  Come, come!"</p><p>When Yamaguchi and Ushijima made it back to Hogwarts property, Yukie, Michimiya, Aone and even Tendou, were gone.  They didn't wait, but Yamaguchi had a feeling they didn't have to when Tendou had the map and knew exactly where Ushijima was heading.  It begged more questions, Yamaguchi aching with curiosity but the words couldn't come out of his mouth every time he saw Ushijima finally shivering once he was inside the Hufflepuff Tower.</p><p>"Ushijima-san, are you alright?</p><p>Yachi didn't look like Yachi right now and not in the Tendou-Asahi sense.  She looked confident and busy.  She wasn't scared of Ushijima as she gave him a blanket and some hot chocolate as well, and she certainly didn't shake when Ushijima patted her head and told her that she did well.</p><p>Either Yamaguchi was in different Hogwarts with Yachi and Ushijima look-a-likes, or he missed a hell of a lot of stuff this whole week.</p><p>"I think we should explain," Yachi said, and Yamaguchi's heart raced when Ushijima and Yachi sat next to each other.  It reminded Yamaguchi too much of when his parents told him how babies were made - it looked like Yachi and Ushijima were announcing something together, like a wedding!</p><p>"On Christmas night, Tsukishima-kun drank something.  We're not entirely sure what, but we know who else did," Yachi started off, side-glancing Ushijima who was focused, looking down at his hot chocolate.<br/>"Tendou was one of those people too," he said quietly.  For a second, Yamaguchi thought he sounded like a kid.  "So we've been trying to make a solution."</p><p>They both explained everything from start to finish, together.  From the way Yachi knew right away that Kageyama was acting weird and Sugawara fit the perfect description of Kageyama, to Ushijima noticing right away that his boyfriend was being much too modest, up till Yachi pulled "Tendou" away from Ushijima and it was almost like a match lighting on fire on top of Ushijima's head that his assumptions were correct and "Tendou" was being possessed or was taken over by someone else (he admitted he thought it was some sort of impractical joke at first, but Yachi cleared everything up quickly after).</p><p>"So, Tsuki is..."<br/>"In Tendou's body," Ushijima confirmed with a nod.  Their hot chocolate was finished.  "And Yachi-kun has been trying to make the potion for the past 24 hours.  It's more difficult than we originally thought though."</p><p>Yachi shifted where she sat on the couch.  "I was only able to make one-third of it," she said with a defeated voice, it made Yamaguchi feel even more guilty.  "And the day is almost over, plus we have to get everyone who was involved to drink it.  It's almost just...impossible."</p><p>Yamaguchi gulped, looking to Ushijima because surely he'd have a plan.</p><p>"I am unsure what the next move would have to be," he admitted, making Yamaguchi's stomach twist.  "Before tomorrow, we must get everyone to drink the reverse potion in order for it to work properly.  Or else we go home, and the effects become permanent."</p><p>The sound of Tsuksihima being stuck in Tendou's body for the rest of his life was not only unnerving, it was terrifying.  To think, Tsukishima and him would never have the proper chance of reconciling, being affected by the physical appearance and the possible behavioural attributes that could have passed on as well.  Tsukishima was strong minded, so Yamaguchi didn't have any concern when he thought about talking to Tsukishima in Tendou's body.<br/>But he did have to think about if he'd want Tendou's quirks that came with it.</p><p>"I didn't have all the ingredients," Yachi tsk'ed, hitting her knee with a small fist.  "If only I made it sooner.  I don't know why I hesitated-""It's not your fault!"  Yamaguchi exclaimed, shaking his head when Yachi started to blame herself.</p><p>"It's no one's fault!  We're going to get out of this mess and we're going to do it together!"  Not only for Tsukishima, but for Tendou, and Asahi, and Kageyama, and Kenma and just everyone!  Yamaguchi had to help!  That was his job as their friend.</p><p>"But-But I don't know what to do..." Yachi whimpered, putting her head in her hands, Ushijima looking at her.  His hand twitched, Yamaguchi noticing and thinking he was going to go in for another headpat.</p><p>"Kozume...san..." Yamaguchi's mind was reeling.  Because him and Kenma had a friendship.  One that was more than a few simple words and empty waves in the hallways.  They actually talk, Kenma thinks of him in Romania - and Yamaguchi has seen his boyfriend naked on multiple accounts.</p><p>"Kozume-san is skilled in potions.  If anyone can make one, he can."<br/>"And he switched bodies with Tobio-kun," Yachi gasped, knowing where Yamaguchi was going with this and Yamaguchi couldn't be more excited.</p><p>"If we ask him now, he might be able to do it!  I just know it!"  Yamaguchi had faith in his friends and there was nowhere else to look to.  In order to make things work for all of them this coming year, they needed to work together.</p><p>"Where's Tendou-san, Ushijima-san?  We can all find Kozume-san, and we can fix this!"<br/>"There's no need for Tendou," Ushijima said stiffly as he stood up, patting down his sweater and pants.  "He has a job and I have mine.  If we work independently, we become more efficient.  I will not worry about Tendou now."</p><p>Yamaguchi had no idea what that meant.  All he heard was Tendou and Ushijima weren't going to be together during a critical time in their lives.</p><p>"B-But Tendou-san is...Tendou-san is in-"<br/>"I would rather go a week without him than a lifetime," Ushijima said, almost coldly.  Emotion that Yamaguchi didn't think would be so powerful, yet here he was, trembling under Ushijima once again.</p><p>"If I must go a week without Tendou just so that I can see him again, happy, for the rest of my life, perhaps I'll be a fool to think a week is anything.  Time is too precious for me to be impatient."</p><p>Yamaguchi considered Ushijima a child, and when he became weak and vulenrable then Yamaguchi saw it too.  But the gap between them, not only in height, but in maturity as well, it made Yamaguchi feel like he needed to catch up.</p><p>"Kozume-san might be tired," Yachi said, tapping her chin.  "But I hope he can make what I lack.  Even if it's at midnight, we need to get them to drink it.  It's the only way, really."</p><p>He hasn't seen Tsukishima the whole week, and the urge to apologize was at the tip of his tongue.  First, Yamaguchi would have to apologize to Bokuto.  Then to Kenma for asking him for such a selfish request for a person.  Then to Yachi for letting her think that she wasn't doing enough.  Then to Tendou for not believing him at first and making him drag Yamaguchi around.  Then to Michimiya, Aone and Yukie for bringing them into this as well.  Then to Kageyama, for not noticing he was acting weird even though Kageyama has been helping him better himself even if they weren't friends yet.</p><p>There was a lot of people Yamaguchi was itching to apologize.</p><p>Tsukishima this time though, wasn't going to be one of them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Ushijima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 31 - 5: 59 PM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima had one concern and one concern only as to why he refused to see Tendou in the state he was in.</p><p>"What if I end up falling in love with Azumane-kun?"</p><p>Yachi had no idea how to respond to that.</p><p>Yes, it was Yachi who approached Ushijima first, even though Ushijima had a lot of questions in mind to ask Sugawara, Yachi, and the Tendou imposter who thought they were being successful somehow when Ushijima knew right away Tendou was not in his body.</p><p>How did Ushijima know right away?  Ushijima didn't see how someone <em>wouldn't.</em></p><p>From the moment Ushijima woke up on December 26 and Tendou was <em>not</em> crawling into his room despite Ushijima's warnings that even if they were a couple, Ushijima was going to give him detentions for being out of his Tower during inappropriate hours, Ushijima could sense something was off.  At first, he thought Tendou was actually listening to Ushijima properly, and maybe if this were a year ago Ushijima would have held himself to that thought.<br/>But this was their third year together and Ushijima wasn't that oblivious anymore.</p><p>Breakfast was the giveaway though, when Ushijima was doing his morning rounds.  It wasn't because Tendou wasn't following him around like a lost puppy before 5 in the morning while talking nonsense that Ushijima always found endearing and crucial to know.  It wasn't because Tendou was actually sitting alone and refusing to converse with those that he usually talked to excitedly with.  It wasn't even because when Ushijima did try to initiate some sort of interaction between them, Tendou ran away - more like sped-walked actually - making up a lame excuse Ushijima couldn't hear because of how quietly he said.</p><p>No, it was none of those things, because everyone had their off-days, right?</p><p>It was the fact that when Ushijima looked at the calendar and saw the full moon's approach being a week away and not once did Tendou ask for Wolfsbane, that Ushijima concluded something was wrong, and confirmed to himself that Tendou was not Tendou.</p><p>That's as far as the problem got though.  It was more difficult to narrow down who it was in Tendou's body when the person wasn't even looking at Ushijima to begin with.</p><p>Yachi was a lifesaver in that sense when she came up to Ushijima first the next day and initiated conversation.  It seemed that the person in Tsukishima's body mentioned that Ushijima was onto them already anyway and they might as well ask Ushijima to help.</p><p>Of course, Ushijima took them seriously, as one should.  And did as he was told.</p><p>"Ushijima-san," Yachi said softly, watching as Ushijima was pulling at the stems of a baby <em>mandrake</em>, both him and Yachi wearing earmuffs to ensure their safety.  Before Ushijima could pull, Yachi was tugging on his sleeve lightly to get his attention.</p><p>"I just wanted to ask," she continued, making Ushijima take off his earmuffs, letting them wrap around his neck and rest on his shoulder.  "You haven't really taken charge, and, uh, it's not a bad thing!  I don't want you to, or-or anything, er, not that you wouldn't be a good leader!  You're an amazing leader!  You're the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, so, uh, what I'm trying to say is, uh," she looked so flustered.  Ushijima was patient, waiting for her to finish her very long sentence.</p><p>"Why is that you trust me to lead <em>you</em>, Ushijima-san?  When we both know you'd do better than me at this."</p><p>Maybe it was a good thing that Ushijima and emotions mixed together slowly.  If this were a conversation with someone else - with Oikawa or Daichi even - their expression's would change immediately.  Cocky, pitiful, flustered - whatever they felt, they wouldn't be able to contain it easily.<br/>For Ushijima though, it wasn't the case.  First, he had to realize what Yachi was saying and why.  The thought of being insecure about her leading skills was the first assumption Ushijima ended up having, and led to the conclusion that Yachi was very hesitant, and her shyness stemmed from somewhere.</p><p>Ushijima, a few years ago, would have been 110% blunt and told Yachi something along the lines of "I know," then left it at that.  Now though, he realized the importance of consideration, especially with someone so genuine.</p><p>"If you never lead in your life, you'll never become a leader."</p><p>Toning it down to 100%.</p><p>"If you make a mistake as you try, then perhaps you didn't try hard enough," Ushijima told her earnestly, putting his earmuffs back on.  "So don't think about the 'better person' or whoever's in front of you.  Your biggest competitor will always be yourself."</p><p>Yachi's smile reminded Ushijima's of Hinata's, surprisingly.  So bright and so youthful.  </p><p>It made him miss Tendou's.</p><p>"Ushijima-san, you're a very gentle person, aren't you?"  Ushijima didn't ask her to repeat the question, and treated it like he didn't hear her correctly.  Instead, he gripped the <em>mandrake </em>by it's top tightly, making sure Yachi as well had her earmuffs on properly before pulling.  The deadly scream made Yachi whimper, but she forced herself to stay in the greenhouse with Ushijima.  Why, Ushijima was unsure, but the support was acknowledged.</p><p>After chopping it up and using it's roots and guts for Yachi's potion, Ushijima took the stems so he could try again to make Sakusa's allergy medication potions.</p><p>"Thank you, Ushijima-san," Yachi bowed.  "It's so early in the morning, and you were doing your morning rounds.  So for you to even listen to me, I appreciate it a lot!"  Ushijima looked down at her, then patted her shoulder, similar to how he would pat Akaashi's or Ennoshita's during a Quidditch game when they missed a goal.  The gesture made Yachi look up, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.</p><p>"If you ever need help again, do not hesitate to come to me.  It's my duty as a prefect," Ushijima said, letting Yachi stand up properly first before offering her a bow back.  </p><p>"And as a friend."</p><p>Yachi, thankfully, did not hesitate coming to Ushijima later that same day, asking to get her a dragon toad.</p><p> </p><p>"I think," whispered Yamaguchi in Ushijima's.  "That I would rather be outside looking for a <em>kneazle</em>."</p><p>Back in Hogwarts, Ushijima decided that the three of them would work together from now on in order to save everyone involved, Tendou of course included because he needed his body back before the January full moon, but also his friends, like Asahi.</p><p>"The <em>kneazle </em>lives in warm climates.  It will not come out even if you call for it."  Yamaguchi looked amazed and irritated at the stated fact, but Ushijima had no interest as to asking why was that.  There were more important things to be dealt with right now.</p><p>For example, both Ushijima and Yamaguchi were spying on Kindaichi and Kunimi, the two on a walk in the hallway together which shouldn't be unnatural for a couple.  The only thing was, they were carrying a mountain of supplies that looked a little too odd of a combination of ingredients, straight to the Potions classroom where no students were supposed to be.  Ushijima and Yamaguchi could pretend to be walking the same direction, but Yachi insisted she believed someone would be tailing them as well.</p><p>"Is that...are they carrying <em>adder's tongue</em>?"<br/>"It would seem so," Ushijima confirmed with a nod, taking out his notebook that had the first half filled with names and their status on "like" with Ushijima, and now the second half with notes on people and their behaviours throughout the day.</p><p>"That reminds me," Ushijima flipped back to the first half of the notebook.  "Yamaguchi-kun, would you say that you like me?"  The question completely through Yamaguchi off, stuttering and unsure, Ushijima quickly wrote down, "<em>maybe"</em> under Yachi's answer - which was "<em>very much so!</em>".</p><p>"<em>Adder's tongue</em>," Ushijima repeated, standing up from their crouching position from around the corner, watching as Kunimi and Kindaichi turned, heading towards the Potions classroom the third time that early evening.  Odd and unusual, Ushijima walked with a straight stare down the hallway, not waiting for Yamaguchi.</p><p>"Ushijima-san!  Hold on," Yamaguchi cold out in a whisper-shout, stumbling behind Ushijima, but he didn't slow down his pace.  "We have to be careful with this.  What if they're innocent?  Then we've been following them for nothing."<br/>"Hm," Ushijima stopped, looking up to think about the possibility.  "Perhaps that's true.  But Yachi-kun has told us to do this, and therefore I will.  If she was wrong, we will all take responsibility for it."</p><p>Yamaguchi's mouth gaped open, but he didn't protest.</p><p>Ushijima continued walking, with or without Yamaguchi not being any of his concern, before turning the corner only to find Kunimi and Kindaichi have disappeared already.  The Potions classroom was at the very end of the hallway, so if Ushijima calculated correctly, the timing should be that Kunimi and Kindaichi were only halfway down the corridors, meaning they were either hiding or they sprinted all the way down.</p><p>If there was a possibility that they were innocent, the possibility that they weren't was equal.</p><p>"Did they leave already?"  Yamaguchi asked from behind Ushijima, looking around the hallway anxiously.  "Do you think they know we were tailing them?""Perhaps," Ushijima answered non chalant as he continued walking.</p><p>"Our destination is supposed to be the Potions class anyway.  I believe heading there will reveal your suspicions."</p><p>Honestly speaking, there were things in this world even Ushijima wasn't entirely sure about.  One of them being whether water was an element truly belonging to wizards or to muggles since it was so universal.  Another being if magic was able to make Ushijima become anything he wanted to be, in that case would he be able o become a muggle and wipe away his whole magic ability existence or if it was something he was inevitably going to live and die with whether or not he was aware of it - if magic was so powerful, could it defeat itself? - was what Ushijima was getting at.</p><p>Another instance would be around now, figuring out whether or not he should going into the Potions class without completely knowing who was in the room.  Was it Kunimi and Kindaichi?  Was it another Potions master?  Was it no one?<br/>The smoke in the room would say there was at least another <em>being </em>in there that was capable of brewing a potion.  It made Ushijima somewhat hesitant.</p><p>"Are you going to open it?"  Yamaguchi's sudden question startled Ushijima, but he didn't show it, as his hand twitched on the doorknob.  If Kindaichi and Kunimi were hiding, statistically speaking, in general, they would have dramatically stopped Ushijima and Yamaguchi by now.</p><p>But they were no where to be found.</p><p>"Yes," Ushijima replied lowly, not having enough time to weight the advantages and disadvantages of opening the door.</p><p>There was a possibility that Kindaichi and Kunimi were not dramatic people as well.  Kindaichi was a Gryffindor, Ushijima just had to assume he was dramatic to an extent.  However Kunimi was more reserved, and now the combination was making Ushijima a little flustered (and as always, not showing it).  To open the door, to leave it closed, to let Yamaguchi open it for him - these thoughts weren't leaving Ushijima's mind.</p><p>How odd it was.  Ushijima wasn't one to hesitate or to overthink so often - only when Tendou was involved.</p><p>"<em>This has nothing to do with Tendou though,</em>" Ushijima thought to himself, letting out a sigh that made Yamaguchi shiver but he didn't notice.  "<em>Perhaps I'm maturing..."</em></p><p>"Ushijima-san, your anxiousness is making me feel cold," Yamaguchi whimpered softly, getting Ushijima's attention right away.  When he saw Yamaguchi shivering beside him, under his arm, Ushijima let go of the door handle.</p><p>"Apologies," Ushijima cleared his throat, shaking his head slightly.  "I have no idea what came over me.  I am usually quite certain and decisive.  My hesitance shocked me as well."  Yamaguchi's shaky expression softened, and he was more empathizing with Ushijima now than before, thinking his mind was filled with only knowledge and judgment.</p><p>"Uh, if you're feeling sad, Ushijima-san, you can express yourself if you want, you know?"  Yamaguchi said, not as shy, not as scared, but still with the same amount of wavering.  Ushijima was unsure what he did to make Yamaguchi feel that way.</p><p>"I do not feel sad though," said Ushijima plainly, making Yamaguchi laugh nervously, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"Ah, is that so?  I thought so!  Ushijima-san is as strong as a cow after all!"  It looked like Yamaguchi was going to go in for a brotherly pat on the back, but retreated his hand in the last minute for a reason Ushijima will never ask.</p><p><em>As strong as a cow, </em>Ushijima heard him correctly, there was no doubt about that.  Did he believe Yamaguchi?  That was more up for debate.<br/>Physically, Ushijima could carry 150 kilograms without any problems.  He lifted Tendou on his back frequently, bridal style these days as well, even in wolf form he could manage lifting Tendou up till Hogwarts as well in time to change back into human.  There was the matter of lifting barrels and pumpkins for Kiyoko during events, which he's been doing since their 2nd year, and he won't dismiss the fact that Goshiki has jumped on him a few times while screaming very loudly how he "this is the moment I defeat you, Ushijima-san!" - so yes, physically speaking, Ushijima could be classified as "strong as a cow".</p><p>Mentally?  Emotionally?  Ushijima has never assessed himself carefully enough to answer that question fairly.</p><p>Suppose one day, Tendou perished.  Whisked away, not dead, but a mere memory.  How would Ushijima react?  Because body switching was different - Ushijima was aware Tendou was still alive.  That's why spending a week without him was so doable, because of the fact that Tendou was going to come back <em>eventually</em>.<br/>If he were to never again, then perhaps Ushijima would feel differently.  The hallow hole in his chest was definitely implementing a heavy influence on him.</p><p>"Ushijima-san?"  Yamaguchi was good at getting his attention, once again distracting Ushijima from his impending thoughts.  How did opening a door turn into thinking about a life without Tendou?</p><p>Tendou was as strong as a cow - mentally, emotionally and maybe even physically - Ushijima firmly believed in that much.</p><p>"Are you going to open it?"  If Ushijima opened it, what would he see?  Would that change his perspective?  Change his <em>mind</em>?</p><p>Usually, Ushijima was able to be concise.  He didn't have to think too hard or long about something because the answers were <em>obvious.  </em>Obvious enough to the point where his actions were just as quickly.</p><p>Now, thinking about Tendou and considering Tendou into his life, his consequences, his decisions, Ushijima couldn't do anything without overthinking at least a little more than what he was used to.<br/>Now, opening a simple door was difficult to do.</p><p>"Ushijima-san, I can open it if you want-"<br/>"I can do it," Ushijima insisted, not one to be insistently stubborn for something so trivial, but right now he wanted to be the one to open the door.  It was getting to him that even this was stopping Ushijima from being the "strong" leader he usually was.</p><p>"But, you're not opening it," whispered Yamaguchi, like he was scared of Ushijima hearing him.  "I can do it.  I can open doors too."<br/>"I can open doors as well," Ushijima replied calmly, putting his hand back on the handle.  What was stopping him exactly?  The idea of failure with this potion and thus making it so Ushijima will never get his normal Tendou back?<br/>Maybe.</p><p>"You're not opening the door though," Yamaguchi rephrased, nodding his head at Ushijima's frozen hand that wouldn't move from the handle.  "It's been at least 15 minutes.  I'm surprised Kunimi-kun and Kindaichi-kun haven't caught us yet."<br/>"I have forgotten about their possible presence.  Thank you for reminding me."  Ushijima looked behind his shoulder, double checking to see that they were alone.  Yamaguchi gave him an odd look that Ushijima has learned to stop asking what it meant when anyone gave it to him.</p><p>"Open the door, Ushijima-san.  Just push."<br/>"I know how to open a door.  I learned when I was a child."<br/>"Then please, open it."<br/>"Some doors are pull as well, you see.  It could have possibly been a <em>pull </em>door as well."  Yamaguchi opened his mouth but closed it not even a second later, nodding insightfully at him.  Ushijima nodded back.</p><p>"Then open it, Ushijima-san."<br/>"I will."<br/>"Just...Just, whenever you're ready.  Open it."<br/>"I'm going to open it.  I will open it, I only need-"</p><p>Without warning, the door swung open.  A red-eyed, angry Kageyama standing in front of them with a murderous look on his face, cheeks smeared with green goo and neck covered in purple rose petals.  His hair was clipped up with a bow clip, noticeably not owned by Kageyama himself, and his clothes were stained in rainbow colours.  Behind him, there was smoke covering the floor of the Potions class.</p><p>Kageyama looked irritated and busy.  Yamaguchi and Ushijima stood there, blinking.</p><p>"Are you two going to stand there and talk about how to open doors or are you going to come in?"</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima remembered saving Kenma from falling off his broom only a few months ago.  He was delirious when he woke up, constantly talking to Ushijima about nonsense topics and refusing to keep quiet even when the nurse herself told Kenma that talking was wasting his energy.</p><p>However, that wasn't what Ushijima found memorable about that moment.  It was the fact that Kenma found Tendou and Ushijima's so admirable, he was willing to let his own strong will be influenced by it.<br/>That was Tendou's magic, it seemed.  Charming those who seemingly couldn't be charmed.</p><p>Kenma in Kageyama's body didn't look any different.  Frantic, irritable and sensitive, Kenma was pacing around the potions room, bumping glasses and wiping out spills left and right, as if it was a kitchen and everything was burning.</p><p>Actually, maybe that wasn't enough justice to how crucial every movement was right now.  Kenma was trying to make a complex potion that took months to make in a matter of a few hours.  Who wouldn't be stressed out?</p><p>"Uhm, Kenma-san?  Do you need help-"<br/>"Just-shhh," Kenma hissed, tsking as he looked back down at his bubbling cauldron.  Ushijima and Yamaguchi watched in awe, blinking simultaneously.</p><p>"If I can get this part finished by 6 PM, then I can start the Polyjuice potion finally.  I should have finished that part first, but I was stupid, stupid, <em>STUPID</em>!"  he raged, convincing Ushijima that it was in fact possible that Kenma was becoming Kageyama.  <br/>It made him more aware of Tendou becoming Asahi and Tsukishima becoming Tendou.</p><p>"C-Calm down, Kenma-san.  We still have time.  And Yachi-chan-"<br/>"Time is damn insulting, Yamaguchi.  You know that?"  Kenma was stirring the potion so slowly, it was ironic how raged he was.  When Ushijima looked at the clock, evening was approaching slowly with every tick.<br/>What he would give for a Time-Turner right now.</p><p>"I've been working and working and working since last fucking night and I've gotten nothing done!  I'm barely halfway through - at this rate I'm gonna be stuck in this fucking body forever.  I didn't even lose my damn virginity!"  Kenma slammed his hands flat on the table, making everything the shake, explaining why there were so many spills around the room.  "But I'm not gonna quit!  You know why?"  He didn't give Yamaguchi or Ushijima time to answer.</p><p>"Because you want your-"<br/>"Because I want my damn body back!"  Ushijima still attempted to give his best response, though.</p><p>"I'm going insane!"  Kenma screamed, but Kageyama's voice echoed.  "No.  I'm not.  This is a potion.  Potion making relaxes me more than anything in the world.  My parents make potions - it's in my blood.  I'm not Kageyama!"  Kenma screamed in rage, hitting his fist on the nearest brick wall, making Yamaguchi wince even though he wasn't the one to get hurt.  Ushijima was just watching.</p><p>"I'm completely <em>fine</em>!"</p><p>Yamaguchi gulped before leaning into Ushijima, and then whispered.  "I don't think Kenma-san is fine."  Ushijima nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Kageyama-kun!  We got the stuff you asked for-"<br/>"How many times do I have to tell you?!  I'm Kozume <em>Kenma</em>, you turdhead!"  Kenma screeched when Kindaichi greeted him, finally making it to the Potions class with Kindaichi beside him.  They both dodged a glass bottle that had been empty of some sort of liquid, so skillfully that Ushijima was under the impression that this wasn't the first time.  In fact, Kindaichi was grinning while Kunimi put down some more materials.</p><p>"My bad.  You just...look like Kageyama-kun, that's all-""Of fucking course I do!  I'm in his damn body!"  The frustration in Kenma's voice was so powerful, Ushijima was unsure if it was something normal to feel.  Yamaguchi looked like he was shaking in his socks though, so perhaps Ushijima wasn't too far off.</p><p>"I-I've never had Kageyama-kun act like this towards," Yamaguchi admitted softly, the snort behind them produced by both Kindaichi and Kunimi collectively.  Ushijima and Yamaguchi turned to look at them, watching them put ingredients on the desks.</p><p>"Is that so, Yamaguchi-kun?  Then Kageyama-kun must've really liked you."  When Ushijima looked down to see Yamaguchi blushing, he almost asked if he had a crush on Kageyama.</p><p>"I don't think that's the case, to be honest-"<br/>"Yamaguchi-kun," Kageyama's face - but Kenma's intention - looked over at him with a small, weak smile, giggling in a delirious manner that made everyone in the classroom go still.  "You're the only one that understands me, you know?  You give me my space and time while everyone else just pesters me and pesters me and pesters me - thank you, Yamaguchi-kun.  Continue to be yourself."  The red in Yamaguchi's face only intensified with Kageyama's sweet words.</p><p>"My Merlin," Kunimi tsk'ed, steadying a vase of herbal leaves on the desk since it kept tipping over.  Eventually, he just had to use his wand to charm it.  "If this is how Kozume-san is acting, imagine the rest of them."</p><p>"<em>Topping Turnover Turnips</em>."  Ushijima's plain words made everyone look up.</p><p>"Hah?"<br/>"<em>Topping Turnover Turnips</em>," Ushijima said again, walking over to Kunimi's vase that was once tilting and now standing up right.  "They must be turned over and over again in order for them to work, you see.  You cannot keep them up right.  Or else they would be found in any regular vase."<br/>"Oh, well, my apologies for not being an expert on plants," Kunimi smacked his lips, letting go of the vase and taking the charm off so it can continue to topple over as much as it wanted to.  "I have other interests that keep me entertained, <em>you see</em>."</p><p>Ushijima blinked at him.  "How come you are aware of other people being body switched?"  Kunimi looked up at Ushijima, annoyed and confused and yet uninterested, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Excuse me?"<br/>"You are aware that more than just Kozume-kun and Kageyama-kun have switched bodies.  I was able to identify that by your use of '<em>them</em>', indicating that you have knowledge of more than one other party included.  The other party being Kageyama-kun, and therefore more.  How come you are aware of this?"</p><p>Kunimi looked at him, point blank and as if he didn't understand at all what just came out of Ushijima's mouth.  Ushijima didn't understand at all why Kunimi couldn't just answer his question.</p><p>"You think we're helping Kozume-san for fun?  Of course we know more people got involved.  If it were just one person, then this wouldn't be such a catastrophe."<br/>"Yamaguchi-kun and I saw you both walking down the hallway together.  You had double the amount of ingredients in your arms," Ushijima stated, noticing that there were in fact less things being juggled between Kunimi and Kindaichi, now that he was taking a proper look at it.</p><p>"It took you much longer to arrive to this room, to the point where Yamaguchi-kun and I who were approximately 70 - 80 steps behind you, were able to make it here before you.  Meaning you must have had a detour."<br/>"What's your point?"  Kunimi asked, his voice edging, signalling to Ushijima that there was in fact something they were hiding.  Which wasn't Ushijima's intent in the first place - he was just stating facts.</p><p>"Where did you go?"  Kenma asked from the other side of the classroom, glaring both 4th years down, Yamaguchi backing himself up in the corner.  Ushijima wished he could understand the expression he was making, but it looked troublesome to his knowledge.</p><p>"Nowhere, Kozume-san!  Ushijima-san is just making things up!"<br/>"Like I would believe that," Kenma scoffed.  A <em>ding </em>went off from across the classroom, Kenma walking over and turning one of the burners off, using his wand to deflame another fire, and then started stirring a fifth cauldron.</p><p>"I can see the stress levels of this room has increased," Ushijima said calmly, missing the clench in Kenma's jaw as he said it.  "However, I am unsure of how to fix that.""You can't just fix it," Kunimi sighed, rubbing his forehead.  </p><p>"Okay, fine.  We were helping Oikawa-san with a potion too.  Is that so wrong?"</p><p>"Betrayal!"  Kenma screeched, hitting fists on the table, with Kageyama's strength it made the floor vibrate.  "I told you explicitly that I didn't need his help!  What's so difficult about understanding such a simple instruction?!"<br/>"He was making another part of the potion, Kozume-san!"  Kindaichi chimed in insistently.  At this point of the conversation, if there was someone socially aware <em>and </em>outspoken - for example, Tendou - perhaps they would have let Ushijima know that this was in fact, partially his fault.</p><p>"Okay, <em>and</em>?  He makes my part of the potion and then what?  Now we have duplicates and everyone wasted their time!"<br/>"But we know what part of the potion you're making, so we told Oikawa-san to make the other.  We were helping!  I don't understand why you're so mad."<br/>"Because-!"</p><p>Kenma took deep breathes, his forehead on the table, dangerously near a fire, Yamaguchi finally jumped in to pull him away.  </p><p>"If this potion fucks up, it's not just <em>me </em>who suffers.  You guys know that?"  Kenma's voice was trembling, yet so loud it shook.  "There's at least eight of us who are going to be stuck inside someone else's body if we can't fix this by tomorrow.  And what's worse, it's not just <em>us </em>who has to adjust.  Kuroo is-Kuroo will love me, but I know it's uncomfortable!  Ushijima-san, back me up here!  You want an Asahi-looking-Tendou making out with you in the library?  Yamaguchi-kun?"</p><p>There was a tense silence in the room that Ushijima couldn't feel, but the fact that only the flickering fire and the bubbling liquids were the only thing indicating any sort of movement in this room was concerning, even for him.</p><p>"Are you telling me you think Oikawa-san is incapable of making a <em>third </em>of a potion?"</p><p>Surprisingly, it was Kunimi who spoke up.</p><p>"What?"  Kenma spat out, shaking his head.  "When did I say that?  I never said that!"<br/>"It sure sounded like it," Kunimi's voice was a bit angered, pissed off, and strained.  "You know, he made Amortentia in his 3rd year, right?  He's incredible at spells and potions.  He doesn't need you to tell him you're the one who doesn't need help."<br/>"I wasn't insulting Oikawa, but it seems like you want to take it the wrong way," Kenma growled, purposefully dropping the formality and hitting the table with his fists again.  Ushijima wondered if they were red at this point.</p><p>"I don't want Oikawa fucking this up, you hear me?  He made Amortentia <em>once </em>- I did too.  We <em>all </em>did."<br/>"He made it once on his <em>own</em>, by himself with just a sheet of paper and determination!"  It should have been shocking that Kunimi was so passionate about defending Oikawa, but to Ushijima, he didn't feel this surprise.</p><p>"If anyone needs help, it's you.  You're not even prideful enough to ask for it."<br/>"I'm doing what's right!"<br/>"You're being immature!"</p><p>"Okay, okay," Kindaichi was the one pulling Kunimi back, while Yamaguchi tugged on Kenma's sleeve.  "We just need to calm down.  Everyone, calm down.  It's things like this that get us into duels.  We're not at that age anymore, right?"</p><p>Kunimi tsk'ed while Kenma looked away.  Kindaichi made sure to hold on tight to Kunimi's shoulder while Yamaguchi tugged on his sleeve.  Ushijima was standing between the four of them, smack in the middle.</p><p>"What's the point of saving someone if you're not even going to ask for help," Kunimi exhaled loudly, waving a hand dismissively as Kindaichi finally let go.  "If you wanna do it yourself, fine.  Oikawa-san is going to butt-in anyway.  Just don't come asking me to be your house-elf and getting you ingredients all the damn time."  Kenma's tsk'ed but Yamaguchi made sure to hold on tightly to him.</p><p>"Fine!  Whatever!  Leave, see if I care, <em>dumbass</em>-"</p><p>"Kozume-san!"  Yamaguchi cut him off with a loud yell, everyone in the room looking at him.  He looked so panicked, so frazzled, and very, very worried.</p><p>"What, Yamaguchi?"<br/>"You're really starting to sound like Kageyama-kun right now!  It's scaring me - I can't tell the difference!"</p><p>The silence in the room once again thickened at the same rate as the bubbling potion in front of them.  Kunimi and Kindaichi were looking down, Yamaguchi was clinging tightly to Kenma's sweater, and Kenma plopped down on the nearest stool in defeat.<br/>Apparently, nothing was going as planned.  If anyone knew the frustration of a schedule not being tended to, it was Ushijima.</p><p>So now, Ushijima needed to step in as the senior, the prefect and the leader, to make sure everything would continue in a settled path.</p><p>Before Ushijima could even suck in a breath, there was a knock at the door.  It made everyone flinch and no one wanted to open the door.  Because no one knew who was behind it.</p><p>Everyone and no one did not include Ushijima.  Without a slight trim of hesitation, Ushijima went for the door handle, not hearing Kindaichi soon enough when he yelped quietly that he shouldn't just open the door without asking who it was.<br/>It could be an intruder.  A professor, a ghost, another student-</p><p>A Ministry member.</p><p>"Ushijima-san!"  Yachi chirped happily when Ushijima greeted her with a silent nod.  "I'm so happy to see you-ah, Kozume-san as well!  It makes me happy that you're already together!"</p><p> </p><p>Yachi's relief wasn't for nothing when Ushijima saw her pot of unfinished potion.  Kenma still looked so perplexed after Yamaguchi called him out for ultimately not being mentally strong enough to sustain his own mindset and was slowly turning to Kageyama, faster than he thought he was capable of.</p><p>"I have confidence in us," Yachi said firmly, making her fists tight and pumping them.  "Because we're going to work together.  We'll be able to fix this."  Ushijima liked the sound of those words.  </p><p>"What part of the potion do you have, Yachi-kun?"<br/>"The first third of it.  Kozume-san?"  After Ushijima and Yamaguchi sat down, Kunimi and Kindaichi awkwardly beside them and Kenma and Yachi at another pair of desks in front of them with their separate potions, the tension in the room toned down significantly.<br/>How can someone be angry when Yachi was there with a bright smile on her face?</p><p>"I did make the second," Kozume said, his voice much more toned done and calmed now that he had a minute to relax from making a potion.  He had been working on it since way before dawn, so it only made he was a little cranky.</p><p>"That means we have two-thirds of it completed," Kozume said, burying his face in his hands again and groaning softly.  "We don't have time to make a <em>Polyjuice </em>potion.  It already takes a month on its own.  How are we supposed to magically-"</p><p>"Magically."</p><p>Ushijima made everyone turn their heads at his answer to a question that wasn't even completed.  "We make a potion magically.  We finish it magically.  We get it done magically.  We are a magic school after all."  No laughter - since everyone just <em>knew </em>Ushijima wouldn't joke around.</p><p>"You have a Time-Turner or something?"<br/>"Those are illegal," Ushijima stated, an unintentional snap at Kindaichi's comment, but he deserved it.  "Rather than waiting a month for potion ingredients to ferment and picking up precise dosages, I suggest we use the types that I have in the shared greenhouse of Azumane-kun and I.  I am more than confident that we will have a sufficient amount."</p><p>Everyone knew that Ushijima wasn't joking around.  There was no physical explanation as to how, but they all knew.   All knowing this, they had no choice but to take Ushijima seriously, meaning that they had to believe him in the first place.<br/>But that amount of time, plus the amount of things they needed, it was all too impossible, wasn't it?</p><p>"Are you telling me you've been stirring lacewing flies for the past three weeks?"<br/>"Azumane-kun uses them as a fertilizer," Ushijima confirmed with a nod, making Kenma lean back in defeat, tongue poking his cheek out.</p><p>"And you have enough dosage in order to allow eight different people to drink it?"<br/>"I will accommodate to such scales," Ushijima answered knowingly, Kindaichi huffing but Kunimi didn't look like he was going to argue either.</p><p>"B-But fluxweed can only be picked during the full moon, Ushijima-san," Yamaguchi pointed, ironically so since it was technically the most difficult ingredient to attain, but Ushijima had a drawer full because of the need in it in Wolfsbane.  "Do we even have that?"  Ushijima actually paused for this one, making all of them hold their breath.</p><p>"I do," Ushijima said slowly, nodding for the third time.  "We can make Polyjuice potion.  In time before midnight, might I add."  Looking at the time now, it was past 7 PM, and only approaching later into the evening.  They didn't have much time anymore, but that wouldn't mean giving up.</p><p>"What part of the potion did Oikawa make?"<br/>"Of course the Polyjuice part," Kunimi snapped, making Kenma hiss but they didn't break into another fight, thankfully.  "But, to be honest, we couldn't get ingredients either...so I don't know how far he's made it."</p><p>Sighing, Kenma nodded.  "Alright then.  All we have to do is get the ingredients to Oikawa-""Can you please add honourifics?""-and then we can get this potion done.  Good job, Yachi," Kenma patted Yachi's bangs while also pissing Kunimi off by ignoring him.  "We can get this done.  We can go back to normal.  Goddammit, I just want to get back to normal."</p><p>Ushijima watched, unsure what the feeling was in his stomach when he saw Kenma acting so differently.  It was like he was determined, but tired and exhausted at the same time.  The will of Kageyama was there, but the push of Kenma wasn't backing down either.<br/>Ushijima, at first, didn't think he'd have to be too worried about Tendou's mind being taken over by Asahi's, because in Ushiijima's opinion, Tendou was the strongest.</p><p>It was the Tsukishima in Tendou's body that got him worried.</p><p>"Where is Oikawa-san right now, Kunimi-kun?"   Yamaguchi asked finally, after they all agreed to let Oikawa handle the last bit of potion for the night.  It was faster anyway, and no one argued that Oikawa wasn't capable.</p><p>"Slytherin bathroom."<br/>"E-Eh?  Boy's bathroom?!"  Yachi stuttered, her face turning red as Kunimi snorted.  "What?  Never seen a toilet before?""Kunimi," Kindaichi hit his chest lightly, scoldingly calling his name but Kunimi just rolled his eyes.</p><p>His attitude was sour the whole time, but Ushijima decided that it would not affect team morale for now.  If it did though, Ushijima would be the first one to say it.</p><p>"Let's go then.  It shouldn't be too difficult to figure it out after all.  Mix, mix, mix, mix then <em>bham</em>, right?"  Everyone was looking at Kenma as they stood up from their seats, eyebrows scrunched and faces distorted.</p><p>"Kenma-san.  Maybe for now...stop talking?"</p><p> </p><p>It was supposed to be an innocent trip, honestly.  Nothing should falter, nothing should distract and certainly to Ushijima, nothing would throw him off.</p><p>Asahi and Nishinoya walking down the hallway certainly caught his attention, especially when Nishinoya was screaming at the top of his lungs, face turning red and fists up in the air, ready to fight.  <br/>Tendou has said it before, accurately too - <em>"What's the point of being a wizard if you use your hands all the time to fight me?</em>"</p><p>"Give me back my map!  I know you have it on you!"<br/>"No proof, is there?"  That sing-song too in a key that was too sharp.  Ushijima stopped walking, making everyone else stop as well.  Ushijima was a leader, a prefect, and never made a mistake that didn't look intentional.</p><p>Now, he was standing the middle of the hallway, staring at Asahi.  Still as a statue, Ushijima's face didn't even quirk up.</p><p>"Uhhh," Kenma waved a hand in front of Ushijima's face, tsking loudly.  "You gonna move, Ushijima-san?"  Ushijima blinked, looking down at Kageyama's face where Kenma was digging his hands in his pockets, then nodded slowly.  When he looked up again, Asahi and Nishinoya were only getting closer.<br/>It only made Ushijima's heart pick up in pace in the most unhealthy way.</p><p>"Ahhh, oh no," Yamaguchi whimpered behind him.  Ushijima felt a heavy push on his shoulder blades, but he didn't budge, not to anyone's surprise.  "This isn't good.  We have to move, we have to move!"<br/>"You are the one who said I am as strong as a cow-" Ushijima's eyes widened when Yamaguchi kneed the back of his thigh, not expecting the physical approach at all from him.  Yamaguchi's whimpering just got louder as Asahi and Nishinoya got closer and closer - by now, Ushijima was calling him "Tendou" in his head.</p><p>"This isn't about you!"  Yamaguchi hissed, frantically turning his head, now also Yachi was looking at him concerned.  "It's <em>me.  </em>I-I said something to Nishinoya-san an-and now I'm scared!  He's gonna kill me-"</p><p>"TADASHI-I-I--KU-U-UN!!"</p><p>Yamaguchi's head whipped, facing the noise, but screeched in reply when he saw Nishinoya already on a broom and charging at him.</p><p>"RUN!"  Yamaguchi was pushing Ushijima once more, and this time, Ushijima actually moved.  He started off with an awkward speed-walk with Kenma holding onto his sleeve.  After feeling the wind of Nishinoya's broom, the speed-walking got faster, turning into a jog until Yamaguchi just took Ushijima's hand started sprinting with him.  Why he didn't take Yachi or Kenma or even Kindaichi or Kunimi, Ushijima couldn't think of an answer.</p><p>"Where are we going?"  Ushijima asked as he let go of Yamaguchi's hand so he could properly run, using his arms to pick up the pace.  Ushijima felt a weight on his back and arms wrapping around his neck while legs wrapped around his waist.  With the weight, body build and breathing pacing, he could tell it was Kageyama's body, but Kenma's inability to keep up that was using Ushijima to help him run.  Ushijima didn't mind, and continued to run, though it would look funny to see those two like that.</p><p>"The Slytherin bathroom, but-"</p><p>"TADASHI-KUN, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"</p><p>Turning around, Nishinoya didn't have his wand out or anything, but he was flying much faster than before.  "Merlin, Yamaguchi," Kunimi was gasping, looking unsure why he was running, but ran anyway with everyone else.</p><p>"What did you <em>do</em>?"</p><p>Yamaguchi looked like he was panicking as he kept up the sprint, now holding hands with Yachi since her shorter legs were lacking in terms of distance with the others.  "I-I didn't mean to!  I didn't know what else to say!"<br/>"What did you do, Yamaguchi?"  Kenma snapped, still panting despite Ushijima carrying him.</p><p>"I-I told him that the Marauder's Map was-"</p><p>"TADASHI-KUN!""AHH!"</p><p>Nishionoya on a broom was inevitably going to end up catching up to them, especially as he zoomed, leaning forward.  Ushijima was aware of the statistics of the stronger players in Quidditch, and if he was correct, and Nishinoya didn't improve since September, he was able to fly about 245 miles per hour - which was not too far from world records in wizarding history.  Of course, Ushijima was wasn't too far behind, and always trying to improve himself, but with his body mass he was sure that first place will be awarded to someone much smaller than him.  Too bad the fastest so far has been Hinata, with a more than impressive 255 miles per hour - again, small with little body mass.</p><p>"Ushijima-san, I said watch out for the door!"  Kenma's warning was just in time, as Ushijima snapped out of his calculating mind and stopped suddenly in front of the Slytherin bathroom door.  He didn't bother turning back, opening it and letting everyone else in before himself going in last and slamming it, locking it with a spell.</p><p>"<em>Colloportus</em>."</p><p>Everyone fell to the ground, panting heavily, Yamaguchi on his hands and knees, wheezing.</p><p>"I-I-I," Yamaguchi gulped hard, shaking his head and wiping a bead of sweat that was streaming down his forehead.  "I told Nishinoya-san that I put the Marauder's map in the Slytherin girl's bathroom."</p><p>Everyone was too tired to give a reaction.  Except for Ushijima, of course, who began writing down a slip to Nishinoya for violation of privacy and inappropriate exhibition.</p><p>"Well at least....at least we-"</p><p>"Oi, oi, oi!"  Oikawa's voice was much more than too noticeable for Ushijima, turning to see none other than Oikawa himself at the sink with many cauldrons and heating fires around him, levitating with charms and a few female ghosts giggling as they passed him several vials of liquids and ingredients.</p><p>"Think this is some sort of buffet?  You can't just walk in here!"<br/>"It's a public bathroom," Kenma scoffed under his breath as he calmed down, sitting against the wall and leaning his head back.  Oikawa ignored his comment.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad that you've came to your senses and decided to ask for help-""I really didn't.""-and as you can see, I'm lacking in a few ingredients.  Ushiwaka-kun.  If you could tell my lovely, little <em>ghoulings </em>where to find the rest of the ingredients.  I would appreciate that very much."  Oikawa didn't abuse his good looks all the time, but it seemed that when he really needed to, there was no harm in it's use.</p><p>"How did you know that I was-"<br/>"I know everything," Oikawa smiled cockily, skipping around the big, fountain sink in the middle of the bathroom and jumping in front of Ushijima, humming sadistically as Ushijima just stared down at him.</p><p>"Not as stupid as you thought no, huh?"<br/>"When did I think you were stupid?"  Oikawa's cocky expression fell for only a second before his prideful self huffed, turning around.  His hair fwhipped in the process.</p><p>"Anyway," Oikawa cleared his throat.  "We almost have the potion done.  All we need to do is get my darling ghost-girls to retrieve the remains and then, by midnight, I will have my dear Iwa-chan back, and things could go back to normal with being expelled - maybe I'll even make it without heading to the headmaster's office this year!"</p><p>Almost half of the people in the bathroom were able to relate to Oikawa's relief.  To be able to survive a new year without having to go to the headmaster's office, in trouble, it would be both a miracle, and consolidating. </p><p>"Ushijima-san, are you okay?"  Yachi asked, patting his back softly, it reminded Ushijima of a baby <em>kneazle </em>climbing on top of his back.  "You carried Kageyama-kun's body weight.  It must've been hard."<br/>"I've been carrying it too, you know?"  Kenma huffed, but Yachi didn't respond.  With her red face, Ushijima couldn't tell if it was from the running or from ignoring a senior.  Yachi proved to be the type to care about her seniors and how to treat them.</p><p>"Also," Yachi went on, plopping herself down next to Ushijima, squatting so that she didn't get her pants dirty on the bathroom floor.  "You saw Asahi-san, but you knew it was Tendou-san. You didn't get a chance to talk to him.  Are you feeling okay?"</p><p>The fact that Yachi asked, it made Ushijima both settled and indifferent.  If he had just ignored the fact for the rest of the day, the feeling would surpass and he would have forgotten eventually.  Probably.<br/>It wasn't as if he was heartbroken from not being chased down and sought after as usual by Tendou.  In fact, sometimes he warned Tendou that he would have to give him detention if he did it during unsuitable hours.  <br/>Yachi showing her status as a junior, however, was applaudable, and Ushijima was more than willing to condemn her for that.</p><p>"I think it will be better this way," Ushijima admitted with a firm nod.  Yachi looked strained and worried, but yelped in surprise when Ushijima offered her a kind, soft smile.</p><p>"It's too bad though.  This time, I would have liked to savour the feeling of falling in love with Tendou once more."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Nishinoya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 31 1997 - 8: 21 PM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>People have abused Nishinoya's academic stupidity before, and he couldn't even blame them whenever they got away with it.</p><p>Nishinoya has been tricked into believing Nearly Headless Nick wasn't actually dead so that the Slytherins would get their hall-monitor professor distracted for a bit.  The Slytherin professor wasn't impressed with Nishinoya after pulling him out of the cage of a lion-snake, covered in its questionable green goo and laughing like a maniac once he found Nearly Headless Nick's real like head - nearly off his neck, at least.</p><p>Nishinoya has been convinced that sneaking into professor Ukai's bedroom at 2 AM would get him a higher grade in Defence Against the Dark Arts because it showed "stealth" and "sneaky demeanour".<br/>Catching professor Takeda half-naked and panting on top of what Nishinoya thought was a<em> sleeping</em> professor Ukai ended up getting Nishinoya an almost-suspension, plus a all-time ban on using the Pensieve without the supervision of professor Ukai or professor Takeda.</p><p>Nishinoya has taken people seriously when they told him Nightingale Woodsprings only grew during the winter time and he had to dive in the snow and dig through the icy ground in order to find them.  You could bet that when Asahi voiced out how he needed it for an upcoming potion, that first night of snow Nishinoya dived and dived and dived until he found a purple flower (ending up being a lavender) and brought it to Asahi at 6 in the morning, panting with dirty everywhere, every movement he made making a puddle right under him.</p><p>Nishinoya wasn't the smartest wizard (and maybe not the smartest person either).  He didn't get good grades like Akaashi or Kenma did.  He wasn't a good studier like Tsukishima (he didn't even like studying if that wasn't obvious).  He didn't push himself to study like Daichi or Kuroo did.  And there wasn't a specific subject he could get away with every year like Hinata did with Muggle Studies or Yamamoto with Defence Against the Dark Arts (curse professor Ukai for adding essays to the curriculum in his 2nd year!).</p><p>Nishinoya wasn't an intellect, and he came to terms with it long ago that he didn't even want to try to be one - it was too <em>boring</em>!</p><p>What Nishinoya did have though, that he would never trade for anything else in the world, was talent.<br/>And he made sure everyone knew it.</p><p>When he made his first spell, Nishinoya didn't brag about it.  He didn't shout it to the world, didn't fly around on his broom pointing it at everyone, didn't even write it down (he didn't know how to spell it either though).<br/>Nishinoya kept it to himself for the first <em>year </em>that he created his very own spell, perfected it on his own, asked his grandpa for help when he found it was getting much too strong, then practised, practised, practised.</p><p>The first time he used <em>Rolling Thunder </em>felt exhilirating.</p><p>And it didn't stop there either.  Nishinoya was more than happy to start making his own charms, his own jinxes and hexes once he got the foundation down.  So no, Nishinoya wasn't book smart, but he found out how to be his own kind of smart, and that was what got him to be the strong wizard he was now.</p><p>If only he had that much pride when he showed up to the Slytherin girl's bathroom, not thinking he needed the Invisibility Cloak. </p><p>"Pervert!"<br/>"<em>Serpensortia!</em>"<br/>"Ew, get out of here!"</p><p>Nishinoya was thrown wads of toilet paper to his face, buckets of water and a snake he was luckily fast enough to run away from.  It processed in his mind that Yamaguchi was a liar and Tendou didn't deserve to live long enough to get back into his body.</p><p>But right now, Tendou was in Asahi's body and that was the problem.  He couldn't just leave him in there.</p><p>"Tadashi, open this damn door up!"  Nishinoya banged loudly with fists, and if the sound of the a person's hit could predict how big they were, Nishinoya would be over 190 cm and 200 kilograms.</p><p>"Wh-What do we do?"  He could hear Yamaguchi whisper in fear - as he should be.  "Maybe if we're quiet, he'll go away!""Being quiet means keeping your mouth shut.""Shhh, already!  Maybe he left!"<br/>"In your fucking dreams!"  Nishinoya barked, kicking the door over and over again with as much strength as possible, but with the Lock Spell on it, Nishinoya had no advantage without magic.  If he took his wand out, he knew it would be game over for them.</p><p>"Not so fast," Tendou - in Asahi's gorgeous body, unfortunately - grinned, snatching the wand from Nishinoya's hand and made sure it was much too high, out of Nishinoya's reach.</p><p>"Give it back here, fucking <em>freak</em>!"<br/>"Sticks and stones can break my bones.  But did you know, I can break sticks too?"  Tendou held the ends of the wand with both hands, threatening to snap it in half.  Nishinoya didn't apologize, but he put his fists down and backed away a few steps.  Tendou's stupid smile made Nishinoya's heart both jump and clench.</p><p>"Good boy," Tendou cooed, making Nishinoya growl.</p><p>"Now, now," Tendou tsk'ed, kicking the door lightly.  "The time will come when they call us.""Not with that attitude!"  Nishinoya was about to kick the door harder this time, maybe even breaking it down with his raw strength.<br/>Tendou was faster, catching Nishinoya's leg mid kick.</p><p>"Not so fast," Tendou said, humming in that same sadistic manner Nishinoya absolutely loathed.  "Did you see who ran in there?"  Nishinoya knew it wasn't a trick question, but it felt like it could have been with the way Tendou looked at him when he said it.</p><p>"Tadashi-kun.  Yachi-chan.  Ushijima-sa-""My dear, sweet, Waka-chan!"  Tendou gushed, clutching at his heart.  Nishinoya almost pushed him down because he didn't want anyone else touching Asahi's chest so intimately.</p><p>"Do you know what that means, Nishi-chiin?"<br/>"No," Nishinoya said coldly, balling his fists up until they turned white.  "Does it mean that you'll blast the door open because you want to get in there too?""It <em>means</em>," Tendou sang so obnoxiously, it made Nishinoya want to rip his ears off.</p><p>"That they're working on a solution.  So all we have to do, is wait."<br/>"And how exactly do you know that?!"  Nishinoya screeched, banging on the door one more time, earning a soft bang back.  He snarled at the plank of wood on hinges, but the feeling of Asahi's hand on his neck both soothed and creeped him out.</p><p>"Waka-chan is the definition of capable," Tendou whispered in his ear.  Cheating, because he knew by now how weak Nishinoya was to everything about Asahi, even physically.  "And I believe in his love for me.  So we're going to be good, and wait.  Like puppies.  Alright?"</p><p>Like hypnotism, Nishinoya nodded slowly, eyes hazed and heart rate lowered.  Because he honestly couldn't think of another idea fast enough.</p><p>Even if he blasted the door open, Tendou was still right.  They were most likely fuming up a potion in the Slytherin bathroom (not the girl's though, thank Merlin), and if he ruined the process, he was ruining it for everyone.<br/>So Nishinoya couldn't just go in or force his way in as if he owned the place.  He had to be let in.</p><p>"Yes, yes, well done," Tendou pulled him back by the neck, Nishinoya whimpering like a deranged child.  "Now.  We have until midnight.  Let's kill some time together, yeah?  I'll show you all the ins and outs of Hogwarts secret tunnels.  That would be fun, wouldn't it?"</p><p>Scowling, Nishinoya shrugged Tendou off of him, annoyed at the treatment, as if he were a child or a pet.  "I don't need that information!"  But how good that would be for pranks and sneaking around.  "I don't want anything to do with you!"  But how tempted Nishinoya was to know.  And knowing Tendou, he wasn't lying when he said he knew exactly where to sneak around in secret (but whether or not he was actually willing to show Nishinoya, that was different).</p><p>"Oh?  I guess it's good then.  Only I will know these secret tunnels and passes," Tendou hummed teasingly, making Nishinoya burn with curiosity and irritation at the same time.  "Not even Waka-chan knows."</p><p>Nishinoya tsk'ed.  If a head prefect didn't know these places, no way was he going to get caught.</p><p>"I-I guess I'll take a look at one!"  Nishinoya humphed, crossing his arms and pouting as he looked away.   "But only one!  I won't look at one more or one less!""Great!"  Tendou took his hand, which in reality was Asahi's so it was warm and a bit on the rougher side of texture, but Nishinoya's favourite nonetheless.  <br/>If only stupid Tendou didn't ruin the mood.</p><p>"Now let's go!  The basement dungeon has the perfect place for Nishi-chiin."</p><p> </p><p>Asahi's looks were important to Nishinoya.  It wasn't complicated - if it wasn't Asahi's face, Nishinoya wasn't sure if he'd like them.</p><p>And who could blame him?  He's been looking at Asahi for the past 3 years, and personality was great too, but <em>Asahi </em>- if something were to happen and he didn't look the same, Nishinoya wasn't sure how he'd act.</p><p>It wasn't the same as Asahi's hair growing longer or his skin getting tanner either.  Growing up together, Nishinoya was bound to watch him physically change.  But to change to an entire different person?<br/>No.  Nishinoya didn't want that.</p><p>"Just letting you know, I'm not following you because you look like Asahi-san.  I just want to know where your secret hideouts are!"  Tendou didn't even turn to look at him, which was fine with Nishinoya so he could see Asahi's broad shoulders and back.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever."</p><p>When did it start?  Nishinoya noticing just how attractive Asahi was.  Because it wasn't 1st year, Nishinoya was much too young for that.  And during 1st year, Nishinoya was so preoccupied with becoming the best wizard possible that he didn't bother seeing who was cute just yet.<br/>Was it 2nd year?  When Tanaka started pointing out boob sizes on the 7th years and how long their legs were under their cloaks.  When Yamamoto told everyone he was going to ask out a 3rd year to be his Valentine (and came back that February 13 night with a red mark across his cheek).  It couldn't have been, because Nishinoya started those tutoring sessions and ended up wasting away his days attempting to study and failing instead of enjoying the summer where shorts got shorter and shirts got tighter - or so he thought.<br/>3rd year.  When he started becoming conscious of his feelings, and instead of blinding following Tanaka and believing he thought girls were attractive, his empty mind realizing he had eyes for Asahi was so refreshing!</p><p>4th year, Nishinoya learned how to masturbate.  What more is there to say?</p><p>"Knock on it."   Nishinoya was looking between Tendou (Asahi, really) and a painting of a plum tree.  His lips pursed in disgust, turning around to leave Tendou there.</p><p>"Now, now," Tendou pulled Nishinoya back by the wrist, strength overpowering Nishinoya and his ill intent of putting up a physical fight with Asahi's body.  "I need you to trust me.  Or else this won't work."<br/>"Why don't <em>you </em>knock on the plum portrait then?"<br/>"Because I do it all the time.  I know what's going to happen.  You don't."</p><p>Tendou's logical point made Nishinoya upset, but too stubborn to knock on it himself.  Tendou sighed, hanging his head down and tsking, crossing his arms.  "You know, every time you look at me like I'm scum, my feelings are hurt."<br/>"Because you <em>are </em>scum!"  Nishinoya yelled, glaring up at Tendou with a fire in his eyes that could burn the world.  "Pretending to be my boyfriend and messing with me.  You think you were hurt?  I thought I was being ignored by Asahi-san for a whole week!"</p><p>Tendou looked down at him - Asahi's eyes but Nishinoya could tell the difference by now.</p><p>"Alright, alright," Tendou huffed, rolling his eyes.  "I'll apologize later.""I don't need an apology!"  Nishinoya didn't even know what he could do with an apology.  Accepting it so easily made him look even more stupid - and that might be too much for him in a week!</p><p>No one had to say it, but Nishinoya not catching on to Tendou's antics was completely and most definitely, his fault.  He felt the difference in Asahi's attitude and actions, of course, but the paranoia of Asahi breaking up with him was a little too strong that Nishinoya just couldn't fathom another reason why his boyfriend was acting cold all of a sudden.</p><p>Asahi has rejected Nishinoya before.  What else was he supposed to think?</p><p>"Okay, you're still made at me.  That's fine, I suppose," Tendou hummed, sighing loudly when Nishinoya just continued to scowl at him.  "I'm not actually Asahi-kun, so there's only so much I can offer to do for you.  Would you like me to bake you something?  Knit you a sweater?  Or show you a secret tunnel that leads straight to the basement dungeon that only needs a knock on a little plum painting?"<br/>"You never end with your jokes, do you?"</p><p>Nishinoya could blame Daichi for knowing how to perfectly scold another person.</p><p>"Hm, I suppose," Tendou clicked his tongue.  "But it isn't my fault.  Waka-chan loves it when I tell jokes.   He can't stop laughing."  Nishinoya didn't believe him, but he was still too annoyed to properly argue.</p><p>"I still don't really get why we're not joining Tadashi-kun in making the potion," Nishinoya kicked the nearest wall, also conflicted with leaving Tendou on his own because he still had the Marauder's Map as well.  Something else Nishinoya wasn't going to forgive anyone about.</p><p>"Because two's a party and three's a crowd," answered Tendou in the most confusing way, Nishinoya began wondering if he was as stupid as everyone said he was.  Because sure, Nishinoya wasn't on charts for high grades, or really passed a class on his own wit, but not even being able to understand Tendou was a bit of a stab to his pride.  <br/>Then again, Tendou seemed to be intelligent enough to keep up with Ushijima - so maybe Nishinoya should be expecting a lot more from him.</p><p>"I feel like you're going to trap me into something," Nishinoya voiced out, taking his wand in hand and pointing it to Tendou warily.  "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you have my boyfriend's face.  I'll blast you!"  No he won't.  But Nishinoya wouldn't tell Tendou that.</p><p>"For someone as small as you, you certainly have lots of energy."<br/>"Shut up!"</p><p>Tendou chuckled, holding his hands up as if he were surrendering, when in reality both him and Nishinoya knew who had the upper hand.  "If you would just let your guard down for a few seconds.  Then you can see my harmless intentions, won't you?  It'll be easier for all of us."</p><p>It would be lying if Nishinoya said that he didn't see Tendou being a lot more careful the past 24 hours.  Then he remembered Tendou stole the Maurader's Map and all of a sudden his rage flooded his face all over again.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I get it.  I did something uncool.  I shouldn't have pretended to be Asahi-kun this whole time, okay?  I promise I won't do it again."  Nishinoya made sure to have the most disgusted look on his face as possible.<br/>"You don't apologize much.  Do you?"<br/>"No, not really."</p><p>In the end, Nishinoya found it difficult to really put the blame on Tendou.  Stealing the Marauder's Map and pretending to continue being Asahi was a different story, but to blame him for the body switching in the first place, it was a bit cruel, even on Nishinoya's part.<br/>And if he were to blame Tendou, he'd have to blame Asahi too.  If Asahi set the world on fire, Nishinoya would be convinced he was innocent without any evidence as to why.</p><p>"I'll let you look at the map."<br/>"<em>Let </em>me?  It was mine in the first place!"   Tendou let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.  "Ah, well, it actually belonged to the Marauders.  That's why it's the <em>Marauder's </em>Map.  Not Nishinoya's-"<br/>"If you're just keeping me here to waste my time, I'd rather go find Asahi-san on my own.  It's almost midnight."  If Tendou wasn't a liar, then Nishinoya had barely 4 hours to get Asahi back in his body before he was stuck with Kenma as a boyfriend for the rest of his life.  At this rate, Nishinoya didn't have any other choice but to believe Tendou.</p><p>"Okay, alright, I hear you," Tendou pulled Nishinoya back slowly, gently tugging his sleeve, making Nishinoya yank backwards and scowl.   "Don't touch me!""Oh, okay!"  It was a squeak of a voice, but Nishinoya was more pissed that Tendou was still go-lucky and laughing.</p><p>"Hey, I understand why you're upset, alright?  So why don't we take a few deep breaths together.  I'll even let you count.  Control your inner energy.  Take air from within."  Nishinoya's face expressed his disturbance well enough, but Tendou was closing his eyes and inhaling loud enough for the chambers around them to echo.</p><p>"You're mocking me now."</p><p>Nishinoya tried once more, turning around with a loud <em>fhwip </em>and attempted to oversee this.  If Tendou wanted to act as if the world was still spinning and the grass was still growing, then fine.  But Nishinoya wanted Asahi back in Asahi's body and there was nothing going to stop him for getting that back.<br/>Because Nishinoya was shameless and selfish - a nasty combination of events.</p><p>"Nishi-chiin, wait!"<br/>"I've had enou-"</p><p>Tendou knocked.  That plum painting that didn't make Nishinoya as curious as he would have been if today was a normal day.  Tendou knocked, so mundane and anti-climactic.  But it definitely got his attention.<br/>And that was what Tendou wanted int the first place.</p><p>The two, Nishinoya and Tendou, currently were in a bottom chamber of the school.  Dark and spooky, where 7th year Slytherins shoved 1st year Gryffindors to prove how 'brave' they were.  Good thing Nishinoya at the time was as brave as they got, because he really showed those assholes what a black eye should look like.<br/>When Tendou knocked on the plum painting though, a chill went down his spine and the hall went cold.  The air was musky and grey and damp, and all of a sudden Nishinoya was as frustrated and as sedated as possible if those two emotions could be felt together.  He could talk, but no words came out of his mouth.</p><p>He could see Tendou, but he didn't pounce.</p><p>"Don't panic," Tendou said softly, taking Nishinoya's hand as he pulled him in closer.  Maybe it was because he saw Asahi right now.  Or maybe because of the weird, foggy, mucky air that blinded Nishinoya from Tendou.<br/>Nishinoya didn't let go or pull back or even push away.</p><p>"Just...trust me-"</p><p>Was it Tendou's doing?  Was it Nishinoya's ignorance?  Was it the magical aura of the school that seemed to never be quite on Nishinoya's side?  Whatever it was, it was calming.  Relaxing.  Mellow and made Nishinoya feel like he was floating on a cloud.</p><p>And whatever it was, it knocked Nishinoya out like a light, falling into Tendou's arms.  Arms that felt a lot like Asahi's.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What are you most afraid of</em>?"</p><p>The question has been asked to Nishinoya multiple times on multiple occasions, by multiple people.  Not to say that everyone was inherently interested in Nishinoya's fears, because that most definitely was not the case most of the time.  Rather, they were fascinated by the fact that someone could be so fearless, so terrifying, and yet, so undeniably immature and childish that it just didn't make any sense.</p><p>"Ignorance is a young man's courage." - But could Nishinoya really handle everything?</p><p>"I guess..." Nishinoya started mumbling, unaware of the space he was in currently, everything just looking like a black abyss.  "Losing Asahi-san.  Yeah!  Losing Asahi-san!  I'm afraid of that the most.  I don't want him dying."</p><p>Nishinoya so far has had one Boggart.  Of Asahi being with another person - a <em>girl </em>- and leaving Nishinoya behind.  Surely, that had to be his greatest fear.</p><p>"<em>Are you sure</em>?"  Nishinoya didn't know where the voice was coming from, but he sure wasn't going to look for it.  Every time it talked, that high, soothing tone unsettled Nishinoya's heart to the point of frozen stature and tense shoulders.  <br/>But Nishinoya wasn't <em>scared</em>.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure!  What, you think you know me better than I know myself?"<br/>"<em>Perhaps</em>."</p><p>The gust of soft wind made Nishinoya aware that this figure or whatever was talking to him, was moving around.  He couldn't turn his head, and he couldn't reach out to touch anything, so for now he was using a sixth sense that he hadn't used for practical purposes before, only in school.  If there was a time for Nishinoya to not think about his grades though, it would be now - unless he wished to be overwhelming discouraged.</p><p>"<em>I'll show you something</em>," the familiar voice said.  It felt like they were right behind Nishinoya.  "<em>And you tell me if you're not scared</em>."  </p><p>Gulping, Nishinoya nodded.</p><p>"<em>Hmm, I must admit.  For a brat, you've lasted longer than many adults that have come here</em>."</p><p>The usual pride that would be swelling up in Nishinoya right now just sunk into a pit of despair, no chance of it shooting back up.  So in that case, Nishinoya couldn't laugh or be happy that he's once again was recorded as the best.</p><p>"<em>Are you ready, child</em>?"  Nishinoya gritted his teeth at the 'c' word, but before he could even complain, the world went dark again.</p><p>And then, light.</p><p>Nishinoya wasn't sure what to expect, honestly speaking.  He had no expectations nor ideas, but he definitely was surprised to see Kuroo and Daichi standing in front of him, talking as usual but unaware of Nishinoya's presence.  Which may be a bit more worrying than them actually being there.</p><p>"Dai-" Nishinoya coughed.  When he opened his mouth, his voice sounded muggy and gross.  It was his voice, but even he could tell that it was pointless to try talking.  Daichi and Kuroo kept talking to each other, but Nishinoya couldn't even hear a muffle.  The world was clogged and blurry, but Kuroo and Daichi were so bright in front of him that Nishinoya couldn't look away.  The pit of his stomach swallowed itself, and now, Nishinoya was expecting something more than ever.</p><p>"-Noya-kun-"</p><p>Nishinoya perked up, taking a step closer without realizing he could move.</p><p>"-and Noya-kun-"</p><p>Slowly.  He was moving, he knew he was moving.  But they weren't getting any closer.</p><p>"-we needed him, but-"</p><p>The world went black again before Nishinoya could scream at Daichi that he was right there if he needed help.</p><p>The next scene was a bit more odd than the last, if there was anything to compare it to.</p><p>Kenma and Akaashi.  Studying.  It wasn't anything scary, nothing different either (it's not like Kuroo and Daichi talking to each other was anything out of the ordinary either though).  Kenma and Akaashi, at a table with a book in between them, studying.  Nishinoya expected not to hear anything, but this time, he was able to walk even closer, right behind Kenma as he wrote down his notes, so messily and so rushed, Nishinoya understood why Kenma never leant him his notes.</p><p>There wasn't anything about this scene that had Nishinoya worried either.  His heart didn't thump like he was running a mile race, nor did he feel any sort of uneasiness in his stomach that would make him feel sick.  He was just watching Kenma and Akaashi study, as always, except they weren't talking or humouring Nishinoya.<br/>Only because Nishinoya wasn't there, of course.</p><p>"Ke-" Once again, Nishinoya couldn't speak.  </p><p>"-answer-"  Akaashi's voice came out as he lifted his head to look at Kenma.  Kenma looked up as well, smiling in response which only made Nishinoya burn with curiosity as to what it was Akaashi said.</p><p>"-but I-"  </p><p>The cut offs were getting more annoying, not because Nishinoya was scared, but because he didn't know what they were saying.  It was completely unfair and he didn't know what this spirit or whatever was doing to Nishinoya to mess with him, but he didn't like it one bit.  Nishinoya was starting to feel more and more the pressure of just wanting to leave.</p><p>"-Nishinoya-"</p><p>By the time Nishinoya was looking between the two, the scene was already gone and he had no chance of asking Kenma what he needed.  All Nishinoya knows so far about his 'greatest fear', it seemed, was that he wouldn't be alone when it happened.  <br/>So what could it be if it wasn't losing someone?  Because so far, everyone was there.  No deaths, no pain.  </p><p>The thought of not knowing what Nishinoya was scared of, that expectation - it made his heart race.</p><p>And not the same way it raced when he saw Asahi on Christmas night.</p><p>"<em>I see,</em>" the weird voice came back, Nishinoya still unsure if it was a ghost or a poltergeist or spirit of some sort.  "<em>That you are beginning to think.  Is this a new phenomenon for you</em>?"  Nishinoya scowled, turning around, crouching into a fighting position, but there was nothing to fight.  It was starting to piss him off, not being able to know.</p><p>"<em>'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself'.  Have you heard this saying before, child?  A powerful wizard has said it before you.  Before this place was created</em>."  Nishinoya couldn't take it anymore, taking his wand out and pointing it in a random direction.</p><p>"<em>Flipendo!</em>". Nishinoya hit nothing, his stream of white out of his wand disappearing in the dark.  So maybe he didn't hit absolutely nothing, but just a wall or some other object that can absorb the spell - meaning that he wasn't in some unending black pit of doom.</p><p>"<em>That saying,</em>" the voice continued unbothered.  "<em>Is quite wise, don't you think?   But my time here, I'd say a thousand years or so,</em>" the voice went from Nishinoya's right ear to his left, making the Gryffindor spin around and direct another spell in another random direction, with another failed attempt to hit whoever it was messing with him.</p><p>"<em>Reducto!"<br/>"Has made me wonder.</em>" If he closed his eyes, Nishinoya wouldn't know.  That was just how dark it was.</p><p>"<em>What if you had no idea what it is you are scared of</em>?"</p><p>Nishinoya's eyes widened as the floor below him disappeared. Levitating, as if he were flying without a broom, Nishinoya's life flashed before his eyes - literally.</p><p>"<em>Do you know what's so wrong about being afraid of stuff?"<br/></em></p><p>
  <em>"It's no fun if you don't try other options once you know they exist."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be guarding your back.  All you guys, only look forward."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So what if you do if you're still super, super scared?""Oh, that's easy!"</em>
</p><p>To be afraid of something wasn't a flaw of Nishinoya.  What would be his greatest fear?  The answer would be the same either way.  Just as Asahi was afraid of everything, Nishinoya, in his own Nishinoya Yuu way, did as well.<br/>Hogwarts was scary.  Life was scary.</p><p>"<em>You ask for help</em>!"</p><p>In a blink, Nishinoya fell.  Down, like a feather in the wind.  Weightless and cold.</p><p> </p><p>"-e's waking up!  Noya-kun is waking up!  Ennoshita-kun, come here!"</p><p>Even if it felt like hours, in reality that whole odd experience lasted maybe a total of 5 minutes.  Nishinoya didn't know that until he blinked his eyes open, stared in the face by a clock ticking just past 8:55 in the evening.</p><p>It felt like waking up after a relatively long nap.  Not like he was waking up from the dead, but he didn't feel refreshed either.</p><p>"Ah, Noya-kun!  I was so worried!  Oh my goodness.  I'm so happy you're okay!"  Seeing Kenma so worried for Nishinoya was definitely flattering, but not the person he thought was going to pull Nishinoya in for a hug and nuzzle his neck like a baby koala.<br/>Especially when just behind Kenma, there was Asahi.  Standing there and staring.</p><p>It was came back to Nishinoya only a little bit after of the situation his lover was currently in, and Asahi was in fact not staring at Kenma and Nishinoya cuddling each other after what was supposedly the scariest moment of Nishinoya's life.</p><p>Rather, it was Tendou staring at Nishinoya and Kenma cuddling.  Except Nishinoya knew also, this wasn't Kenma.</p><p>"Give him some air," another voice said, Nishinoya looking up to see Kuroo there and Ennoshita approaching behind him with a gagged Tanaka, muffled in screaming as he tried to reach for his best friend.  It made Nishinoya perk up, one foot off the hospital bed but Kuroo pushed him back down.</p><p>"How do you feel, Noya?"  Kuroo asked, putting himself in front of Kenma, which for some reason pulled at Nishinoya's heart in the oddest way.  "Cold?  Ludicrous?  Like you're gonna vomit any time soon?"<br/>"No," Nishinoya shook his head, nauseated and numb, but the energy of Nishinoya was coming back second by second.  Tanaka in the background was screaming behind his gag, Ennoshita had to escort him out of the wing.</p><p>"N-Noya-kun?"  Kenma called out softly, so desperately you could believe Kenma was in severe danger.  But since he wasn't, it only lead Nishinoya to believe in one other thing and one thing only, sighing loudly as he pulled his knees up to his chest, hitting his forehead on the joint.</p><p>"Asahi...san?"</p><p>The gasp and sudden frail figure pressing up against Nishinoya was more than enough to let him know that his guess was more than accurate.  The urge to hug Asahi back took over, and for once, Nishinoya didn't feel like he was being eaten up when he was hugging his boyfriend.</p><p>In fact, this time, it was more like Nishinoya was the one engulfing Asahi, putting his hands on his shoulder blades and squeezing oh so tightly while Asahi's now smaller hands were clinging onto his shirt for dear life.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry-"<br/>"Don't apologize."  The second urge was to kiss him on the forehead.  For this one, Nishinoya resisted.  "It wasn't your fault.  If anything, it's mine for not noticing sooner."</p><p>Kuroo didn't look jealous and Nishinoya was surprisingly indifferent when Asahi's own face was looking away from the scene, but still in the room nonetheless.  Nishinoya thought he cared a lot about what Asahi  looked like, and didn't really want anyone else now that he knew for a fact he wasn't going to let him go.</p><p>It turned out, however, Asahi at the end of the day, was Asahi.</p><p>"I-I knew where you were.  All the time," Asahi stuttered, reaching in his pocket.  Without looking down, Nishinoya was already pushing Asahi's attempt to hand Nishinoya something back down, shaking his head.</p><p>"I don't need it if you're in front of me," Nishinoya explained when Asahi looked at him with a confused expression.  "I only wanted it because I wanted to find you.  But you came to me this time, didn't you?  So I don't need it."</p><p>Asahi pursued Nishinoya when it first came to tutoring.  Pushed him to do his best academically and never gave up even if it was sacrificing his pride.<br/>Asahi came to Nishinoya when he finally came back from the Forbidden Forest, waiting for him patiently and accepting Nishinoya for the whole chaotic side of himself that he was, and the stubborn, clingy version too.<br/>Asahi must have been so scared being in someone else's body, stressed and anxious this whole time while Nishinoya was lolling around like life was good - and here, Asahi was, in despair for not getting to Nishinoya sooner.</p><p>Instead of beating himself up about it, Nishinoya's mind was settled.  Because while having Kenma in his arms, he could confidently think-</p><p>"<em>Ah.  I really love Asahi-san</em>."</p><p>"This moment is really cute, don't get me wrong," Kuroo interrupted while clearing his throat, awkwardly scooting himself between Nishinoya and Asahi, pulling the small body back but Asahi whined when he reached out for Nishinoya again.</p><p>"But midnight's approaching.  We gotta get Asahi-kun to drink the reverse potion so that I can have my boyfriend back, and you, Noya, can have yours back as well.  So maybe, let go?"  Nishinoya bit his lip hard, reluctantly pulling his arms away from Asahi and waving as if he were saying goodbye.  Asahi's lip trembled, looking away, and Nishinoya could recognize just from experience that it was an expression of someone holding back tears.</p><p>"How touching," Tendou clapped, getting the mood from it's gloomy self, back to a game like adrenaline.  Everyone needed to get something done, and they were on one hell of a time crunch.</p><p>"I communicated with a friendly little ghost and they told me the potion should be ready by 11.  So let's make the most of it, yeah?  Asahi-chiin, you never told me you have a massive-"<br/>"What ghost?"  Kuroo cut off curiously.  "We're just letting anyone join our group now?""Oh, don't be silly!  Tooru-chan was able to get ghosts to help us out!  They've been taking potion ingredients from my Waka-chan's garden-"</p><p>The sharp glare from Nishinoya made Tendou smile wider.</p><p>"And Asahi-kun.  Asahi-kun's and Waka-chan's garden.  They've been gathering potion ingredients this whole time.  Bumped into one too - all of them were widows, which should be concerning, right?"<br/>"Get to the point, Tendou."<br/>"Anyway," Tendou went on with a grin.  "As long as we drink it before midnight, we should be okay.  And Tooru-chan's ghost said that they have more than half of it done-""'Tooru-chan's ghost' makes it sound like Oikawa's dead or something.""-so what I think it means is that we should just chill until the potion is done, shouldn't we?  If we try to help and get in their way, they might get mad."</p><p>Nishinoya didn't have a problem with sitting and waiting patiently - expect for the fact that he didn't know anything that was happening and he was expected to sit <em>still </em>and wait for more than a few seconds for an end result.</p><p>"So let's be calm.  Let's have a drink or two-"<br/>"We're minors-"<br/>"-and let's just wait.  My Waka-chan will make this potion-""And Kenma, you ass!""-and we'll be able to get back to our regular bodies in no time.  Right, Asahi-iin?"</p><p>Asahi, in Kenma's body, to Nishinoya's surprise, didn't hesitate when he nodded.  He didn't just nod too - he pumped up a fist and put on the most determined face Kenma's features could pull off.</p><p>"Of course!  We'll be able to do it.  But," Asahi smiled, reaching out for Nishinoya's hand and squeezing it.  Did he know he was squeezing Nisinoya's heart too?</p><p>"Either way, I'll still be the same me."</p><p>Nishinoya couldn't help but mirror the smiling, and nodded right back.</p><p> </p><p>"I know this might be a bad time, but I'm going to commit arson if Kenma doesn't get his body back."<br/>"No offence, but the thought of waking up to Kenma's face every morning makes me want to jump off a building."</p><p>Kuroo and Nishinoya were a good distance behind Asahi and Tendou.  To the third-parties watching though, it was Kuroo and Nishinoya with their respective boyfriends.  Which was not only absolutely insane, but unnerving.</p><p>Looks don't matter, sure, but Nishinoya really wanted Asahi's body back.</p><p>"How long do you think this potion's gonna take?"  Nishinoya whined softly, seeing Asahi looking up at Tendou, laughing and smiling like life was normal because he had confidence Nishinoya would still love him being in Kenma's body.<br/>Yes, Nishinoya will.  But did it hurt to want Asahi back?</p><p>"Well, a part of it is already being made in 1/21th of the time it's supposed to take.  I don't think it's our right to tell them to hurry it up."<br/>"But I want Asahi-san now!"  Nishinoya tsk'ed, looking around the halls to see if there was anyone unintentionally listening to them, then sighed in relief when that wasn't the case.  "You can't tell me you're not getting impatient.  You want Kenma back too, don't you?"<br/>"Yeah.  I don't know how I feel about kissing Kageyama-kun good morning."</p><p>Nishinoya made a face as he stared at the back of Kenma's head, but even the cut off conversation with Tendou about "plant-based" and "satin" just let Nishinoya know - his Asahi was still there.</p><p>"Did you talk to Kenma at all since Christmas?"  Nishinoya asked, the look on Kuroo's face unreadable.  He didn't look disappointed or upset, but he didn't look cocky and excited about tellingN Nishinoya anything either.</p><p>"You know who I'm scared for?"  </p><p>Nishinoya's eyes widened slightly when he heard that word - <em>scared</em>.  It wasn't like that whole experience in the <em>ume-room </em>was forgotten, and Nishinoya didn't think he'd ever forget it either.  But even still, Nishinoya wasn't even sure if he wanted to forget about it.  He was able to see a side of life he hasn't before, hasn't even considered existing<br/>Did Kuroo experience it too?  Did he see something he was scared of or something he feared the most?  Or Kuroo saw what Nishinoya saw?  If so, then Nishinoya was eager to talk about it and ask more questions.</p><p>"Daichi."  </p><p>Nishinoya deflated at the answer, his face blank and munged towards Kuroo.</p><p>"I mean, Suga is only so kind, right?  There's no way even someone like me would have let my partner get away with not believing me.  He could have been the first one to know, but <em>no-o-o,</em> he just had to be a skeptical little shit.  I'm scared of what Sugawara can do to him now that he has a knife dangling over his neck."  Nishinoya wasn't even sure what Kuroo was saying, but it wasn't even something he was interested in anymore so he didn't care.</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>If Kuroo didn't know either, then Nishinoya wasn't going to ask now.  Even he knew now wasn't a good time to bring up new problems for no reason.  And it seemed like Tendou didn't know what happened, but knowing him he could have just been pretending so that he could mess with Nishionya a bit.</p><p>"You good?"  Kuroo asked, looking down at Nishinoya, stopping in the middle of the hallway.  Tendou and Asahi didn't seem to notice when Nishinoya stopped as well, standing there, Kuroo looking at Nishinoya looking at the floor.  Maybe it was better that the didn't notice though - it gave Nishinoya time to think comfortably with someone there to hear his tangent right after his memory served its purpose.</p><p>"Kuroo-san.  Is there something you're most afraid of?"</p><p>The question was sudden, obviously, and Kuroo looked like he wasn't expecting it either.  "Forget it.  I didn't ask-""I'm most afraid of my dad, I think," Kuroo answered without hesitation, looking up in thought.</p><p>"I'm scared of what'll happen to him.  Scared of what he thinks of me.  Rather than me feeling the most fear around him, the more I worry the more that fear builds up, you know?  So it's not like the dark where it goes away eventually - knowing that even after death I'd still be worried about him, it's what scares me the most."  Kuroo had a smile on his face, laughing like an idiot and Nishinoya almost laughed with him.</p><p>"Why the question?  You're the <em>fearless</em> Nishinoya - don't tell me your fears go beyond losing Asahi-kun to a girl."</p><p>Nishinoya turned his head again, seeing Tendou and Asahi at the end of the hallway now.  There was Asahi, right there, and yet he wasn't.  His biggest fear, according to a Boggart, should be  Asahi leaving him for someone else.<br/>What was it now though?   Now that Nishinoya knew even he hesitated, despite how loyal he'll always be to Asahi.</p><p>"<em>To be scared</em> of<em> nothing.  Does that not mean you're scared of everything?"</em></p><p>Nishinoya shivered, whipping his head behind him, that voice making his mind numb and heart beat rapidly.  Kuroo stepped back, looking around the hall as well, especially because of how frantic Nishinoya looked.</p><p>"Did you hear that?"  Kuroo's confused face was more than enough of an answer.</p><p>"Hear what?"</p><p>Gulping, Nishinoya shook his head, feeling as though he was both antsy and that there was something out there trying to get him.  The <em>plum-room </em>was random and Nishinoya wasn't even sure if anyone else has been in there before, but for now, he felt as thought that was okay.</p><p>"Noya-kun!  Are you coming?"  Kenma's voice called out from the end of the hallway, Nishinoya turning to see the other two waving, calling them over.  Nishinoya felt an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in and pushing him forward with a laugh.</p><p>"Eh, we have nothing to worry about, alright?  If you're scared, just tell Kuroo-san over here," Kuroo chuckled as he used the third person, bumping Nishinoya's head a bit and rubbing his knuckles at the crown.  "Asahi is more than capable too though, yeah?  So maybe you should let him know once everything settles itself down."</p><p>Seeing Kenma's smiling face wasn't supposed to give Nishinoya this much warmth.  </p><p>But it did.</p><p>And maybe that has been the scariest thing yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>梅（うめ）(u - me) = plum (aka, I have no creativity skills once again)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 31 1997 - 10: 37 PM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The panic in Kuroo's body and heart was abundantly overflowing to the point where he had to stop walking in the middle of the hallway and stare at Nishinoya for a good few seconds before he could even answer his question.</p><p>But could he show this overwhelming stress to anyone?  Absolutely not.</p><p>And it wasn't because he felt that not being stressed was what made a good leader.  There have been many Quidditch practises and screaming nights of nightmares that have taught Kuroo more than anything that being overt about negative feelings was welcomed.  Because everyone experienced it and when you were influencing younger people, or anyone who looked up to you really, it was important to make sure you kept yourself as natural and in the best representation of yourself as possible.</p><p>So the reason why he was holding in all this stress and anxiety, letting it ferment and bubble from within, was because of how many <em>other </em>people were going through it as well.</p><p>Nishinoya only proved his point.</p><p>"Noya-kun?"  Kenma's voice was still soft, but a lot more bright than how Kuroo remembered it.  "Are you alright?  You haven't touched your cheesecake," Asahi pointed out, nodding over at the plate of a perfectly untouched cheesecake that was placed in front of Nishinoya 20 minutes ago.  To get their mind off of things, Kuroo suggested snacks in the Great Hall and Tendou agreed without enthusiastically.  They were served by the house elves that Asahi was close personal friends with (unsurprisingly) and so they were waiting for 11 PM to hit before heading over to the Slytherin bathroom and getting this potion in everyone's system.</p><p>Food never failed to calm a person down, and Kuroo sure that wouldn't change tonight.</p><p>"Huh?  Oh, I'm not that hungry."  Kuroo held in a groan, knowing that was the start of some weird, uneasy argument.  When a person notorious for eating all of a sudden says 'I'm not hungry' - knowing Asahi and Nishinoya though, rather than an 'argument' it would be more a passive aggressive discussion.</p><p>Asahi being passive; Nishinoya being aggressive.</p><p>"N-N-Not hungry?  Are you feeling okay?  Is it hot in here?"  How ironic.  It was Asahi that was going through a traumatic experience, and yet here he was, worrying over Nishinoya being full for once.</p><p>"No, it's not that.  I feel fine."<br/>"Mm.  But you like cheesecake!  Did you want another flavour?"  The plain cheesecake, now finished on everyone else's plate, looked like it was just served to Nishinoya.  He didn't even play with it like a picky eater would, just sitting there and letting the cake sit with him.</p><p>"I can get you some syrup or drizzle.  You'd like that?"<br/>"No.  I said, I'm not that hungry."  The concern on Asahi's (Kenma's) face made Kuroo's stomach do an odd flip.</p><p>"Uh," he started saying, taking the cheesecake away from Nishinoya.  "Let's just get this out of the way-""Wait!"  Asahi protested, reaching for it with his now smaller hand, which Kuroo was grateful for because no way was he winning a fight against Asahi's body.</p><p>"Uh, Noya-kun, do you want something to drink?  Like tea?  Or maybe water?  I could get you some, you know?"  Of course, Asahi's sudden doting on Nishinoya was both endearing and worrisome, but what was more concerning to Kuroo was the fact that Nishinoya looked like he genuinely didn't understand what was going on.  More so, he looked like he was processing the sudden panic rather than being worried about it himself.</p><p>"Not really," Nishinoya answered, not addressing the fact that Asahi looked stressed out now.  "You can eat it if you want though."  Nishinoya wasn't <em>not </em>emotionally aware - so why out of all times to be oblivious, he chose now?</p><p>"How about we play a game.  Hm?"  Kuroo said with a fake smile, clapping his hands as he looked around the unenthusiastic table of random people at the most awkward period in time.  Funny because once again, to everyone passing by, this looked perfectly normal to them.</p><p>"A game?  Anyone up for a game?  A game of...uh, Tendou?  A little help here?"<br/>"Huh?  Oh," Tendou shook his head, absent-mindedly responding to Kuroo's little attempt to get the mood back up, or at the very least get them distracted from what the hell was going on right now.</p><p>"Uh, yeah.  That's lame, Asahi-kun, don't say that-"<br/>"<em>Game</em>.  I said 'game'-" Kuroo groaned, putting his head in his hands then shook it, not wanting to get too worked up so early in the pepping process.  That was just a measure of how weak willed he was.</p><p>Kuroo wasn't even one of the people who switched bodies.  He couldn't afford to lose his cool so easily.</p><p>"Noya-kun, are you sure you're alright?"  Asahi asked in concern.  Kuroo was tempted to let it continue because he didn't know the next time he'd be able to hear Kenma's voice in this exact tone.  <br/>It was actually really adorable.</p><p>"I'm fine!  I'm really fine!"  Nishinoya's tone was convincing, but Kuroo didn't know what it was Asahi was hearing that was making him so antsy.  "Why?  You want me to eat it?"  Nishinoya asked, grabbing the spoon he was given with the cheesecake and cutting out a big piece before stuffing it in his mouth, almost half the cheesecake gone now.  Kuroo's eyes widened and Asahi gasped, Nishinoya letting a few pieces fall from his mouth, smiling with his mouth full.</p><p>"Yummy!"</p><p>Kuroo laughed.  He laughed because it was funny!  He laughed because Nishinoya was being stupid like normal and being Nishinoya, nothing out of the ordinary.  Nishinoya wasn't acting differently, the weird and chaotic side of him still the same.  Even though he's been doubting and asking out of the ordinary questions a few minutes ago, he looked like he was keeping it together too.<br/>So Kuroo laughed.  Because he thought Nishinoya pulled a funny joke.</p><p>Asahi did not find it funny at all.   </p><p>In fact, he looked like he was going to cry.  Kuroo didn't notice until seconds later when Asahi was already hiccuping, tears falling on the table. </p><p>"Y-You didn't have to force yourself!"  Asahi sniffled, not letting out sobs like Kuroo anticipated, but still shocking the other three at the sudden broken dam as Asahi rubbed his eyes hard.  "I was just asking if you wanted to eat!  You didn't have to make fun of me."<br/>"I-I wasn't though!"  Nishinoya sputtered, clearly not having dealt with an angry Asahi before.  Kuroo turned his body only slightly the other way.</p><p>"I-I was just-"<br/>"You're not funny, Noya-kun!  I just wanted to make sure you were eating.  You didn't have to stuff your face like a child," Asahi hissed aggressively, but it was terrifying how similar it was to how Kenma would act whenever Kuroo was being stupid as well.  That worked up expression when things were frustrating and Kuroo wasn't taking him seriously - it really made Kuroo miss him.</p><p>Knowing Kenma though, he was working hard on the reverse potion.</p><p>"I didn't think you'd get mad!"  Nishionya defended himself, putting a hand on his chest.  "I did what you asked!  You don't have to scream at me!""Are you a dog now?  Don't make it sound like I force fed you!  That's even worse!"</p><p>Surprisingly, Tendou wasn't instigating anything even though it was the perfect time to.  There was no provoking, no taunts or laughs from him, and it was enough to get Kuroo to notice so that should be worrying.</p><p>"Are you even interested in getting me back into my body?  Hm?"  </p><p>The accusation made Nishinoya gasp, nodding helplessly, the poor boy cornered into nothing.  Kuroo wasn't watching, but he was listening.  And the conversation was very similar to times when Kenma would lash out at him.  Not the same reasons and definitely not the same circumstances, but he was too excited to really be concerned about the fact that Asahi was sounding more like Kenma as the minutes went by.</p><p>"I-I want Asahi-san to go back to normal!"<br/>"I knew it!  You only like me for my body!"</p><p>"Okay," Kuroo clapped, once again interfering with a possible quarrel that could end in the disaster of Hogwarts - again.  "Obviously things aren't in the greatest shape it's been.  But we need to be optimistic.  So Nishinoya, don't be crude, and Kenma-"</p><p>Kuroo gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth.  The slip of the name brought a shade of absolute <em>shame </em>to his face, and he could feel the heat rising to his ears as all of them looked up at him with horror in their eyes.<br/>Kuroo was supposed to be keeping his cool right now.</p><p>Yet here he was, slipping quicker than he planned.</p><p>"I am so sorry-""Ehhhhh....mmph....hng," Asahi let the deranged sounds escape his mouth as he pulled on his hair hard enough that he was able to yank out a few strands.  "Oh...no-o-o-o-o-o-"</p><p>Rather than blame himself for losing the confident momentum of the group, Kuroo just gave up.  Sometimes it was okay to do that too.  He couldn't pretend to be something he wasn't, and if "comfortable" and "calm" was what he wasn't, then he wouldn't try to be that either.</p><p>"I think I need another slice of cheesecake."</p><p>All he could do was support the people around him and let others support him too.</p><p> </p><p>"-and what's worse," a mouth-stuffed-with-quiche Kogane continued, banging a fist on the table multiple times to accentuate his point.  "Is that Goshiki-kun and I have been friends for so long!  Am I not obvious enough?"<br/>"Airheads are dangerous," Asahi whispered, sipping on his hot chocolate through a straw (because unfortunately, Kenma had a cat's tongue and now Asahi did at the moment as well), shaking his head with a sigh.</p><p>"Being oblivious is only nice for one person - the person who's oblivious."  </p><p>Kogane joined the group of them only a few minutes after Kuroo awkwardly called Asahi by his boyfriend's name, thankfully making the tense situation more lax with the useful method of distraction.</p><p>"You've been talking about this for an hour now," Semi tsk'ed, taking a bite out of his cheesecake, waving his fork around as he chewed.  "Let's talk about my problem.  Shirabu.  This boy-""Shirabu-san isn't exciting.  Anyway-"</p><p>Kuroo didn't mind having other people joining them, obviously, and he would much rather have something to take their attention away from Asahi and Tendou sitting there in different bodies than to wallow in their possible permanent problem for the whole night as they watched time tick faster and faster and still no potion was in front of them to drink.  <br/>It wasn't good for their mental health or sanity, in Kuroo's opinion.</p><p>"How is Tsukishima doing?"  Kuroo asked Kogane, knowing they were partners during the dance and probably knew about Tsukishima long before Kuroo knew about anything.  Which, was a little sad to think about, but the past was the past and Kuroo would get a beating from Kenma later.</p><p>"Hm?  Tsuki-kun?  Ah, he's doing as well as we are, I guess," Kogane shrugged, still pretty hung up on his Goshiki problem.  "But to be honest, I think he's losing it slowly.  Started screaming and ripping his clothes off.  I don't really remember what he was screaming about though..."</p><p>Kuroo sighed, rubbing his head again as the thought of these people who switched bodies were slowly turning into the person they switched with.  Tendou's blank stare at the group and not contributing to conversation at all and Asahi's constant snapping at Nishinoya for little things - all the things that may be just an over exaggeration of personality traits in the other person were standing out like a fish out of water.</p><p>It was worrisome and Kuroo couldn't stop thinking about kissing Kageyama.  So obviously, Kuroo needed someone else to help to occupy Asahi's and Tendou's attention for now.</p><p>"Now that I think about it, who was your partner for the dance, Kozume-san?"<br/>"Asahi!  He's Asahi!"  Kuroo surprised everyone with his outburst, and even Nishinoya was staring at him again for the opposite reason as earlier.  Without saying anything regarding Kuroo's sudden declaration, they continued their conversation.</p><p>"Yukie-san.  But Kozume-kun had Haiba-kun, if you were wondering."<br/>"Man.  Goshiki-kun had <em>your </em>Shirabu-san," Kogane huffed, nudging towards Semi, making Semi roll his eyes at the immaturity.  "But I'm glad I got Tsuki-kun.  He's so cool.  I wanna be him when I grow up."<br/>"You're the same age as him, you weirdo."</p><p>Nishinoya didn't have a problem joining the conversation either and not too long after were Tendou and Asahi contributing as well.  It wasn't anything exciting, Kuroo even lost track of the topic after 2 whole minutes.<br/>But it was getting them closer and closer to midnight, and hopefully, closer to the time of the potion being ready.</p><p>All that Kuroo could really think of, unfortunately, was the fact that Kenma was working his ass off right now while Kuroo was lounging about.  He didn't have a problem not leading or taking control - <em>Daichi </em>was the captain of the Gryffindor team - but he did have a problem thinking about Kenma slowly becoming Kageyama while trying to make what is supposedly the most complex potion of his life.<br/>Not more complicated than Amortentia though.  And that was what was keeping Kuroo sane.</p><p>Asahi's behaviours continued to tick and alter ever so slowly.  As 11 PM became 11:01 PM and 11:01 PM became 11:02, Asahi was beginning to pick up on Kenma's habits that Kuroo has unintentionally studied through the years on pining.</p><p>Leaving his hair down was one of them.  Asahi tied it up frequently or at least put it in a hairband, and it might have been a blessing that they both had longer than average hair for a teenage boy because Kuroo noticed that Asahi kept chunks to frame his face.  Most notably, to block his peripheral vision.<br/>Then there was the finger fidgeting.  Ever since Kuroo (almost regrettably) bought Kenma his Gameboy, every time he wasn't doing something with his hands, Kenma was fidgeting around with them.  <em>"I picked it up from Akaashi,</em>" Kenma defended, but Kuroo knew it was because of how frequent Kenma played nowadays that he couldn't stop tapping or or clenching his fingers for less than a few seconds.</p><p>Constantly looking at Kuroo.  What used to be his favourite habit of Kenma's has now turned slightly creepy.</p><p>Maybe it started around Kenma's 3rd year when he became conscious of Kuroo.  But the side glances weren't as subtle as Kenma might think they are.  Kuroo joked to himself that for a Ravenclaw, Kenma wasn't too smart when it came to social interaction, but his joke was heavily debunked now that Asahi was the one trying to steal looks from him literally ever two freakin' minutes, making Kuroo self-aware.<br/>He wasn't even sure if Asahi knew what he was doing.  It was a habit after all.</p><p>"The potion should be done soon," Semi said, looking at the time.  11:15 seemed so far away from midnight right now, but Kuroo knew that time went by faster the slower you wanted it to go.  Hopefully Kenma knew that too.</p><p>"We should start heading to Yachi-kun.  She said she should be done by 11:30 - but I bet she needs moral support."</p><p>Hopefully, Kenma and Yachi made enough for everyone to drink.  Kuroo wasn't even sure how much they had to drink or when or how long the effects would take in order to get their results.  He just knew that if they didn't drink it by midnight, they were all fucked.</p><p>"Yachi-kun is more than capable though," Asahi chimed quietly, shaking his head to make the strands of hair fall around his face - Kuroo tsk'ed inwardly watching that.</p><p>"And it's not like she's alone.  I bet that Kozume-kun found her-"</p><p>"Kuroo-san!"  Asahi was promptly interrupted by a squeaky little voice that Kuroo didn't think he would hear for the whole night.  When the faint memory of meeting Kageyama in the library and almost getting kissed by him waved through his mind like a shore, he let out a dry laugh.</p><p>"Oh."<br/>"What is it?"  Nishinoya asked, looking behind Kuroo to see a little ball of energy running towards them with an anxious expression and sweat dripping on his face.  "Shouyou!" </p><p>Kuroo smiled coldly at Nishinoya, then at Hinata.</p><p>"I knew I was forgetting something."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn't think he was responsible for everyone.  He wasn't a parent.  Sure, he eased a lot of his juniors because transitioning into what was essentially a boarding school would be scary for any 11 year old, but he didn't think he had to father anyone.</p><p>Hinata didn't need to be babied either.  He was independent and capable and could shower on his own now.  Hinata was a strong wizard, got along with lots of people, and made the most out of any situation with determination and a 'look forward' attitude that everyone admired.</p><p>So Kuroo didn't think he had to <em>tell </em>him anything.</p><p>"All of you kept it a secret from me!"<br/>"Not intentionally," Kuroo said calmly, sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day.  "We just forgot, Hinata, okay?  We were very busy.""Busy my ass!"  Everyone gasped at Hinata's choice of words towards a senior.  "You couldn't have mentioned it?!  Not even once while you passed me in the hallway?  I looked dumb this whole time!"<br/>"Yeah, I'm sure you did-" Asahi hit the side of Tendou's arm, which should have been weird but Kuroo appreciated it just a little bit.</p><p>"Who are you, hm?"  Hinata pointed a finger up at Tendou, Hinata not knowing that it was Tendou, unfortunately, and believing he was seeing Asahi.  "I bet you're Noya-san!""I'm really not," Tendou huffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>"And you!  Are you someone else?"<br/>"Azumane Asahi," Asahi chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head - and thank Merlin because Kuroo was starting to get worried.  "I knew it!"  Hinata shouted, snapping his fingers before pointing to Kogane.</p><p>"And you!  Who are you?"  Kogane opened his mouth, then closed it, looking around at everyone with wide eyes and a dumbfounded expression.</p><p>"Uh, I-I hope I'm Kogane!"<br/>"Agh!  None of you told me!"  Hinata screamed, running his hands through his hair in frustration.  "I literally found out hours ago!  When did you all know?""Woah," Nishinoya gasped, completely ignoring the question altogether.</p><p>"I knew before Shouyou!  I'm surprised."<br/>"Well, I <em>knew</em> something was weird, obviously," Hinata tsk'ed, now getting offended at losing in what wasn't supposed to be a competition but apparently that's the best way he could see it as.  "Kageyama was acting weird the whole week.  I knew he wasn't feeling well."</p><p>"Oh yeah," Tendou snorted sarcastically.  "We're all down with the flu, that's all.  Nothing else outta the ordinary."<br/>"Don't mock me!"</p><p>Kuroo felt his own jaw clench as he heard the arguments arise and it wasn't even midnight yet.  He understood Hinata's feelings, he really did! </p><p>But now wasn't the time.</p><p>"You all kept it a secret from me!  Did you think I wouldn't find out?"<br/>"It would be very concerning if you never did, actually."<br/>"Shouyou, it wasn't what we wanted either.  But we got side tracked - I didn't know until a few hours ago too!""Really?""No."</p><p>How did Daichi do it?  Kuroo was once again asking himself this as he watched Nishinoya and Hinata, two people who got along undeniably well and frequently, all of sudden begin arguing over how they found out and why Hinata should have been the first person he told (which Nishinoya disagreed very loudly to), and Asahi interjecting, surprising everyone by taking Hinata's side.  Another habit of Kenma's.</p><p>"Asahi-san!  How can you not be on my side?"<br/>"You should've told Shouyou, especially if it's about Kageyama."<br/>"I didn't know about Kageyama!"</p><p>Kuroo sighed, leaning his head back and taking a deep breath.  "<em>Quidditch practise,</em>" he thought to himself, clenching and unclenching his fists.  "<em>This is like Quidditch practise.  Treat it like Quidditch practise.</em>"</p><p>"Alright, alright, alright," Kuroo clapped his hands between every "alright", getting everyone's attention.  They were all looking at him, still with frustrated faces but Kuroo didn't let it get to him.  <br/>"Nishinoya-kun, in the right corner.  Hinata, left corner."</p><p>"He started it-"<br/>"Now!"</p><p>Pouting, the two of them started trudging to their individual corners.  Kuroo heard Tendou snickering and Asahi whimpering, turning his head and glaring at the both of them.  "Sit."  It wasn't a suggestion, taking the two of them by surprise as well.<br/>Without question, they both sat down back at a table.</p><p>Semi and Kogane watched in fascination as Kuroo handled the situation, Kogane sitting down at a further table while Semi stood crossing his arms.  Kuroo didn't do much as he watched both Nishinoya and Hinata going to their corners, standing there twitching with anticipation as they wanted more and more to move around and do something.</p><p>"Do you know what you two did wrong yet?"<br/>"I didn't do anything wrong!"  Kuroo clapped his hands loudly, surprised that such a coordinated pair could agree so easily.  "5 more minutes!  You two will reflect!"</p><p>As Kuroo expected, both of them whipped their heads around, gasping at Kuroo in shock.  "B-But it's almost midnight!  We have to-""5 more damn minutes, you hear me?"  Kuroo scolded once more, hitting the table so it echoed in the Great Hall.</p><p>"Last time I checked, neither of you switched bodies with anyone.  Tendou and Asahi-kun will go when they need to go."<br/>"But-"<br/>"Enough!"  The two of them zipped up immediately, standing up straighter and staring into their corners.  Kuroo could hear Semi and Kogane snickering to themselves as they made jokes about being in 'time-out'.<br/>Yes, it was funny.  Absolutely hilarious, in fact, but Kuroo couldn't laugh.</p><p>Why?  Because Daichi didn't laugh when he was doing these things.</p><p>"Have you reflected yet?"<br/>"Yes sir!"<br/>"And what have you learned?"<br/>"Fighting resolves nothing, sir!"  </p><p>The simultaneous answers made Kuroo chuckle, nodding his head in approval as the two of them turned around and started walking about to Kuroo.  Nishinoya, being the good senior he was as usual, was the one to initiate a hug with Shouyou, letting out what sounded like crying noises into his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Shouyou!  I shouldn't have let out my frustrations on you!"  Hinata's eyes watered, putting on a brave face as his bottom lip quivered, hugging Nishinoya back tightly.  "Noya-san!  I'm sorry too!"<br/>Kuroo watched with a blank stare, looking at Asahi and Tendou to see if they were watching too but the both of them seemed too fixated on their reflections they found in the silverware of the Great Hall.  It looked like only Kuroo could see the buffoonery happening before him.</p><p>"Alright, alright, let's get out of here.  It's almost midnight," Kuroo took both of them by the shoulders, pushing them towards the exit, everyone else following behind.  He didn't want to look at the time, but even just a slight shift of his head he could see the hands of the clock ticking closer and closer to 11:30 -</p><p>And all of a sudden, time and space was spinning faster than ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh.  Are you heading to Oikawa too?"<br/>"Uh, we're heading to Kenma.  If that was the question."</p><p>Daichi and Sugawara - who was currently in Iwaizumi's body and looking very much like it - bumped into them halfway to the Slytherin bathroom at an intersecting four-way hallway.  Kuroo hoped that if Nishinoya and Hinata pulled something again, then they'd keep it quiet because he didn't want Daichi to see him not being able to take care of the junior Gryffindors when Daichi somehow could raise them and fuck his boyfriend in the same breath.</p><p>"Yachi-chan too!  Don't forget about Yachi-chan!"<br/>"Yeah," Semi crossed his arms, pursing his lips at them.  "Yachi-chan is the one who gathered everyone together.  You better treat her well after this."  Kogane nodded firmly at this and everyone's response was a mix of agreement and staring.</p><p>"We will.  She must have a hard time-"</p><p>"Daichi-san, is Kageyama with you?"  Hinata asked, jumping from behind Kuroo and sniffing around Sugawara and Daichi like a dog at an airport looking for drugs.  "No sign of Kageyama.  How is he going to change back if he doesn't drink the potion?"<br/>"He's already with Yachi-chan, calm down."<br/>"Let's go then!"  Hinata said anxiously, pulling at Sugawara's hand and yanking him in a random direction, ironically in the opposite of where they needed to go.</p><p>"Come on, Iwaizumi-san!  We have to hurry."<br/>"Sugawara!"  Sugawara snapped, flinching his hand away from Hinata's.  "And you have to calm down.  We can't get caught.  It's way past curfew and we need to make sure no one catches us.  We don't have time for excuses."<br/>"Then shouldn't we move faster?  Not to be obvious or anything, but I think we're making more than enough noise to get caught," Asahi said sassily, making Kuroo groan inwardly for the nth time because even though he's warned Asahi, their mental states were blending together and he couldn't find it in him to warn him again.</p><p>It would only make Asahi more anxious.</p><p>"What am I saying is, there are less professors on duty now and more prefects.  Even if Ushijima-san isn't here, we're going to bump into friends.  Because of that," Sugawara trailed off with a shrug.<br/>"We can't tell them, can we?  We have to be natural at least.  Play the part."</p><p>"I can be Asahi.  Nishi-chiin didn't notice the whole time!""Not fair!"  Nishinoya whined, about to kick Tendou but remembered that this was Asahi's body so he stopped himself.  Touching, but Kuroo wanted to see it.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Iwaizu-""Sugawara.""Suga-san!  We have everything under control!"  Kogane said with confidence in his voice, Semi backing him up as well with a firm nod.  "There's lots of us willing to help you guys out.  And trust us - we've planned for this to happen already."</p><p>Kuroo wasn't sure what Kogane was talking about, and with the way Daichi looked at him he didn't know either.  Was it so bad that Kuroo was relieved by that?</p><p>"Alright.  I trust you," Daichi nodded, beginning to walk in the correct direction while Hinata was jumping all over the place, asking question.  Rather than being inquisitive and curious though, Hinata just sounded like he wanted to know.  And that wouldn't be a problem, necessarily - if it weren't for the questions he was asking.</p><p>"So did Kageyama drink something weird on Christmas night?  What was it?"<br/>"How do you think the reverse potion will be?  What do you think it tastes like, actually...Kageyama might spit it out!"<br/>"Oh, I'm sure Kenma-san knows what he's doing...but just in case, what is in this potion?  I'll tell Kageyama once he has to drink it."</p><p>Kuroo glared at the back of Daichi's head when he saw the calm demeanour, believing that it just had to be a front because there's no way someone had this kind of patience.  Hinata was jumping around, panting like a dog with a bone hidden in its owner's hand and waiting for it to be thrown.<br/>And then there was the topic in question that Kuroo had heard more than enough about.</p><p>"Don't worry about it," Daichi said, patting Hinata's hair.  "Actually, maybe it is better for you to know.  Kogane-kun?""Hi!"  Kogane strutted to Daichi's side, posture straight and chest puffed out.  "What can I do for you, Daichi-san?"<br/>"Do you know what's in the potion Yachi-chan made for the reversal?"<br/>"Yes!  And I can even tell you," Kogane replied proudly, fishing through his pockets for a piece of parchment.  When he pulled it out, he started reading.  "Well, Yaa-chan only made a part of it for now.  I hope she was able to get the rest though..." Kogane admitted softly, but Daichi reassured him by ruffling his head, having to reach up since Kogane was a good head taller than him.</p><p>Now, it wasn't like Kuroo was <em>jealous.  </em>No, it wasn't that.  He knew that Daichi's leadership style suited the Gryffindor house way more than Kuroo's did.  It was the reason Daichi was captain of the Quidditch team after all.<br/>It was more like, when Kuroo saw Daichi being able to handle the underclassmen like this, when Kuroo knew how anxious and scared Daichi must have been, Kuroo himself started to get worried for Daichi.</p><p>How should he feel, knowing his friend was put under a lot of pressure, but couldn't show it so easily?  Should he interject?  Should he call him out?  Take the reigns for a little bit and take turns being the 'older brother'.<br/>Even when Kuroo put himself in Daichi's place, petting Hinata's head and hitting Kogane's back encouragingly, Kuroo found it logical to just ask for help if he needed it.  There was no need for interjections because Kuroo would call someone before anyone even noticed the struggle.</p><p>"Daichi-san, you sure this potion will work, right?"</p><p>Maybe Daichi wasn't scared.  Maybe it was Kuroo who was, because when Daichi smiled, giving Hinata a thumbs up, Kuroo's back shivered and he couldn't look away.</p><p>Because Daichi didn't even hesitate.</p><p>"Of course it will.  It has to."</p><p>Kuroo sometimes questioned the Sorting Hat and its choice of Kuroo's placement.  He didn't have the courage to be so unsurely confident in front of everyone like Daichi was being right now.</p><p>But the time to compare himself to Daichi wasn't now.  There was more to it than just a mere admiration for Daichi's tolerance levels, and Kuroo didn't have time for self-pity when his literal boyfriend (and seven other people) were in what should be a terrifying situation.</p><p>"Kuroo-san.  You alright?"  Nishinoya punched Kuroo lightly on the arm, like he was pulling Kuroo back into reality.  "You haven't said a thing since we left the Great Hall.  Don't want you fainting on us now."</p><p> No, Kuroo didn't have to be able to handle everyone.  He didn't even need to have Daichi's specific leadership skills in order to be a leader.</p><p>He'll do things his way, and from there, Kuroo will only grow.</p><p>"You care about me now, huh?"  Kuroo said with a teasing voice, putting Nishinoya into a headlock and rubbing his head with his knuckles.  "Getting sappy all of a sudden?  I'm not dying, am I, Noya?"<br/>"Ow, ow, ow, stop it!  Stop it, you ass-!  Kuroo-san!"</p><p>Laughing, Kogane joined in, hugging Nishinoya's waist while Asahi tried to stop Kuroo from tormenting his boyfriend and Hinata from adding on to the pressure.  Daichi hit Kuroo lightly on the back of the head while Sugawara and Semi laughed, Tendou tempted to join in but was stopped by everyone.</p><p>Kuroo will only grow.  At the end of the day, he was just a kid too.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, look who we have here!  Never thought I'd see a group of <em>us </em>ever again!"</p><p>The sarcastic tone coming from Tendou's mouth wasn't exactly surprising.  In fact, Kuroo would have believed it if he just kept walking that Tendou was still Tendou.  </p><p>The way the actual Tendou in Asahi's body started to inspect him, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms, skeptically scanning every inch of his body made Tsukishima flinch away, tsking every time Tendou sighed.</p><p>"Man," Tendou shook his head.  "Such a hot piece.  Can't believe it got wasted on you.""I'm not staying in here!"  Tsukishima snapped.  Kuroo noticed, the first thing in fact, was the talking.  Tsukishima was undeniably snarky and cold, but he limited himself unlike Tendou.  So the sudden chatterbox-like attitude was a sign of slipping and Kuroo really wanted to know how Kenma was doing.</p><p>"How're you doing?"  Sugawara went over to his own body, squinting at Kageyama the same way Tendou did, but instead of a weird and awkward inspection, patted his head.  "Feeling okay?"  </p><p>Out of curiosity, Kuroo looked over at Hinata to see what his reaction would be since Kageyama was there with them now.  To his surprise - and for some reason frustration - Hinata was <em>blushing.  </em>Not mad blushing either - it was like a school girl in front of their crush for the first time.  Kuroo didn't hide his face palm when he watched Hinata scooting behind Nishinoya, shyly hiding himself from Kageyama.</p><p>"I guess I'm okay," Kageyama shrugged, touching Sugawara's shoulder - another sign of the potion's effect, unfortunately.  "How about you?""Never better."</p><p>Kuroo moved first when he saw Tsukishima's body, from Bokuto's to Tsukishima's again, then opening his arms.  Eyes watering, Tsukishima's body started jogging up to him, arms spread out and pulling Kuroo into the tightest hug he's ever been given before.</p><p>Never have one of Bokuto's hug felt so flimsy before.</p><p>"I told Akaashi!  I told Akaashi everything!"<br/>"I'm proud of you," Kuroo patted his head, knowing Bokuto was stressed about it the whole time, talking to Kuroo and discussing what the different reactions of Akaashi could be and how to respond.<br/>There were a total of 39 possibilities and Kuroo helped him rehearse each and every one.</p><p>"Where's Akaashi now?"<br/>"Distracting headmaster Akaashi," Bokuto sniffled his forehead on Kuroo's shoulder as he calmed himself down.  Good thing to know Bokuto's mental state was surprisingly stronger than others - either that or Bokuto's personality was just that much more of a pain to get rid of.</p><p>"I asked him to...I feel bad though, he's missing out on the action."<br/>"I don't think that matters," Kuroo chuckled, letting go of Bokuto and seeing Tsukishima cry for the first time.  It wasn't exactly the most pleasant sight.</p><p>"Do you know how weird it is to talk to my own body?"  Bokuto whispered, looking at Tsukishima with wide, wet eyes, not the big round puppy ones he was used to though.  Tsukishima's face had less of an innocence to it, and even though Kuroo shouldn't be sad about not seeing Bokuto in despair, he missed seeing his friend's hair deflate with his mood.</p><p>"I'm sure it's not that different from talking to a mirror."<br/>"It's totally different!  Because I have no idea what I'm going to say next!"  Kuroo laughed.  He couldn't help but laugh!  He wished laughing was normalized in tragic times because honestly, what else were they supposed to do?</p><p>"Oikawa doesn't like owl-heads, huh?"<br/>"Hates them enough to slap them," Iwaizumi growled from Bokuto's body, his sleeves rolled up and showed his bulging biceps that Kuroo used to be jealous of, and kind of still was.  "But he's making the potion to get us back to normal.  I shouldn't be complaining."<br/>"Yachi-chan is too," Kogane whined.  "And Kenma!"  Kuroo added, a hand on his hip as they forgot the most important person to Kuroo.</p><p>"Well, it's almost midnight," Iwaizumi completely disregarded the minor attack to him - a quality Kuroo was unsure was Bokuto's or Iwaizumi's  - and looked towards the end of the hall where the Slytherin boy's bathroom was.<br/>Smoke was coming out from the bottom of it, and Kuroo's concern only livened up.</p><p>"We need to drink it before then or else I'm going to be kissing Akaashi in the morning."<br/>"No you won't," Bokuto snapped, as if Iwaizumi said a slur.  "I'll be kissing him.  I'll kiss him in the morning.  I'll kiss him in Tsukishima's body if I have to.  He even said I was attractive!"<br/>"Did he?"  Surprisingly, it was Kageyama who said this, getting almost everyone's attention.</p><p>"I wonder...do you think he'll find me attractive?""No!  Kageyama-kun!"  </p><p>11:30 started getting further away.  The seconds ticked but the group of them didn't make any progress as they started to talk normally again.  It was fun!  It was like nothing happened almost, the way Bokuto was loud and obnoxiously telling everyone about how cool he was during the day, fishing for compliments Hinata not so shyly began feeding him with a face of admiration that was kind of cute.<br/>Sugawara and Daichi's flirting was the same too, less for the occasional pause in Sugawara's words and the aggressive hits he would give Daichi when he said something stupid as a joke.  But actually, Kuroo didn't know if that was developed from Iwaizumi either.<br/>Tendou's wittiness blended with Tsukishima's as they began to bicker with each other about whether or not Kageyama's attempt at saying '<em>b</em><em>ody switching' </em>in English meant 'new style movement' or 'worship the new movement' - either way, Kageyama's English was wrong like always except Kuroo was impressed Kageyama even knew the phonetic attempt to say it.  Semi and Tendou started talking normally soon after too, and Kogane joined in with Hinata as they praised Bokuto for his day.</p><p>Nishinoya and Asahi were conversing as well, which might have been the biggest shock to Kuroo.  Because Nishinoya was laughing - laughing his <em>ass off </em>might he say.  It was like watching Asahi and Nishinoya again with the way Nishinoya looked at him, Kuroo almost forgot it was Kenma he was technically talking to.</p><p>Now, Kuroo couldn't tell the difference.  As everyone started to calm themselves, the awkwardness of the new bodies fading away, it was like nothing happened, <em>truly </em>nothing happened.</p><p>Even though Kuroo didn't want it this way, maybe it wouldn't exactly be a bad thing that this happened.  It's definitely not the worst so far.</p><p>The unsettling feeling that Kuroo was experiencing earlier was all of a sudden eased at the realization that as long as their personalities were the same, then the world kept turning.  When he heard Asahi turning into Kenma, it freaked him the fuck out because it was too out of place and the potion was taking a full effect.<br/>But now that things felt normal once again, maybe with the exception of the voice that used to bother Kuroo now sounded the same as the condescending tone that made Kuroo want to tease his juniors relentlessly, it wasn't as scary as he thought.</p><p>Was this what Nishinoya was talking about when he asked 'what's your biggest fear?'.  Kuroo still didn't completely understand, but he was beginning to slip faster and faster into comfort.  Dangerous, but Kuroo was so invested in Bokuto's story about the train to the Department of Magical Law building.</p><p>Kuroo was having fun!</p><p>Too much fun though, because there was a tap on the walls of the hallway, a whistle in the ears of the students that made all of them stop talking.  It snapped Kuroo back into reality that he shouldn't be as relaxed as he was listening to Bokuto's stories as usual, getting to be normal as usual.</p><p>Because tonight wasn't a normal night.</p><p>"Get it threw your thick skulls, kiddies!"  The scrawly voice of Peeves was annoying, but only the students at Hogwarts could really know this.   "Don't you know that bad students get sent to detention?"</p><p> </p><p>Potentially, Kuroo would never get expelled.  Suspended was still on the table.</p><p>"I have to write you up to the headmaster now, don't I?"  Peeves taunted, humming in mocking threats even though he showed no sign of going anywhere because he too was scared of what the headmaster could do to him.  "You little rascals - playing pranks, are you?  So many of you, you can't even do it right!  There should only be two or three of you!"</p><p>Even though he was over centuries (millenniums?) years old, Peeves knew that there was something utterly wrong with having your body switched with someone else's.  In other words, they had to cooperate for now.</p><p>"We'll get going right away, Peeves.  Thanks for the warning," Daichi said with a smile, putting on a hand on Sugawara's shoulder (so it was really Iwaizumi's) and pulled him in the opposite direction.  It was farther from the reverse potion, but Peeves had an unpredictable personality.  One minute he was helping the students prank Professor Washijou by switching the gender of the bathrooms.<br/>The next, somehow all the prefects got detention.</p><p>"Not so fast," the poltergeist flew in front of Daichi, squinting down at him as if Daichi were the suspicious one.  "Something doesn't smell right here.  And I wanna know what it is I'm smelling!"  Kuroo found that analogy to be more than creepy, stepping in front of Daichi and now in between the both of them.</p><p>"I can assure you, Sir Peeves," Kuroo bowed over dramatically, Sugawara and Tendou snickering off to the side.  "That the only trouble we can ever cause you will be that of a normal high school boy.  So please, let us go back to our dorms.  Our monitoring professors will not be happy."</p><p>Peeves made a face at them, a bit difficult to make out since the torches on the side of the hallways were flickering and Peeves didn't exceptionally make himself seen on command.  11:40 had just passed and Kuroo saw no signs of letting them go.</p><p>"Well then, kiddos," Peeves said, putting a hand <em>through </em>Kuroo's shoulder, a cold feeling Kuroo never thought he'd have to experience before.  "Then you wouldn't mind if I were to...see you off!" </p><p>From the hand that was literally inside Kuroo's shoulder, all of a sudden there was liquid spewing out.  An odd scene because it was a ghost that had tangible magic leaving his body, but it was happening so there was no time to gravel at the suddenness of it.</p><p>"Wait, ew, what the hell Peeves!"  Kuroo groaned, backing away, but Peeves was unapologetic as he started aiming his hand that was shooting out green goo, laughing his head off when it got on Hinata's sweater and Nishinoya's face.</p><p>"You're all just a bunch of loser kids!  Hah!"  Peeves frolicked, aiming for Daichi next but Kuroo was still in front of him.  The slimey consistency got everywhere and Kuroo, even the top of his head since he was too tall to get to Daichi.  Daichi remained untouched and in shock as Kuroo unintentionally took the hit from him.</p><p>"Take that!  And that!  And that, and that, and that!"  Peeves cackled like a psycho, jutting his hand out at everyone and covering them all with the weird prank of his.  Bokuto also decided to hand behind Kuroo, then Tendou, then Kageyama, then Hinata, then Nishinoya.  Not because he was the biggest or anything, but because Kuroo didn't move when they hid behind him.  And Peeves didn't look like he was going to move much from his spot either.</p><p>"Hah!  You're all just a bunch of scaredy-cat little babies!  How can you call yourselves wizards!"<br/>"Oi, say that to my face, you dead piece of garbag-" Nishinoya was quickly shut up as the green slime entered his mouth instead.</p><p>"Don't say anything now," Peeves giggled obnoxiously, looking around to see if there were any professors that caught him.  Unfortunately, and fortunately so, there were none.  "My senses can sense that there are a few other loose mice about the castle.  Don't get into too much trouble now!"  Peeves blew a kiss to Kuroo that Kuroo pretended to catch before giving him the middle finger.</p><p>Sighing for the millionth time that night, Kuroo finally bowed his head in defeat, the green goo dripping everywhere.</p><p>"Thanks for being a shield," Daichi didn't pat his shoulder, or any part of Kuroo for that matter.  "I'm surprised you lasted that long.""I'm surprised too!  I don't even know why I stood there for so long!  This damn stuff - it's sticky!  Gross!  I should have pushed you in front of me while I had the chance!"</p><p>Kuroo could whine and complain and insist that Daichi was an asshole for not moving in front of Kuroo, but the reality was, Kuroo didn't mind taking that shield-like role for them.  If it meant everyone was safe - even just from a little drop of green slime - then Kuroo could be happy with himself at the end of the day.</p><p>"At least he's gone," Sugawara pointed out, wiping his eyes from the hits he took.  Semi offered a tiny, pathetic little handkerchief that earned him a judgmental gaze.</p><p>"We can still make it.  Hopefully they're done-"</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo?"</p><p>Never had Kuroo turned his head for Kageyama's voice so quickly before.</p><p>His head was peaking out of the bathroom, smoke and stains coating his clothes like he's been working hard for the past several hours, which was not far from off of actuality.  Kuroo thought he was going to be able to handle seeing Kenma in Kageyama's body again, because after their first encounter there wasn't much time to tell Kenma how much he loved him even when he wasn't 160 cm and scrawny with hair dyed specially by Kuroo and a scowl Kuroo only ever kissed off his face.</p><p>It turned out, maybe Kuroo was much weaker than he thought.</p><p>"Ah..."</p><p>And maybe, it turned out that Kenma was weaker than Kuroo thought too.</p><p>"Ah.  Kuroo!"  He started running.  Kuroo didn't, staying completely frozen as Kenma used his now long legs and athletic ability to sprint towards Kuroo, the rush of excitement making him run faster.</p><p>"Kuroo!"<br/>"Wait!  Kenma, I'm dirty-"</p><p>It didn't seem to matter.  Kenma had his arms out, and within a mere second he was wrapping them around Kuroo's shoulders.  It wasn't the hug Kuroo was used to where Kenma had skinny arms around his waist, burying his face in Kuroo's chest and mumbling nonsense.  Usually the hugs were tired or quiet, when Kenma was feeling nice.</p><p>This time, Kenma was big.  His shoulders were broad, his arms were thick and Kuroo could feel the muscles on his abdomen squeezing tighter when Kuroo didn't hug back.  </p><p>It wasn't the hug Kuroo was used to, but it sure felt like Kenma.</p><p>"You came."<br/>"You thought I was gonna leave you alone?"</p><p>Midnight was approaching and Kuroo wanted to get Kenma back - <em>his </em>Kenma back. </p><p>But maybe if he didn't, it wouldn't be all that bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 31 - 11 : 40 PM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stupid Kageyama. </p><p>Just.  Stupid.  Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>After Christmas, Hinata was on Cloud 9 for a good few hours.  It was fun having Kageyama's attention all the time, constantly and undivided.  It was like a dream come true, especially when Hinata didn't have to beg for it anymore. <br/>He thought Kageyama was progressing.</p><p>"Play Quidditch?"  Kageyama basically groaned, which made Hinata drop his broom.  Kageyama didn't want to play Quidditch?  Maybe he was sick so naturally, Hinata became worried.  He checked Kageyama's temperature by putting his forehead on Kageyama's, feeling for any sort of heat.</p><p>But Kageyama didn't even blush.  And that's when Hinata went from worried to suspicious.</p><p>"What....What is that?"  Hinata asked in disgust, maybe on the 27th around, when he caught Kageyama reading a book.  It shouldn't be an odd sight (though it did make everyone turn their heads twice when they saw it was<em> Kageyama </em>holding a book) but what got to Hinata was the fact that the book was in <em>English.  </em>Kageyama couldn't even read Japanese!</p><p>"Edgar Allan Poe," Kageyama answered, not even looking up at Hinata when he did.  "I didn't know Kuroo read him..." Hinata's eyes widened, and he didn't realize until after that 'Kageyama' mumbled it unconsciously, completely forgetting Hinata was listening.   <br/>Because at the time, all Hinata could think was 'what do books have to do with Kuroo?'.</p><p>"I don't know what it is, but I'll find out.  And I'm gonna hit you so hard when I do," said Hinata, and he even played Quidditch with 'Kageyama' to see if it was still the Kageyama Hinata's heart beat faster with.<br/>And yeah, Hinata said he went easy, but that wasn't the case.</p><p>Hinata lost fair in square.  But not because Kageyama was better - it was because Kageyama was <em>different.</em></p><p>Opponents were always different and you always needed a different technique when you versed someone.  That's how it was, and Kageyama was pretty religious in this practise.  He'd sneak into other team's practises (despite Daichi protesting over and over again but it wasn't technically against the rules to do so), and grab as much information about the team's techniques and play styles before a match in order to fight back.<br/>Kageyama's style of playing changed against the opponent.  That's why it was always a close game with Slytherin especially.</p><p>So when Kageyama didn't play Quidditch the way he played with Hinata - which was always more offensive than defensive since Kageyama had a huge strength advantage that Hinata had to make up with speed - Hinata knew something just had to be wrong.</p><p>Unfortunately, he got stuck when he actually had to figure out what the problem was with Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>"If we ask him out now, maybe he'll say yes!  Kageyama-san has been really cool lately."  <br/>"He was always cool!"  Hinata growled as he interrupted a very truthful conversation among some fellow 4th year girls, crowded in the corner of the Gryffindor common room on Daichi's birthday - aka, December 31.</p><p>Greeting Daichi in the morning was top priority, of course.  And stalking Kageyama came next.</p><p>"Ah, Hinata-kun," one of them said with a disappointed look, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  "Morning."</p><p>Hinata made a face, not really caring that he wasn't popular amongst girls.  But it did bother him whenever they talked about confessing to a boy who had someone they were clearly, very much in love with!  Anyone would be.</p><p>"Oh, oh, let's ask Hinata-kun then!"  One of the other girls squealed.  Her hair was braided into a headband, a hairstyle that Natsu has been begging Hinata to help her with.  Now that Hinata's seen it on one of these girls though, he would tell Natsu it was stupid hairstyle and there was no way it would look pretty.</p><p>"Hinata-kun, don't you think Kageyama-san is acting different these days?  Isn't he much more calmer."</p><p>This got Hinata's attention, and a little, teensy bit grateful that there were other people interested in his boyfriend as much as he was.  So he sat down with them, noticing the pile of confession letters in the middle of them.<br/>Girls were scary, Hinata learned.  Though, he should have known that having a younger sister.</p><p>"What do you mean?"  Hinata asked, wanting a little more perspective first.  "I know him the best, of course.  I would know if he was acting different."<br/>"A best friend can be wrong sometimes though."<br/>"<em>Boy</em>friend," Hinata corrected with a tsk, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap.  "Anyway!  What are you saying, Kageyama is acting different?  I mean, I noticed something was off, but I didn't think anyone else would..."</p><p>The girls gave each other looks and communicating without words, which again was absolutely terrifying.  But it helped Hinata a lot, trying t think of a quick, independent plan on how to go about his day.<br/>Kageyama once again wasn't in his bed when he woke up.  Hinata didn't know what else to do.</p><p>"Just this morning," finally, one of them spoke up.  "Kageyama-san held the door open for me!  I didn't have books in my hands or anything!  He just left it open and I went under his arm!  He was so cute!"  They all squealed excitedly.<br/>Hinata's face was blank and annoyed at the lack of use for this 'suspicious' Kageyama.</p><p>"Kageyama's cool.  Not cute - cool," he stated first, wanting to make sure they got that part at least through their heads.  They all looked at Hinata, one of them even tsking and humphing her head away but Hinata couldn't care less.<br/>Sometimes he wished Kageyama's lame sides were obvious too.  So that less people found him cool.</p><p>"And you guys know nothing about him," Hinata added on, standing up since the conversation proved useless.  "He's acting perfectly fine," which was a lie, "and you guys need to realize his weird sides too.  He's the type of guy drink milk out of a communal carton."<br/>"Is that why he's so tall?"<br/>"When <em>I </em>did it, you guys called me gross!"  Hinata lashed, but kept his composure by reminding himself why he entertained the idea of these girls gushing over Kageyama in the first place.  He needed another perspective of Kageyama's recent oddness, and he thought maybe they would be of help.</p><p>Goes to show, these girls didn't actually like Kageyama - they liked the <em>idea</em> of him.</p><p>Which was fine, Hinata could have him all to himself then.</p><p>"Well, Kageyama-san is cool <em>and </em>cute," the same girl who tsk'ed at Hinata said with such a confidence, even though Hinata agreed he wanted to argue with her how she was absolutely wrong about everything.</p><p>"He even leant me his Potions notes - isn't that so nice of him?"</p><p>This time, when Hinata stopped, he finally had a good reason.</p><p>"'Potions' notes?"  Hinata asked, crouching back down but not sitting because he had a feeling this wouldn't be a long conversation.  "Do you have these notes now?""In my room, yeah.  But I'm not sharing them!  They were from Kageyama-san.  I didn't know his handwriting was so neat!"</p><p>Kageyama's handwriting was shitty and Hinata knew this because of the letters they wrote to each other constantly.</p><p>So something <em>was </em>up.  Hinata still didn't know what though.</p><p>"Move.  Out of the way.  Excu-Inuoka, I said move!"  Turning his head, Hinata watched as his senior Bokuto started his day off, not as his usual pumped self for the morning runs the seniors did, but as irritable and cold.<br/>'Bokuto probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed,' Hinata thought to himself - thought to himself back on the 27th when things started to go down hill already.  But now it was the 31st and Bokuto was still acting weird.</p><p>How did Hinata not notice before?  His cool senior, usually so friendly and energetic, was being <em>irritable</em><em>.</em></p><p>"Oi," Hinata stood up, tapping one of the girl's shoulders, nodding over to Bokuto who was tripping over some brooms on the ground that everyone in the Gryffindor house knew to be 'the pile'.  "Notice something wrong with Bokuto-san?"<br/>"No.  Why should I?"</p><p>Girls were scary.  But Hinata would only find out later that day, right before midnight even, how terrifying they could really be.</p><p> </p><p>On the day of that Hinata watched Tsukishima squeal about how he was actually Bokuto, it wasn't that he didn't believe him, but rather he was so invested with Kageyama's change in personality that he didn't seem to care.</p><p>There was only so much that Hinata's attention span could handle.</p><p>It's not that Hinata didn't notice completely.  Because he thought that Tsukishima and Bokuto switched bodies properly.  He didn't have time to really follow Bokuto around when he was barely at school either.  <br/>So now that Bokuto was at Hogwarts for the whole day again, Hinata was using his small body to its full advantage.</p><p>Hiding in any place possible.</p><p>Now that Hinata had another focus, something else to direct his energy towards because the Kageyama situation has been going nowhere for the past week, stalking Bokuto was refreshing and actually getting him somewhere for once.</p><p>Because Bokuto - or 'Bokuto' - was sneaking around different corners of the school, turning around every few seconds to see if he was being followed.  Hinata was doing well, making sure he wasn't getting caught as he stilled himself behind corners or jumped behind bushes.</p><p>It was a wooden, plain door, that Hinata wasn't sure where it led to, but 'Bokuto' was going inside anyway.  Not that Hinata knew exactly which doors went where, nor did he have any idea where they were right now, but Hinata knew that it wasn't a place Bokuto wanted to be followed into.</p><p>So Hinata followed.</p><p>"Hello," 'Bokuto''s voice echoed the room as Hinata tumbled his small figure behind him with as little noise as possible.  Without getting caught, as the door was slowly closing on his own, he entered the room right behind and under 'Bokuto''s nose, hiding in the nearest dark corner there was.</p><p>If Hinata knew a spell that could make him invisible, he would have so done it by now.</p><p>"I'm back," the 'Bokuto; voice said again, but now Hinata couldn't see anything.  It was pitch black inside the room, whether it was intentional or not, Hinata wasn't quite sure.  "Uh, I don't know if I was supposed to come back...but I'm here...again."</p><p>Hinata felt stupid, not taking the Bokuto in Tsukishima's body more seriously, all because he was prioritized with Kageyama - a Kageyama that wasn't even his!  But he was here now, and that was what mattered.<br/>So if 'Bokuto' was being weird too, now was his chance to figure out why.</p><p>"I want to know my future.  If...If I were to stay in this body.  What would my future look like...please."</p><p>Hinata's eyes widened, holding a hand over his mouth so his tiny gasp and loud breathing wouldn't be heard.  What was he talking about?  And why did Hinata feel that it had something to do with him as well?</p><p>A big, glowing orb was in the middle of the room, sitting there prettily as 'Bokuto' started to walk towards it.  Hinata, now in his 4th year, knew exactly what it was, and he couldn't help but be fascinated about what it was supposed to do.</p><p>Was Bokuto going to tell the future?</p><p>"Please...uh, show me my future?"  'Bokuto' requested, holding one hand out and slowly about to touch it, but there was too much hesitation that it gave Hinata enough time to think and act as well.<br/>Because he didn't want to be left alone in the room while Bokuto was out and about in the future.  What if he saw Kageyama!  Hinata didn't want him to go alone if that were the case.</p><p>Firstly though, Hinata had to remember that this wasn't Bokuto.  Originally, he assumed he was Tsukishima.  Tsukishima and Bokuto got mixed up in a bit of a predicament, and now they were going to fix this on their own.<br/>Clearly, this wasn't Tsukishima, now that Hinata was listening and watching properly to whoever was Bokuto right now.  So now that that much was cleared up, all that was left to do was find out who was really in Bokuto's body.</p><p>Easy, right?</p><p>After his inner - and rather quick - decision that Hinata was going to join this 'Bokuto' to the so-called 'future', he started to crawl.  The room was dark and Hinata didn't stand out too much that he was worried he'd get caught.<br/>In fact, 'Bokuto' looked so focused, intensely staring at the light that he didn't seem to realize Hinata was reaching up for it as well from the other side of the table it was set on, hiding underneath.</p><p>Hinata had to wait for him to touch it first before he could.</p><p>"No," 'Bokuto' all of a sudden said, his movements too quick and Hinata could only mimic them.  "Show me Oikawa's future."</p><p>In a flash, unintentional and startling, Hinata's hand moved on its own as it reached for the crystal orb along with 'Bokuto''s, touching it at the same time even though Hinata changed his mind last minute.  He didn't want to see Oikawa's future!  He wanted to see-</p><p>Literally anyone else's.</p><p>"Wait!  Bokuto-san!"  Hinata gasped, standing up, but it was too late.  They both already touched the orb.</p><p>Whoever it was in Bokuto's body gasped as well, jumping in his place after being startled.  "Hi-Hinata?""Bokuto-san, I don't want to see Oikawa-san's future!  Give me yours!"  Whatever that meant.  Hinata didn't even know who he was talking to.</p><p>"Wa-Wait, Hinata, you can't be here!  This is dangerous-"  'Bokuto' looked like he was trying to get away from the crystal globe, but it was like he was glued on.  The light only shone brighter in the room, now covering up Hinata completely and making them both squint at each other.  The brightness became blinding and for a second, Hinata felt like he was suffocating for a good few seconds.</p><p>The last thing he felt before passing out was Bokuto's arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Car honking had never felt so comforting.  Hinata wished he could learn how to drive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata-kun!  Hinata!  Hina-Excuse me, have you seen a small boy?  He's about this tall, orange hair.  Ehh, he responds to 'Hinata'."  It was the nicest description of him so far.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No?  Thank you."  The voice that was panicky, trying to find Hinata, didn't sound at all familiar.  Deeper and raspier, it sounded sort of like something Hinata could remember, but in all honesty he wasn't entirely sure who it was.  And it was scary that someone he didn't know was trying to find him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata!  Hinata-ah!  Hinata!"  Hinata's first instinct was to run.  Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and was being grabbed by the arm, pulled up and shaken to open his eyes and see who it was that would take his oh so young life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata wasn't expecting to see Iwaizumi in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Iwaizumi-sa-" Hinata gasped, slapping a hand on his mouth when he heard the voice that came out because he didn't recognize that one either.  Low - even the vibrations were heavier when he talked.  And mature - it didn't sound like Hinata anymore, or at least what he heard in the videos his mom took and made their family members watch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But looking at Iwaizumi, really taking in who he was and where they were, Hinata finally realized that something was different - not wrong, different.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because Iwaizumi was still Iwaizumi, but he was bigger.  An adult Iwaizumi even though Hinata always thought of him as someone much, much older despite their 2 year age gap.  His face was sharper and his features were more rugged.  Obviously Iwaizumi was working out because his shoulders were so broad and the shirt he was wearing hugged tightly on his biceps.<br/>Maybe Hinata's brain too matured - because not once did he think of Iwaizumi like this at the young teenage age he was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on.  We have to hide," Iwaizumi said urgently, pulling Hinata up.  The first yank did nothing, but when Iwaizumi used both hands he was able to get Hinata up on his feet and drag him by holding his hand.<br/>"I don't know how long I can last here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now that he was walking, taking in his surroundings and seeing where they were, Hinata was able to fully take in their situations.  They were no longer in the wizarding world (to Hinata's knowledge) and it definitely wasn't his timeline.<br/>The buildings were unbelievably high and the screens of billboards beside them were flashing lights and showing videos instead of the paper posters Hinata was used to.  The small, outskirt prefecture he was from wasn't like this but the thing was it <strong>was </strong>Hinata's small, outskirt prefecture because he recognized small landmarks that just made it too similar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That, and the fact there were signs with 'Sendai' on it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Woah..." Hinata gaped, not resisting the pull of Iwaizumi's hand as he was dragged through the crowds.  "What year is it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They got their answer in a small, family owned restaurant where Iwaizumi prayed with Hinata that no one would find him.  Hinata wasn't religious, but he really hoped it worked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"2005?  I'm 22!"<br/>"Shh," Iwaizumi tsk'ed, pinching Hinata's shoulder. "Don't be loud about it.  We're real people right now, not figments."  Hinata nodded slowly, looking around the restaurant and looking at the people who stared at them weirdly.  Could they sense that they were actually students from a wizarding school in 1997?  <br/>Or maybe because they were loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know how to get back," Iwaizumi admitted, tapping at the table they sat at even though they both weren't sure how they were going to pay for food they were definitely going to order.  "Last time, I just went back.  I didn't do anything - it just happened."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata wasn't sure why Iwaizumi was telling him this because he didn't know either.  He'd gladly help as much as possible though!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Since we're here," Hinata said slowly, looking around again, out the window where the futuristic cars that were sleek and fast, zoomed through the roads and honked in the traffic.  His small town, before so deserted and quiet, was loud and lively.<br/>He wondered what Tokyo had to look like then if this was Miyagi-ken!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why don't we try to find Kageyama?"<br/>"What?!  No!"  Iwaizumi hissed, shaking his head in protest.  "That's not why we're here.  We're here for-""Oikawa-san?  That's not fair!"  Hinata whined, ultimately having his same 14 year old mindset.  Only his body had matured.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You wanted to see Oikawa-san anyway.  Why not make a detour?"<br/>"Because!"  Iwaizumi tsk'ed, turning his head multiple times to make sure no one could hear them, but everyone seemed too busy in their own lives to really care.  "Wait, why are you making it seem like it's my fault?  I was the one who wanted to see Oikawa-san!  I wanted to see him because he's my boyfriend.  You just tagged along!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm the reason why you and Oikawa-san are even together," Hinata bluffed, because in reality, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were together because they loved each other.  "If it weren't for my push in the Forbidden Forest, you would've been in your unrequited love forever!  It's because of me!  Give me my matchmaking payment!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi seemed to believe Hinata's claim, which should have made the Gryffindor feel at least a little bit guilty - but he wasn't.  The desire to see Kageyama as an adult and actually talk to him was far greater than making Iwaizumi feel comfortable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whoever we find first," Iwaizumi ended up saying, which sounded like a deal to Hinata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"By the way, Iwaizumi-san.  How come it's you who's in Bokuto-san's body?  I thought it would be Tsuki..." The befuddled expression on Iwaizumi's face was enough of an answer to Hinata's question, plus a nudge saying that Hinata was a little bit late to the game.  "...shima."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata.  Where have you been?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though Iwaizumi didn't explain it all, because he too didn't have all the answers, Hinata pretty much got the gist.  It went right over his head that the possibility of Kageyama being affected was very much there, because this whole time Kageyama has been untouchable to him.<br/>How could he have let that potion in his body?  Even if Kageyama wasn't the smartest person on Earth, Hinata never thought he'd get beaten like <strong>that</strong>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oikawa's smart though.  So he can help fix this," Iwaizumi said confidently, a confidence Hinata wished he could have right now too.  "So that's why, I just want to make sure.  Oikawa in this future too, is okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They couldn't do magic when they time-jumped - or whatever the hell it was they were doing right now, apparently Iwaizumi didn't know either - so leaving the restaurant was a pain when they asked for money and Hinata nor Iwaizumi had any.  Luckily Iwaizumi grew up to be hot, so the university girls sitting beside them paid for their 300 yen hot chocolate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Miyagi-ken is your hometown too, isn't it, Iwaizumi-san?  So you know where to go?"<br/>"I live in the wizarding world, Hinata.  I don't know this place like you do."  Because like other parts of the world, they were divided by wizarding and Muggle.  The neighbouring worlds had no idea what was going on on the other side, and right now only Hinata had the knowledge to get around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mm, should we start going to my house?"  He offered, clearly excited by the new timeline they were in, but luckily he was stuck there with Iwaizumi and not actually Bokuto.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Focus!  We're not here to have fun.  I just need to make sure my future with Oikawa isn't ruined."<br/>"Well, where do you wanna go then?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The silence Iwaizumi responded with wasn't exactly comforting, but his expression when Hinata finally saw it made him ting in anticipation.  It was an expression similar to Daichi's whenever Sugawara wanted to do something against the rules - Daichi didn't want to do it, but he was going to do it anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm 24, right?  Oikawa and I are still together then.""How do you know that-""So that means," Iwaizumi didn't answer his question, derailing it immediately, but Hinata didn't have the chance to stop him and ask again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're working."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Working'.  As in a career.  Hinata didn't know people planned for something like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, hey, Iwaizumi-san.  How do you know where Oikawa-san is working?"<br/>"I don't."<br/>Hinata blinked at the back of Iwaizumi's head.  "So...where are we going?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi said that he wasn't sure what he was doing or how he was working with time jumping.  It should have made Hinata more worried, but to be honest, Hinata couldn't find what it was to be worried about.<br/>If they did get stuck in the future, then what was the worst that could happen?  It wasn't like Hinata was a different person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, don't talk too much," Iwaizumi shushed him, looking through the streets of Sendai where Hinata and him were able to walk up to without too much difficulty, turning his head left, then right, then back at Hinata.<br/>"I was lying.  Talk.  Tell me where we are."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata looked around as well, trying to gather his surroundings as well and something that would click in his mind.  He offered his house, but he actually wasn't sure where it was anymore.  There were too many condominiums that were blocking Hinata's way to see his usual landmarks, and his usual landmarks were replaced with electricity poles or signs.  Along with Hinata's voice and height, things changed.<br/>It didn't really feel like home, but he could still feel the nostalgia that came with coming back every summer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Capital city."<br/>"Yes, Hinata, I saw the sign when we walked in-"<br/>"No," Hinata cut him off, pointing to a big statue only a good few kilometres from them that had to be another 15 minute walk.  It was tall enough that both Iwaizumi and Hinata had to look up at it.   Iwaizumi didn't recognize it, but Hinata did.<br/>Because this was Hinata's the capital city of Hinata's hometown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sendai Daikannon - they teach you it in Muggle school.  Really cool actually.  I bet if I paid attention in class I could tell you all about it-"<br/>"Hinata."<br/>"Right," said Hinata, shaking his head to focus again.  "Uh, Daikannon is how my mom gets to work.  It's, uh, it's the head.  I think.  What I'm trying to say is that it's a portal for the wizarding world!  Yeah, I'm sure of it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi looked so unconvinced, and honestly, Hinata couldn't blame him.  Even Hinata wasn't quite sure, only knowing his mom went to the Nyoirin Kannon statue every morning, before having to drop Natsu off at daycare and Hinata to school, then kissing them goodbye and entering the tourist line.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's how mom met dad, Hinata remembered being told the story when he was very, very little (even more little than now!).  His dad was a security guard for that place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure of it," Hinata said, taking Iwaizumi's hand, now excited to go.  He rarely saw his parents considering the life of a boarding school student, and even though he didn't always say it or feel it, he missed seeing them.  The night shifts his dad worked, plus the doting his mom had to do on Natsu took up a lot of time to bond with his parents himself.  Now was a good chance, and Hinata didn't want to miss it.<br/>What kind of adult was Hinata now?  He hoped one that was good enough to make both parents proud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, Hinata," Iwaizumi tried stopping him, but his grip was tight and eager.  "Hinata, hold on.  You don't even know yourself.""Well, at least I have an idea!  You don't even have that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi didn't protest,, letting Hinata lead the way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But not even five steps in was Iwaizumi suddenly pulled away.  Aggressively being yanked away from Hinata's grip, both of them gasped, looking behind them to see who, or potentially what, was the cause.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa grew up - <strong>really </strong>grew up.  He was bigger, and not just by height, but by broadness of his shoulders and chest reminded Hinata of a professional athlete, his hands wrapped around Iwaizumi's wrist like it was stick and his hair was cut short, showing his neck and the veins that were about to pop out when he saw Iwaizumi with another man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa grew up - he grew up hot too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, it's just Shou-chan," Oikawa chuckled, putting an arm around Iwaizumi and kissing his temple.  "Don't scare me like that, Iwa-chan.  You should have told me you were visiting me at work."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The tension between the three of them was the definition of bone chilling.  Too bad only two out of three of them could really feel it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Finally out of your house, huh, Shou-chan?"  Oikawa laughed to himself as he read the menu of a modern-day, <strong>Muggle </strong>restaurant that Hinata himself didn't know existed until now.  It looked like it was recently built, with coloured glass windows and tinted tables that had koi fish swimming inside of them.  Hinata gulped, wondering if it was a good time to ask to go to the bathroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You didn't break up with Tobio-chan, did you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata gasped, slamming his fist on the table.  "Of course not!  What makes you say that?!"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa's eyes widened at the sudden reaction and the look Iwaizumi gave him was that of a parent telling their child to behave in public but didn't want to beat them and let everyone know about their dysfunctional family.<br/>Hinata was an adult by body, but he was still a kid right now.  How was Iwaizumi keeping his cool?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, I was just asking!  You really broke up, didn't you?"<br/>"No," Hinata spat, looking around to see if the bathroom sign was anywhere.  "Never.  We're never breaking up.  I wouldn't break up with him."  And Hinata was confident on Kageyama's end too, that he wouldn't break up with Hinata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's not what you said when he left for Italy," Oikawa sang cheekily, but instead of Hinata getting irritated, he became interested.  Kageyama went to Italy?  Was that something he wanted?  For how long?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Italy," Iwaizumi was already ahead of Hinata in asking the questions.  Neither one of them was interested in eating, but the curiosity must have been making Hinata's stomach growl.  Or maybe the picture of grilled meat on the top of the menu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And Kageyama-kun is in Italy...because...sorry, babe, remind me?"<br/>"'Kageyama-kun'?  What are you, 16?"  Oikawa scoffed, still looking through his menu as well.  Hinata didn't notice, but Oikawa seemed completely unfazed with the Muggle world and their gadgets so far.  He's never actually seen any pure bloods in the Muggle world though, except for Kageyama so far.  But this was the future - anything was possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remember, Tobio-chan is with his sister.  Working on 'reports', but he's just there to attract the lovely Italians for interviews.  Though, Miwa-nee-chan is enough, in my humble opinion."  Iwaizumi smacked his lips and Hinata gripped his menu tighter.  So <strong>that </strong>was why he should be annoyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well why didn't he take me?!  I want to go to Italy too!"<br/>"Yeah, yeah, I heard your rant last week," Oikawa tsk'ed, looking around for a waiter and waving them over with a smile.  Oikawa really knew his way around the Muggle world and it should have gotten Hinata more inquisitive.<br/>But he just couldn't believe Kageyama went to Italy without him to flirt with some girls!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's also training, I heard," Oikawa went on, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand, that same cocky smile on his face that Hinata could recognize from not even a month ago when Oikawa was taunting Kageyama during a Quidditch game.  "To be a professional Quidditch player, finally.  What - he didn't tell you, Shouyou-chan?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata couldn't even get mad.  What was he supposed to know?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anyway," Oikawa clapped his hands, looking between Iwaizumi and Hinata.  "What're you two doing here together?  My sweet, Iwa-chan is here to visit me, of course," Oikawa gushed, pulling Iwaizumi for a hug, and surprisingly, Iwaizumi didn't hit him back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you, Shou-chan?  Anything special?"  Hinata, being a little bit slow because there was so much to process, was mumbling gibberish for a good few seconds.  There was so much happening - how could he come up with an excuse on the spot?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is his hometown, Oikawa," Iwaizumi scolded lightly, making Oikawa's eyes widen.  "Oh, is it actually?  Sorry, I didn't know.  Are you visiting someone then?"  Hinata was once again saved by Iwaizumi, but there was only so much his senior could do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, uhm, m-my dog," Hinata blurted out lamely, he could tell Iwaizumi was holding back the urge to facepalm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh," Oikawa said with a nod.  "Makes sense."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The food came but Hinata totally forgot what he ordered.  He wasn't sure what was reality anymore and if this future was accurate to what was really to come.  There were a few things that Hinata observed, however, that he felt was important to note.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For one, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were married.  Their wedding rings shined brighter than the sun itself and Iwaizumi looked completely unbothered.  So either Iwaizumi was very good at acting, or he knew already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Second, Hinata was in fact <strong>not </strong>wearing a wedding ring.  Meaning, Kageyama was an absolute dick for leaving to Italy unbound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And lastly, it seemed the Muggle world and wizarding world continued to be divided.  An absolute downer but not totally shocking to Hinata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, I'm full," Oikawa sighed contently, his hand on Iwaizumi's thigh as he zoomed through the dessert menu.  "This was a good lunch, but I have to get back to work in 15 minutes.  Let's order a cake to-go."<br/>"Ah, uh, honey," Iwaizumi said awkwardly, obviously not used to pet names.  It was the second one he used so far and even Hinata could hear the strain in his voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Iwa-chan."  Oikawa's voice was so endearing, it was almost painful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, well," Iwaizumi started off and Hinata was able to pick up what he was putting down as he fidgeted in his seat.  Hinata perked up, wanting to be useful now that he knew more about the situation they were in right now.  If he could save Kageyama, help at least a little bit, maybe in their own future they could go to Italy together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Iwaizumi-san and I were talking about Hogwarts," Hinata started saying, leaning into the conversation, and now that he had Oikawa's attention, was able to start a whole new plan.  "And we were talking about when you guys were in your 6th year.  You know, the separation and all."<br/>"Hmm," Oikawa hummed, a sad tone to it that made Hinata feel frozen.  "The voting is coming soon.  I hope the new Minister will be as good as headmaster Akaashi was when he filled in these past years."<br/>"Headmaster-" Hinata coughed to cut Iwaizumi off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, so," continued Hinata, believing that political issues can be discussed after.  "There was a lot that happened that year, don't you think?  And, you know, we were talking about, er, how cool you were!  So, uh, if you could...input your...your input!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa gave them both weird looks, but more specifically Hinata.  "You mean when Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup?""You won the Quidditch Cup this year-?""Hah!  There was that, wasn't there?"  Iwaizumi cut Hinata off, but it was too late.  The Gryffindor was already too annoyed with this information to continue helping out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We were more leaning towards Christmas time,"  Iwaizumi said urgently.  "Like, me, Christmas and, uh, another seven people.  Ring a bell?"  Oikawa looked between them again, looking up in thought, then gasped in realization.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh!  Right, Christmas!  '97 was a weird year.  Remember when Tobio-chan went off and-" Oikawa's mouth kept moving but there was no sound anymore.  Whatever he was talking about though, he seemed to be really enthusiastic about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, standing up and looking down at Oikawa who just kept talking.  Hinata looked up as well, noticing Iwaizumi turning transparent, so he looked down at his own hand and flexed his fingers as he saw himself disappearing as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dammit-!"  Iwaizumi closed his eyes, and instinctively, so did Hinata.  The flash of light that was there before in the dark room with the crystal ball was back once again, filling the whole room.  Oikawa still talking, unbothered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before he knew it, Hinata could feel his light body return back to his teenage self.  He knew he wanted to grow up well, and now, he couldn't wait a second longer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bringing Hinata back to present time, Iwaizumi and him were separated for some reason, most likely due to the fact that Iwaizumi still had difficulty controlling whatever the hell that was.  But that was fine.<br/>All Hinata needed to know was that him and Kageyama were together as adults too.</p><p>"Time," Hinata looked around, trying to find a clock or some indication that he wasn't too late.  All Hinata knew was that Kageyama's body has been attacked, that Iwaizumi was Bokuto and Bokuto was Tsukishima-</p><p>And that Hinata wouldn't let Kageyama go to Italy alone.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Hinata-kun!  Have you seen-"<br/>"Not now, Yamamoto-san!  I need to get to Kageyama!"  He could hear Yamamoto saying something about how 'young love must be nice', but Hinata didn't have time to blush!  He had to find Kageyama now - wherever Kageyama could be.</p><p>When Hinata finally joined the group though, instead of being excited and hyper that he found everyone, he got upset.  Because in that moment he finally realized - <em>really, really </em>realized - he really was the last person to find out.<br/>That definitely made him upset.  Nishinoya was there and Asahi and Kenma - and absolutely no one told him.  Even though Kageyama was allegedly apart of this too, Hinata wasn't told, wasn't given the details, and he guessed people were busy or whatever.</p><p>But Hinata didn't even know which <em>one </em>was Kageyama.</p><p>Until they intersected with Sugawara - Sugawara's body at least.  All of a sudden, Hinata felt flustered and shy because one, Kageyama didn't even look surprised to see him, and two, Hinata was the <em>last one to know.</em></p><p>He was getting embarrassed.</p><p>There was also that sense of meeting again that Hinata could feel and was making him faint.  The heat in his cheek as Kageyama started walking up to him slowly, the whole world around them stilling just for them.<br/>If only it were like that.  Picking up the conversation between Kuroo and the others, Hinata predicted they had about 20 minutes.</p><p>"Kageyama."</p><p>It was weird to say it to Sugawara's face.  For a whole week, Hinata has been calling someone else Kageyama, and from the way the Kageyama body ran to Kuroo, he could take a wild guess who (Hinata would deal with Kenma later.  Right now he had other things to focus on).</p><p>"Kageyama, I-"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kageyama said.  Hinata's eyes widened bigger than ever, his mouth dry and suddenly he wasn't sure what he wanted to say.  "Uh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away.  It...uh," Kageyama turned around to look at Daichi, for either reassurance or words, but Hinata didn't quite care.<br/>Kageyama was apologizing first - and maybe this was the first time it was happening too.</p><p>"I had a lot of difficulting coping-""Difficult<em>ies</em>, you dumb king.""-and I missed you.  So.  Sorry..."</p><p>Hinata's face went from blank, to red, too dazed until there was a poof of smoke on the top of his head fluttering from the amount of overwhelming exhaustion and emotion he was experiencing right now.  Hinata thought he was mad at Kageyama, and thought that he'd want something to happen to fix this as soon as possible.  But now that Kageyama was standing in front of him in a different figure, as a different person, there was a weird turn in Hinata's stomach that was very reminiscent of when he first found out he had a crush on Kageyama.</p><p>He was nervous, spaced-out, and could only focus on Kageyama.</p><p>He didn't look like the Kageyama he fell in love with, but Hinata was falling in love anyway.</p><p>"Uh, it's nothing.  Can't be helped when you're stupid," Hinata mumbled.  The sigh of relief from Kageyama made Hinata's whole body feel light.</p><p>"Alright, enough flirting," Daichi got everyone's attention, walking to the front of the crowd of people, almost like a Quidditch practise.  Hinata was beside Kageyama again - so it really felt like normal.</p><p>"We have 15 minutes.  Kenma-kun, is the potion finished?"  Seeing Kageyama's body move and talk as a response to 'Kenma' was definitely a lot for Hinata to process.</p><p>"Basically.  Oikawa has-""Oikawa-'<em>san</em>', Kenma-""-been working diligently, so it should be done by now.  I need everyone to spit for me though.  You too, Kuroo.  Spit in my mou-"<br/>"Kenma!"<br/>"Joking.  I'm just joking," Kenma said defensively in a calm tone.  Hinata couldn't tell if it was just Kageyama's face, but Kenma didn't look like he was joking.</p><p>"Okay then.  Everyone, let's go!"</p><p>Everyone started walking, even Kageyama who staggered between following and waiting for Hinata.  Eventually, he turned around and put his hand out for Hinata to take, waiting patiently.  Hinata didn't know much about Body Switching, wasn't sure of the effects. </p><p>He thought he would like the Kageyama that was doting and obsessed with Hinata.  Even though Kageyama was being more gentle and considerate than ever, he wanted his Kageyama back.</p><p>"C'mon already, boke."</p><p>Hinata smiled.  Then laughed.</p><p>"Kageyama Tobio!"  Hinata screamed at his face, clenching his fists as he gritted his teeth like a dog read to catch its prey.  "I love you, you dumbass!"</p><p>Tsukishima snorted.  Bokuto choked on his spit. </p><p>And Kageyama stared at him.  They wasted 30 seconds in silence instead of going to the potion that can fix this.  They looked at each other, and Hinata could have sworn his heart was going to pop out of his chest.<br/>Then, Kageyama smiled back.  It was cute, Sugawara's cheeky grin that made Hinata feel fuzzy.</p><p>He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss Kageyama's scary smile though.</p><p>"I l-lo-love you too, boke!  And don't forget it!"</p><p>"Bet your ass I won't!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys!  So we finished the other half of characters POVs - yay!</p><p>I just wanted to get on here and say thank you so much!  The Love Potion of The Century has just gotten over 2000 kudos -that's insane to me!!<br/>Thank you so much to everyone who reads this and makes it this far.  With my sudden inconsistent uploading schedule and my love for wacky plots, everyone's support means a lot to me!  I know I tailor these to my liking and I don't do every single thing by canon, but you guys have bared with me and I thank you for that!</p><p>Please, continue to enjoy reading, and for my fellow writers, enjoy writing as well.  If you'd like, please leave your favourite works and authors and recommend them!  I think it will be fun for us to all share our favourite works!</p><p>Right now (March 2021) the world is still crazy.  I hope my chapters are able to at least bring a little relaxation to people's lives, and if not, please remember this is a safe space and that you are not obligated to feel 100% 24/7.  Life is busy and rough - we can only get through it.</p><p>Again, thank you all so much!  I hope you are all staying safe and healthy ^-^</p><p>Lots of love,</p><p>-mago_teung</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. December 31 - 1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>11: 42 PM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You got my glasses all foggy!  Ugh, let me just put them away!"</p><p> </p><p>Time has never felt so fast, yet at the same time, too slow.  Never did anyone in the Slytherin bathroom think that the regular "headmaster's office kids" would be grouped together again, especially with how much distance a bunch of them started putting between each other for the exact purpose of never having another catastrophe happen again, but with the amount of times they saw each other in such critical situations, why weren't they just best friends already?</p><p>Oikawa could answer that - it's because they always ended up arguing.</p><p>"What I'm saying is that if we tell a professor now, we'll never hear the end of it!  We have the potion, let's just drink it."<br/>
"I'd rather be slapped on the wrist now than expelled later, is all I'm saying," Tendou argued Kenma, forcefully so while having his arms wrapped around Ushijima's waist, chin resting on his shoulder.  Asahi and Ushijima were about the same height which was quite convenient for the both of them.</p><p>"He doesn't know what he's saying," Kenma tsk'ed, spitting in one of the cups of potions - yes, he could rip a strand of hair off of his own bleached hair, but he didn't know how well bleach mixed with Polyjuice potion.  "You didn't spend basically 24 hours working on a potion, did you?  No, you didn't.  So either drink up and I'll make Kuroo make you."</p><p>"Don't bring me into this," Kuroo sighed, taking a cup and looking into it, thankful he wasn't the one who had to drink it.  "But Tendou, not to be biased or anything, but I think Kenma is right.  Let's just get it over with now.  We might not even get caught at this rate."<br/>
"At this rate," Sugawara snapped impatiently, the cup in his hand and yanking at Kageyama's (so really Sugawara's own) head for a strand of hair.  "We're not even going to drink on time.  Let's just chug!"<br/>
"We need to drink it at the same time," Asahi reminded him gently, holding the cup with both hands, the one Kenma was making him spit in while looking up at Sugawara.  "It will work better that way...I think."</p><p>"Can we hurry up?  We're running out of time!"  Nishinoya nudged impatiently, bouncing from wall to wall as he tried to get everyone much more urgent in switching bodies back.  "Let's go already!  Before midnight!"<br/>
"Don't move so much, Nishinoya!"  Daichi scolded.  "Do you now how long it's taken for us to make this!  You might spill something!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 43 PM</em>
</p><p>"You guys," Oikawa said slowly as he also held up a cup, handing it Iwaizumi after making Bokuto spit in it (like Kenma's mindset, he wasn't sure if that colour in his hair was good to put in the potion). <br/>
"This reverse potion, I just remembered," Oikawa started to say and the panic in everyone made all of them freeze.</p><p>"Are we supposed to put the Switching Spell on it now?  Or...we don't put it all."</p><p>No one answered at first, clearly unsure.  Which of course, caused some more conflict.</p><p>"Wait, we learned this in class," Kenma said, looking around for Akaashi because surely he would be there too.  Bokuto was there, so by default, so is Akaashi.  "Oi, where is he?  Where's your boyfriend?"<br/>
"Here," Iwaizumi pointed to Oikawa, making Kenma scowl at the lame joke that was wasting them time.</p><p>"Idiot, Bokuto!"  Kenma groaned, looking at the people around him and trying to remember who he was.  Seeing as Tsukishima's body was currently crouching down under the sink, probably upset at the lack of attention <em>his </em>problems were getting, Kenma could only make a wild guess.</p><p>"Bokuto, where's Akaashi?"  The blond perked up as Kenma held in an eye roll.</p><p>"He's with the headmaster!"  Bokuto answered proudly, getting out of the sink and putting his hands on his hips as he got to brag about his boyfriend (which shouldn't really be too much of a brag) and talk about something at least.  Which, talking and talking about Akaashi, to Bokuto was the best of both worlds.</p><p>"So we can drink this potion and not get caught?"  Sugawara asked in shock, holding the cup to his lips already.  "Well let's go then!  I'm tired of dragging this body around - er, no offence, Iwaizumi.  You have a nice body.  Nice dick too-"<br/>
"<em>What</em>?!"  Oikawa shrieked, going from his somewhat calm demeanour to outraged just at the small side comment.   "Don't tell me you saw Iwa-chan <em>naked</em>."   The tips of Sugawara's ears went red, putting the cup down with a shrug.</p><p>"What did you want me to do?  I wanted to take a shower!"  Oikawa didn't look happy with that answer.  "Oh, come on!  I was starting to stink!"  Daichi didn't look that pleased either, biting the inside of his cheek, clearly holding in his irritation.</p><p>"This counts as cheating, you know?"  Oikawa tsk'ed, making the real Iwaizumi in Bokuto's body sputter out helplessly.  "<em>How?</em>""Letting another man see your Mini-Iwa-chan.  I count that as infidelity, Iwa-chan!"<br/>
"Oh, like I could help it," Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, annoyed.  Oikawa humphed, turning his chin up and away, but Iwaizumi was too pent up with the fact that he had to drink this potion in 15 minutes or else-</p><p>Well, he didn't want to think about 'or else'.</p><p>"Okay, so everyone has their potions?"  Kenma asked, holding his cup up and showing everyone.  "And everyone put their hairs or spit in it?""Hair or spit?""Yeah, either one.  We all got it?"</p><p>"Wait," Asahi said, his voice shaking.  Kenma wanted to puke at seeing how pathetic he looked.  "We drink with our own body's DNA, right?  So, uh, Satori-kun, you put your hair in my cup-or-or, my hair in my cup?  No, my hair in Kenma's-"<br/>
"Yes, yes," Tendou tsk'ed, though the annoyed look on Asahi's face was new to everyone.  "Let's just drink this already.  I'm getting panicky."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 44 PM</em>
</p><p>"Wait," Kageyama abruptly stopped everyone, right before they put the cup to their mouths.  "Has anyone seen Hito-chan?  Ah, I mean, Yachi?"</p><p>They all looked at each other, then around the room, then all shrugged simultaneously as an answer to Kageyama's question.  "I mean, shouldn't she be here?  Didn't she contribute to the potion?"<br/>
"Wow," Sugawara clapped, walking over to Kageyama and putting an arm on his shoulder.  "My beloved junior.  You're getting those considerate qualities from me, aren't you?  I'm proud.  Be sure to thank me when you return to your body though, alright?"<br/>
Kageyama looked at Sugawara and without any hesitation, nodded.  "Alright."</p><p>No one had a watch.  No one puts clocks in the bathroom.  So time kept passing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 45 PM</em>
</p><p>"Okay, are we drinking this or not?"<br/>
"Switching Spell?  Do we put a Switching Spell?"</p><p>Everyone looked to Kenma since he was allegedly the son of a master Potion Maker, but Kenma was looking at Oikawa because he really didn't know.  Oikawa gulped, looking down at Iwaizumi's potion, trying to make a judgement for himself.</p><p>"Well, uh," he looked down the parchment paper that gave instructions on how to make Polyjuice, no signs of indications of what to do for a reverse Body Switching potion.  But he did learn how to Body Switch (taught in his 5th year like any other regular Hogwarts student).  What were they supposed to do to get them back to normal though?</p><p>"We do put a Switching Spell," Nishinoya snapped his fingers, everyone pretty much forgetting he was also a 5th year.  But the surprise was that Nishinoya actually knew what he was talking about.</p><p>"I remember in the notes Akaashi gave to me!  Yeah, yeah, we have to put the spell on it.  Anyone have a wand?"  Asahi clapped in relief, sighing as he bowed his head down, Nishinoya beaming when he started to praise him.</p><p>"I have mine," Kuroo and Daichi said at the same time, looking at each other with a strained smile when they realized that it was between the two of them to 'save the day' - even though no one cared, they just wanted to be fixed.</p><p>"Ah, well, of course Quidditch Captain here needs to be the centre of attention," Kuroo spat, making Kenma snort.  "Why don't you do it then, Dai-<em>chan</em>.  Wouldn't want to take your spotlight."<br/>
"Hah," Daichi crossed his arms, a twitch in his eye as Kuroo's words got to him.  "I just wanted to make sure that the spell was done properly, you know?  And seeing as how I got the highest mark in Spells for the 6th year Gryffindors, I don't see why it shouldn't be me."</p><p>The tension between those two thickened as time kept ticking, Bokuto was the one that had to split them up.</p><p>Of course though, expected nothing less from Tendou, he hit his fist in his palm as he remembered something else.</p><p>"Guys," he said, getting everyone's attention.  "We can't just do the spell ourselves."  Silence again, the arguing stopping before it could even begin.  "The one who administered the potion has to be the one to reverse it.  So saying, the one who put the Switching Spell on the original potion we drank.  That person needs to be the one to put the Switching Spell on this potion now."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 46 PM</em>
</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>The panic ensued, much more intensely than ever before because now, not only were they tight on time, but they realized they were missing a whole <em>person.  </em>Which, if the situation wasn't already stressful enough as it is, then this certainly amped up the anxiety in the room by a thousand.</p><p>"I just remembered," Tendou said, almost in a disappointed tone.  "I-I don't know what to do now.""Do we even know who did it?"  Sugawara asked, obviously his voice trying to be calm but couldn't contain his fear of staying in Iwaizumi's body for the rest of his life.</p><p>"Maybe Semi knows.  Semi-kun-" without really noticing, neither Semi nor Kogane were there either.  Everyone was too focused on themselves and the fact that they had to drink this potion before midnight to really care who was coming in and out of the room.</p><p>"How do we find out?  We don't even have an hour!"<br/>
"We don't even have half of that," Oikawa added on to the pressure of Iwaizumi's comment, biting his thumb as he started to shake his leg.  </p><p>"Ugh," Oikawa groaned, falling on his hands and knees on the floor as he squeezed his eyes closed, trembling.  "This is my fault.  I had all that time...I should have researched more.  I shouldn't have just done the Polyjuice potion."<br/>
"No, Oikawa," Daichi said in a reassuring tone.  "You did more than enough.  We're all at fault for being so anxious this past week.  None of us did anything to prepare.  Now, all we can do is find a way to fix this."</p><p>No one had an idea.  No one even had a slight <em>clue </em>as to where, how and when this could be fixed.  And obviously, it was scaring the living daylights out of every single one of their fragile characters.</p><p>"What's the worst that can happen if one of us does the spell?"  Nishinoya suggested, already taking his wand out and pulling on Asahi's cup.  Asahi was more than understandably reluctant, trying to keep it in his hands, but his boyfriend was persistent.</p><p>"You all turn into geese?"<br/>
"Yes, Nishinoya, that's the absolute worse thing!"  Kenma exclaimed, slapping Nishinoya's wand out of his hand.  "You don't understand what we've been through this past week, alright?  Do you know how hard it is carrying this heavy body?"</p><p>Kageyama didn't look that offended only shrugging because he knew it was all muscle.  "I want my body back!  I want to be back to normal.  Would you rather kiss me for the rest of your life, or a goose?"</p><p>Nishinoya looked between Kenma and Kageyama, then at Asahi who was in Kenma's body.  "I don't think there's a right answer to this..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 47 PM</em>
</p><p>"Is everyone alright?"</p><p>Akaashi's voice never sounded so liberated as he burst into the bathroom ever so quietly.  "Did you drink it yet?"  Of course, Bokuto was the first one to run to the door, hugging Akaashi like a child who lost their parent at the grocery store.</p><p>"Wait, Bokuto-san, not now," Akaashi said urgently, looking out the door, then popping his head back inside the bathroom.  "Kita-san is making his way here.  He needs to do the Switching Spell on the potion.  None of you have drank it yet, right?"</p><p>"I knew it!"  Oikawa laughed, holding his head up high, jumping on his feet like the one minute breakdown didn't just happen.  "I'll admit, I didn't know it was Kita-kun, but I knew we had to do the spell!"<br/>
"It was Akaashi who saved the day," Bokuto barked back, arms still around Akaashi's neck.  "But...Akaashi, how did you know?"</p><p>Akaashi shifted from one foot to the other, knowing how tight time was so he clamped his eyes shut and swallowed his pride.</p><p>"I told my dad."</p><p>Everyone gasped simultaneously, even Bokuto felt his shoulders get heavy.  </p><p>"Your dad?  As in 'Headmaster Akaashi' type of dad?"<br/>
"Who else is his dad?"  Kenma snapped when Tendou asked what was possibly the stupidest question to him right now.  "Okay, you told headmaster.  What'd he say?"  Akaashi cracked an eye open, surprised no one asked why, but he gussed there wasn't time for explanations.</p><p>"He said to fix it, of course!  He won't come down now, but at midnight, we have to be prepared.  So we need you guys to drink the potion as soon as possible!  I called Kita-kun already, so things should be fine."<br/>
"How do you know it's Kii-kun who did the spell though?"  Bokuto asked, almost in disbelief.  "I mean, it could have been anyone, right?  A-And Kii-kun wouldn't do something so troublesome!  He's not that type of person...right?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 48 PM</em>
</p><p>Kuri the house elf had a night shift cleaning the bathrooms.  When he saw students walking down the hall, they rarely noticed him, yet he still bowed to show respect, as he was taught to do many years ago by his previous master.</p><p>When he saw any professors or headmasters, he was on his knees.</p><p>"A-Akaashi-<em>sama</em>!  What a surprise to see Akaashi-<em>sama</em> here so late at night.  Kuri is most excited to be graced by your presence!"</p><p>Headmaster Akaashi never failed to acknowledge any creature at Hogwarts, big or small, status unknown.  Even if he was in a hurry, he gave Kuri a few seconds of his time, kneeling down and patting him on the head gently.</p><p>"Students at Hogwarts are very talented, you know that, Kuri-kun?"  Kuri's eyes sparkled at the acknowledgment, nodding his head vigorously.  "Kuri knows!  Because Headmaster Akaashi-<em>sama </em>is the brightest, most smartest, best Headmaster there is in the wizarding world!"</p><p>Headmaster Akaashi's eyes softened as he patted Kuri's head again, knowing full well the complexities between house elves and wizards, and the whole Akaashi family being pure bloods did not help their situation.</p><p>But one step at a time would headmaster Akaashi do his best to try and make the world a better place.</p><p>"Ow- Semi-san!"  A crash at the end of the hall made Akaashi's eyes go blank and a sad smile spread on his face.  "Sorry, Kogane..."</p><p>There was only so much time in a day, Headmaster Akaashi mused to himself, as he stood up properly and turned to see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor - already an odd pair to the eye - fumbling behind a suit of armour that was levitating above them without their knowledge by one of the Slytherin ghosts - the Bloody Baron to be exact - holding it above their heads as they argued, Semi pining Kogane on the ground, but Kogane also not fighting back despite the size difference between them.</p><p>"Shh, he might hear us."<br/>
"Don't worry!  He's busy talking to someone else right now!"</p><p>Headmaster Akaashi didn't even bother, turning with a whisk of his cloak and putting a finger on his lips, winking at Kuri to signal him that right now, it was okay not to see him off with praises of goodbye.</p><p>And when Kuri obeyed, for the first time, Headmaster Akaashi was quite content with not being addressed 'properly'.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 49 PM</em>
</p><p>"Why aren't you saying anything, Ushiwaka?"  Oikawa asked annoyed as everyone was jittering, waiting for Kita's now unintentional dramatic entrance because the seconds were nearing midnight and still, no Kita.</p><p>"Counting."  The answer was so blunt and cold, but so raw and true.  No one could fight him on it.</p><p>"How much time?"  Hinata squeaked, the bravest one to actually ask.  Ushijima looked up at the time moon from the nearest window in the bathroom.  Glancing at the crescent moon, the coordinating stars, and the direction of the wind, he looked back at everyone else.</p><p>"11 minutes and 43 seconds," Ushijima said without batting an eye.   "42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37-""Okay, we get it!"  Kuroo hissed, not liking the impending pressure a time limit put on them.  "We don't have a lot to do right now!  No need to make it depressing by mixing numbers into it."</p><p>Ushijima stopped counting out loud, but Tendou could hear the countdown Ushijima was unconsciously continuing on his own.</p><p>"Where's Kii-kun?"  Bokuto began bouncing impatiently, making Akaashi bite his lower lip, chewing it till it turned bright pink.  He didn't know the answer either, and the fact that it was so obvious he didn't was not settling.</p><p>"He said he's coming."<br/>
"How did you know it was Kita that did the spell in the first place, Akaashi?"  Kuroo asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms at the Ravenclaw, not suspiciously, but more curiously.  "What if it...I dunno, wasn't?"<br/>
"I overheard the paintings," Akaashi admitted, and may or may at the best time to because there was actually no time for explanation.  </p><p>"<em>Paintings</em>?  What paintings-"<br/>
"19.  18.  17.  16-"<br/>
"Shut the fuck up, Ushiwaka-"  Oikawa growled, slamming a fist on the sink, but Iwaizumi pulled him back.</p><p>"No.  It's good.  It'll keep us on track," Iwaizumi said, but Ushijima didn't continue counting, just staring at the ground now.  Because when he realized that the minutes were getting closer to 10, it also meant that the time they had was getting shorter and shorter.</p><p>The question remained - was he actually okay with Tendou being in Asahi's body for the rest of his life?  Was he ready for Tsukishima to realize the burden Tendou carried once a month and had to shed in front of the whole world, targeted constantly for something he couldn't control?  </p><p>"-9.  8.  7.  6.  5-"<br/>
"Okay, it's starting to creep me out too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 50 PM</em>
</p><p>"I hope I'm not too late."<br/>
"Kii-kun!"  Bokuto shouted with joy, everyone in the bathroom popping out to Kita like he was the favourite parent of the family of 16.  </p><p>"You're not!  Now get the Switching Spell done already!"  Oikawa prompted quickly, pushing the cup of Reverse Potion in Kita's hand, the Ravenclaw taking it and blinking blankly.  He stared at all of them, calculating the situation and then realized this wasn't the only cup - there were eight in total.</p><p>"But, I think you may have misunderstood," Kita said, looking back at Akaashi and shaking his head.  "You called me here because you thought I did the Switching Spell on the cauldrons that night.  In reality, it wasn't me."</p><p>Akaashi froze.  He didn't move a single muscle.  When Bokuto waved a hand in front of his face, he didn't flinch.</p><p>"I fucking knew it," Oikawa growled, shoving people past him and heading to the door.  "Who is it?  I'll run!  I'll find them.""No, I don't think that will work.  The person-er, creature that did it.  It is difficult to navigate them.  To be honest," Kita went quiet, but the deadly time limit snapped him back to conversation.</p><p>"I should have been nicer."</p><p>"Oh, boohoo," Kuroo huffed, following Oikawa, opening the door wide with not a care in the world if a professor caught them at this point.  "Who was it, Kita-kun?  We're really tight on time right now.  If anyone can do something to save Iwaizumi, it's this one," Kuroo nodded his head at Oikawa, the Slytherin glaring at him for referring to him as if he were an object.  Kuroo actually held back though, not calling Iwaizumi 'Iwa-chan' in order to provoke Oikawa - as he would do if this were a regular, student day.</p><p>"We really can't find him.  So maybe, it's okay if I do it."</p><p>"No!"  The answer was unanimous, everyone too stressed to really think about how Kita was feeling in that moment.</p><p>Though Kita was straight-faced, seemingly uncaring and blunt, he was the one that got the cauldrons mixed up in the first place.  And that probably stuck with him until now, knowing how many lives it had affected.  <br/>
If only he stayed healthy for the ball, no one would be in this situation, and everyone would be focused on the coming New Year.</p><p>"We need to find the person who did it.  Kita-kun, just give us a name."  Kita opened his mouth, wanting to answer, but held back.  Not because he was hesitating, but because there were small pitter-pattering feet that cut him off.</p><p>The door swung ever so slowly, everyone's eyes slowly going to the floor as a little house-elf managed his way into the room.  Now, everyone's eyes were wide, even Kuri's.  They were all frozen, but time kept going.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 51 PM</em>
</p><p>"Masters!  So many of them!"  Kuri got on his hands and knees, bowing over and over again, small <em>thumps </em>as he put his forehead on the ground to indicate the respect he had for every single one of them.<br/>
But now wasn't the time to question hierarchy because of praise that wasn't deserved.</p><p>"Kuri!  What are you doing here?"  Kita asked in haste, but then shook his head as he kneeled on the ground at Kuri's level.  "You need to do the Switching Spell, Kuri. On these cups.  There are eight of them.  Can you do that in 10 minutes?"<br/>
"9, now."<br/>
"9 minutes?  Can you, Kuri?"  Kita asked, using the cup that was in Kenma's hand (so Kita saw Kageyama) and handed it over to Kuri, but Kuri was busy on the ground, crying in happiness at the room filled with powerful wizards.</p><p>House elves could feel it.  When a wizard was undeniably strong - in heart, power and mind.</p><p>"Oh, to be given a task by master!  Of course Kuri will do it!"  Kuri said with such eagerness, their hearts throbbed at the thought of using Kuri's service so easily.  Specifically Hinata, who watched the house-elf take the cup in vain pleasure as he accepted a request from Kita.  <br/>
He didn't like how it made him feel, but when he thought of Kageyama going back into his body, he couldn't help but look away.</p><p>"Kuri will do it!  Kuri will do it for masters!"  He said with a bright smile, looking around the room, now 16 to 17, but there was something off with the room that only Kuri could sense.  Someone was not like the others, and he could tell who, but at the same time, he couldn't.</p><p>"Masters...are the masters sick?"<br/>
"No, Kuri," Kuroo answered, shutting the door again while Oikawa put the Lock Charm on it now that they had everyone they needed.  "We got in a mix-up.  There was an accident on Christmas and some of us got our bodies switched.  Not me though.  Them."</p><p>Kuri looked at where Kuroo pointed, the eight people who got their bodies switched holding cups except for Kita, who was still holding it out for Kuri to take.  And maybe it's because Kuroo has never owned a house-elf, but he didn't expect the reaction he got when Kuri processed the meaning behind why he specifically had to do the Switching Spell.</p><p>"K-Kuri is the reason...why master suffers?!"</p><p>Kita gulped and Kenma groaned softly.  Akaashi had to rub his head while Kageyama covered Hinata's ears because he already had his eyes squeezed shut as he anticipated the next thing Kuri would do.</p><p>Like they all predicated, Kuri started outrageously banging his head - <em>smashing </em>his head - on the tile floor.</p><p>"Kuri begs for master-<em>sama</em>'s forgiveness!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 52 PM</em>
</p><p>"-it's okay Kuri, really, we just need you to-"<br/>
"Kuri is a dumb slave!  Kuri is a dumb, useless creature!  AGH!"</p><p>Kuri crawled his way up to the sink as he started to smash his head on the faucets, made of hard marble that would surely do more damage.  "Kuri must pay!  Must pay for the terrible things he has done!"<br/>
"Not like that, Kuri!"<br/>
"Kuri is <em>ba-a-a-a-a-ad</em>!"</p><p>They watched in shocked horror as the bruising on Kuri's skin complemented the previous, yellow bruises that must have been done to him some days prior.  Whether it was from a pure blood or Kuri himself, they didn't know.<br/>
Which was even more terrifying, if they were being honest.</p><p>"No, Kuri!"  Daichi tried to grab a hold of him, using a comforting method to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that all Kuri needed to do was cast the Switching Spell so everything could go back to normal.<br/>
"We can fix this!  Come on, it'll be fine-" but Kuri moved, too fast as he zoomed his way to the stall adjacent from his placement on the sink, slamming the door shut.  How stressful it must be, not pleasing a master.</p><p>"Kuri, please!"  Daichi banged on the door, doing his best to sound kind (which obviously wasn't difficult) and sincere in asking.  Daichi had a house-elf - one house-elf which was already much less than the average pure blood - and usually when he asked for something, it was so immediate.  There was no begging needed, but he was so desperate that he didn't care.  He didn't look down on house elves,  that was for sure.  Right now, he needed Kuri to do his job though, and he was too busy self-willowing that Daichi felt that he didn't need even more pressure from 'masters'.</p><p>"Kuri, we need you!  So badly!"</p><p>When there was silence - no more horrific banging or terrifying shrieks of self-depreciation - the bathroom door stall started squeaking open, oh so slowly and deafeningly reluctant.  Kuri's big eyes peaked from down under, watering.<br/>
Daichi thought he did something.  Sadly, that was not the case.</p><p>"Kuri made master beg!  Kuri is <em>ba-a-a-a-a-ad</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 52 PM</em>
</p><p>"Oi.  Kuri."</p><p>Sugawara has never owned a house-elf.  In the Muggle world, what wizards put house-elves through would be called 'modern day slavery' - fortunately for Sugawara, the whole Sugawara family did not support it at all.</p><p>But he understood the concept.  He's learned about the badness of it, the unjust and unfair and the fact that no one has stood up for the house-elves because honestly, who wanted to get rid of free labour workers?  Obviously no one if they still existed to work for wizards and work for wizards only. </p><p>"I have a job for you.  Make yourself useful already and do as I say."</p><p>Sugawara has also never been a pure blood.  And he's never had the absolute pleasure of abusing his power as such.</p><p>"M-Master?"<br/>
"Are you going to cry the whole night?  Here," Sugawara said, aggressively handing Kuri the cup of potion, making sure not to spill it of course.  Kuri looked up at Sugawara with wide eyes, expectantly while Sugawara managed a snarl.</p><p>"Are you going to do as I say or not?  What kind of house-elf are you?"  Kuri gasped, taking the cup and summoning his wand out of thin air.  Sugawara understood perfectly their place and how it felt to be on Kuri's receiving end, not necessarily to his level, but most similar than anyone in the room.</p><p>What would the pure bloods do when they found out just how powerful <em>elves </em>really were?</p><p>"Yes, master!  Right away, master!"  Kuri exclaimed excitedly, running up to the middle of the room where the sink was and climbing over the snake-headed faucet, pattering his little feet on the scales of his back before flicking his wrist around for the spell to switch everyone back.  </p><p>And when he did the first one, conducted the first take of the spell, it was like the air sucked out of everyone.</p><p>"<em>Switcherium.</em>"</p><p>Sugawara leaned against Daichi, panting softly as he shook his head in disgust.  "I'm never doing that again," he groaned, not liking one bit how he sounded, but apparently this was what pure bloods did on a regular basis.<br/>
Even Daichi.</p><p>"I don't know how you can treat a person like that - treat <em>anyone </em>like that."</p><p>"Wish we were all as considerate as you," Oikawa hummed with a soft smile, going up to Sugawara with his arms on his hips.  "Too bad we were all born <em>spoiled, </em>and <em>entitled</em>."  Sugawara wished those words were actual slurs the way Oikawa said them.</p><p>"Yeah," Sugawara agreed with a bitter smile.  "Too bad."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 53 PM</em>
</p><p>"Good job, Kuri," Kuroo said with the utmost enthusiasm, handing him cups slowly as he made sure that each one was given back to the right person, the easiness of them getting mixed up too risky.<br/>
And it wasn't like they were at a party and had time to write their names on it.  Now, they had less than 8 minutes left.</p><p>"Thank you, master!  Kuri is a very proud house-elf!   We-Well, not too proud!  No, Kuri is just a good house-elf!  Does as he says!  Oh master, please don't punish Kuri-"<br/>
"Alright Kuri, hurry it up," Tendou tsk'ed, giving him his own cup which was getting closer to the last.  "We don't have all night.  Really, I'm not exaggerating.  So just do your spell and, eh, Kuro-Kuro will give you a reward."</p><p>Kuroo shot a look at Tendou before mouthing, "<em>What reward</em>?"</p><p>"Almost, almost.  Come on," Kenma said impatiently, shaking his leg as he kept anxiously staring at the door.  The rage of Kageyama that was keeping him together was starting to fade slightly, though in the moment Kenma couldn't tell why.  Ever since he hugged Kuroo, he's been feeling a lot more calm for some reason.  Not that he needed Kuroo to be calm - but it did help a lot that he was there now.</p><p>No one talked as Kuri did the Switching Spell over and over again, each time he did it feeling like an hour passed when in reality it was more like a few mere seconds.  And as time ticked and Ushijima didn't say a word about it, they figured they still had enough.</p><p>"<em>Switcherium."</em></p><p>Two more cups to go.  Taking Tsukishima's, Kuri casted the spell once more, watching as it swirled into effect and giving it back to the Slytherin master who was posed as the red-haired werewolf that was giving off weird auras.</p><p>It made Kuri stop and realize what was wrong when he finally got into contact with Tendou's body.</p><p>"There is a danger in this room," Kuri mumbled, his hand shaking as he came face-to-face with what the wizards, pure bloods specifically, believed to be an abomination, a threat to life itself.  At least, Kuri's previous masters would say so.</p><p>"Kuri must stop now!  Before he harms masters even more!"</p><p>Kuroo screamed in his face with anger when he tried handing Kuri the last cup, but the house-elf wouldn't take it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 54</em>
</p><p>"No!  Kuri will not let this danger stay!  He must report!  Kuri must report!"</p><p>He was aiming at Tsukishima - which was Tendou's body as a whole - the tip of his wand at his thigh.  Kageyama was trying his best to pull him away, growling curse words in attempts to intimidate, but the house-elf was stubborn.</p><p>"I have no idea what's happening," Tendou scoffed with a shrug, backing up in the nearest corner of the bathroom as the rest of the people who weren't trying to get Kuri to stop his persistent termination, looked back at Tendou with confusion and irritation.</p><p>As if the world back to normal.</p><p>"Tendou," Kuroo sighed in frustration, Sugawara going in front of him so it looked like Iwaizumi was defending Asahi.  If only people knew how much the real Iwaizumi and Asahi were close, because in reality this scene actually wouldn't be as odd as it seemed.</p><p>"What happened?  Did you do something to Kuri?"  This time, Tendou actually scoffed.  If anyone knew what it was like to feel the way Kuri did, it would be Tendou.  Maybe not the constant demands and the borderline superior abuse.<br/>
But the inferiority complex.  The constant underestimation and looking down, not because he wanted to be, but because that's just how he was born.  The world decided his place, and that's how he would live until the world itself changed.</p><p>"I'll have you know that I've been on my best behaviour.  I don't own a single house-elf."<br/>
"You probably bulled him or something, didn't you?"  Tendou sighed loudly when no one believed him at first, but he also didn't want to expose himself in such an uptight situation. It would be really awkward if he were to admit his deep, dark identity right now when he wasn't even in his body and someone else was taking the hit.</p><p>"The house-elf must do his duty," Ushijima said before Tendou could think of some other petty lie that would 'save' him temporarily.  "Kuri," Ushijima's deep-cut voice made the silence in the room darker and heavier, giving Tendou unnecessary chills.</p><p>"Finish what you have started.  As an honorary member of the wizarding family."  His voice was so serious even if Oikawa stiffled a laugh, realizing seconds later that Ushijima was being absolutely serious, and rightfully so.</p><p>But Kuri didn't look satisfied.  He was gasping, clenching his small fists as he pointed at Tsukishima, Tendou's body looking as guilty as ever.</p><p>"Master!  This master is a werewolf!  We must report him to the Ministry now, master!  Before the werewolf eats us!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 55 PM</em>
</p><p>"<em>That's </em>why you're stopping?!"  Akaashi screeched, snatching the wand from Kuri and shoving it in his chest.  Infamously so, the Akaashi family had a quite a few house-elves themselves, assumedly well taken care of.<br/>
Akaashi was used to dealing with house-elves.  And everyone believed he was a good master as well.</p><p>"Do the spell, Kuri!  That's an order!"</p><p>Kuri squeaked as everyone looked over at Akaashi in shock, even Bokuto.  They weren't expecting the aggressive demand, nor the harsh words.  Almost like Akaashi was used to it, but at the same time everyone knew it wasn't hard to show your worst sides in the worst times possible.</p><p>"Akaashi-"<br/>
"Kuri, I'm sorry,"  Akaashi whispered, kneeling down on the ground as the house-elf scurried for the last cup - which was unbeknownst Bokuto's.   How coincidental and unfortunate. </p><p>But Akaashi didn't have the time to explain how that 'wasn't him'.  And could he even say that?  Because surely Akaashi screamed at Kuri and it was definitely him that ordered Kuri to finish his spells.<br/>
There wasn't time for guilt.</p><p>"Yes, master!"</p><p>The hypocrisy in everyone was dawning at such a timely hour, how much could they handle so many things at once?  Kuri did the last spell on Bokuto's cup, handing it shakily to Akaashi, but the Ravenclaw didn't take it at first.   He was too stunned with himself to even hold out his hand.</p><p>"Thank you, Kuri," Kenma said softly, taking the cup for Akaashi and handing it to Bokuto, allowing him to give Akaashi a minute and calm down.  "Pull yourself together," Kenma whispered to Akaashi, hitting his side lightly.  "Now's not the time to be pathetic."</p><p>Even if Akaashi felt like swallowing himself whole, Kenma was right.  Time ticked on, the world kept spinning - and life was continuing.  <em>This </em>was continuing.  Unfortunately so and unfairly done, it was all still happening.</p><p>"Ku-" Akaashi stopped himself, not because he wanted to, but because Kita took his arm and nodded his head to the door, making Akaashi more alert and aware of what was happening.  Kita didn't looked like he was panicking, but he was taking his wand out to open the door.</p><p>"Footsteps."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 56 PM</em>
</p><p>It was Headmaster Akaashi.  Making his way to the Slytherin bathroom casually because his son said he would 'handle it'.  No child, especially a young wizard, could handle a disaster on their own.  Headmaster Akaashi stood by that then, and he would stand by it now.</p><p>But, he was young once too.  Therefore, he knew about the pride on the line.</p><p>"Headmaster Akaashi, er, wait!"  Michimiya - Hufflepuff and 6th year, because Headmaster Akaashi knew all his students - was flustered as she threw herself in front of the Headmaster with a nervous laugh.  Headmaster Akaashi ignored the other three girls in the corner trying to hide.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry.  Sorry I'm out so late, but-"<br/>
"It is fine, Michimiya-san," Headmaster Akaashi said with a soft smile, hearing the ticking of clocks that varied throughout the classrooms of Hogwarts.  </p><p>At the age Headmaster Akaashi was, experience was key.</p><p>"Uh, well, the thing is..." Michimiya fiddled with her hands, gulping hard.  Even just standing still like that was stalling quite well, and Headmaster Akaashi would wait.  So it wasn't entirely a bad plan to attempt to make Headmaster Akaashi 'late' to his son's (and friend's) own home disaster.</p><p>"I had...trouble sleeping."  Her voice came out weak and frail, and knowing Michimiya, it wasn't herself.  But Headmaster Akaashi had to condemn her for effort.</p><p>"Well," Headmaster Akaashi said with a small smile.  "Would you like a Sleeping Drought in order to help you with your troubles?"</p><p>The colour that left Michimiya's face when she was offered such an intense remedy was making Headmaster Akaashi have to hold in his own laughter, but he had to remember that these teenagers believed they were succeeding.</p><p>So he'd allow it for tonight.</p><p>"Is that all, Michimiya-san?"  Michimiya nodded slowly, bowing, then walking past Headmaster Akaashi in the opposite direction she came from when she realized the conversation was useless.  Headmaster Akaashi took out a pocket watch he kept in his robes, seeing how faster time has passed and how much the night had left.  If he trusted his students as much as he said he did, then he would turn around and walk right back to his office.</p><p>In this case, Headmaster Akaashi walked incredibly slow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 57 PM</em>
</p><p>"So do we chug it?"<br/>
"Yeah, why not?  What's stopping us?"</p><p>Kita had left to do his part with the 'distraction method' so now, it was back to the sixteen boys and Kuri.  Now that the potion was done though, drinking it was a lot more pressuring than when actually making it.  Inconvenient that the feelings of worry was happening now.</p><p>Good thing though, not everyone was like that.</p><p>"Let's just drink already!"  Kageyama scowled, holding the cup to his mouth, Tsukishima stopped him, careful so that Kageyama wouldn't spill it.  "At the same time, you selfish prick.""Oh, like you're one to talk."</p><p>They were all standing around the sink, holding their individual cups, confident that they had their DNAs in their respective cups.  The hesitance was killing everyone though.</p><p>"What are we waiting for?"<br/>
"I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 58 PM</em>
</p><p>"Even if I stay in this body, you'll love me?  Even if this potion doesn't work, you'll stay by my side?"</p><p>"Is that even a question?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11: 59 PM</em>
</p><p>Kageyama was the first to drink it.  Tendou was the last. </p><p>Since no one could really remember what it felt like on Christmas night, how the potion affected them, it was a bit weird to try and feel the effects now that they were aware of the potion coursing through their bodies.</p><p>Not Kageyama nor Tendou showed reactions at first.  Kenma was the first to go.</p><p>"Ah-" Kuroo caught Kenma right away, except it was Kageyama's body now so it was heavier than he expected.  From experience though, he's carried Kageyama before and could handle bringing him up to the Gryffindor tower, in Kageyama's room hopefully.</p><p>"Oh, I feel...I feel weird-"<br/>
"Tsuki!"  Yamaguchi gasped as Bokuto started swaying back and forth, falling forward on his knees.  Akaashi was about to grab him, but Yamaguchi beat him to the punch, kneeling under him and putting Tsukishima's body on his back.  Seeing smaller Yamaguchi using his strength to get Tsukishima off the ground in order to get him somewhere safer was both touching, and uncannily fluttering to Tsukishima's chest.</p><p>The real Tsukishima in Tendou's body, however, was busy being tended by Ushijima.  <br/>
"I will bring you to your quarters," Ushijima said softly, carrying Tsukishima bridal style as he fainted in Ushijima's arms.  And of course, the real Tendou was getting jealous, however didn't have time to show it.</p><p>Nishinoya couldn't carry Asahi, at least not up to the Hufflepuff Tower.  So instead, he used a Levitating Charm to help him carry Tendou out of the bathroom.  "Let's not get caught by the Headmaster," he saluted everyone else left as he quietly tiptoed out, doing his best to be careful with Asahi's body.</p><p>Hinata didn't understand why Kuroo took Kageyama until Kenma's body dropped into his arms and he realized he could actually carry Kenma on his back.  Hinata was sure he could carry Kageyama if he tried hard enough, but Kenma was very light and a piece of a cake to bring to the Ravenclaw Tower.<br/>
"Kenma-san!"  Hinata gasped when Kenma bit the back of Hinata's neck, for some reason that was hopefully a side effect from the potion.  "Ow!  Ow, Kenma-san, let go!"  Kenma - who no one corrected Hinata was actually Asahi right now - was now pulling on Hinata's hair, eyes closed and unconsciously doing so.  He was led out promptly because the longer they stayed in the bathroom, the closer Headmaster Akaashi was getting.</p><p>Speaking of Akaashi, it did feel nice to have Bokuto in his arms again, but the glare Oikawa was giving him was making him feel very uncomfortable.</p><p>"Uh, did you want to-"<br/>
"No."  Akaashi nodded, surprising everyone by carrying Bokuto bridal style and out of the Slytherin bathroom.</p><p>Oikawa caught the Sugawara who was in Iwaizumi's body, knowing he could carry him on his back, but out of spite carried him bridal style as well because Iwaizumi always carried him like that too.  And Oikawa loved it when he did that!  So deciding on his own, Oikawa carried him in an embarrassing position that Iwaizumi could yell at him later for, but at least he'd know it would be Iwaizumi when he woke up.</p><p>Last, but certainly not least, it was Daichi and Sugawara - in this case, still Kageyama.  </p><p>"Kageyama, are you okay?"  Daichi asked, going over to who looked like his boyfriend, but he knew for a fact it wasn't.  Kageyama shifted awkwardly, nodding.  It looked like he was worried about why he wasn't fainting.<br/>
Did he do something wrong to the potion?  Did he get it mixed up?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>12: 00 AM</em>
</p><p>"Let's go, Kageyama.  Before the Headmaster catches us."</p><p>Kageyama didn't show that he was getting upset with not being affected by the potion.  He nodded quietly, walking with Daichi outside of the bathroom, looking left and right to make sure there was no supervisors or Headmasters lurking about before making their way to the Slytherin Tower.</p><p>"It will work," Daichi said reassuringly, even though he was reassuring himself in the process.  "Trust me.  I'm your captain after all."</p><p>Kageyama didn't say anything as he walked up the Slytherin stairs, bowing to Daichi before turning around.  Remembering something, Kageyama stopped, turning around and running back down the stairs, stopping in front of Daichi.</p><p>"You've put up with me this long," Kageyama declared in a booming voice, bowing once more, this time with more vigour.  Daichi's eyes widened, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.  Kageyama stood back up straight before opening his arms and pulling Sugawara in for a hug.</p><p>"This is from me.  Not Sugawara-san."</p><p>Daichi sucked in a breath, not noticing as Kageyama pulled away and ran back up the stairs to the Slytherin Tower, away and into the night, hopefully the last he would be Sugawara.</p><p>Unsure what to do or what to say, Daichi just nodded, turning around again and going back to the Gryffindor Tower where he hoped Kageyama would wake up again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>12: 01 AM</em>
</p><p>"Happy New Year, Kuri."<br/>
"H-Happy New Year, Headmaster Akaashi-<em>sama</em>!"</p><p>Headmaster Akaashi stood outside the Slytherin bathroom, smiling to himself at the absolute disaster inside.  Potion ingredients spreading the walls left and right, smoke filled the ceiling, cauldrons and pots cluttered the sinks and someone forgot their glasses on the floor.</p><p>Sighing in content, Headmaster Akaashi petted Kuri's head.</p><p>"It would seem that it is January 1st today," said Headmaster Akaashi, turning around and closing the bathroom door.  "The students are on holiday.  I have no authority over them as of this moment."<br/>
"But when they come back, sir?"  </p><p>Headmaster Akaashi hummed, the small smile on his face only growing.</p><p>"When they come back," he repeated with a small shrug.  </p><p>"When they come back, I suppose, the tradition shall continue.  At least I will get to see them all healthy when they return to my office once again."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Kageyama's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>January 1 1998</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This wasn't the first time Kageyama has woken up to Hinata's big, wide, round eyes in his face, anxiously waiting for Kageyama to open his own.  He never got used to it, but it still wasn't his first time.</p><p>"Shit-!"</p><p>Kageyama gasped as he rolled out of bed, falling onto the ground and on his back.  It took him a while to process what was happening, another while to actually become alert and wake up.  He could hear Hinata crawling on his bed, looming over him as he observed and watched, waiting for Kageyama's next move.  <br/>Like a lion being hunted, Kageyama felt extremely uncomfortable.</p><p>"Boke," Kageyama groaned softly, sitting up as he rubbed the back of his head, making sure a bump wasn't forming from his fall.  "I'm fine now."</p><p>The last thing Kageyama remembered from last night was the Slytherin bathroom, and the rest of his memory was foggy.  From walking to the Slytherin Tower to laying down on the wrong bed and ending up beside Tendou instead of alone, he believed he had a rather poor recollection of the events which happened last night.</p><p>"Kageyama?"</p><p>The crack in Hinata's voice has never sounded so unbelievably adorable.</p><p>"Yeah," Kageyama sighed, rubbing his head, groggily and aching.  "It's me."</p><p>The bone-crushing, breathtaking hug was exceeded what Kageyama was expecting, because he was already clenching his fists to hit Hinata back.  It took a while to process, realizing what Hinata was doing and why before Kageyama relaxed his whole body, hugging Hinata back.</p><p>"If you were in Sugawara-san's body for the rest of your life," Hinata mumbled in his ear, and Kageyama was ready for the next few sentences, honestly.  The admission that Hinata wouldn't have been able to take it, because let's be honest - it'd be weird to date your senior's boyfriend.  Even if everyone knew it was actually Kageyama, they couldn't help it.  And Kageyama understood that much.</p><p>"I would have done exactly this.  I swear."</p><p>His eyes widened a little bit, Kageyama's, as he pondered on the subject of what Hinata actually started dating him for.  Because Kageyama could confidently say, he didn't care about looks.  He didn't care about 'what was in someone's pants' or their height or weight or race.  He could, but it took a long time to realize that he was one of the few people that could.  So if Hinata cared, and assumedly he did because he was always talking about how 'cool' Kageyama looked, what would happen if Kageyama didn't look like Kageyama anymore?</p><p>At first, Kageyama thought that of course, Hinata would grow uninterested.</p><p>But of course, Hinata just had to prove him wrong once again.</p><p>"Okay, okay, you can let go now."<br/>"Never!"  Hinata whispered, tightening his arms around Kageyama's neck, squeezing every little bit of his being into the hug, as if it were going to be their last.  "If something happens again, I want to be the first to know!  I want you to tell me."</p><p>"<em>Ah,</em>" Kageyama thought to himself, realizing what this whole thing was about.  It wasn't about Kageyama having changed bodies, stupidly getting himself into this mix-up in the first place (which, he wanted to remind himself, wasn't his fault!).  But rather, it was the fact that Hinata didn't know.</p><p>Kageyama didn't tell him.</p><p>"I get it already," Kageyama sighed, patting Hinata on the back lightly, but Hinata just squeezed even tighter.  "You don't get it!  That's why we're in this mess in the first place!  You don't get it at all!"<br/>Kageyama gulped, sighing softly, resting his forehead on Hinata's shoulder because he wasn't going to let go any time soon.</p><p>"Uh, good morning guys."  Both Kageyama and Hinata flinched, looking up at Lev who was smiling at them from his bed, hair messy and disheveled, his eyes red with light eye-bags underneath, suggesting he was also up all night.</p><p>"This is very cute and all, but, it's also before 8 AM.  Can you please be a little more quiet?"</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast was like nothing happened.  The greetings from the other Gryffindors were as if nothing happened, their bows, waves and smiles as Kageyama remembered them.  Meaning, they were all for Hinata.</p><p>"You feeling alright, Kageyama-kun?"  Kuroo was the first to ask, patting Kageyama on the back hard enough for Kageyama to accidentally spit out the food he was chewing.  "Oh, my bad.  Didn't realize you were eating."  The comment earned Kuroo a big glare from Kageyama that just made him grin.</p><p>"Guess you're feeling pretty good then, huh?"</p><p>Yes.  Short answer, yes.  Kageyama was feeling more than 'pretty good' - he felt normal.  He didn't feel like dragging himself around the school for the whole day, pretending to be someone he wasn't.  He felt like himself again, a feeling of relief he didn't think he had to feel before.  It was hard being considerate of others, but it sort of also wasn't that bad now that he was conscious of others more as well.<br/>For example, Yachi who was walking up to the Gryffindor table now, holding a big, thick textbook excitedly.</p><p>"Tobio-kun!"  The greeting almost made Kageyama smile - <em>almost.</em></p><p>"Are you feeling okay today?"<br/>"Why is everyone asking me that?"  He growled in an annoyed voice, but Yachi smiled it off as she's appreciated to do these days.  "Ah, I'm so glad," she giggled softly, putting the textbook down on the Gryffindor table and opening it to a bookmarked page.</p><p>"Just to make sure that we do things correctly, I looked up what you need to do in order to make sure the," Yachi changed her volume of speech to a whisper, "potion," then talked normal again, "has positive effects.  So, just make sure you're in the wizarding world the whole time and don't drink chocolate milk.  That's pretty much the summary!"</p><p>It seemed easy enough to follow.  Kageyama had no problems.</p><p>"Eh," Hinata basically whined, looking in the textbook and reading the part where Yachi was pointing to, which Kageyama knew for a fact Hinata couldn't read with all the level of vocabulary it was at.  "But Kageyama was supposed to come with me for the week.  Why can't he stay in the Muggle world?"<br/>"It'll be too risky.  If something happens to him, transporting between worlds will be difficult and he might not make it."  Yachi was speaking seriously enough that Hinata didn't argue back, just pouted and sulked like a child.<br/>Of course, Kageyama was just a little disappointed as well that he wouldn't be able to go to the Muggle world and experience whatever it was Hinata liked to experience during the holidays, but he wasn't going to show that.</p><p>"Happy holidays," Yachi smiled one last time before waving off with her textbook to the Ravenclaw table.  Kageyama thought it was to tell Kenma as well what he needed to do, but Hinata knew that it was for the company of Kiyoko.</p><p>"I was gonna show you the festival with the fireworks and the hot noodles," Hinata grumbled, crossing his arms and deflating in defeat when he couldn't think of a quick enough way to finesse the system and get Kageyama to get into the Muggle world without risking Kageyama's hopeful recovery.  Even Hinata knew he shouldn't interfere with that, but it didn't mean he didn't get to be sad about it.</p><p>"I would have liked to at least, you know, introduced you to the rest of my family too."  Kageyama dropped his chopsticks at that, picking it up slowly.  He hasn't met Hinata's family yet, unfortunately, except for Natsu.  In other words, he hasn't met Hinata's parents.</p><p>Did he have to though?  They were only dating.</p><p>"Can't be helped," Kageyama shrugged, picking his chopsticks at his bowl of rice.  "There's nothing we can do.  So just be grateful that I'm still alive and quit being a big baby about it."  Translation: Kageyama just really wanted to see Hinata smile again.</p><p>"Still.  It would have been nice," Hinata continued to grumble, but Kageyama refrained from smacking him on the back of the head because it was their first day normal.  Maybe by the afternoon, he wouldn't be so jittery and would actually be able to once again scream and yell at Hinata like he used to.</p><p>For now though, Kageyama could hold it in and pretend that Hinata and him in fact, were the gentle type.  For a few hours at the very least, it was the least he could do.  Not to his surprise though, as he contemplated whether hitting Hinata or not was a good idea, it made him realize that even questioning whether or not he could do something to Hinata was very out of character, even for himself.<br/>Did Sugawara's qualities rub off on him too?</p><p>"Kageyama?"  Hinata called out, snapping Kageyama out of his trance, realizing he was staring at Hinata angrily the whole time.  "You want a bite of my pork bun?"  Scowling, Kageyama smacked the back of Hinata's head with a loud <em>thunk.</em></p><p>"Ow!  What the hell was that for?!"<br/>"F-For being stupid!  I don't want your stupid pork bun!"</p><p>The bickering started, as if nothing that past week had happened.  Hinata whined, Kageyama hissed, and by the end of breakfast no one asked if there was anything wrong.  There were no announcements, no weird stares - not even a last minute confession to Kageyama before the train ride.</p><p>Just Hinata and Kageyama, fighting.  Like always.</p><p> </p><p>"11:03 AM!  Come kids, get your rears in there!"  Ukai whistled, putting the kids all on the train as they lined up on the platform.  Many were excited to go home, and in particular, Hinata, who was excited to go home with <em>Kageyama.</em></p><p>"You can come over to my house instead," is what Kageyama suggested, mere minutes before they were scheduled to leave.  Stuttering stupidly, Kageyama didn't even wait for a response.  "No one is home but me.  Send an owl to your mom when we get there."</p><p>So now, Hinata was jittering, eager and content as he wondered what the Kageyama residence could possible look like.</p><p>"I'm really excited, Kageyama!"  Hinata squealed, carrying his trunk that was probably the same weight as he was, dragging it on the ground behind him.  "I want to see your bedroom, your living room.  I want to see if your bathroom looks as clean as you keep your station at Hogwarts-"</p><p>"Greet Asahi-san happy birthday.  Oi, did you greet Asahi-san happy birthday.  It's Asahi-san's birthday today, don't forget to greet him.  Hello, don't forget to-oi, oi!  Greet Asahi-san happy birthday, you piece of shit!"<br/>Kageyama and Hinata both turned to see their senior Nishinoya at the front of the line, standing with a shoulder-tensed, red-faced Asahi who was desperately trying to pull Nishinoya into the train, but failing miserably.</p><p>"Morning.  Did you greet Asahi-san happy birthday?  Hey, I saw you made eye contact with Asahi-san!  Hey, come back here, you little-""Morning, Noya-san!  Asahi-san!"  Hinata waved with a bright smile, Kageyama behind him with the same blank expression.  Nishinoya's face finally softened as he saw them walking up to the platforms, their first real interaction with anyone else involved in the events of last night from the people who have gotten affected.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Asahi-san," Kageyama and Hinata said at the same time, earning a nervous chuckle from Asahi.  "Thanks guys.  Noya-kun, let's go now, okay?  I've been greeted enough.""No," Nishinoya tsk'ed, glaring at a group of Hufflepuff 5th years who were giggling to themselves as they pulled out birthday cards, individually with the name 'Azumane-san' written on it with their pretty cursive.<br/>Kageyama thought that was what Nishinoya wanted, but it seemed like it made him even more upset.</p><p>"Eh," Hinata blinked at them.  "What are you guys doing?"<br/>"Everyone has to know that it's Asahi-san's birthday," Nishinoya explained, a little too proud for someone who wasn't even celebrating his own.  "It's Asahi-san's day.  Not some New Year's bullshit."<br/>"But it is New Year,"  said Kageyama bluntly, trying to get on the train since he wanted a good spot before they had to share a cart with people that made too much noise.  Hinata would be enough.</p><p>"What did you say?"  Nishinoya said with a deadly tone, but Kageyama didn't pay too much attention.</p><p>"What?  It <em>is </em>New Year.  Not just Asahi-san's birthday," Kageyama shrugged, not thinking it was a big deal, but when he looked at Nishinoya it was like he just hit him or something.  Did he say something wrong?  He was pretty sure Asahi's birthday and New Year's day couldn't <em>not </em>be on the same day.</p><p>There was a chilling silence between the four of them.  Nishinoya looked at Hinata, Hinata looked at Kageyama, Kageyama looked at Asahi and Asahi was warily looking at Nishinoya with troubled thoughts and an exhale that just wasn't coming out.  They stood there, holding up the line for a good whole minute, all of them being able to know how long one minute felt like because time was too precious not to understand.</p><p>Then, they laughed.  At least Nishinoya and Hinata did.  Asahi let out a chuckle and Kageyama rolled his eyes, getting on the train.</p><p>Because things were back to normal.</p><p>"I only have enough for a sponge cake," Hinata sighed, counting the leftover Sickles he had from what his mom gave to buy Christmas presents and such.  "It's okay if we half it, right?"  Kageyama wouldn't pay attention now, nor did he understand how significant it was that Hinata was offering things he could barely afford in the wizarding world when Kageyama could easily get them two cakes and each have their own.</p><p>They were sitting in a cart together, luckily by themselves since everyone was trying to squeeze as many people into their own carts as possible.  Even though Kageyama would usually tell Hinata to go to someone else for a bit and just come back when they were about to get to their stop, this time he didn't, deciding to be a little selfish today.  Maybe 'selfish' wasn't the right word, but 'aware'.<br/>Kageyama was more aware that he wanted to be beside Hinata right now.</p><p>"What is your house like?"  Hinata asked when Kageyama wasn't saying anything, just staring out the window and waiting for the train to take off.  "I mean, you kinda know what mine is like since you met Natsu.  But, I've only met your sister once.  And that didn't count!  Agh-I hope she doesn't remember me now," Hinata pouted at the cringe memory of falling flat on his face the first time he officially met Kageyama Miwa.  <br/>"Ah, anyway," Hinata waved his hand off, not giving Kageyama enough time to think of a response.  "I mean, I could imagine your room.  White walls and a plain bed - Quidditch posters everywhere like your post-bed!  Right?  Hey, tell me I'm right, Kageyama," Hinata laughed, making Kageyama finally move a muscle, shifting from one side to the other.  If Kageyama could stare at Hinata for the rest of his life, smiling or not, he would.</p><p>"Kageyama?"<br/>"Quiet."</p><p>The answer made Hinata gulp, and even though Hinata knew what Kageyama was talking, he explained anyway.</p><p>"My house.  It's...quiet."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was a pure blood.  Undeniably and uncontrollably so, he was a pure blood.  His house looked like it too, but Hinata was a little disappointed when he wasn't presented a big, marble castle in front of him like how he imagined when Kageyama said "you'll see it when you see it," after asking what his house looked like.</p><p>Just a normal, bigger than average, traditional <em>minka</em>.</p><p>With a pavilion and a koi pond with a bridge that connected the front yard to the entrance yard.  So far, not a house-elf in sight - which was good.</p><p>"I'm home," Kageyama mumbled softly as they walked in through the entry way, taking his shoes off and putting it neatly to the side, Hinata doing the same.  At this rate, Hinata was feeling more in place than he expected to.<br/>Until they actually got into his house, past the entrance.  That's when Hinata fully took in the Kageyama residence.</p><p>The walls cleaned themselves.  Levitating with its soapy, suds, brushes were scratching up and down and drying the wooden walls on their own with another floating rag beside it.  The pictures were talking to each other as they dusted themselves off, not by leaving the paintings, but by banging on their frames hard enough that dust flew off of them and neighbouring paintings coughed and complained.  There was pixie dust shimmering the ceilings and wooden planks that felt like pillows even though they looked like a hard surface.  Kageyama didn't bother with giving Hinata a tour though, just leading him to the kitchen where the dishes were washing themselves.</p><p>"No one's home?  Not even your mom?"</p><p>Kageyama didn't answer, and Hinata assumed he just didn't hear the question.</p><p>"What do you wanna eat?"  Kageyama asked, not even waiting for an answer before he started to take out fruits, grabbing the nearest knife and putting the two entities together.  On its own, the knife was floating beside the fruit, slowly making its way to the kitchen sink to wash itself.  Hinata didn't even realize pure bloods had plumbing!</p><p>"Your house reminds me of Kenma-san's," Hinata said as an apple started making its way towards him.  Hinata took it, bowing to the knife before taking a bite out of it.  It even tasted magical - whatever that meant, but he knew it didn't taste like the sale ones in the grocery store when his mom tells him to pick out the cheapest one for a kilogram.</p><p>"Same style and stuff.  You pure bloods sure love tradition."  Hinata thought he said something wrong when Kageyama didn't say anything at all at first, only opening the container of blueberries and nibbling on the small fruit slowly but surely.  And at first, he thought it was because Kageyama was still recovering from the events of last week, because if we were being honest, its not that easy to ignore.</p><p>"You've been to Kozume-san's house?"</p><p>The question made Hinata raise his eyebrows, choking on the piece of apple he was eating in attempts to hold in a laugh.</p><p>"Er, yeah," Hinata answered, trying his best not to let out a single giggle.  "Over the summer sometimes.  He shows me his snow globe collection when he comes back from vacation," Hinata explained, making Kageyama turn away with a somewhat annoyed look, but at the same time he didn't look like he cared.</p><p>So talented, Hinata would think, and Kageyama would just say it was his face.</p><p>"If you invited me more often, this wouldn't be a problem," Hinata pointed out with a shrug.  "But no.  You just had to wait until you were stuck in someone else's body.  And now you realized how precious time is.  At least you're growing up-"<br/>"If we go outside now, we can get in a round of Quidditch," Kageyama interrupted him, putting away the fruit quickly, setting the knife down.  It wasn't Kageyama using magic, of course, the knife was already charmed on its own.</p><p>"Huh?"<br/>"Quidditch.  We can play Quidditch while it's still bright outside," Kageyama said again, in attempts to make the message much more clear, but the confused look on Hinata's face just made him frustrated.</p><p>"I have a big backyard and enough brooms to sweep away this whole house a thousand times.  My Quidditch ball set just got shined too.  Are we gonna play or not?"  The question was asked so angrily, Hinata almost thought he did something wrong.<br/>In fairness, maybe he did try to provoke Kageyama a little bit.  But he didn't think it would actually work!</p><p>"'While it's still bright outside' - <em>Stupid</em>-yama, its only 1 in the afternoon!"  The absolute fact made Kageyama turn red, looking away in embarrassment.  "If you want to entertain me, show me your room!  I'm sleeping over anyways!"<br/>"You're not sleeping in my room though," Kageyama huffed, whipping his head back to look at Hinata.  The declaration made both of them a little shocked.</p><p>"Wh-What?!  Why not?!?"<br/>"Because!  It's my house and my rules!  You're not sleeping in the same room as me, Hinata-<em>boke</em>!"  Hinata tsk'ed at the persistence, turning around and having his back to Kageyama as he chewed his apple loudly and aggressively.  Hinata could practically hear the gears in Kageyama's head turning.</p><p>"Why do you wanna sleep in my room anyway?  We sleep in the same room for most of the year.  You even crawl in my bed half the time!"  Hinata poked his tongue in the inside of his cheek, turning his head ever so slightly so only the corner of his eye could see Kageyama.  Then, he scoffed.</p><p>"At Hogwarts, there are other people in the room, aren't there?"  He didn't need to see Kageyama nod.  "Here, we're alone.  We can act like a couple when we're alone."</p><p>The top of Kageyama's head went <em>poof.</em></p><p>"<em>Boke,</em>" he huffed, turning around, Hinata smirking small when the tips of Kageyama's ears looked like they've just been burned and his shoulders tensed up, but not in that uncomfortable, stressed way.<br/>"Let's go play some Quidditch."</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the Quidditch game was as intense and deadly as it could get when the due played against each other.  There was no other way they could play - reminding Hinata of how slow he was finding out Kenma was in Kageyama's body.</p><p>"Ow!"  Hinata yelped when the Bludger hit him right smack on the nose, the feeling of soreness accumulating already.  "Ah, timeout, Kageyama!  I got hit!"<br/>"No timeouts in real games!"  Kageyama shouted, hitting the Quaffle in Hinata's handmade goal post out of cardboards and tape that Kageyama manufactured on his own.  It wasn't perfect, but it got them points.</p><p>"Yes there is, you dumbass!"<br/>"Not when we're on the same team!"  Kageyama flew to the other side of the goalpost, catching the Quaffle before it could get too far before flying over to Hinata and hitting him lightly on the back.  "Oi, look at me.  You're probably being dramatic."</p><p>When Hinata looked up and at Kageyama, blood was gushing out of his nose.</p><p>"Oh shit!"  Kageyama gasped, dropping the Quaffle immediately and flying over to Hinata, right in front of him, trying cover his face but the blood had already started staining Hinata's shirt.  The smaller tried leaning forward, but now the handle of the broom was stained and making Kageyama panic even more.</p><p>"Eh, we-we should get down!"  Kageyama said, looking down at the ground, noticing they were quite away from his house now, it would be faster if Kageyama were to just fly in and get some tissues and ice now.</p><p>In the last minute, however, Hinata grinned, loosening himself from Kageyama's grip while laughing devilishly.  "Distracted!"</p><p>Before Kageyama could catch him, Hinata was dropping.  Zooming so fast, Kageyama couldn't quite catch sight of him as he started zigzagging through the backyard and laughing menacingly as he did so.<br/>It didn't process in Kageyama's brain until seconds later - Hinata was catching the Snitch.</p><p>"<em>BOKE!"</em></p><p>It was too late though, Hinata having already made it and stopped mid air, waving his hand to Kageyama with a shiny, little gold ball in hand.  Kageyama cursed under his breath once again, but not because Hinata won.<br/>There was so much blood on Hinata's hands, shirt and now snow painting the ground.</p><p>"You idiot!"</p><p>Like the good boyfriend he was, Kageyama carried Hinata on his back back to the house, putting him down on the nearest couch and screaming at Hinata to stay put (before and after Hinata tried to follow him).<br/>Since he wasn't allowed to use magic, Kageyama had to find another way to get Hinata healed without the use spells or charms, and luckily Kageyama had just the right tools from experience of getting pounded by a Bludger skillfully thrown by his sister multiple times.</p><p>Hinata was a bit surprised when Kageyama returned with actual bandages in a small basket, what seemed to be the wizards version of a first-aid kit.</p><p>"Pure bloods have something like this?"  Kageyama didn't answer at first as he forced Hinata's head down, putting a tissue in front of Hinata's nose and a <em>Never-Melt-Ice-Pack </em>on the back of his neck.  <br/>"I dunno about pure bloods, but my sister got it us when she was still a student in Hogwarts.  Said I kept getting hurt but couldn't do anything about it, so," Kageyama shrugged, allowing Hinata to take his time to reply since his nose didn't stop bleeding right away, unfortunately a bruise forming on his upper lip as well.</p><p>"What about your parents?"  Hinata finally asked after a full minute of silence that seemed impossible to break.  "Where are they?"</p><p>It's been a full 4 years of knowing each other.  A full 4 years, going onto 5, of Hinata blabbing on and on about his own family, introducing Kageyama to Natsu, showing off his Christmas cards from his mom and how they shot out small fireworks and sang carols, and eventually for the first time this year, a handmade pair of gloves from his family to Kageyama because Hinata also managed to never shut up about Kageyama too.</p><p>So naturally, Hinata was getting curious about Kageyama's family too.</p><p>Because it was also a full 4 years of Kageyama never answering the question properly.</p><p>"What do you mean 'where are they'?"  Kageyama clicked his tongue as he kneeled in front of Hinata, between his legs, wiping the blood off his chin and neck carefully.  "They're out there.  Somewhere, I guess," Kageyama answered plainly, and before Hinata could react, Kageyama was lifting the hem of Hinata's sweater, wanting to get it off since the blood had dried fully by now.  Hinata didn't really have time to blush, and besides, they've seen each other naked plenty by now that there was no room for shame.</p><p>"I was raised by my grandpa anyway," Kageyama told him.  "He died last year though.  So there's no point in introducing you."</p><p>Hinata didn't have the energy to get mad or upset.  Whether it was the blood loss or just being used to it, for a good year, Hinata wouldn't know.  He'd find out though, Kageyama was just like this.<br/>And that needed to change.</p><p>"How come you never tell me anything?"</p><p>The question was supposed to come out aggressive and angry, but there was only so much Hinata could do with a bloody nose that he didn't know how to tell if it stopped bleeding.  But the message got across to Kageyama, at least slightly, when Hinata saw his eyes widen.</p><p>"What do you mean?"<br/>"You didn't tell me about the potion, your grandpa - your <em>sister </em>literally staying over at Hogwarts!"  And they even let Miwa sleep over so there was a full night Hinata was sleeping alone (not including the three other roommates they had).  "You don't tell me anything!  I want to know things about you too, Kageyama!  Not just Quidditch, but <em>you.  </em>Actually you."</p><p>It was a shocking statement.  Mainly because Kageyama has never heard such a declaration before, but also because it never dawned on him that it bothered Hinata that there were personal things he just didn't mention.  Not because Kageyama didn't want to share it, but he didn't think it was of any interest.<br/>Sure, he could talk about Miwa, but it's not like Hinata was going to see her often.  And yeah, his grandpa was important - <em>is </em>important - but he didn't want to pressure Hinata into meeting him when he didn't have a lot of time left anyway.<br/>His parents.  Where were they right now?  Lithuania?  Or maybe Belgium by now.  Kageyama wasn't sure, and that's why he wasn't going to tell Hinata because if he said he did know then that would be lying.</p><p>"I can name your flying tricks, your speed records, your favourite France players and your Quidditch goals."  The bleeding stopped and Hinata sat up, keeping a hand over his nose to make sure another nasty mess didn't occur once more.  It was a good thing Kageyama was Kageyama, because he was still able to take Hinata seriously.</p><p>"But I didn't even know your hometown until this morning.  Do you see how that's a problem?"</p><p>In all honesty, Kageyama didn't.  His favourite thing in the world was Quidditch.  He played it constantly, practised like no tomorrow, and vowed to win the games by hundreds of points in order to grab the attentions of scouts, hoping one day he could go pro and play alongside the same players he grew up admiring.<br/>So why wouldn't Kageyama want to share that with Hinata?  The trivial things like family and school, things that Kageyama didn't particular want to ignore but ended up doing so, it was boring and he didn't want Hinata bored.</p><p>However, if it was important to Hinata, then if it was just a little bit of effort, Kageyama would try.</p><p>The doorbell rang.  Like chimes hitting the wind and chattering at the front door.  Hinata gasped in shocked, but Kageyama looked like he was expecting it, getting up from the floor and giving Hinata an extra pile of tissues as he started packing up the supplies.</p><p>"Are you...expecting someone?"</p><p>Kageyama opened his mouth to answer, but quickly stopped himself when he realized what he was about to say.  "<em>Did I not tell you?</em>" - now wasn't a good time to retort.</p><p>"Er, yeah," Kageyama coughed, turning around quickly.  "I'll go answer the door."</p><p>Poor, confused Hinata.  It was a good thing he was emotionally aware.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-kun!"  Yachi looked cute outside of her uniform.  Of course, not everyone in the room took notice.</p><p>"Excuse me," Tsukishima took his shoes off, hitting the snow off before he walked in.  Kageyama placed slippers in front of them as they entered, something he did not do for Hinata - Hinata thought it was because he didn't care, but Kageyama knew it was because he ended up being too nervous to the point of accidentally forgetting.</p><p>"Let's make this New Year a good one-ah, Hinata-kun!  It's nice to see you too!"  How was Hinata supposed to get mad when Yachi was standing there with the brightest smile on her face holding a house warming gift.<br/>What was more shocking would be the Tsukishima beside her.</p><p>"Er, Happy New Year," Hinata greeted, glancing over at Kageyama because he wasn't sure what this meant.  Were they sleeping over too?  Or was it just to celebrate the holiday?  Another example of Kageyama just not saying anything to Hinata which pissed him the fuck off.</p><p>But he wasn't going to say that in front of their friends.</p><p>"Where's Yamaguchi, huh?" Kageyama asked, taking the gift from Yachi and putting it to the side, not even attempting to look at it.  Hinata took it though, smiling at Yachi and assuring her quietly that they appreciated the gift.</p><p>"Spending the holidays with his family," Tsukishima answered, unaffected but stiff.  It wasn't a subject to poke at, but maybe Kageyama had a relationship with him where it was okay.  "Yachi invited him.  He said no."</p><p>Hinata gulped.  Hard.</p><p>"Eh, well, I would love to spend it with my family too.  N-Not that I don't want to spend it with all of you!  But, you know, if only my mom wasn't working.  B-But, Tobio-kun, your house looks perfect for us to spend it together!  Thank you for inviting us!"</p><p>Hinata choked this time, not realizing it was <em>Kageyama </em>who initiated this and invited everyone.  Which was good, there was no misunderstanding.  He was the one, after all, who told Kageyama to make more friends.<br/>He didn't realize it would affect their holidays though.</p><p>Their precious alone time as a couple.</p><p>"You have an extra futon right?"<br/>"And an extra room for Yachi?"  They both made their way into the house, somehow knowing where the living room was and sitting like they were making themselves at home.  In fact, it was a little odd they were able to locate Kageyama's house by themselves with the secluded type placement it had (most likely because the Kageyama family owned a lot of land like most pure bloods did).<br/>Knowing both Tsukishima and Yachi, it wasn't like them to be so familiar in someone's house.</p><p>"Have they..."<br/>"Oi, Your Highness.  You're not going to offer us something to drink?  You know how long Yachi and I had to walk?"</p><p>Hinata looked over at Kageyama before he could join them in the living room, grabbing him by the arm.  "Have they been here before, Kageyama?  Before <em>today</em>?"  Kageyama was confused, scrunching his eyebrows down and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah.  Why?"</p><p>Hinata couldn't even scream.  Kageyama was already walking through the living room and to the kitchen, from the sound he was boiling water, probably making tea or hot chocolate or whatever the hell you make when you were trying to be hospitable.</p><p>Once again, Hinata was the last one to know.  The absolute <em>last </em>person Kageyama has told, the last person to figure out, the last person, <em>period.  </em>And what was worse was that Kageyama had no idea, as he brought a tray of four hot cups and a tea pot, how Hinata was feeling.</p><p>There were limits to Hinata's patience.  This was the closest it got to breaking that limit.</p><p>"-no, but Yamaguchi-kun really wanted to come!  I promise, Tobio-kun."<br/>"If he wanted to come he shoulda just come," replied Kageyama as he angrily chewed on homemade cookies, made by who, Hinata didn't know.  "What?  He's scared of four-eyes here?  Last time I checked he couldn't even punch me without a wand in his hand."<br/>"Leave me out of this," Tsukishima sighed, his legs crossed as he sipped delicately on the tea Kageyama served, surprising everyone when it actually tasted decent.</p><p>"This is all your fault," Kageyama growled, not for the first time that conversation.  "I hope you know how to take some responsibility."</p><p>Hinata was quiet, which should have been a sign to Kageyama to send everyone home and be the affectionate, caring, tending boyfriend he was <em>supposed </em>to be.  Alas, he did not do such a thing, and Hinata didn't complain.<br/>Because he knew that was the person he fell in love with.</p><p>But would it kill Kageyama to take a hint once in a while?</p><p>"Hinata-kun, you haven't touched your food," Yachi said with concern, but not as worried as she was less than 24 hours ago, stressfully figuring out how to save Kageyama.  A job that should have been given to Hinata, but was not.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>Hinata could tell the truth and scoff at them, tell them that Kageyama was being a dummy and wasn't taking this vacation of theirs seriously.  He could say it wasn't fair that Kageyama was paying attention to other people other than him, and nag Tsukishima about not even giving the person he loved the most this sort of effort when it came to interaction.  He could even say that Yachi was being pretty motherly for no reason whatsoever, acting like she knew Kageyama as long as Hinata - even as long as <em>Tsukishima </em>even though that knowledge was more of hatred fuel - and now was sitting their like they were best friends or something.</p><p>Hinata could have and he wanted to.  But he didn't.</p><p>Because he liked Tsukishima and Yachi too.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Hinata answered, shoving a whole cookie in his mouth and chewing it loudly.  "Just didn't know if I could trust a Kageyama-product.  He's never cooked for <em>me </em>before.""It wasn't me who baked it," Kageyama said, taking a bite out of his own.  "The bakery down the street gifts it to me whenever I come back.  Sometimes randomly.  I dunno, I just take it.  It's not bad anyway."</p><p>Scoffing, Hinata didn't even comment.  Simply shaking his head.</p><p>"Oh?  And the bakery down the street - is it run by old men balding?"<br/>"Not really.  Some students that go to <em>Beauxbatons.</em>"</p><p>Hinata clenched and unclenched his fists while Tsukishima snorted and Yachi chuckled nervously.  Airheads, natural ones at least, were dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe we're almost finished our 4th year.  We're graduating soon."<br/>"Yachi, how'd you and Kiyoko-san start talking?  I mean, different grade, different house - isn't that hard?"<br/>"If I score high on the test, my sister said she'd bring me a new broom from Beijing.  So help me study this year, you four-eyed punk."</p><p>New Year was fun.  That 1 in the afternoon slowly was becoming 5 in the early evening, turning into a dark night that had all four of them setting up for fireworks.  The anger and irritation Hinata had from the surprise visit melted away, as if there was nothing to be upset about to begin with.<br/>Possibly the biggest reason Kageyama hasn't been shamed completely for being an oblivious, dumb boyfriend up till now.</p><p>"Here, here, Tobio-kun," Yachi said, showing Kageyama how to light a spark with two rocks, knocking them together and creating little bursts of light every so often that had Kageyama fascinated.<br/>"Let me try!"<br/>"Yup!  Here you go."</p><p>Not jealous, but fondly staring, was Hinata behind them. The smile couldn't have crept up so subtly as he watched from afar, Kageyama enjoying the Muggle methods since he couldn't work magic like at Hogwarts.  Unsurprisingly so, Kageyama got frustrated frequently when he couldn't just conjure something up, and Hinata was always there to make sure there was some other solution so that they didn't have to rely on magic 24/7.<br/>Of course, pure bloods just didn't understand that concept of a magic-less life.  Not easily, anyway.</p><p>"You creep."</p><p>Hinata gasped, jumping with a hand over his mouth as he turned around, seeing Tsukishima stiffly standing behind him (crouching offensively) while holding a bucket of mussels that were going to be grilled for the New Year.  <br/>Curtesy of the Yachi's family, and her admittedly well-off mother.</p><p>"Mean," Hinata huffed, taking the bucket from Tsukishima so he could bring in more supplies.  Following the Slytherin back into the house, annoyed but curious, Hinata's head was filled with questions.  Questions like - why have you been here before?  When did you come?  Why would Kageyama invite you?  Are you even his friend?</p><p>"I hear the gears turning in your empty head.  It's so noisy."</p><p>Hinata wanted to throw the bucket of mussels at the back of that stupid, blond head.</p><p>"When did you come here before?"  Tsukishima stopped his movements in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables from places Hinata wasn't familiar with.  He didn't look at him.  </p><p>"You know," Tsukishima shrugged with a sly smirk, but not big enough for Hinata to really feel disturbed by it.  "His Highness needs help in every little thing.  And, well, you were gone for a while.  Kid got homesick."</p><p>It was cute, really, but Hinata would have liked a little more explanation.  "We just snuck here once in October," Tsukishima reiterated, as if it weren't a big deal.  And in retrospect, it wasn't.  If they didn't get caught and in trouble, it wasn't.  <br/>Hinata would have just liked to know.</p><p>"And Yachi?"<br/>"That, I'm not sure," Tsukishima admitted.  "But I guess, it had to be during the recitals and dance practises.  They weren't that close to begin with," Tsukishima commented, and insightfully so because Hinata would not have been able to formulate anything on his own.  His energetic mind could only fill so many gaps.</p><p>"Anyway-"<br/>"Did you actually invite Yamaguchi here?"</p><p>Funnily enough, the question was genuine.  Innocently asked and out of pure curiosity because Hinata knew Tsukishima would do anything to make sure he didn't look like a fool.  Specifically, a fool who needed someone important to him.<br/>Not wanting to cause a scene though, because Tsukishima would have hated that the most out of everything, Hinata decided to ask now that they were alone.  If Tsukishima didn't want to answer so badly, he didn't have to anyway - he was good at running away.</p><p>"I did," Tsukishima replied, finally after seconds of silent agony.  Pushing up his glasses, he sighed.  "But maybe I should have let Yachi ask him."</p><p>There were so many more questions running through Hinata's mind now, much more than when he was asking about Kageyama.  Was Yamaguchi spending New Year alone?  Was he crying?  Did he need company?  Where was he right now?  Is Tsukishima reflecting on his mistakes and now trying to debate whether or not he should speed away into the night romantically so he could go apologize to Yamaguchi properly?</p><p>"Oh," was all Hinata said.  "Okay."</p><p>Because what was there to hate more than a pestering Hinata in a Kageyama filled house?</p><p> </p><p>"Happy New Year!"</p><p>The fireworks went off, booming into the sky as Kageyama and Yachi ate their roasted mussels, Hinata as well getting his share from the shells and watching the fire surrounding it burned them open beside the grilling vegetables Tsukishima chopped neatly.  </p><p>"We should make a proper prayer," Yachi exclaimed, putting her hands together and bowing.  "Ah, let's go to the shrine together tomorrow.  We can call Yamaguchi-kun then!""What's a shrine?"  Tsukishima and Kageyama asked in unison, and if Yamaguchi was there maybe he would too.</p><p>It wasn't how Hinata celebrated New Year, but Kageyama was having the most eventful evening of his life.  His usually quiet home was filled with noise, a scent in his nostrils that he hadn't experienced since he was 3 and given a big birthday celebration tied with Miwa's 11th.  There was inevitable arguing and a cleanup that Kageyama wasn't used to, but it wasn't short of anything he couldn't handle.</p><p>The only problem was, Hinata didn't look like he was having too much fun.</p><p>Or maybe Kageyama was just overlooking it.  Hinata was still smiling, yes.  Laughing when Yachi was telling the story of Michimiya holding Futakuchi by the ankles over the balcony of the Slytherin Tower because she <em>thought </em>he brainwashed Aone way back when they were in their 1st year.  He helped Tsukishima with the food, participated in New Years rituals that Kageyama has never experienced before.<br/>But Hinata didn't look like he was having fun.</p><p>Possibly, up until now, fun on Hinata's face only happened when they played Quidditch.</p><p>"Your Highness, I want a bed this time."<br/>"You can have the floor."</p><p>Even their first date over the summer, Kageyama couldn't pay attention to Hinata's face that much.  Nervousness was a big reason, but also because he just couldn't understand what was happening.  He didn't look upset or angry, but he didn't look like he was enjoying himself either.<br/>So what was it that was throwing Kageyama off so much?  Because the last time he checked, Hinata was perfectly fine having fun on his own, without Kageyama.  And that was okay.</p><p>"I hope tomorrow there will be lots of sun," Yachi yawned, coming out from the bathroom after she changed into a pair of cute pyjamas sewn by Asahi with little ducks with beaks too big as the pattern.  Since she felt bad for taking Kageyama's bed and giving the boys the floor, they settle for her having the couch while they slept on futons beside each other.  "I wanna go greet Kiyoko-san as well."<br/>"Didn't you already write 3 letters to her today?"<br/>"It's not the same as in person."</p><p>It was already January 2 when they were talking about everything and nothing.  All four of them.  There was laughter and hypotheticals - even a short lived game of "Truth Or Dare" that Hinata lost when dared to go home by Tsukishima.<br/>If this was what it meant to have friends, then perhaps, Kageyama didn't feel so badly about it.</p><p>"I have to go to the bathroom," Hinata whispered early into January 2nd's morning.  Yachi was already half asleep and Tsukishima just hummed tiredly in response.  When Kageyama stayed silent, he assumed that the big lug of a boyfriend as well didn't care too much.</p><p>Where was the bathroom even?</p><p>Standing in between multiple halls that looked the same, Hinata began a small panic and started opening doors quietly to every single room.  There was an office, an room filled with potion ingredients, a study, and empty rooms that must have been cleaned frequently because there was not a single trace of dust to be found.</p><p>At the end of the hall, Hinata was about to give up.</p><p>"That's my room."  Jumping at the sudden voice, Hinata sighed in relief when he saw Kageyama behind him.</p><p>"Oh," even though it was counterintuitive considering Kageyama being the owner of the house, Hinata was calmed by the shadowed face.  "It's just you."</p><p>He wasn't sure what that meant, but Kageyama took it as a good sign.  "The bathroom is on the other side of the house, dumbass," Kageyama said, making Hinata scowl, but he didn't have the energy to audacity to argue at 2 in the morning.<br/>"Come on, I'll just show you."</p><p>For a second, Hinata considered the possibilities.  To follow Kageyama and get his business over with, or take this opportunity of just the two of them and finally - <em>finally </em>- have that couple moment of domestic bliss that he's been waiting for.  Like in those rom-coms or <em>shoujou </em>mangas - "<em>Would you like dinner, a bath, or me</em>?"  Hinata's face went red just thinking about it.  And now, he actually had a chance!</p><p>"Not so fast!""<br/>"What-"</p><p>Hinata opened the door to Kageyama's room, his back towards it as he pulled Kageyama in by the arm, giggling to himself at the slick move that had to be making Kageyama's heart pound loudly.  His heart was pounding loudly, but not because Hinata was being romantic, but rather, the motion was too quick.</p><p>"Wh-What are you doing, <em>boke</em>?"<br/>"Something you won't do!"</p><p>Grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a eye widening kiss, Hinata's New Year was finally complete.  He went to shrines like Yachi, and ate feasts to bring in good luck.  But nothing can truly beat a New Years kiss with someone you deeply, truly desired to spend the rest of your life with.</p><p>"Wh-What is that!"  Kageyama pushed him away, but instead of the usual fighting banter, he pushed Hinata on his bed, letting the small boy fall on his back, his shirt rising up to his chest in a way Kageyama didn't realize was so tantalizing.</p><p>He had to get out of there.</p><p>"Th-They're waiting for us."<br/>"They're asleep."</p><p>Hinata shifted on the bed, crawling up so he was laying down on it completely, as if he were going to sleep on it as well.  Angrily, Kageyama went over to pull him up by the back of his collar, but Hinata was tiny and fast.<br/>Surprising Kageyama, he was strong as well, and pushed Kageyama's arm so that he landed right on top of him.</p><p>"This is your punishment for keeping secrets from me."  Hinata started nomming on Kageyama's ear, making him flinch but Hinata's tight hug on him was bone crushing and Kageyama couldn't move. </p><p>"Wha-?"  Kageyama was genuinely confused, but Hinata wasn't having the stupidity tonight.  If Kageyama didn't know, he'd had to find out on his own now.  There was only so much Hinata could spell out for him.</p><p>"Do you actually hate kissing me?  To the point where you push me away?"</p><p>He didn't sound hurt.  No, Kageyama didn't hear the sound of a broken person when Hinata asked the emotionally challenged question.  From the tone to the intonation, Hinata was <em>mocking </em>him, standing Kageyama between an impossible answer and either admitting his infatuation with Hinata was more than he let on, or giving Hinata more fuel to make Hinata even more and more mischievous in his flirting.</p><p>Two could play that game.</p><p>"Well, I pushed you on the bed.  Didn't I?"</p><p>The red in Hinata's cheeks spread to his neck, and if Kageyama put his hand anywhere lower then maybe he would have seen the same red colouring Hinata's stomach.  </p><p>"<em>Oh,</em>" Kageyama thought, seeing Hinata flustered underneath him, trying to think of something smart to say back.  "<em>This is why he does it.</em>"</p><p>"Stu-Stupid-yama!  Do you even know what you're saying?"<br/>"Not really," Kageyama decided that laying on Hinata's chest felt better than the wooden boards, but his usual sleeping position was on his back so once Hinata loosened up a little, he shifted.  Still in between Hinata's legs, but like he was giving Hinata a piggy-back ride lying down.</p><p>"But it's something you like.  So I don't mind saying whatever."</p><p>
  <em>Poof.</em>
</p><p>"So...you'll say you love me?"</p><p>
  <em>Hm.</em>
</p><p>"Why do you even have to ask that?"</p><p>
  <em>Hah.</em>
</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>
  <em>Tsk.</em>
</p><p>"What should we have for breakfast later?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Yamaguchi's Firefly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>January 2 1998</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you again for looking after my Maximus, Tadashi-kun." </p><p>Yamaguchi's cousin who he hadn't seen since he was 3 offered no money or service of any kind.  Not even hand-me-down textbooks for Yamaguchi's upcoming 5th year.</p><p>"It's a shame no one else wanted to!  He's a delight!"  He had to look down at the tarantula for the 50th time that morning and figure out why-oh-why no one agreed that pet-sitting for the creature was such a bad idea.  Yamaguchi didn't mind though.</p><p>It at least got him out of spending New Year with Tsukishima.</p><p>"There you are, little guy," Yamaguchi sighed as he fed the tarantula layers of green lettuce.  It was the appetizer to the main course (other bugs), and very interesting to watch its huge mouth being able to take a whole leaf without hesitation.  The munching sound was satisfying and its beady eyes mesmerizing as Yamaguchi watched it eating nonstop.  He actually wasn't sure how much tarantulas should be eating, but he didn't want to make it upset either.</p><p>"Dashi-chan?"  Yamaguchi's mom knocked on his door, waiting for him to let her in.  No matter how many times he told his parents that they could just come in his room, they still insisted on knocking.  ("You're big now!  What if we walk in at the wrong time?").</p><p>"Come in, ma'."<br/>"You alright?"  Was the first question.  Followed by, "You sure you don't want to go out for New Year?"  </p><p>New Year was already over, but Yamaguchi wasn't one to talk back so easily.  "No, ma'.  I'm good," he said with a soft smile, holding Maximus in his hand as it crawled up his forearm.  When it got around his shoulder he would put him back in the palms of his hand.  His mom watched in both disgust and fascination.</p><p>"Are you sure?  You have a pile of letters down stairs.  Your friends are probably worried about you."</p><p>A 'pile' meant about 7 or 8 letters, 3 of which were from Yachi.  One of them was surprisingly from Kageyama, but it just had one single command on it - 'Come over' - and another from Hinata with a more descriptive reason why he should celebrate with them (filled with spelling errors and grammar mistakes, but Yamaguchi appreciated the sentiment).</p><p>The other two were also from friends.  Terushima sent him a letter that came from Diamond Paper founded in the Pogolos that was meant to be unbreakable - what fun that would be to try and tarnish it!<br/>The last one was from Kenma, also signed by Kuroo as it was a holiday card like style that had the two of them waving at the front of the card and hand written messages inside about the luck they wished to bring in the New Year.  It was cute, yes.  All the notes were thoughtful and personal.</p><p>That's why Yamaguchi was so angry with himself.  Because he just couldn't be thankful enough.</p><p>"Tsukishima-san will be faced with charges," his mom said gently, even though Yamaguchi expressed no curiosity whatsoever about the situation over at the Tsukishima household, which, in retrospect, Yamaguchi should have felt more concerned about.  But things seemed to be working out themselves, so what more could he do?</p><p>Apparently, Tsukishima Kei wasn't the first victim.  Yamaguchi used to think Akiteru left because he wanted to see the world and <em>not </em>have the lavished, pure lifestyle the Tsukishima family seemed to live.  <br/>Who knew Akiteru as well suffered from being a target of his father?</p><p>It begged a lot of questions, obviously.  Why did Akiteru leave him with Kei?  Why didn't Tsukishima's dad get reported sooner?  Did no one notice?  How long have they been doing this to their kids?  Apparently, Tsukishima's mom had no idea this was happening and she was having a terrible time trying to cope, which was why the celebrations in the Yamaguchi household were paused for a moment.<br/>The burning question though, the one that kept Yamaguchi up at night and haunted him like no tomorrow-</p><p>Why didn't Tsukishima say anything in the first place?</p><p>Why didn't Tsukishima say anything to <em>Yamaguchi</em>?</p><p>"I think," Yamaguchi's mom started saying, sitting next to Yamaguchi on the bed, keeping her distance because that tarantula was dancing his way to Yamaguchi's leg, much too close for comfort.  "Kei-kun's mom needs some company on the New Year holiday, yeah?  I heard Kei-kun is away for a bit."  Yamaguchi knew too.  He was invited.  "And it's too sad to be alone on the holidays!  So let's go bring her some of our leftovers from last night and have a second party, just the three of us.  How does that sound?"</p><p>Not that fun.  But not bad either.</p><p>"Not dad?"  Yamaguchi asked, watching as his mom get up with a heavy breath as she eyed the tarantula Yamaguchi was putting on the bed to let him roam around.  "Ehh, Dashi-chan, please," she whispered when the tarantula made eye contact with her.  <br/>"Oh, sorry," he mumbled when he realized why she hadn't hugged him since coming in.  Carefully, Yamaguchi picked up Maximus and put him back in his container, sealing it with a few dead flies in the corner so he wouldn't be hungry and try to escape.  His mom certainly wouldn't like that either.</p><p>"Anyway," he clapped his hands, turning around to his mom already outside of his room, but keeping her head poked in so they could talk.  "Dad's not gonna come?"   </p><p>She loosened her her shoulders when the coast was clear and leaned against the frame of Yamaguchi's bedroom door.  "I think this isn't the right time to see, er, a 'happy family', I should say?"  She explained, unsurely so that Yamaguchi wasn't quite convinced either, but he believed her.  "For a long time she said she wished Kei-kun was like you, you know, Dashi-chan. I don't think now is good time to let her notice what a good husband is like either."</p><p>Yamaguchi gulped, thinking about whether Tsukishima too was home or not.  It was only early afternoon, so maybe he was on his way.  His mom looked a little desperate, a little hopeful, for Yamaguchi to join too.  So with a few seconds of consideration, he nodded.</p><p>"Thank you, Tadashi-san," his mom clapped her hands and bowed.  "If it gets boring, I promise I'll make up an excuse for you to leave early.  Let's be considerate of her though - she must be hurting a lot."</p><p>Yamaguchi's heartbreak could wait.  Something told him Tsukishima's mom was in the middle of experiencing something much worse than a teenage break up.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was in fact not home yet.  So, it gave Yamaguchi plenty of time to realize things about the Tsukishima residency that he hasn't before.</p><p>There were no photos of Akiteru - it was all awards.  Certificates of Excellency; successful reports to the <em>Daily Prophet </em>and famous research pieces torn from their page placement and hung proudly; awards for journalism and discovery panels.<br/>There were photos of Tsukishima, but only at the end of the school year and he was wearing his uniform.  None of them were smiling.</p><p>No family photos either, but lots of Tsukishima's parents together.  A wedding day that was the only time he's ever seen Tsukishima's dad smile, and his mom that looked absolutely beautiful in a ball gown.<br/>Yamaguchi felt a pit in his stomach when he thought about the fact that this was what happened to lots of people.  They <em>changed.</em></p><p>"Happy New Year, Kisu-chan!"  His mom greeted happily, a pot of pork ramen noodles (Yamaguchi's dad requested) in her hand as she stood at the door with Yamaguchi behind her, a pot of miso soup in his.  Tsukishima Kisuna didn't look a day over 24, and Yamaguchi always assumed it was because her sons never gave her stress.  Both good students, successful, smart and didn't have any trouble marrying off.</p><p>Even now, she looked so put together.</p><p>"Oh," her voice broke, looking down at the pot that was still steaming.  Yamaguchi gripped the handles till his knuckles turned white under his mittens.  "H-Happy New Year."</p><p>Her face looked fine, but the house was an absolute mess.</p><p>The awards on the wall were no longer straight - as if someone wanted to take them down and smash them to pieces but just couldn't bring themselves to do so.  The photos of the wedding day weren't there anymore, but the recurring image of their graduation kept smiling with a peace sign over and over again.  Tsukishima's photo of his most recent school year was taken down, but the rest of them stayed and Yamaguchi couldn't look away from them.</p><p>He was permitted to go to Tsukishima's room, but couldn't help himself as he stayed in the hallway to listen.</p><p>"I-I-I don't know what to do."<br/>"It's okay.  You don't have to do anything right now!  This isn't your fault."<br/>"Bu-But what about Kei?  I can't-He can't-A-And Akiteru-oh my, I feel-"</p><p>The smell of dirty laundry omitted from another room and even though Yamaguchi could imagine a spell would have cleaned it up right away, he supposed that even magic would be awfully difficult to do right now.</p><p>"Have you written to him?"<br/>"No.  I've been busy settling things at the Ministry.  Oh, out of all times...I wished I found out much sooner."<br/>"You've done absolutely nothing wrong, Kisu-chan.  Remember that."</p><p>Maybe a few months ago, Yamaguchi wouldn't have hesitated to go into Tsukishima's room and just sit there.  Tempted to snoop around but stopped himself because it wasn't right and he was scared of getting caught.  Even now, Yamaguchi sort of wanted to go in, just to see what there is.<br/>But, he was more invested in the affairs of the Tsukishima family, and wanted to know what he could do to help if there was anything a teenage boy could do for an grown, adult woman who found out her husband was abusive towards their kids.</p><p>"I should have listened to Kei better.  I should have not let Akiteru leave."<br/>"You were doing what you should have done at the time.  You didn't know this was going to happen."</p><p>No.  She didn't know it was going to happen.  Because the man she married was probably different than the man facing conviction now.</p><p>"Come on, let's go eat some soup, Kisu-chan.  Should we call Tadashi too?  Maybe I can send him home now."</p><p>"Uh, mom," Yamaguchi walked in with a quiet voice, startling the both of them, but he didn't apologize.  "I'm sorry, but Tsukishima-san, ma'am, I was thinking.  Is it okay if I use the kitchen?  I'm kind of craving cookies right now," Yamaguchi said, making himself seen in the middle of the room.  The look on his mom's face was both stunned and proud.</p><p>"Oh, of course, Tadashi-kun," she said, mid sniffle, most probably not wanting wanting him to see her weak side.  It was fine to show, but he supposed the lack of maturity was incorporating into her hesitance.  Yamaguchi didn't mind since he understood that want to look strong.<br/>Never did he execute that desire, but still, he understood.</p><p>"Thanks!"  He chirped, making his way to the kitchen quickly because he could see her bottom lip quivering.  "When they're done I'll bring them out!  So, wait for me.  Please."</p><p>He left for the two adults to discuss again, and once he was moving around and making noise, he couldn't hear the conversations or crying anymore.</p><p>Which was fine.  Yamaguchi didn't need to hear his mom comforting a hurting woman, nor did he have to hear the regrets of someone for falling in love with the wrong person.  An adult's problem was really on another level.<br/>Imagine what Tsukishima was going through.</p><p>"Eggs, eggs, eggs," Yamaguchi said to himself as he started making himself familiar in the kitchen and getting together all the ingredients for the most basic cookie recipe he could think of.  Let's thank Asahi for loving those crafty activities, because Yamaguchi managed to learn a thing or two out of it.</p><p>Baking was therapeutic.  It gave Yamaguchi something to do and focus on rather than letting his thoughts wander into nothingness.  The flour he was mixing with the baking powder looked unaffected and the butter he was creaming with the sugar was hard to do without magic but Asahi never introduced the idea of a machine being able to do it for them.  Yamaguchi didn't carry his wand around, and he claimed it was because he wasn't going to use magic anyway.</p><p>In reality, deep down, Yamaguchi was scared one day his wand just wouldn't work anymore.</p><p>"What're you making?"</p><p>He was so concentrated on baking, Yamaguchi didn't notice the two hands on the countertop on either side of him, caging him inside two arms and a chest that he bumped against accidentally.<br/>Yamaguchi hiccuped, gulped and shivered at the same time.</p><p>"Don't make noise," Tsukishima whispered in his ear, not moving a muscle.  "I have something to say.  Please.  Hear me out."</p><p> </p><p>Out of the consideration of Tsukishima's mom and Tsukishima's mom only, Yamaguchi didn't scream.  He didn't fight, didn't push Tsukishima away nor did he make it difficult for Tsukishima to have his attention.</p><p>For Tsukishima's mom and Tsukishima's mom only, Yamaguchi cooperated.</p><p>But he made it very clear how he felt about it.</p><p>"Do you want chocolate chip or butterscotch?"  Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi weirdly when he asked the not-so-random question as Yamaguchi continued beating his butter and sugar, slowly adding eggs in to make a smooth consistency.  </p><p>"What?"<br/>"I'm making cookies.  Do you want chocolate chip or butterscotch?"</p><p>Act normal.  Yamaguchi could do that until he got home and had all the freedom in the world to scream in his pillow.  Hopefully.  If Tsukishima's breathing could stop aiming at his neck - literally.</p><p>"Listen to me, Yamaguchi.  I didn't get a chance to reply to your letter."<br/>"Forget that stupid letter," he whispered in response, even knowing that it was Bokuto who replied and not really Tsukishima.  After reflecting and realizing, it was stupid to even write it in the first place.  He should have just talked normally to Tsukishima and not give him some confusing word game that 10 years down the line, would forget drastically.</p><p>10 years in the future.  Yamaguchi wondered where they would be.</p><p>"What do you mean 'forget'?"  Tsukishima huffed, not letting Yamaguchi escape the little cage he made in between his arms, and one that Yamaguchi wasn't going to make a commotion to get out of.  Calmly, he took the bowls from where he stood.  Stretched his arms out and didn't make a big deal out of the situation.  Not a single blush, nor squeak omitted from him because that would give Tsukishima too much to work with.</p><p>He shouldn't be this cold, one side of Yamaguchi's racing mind said to him.  But he deserved it.</p><p>"Will you listen to me, at least?  Please?  Even if you don't want to talk."</p><p>Yamaguchi bit the inside of his cheek.  "You're not giving me much of a choice right now, are you?"  Tsukishima held in a sigh, but didn't do a good job doing so because Yamaguchi could hear the effort.</p><p>"Listen.  Yamaguchi, I-"<br/>"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."  It was quiet.  A mere whisper so that their moms couldn't hear the slight argumentative conversation, and weak so that Yamaguchi once again sounded like his vulnerable self in front of his favourite person.</p><p>"When you needed me, I wasn't there.  For the right reasons, anyway," he continued on, glad that his back was to Tsukishima so that he didn't have to see his face.  "But that's all I'm sorry for.  Nothing else."</p><p>And it was true this time.  No other reason was Yamaguchi going to mindlessly apologize for.  The empty "I'm sorry"s were over from now on, and the cowardly act was going to drop for one an adult Yamaguchi was proud of.<br/>Nothing could help the guilt he was feeling, since this was in fact Yamaguchi's first time being so firm.  But there was something else that was making him feel good for once, maybe even confident.</p><p>Enough so to stand beside Tsukishima instead of behind.</p><p>"I'll talk," Tsukishima said, and it took everything in Yamaguchi not to reply with, "I didn't ask."</p><p>"I was wrong."</p><p>Good start.  Yamaguchi stopped what he was doing so that he could listen properly to where this was going, hoping that the following wouldn't be a "but", because unfortunately, Yamaguchi knew he would undermine that too no matter how hard was trying not to.</p><p>"I was wrong.  And I don't want you to feel anxious or scared anymore.  You're right - we <em>are </em>young.  So, maybe, instead of begging for forgiveness now, let me ask slowly.  Through years.  And years of being beside you."</p><p>Yamaguchi bit his tongue, tilting his head to the side as he sighed loudly, this time not letting anything hold him back.  "Tsukishima," he said, turning around, not letting the arms around him make his heart beat any faster than necessary.</p><p>"Did you even understand the point of my letter?"</p><p>The shocked look on Tsukishima's face was close to priceless, but Yamaguchi could settle for the worth of his pride.  "I didn't write that letter so that you could apologize to me.  I didn't even write that letter explicitly for you."  Confusion.  It was all Yamaguchi could feel in the room.  It went without saying, they didn't talk well, communication was scarce.  So now, Yamaguchi had to start off, in a place they should have started long, long ago.</p><p>"It was for the both of us.  This is my fault too.  I let you go too far toying around with me."<br/>"I wasn't toying around-"<br/>"Let me finish."</p><p>They both looked at the kitchen door when Yamaguchi raised his voice, making sure their moms didn't walk in.  The Tsukishima family had a lot going on right now and Yamaguchi didn't need to add fire to a flame that wasn't going out any time soon.</p><p>"I wrote that because it was the only way I thought I could get through to your thick, arrogant skull.  But it seems that I still didn't, have I?"  The lack of response, Yamaguchi was unsure if it was because Tsukishima was letting him talk, or because he genuinely didn't know what to say.</p><p>"Tsukishima," Yamaguchi scoffed, wondering if it was even worth it to bother anymore.  When he stared straight into Tsukishima's eyes, deep into his soul, Tsukishima stared right back doing the same thing. <br/>Time lasted about an eternity in those 30 seconds they looked at each other.  Yamaguchi almost forgot what the point was.</p><p>"Do you even see me as an equal?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima couldn't remember much after that.  Yamaguchi's mom came in and the next thing he knew, Yamaguchi and his mom were gone.  Another opportunity missed by a landslide and a regret fermenting in his chest as he stared out the empty window.</p><p>His dad used to make the snowflakes dance, way back when Tsukishima was 5 and Akiteru was coming back for the holidays.   "Taking for granted" was the underestimate of the century for little Tsukishima right now.</p><p>"Kei-kun," Tsukishima's mom knocked on the door softly but didn't come in.  After Tsukishima groaned in annoyance coming back from his 1st year of Hogwarts for the summer when his mom walked in without knocking, she never walked in without signal to come in ever again.  <br/>If only his dad was like that too.</p><p>"Are you hungry?"<br/>"Not really."</p><p>He didn't hear steps walking away.  She was still waiting outside for some sort of response that Tsukishima wasn't going to give her.  So Tsukishima tip toed beside the door, pressing his ear against it.  She was covering her mouth with her hand, holding in sobs that Tsukishima wished she would just let out.  It was annoying hearing someone holding in tears that were absolutely threatening to fall out.</p><p>"K-Kei-kun-"</p><p>She hiccuped.  Tsukishima had to close his eyes.</p><p>"Kei-kun, I'm going to eat now.  I would really like it if you'd join me."</p><p>The guilt that washed over him was like a wave on the driest shore.  It crackled and snapped but it was still washed over.  What is he to do?  Because he didn't know what he was supposed to do to comfort her.<br/>He's never had to do it before.</p><p>What would his mom do to comfort him?  Chop up fruit and bring it to him.  No, actually.  That's what she did for Akiteru.  </p><p>"What's for dinner?"  Tsukishima finally asked.  He could hear her breath hitch.</p><p>"Anything you want."</p><p>Tsukishima really wasn't hungry.  He ate at Kageyama's place before coming over and honestly, right now he didn't have much of an appetite.  But he could practically hear his mom trembling on the other side of the door, so he opened it, and stepped out.<br/>Maybe it was worth it, seeing that bright look on her face.</p><p>"I don't have anything in particular I want to eat," he mumbled, closing his door.  His mom nodded frantically, like she didn't know how to act around her own son.  In fairness, Tsukishima didn't know how to act around his own mom either.</p><p>"Th-That's fine!  That Yamaguchi family left us some of their New Year dishes," she said, and just hearing the name 'Yamaguchi' put a lump in his throat.  "And Tadashi-kun made those cookies.  We can just...just eat together.  Those things, eh, leftovers.  Yes, let's go!"</p><p>The awkward ways she moved wasn't a usual sight for Tsukishima and it just made his heart break thinking that she was hiding it with the strong demeanour all mothers needed to put on for their kids.  Tsukishima was used to seeing his mom cool, mature - calm and collected.  But maybe somewhere stored in his memory, long, long ago did he have a silly woman who made a stoic man fall in love.<br/>It was Tsukishima's attitude that made her change.</p><p>Dinner was silent at first.  Tsukishima didn't feel bad about it, though.</p><p>"When Akiteru was 6," his mom started saying.  Another name that put Tsukishima in an awkward position.  "He was very, very excited to become an older brother.  And constantly made little toys for any gender - even though he couldn't do magic yet, he'd use his hands and brains to make something up.  Akiteru was- I mean <em>is </em>so bright."</p><p>"<em>That's why he left</em>?" was stuck in the back of Tsukishima's throat.</p><p>"And then you came along.  And life was just that much more better.  By the age of 6, <em>you </em>could make something for Akiteru."  Tsukishima remembered.  He fixed Akiteru's dolls all the time and thought him and his brother were going to move out together one day once he graduated.  He thought him and Akiteru were going to work <em>together, </em>see the world <em>together.</em>  But then one day, Tsukishima woke up.</p><p>It was like Akiteru disappeared.</p><p>"He didn't leave because he wanted to," his mom said, mixing miso soup in a bowl that cooled down before she could even take her first bite.  "He really, really wanted to stay.  For you.  Your dad isn't a bad person, Kei-kun."<br/>"I'm starting to get full."  He said it like it was a threat.</p><p>"Kei-kun," she scolded, making Tsukishima regret this dinner already.  "Family can't be separated.  It's how things are."<br/>"Well <em>nii-san </em>sure is brilliant for proving you wrong then, isn't he?"</p><p>There was a slam on the table that wasn't from Tsukishima, but it was funny because of how soft it was compared to his dad's.  If Tsukishima really wanted to, he was more than a head taller than his mom and could storm out the door right then and there.</p><p>But he wouldn't do that.</p><p>"Akiteru isn't a bad person either!  Kei, it's <em>you </em>who I'm having problems with!"</p><p> </p><p>The words were regretted right when they left her mouth and Tsukishima wondered if it was time to be the better son he should have been since the beginning.</p><p>His mom looked horrified, the look on her face like she stabbed someone out of anger - knowing her, should would have probably also called authorities on herself out of sheer guilt too.  She looked traumatized and scared.</p><p>And just, plain tired.</p><p>"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean that."  She whispered, a desperate voice that punched Tsukishima in the gut.  "I just really, really wanted to have dinner with you." </p><p>It didn't make sense to Tsukishima at first.  Because every night he would have dinner with his parents every night when he wasn't at Hogwarts for 10 out of the 12 months in the year.  Was that not enough for her?</p><p>”If you miss <em>nii-san </em>so much, then just write to him," Tsukishima said breathlessly, code for "I know I'm not the favourite child".  "He'll come running back if you tell him to.  He's that kind of person."  As if Tsukishima knew so much about Akiteru to say something like that so confidently.</p><p>"I've tried," she said quietly.  "And I let it slide by me.  'I can't make it this year' or 'I'm caught up in work'.  I thought he was telling the truth.  Because you're right, Kei-kun - Akiteru is the kind of person.  He would have ran to me if I told him to."</p><p>The realization that Akiteru didn't leave because of Tsukishima, but rather because of their <em>father </em>started to strike him too.  Not because Tsukishima refused to write to him first, or because Tsukishima started to get moody and in his upset phase around the time after Akiteru left and now was incredibly impossible to talk to.  But because there was something else in the family, some<em>one </em>else in the family keeping him away.<br/>Akiteru was just being an older brother and not telling Tsukishima.</p><p>How annoying.</p><p>"Kei-kun," she sighed, sitting back down in a slump and rubbing her tired eyes.  Kisuna was still a very young woman for someone with a son in his twenties.  She shouldn't look this worn out already.</p><p>"I did wrong on my part.  I know I did.  So together, can we try to improve?  Please?  Just...let's have some time heal and not ignore each other.  We're family.  Not strangers."</p><p>It was definitely a 'we' problem.  An 'us', an 'our' problem.  A family problem.  He couldn't run away, he couldn't punch his frustration out - and Tsukishima Kei's style specifically, he couldn't ignore it.<br/>This was something they had to face, and whether or not it was as a real family, it didn't matter.  It was going to happen anyway, on its own and even unprepared.</p><p>"I'm not going to dad's court appeal."<br/>"You're a victim, Kei.  You have to be there."</p><p>That word was absolutely disgusting, Tsukishima didn't want to be associated with it at all.  Tsukishima Kei, so refined, so put-together - allowing himself to wallow down and be a <em>victim.  </em>How pathetic was that?<br/>He couldn't stand the pitiful stares he could already imagine, nor take the questions that were filled with fake concerns.  He just wanted to do things quietly, but of course that just wouldn't go his way.</p><p>"<em>It's not your fault,</em>" they would say and Tsukishima wasn't supposed to respond.  "<em>I know,</em>" is what he's thinking.</p><p>"Is Akiteru-<em>nii-san</em> going to come back too then?"  He asked, looking over at the time.  Evening came much quicker than he thought, though he could have sworn that he just woke up not too long ago from the best sleep he's had in his life.</p><p>"I don't know," she replied, making Tsukishima clench and unclench his fists multiple times, his leg shaking up and down in a repetitive pattern.  He wasn't supposed to care this much.  The minute he showed that this whole situation got to him, Tsukishima was making himself vulnerable for the world to attack.</p><p>It would have been better if he just stayed in Tendou's body.  At least then, he would be able to goof around and do whatever he wanted with no judgement at all.</p><p>"Kei-kun.  Please, talk to me."<br/>"I don't know what you want me to say."  He was being honest, but there was no reason to be rude.  "I'll go and give a testimony.  I'm just saying, I wasn't the only one.  It's not fair that since I was the most recent that I'm the one giving my part of the story."<br/>"If Akiteru won't come now, I won't force him."</p><p>Tsukishima looked straight at his mom, not even a lift of his chest to indicate the rapid breath he was sucking in.</p><p>"I wasn't talking about him."</p><p>The emotion drawn out from her face was unreadable, going from disgusted to annoyed to angry and then finally, despaired.  Tsukishima didn't know which he would have preferred. </p><p>"Your father didn't <em>beat </em>me, Kei-kun."<br/>"I suppose," Tsukishima stood up, pushing his chair in.  "I also told Headmaster Akaashi the same thing too."</p><p>Childhood was an odd thing.  Parents who seemed to big in the world aren't heroes and never were.  They also aren't villains either though.  They were people.  People who had, would and will make mistakes, and possibly the same ones, over and over again.<br/>The funny thing was, Tsukishima was still experiencing childhood.  It was difficult to differentiate an adult to parent, no matter how distant you were with either.</p><p>"Thank you for dinner, mother," Tsukishima said, walking out of the dining room, not looking back.  So young, Yamauchi had said.  They were so young.</p><p>If time were just numbers, then maybe Tsukishima would have cared a little more about how young he was.</p><p>"It was delicious."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Do you even see me as an equal</em>?"</p><p>No.  Never has Tsukishima thought of Yamaguchi as an equal.</p><p>Yamaguchi has always, is always and will always be ahead of Tsukishima.  And that was something Tsukishima could say in a heartbeat without hesitation.</p><p>Why couldn't he say that before Yamaguchi left his house?</p><p>Once again, Yamaguchi's words have left Tsukishima speechless and over-thinking.  After what Tsukishima thought was the worst dinner of his life, naturally he locked himself up in his room like normal and didn't step out even when he so desperately needed to pee.  There was no way Tsukishima was risking crossing his paths with his mom after a cool final say in the conversation and clearly making his point.</p><p>"<em>Do you even see me as an equal</em>?"</p><p>Why wouldn't he?  Even as a Muggle, a possible Squib, Yamaguchi was stronger.  He was able to live in a completely different world without any help (because Yamaguchi's parents knew nothing of the Muggle world either) and even made it out without completely hating Muggles.  Because if it were Tsukishima, he would have despised being in a stupid, magic-less school, where the kids wouldn't believe Tsukishima and the adults would think his whole family was filled with a bunch of lunatics.</p><p>Then he'd hate the wizarding world for not accepting him.  Why weren't there a place for Squibs?  They were a part of the wizarding world as much as wizards were, growing up surrounded by magic but being isolated no matter where they went.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, he had no idea what Yamaguchi's experience at a Muggle school was like.  Yet he knew Hinata's (it's not like he was interested, Hinata just wouldn't shut up).  </p><p>Was it too late to ask?</p><p>"<em>Do you even see me as an equal</em>?"</p><p>When Yamaguchi started growing taller and taller, it actually scared Tsukishima.  Height was the only thing he had on Yamaguchi and if he surpassed him in that then there was really nothing he could be cocky about anymore.</p><p>They were at eye-level now.  Yamaguchi only needed to tilt his head up slightly in order for him to kiss his lips, no strain in his neck nor difficulty.  He didn't have to tippy-toe cutely like Nishinoya had to with Asahi, or ask Tsukishima to lean down like Kenma asked Kuroo.</p><p>Physically, emotionally, mentally, of course Yamaguchi was his equal.  On equal level and Yamaguchi has exceeded him long, long ago.  </p><p>Why couldn't he say that when Yamaguchi was actually <em>in front </em>of him.</p><p>
  <em>Thunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thunk.</em>
</p><p>Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows when he heard the rather loud tapping on his window, looking over to see what exactly it was.  When there was a minute long pause of silence he turned on his bed again, figuring it was just the tree branches hitting against it.</p><p>
  <em>Thunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thunk.</em>
</p><p>Once again, Tsukishima looked out, his laying position from his bed only giving him the view of the dark blue sky, only 7 in the evening but it looked like midnight.  There was no wind, but he didn't want to go out in the cold.  The snow decorated his window sill. </p><p>
  <em>Thunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thunk.</em>
</p><p>Finally, Tsukishima saw it.  Small pebbles hitting his window, like he was in some sort of cheesy ass romance play and he was the heroine trying to get contacted by his prince.  Gritting his teeth, Tsukishima got up, slamming the window open and sticking his head out.  It was freezing outside, he didn't know who would actually be out there.  Maybe they got the wrong house and it would give Tsukishima an excuse to scream at some poor soul.</p><p>"Tsuki-kun!"</p><p>Tsukishima almost fell in surprise when he saw Kogane on the ground, waving excitedly up at him.  "Ah, I'm glad I finally got your room!"  It was horrifying thinking how many windows Kogane had done this to, especially considering Tsukishima was on the fifth floor.</p><p>"Koganegawa!"  Tsukishima hissed, reaching over to get an extra sweater before sticking his whole upper body out the window.  "What do you think you're doing?""I didn't get a reply from you!  Did you see my New Year's greeting card?"</p><p>No, Tsukishima was at Kageyama's house and when he got him he didn't exactly have time to look through the mail.  "Okay, and?"  Tsukishima scrunched his eyebrows.  His glasses were starting to fog up, he had to constantly wipe them in order to see Kogane's dumbly smiling face.</p><p>"'And'?  Tsuki-kun!"  Kogane groaned, looking around first, then up at Tsukishima again.  Tsukishima looked down back at him, confused and waiting until finally, Kogane started hugging the tree closest to the Tsukishima residence and began to climb.</p><p>Climbing rather fast, if you asked Tsukishima.</p><p>"Wa-Wait!  What are you doing?!"  Tsukishima hissed, but he wasn't going to push Kogane down.  "I'm almost up there!"  Kogane exclaimed in a matter of seconds, Tsukishima could only watch in amazement as Kogane's hands were gripping hard on the tough branches, protected by mittens by it had to be more difficult the higher he got.  Five stories up was definitely high - but obviously not impossible.</p><p>"Oh-Oh, give me your hand-" Tsukishima did not give his hand, but he did take a step back as Kogane jumped onto the window ledge, <em>oof</em>ing as he landed.  Half his body was stuck in the house while the other gave a nice view of Kogane's padded butt, layered with tights and snow pants.</p><p>"Ah-Ow, ow, ow-"<br/>"Oh Merlin," Tsukishima groaned, watching with a strange look on his face as Kogane wiggled his way in, stretching his arms out so he had a stable landing and finally rolling onto the ground with a big <em>thump.</em></p><p>"Thanks for the help, Tsuki-kun!"  Tsukishima did nothing.  So why did Kogane sound so genuine?</p><p>"What are you doing here?"  A clear, concise question that deserved to be answered.  Tsukishima watched as Kogane made himself at home, taking his snow covered jacket and thick, bulky snow pants off, neatly folding them to the side.  At least he was considerate of keeping himself tidy.</p><p>"To greet you for the New Year, of course!"  Kogane said with a grin, sitting down on Tsukishima's bed, looking around as if he were invited.  Now that he had his layers of cold-prevention off, Tsukishima could see the handmade sweater Kogane was wearing, along with some regular denim pants that made him look like a strange teenage boy, one that Tsukishima would think worked as a fixer or a garden tender.</p><p>"I heard you went to the shrine with Hinata-kun!  Was it fun?"</p><p>How did Kogane hear so fast?  Owls must be flying vigorously this time of year if Kogane knew already (and Tsukishima had no concept of the phone).</p><p>"Did you pray for anything specific?"  No, because at the time Tsukishima had absolutely no idea what he was doing.  Kageyama didn't either, so it made him feel a little better, but Tsukishima kept his confusion in as he watched Yachi and Hinata put their hands together and close their eyes, Hinata of course having to make a big deal and look like he was constipated while doing so.<br/>He understood the concept, and knew what the prayer was trying to do, but he couldn't bring himself to do it when he thought about if he was even worthy of praying for what he wanted.</p><p>"I prayed hard this year," Kogane said, crossing his legs.  "And I got my fortune - medium-good luck.  Sometimes I wished Goshiki-kun knew what I was talking about.  I really wanted to share it with him."<br/>Tsukishima wished he knew what he was talking about.  So he could argue how stupid it was.</p><p>"Anyway," Kogane hummed, unsurprisingly not frustrated with the lack of conversation Tsukishima was giving.  "Did you see Yamaguchi-kun yet?  For the holidays, I mean."</p><p>Again with the name.  "<em>Do you even see me as an equal</em>?" echoed in Tsukishima's mind and he couldn't bring himself to answer right away.  He didn't need to, it seemed, because Kogane was already talking.</p><p>"I mean, I wouldn't be surprised.  Doesn't he live, like, right there?  I'm jealous.  Goshiki-kun and I live worlds away - literally!  Even if he insists that it's not a long travel, Floo powder doesn't grow on trees.  Or does it?  I don't know.  It's probably in a textbook or something."</p><p>Kogane was right.  Not about the Floo powder, but the fact that Yamaguchi lived <em>right there.  </em>What was stopping him from running out the door right now?</p><p>"And I can't even use magic to contact him.  Signal doesn't pick up at his house so I can't give him a phone, and my owl isn't fast enough anymore.  I have to wait <em>weeks </em>for a response.  But at least he writes me a lot - it's basically a book when I get a reply!  No wonder the owls always slow down when he writes back."</p><p>Tsukishima has never replied properly to Yamaguchi.  Never reciprocated his communication, never voiced out how he truly felt or what was going on in his mind.  Not because he didn't want to, but because every time he pushed something back or out, it just got harder.<br/>But how long could he keep pushing for?</p><p>"Do you think Goshiki-kun likes cookies?"  Kogane asked so innocently, even though it was so obvious Tsukishima stopped listening before he even started talking.  "I don't know how to bake.  In fact, I tried, like 8 times today.  My mom finally kicked me out of the kitchen when all of it burnt.  But Goshiki-kun likes cookies, so I want to try.  Hopefully he'll taste my efforts more than the cookies though."</p><p>Tsukishima couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>Yamaguchi has made lots of first steps, first moves and has taken enough chances for the both of them that Tsukishima wondered how he was still putting himself together.  </p><p>Actually, he <em>could </em>answer that - because Yamaguchi was the strongest person he knew.</p><p>"Sorry, Koganegawa.  I'm leaving," Tsukishima said, opening the door, missing Kogane's question as to where he was leaving to, and the shocked look on his face when he was being left alone in a house he was at for the first time.</p><p>"There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry," Tsukishima shouted as he raced down the stares, not missing a beat to put his shoes on.  His mom came out from the living, screaming at Tsukishima when he didn't hear the first three times she asked where he was going so late at night.  But Tsukishima didn't respond.</p><p>He had to go see Yamaguchi - <em>now.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's Kei-chan!  Dashi-chan, come out!  Kei-chan is here!"</p><p>It didn't occur to Tsukishima he would have any obstacles when going to see Yamaguchi, like that play he was talking shit about earlier.  He would appear like a night in shining armour, and talk to Yamaguchi properly.</p><p>He very much forgot that he had to face his parents first.</p><p>"Uh, I-I don't feel well!"  Yamaguchi called out in a very healthy voice as Tsukishima walked in, taking his shoes off.  He ran in trainers, his socks soaking wet and his face flushed, but it was okay.  As long as he came to do what he needed to do, it was okay.</p><p>"I can go up to his room," Tsukishima said, clenching his fists to keep himself from screaming.  "Thank you."  He bowed, walking towards the stairs where Yamaguchi's bedroom was.  He knew which it was because because of the firefly cutouts Yamaguchi made in the Muggle world grade 5 class for art.</p><p>"<em>Make your favourite animal out of paper,</em>" were the instructions.  So Yamaguchi cut out fireflies out of green and yellow construction paper.</p><p>"Yamaguchi?"  Tsukishima knocked on the door.  He could hear chairs clashing and papers rustling.  The door was unlocked, but he wasn't going to go as far as to barge in without permission.  Probably.</p><p>"Yamaguchi, it's me."  Of course it was Tsukishima.  Who else could it be?  "Are you going to let me in?"</p><p>Meanwhile, inside Yamaguchi's room, he was frantically trying to hide every photo, letter and remnant of Tsukishima he accidentally took out.  Not because he missed him!  No, it wasn't that.  After having a better idea of the Tsukishima family situation, he was trying to find any evidence that would suggest what was happening, even if Tsukishima acted like everything was normal.  Something he missed - like a bruise in a photo or something about the letter that would indicate he wasn't in a good state.</p><p>But nothing.  Yamaguchi couldn't find a single thing.</p><p>And how embarrassing would it be to be found with all this stuff, no less from Tsukishima himself!</p><p>"Uh, w-wait!"  Yamaguchi said in a panic, shoving everything in his closet, no time to put it back nicely or where he found them.  "I-I'll be out in a second!"  He had so many things!  So many photos, so many letters - it was a little immature.</p><p>"Dammit," he whispered softly to himself, hoping Tsukishima wouldn't hear him.  He didn't have enough stalling material, and he wanted Tsukishima to leave as soon as possible.  Giving up, he went to the door, opened it and slipped out quickly before slamming it so Tsukishima couldn't see inside.</p><p>Now, he was face-to-face with the one person he was trying to avoid right now.</p><p>"Let's go outside," Yamaguchi said quickly, not waiting for a response as he started walking down the hall.  "What-""Whatever you have to say, it can't be here, right?  Let's go outside.  I don't want to be heard."</p><p>It felt good calling the shots.  Tsukishima obeyed like a child.</p><p>"Let's make this quick," Yamaguchi said firmly, not looking Tsukishima in the eyes because he knew that would be game over.  "I can't stay out for too long.  My dad is coming back from a mission later tonight and I want to spend night with him."  It was a lie.  His dad came back this morning and was currently doing a crossword race in his parent's room.  <br/>But Tsukishima didn't have to know that.</p><p>"Okay then," Tsukishima nodded, straightening himself up.  "Then I'll get to the point."  When Yamaguchi didn't respond, Tsukishima took it as his cue.</p><p>"I want you to come to my hearing.  For my testimony against my dad," Tsukishima said, clearing his voice to be a little louder.  Yamaguchi showed no reaction at first.  "It's something important to me and...there are lots of things I want to say.  I want you to hear them all."</p><p>Yamaguchi felt his whole body freeze.  Tightening up in the most uncomfortable way because he didn't know if now was the time to cry.  He didn't even have a right with the position he was in now.  Compared to Tsukishima, he couldn't show that side of himself again.</p><p>"I owe you lots of explanations.  And I haven't been the best boyfriend..." there was a soft sigh, "or friend in general.  And I want you to know that I'm trying.  I'll try harder and harder.  Like I said, for years to come, I'll try.  But, I need to start somewhere and I think this hearing, you can hear everything I need to say about things I've been holding back about my life.  About why I didn't want to tell anyone about us.  Why I was difficult with you."</p><p>With everyone.  Neither Yamaguchi nor Tsukishima said that though.</p><p>"And," Tsukishima went on taking a deep breath.  It was so cold outside, freezing even.  By now, Yamaguchi would have put his hands over Tsukishima's red ears to warm him up.  And Tsukishima would scoff while his cheeks matched his ears.</p><p>"I want to try again.  With you.  Properly, this time.  Not how we were before - how I was, at least."</p><p>Time had never felt so slow - though Tsukishima could beg to differ.</p><p>"You're not my equal, Yamaguchi.  You surpassed me long ago.  But if you let me stay by your side, just a little longer, I'll do my best to keep up."</p><p>
  <em>Thunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thunk.</em>
</p><p>A few piles of snow fell off the tree.  The wind whistled through the leaves and the sky seemed a lot louder that night.  The moon was high, bright and shining despite the crescent shape.  Nothing, absolutely nothing, was keeping them silent.</p><p>"I'll go to your hearing."  Of course he would.  Yamaguchi wouldn't miss it because before being Tsukishima's partner, he was his friend.  This is what friends do.  "I'll listen to what you have to say."</p><p>Tsukishima gulped when he felt the 'but' proceeding it.</p><p>"I think I need more time."  And there it was.  Oddly enough, Tsukishima didn't feel upset about it at all though.  Maybe not relieved, but he didn't feel a hint of frustration.  </p><p>"I love you, Tsuki, I really do.  Never once did I see you as inferior to me.  So give me some time.  When I feel like I'm ready - when we're ready - I promise, I'll tell you right away.  That should be okay with you."</p><p>It was.  Tsukishima pushed his glasses up, not asking whether it would be next month, next year, in 10 years or tomorrow.  Because no matter how much time had passed, he was willing to wait for Yamaguchi.<br/>Even if time stopped, he'd wait as long as it took for Yamaguchi to once again be comfortable just being himself with Tsukishima.</p><p>"I love you Tsuki.  I do."</p><p>The smallest smile on January 2nd, though Tsukishima can't admit it in the moment.  He nodded, knowing the words were sincere because an honest person like Yamaguchi wouldn't state any differently, his voice too fragile and his heart to frail.  </p><p>"I know," Tsukishima said. There was no hug, no kiss.  Yamaguchi wanted to, so desperately, feel a touch once again that once felt so far away even if he was right beside him.  But they were so young, and their lives weren't toys they could play with.</p><p>So, patience was their tool.  And prevalence was their virtue.</p><p>"I love you, Yamaguchi.  I hope you knew that I always have."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you didn't know, 系　（けい - kei) means 'firefly'.  So...yeah :)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Akaashi's Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>January 4 1998</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't say it.  </p><p>No matter how badly he wanted to admit, to confess, to <em>tell someone, </em>the words wouldn't escape his mouth.  And understandably so, because the longer he waited to tell someone, Akaashi just couldn't win over the guilt that flooded inside him.</p><p>He couldn't say it.</p><p>He couldn't let anyone know.</p><p>He couldn't tell Bokuto that <em>he </em>was the reason Kita was vomiting non-stop on Christmas night.</p><p>Who could blame him though?  Akaashi held it in for so long, not minding that there were multiple partners everywhere.  He tried to be mature, and was doing so well.  Even Nishinoya wasn't acting up!</p><p>But something came over him, days before Christmas actually, and he just couldn't let it slide so easily.  He was bothered, annoyed, and irritated that Bokuto was doing so well with someone else and not only that, a <em>Ravenclaw.</em></p><p>If Bokuto fell in love with Akaashi's brain, there was no telling how he viewed Kita's amazing performance.</p><p>So yeah, he slipped in a little bit of <em>Puking Pastilles </em>in his lunches here and there, or some Toad Wax he stole from Asahi's greenhouse.  He didn't think that Kita would vomit to the point of not even attending the dance!</p><p>And how was he supposed to know everyone was going to switch bodies with each other?  He didn't plan that either!</p><p>No, Akaashi couldn't bring himself to tell Bokuto that Kita's unfortunate, "surprising" sick act was his fault even though he really, really did try.  Five times even!  Each attempt failed and Kita's trip to the Healer's in vain because nothing was wrong with him.</p><p>Karma was a bitch, though.  Akaashi could say that with confidence.</p><p>"I'm telling you," Akaashi sighed, watching as Bokuto boarded the train, a full suitcase dragging behind him in the snow.  "My mom won't mind if you stayed.  I-In fact, she would ask you if she saw you!"  No guarantees, but he wasn't exactly lying.</p><p>"No, no, I don't want to impose!  Family is important and all, isn't it?"  Since Bokuto couldn't stay in the Muggle world for a week, naturally he would stay at Akaashi's house until he could go back, and the domestic bliss of couple life would be theirs for a whole seven days.</p><p>Again, karma was a bad bitch and<em> oopsie-daisied </em>Akaashi's parents's schedule, specifically his mom's.  Bokuto didn't want to be a bother when he really wasn't, he was just scared of Akaashi's mom.</p><p>"We don't even talk much!  We don't look at each other or say anything."  Bokuto looked down from the stairs of of the train, cocking his head to the side at Akaashi's claim, then laughed.  "Is that so?  I wonder if it really is like that in all families."<br/>It wasn't fair when Bokuto pulled that card.  How was Akaashi supposed to reply?</p><p>"Bokuto-san-"<br/>"I'll be back for next weekend, alright?  Don't worry!  We'll spend lot of time then to make up for it," he said reassuringly, giving Akaashi a kiss on the forehead that made the Beauxbatons students a few carts away squeal with jealousy.  Don't misunderstand, Akaashi loved that.  But he didn't love that Bokuto was still leaving him.</p><p>"You really don't want to spend time with your family?  I think you'll regret in the future."</p><p>Akaashi could go on a long tangent about how he wasn't exaggerating when he said he doesn't talk to his mom even if she was home.  Cooped up in her study anyway, Akaashi ended up eating by the fireplace reading a novel, or roaming around the big building of a house where he didn't get bored easily.  There was only so much you could talk about when you were with a parent - it wasn't like you guys are friends.</p><p>How could he say that to Bokuto though, who actually knows what it's like to have a family taken away from you, and now on top of that has experienced a biological dysfunctional family and what happens if you were to stay in one.</p><p>So he couldn't say anything.  And Akaashi would just have to watch.</p><p>"Okay," he mumbled, looking up at Bokuto and leaning up for one last kiss.  "Just...be safe.  And write to me.""Of course!  Maybe I'll even get to send a letter myself."  Akaashi doubted it, but he liked the idea.</p><p>"I bet Kii-kun doesn't have an owl as fast as me, right?"</p><p>Akaashi managed a smile, watching as Bokuto boarded the train, waving from the window.  The doors closed, Bokuto sat down, blew a kiss through the glass and mouthed words Akaashi couldn't read because he was too busy wondering what the hell he was supposed to do for a week at a big, empty house without a Bokuto to fill it up.</p><p>And yes, karma was a bitch - will remain one till the end of time.</p><p>The train Bokuto was on, as Akaashi watched and waved goodbye, was going to Kita's house straight into the farmlands of Hyogo.</p><p> </p><p>It took exactly 786 steps to get from one side of the house to the other at the Akaashi' residence.  At least on the first floor.  And this was Akaashi's feet, so maybe it took more or less steps for someone else.</p><p>Either way, the point is, Akaashi was bored.</p><p>So bored, oh so bored while Bokuto was having fun in the farm fields of Hyogo with another Ravenclaw, ultimately because of Akaashi.  You could say what you want, but Akaashi was having a terrible 1998 so far and this was supposed to be his romantic, bliss weekend.</p><p>There was only so much you could do without your favourite person, though.</p><p>"Take your shoes off," his mom said with a hasty tone, startling Akaashi but he didn't show it.  "It will dirty the rugs.  Don't you know better?"  If Akaashi kept his shoes off, it would ruin his counting.  If his shoes were exactly 430 mm, he could calculate how many millimetres the first floor of their house was (337, 980 mm), and then he'd walk the perpendicular direction so that he could multiply the two variables and find the area of their whole first floor.<br/>A fun way to celebrate the new year.</p><p>"When's father coming home?"<br/>"I'm not that boring."</p><p>No. She wasn't.  Akaashi knew this.  If his mom was boring then she wouldn't be a world traveller, logging her discoveries of dragon feces and unicorn blood transformation manipulation.  If his mom was boring, then she wouldn't be interviewing star Quidditch players and asking them multiple questions of their outlooks on magical enterprises regarding the equipment versus the material of their gear.  If Akaashi's mom was boring, then he also would be too.</p><p>But Akaashi wasn't boring.</p><p>Right?</p><p>That's why Bokuto was in the fucking <em>farmlands of Hyogo </em>with <em>Kita </em>right now.</p><p>"I never said you were."<br/>"Don't talk back to me.  I don't have time for sass."  Akaashi wasn't being sassy.  He was being genuine.  What frustrated him was that he was being genuine and his mom insisted he was in his angsty, teenage years.</p><p>If there was something Akaashi wasn't, it was difficult.  But maybe he should try to be, at least once, so his mom would get the dream of punishing her child to come true.</p><p>"Mother," Akaashi called out before she could disappear pass the hallways, taking his shoes off so that when she turned her head she wouldn't be the first to say something.  "I have a question."<br/>"I assume there is no other reason to call me."</p><p>Akaashi gulped, wondering if <em>that</em> was sass.  It seemed to be, and he could reply with something equally as retorting.  But he didn't - because he wasn't a problematic child.</p><p>"Why do you always insist on giving Bokuto-san a hard time whenever you see him?"</p><p>He could blame his mom for Bokuto's absence.  Whether Bokuto had to stay in the wizarding world or not, the very reason he wouldn't be at Akaashi's house was because of his mom and the judgement he would face.  Not to say Bokuto couldn't handle it, but through the years his pride was getting fragile and Akaashi had to build him up somehow.  He loved complimenting him, but sometimes it seemed too unnecessary.</p><p>Akaashi's mom narrowed her eyes and he felt like he asked the wrong question.  Instead of a disapproving reply though, she crossed her arms and faced Akaashi properly.</p><p>"When you have a child one day, you'll understand."</p><p>It was the first time Akaashi heard this.  The first of what he believed to be many times though, because there were a lot of things about his parents he "didn't understand".  Like why his dad <em>did </em>like Bokuto while his mom didn't.  Or why they insisted on Akaashi's social ineptness over his outstanding grades (though his mother was more reluctant in this field).  Or even why they never gave Akaashi the "sex talk" that he was more than grateful for not having, but the "why" was still there.</p><p>"Do you think two boys loving each other will be difficult for us out there?"</p><p>This got more of a reaction from his mom, making her raise an eyebrow and suck in a sharp breath.  She seemed to be actually thinking about it, not just giving Akaashi the first answer with fancy metaphors and big words she can think of. <br/>They were exactly 17 steps apart.  The closest they've been so far in 1998.</p><p>"For Koutarou-kun, no," she said with an honest tone, another thing that Akaashi had gotten from both parents, but this time was actually happy about it - they couldn't lie easily.</p><p>"But for you," she tilted her head to the side, unsure and Akaashi's heart did a little jump.  "I believe in your potential and growth."</p><p>Translation: a nice way of saying, "<em>you're weak</em>."</p><p>So it let Akaashi think about and ponder as to what his mom's purpose was for being so up in Bokuto's business was even about.  To scare him?  Test him?  Maybe get them to break up because she doesn't want to send her son off so young?</p><p>There were things in the world Akaashi has yet to know, and things that he would surely find out one day.  For now though, as he stared out the window of his house, watching the snow fall and the icicles on his pear tree grow with every drop of melted flake flow down, he decided it was okay.</p><p>And if he squinted a little, a little blond figure in the distance kept getting bigger and bigger, trudging through the snow with a lanky umbrella that didn't do anything against the cold wind of January.</p><p>Blond and stubborn - Akaashi held in a groan and left the window, pretending he didn't see anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, what was your name again?"<br/>"Miya Atsumu."</p><p>There was a pause that Akaashi wanted to continue for as long as a whole day lasted.  He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, Atsumu being the last person on the list, but at least he wasn't an idiot and used the window.<br/>Who would even do something like that?</p><p>"You can come in.  Keiji is probably in the library."  As soon as he heard the door close, Akaashi sprinted from the bottom to the top of the stairs, turning and running to the nearest room he could hide in, as if he could truly hide in his own house that his parents owned.  He couldn't leave Atsumu hanging forever, but he could surely try.</p><p>"Keiji," his mom called out from the bottom of the steps, but Akaashi was already opening a broom closet to hide in.  "Keiji, you have a, er, friend over.  Come and entertain him, won't you?"  </p><p>In the broom closet was the first time Akaashi has seen one of his house-elves actually sitting down and resting.  They even looked Akaashi in the eye. <br/>Followed by a quiet gasp and gravelling at his feet.</p><p>"Keiji, I know you can hear me," she said, walking up half way up the big staircase, getting closer and closer with each step.  In a panic, Akaashi just jumped in with the house-elf, only a little candle to give them light.</p><p>"Akaashi Keiji, listen to your mother."  He would like to, but today he won't.</p><p>"Mast-"<br/>"Sh," Akaashi shushed the house-elf quickly, pulling him to his side like a child and an adult, covering his mouth.  House-elves had a weird texture to them, but they were always cold.  Especially in the winter, it was like constantly holding onto ice.</p><p>"Keiji.  Come out, before I bring you out myself."  She wouldn't use magic.  Akaashi knew this, it was something she threatened but never did.  Not like she had to because Akaashi never did anything worth threatening.</p><p>"Keiji?  Keiji!"  She called out, realizing that she actually couldn't find her son.  The steps were getting louder and louder until they passed by the broom closet Akaashi was hiding in, only to continue walking and walking way past the hall and down to the other staircase, taking her to the third floor.  "Keiji!"  he could hear again, but Akaashi's mom was long gone, trying to find her son that Akaashi was able to relax.</p><p>"Thanks," he sighed in relief, sitting down in the broom closet with a house-elf he wasn't even sure how to call.  "Er, sorry if I interrupted your, uh, break."</p><p>The house-elf looked so shaken up, trembling as he bowed on the floor.  Akaashi wasn't sure how elf ages worked, but this one seemed to be the youngest he's seen so far.  Maybe because they looked...cuter?</p><p>"Nu-Number Four would never take a break, sir, master!"  The house-elf shook under Akaashi's graze, bowing to the ground like a poor criminal begging for their life.  Akaashi knew it wasn't his fault the house-elf was like this, but flashbacks to how he shouted at Kuri for saying something with the safety of the students in mind, the guilt was a little too heavy.  So now, Akaashi wanted to be careful with his words.</p><p>"You don't have a name?"  The house-elf - Number Four - gasped, shaking his head with much enthusiasm.</p><p>"I could never!  Number Four could never ask fo-for a name from master!  Only a lowly house-elf, I am.   Never!  Number Four could never-!"  Akaashi knew his dad and he would probably want this house-elf <em>to </em>have a name.<br/>If that was the case, Akaashi would give him a name even if he had to force it.</p><p>"You're more than just a number," he stated, keeping his voice in a hushed whisper so his mom wouldn't find him, or Atsumu for that matter (because Akaashi was sure that Atsumu was the type of person to just walk around someone's house as if he owned it).  "I will name you...uh, er, I will name you." He ended up saying as a statement when he couldn't think of a name fast enough.</p><p>"No!"  The house-elf cried out, hitting their head on the ground, their shrilly voice echoing softly.  "Master must not!  Master must not do such a thing!""Are you ordering me around?"  The house-elf gasped in realization, his whole body vibrating as it looked for something to grab, most probably to hit itself with.</p><p>But Akaashi was faster, taking the house-elf in his arms and holding them close to him.  He was determined to not get caught, even if it meant staying in the broom closet for the rest of the holiday.</p><p>"Mas-"  Akaashi covered the house-elf's mouth, letting the cries and scream muffle under his hand.  "Shh, shh, you're fine," Akaashi cooed, slowly making his way to the door and opening the closet quietly, poking his head out to make sure the coast was clear.<br/>The paintings of his ancestors were sleeping soundly and not another house-elf in sight.  He was sure his mom was on the fourth floor by now, which gave Akaashi time to run to the other side of the hallway where one of the guest bedrooms were.</p><p>"Master-"<br/>"I said, 'shh!'"  Akaashi huffed, unsure what was getting him so riled up, but he knew he didn't want to let 'Number Four' go so easily.  Maybe it was because of his kept feelings towards Kuri, or he was simply bored.</p><p>Would he still be acting this way if Bokuto were around?</p><p>"Number Four apologizes, master, sir!"  Number Four - the house-elf, Akaashi reminded himself, not wanting to get into the habit of calling him a number - started bowing again, lightly hitting his head on the stone floor that was luckily covered with soft carpet, only a few patches of stone per area square, however.  Akaashi found it better than him taking a lamp post and beating himself with it, though.</p><p>"Okay, we need to name you first," Akaashi said, looking around the guest bedroom where he'd be hiding for the next 1 - 12 hours or so in hopes of not interacting with Atsumu because he really wasn't in the mood.<br/>As long as his mom remained predictable and didn't use magic to find him, he'd be okay.</p><p>"Number Four does not deserve a name, master, sir!  Number Four is more than humble to just be in master's presence."<br/>"Enough of that," Akaashi sighed, knowing it wasn't Kuri, but it was so similar in terms of tone of voice and size that he just couldn't help himself.  "Address me as 'Keiji' - this is an order from me."</p><p>Not the best way to phrase it since Akaashi's goal was to undo the toxic hierarchy planted in both the house-elf and pure blood mind, but Akaashi needed a start.</p><p>"Nu-Number Four could never!""But this is what I request of you," Akaashi said, sitting on the bed, not a speck of dust flying from the sheets.  "So you must."</p><p>Number Four looked so conflicted, Akaashi almost took it back.  But after a few seconds of tugging at the carpets, pulling a few strands of string out and plucking at their ears, Number Four let out a muffle scream and nodded.</p><p>"Y-Yes, master, sir, Keiji."</p><p>It wasn't what Akaashi expected, but he nodded approvingly.</p><p>"Good," he said, crossing his arms and legs on the bed.  If Bokuto wouldn't be here to entertain him, then Akaashi would find something else to do as he waited.  Next weekend - only until next weekend.</p><p>"I will name you..." Humming, Akaashi looked around the guest bedroom one more time, trying to find some sort of inspiration for naming.  It wouldn't be the same as naming a child, and he didn't want the same mentality when naming a pet.<br/>He had to choose the name carefully, something that both suited Number Four and would make Akaashi proud he named him.</p><p>"Ace," he finally said, after having glanced at a book who's publisher was named '<em>Ace Books</em>'.  <em>Conan The Conquerer </em>was a "fictional" piece of work that focused on warrior underdogs, unfortunate events and heroism which Akaashi believed to have relevance in their interaction right now.</p><p>"I will call you Ace from now on."<br/>"Master," Ace the house-elf sobbed in the carpet, threatening a scream but per Akaashi's orders, kept quiet.  He couldn't help but smile soft to himself because of the progress he's made.  Named a house-elf and managed to make him not beat himself up.</p><p>Bokuto would be awed.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Bokuto, the farmlands didn't suit him at all.  There was mud and bugs everywhere, the winter made it impossible to enjoy the outdoors, the heater was broken and there was no telling when the next time they would have meat would be with the state the cows were in.</p><p>It didn't mean it wasn't <em>fun, </em>though.</p><p>First and foremost, Kita had siblings - an older sister and a younger brother.  They were all 3 years apart, so Kita's younger brother actually attended school with them - Osahi's age! - and his sister graduated 2 years ago.  </p><p>"Koutarou-kun," Shin-Shin, Kita's older sister, really acted like an older sibling, and Bokuto could see where Kita got it from.  "Vegetables, please.  Not just meat.  C'mon - someone growing as big as you needs more nutrients!"</p><p>"Bokuto-san," Shingo, Kita's younger brother, didn't act like a younger sibling, and Bokuto could see where Kita passed it down to.  "I believe it would be best if we saved the harvesting for next week.  I believe it will be best for the bay leaves to be given more time to rest."</p><p>And then there was Kita, sitting in the middle of them, Bokuto in front of him, as they dined on the floor, eating dinner together like a family.  And it truly was like a family - </p><p>Because Bokuto's sisters as well came to visit.</p><p>"Komako-<em>nee-san</em>," Bokuto whined when his eldest sister tried taking his <em>Pumpkin Pastille, </em>having harvested the pumpkin just earlier that day!  The Kita farm was of course held together by magic, really taking into consideration that the Kita family was both resourceful and particular.</p><p>So Bokuto had a lot to learn.</p><p>"Ehh, you're fine," Koma laughed - not Komako, but <em>Koma</em> - was only two years younger than Komako but ten years older than Bokuto and therefore much older.  Though she was still a younger sister and quickly got smacked on the back of her black-and-grey-highlighted head.</p><p>"What was that for?!"<br/>"Felt like it."</p><p>The Kita household was more or less, lively.  Since Kita's parents were in the prairie side of France right now, it was only kids home ("kids", they said even though the eldest was 26).  It was loud and bright and very, very flammable if Bokuto kept attempting to make a fire out of tree bark and a twig when there was a lighter right next to him.  It was a house that Bokuto has always dreamt of really living in.</p><p>"Are you okay?"  Kita asked - asked this at least once a night, actually - sitting next to Bokuto on the front porch.  Outside, acres and acres of land was covered in snowed.  Blanketed over covered crops, decorating the place like a real life snow globe.  There were a few snow angels they made earlier that day, along with a pile of snow Bokuto insisted on diving in like a pool (Kita didn't like the idea of a public pool when Bokuto explained what it was and what it's purpose served).  It was a peaceful scene, one Bokuto believed he wouldn't get tired of anytime soon, if Kita wouldn't have kicked him out by then.</p><p>"Hm?"  Bokuto swung his legs back and forth, taking the cup of hot chocolate Kita handed to him, the heat warming his hands up right away.  Bokuto didn't need much in the cold, but the whole Kita family believed otherwise.</p><p>"Of course," Bokuto grinned, taking a sip and flinched at the sudden hot drink.  "Why wouldn't I be?"  Kita looked at him, blinked, then took a sip out of his own hot chocolate as he shrugged in reply.</p><p>"Just asking."</p><p>Bokuto was okay.  He was okay because he was healthy and alive.  He was okay because he wasn't stuck in Tsukishima's body, getting the short end of the stick and posing as a punching bag for a delusional old man who couldn't hold in his insecure anger.</p><p>He was also worried.  If Tsukishima was doing okay now.  His dad was caught, but now what?  Bokuto wouldn't know that relationship with a dad the way Tsukishima did, and even though he himself had a good one with his own dad, it didn't mean he completely understand what Tsukishima's experience was like.  He didn't even know what Tsukishima's dad did for a living before switching bodies with him - he didn't know!<br/>And it made him think, what if he stayed with his parents?  What would have happened if he went up to his parents and told them that their son was a wizard?  Up till now, he actually couldn't remember their original reaction to finding Bokuto's Hogwarts letter before they got <em>obliviated.</em></p><p>Would they still be as fun and loving as Bokuto remembered?</p><p>"Are <em>you </em>okay?"<br/>"I am," Kita said, smacking his lips lightly when he finished his first good sip of hot chocolate - just enough hot, and perfect amount of chocolate.  "I'm home.  So I'm okay."</p><p>It felt like a hit even though Kita probably meant well.</p><p>"You live in the Muggle world, yes?"  Kita said, making conversation.  It was a surprise, Bokuto noticed, that Kita was speaking more, towards him specifically.  But again, Kita was home.  He was probably more comfortable.</p><p>"Must be hard."<br/>"Not really," Bokuto shrugged, playing with the handle of his mug.  "I live in the Muggle world, but my uncle still uses magic for everything.  So it just feels like we're hiding.  It is fun though.  Especially living in the city."<br/>"And what's the city like?"</p><p>Akaashi had asked this once too.  </p><p>"Lively."</p><p>He didn't answer the same way though.</p><p>"Lively?"<br/>"Lively," Bokuto nodded.  No one in his family, not his parents or his sisters or his uncles or aunts, were quiet.  None of them were boring, no one was a "stick in the mud" and they all loved to socialize and talking to anyone that would listen.<br/>Not a day would go by in silence, and it made the world a lot more lively.</p><p>"No light is turned off," Bokuto explained.  "Cars are always honking.  The streetlights are always on.  Phones ring."  Kita didn't ask what any of those were, understanding through context that these contraptions - <em>cars </em>and <em>phones </em>- were of Muggle creation.  And they must be noisy.</p><p>"I can hear everyone's conversations.  I don't need to worry about whether or not there's someone beside me.  It's lively."  Such a simple explanation, and yet Kita still wanted more.  Bokuto couldn't explain it all, though.  It was something you had to experience.</p><p>"Do you like it better in the city, then?"</p><p>"<em>Of course," - </em>was going to be Bokuto's answer.  Almost immediate because he did genuinely like the city so much, because how could you be from Tokyo and <em>not </em>be at the very least okay with the city?<br/>But then he actually thought about his answer, carefully and with intention.  Because he had time, all the time in the world, in fact.  So he didn't have to rush around, all hyper and proactive because as long as he needed, Bokuto could take his time.</p><p>Hopefully he could remember this in the future too.</p><p>Akaashi didn't live in the city.  Or at least, it didn't feel like the city.  It was a suburban area, or to Akaashi what would be considered normal.  With quite a bit of land and more than three floors to their house, the closest neighbour was a ten minute walk and the market place a train ride away.    If Akaashi asked him to move in that specific location, for a month, a week, a year or a lifetime, he would for sure ask for some time to think about it.  He didn't want Akaashi to see him hesitate.</p><p>The city was Bokuto's home.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>But Akaashi made him feel like he belonged.</p><p>"Kouta!"  Komako called from inside, banging on the wall with a pot of soup in her hand.  "Come inside before you get sick!  You too, Shinsuke-kun!"  That was their cue.  Before the sappy conversations or the confessions of nasty insights could start, Bokuto was once again saved.</p><p>"So if Akaashi-kun asked," Kita started asking, the question Bokuto wanted to avoid because he didn't know the answer.  How could he when he was only this young?  "Would you bring him to the city instead?"</p><p>Bokuto stood up, the first time he shivered that night.  It was cold outside, the hot chocolate in his hand only able to melt his palms so his fingertips turned pink.  It was this cold where Akaashi was too, no doubt about it.  If it was this cold where Akaashi was, Bokuto hoped he was staying warm at least, near a fireplace he didn't have to share with anyone and a plate of whatever he wanted to eat because Akaashi had that luxury.</p><p>"I don't understand what you mean," he lamely lied, his face being too honest and his tone unconvincing.  "Let's go.  Before we get sick."  He was only copying his sister's words, not too much care for his health.</p><p>If Akaashi asked Bokuto to move to the wizarding world, would Bokuto offer to take him to the city?  A better thought, however - why wouldn't Bokuto offer the city first?</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"<br/>"Hey!!"<br/>"Hey!!!"</p><p>It was a stupid thing they did since they were kids.  Bokuto didn't remember at the age of 3, but his sisters insisted it was the first word he learned and the call and response was timely and perfect.</p><p>Now, every time one of them started with the, "Hey!" the only appropriate thing to do was call out, "Hey!!" back and neatly end it with a third, "Hey!" to finish.</p><p>"Don't mock me!"  Koma tsk'ed pushing Bokuto off her back after he jumped on her like a child, even though he already had an inch on her and was only growing more each day.  "You're heavy now!  What do you do?  You're not even on the Quidditch team."<br/>"No, but the captain has many, many balls to carry," Bokuto explained, showing his biceps to his sisters as he flexed the muscle, not the biggest it could be but definitely bigger than the previous summer, the same time they pointed out his sudden wrist thickness and got upset over a misunderstanding.</p><p>"Ah, no hot water," Komako sighed, a towel wrapped around her chest as she helped Bokuto with the bath, not because he couldn't figure it out, but the Kita household system involved lots of magic, including the baths.  Bokuto needed to have someone else do it, and Kita's older sister wasn't exactly a good option.</p><p>"Should I just boil?"<br/>"We're in the wizarding world, so I don't see why you can't use your wand," Bokuto pointed out.<br/>"Because," Komako said, as if the next statement were to be a fact.  "I don't want to."</p><p>They never disregarded where Bokuto came from.  They respected it, in fact, though they never talked about it.  And it was fine when he was a kid, Bokuto didn't mind pretending that his past never happened.</p><p>But he was 11 when it happened and not completely unaware.  He knew what it meant to <em>obliviate </em>and never see his parents again all of a sudden.  No one talked about the fact that only weeks after being taken away from his parents was Bokuto expected to just forget they ever happened.</p><p>His parents forgot Bokuto, but Bokuto didn't forget his parents.</p><p>"Fire?"<br/>"Yeah.  I'll go ask Shingo-san," Komako said, tying her hair up as she pulled her towel and walked out the door with little-to-no shame.  "Stay here.  Don't move, Kouta.""I won't," Bokuto whined, but he was very tempted to open the bathroom window and let a bit of snow in so he could make little snowmen on the sink counter.  Koma would make sure he didn't though.</p><p>Bokuto, as a child, didn't need much.  His parents weren't infinitely rich or anything.  They had enough.  His earliest memory was sharing baths with them, making beards out of bubbles and his mom teaching him how to lather, rinse and wash his hair so he smelt fresh after every wash.</p><p>Bokuto's hair was completely black at that time.  </p><p>"Why didn't you invite the Ravenclaw boy?"  Koma asked, sitting on the ledge of the wooden tub with Bokuto.  They weren't going to bathe together, they were too old for that now.   But there was a sliding door that connected bathrooms, and it was fun having conversation while you showered, in Bokuto's opinion anyway.  There was lots to talk about and all of a sudden you sounded a lot smarter.</p><p>"Or did you and he didn't want to show?"<br/>"I didn't invite him," Bokuto said with a shrug, chewing the inside of his cheek.  "Didn't think he'd like it."</p><p>It wasn't a complete lie.  In fact, it was 80% the reason he didn't invite Akaashi.</p><p>"Too high maintenance?"<br/>"Don't talk about him like that," but Bokuto wasn't sure he could deny it either.  It wasn't like it was Akaashi's fault that he was born in the environment he was, and Bokuto knew that.  He just sometimes wished it was a little less obvious.</p><p>Could Akaashi handle a farm?  That was the other 20% of Bokuto's excuse.</p><p>The bugs, the cooking, the cleaning, the lack of hot water - could Akaashi handle it and <em>really </em>handle it, not just suck it up for a weekend and hide the fact that he actually hated every single centimetre and second of the farm life.  Because Akaashi could barely handle the Muggle world without feeling left out, and he had Bokuto all over him there.</p><p>So what should he do to make his little Akaashi feel a little more comfortable in a place where Bokuto felt alive?</p><p>"Akaashi can handle anything.  He's strong and cool - the coolest!"  His sister looked at him, a little unconvinced, but not because he didn't trust her younger brother, but because it's been 3 years of talking about this "Akaashi" and she still hasn't met him.</p><p>"I guess," she said, raising an eyebrow.   "He can handle you, after all." </p><p>Bokuto smiled proudly until he really thought about what she just said, whining when he realized she was teasing him.  "Hey!"</p><p>"Hey!!"<br/>"Hey!!!"  Komako came back in the room with a candle in her, encased with a glass globe, charmed so that it would grow and shrink with the glass globe.  Komako put the fire underneath the tub filled with water, letting it grow so that the water could boil for Bokuto and he could take a nice, hot, steamy bath.</p><p>"That wasn't nice!"<br/>"Say that to your hot water," Komako laughed, motioning for Bokuto to go in.  They went behind the curtain that separated the different baths, almost mimicking a bathhouse but a smaller version.  "Now take a bath.  You've been working all day."</p><p>The Kita residence didn't take a break.  That was just the life on the farm. Bokuto didn't mind it, it did give him something to do, but he couldn't help but notice the hot water loosen the tenses in his muscles, relaxing in a heated sigh as he laid back in the wooden tub, letting the water flow in places he didn't know he needed.</p><p>"Kota," Koma moaned from behind the curtain.  "Please tell me you're a prefect.  So you get baths like this every day."<br/>"Nah," Bokuto answered, closing his eyes.  "I don't even wanna be one.  All they do in there is fuck."</p><p>Like the Bokuto siblings they were, they laughed at the crude, inappropriate yet real joke.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi Keiji, this is an order!  Come out <em>now</em>!"</p><p>If he was the type, Akaashi would be laughing his head off as he heard his mother struggle through the halls, trying to find her son in an obvious guest room hiding spot.  It wasn't possible though, because instead of focusing on the fact that Akaashi's mom was on the verge of killing her son, he was more occupied with the fact that Ace - the new name he had for his house-elf - was not liking the new name Akaashi had given him.</p><p>"Number Four is exactly what Number Four is - a number!"</p><p>Akaashi sighed, holding in the hardest eye-roll of his life.</p><p>It started off pretty successful, if Akaashi said so himself.  Ace and him were getting along great and for a good hour or so, they had the name established.  But then Number Fou-well, <em>Ace</em>, kept insisting that he was nothing more than a number, a story Akaashi has heard over and over again.</p><p>Then he started hitting himself.</p><p>Then he started beating his head on the wall.</p><p>Then he started screaming.</p><p>And crying.</p><p>And giving Akaashi a headache.</p><p>Akaashi was starting to feel a little lost.  Was he doing this for Number Four, or for Kuri?  Because Akaashi felt guilty, so guilty for screaming at someone who was just trying to protect him, and now he was trying to compensate somehow.</p><p>If only he were a little more like Bokuto.  He would know what to do.</p><p>"-and Number Four let in an intruder.  B-But when a pure blood is in the lowly presence of Number Fo-"<br/>"<em>What</em>?"  Akaashi hissed, looking around the room when the sudden confession put their conversation on another path other than Number Four insisting on his poor, poor status. "What intruder?  Who-"</p><p>There was a bang on the closet door of the bedroom, Akaashi whipping his head and narrowing his eyes at the handles that rattled, like they were tempted to turn and open themselves.  Letting out a soft groan of embarrassment and frustration, Akaashi crossed his arms.</p><p>"Come out, please, Atsumu-kun."</p><p>There was a yelp and <em>thump </em>from the closet.  "I-I-I don't know what yer talkin' about!"  A high-pitched voice came from the closet, with a few loud movements.  Akaashi quietly made his way over.</p><p>"I-I'm just a-a-a-a-a closet fairy!   No stunnin', 'andsome, Atsumu 'ere-<em>ngya-</em>!"   Atsumu covered his face when Akaashi slammed the closet open, glaring down at Atsumu, one swift movement away from kicking him with all his might.</p><p>"It was an accident!  An accident - I didn't mean to com'in!"  Atsumu cried out, looking up at Akaashi through his fingers, but the Ravenclaw's expression was unreadable.  Anger?  Indifference?  Intolerance?  Annoyance?</p><p>Atsumu didn't know and that made it a little scarier.</p><p>"Number Four apologizes!  Number Four apologizes, master-" Akaashi ignored the sobs of Ace as he pulled Atsumu out from the closet, letting out a loud sigh and rubbing his head.  His efforts seemed to be in vain as he tried to make up for his mistakes, and now there was a witness attributing to it.</p><p>"I didn' hear nothin'," Atsumu lied, right to Akaashi's face.  "Nothin'.  I didn' hear nothin'.  Not you yellin' at Number Four to change 'is name, or how Bokuto-san woulda been doin' a right better job-"<br/>"Ah," Akaashi tsk'ed when it was obvious Atsumu heard everything he needed to hear.</p><p>"Nah, trust me, Keiji-kun, I didn' hear ya when ya said ya missed Bokuto-san!  Not even when ya said you wanted to try sneakin' out to see 'im!"  Akaashi snapped his eyes at Atsumu, the blond flinching to protect himself.  Osamu must have been responsible for that.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you," Akaashi said, dragging Atsumu out of the closet and completely, now the Miya twin falling on the floor.  </p><p>So Number Four was able to transport him in the room without Akaashi noticing, not a single sign of suspicion while doing so.  How powerful were elves, really?  Because Akaashi couldn't lie, it did get him a little worried that if the house-elves really wanted to rebel, they wouldn't have a problem.</p><p>"I wasn' worried about ya hurtin' meh."  Atsumu stood up, dusting his pants of and clapping his hands together.  "But I did wanna sneak ya out.  I mean, that wasn' ma first intention, but if ya want."</p><p>The suggestion made Akaashi's heart race, the "take me" stuck in his throat as he thought about all the possibilities of just getting out of the house.  It wasn't like it was "sneaking out" though, he was allowed to leave.<br/>At least, he thought he was allowed to leave.</p><p>"Sneak me out where, exactly?"<br/>"Oh, ya know.  Wherever the hell Bokuto-san is, I guess.  Ya wouldn't stop whinin' about it, obviously."  Akaashi didn't bother arguing against it, because it wasn't an inaccurate statement.</p><p>"You know where Bokuto-san is?"<br/>"The Kita farm, ri'?"  Atsumu said, almost cockily.  "I was headin' there.  Not now, but eventually.  'Samu needs ingredients and the Kita farm is the best place fer it!"  Akaashi was shocked, but intrigued nonetheless.</p><p>"And you can just...walk in?"</p><p>Atsumu looked thoughtful, stroking his chin and squinting.  "Mm, not sure.  Guess we can check?"</p><p>Good enough for Akaashi.</p><p>"Come on, then," he said hastily, taking Ace's hand in the process.  "Master, sir?""We're going," Akaashi said firmly, heading to the door with loud steps, now not worried about his mom catching him - or, at least, not <em>as </em>worried.  He was still very much concerned of getting the grounding of a lifetime, but not particularly worried about his mom lashing out the meanest Spell she could think of on the spot.</p><p>"Nu-Number Four as well?"<br/>"Yes, <em>Ace,</em>" replied Akaashi impatiently.  "You are as well.  We need someone who protect us.  Keep an eye on us."  And do magic, but that sounded like they were using him.  "Is the Kita farm far?"</p><p>"Kinda?"  Atsumu answered as he followed Akaashi.  "We needa take a train.  He lives all the way on the outskirts of Japan."</p><p>Akaashi didn't care.  He would run to the ends of the Earth if it meant he would meet Bokuto once again. </p><p>"I'm so dramatic sometimes," Akaashi mumbled to himself, but both Number Four and Atsumu heard him, giving Akaashi a weird look at the declaration because to them - or Atsumu - Akaashi was one of the least dramatic people he's encountered in his life so far.  <br/>He didn't know what was going on in Akaashi's mind, not a single overthinking thought slipping from that thick skull of his.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>"M-Master?"  Number Four looked so unsure, but Akaashi didn't let go of his hand.  Kuri was still in Akaashi's mind, wanting to prove he was a good owner and not one of those mean pure bloods who used house-elves for their benefit only.</p><p>Yeah, that was it.</p><p>"You too, Num-Ace," Akaashi blinked, opening the door, looking left and right of the hall for his mom.  When the coast was clear, he started speed walking, Atsumu beside him and eventually carrying Number Four.</p><p>"Yer allowed to leave the house, no?"  Atsumu asked to confirm.  Akaashi's hesitance was unsettling.</p><p>"Yeah," Akaashi answered unsurely.  "I'm pretty sure.   I don't see why not."</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi Keiji, come <em>back </em>here!  <em>Now</em>!"</p><p>Akaashi walked faster as he heard his mom snap a window open.  From the corner of his eye he could see Atsumu looking back, bowing every so often and whimpering apologies over and over again, but Akaashi just kept walking.</p><p>He was shocked he didn't feel a force pull at the scarf around his neck.</p><p>"Keiji-kun-"<br/>"Walk," Akaashi demanded, pulling Atsumu's arm as he carried Number Four in his other.  "Walk, walk, walk, walk, walk-"</p><p>So they walked.  Walked and walked, continuing on walking because Akaashi didn't want to run in the snow.  He didn't have time to pull his winter boots out, so he stuck with regular runners, the melting snow seeping into his socks.  He could feel the squelches and squishy prints in the soles of his feet.</p><p>"How far is the train station from yer house?"  Akaashi gave Atsumu a look.  "If you're asking me this, Atsumu-kun, may I ask, how did <em>you </em>get to my house?"</p><p>The train station was only a ten minute walk.  It was exhilarating, maybe the most exciting thing Akaashi did on his (Atsumu obviously didn't count).  When the train conductor asked for their tickets, Akaashi pulled the "headmaster's son" card for the first time, unsure if it would actually work.</p><p>"I'm going to visit my father.  The Headmaster of Hogwarts, if you were unsure."  The ticketmaster looked a bit bewildered, but bowed as he scurried off to ask other passenger's for their proof of payment.  AKaashi let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"How far is Kita-san's farm?"  Akaashi asked, not noticing how shocked Atsumu was in the situation, merely assuming that the Miya was staying silent for now.  He should have known that Atsumu wasn't the quiet one between the two.</p><p>"To be honest, if I may, Mr. <em>Headmaster's-Son."  </em>Akaashi grimaced at the title.  Not that he particularly hated it, but that he used it for such a selfish reason when he could have been using it for good instead.  But that guilt was for another time - Number Four was still trembling in his arms, cold and terrified for their life.</p><p>"I didn' think ya had it in ya.  Runnin' away 'n' all," Atsumu chuckled, crossing his arms.  He looked out the window, watching as the snow outside started trickling down slowly.  It  was almost midnight, so they really shouldn't have been out, but Akaashi couldn't say he felt scared of their journey to nor from.</p><p>"Kita-san's farm is an hour away from 'ere.  About.  So maybe, take a nap?"</p><p>Akaashi couldn't sleep.  It was a bit difficult considering he was going to another person's house, unannounced and unplanned.  A place he's never been before where he couldn't use his magic legally, unsupervised and basically kidnapped a house-elf in the process, who reminder, was completely and absolutely not okay with being taken from the warm house he was provided all because the prestigious son of his master was suddenly impulsive.</p><p>Now that Akaashi could actually think, he started to do so - overtly so.</p><p><em>"I did this for what?"  </em>Akaashi chewed his bottom lip, squeezing Number Four to his chest like a pillow.  "<em>Bokuto-san?  Is this even something Bokuto-san wants?  He's probably having lots of fun right now anyway...maybe this was a mistake.  And I dragged Atsumu-kun.  I have to apologize.  It will be better if I apologize now, wouldn't it?  But if I apologize now, will that mean we have to go home too?  We're already half-way there anyway - I think it'll be better if we just finish, and then I apologize-"</em></p><p>"I can hear ya thinkin' from 'ere," Atsumu groaned, making Akaashi snap his gaze up and to the twin.  "If ya got somethin' to say, just say it.  Better than just keepin' it bottled in all the time.  Yer like ma brother."  They were both Ravenclaws, but Akaashi didn't point that out.</p><p>"How are you so calm?"  Akaashi asked quietly, his grip on Number Four loosening.  "Is this something you just do?  Is your family not concerned?"  Atsumu snorted obnoxiously, shaking his head.</p><p>"Ma family?  We all dun 'ave pretty houses like ya Keiji-kun family does.  It ain't small either but," Atsumu shrugged.  "I share a room with 'Samu.  We need space.  It ain't no big deal.  Long as I come home alive."</p><p>Akaashi took this information thoughtfully.  He spent a whole 10 month in dorms with other boys only to come home and share another room with his brother.  "If you don't have a small house, why don't you just have a separate room then?"</p><p>Atsumu cracked an eye open, almost glaring at Akaashi.  He pouted, not answering for a good few minutes, and Akaashi was about to leave it at that.  He wasn't necessarily uninterested, but he wouldn't push for answers.</p><p>"I like sharin' a room with 'Samu," Atsumu answered with his eyes closed, like he didn't want to see reality when he said it out loud.  "We 'ave bunk-beds 'n' share a desk - I like it all."</p><p>Akaashi didn't have siblings, so he wouldn't understand now.  But it definitely made him think about one day if he were to have kids, he would need to have more than just one.</p><p>The train ride was an hour and 20 minutes.  "Arriving at - <em>Hyogo Station</em>," made its announcement and Akaashi had to shake Atsumu awake.  With a snore, the twin jolted awake, blinking slowly as he became aware of where they were now.</p><p>"Perfect," he yawned.  It dawned on Akaashi a little too late and it made him squeeze to Number Four, just a little tighter.</p><p>
  <em>Was Kita even awake right now?</em>
</p><p>He had to rattle the worry off quickly though, because Atsumu was already leading the way off the train.  There was a shovelled pavement they landed on, a trail leading them far, far into the snowy lands where a big, straw and wooden <em>minka </em>planted itself.  There was smoke omitting from the top, but Akaashi still couldn't be too sure anyone was awake.  It made his legs buckle, thinking about having to stay out for the whole night for an unsure morning with Bokuto.</p><p>"'e's awake," Atsumu said, so confidently that it made Akaashi jealous.  "Lights are on."</p><p>Atsumu was right.  There was light from the window that illuminated the path of the front of their house, bursting a little hope in Akaashi that this plan wasn't a complete failure.  He still let Atsumu walk before him though, a few steps behind with a shivering, silent Number Four in his arms.</p><p>"M-Master?"  Akaashi looked down at the house-elf, their eyes wide and stunned.  Not once has Akaashi asked if they were okay - yet.  </p><p>"Cold?"<br/>"N-No!  Master, sir, is keeping Number Four very, very warm!  The warmest he's ever been-" Akaashi smiled, quieting Number Four quickly before he could beat himself up over something else.</p><p>"Good.  I'm glad Num-"</p><p>"<em>And on a Monday, I'm gonna love ya~</em><br/><em>And on a Tuesday, I'm gonna hug ya~</em><br/><em>And on a Wednesday, Thursday, Friday~</em><br/><em>Saturday, Sunday, gonna love ya~</em>"</p><p>The music was loud from the Kita residence, only now did Akaashi realize that even the ground was vibrating.  They have just reached a 6 metre radius from the house, and he could sense the magical barrier between the step he took before and the step now.<br/>Sound Proofing - how considerate.</p><p><em>"I work for you, baby, work my hand to the bone~</em><br/><em>Care for you, baby, till the cows come home~</em><br/><em>Do for you, baby, for the love that I seek~</em><br/><em>Slave for you, baby, every day of the week~</em>"</p><p>Akaashi could barely see through the window, but Bokuto's spiky hair couldn't have belonged to anyone else.  The shadow figures were moving on the walls, dancing together to the beat of the music, not just Bokuto, but a group of people!  There was more than just him and Kita.</p><p>"<em>Scrub your dirty floor~ </em><em>(On a Tuesday)</em><br/><em>I do a whole lot more~ (</em><em>On a Wednesday)</em><br/><em>I wash your dirty clothes~</em><br/><em>To have a little lovin' 'fore the weekend goes~</em>"</p><p>Akaashi didn't know the song.  He always gave himself the benefit of the doubt that it was something of the Muggle world and obviously he didn't know - but Kita knew the song.  Akaashi knew Kita knew the song because he was <em>dancing too.</em></p><p>"Bokuto-san!"  A feminine voice squealed, and Akaashi could see through the shadows on the wall that Bokuto picked someone up.  His laugh sounded the same as a few days ago and it really fell on Akaashi's shoulders exentsively just how utterly immature he was being.</p><p>This was stupid.</p><p>Akaashi felt stupid.</p><p>"I'm going home-""Hah?"  Atsumu was quick to snatch Akaashi's wrist.  "Why?  'Cuz there's a bit of dancin'?  Ya don't have to dance to get in."</p><p>It wasn't that, but Akaashi didn't know how to verbalize it.  He didn't know how to tell Atsumu it wasn't the fact that Bokuto was dancing or having fun or laughing with another Ravenclaw that Akaashi thought was a stick in the mud for not letting Osamu broom-surf once in a while during a Quidditch game.</p><p>This was all Akaashi's fault.  He let himself feel like this.</p><p>"I just," Akaashi sputtered, biting his lip.  "I just want to go home.  I don't want to be here-"</p><p>The sound of a door opening had never been so heart-stopping.  Not Bokuto nor Kita was standing there, but rather, an older lady wearing pyjamas and a wide smile that look awfully like Bokuto's.</p><p>Akaashi could do the math in his head and all of a sudden he felt like crying.</p><p>"I thought I heard voices."  Even her voice was chipper and welcoming.  "Friends of Kita-kun's?"</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't explain the look on Bokuto's face.  It was a mix of shock and genuine confusion, but in seconds turned into excitement as he ran over to Akaashi and scooped him up for a hug.</p><p>"Aka-a-a-a-ashi!!"</p><p>Bokuto scooped him up effortlessly.  The cold wasn't responsible for the redness in his cheeks.</p><p>"Did you come to visit me?"  </p><p>Number Four was already on the ground as Akaashi put his arms around Bokuto's neck to keep him from falling.  The inevitable spectators didn't make the situation any better, and Akaashi felt shameless when Bokuto tried going in for a kiss.</p><p>"Stop," Akaashi tsk'ed, pushing his face away with the palm of his hand which inevitably made Bokuto pout in a way that made Akaashi want to do nothing else <em>but </em>kiss him.</p><p>"I think it would be best if the two of you slept over," Kita said, pulling Atsumu by the elbow.  "I'll set up a futon for you.  Come.  Help me."  Before Akaashi could protest, Bokuto put him down on the ground, everyone - those Akaashi knew and didn't - moving to do something and leaving Akaashi there clueless.</p><p>Kita had two siblings - a sister and a brother.  There were two new people Akaashi had to consider, and the click in his mind went off feverously.</p><p>"Koma-chan," one of them said with a fake yawn.  "Time to go to bed, don't you think?"<br/>"Mhm," the one with solid silver hair nodded, smiling at Bokuto then gave a nod to Akaashi.  "I'm beat."</p><p>Akaashi's mouth went dry as he tried to say something to the two of them, but they were walking away and calling out to them felt misplaced.  Bokuto had an arm around his shoulder, the other hand holding onto Number Four's even though he had no idea who they were yet.</p><p>Akaashi's heart did a little jump.</p><p>"Let's go outside," Bokuto suggested.  "I think we need to cool down a bit."</p><p>Naturally, Bokuto was right.  The wind was soft in its blows and cool in its touch.  When they walked on the path Akaashi had just came from, it didn't look familiar at all.  Just at a glance, Akaashi knew this wasn't a place he would do well living in.</p><p>"Number Four will keep masters away from harm!"  The house-elf said compassionately, stalking a defence position in front of them and occasionally running behind to make sure all sides of them were protected.  "No fear!  Masters will stay safe!"</p><p>The embarrassment only grew from there, but Bokuto laughed as he watched.  Akaashi didn't understand why until Bokuto looked at him.</p><p>"He's kind of like a kid."</p><p>What was it?  </p><p>How did he do it? </p><p>How was Bokuto so capable of making Akaashi fall in love again and again, unintentionally and mindlessly so.  </p><p>How?</p><p><em>How</em>?</p><p>"Bokuto-san..." such a quiet voice, Akaashi didn't like to hear himself speak sometimes.  If his thoughts were able to project without any consideration, then maybe one day someone will tell him to shut up.<br/>For now, he had to take initiative.</p><p>"I wanted to tell you," he started off, and Bokuto stopped walking to listen.  "If you were to have stayed in Tsukishima-kun's body.  For the rest of your life, I mean.  Nothing would change.  Not for me.  I'd still l-love you."</p><p>
  <em>How?</em>
</p><p>"And I don't mind that you didn't tell me.  You didn't say anything to me at all."  The passive aggressive statement came out more sincere than it did upset.  "I know I don't tell you my thoughts and worries, and I told you I would work on it.  I do it not because I don't rely on you.  I do it because I-I'm so scared."</p><p>
  <em>How?</em>
</p><p>"I want to be there for Bokuto-san too.  So, if you'd let me," Akaashi's teeth clattered, ignoring the pattering of Number Four's feet as he ran around them, fanning off any mice that scurried by or flies ants scurrying by.  </p><p>"If you'd let me, please.  Rely on me forever.  And I'll rely on you the same."</p><p>
  <em>How?</em>
</p><p>Bokuto wanted to shout the question into the void.  When Akaashi was the most competent person he knew.  Sacrificing and selfless.  Never once in a lifetime did Bokuto think someone so caring and loving could talk with such insecurity and shame.</p><p>"Akaashi," Bokuto said, turning around so his back was facing him.  A scene that wasn't unfamiliar.  "You know how you compare me to a star?"  </p><p>His eyes went wide - because he didn't think Bokuto heard him when he did.</p><p>"If I'm a star," Bokuto continued, turning his head so that Akaashi could only see the small, sad smile playing on his lips.  Mature, passionate, driven - Bokuto.  Akaashi wasn't sure what more he could expect.</p><p>"Then you're the world."</p><p>
  <em>How?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How?</em>
</p><p>If Akaashi asked, he would be scared what the answer would be.  So he didn't.  He didn't need to.</p><p>Whatever thought, hesitance, question, worry, concern - <em>anything - </em>Akaashi didn't express it.  As if he were caged in, limited to only what he could see, it all disappeared, even for that brief moment in falling in love once more.  <br/>When you were faced with something that had a complicated reply, an impossible solution, you didn't have to think.  You just had to know.  Akaashi liked to think, wanted to at least, know what Bokuto's answer was, would be and will always be.</p><p>Laughter ensued, because in front of Bokuto, Akaashi didn't know what else to do.</p><p>"Bokuto-san."  He turned around, holding a hand out to Akaashi.  A smile that could warm up the coldest heart, and a heart that could fill the emptiest soul.  What more did Akaashi expect?</p><p>"We're a perfect match for each other.  Don't you think?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Kenma's Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter contains SMUT.  If this makes you uncomfortable, please be cautious where the ** begins and ends.  Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>January 6 1998</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...is not what Kuroo expected.  They were, for lack of a better word, weird.  And not dysfunctional weird where Kuroo was a little scared of his dad and his mom had an infinite amount of photos of Kenma around the house (because only children were crazy like that).</p><p>Weird, as in, good.</p><p>A good weird.</p><p>Weird because around Kenma, he couldn't tell if the boy was actually raised by the Kozume family.</p><p>"Let me see, let me see, let me see!"  Kenma's obnoxious brat-of-a-nephew squealed at Kenma as he beat another level on his Game Boy game - some racing game Kuroo thought looked cool because of all the colours on the cover.</p><p>More than expected, Kenma scowled at his nephew, unapologetically elbowing the 8 year old in the chest.  "I said you can sit next to me if you behaved," Kenma said in the creepiest calm voice Kuroo's heard.  <br/>"Kenma-ku-u-u-un!"<br/>"Do you want a cookie?  Mama made some earlier, go ask for one."</p><p>Kuroo wasn't surprised to hear Kenma was an only child when they first met, his personality not one that is too expressive of his consideration towards other people's feelings, or even outwardly aware of other people's emotions.<br/>Though Kenma was socially aware, he didn't show it.</p><p>So it begged the question how those two things became cause-and-result - how did Kenma become as emotionally inclined when he didn't have anyone to relate to in the first place?  Kuroo always answered that question with the simplest answer (and his favourite) - </p><p>Kenma was just that great.</p><p>And he would continue using that answer...</p><p>But damn - Kenma's family was just huge.</p><p>"Kenma-<em>nii</em>-"<br/>"Don't eat like that," Kenma tsk'ed as he watched his little cousin - the sweetest little girl who followed Kenma like a lost puppy and clipped her hair with a star elastic - accidentally spill soup on her dress as a poor attempt to eat a bowl with a pair of chopsticks.</p><p>"Look.  You made a mess."  She giggled innocently and Kuroo watched as Kenma cleaned her up, pickering her up by the underarms and placing her on his lap.  "This is the last time I'm feeding you.  You need to start doing things on your own."<br/>"Okay!"</p><p>From the tone of his voice, Kuroo had a feeling this wasn't the first time Kenma threatened her like that.</p><p>It was planned even before the order that Kenma had to stay in the wizarding world that Kuroo was going to sleep over for the break.  A week seemed fine, and Kenma had no problem with him staying longer.</p><p>The suggestion of Kuroo's dad staying over the weekend was a new change though, and thankfully, not as awkward as Kuroo thought.  It was only chance that Kenma's extended family decided to stay over as well, the usual house of three extending to accommodate everyone and their mom.</p><p>"You know," he said to Kenma as he walked into the kitchen, watching Kenma flip an egg (who knew <em>that </em>could be a sexy action?!).  "Your aunt keeps flirting with my dad."</p><p>Aunt KoKo, but Kenma didn't call her that anymore.  Didn't call her at all actually, because she was convinced Kenma's long hair was a result of gender dysmorphia and insisted to send Kenma to therapy, so he kept his distance.</p><p>"Oh?  And?"  Kenma asked, raising an eyebrow. A boyfriend would be good for her - maybe she could loosen up a bit and realize there are lots of type of men out there and not just short-haired, buff boys (though that's exactly what Kuroo's dad was like).</p><p>"If your aunt ends up with my dad," Kuroo's tone was like it was stating the obvious.  "We're going to be related.  By law."</p><p>Kenma put his pan down and started untying his apron, throwing it off and stomping out of the kitchen.  Kuroo had to hold in a laugh as he quietly followed Kenma, watching as he approached his aunt who was batting her eyelashes at Kuroo's dad like a school girl.  </p><p>"Aunt Ko-" Kenma groaned, going up to her and saying something inaudible from where Kuroo was standing.  He looked calm, but upset and it made Kuroo smile softly remembering how worried Kenma looked just last year when they had to write an essay as a punishment for what happened with the Amortentia.  Good times.</p><p>Kuroo's dad gave his son a 'help' look, widening his eyes slightly, which Kuroo responded by gesturing for him to come over.  Kuroo's dad apologized for excusing himself, giving Kenma much more time to scold his aunt for trying to make him and his boyfriend unintentionally an insestuous couple.  He could hear some of Kenma's words - "-mama said if you acted up-" "-I got Kuroo first!" - but he didn't need to hear Kenma to know how he felt.  </p><p>Kenma was very expressive after all.</p><p>"After meeting Kozume-kun, I thought his house would be very different," Kuroo's dad said, crossing his arms as they both watched Kenma arguing heavily with his aunt.  He looked like he wanted to pull her hair.</p><p>"But it's lively.  Sort of shocking."<br/>"You only met Kenma once," Kuroo pointed out.  "He's actually a really good friend and classmate.  Very empathetic."</p><p>Both Kuroo's dad and everyone at Hogwarts would look at Kuroo like he was insane - no one ever believed him.  Maybe Hinata and that would be it.</p><p>"Mama!"  Kenma cried out in frustration before Kuroo's dad could ask his son more (because nothing made him happier than seeing his son wistfully talk about his boyfriend for hours and hours on end).  "Your sister-in-law needs help!  She said she's gonna burn the house down!"<br/>"Keina!<br/>"'<em>Kenma'!  </em>I'm still a boy!"</p><p>Kenma's mom look an awful lot like Kenma, it was almost off-putting.  She came in the family room with her hair in a bun, a book in her hand and glasses hanging off a necklace that looked handmade.  </p><p>"Yes, baby?"<br/>"Your sister-in-law!"  Aunt KoKo gasped in offence, rolling her eyes.  "I didn't do anything!""She did!  She did every single thing you can think of!"</p><p>In Kuroo's eyes, he wasn't more talkative, but Kenma had definitely said more words in a single day with his family than a whole school year at Hogwarts.  If Kuroo didn't force him, he usually didn't take initiative to talk (with Hinata being the exception).</p><p>"What did you do now, KoKo-chan?"  His aunt looked offended and embarrassed.  "Nothing!  Keina-chan is just being dramatic.""It's <em>Kenma, </em>and I'm not being dramatic!  Ugh, this family- make your own eggs, I'm going to my room!  Kuroo!"</p><p>Kuroo stood up a little straighter and let out a nervous laugh as he bowed his head to Kenma's mom.  The little wave he then gave his dad seemed a little pathetic, especially as he heard him making a terrible excuse to remove himself from the situation.  Kuroo took the time to follow Kenma - as he should.</p><p>"Your family is very-"<br/>"Annoying?  Entitled?  Loud?"</p><p>Kuroo nodded in agreement to all those words.  "Fun," was what he added soon after as Kenma flopped on his bed, taking the Game Boy out from under his pillow (hiding it from his snotty nephew).</p><p>"Fun?"  Kenma snorted, letting the sounds of his Game Boy fill the room and Kuroo sat beside him on the bed.  "Your version of fun is weird.""Mhm," he looked down at Kenma, noticing how his hair splayed about the bedsheets.  It's gotten longer since the beginning of the school year, just above his shoulders.  The bleach Kuroo worked with over the summer seemed to fade and now it was a paler blond than he began with.  Kenma probably didn't care about all those rules surrounding hair colouring, and Kuroo wouldn't bother lecturing him about it.</p><p>"I think you're fun," Kuroo attempted, but Kenma was too busy on his game.</p><p>"Weird," Kenma mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he virtually jumped over broken pipes and split under crashing bridges to get to the Fire Princess who seemed to always need saving.</p><p>"I'm not 'fun'.  Never call me that again."  Kuroo hummed in amusement as he lay on his back, watching as Kenma aggressively fought of squealing toads and monster-chomping mushrooms over and over again.</p><p>Kenma's room was nothing like Kuroo expected - he actually didn't know what to expect.  A blank white wall with a few chairs?  Kenma rarely slept so did he even need a bed?   And the lights - Kenma seemed to hate when things were too bright so Kuroo didn't even expect a window.<br/>But Kenma's room was...normal.  He didn't share with his dad, like Kuroo did, so there was a lot of room.  He still had a desk of his own and a comfy chair in the corner of the room, assumedly for reading but now, Kenma said, he used it for his gaming hours (which lasted quite a while).</p><p>What might have shocked Kuroo the most though, were the photos.  The moving images, over and over again of Kenma and Kuroo flashing a smile to the camera - Kuroo remembered that day; Daichi took that photo.<br/>And sure, that was the only photo, but Kenma had posters too!  Famous potion creators and speaker events.  He had posted newspaper clips with various sorts of headlines, nothing particularly out of the ordinary or odd about them but Kuroo did notice that each one had some sort of circle or highlight around the dates.  He didn't ask what they were for, but Kenma had quite a few of them.</p><p>"Are you having fun, though?"  Kenma asked, not looking up from his game.  "I know you like talking.  I don't want you to get drained."</p><p>The considerate, soft spot in Kenma always made Kuroo weak.  Chuckling, he wrapped an arm around Kenma's waist, earning a whine but he didn't pull away.  "If I'm with Kenma then of course I'm going to have fun."<br/>"Whipped."</p><p>Yes, he indeed was.  Kenma wasn't going to admit out loud he was feeling the exact same way.</p><p>"Give me a kiss."<br/>"Get away from me."</p><p>Kenma scowled when he felt lips on his cheek, right when he was about to beat the level he's been struggling on.  If he lost, he'd have to start over - he could kiss Kuroo any time of day but this only happened after hours of effort.</p><p>"One kiss."<br/>"Let go, Kuroo!"  Kenma groaned, rolling to his side to try and get away, but Kuroo just followed him.  "Stop!  Stop-wait, till I'm done!""Mean," Kuroo sighed, kissing the back of Kenma's neck, making the smaller twitch.</p><p>"Stop!  Ku-Kuroo!"</p><p>The sensation made Kenma feel sensitive, accidentally slipping the Game Boy out of his hand and onto the floor.  They both gasped at the loud <em>thunk </em>it made as it fell, the demoting tune it played as it turned off automatically.  Kenma's screech made Kuroo bite his lip, either to hold in a laugh or a cry.</p><p>"You idiot!"  Kenma glared at him, picking the Game Boy up from the floor and turning it back on.  He kept mumbling prayers to whatever deity he could, needing the device to work and have saved his progress.<br/>Like they both expected, Kenma's game was starting over.</p><p>"Kuroo!"<br/>"If you kissed me, this wouldn't have hap-" Kuroo couldn't even finish his sentence before Kenma was smacking his arm.  Once, then twice, then a third time his little hand slapped at Kuroo's shoulder like a child.  How was Kuroo supposed to <em>not </em>laugh?</p><p>"It was an accident!"<br/>"Your fucking fault," Kenma tsk'ed as he tried to focus on the game again, but lost momentum when Kuroo refused to let go of him.  "You're so clingy.  What's wrong with you?""Nothing," Kuroo hummed cheekily, adding in an extra kiss.</p><p>"Just think you're really pretty."</p><p>Actually, there was something bothering Kuroo, but he knew neither wanted to talk about.  Apparently no one wanted to talk about it.  </p><p>How fucking <em>terrifying </em>it was that Kenma had almost gotten stuck in a whole other person's body for the rest of his <em>life</em>.</p><p>Kuroo wasn't sappy Daichi or unbothered Ushijima.  He didn't "see past looks" or "only care about what was on the inside".  He liked Kenma's face!  He liked his height, his hands, the way his knees gave out when Kuroo kissed him a little too hard.<br/>Kageyama with long hair - no.  It just had to be Kenma.</p><p>So yeah, Kuroo didn't want Kenma to look like anyone else, and he was damn right thankful that he didn't.  It would really have strained their relationship if Kenma didn't look like the beautiful self he was anymore.</p><p>Kuroo couldn't pretend - if Kenma was in Kageyama's body for the rest of his life, he actually didn't know if he could handle it.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?"  He didn't even notice Kenma having put the game away, turning to face him.  They were laying on the bed, door closed (and probably locked, knowing Kenma).  Usually, it would be a heart-racing experience, and Kuroo wouldn't know what to do as Kenma's small, little hand rested on his thigh, trying to get in between his legs in that inexperienced, curious way.  <br/>But right now, it was comforting.  That Kenma was still his Kenma.</p><p>"You."<br/>"Sap."</p><p>Kuroo leaned in for a kiss that Kenma eagerly returned.  </p><p>"You've gotten better," Kuroo mumbled against his lips, and Kenma bit him.  "Ow!""Don't remind me that you've kissed other people," Kenma mumbled, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.  "Makes me feel gross."</p><p>Sweat also made Kenma gross.  But there were some things he was willing to grow through if it meant his and Kuroo's relationship could progress already.</p><p>"What if I told you," Kuroo started saying slowly, humming softly as he started kissing Kenma's face.  "That you're the best kisser yet?"  For a second, Kenma did feel good.  But then other questions started to pile up.</p><p>"How many people have you kissed before?"  Before Kuroo could answer, he was already pulling away.  "What were their names?  How old were they?  Boy or girl?  Were they my age?  When did you kiss them?"</p><p>Kuroo looked at Kenma, blinked once, then looked away.</p><p>Honestly speaking, Kuroo has only ever kissed Kenma.  He told him he's kissed other people only to tease him, but Kenma took it seriously too quickly.</p><p>Kenma didn't need to know that though.</p><p> </p><p>"'Date'?"  Kenma's mouth was filled with with chicken potpie.  Whenever his older cousins made dinner, it was Western food, and Kuroo found it absolutely fascinating.  "We go on lots of dates.  Room dates.  Indoor dates."<br/>"Bed dates?"<br/>"Shut your filthy mouth."</p><p>Dinner at the Kozume household was everything and more Kuroo thought family dinners would be like.  He's had dinner at the Bokuto's before too, but he assumed the noise was more from Bokuto than anything.</p><p>The Kozume table was able to extend to fit their over 25 member family, sitting by age and likeness of each other - not how much they <em>were like</em> each other, but how much they <em>liked </em>each other.  Kuroo sat next to Kenma and his dad on the other end of the table with the other adults.  Kenma's older cousins were in their young twenties, so it gave the impression to Kuroo that no one else was their age.</p><p>It seemed lonely at first, but he realized that it was kind of cool too.</p><p>"You guys haven't gone to Hogsmeade?"<br/>"Dinner at the Leaky Cauldron?""That's not romantic."<br/>"Didn't even steal some Floo powder and go to another city?  Lame!"</p><p>They were overwhelmingly enthusiastic about their cousin while Kenma sat there scowling at his plate of mushy chicken and vegetables.  Kuroo took the butt of the bread from the bread basket, spreading a bit of butter as he quietly watched Kenma handle his family.</p><p>"Those aren't dates.  Those are hassles," Kenma insisted with a soft glare at his older cousin Shinjike, while the 24 year old gave him a weird, almost bothered look.  "'Hassle'?  A date is a hassle?  I'm wondering what marriages are to you."<br/>"Dates aren't hassles.  Going out is a hassle," Kenma reiterated impatiently.  "This is why I don't like talking to you guys.  You never listen.""We love you too, Ken-chan.  You and your little head."</p><p>Kuroo choked on a piece of bread.</p><p>"What?"  Kenma hissed at Kuroo, looking at him.  His expression softened once he realized it was in fact Kuroo he was talking to and no longer a family member.  "Oh.  Are you okay?  You want something else to eat?"</p><p>"Why are you so nice to him?"  Akemi asked - 26 and still in school for a law position that Kuroo couldn't pronounce - giving them both a snarky look.  "Kuroo-kun sure gets some special treatment, huh?"<br/>"Oh?"  Kenma responded back sassily.  "It's almost like he's my boyfriend or something."</p><p>A few tsk'ed while some of them laughed, trying to give Kenma a hi-five but he promptly ignored them.  "Still," 29 year old Takeshi said, pointing his fork to Kenma.  "Dates are important.  Kuroo-kun, don't you want to go on a date?"</p><p>Kuroo stopped eating at the sudden call of his name, not wanting to get involved but now even Kenma was looking at him for an answer.  The obvious one being, not really.  He liked Kenma and he liked spending time with him, but honestly, just sitting at home and lounging about wasn't exactly a bad thing.  He liked to watch Kenma in his most comfortable version of himself, occasionally kissing up to Kuroo when he stayed so still for so long he turned numb, then going back to his quiet self.</p><p>But a date sounded...</p><p>"Where to?" </p><p>Kenma groaned at the answer, putting his fork down.  "So you <em>do </em>want to go on dates?  How come you never told me?"  Kuroo's eyes widened at Kenma's reaction, gulping when he felt like he said something wrong.  Snickering cousins weren't of much help either.</p><p>"I-I never said I wanted to go on a date.  I'm just asking-"<br/>"Oh, now <em>I </em>look like an asshole," Kenma kissed his teeth, crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair.  Half of his potpie was finished and he'd probably get Kuroo to finish the rest.  Kenma went to the bathroom once a day, but Kuroo didn't think they were old enough for him to point out his concern towards that.</p><p>"Yeah," Shinjike nodded, along with the rest of them.  "You do look like an asshole."</p><p>That night, it was Kenma's and Kuroo's turn to clean the table.  It took a while to get Kuroo's dad to sit down, and another little while to reassure Aunt KoKo that the tea they gave her didn't have any <em>Draught Potion </em>in it (but they couldn't blame her for her panic after Kenma made it blatantly obvious he knew how to successful make it with his, quote-unquote, "eyes closed").  But after that, their little kitchen date washing and drying dishes by hand was a lot of fun.</p><p>"What do you want the soap to smell like?"  Kenma asked, as he started cranking the knob that allowed them to choose, only having to say the words and the dial would spell it out for them.  And yes, Kuroo asked the first time he saw it if he could hypothetically make them smell like Kenma.</p><p>"What if I wanted it to smell like Amortentia?"  Kuroo asked that night, genuinely curious as to what would happen.  Kenma gave him a look, then shrugged.</p><p>"I guess...I dunno.  I think I want lavender tonight though."</p><p>'By hand' to Kenma meant that he had to put the dishes in the sink...and that was it.  The scrubs and soaps were charmed to wash the dishes on their own, only needing a bit of monitoring to make sure they didn't overflow.  Kuroo usually didn't complain about the Muggle world, but it did look like it saved quite a bit of his time for an invisible force to wash dishes for him.</p><p>"So," Kenma started saying, awkwardly so, Kuroo was curious what he was going to lead on with.  "Dates.  Dating.  Date."  He coughed a bit, but Kuroo waited until he finished his question before patronizing him.</p><p>"You want to go on a date...with me?"</p><p>Ironic.  Kuroo was pretty sure that he confessed first, but here Kenma was, acting all shy with asking Kuroo out.  If this was their own house and the fear of a little 6 year old witch crawling up his leg didn't outweigh his desire to kiss Kenma till he ran out of breath, then maybe Kuroo wouldn't be crossing his legs trying to hide a growing hard-on right now.</p><p>"I already answered this."<br/>"With a question," Kenma moaned, scratching the back of his head even though it wasn't itchy.  "Wherever you want and not just at home, you know?  Going out and...being in public.  We can do that!  I can do that."</p><p>It sounded like Kenma was more convincing himself than Kuroo.</p><p>"I mean, I bet you can?  I guess," Kuroo said unsurely, watching as Kenma tipped the China plates into its slots gently, watching as it carefully slid into its designated spots in the pantry.  It was oddly satisfying, and all Kenma had to do was push them like a button.  </p><p>"But I'll take you on a date.  You don't need to take me."  Because it made sense.  Kuroo couldn't see Kenma doing the planning for, well, anything really.  Ravenclaw or not - someone good at studying and did things in a relatively organized and timely manner - if Kenma didn't have some sort of incentive, he wasn't going to do it properly.  And sure, it was cute thinking that Kenma would be all enthuasiastic and pumped to take Kuroo out on a date and all, but he knew the reality was Kenma didn't want to and in the end will result into a date that unintentionally both of them hated.</p><p>So Kuroo would plan the date.</p><p>"Oh?  Do you know the area then?  Where to take me?"  Kenma asked, and Kuroo was so close to responding before realizing it was a rhetorical question.</p><p>They were in the wizarding world.  Kuroo did not, in fact, know where to take Kenma around.  This wasn't an area he was familiar with.  </p><p>"I mean," Kuroo shrugged.  "I could work with what I got."  Kenma gave him a blank look, then waved his hand up in protest.  "I'm planning it," Kenma said with a tsk, going back to the sink where a big, dirty pot lay, getting its lathering from an even bigger wooden brush that was all soaped up and smelling like lavender.</p><p>"It will be the greatest date you've been on.  I'll bet your left leg on it."</p><p>Kuroo's never been on a real date with someone (unless you count 3rd grade playground dates.  Then he's been on two!).  But did Kenma really need to know that?</p><p> </p><p>During Kuroo's stay, he didn't sleep with his dad like he thought he would have even though he offered.  It was a family home, he was perfectly understanding if Kenma's parents didn't trust his new boyfriend to sleep next to their son, multiple square feet away from them in a soundproof room with the doors shut and locked.</p><p>Apparently, if you're both boys at least, that didn't seem to be an issue.</p><p>"Tch," Akemi flipped her hair as she watched Kuroo and Kenma going into his bedroom, rolling her eyes.  "But when it's Ryuunozaki-kun I have three owls and two toads monitoring our every move!  Sexist!"<br/>"Ryuunozaki was a creep.  He got three girls pregnant, all before you graduated Hogwarts."<br/>"Whatever."</p><p>Hogwarts used to be wild.  Kuroo wondered if he would have even survived it in 1988.</p><p>"It's whatever," Kenma mumbled, trudging to the bedroom, pillow tucked under his arm and the sleep shirt he was wearing multiple sizes too big that if Kuroo put love marks on his collarbones like Kenma asked, he would have definitely gotten caught red-handed.</p><p>"Not like Kuroo does anything."</p><p>This of course sparked a big reaction from all the Kenma-Cousins, yelling and whelping as they watched Kuroo sprint after Kenma into the room, laughing their heads off at the sight of Kuroo's bright, red ears.</p><p>"Who knew it was Kuroo-kun!"<br/>"Why did Kenma-kun look so pissed off though?"<br/>"Is no one going to talk about the fact that Kuroo's dad is literally in the same house right now?  Shut up, already!  What if he hears?"</p><p>Once they got back to Kenma's room, the back of Kenma's head had never looked so hittable to Kuroo before.  It was asking to be pushed down.  </p><p>"What the fuck, Kenma?!"  Kuroo exclaimed, closing the door as quietly as possible because he didn't want to be walked in on.  "Why would you say that in front of your family?  That's so weird!  They don't need to know about our sex life!"<br/>"They can't know about something that doesn't exist."</p><p>Kuroo groaned when he heard Kenma complaining about it once again.  The lack of physical intimacy that Kuroo just so happened to not find the right time to continue because they were literally at Kenma's childhood home!  </p><p>It wasn't even about whether they wanted to or not - time and place were <em>important.</em></p><p>"What?  You wanna fuck right here, right now?"  Kenma turned, eyes shining like a child on Christmas.  "Actually?"  Kuroo's sigh had never sounded so disappointed.</p><p>"I told you," Kuroo said slowly, "that it's weird when we're at home.  There's too many people."  Kenma didn't even bother hearing the rest of Kuroo's lecture, already bored out of his mind with the idea that Kuroo was really considering other people in this house.</p><p>"Not like they're going to hear.  The Soundproof Charm is a good barrier.  Do you doubt my mother's Charming ability?"<br/>"Not one bit," Kuroo said, though saying the word "mother" did jolt him a bit.  Kenma's parents weren't as strict as he thought they would be, but they were still parents.  Maybe there would be trigger words that hexed Kuroo when said and "mother" was one of them.</p><p>"But still," Kuroo said with a weak voice, motioning his hands to gesture at everywhere.  Wide and big, Kuroo sputtered silently before scoffing.  "Don't you think it's awkward?  To do <em>it </em>here?"  Because at Hogwarts, everyone was doing it so it wasn't that weird.  At home, in the same house as their parents, did Kenma really not feel anything awkward?</p><p>Kenma looked thoughtful this time, not just abruptly saying something he felt, but rather giving it some pondering thought as he realized how difficult it would be to waver Kuroo, at least a little bit.  It wasn't enough to seduce him, Kenma learned that slowly (though he was convinced there was something in Kuroo that would make him feral.  He had just yet to figure it out), but Kuroo was a man of logic, and therefore needed to be reasoned with.</p><p>Kind of like a lawyer or a business man.  He needed negotiation.</p><p>"It doesn't have to be all the way," Kenma said softly, sitting on the edge of his bed, holding a pillow between his legs.  "We can just fool around.  Like how we did in your dorm..." Kuroo hummed, sitting beside Kenma.  Once again, they were on Kenma's bed, so casually it was starting to make Kuroo feel greedy.</p><p>It would be bad if he got used to this feeling so early in life.</p><p>"Why are you so fixated on doing it?"  Kuroo asked, avoiding the word in fear of it being another triggering one.  It's not that he didn't trust the Kozume's, but he wasn't even sure if they trusted Kuroo.<br/>"I can't imagine Akaashi being this interested."  Only half a lie.</p><p>"Well, you know," Kenma shrugged, not answering his question right away.  Not unintentionally though - it made Kuroo more curious.  He actually wanted to hear when Kenma talked slower and quieter because it sounded more important.</p><p>If he was as loud as Bokuto, everything he said would sound like nonsense.  That was Kenma's logic.</p><p>"Having sex with someone is precious," Kenma started off, laying down on his side, looking up at Kuroo from his lowered stance on the bed.  "And Kuroo is precious to me.  Not that difficult to think about."</p><p>The lump in Kuroo's throat wouldn't go down, no matter how hard he swallowed.</p><p>"C'mere," Kuroo sighed in defeat, scooting on the bed so his back was leaning on the headboard but he was still sitting. "Not all the way.  But," Kuroo shrugged, trying to ignore the speed Kenma moved in as he shuffled his way on Kuroo's lap.</p><p>"You really know how to get to me, don't you?"<br/>"I can write a book about all the things you don't know about yourself."</p><p>The kisses Kenma gave these days were dirty.  Lots of tongue and lasted minutes.  Occasional groping, but he's learned to stop when he heard someone coming (if he could hear them in time).</p><p>"What would the first chapter be?"</p><p>Kenma put a hand on the back of Kuroo's neck to pull him into his chest.  He read in an ero-magazine that it was stimulating and he wanted to know if it would really work.  As long as it felt good, nothing should be embarrassing.</p><p>"I would have a prologue, actually," Kenma admitted, spreading his legs so either was on each side of Kuroo's thighs, nosing into the top of Kuroo's head.  His hair got thicker in the winter because of the cold, but Kenma found it easier to pull on it because of that.</p><p>"'The only person that can find these things out is my boyfriend' - that would be the title."</p><p>Kuroo laughed in Kenma's chest, sending a tingling vibration Kenma didn't know he could feel before.  It went straight to his dick and there was no way Kuroo didn't <em>not </em>feel it.</p><p>"Don't expose too much of me.  I want to keep some secrets to us."</p><p>If his cousins were pressing their ears against Kenma's bedroom door, Kenma ignored it.  Kuroo didn't seem to notice, which was a good thing obviously because the poor guy would get flustered quickly and push Kenma off like a toy.  He didn't want that.</p><p>Even if it was shameful, the desire to monopolize Kuroo trumped the awkward breakfast he'd eat with them.  Besides, it was their fault for listening in anyway.</p><p>"Are there any secrets you're keeping from me as we speak?"</p><p>Kuroo had gotten less shy with where he put his hands.  Just under the back of Kenma's thighs, squeezing them to force them to spread out was pretty risky, if he did say so himself.  During the winter it was fine since Kenma was forced to cover them.  In the summer, Kuroo had to be more careful, unfortunately.</p><p>"Why don't you find out?"</p><p>Kenma's eyes went hooded, a shiver running down his spine.  So maybe, sometimes, potentially, if he tried really, really <em>really </em>hard, Kuroo <em>could </em>be provoked. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo thought he would plan dates.  In their twenties, thirties or even the eventual dates over the summer, he started planning them.  Kenma barely planned for tomorrows - Kuroo could plan the dates.</p><p>But here they were, in front of a castle-structured museum where couples and families were stepping in without a care in a the world.  So happy and smiling and bright.  The lanterns outside lid a path leading in and the entranceway had a welcoming stone arch.</p><p>It was romantic.</p><p>"When did you get tickets?"  Kuroo asked with a hissed, narrowing his eyes down at Kenma, but he just looked at him with a weird, annoyed expression.  "What do you mean?""The timing is too off.  How did you get tickets so quickly?"</p><p>Kenma fanned him away like Kuroo was a pesky fly.  "You don't need a ticket.  Tickets are for trains," Kenma said, walking up to the beautiful, handcrafted stone archway that he completely ignored.  "Just come in already.  We like these kinds of things so don't make a big deal out of it."</p><p>Kuroo didn't intentionally make a big deal out of it, but it was a bit difficult to not be so excited when his passive, seemingly non-caring boyfriend was all of a sudden putting work into having a good time with Kuroo.  Doing something Kuroo wanted to do, more so than Kenma even, even though the thought of it may be troublesome or annoying.  Of course, Kuroo wouldn't make Kenma do anything he was uncomfortable with, and even pushed aside the thought that Kenma didn't like to do these types of things.<br/>Still, the sentiment was endearing.</p><p>He wondered if Kenma were to break up with him one day, and that was a hard <em>if, </em>would he be the type to be nice at first and then lay it down gently, or just wake up and kick Kuroo out of his life with a dirty shoe?</p><p>Probably the latter.</p><p>"I want to see the Fat Lady," Kenma said, walking in without waiting for Kuroo, the Gryffindor had to quickly follow behind.  "I'm going to make a song request."  Maybe dates planned by Kenma weren't so bad.</p><p>The Fat Lady did make an appearance in their date night, but that wasn't the most exciting thing.  There were multiple interesting artifacts - statues that danced, gardens that grew flowers that symbolized your mood, even art works that painted what you were thinking as you passed by (Kuroo held his breath when Kenma walked, scared it would be something dirty, but was pleased when it was just an Arithmetic equation).  There were employees that guided them, casting spells in exhibitions and explaining what each piece represented and meant.  They got to one, a century year old book and just displayed in the museum for the first time since its 100th birthday.  It didn't look all that old, in fact, it looked like any random Hogwarts textbook.  But the nice, informed lady showcasing it was in the middle of her bit as she advertised her knowledge.</p><p>"-the book contains secrets.  Ones we ourselves have yet to discover.  And as a legend states that only certain, brave, powerful wizards are able to read inside.  Only their eyes, their hearts and their hands can dare turn the pages to the next chapter."</p><p>It was a story especially great for little kids.  Kuroo and Kenma watched from the back, and eventually Kuroo had to piggy-back Kenma so he could see too.</p><p>"Nishinoya could read it then," they said at the same time, Kuroo looking up at Kenma and Kenma looking down at Kuroo.  Both of them laughed at their true joke before walking to another part of the museum, where less people were.</p><p><em>Flowers of Today, Tomorrow and The Next</em>, was a piece, painted and Charmed by a famous witch named Inoe - she was disposed of witchcraft in 772, rightfully so unfortunately.  </p><p>The piece was interesting, however, as Kuroo read the little blurb in front of it.  It didn't change on its own, nor did it have on obvious charm.  It was meant to change in a person's heart - as Kuroo knew it, an optical illusion.</p><p>Whatever you saw in the flowers reflected who you are.</p><p>"What do you see?"  Kuroo asked, before Kenma had the time to read what the painting represented.  Kuroo was naturally curious.</p><p>"What do I see?"  Kenma hummed, looking at the framework.  There were three things, allegedly, that you were supposed to see - either a simple red rose, a bouquet of flourished tulips, or white roses with red streaky stains on them that should have been painted on.</p><p>Kenma took a closer look.</p><p>"Isn't this a heart?"  Kenma asked, squinting at the title of it then tsking.  "Ah, never mind.  It's supposed to be flowers...uh, I guess, maybe, a cherry blossom?  This painting is so confusing, let's go to another one."</p><p>But Kenma already answered.</p><p>And if there was a moment Kuroo really felt like he knew exactly what it was that made him love Kenma so much, then it would be this. </p><p>No matter how cold he acted, no matter how quiet he was, no matter how hard he pushed Kuroo away, the obvious expressions on his face were enough to make Kuroo take his hand and pull him to the nearest corner he could find.</p><p>Obviously, Kenma was shocked.</p><p>"What's wrong-" Kuroo was quick to shut him up, smashing his lips against Kenma's.  He made it so that Kenma was in the corner, Kuroo's bigger body hovering over him so they could hide themselves as best they could.  Everyone was more focused on the exhibitions though that it didn't even matter.  Kenma was quick to kiss back too, his small hand clutching on Kuroo's chest, pulling him closer.</p><p>They've gotten better at kissing together.  Kenma's even learned to pop in some sort of mint after every meal, just in case.</p><p>"Kuroo," Kenma whispered, pulling away to catch his breath.  "This isn't good.  We're in public," Kenma said, tippy-toeing to look over Kuroo's shoulder.  Of course, no one would look directly at them, but the PDA show still wasn't something they should be doing so proudly.</p><p>"Then," Kuroo looked around, the first "DO NOT ENTER" sign as enticing as he thought it would be.  "C'mon.  We won't get caught."</p><p>Youth.  A beautiful thing.  It made you so confident.</p><p>"Kuroo-!"  It was an excited squeal as Kenma was pushed in, a door clumsily unlocked and the security surrounding it not noticing as they were too busy handling other guests.  There were Charms locking the doors that Kuroo busted open, and for some reason the strength wasn't as hard as they both initially thought.</p><p>The New Year was bringing them lots of luck this year.  Kuroo only hoped it would continue.</p><p>"Sorry," Kuroo tsk'ed, closing the door, gently pushing Kenma on the ground.  He lay on his back, watching as Kuroo crawled on top of him, his hands wandering in familiar, yet unfamiliar places.</p><p>It wasn't comfortable, and so, so dangerous.  The only people who could stop them now, were themselves.</p><p>"I don't think I can hold back."</p><p> </p><p>* - * - * - * - *</p><p> </p><p>"Then don't."</p><p>That was all it took for Kuroo to start something he didn't think was possible to finish.  As he placed another sloppy kiss on Kenma's mouth, his hands were already grabbing at his crotch, squeezing it to bring it to life.  <br/>Kenma laughed at how easy that was.</p><p>"Simple man."<br/>"Don't want to cause you trouble."</p><p>There were footsteps outside that Kenma could feel thumping on his back.  The kiss Kuroo brought him in though, distracted him from all that as he grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down, harder and harder as he waited for Kuroo to start something.</p><p>Anything.</p><p>And that he did.  His boyfriend wasn't one to disappoint.</p><p>"-<em>it's locked!  Who locked it?!</em>" A security man from outside started screaming, banging on the door from the outside.  But again, luck seemed to be on their side this year as Kuroo slid his hand down the back of Kenma's pants, the hitch of his breath jolting.</p><p>"<em>Forget it.  There are too many people right now.  We'll deal with this after.</em>"</p><p>Were there mice that reported?  Did the walls talk to each other about what happens in this room?  What was this place even locking out?  Kuroo wouldn't know the answer, not at this rate, while Kenma's hands were unbuttoning his pants for him.</p><p>"Shh," Kuroo chuckled when he heard Kenma whine again, not out of impatience, but because of how cold it was being naked.  So he kept his shirt on, and so did Kuroo, but the sensitivity in Kenma's chest did well with stimulating and distracting.</p><p>"Ow-" Kenma hissed when Kuroo inserted his saliva-coated fingers inside of him, wincing at the intrusion and sting.  He didn't push away or close his legs, but trusted Kuroo to handle it and make him feel better.</p><p>That's always what it's been. Kenma trusted Kuroo enough to do this.</p><p>"You know," Kuroo whispered, kissing Kenma's jaw as he scissored him open, excited that they gotten farther than before already.  Kenma wasn't crying or thrashing around, and didn't look uncomfortable, but rather, anticipating.</p><p>"I think this is a very romantic place to have a first time."<br/>"I'm gonna get a stiff neck."  Kuroo laughed and nodded.  He changed their position, lifting Kenma up and placing him on his lap, his knees straddling either side of Kuroo's thighs.  Not once did he stop fingering him.</p><p>
  <em>Creak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Squeak</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crack.</em>
</p><p>"Better?"  Kenma's face went pink, but he nodded as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck.  The kiss on the forehead was his way of saying "better".  </p><p>Five minutes.  It took five minutes before Kuroo realized that three fingers could fit, and five minutes before Kenma realized he hasn't been doing anything for Kuroo, too busy focusing on getting himself stretched so he could <em>eventual </em>do something for Kuroo.</p><p>Five minutes.  He wondered if that's all they needed.</p><p>"I don't have anything to..." Kuroo looked around, hoping their luck would continue and a magic bottle of lube would appear like in those mangas.  It did not, however, Kenma was already one step ahead, sliding down on his stomach in between Kuroo's legs.</p><p>"Wai-Wait-" the view was too erotic.  Kuroo felt like he was going to burst.</p><p>"Don't treat my service so cheaply," Kenma huffed, revealing the hard member Kuroo has been concealing this whole time, not just now, but for what felt like forever (ever since they started dating).  It made Kenma's heart race, thinking about being connected with the person he loved the most.</p><p>How was that not exciting?</p><p>"I love you, so I do this.  How can you not get it?"</p><p>
  <em>Creak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Squeak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crack.</em>
</p><p>Before Kuroo could comment, utterly heart-wrenched and ecstatic hearing those words, the wet, warm tightness around his cock was too much and he couldn't speak anymore.  The sensation was crazy, all over the place - his first time so anything would feel good.</p><p>"Ke-Ken-" Kuroo groaned, putting a hand on Kenma's head to steady him, but he could feel the motion of bobbing up and down that was making him feel a rush of tension all over his body.  There was a word for this that Kuroo couldn't think of right now, but it described this situation perfectly.</p><p>"Kenma-!"<br/>"Good boy, good boy," Kenma cooed, popping off quickly before straddling Kuroo again.  The tension was gone, but the excitement still there, a split second before he realized what Kenma was doing.  Kuroo followed, putting his hands on Kenma's hips as he guided him down.</p><p>"Dammit," Kenma hissed at the foreign intrusion, bigger and better than before.  The banging on the door was numb, his ears popping and his heartbeat trying to sync with Kuroo's.</p><p>"<em>I think students went inside!  Come on!  They might try to steal something</em>!"</p><p>"Kuroo!"  His moaning was quieted, putting a hand over his mouth and kissing his neck.  Slowly, up and down, the motion rough but getting smoother with practise.  It felt so good, a little too good.</p><p>Did they deserve this much pleasure?  Did anyone?</p><p>"Hurts?"<br/>"Not bad."</p><p>Kuroo loved the way Kenma was honest.  He loved the way his eyes squinted when he was focused or worried.  He loved the way his nose scrunched up in disgust, the way his lips pursed along.  He loved the way his finger traced his face before hitting him lightly and calling him stupid.  He loved the way Kenma blushed, acting like his face wasn't a completely different colour than the rest of his body.  He loved the way Kenma was strong, doing things he hated for the sake of the people he care about.</p><p>He loved Kenma.</p><p>Kuroo loved Kenma.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Kuroo was snapped out of his trance, looking up at Kenma.  He didn't even notice the tarnished expression he had, the desperate jaw clench as he held in the screaming and cries of sheer ecstasy.  </p><p>"I love you, Kuroo.  I love you."</p><p>Kuroo thrusted harder, breathing heavy as he felt Kenma's legs give out.  The position changed, Kuroo flipping them so he was on top, splaying Kenma's legs so his knees touched his shoulders and the heals of his sneakers kicked his back.  Kenma tried, covering his mouth with a tight palm, but he couldn't help it.</p><p>Kuroo just felt so good.</p><p>"I-I-I lo-" Kenma's hair waved itself on the floor, collecting every speck of fairy dust to make it glitter and shine.  He didn't know any other words, didn't think of anything else but Kuroo.  There was no way that would be possible right now.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Why now?  Why was he so desperate to let him know now.  That excited, feral look on Kuroo's face every time he said it?   The twitch he felt inside every time he choked it out?  Kenma would say it a million times more now that he knew how much his beloved Kuroo wanted to hear it.</p><p>He'd say it even if it was the only thing he could say.</p><p>
  <em>Creak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Squeak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crack.</em>
</p><p>"I-I-" Kenma gasped, a hand on his thigh that wasn't his squeezing hard and digging its nails into his skin.  "Kuroo!  Kuroo, I-" What even was "noisy"?  The creaking of the wood planks underneath them?  Their heavy panting as Kuroo's hips smashed into Kenma's?  In life, everything was noisy.</p><p>Kenma hated noise, but maybe this time, it wasn't so bad.</p><p>"Kuroo!"</p><p>Everything went white.  For a second, Kenma couldn't breath.  Kuroo was there though, and he trusted him to take of everything. </p><p>That's always what it's been. Kenma trusted Kuroo enough to do this.</p><p> </p><p>* - * - * - * - *</p><p> </p><p>The clean up was as sloppy as the production.  Kuroo was quick to use his jacket as an involuntary mop, and Kenma was holding his hand, sparkling and clean as if nothing happened.   </p><p>Kuroo prayed that the paintings in that room wouldn't talk.  They gave them a show, after all.</p><p>"Should we go home?"  Kuroo asked, humming a kiss on the top of Kenma's head, making the Ravenclaw lean in and nod.  He was tired, but tired enough that he'd rely on Kuroo to take the reigns for the rest of the date.</p><p>Maybe get street food, point out a gremlin or two, then call it a day.  His cousins were right, but he wouldn't tell them when he got home.</p><p>"I'm sort of surprised," Kuroo admitted as they started to make their way to the exit, ignoring the guards who were looking for the "rascal children that left a puddle of water in the painting of <em>Finn The Emperor</em>".  Oops.</p><p>"Aren't we in the Tokyo of the wizarding world?  Don't other people from Hogwarts live around here?"  Kuroo said, giving Kenma some time to understand what he was saying.  "Tokyo?"  Kenma repeated, remembering the capital city of the Muggle world, then nodded.</p><p>"Yeah.  Lots of people live here.  But I doubt they'll be at a museum at 8 in the evening."</p><p>Just as he said it, luck was no longer on their side for the night.  A <em>pat, pat, pat </em>of feet were running up to Kenma, so light even though the arms that whooped at his sides were motioning even faster and making sounds of flapping wings.  Kenma didn't have time to turn around before he felt long, lanky arms around his neck, a weight on his back almost making him drop.</p><p>"Kozume-san!"  Lev's squirrley voice made Kenma stiffen, pushing him off with all his might but the Russian was just that good of a hugger that he didn't let go.  "What a coincidence!  I didn't expect to see you here!"</p><p>Kenma glared at him, pushing Lev's face away but it was hopeless with their size difference.  So he went for the next best thing and elbowed Lev in the chest with all his might.  The ugly <em>urgh </em>from his mouth did the job and now, Kenma could breath.</p><p>"Oh!"  Kuroo let go of Kenma's hand to his dismay, and turned to greet Lev.  "Lev!  You here alone?"</p><p>"Kozume-kun," Yaku from a few steps behind greeted with a generous smile.  "Hey!  You guys on a date too?"  Kenma's jaw clenched harder, trying to reach for Kuroo's hand and squeeze it so they could find an excuse to leave right <em>now</em>.</p><p>But a hand he didn't find.</p><p>"What's up!"  Kuroo said back excitedly, instantly getting into a conversation with Yaku.  They were the same age, so it was easy for them to talk, and Kenma didn't have a problem with that.  It was who he was stuck with that made him cringe.</p><p>"Kozume-san, did you happen to see the painting of that orange and black cat?  It reminded me of you!  Yaku-san said not to say that, but I really thought it looked like you - hah!  It was so similar, even the frown!  How have you been?  I was so shocked to hear that it was <em>you </em>in Kageyama-kun's body.  I would have surely knew, you know!  I'm close friends with both you and Kageyama-kun that it just felt-"<br/>"Be quiet, already."<br/>"-weird.  But you're both okay, so that's what matters."</p><p>Kenma looked up, watching as Kuroo glowed in socialization, laughing to something Yaku said and standing like an adult.  A fond smile creeped on Kenma's face as he remembered them climbing the steps of maturity, growing up just a little bit more that day.</p><p>Lev took it as a cue to talk even louder.</p><p>"What do you think, Kozume-san?  Should we grab something to eat after?  Oh, my mom would love to meet you!  Alisan-<em>nee-chan </em>is here to visit too!  She would love to have a model for some of her clothes.  Obviously, I can't fit any of them."  Kenma's face went red, glaring at Lev and hitting his back with full force.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"<em>Shut up, </em>Lev."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Nishinoya's Biggest Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>January 7 1998</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Noya-kun, that's enough," Asahi sighed with a tired breath.  "My birthday was a week ago-""Not yet.""-and I'm sure people know now how old I am.  I-It doesn't even matter, anyway!  You can stop with the letters."</p><p>Nishinoya ignored Asahi's request as he continued to write the same thing over and over again on cheap parchment - "<em>January 1st marks the most amazing person's birthday ever - Azumane Asahi.  Please send your gifts to the Azumane residency, by owl.</em>"</p><p>No "thank you" or "please".  Straight to the point with the most minimal amount of spelling mistakes Nishinoya could handle.</p><p>"It's embarrassing," Asahi said, but Nishinoya really couldn't hear him over the scratches of his quill.  They needed to stay in the wizarding world for Asahi, so the Leaky Cauldron was the best place with Asahi's mom in the room beside them to make sure her baby was alright.  She didn't ask any questions when Nishinoya introduced himself once again and said he would be sleeping in the same bed as her son - <em>said, </em>not asked.</p><p>"People should know.  You didn't get enough presents," Nishinoya insisted, writing down "<em>To Kindaichi Yuutarou</em>" at the top of the next parchment.  Did Kindaichi know Asahi?   Maybe, maybe not.</p><p>Asahi couldn't say why Nishinoya was acting like this, because even though he was always enthusiastic about giving Asahi all the attention in the world, he never stretched this far.  Nishinoya should know that his attention was enough for him - random students at Hogwarts didn't matter.</p><p>"Noya-kun."</p><p>No answer.  Nishinoya's tongue was sticking out, his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated one the "-dai-" in "Kindaichi".  Nishionya was spamming the whole Gryffindor house, the least he could do was write their names nicely.</p><p>"Noya-kun."</p><p>No answer.  The Leaky Cauldron was a little gross, cold and dark, but Asahi wasn't one to complain.  He did his best to give the house-elves a few extra Sickles when he could, but most of them refused either out of fear or reluctance.  A few accepted graciously though, only to give Asahi some sort of good that they used the Sickles he gave them as their money.  Now, Asahi had a cat-hat and had no cat to give it to.</p><p>"Noya-kun."</p><p>No answer.  Not even a hum or a flinch from his small, rascal of a boyfriend and Asahi was getting worried.  It wasn't even about the embarrassing birthday cards or Nishinoya's persistence to get Asahi his fifth pair of knitting needles (because that was everyone's go-to for Asahi apparently).  It was the fact that Nishinoya was so focused on this project of his that the last conversation they had was <em>about </em>Asahi's birthday - and that was almost a week ago.</p><p>"Noya-kun."<br/>"I'm almost done-"</p><p>Asahi didn't wait, leaning in and pressing his lips against Nishinoya's.  There was a hum of protest, but Asahi didn't stop.  His cheeks were flushed red as a shaky hand went up to Nishinoya's cheek, trying to pull him a little closer, initiating a pretty hard makeout session which was more than out of Asahi's comfort zone.  He wasn't sure how Nishinoya did it all the time - the butterflies in Asahi's stomach wouldn't stop flying. </p><p>"Oh..." was the first thing Nishinoya said as Asahi's pulled away.  His expression was tight, Asahi's, and he felt like if this didn't do anything to make Nishinoya shift his focus, then he definitely lost to a piece of paper.</p><p>"I guess I can take a break."</p><p>With a sigh of relief, Asahi got up and flopped on the bed.  Their shared bed that Asahi made every day even though the house-elves were supposed to handle it.  He couldn't help it though, since cleaning tended to destress him anyway.</p><p>"I don't know what's gotten into you," Asahi admitted.  That kiss really sucked out the energy in him, and it wasn't even the best one they had yet.  And yes, Asahi remembered pretty much every singly one of them.<br/>"But stop with this birthday stuff already.  <em>We </em>didn't even get to celebrate it together."</p><p>After hearing about Asahi's body switch, his parents went to the closest wizard healer around their area, which was about a 30 minute train ride away, or an Apparational flick of the wand.  Asahi wasn't sure where the Azumane Port Key was - or what it was even.<br/>The wizard healer was blunt, and told Asahi that he had to rest as much as possible and stay in the wizarding world for at least a week to make sure nothing suspicious happened.  It was safer to stay at the Leaky Cauldron because of the awkward placement his house had - a sub-wizard-muggle land.<br/>Were Nishinoya's parents worried about him?  Maybe.  Maybe, but Asahi didn't get the chance to get a proper answer because of all the letters Nishinoya had written for the past 6 days nonstop.  Asahi wasn't even aware there were that many people at Hogwarts.</p><p>"You said you didn't know where you want to go," Nishinoya told him, hesitating to put the quilt down but he finally did do it, walking over to join Asahi on the bed.  "I didn't want to push you either.  It's cold outside."</p><p>The cold didn't bother either of them.  Asahi just didn't want to start a fight.</p><p>"Well," Asahi said slowly, turning on his side to face Nishinoya.  His expression looked stressed for no reason, and Asahi wished he could read Nishinoya's mind already.  Although that would be a terrible way to find out what Nishinoya was thinking, asking wasn't always the easiest thing to do.</p><p>"If you were to surprise me with something, what you do?"</p><p>Nishinoya looked thoughtful, puckering his lips and stroking his chin.  "Well...I mean, I'd get Ryuu to help me.  And probably Shouyou-kun and Tobio-kun too.  Daichi-san would have given me an idea or two..."</p><p>Ah.  Asahi wanted to laugh.</p><p>"I see, I see," Asahi said, putting an arm around Nishinoya's waist, making his boyfriend yelp in surprise.  They both calmed down, even though Asahi's heart beat was thumping like crazy.  He wondered if Nishinoya could feel it through the bed.</p><p>"Then this is fine.  I'm okay with this."</p><p>Not the most romantic, or even the cutest they've been together.  But candid, unplanned, non-romantic moments like this - isn't it what made a relationship perfectly imperfect?</p><p> </p><p>They took a nap.  A long one too, Nishinoya didn't even notice how much time went by until his eyes opened to a dark window instead of a bright and sunny one like the one they fell asleep to.  A well deserved nap - Asahi was still drooling like crazy.</p><p>"Hmph," Nishinoya blew a strand of hair away from his face, leaning down to kiss the corner of Asahi's lip.  Not even a stir to show that he felt it.  "You're so defenceless right now, Asahi-san.  Be a little more on guard once in a while."</p><p>Nishinoya glanced at the stack of parchments on the creaky desk in their room, rubbing his eyes as his vision cleared.  Without thinking twice, he got up and threw them in the nearest bin.  If Asahi didn't want him sending them, then maybe now was the time to stop.</p><p>But what was the problem with wanting people to greet him?   Asahi's birthday was overlooked by a holiday every single year and he never got the attention he deserved!  Daichi's birthday was on the eve and people celebrated the holiday along with his birthday, but Asahi never asked anyone to skip their holidays to go and celebrate with him.  He never needed to, since he had good friends and Nishinoya never made a birthday pathetic, but still.</p><p>Asahi deserved attention for everything he did.  How many people actually complimented his work for sewing 8 different costumes for the ball?</p><p>Nishinoya went through the parchments and who he tried to send a few too.  There were separate ones for the Miya twins which ended up being a waste of parchment and ink, and he ended up picking up the one for Daishou since he was one of Asahi's customers and he wasn't sure if he even said thank you.</p><p>A Slytherin.  He probably didn't.</p><p>"Mmph."  Nishinoya gasped softly, turning around to see Asahi shuffling in the bed, reaching for something to hug that wasn't there but settled for squeezing his hand between his thighs.  Nishinoya let out a soft chuckle, going back to the bed and watching Asahi sleep.</p><p>Just for a bit, he'd indulge in it.  Asahi wasn't a morning person, so this scene wasn't too unfamiliar, but Nishinoya wasn't exactly a night-owl either.  So that meant Asahi was able to admire him at night, when the moon was the only source of light and he was well acquainted with the stars.</p><p>Nishinoya could understand why the night was favoured by most.  Just the small crack in the window letting in whispers of wind was enough to convince him.</p><p>"Asahi-san?"  Nishinoya whispered, leaning to kiss his jaw lightly.  Of course, he's fantasized about living together with Asahi.  Who wouldn't?  But this was the first time during the whole week that he had realized it was just them - in a small, one-bedroom, grungy motel room that only stunk a little bit.</p><p>"I wonder what you're dreaming about."</p><p>There was no indication of what it could be.  Sometimes, Kyoutani would punch the air in the middle of his slumber and wake everyone else up.  Other times, Terushima would be making out with a pillow Tanaka leant him.  Occasionally, Yamamoto screamed.  <br/>Everything was normal as a Hogwarts student.  But dreams could be tricky.</p><p>"Better not be another guy."</p><p>No doubt in his mind, Asahi would cheat.  Would leave him?  Questionable.</p><p>And that was coming from a pretty confident person.  Nishinoya was understandably confident, liked to be confident, and felt confidence made a person better.  He didn't think it was good to beat yourself up all the time, and why he wanted Asahi to just be selfish every now and then.  Was that so bad?</p><p>But once in a while, a very rare while, Nishinoya would think - "<em>I wonder if I'm actually good enough?</em>"</p><p>Those moments usually came similarly to now, when the room was quiet and there was no one aware to reassure him.  Because he knew, at the end of the day, those doubts would leave and it would be another few years before he had them again.  He would be fine.</p><p>"Noya-kun?"  Asahi groaned, cracking an eye open.  Nishinoya smiled down at him.  "You been awake long?"  He still looked like he was half asleep, making Nishinoya smile lazily at him.  Domestic bliss - Nishinoya could never feel more calm.</p><p>"Not really," he said, looking around for a clock when there was none.  The only indication of time was the moon outside, and even that didn't tell Nishinoya much.  Only that tomorrow, Asahi would have to go back home.  When Asahi went back home, Nishinoya would go back to his lonely, big house where his mom would nag him about his grades and his grandpa would only laugh as he brought another hot babe.</p><p>"The weather is nice," Nishinoya commented, kissing Asahi on the forehead lightly.  The small giggle coming from pure bliss made him feel shy inside, but he all he wanted to do was kiss him even more.<br/>"We should go out on a night date.  Isn't that exciting?"  Asahi's eyes snapped open, more awake as he stared back at Nishinoya.  "We'll really be like adults."</p><p>Asahi looked outside, the window only exposing the big, black sky and tree branches making little figure with the stars as its background.  It was late; anyone could tell by just looking.  Asahi looked hesitant.</p><p>"I don't think it's safe," Asahi bit his lip.  He had to think of all the times his sisters weren't even allowed to go out to the front yard, worried that some clever, creeper wizard would grab them.  Imagine the outskirts of the Leaky Cauldron!</p><p>"Eh?  But you have me," Nishinoya retorted, his voice confident and blunt.  "Even without magic, I can protect you.  Don't underestimate me."</p><p>Asahi snorted.  Loudly.  If there was a person who never underestimated Nishinoya in the whole world, it would be Asahi.  The confidence he had in that boy, willing to trust him with his life.  Though it was hard for even Nishinoya to believe that, Asahi was quite sure that was how things are.</p><p>"Where would we even go?"  Asahi asked, standing up and giving himself a big stretch.  It was nice being in his body, and though it oddly took a bit of time getting used to, he felt that Nishinoya fitting perfectly tucked under him was the best feeling yet.  Their height difference, though Nishinoya didn't say it out loud, must have bothered him from time to time.  Asahi loved it though - it suited them.</p><p>"There are lots of places open!"  Nishinoya half lied, because he actually didn't know, but with the amount of lanterns on outside of shops and restaurants and cafes, there had to be at least one place that would allow them in.  At the very least, Asahi.</p><p>"I think Tendou's mom's store is still open, actually," Asahi remembered, though he couldn't actually see it from the Leaky Cauldron.  He did visit it once during a Hogsmeade trip, unfortunately not with Tendou though so it was a bit more difficulty than he thought to convince Tendou's mom he was friends with her son.  At first, Asahi assumed it was because of Tendou and his history with lack of friends - then Daichi informed, that just maybe, Asahi also didn't "look" the part of a teenage boy.</p><p>"Oh."  Was all Nishinoya said.  Not too enthusiastic, but he sure was trying his best.  His honest face was a dead giveaway though.  </p><p>"I need fabric," Asahi added on, making it sound more like an errand so Nishinoya would think he was helping instead of dragging Asahi out for the night.  By now, Asahi knew enough about Nishinoya that the simple minded push was the beginner stage of dealing with him.</p><p>"Oh?"  Nishinoya's tone went up, a little more eager.  "Well in that case, let's go!  I mean, it won't be long, right?  There's probably somewhere to eat close by.  I think I have a few Galleons left from the train ride too."</p><p>A one personality men, according to Asahi's mom, were getting harder and harder to find.  When Nishinoya smiled at Asahi, giving him a confident thumbs up before going to grab his jacket, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he's gotten.</p><p>Him and Kenma.  Asahi and Kenma were lucky.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ten Seams-In </em>was open until 10 PM, meaning Nishinoya and Asahi had 30 minutes to go inside, buy something, and get out.  </p><p>That was okay though.  When it came to time, they were pretty sure they could make any deadline.</p><p>"Welcome to <em>Ten Seams-In</em>."  A lady with short brown hair and sharp eyes greeted from the counter at the back of the store.  She was quite tall, for the average Japanese woman at least, and was in the middle of knitting what seemed to be a complex, cable cardigan.</p><p>"Ah!  Azumane-kun, right?"  She said with a wavering smile.  Like he said, Asahi had a rough start convincing Tendou's mom that he was her son's friend, but after explanations and anecdotes, she warmed up just fine.</p><p>"It's nice to see you again."<br/>"Likewise!"  He entered the store, hood off and hands desperately trying to find warmth in friction.  "I brought my boyfriend, Nishinoya Yuu, as well.  I hope it's okay to come in a little late."  Asahi stepped aside to show off Nishinoya, who was currently was stomping his boots at the front of the store to get the snow off.  He was making a big puddle, and an even bigger worst impression.</p><p>"Noya-kun!"  Asahi whimpered at the mess, but Nishinoya was staring straight at Tendou's mom.</p><p>The source of his distaste - it had to come from somewhere.</p><p>"Ah, Nishinoya...kun," Tendou's mom tsked, rubbing her chin.  The way she scrunched her forehead as she thought hard about something was the same as Tendou's and made Nishinoya want to snap.  </p><p>"Hmm.  The name sounds awfully familiar.  Ah, anyway," she clapped her hands, putting her work down to get up and tend to her new customers.  "Stay as long as you need!  Friends of Tendou are welcome anytime.  Would you two like a cup of tea?"</p><p>"No thank you, ma'am."<br/>"I'm not Tendou's friend."</p><p>They said it at the same time, but Nishinoya was unfortunately much louder and unapologetic about it.  Asahi felt embarrassed for the both of them, which was more than enough with the lack of shame Nishinoya had.  He stared right at Tendou's mom in the eye while Asahi looked back and forth between them, as if a war was going to happen though he knew that was impossible - it should have been, anyway.</p><p>Instead of a defensive reaction, however, Tendou's mom laughed.  Smiled.  Then nodded.</p><p>"No tea for you then either."</p><p>This had to have shocked both boys, a weird thump in Nishinoya's heart as it processed in his head what he was doing by saying such cruel words to someone's mom about their child.  In the moment, admittedly Nishinoya felt good.<br/>But now, he just felt lame.</p><p>"What kind of fabric, Azumane-kun?"  she asked, Asahi slowly following her, now feeling awkward with the tension in the room.  Nishinoya cleared his throat and followed as well, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him.</p><p>"Oh, something lace please," Asahi told her, taking out his little pocket of allowance that he held onto for the Christmas holidays.  Even though this was something more for him, he was decided to splurge a bit since he had leftovers.  It was nice once in a while!</p><p>"Lace?  Nice choice," she snapped her fingers a seven different drawers popped out from their places in the walls.  Different coloured fabrics of lace snaked out of their folds, specific ones if Nishinoya payed enough attention, that started to measure themselves up to Asahi.  Greens and yellows, a few hints of orange touched his skin as different patterns made themselves familiar with his figure.  Tendou's mom laughed - laughed like Tendou, actually - and she took out her wand in glee.</p><p>"They never disappoint!"  She cheered, humming to a tune of a 60's sound that sounded vaguely familiar to the boys.  "I think the green one suits you quite nicely," she said as she held up swatches to Asahi's face, contrasting the different shades and outlines.  "But the yellow would be what you're aiming for, hm?  What is this for, dear?  A party?"<br/>"More like a celebration," Asahi said quietly, reaching out to touch the floating orange piece in front of him, but it snapped away sassily.  "The nicest fabric will do.  I would like some white as well, please."<br/>"Why of course!"  She exclaimed, the excitement really letting them know whose mom she was.  "Give me a second, dear, I'll get out my measuring tape.  I feel like you've grown since I saw you before Christmas."</p><p>Asahi doubted it, but let her do her job.</p><p>It occurred to Nishinoya a little while after, while Mama Tendou was rummaging through her counter for a roll of measuring tape and the fabrics dancing around Asahi were swirling around in different, inspirational patterns, that the store was indeed like this.  Meaning, it wasn't that Asahi was getting special treatment - Asahi was a customer and all customers were treated like this.  Which was rather impressive, he might say, except for the fact that he couldn't possibly imagine more than 2 customers in here and getting customized, personal orders on the spot.</p><p>But that was why <em>Ten Seams-In </em>was so popular - the owner always made you feel special.</p><p>"How's school, hm?"  she asked as she started measuring around Asahi's chest, Nishinoya too busy trying to figure out what Charm was on the fabrics to notice.</p><p>"It's fine, I suppose," Asahi answered with a lopsided nod.  "Satori-kun is doing well.  He got a high mark in Transfiguration.""I bet he did."</p><p>If these fabrics tended and shifted according to customer, Nishinoya wondered how Asahi was able to get all the fabric for those who asked for tailored, handmade pieces for the ball.  That meant Asahi had to gather measurements, describe each person, do a concise and descriptive breakdown of their features, <em>plus </em>add on what those spoiled brats wanted because of course the first piece was never good enough.</p><p>That was also what Sakusa had to go through.  And all of a sudden, Nishinoya felt guilty.</p><p>"But I was asking about you," she chuckled, going down to Asahi's thigh and wrapping the measuring tape around.  His pants were thick, so it made the measurement a bit bigger than normal, but if anything, it made Nishinoya excited.</p><p>"The both of you."</p><p>Her tone wasn't stern or demanding.  Not like what Nishinoya was used to at home, or when he met Akaashi's parents or even Asahi's.  She was friendly, playful and warm.  It was like she <em>wasn't </em>Tendou's mom.</p><p>But Nishinoya didn't dare let his guard down and pretended like he didn't hear.</p><p>"I'm not in any of Satori-kun's classes, but I think I'm doing well too," Asahi answered with a soft laugh, feeling shy about talking about himself.  "I wouldn't expect anything less," she replied with a light giggle.  <br/>"And Noya-kun too, he's really good at Charms and Spells," Asahi said, not necessarily to lighten the mood with him, but because it was something he actually believed.  "Noya-kun can make his own spells."</p><p>The comment seemed to surprise Tendou's mom, as she rose her eyebrows, rolling her measuring tape back up.  "Is that true?"  She let out a hefty breath, looking over at Nishinoya who was pretending to busy himself with the fabric displays.</p><p>"Well, I'll be."</p><p>There were usually questions after letting someone know Nishinoya made his own Spells or Charms or Hexes or Jinxes.  Lots of, "How old are you?" or "What kind of Spell?".  And Nishinoya may be a bit braggy about it, but those things were hard!  Complicated concepts that only a true, powerful wizard was able to do.  And technically, Nishinoya's spells should be in the Official Ministry of Magic Spellbook - but it wasn't.  He wasn't going to share that information.</p><p>Instead of questions though, the bell at the entrance door rung.  The <em>ting </em>made all three heads turn, wondering who would turn up so late in the evening on a cold, white evening in January.  How desperate was someone for fabric?</p><p>"Welcome to <em>Ten Seams-In</em>!"  Her cheery voice didn't change.  "Just letting you know, I close in 15 minutes!"</p><p>Sakusa looked equally surprised to see Nishinoya in there with a rolled-in-lace Asahi in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Sakusa bowed at Tendou's mom unconsciously, but his eyes were still on Nishinoya.  The facemask Nishinoya gifted him for Christmas secured on his face, and the coin-purse Ushijima gave him two Christmases ago clutched in his cold, red hands.</p><p>"Wow!  You actually wear it!"  Nishinoya said with excitement, running up to Sakusa.  "I thought you were just trying to make me feel better by using it, but you actually like it!  I'm so happy!"  It was like his whole demeanour changed, from being reluctant in the presence of a Tendou, to bouncy and eager from seeing another friend.  Sakusa just looked down at him, clicking his tongue under the fabric.</p><p>"Of course," Sakusa said, eyes narrowed as he took a step back but Nishinoya just took a step forward.  "It's convenient and useful.  I've already thanked you for it."<br/>"Yup, yup," Nishinoya laughed with an enthusiastic nod.  "Asahi-san made it, but I made the pattern!  So that counts for something, don't you think?"</p><p>Sakusa looked up at Asahi who was still looking at different lace patterned fabrics, then looked like he was contemplating whether or not he should be thanking him to.  It felt only right, though now it was a bit awkward to thank him after two weeks of just passing by him.</p><p>"Er," Sakusa cleared his throat, but Asahi didn't look at him.  He was smiling at the fabrics, and Sakusa mentally decided that he wouldn't disturb such a meaningful moment.</p><p>"What are you doing here though, Kiyoomi-kun?"  Nishinoya asked when he noticed that the coin-purse jingled every time Sakusa moved, meaning he did have intentions of buying something and didn't just coincidentally see Nishinoya from the store window and go in to greet his friend.  The question though, got Sakusa turning red even after he was warmed up from the cold.  "Kiyoomi-kun?"<br/>"I can't just buy things when I want?"  Sakusa snapped, quickly moving past Nishinoya, straight to a corner that Nishinoya was unsure of what kind of fabric laid.</p><p>"Well, it's late!"  Nishinoya said, jumping behind Sakusa to look over his shoulder.  "I'm just curious.  Whatcha lookin' for?"</p><p>Sakusa tsk'ed with all the questions, but couldn't help but glance at Asahi from the corner of his eye.  Sakusa was also apart of the help plan during post-Christmas, and he really wanted to ask how Asahi was doing.<br/>But that was so much effort.  He had to consider - "<em>Maybe lots of people already asked that?  Maybe it would imply he doesn't look good, which isn't the case at all.  Is it weird since we're not friends?  Or maybe it's better that we're not friends and this could be the start of a friendship.  If he's Yuu-kun's boyfriend, he can't be all that bad.  That means there's another person to worry about...do I even want that?</em>"</p><p>"Uh," Sakusa started off, trying to start the question to pose to Asahi.  "How...H-How have you-"</p><p>"Kiyoomi-kun!"  Nishinoya shouted from behind him.  "I asked, 'What are you looking for?'  Answer me!"</p><p>Sakusa blinked at him, then looked over at Asahi again who was chatting with Tendou's mom about the fabric and what would go good with satin.  If Sakusa just spoke up a bit more, he could have made it.</p><p>Nishinoya felt a bit guilty for noticing a little too late.</p><p>"When we leave," Nishinoya said, getting Sakusa's attention again.  It was supposed to be a date, just him and Asahi alone together which is something they could rarely do in a castle filled with people and houses filled with sisters.  <br/>"I'm okay if you join us.  And you can ask Asahi-san all about how he is."</p><p>Sakusa, Nishinoya noticed, was fine talking to people if they were alone.  Which was why talking to Atsumu was always so difficult.  He was flashy, popular, and inconsiderate when it came to social awareness of other people that there was rarely a time Sakusa actually felt comfortable with a conversation.  "<em>How did you even start liking him?" </em>was what Nishinoya asked when they traded off the map, long before Christmas.<br/>Under that turtleneck there was a smile that Nishinoya knew wasn't reserved for him.</p><p>"That's...nice of you," Sakusa ended up saying with a gulp, looking back down at the different fabrics in front of him.  "I'm going to make more of these masks you've invented for me.  They really do work, and asking Azumane-san for some tips wouldn't be a bad idea."</p><p>The mask was Nishinoya's idea completely, his design, his poorly drawn sketch, and his loud explanations over dinner with a stressed out Asahi because he was also making everyone's tuxes or dresses while listening.  He wanted to make something comfortable, breathable, and could guarantee Sakusa a pixie/fairy/angel-hair etc. dust-free breath every time he inhaled.  Something that wouldn't be a burden to him in the winter or summer, and something he could wear even outside of the school year without worrying about accidentally being charged with underage magic.<br/>Thus, the completely plain, Muggle-like facemask was born. </p><p>Nishinoya was ecstatic to hear Sakusa did genuinely like it.  Though the more he thought about it, the more he realized if Sakusa hated it he would have been the first person to know.</p><p>"Noya-kun, I'm just gonna pay," Asahi said, startling the both of them by his sudden presence.  "Then we can go.  Uh, Sakusa-kun?  Will you join us as well?"  The funny thing was, the way Asahi asked, it was so warm and inviting, not an ounce of coldness towards him.  Like Asahi <em>actually </em>wanted him to join.</p><p>"Where are you guys going?"  He asked, pretending to busy himself with some fabric, but he did end up taking a bright yellow that made Nishinoya choke.  "I think the Three Broomsticks is still open," answered Asahi, looking at the time.  "We can sit there for a while.  What do you think?"</p><p>A date that Nishinoya has been waiting to go on for months now.  Thrown out the window, but something inside him had to admit, being with a group of friends was definitely lots of fun.</p><p> </p><p>The Three Broomsticks was both a pub and Hogwarts students's top makeout spots where the professors couldn't find them and they could hide in the dark corners without a care in the world.  Tonight though, Nishinoya wouldn't be one of those lucky students.</p><p>Instead, he ended up unintentionally, dumbstruck surprisingly, being a third-wheel to Sakusa and Asahi.</p><p>"And then you fold it down," Asahi demonstrated on a scrap piece of fabric, "sew in seam," whatever that meant, "and then you're done with the face part.  Then the adjusting strings are up to you.  Is what I made comfortable for you?"<br/>"Yes, actually."<br/>"I'm so glad!"</p><p>Nishinoya sipped his butterbeer from his side of the table as they watched the two bond.  Maybe last year, he would have lashed out a bit and made it obvious Sakusa was interrupting their date - but actually, the date interrupting wasn't what was irritating Nishinoya.</p><p>"Azumane-san," Sakusa said hesitantly, putting the fabric away and his notes he took in his pocket, folded up into a little square.  "You're feeling better?  Correct?"  Asahi nodded cutely, though everything Asahi did was cute.<br/>"Better!  Thank you for asking."</p><p>What was irritating Nishinoya was that he was being completely <em>ignored.</em></p><p>"That's good to hear," Sakusa gave a tight smile, his mask off since he was nibbling on some fig biscuits he was sharing with Asahi.  "It gave me a bit of a shock.  I don't think I apologized for making you cry in the dorms."<br/>"Oh, don't worry about that," Asahi laughed, Nishinoya's shocked face once again disregarded along with all of his other reactions.  "You didn't know, right?  I should be apologizing for stealing your Map.  Which, by the way, I'd love to hear the story of how you got it in the first place."</p><p>And yeah, Nishinoya wanted to hear it too.  But there was a huge problem right now - no one was looking at him!  He was right there, trying to contribute to the conversation in any way he could, but no one was even so much as batting an eye in his direction!  It was driving him insane!<br/>Asahi gave Nishinoya attention all the time!</p><p>"It's a bit embarrassing," Sakusa cleared his throat, shaking his head.  "I wouldn't want to tell you.  You might get bored.""If you're uncomfortable, then don't worry about it!  But just know, I won't be bored with talking to you."</p><p>Nishinoya felt his left eye twitch before standing up.  The chair underneath him scratched the floor as it slid back.</p><p>"Eh."<br/>"Noya-kun?"  Finally.  Eyes on him.</p><p>"I'm going to bathroom," Nishinoya declared, his chest out with a huff.  "I'll be back."</p><p>"Oh," was all Asahi said.  "Okay."</p><p>The immaturity that built up in Nishinoya was alarming, and honestly, he considered briefly that maybe he should just be selfish.  What harm would it do, anyway?  Maybe emotionally scar Sakusa, and then what?  That would push Sakusa to get more friends and be more open!  It was fun when the three of them talked to each other, but now Nishinoya was being left out - that wasn't fair!</p><p>"What kind of fabrics did you use for Natsu-kun's dress."<br/>"Silk!  She has soft, delicate skin, so I wanted to be mindful of that."</p><p>Nishinoya went to the bathroom, only to stand at the sink and stare at himself in the mirror.  This wasn't like him.  He never hesitated to speak his mind and let people know what he was feeling.  He made it quite clear to the Headmaster how he felt about the separation and risked his eligibility as a wizard just to leave with Asahi.  He's screamed at people, shouted about what was on his mind.  He's fought and grinded and screeched on the top of his lungs minor inconveniences throughout the day that bothered him.</p><p>So now, what was holding him back?  What made Nishinoya so <em>quiet</em>?</p><p>The answer, Nishinoya hated to admit, has been bothering for the past few days, just about a week, actually.  And he wished he could talk about it to someone, but "someone" wasn't just anyone.<br/>He needed to talk to someone like him.</p><p>"Biggest fear," Nishinoya sighed, looking down at the drainage hole, the black nothingness leading to a poor sewer a house-elf was shovelling right now.  "I don't think I have one, though.  Uh," he sighed in frustration, turning the water on to splash his face.</p><p>It bothered him more than it should have, having to think about what it was in the world that made him waver.  He didn't like second guessing, but that stupid <em>Plum Room </em>Tendou made him go in was poking fun at Nishinoya's fragile state, one that he didn't even know existed. <br/>Now that he had time to think about it and wasn't distracting himself with Asahi, the realization that Nishinoya <em>was </em>scared of more things than he'd like to admit, was eating at him.  Because he wasn't scared of those things-</p><p>Not until now.</p><p>"Those things" - what even were they?</p><p>There was Daichi and Kuroo.  Akaashi and Kenma.  Normal people in his everyday life, people who weren't Asahi.  People that mattered to him and people that he wanted to watch grow and rely on him.</p><p>If one day he woke up, and everyone suddenly disappeared, what would Nishinoya do?</p><p>That's what he's been thinking about since then.</p><p>"Are you finished?"  A wizard behind Nishinoya asked, as he was in front of the only free sink and not washing his hands.  Nishinoya nodded, stepping to the side and grabbing a towel to dry his face.  Not even five minutes alone and his mind was whirling crazily.</p><p>Was this how Ravenclaws liked to think?  Nishinoya began to understand why most of them looked so serious all the time.</p><p>Going back to the table, unsurprisingly Asahi and Sakusa were continuing their conversation on fabric.  It was almost midnight by then, and Nishinoya should be taking Asahi back to the Leaky Cauldron, but he knew they would walk Sakusa home first.</p><p>Just what Nishinoya needed.  Another half hour with a third party.</p><p>"I already paid," Sakusa said when Nishinoya came back, the two of them putting their jackets on without telling Nishinoya they were leaving.  So Nishinoya put his coat on too and just followed.  "Thanks for letting me join you."<br/>"Let's walk you home," Asahi suggested, just like Nishinoya predicted.  He had to hold in an eye-roll.</p><p>"No need," Sakusa said, putting his facemask back on.  Nishinoya's heart did a little <em>bu-dump </em>when other wizards and witches in the Three Broomsticks looked at him weirdly.  "I'm meeting someone anyway.  You can go back on your own."<br/>"Are you sure?"  Asahi asked worriedly, but Nishinoya didn't, too busy holding in the excitement of being with Asahi alone outside that making sure Sakusa was comfortable wasn't his priority.  "We can wait with you."<br/>"Really, I'm okay," Sakusa answered, giving Asahi a little nod.</p><p>"The person I'm meeting is reliable anyway."</p><p>Right when they stepped outside, a surprising visit from an unfamiliar face was waiting outside in the cold.  His cheeks were red and his hair looked stiff even if they didn't feel it.  He was about the same height as Sakusa, with brown hair and short eyebrows, and right when he saw Sakusa he looked excited.</p><p>"Here!  Kiyoomi!"  He waved with a bright smile, shocking both Asahi and Nishinoya.</p><p>"Ah, you were with friends.  My bad," he laughed, going over and patting Sakusa on the back before wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  "Hope this guy wasn't too much of a downer on you.  Right, Kiyoo-chan?"<br/>"Don't," Sakusa pushed him off before waving at Nishinoya and Asahi, turning to walk the opposite direction.  "I'll see you two after the break.  Stay safe."</p><p>They watched Sakusa walking with the mysterious boy, mysterious because they've never seen him before.  Sakusa didn't bother introducing them to him either, so now they were left wondering.</p><p>"Was that his boyfriend?"<br/>"Was that his cousin?"</p><p>Nishinoya and Asahi asked at the exact same time, then looked at each other because obviously those two things were completely different ways of being related.  Now, they were stunned at themselves, trying to figure it out.  They could send a letter to Sakusa, but what would be the fun in that?</p><p> </p><p>"Would a cousin put their arm around you like that?"<br/>"But I feel like a boyfriend would have put his arm around his waist instead.  <em>You </em>don't put your arm around my shoulders, you put it around my waist."<br/>"Because that's me.  Other people are different."<br/>"I don't know.  I really got a cousin-vibe from him.  They're definitely not brothers, at least."</p><p>Asahi and Nishinoya were going back and forth for some time about the topic, not arguing, but discussing.  They had their points and opinions, continuing the conversation even at 1 AM when they were back in their room at the Leaky Cauldron and getting ready to take a bath.</p><p>"But he's not the type of person to say something in the first place," Nishinoya pointed out.  "Whether he was a cousin or a boyfriend, I don't think he would introduce him.  So maybe they're just friends?"</p><p>Asahi was thoughtful for a moment, stripping completely naked before dipping himself into the hot bathwater, sighing in content when the stinging warmth practically melted his skin.  Nishinoya joined soon after, crawling to go in between Asahi's legs.</p><p>"You think so?"  Asahi shrugged, putting a hand on Nishinoya's shoulder, pinching him lightly.  "Well, it's not like he's supposed to introduce anyone to us anyway.  Whatever he wants to do, it's what he wants to do.  We can ask him once we see each other at Hogwarts again."</p><p>Nishinoya nodded, leaning his back against Asahi's chest and taking his turn to sigh.  It was times like this, Nishinoya didn't know he was taking for granted.  Not everyone had the luxury of just relaxing with their boyfriend in the bath.  Whether it be because of pesky family members, homophobic ones or just a lack of bath in the first place, Nishinoya might be living the best life yet and he wasn't even aware.</p><p>Asahi was though.  And he'd thank whatever deity that was controlling these moments in any way they wanted.</p><p>"Today was fun," he said, tapping his knee on Nishinoya's thigh.  "Even though it was late.  You're gonna wake up at the cack of dawn though, aren't you?""Mhm," Nishinoya giggled when he felt Asahi's beard scratching the back of his neck, feeling the soft kisses on his jaw working up a sweat.</p><p>"Yeah, and?  You're gonna sleep till noon?"<br/>"Of course!  It's way past midnight now.  A growing boy needs at least 8 hours!"</p><p>Laughing, Nishinoya turned around to kiss his boyfriend back, squealing when hands were put on his waist and the water sloshed out of the tub, making a mess that the house-elf in charge would clean up tomorrow (if Asahi didn't notice.  If he did then he'd clean it up).</p><p>"Asahi-san!" </p><p>It was times like this, Nishinoya felt guilty for feeling so happy.  Because a mature part of him truly didn't know what he did to deserve this.</p><p>"I didn't like being ignored during our date."</p><p>It slipped out accidentally.  He didn't mean for it to come out when they were having fun, in fact, he didn't mean for it to come out at <em>all.  </em>Asahi was being so sweet, and with Kiyoomi he was so friendly and open.  He was making him feel comfortable while Nishinoya had years, weeks, months, days with Asahi to himself!  So he shouldn't have said it out loud, but it was too late because that's really how Nishinoya felt!</p><p>"A-Ah, no!  That's not what I meant!  I, uh-"<br/>"I-I'm sorry," Asahi's voiced cracked when Nishinoya finally went and said it.  How he actually <em>didn't </em>have fun on their date.  "I-I stole your friend from you!  We-We just kept talking about sewing and yarn-"<br/>"It was cute!"  Nishinoya protested in a not so convincing voice that made Asahi cringe.</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything?"<br/>"Because!  You looked so happy!  How could I?"</p><p>Asahi's whimpering brought back memories that Nishinoya couldn't believe he forgot about - like when Asahi lost his first Quidditch game and thought he disappointed Nishinoya.  Or when his garden was victim of a prank by the 7th year Slytherins and Nishinoya almost got himself stuck in a dragon egg forever.  Or when Asahi couldn't kiss Nishinoya for a while, too embarrassed by his sudden courage after their Forbidden Forest fiasco.<br/>Even though it was a sign of worry, it wasn't just that anymore - it was a sign of <em>Asahi.</em></p><p>So Nishinoya laughed.  Laughed, smiled, shook his shoulders and laughed.</p><p>"E-Eh?"  Asahi perked up confusedly.  "What's so funny?""You!"</p><p>Asahi looked perplexed, and actually a little offended.  But then started to laugh because Nishinoya was laughing and it was contagious.  Seeing his boyfriend so happy, it made him want to be happy too - what was so wrong with that?  The answer should be noting!</p><p>"As I thought," Nishinoya let out a content sigh, splashing his way back down to Asahi's chest.  His hair was splayed on his forehead messily, but the blond streak he worked hard to maintain has been back to its natural state.</p><p>"This Asahi-san is the one I love the most."</p><p>There was no more ways around it; what happened at Christmas happened.  Asahi knew what it was like to be Kenma, and Nishinoya spent quite some time kissing up to Tendou.  But it happened, and now they realized just how much they wanted each other, not just anyone!</p><p>"Asahi-san," Nishinoya called out softly, looking up at the ceiling that was getting damper with the steam.  "I'm gonna tell you something and you tell me what you think.  Okay?""Mhm."  Asahi was always willing to listen.</p><p>"I had, uh, a dream.  Yeah, a dream.  And, it was kinda scary- bu-but it was just a dream, so it's fine!  Uh, well, you see, I saw Daichi-san and Kuroo-san and they were far away.  But I can see them and hear them - but they couldn't hear me!  Even if I tried to yell, my voice wouldn't come out and it was frustrating.  But they kept talking and talking and I knew they were saying something, but I just couldn't hear it.  And then, they <em>poofed</em> - vanished!  And then Kenma and Keiji-kun came and they were <em>studying</em>, <em>studying</em>, like the Ravenclaws they are - but I couldn't hear them either!  It was really odd, I could only hear parts.  And then they said my name.  But I still couldn't reach out to them."</p><p>Nishinoya kept mumbling on before tilting his head to the side so he could barely see Asahi.  "What do you think?"</p><p>Asahi was thoughtful, trying to consider the best possible answer.  Then, he snapped his fingers, almost like he remembered something.</p><p>"This sounds like my mom's conception dream!"</p><p>Nishinoya splashed the water, hitting the inside of Asahi's thigh.  "I'm being serious!""So am I!"  Asahi shifted in the tub so he was sitting a little straighter.</p><p>"This was the conception dream my mom had with me.  Er, not with Daichi or Kuroo, but the same concept."  Nishinoya couldn't get mad again because he was actually interested in hearing it.  His mom didn't have a conception dream for him - that's how she knew to stop at Nishinoya <em>Yuu</em>.</p><p>"She told me, 'First I saw your aunt.  I called out to her, '<em>nee-chan, nee-chan'</em>, but got no response.  Even though she looked at me, it was like she was looking through me.  And then, she turned into a bunny - a snow rabbit!  That's when I knew that you'd be a gentle spirit.  Then, it was your grandparents.  They too, couldn't hear me call out, '<em>mama, papa</em>', and once they did realize I was there, before they could say my name, they vanished.  Your grandma the petals and your grandpa the leaves!  That's when I knew you'd be a healthy boy.  The last was your father, who did hear me, and did see me - but I couldn't hear a word he was saying.  I could read his lips, but I wanted to hear his voice.  When I finally tried to call out to him, he started flying - like a witch on her broom! - and turned into the the soaring sun in the sky.  And that's when I knew I had to name you, '<em>Asahi</em>''."</p><p>The story was cute, but it didn't answer Nishinoya's question.</p><p>"She said," Asahi continued on, thank goodness.  "That dream told her she had to have more than just me.  That I'd be lonely if I was an only child.  Because she couldn't imagine what it would be like if I called out to someone for help, but there was no one there to hear me."</p><p>Nishinoya stiffened in Asahi's arms, turned away and closed his eyes.  The deep breaths were supposed to be to calm him down, but the more he was in that bath water the less calm he felt.</p><p>"Your dream, Noya-kun, sounds more like a nightmare for you.  I can't imagine you being all on your own."</p><p>No, Nishinoya couldn't either.  It hurt every time Tendou rejected him in Asahi's body, but it was okay because he's chased Asahi before.  It hurt every time Daichi didn't praise him after crushing it in a Quidditch game, but it was okay because Kuroo was there to take his place.  It hurt every time Hinata would chase Kageyama and beg to play with him instead of Nishinoya, but it was okay because he completely understood.</p><p>Feelings of hurt, in the moment, are easy to brush off.  But if that moment lasted too long - that's when it became a fear.</p><p>"Are you thinking silly thoughts?"</p><p>NIshinoya's eyes snapped open, turning around to see Asahi smiling sadly.  He wanted to apologize for being such a downer this whole day - this whole week actually!  But Asahi was already talking.</p><p>"I know I'm not the most courageous person.  I give up easily and I'm prone to worrying.  And I'm not as cool as I look and it throws people off.  Or that my hobbies don't require brute strength, or I'm not as intimidating as I seem-"<br/>"And I love you for that!"<br/>"-even still," Asahi smiled, kissing Nishinoya's forehead slowly.</p><p>"Day by day, till you get tired of me, I'll spend the rest of my life protecting you."</p><p>
  <em>Drip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip.</em>
</p><p>The faucet of the sink wasn't turned off properly.  Probably Nishinoya's doing.</p><p>"Asahi-san-"<br/>"Be it a monster, a dragon, a creature I don't know the name of; or even another person - if it's for you, Noya-kun," Asahi was blushing.  So hard, it reached all the way down to his stomach.  But his hand was so firm on Nishinoya's cheek.</p><p>"I'm ready to throw all that cowardliness away.  I'd choose you in a heartbeat."</p><p>
  <em>Drip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip.</em>
</p><p>"But I fell in love with the coward-Asahi."</p><p>The sound of Asahi laughing was so sweet, so soft.  Nishinoya wanted to hear more.</p><p>"Then I trust you to protect me in the future too."</p><p>Asahi didn't think Nishinoya could fear.  But if it was about Asahi, how strange would it be for his heart to do a little jump?</p><p>"Even if you were the strongest warrior in the universe, I'd make it my job to protect you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Daichi's Handcuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>January 12 1998</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Daichi-kun!  Water!"<br/>"Yes, yes."</p><p>The sound of pattering on the floor as Daichi went to go fetch Sugawara a glass of water filled the house.  When he came to the living where Sugawara laid on the couch, one leg lazily hanging off a cushion and a hand under his shirt, not only was there a glass of water on a tray, but a bunch of flavoured powders he could use and a plate of cookies, warm and freshly baked.  Sugawara smiled and ruffled his hair.</p><p>"Daichi-kun!  Fluff my pillow!"<br/>"Yes, yes."</p><p>Daichi was fast going back in the living room, apron still on since he was also in the middle of cooking lunch.  Sugawara leaned forward a bit, but made Daichi hold him up while he hit his pillow over and over again to make it more bouncy and big and comfortable for Sugawara to lay on.  Sugawara hummed and leaned back once he was finished, closing his eyes so his relaxing vacation could continue.</p><p>"Daichi-kun!  It's hot!"<br/>"Yes, yes."</p><p>Very quickly, Daichi came into the living room and popped open a window.  It was freezing outside, but Sugawara's temperature these days have been pretty high.  Daichi hoped he wasn't catching a cold, but Sugawara assured him a little bit of air would do him good.  So Daichi trusted him, gave him a few extra blankets too, but trusted him.  </p><p>"Daichi-kun!  I want a hug!"<br/>"Yes, yes."</p><p>This was the best order so far.  The hug lasted a good 20 minutes.</p><p>Since January 1, when Daichi so humbly took Sugawara home, he made a promise to do whatever Sugawara needed in order for him to feel comfortable until he was well rested and sure he could handle himself on his own.<br/>Sugawara's first response was, "Why wouldn't I be able to handle myself on my own?"</p><p>Followed by many orders until now.</p><p>Because Daichi was doing it!  If Sugawara said, "Glass of water," one would appear in his hand.  If he said, "Too bright," the blinds would close.  If Sugawara mumbled, "I'm kinda craving grilled beef," all of a sudden the whole house was smelling like charcoal and meat.  It was like magic without the magic and it was better!  Because it was Daichi doing it - not to mention, Sugawara hasn't felt this pampered in a while.</p><p>Being an older brother, Sugawara hasn't had many moments to be spoiled.  Volunteering at a daycare was always messy and tiring, and as a senior (and shunned from the Slytherin house for over half his school career) it was hard to be treated like you were cute and young.  With Daichi, Sugawara knew that the way he treated the Gryffindors was like family, and Sugawara was also like his family - just a different part of the family.  The family bound by law that's not really your family, but you chose to be with them.<br/>That should have been the better option.</p><p>But this was so...nice.</p><p>Waiting on him hand-and-foot - Sugawara may or may not have been taking advantage of the situation.</p><p>"I think I wanna take a bath," Sugawara said with a stretch, putting his book down on the coffee table in front of the couch.  "Daichi-kun, would you be a dear and carry me?  Draw me a bath, while you're at it."</p><p>Daichi was scrubbing the floors - it was Friday, so it was floor day - his covered with a tied bonnet and frilly apron tied tightly around his waist so a bit of muscle bulged out.  Just as Daichi requested.</p><p>"Ah, Suga, I'm a bit occupied," he said with an apologetic tone.  "Can you do it yourself today?"</p><p>Sugawara <em>can</em>, but does Sugawara <em>want </em>to?  Eh...</p><p>"Oh, I'm feeling faint," Sugawara gasped, the back of his hand hitting his forehead.  "My oh my - is that a bright light I see?  The room is getting hot and-and spiralling - I can't believe it!  I'm turning...oh my, I'm turning insane-"<br/>"Okay," Daichi huffed, pushing himself off the ground and going over to Sugawara, arms out to carry him bridal style.  "Let's give you a bath."</p><p>Successfully, Sugawara ended up sitting in Daichi's washroom, getting his back scrubbed thoroughly as if he was in an actual bathhouse.  He giggled every time Daichi hit his shoulder, gasped when he went a little too low, and hummed in approval when it felt just right.<br/>Daichi should be cleaning the floors now, and his arms must be so sore they felt like falling off.</p><p>But that was what he got for not believing Sugawara.</p><p>Was it atonement?  Punishment?  Guilt?  Whatever it was, Daichi kept telling himself it was okay, because Sugawara went through a hell of a week and the least he could do was make sure he was feeling comfortable.  </p><p>"Your mom was nice to give us a week to ourselves."<br/>"Yeah, but my siblings are coming back tonight, remember?"  Daichi reminded him, kissing the top of Sugawara's lathered head.  "It's gonna be noisy."</p><p>In all honesty, serving Sugawara like this wasn't half as bad as it looked.  Sure, there were a lot of chores and conditions and guilt-tripping - but it wasn't something Daichi wasn't used to.  He cleaned up after messy first years, wiped sauces off of annoyed juniors and did the laundry of his Quidditch team because everyone was too tired after a game to do it right away.  Sugawara was one person who Daichi loved very much; he could deal with a little demanding.</p><p>"I can't wait to meet them," Sugawara tilted his head back to grin at him.  "It'll be the first time.  If they're anything like you, I bet we'll get along really well!"  Daichi chuckled and nodded, taking a towel to wipe off the suds on his neck.  Like he expected, the sensation tickled.</p><p>"They're their own people," Daichi told him honestly.  "They like what they like and think what they think.  There's five of us, so I don't think we're all the same."  Sugawara knew what that meant: they were spoiled.</p><p>And it wasn't even a surprise.  If Sugawara was Daichi's younger sibling, he'd be spoiled rotten too.</p><p>"<em>Nii-chan</em>."</p><p>Daichi stopped what he was doing, looked down at Sugawara, then flicked his forehead.</p><p>"Ow!  What was that for?  I'm a patient right now!"  Daichi kissed where he flicked then laughed it off, picking Sugawara up so he could put him in the tub.  The water was the perfect temperature for a bath, for Sugawara that is.  For Daichi, it was too hot so he sat beside the tub instead.</p><p>"No more reading Tendou's weird magazines.  They're a bad influence on you."</p><p>Sugawara held in the loudest laugh.  He thought Daichi knew by now that those magazines were <em>Sugawara's.</em></p><p> </p><p>Around 6 PM it started to smell like rice.  Apparently, the wizarding world had yet to find out about the "rice cooker" because Daichi had a wooden rice holder and was standing over a boiling pot of it for 30 minutes. </p><p>It was both sad and sickeningly hilarious to watch.</p><p>The wizarding world lacked many things, Sugawara noticed from his more-than-a-week stay there so far.  They lacked lots of things because of what magic could do, and it was cool and fun unless you were underage-</p><p>Which, Daichi and Sugawara were.</p><p>No TV.  Sugawara was fine until day 3 and he had nothing to do but read and talk to Daichi.  It would have been nice to sit and watch a movie, have some background noise because the white noise was driving him insane.  Maybe even start a new series or continue the City Hunter episodes Sugawara wasn't able to finish over the summer.  If they had magic, maybe there would be more to do, but Daichi filled his days with chores and Sugawara filled his days with Daichi.</p><p>No phone.  Sugawara hasn't talked to anyone but Daichi for 12 days.  He could write letters back and forth but it took days, sometimes only a whole day if Sugawara sent one in the morning and whoever was replying wrote back right away.  He tried it once with Tendou and they were able to get three letters back in total - two from Sugawara and one from Tendou - because Tendou tried to send a bowl of oil without thinking of the owl.  That too, Sugawara felt bad for making Daichi's owl fly so much.</p><p>No Daichi.<br/>Basically.<br/>Because Daichi had things to do and knew what to do without magic, he didn't have time to look at Sugawara all the time willingly.  It was only because Sugawara was being a little, demanding princess that Daichi was able to make him feel special, and he didn't mind.  But there ere times when Sugawara was gracious, and let him finish his chores before asking him to do something else.  And if there was no Daichi, then Sugawara was really bored.  It was nice watching him cook and clean, but it would be even more fun to talk to him.</p><p>So no TV, no phone and no Daichi.  What did that leave Sugawara with?</p><p>Answer: himself and his thoughts.</p><p>A scary thing, really.</p><p>"Daichi-kun?"  Sugawara called out, peering into the kitchen to see Daichi cutting up some fish and carefully putting it into a pan that was hovered over a fire.  He turned around when his name was called and immediately dropped what he was doing.</p><p>"Are you okay to walk around now?"</p><p>When was the last time they had sex?  This morning?  Unless you counted a handjob, then a few hours.</p><p>"Mhm," Sugawara hummed, going over to hug him, but Daichi warned him he smelt like fish.  "Is there anything I can do while you're cooking?""Like, you want to help me?"  Sugawara snorted, about to say, "ew no," but then stopped himself.</p><p>"Er, if there needs to be anything done. Or, if you have a colouring book or something, I wouldn't mind that too."</p><p>Daichi didn't get the subtle hint that Sugawara was downright bored, and took out a bunch of vegetables and another knife.  "You can cut these then!  The kids like them small, and if you can make them into fun shapes then that's even better.  But don't pressure yourself."</p><p>'The kids' - Sugawara sighed.</p><p>"How old are your siblings, again?"  Sugawara asked, washing a bunch of carrots and using the knife to peel the skins. He wondered if he should save them for compost, but then remembered Daichi's garden was growing with magic.</p><p>"10, 8 and the twins were born over in October, so only a little over 3 months," Daichi answered proudly, as if they were his own.  "So Shichi is gonna be in her first year next year, then Ryuuichi, then Chihira and Chihiro won't be at Hogwarts until I'm in my 20's!  Maybe by then, I can be the one paying for their textbooks.  Hopefully."</p><p>Sugawara was mildly older than his brother and he barely liked letting him in his room.</p><p>"Wow," he responded with a lacking enthusiasm.  "And they're going to be here tonight.  Your mom is going to have a handful."<br/>"Oh, my mom isn't come home tonight."</p><p>Sugawara stopped mid chop, looked up at Daichi and waited for Daichi to look back.  He was a bit confused until Sugawara asked, "What do you mean she's not coming home tonight?"  Because that was the plan.  Daichi's mom would come home and Sugawara could meet his whole family (except his dad who apparently travelled so much it was like he wasn't even there.  "He's a good dad!" Daichi would defend, but it still rubbed Sugawara the wrong way).</p><p>"She said something came up with work.  A new lawsuit.  And it has to do with a family, so she couldn't leave it alone," Daichi explained, making Sugawara less worried since it wasn't an emergency of any sort.  "So my younger siblings are gonna come by themselves.  Only for a few days though, until work lightens up for her."  Sugawara nodded with a hum and Daichi leaned over to kiss his cheek.</p><p>"It'll be like at the daycare again.  Except, they're older.  It'll be fun!"</p><p>"Yup," Sugawara said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster, but Daichi was too excited to notice.  "Fun, fun, fun."</p><p> </p><p>Everything made so much sense now.</p><p>"Shichi-chan, take your shoes off already, you're making a mess.  Come on, sit down.  I'll help you."</p><p>Daichi always seemed so cool, so mature.  He was ready for any disaster the Gryffindors threw at him and every disaster was cleaned up so neatly.</p><p>"Ryuuichi, dry your hair.  You're gonna get a cold like that.  Here, I'll do it for you."</p><p>What young person, barely out of high school, would do so well taking care of people the same age?  Could scold, could nurture - it didn't make sense!</p><p>"Chihara, Chihiro - off the table, <em>now</em>!"</p><p>So now, everything was coming together.  And Sugawara could put two and two together and realize, "<em>Ah.  This is where his habits come from</em>."  Unfortunately, it wasn't as sexy as Sugawara thought it would be.</p><p>"Hey, hey, Suga!"<br/>"Sugawara-<em>san</em>," Daichi corrected, but Ryuuchi seemed to ignore him as he leaned into Sugawara's personal bubble.  "I heard you were born in the Muggle world.  Is that true?  You don't do magic at all?"</p><p>Taken aback by the question, he cleared his throat and shook his head slowly.  "I mean, I'm a wizard.  But my parents don't do magic.""That's weird!"  "<em>He's 8</em>," Sugawara thought to himself, <em>"Don't punch 8 year olds.</em>"</p><p>"Do Muggles actually not believe in magic?"  Shichi asked, on the other side of the table, her chopstick playing with the grains of rice, spreading them out into different characters.  "They're really stupid then."<br/>"Some believe in magic," Sugawara answered, clearing his throat as he waited for Daichi to chime in and correct them, but he was too busy feeding Chihira and Chihiro to really listen in.  The funny faces and weird sounds to help them open their mouths was entertaining for a while, but now it was just distracting.</p><p>"Open up," Daichi mimicked an opening mouth motion and finally got one of them to wrap their lips around a bottle tip and not immediately throw it across the room.  Daichi's cheek was bruising from the last throw.<br/>"Now you," he cooed, looking at another twin - Sugawara could not be bothered with figuring out who was who - and tried the same tickling method he used for the first one.  "You little witch - you're not gonna grow big and strong if you don't open up, are you?  C'mon now, say 'ahhh'."</p><p>"Mama does that," Shichi explained, snapping Sugawara's attention back to her.  "To make them eat because their babies.  If you didn't know.""I know," he snapped in defence, which was a bit pathetic.  Shichi was <em>10</em>.</p><p>"But, just a question," Suguawara lowered his voice a bit, leaning on the table and making both Shichi and Ryuuichi lean in with him.  "Is your dad...like...here?  In the world?  And coming back, by any chance?"</p><p>They looked at each other, then back at Sugawara.</p><p>"He comes for birthdays."<br/>"His, especially."</p><p>Sugawara gave them both a smile and nod, looking back at Daichi and sighing.  Yeah, it explained a lot.</p><p>When Daichi's mom was here, Daichi was playing "Dad".  When Daichi's mom wasn't, he was playing both "Mom <em>and </em>Dad".  </p><p>How...tiring.</p><p>"Here comes the witch on her broom...let's open up the dragon-" Daichi opened his mouth along with Chihira - or Chihiro, Sugawara still didn't know - and fed them with the enthusiasm of a mother with their first born.  A little creepy, but Sugawara could understand why.</p><p>"The dragon ate her!"</p><p>Shichi and Ryuuichi weren't like that, and Sugawara could take one good guess why.  Daichi probably didn't let them.</p><p>"He used to do that for us too," Ryuuichi whispered.  If Sugawara took a good look at him, he resembled Daichi, and recognized the plain white t-shirt as one of Daichi's from their 3rd year before his growth spurt in their 4th (that was still grossly continuing).  It was hard being a kid when there were always younger kids around you.  Sugawara could vouch because he was an older sibling, but again, not a doting one like Daichi</p><p>But Sugawara also had two parents around and there was only two of them.  He couldn't imagine 5 kids with one parent there half the time.</p><p>After dinner, Sugawara helped with the dishes and brought them to the sink - it wasn't really a sink, it was a big bowl of water and soap.  He watched his back, his broad shoulders shifting as he lifted his sleeves to expose his biceps and the rubber gloves slipping off as he moved deeper into the water.  Sugawara went over and helped roll the glove sleeves up, taking Daichi by surprise.</p><p>"You're a good older brother," Sugawara told him honestly, not looking up at him though.  "You take care of your siblings and they don't even lift a finger.  I'd say you're more of a parent though, don't you think?"<br/>"You're not the first person to say that."  Daichi chuckled as he went back to the dishes.  "You see it as being a parent, but isn't this something normal?  Being an older sibling and all."  Sugawara was about to oppose but Daichi hadn't talked to him all day this much.  He wanted to hear his voice.</p><p>"Our age gap is too much," he explained, the water dripping from the counter, every few seconds Daichi wiped it off as if he was used to it.  "Shichi is the second oldest to me, but she's a lot younger.  Then Ryuuichi is 8 years younger - I can't just trust them to do things an adult can do so easily.  Out of the five of us, if there's one person to not experience a proper childhood, it would be me."<br/>Why did it make Sugawara's heart throb when he heard those words?  It seemed so simple.<br/>"I had 6 years to be an only child, and suddenly we became a big family.  I'm happy about it.  So this is how I show it," Daichi shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.  But to Sugawara it was - why couldn't Daichi see that?</p><p>"What's the difference between you and your brother?"  Daichi asked suddenly, and made Sugawara guilty for forgetting he had a brother for a second.</p><p>"Ah, uh, he's 13.  So, 3 years.  It's not bad either, but I definitely don't pamper him like you do the rest of your family."</p><p>Daichi laughed, finishing with the dishes.  Sugawara took a towel to start drying them.</p><p>"He's nothing much either," he added with a mumble.  "To be honest, I don't even think he wants to be a wizard.  And that's fine.  I don't need him joining Hogwarts.  But sometimes, he gets a bit weird - teenagers."<br/>"You're a teenager too."<br/>"I should be telling you that."</p><p>It was like Daichi was smiling sadly when he wrapped his arms around Sugawara's waist, kissing his neck with little butterfly pecks that tickled.  Sugawara giggled as he put away the plates, turning around to kiss Daichi back.</p><p>"Should I show you just how young I am?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes.  If getting turned made you age faster, Daichi didn't mind dying soon.</p><p>Sugawara was going to have it on his conscious.</p><p> </p><p>And Sugawara did.  He did have something on his conscious.  Not exploiting sexual desires though, fortunately.  </p><p>In the middle of the night, Sugawara laid on his side, looking at his boyfriend sleeping like he was ready to catch a murderer if they stepped by any parameter of the house.  On his back, blanket up to his neck and eyebrows scrunched like he was always stressed out about something.</p><p>He probably always was.  What to eat for breakfast, if he should bundle up tomorrow - everything.  Daichi had lots on his mind and it pissed Sugawara off just a little bit that the top thing wasn't him.</p><p>"<em>WAAAAHH!  WAAAAHH!"</em></p><p>Crying babies were quite annoying, especially at almost 1 in the morning.</p><p>"Damn," Daichi whispered, eyes snapping open right away.  "I was almost asleep too."</p><p>"God, you were awake?"  Sugawara gasped in shock along with Daichi when they found out that they were both awake.  "Yeah, I was," Daichi groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, ready to stand and tend to his siblings needs.</p><p>"That's Chihira."  How did he now?  "It's probably a diaper change.  I'll be back."  Sugawara watched Daichi as he crawled out of his futon, the light from outside their window only being able to show the back of his head.  Everything else as dark.</p><p>"Come back quick."</p><p>Daichi grunted before lighting a candle and taking up with him to the other room where his siblings were.  There was enough room for everyone to have their own, but Daichi made Shichi and Ryuuchi sleep with the twins because of how small they were still.  At least he was considerate enough to Sugawara to make sure that they were alone during his stay. If Daichi made him sleep in the same room as 4 children, he might have screamed.</p><p>"<em>You made a mess</em>," he heard Daichi tsk from the other room.  "<em>Shh, shh.  Ryuu is sleeping.  Shichi-chan might wake up if you keep making a fuss.</em>"</p><p>What could Sugawara do to make it so that Daichi didn't feel this much responsibility?  Of course, it was a good thing that Daichi was so capable and didn't mind taking care of so many kids, but still.<br/>Daichi was a kid too.  He should have the freedom of acting like one.  At least, having the <em>choice </em>to act like one.  Ages 1 to 6 wasn't enough!</p><p>"<em>I know, ma's not here.  But I am.  I'll be good enough for now.</em>"</p><p>Stupid, ungrateful chid.  If Daichi were changing Sugawara's diaper, he'd be unlimitedly grateful!  Daichi was waking up so early in the morning to clean his (or her) stupid butt and they were just crying and whining like a brat.  If it were Sugawara, he would probably just lull back to sleep with the lullaby of a baby crying.</p><p>Or change the diaper, probably.  Depending on how good the day was.</p><p>"Goodness."  Where would Daichi be without Sugawara?  With a yawn, Sugawara sat up as well, getting on his feet and wrapping a blanket around himself so he could walk around the halls without shivering his hair off.  He looked for the room with a candle light looming out of it, poking his head through the doorway to see Daichi's back changing a diaper while shaking his hips side-to-side, dancing and entertaining the baby like a monkey.</p><p>Sugawara didn't say anything, just looking to see Shichi and Ryuuichi sleeping on a bunkbed on the other side of the room, completely knocked out and drooling.  Daichi was doing his best to stay quiet.</p><p>"And down goes the house-elf to clean everything up-Suga!"  Daichi gasped, the back of his forearm covering his mouth when his boyfriend suddenly appeared beside him.  His heart thumped a little then quickly calmed down.</p><p>"Thought you were sleeping."<br/>"I can't when I hear you singing about dirty diapers being metaphor'ed into house-elves."</p><p>Daichi's cheeks went pink, the candlelight doing well to show that.  Sugawara decided not to tease him too much, especially when he was in the middle of changing a dirty diaper.  "<em>Chihira's the girl,</em>" Sugawara thought to himself.  Chihiro was sound asleep, his crib with his name labelled on the side (Sugawara still didn't know how to tell them apart, so he didn't give himself much credit for reading a name).</p><p>"You can complain.  To me at least."  His voice was low and quiet, Sugawara also not wanting to wake anyone else up in the house.  "If you can't complain to your siblings or to your parents, then complain to me.  I can take it."</p><p>Sugawara could understand.  He volunteered - gave his service for free - just to take care of kids.  And yeah, once in a while it was fun.  He got to connect with the kids, share stories and whatnot and make some memories.  But it wasn't exactly something Sugawara wanted to just <em>do</em>.  He had friends and activities and clubs he would rather go to, and honestly, it was better that way.<br/>Kids were kids, teens were teens and adults were adults.  It should stay like that.</p><p>For a moment, Daichi stopped.  At first, he considered it a nice gesture - and it was one!  Sugawara was being considerate of Daichi's feelings, and this to other people may seem like a stressful job.  Honestly, sometimes it was.  Getting up in early in the morning, sleeping late at night only to be waken up early in the morning, feeding mouths that weren't his, speaking in baby language for the 3rd time in his life - it was definitely hard.</p><p>But it was also rewarding.  It was fun!  Seeing his siblings grow up well was fun and he enjoyed being an older sibling.  That's why he didn't mind spoiling the Gryffindors from time to time either.<br/>Sugawara could surely understand that much!</p><p>"There's not a lot to complain about.  Unless you wanna help me change a diaper."<br/>"Not a chance."</p><p>Daichi laughed, understanding completely.  It wasn't everyone's calling to change dirty diapers or to feed messy mouths with a small spoon that sometimes got crushed in his fist for holding too tightly (happened twice already!).  So, Daichi didn't mind.  Honestly, truly, didn't mind - even enjoyed it!</p><p>But Sugawara - he couldn't imagine why someone would.  What was so good about taking care of snotty, bratty kids?  About losing sleep and appetite over people that weren't your responsibility?  Or getting stressed over the wellbeing of someone who you were supposed to fight with and rub your boogers on?  Nothing!  Absolutely nothing and that gave Sugawara something to think about.</p><p>And so started the beginning of another misunderstanding, one of which wasn't either of their faults, but still.  Their stupid, caring hearts for each other just couldn't stop beating so loud.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi's handcuffs were used as punishment.</p><p>Not the kinky kind, unfortunately, though Sugawara did make the joke over and over (and over) again.  Originally, they were a gift from his mom when he expressed he wanted to work in a military force for the ministry of magic.  They were sort of like motivation to keep Daichi striving towards his goal, those handcuffs reminding him that if he wasn't going to work hard for his goals, he was going to be chained down forever.</p><p>They were Charmed.  Unbreakable and stayed completely still no matter what sort of hexes or jinx were deflected on them.  Only the key it came with could get him out.</p><p>Around 13, when Daichi snuck out for the first time to hang out with Kuroo and Bokuto, their plan being crossing over in the Muggle world, Daichi got caught before he could even make it out of the front yard.<br/>The result was him being handcuffed to his bed for three days and the longest lecture from his dad which was probably the longest he's heard him talk too.</p><p>So when he woke up, Daichi was shocked when he couldn't move his left arm.  In fact, it felt sore.  The same soreness you'd feel having stiff neck, plus the itching feeling of numb skin and unmoving muscle joints.  Daichi felt uncomfortable when he woke up and he couldn't tell why at first.</p><p>"Good morning, sleepy head!"</p><p>Sugawara came in the bedroom with a tray of of plates and glasses, a wide, bright smile on his face.  Now that Daichi was more aware of his surroundings, he could tell it was the morning and Sugawara has been up for a while.  He could tell that he was back in their shared room where Sugawara had already made his side of the futon, and put away his pillows and blankets.  He could tell his hand was cuffed to the nearest wooden pole of the room and Daichi was positioned near a wall so he could sit back and lean on it.</p><p>The last point, obviously, had Daichi panicking.</p><p>"Wh-What is this?"  Daichi flinched, yanking the hand in the cuff attached to the wall.  "Why am I handcuffed down?"<br/>"Oh, this?"  Sugawara laughed proudly, as if he did something good.  "Well, my sweet, dear Daichi-kun.  Let me tell you."  Daichi didn't even know if he wanted to be told anything.  Sugawara looked a little too proud, a little too early in the morning.</p><p>"You're tired all the time, aren't you-?"<br/>"Not really."<br/>"-and you need a break-"<br/>"No.  I don't."<br/>"-well, I'm hear to give you one!"</p><p>Sugawara put down his tray of food where a pile of black mush and watery, undercooked rice sat.  Daichi thought he was going barf just looking at it.  What was it even?  Meat?  No, vegetables.  Where did Sugawara learn how to make food like <em>that</em>?</p><p>"You are going to sit down and relax for at least 24 hours, my love," Sugawara leaned down, hitting Daichi lightly on the cheek.  "And I'll take care of <em>you </em>this time.  Doesn't that sound just lovely?"<br/>"No."  Daichi could feel his blood pressure rising and he was only 16.  "No, no, no, Suga.  You have to get me out.  Suga, come on, the-the kids.  Ah, Chihira and Chihiro need to be fed by now.  Don't tell me you just left them."</p><p>The loud tsk made Daichi wince.  "I work at my mom's daycare all summer!  I know how to take care of kids."</p><p>Sugawara did know how to take care of kids.  Little ones.  He didn't like dirty diapers, and barf wasn't his favourite thing in the world, but these were Daichi's siblings.  So Sugawara was going to give the same, if not more love to them than he did at the daycare.</p><p>Although, a daycare was much different than living with kids.  At a daycare, you were with them for 8, maybe 9 hours?  Living with kids, more than 24 hours even, like last night Sugawara would have moments where he just wanted to fall asleep and let them handle their own dirty selves.</p><p>But this was a chance to give Daichi the long, awaited break he deserved.  A chance to be pampered and treated like a kid too.</p><p>"Suga, please."  His voice was stern.  Kinda hot too.  "Get me out of these handcuffs.  They're <em>my </em>kids-""They're not your <em>kids</em>, Daichi-kun."  Sugawara snapped back, his voice equally as tight and firm.</p><p>"You know what I mean."<br/>"I don't even think <em>you </em>know what you mean."</p><p>Daichi rolled his eyes which Sugawara chose to ignore before standing back up and clapping his hands together.  It was a little bit of a wake up for the both of them, a sign to start the day together without a fight.</p><p>"Daichi-kun," Sugawara called out softly.  "You're an older brother.  The best one I've met so far.  But that's all you are to them, okay?  You're not their parent - you're not responsible for raising them.  So quit worrying."<br/>It was easier said than done, and even Sugawara knew that.</p><p>"But listen to me.  They're getting older too, you know?  So maybe, this is a chance for them to learn responsibility.  Shichi-chan is only a year away from being in Hogwarts.  That's around the time you went and became independent, isn't it?  So you can give her this chance to be the older sibling, a little bit of independence, and I'll just chaperone.  Doesn't that sound relaxing?  Hm, Daichi-kun?"</p><p>Daichi was glaring at Sugawara the whole time.</p><p>"Oh, come on."  If Daichi could move away from Sugawara's hug, then he would have.  Quickly too, because there was no way he was in the mood to snuggle with a person who handcuffed him down in the middle of the night.</p><p>"Listen.  Why don't you take this as an opportunity to watch <em>me </em>handle them, hm?  Show you that I'm a trustworthy person.  After all, you didn't believe me when I told you I was in Iwaizumi-kun's body-"<br/>"Is this what this is about?"  Daichi gasped softly as Sugawara unknowingly went on his little explanation. </p><p>The silver-haired gaped in realization, then laughed it off.  "Wh-What?  No!"  He sputtered all flustered, standing back up.  "Absolutely not!  No!  I'm over that."  Sort of.  "I'm just saying.  If your siblings ever needed a babysitter and you weren't available for some reason and I was, I would love for you to call me."  Guess it wasn't a good time to mention that Kuroo has in fact babysat the Daichi-siblings before.</p><p>"So just sit tight for the day.  Is there anything I can get you?"<br/>"The key to these handcuffs."  Sugawara threw his head back in laughter.</p><p>"Oh, Daichi-kun.  You goofy kid!"  Sugawara gave him a quick kiss on the head before leaving the room.  Quickly, he remembered to push the tray of questionable food closer to Daichi, then gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>"Relax today, my sweet Sawamura!   I'll be in charge of the kids.  And they're gonna have so, so, so much fun with their Uncle Sugawara!"</p><p>Daichi's mouth went dry when he watched Sugawara's back leave the room, screaming stupid words because he didn't want his siblings to curse.  Did Daichi do something to prompt this?  If he did, he'd better learn soon because he had a feeling this was Sugawara's way of loving him.</p><p> </p><p>Shichi - 10 years old.</p><p>Sugawara's been 10 before.  He could do it.  Talking to them, getting to know them.  10 year olds were...fun.</p><p>"But then Maki went on saying, "<em>No, I don't like him</em>," when she <em>clearly </em>likes him, you know?  And then I was like, "<em>But I confessed to him first, so you can't just start liking him because I said I liked him</em>.  Ugh, she's such a traitor!"<br/>"I hear you."</p><p>Sugawara's nails looked good in pink, but waiting for the polish to dry was a bit of a pain.  To think of Daichi doing this was laughable, but actually, Sugawara could picture it perfectly.  Daichi staying still, letting his little sister do art on his nails while gossiping because it made her happy.</p><p>"I'm getting a new best friend," she said so casually, like changing such an important person in your life was that easy.  "If she's going to act like that, I don't want anything to do with her."</p><p>Sugawara didn't know if this was a life lesson moment, but he certainly felt the need to disagree with her statement.  If it were Daichi here right now, he would've given some advice about why feelings shouldn't be something to get mad over.  Something like, "You can't help who you like," so Shichi should be considerate and blah, blah, blah.</p><p>However, Sugawara was <em>not</em> Daichi.  So it was safe to assume that he could do what he wanted with this conversation.</p><p>"I feel that," Sugawara ended up saying, blowing on his freshly painted nails.  Apparently the second coat was going to take a lot longer to dry than the first, but Shichi's sakura design needed the patience.  "If someone liked Daichi-kun all of a sudden though, I think it'd make me happy.  Because he likes me and to think that other people like him - isn't it a bit laughable?"<br/>"But Yuno-kun doesn't like me yet!  I have to make sure he likes me first before thinking that way."<br/>"You're not wrong.  But don't go chasing boys so easily.  They're not worth your time."</p><p>A bit hypocritical for Sugawara since he's been chasing Daichi for years, and honestly it still felt like he was chasing him until now.  Shichi was still young and impressionable though.  If the time came when she felt she found a boy (or girl or any other identity she felt was attractive for her) worth chasing, she'll make the decision for herself.</p><p>"How long did <em>nii-chan</em> chase you for?"</p><p>Oh.  <em>Oh.  </em>Sugawara could make a story with a question like that.</p><p>"Hmm...since 1st year, I guess?"  They didn't know each other till 3rd.  "He would wait outside the Slytherin house till midnight and I had to tell him to leave."  Daichi never missed curfew unless it was a Gryffindor he was yanking back to bed.  "And classes - he memorized my entire schedule!"  Sugawara sometimes mixed his own days up.</p><p>"Wow," Shichi breathed out with a hint of jealous aura.  "Yuno-kun is a lot like <em>nii-chan</em>.  I hope it'll be the same when he starts liking me.</p><p>Poor girl.  Daichi was going to make her have a brother complex.</p><p>"Don't compare people to Daichi-kun.  It isn't fair to them."  Which was true.  And it was why Sugawara didn't mind doing the chasing all the time.  Because for a person like Daichi, where the word "care" was second nature to him, he couldn't just let him go.</p><p>"You can like people, Shichi-chan, but don't think you're not worth it because they <em>don't.  </em>It'll be their choice in the end.  There's someone for everyone, even if it's not in a romantic sense.  So maybe, if Maki-chan likes Yuno-kun, so what?  Maki-chan lying about it means she'd rather have you as a friend than Yuno as a boyfriend, right?  That means she's choosing you over him.  Isn't that an even stronger atonement of love?"</p><p>Her eyes went wide like saucers.  Her manicured hands flew over her mouth and she was gaping at Sugawara like he was an alien.</p><p>"Do-Do you think Maki-chan has a crush on <em>me</em>?"</p><p>Oops.  Big oops.</p><p>"O-Oh, well, it's not...<em>impossible </em>necessarily-"<br/>"Maybe I have a crush on Maki-chan!"  Shichi exclaimed, almost squealed as she hit the back of her head on the pillow.  "This changes <em>everything</em>!"</p><p>Sugawara stared at her, holding in a laugh because being 10 was definitely a confusingly cruel age.  But Daichi being her older brother, she would do just fine.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Daichi-kun.  How're you feeling?"<br/>"Suga, uncuff me, please."<br/>"I'm glad.  I'm feeling fine myself, thanks for asking."</p><p> </p><p>Ryuuichi - 8 years old.</p><p>And so goddamn weird.</p><p>"Die!  Die, die, die die, die, die, die, die, die!!"  Currently poking a cockroach in the backyard with a sharp stick, one that's been dead for minutes now.  The poor thing was limp, and every time it's leg twitched by the wind or something else, Ryuuichi just stabbed it again.</p><p>Sugawara couldn't imagine Daichi handling <em>this </em>situation-</p><p>At first, that's what Sugawara thought.  Then he remembered - <em>Tanaka Ryuunosuke.  </em>A seemingly aggressive person will always have something to soften them up.  That's how Daichi learned how to handle him.</p><p>So Sugawara will take what's he's learned, and apply it.   Hopefully, he'd get an A.</p><p>"Ryuu-kun," he cooed, sitting on the steps to the backyard and waved at the brunette with a bright smile on his face.  The sharp stick in his hand looked menacing.  "Don't mind me.  I'm just waiting here.  My cookies aren't fully baked yet."</p><p>At this, Ryuuichi's ear twitched.  "'Cookies'?"</p><p>Simple minded men - the Sawamuras, in general.</p><p>"Yeah, chocolate chip," Sugawara nodded, opening the door a little wider.  It let the cold in and he could hear Shichi whining about it, but Ryuuichi was walking closer and closer to the door like a hesitant elk.</p><p>"Yes, that's right," Sugawara mumbled to himself.  "Come closer.""Did you say something?""No."  Ryuuichi gave him a look before he started walking up the steps, stomping his boots aggressively to get the snow off of them, like how Daichi taught Tanaka to do.  He gave Sugawara a weird side eye, then dropped his stick before going inside the house.  Sugawara wasn't even aware he was holding his breath.</p><p>But he got Ryuuichi to calm down, so that was a success.</p><p>"Where are the cookies?"  Ryuuichi screamed while Sugawara locked the door so he couldn't go back out.  The 8 year old looked like he was about to throw a fit, but Sugawara stopped him with a tap on the head.</p><p>"Make them yourself.  They're not fully baked because I didn't make anything in the first place."</p><p>Face going red, Ryuuichi went to tackle Sugawara, but being half his size, it wasn't hard for Sugawara to pick him up and squeeze him into a big hug.  The sadistic, proud smirk on Sugawara's face as he snickered to himself was a little problematic, but he couldn't help it.</p><p>He tricked an 8 year old.</p><p> </p><p>"Hungry, Daichi-kun?"<br/>"Yes, but please, bring me leftovers from the cold-box."<br/>"But I cooked for you."</p><p> </p><p>Chihira and Chihiro - 3 months old.</p><p>They could win an argument against Sugawara any day.</p><p>"You think you know everything there is to know about life, huh?"  Sugawara tsk'ed, slowly taking off the dirty diaper.  He groaned at the sight, a mess he didn't now could exist, and the worst thing to happen in human existence.<br/>Daichi did this frequently, but this would be Sugawara's first time.</p><p>Sure, there were the kids at the daycare, but they were different.  They were trying to get potty trained.  An accident was different than baby diapers - it was never this much.  So, Sugawara may be against the toughest battle yet, but that was what he needed to do in order to prove himself to Daichi.</p><p>This sort of thing wasn't much.  Sugawara was a trustworthy person.</p><p>"I know I'm not Daichi-kun, but if you could-"</p><p>Chihira - Sugawara knew once the diapers came off - heard the name "Daichi" once and the wobbly lips came out.  Her eyes watered and Sugawara closed his eyes as he prepared to hear the loudest cries in his life, probably.</p><p>"<em>WAAHHHH!!!</em>"</p><p>It sounded like a she was dying.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no," Sugawara hissed, getting a wet towel to quickly wipe the mess Chihira made.  Unfortunately, one twin crying triggered the other, and now they were both crying.  And Sugawara was the chaperone of the crying, pooping mess.</p><p>"Shh, shh," Sugawara demanded, noticing the smell just doubling and now, he had two dirty diapers to change.  "Don't.  Don't, don't, don't, don't."  Sugawara <em>tsp</em>'ed at them, like what his mom did to him when he was younger to get him to stop misbehaving in public.  It was weird, being in this parental position.</p><p>It was a little fun though?</p><p>"<em>Suga!  Suga, is everything okay</em>?"  For fucks sake.  Of course Daichi was going to hear.</p><p>"Yeah!"  Sugawara screamed back, making the crying babies cry louder.  "Everything is under control!"  Everything was sort of under control as Sugawara heard Daichi tug on the handcuffs very loudly.<br/>It was under control.  Everything till this point was perfectly fine.</p><p>"Now, let's just...change."  The crying ensued, over and on again, though Sugawara decided to ignore it while changing their diapers.  When the fresh ones were put on, he decided to take both of them in his arms and make his way to the room Daichi was in, not because he gave up, but because they clearly wanted to see Daichi and Sugawara wanted to see Daichi as well.  So no, Sugawara didn't lose.</p><p>"I'll give you Chihira.  Feisty girl, she is."<br/>"This is Chihiro."</p><p>Sugawara smiled as she placed the baby boy down on Daichi's lap and bounced the other in his arms.  "Don't bounce her, Suga, she'll puke."  Sugawara laughed and kissed the baby's head, showing Daichi how great he was with children - and kept bouncing her too.</p><p>"It's fun, Daichi-kun.  Do you know what 'fun' is by any chance?"</p><p>Daichi sighed, tilting his head to the side as he patted Chihiro's back lightly, leaving him in his lap to crawl like the little baby he was.  They weren't big enough to crawl on their own just yet, but he could roll around like a turtle on its back, his chubby cheeks making him look more like a ball rolling around than anything.</p><p>"Suga, you really didn't have to do this," Daichi said softly, a bit defeated and tired despite a whole day of just sitting there doing nothing.  "I trust you.  I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you said you were in Iwaizumi's body, but this is too much-"<br/>"Is that negativity I hear?"  Sugawara gasped, leaning down and playfully biting Daichi's cheek.</p><p>"Negativity...begone!"<br/>"Ow!  Suga!"  Daichi growled, trying to lean away from his sharp teeth, but Sugawara just bit him again.  "Suga, stop!""This has nothing to do with Iwaizumi," Sugawara reassured him, almost convincingly so.  It was something Sugawara was getting better at these days too.</p><p>"And just to let you know, it's almost dinner time and everyone in this house is still alive.  So if you'll excuse me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p><p>The knock on the door stopped both Sugawara and Daichi.  Sugawara wasn't expecting anyone, but the look on Daichi's face looked too relieved to be as shocked as he was.  Narrowing his eyes, Sugawara turned with Chihira in his arms and a determined spirit pushing him.</p><p>"Wai-Wait, Suga!  Suga, wait, I'm sure that's just-"</p><p>Sugawara was already down the hall when he heard Daichi begging him to come back, the front door's window shadowed by not just one, but several different bodies.  His jaw clenched when he heard voices, recognizing each and every one of them.</p><p>Daichi.  That ungrateful son of a bitch.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey!!  Sugawara-a-a-a-a-a!"  Bokuto came in with a basket of cookies and an energy of a thousand men that made him want to push down the door and tell all of them to just go home.<br/>But it wasn't just Bokuto who came.</p><p>"Sup," Terushim waved, taking his boots off as he came inside.  "Is that little Chihi-chan?  Aw, you got big, didn't you?"</p><p>"Is Ms. S. here?  Not you, Sugawara.""I <em>know </em>it's not me you're talking about!"  Sugawara hissed at Kuroo, trying not to kick him in the shin since there was a baby in his arms.  Behind Kuroo was an Oikawa that looked so surprised by everything in the house.</p><p>"It's so...wooden."</p><p>Sugawara almost gave Chihira to Bokuto so he could use his hands to drag Oikawa out.</p><p>"Wh-What are you guys-""We got a cry for help from Captain," Kuroo said, looking in the first two rooms, then back at Sugawara.  "Where is he?"  </p><p>Ushijima bowed as he walked in last along with Kita, giving a small wave to Sugawara when he stood up straight again.  "I'm here in substitute for Tendou.  Please, excuse my intrusion.""I'm not excusing any of you!  I didn't even invite you in!"</p><p>Kuroo was still roaming the halls like he owned the place and Terushima was playing with Shichi as the kids came out of their rooms.  Sugawara knew he was shorter than Daichi, but now everyone was towering over him and making him feel smaller.</p><p>Why did Daichi call them here?  Sugawara was there to take care of everything!</p><p>"In here, Kuroo!"  Daichi's low voice got everyone's attention and they were all making their way down the hall.  Sugawara felt a pit of nervousness as Kuroo went into the room, followed by the rest of the uninvited guests.<br/>Terushima was the first to burst out laughing.</p><p>"Oh....Oh, dear.  Oh Captain, my Captain-"<br/>"This isn't the time!"</p><p>Daichi tugged on the handcuffs harder, struggling but showing them that he really couldn't get out of the grip he was in.  In the 8 hours he was stuck in his position, Daichi didn't even reflect on life.   He just sat there and waited, got fed, and waited some more.</p><p>Until he remembered it was <em>his </em>house and <em>he </em>knew where the quills and inks and parchments were.</p><p>"How did you even write to them?!"  Sugawara screeched, Chihira in his arms, lulled. to sleep by the presence of 180 cm teenage boys (most of them, anyway).</p><p>"Very messily," Bokuto replied crouching down to yank the handcuffs, but had even more struggle than Daichi.  He grunted, pulled, kicked with his heel until he was sweat profusely.  Kita came beside him to help, but didn't do much as they held the other cuff not around Daichi's wrist, together.</p><p>"You weren't listening to me, Suga!"  Daichi groaned, pulling with them.  It was Charmed, but Daichi was so desperate to just get out of the uncomfortable position.  "I had to do something!  You were only coming in here during meals!"<br/>"I was taking care of your siblings!"  And it was a stressful day too!</p><p>"Key, Sugawara."</p><p>Ushijima said it so calmly, so demanding.  He was holding out his hand, expectantly, and after years of knowing Ushijima, Sugawara should have just known that this was what Ushijima was like.  He should be aware, he shouldn't have been bothered.<br/>But he was.</p><p>What bothered him the most though, was that Sugawara actually was about to submit without question.</p><p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p><p>"Daichi, goddammit!  Why don't you trust me?"</p><p>The room went silent as Sugawara hit the frame of the door.  Angry and upset, Sugawara's face flushed, his heart pounding faster as the cries of Daichi's baby sister broke the silence, again, triggering her twin to form the awkward, lame situation he put them in.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>Sugawara gave Chihira to Kuroo and dropped where he was standing, pouting and pained.  It wasn't supposed to be like this - the day wasn't supposed to be like this!  Stupid Daichi and his stupid responsible ass.  Sugawara was responsible too!  Why couldn't he just see that?  He didn't have to call all these people in to rub it in his face that he wasn't as competent and may never be.</p><p>"Key, Sugawara."</p><p>This time, Sugawara gave it.  Reluctantly, but gave it.</p><p> </p><p>They slept over.  Even if the house looked small, there were a lot of rooms, and it was too late for any of them to go home so late.  Oikawa almost got himself put in the backyard when he used all the soap; Ushijima and Kita took up a lot of space so they got a whole room to themselves; Bokuto and Kuroo didn't mind sharing a bed, and Terushima was playing with the kids excitedly, a game of tag Sugawara didn't even think they needed.</p><p>Daichi and Sugawara sat in silence at the dinner table together, dishes washed and dried.</p><p>"Suga.  I-"<br/>"Save it."  He sighed deeply, resting his head on the table.  "I know what today looked like.  And you were...right."</p><p>It never once occurred to Daichi that Sugawara was untrustworthy.  Insecure?  Occasionally.  Rowdy?  Perhaps.  Insatiable?  Of course.  But untrustworthy was a label that Daichi didn't think anyone in particular deserved, no less Sugawara.<br/>Whatever brought on this fragile state of mind made Daichi worry, a little too much perhaps.</p><p>Then it hit him - it was <em>Daichi's </em>fault in the first place.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you were in Iwaizumi's body.  I should have been more sincere."</p><p>"It's not just that."</p><p>Another sigh that hurt Daichi a little too much.  </p><p>"I mean, when you only practise Quidditch with Kuroo or Bokuto.  You look for Ushijima for advice and rely on him to report everything.  You send Hinata and Kageyama for errands.  You have Tanaka basically as some sort of apprentice, Terushima has tabs on all the houses for you per your request.  Hell, I even think <em>Michimiya </em>surpassed me, and you met her this year!   It's a lot of people you put before me, Daichi-kun.  Can you see how that upsets me?"</p><p>If their friends were listening in the hallway, Daichi ignored them.</p><p>"I didn't...know."</p><p>When did sighing feel the same as a knife through the heart?</p><p>"I know you didn't know.  That's why it's so frustrating," Sugawara explained.  "And I should have complained earlier. But-But Daichi, you <em>don't</em>.  And it makes me feel like I'm whining all the time, but I know you don't complain because you don't think anything's worth complaining over.  And I saw today why you think that way, and honestly, I'm a little embarrassed.  So-So, just le me be upset and let me want to be relied on.  I-I don't know where I'm going with this, but I know you're capable of knowing!"</p><p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p><p>Bokuto hit his head on one of the wooden poles in Daichi's house, but again, they were pretending they weren't there.</p><p>"Suga, I, uh," Daichi scratched his head, trying to think of something to say.  Because Sugawara wasn't wrong - Daichi wasn't going to pretend that he was annoyed by things that should be annoying.  He took care of others, not out of obligation, but out of <em>want</em>.  He loved seeing them grow, being a better person.  He didn't think it was something difficult to put others first, and even just a 'thank you' can suffice.<br/>It was why Daichi was the captain.  Because Daichi was a good leader.</p><p>"I understand that you're upset," Daichi said slowly, the look on Sugawara's face softening.  "And I understand what you're saying.  But, I've told you how trustworthy I find you, and how much I admire you too.  If you can't see that, then I don't know what else I'm supposed to do."</p><p>Sugawara's jaw clenched, balling his fist up.</p><p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bang.</em>
</p><p>Kuroo's signal to Daichi that he was being stupid.</p><p>"But, Suga," Daichi started saying again, reaching for his hand.  "I thank you.  Till this point, you decided to stay by my side, right?  My absent-minded heart doesn't waver easily, so even if you're frustrated, I can't let you go so easily.  You know that much.  Right?"</p><p>Sugawara pursed his lips, a little pout he does when he's thinking that Daichi hasn't told him is adorable, yet.  "Hmph."</p><p>Sugawara couldn't be a captain.  He couldn't be a prefect.  He couldn't be a Gryffindor, older or a girl.  But he could be Sugawara.  And if Daichi had to spend the rest of his life proving to him that that was more than enough, then so be it.</p><p>"Daichi-kun," he finally exhaled in defeat, unclenching his hand to hold Daichi's.  "You know what today has taught me?"  The hum from Daichi came as he pulled Sugawara's up to kiss his knuckles.  Their friends in the hallway started leaving, one by one, Ushijima loudly asking, "Is it over?"</p><p>"I think...I wanna be an elementary school teacher."</p><p>This was a surprise, because last time Daichi checked, Sugawara's gentle, kind nature only existed towards kids he <em>liked</em>.  The way he treated Hinata was very different than the way he treated Kageyama.</p><p>"Something like you said, about enjoying watching them grow," he went on.  "The daycare, I only saw them as 4 or 5.  But I've been volunteering there for so long that I know there are kids who are 8 or 9 by now.  'What are they like?' is what I think sometimes, and watching your younger siblings, I get the feeling of satisfaction when I see them grow up decent."</p><p>Daichi completely forgot to ask how they were today.  He was so focused on Sugawara, it slipped his mind.</p><p>"So, Daichi-kun, if you can't rely on me," he didn't let Daichi interrupt, "then would you at least support me?  And in exchange, I'll support you?"</p><p>He didn't know why Sugawara phrased it as a question, nor did he think too much about how to ease Sugawara's insecurity about being inferior to others for whatever reason.  So for now, Daichi took his hand, squeezed it in his and nodded.</p><p>Youth was a beautiful thing in this way too.  Figuring things out in your pace made time seem endless.</p><p>"You know I'll support you no matter what."<br/>"Even if I wanna skydive off of Mt. Fuji with Tendou on my back?"</p><p>Daichi winced, letting out a soft whimper.</p><p>"You know I'll support you no matter what, and put your <em>safety</em> first above all else."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Iwaizumi's Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>January 13 1998</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ma!  We're home!"</p><p>The lack of answer indicated that once again, the Iwaizumi residence was reserved for two tired teenagers after a date that left them full for the next week.  Except for Iwaizumi - he was already ready for another snack that made his legs walk in the kitchen on their own.</p><p>"Are you <em>still </em>hungry?"  Oikawa grimaced as he watched Iwaizumi fish through the cold-box, pulling out a bag of dried fish fin and opening it.  He looked up at Oikawa and with a wide mouth stuffed it in his mouth, chewing loudly and knowingly - Oikawa hated the <em>crunch </em>sound it made.</p><p>"Ew!"<br/>"Get out if you hate it."</p><p>Dating was so much fun.  Now, Iwaizumi felt even less guilt bothering Oikawa like this.</p><p>"You're gonna have fish breath after this!  Merlin, Iwa-chan," he huffed, going through his bag and taking out the fun souvenirs they got on their date.  Oikawa bought some broom wax since they were going back to school in a few days, and Iwaizumi bought a few books on the wizard body as the effects it had when doing hexes (Oikawa still had the bruise after he screamed "DORK" in Iwaizumi's face).</p><p>"You're still gonna kiss me though."<br/>"No," Oikawa scrunched his nose up, opening Iwaizumi's book and looking for pictures to understand the content inside.  "I have standards.  I'm dating you, aren't I?"  The book had English in it and when Oikawa saw those alphabet letters he shut the book.</p><p>"Where's ma?"<br/>"Hm?  I dunno, probably work or something?"  Iwaizumi shrugged, taking a seat beside Oikawa and opening the book himself.  Oikawa wasn't sure why Iwaizumi bought it so suddenly, especially since he's never shown interest in the human body (other than Oikawa's), but he didn't press for answers.</p><p>"What about Auntie?"<br/>"Oh, she's babysitting for the neighbours.  She might not come home until midnight."</p><p>Oikawa came home from Daichi's house at around noon and in time to take Iwaizumi out for a nice stroll around Hogsmeade and a dinner made by the finest satyr chef in a 30 kilometre radius.  Having the house to themselves now, it felt sort of like they were newlyweds and Oikawa couldn't find space in him to calm down.  He was dating Iwaizumi - Iwaizumi <em>Hajime.  </em>How insane was that?</p><p>"Your sister's in town, isn't she?"  Iwaizumi asked, not noticing the stares Oikawa was giving him so intensely.  Or maybe he did notice and just chose not to say anything about it.  It wasn't like it was an unfamiliar occurrence.</p><p>"Yeah, so?"<br/>"Who's watching Takeru-kun?"  Oikawa basically scoffed at the question, leaning back on his chair.  "'Who'?  She is.  That's <em>her </em>son after all.""You know what I mean!"  Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, hitting Oikawa on the back hard, luckily not on the same place his bruise was from calling him a dork.</p><p>"Isn't she here on business?  Someone's needs to watch him."<br/>"Well, I guess the other parent, because again, Iwa-chan, that's their <em>child.  </em>A responsibility they decided to create together," Oikawa huffed, blowing a strand of hair away from his face.  "Why're you asking anyway?  You wanna see Takeru-chan?"</p><p>Iwaizumi shrugged.  "I mean, I wanna know how your family's doing.  They're <em>your </em>family.  I haven't even greeted your sister properly in years."</p><p>And it wasn't Iwaizumi's fault for that!  She was a busy woman, being a leader and all.  Iwaizumi was doing fine just the way he was.</p><p>"You're too good of a man, Iwa-chan."</p><p>Oikawa stretched, standing up from his seat before giving Iwaizumi his favourite forehead kiss (even though Iwaizumi hasn't told him yet, Oikawa just <em>knew</em>; Iwaizumi hadn't told him yet, but his favourite were on the back of his neck).</p><p>"I'm gonna shower.  Do you have hot water?"<br/>"Eh, we should," Iwaizumi replied without looking up, flipping through the pages of his new book.  "If we don't, then scream."  He hadn't even asked what Oikawa did at Daichi's place, just greeted him when he picked Iwaizumi up at his place.  Not that Oikawa was intentionally trying to make him jealous.</p><p>Though, once in a while it would be nice.</p><p>"Okay, I'm gonna take a bath.  Naked.  With no clothes.  And I'll be wet."</p><p>Iwaizumi hummed.  To Oikawa, it sounded disinterested.  </p><p>"Ugh!  The passion!  Where did it go so quickly?"<br/>"Just <em>bathe</em>, Shitty-kawa!  I'll join you in a minute!"</p><p>Squealing excitedly, Oikawa stripped his shirt off to throw it at Iwaizumi's head.  Iwaizumi whipped the shirt right back Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to this.  '<em>In 1902 wizards founded the ways to reverse Curse Breaking through the analyzation of ox tongue and cheek.  When crocodile lungs merged with the essence of pixie dust, a study done by Himimura Maria showed that not only do weeks of reversing undo, but the Curse itself erases from Ministry records.  Only through revealing through Veritaserum - or any sort of Truth Spell - can the reveal show.  The Ministry of Magic, since then, have monitored any sort of reverse hexes or Curse thoroughly, each one reported as soon as possible.'   </em>Isn't that cool?  So even if you have it on your body, the scar will be there but not the evidence.  Oi, are you listening?"</p><p>Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa in the chest, waking him up from being lulled to sleep by the boring read-a-loud and the hot water he was submerged in.  "Huh-what?"  Oikawa jolted awake, only half fallen asleep.</p><p>"Wait, are we fucking now?"  Oikawa sat up, wiping the drool off the corner of his mouth.  "I'm up, I'm up.  Let's start."<br/>"No," Iwaizumi groaned, kicking him harder in the stomach.  "I was telling you about reverse curses!  I thought you wanted to hear me read this!"  That's what Oikawa said, but not exactly what he meant when he told Iwaizumi to, "have fun with him in the bath."</p><p>Usually, when you were in the bath with your partner, at the very least you felt some sort of excitement.  Right?</p><p>"Were you even listening?"  Iwaizumi threatened to shuck the book at him, but knowing how expensive it was and how excited he was about it, Oikawa didn't even flinch.  "I'm telling you some important information.  You might need this!"<br/>"Oh yeah.  Because I'm just cursing people left and right," Oikawa yawned, sinking back down in the tub, covered in soap water up till his neck.  "If I get all pruny, mind drying me off?  Your bath smells like mangoes..."</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed loudly, wanting to kick Oikawa even harder, but he looked so tired that he just let it be.  Maybe the emergency at Daichi's house was actually really, really bad.  His handwriting was scratchy when Iwaizumi and Oikawa read the leader from an unfamiliar owl, messy and almost illegible.  Also, rushed.  Maybe he got kidnapped?  Iwaizumi would ask when Oikawa woke up later.</p><p>Iwaizumi bought the book - <em>The Wizard Body - What It Can and Absolutely Can Do </em>- not necessarily on a whim, but he surely didn't know about it until that day.  Because, you see, going back and forth through time, it wouldn't be too surprising if it did have some sort of effect on Iwaizumi's body.</p><p>And when that day came when it was noticeable, he'd have to explain it to Oikawa or prepare for the worst.</p><p>Which brought Iwaizumi to his next thought - how was he supposed to tell Oikawa?  </p><p>He wasn't worried about Oikawa worrying about his safety or being stressed about what he was doing.  He wasn't worried that Oikawa would get mad for telling him too late, or for not bringing him with him the first time.  He wasn't even worried that Oikawa would get upset that <em>Hinata </em>got to go to 2005 and see the new buildings and crazy development before Oikawa got to have a fun time being actual adults with Iwaizumi.</p><p>He was worried Oikawa would get angry that Iwaizumi would never be surprised, ever. </p><p>Not for their wedding, not for their engagement, not for their honeymoon, and now, not for the reveal of whether or not him and Kageyama were ever going to talk again.  Iwaizumi was not going to be surprised.<br/>Not even if Iwaizumi pretended to be.</p><p>But the more Iwaizumi thought about it, the more he also realized that he didn't actually know if these futures were even going to happen anymore.  Being conscious of them, he began to wonder if there was anything he was going to do unknowingly that would change it.  Obviously, if he were to break up with Oikawa right at this moment and avoid him for the rest of his life, everything would change.<br/>Good thing he had no plans on doing so.</p><p>"Get up."  He growled, but Oikawa fell back asleep in the tub, head tilted up and body limp.  Sighing, Iwaizumi stepped out and put a towel on before lifting up Oikawa bridal style out of the water and wrapped a towel around him too.</p><p>"Dammit, you gained weight again.  Did you grow?"  He grunted, annoyed that that was even a thing.  Just one inch and Iwaizumi would be his height - well, maybe two now.</p><p>"Put on your own clothes," he demanded angrily, throwing Oikawa on the bed (and not in a sexy way).  Oikawa bounced, groaning a bit as he turned on his side, shivering when the cold air touched his bare skin.  His hand instinctively reached out for a blanket.</p><p>"Clothes.  You'll catch a cold."  Oikawa cracked an eye open to look at Iwaizumi.  "...dress me."</p><p>It was tempting to hit him, but Iwaizumi could see the bruise on Oikawa's back yellowing and all of a sudden he felt guilty.  He'd put some sort of cream on it later that night when he was sure Oikawa was asleep and not waking up anytime soon.</p><p>"I'll throw you in the snow."<br/>"Your love for me is much colder than that, my sweet."</p><p>Iwaizumi threw him a pair of underwear and joggers which Oikawa lazily grabbed.  His hand clutched it before groaning in an irritated sigh and sitting up, lazily putting the underwear on backwards on the pants through his right leg before taking a break.</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You're such a princess."  He took Oikawa's head and grabbed the towel, roughly ruffling his hair to dry it off.  The whine that escaped Oikawa's mouth sounded naughty, so he resisted the urge to kiss him.</p><p>"Princess Oikawa."</p><p>The atmosphere in the room suddenly became warm.</p><p>"You could be talking about my sister and that pisses me off a bit."</p><p>Iwaizumi shoved his face away, scowling at the ruined mood that Oikawa thinks is funny to do so often.  It wasn't like they never had the house to themselves.   In fact, it was more common they had a an empty house than a loud one.  So it would be almost expected that they had lots of time to act like a couple, fool around here and there, and maybe even do things that weren't particularly allowed.</p><p>Oikawa just liked to be weird though, and make things <em>not </em>lovey-dovey.</p><p>Which was fine with Iwaizumi - it had been, at least.  Because it wasn't awkward.  They were just like before, the two of them having fun like the close friends they were, only they kissed between jokes now.</p><p>But the honeymoon phase everyone talked about so wistfully - Iwaizumi felt like they were missing it.</p><p>"What time is it?"  Oikawa asked, snapping Iwaizumi out of thoughts and worries, forcing him to focus on the real world again.  "Uh, 10 PM," he answered, though it was only quarter to.  "Tired?"<br/>"Yeah," Oikawa yawned, scooting up on Iwaizumi's bed and flopping on one of the pillows.</p><p>"You're on my side."<br/>"Spoon me, then."</p><p>"My side" - and it's been Iwaizumi's side for over a decade.  No wonder there was no honeymoon phase - they didn't even have a chance at that.  No cute, quirky sides to find out, no new things to learn about each other.  Iwaizumi was sure that Oikawa wasn't a shy person, and taking baths together frequently didn't help in the "adorable, timid steamy time" he was anticipating from the manga research he so intently did.</p><p>No honeymoon phase, no surprises.  But they were a couple!  Iwaizumid didn't have anything to complain about.</p><p>So how come when he looked down at Oikawa's relaxed, tired face, damp hair and snuggled close to Iwaizumi's torso searching for comfort, he felt a little unsatisfied?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>The dark window indicated that it was still nighttime, but Iwaizumi had no idea what hour.  He shuffled in the bed, reaching out to find Oikawa and was glad to at least grab his shoulder before pulling him in for a hug.  Shortly after, he felt an arm around his waist.</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>Oikawa stirred in his sleep, his face pressed up against the fabric of Iwaizumi's shirt.  The wet patch underneath his mouth was getting bigger and he could blame it all on Iwaizumi sweating in the middle of the night, but Iwaizumi would beat him up for drooling on him anyway.</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, Merlin," Iwaizumi muttered softly, not liking how the noise got even louder the longer they waited it out.  He refused to open his eyes because that would admit defeat, but at the same time didn't want Oikawa to be the one to check.  What if it was a tarantula?  Or a centaur?  Or Ushijima?  None of those things were good things to encounter in the middle of the night - Iwaizumi has experienced them all!</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa groaned, patting his stomach.  "Your house...you check."</p><p>Iwaizumi regretted even thinking of putting Oikawa before him now that he knew Oikawa wasn't on the same page.  But then again, Oikawa was willing to stick out his neck for Iwaizumi when it really counted - but that was a conversation for later.</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>"Iwa-chan, go!"<br/>"I'm going, I'm goin'," he groaned, sitting up on the bed but having to peel Oikawa off him first.  His shoulder was wet from the drool, and honestly, Iwaizumi was still half asleep as he slipped his slippers on and trudged towards the sound.  He was too tired to be scared, but awake enough to know he should at least have some protection.</p><p>So he brought his wand.  In case he needed to stab something.</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>It was get louder as Iwaizumi went down the stairs.  He looked left, then right, squinting into the dark halls and praying that the one of his late-uncle that was snoring soundly wouldn't once again comment on the fact that Oikawa always checks his hair in Iwaizumi's silverware.  It was always too tiring to explain to him that that was just the way Oikawa was and he did not, in fact, have a narcissism complex (though Iwaizumi did scream at him a few times for it).</p><p>
  <em>Thump. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>The front door.  Why didn't Iwaizumi think of that sooner?</p><p>But who was chaotic enough to come to someone's house in the middle of the night in such short notice?  His moms had keys to the house (obviously) and Iwaizumi was sure none of his family members were <em>this </em>inconsiderate.  In fact, most of them would have been old enough to just walk in on their own by Spell-ing their way past the Charmed locks.  So, Iwaizumi peeked through the front door window, not caring if the person outside saw his angry eyes and suspicious face.</p><p>His breath stopped for a second.</p><p>"Kyoutani-kun?"</p><p>He dropped his wand in a rush as he opened the door, whipping it hard enough that it both shocked him and Kyoutani.  The Gryffindor - terrifying expression as always - looked up with wide eyes, taking a step back.</p><p>"You shocked me."<br/>"That's <em>my </em>line."</p><p>"Iwa-chan?"  Oikawa yawned from the hall.  Turning back, Iwaizumi saw him wrapped up in a blanket and lazily trudging over, not even opening his eyes fully to see their surprise guest.  Kyoutani growled though, and Oikawa's eyes snapped open like a wake-up call.</p><p>"Mad Dog?"<br/>"What are <em>you </em>doing here?"</p><p>Oikawa gasped, offended and annoyed.  "M-M-Me?  What are <em>you </em>doing here?  In the middle of the night, no less!"  Kyoutani growled louder, clenching his fists, but he didn't step inside.  Iwaizumi just sighed, waving his hand and motioning for Kyoutani to come in.</p><p>"It's cold.  And late.  It's late and cold, and I'm tired.  We're tired," Iwaizumi let out a puff of air that he was annoyed he could see.  "Just, get inside, Kyoutani-kun."  Kyoutani did walk in, much to Oikawa's irritation, but Iwaizumi wasn't lying when he said it was cold and late and everyone was tired.  He didn't care yet why Kyoutani was there so early in the morning, barely the next day, but he did care about their safety and sanity.</p><p>While Oikawa didn't even know if he could fall back asleep.</p><p>"In the morning, we'll talk.  Just...couch," Iwaizumi rubbed his face, waving his hand for Kyoutani to follow and escorting him oh so carefully to the family couch where there was at least one blanket and enough pillows.<br/>"This should be fine.  Sleep and I'll ask you later."</p><p>Oikawa couldn't believe it!  He let him in so easily when all Kyoutani did was yell at people and growl like a dog.  There was a reason he was called Mad Dog after all - Oikawa didn't want Iwaizumi to be opening the doors to Azkaban guards within the next 24 hours!</p><p>"Oi," Oikawa hissed, grabbing Iwaizumi's arm and yanking him outside of the living room.  "You're just gonna let him sleep there?  By himself?  <em>Unsupervised</em>?"  Iwaizumi's eyes were falling again as he teetered from side to side.</p><p>"Uhh...yeah?"</p><p>The house was big enough that Iwaizumi's moms weren't able to hear the ruckus happening too much, but it did also help that Kyoutani wasn't barking up a storm in a nuisance sort of way Oikawa was expecting.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san?"  his small voice called out softly.  "Can I start up the fireplace?"  Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at him, then looked at each other, then back at him.  </p><p>"I'll do-"<br/>"I'll do it," Oikawa cut him off, stomping to the fireplace and crouching down as he shoved some more wood into it.  The cinders flew on his face right away, but he held in the squeal that would make him look really uncool.</p><p>"Iwa-chan can go to sleep."</p><p>Too tired to protest, Iwaizumi just nodded, yawning loudly before waving his hand off once again.  "Yeah, yeah.  Don't...Don't break anything.  I'll be in my room."</p><p>If Oikawa wasn't starting to tip off balance out of tiredness, maybe he would have scolded Mad Dog a little longer about why he shouldn't be barging into people's places at midnight, only invited because the owner was a sweetheart and couldn't leave a fellow schoolmate in the cold.</p><p>But in no time, he could hear soft snores behind him.  The last thing Oikawa saw before feeling the comfort of the warm fire in front of him beginning to ablaze, was a flicker of orange.</p><p> </p><p>"You ran away?"</p><p>The next morning, after Oikawa found himself on the floor beside a dying fireplace and Iwaizumi in an empty bed alone, Kyoutani was the one who kicked both of them up, complaining about his empty stomach.  So Iwaizumi cooked while Oikawa helped him take a bath.</p><p>"Yeah."  He answered so proudly.  "And I'm never going back."</p><p>Oikawa let out an uncomfortable laugh, clearing his throat and giving Iwaizumi a look.  But Iwaizumi was very busy trying to get his third fried egg to be as perfect as the first two.  If he gave either Kyoutani or Oikawa a broken one, he'd be the one eaten - and Iwaizumi didn't want a broken egg either!</p><p>"Alright, uh," Oikawa smacked his lips, getting up and searching the kitchen drawers frantically.  "I'm sure that's the case...ink...ink...ink..."  He found a parchment right away and Iwaizumi opened the second drawer to his left to hand him a bottle of ink and a feather.</p><p>"Hey!  What do you think you're doing?"  Kyoutani stood from his seat, watching as Oikawa opened the window and whistled, summoning a very speedy owl from that he fed a giblet to before scribbling on the parchment.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>But Kyoutani wasn't one to take chances.  Aggressively raging, he charged Oikawa with his arms and hands spread wide, attempting to grab the collar of his shirt but Oikawa didn't flinch.  Iwaizumi was already grabbing the back of Kyoutani's shirt and pulling him back to his seat, his other hand too preoccupied with the spatula to also cover his mouth.</p><p>"We're writing your parents," Iwaizumi said, peering over Oikawa's shoulder to see how he was writing.  Surprisingly very neat for someone rushing.  "You can't just run away.  Even if you had a fight with them, they're your parents and you're a kid.  Go home."<br/>"I didn't fight with my parents, though."  Kyoutani looked so confused that it made Iwaizumi forget about the cooking egg on the fire stove.  "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at each other, then looked at Kyoutani before sighing at the same time, even at the same pitch.</p><p>"Kyoutani-kun."<br/>"Mad Dog-chan."  Said at the same time.</p><p>"Tell us what happened."</p><p>Iwaizumi carefully put the plate of breakfast in front of Kyoutani then backed away, watching as he stabbed the eggs with a single chopstick.  The yolk squirt out like a water balloon and he scooped up the whites, along with a bite of rice.</p><p>Oikawa reached over for the quill again.  Iwaizumi slapped his hand away.</p><p>"Yahaba ain't listening to me," Kyoutani said with his mouth full, chewing as aggressively as he was.  "We got into a fight and now I need a place where he won't find me.  I don't want to see his face for a while."</p><p>"Oh, Boggarts," Oikawa sighed softly, rubbing his forehead.  "You didn't run away then.  You're playing a poor game of tag.""Are you mocking me?"  Kyoutani stabbed another spot on his egg yolk, another spurt of it running down the side of his plate.</p><p>"You handle this," Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi's shoulder harshly, while turning around to grab his plate of food.  "I'm not a <em>dog </em>whisperer."</p><p>"And I'm not a dog."</p><p>Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned to look at Kyoutani who scarfed down half of his breakfast down only minutes after having been served it.  Oikawa smacked his lips, and Iwaizumi shifted from foot to foot.  Kyoutani didn't seem offended, and they couldn't tell if he <em>wasn't </em>pissed off.</p><p>"What did you two fight about?"  Iwaizumi asked, sitting in front of him and actually trying to get something out of Kyoutani instead of getting him out of the house.  Oikawa was too quick to get upset, only because Kyoutani did seem to have a soft spot for Iwaizumi that Iwaizumi actually didn't know existed.  Because he treated everyone (but Oikawa) pretty much with the same respect, he wasn't sure what was different about Kyoutani.</p><p>And he especially didn't see the way Kyoutani relaxed.</p><p>"He was given a letter.  To attend Durmstrang."  It was mumbled out, like he was pretending to not care.  Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows and Oikawa almost laughed until Iwaizumi hit him in the stomach to stop him.</p><p>"Now?  So late into the year?"<br/>"Something about his Defence Against the Dark Arts exam.  Stupid, fucking Professor Ukai recommended him-" Kyoutani gritted his teeth and stabbed the piece of toast next to the almost finished egg.</p><p>"And he asked me, 'do you not want to me to go?'.  As if what I say matters.  So I told him I don't care.  Then he got mad!"  Such short, unthoughtful sentences.  Iwaizumi was almost brought to tears.</p><p>"Not my fault.  I didn't do anything."<br/>"I still don't understand," Oikawa shook his head, confused, but also intrigued.  "Why did you feel like you had to run away?  Can't you just ignore him from <em>your </em>house.  You two don't live together."</p><p>Kyoutani stopped chewing, his eyes sharp as his gaze threw daggers through Oikawa.  "I don't want to be near him.  At.  All."</p><p>The nervous laughter managed to break through Oikawa's throat once more as he turned to Iwaizumi with an expression that screamed, "<em>What the fuck?"</em>.  Kyoutani was dead serious (then again it could just be his face) and he went back to eating peacefully.</p><p>"Uh, Kyoutani-kun.  I mean, I can understand your frustration, but," Iwaizumi started saying when Oikawa looked obviously disinterested about dealing with an angsty teen with potential anger issues.  "When you fight with your boyfriend - or anyone for that matter - running away isn't the solution.  It's only going to make things worse."  To Oikawa's disappointment (but not surprise) Kyoutani looked thoughtful hearing the words.  Or at least, what he thought Kyoutani's thoughtful face was.</p><p>"But I don't want to see his stupid face.  It'll just make me angry and I'll hit him."<br/>"Who?  Yahaba-kun?"  Oikawa scoffed, instinctively dodging a hit which ended up being a double-whammy since Kyoutani also chuckled a chopstick at him.  Dodging two attacks at the same time was quite impressive!</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"<br/>"All I did was say his name!"<br/>"It was the way you said it!!"</p><p>Iwaizumi put down his food (that unfortunately was only one bite in) and stepped in between them, putting his hands out just in case.  He could take a hit from either, and even if it did end up bloody, at least it was just his house.</p><p>"Enough!  Enough, enough," he sighed, getting them both to stop almost right away.  "Kyoutani-kun, I can let you stay for a bit.  But we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow .  Are you sure it's the best idea to stay here?"</p><p>Kyoutani sat back down, patting his hand on the table.  Iwaizumi got out a glass and orange juice.  "I'll be fine," Kyoutani snarled.  "They bring my stuff their anyway.  I'll just take the train with you and sleep in The Hut with my sister.  It'll be fine."<br/>"Hut?  What 'hut'?" Iwaizumi and Kyoutani ignored Oikawa's question.</p><p>"So you're really just going to run away?  That's it, huh?"  The question was supposed to be rhetorical, but Kyoutani held his hand up, in the middle of a big swallow.  Even though his mouth was closed, it was a disgusting to Oikawa.</p><p>"Fine."<br/>"What?"  Oikawa and Kyoutani both looked at Iwaizumi, equally shocked at the final verdict.  </p><p>"Uh, I mean," Kyoutani cleared his throat and nodded.  "Yeah.  That's what I wanted anyway.  I'll stay here till tomorrow."  Oikawa coughed (loudly) before taking Iwaizumi by the arm with much force, dragging him out of the room.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, c'mere."</p><p>They stepped out of the kitchen, making it painfully obvious what they were about to discuss, but Kyoutani didn't seem to have any shame.  He didn't have it to start with though, so was that even surprising?</p><p>"You're just going to-"<br/>"Yeah," Iwaizumi shrugged, reaching to pat down Oikawa's bed hair.  "It's one night.  Not even 24 hours, we're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow."  Oikawa looked like he was about to burst but he didn't even know what to say.</p><p>"We spent the whole break together.  Slept together, ate together - <em>bathed </em>together.  We don't need anymore 'alone time'," the scoff that followed it was almost hurtful.  "Besides, Kyoutani-kun keeps to himself.  He won't bother us or get in the way.  So don't be so stressed."<br/>"Stressed?  Iwa-chan, he <em>hates </em>me.  If I blink too long, I might find myself in a puddle of my own piss."  Iwaizumi looked at him, caressing his face sweetly.</p><p>"Then don't close your eyes."</p><p>Gaping, Oikawa watched Iwaizumi's back as he walked back in the kitchen where Kyoutani loudly demanded for seconds, to which Iwaizumi responded with an enthusiastic, "coming right up!".  It was sickening.</p><p>No, they didn't have the honeymoon phase Iwaizumi was expecting, but it would be nice to not be in the same house with a potential murderer.</p><p>But everyone knew Oikawa.  He was just simply dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>After breakfast, Kyoutani didn't help clean up.  Oikawa put his own plate in the sink.  Iwaizumi handled the rest.</p><p>"Oikawa, can you get that, please?"  The person at the door was probably some sort of potions guy trying to sell some stuff, and even though it was sketchy most of the time, Oikawa always had fun humouring them.<br/>But it was a bit early for them to be going around right now.</p><p>Oikawa didn't know that though, so he just opened the door.  If he was lucky, it would be Kyoutani's parents, worried sick about their youngest son and deciding to go to every house in the wizarding world that had a child between the ages of 13 to 18 that could possibly get along with theirs.  Because Oikawa was almost certain Kyoutani's parents didn't know anything about what he was like at school.<br/>But that was wishful thinking.</p><p>When Oikawa opened the door, he didn't expect Hanamaki and Matsukawa to be standing there, each with a basket with steam coming out the top, and arms linked like they were children.  Oikawa almost slammed the door in their face.</p><p>"Oi, oi, wait!"  Matsukawa stopped the door with his foot first.  "Let us in!  We're friends of, er, the owner."<br/>"Yeah, right," Oikawa huffed, pressing harder against Matsukawa, but it turned out Ravenclaws weren't only headstrong.</p><p>"How did you even get this address?"  Oikawa grunted, almost closing the door all the way until another force pushed hard against him.  Hanamaki's cheeky grin never looked more irritating than right then.</p><p>"Hmm, secrets, secrets."  It wasn't fair having two people over 180 cm barging in on poor 184 cm Oikawa - that was basically double the strength!  "We won't be here for long.  Only, like 5, 6-""Minutes?"<br/>"Hours."</p><p>Oikawa pushed harder, his face turning red and filled with determination.</p><p>"You...people," he huffed, running out of breath quickly.  "Have...your own...houses!"<br/>"Oh really?  Mind escorting me to mine?  I seem to have lost it on the way here.  But this house looks absolutely lovely."  Oikawa banged on the door quickly, successfully making them the two of them flinch, but almost right after did they push like they were trying to yank the hinges out.  At this rate, that seemed like the only solution.</p><p>"Let...us...in-"</p><p>It was Hanamaki that managed to push Oikawa out of the way, right into the wall of the hallway the door would bump into after spreading it wide open.  Oikawa flopped to the ground, weak and disappointed that he lost.<br/>They walked in like they knew what they were doing, so Oikawa at least tripped Matsukawa on the way in by sticking his leg out.</p><p>"Lovely house," Hanamaki looked around, Matsukawa beside him and taking off his shoes.  "When I become rich, Mattsun, I wanna buy it for you.""Then I'll buy Oikawa's."  At the same time, the two looked behind and down at the Slytherin who was lazily shutting the door with his foot, laying there all pissy and limp.</p><p>"Nah.  I only like Iwaizumi."</p><p>They walked further in the house, looking inside every room until the one that Kyoutani was in came to their attention.  The back of his blond head so round, Matsukawa couldn't resist reaching out and grabbing it like a ball.</p><p>"Don't."  Hanamaki tsk'ed, and his voice made Kyoutani turn to look at the both of them.  He didn't look shocked, but he definitely wasn't expecting more people in this house (as if it was his).  The narrowed look was almost villainous.</p><p>"What are <em>you </em>two doing here?"<br/>"That's not a nice way of addressing seniors."  It was Iwaizumi's voice that came in the room, a scolding tone that made Kyoutani gulp and shrink back in his seat.  The exciting scenery of a fireplace flickering was all that kept him company, so Iwaizumi brought him a crochet hook and some yarn (against Oikawa's protests and screeches).</p><p>"It's not their house," Kyoutani mumbled under his breath, to which Oikawa stormed in the room right after hearing.  "It's not <em>yours </em>either."  Iwaizumi started the chain of the crochet line, sitting beside Kyoutani to show him.</p><p>"We wanted to greet the Iwaizumi residence for the New Year."<br/>"Which was two weeks ago," Iwaizumi added smartly, giving the crochet hook to Kyoutani and showing him how to do a stitch.  Kyoutani cooperated per Oikawa's shock and annoyance.  </p><p>"I mean, you're not wrong," Hanamaki shrugged, sitting on the nearest seat, and of course Matsukawa just had to glue himself to his side.  "But this late greeting didn't come for free.  We're gonna stay here for a while...till dinner, potentially."<br/>"What?!"  Oikawa shrieked, storming into the living room, right in front of the other couple.</p><p>"N-No!  No, get out!  You two weren't invited!"</p><p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki leaned over to the opposite sides so there was a split in the middle of them, looking behind Oikawa and at Kyoutani who was learning how to crochet with Iwaizumi.  They looked at Oikawa, at each other, then back at Oikawa.  Then, asked at the same time,</p><p>"Was he?"</p><p>Oikawa couldn't answer and that just made everything even more difficult, especially when Kyoutani and Iwaizumi were getting along a little too well.  It wasn't like he had anything planned, but still - they just barged in!</p><p>"We helped you get your precious boyfriend back in his body-""Barely!  I did all the work.""  Hanamaki scoffed, offended.  </p><p>"Excuse me?  I got you your ghost ladies.  If it weren't for them, you wouldn't have made Polyjuice Potion so quickly."</p><p>Oikawa hated that he was right.</p><p>"Just...you two-ugh!  Iwa-chan!"  Iwaizumi finally looked up from his line of yarn and hook, blinking at his frustrated partner.  A bit confused, but Iwaizumi didn't think much of it.  Hanamaki and Matsukawa smiled at him innocently.</p><p>"Yeah, you can stay for dinner.  I think my parents have date night tonight anyway."</p><p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa hi-fived each other as Oikawa groaned like a female elk in labour.</p><p> </p><p>Around lunchtime Hanamaki loudly requested pasta over Oikawa's craving for octopus.  After Matsukawa casually mentioned how this time of year octopus was expensive, they settled for the typical tomato sauce dish.</p><p>"No knife for you," Oikawa hissed when he saw Kyoutani pick one up, trying to help Iwaizumi with cutting the vegetables.  He growled, but by now, Oikawa was a little too used to it.  Hanamaki and Matsukawa were helping out in the kitchen too, as best they could for an unfamiliar place.</p><p>By the afternoon, Oikawa was over the intrusion.  Matsukawa and Hanamaki were admittedly fun, and as long as Kyoutani had Iwaizumi next to him he was pretty behaved.  So the whole morning was filled with chatting, crocheting and fun.  Oikawa and Iwaizumi spent lots of time alone, so it wasn't as big of a deal as Oikawa initially thought it would be, and because of that, he could relax.</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>"Iwa-chan!  Door!"  Iwaizumi's hands were submerged in tomato place, right in the middle of crushing a bunch for the sauce.  He looked at Hanamaki, who was closest to him and washing the different vegetables for side dishes.</p><p>"Mind getting that?  It's probably the Potion Seller."  Again, Iwaizumi had his hopes up that Oikawa could strike a conversation about something he was interested in, and bring back some ingredients to Hogwarts to hopefully not get in as much trouble.  But Hanamaki was already walking to the door, so Oikawa didn't have time to stop and interject.  When Hanamaki opened the door though, it was not the Potion Seller.</p><p>"Oh," Kindaichi stepped back when he saw a person who was not Iwaizumi (or anyone that looked like Iwaizumi, for that matter) open the door.  "Am I at the right place?"</p><p>"I'm positive," Kunimi said, passing by Kindaichi and stepping in front of Hanamaki.  "Iwaizumi-san's house.  It's this one, right?""What's in it for me if I tell you?"  Hanamaki crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the new Slytherin in the area.  </p><p>Kunimi squinted at him.</p><p>"A Mad Dog that won't act up."</p><p>Hanamaki scoffed, uncrossing his arms and letting them drop to his side.  "Ahh...you've been sent too, have you?"</p><p>"Let us in."  So Hanamaki did, opening the door a little wider and letting yet another couple into the Iwaizumi residence, which was feeling more and more like home for all of them.</p><p>When Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned around to see what Hanamaki brought, they didn't freak out this time.</p><p>"Boil more pasta, Oikawa."</p><p>And lunch was anything but quiet.  After a quick explanation (lie), Kindaichi and Kunimi weren't pressed forward with anything else to about their surprise visit because it seemed like their explanation checked out.</p><p>"I'm greeting all the seniors for New Years," Kunimi said coolly.  "And Kindaichi tagged along. Not a big deal."  Oikawa and Iwaizumi were convinced while Hanamaki and Matsukawa just looked at each other and ate their pasta.</p><p>It turned out, the chemistry between the group wasn't all that bad either.  Hanamaki and Matsukawa started off in their own world, then turned out they loved teasing Oikawa together.  Their commentary surrounded mainly around "clumsy" and "stiff", while Matsukawa kept pranking him by poking his side and absolutely insisting that it was Kyoutani.  The look of terror in Oikawa's eyes the first few times was hilarious.</p><p>And Kyoutani didn't particularly mind Kindaichi or Kunimi.  It was just, they had to do all the talking.  And Kyoutani could eat a lot, so Iwaizumi was stuck in the kitchen almost all day feeding a group of teenage boys, which, to Iwaizumi's surprise, was fun too.</p><p>His moms did it all the time.  Maybe that was why they never looked too tired.</p><p>"Professor Ukai gave me an O for D.A.D.A.-"<br/>"What the <em>fuck </em>is 'D.A.D.A.'," Oikawa cut Kindaichi off quickly once he heard the abbreviation, shocking Kindaichi a bit.  "D.A.D.A. - Defence Against the Dark Arts," he explained.  "It's what we call it.  Have you never heard of that before?"</p><p>"No," Matsukawa snorted.  "That's the stupidest thing I've heard this year and it's only the 14th."</p><p>Kindaichi pretended like he didn't hear what they had to say, because everyone called it D.A.D.A. and he wasn't about to be one of the ones who didn't.  And it was convenient too!  "Anyway," Kindaichi went on with his story.  "I got an O.  But then when it came to the essay part, I immediately got a P.  Ridiculous!"<br/>"But you didn't even hand in the essay."<br/>"Yeah.  Because I had a potions essay due the same day!  That couple!  I swear, they plan these things together."</p><p>Kunimi shrugged like it didn't matter.  "Still.  Those two.  They work together-""Yeah, couples do that."-and I need to find a way to pass again."  </p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>"Iwa-chan.  Door."</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, looking up from his food and nodding.  Before he could get up though, Matsukawa stopped him and nudged Kyoutani under the table.  "Oi, Mad Dog," Matsukawa called out, getting his attention quickly. </p><p>"Go answer the door.  Now."</p><p>Oikawa looked at the both of them, trying to see if Kyoutani would actually listen.  To his disappointment, Kyoutani got up and started trudging out of the room, to the front door.  "Ah..." Oikawa huffed, and was a bit annoyed until he saw that Iwaizumi was looking up too and watching Kyoutani.  He was glad, as long as Kyoutani wasn't singling Oikawa out so obviously.  How embarrassing.</p><p>The table was quiet, everyone chewing and eating their food, waiting for Kyoutani to come back.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>GET OUT.</em>"</p><p>Oikawa gasped while Kunimi dropped his fork out of shock.</p><p>"W-Wait, Kyoutani-"</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>It was so loud, the door sounded like it was ripping off its hinges for real this time.  "Oh...no."  Hanamaki mumbled, twirling his spaghetti on his fork.  "Ha...Ha...This is...fun."  </p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>"So annoying!  Get out!"<br/>"Wait, Kyoutani."</p><p>Yahaba's voice sounded both determined and tired, like this was about the tenth, eleventh or hundredth time trying to get through to him.  "I don't wanna hear it!  Just get out, you weren't invited here!"</p><p>The rest of them got up from the table and poked their heads around the corner to watch the scene.  It was free, raw entertainment that went well with pasta, and at least Iwaizumi couldn't help but worry for their safety.<br/>Yahaba's more than anyone's - in his position, he could lose a hand.</p><p>"If you want to leave Hogwarts, then leave!  No one's tying you back."<br/>"Just tell me if you want me to stay.  I'll stay then!"  Yahaba surprisingly let out a loud voice, the door slamming shut when the wind pulled it by force.  "Why do you always have to be so dishonest with yourself.   I want to hear it from your mouth!"</p><p>Kyoutani gritted his teeth and looked away, his eyes to the floor while everyone else's were on him (even Kunimi!).</p><p>"Who cares?"  Kyoutani scoffed, turning back to Yahaba, but it wasn't the glare everyone else was familiar with.  "If you go, all we have to do is breakup."</p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked each other, then looked back at them, unsure if this was a situation to interfere with.  Till now, it was a bit simple to just coax Kyoutani.  Humour him and make sure that he didn't go out on a killing spree.  But now, Oikawa and Iwaizumi could clearly see that it wasn't them that calmed him down, but rather, the presence of Yahaba that got him to get so worked up so quickly.<br/>It was rather...sweet?   In its own weird, twisted way.</p><p>It happened so fast.  Yahaba's eyes went down as he reached for the collar of Kyoutani's shirt, pulling him in, then pushing him hard against the wall.  Iwaizumi flinched, about to run over and break up the fight, but Matskawa grabbed his hand to stop him.</p><p>"What-?"</p><p>"Hey."  Yahaba looked up.  His strength surprised everyone, especially Kyoutani, as his feet rose a little, and his hold made him unmovable.  "You barge into a senior's house unannounced.  You leave without telling anyone in your family where you're gonna be.  How much more inconvenient are you gonna get?"</p><p>Kyoutani gulped, along with Kindaichi and Oikawa.  </p><p>"'Break up, break up' - what nonsense are you spewing now?  That's not happening."</p><p>Why did the room suddenly feel so hot and so cold at the same time?  Yahaba didn't let Kyoutani go for a second, even if he was struggling to get him off.</p><p>"If you ever break up with me, I'll never forgive you."</p><p> </p><p>The fight deescalated quickly after that.  Yahaba eventually let go, and Kyoutani was left silent for a good hour before he mumbled a pathetic, "Fine," and pulled Yahaba, probably for a private apology.  (A makeout session, is what Kunimi called it).</p><p>The awkward time before dinner was, well, <em>awkward.  </em>No one knew what to talk about anymore and Yahaba didn't seem to be the sappy Slytherin everyone knew him as.</p><p>It made sense now why he was put there in the first place.</p><p>After a quick lesson in crocheting, they were all silently working on their own project.  Hanamaki annoyingly insisting Matsukawa sit on his lap; Kindaichi and Kunimi working together to make their first long infinity scarf to fit the both of them; Iwaizumi and Oikawa looking up from their own crafts every once in a while and sharing glances-</p><p>And Yahaba and Kyoutani.  Sitting only a few inches apart but the tension between them was so uncomfortable - uncomfortable for the rest of them, that is.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, can I talk to you," Oikawa said, standing up an hour into their quiet session of crocheting.  "Privately."</p><p>"Not private if you say that," Matsukawa snorted, making Hanamaki laugh with him.  "We can follow you.  It'll never be private with us around."</p><p>Oikawa shot them both a glare, but Iwaizumi was standing up and following Oikawa out of the living room.  "No following us.  This is discussion between Iwa-chan and I.  Got it?"  No one responded at first.</p><p>"Got it?"<br/>"Yes, Iwaizumi." Oikawa didn't have time to be annoyed at the clear favouritism.</p><p>Iwaizumi wasn't sure what he was called out for either, but Oikawa stood there in the middle of the hallway (far from the living), silent and waiting.  He shrugged and Oikawa shrugged back.  "So?"  Oikawa cleared his throat and motioned around them.</p><p>"They're just living here for the night?"<br/>"This again?"</p><p>They groaned at the same time.</p><p>"I told you, just a night won't kill us.  We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow and everything will be fine.  I don't even know if my moms are coming home tonight, and even if they did, they won't care."<br/>"We're not a therapy class, Iwa-chan.  If someone dies tonight, it's on the Iwaizumi family name!"</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the exaggeration.  "Thanks for your concern.  I'm going back to continue my sweater-""Didn't you understand what happened?  Yahaba-chan <em>sent </em>everyone here!  He knew Mad Dog-chan was going to come - he knew your address!"</p><p>Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something but the closed it right away when he realized - Oikawa was right.</p><p>"Oh...that is...a little creepy."<br/>"See?  This group gives me weird vibes.  I wanna chase them off before it gets too serious."</p><p>Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa kept looking down the hallway, making sure none of them were eavesdropping, though, Matsukawa and Hanamaki probably found some sort of sweet spot between the walls that made it so they could listen in a room completely on the opposite end of the house.  Anything to hear a bit of secrets.<br/>He didn't know what it was about the day, because it wasn't stressful or provoking.  Sure, it was weird, and Iwaizumi didn't expect that they would be the host of a couple's hotspot, but he couldn't help himself.</p><p>"Oikawa, why can't we be like that?"</p><p>It slipped out.  Accidentally and loud enough Oikawa could hear.</p><p>"What?"  Oikawa snapped his head back to Iwaizumi, and before Iwaizumi could realize what he just said out loud, Oikawa was already doing the calculations in his head.  "You want to be...like...what exactly?"</p><p>Even if his face was red, Iwaizumi had to remember how much he hated when Oikawa didn't tell him things.  So that meant, he had to tell Oikawa everything now too.</p><p>"Y-You know!  Like...fighting.  Couples fight!  We don't fight like that.  Or-Or get shy, or embarrassed.  We don't act sweet or lovey-dovey - hell, you <em>laughed </em>the first time we d-did it-"<br/>"Yeah, because you kept <em>making jokes</em>."<br/>"Because you said you were tense!"</p><p>Oikawa shrugged, crossing his arms, not really understanding where this was going.  "We're fighting now.  We argue.  We kiss, we have sex.  We're a couple.  And in the future we might have bigger fights, who knows?"  Iwaizumi would probably die if he said that he would be able to know if Oikawa just gave him enough time.  "I don't understand where you're going with this.  You want me to push you against the wall?"<br/>"No!"  Iwaizumi groaned, now not really knowing where he was going with this.</p><p>"Nothing's changed between us!  We act like friends just with a couple kisses in between!  There's no, you know, <em>phase.  </em>The 'calm before the storm' people talk about.  I-I just wanna know that feeling of first times, but we shared so many already...you know?"<br/>"I...do?"</p><p>It felt weird getting that out, but Iwaizumi was glad he did it.  Because it would be something he wanted Oikawa to do.</p><p>"So, what do you want to do from now on?"  Oikawa asked, reaching out to take Iwaizumi's hand, probably to make this as comfortable as possible.  He hated that Oikawa had to lean down to kiss his nose, but for now, he refrained from hitting him.</p><p>"More first times?"<br/>"I mean, I guess?"  Iwaizumi wasn't sure either.  He wasn't sure if he should be telling Oikawa that he could be experiencing lots of first times-</p><p>And that's when it hit Iwaizumi.  That <em>of course </em>things didn't feel "exciting" or "heart pounding" - because he <em>knew </em>what was going to happen.  He knew that some day, Oikawa and him were going to get married.  Some day, Oikawa was going to makeup with Kageyama and they were going to be a big part of their wedding.  Some day, Oikawa was going to have a well paying job and Iwaizumi was going to be taken on a trip to Paris, but that was still in the works because Iwaizumi was going to work hard too.  Some day, Oikawa and him were going to have a future together.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn't know exactly when, or exactly how.  But he knew it was going to happen.</p><p>So it wasn't a surprise.  He didn't have anything to be anxious over.</p><p>Instead of feeling excited, reassured and bliss was more like it.  Calming and content.</p><p>"Iwa-chan?"</p><p>Iwaizumi didn't know what tomorrow would bring.  He could be in Bokuto's body again, he could be in Oikawa's.  He could be riding on the back of a dragon or fighting off Boggarts in the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>What mattered though, was that Oikawa would be beside him while it happened.</p><p>"Something else you want to tell me?"</p><p>If Iwaizumi told him now, maybe Oikawa would be less mad that he kept it in for so long.  Not to say Oikawa would be mad with his weird gift, but again, more annoyed that he can't take him by surprise.</p><p>"I mean...well, the thing is-"</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>"Dammit, Kindaichi!  Move your head-"<br/>"Ow, ow, ow!  Matsukawa-san, that's my hand!"<br/>"You're a much more graceful dancer, aren't you?"<br/>"Hanamaki-san!  I can't breath!"<br/>'Wait, shut up!  Did they stop talking?   I can't hear!"</p><p>Iwaizumi flinched and Oikawa rolled his eyes.  How they got to the second floor right above Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they didn't know.  But it was a little endearing to think that they cared enough about their conversation to go to such lengths.</p><p>"Should we kick them out now?"</p><p>"No.  Not yet.  I wanna see who lasts the longest before Mad Dog-chan bites one of them."</p><p>Iwaizumi let out a sincere laugh, one where his eyes closed and Oikawa had to resist the urge to kiss him.</p><p>"Of course, Kyoutani-kun has been waiting to attack you all day!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Ushijima's Trip To Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>January 15 1998</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How was Daichi-kun's place?"<br/>"Wooden.  About 34,000 square feet with 4 floors.  I counted 4 bathrooms and 2 bedrooms-"  <br/>"No, I meant how did it go?"</p><p>Luck was on their side that week, as the full moon's last appearance was just the night before.  Meaning that Ushijima didn't have to worry about smuggling Wolfsbane in the train for January, or covering Tendou for when he did have an entire fit in a cart.<br/>Especially with how popular he was, Tendou didn't need a swarm of people making him sensitive to the environment.</p><p>However, it did mean that Daichi's cry for help bestowed its responsibility on Ushijima and not Tendou, the man they called for.</p><p>"Oh, well, I suppose it was adequate.  We were able to get the handcuffs off by midnight.  Sugawara insisted 24 hours had to be 24 hours - I learned that it had only been 18 by the time I arrived.  I admire his dedication."</p><p>Tendou put the magazine he was reading down, craning his neck as he watched Ushijima just the night before returning to Hogwarts, come back home.  "Wait - what happened?"</p><p>Tendou stayed at his house for the majority of the break, mainly to spend time with his parents and handle the full moon with his dad, allowing Ushijima a bit of a break (though the Ravenclaw made it quite clear he found it an honour to take care of Tendou when needed).  But the last weekend was a perfect time for a sleepover, when the next day was just a train ride to Hogwarts, and Ushijima was only a handhold away.</p><p>Unfortunately, Ushijima was a prefect.  So on the morning of return, he had to get to the train station earlier than anyone, and got the school the latest out of everyone.  Much to Tendou's dismay.</p><p>"Can't you just take me?"  Tendou groaned, already up and chipper while Ushijima put on the under garments of his robes - a plain white shirt with his tie and dress pants.  No matter how many times Tendou explained that no one does that anymore and everyone goes commando under their uniform, Ushijima insisted on sticking to tradition.</p><p>"I'll be quiet.  I'll fold myself up into a ball and you won't even notice I'm there."<br/>"A prefect must follow all guidelines and rules," Ushijima said, turning to look at Tendou.  "And you are not even dressed.  I am leaving in 3 minutes and you are still in your sleepwear."</p><p>Yeah, Tendou was.  Boxers and shirtless, he wasn't prepared to go anywhere, only having woken up to the sound of Ushijima quietly making breakfast for himself, and even some for Tendou later.<br/>Even though Tendou had a plan to wake up before Ushijima to cook something for him, Ushijima was always a step ahead.</p><p>"And I do not like the idea of you hiding yourself for the sake of me," Ushijima added, taking his small pouch and wand from his desk, ready to go.  "If you were to come with me, it would be as another student.  Not a pet."</p><p>"Then take me with you."<br/>"No."</p><p>Ushijima's room was as you'd expect it - boring and drab with the exception of a cactus that produced juice every summer.  At least, <em>before </em>he brought Tendou here.  But now, it was almost unrecognizable to what it was from the room before.<br/>From plain, white walls to posters and photos of the two of them, fireworks show advertisements they went to and news articles Ushijima has made it into.  His desk that used to only have textbooks, now has remnants of Tendou posted up, including certain short letters, Polaroids, and fiction comics that Tendou recommended all of their 4th year.  His closet that used to only have his uniform and maybe three different outfits for not school was half occupied by Tendou's wardrobe and gifts he's given Ushijima through the years.</p><p>So if Ushijima were to go, he wouldn't feel uncomfortable - <em>shouldn't </em>feel uncomfortable.  This was Ushijima's logic.</p><p>"I don't want to be lonely."  Was the actual problem.</p><p>"'Lonely'?  You will be at Hogwarts by the evening," Ushijima said, genuinely shocked that Tendou would describe it that way.  Of course, his face didn't show it.  "If you would like, however, my mother will be coming in by lunch-"<br/>"I don't want your <em>mom</em>," Tendou groaned, flopping on the bed.  "I can't believe I'm stuck here while you go frolic around with Kiyoko.  Must be nice."<br/>"There is no 'frolicking'.  Prefects don't 'frolic'."  He sounded pissed off to Tendou (though others would be confused how he could tell).  So at least he was getting a reaction.  But Tendou still made a scene about it, wanting a little more attention.</p><p>"Ugh-Waka-chan!"<br/>"I need to leave before I miss my train," he said, going to the bed and giving a kiss on Tendou's head.  "Tusu is here to keep you company.  You cannot be lonely if you are not alone."  Tendou narrowed his eyes, confused at what Ushijima said, but by the time he realized he was watching Ushijima's back leave.</p><p>"'Tusu'?!  Your cactus?!?"  Tendou huffed in defeat when he heard the front door close, flopping back down on the bed on his back.</p><p>The world smelt like Ushijima but not as strong as he would have liked it to.</p><p>"Lonely..." Tendou mumbled to himself again, holding his hands out to the ceiling and making a claw.  "I am.  Sometimes..."  But it wasn't just that. </p><p>Before the last day, that stupid house-elf revealed something of Tendou that just couldn't be made up.  So convincingly too that Tendou couldn't laugh it off as a prank.  And even though nothing has happened during the break, going back to school might be a different story.<br/>No way was he telling his parents, and Sugawara obviously had his hands full too.  His only hope was Ushijima.</p><p>But now he was gone just on the day Tendou needed him.</p><p>Skipping school didn't sound half as bad, only until he needed to graduate though, and then Tendou could make a huge comeback and surpass the grades without batting an eye.  "Yeah, right," he scoffed to himself, tossing to his side on the bed.  He couldn't fall asleep again.</p><p>"You're a monster, Satori.  Get it through your head."</p><p> </p><p>First day of school was always a busy time, especially when there were no students.</p><p>"Ushijima-san, do you have all the cargo?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Ticket dispenser?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Wand?"<br/>"Ye-"</p><p>Ushijima patted his robes and took the stick shape out of his pocket, then placed it back in nice and slow.  "Yes."  Kiyoko gave him an approving look, hugging the clipboard to her chest.  A few students from Durmstrang were whistling at her, to which Ushijima bowed at for a reason only he could explain.</p><p>"I leave the rest in your care then.  The 1st to 3rd years will be having a special schedule.  I'll be working at that with Suzumeda."<br/>"Understood."</p><p>Even though he was a captain - a natural born leader - he always appreciated someone who was good at their job.  Kiyoko did well as a head prefect, and Ushijima always trusted her judgement.</p><p>"Kiyoko-san!"  The familiar, squeaky voice made Ushijima turn around, watching as little, angel-like Yachi ran with her oversized jacket flopping against her knees and her uniform slipping through her arms squished with her textbooks.  Ushijima was shocked, but his face didn't show it.</p><p>"I-I'm on time," she panted, wiping the sweat on her forehead.  "Sorry I'm in a hurry.  My mom...didn't want to drive me."  Kiyoko let herself creep a fond smile before patting Yachi's head.  "It's fine," was all it took for Yachi to beam with the energy of a thousand soldiers.</p><p>"Let's get you on the train now, then.  You can wait in the prefect cart for me."</p><p>Ushijima stopped them by walking in front of them quickly, blocking their way.  "Only prefects may enter the prefect cart," he said assertively, making Yachi shake in her coat, accidentally dropping her uniform in the snow.  "I may not allow you to enter, Yachi-kun.  I will not apologize for that, however."</p><p>"It's fine, Ushijima-san.  It's just Yachi," Kiyoko said, moving to the side and patting his shoulder.  "I'll allow it.  If you want to bring someone too, you can."</p><p>Yachi stuttered as she walked passed Ushijima too, bowing profusely while screaming apologies to his face.  Ushijima just nodded his head in acknowledgment and let her pass, now seeing the errors in his way.</p><p>Tendou <em>could </em>have joined him that morning.  Though, he was glad he took the necessary precautions anyway.</p><p>Before the train left for 11, it was best to check the status and conditions of each cart in order for a comfortable a safe ride to Hogwarts.  Cleanliness was important, but so were the functions of the doors, the temperatures of the cart, the window sill accessibility and the cushion comforts of the seat.  <br/>And Ushijima did the whole observation based on what Tendou liked, each and every time.  Because for him, that was a pretty set standard.</p><p>So the doors had to function properly, sliding as quickly as it took to slam them open.  If they were broken, Ushijima would fix it quickly, and in the mean time made sure that the windows were able to open both push and pull, up and down depending on how the student was used to opening them.  The temperature had to be a perfect 18.7 degrees celsius, where you could put on a sweater if you wanted to, but the more you moved around the warmer it got.  </p><p>The cushion seats were the most important though.  Soft, yet firm, or else Tendou couldn't fall asleep.</p><p>And that was why Ushijima's chest was the perfect pillow.</p><p>"Oh," Ushijima blinked when he was about to fix the first broken door, patting his robes for his wand and sighing deeply at the inconvenience.  This only happened during the winter, when the wind blew a little too strongly and the snow made the fall sound so soft.  It wasn't like Ushijima could hear something so quiet from so low on the ground.</p><p>His wand was so big that it occasionally slipped out of his pocket, and Ushijima still didn't know how to fix this problem.</p><p>For now, his only solution was to get it back manually.  If he had to Charm his wand to stay with him all the time, he had no right to be a wizard - was his logic.  He should be able to take responsibility for his unfortunate loses.</p><p>So now, he was outside, looking through the snow, trying to search for his wand.  He was looking for some sort of small indent, indicating something has dropped or dug itself down, but with the mix of footprints it was a little difficult to really tell what was what.  He's so far found a lost shoe, some mossy twigs, about 20 pages of a <em>The Great Gatsby </em>ripped out of its home, and someone other unfortunate wizard's wand.</p><p>One con (sometimes pro) of being a prefect - he's been everywhere already and can't narrow to one specific place it could be.</p><p>But 9 o'clock was turning into 10 o'clock and 10 o'clock was turning into 11.  Soon, there were students walking around, and it was Ushijima's job to escort them on the train.  He had to do his job, or else being a prefect had no meaning.  If Ushijima stopped his duty for every single inconvenience, then there would be no order.  He might as well be stripped away of his title!  So, the wand had to wait.</p><p>"Ushijima-san-!"  Goshiki sounded strained as he said it.  Probably because of the bright, red and yellow scarf that was wrapped around his face like he was mummified.  "It's good seeing you again.  I feel like I haven't seen your face in so long."<br/>"We have his picture," Shirabu hissed behind him, pushing down Goshiki's head.  His cheeks were bright pink, mostly probably from the cold.  "I-I mean, that article of you from the <em>Daily Prophet.  </em>I-It's not weird!"  Shirabu didn't look at him as he ran on the train, leaving Goshiki there confused.</p><p>"Argh, he always leaves me!"  Goshiki groaned, turning to Ushijima and bowing.  "I'll see you inside!  Happy New Year!"  It was always such a lively interaction with the two of them.  Maybe one day, Ushijima would actually be able to have a conversation with them too.</p><p>"H-Happy New Year."  Sakusa greeted him quietly from behind, notably when no other students were greeting him.  It made it easier to hear him from behind his turtleneck and facemask, and now, his scarf.</p><p>"Bye."  Sakusa left as quickly as he came, stomping the snow off his boots as he got on the train.  Ushijima was about to call out to him, but was stopped by a hoard of 1st years who kept wanting to say hello.  Ushijima was a senior, so of course it was natural that they showed their respect.</p><p>11 was coming by quickly, and so far, Ushijima hasn't see his little red ball of fire blazing through the crowd.</p><p>"Wa - Ka - Chan!"</p><p>Turning around, almost instinctively, Ushijima saw Tendou standing there next to Sugawara and Semi, holding a box of hot steamed buns and a blanket.  "For your travels.  Even though, I know the prefects get quite the luxurious cart."<br/>"And don't tend to share what they've got."</p><p>He wanted to offer a seat for Tendou in the prefects cart, but seeing Semi and Sugawara, Ushijima ended up uncharacteristically hesitating.  Before, he definitely would have asked for Tendou to join him, and if Semi and Sugawara asked what about them, the answer was simple - "You have no connection to me."</p><p>But there was a time to be considerate, and Ushijima considered this to be one of those times.</p><p>"Thank you," he said, taking the basket and blanket.  "I will visit your carts as well.  Just wait for me."<br/>"Anything for you," Tendou hummed, kissing his cheek before walking onto the train.  Sugawara followed, patting Ushijima on the back, and Semi was getting on too until he stopped quickly, feeling his own pocket.</p><p>"Ah, shit.  I forgot my ticket," he groaned, looking at Ushijima.  "How much time do I have?"  Ushijima looked at the clock, then back to him.</p><p>"5 minutes."<br/>"Perfect.  I'll make it!"  Semi was already running off to the exit of the platform where his parents probably were (or whoever dropped Semi off), and Ushijima didn't have the power to stop him.  In fact, he discouraged stopping him.  Semi needed the ticket to get on.</p><p>Though, the timing did work out because Ushijima still needed to find his wand.  The various footprints made it difficult, and the chattering students and staff getting on was a little distracting, but he was determined and diligent and just a little stubborn.  He kept walking further and further, eventually making it to the end of the platform where potentially his wand was, but there was only one way to find out.</p><p>Ushijima was so focused, he didn't even notice the talking getting quieter and quieter.</p><p>Then there were less people, and a less a crowded area.</p><p>Then the train horn sounded.</p><p>And suddenly the train doors started closing.  And the ground started vibrating.</p><p>Ushijima stood up straight and turned, realizing just what was going on.  The train was moving forward, pumping its engines and turning its wheels as smoke emitted from the steam pipe.  The conductor was waving his flag outside the window with a sound whistle in his mouth, and the students in the train were waving their parents goodbye.</p><p>The train to Hogwarts was leaving - leaving <em>without </em>Ushijima.</p><p>"Wait!  Wait!!"  You couldn't hear it over the train tracks rumbling, but Ushijima could make out the sounds of desperate yelling behind him.</p><p>"Oh good, Ushijima-kun," Semi panted, his golden ticket in hand face flushed from running.  "There's another way to go to Hogwarts then.  Ah, we're safe."  It occurred to Ushijima, maybe a few seconds after, that Semi thought if Ushijima was a prefect, then there was a special way to get to the school; another way perhaps.</p><p>No.  That wasn't the case.</p><p>"It seems," Ushijima said slowly, turning back to the train and watching it ride off into the distance, several parents leaving the second it exited the platform.</p><p>"We missed the train to Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Waka-chan," Tendou groaned, opening the cart door for the fifth time the minute, looking left, then looking right before slamming it and sitting back down.  "He should have been here by now.  He always has been!"<br/>"Calm down," Sugawara sighed, flipping through his <em>Witch Weekly</em>, the newest articles of the week.  "Probably some prefect meeting keeping him.  Just be patient."</p><p>Like it was so easy to be.</p><p>"Where's Daichi-<em>in</em>?" Tendou asked, lifting his feet and putting them on Sugawara's side of the cart, but since it was just the two of them, it didn't matter and there was still lots of room.  "Oh, you know.  Gryffindors flock together."<br/>"He'll come here by 3, I just know it."</p><p>They reserved a spot for Ushijima, Daichi and Shirabu, but none of them came yet, and Tendou had all the leg room in the world.  Even if he was comfortable, he was lonely.  A train ride was fun with people to talk to.</p><p>"Wanna play the 'See Game'?"  Sugawara put his magazine down, looking at Tendou skeptically.  </p><p>"What's the 'See Game'?"<br/>"You say what you see!"  Tendou gave the short explanation so excitedly, it almost sounded like a real game.  "Like, like, like - oh, let's see," Tendou crawled to the window, pressing his face against the glass.  "I see a tree...and some snow...another tree!"</p><p>Sugawara hummed, going back to his magazine.  "I see...a house!  And some shovels.  A snowman.  Snow angel.  What about you, SugaSuga?"<br/>"I see a sale on <em>Myrtle's Music Box </em>for 80% off," Sugawara scoffed, mumbling under his breath, "must not be a lot of people who wanna hear some moaning."</p><p>Tendou sighed, sitting back down on, the cushion firm enough that he did a little bounce.  "He usually comes right away," Tendou said stubbornly, though he knew that it wasn't impossible Ushijima could be preoccupied.<br/>The man definitely prioritized duty over Tendou sometimes.</p><p>"Isn't the prefects cart just at the front of the train?"  Sugawara pointed out, resting his head on his fist, putting a leg up himself too.  "They probably won't kill you if you check, right?   Just don't be weird about-"<br/>"I know!"  Tendou snapped.  "The prefects cart is just at the front of the train!  They won't kill me if I check!"</p><p>Sugawara gaped at him in disbelief, closing his magazine.  "I just said that!""Oh, SugaSuga," Tendou chuckled, brushing his shoulder off coolly.</p><p>"We both know I'm the brains in this operation.  No need to feel too bad."</p><p>Tendou started opening the cart door, but noticed the trolly coming down their lane, so he decided to wait a little longer to make sure he got a little snack before going on a mission.  Working hard on an empty stomach was the worst!</p><p>"I still feel like we're forgetting something," Sugawara sighed, closing the magazine, and looking up thoughtfully.  "I have my broom.  I bought the new Charms textbook.  I even dropped my brother off to school before coming here."<br/>"If it's important, it'll show itself eventually," Tendou shrugged, opening up the cart again.  When he looked down to see where the trolly was, Shirabu's side profile caught his eyes, and for a split second, the joke about his freshly cut side bangs had been on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Gasping, both Sugawara and Tendou looked at each other in realization, eyes wide and panicked.</p><p>"Semi!"</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima had seen a car before.  </p><p>Okay, he's seen one once.  In a news article about why the Muggle contraption was dangerous inefficient.  That article happened have Nishinoya in the driver's seat for some reason, with Akaashi in the passenger's and Kenma in the back, eyes half closed.</p><p>Published in October, Ushijima wondered if they had even read it.</p><p>"Aunt MiMi," Semi knocked on the car door, a young woman sitting there with a metal device in hand and up to her ear.  She pushed some button on the side of her door and the glass frame rolled down - like magic!  Ushijima was quite interested on the mechanics of that.</p><p>"Yes, hun?  I'm on the phone with a client, can it wait?"<br/>"We missed the train to Hogwarts," Semi said hastily, but was silenced when his aunt gave him a silent finger to wait a moment.  "Yes," she said in the contraption - the <em>phone.  </em>Ushijima had to use one too when he was separated from Tendou.</p><p>"Yes.  Yes, of course.  Yes.  Yes!  Yes, I understand.  Yes.  Yes, thank you.  Yes, thank you.  Goodbye."  She tapped the device with her thumb, then looked out the window again.  "Sorry, Eita.  What did you say?"<br/>"We missed the train," he repeated, making Ushijima behind him shift weirdly from foot to foot.  "To Hogwarts.  The school."</p><p>Finally processing the words, her eyes widened.  "Oh!  Oh no!  Oh, that's too bad," she tsk'ed, looking right at her nephew.  "What do you want me to do about that?"</p><p>Semi seemed flustered by the question.  And maybe, any normal person would be.  With such a straightforward, obvious answer right there, the question seemed redundant and unnecessary.  Anyone would take it as a sign of rejection for being so passively blunt.</p><p>Good thing Ushijima thought a little differently than the average person.</p><p>"We would like your assistance to Hogwarts.  In your...car," he said slowly, hoping the word slipped out right.  "It would be of much help.  If there is an issue with finances, I would be more than happy to take responsibility."</p><p>The look in Semi's aunt's face was as hopeful as it got, a little flushed and a little swooning (and rightfully making Semi grimace).  "I didn't even see you there.  Semi, you didn't tell me you brought your, er, special friend."<br/>"Huh?  Oh, yeah," Semi nodded, knocking on the car door, still a little disturbed by what he saw that he didn't have a chance to correct her.  "Can we just get a ride, please?   Dad's gonna kill me if I'm late to the opening ceremony."<br/>"Oh, your father won't do such a thing!"  She laughed nervously, glancing over at Ushijima a few times in between, like she was worried he'd never seen a complex family situation before.</p><p>"Get in, get in!  I'll drive you all the way to Hogwarts.  Or, at least as far until you guys have to cross the moat."</p><p>On train, it took about 7 - 8 hours to get to Hogwarts.  On car, Ushijima was anticipating to find out.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!  Hey, train driver-person!  Hey, open up!!"  Tendou banged on the door of the conductor's room aggressively, eventually kicking it.  "I said open the damn door!!"  Finally, there was a response.  An elderly man, hunched over with a long beard opened the conductor's cart, frail and slow.</p><p>"Yes...young...man?"</p><p>Tendou wasn't one to discriminate, but he did tell himself to go a little easier than what he had planned.</p><p>"We forgot a student back at the station," he said, trying to get into the conductor's room, but the old man was in his way.  "So, we have to turn back.  Like, right now.  Push a button, do a little dance.  Wave your wand, whatever.  We have to go back for him.  He's a student too."</p><p>The old man conductor, blinked as slow as he opened the door.  His breathing was heavy enough that Tendou could hear it without being sensitive, and his hands shook when he gripped his cane.</p><p>"Yes...young...man?"</p><p>Tendou groaned, rubbing his forehead.  "I said," he started saying slower.  "We forgot a student," he paused to make sure the old man was getting this.  "At the station.  So," another pause, "if you could turn the train around," he did a little spin to show him what he was saying, "we can get him back.  Please."</p><p>The old man sniffled, blinking again for a solid minute.  Tendou really thought he was able to get through to him this time.</p><p>"Yes...young...man?"</p><p>Tendou clenched his jaw and a fist, cracking his neck on each side.  "I.  SAID!"  He screamed at the conductor, not holding back.  "WE.  FORGOT.  A STUDENT.  AT.  THE.  STATION!  STA - TION!"  The conductor didn't even flinch.  "IF.  WE.  COULD.  GO. BACK-"</p><p>"Tendou!"</p><p>The sudden scolding voice got Tendou to stop for a second, turning to see a grumpy professor Ukai charging at him.  "What do you think you're doing, yelling at the conductor?  Sorry, sir," he bowed at the old man, forcing Tendou down with him before yanking his arm in the other direction.  </p><p>"You're causing a disturbance.  You're already not on good terms with the Headmaster after what happened this past week."<br/>"Oh, like I was in control of that," he replied sarcastically, trying to wiggle out of Ukai's grip, but the strength of an adult proved more than what was with age.  That, or Ukai was just the type to keep physically fit too.</p><p>"Just," Ukai hissed, dragging Tendou to at least where the student carts were.  "Sit still.  Until we get to Hogwarts."<br/>"Professor," Tendou groaned, banging his head back and forth dramatically.  "Did you even hear what I had to say?  We forgot a student on the platform!"</p><p>Ukai opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again.  It was like he was trying to figure out if Tendou was being serious or not.  It wouldn't be the first time Tendou was a part of some sort of Slytherin prank, especially coming back to school after a well deserved break.</p><p>"Which student?"<br/>"Semi.  Eita."</p><p>Ukai blinked.  Then he turned around, heading back to the conductor.  "Sir!  Sir, we forgot a student-"</p><p> </p><p>Cars were odd.  Ushijima's could feel his behind vibrating on the seat, similarly to the train, but the buzz was softer.  And he was closer to Semi than he would have liked, but it might have just been because they were both pretty tall.  The ceiling as well was quite low, if Ushijima didn't crouch down at least an inch he would hit his head.  </p><p>But, it was working.  They were being driven to Hogwarts - literally.</p><p>"So," Semi's aunt got their attention, looking at the little mirror at the front that Ushijima was still unsure what the function was for.  He could see himself in it, but not Semi.  And it seemed like his head blocked anything behind him.</p><p>"How did you two meet, again?  Prefects?"<br/>"He's in prefects.  We're in the same grade," Semi explained.  "We used to have classes together, but now, not so much.""Also, because I am a prefect, I see Semi when he performs and during his rehearsals," Ushijima added on, causing Semi's aunt to tsk heartedly.</p><p>"Aw.  That's such a lovely story," she said with emotion in her voice.  "Did you know right when you heard his voice?  Eita is such a beautiful singer."</p><p>Ushijima nodded, not entirely sure what he was supposed to "know", but judging by context, she was most probably talking about the quality of Semi's singing.  "Of course.  Semi is the most skilled singer I have heard at Hogwarts."  There was a reason why he was the lead harmonist after all.</p><p>"That's just adorable."  </p><p>Semi seemed to be zoned out, looking out the window for the past hour of driving.  If by train, the commute to Hogwarts was almost the whole day, then by car they wouldn't have even been able to make it for the feast.  Semi wouldn't be able to do the introductory song and his dad would hear from the Headmaster.  Ushijima also felt like he held some responsibility for not alerting the people on the train that he too wasn't on.</p><p>But what could Ushijima say to comfort him?  Because, honestly, Semi seemed like he was better just being left alone too.</p><p>"Well, aren't you boys just a quack!"  Aunt MiMi snapped them out of their thought trains, stopping at one of those lights in between intersections that Ushijima noticed was always a little broken.</p><p>"Talk!  Pretend like I'm not even here," she said, but it was a bit difficult to do that if she kept talking all the time.  Ushijma even almost said that to her, but Semi was quick to say something first, unintentionally cutting Ushiijma off.</p><p>"Where do you think the train is now?"  he asked, starting conversation, but Ushijima quickly shut it down by answering, "It's been an hour an 13 minutes - it had just left the Red Tree Forest and approaching the third platform."</p><p>For the next half hour, no one spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"Any news on Semi?"<br/>"We can't turn back.  We're already hours away and it'll just be inconvenient for everyone."</p><p>Tendou bit his nails as he watched Ukai going through a book of spells, and for some reason the Hogwarts Staff Handbook that looked older than Hogwarts itself.  He wondered if there <em>was </em>a section on what to do if a student went missing.  To be fair, it wasn't the most dangerous situation a Hogwarts student has been in, and Hogwarts generations past them was quite the rebellious group of people.</p><p>"We have to wait till we're at Hogwarts to settle this," Ukai told him, and Sugawara who joined them not too long after Ukai's discussion with the train conductor.  ("Why is Professor Ukai yelling at an old man?" "Why not?").</p><p>"I feel so bad," Sugawara groaned, holding the centre of his stomach where Tendou told him the gut was.  "I thought he got on with Shirabu-kun or something.  Does Shirabu-kun even know yet?"<br/>"No," Tendou snapped.  "No, and he won't find out.  Because we aren't going to tell him."</p><p>Shirabu didn't need to know.  If Tendou wanted to get into a fight with a prissy teenage boy, he would have just knocked on the closest 4th year filled cart and commented on someone's shoes.  It always caused controversy.</p><p>"Well, the only thing we can do now is wait," Professor Ukai told them, putting a hand on each of their backs and leading them down the halls of the train.  It caught Tendou's attention that the nearest one to the conductor's room had a few prefects - and a few meant a few Tendou recognized.  He had to assume that most of them, if not all were prefects as well.  With their desserts and drinks - and Yachi.  For some reason.</p><p>"Wait," Tendou said, shaking out of Professor Ukai's hold and knocking on the prefect's cart's door.  When they looked up to see Tendou, they weren't all that impressed.  Not that Tendou cared, flashing them a sarcastic smile.</p><p>One of them got up and unlocked the door before opening it.  Tendou didn't know the student's name, but it didn't matter because the one he needed to talk to was sitting down still.  Kiyoko didn't pay attention until Tendou banged on the window, making them all look up.</p><p>"Where's Waka-chan?"  Kiyoko blinked at the question.</p><p>"Ushijima-san?" she asked slowly, Tendou holding in his urge to scream for answers.  "Is he not on board with you?"</p><p>It was a bit sudden, and his reaction was a little late, but Tendou slammed the cart door on the poor prefect who opened it for him's hand, earning a loud squeal and curse words that Tendou didn't even know existed.</p><p>No Semi and now no Ushijima.  For all he knew, they could be dead by now!</p><p> </p><p>"<em>-Stacy's mom has got it goin' on~<br/>Stacy's mom has got it goin' on~ (Stacy's mo-o-o-m~)</em>"</p><p>"I am so sorry about this," Semi whispered, leaning closer to Ushijima.  Around hour 4, Semi's aunt began singing a few songs in hopes of Semi, or even Ushijima joining along.  What was supposed to lighten up the mood made both parties feel a little worse every bar she sung by herself.  </p><p>"Why are you apologizing?  This is nothing of your fault," Ushijima said, making Semi sigh loudly.</p><p>"Yes, it is.  You were waiting for me, and I missed the train.  Even if you got me, we would have been late-"<br/>"'Waiting for you'?"  Ushijima repeated, confused with his eyebrows knitted down.  "I did not wait for you.  In fact, I did not realize you were not on board the train either until you came running towards me on the platform."</p><p>This time, Semi was confused.</p><p>"You weren't waiting for me?  Then, why..."</p><p>Ushijima reached in his pocket, taking out his wand - a whomping 15 3/4 inches of Ebony with a core of White River Monster spine - showing it to Semi.  "I drop my wand frequently during the winter.  Today was no exception," he explained, and the bewildered face on Semi left the impression that he didn't understand.</p><p>"I was looking for it.  In the snow."  Still, Semi didn't look too focused.  "I had no intention of finding you.  If I had not lost my wand, you would be in this contraption by yourself," "contraption" referring to the car.  "Though, if I had remembered you were also off the train, I would have attempted to wait.  However, tardiness is not an acceptable quality for students at Hogwarts.  As it says in the handbook."</p><p>Semi stared at him for a good 30 seconds before nodding, turning his head to look out the window.  Did Ushijima say something wrong again?  Or maybe Semi didn't need to be told what was in the handbook because he was a diligent student when it mattered.</p><p>"Oi, Mr. Prefect," Semi snapped, getting Ushijima's attention right away.  </p><p>"Yes?"  </p><p>The way the Slytherin looked at him, almost as emotionless as Ushijima.  Tendou - and various others, actually - has mentioned Semi's angry face was pretty much permanent.  If not angry, then annoyed.  If not either, then it was sarcastically happy.<br/>Ushijima has never noticed until now.  He wondered why.</p><p>"You are so lucky you're hot."</p><p> </p><p>If there was a time Tendou had ever truly doubted Ushijima, it was when they first met and he said to Tendou that he found his hairy, four-legged self beautiful.  Other than that, Tendou could lay his life in Ushijima's hands and take a nap with a smile.</p><p>"You're handling this surprisingly well," Sugawara mused, reentering the cart with a few snacks in hand since they missed the first round of the trolly.  "I thought you'd be crying while looking out the window.  You know, like in the books."<br/>"Yeah, I thought about it," Tendou hummed, flipping through his fifth round of <em>Inuyasha: Volume III.  </em>"But then I remembered - it's Waka-chan!  If anyone can make it to Hogwarts on foot, it's that guy."</p><p>He said it so proudly, for a split second, Sugawara also felt proud.</p><p>"You really think he's walking?"<br/>"Well, he's not gonna grow wings and fly," Tendou spat out laughing, closing his manga book and setting it down.  Sugawara offered him a slice of toffee cake, which Tendou happily indulged in.</p><p>"Once a month for a whole week, Waka-chan manages to get my naked ass back in the school before curfew and without getting caught.  He waits - eyes open in the <em>cold </em>for me."  His voice was so loud, Sugawara almost forgot that more than a dozen students and a house-elf knew about his state of being.</p><p>"To get from the station to Hogwarts - for him, that's a trip to the market place."</p><p>The toffee cake was too sweet - just the way Tendou liked it.</p><p>"Uh, sure," Sugawara said with a slight nod, looking out the window.  "The snow looks really heavy though.  Do you think he'll make it in time for the feast?"  It wasn't snow<em>ing </em>anymore, but there was at least a good 10 centimetres on the ground, and even though the sun shone bright that day, none of it was melting.  Like a perfect January picture, the trees coated in white, winter didn't show mercy to anyone.</p><p>"Like I said," Tendou sighed, propping his feet up on the seat in front of him.  "If anyone can do it, Waka-chan can.  I don't know how or how long, but he can.  Worst case scenario, a Professor goes out and gets him."  Tendou shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal.</p><p>"But it's not like that prefect, dutiful man would ever let that happen."</p><p>Because Ushijima wasn't even the type to call a Professor when he saw a werewolf walking about the forest.  The were wasn't a chance he would call a professor for missing a train.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we almost there?"</p><p>Around hour 6, Ushijima finally asked.  During the winter the sun set quickly also, so by the time they were just leaving the city, the sun was disappearing from the horizon.  It made Ushijima realize that they might actually not make it in time.</p><p>"Er, sure!"  Aunt MiMi said with an unsure voice.  "I mean, we're as close as we can get!  I'm sorry, hun, but it's not something I have control over.  You gotta be a little more patient, alright?"  It was the typical tone Ushijima disregarded when adults talked to him, mainly because it rarely happened.  The type of tone they put on when they wanted to make sure you knew how young you were and how old they are.</p><p>"Why don't you tell me some stories, huh?"  Aunt MiMi tried to lift up the mood, starting the car again when the red light flashed green.  "Something exciting?  How long have you two been, uh, together?"</p><p>"<em>Together</em>," Ushijima thought to himself.  "<em>She probably means how long have we known each other.  Since we're the same grade, we're always together</em>."</p><p>"No, Aunt MiMi, it's not-"<br/>"I met Semi-kun in my 2nd year.  When he first auditioned for the choir," Ushijima answered quickly, wanting to be diligent and prove he knew well of Semi to make a good impression.  Even if Semi was just an acquaintance, it was a good thing to make sure the prefects of Hogwarts had a good reputation with guardians.  That included Semi, especially since his aunt was doing a huge favour for them.</p><p>"His voice encapsulated me.  I was stunned and enchanted."</p><p>Semi's aunt tsk'ed, holding a hand to her chest while her nephew stared at Ushijima in awe.</p><p>"You...never told me that."  Ushijima looked back at Semi, blinking.</p><p>"It never occurred to me that I needed to tell you something so obvious."</p><p>Semi looked shocked, quiet in his seat, to which Ushijima gained curiosity as to why.  If Semi didn't know how good his voice was despite playing such an important part in the Hogwarts choir, then who was giving him confidence and reassuring him?   If the answer was no one, the hole in Ushijima's heart that was already there from imagining Semi beating himself up for not getting approval only grew.<br/>But Semi had to know.  He just had to.</p><p>"Semi, I-"<br/>"I first met you when you tried out for the Quidditch team," Semi admitted under a fist he held to his mouth.  "You were the fastest in your year and bigger than everyone else..." Ushijima waited as he sensed that Semi wanted to say more.</p><p>"And really, really...cool."</p><p> </p><p>Lots of people knew Tendou was a werewolf now.  At least, more than what Tendou would have liked.</p><p>And the poor attempt to act like that didn't was cringe-worthy.</p><p>"O-Oh!"  Bokuto and Kuroo stood there with wide eyes as they bumped into each other to get to the bathroom.  Tendou got there first, technically, but he didn't mind playing nice for now.  Or at least, until the whole incident was forgotten.</p><p>"Y-Y-You can go first!  If it's that time of month-"<br/>"Idiot," Kuroo hissed, elbowing Bokuto in the gut.  The look he gave Tendou was also hesitant, but not as obviously awkward as Bokuto's.</p><p>"You can go first, Tendou.  You got here first, anyway."</p><p>Tendou hummed, smirking a bit as the playful idea to tease them came to mind.  He shouldn't be so loose with this, obviously.  There was years of hard work hiding himself on the line for this.  But, what else was he supposed to do?  <em>Not </em>making this a fun way to torment his fellow school mates was so unlike Tendou.  The last thing he wanted to be was <em>not</em>-Tendou.</p><p>"There's plenty of empty stalls," he pointed out, opening the bathroom door to reveal an even bigger bathroom inside, much more than what a regular train could fit.  "Or are you scared I'm gonna-" Tendou growled at them jokingly, but the high-pitched girly scream from Bokuto was worth it.</p><p>"Oooh," Oikawa's familiar smug voice rang in Tendou's ear like an annoying maid-bell.  When he turned around and saw him alone with his uniform robes in hand, Tendou fake puked.  It earned him at least a glare.</p><p>"Are you roaring, little puppy?  Come on, show me," Oikawa stuck his tongue out, then rolled his eyes.  "<em>Rawr.</em>" </p><p>Tendou winced at the mocking gesture, knowing damn well that if there was anyone to be scared of him right now, it was Oikawa.  They shared a dorm and he could barely handle Tendou as a regular human without going insane.</p><p>Then again, now Oikawa had something on him.  And that was even worse.</p><p>"You guys..." Tendou sighed, hunching his back over so no one could see his face.  His shoulders shook, and he couldn't see it, but Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa were looking at him weirdly, pursing their lips and scrunching their faces up.  <br/>Tendou was laughing.  Evilly?  Creepily?   Both.</p><p>"You guys!"  Tendou burst out, slapping his thigh as his crazy, maniacal laughter filled the ears of quite a few train carts near them.  Whoever needed to go to the bathroom before surely didn't anymore, and Tendou made an effort to block the door.</p><p>"You guys are so <em>weird</em>."</p><p>Because they were acting normal.  And Tendou couldn't be more grateful for that.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Aunt MiMi."  Semi didn't sound too grateful, but who was Ushijima to decipher that?</p><p>"No problem, boys," she said with a lopsided smile, eyes on Ushijima as he and Semi left the car.  They weren't at Hogwarts yet, they still needed to get past the moat somehow, but they were as close as they could get by car.  It was currently closer to midnight and Ushijima felt deep down disappointed that this was how late they ended up.<br/>But he didn't voice the complaint out loud.</p><p>"It's all ice.  We can walk from here," Semi told his aunt, letting her kiss him on the cheek.  She looked like she wanted to reach out to kiss Ushijima's too, but the prefect turned his head, unintentionally avoiding it.</p><p>"It must be an hour walk."<br/>"I'd rather walk," Semi whispered desperately, away from the car so a certain aunt wouldn't hear.  "Please.  I'm tired of listening to her sing."  Ironic.  Ushijima didn't think a member of the Semi family could have a voice worth getting tired of.</p><p>"Bye, Aunt MiMi!" Semi waved, and Ushijima bowed a full 90 degrees, feeling indebted.</p><p>"Oh, no problem!  Get there safely, Eita.  Take care," she waved back, starting up the car.  She was still far enough that they could hear what she was saying, but she shouted the last part before taking off.</p><p>"It was nice meeting you, Shirabu-kun!  Hope to see you soon!"</p><p>Ushiijma's eyes widened for maybe the third time in his life, taking a step forward and reaching out his hand in a pathetic way to stop her so he could correct her.  But that obviously didn't happen, and Ushijima watched as the car drove away with a woman who thought he was Shirabu sat in, probably never to meet Ushijima again.</p><p>"Your aunt thinks that I'm-"<br/>"Yeah, she thought that the whole time," Semi laughed.  His hands were shoved in his pockets and his face was half covered by his green and silver scarf.  "But I liked it like that.  I think if Shirabu met her, he wouldn't make the first traffic light."</p><p>Ushijima was unsure of how to process the information, almost like he was being tested on something he didn't study for.  "But...that's lying," he said, following Semi on the ice, taking normal steps when they found it was thick enough to hold the both of them.</p><p>"I am not going to see her again."</p><p>Semi hummed and nodded.  "I know," he shrugged, then patted Ushijima on the back.  "But honestly, you're the ideal person to introduce to parents.  So let me use you a bit, hm?  I'll owe you in the future."</p><p>Ushijima still wasn't sure why Semi wanted to use him as a Shirabu replacement, when Shirabu himself was quite an adequate partner.  He was persistent and diligent, focused and determined.  He persevered and supported Semi in more ways than one -<br/>What was not to be proud of?</p><p>"You live with your mom, don't you?"  Semi brought it up like it was nothing.  Ushijima nodded like it was nothing.  "My dad is a hard guy to convince.  Like me, he's hot-headed when it comes to things that matter.  So when I told him he's not getting a daughter-in-law..." Semi shrugged again.  "He freaked.  Shirabu's a good kid - that's why I like him so much.  But I know if they meet each other now, it won't end well."</p><p>Semi looked over at Ushijima with a wide grin.  "You, on the other hand, are as mature as any adult I've ever met.  And perfect to introduce.  So let me use you for a little bit longer, okay?  You'll be well treated in the future."<br/>"I'm not perfect though," Ushijima said bluntly, making Semi stop walking.  Ushijima stopped walking with him.</p><p>"Oh, Waka-chan," Semi sighed, saying the name as a playful mock, but Ushijima's hand clenched when he heard the name.  "You're far from it, aren't you?"</p><p>The look in Semi's eyes was tired, but soon after he started laughing again.  They walked with Semi's hand on Ushijima's shoulder, and Ushijima's hand in his pocket, holding his wand.</p><p> </p><p>"Where were you?"  </p><p>Ushijima went to the Slytherin Tower with Semi to make sure Tendou wasn't up waiting for him.  As he expected, there Tendou was, waiting on the staircase in his pyjamas.  "Even the Headmaster didn't know where to look!"<br/>"We got occupied," Semi gasped for a breath of air as he took his scarf off, shaking his dampened hair dry.  Tendou had a towel ready, taking a step back on the staircase so he was a few inches taller, and started drying Semi's hair.</p><p>"I'll hear about it in the morning," Tendou tsk'ed, closing one eye when a few droplets of water from Semi's hair splatted on him.  "Go report to the Headmaster for now.  He's written to both your parents already."</p><p>Ushijima was a little surprised that Tendou was taking his presence so calmly, but actually, should feel a little relieved.  It meant he could do things efficiently and get to his other tasks before dawn broke.</p><p>So why did he feel a little empty walking down the hall by himself.</p><p>"And Waka-chan!"  Tendou called out, still at the Slytherin Tower staircase, but eyes focused on Ushijima.  He turned around, heart fluttering just a little bit when he saw Tendou waving at him.</p><p>"I'll meet you outside!"</p><p>Semi looked up from the towel, the small, "Why would you say that out loud?" being answered with a hard fist to his head.  Ushijima nodded even if Tendou wasn't looking at him anymore, and continued to walk down the hall.</p><p>"Perfect" - that's what Semi used to describe him.  And took the description back quickly after.  He wondered what it meant when Semi said that, and why Ushijima was a "perfect" candidate to introduce to parents.  He didn't do anything special.  He just did what was right.</p><p>"Oh, Ushijima-kun," Professor Ukai was monitoring the hallways and bumped into him, a washed look of relief on his face.  "You're here!  Perfect," again, that word.  "I can report to the Headmaster.  You must be tired."  He wasn't.  But maybe that was just his body wanting to see Tendou.</p><p>"Go, go," Professor Ukai shooed him away, and Ushijima didn't protest, trusting his the professor would do as said and report as needed.  He didn't need to worry about that, and just needed to get going.</p><p>"I knew if anyone could make it back to Hogwarts, it would be you, Ushijima-kun," Professor Ukai chuckled.  "Really the perfect kid, huh?"</p><p>"Perfect" - Ushijima didn't think he was.  He knew he wasn't.</p><p>Especially when he missed the turn to the Ravenclaw Tower to head to the nearest exit.</p><p> </p><p>"Tendou.  Do you think I'm perfect?"<br/>"No," Tendou answered almost immediately, turning his head to look at Ushijima.  "Who told you that?"</p><p>The stars twinkled calmly that night.  The half-moon complimented them well.</p><p>Tendou was sitting in between Ushiijma's legs, a knitted blanket covering his front while another covered Ushijima's back.  When Ushijima left, Tendou managed to make a cup of hot chocolate for the both of them, but the didn't need it to warm up.  <br/>The show of the stars was more entertaining than a theatre, especially when Tendou could write a dozen stories in them.</p><p>"No one," Ushijima answered, surprising Tendou by wrapping an arm around his waist.  Forward and bold - words that described Tendou and the ones Ushijima loved the most about him.</p><p>"No one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. February 14 1998</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My glasses!"  Akaashi groaned, squinting at the broken frame.  "I knew they would break eventually.  Bokuto-san always takes them."</p><p>"You'd think they made a spell to fix eyesight by now."</p><p> </p><p>Valentine's day at Hogwarts was equally as exciting as a regular Christmas.  Not that fun, not too outrageous, because around this time the Quidditch finals were just starting up, and rather than being lovey dovey without a potentially absent lover, the game Quidditch was on everyone's minds.</p><p>Except for a certain group of "friends" who always managed to end up stuck together at least once a year.</p><p>"I can't believe we're serving detention during the finals," Hinata grumbled on his hands, scrubbing the floor like his life depended on it.  Because it did with Daichi in the same room, half-supervising, half-serving time with him.</p><p>"Let's be lucky it's just detention," Iwaizumi huffed, using his breath to fog up the silver wear before polishing it till it shined.  "We could have easily gotten expelled.  Stealing potion ingredients, leaving school property-"<br/>"Bullying."<br/>"That's not suspension worthy," Oikawa groaned, flashing a glare at Nishinoya, who just made a farting noise back at him.  The two of them were having a tough time organizing the bookshelf together, especially when Nishinoya just kept chucking at them at Oikawa when he wasn't paying attention.</p><p>So far, he's gotten one scolding from Daichi and only one book chucked back by Iwaizumi.</p><p>"I think the Headmaster was quite generous putting us together," Kuroo admitted, dusting the top shelves of the bookshelves, having to wear a mask with how dusty the walls were.  Rumour had it that they haven't been cleaned in over a thousand years.  Headmaster Akaashi confirmed, it's been double that.</p><p>"We have people to talk to."<br/>"Like we need that," Tendou spat, sitting in the corner as he counted the pages of the dictionary, marking down which ones had under a thousand words, and which one had over.  The most tedious job because he came late to detention and didn't get to choose like everyone else did.</p><p>"Talk to yourself.  The best conversations I've had were with yours truly."<br/>"Must be a pretty senseless conversation," Tsukishima mumbled under his breath, earning a whack on the back of his head from Sugawara.</p><p>"Don't talk back," he tsk'ed, making Tsukishima shift from foot to foot uncomfortably.  "Wash those dish cloths.  I still see some clear water," Sugawara nodded his head to the brown and green liquid Tsukishima was forced to submerge half his arm in.  "That means there's still dirt on the rags."</p><p>In the corner, Yamaguchi and Asahi were drying the rags, flattening them out with some hot rocks and a pair of tongs.  Asahi's elastic had broken about three times so far from the heat, to the point where Yamaguchi just started to hold his hair up for him, and then they'd switch out.</p><p>"You could've asked me for one," Kenma said, coming from his station at one of the tables where he was writing down schedules for the professors with Akaashi.  Ink smeared his wrists and fingers, and some even got on his chin.</p><p>"I carry hair ties.  In case you ever need one in the future."</p><p>Kageyama started coughing furiously in his sleeve from where he stood in the middle of the room, making everyone grimace as they watched.  The poor boy was assigned to cleaning the fireplace by himself.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't need help?"  Bokuto patted his back, handing him a handkerchief to help cover his mouth.  Cinders coated his face and soot painted on his skin in a weirdly attractive way that of course only Kageyama could pull off.  Kageyama just nodded, fanning his hand away.</p><p>"I don't-" he choked, coughing in his fist.  "I don't need help."<br/>"Okay," Daichi nodded unconvinced, going beside Bokuto and patting Kageyama's back.  "Maybe we all need a break."</p><p>It wasn't even lunchtime and so far three people have confessed to Kageyama's dirty, smokey face, two couples were caught in the same staircase making out, one love letter flew to Oikawa folded into a paper crane, which Iwaizumi had no patience for as he snatched it in a fist seconds before Oikawa could even see it fluttering to him.</p><p>Valentine's day was a scam.</p><p>But it was quite nice when you were actually prepared.</p><p>"We have one more week of this," Kuroo sighed, cutting up a slice of pumpkin pie for him and Kenma.  Even if he only ate half, Kuroo was starving, and Bokuto would probably be able to finish the other.</p><p>"Did Headmaster Akaashi also ask you how long you think we deserve?"<br/>"Yeah.  I said an hour."<br/>"Guess he rounded it up to 21 days."</p><p>Hinata ate his pumpkin pie on the corner of the seat with a guilty expression.  Kenma was the first person to notice, tilting his head to try and look at him properly.  "Shouyou?  Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned.</p><p>There was no room for hesitation when Kenma asked Hinata something.  "I'm thinking about our meeting with the Headmaster," Hinata whispered.  "Do you think I said something wrong?  This detention might be my faul-"</p><p>"You did absolutely nothing wrong," Kenma said with a dead serious face that made chills run up Hinata's spine.  "Never say that to my face again.  Bonkers..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>January 17 1998</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You really think I'll believe you had no idea what you were doing the whole time?  From Christmas to New Year?"  Headmaster Akaashi meant to be intimidating, but really, Hinata just felt even more stupid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was supposed to know.  He <strong>wanted </strong>to know.  But he didn't.  Not until the last day, and up till now, he was more than ashamed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Headmaster-"<br/>"And you, Kenma," the Headmaster sighed, rubbing his head.  "You were the first to know and you also didn't say anything.  I don't know if you're in a good position to talk."  Hinata shifted in his seat while Kenma's face remained indifferent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So?"  Headmaster Akaashi prompted, making both boys uncomfortable because they didn't know what he wanted to hear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So...?"  Headmaster Akaashi sighed at their confusion, shaking his head.   "So," he repeated for the second time, folding his hands on the table and resting his elbows just on edge.  Classic Headmaster move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you think your punishment should be?"</em>
</p><p>"Ugh.  What an adult question,<em>" Kenma thought to himself, holding in an eye roll.  But from his peripheral vision he could see Hinata visibly sweating even though it was the middle of winter, and the nervous look on his face when Headmaster Akaashi requested an answer.  The poor boy was probably wracking his brain for an adequate response, at least enough to get them not suspended, but at the same time not ratting anyone out.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I think a week cleaning cauldrons-"<br/>"Month in detention!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata panicked when he shouted it out.  It was the first thing that came to mind after Tanaka got himself in trouble for pranking the Slytherin bathroom with Yamamoto, and they earned themselves a month scrubbing bathrooms with a toothbrush.  That sounded like a detention, and in Hinata's opinion they did much worse.  They fooled around with magic - at least Tanaka just played around with blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A month?"  Headmaster Akaashi mused.  Beside Hinata, Kenma was wincing, at what Hinata had just admitted without hesitation.  He knew Hinata was a good kid, but maybe too good was a weakness sometimes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A month," Headmaster Akaashi hummed, writing it down on a parchment.  "I'll think about it.  Dismissed."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama, the food's not going anywhere," Daichi tsk'ed, wiping off a piece of pumpkin from the corner of his mouth.  "Slow down when you eat."  His kind gesture was greeted with a hard slap to the hand, followed by Kageyama's panicked, blushing face apologizing right away.</p><p>"So-So-Sorry-"</p><p>Kageyama inwardly groaned.  Ever since their last, private encounter, it wasn't a surprise that Kageyama was all of a sudden shy around his captain.  Even if being in Sugawara's body gave him more courage to be bold, and not shy away from skinship, it was embarrassing.<br/>Kageyama <em>hugged </em>Daichi.  That was just so...weird.  He didn't even hug his sister, and he sometimes felt like he should!</p><p>Of course, he could blame the potion.  Switching bodies with someone would always make you a little bit weird.  But Kageyama couldn't get the image out of his head, and now, he couldn't look at Daichi straight.</p><p>"Aww, is someone shy?"  Bokuto cooed teasingly, easily making Kageyama scowl in the nastiest way.</p><p>"Calm down," Kuroo jerked an elbow in Kageyama's gut.  "We all get a little nervous around Daichi.  I mean, look at 'im," Kuroo took Kageyama's chin in his hand, forcing him to look up at Daichi, who was staring at all of them confusedly.</p><p>"A man like that - I get flustered sometimes too."</p><p>Kageyama whined - a manly one! - as he pushed Kuroo away, taking his plate of pumpkin pie and leaving the table right away.  He didn't enjoy being teased and he especially didn't like hearing the way they laughed as he stormed away from the table.  "Guys," he could hear Daichi's disapproving tone, but that didn't mean anything when the damage was already done and Kageyama's gut was twisting inside out.</p><p>He didn't like being targeted and teased.  He didn't want to be exposed.</p><p>Which was why he couldn't look at Daichi right now.  He knew too much.</p><p>"Shit," Kageyama groaned softly, finding himself more and more irritated, even as he chewed down the last of his second slice of pumpkin pie.  He didn't want to be cranky; he even didn't mind being around other people right now.</p><p>But he was a confession away from being teased even more and he wasn't up for that.</p><p>Kageyama didn't like Daichi in that way of course.  But nothing could argue against it - Daichi did really well making Kageyama feel safe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Please, leave Kageyama out of this," Daichi declared, holding an arm out in front of the 4th year protectively.  "He didn't know any better."   Daichi lowered his voice to Kageyama, "I'll handle this, okay?  You'll be fine."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, this was before when everyone being investigated was under the impression they would be expelled.  Kageyama didn't have a guardian to vouch for him, and since Daichi knew the situation more or less, he probably felt sympathetic enough to help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So what do you propose, Sawamura-san?"  Headmaster Akaashi cocked an eyebrow at him, folding his hands on his lap as he leaned back.  "That your punishment double in order to cover Kageyama's?"<br/>"No!"  Kageyama said without thinking, and he was glad he did too.  It would be too much to rely on Daichi that far, and if he were to think of his position, he had more fault than Daichi did.  He actually drank the potion in the first place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, don't suspend him," Daichi's voice thickened.  Kageyama wondered if laying down your proud was so easy, because Daichi seemed to do it constantly for the Gryffindors.  Even still, he never once looked down on Daichi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Suspend?  Did I say I was going to suspend anyone?"  Headmaster Akaashi looked as surprised as they were.  "Who said I was going to suspend you?"</em>
</p><p><em>Kageyama looked over at Daichi, but Daichi didn't have anyone to look over to.  "</em>Ah,<em>" Kageyama thought to himself, watching Daichi put his arm down and sit on his hand under his thigh.  </em>"So even a captain can get like this."</p><p>
  <em>"No one," Kageyama filled in, not noticing the fluster in Daichi's face, but not liking the silence that followed them either.  "We just assumed.""Well, I assumed," Daichi mumbled, shaking off the sudden shock to get back to his leader-like ways.  "I dragged Kageyama into that thought too.  I apologize."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi did it subconsciously.  Defending the Gryffindors as if they were blood related; though sometimes, it really did seem like they were.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I assumed on my own too," Kageyama interjected before Headmaster Akaashi could continue their conversation.  "I was prepared to get kicked out, even.  Except, I didn't do anything wrong.  All I did was drink a potion in the punch at the ball, which shouldn't have been in there in the first place.  If you ask me, it was that house-elf's fault for being stupid enough to let that slide past him."<br/>"Kageyama!" Daichi scolded, but the Headmaster held his hand up before any of them could continue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've heard enough," Headmaster Akaashi stopped them, writing down something on the parchment in front of him.  Both Daichi and Kageyama peered over to try and see what it was, but neither could read upside down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Detention might be too nice, but suspension will be too cruel.  I've had my fair share of contribution to this, so I'll let you off a little easy."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima's glasses kept fogging up.  It was his fault though - he refused to look anywhere other than his hot chocolate.</p><p>"So," Akaashi shifted awkwardly next to him.  Kageyama got up and left for some reason, so Tsukishima was by himself.  He didn't expect Yamaguchi to take initiative anymore, and there was too many people for himself to make a fool in front of.</p><p>"How are you?"</p><p>Tsukishima knew what he was talking about.  He knew, and yet, he didn't want to know.  If only he could play dumb, maybe have the mind of Kageyama and have the audacity to ask, "Of course I'm okay," and genuinely have no idea what Akaashi was referring to.<br/>But there was a twinge of guilt in Tsukishima's gut that was screaming at him.  Akaashi was being sincere and considerate - don't make him feel bad for that.</p><p>"The trial was faster than I thought," Tsukishima looked over at Daichi who was coaxing Kageyama in the corner.  The flushed face that Kageyama gave made Tsukishima want to taunt him more about his leader-crush on Daichi.</p><p>"I met his mom.  And I saw where he gets it from."</p><p>The trial did happen faster than Tsukishima thought, as he said, but not for the reason Akaashi might be thinking.  It was fast because Tsukishima <em>actually </em>cooperated with the questions and didn't give smart answers like he would have.  It was fast, because Yamaguchi's blank stare caught him off guard several times and he was prompted over and over again to tell his story without missing a single detail.<br/>It was fast, because Akiteru came to defend with him.</p><p>Akaashi knew this.  Of course, Akaashi knew this, <em>Headmaster </em>Akaashi was his father, and a key witness to everything.  Confidential rules were bound tightly, but if his office had a few loose papers or two (which they almost rarely do) nothing stopped his son Keiji from taking a little peak.</p><p>So Akaashi knew how Tsukishima was doing, <em>technically</em>.  He should be doing fine.</p><p>It was nice to ask though.</p><p>"And...?"  Akaashi nodded over his head at Yamaguchi, who was currently fooling around with Yamaguchi playing with Chocolate Frog Cards.  Yamaguchi has been trying to get a Salazar Slytherin for over 2 years now so he could have one for him, and one for Tsukishima.<br/>These days, he's been aiming for a Nicholas Flamel. </p><p>"I've been doing better."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tsukishima met with Headmaster Akaashi alone.  For obvious, and not so obvious reasons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How are you feeling?"  he asked, which was the first time Tsukishima has ever been prompted to actually answer.  He shrugged a simple, "Fine," which seemed to do it for Headmaster Akaashi - only making Tsukishima want to answer even more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your actions will have consequences," Headmaster Akaashi sighed, taking out a piece of parchment and some ink, writing down Tsukishima's name.  "Of course, as always.  This time, however, I will be asking you what you think your punishment should be," Headmaster Akaashi posed it like it was a challenge.  "So tell me, Tsukishima-san, what do you think you deserve for what you've done from Christmas day, all the way to New Year."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Headmaster Akaashi never asked Tsukishima what was going on when he came back from Saturday school with his dad.  Not in detail, anyway.  He always gave Tsukishima a chance.  Should he have forced it out of him?<br/>No.  It would have made Tsukishima think all adults were like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Honestly," Tsukishima muttered under his breath.  "Nothing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Headmaster Akaashi almost laughed at that.  "And what on Earth makes you think like so?"  Tsukishima had the courage to look up at him this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All I did was drink whatever was in that weird punch," he answered softly, then turned his head away when he realized a little too late that that wasn't the actual point of this meeting.  In the end again, Tsukishima felt cornered and weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hm," Headmaster Akaashi nodded, writing something down, but Tsukishima didn't look.  "I am considering that.  However, even if it was the fault of the school for what started it, the fact that you didn't report anything makes you liable as well."<br/>"If we know anything about me, I don't report."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thick silence between them was wildly awkward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is no time for jokes, Tsukishima-san."  Tsukishima didn't think it was funny though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On top of not reporting," Headmaster Akaashi went on.  "Identity theft.  It may not seem like it, but you did technically pose as another person for a whole week.  If something were to have happened to Tendou-san when you were in his body, he may very well have been more than getting a detention."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because he's a werewolf?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It slipped out, honestly.  A snarky remark because Tsukishima completely forgot about how taboo they were.  They were talked about it Defence Against the Dark Arts, and they were trialed against constantly in the Daily Prophet.<br/>But Tsukishima just found it absolutely hysterical that he's been living with one for his whole Hogwarts career, pissing him off day after day, and absolutely nothing has happened to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adults were weird.  They made you fear the wrong things.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You sound fine," Bokuto reassured Yamaguchi for the fifth time that conversation, after Yamaguchi insisted he was getting some of the dirt from the dirty rags he had to fan out, but apparently Asahi was doing absolutely fine.</p><p>"I think so, too," Yamaguchi cleared his throat before chugging his fifth glass of water.  "Mm, but still.  It think I need some medicine.  Or leaves.  Whatever Ushijima-san has in his pockets, honestly," Yamaguchi and Bokuto turned to look at Ushijima who was monitoring all of them, standing straight up with his hands to his sides at the entrance of the Great Hall.  Bokuto thought he looked absolutely creepy, while Yamaguchi has never felt more safe.</p><p>"Check," Yamaguchi said, opening his mouth wide and showing his throat to Bokuto, which Bokuto willingly looked in.  He didn't know what he was looking for exactly, he wasn't a doctor, but Yamaguchi seemed to trust him.</p><p>"Looks clear."<br/>"Okay."  Yamaguchi still looked worried, but just drank more water and kept rubbing his throat.  Even if Bokuto couldn't settle him down, he was at least grateful that Yamaguchi didn't go to another senior in front of him and ask them for help.<br/>That just might break Bokuto.</p><p>"This detention is the worst so far," Yamaguchi sighed, picking at his pumpkin pie and stabbing the letter "Y" into it.  "I wish we can change jobs.  I like drying towels as much as the next guy, but I think I need a change in scenery."<br/>"At least you're not cleaning the fireplace like poor Kageyama."  They both looked back at Kageyama, still being consoled by Daichi, but this time managed to not smack a hand away or take a step back.</p><p>"He yells so much.  Probably why his lungs can't handle it."<br/>"Yeah, but, he must've said something to earn that."</p><p>Yamaguchi still felt guilty for pushing Bokuto and not believing him, but Bokuto apologized first for not being clearer with Yamaguchi.  It was a mutual agreement that what occurred was equally their responsibility, and from then on they would feel comfortable with each other.</p><p>Like they had another choice.</p><p>"Do you think Headmaster Akaashi will tell our parents?"  Yamaguchi asked out loud, to anyone really, but only Bokuto was listening.</p><p>"I hope so," Bokuto mumbled, taking one last bite of his pumpkin pie.  "My uncle didn't believe a word I said when I told him myself."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So," Headmaster Akaashi started off, sliding a plate of cookies between Yamaguchi and Bokuto.  They both knew that trick; neither of them made a move to eat one at first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Would you like to tell me your sides of the story?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something in Yamaguchi was screaming to tell the Headmaster he didn't deserve to be there.  He was sad and dealing with stuff and just wanted to scream in his pillow.  Nothing was his fault, he didn't switch bodies with anyone and he didn't cause any of this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yamaguchi-san," Headmaster Akaashi got his attention right away.  "Going into the Forbidden Forest without supervision and attempting to catch a wild Kneazle.  Bokuto-san," there was a slight pause for Headmaster Akaashi to clear his throat.  "Drinking a strong, administered potion and not alerting an authoritative figure figure of the side effects. Both critical and serious dosages, and yet, not a single word from either of you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yamaguchi winced when he remembered the Forbidden Forest incident set up by Tendou.  So maybe, he had a little bit of fault there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think I'm gonna have a cookie," Bokuto mumbled, clearly sweating in his seat as he reached for a biscuit and took a. big enough bite that half of it disappeared.  Yamaguchi was tempted to take one too, but stayed strong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We were just..." Yamaguchi began, but he didn't think of an elaborate enough lie in time.  There was little to no excuse for not telling an adult except for the fact that he gave into peer pressure and let everyone else do what they thought was right.  And Yamaguchi was absolutely content with being a bystander if it meant he wasn't going to get in trouble.<br/>But look at him now.  One of the few in the Headmaster's office, and he didn't even get a cookie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto, on the other hand, had hopes of not getting caught.  Really, truly thought he'd make a good impression on the Headmaster - Akaashi's dad - if he could let this slide going unnoticed, and laugh about it 10 years in the future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obviously, he learned so much more, not just about Headmaster Akaashi, but about other students and their parents as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You were just...?"  Headmaster Akaashi prompted, writing something down on his piece of parchment paper, as usual, but neither Yamaguchi nor Bokuto had the energy to check what it was.  They could only make out names.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were a lot of ways the two could have defended themselves.  The potion wasn't their fault, for one.  They didn't have any control over what happened.  They couldn't have seen it happening.  If anyone were to get punished, it would be those who did the prank, and the one who served the punch.  Yamaguchi didn't even know what was going on until the last two days! The excuses were endless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But sometimes, being a kid meant that it was impossible to escape consequences that weren't yours.  Even if you were taking the fall for someone else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe...no Quidditch," Bokuto said with a loud sigh.  "We can miss the tournament this year...too."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi seemed to have some strong feelings about the detention. Especially since all of Oikawa's hard work as Quidditch captain was going to waste with polishing silver wear that wasn't even being used.</p><p>Aggressively, he ate his pumpkin pie, downing his third slice of day.</p><p>"At least we can't hear them having fun," Oikawa pointed out, sighing loudly when he thought of Futakuchi taking his place as captain for now.  All his efforts, plans and training - wasted away because Hogwarts was a hard school to behave in.</p><p>"And winning...the Quidditch cup..." Oikawa groaned, hitting his head on his knees at the thought of those who were still able to make it to the game, <em>making it </em>to the game.  His responsibilities as Quidditch captain were to take them to the next level, not to get in trouble and trust a junior to lead them.  He was just grateful they were all strong players, even the youngest substitute.<br/>He had faith in them - it's just that he wanted to stand beside them too.</p><p>"Next year," Iwaizumi promised, so confident and sure.  Deep down though, there was only so much he could be sure about.  He could see the future, but couldn't control it - and it wasn't like he <em>wanted </em>to anyway.</p><p>Being able to see the future was a pain in the ass and he wanted nothing to do with it.  Except for the moments he did want to know a something.  A minor thing at most.</p><p>"Ugh!  It's not fair!"  Oikawa slammed his hand on the table, then banged his fist multiple times after that.  "What was I supposed to say?  I knew we were going to get punished.  But I didn't realize three weeks was possible!"<br/>"Three weeks was actually really generous," Iwaizumi mumbled, annoyed that he believed in what he just said.  "Headmaster Akaashi should have suspended us when we blew up the Ravenclaw Tower.  He's keeping us for longer than I thought he would."<br/>"Blew up the Ravenclaw Tower <em>after </em>being sent to some concentration camp-esque shit show!"</p><p>Iwaizumi didn't say anything after that, knowing Oikawa was holding some truth.  A lot of it actually.  Maybe they should be asking what was going on with that trial instead of complaining about now Quidditch.</p><p>"I just think we should be a little more understanding."  Iwaizumi took a fourth slice of pie.  When food was unlimited, who wouldn't?  "But I get it.  You worked hard."  Oikawa squinted at him, sticking out his bottom lip.</p><p>"Not just me," Oikawa said firmly, pointing a stiff finger right at Iwaizumi's chest.  "You worked hard too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Headmaster Akaashi spent the first 15 minutes or so writing down an incredibly long blurb on a piece of parchment that looked a little too clean to be detention papers.  He always did this, Iwaizumi observed the first time he ever got in that office, and he never knew what it was Headmaster Akaashi wrote.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It could be notes.  Could be possible punishments.  Every time Iwaizumi peered to try and see, the conversation would start.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I brought you two together so that you could be more comfortable," Headmaster Akaashi said, putting his quill back in his ink and folding his hands over the dried parchment.  "I will only ask a few questions.  Iwaizumi-san, would you like to begin?"<br/>"Begin what?"  Iwaizumi asked, genuinely confused.  He didn't know what he had to say - Iwaizumi had nothing to do with the potion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You were trapped in Bokuto-san's body for a whole week, and yet, you claim you have nothing to say?"  Iwaizumi opened his mouth, then closed it, wanting to choose his words carefully.  Whatever happened in this room, even if it was just him and Oikawa and the Headmaster, affected everyone else who was going to come in after, and everyone before who had already said something to influence the process.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well...I-"<br/>"Iwa-chan is in the right.  Actually," Oikawa cut him off, once again playing Prince Charming on a white horse.  Sometimes, he shone a little too bright.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And I'm being serious this time.  I was always serious, but this time I'm actually really serious."  Oikawa rambled on, making his claim unconvincing, but even so, a sweet sentiment to "innocent" Iwaizumi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And how is Iwaizumi-san in the right?"  Headmaster Akaashi asked, leaning forward to hear more.  Iwaizumi actually wanted to hear as well, because he had no idea what was going on in that mind of Oikawa sometimes, no matter how many times he thought he knew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did my...potion bit again," Oikawa confessed, begrudgingly, in fact, looking away as he mumbled it.  "Iwa-chan was just trying to help Bokuto find Kita.  And comforting him because he was panicking.  I don't know how he drank the potion, but it wasn't like it was willingly."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Headmaster Akaashi stared in between them for a few moments, like he was letting them sink in Oikawa's words.  Despite being a younger Headmaster, he was as intimidating and knowledgable as those who were Headmasters at the age of 100 or 110 years old.<br/>So Iwaizumi had to be at least a little impressed, and hopefully Oikawa was too.  That he could have so much patience for children who insisted that they knew better about the world when they barely understood their own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oikawa-san," Headmaster Akaashi said slowly, making Oikawa gulp.  It took a lot to admit he was wrong, and a lot more of himself to say it out loud.  So all that effort shouldn't be for nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you think any of them who drank it did so 'willingly'?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oi.  Shorty.  Pass me the water-"</p><p>Before Tendou could ask the full request, Nishinoya was slamming the pitcher of water in front of him, slamming it so hard that it actually caught Tendou off guard with how many droplets sloshed out.</p><p>"I have a name," Nishinoya huffed angrily, letting go of the pitcher handle.  </p><p>Tendou smiled sweetly at him.  "And yet, you still respond to 'shorty'."</p><p>These days, Nishinoya was more behaved.  For the sole fact that he didn't want anyone else to get in trouble, including himself, he stayed put.  The furthest he would go with a Slytherin in terms of arguing was completely verbal, and even then he had to bite his tongue in the middle of it so he didn't accidentally slip a jinx or hex out instead.  Because of that, Nishinoya has been pent up these days.</p><p>Meaning, Tendou was having lots and lots of fun.</p><p>Until after detentions, that was.  And Nishinoya was in the clear.  Apparently, this was also an opportunity for Nishinoya to catch up on other detentions he's been missing, so instead of the three weeks everyone else got, he got a full month.</p><p>Which sucked, yes, but it was worth riding a flying car in at least once in his life.</p><p>"Tendou," Sugawara tsk'ed, kicking him in the shin.  "Enough of that.  We're all cranky and you're not making it any better.""And <em>I'm </em>the one you're telling that to?"  Tendou scoffed, adjusting the collar of his uniform to show more of his neck.  A few splotches of blue and purple here and there, little bite marks that looked like someone was trying to eat off that part of the skin.  If Tendou didn't pull his collar down so much, he could have gone the whole day with no one knowing those marks were there.</p><p>"Kiddo here needs to suck up his punishment."<br/>"Shut up, you <em>mutt-</em>"</p><p>"Okay, hey now."  Daichi came up to them, abandoning a relieved Kageyama in the corner so he could pull Nishinoya back.  Asahi had just noticed the commotion a little too late, while in the middle of a conversation with Ushijima about their greenhouse garden.</p><p>Tensions rose in the Great Hall higher than Nishinoya's temper, and Asahi's patience.  And Tendou was in the middle of it all, enjoying every second.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I'll literally sit here with anyone else.  Anyone.  Literally, anyone."<br/></em> <em>"I think your Quidditch captain misinformed you about the definition of 'literally'."</em></p><p>
  <em>Nishinoya bared his teeth, stomping threateningly towards Tendou who was sitting beside him, but the 6th year didn't even flinch, keeping his eyes on the Headmaster and his mind on the prize.<br/>The prize being not getting in trouble - which he doubt would happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Boys," Headmaster Akaashi said with a warning tone, looking between the both of them.  "I called you two in together because you two had the Marauder's Map for that whole week, didn't you?"<br/>"Yes," Nishinoya admitted slowly.  "But it wasn't ours originally.  Someone gave it to me-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just a second before he could say it.  If Nishinoya ratted Sakusa out, he wasn't sure what would happen.  Sakusa didn't do anything, and frankly, Nishinoya wasn't even sure what the penalty was for having that map.  It was sacred to Hogwarts, but it wasn't like Sakusa asked for it either.<br/>The point was, Nishinoya couldn't out Sakusa like that so easily.  He helped them a lot with that map without even knowing, and it wasn't his fault that now it was revealed the Marauder's Map was lurking around Hogwarts like free candy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who gave it to you, Nishinoya-san?"  Headmaster Akaashi quirked an eyebrow at him.  His blond streak sunk down with him in his chair as he mumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The spirits of the west..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah!  How insulting!"  Tendou exaggeratedly shouted out while fanning his face.  "Sarcasm!  In a time and place such as this!  How dare you, child-""Oi!"  Nishinoya stomped again, loudly like a child.<br/>If the Plum Room couldn't get you suspended, then Nishinoya had to find something else that would for Tendou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Headmaster Akaashi, Tendou is-" the words couldn't leave his mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tendou is-" silence followed them.  Tendou was watching him with wide eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tendou.  Tendou is-" he didn't know what was stopping him, but he choked up every time he was about to say it, just about.  Headmaster Akaashi looked straight at him, anticipating.  Waiting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tendou-san is...?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nishinoya groaned, covering his face.  He couldn't say it.  For whatever reason, he just couldn't and he didn't feel like confronting the problem now.  He couldn't say it and may never say it ever.  It was Tendou's problem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think 2 weeks should do it, Headmaster," Tendou said proudly with his chest puffed out.  "Mind putting Waka-chan to chaperon?  He's a fine prefect, don't you think?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima didn't get a real detention.  It didn't look like one nor did it feel like one, but apparently it was one.</p><p>Watching them.  Stand there and watch them.  Make sure they don't stir trouble.  It was an easy enough task since no one wanted to get detention again.</p><p>Even though they all collectively agreed Ushijima was just a little bit creepy, they were glad it was him and not a ghost.  Though, they all agreed that it would've been nice if he at least jolted or flinched once in a while.</p><p>"Ahhh," Sugawara opened his mouth mockingly, a piece of pumpkin pie on a fork and waving in Ushijima's face.  The prefect watched him, confused and unsure what he was trying to do. After a minute of Sugawara not backing down, Ushijima finally opened his mouth, mimicking Sugawara.</p><p>"Good boy," Sugawara cooed, putting the piece of pumpkin pie in Ushijima's mouth and grabbing his jaw, pulling it down and pushing it up to help Ushijima chew it down.  He didn't need the help chewing, but Sugawara didn't seem to want to let him go.</p><p>"You don't have to keep watching us, you know?"  Sugawara pointed out, using the same fork to cut himself a piece of pumpkin pie and took a big bite that stuffed his face.  "You can just relax.  Don't get us in trouble.  Easy peasy."<br/>"Then that would not be doing my job," Ushijima said simply, fixing his posture slightly, but if he stood any straighter then he'd really be good enough to join the military.</p><p>"I was given a responsibility.  I'll see it out to the end."</p><p>In times like this, Sugawara understood what made the captains, well, captains.  That whole, "I'll see it out to the end" bit that made Sugawara want to up-smack Daichi on the head.  Not all things need to be sought out to the end.  And even if it did, did it matter if it was <em>you </em>who did it?  Just pass it on to the next person!</p><p>But that isn't the lesson of this story.</p><p>"You know those guard-men in Britain," Sugawara said, not really expecting Ushijima to answer.  "Tourists try to make them move-" Sugawara stomped in Ushijima's direction aggressively in attempts to make him flinch.<br/>"Dammit.  This is even more fun."</p><p>Ushijima wasn't entirely sure what Sugawara was doing, but he managed to stay still even as Sugawara was waving his hands around like a propellor, barking at him every few minutes and being outright insane.<br/>Ushijima was so confused.  He didn't know what Sugawara wanted him to do.</p><p>"Ah, forget it," Sugawara tsk'ed frustratedly.  For some reason, Ushijima felt like it was his fault even though he literally did nothing.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I have a pretty clean record if I do say so myself."<br/></em> <em>"I'll tell be the one to determine that."</em></p><p>
  <em>Sugawara crossed a leg over the other, humming softly as he waited for Headmaster to adjust his papers.  He tried to catch a glimpse of something else other than names, but it almost seemed impossible to be able to actually read what was being written.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I have a cookie?"  Sugawara asked, motioning to the plate in front of him.  Headmaster Akaashi looked up and nodded slowly, noticing a little too late that the plate was still there from the previous pair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course," Headmaster Akaashi said, looking behind Sugawara at Ushijima who seemed to be diligently guarding the door, as he had done for the past few meetings with students involved.  But maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have Ushijima there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The meeting with Sakusa just before was distracting.  Terushima wouldn't stop staring at him, and Yamamoto insisted having Ushijima stand beside him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Popular, right?"  Sugawara grinned, noticing Headmaster Akaashi focused on Ushijima, unintentionally for a little too long.  "You'd be surprised.  And yet," Sugawara folded his hands over the thigh that was crossed on top.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He does nothing for other people.  Just stands there.  Like a tree."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Headmaster Akaashi looked at Sugawara, as if he were trying to figure out what he was saying even though there wasn't much to it.  Sugawara was right in a sense that all Ushijima had to do was stand there and suddenly people were flocking over to him.  But that didn't really answer Headmaster's Akaashi's question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What consequence do you believe you should face for your actions, Sugawara-san?"  Sugawara looked at him, not batting an eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What consequence do <strong>you </strong>believe <strong>I </strong>should face for my actions, Headmaster?"  The teasing tone in Sugawara's voice would make any normal person irritated, but the Headmaster just put his quill down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I were to be honest - suspension."  Sugawara gulped, his Adam's apple bouncing up and down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But that is too far.  What you kids did was an honest mistake.  I don't intend to penalize a misunderstanding," Headmaster Akaashi explained, writing something else down.  Sugawara made it painfully obvious he was trying to look, so Headmaster Akaashi covered the parchment with his hands casually.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're a good Headmaster," Sugawara said approvingly, turning to look at Ushijima.  "Oi, Waka-chan.  What do you think we deserve?  You were involved with this too, after all."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The frizz in Asahi's hair wouldn't go down, no matter how many times he brushed it.  Good thing Kuroo was there though, who had much experience brushing longer hair, and dealing with those pesky whispies.</p><p>"If you keep brushing it, it won't go down."<br/>"That doesn't make any sense," Asahi groaned, looking at his reflection on the silver plate his pumpkin pie was served in, then huffed.  His little frays of hair framing his face was rather pesky, but the headband was getting too tight on his head too.  And apparently keeping it up for too long caused baldness.  Asahi didn't want to be bald.</p><p>"You have to leave it alone.  Once you take a shower, it'll be fine."  Asahi pouted, trying again to flatten it out, but nothing was working.  Instead, he listened to Kuroo obediently while taking another slice of pie.</p><p>"Braid it."<br/>"Yes sir."</p><p>Asahi never asked how Kuroo learned how to braid despite Kenma being the only possible person's hair he could play with.  He always assumed Kuroo was just that talented - like when they were stuck in the Forbidden Forest together, and Kuroo knew exactly what to do.  He could even turn into a cat!  Which was illegal, very illegal, but he could still do it.  Not everyone could say they could!</p><p>Or, maybe, Asahi was feeling a little more insecure as the detentions dragged on, and he realized breaking down crying in the midst of all that drama wasn't the coolest thing he could have done.  Only to learn that everyone else made a meaningful contribution somehow.</p><p>"Too tight."<br/>"My bad," Kuroo apologized, letting the three sections of hair run smoothly through his fingertips.  He hadn't told anyone yet, but Asahi's hair was definitely silkier than Kenma's.  To be fair though, Asahi actually took care of himself enough on his own to have such nice hair.</p><p>"Thinking of shaving?"  Kuroo asked when he caught Asahi staring at themselves in the reflection of the silver plate, a bit embarrassed when he was called out.  "Oh.  No," Asahi answered absent minded-ly, but stroked the hair on his chin right after.</p><p>"Should I?"<br/>"I think you look cool like that," Kuroo told him, finishing the braid quickly since his hair was short and tying it into a bun with the hair tie Kenma gave him.  So neat and proper - Nishinoya needed to pay Kuroo one day for teaching him how to do it.</p><p>"But it's your choice.  Do whatever the hell you want."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crying wasn't manly.  It wasn't unmanly either.  Crying was crying and it sucked up all the energy Asahi had that day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crying was just a sad way of telling people that you just couldn't keep it together anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's alright," Kuroo comforted him in the seat beside him, patting his back.  For 15 minutes this went on, and Asahi hated how they reassured him it was okay because it only encouraged him to cry even more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let it out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't know when the tears started.  Right around when they talked about punishments, Asahi's first thought was, "What's going to happen to Nishinoya?".  Because he could say with confidence, he's witnessed enough of Gryffindor antics to know that there was enough evidence to prove Nishinoya was more than deserving of a suspension, and maybe even an expulsion depending on just how much the school has caught and how involved Nishinoya's mom could get.<br/>Then there was Osahi and how bad of an influence he was making on her from now on.  He didn't want his sisters to end up like him!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just send me away!  I can take the hit!"  He shouted impulsively, blowing his nose into a handkerchief Kuroo leant him and probably wasn't going to give back anymore.  "I can handle bad schools and sucky food.  Just-Just don't blame Nishinoya-kun!  He didn't do anything wrong!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuroo quietly added a, "Neither did I," right after, but Asahi was crying too loud to notice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Calm down, Azumane-san," Headmaster Akaashi said gently, putting his quill away.  "We aren't sending anyone away.  It's not that type of punishment."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asahi thought he heard wrong.  He thought, for a brief moment in time, he was being delusional.  That Headmaster Akaashi just said that they <strong>weren't </strong>sending anyone away.  How crazy was that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow," Kuroo whistled, leaning back in his chair.  "It seems that the filling-in Minister of Magic is doing his job correctly-"<br/>"Don't be casual with me now," Headmaster Akaashi tsk'ed, but the comment got Asahi perked up even if it was only mentioned in passing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're filling in for the Minister, Headmaster?  I'm so happy," Asahi sniffled, calming down a bit at the news.  "Congratulations."<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Temporary.  A very temporary position for now," Headmaster Akaashi admitted.  When he was relaxed, he really did look like Akaashi.  Maybe that's how he got so many students attracted to him - by looking like a fellow student himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anyway," Headmaster Akaashi went on, waving his hand off.  "Consequences.  We're all facing them these days.  What do you think yours should be?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuroo couldn't remember what Asahi said (or maybe he just didn't hear him through the sniffles and blubbering), but for himself, he was more than proud.  Puffing his chest out and arching his back, Kuroo grinned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I bet that dungeon isn't looking the best these days.  Right, Minister?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They had been working at the dungeon for two weeks in total, yet somehow it still looked exactly the same as when they started.  "<em>I thought this is where students are always in detention!</em>" Kuroo screeched on their first day, specifically towards Oikawa and Nishinoya who happened to be there almost all the time.<br/>"<em>You think we do that job properly?</em>"</p><p>The catch with this punishment, was that the detention would extend if they couldn't fix it properly.  Three weeks was a suggestion- not a deadline.</p><p>"Switch jobs with me," Daichi told Kageyama, but the junior fanned him off, too stubborn to admit the fireplace was killing his lungs slowly and the taste of charcoal was almost too pungent that he could swallow it.</p><p>"Just switch!"  Hinata shouted from his side of the dungeon, hollering at Kageyama like he was a dog.  "I won't kiss you anymore if you have fire breath!"<br/>"Like a dragon," Kenma whispered beside him, covering his face with his hands right after he said it.  "Merlin - I miss my Game Boy so much."  Because Kenma still hadn't forgotten about how that got confiscated again.</p><p>"You'll get it back when you're ready," Kuroo scolded, going back to his station at the book shelves, coughing away even more dust.  He could have sworn it got even more dusty since they left.  "I'll deem you worthy when you can sleep 8 hours straight."<br/>"Yeah," Asahi agreed, though he didn't mean to be sassy.  "When I was in your body it was impossible to sleep.  It was like my eyes didn't know how to close."</p><p>Nishinoya "accidentally" tripped Tendou on the way into the dungeon, innocently speed walking off, because honestly, that was all he could do.  Tendou, however, glanced at Ushijima, who was paying no attention at all, and decided that maybe it wasn't even worth the commotion.<br/>Ushijima would just scold him.</p><p>But Ushijima was paying attention to everyone, so he couldn't focus on just Tendou no matter how much Tendou wanted him to.  He was all eyes on the students, with his wand ready to alert the Headmaster if anything odd was happening.<br/>"Let me see your wand."<br/>"No."  Sugawara stuck his tongue out at Ushijima, kicking him in the shin before going back to his dirty, mucky water with Tsukishima.</p><p>Tsukishima, however, was more than happy to be stuck in the dungeon and not be forced to interact with anyone else.  Kogane's heart meant well, he was sure.  But the blabbering mouth of his, especially when Goshiki was there, interested in him too, meant for a lot of words to spill out.  Words he may not be entitled to say.<br/>And Slytherins were absolute scum.<br/>"Your glasses might get dirty," Asahi whispered to him, handing him a clean, bear patterned handkerchief.  Yamaguchi was side eyeing them, making Tsukishima's heart pound a little harder.  "Muck and such."</p><p>Asahi wasn't one to complain, but he certainly didn't like being next to hot coal and smoke all the time.  And Yamaguchi was just getting more and more hoarse by the second.  "Perhaps," Yamaguchi started saying, holding out his iron sheet for pressing.  "This isn't the worst Valentine's Day I've spent."  Asahi chuckled.<br/>"I think that's the saddest thing you've ever said to me."</p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi broke around the time Oikawa pointed out a hexing textbook and recommended it to Iwaizumi, genuinely believing he would like it.  Next thing they knew, Iwaizumi was pinning him on the bookshelf, smashing his lips against Oikawa's, pressing their bodies together.</p><p>"<em>That's </em>how you're supposed to spend Valentine's Day," Kuroo tsk'ed, as their attention shifted when a few books fell from the strength of Iwaizumi's slam.  Everyone groaned in response while the happy couple continued their endeavors.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, everyone."<br/>"To us."</p><p>If there's one thing that can't be taken away from you, it was your experience.  What you've seen, what you've felt - what you've learned.  No matter how much greener the grass was on the other side, or if you've walked one, three or five miles in someone else's shoes; could you really, <em>truly </em>say you understand?</p><p>But that's the beauty of it.  Individuality is a gift.  So cherish it.</p><p>And hopefully, when the time is just right, the ball in your court could win you the game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's the end once more!!  Ah, I'm so happy!!</p><p>Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone once again for joining me on this series for Haikyuu@Hogwarts.  It's truly been fun, and I really hope you had as much fun as I did writing this series!  I've gotten so much support and encouragement that I think is just so amazing - honestly, I'm so thankful to everyone who's clicked, shared, kudos, bookmarked and of course, commented.  Numbers don't mean too much to me personally, but I'm happy knowing how many people are enjoying it as well.</p><p>This isn't the last story in this series, however!  I will be taking a break for a little while.  It's been almost a year and I've pumped out quite a bit of work on this series.  I absolutely love it, but there are other projects I would absolutely love to do as well!  From Haikyuu to other fandoms, I hope you can support me, or just even be ready for number FOUR of Haikyuu@Hogwarts.</p><p>So yes - as of April 2021, Haikyuu@Hogwarts will be on a temporary hiatus!</p><p>I will be doing oneshots of the side couples, and if there is popular demand for side stories I would love to do those as well.  But as for long, plot-y stories, that will be on hold!</p><p>But, I do have a fourth story planned, so as always, what to expect:</p><p>~A hot girl summer<br/>~But with teenage boys<br/>~I still believe in Asanoya supremacy<br/>~I don't know why people think Hoshiumi is annoying - I've always liked him!<br/>~If you accidentally shipped Sakusa and Komori, I am so sorry<br/>~The Miya twins do return<br/>~I am a linguist and I speak many languages - you'll find out just how many I've really studied so far<br/>~I love to travel<br/>~And so do the Haikyuu boys ^0^<br/>~Ushijima isn't canonically a farmboy, but I like to imagine him in a strawhat every once in a while<br/>~Japan and Korea are still beefing in the 21st century - imagine 20th!!<br/>~A fun, thrilling love story once more - with our favourite boys X)</p><p>Thank you so much, everyone!  If you enjoyed my writing, please look out for more stories, ships and fandoms.  I've been into rare pair ships lately, and I can't wait to come out with more ideas and plots.  </p><p>Stay safe!  Lots of love from me, and remember to take care of yourselves before anyone else.  Bye for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>